Culture Aftershock
by jtrue
Summary: A sequel to Culture Shock. Emmett McCarty's Emirati partner Nasir has a new job and a green card, but will their lives together be as easy as they think? And what will happen to Seth and Garrett? SLASH LEMONS MA
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Welcome, my friends, to the continuing story of the lives of Emmett & Nasir, and Seth & Garrett. It's good to be back. I hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

Lady Liz, thank you for your countless, tireless hours of brainstorming and all the other attention you give me. And thank you most especially for the wonderful world that is E&O. Miss Maureen, thank you for letting me pester you with endless questions. We don't see many of your answers in this chapter, but the days approach.

So, anyone wonder what was going on in Edward's hot tub the day he flew home from his trip to Chicago with Jasper and found his friends at his house? Herein is your answer.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Plans **

Present Day  
Sunday immediately following First Thursday, August

Garrett had the wheel of his white Maybach as they flew down I-5, south out of the city. He was very casual in a dark blue tee shirt that Seth had cut the sleeves off of and tattered denim shorts. Garrett's Native American husband sat beside him in shorts that were in slightly better repair and an open black leather vest. Seth wore no shirt beneath his vest and while his sandals were on the floor in front of his seat, his feet were not in them. The smaller man sat on his feet and sideways to more easily speak with the passengers in the back seat. The heavy gold Emirati necklace lay in plain view on Seth's dark, smooth chest. Emmett and Nasir were dressed alike in tight white tank tops, board shorts, sandals and their Louis Vuitton aviator sunglasses. The men in the backseat sat comfortably and held each others' hand where they rested on the rear seat console between them.

"What a beautiful day it is," Nasir observed. "Why did we not take the convertible?"

"Oh, the Maserati?" Emmett thought about the one convertible they had that would seat four. "I keep forgetting we have that car."

"I had it shipped here for you, Habibi," Nasir lifted Emmett's hand to his face and kissed it.

"The next time I head out, I'll take it," Emmett decided.

"It wouldn't have done today. It would have mussed my hair," Seth ran a hand through his long, straight, lustrous, raven hair.

"Okay, now somebody remind me to throw Seth in the lake when we get there," Emmett threatened.

"Keep it up. Your wedding cake is gonna be full of anchovies," Seth was casual.

"Oh, dear," Garrett was horrified. Emmett and Nasir laughed.

"Why is Edward getting in so late, anyway?" Seth wondered. "What the hell time is it on the other side of the country?"

"Chicago's not on the other side of the country, Sweetie," Emmett pointed out.

"I know where Chicago is!" Seth barked with furrowed brow.

"Speaking of the other side of the country," Garrett cut in. "Nasir and I were discussing at the store, that he has to get his office set up in New York this week."

"I'm glad you're not going until tomorrow," Emmett smiled at his lover. "It's nice to have you one more night."

"I have another meeting in New York at the end of the week, as it happens, and we rather thought how nice it would be if our loved ones could fly out and join us," Garrett suggested. "Perhaps we could all have dinner with Jasper."

"There's no way I could," Emmett stated. "My boss made it very clear. I can't have one more minute off for the rest of the year."

"You kids are on your own this week," Seth added.

"Well, we shall miss you and think of you fondly," Garrett concluded.

"You better do more than that," Seth warned.

"We'll jack off together and think of you fondly," Garrett amended.

"That's more like it," Seth approved.

"We will jack each other off and think of you fondly," Nasir tweaked the plan.

"Okay, wait a minute," Emmett held up a hand.

"I don't know, Emmy. That might be kinda hot. We could get them to do it on webcam for us and watch," Seth proposed.

The three other men in the car glanced at each other. "No," they said in unison. Seth gave a shrug.

"Oh!" Seth remembered. "Nasir, what time are you leaving tomorrow?"

"The noon flight," Nasir answered.

"Crap!" Seth made a fist. "Carla and Juan are bringing samples of the dishes I ordered for your reception for dinner tomorrow."

"Then I will take the red eye," Nasir was easy.

"Okay, good. Shew," Seth was relieved.

"Though really, if Emmett is happy, I am happy," Nasir squeezed his lover's hand.

"I'm happy for any reason that delays your departure. Now I get you for dinner too," Emmett smiled.

"I am happy too," Nasir smiled back.

Garrett drove them through busy little downtown Kent, past Lake Meridian and on into Covington. Once they passed the Covington Home Depot they knew they were very nearly there. Just past the middle school was the Methodist church that sat on the corner of the street into Edward's neighborhood. Garrett turned onto Edward's street and just as he did so, they encountered two women. They walked along the side of the street as there were no sidewalks in this community. They wore sunglasses and great floppy pastel colored sun hats, and each carried what looked like a big iced tea, but could just as easily have been a mint julup. The shorter of the two women pointed at the car and waved at them as they passed. Garrett waved back without even thinking.

"Who was that?" Garrett wondered.

"Edward's neighbor, Diane," Seth of course knew. "I have no idea who the other lady is. They look kinda funny in those hats."

"You know you want one," Emmett teased as Garrett turned into Edward's driveway.

"Who says I don't have one?" Seth made the others chuckle. His husband parked up close to the house, taking care not to block the garage. All four men opened their doors and climbed out of the car at once.

Emmett inhaled deeply. "I never get tired of smelling the air out here. Reminds me of Minnesota."

"Can we go to Minnesota for Christmas again this year, Habibi?" Nasir asked as they walked around to the trunk.

"Sure we can. With clothes warm enough for you this time, like we took to Colorado," Emmett answered.

"All I need to keep me warm is you," Nasir wrapped his arms around his partner. Emmett just smiled and kissed Nasir on his nose.

"Tell me about the snowmobile ride again," Seth quipped as he headed toward the house with his key. Garrett opened the trunk and they hefted out the food and iced beer.

"Well, maybe for the snowmobile," Nasir conceded to himself as he followed last into Edward's house. Straight into the open kitchen they went.

"Okay, somebody find me a big glass baking dish, or something like that, so I can put these steaks to marinate," Emmett began to unpack.

"He keeps one of those big pyrex lasagne dishes right down here," Seth opened the cupboard and pulled it out.

"That's perfect," Emmett placed it on the counter and set about unwrapping the steaks. "These look like good steaks, guys."

"We rather thought so," Garrett agreed.

"What can I do? Besides open us beers?" Nasir asked as he finished stashing them in the fridge.

"You should waste no time doing exactly that," Seth directed.

"Then I shall not," Nasir pulled out two Spaten, a Heineken and a Samuel Adams Imperial White. He made quick work of popping the tops.

"Here's to Edward and Jasper, and Edward coming home from Chicago with good news," Emmett held out his beer.

"I'll drink to that," Garrett agreed.

"Indeed," Nasir echoed the sentiment.

"Hear, hear, Emmy," Seth touched the neck of his bottle with the others and they all took a swig.

"We have a little while. Wanna go down by the lake?" Emmett asked. "Let me just cover this with plastic and stick it in the fridge. Anybody know where Edward keeps plastic wrap?"

In answer Seth just slid open the drawer next to where he leaned on the counter. The plastic wrap lay beside the aluminum foil.

"Thank you," Emmett snatched it from the drawer, pulled out a long piece and covered the steaks. Seth put the roll away while Emmett placed the glass dish of steaks in their marinade in Edward's refrigerator.

"Okay, c'mon. Let's go sit outside," Seth headed for the nearest sliding glass door to the spacious multi-leveled decks. He flipped the lock and pulled open the big, heavy door with effort. They walked out onto the deck. Emmett took a moment to uncover the grill and open it.

"Come sit at the table," Seth instructed further. The big, round glass patio table on the upper level of the decks could seat twice their number. They pulled out chairs and sat down, Emmett and Garrett on either side of Seth, and Nasir beside his partner.

"Let's make good use of our time. I hereby call the Emmy and Nasir Wedding Council to order," Seth announced.

"Little Chief Big Dick presiding," Emmett teased.

"And don't you forget it," Seth pointed at Emmett with his bottle.

"I never will," Garrett smiled. Seth just smiled back at his husband and took Garrett's hand.

"First, flowers. The florist is emailing me pictures this week of samples he's doing of table tops, our boutonniéres and your mom and Rosalie's corsages," Seth began. "You'll have flowers on the cake table and the bar and by the guestbook and so on too, but this will give us an idea."

"And in the library?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. There will be two big, grand arrangements at the top of the steps where you guys are gonna stand with Rosalie," Seth added.

"I'll forward everything to you, Babe," Emmett assured his partner.

"If you are happy, I am happy," Nasir took Emmett's hand and lifted it to his face to kiss again.

"I'll let you know in a second. Let's go back to the menu, Seth. What are Carla and Juan bringing for us to sample?" Emmett asked. "I want this event to reflect both our cultures as much as possible."

"I don't, Habibi. I want an American wedding. From what I have heard and seen, it is a much more joyous affair," Nasir protested. "Men and women are together and enjoying themselves. I wish so that I had been here with you all instead of at my horrid brother's wedding."

"Nasi, I'm proud of who you are. I'm proud of my Emirati husband," Emmett expressed. "Obviously, I don't want to do things like separate the women, but there are elements we can incorporate. Like in the menu. Right, Seth?"

"Take it easy, Emmy. I got you covered. Let's start at the door," Seth began. "I thought guests could be welcomed with dates and little cups of coffee. I remember that tradition at Nasir's house and I liked that. I thought that would be one way to honor his culture."

"I like that too," Emmett smiled.

"Though I will make sure these dates have been pitted. You don't want people wandering around looking for a place to spit pits. And then I thought we could also have lemonade available if someone does not want coffee," Seth continued.

"Excellent so far," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand. "Go on."

"Okay, so from there guests will be directed through the mansion, out onto the big covered porch where the bar will be set up. We'll have Milan out there, or Kiril maybe," Seth relayed. "Anyway, when you two arrive, Gar and I will be on hand to recieve you and whisk you upstairs."

"We will arrive together?" Nasir asked.

"That's the German way," Emmett informed. "We should arrive together and walk down the aisle together too."

"I like that. Is that how it is done in an American wedding?" Nasir asked.

"No, but I like it too," Seth stated. He looked to his spouse, "I kinda wish we had done that now."

"That would have been nice, but I would not trade seeing you walk down that aisle to me for anything. I will cherish that memory for the rest of my life," Garrett leaned toward Seth and kissed him lovingly on his temple.

"I wish I could have seen that," Nasir shook his head.

"They both smiled at each other with such love, everyone could see and feel it," Emmett commented.

"Like they always do," Nasir concluded.

"Yeah, Babe. Like they always do," Emmett smiled.

"It's 'cause we're in love," Seth leaned over against Garrett.

"Yes, we are," Garrett put his arms around his little husband. "Just like you two."

Emmett and Nasir just smiled warmly at each other.

"Okay, so back to me," Seth sat up. "Have you two given any thought to ushers?"

"What do we need ushers for when we have you?" Emmett asked.

"To greet your wedding guests, direct them to the bar, to the ceremony, to the reception," Seth recited.

"Do you mean to tell me there is something you do not wish to be in charge of?" Emmett asked with mock incredulity.

"I must direct from above, Emmy," Seth gave a sweeping gesture over his head. "I need men in the trenches. You had Simon and Wayne to assist you as ushers at our wedding."

"Well, I needed help. I had my hands _full_," Emmett teased.

"You are pissing off the person who holds your wedding in his hands. Keep it up," Seth threatened.

"What about Zack and Leo?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Seth enthused.

"They said they were coming, right?" Emmett asked.

"You think they will do it?" Nasir asked.

"I'm sure they would be thrilled," Garrett assured.

"It seems an important thing to greet wedding guests. You are sure we don't do that?" Nasir asked.

"We don't do that," Emmett assured.

"How does it work in your culture, Nasir?" Garrett asked. "What happened at your brother's wedding, for example?"

"I will tell you and you will see why I want as little of my culture in this happy day as possible," Nasir began. "There are two aspects to consider. First there is the Nikah, which is a religous event. This is small and quick. Then there is the Walima, a social event. It is not always on the same day even, but Kasim's was. I was with my brother every step of the way. It was my place as his brother. If we had the concept of a best man, I would have been it. For the religious event, the Imam comes to our home and together we, the men I mean, go to the home of the bride. Father, Kasim, the Imam and me.

"There, as you might guess, we are received by her father and brothers, not her. We don't ever see her. The Imam announces that he has come to marry and he says the names of the groom and bride. In that case Kasim and Rania. This is all arranged in advance, of course. None of this is not expected. The bride is in another room with her mother and whatever other women there might be. Her father, with two witnesses, usually the bride's brothers, or uncles, or any two other male relatives, will go and ask her consent to be married. He must say this loudly and she must answer just as loudly, as it must be heard by the Imam and the groom and the rest of us. Her father and the witnesses will return and tell us what we already know, that the bride has given her permission and consent to be married to the groom.

"The Imam recites verses from the Holy Qur'an. The groom is asked if he accepts the woman as his wife and when he confirms this, the Imam declares them a married couple. The Imam has the groom sign the marriage contract and the bride's father takes it in for her to sign it as well, and the deed is done. Much of the rest of that day is usually taken with the transporting of the new wife and her possessions from her father's home to the home of the groom's father. As you know, they will live as a couple in his parent's home for a good six months or more so that she will become intigrated into his family."

"I'll sit with you Emmy! And when they come to ask if you'll marry Nasir, we'll shout it!" Seth tried to imagine them in such a setting.

"That doesn't sound like a very romantic affair," Garrett observed.

"It is anything but," Nasir confirmed.

"What happens at the Walima?" Garrett enquired.

"It is a dreadful affair, really. The men have their event and the women have theirs. The groom and the fathers and brothers all greet the men as they enter. This is what made me ask about it," Nasir explained. "It is considered very poor taste to enter without going down this receiving line. If someone is found to have done that they are very loudly scolded and told to go out the same way they came in and enter properly. Every one of us kiss each other and of course, no one there thinks anything of it. There is traditional music and dancing."

"The men dance with each other?" Seth asked.

"Not in the way you are thinking. There are two traditional dances," Nasir elaborated. "The first is the Ayyalah. It is performed by at least twenty five men, usually many more. It is like a stick and camel dance. Every man there is given a camel riding stick. We face each other in two rows. We link arms and wave the stick in front of us while we sway to the music and bob our heads like the motion of riding a camel."

"Do you want your guests, the men at least, to be given a camel riding stick?" Seth asked.

"I very much do not," Nasir stated.

"That might be the coolest thing ever," Emmett mused aloud. "What a novelty. I can guarantee no one coming to our wedding will have one. Or have ever even seen one, probably, for that matter."

"Do you want to do this dance?" Nasir asked.

"There will be alcohol involved. You just never know what might develop," Emmett stated.

"You said there was a second traditional dance?" Garrett asked.

"Yes, the Yola. This is an individual thing. It is primarilly a demonstration of our prowess at spinning a rifle. We even throw it high in the air and catch it," Nasir answered.

"Did you say a rifle?" Garrett was not at all sure he heard that right.

"A rifle," Nasir confirmed.

"Did you throw a rifle, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"I am not proud of it," Nasir dropped his gaze.

"You are such a stud. Do you know how hot I am for you right now?" Emmett squeezed his partner's hand and rubbed his own crotch.

"Yeah?" Nasir looked up.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett leaned to give his lover a lingering kiss on his lips.

"I suppose it's a good thing there is no alcohol at an Emirati wedding if everyone is so heavilly armed," Seth commented.

"I was just thinking that, Sweetness," Garrett agreed.

"I want much alcohol and no weapons," Nasir stated.

"I second that plan," Emmett agreed.

"It certainly does sound like a very different event from anything in our experience," Garrett summed up. "Do the bride and groom not see each other at all? Do they just see each other at home?"

"There is one time when they see each other," Nasir informed. "At midnight, the fathers and the groom and his close relatives, the men I mean, obviously, his women relatives are already there, will assemble and enter the women's Walima. Ours is a casual affair, so we had on only our dishdashas up until this point."

"White ones?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "There is no rule about this, but in the summer months we always wear white."

"You are so hot in that," Emmett commented.

"You are sweet, Habibi," Nasir smiled. "What we do then, those of us who are intruding into the women's Walima, is put on our finest bisht. I wore my black one. You all know the one. You have seen it on me. The women are given plenty of warning that we are coming. Samira told me that in the women's wedding they wear sexy, revealing dresses and do their make up, because it is a place where they can, where it will only be them. So they are given warning that we are coming and they all put on their abayas and hijabs, or head scarves at least, and then finally we enter. There is a stage where the bride is sitting and she alone will be in a pretty white and gold gown. A very modest one, of course. The groom will sit beside her while the men who came in with him dance in front of them. The couple will have their picture taken like this and then we depart. It is all over. And what struck me most profoundly when I was there and saw Kasim beside Rania, is that neither of them smiled even once. There was not a hint of happiness on either of their faces. Never mind that this was my monsterous brother. That is just how it is for us. The groom and bride never know each other anyway. So now I think you see why I want this day to be an American wedding. Or German, is what I really mean."

"Okay, I don't want any of those things either, Nasi," Emmett assured, "but I do want to pay tribute to your culture. There are good aspects to it. I got you, didn't I? There are things we can do short of tossing rifles around," he smiled reassuringly at his partner. Nasir just smiled gratefully back.

"Which brings me to what we are wearing," Seth segued. "Have you decided on the tuxes?"

"Yeah," Emmett began. "I want to go with the white one you picked out with the red vest and the regular tie. I don't want bow ties and I want black pants."

"Perfect. I'll order it for you. What about us?" Seth asked further.

"You guys wear the black tuxes with the slate gray vest and ties. Same kinda ties," Emmett answered.

"Okay, but I'm gonna order myself a leather vest in that color. And I'll wear my bolo," Seth announced.

"This is a celebration of cultures coming together as much as anything else, so I'm fine with that. I like that idea a lot, actually," Emmett gave a nod. "My little brother from another mother."

"Aw. That's how I feel about you, Emmy," Seth leaned over on Emmett. "Now, what about you, Nasir?"

"I will wear the same thing Emmett does, will I not?" Nasir was preplexed.

"Babe, wear your dishdasha and your bisht," Emmett bid.

"I do not want to wear that," Nasir shook his head.

"You have no idea how sexy you are in those clothes," Emmett stressed.

"Perhaps Nasir could just wear the bisht in place of the tux jacket, along with his ghutra. Much like he did at our Oscar party that year," Garrett proposed.

"Would you be okay doing that?" Emmett asked.

"I will do that if you want me to," Nasir agreed with a nod.

"They are both easily removed after the ceremony if you should choose to do so," Garrett spoke his wisdom.

"He'll remove them after the ceremony all right," Emmett gave his partner a leer. "It's gonna be hard not to jump you right there at Rosalie's feet, dressed like that."

"Sweetness, add making sure they jack off right before the ceremony to our list of duties, so they'll be able to behave long enough to get married," Garrett quipped.

"Ha!" Seth drained his beer bottle. "We'll call that a plan. The tuxes and the whacking off. And now," he rose, "we all need more beer. I'll be right back."

"I am looking so forward to this," Nasir thought out loud. "Everyone we know, knows that we love each other, but I want to declare it before everyone. I always thought that my wedding would be just a horrific affair, but now I get to marry the one I love. It will be the happiest day of my life. Second happiest," he amended, "after meeting my Emmett in Vegas. And it means so much to me that you and Sethy will be by our sides, Garrett."

"There is no place else we would ever be, my friend," Garrett smiled.

"And Edward and Carson," Nasir added. "It will mean a lot to have them there with us too."

"My brother is really looking forward to it, I can tell you that," Emmett relayed. "It's all he can talk about," he switched to a mimicking voice. "I never thought my gay brother would get married. I never thought I would get to stand up for Emmett."

"What will the seating be like?" Nasir wondered. "I don't want Sonja split from Carson. Or Jasper from Edward for that matter."

"I saw Seth's seating chart. We are all at a table for eight. Not to worry," Garrett assured.

"Hey, you guys, guess what time it is," Seth returned with four fresh beers that he placed on the table.

"What time is it?" Emmett bit. In answer Seth unbuttoned and unzipped himself. He let his shorts fall to his ankles and stepped out of them. He shrugged out of his leather vest and stood before them naked.

"We know how you got your name, Little Chief Big Dick. You don't gotta wave it at us," Emmett teased.

"Har, har. The time now is," Seth picked up his Heineken, "hot tub time."

"Seth, it's broad daylight. What if someone sees us?" Emmett asked.

"Who's gonna see us? The trees shield us from that side," Seth pointed. "The deck does on this side. And the only person who might see us from the house is Edward."

"What about from the lake? That wooded area over there is a camp. What if some kids are watching us with binoculars or something?" Emmett asked.

"Then they came out to see nature. They just might get to see some," Seth stated.

"Okay. I'm sold," Emmett stood up, untied his board shorts, pulled the velcro fly apart and let them fall. He peeled his tank top off over his head with one hand. "Let's go. I'll get the cover," Emmett gestured. He and Seth set off, naked save for the thick gold of Seth's necklace, Emmett's bracelet and the rings on their fingers.

"I'm for any function that causes them to get naked, Garrett," Nasir stood up and pulled off his tank top.

"Indeed," Garrett did the same. He and Nasir added their shirts and shorts to the pile of clothes on and about Edward's table. "Oh, I'll just get us some towels and be right behind you," Garrett patted Nasir on the back.

A step off the deck and down a short path of paving stones led to the stand alone gazebo which contained the hot tub. Nasir joined them by the time Seth had the tub turned on and Emmett had removed the cover. They all climbed in together.

"Where did Garrett go?" Seth asked.

"Here he comes," Nasir pointed. Garrett carried an armload of towels as he came down the decks and stepped off onto the stone path.

"Is my guy sexy or what?" Seth kneeled on the seat and leaned on the side of the tub as he admired the sight of his naked husband walking casually toward them. Garrett set the towels down on the bench that ran along the rail of the gazebo and climbed in with them.

"Well," Garrett put his arm around Seth as they settled in together, "at least it's not snowing on us."

"I guess it has been a long time since we four did this," Emmett realized aloud.

"Okay, so, we're all set on the tuxes," Seth picked back up. "I'll make an appointment for us all to get fitted. Oh, what about your brother?"

"I'll take his measurements," Nasir spoke up.

"Ha! I was just gonna say that!" Seth laughed.

"I'll have Sonja get him fitted for something, if he hasn't been already, and email me his measurements," Emmett gave the solution. He then paused to give his partner a smirk.

"He is very nearly as hot as you, Habibi. I cannot help but notice," Nasir smiled and shrugged.

"I know, Babe," Emmett rubbed his lover's furry knee under the water. "I'll measure Leo and Zack."

"I will help you to do that!" Nasir enthused.

"Ha! Those boys will never be the same," Seth laughed. "I'll put them in the same tuxes. We'll just get them a different boutonniére," he continued. "I just assumed you wanted Dane to be your photographer."

"And you would be right, but a point of order, Little Chief. This conversation started out about the menu. When are we going to get around to actually talking about that?" Emmett asked.

"I'd tell you to keep your pants on, but I see that you can't, and didn't," Seth was flip.

"And it was your idea," Emmett added.

"Here's what Carla and Juan are bringing for dinner tomorrow," Seth listed. "On the German menu there will be weinerschnitzel and jägerschnitzel."

"Oh, jägerschnitzel is one of my favorites," Emmett squeezed his lover's thigh. "You had that chef make that for us for dinner in Telluride, remember, Nasi?

"I do. I like it very much," Nasir nodded.

"What else?" Emmett prodded.

"If I might continue," Seth deadpanned. "Spätzle, potato salad."

"Not just German potato salad, but Hessian style kartoffelsalat," Emmett interrupted again. "There are different ways to make it, depending on what part of Germany you're from. All the Germans who will be at this event are Hessians."

"I have given them your exact instructions, Emmy. You won't be able to tell it from your mother's," Seth asserted.

"I won't tell her you said that," Emmett gave a grin.

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"We'll also have red cabbage," Seth continued.

"Rotkohl," Emmett translated.

"Oh, yes. We had that too. I like your mother's best," Nasir thought back.

"Cucumber salad," Seth went on.

"Gurkensalat," Emmett did it again.

"Brötchen," Seth paused. "Would you care to translate that?"

"That's already in German," Emmett gave Seth a small splash on his chest.

"Now for our Arabic menu in honor of the Emirati groom," Seth continued. "We'll have hummus and moutabal with flatbreads, as you specified, Nasir. And tabouleh and those kibbeh things."

"What's kibbeh?" Emmett asked.

"It is a wheat shell that contains lamb and mint and other spices," Nasir explained. "They are little torpedo shaped things, deep fried. I like them with tahini for dipping."

"That sounds good," Emmett approved.

"Now what you have to do is decide if you want a buffet set up, or for people to be served at the table," Seth instructed.

"Arabic cuisine does not lend itself to be individually served," Nasir pointed out. "Everything we eat is placed on a large platter for the table, or, more often than not, where we are sitting on the floor. The hummus and moutabal especially is far more attractive that way."

"I also wonder if we shouldn't have another meat dish that is not red," Garrett pointed out. "A chicken option, or fish."

"You're gonna be hard pressed to find a German recipe for chicken. My people eat beef, on the rare occasion we're not eating pork. And I want no pork at our reception," Emmett was firm.

"Potato salad," Seth pointed out.

"What?" it took Emmett a moment. "Oh, with that one exception, I mean."

"Majboos," Nasir gave a nod with his clear solution to the red meat issue. A clear solution that no one else understood.

"Go into slightly more detail, Nasir," Seth prompted.

"One of my favorite meals, actually. You can do it with pieces of chicken and spices wtih almonds, cashews, pine nuts, onions, dates and raisins. It is served on a mound of basmati rice that was prepared in the chicken stock," Nasir explained.

"That sounds really good," Seth enthused. "I'll have to make sure Carla knows how to make that."

"My favorite majboos is with goat, but chicken is good too," Nasir added.

"And I think we'll stick with chicken," Seth concluded.

"It does sound good," Emmett agreed. "The chicken version, I mean. I would like to try that."

"I think for this event we want boneless chicken breasts," Garrett suggested. "Or perhaps boneless breasts and boneless thighs."

"Good idea, Honey," Seth patted his husband's thigh. Garrett leaned back against the side of the tub with his arms extended along the rim. He felt Seth's hand grip his thigh as lust became plain on the Native American's face. Garrett smiled and spread his legs wider. Seth moved his hand up his lover's inner thigh until he felt Garrett's balls against the back of his fingers.

"Council is concluded," Seth announced.

"Should we smoke a pipe or something?" Emmett teased.

"I'm gonna put something in my mouth in a minute, but it won't be a pipe," Seth stated. He let his fingers play gently against Garrett's nuts in their loose, smooth sac. Seth was overcome with desire for his husband. He moved to straddle Garrett's lap and ran his hands up and over Garrett's shoulders, up into Garrett's thick, rich hair, where he twisted it in his fists. Seth forced Garrett's head back with his grip in the bigger man's hair and slowly ran his tongue up Garrett's throat, over his adam's apple, and up onto his scruffy chin. Garrett in no way resisted. When Seth wanted control, Garrett was only too happy to give it to him. Seth had not once made him sorry.

"You're gonna put some_thing_ in your mouth, or some_one_?" Emmett asked with a snicker.

"Just you watch," Seth ran his tongue carefully over the hairs on Garrett's chin. Garrett let himself give a sigh. The feel of the Native American python that grew against his abdomen hastened his own erection. Garrett brought his hands to cup the dark buttocks in his lap.

"Mmm," Seth felt Garrett's mast flex against his balls as he took Garrett's chin in his mouth.

Nasir scooted up closer to his partner and pulled Emmett's near leg up over his. Both men reached for the other's nuts at the same time. Nasir kissed along Emmett's broad shoulder while Emmett nuzzled into Nasir's dark hair. Their cocks grew as they fondled each other.

Seth moved himself up just a little and began to hump his big bone against Garrett's body as he covered Garrett's mouth with his own. Garrett moaned into Seth's mouth as his lover's tongue forcefully invaded his own mouth and the big python crawled up his chest. He kneaded Seth's buns and let his fingers play at his little lover's hole.

"Hmm," Seth tightened his grip in Garrett's hair as he plundered the bigger man's mouth. His lover's fingers at his entrance made him crazy. Garrett welcomed Seth's tongue with his own.

Emmett and Nasir gently brought their lips together. They moved slowly against each other with soft, wet kisses. Nasir sucked at Emmett's bottom lip as their hands wrapped around each other's hard shaft. Emmett let his tongue trail along Nasir's upper lip as they began to stroke each other at a slow pace.

Seth let go his hold in Garrett's hair as he broke their kiss. The darker man did not move away, however. "Honey, stop fingering me," Seth spoke against Garrett's mouth.

"Why?" Garrett continued to tease Seth's entrance with the fingers of one hand while he took hold of Seth's balls with the other.

"Mmm. I mean it. You're making me wanna get fucked," Seth protested further.

"We wouldn't want that," Garrett kissed the corner of Seth's mouth while he continued to play with his lover's hole.

"Emmy," Seth rose up and leaned on Garrett's shoulders. He kept his hardness pressed against the bigger man's chest. Seth looked over at his best friend when he did not answer. Emmett and Nasir's kiss had deepened. Their tongues caressed each other while they stroked each other's cocks.

"Eh, hem! Emmy," Seth called again.

"Hm?" Emmett did not break the kiss he shared with his lover.

"Are you looking for me in Nasir's mouth? I'm over here," Seth was flip.

Emmett broke the kiss he shared with his partner and looked over at Seth with a flat stare. "I have a big, hard, Arab dick in my hand right now, and the tongue that goes with it in my mouth, and you want me to pay attention to you?"

"Yes. Now answer me this," Seth demanded. "I seem to remember, high in the mountains, amidst cold and snow, two certain someones sucked us off in another hot tub. Our hot tub, actually."

"I remember it well," Emmett confirmed.

"I do too," Nasir agreed with a smile.

"Care for a repeat performance?" Garrett asked.

"Stop playing with my butt!" Seth gave his lover a light slap on his shoulder. Garrett only smiled and moved his hand from teasing Seth's hole to between their bodies to caress the dark serpent's head.

"I was thinking, Emmy," Seth proposed. "That we even the score."

"Oh, now, I'm all for that, Seth," Emmett agreed.

"And the first thing I wanna do with you tops, is play with your butts," Seth moved back from Garrett to give him room to get up. He didn't move too far as Garrett held onto his cock.

"Should we be afraid?" Nasir asked.

"I am very much not afraid," Garrett stated.

"Over the side. Butts in the air," Seth dictated. "Over here, Nasir. Side by side, please."

Garrett stood up on the seat of the tub with his knees bent and leaned over the side. Nasir took the same position next to him.

"There we are," Seth moved in behind Garret and rubbed the twin, pale globes of his husband's ass.

"Yeah, sexy," Emmett agreed as he massaged Nasir's glutes.

"Oh, you got a furry tushie, Nasir," Seth reached over to rub the darker, hairy, Arab cheek.

"Thank you," Nasir smiled back at Emmett and Seth.

"Okay, you play with that one," Emmett moved Seth's hand away.

"Oh, I will. Let's rim 'em good, Emmy," Seth leaned down, parted Garrett's cheeks with his hands and ran his tongue through his husband's crack.

"Umm," Garrett could not hold back his moan.

Emmett squatted down behind Nasir and leaned in to kiss along the dark, furry crack as he kneaded his partner's buns. "Spread your legs wider, Nasi," Emmett bid. "Yeah, like that," he spread Nasir apart like Seth did with Garrett and ran his tongue around Nasir's furry hole.

"Yes," Nasir sighed. He began to relax until Emmett's tongue washed directly over his hole. "Ugh."

"Ugh, me too," Garrett echoed as Seth's tongue lapped at his entrance. "That feels so good, Seth."

Emmett lowered his chin right into the water to lick from Nasir's balls, along his perineum, right up into his crack and over his hole.

"Hoh," Nasir let his eyes roll back in his head and Emmett did it again.

Garrett's hard cock did not escape Seth's notice. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke Garrett in time with his laps at the soft, relaxing hole. Emmett did the same with Nasir's long bone as he zeroed in on the dark, Arab opening.

"Huh!" Nasir arched his back and lifted his head as Emmett impaled him with his tongue.

"Is he fucking you with his tongue, Nasir?" Seth asked.

"Ugh, yes!" Nasir cried his answer.

"Would you like some of that too, Honey?" Seth gave a soft kiss on Garrett's left cheek.

"Say yes, Garrett!" Nasir urged.

"Yes, please," Garrett answered. Seth lowered his face and licked over his lover's hole one more time as he began to stroke him again. Then he shoved his tongue inside Garrett.

"Oh!" Garrett closed his eyes as he felt Seth's tongue move inside him. Nasir and Garrett both had a hard time holding still while their lovers jacked them and fucked them with their tongues.

Seth realized, with his mouth over Garrett's hole and his tongue as deep inside his lover's body as he could get it, that he just didn't do this often enough. He really liked it when Garrett licked his ass. And this very much gave him a sense of power. Seth liked anything that, during sex, gave him a sense of mastery over his husband's body.

For his part, there were few times when Nasir felt the genuine urge to get fucked, but Emmett's tongue in his ass was rapidly driving him there. Emmett drove his tongue into his lover's body with quick stabs and then alternated by sticking his tougue as far up Nasir's ass as he could and holding it there. He was rewarded frequently with a deeply sasitfying moan from Nasir's chest. Emmett's attention was taken by a hand on his shoulder. He pulled his tongue out of Nasir to look over at Seth. The smaller man stiffled a giggle as he had clearly thought of something very funny.

"Hey, Emmy, wanna switch?" Seth asked in a casual voice.

"What?" Nasir lifted his head and looked back in horror. He wasn't sure what upset him more. The prospect of Seth's tongue in his ass, or Emmett's in anyone else's. There were a lot of things Nasir was prepared to share with Garrett, but this was not one of them. Emmett and Seth both looked back with bemused grins.

"Relax, Nasir. They're teasing," Garrett put a hand on Nasir's shoulder to pull him back down.

"Just for that," Seth lowered his head and clamped his teeth down on Garrett's left cheek.

"Ow!" Garrett cried out with a laugh. It hadn't really hurt. Not really.

"I can't believe you just bit him," Emmett commented.

"I'll kiss it and make it better," Seth puckered up and kissed the flesh of Garrett's cheek sweetly.

"More to the right," Garrett bid.

"Like this?" Seth kissed Garrett's left cheek again, closer into his crack.

"Better. Further right still," Garrett continued to direct.

"In here?" Seth asked and gave another kiss right in Garrett's crack.

"Lower," Garrett made one last correction.

"You mean, here?" Seth gave a kiss and lick right on Garrett's hole.

"Oh, now it's all better," Garrett sighed. Seth stuck his tongue up his lover's ass and took up stroking him again. Emmett gave a chuckle and gave a lap over Nasir's hole on his way down to the smooth Arab stones. With his chin in the water Emmett sucked one of Nasir's eggs into his mouth while he jacked the long bone under the water. He massaged Nasir's left glute with the strong fingers of his free hand.

"Ugh," Nasir and Garrett both closed their eyes and relaxed into their lovers' ministrations. Seth loved the feel of Garrett's ass cheeks against the cheeks of his face while he fucked his lover with his tongue. Emmett liked to swirl his tongue around Nasir's testicles as he held each one in his mouth, but he wanted more of that furry Arab ass. Emmett let his lover's nut slip out of his mouth and slowly ran his tongue up Nasir's perineum, into the hairy, wet crack and right into Nasir's relaxed hole. At almost the exact same instant, Emmett and Seth reached between their own legs to give their own neglected, but very hard bones a stroke.

Seth was then struck with another great idea. He pulled his tougue out of Garrett's body and stood up behind him. Seth laid his hard cock in Garrett's crack. It fit like a footlong in a regular bun.

"Mmm," Garrett looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Oh, I like this," Seth held himself in place and began to thrust through Garrett's crack which was slick with his own spit. "Try this Emmy."

Emmett stood up next to Seth. "Okay, stand aside."

"Try it with that one," Seth giggled and gestured with his head.

"What, this one over here?" Emmett pointed at Nasir.

"Yeah, that one," Seth loved that game.

"Yeah, I'd say this one looks pretty nice," Emmett laid his hardness in Nasir's slick, hairy crack. His big dick, while not quite the size of his little best friend, fit much the same way on Nasir that Seth did on Garrett. Emmett held himself wedged into his partner's wet crack with a thumb and used his hips to move his post back and forth. "Oh, this does feel good."

"Let's fuck 'em!" Seth enthused. Nasir and Garrett looked at each other and shrugged.

"I don't think so," Emmett shook his head. "We don't have any lube," he held up a hand. "And before you say anything, we are not going to ransack Edward's house looking for some. Besides, that's a bedroom activity as far as I'm concerned."

"I might remind you that the first time you topped that beautiful man you are very nearly in right now, was in a tent in the Arabian Desert," Seth pointed out.

"It was a bedroom tent," Emmett countered.

"I don't think either of us are in any position to object just now," Garrett looked over his shoulder.

"The plan was to suck you two off and we're gonna stick to it," Emmett stepped back. He pulled gently on Seth's arm. "Give Garrett some room, Sweetie. Flip over, you guys."

"We will not object to that either," Nasir conceded as he and Garrett both rolled onto their backs on the wide ledge of the tub.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett much appreciated the view. "That's what I'm talkin' about," he leaned forward over Nasir and ran his fingers through the Arab's trimmed chest hair as he gripped his lover's pecs. Emmett trailed his fingers down Nasir's body, over his flat, toned, furry abdomen, parting to avoid the long, quivering Arab snake, and down to cup Nasir's balls. Beside Nasir, Garrett flipped onto his back as well.

"Mmm," Seth crawled up his lover. He let his long hair lay over Garrett's chest as his lips found the prone man's right nipple. Seth slowly laid himself down on Garrett as he gently suckled and ran his tongue the hardening nipple.

"That's nice, Seth," Garrett loved it when Seth laid on him for any reason. His cock flexed where it was trapped between their abdomens. Garrett ran his hands over the smooth, dark back as his little lover teased his nipple. "Ah!" Garrett closed his eyes as he felt the nip of Seth's teeth.

Emmett ran his hands up the strong, darkly furry thighs and bent to give soft, wet kisses on Nasir's swollen eggs. He brought one hand to gently cradle the long Arab bone as he trailed kisses up Nasir's length along his sensitive cum tube. Nasir closed his eyes and relaxed into the sensual contact of his lover's soft, attentive lips on his cock.

Emmett held up his lover's rock hard penis and looked on it with adoring eyes. "Has there ever been a more beautiful dick?" he wondered aloud.

Seth at last relinquished Garrett's tortured nipple. "I can think of only one," he quipped as he lifted himself and moved down Garrett's body. "And look, here it is!"

"But, Seth," Emmett put a hand on his best friend's dark shoulder as he presented his lover for examination. "Look at this long dick. Look how Nasi's foreskin doesn't even roll completely off his head when he's hard. He's fucking perfect."

"You know," Seth considered. "That is a beautiful dick. I'm not gonna say it's not. But, and I'm glad you used the word perfect. Let me show you perfection," he cradled Garrett's erection in the palm of his hand and held it up just as Emmett continued to do with Nasir. "Look at this smooth, magnificent cock. Note that even hard, my husband's foreskin still covers him almost completely. You can just see his tip, and the slit I will be drinking from shortly, peeking out."

Nasir and Garrett looked at each other and shared an amused smile while their partners presented them and extolled their attributes.

"I can't begin to tell you how much I love sticking my tongue into Garrett's sleeve and move it slowly around his head," Seth continued. "And he tastes just fantastic."

"Why don't you show him, Sweetness?" Garrett bid.

"That's a great idea, Honey," Seth agreed.

"I like to do that too," Emmett agreed. He closed his fingers around his lover's cock and pulled up only slightly to roll more of Nasir's skin up onto his head. As one, Emmett and Seth lowered their heads and stuck their tongues into their partner's foreskin. Nasir and Garrett both closed their eyes and let their heads roll back. Emmett and Seth's tongues probed their lover's cowls and moved back and forth on the hard snakes' heads.

"Thats feels good," Garrett raised his arms over his head and stretched out as his lover made sweet, gentle ministrations to the head of his prick.

"It does," Nasir agreed. Emmett was certain, as he washed his tongue slowly through the eye of his lover's serpent, that he could taste precum. He moved his hand down, which rolled Nasir's foreskin down off of Nasir's head and his tongue. Emmett moved back just a little to watch as he stroked back up. Just as he hoped a bead of drool welled up in Nasir's slit.

"Check it out, Seth," Emmett gave his partner's cock another stroke. "I love how Nasi leaks."

"He is leaking," Seth observed. "I like when Garrett leaks too," he gave his husband a long stroke and precum oozed from Garrett just as it did from Nasir. "Just like that. See?"

"I do see," Emmett answered.

"And my honey's honey tastes so sweet," Seth ran his tongue through Garrett's slit. "Mmm," Seth licked his lips. He tilted Garrett's erection in Emmett and Nasir's direction. "What to ty some?"

Everyone knew Seth was teasing at that point and the three other men laughed. Nasir took hold of himself with one hand and reached for Emmett's head with the other.

"Take me in your mouth now," Nasir instructed. Emmett looked into Nasir's eyes with a twinkle in his own as he obediently leaned forward and closed his mouth around the head of his lover's penis.

"Good idea, Nasir. Let's stop them talking," Garrett gripped himself at the base of his prick and pointed it at Seth's mouth.

Emmett pulled his mouth back off Nasir's dick to ask his best friend a question to which he perfectly well knew the answer. "Can you take your man all the way down your throat?"

In answer, Seth demonstrated that he very well could.

"Ugh," Garrett let his eyes roll back as Seth swallowed him down. Emmett gave Nasir a long lap up along his cum tube before he took the long pole back in his mouth.

"Hoh," Nasir had a similar reaction as his bone sank down his lover's throat. Emmett joined Seth in pressing his lips and nose into his lover's trimmed pubes. Side by side, nine inches of Arab and eight inches of Caucasian were lodged in their partners' throats.

"Ha, bibi!" Nasir's muscles tensed as Emmett began small, deep, siphoning sucks on his buried prick.

"Oh, Seth, just like that," Garrett put a hand to the side of his little lover's face as he felt Seth's tongue move on his sensitive cum tube. Seth held Garrett down his throat and moved his tongue against the straining organ.

After a moment, both Emmett and Seth needed air and pulled up enough to draw a quick breath through their noses. Both men relished the feel of their lover's throbbing cock in their mouth. Both men enjoyed giving the man they loved pleasure as their lips moved up and down their lovers' hard shafts. Emmett and Seth were both very hard themselves and again reached down to jack their own neglected members. Unlike when Nasir and Garrett blew their partners in the hot tub in Telluride, and allowed their competitive natures to take over, Emmett and Seth took their time. Emmett massaged Nasir's engorged rod with his lips as he slowly drew his mouth up and down the hard post in a leisurely suck. With his free hand he took hold of Nasir's stones and tugged on them gently in their smooth sac. Seth used his free hand to lift Garrett's nuts to that he could feel them on his chin each time he went all the way down on his lover's mast. He sucked Garrett slowly, drawing his mouth all the way from pubes to glans each time. Emmett and Seth both cherished the soft moans they elicited from their men as they made love to them with their mouths.

Nasir reached down and put a hand to the back of Emmett's head, just to encourage him, at first. With subtle pressure from his fingertips, Nasir urged Emmett to go faster. Which only made him stop.

"No, Habibi, go faster," Nasir begged. Emmett let go of Nasir's balls and took hold of the straining Arab cock as he slowly pulled his mouth up and off of it.

"I don't think I will," Emmett gave a lick on Nasir's frenulum. "I think I'll just lick you," he did again. "And tease you a little bit," Emmett slipped his lips over the head of Nasir's meat and drew them back off. He alternated between licking Nasir and teasing his head.

"Ugh," Nasir moaned in frustration. "Please suck."

Seth pulled his mouth off Garrett to see what Emmett was doing to his partner. "Like this, Emmy," he instructed and then took Garrett's dick back in his mouth. Seth proceeded to demonstrate his skill at sucking cock. He took the most of Garrett as he bobbed his head on his lover's throbbing joint.

"Oh, my God, yes! Just like that!" Garrett's entire body reacted as his skilled little lover sucked him expertly.

"I might do that," Emmett continued to tease Nasir's tip with his lips. "In a minute," he moved his tongue up and down Nasir's frenulum for a moment, "or two."

"Seth, help me," Nasir pleaded.

Garrett looked down as his lover pulled his mouth off of his aching cock. "No, don't stop!" Garrett begged. Seth paid his husband no mind as he abandoned him to help their closest friends.

"Emmy, put your mouth on that dick," Seth commanded as he stood up beside where Emmett knelt on the hot tub seat between Nasir's legs.

"What, like this?" Emmett played as he took Nasir back in his mouth.

"Yes, like that," Seth took hold of Emmett's head and drove him down on the long Arab spike.

"Yah, Allah!" Nasir let his head drop back as Seth pushed Emmett down on him. Seth let Emmett move his head back up some and pushed him down again. Emmett would have laughed, were his mouth not full of the cock that, in truth, he craved, as he let Seth pretend to force him.

"That's enough of that," Garrett sat up and grabbed Seth's arm. He pulled Seth away from them and back to himself. Garrett held up his leaking tool and laid back as he pulled Seth's head back down where it belonged. Seth was only too willing to allow Garrett to push him back onto his drooling spike.

"Ugh. Yes," Garrett felt his length slip into Seth's mouth and down his throat again. "Sorry, Nasir. You're on your own."

"I'm fine now," Nasir sighed as Emmett's mouth rode his pole. Seth pulled up and began to bob his head on Garrett as well.

"Huh," Garrett held both hands on Seth's head, but knew better than to try to control his blow job in any way. He ran his fingers through the long, sliken hair.

"Emmett, that feels so good," Nasir murmured as his lover's lips massaged his shaft. Emmett and Seth both took up tugging on tightening nutsacs as they sucked their lover's with skill and jacked their own dicks beneath the surface of the water.

"Ugh," Garrett began to squirm beneath Seth.

"Hoh," Nasir also could not keep his body still. Emmett and Seth both knew, not only from the way their lovers writhed and moaned beneath them, not only from the way their testicles pulled up to the base of the throbbing organs, but from the thick precum that flowed ever more freely into their sucking mouths, that they drove the men they loved ever closer to orgasm. The signs that they pushed their lovers to the brink turned both Emmett and Seth on such that they stroked themselves faster without even realizing it.

"Ugh. My God, Seth, I'm so close," Garrett moaned. Seth maintained a constant pace as his mouth rode Garrett's throbbing post.

"Me too, Habibi," Nasir tried once again, with a hand to the back of Emmett's head, to make his lover suck him faster. This time Emmett heeded the silent urge and picked up his pace. His lips clutched to the throbbing post and his tongue maintained a constant massage on Nasir's sensitive cum tube as he sucked his partner with abandon.

"Guh! You are going to make me come," Nasir cried as Emmett's relentlessly bobbing head drove him to the very edge.

Garrett got there first.

"Seth! I'm there!" Garrett's eyes were wide and unblinking. Seth Seth felt the rigid bone become even harder as his lover shuddered beneath him. He felt Garrett's cum tube expand against his tongue.

"Ungh!" Garrett threw his head back as he blew out into Seth's sucking mouth.

Nasir was close behind. Emmett took him deep and gave quick, powerful siphoning sucks. Emmett thrilled to the fact that as Nasir's long bone grew bigger and harder still, as usual, he could taste Nasir's semen a moment before he actually came.

"Haa. Yah!" Nasir arched his back arched as he exploded in Emmett's throat. Nasir and Garrett both thrashed as their loads blasted into their lover's gulping mouths. Emmett knew to hold his head still as Nasir's jizz gushed into his mouth. Seth continued to suck as his mouth rode Garrett's spurting prick.

"Mmm," Emmett's mouth flooded with his lover's copious emmission and he gulped it down. Nasir could not take being sucked through his orgasm, but Emmett gently caressed the sensitive and pulsing cum tube with his tongue. Seth happily drank his lover's sweet juice from Garrett squirting hose.

"Oh, my God," Garrett whimpered as he continued to unload in his lover's talented and yet sucking mouth.

"Allah," Nasir echoed as his cream sprayed powerfully to the back of Emmett's throat.

Emmett and Seth both jacked themelves the entire time. The sounds their lovers made, coupled with the feel of Nasir and Garrett's hard, pulsing, unloading cocks in their mouths, and the smell and especially the taste of the cum they so craved, combined with the action of their own fists, brought them to the brink as well.

"Mm! Mm!" Emmett moaned with his mouth full of cock and cum, as he was suddenly on the very edge himself. Nasir looked down as Emmett quickly pulled his mouth off of him and stood up. He understood at once as he saw Emmett's hand pump his big dick

"Nasi, fuck! I'm coming!" Emmett cried out. Even as Emmett spoke Nasir was in motion. He was not about to let Emmett's love juice go to waste. Emmett let go of his throbbing mast and took hold of his lover's head. Nasir impaled himself on Emmett's big, thick cock just as the bigger man crashed over the edge. Nasir felt the big dick's prominent cum tube expand against his tongue almost immediately.

"Ungh!" Emmett held fast to Nasir's head as he erupted in his lover's mouth. Nasir thrilled to the forceful blast of molten McCarty. He began to suck the thick, gushing organ. Nasir knew his lover liked to be sucked through his orgasm. Emmett stood in a wide stance and tried to be as still as possible. He could not help but flex his hips as his thirsty lover gulped his seed.

Seth was only seconds behind. He pulled his mouth off of Garrett's still oozing cock and stood up. Garrrett knew what was happening.

"Gar, shit!" Seth only held his formidible weapon in a tight grip, but had fisted himself to the brink. Garrett moved just as quickly as Nasir did. Seth's hand fell away as Garrett's mouth engulfed him. The massive King grew ever larger and stretched Garrett's jaw. Garrett had managed to slip his lips down eight of the ten Clearwater inches before Seth's nuts cracked.

"Eyah!" Seth threw his head back as his jizz blasted down Garrett's throat. His knees gave out, but his lover was prepared. Garrett knew that his little husband could not come standing up. He held Seth steady with both hands on the dark, bare hips as he gulped hot Lakota cream.

Nasir was not sure if he was really sucking Emmett through his orgasm, or if his partner was fucking his face through it. Either way he liked it and he had what he wanted, mouthful after mouthful of Emmett's sweet and generous load. Nasir ran his left hand up Emmett's strong body to his pecs and gently pinched the bigger man's right nipple.

"Ugh, Nasi," Emmett loved it when his lover did that. Nasir gave slow gentle sucks on the spurting bone as his lover's spunk flowed into his mouth.

"Hah!" Seth's spunk gushed into his husband's mouth. He trembled in Garrett's loving and sure hands. Garrett happily drank the torrent of semen as it poured from the fat, long, dark Native cock.

"Umm," Garrett moaned his appreciation as he gulped down the dark skinned man's load. He knew few pleasures in life than feeling his beautiful little husband come in his mouth and drinking his essence.

Nasir slowed his pace, but continued to gently suck Emmett's still rock hard big cock as the bigger man's cum just oozed forth. Emmett stood finally still and dropped his hands from Nasir's head. Nasir looked up into Emmett sated crystal blue eyes as the muscular chest panted above him.

"Wow, Babe," Emmett cocked his head and smiled down on his lover. He put a big loving hand to the side of Nasir's scruffy face as the Arab continued to nurse on his yet hard dick.

Garrett continued to hold Seth up as the weak man's spurts of jizz gave way to a steady flow. Garrett suckled lovingly on his husband's huge organ until Seth was spent. Only then did Garrett relinquish the big, dark python. He looked up at Seth with a smile. "Thank you. I didn't expect that."

Seth looked down on his husband with glassy eyes. He put a gentle hand to Garrett's face. "You're welcome," Seth spoke weakly. Garrett carefully lowered his limp lover to take him in his arms. Seth allowed himself, safe in his husband's arms, to go limp as a ragdoll. Garrett was entirely unable to resist his hot little lover and covered Seth's mouth with his own. Seth closed as he welcomed his husband's tongue into his mouth. He loved that he could taste himself in Garrett's mouth.

Nasir brought his hand to his mouth and wrapped it around Emmett's still hard cock. He wanted to make sure he milked Emmett of every drop he had to give.

"Fuck, you guys," Emmett expressed.

"I know," Seth agreed from Garrett 's arms as Garrett broke their kiss.

Emmett slowly pulled himself free of his lover's reluctant to let him go mouth. He leaned down over his partner. "You are one sexy man, you know that?"

"You are telling me?" Nasir found that remarkable coming from the sexiest man on the planet. Emmett put a hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down. Nasir's own cock showed only the slightest hint of deflating. His orgasm was now well past, but the turn on of Emmett all but bucking his cum down his throat, kept him erect.

"Mmm!" Emmett at once noticed the fairly thick glob of spunk that had oozed from Nasir and clung to the head of his prick. He wasted no time in taking the long Arab bone back in his mouth. Nasir gave a sigh as his lover slowly and gently sucked on him.

Garrett rose from the side of the tub and with Seth in his arms, lowered them both into the water.

"C'mon, Babe," Emmett at last let his partner's spent, but very happy cock out of his his mouth. "Let's get back in too."

Nasir sat up and climbed back down into the water with his family. Emmett paused to take Nasir's head in his big hands as he pulled their mouths together.

"Mmm," Nasir moaned contentedly as Emmett's tongue probed his mouth. He stood with his eyes closed in the center of the hot tub, with his hands on Emmett's hips as they shared the taste of each other's cum. "It's my job to kiss you like that," Nasir observed when Emmett finally broke their kiss.

"Next time quit fucking around and do it!" Emmett teased.

"I will!" Nasir returned.

"Sit down with us, boys," Garrett urged as he turned Seth around to hold his husband's back against his chest. Emmett and Nasir did so and they all four relaxed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. They all sat in one pile. Seth leaned against Garrett, who leaned against Emmett, who leaned against Nasir. They caught their breath and recouperated in the warm water.

"That was hot, you guys," Emmett stated as he gently caressed his partner's bare shoulder.

"I very much enjoyed it," Nasir agreed.

"Edward's home!" Seth nearly jumped up, all his energy restored.

"He is?" Emmett turned to look.

"Give Edward a minute to breathe, Sweetness," Garrett restrained his enthused little lover with a hand on his shoulder.

"What does he need a minute to breathe for?" Seth demanded.

"Just relax. Lean back on me," Garrett pulled Seth to him. "Edward will be out presently, I'm sure. He can have your attention then. I want it now."

When Garrett put it like that, Seth could not refuse. He held the arms that wrapped around him from behind and leaned his head back on Garrett's shoulder. Seth gave a sigh as he relaxed and Garrett held him even tighter. Seth was content, but not for long.

"What could be taking him so long? He must see we're out here," Seth made a fist. "That's it. He's had plenty enough time to breathe, now he needs to start talking," Seth pulled away from Garrett and this time his husband let him go. Seth climbed out of the tub and headed for the flagstone path, streaming a trail of water behind him.

"Sweetness, wrap a towel around you," Garrett bid.

Seth stopped and turned with a puzzled look on his face. "What for? It's Edward," he gestured toward the house.

"Wrap a towel around you anyway," Garrett urged. Seth realized this was far from an unreasonable request and snatched a towel from the pile. He wrapped it around his waist as he charged up toward the house.

"I sure hope everything went okay," Emmett wished aloud. "Better than okay."

"I do too, Habibi," Nasir kissed Emmett's muscular shoulder.

"Seth will take one look at Edward's face and know," Garrett had the utmost faith in his husband's powers.

Seth charged out of Edward's house the same way he charged into it. "He's gone!" Seth cried. He stood on the top deck with his arms outstretched. "I can't believe it! His bags are in there, right inside the door, but he's gone!"

"Where do you suppose he went?" Emmett wondered.

"Where is his cat?" Nasir shared his thought.

"Oh, yeah. Probably with the neighbor. Seth," Emmett called, "he probably just went to get his cat."

"What? Now?" Seth was beside himself.

"He'll be back in a minute," Emmett called back as he stood up in the tub. "I think we've been in this tub plenty long enough," he climbed out and picked up a towel. "I'm gonna light the grill."

"Good idea," Garrett endorsed as he and Nasir cliimbed out as well. Emmett handed them both a towel and all three men walked up toward exasperated Seth, wrapping their towels about them as they went. Emmett walked over to the grill, lit it and shut the lid for it to warm up.

"I'm gonna get the steaks out. Who wants another beer?" Emmett smiled.

"I'll help you," Nasir followed his partner into the house.

"I'm sure Edward won't be but a moment, Sweetness," Garrett smiled at Seth and ran a hand down the back of his head.

"If he's not, I'm gonna smack him so hard he'll get a speeding ticket in Portland!" Seth blustered.

Emmett emerged from the house first with the still covered glass dish with the steaks in one hand and his fresh beer in the other. Nasir was close behind with three more beers. Emmett set the dish on the side shelf of the grill and took a swig of his beer.

"Let's just sit down and wait for him," Garrett pulled out a chair at the table again. Seth, Nasir and Emmett took the same seats as they did earlier. They drank their beers and waited.

And waited.

"I'm gonna kill him," Seth muttered under his breath. "What could he possibly be doing? What neighbor has the cat, the one next to Rosalie and Maggie?" he began tapping his foot rapidly on the deck. Emmett found it hard to suppress his amusement at Seth's fuming.

"Think now about what each of you would like to say at his funeral, because I'm gonna kill him!" Seth went on.

"Lakota people don't need fire or pipes. Just look at the smoke coming out of Seth's ears!" Emmett gave a great dimpled grin. Seth slowly turned his withering gaze on Emmett.

"Habibi!" Nasir recoiled and pulled Emmett back against him. "You take your life in your hands!"

"I'm gonna murder all four of you!" Seth declared.

"All four of us? What did Nasi or Garrett do?" Emmett asked.

"Nasir's good for it. Something smart will come out of his mouth in a minute. And it was Garrett's brilliant idea to give Edward a moment to breathe. Breathing being defined today as running away!" Seth ranted. He gulped down his beer and turned his head. "Well, finally!" Seth jumped from his chair and charged into the house.

"How does he do that?" Nasir wondered.

"I don't ask," Garrett took a casual swig of his beer.

"I've known him all of my adult life and I learned not to ask a long time ago," Emmett stated.

"Should we go protect Edward?" Nasir asked.

"Edward chose to fetch his pet," Garrett observed.

"Yeah, he's on his own," Emmett agreed. Nasir just nodded and took a swig from his own bottle. The three of them sat there for a quiet moment until they could stand it no longer.

"Okay, time to go in," Emmett left his empty bottle on the table as he rose and headed for the house. Nasir and Garrett both took a breath and followed.

"Are you still alive, Eddie, or should we call 911?" Emmett called as he walked into the house. He heard nothing and was slightly apprehensive until he walked around the corner to find Edward with his arms around Seth and the smaller man's face pressed into Edward's chest.

"I decided to spare his worthless life," Seth grumbled into Edward's chest, "but only long enough for him to tell us what happened in Chicago."

"Good thinking," Emmett stepped up to them and took Edward and Seth both in his arms. Nasir and Garrett came around the corner to find their partners holding Edward.

"Now here is a sight I will never get tired of seeing," Nasir put his arm around Garrett's shoulders. "We were a little concerned for your safety, Edward, when the Emira found out you had been to the house and left again, but I see you managed to redeem yourself."

"Not quite yet," Seth and Emmett both let Edward go, "but he's about to. Honey," Seth turned to his husband, "would you take charge of the grill and get the rest of the food out while Emmy and I help Edward unpack?"

"But Emmett usually," Nasir began to protest until he felt Garrett's hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, Sweetness. Nasir and I will be out on the deck. Come join us whenever you're ready," Garrett smiled. Nasir shook his head as he turned to follow Garrett. He couldn't believe he didn't get that right away. Seth led the way toward the master bedroom. Emmett picked up Edward's bag, put his arm around Edward, and together they followed Seth.

"I'm reasonably sure we can take our time," Garrett said as he and Nasir walked into the kitchen. "They will need some time to deconstruct all of the events in Chicago, whatever they may be."

"However long it takes, Edward can only benefit from Emmett's love and Sethy's wisdom," Nasir agreed.

"Let's leave them to it, then," Garrett concluded. "I'm sure we'll hear a summation of the important points as soon as they emerge," he opened the refrigerator and began to pull out the rest of the food for their dinner alfresco. Garrett saw to the couscous and broccoli salads while Nasir busied himself with setting the table. They took their time and once that was done just stood by the grill, in their towels, with their beers and gazed at the lake.

"You are staying at the St. Regis again?" Nasir asked.

"I love it there," Garrett confirmed. "I wouldn't stay anywhere else."

"You can stay with me," Nasir offered.

"Well, now, you can stay with me, if you like," Garrett countered. "I can expense the St. Regis. If I stay with you I can't just throw my towel on the floor when I'm done with it."

"Who says you cannot?" Nasir challenged.

"I wouldn't feel right about that. That's no way to be a proper guest. Come stay with me and we'll throw our towels on the floor together," Garrett put a hand on his best friend's bare shoulder.

"I am staying at the Loews Regency, by the way, so we could throw our towels on the floor either way," Nasir informed.

"Ah, but will you be in a suite?" Garrett made the point.

"They don't reserve a suite for me," Nasir answered.

"I always stay in a Fifth Avenue suite at the St. Regis. We'll have much more room. It even has two full baths, so we'll never be in each other's way, even if we have to get ready for work at the same time. Though, it does only have the one king bed," Garrett pointed out.

"Then I shall sleep with you, my friend," Nasir smiled.

"I'm quite sure we can do so and behave. Seth and Emmett do it often enough," Garrett pointed out.

"What! Emmett sleeps with another man?" Nasir tried maintain his facade of outrage, but Garrett just laughed at him and Nasir quickly joined in.

"I told you the day we met, those two are a package deal," Garrett took a swig of his beer.

"I would not have it any other way, Garrett. I love you both," Nasir put his arm around Garrett and pulled him close.

"We feel exactly the same way. We're one family. We both married, or I did and you soon will, two kindred souls. The universe separated them, but they found each other anyway. I don't think either of them could do without the other. And we would not likely have ever met were it not for them," Garrett waxed philosophical. "I have never in my life had a friend as close as we are and I am so grateful for that every day."

"You are very eloquent, Garrett, and I completely agree. I have never had a friend, at all. I could never let anyone know me like that. So, what I share with you is very special to me," Nasir stated. "You are the brother that I should have had," he squeezed Garrett's shoulder. "We can all even play together like we just did in the hot tub," Nasir gestured toward where the tub that never told it's secrets, sat in it's gazebo.

"We didn't really play together. We each played with our partners. We just did it in very close proximity," Garrett corrected. "Again."

"You are right," Nasir nodded. "That would be most strange indeed. When they were rimming us and Sethy said 'let's switch', for a second I almost believed they would."

"You may be sure they both got quite a kick out of that," Garrett smiled.

"We should webcam them from New York and let them watch us jack each other off. That will teach them," Nasir took a swig from his bottle.

"That it would," Garrett laughed. "Although," he considered, "that might be a slippery slope. There's no telling what my husband might want us to do next!"

"You make a good point, Garrett. Let us not go there," Nasir patted his best friend's back.

"I'm glad we have a few minutes alone, Nasir. I always enjoy you," Garrett stated.

"I do too," Nasir smiled. He put his arm around his shorter best friend again and they stood together in companionable silence for a moment.

"You know, I've been thinking of some way to help Seth's people," Garrett confessed.

"Seth's people?" Nasir asked as he let his arm drop. He took a step so that he could look more into Garrett's face as they spoke. "You mean his tribe?"

"I do," Garrett confirmed.

"The tribe that turned their back on him, including even his own mother?" Nasir put the matter in perspective.

"The same," Garrett confirmed again.

"Why would you want to do anything for them?" Nasir did not understand.

"You saw how his people live, Nasir," Garrett pointed out.

"It is terrible. I have never before seen such a thing. Is it any more than they deserve, such hateful people?" Nasir posed.

"I can understand how you would say that," Garrett nodded. "They are pretty hateful about us, but I don't find them to be so in general. Now that makes me wonder how they got to be that way. We know Seth and his sister to be wonderful people. Their people were peaceful herders. You have heard Seth tell the stories. They went so far as to cherish and revere their two spirit bretheren. I have to ask myself what happened between then and now and I can find only one answer. It is the same reason they live in such abject poverty."

"What is that?" Nasir did not see it.

"European settlers. My people, if you will," Garrett answered.

"You are only responsible for what you do, Garrett," Nasir put a finger on the white man's bare chest to make this point.

"Right, I agree completely, Nasir. But when you think about it, European settlers invaded their lands, pushed them back, killed the vast majority of them, and gave them this little piece of forsaken place to call their own, without any hope of it's own economy. Then we sent in missionaries to save the heathen savages, as if our religion was any more valid than theirs, and imposed that on them too. The tribe's attitudes, their hate and intolerance, were imposed upon them every bit as much as their place and economic situation was. And I really can't fault them for that, Nasir," Garrett shook his head. "Just terribly unfortunate and a damn shame is what it is."

"Poor Sethy," Nasir's heart sofened at his best friend's words.

"Indeed," Garrett nodded. "Sometimes, Nasir, I look at him, at the kind, sweet, loving man he is, and I just want to cry for what he has been through. I love him so much."

"He loves you too, Garrett. You know that he does," Nasir put a hand on Garrett's shoulder.

"Of course I do. He makes me feel it more completely with each passing day," Garrett assured.

"What would have happened if it were not so with Sethy's people?" Nasir mused. "Would he have fled at his first opportunity? Would he have found Emmett? Would he have found you?"

"If there is one blessing to have come from this terrible situation, that is it," Garrett conceded.

"His world is a much better place with you in it, Garrett, for so many reasons," Nasir stated.

"He very much does the same for me. I know you know how I feel," it was Garrett's turn to put his hand on the darker, bare Arab shoulder.

"I know exactly," Nasir gave a firm nod. "Emmett is my life."

"We are so much alike. Nasir, I have done much research, quietly of course, into Seth's tribe and their reservation since we were there for his father's funeral," Garrett confessed. "I was horrified to learn how many freeze to death every winter from the inability to heat their homes, from the inability to afford the cost of heating oil. The winters are so harsh there."

"That is terrible," Nasir agreed. He well remembered his small taste of a Minnesota winter he experienced just the once.

"I was thinking of sending an endowment to the Council of fifty thousand dollars, to be used for the express purpose of heating the homes of those who cannot afford to do so," Garrett admitted his plan.

"Will you tell Sethy?" Nasir asked.

"I do not think I will," it was clear how much that bothered Garrett. "I just don't know what he will say and I can't very well go through with it if he forbids it. It is enough to know that I can do something to help his people. I think at heart they are a good and noble people, in spite of what my people have done to them. I want to do this."

"Garrett, I will match it," Nasir took hold of his best friend's arm. "And we will keep this between us."

"Well, thank you, Nasir. I know they can use every penny of it. Seth and I are just as fortunate to have you as we are Emmett," Garrett closed the gap between them with one step and wrapped his arms around Nasir.

"I feel the same way, Garret. I love all of you," Nasir held his best friend tightly and pressed his scruffy cheek to the shorter man's temple.

"I do too," Garrett rubbed the Arab back a moment before he pulled back. "I wonder if I should get these strips on?"

"They have had quite a while. Sethy can put anything right in this amount of time. If they are not out here by the time the steaks are done, I will go get them," Nasir stated.

"You have yourself a deal, my friend," Garrett lifted the lid of the by now very hot grill. The steaks gave a most satisfying sizzle as Garrett placed them on the grill.

"I am going to get a fresh round of beers ready," Nasir headed into the house and took their empties with them.

The timing was nearly perfect. Garrett flipped their steaks and was just about to tell Nasir to go get them when they emerged from the house. Seth, Edward and Emmett walked out in that order and all hand in hand. Edward had changed into comfortable shorts and a loose tee shirt, in which he still looked sexy, while Emmett and Seth still wore their towels.

"Excellent timing, gentlemen. The steaks are no more than a minute from done," Garrett announced with a smile.

"You two will be happy to hear that things went very well for Edward in Chicago," Seth declared. Edward was not able to keep the smile from his face as he relived the memories again in his head.

"I didn't count how many times he and Jasper damn near kissed each other. When he comes for the wedding, Edward and Jasper will have a pow wow and I am confident that their relationship will progress to the next level," Seth assured.

"The Great and Powerful Oz has spoken," Emmett made light in a deep, serious, booming voice.

"Oh, shut up," Seth gave Emmett a wave.

"You look like a man who could use a beer, my friend," Nasir stepped up to Edward with a frosty cold Blue Moon.

"I'm very sure I do," Edward gratefully accepted the bottle and the hug that went with it. Nasir patted him on the back and let him go to take a good pull on his beer. Garrett handed Emmett and Seth their fresh bottles.

"Thank you, Honey," Seth smiled sweetly at his husband.

"Yeah, this sure is service. I could get used to this," Emmett stated.

"Oh, no. My taking over the grill from you is an emergency service only. I gladly defer to our grill master," Garrett handed over the tongs with a slight bow.

"Well, when you put it like that," Emmett took the tongs from Garrett.

"Yeah, get over there and make yourself useful," Seth pushed Emmett with a hand on the small of the bigger man's back. Emmett just chuckled as he stepped up to the grill and checked the steaks.

"Goddamn these look good. I'm starving. Grab a plate, guys. These are as done as we want them," Emmett shut the grill off. "C'mon, Eddie. You first."

"Some host I am," Edward picked up a plate.

"You're only a host if you invite guests. We're not guests, we're family," Emmett placed Edward's steak on his plate. "And you didn't invite us, we invaded."

Edward just smiled and turned toward the table. His smile faded when he noticed the clothes strewn around on chairs and the deck. "Oh my God, please tell me you guys didn't change up here on the deck," Edward expressed.

"We didn't," Seth walked over to the table with his own steak to join Edward.

"Why are all your clothes scattered all over?" Edward asked as he sat down.

"We didn't change into anything," Seth made the very fine distinction.

"You just got naked," Edward got it. "Seth, I have neighbors."

"We should have thought about that, Edward. I apologize," Garrett took a seat beside Seth.

"No one was looking," Seth dismissed. "Besides, if they had been, the view was damn fine," he ran his hand up and over Garrett's bare shoulder. Garrett only smiled at his husband.

"We kinda misbehaved in your hot tub too, Eddie," Emmett confessed as he and Nasir joined them. Just as soon as they were seated Emmett placed his foot atop Nasir's equally bare foot.

"Of course you did. I'm terrified to expose Jasper to you guys," Edward teased.

"Please, we've known him even longer than we've known you. He knows how we are," Seth stated.

"I am sure we can fit him right in," Nasir chose his words for their double meaning.

"Ha! Good one, Nasir," Seth laughed. "We'll fit him right in, Edward. We'll fit you right in too," he reached over to rub Edward's inner thigh.

Edward took Seth's hand from his lap and put it on the table. "Eat," he commanded. "The only person I want rubbing on my leg is Jasper."

"I'll be sure and tell him how good it feels," Seth picked up his knife and cut his steak.

"Oh, Nasir!" Edward suddenly remembered. "Hey, congrats on the new job, buddy!"

"Thank you," Nasir smiled. "I know I am going to love it. And more importantly, the company is sponsoring my green card. I cannot tell you what a relief it is to know that I have that."

"Yeah," Emmett agreed and took his lover's hand.

"Will you still pursue the asylum request?" Edward asked.

"Absolutely," Emmett gave the answer. "I'm not taking any chances with this guy. If we don't have one, we'll have the other, and preferably both."

Nasir just smiled at Emmett and squeezed the hand that held his. He felt very loved at that moment.

"I was rather hoping for a quiet, reflective evening with my cat, but it is nice to come home to close friends and a great meal. Thanks, guys," Edward expressed.

"You're our brother, Eddie," Emmett put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"You think we could keep them away?" Garrett smiled.

"The Emira especially," Nasir added.

"Last time I was on this deck I found myself wishing that I had my feather with me. Today all I want is a tomahawk," Seth spoke to himself. "And that I had paid attention in scalping class."

"There's a scalping class?" Emmett laughed.

"No," Seth admitted, "but right now I wish there had been!"

"What is it about my back yard that gets you so in touch with your roots?" Edward asked.

"I don't know," Seth thought about it. "I guess it's that your back yard is so full of nature. And people who are asking for it."

Nasir took a big bite of his steak. Seth was so much fun to tease. He loved all of these people. "Edward," he finished chewing before he continued, "your trip was good?"

"Nasir, it was so nice just being with him, I can't even tell you," Edward was sincere.

"I can think of one thing that would have made it nicer," Emmett wagged his eyebrows.

"Well, yes, obviously I would have loved it if that had happened," Edward agreed.

"No," Seth shook his head. "They were not ready for that step at that point, Emmy. I do think they are moving ever closer to that point, though. Mark my words, all of you. There is more good in store in September than Emmy and Nasir's wedding."

"From your lips to God's ears, Sweetie," Emmett expressed the desire they all felt.

"Edward, I wish nothing more for you than to know the I joy I have with Emmett, and Garrett has with Sethy, with Jasper," Nasir took Emmett's hand.

"Thanks, Nasir. You all know that's what I want too," Edward nodded. "This was fantastic, you guys," he leaned back in his chair and rubbed his stomach. "I should go out of town more often," Edward gave his trademark Cullen smirk.

"For a trip like this one, that's fine with me," Emmett stated. "Every weekend if you like."

"To spend time with him, Em," Edward shook his head. "I don't think there is anything I wouldn't do."

"I know, Eddie," Emmett put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Hey," he remembered, "you think your little brothers would consider being our ushers?"

"Oh, hell, they'd love it. You want me to ask them?" Edward asked.

"Would you mind?" Emmett requested.

"Not at all," Edward shook his head.

"Hey, who wants to hop back in the hot tub?" Seth asked.

"You guys are scary in a hot tub," Edward teased.

"We took care of that earlier," Emmett stated. "All we wanna do now is relax."

"I don't know," Edward expressed his doubt. "I probably need to keep my sister out of there or she'll get pregnant. Might pop out a teeny weeny dark baby with extra long hair."

"Your sister should be so lucky," Seth flipped his extra long hair over his shoulder.

"Eddie, c'mon. You know us better than that. We swallow," Emmett told what they all already knew.

"Like he doesn't," Seth waved a hand.

"I don't! It depends on who I'm with, Seth," Edward protested.

"We're talking about Jasper," Seth looked at Edward pointedly.

"Then, yes, I would. As often as he would let me," Edward expressed.

"C'mon, Sweetie. The guys got everything out. Help me clean up. The light's fading fast," Emmett began to gather plates into a pile.

"How about I build us a fire down by the lake?" Edward offered.

"That sounds nice, Edward," Garrett liked that idea.

Edward watched Seth get up from the chair next to him. "Do you suppose I could persuade you to put some clothes on?"

"Certainly you could," Seth pulled his towel from his waist and handed it to Edward. He walked naked over to the chair on which his and Garrett's clothes lay, picked up his shorts and stepped into them. Seth returned to the table as he zipped up, to gather what Emmett left, and followed the bigger man into the house. Edward just shook his head.

"I love when he does that," Nasir expressed.

"I do too, I confess," Garrett agreed.

"I'll go get the fire going," Edward rose from his table and headed down the decks toward the lake.

"Perhaps we should take our clothes into the house to put them on," Garrett suggested.

"I will take Emmett's inside to him," Nasir followed Garrett from the table. "Though I much prefer him with nothing on."

Garrett just chuckled as he carried his clothes and Seth's leather vest into Edward's house.

The two couples sat with Edward around the small fire for well over an hour. They listened to more details about Chicago and shared more plans for the wedding. They did not stay late as they knew Edward was due on the mountain at the crack of dawn the next morning. They each hugged Edward tightly, none more so than Emmett who deliberately went last and longest, and headed home to the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, kids, a little housekeeping. I don't know why I waited so long to start posting this story. I have several chapters 'in the can,' as my dear sister likes to say. So in the interest of trying to get caught up with Errors, I will switch to an every week posting schedule for the time being.

Miss Liz, thank you for the dusting, espeically as I know how tight is your schedule and limited your time. Miss Maureen, this comes to you with all the warmth and love I can send.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: A Taste of Things to Come**

  
Nasir sat at home that Monday all day without anything to do, and hated every minute of it. He walked into and back out of the office countless times. When he worked for his father he could do much work from home. His days were busy and his mind occupied while Emmett was at work. Nasir was suddenly filled with trepidation. What was this new job, the job that he essentially started tomorrow, going to be like? He had stressed all along that his home was in Seattle and there would be times when he would need to work from home. Any schedule, day or night, could be accomodated, but he could not spend every day in his New York office when he was not abroad. And how often would he need to go abroad? It was hard to tell yet. Nasir imagined that would be a thing that fluctuated depending on what irons were in the fire. He would just have to figure out how to make it work. Although admittedly this was his dream job, the reason he took it was to enable him to stay with Emmett. Nasir would be damned if he would let this new job then keep him from Emmett. If only Emmett's job could be more flexible. If Emmett could come with him when he was in New York, then everything would be perfect. As perfect as it could be without Garrett and Seth.

Nasir walked around and around the condo. He sat out on the balcony for a long while just watching and listening to the city. He laid on the living room floor and repeatedly threw his racquetball up in the air, then caught it. He changed his clothes a dozen times. Nasir eyed himself in the mirror as he tried on Emmett's gray, fleece, unlined shorts for the third time. The ones that were big on him and hung off his hips. The ones Emmett loved on him, but never remained on more than a fleeting moment. It brought a smile to Nasir's face as he thought about Emmett coming home. He watched his bulge in the shorts become more pronounced as he thought about what he wanted to do to Emmett at that time. Should he wait on the sofa, naked? Should he attack Emmett right at the door? The shorts became tented as he thought about his options.

Packing, of course, was something to do. That took all of twenty minutes. Nasir made the bed and that occupied him for another five. He laid out the clothes he would wear that night on the plane: a dress shirt and suit jacket with jeans and sandals. The thought of how much Emmett liked to see him dressed like that brought a smile to his face. Nasir's only other distraction all day came in the form of a mid morning phone call from Seth wanting more details for the caterers on the proper preparation of majboos. Nasir, of course, had never once made it himself, but gave every detail he knew.

The hours continued to pass, each slow second at a time. Nasir nearly got in the shower twice, but remembered how it turned Emmett on when he didn't. The thought of how much Emmett would smell like a boy with his sex cooped up in his underwear all day gave Nasir wood again. In the end, he decided to wait on the sofa. Emmett cleared the door at five twenty five every day like clockwork. Nasir was ready. He heard Emmett's key in the lock right on time.

"I'm home, Babe," Emmett called from the doorway. "Nasi?" Emmett called again. He stopped in his tracks as he came around the corner into the living room and caught sight of the smiling naked Arab sprawled on the sofa, holding up his erection. "Oh, fuck!" Emmett rushed to the sofa and fell to his knees.

"Welcome home, Habibi," Nasir greeted his lover with a leering grin.

"I'll say," Emmett ran his hands up the darkly furry thighs. Nasir let go of his hard cock as Emmett grasped it. Nasir watched Emmett lick his lips as the still dressed man gave him a slow stroke.

"I need this down my throat now," Emmett leaned forward and went down on his lover. Nasir gasped as he felt Emmett's mouth close around him.

"Yuh!" Nasir's every nine inches slid down his lover's talented throat. Nasir grabbed Emmett's head to hold him in place even as Emmett's lips were already pressed into his trimmed pubes. "Hoh!" Nasir let his head drop back as Emmett's tongue began to move against his sensitive cum tube. He reached for Emmett's shoulders and began to tug at the dress shirt he had picked out for his partner that very morning.

"Get those clothes off!" Nasir commanded. Emmett began to unbutton his shirt and was rewarded with another loud moan from his lover as he swallowed around the long Arab bone in his throat.

* * *

Close to two hours later, Emmett sat with Seth out on the broad terrace of Penthouse 15A when Garrett returned home for the second time that day. Emmett wore a tank top and board shorts, much as he had the day before. Seth wore a denim vest cut in a low scoop that displayed much of his smooth brown chest even buttoned up, and leather shorts that left anyone who knew him well to wonder how he managed to pack The King into them. They sat to a cold beer and jabbered about everything under the sun.

"There are my boys," Garrett walked out in loose gym shorts and matching tank top. His hair was yet wet from the shower. He bent to give each of them a kiss on the lips, starting naturally with his husband.

"Hey, Garrett," Emmett tilted his head up to receive Garrett's kiss. "Where's Nasi?"

"Nasir is changing, as I am about to do," Garrett answered.

"And I'll be right back," Emmett started to get up.

"Sit your ass down," Seth commanded and put a foot on Emmett's thigh. He let his hand wander up into the back of his husband's loose gym shorts as Garrett stood between them, and was delighted to find that Garrett wore nothing beneath. "How was racquetball?"

"I kicked Nasir's ass," Garrett stated.

"You did, Honey?" Seth was proud.

"He was slow and not in top form. It seems someone, who I shall not name, sucked him off right before we headed to the club," Garrett informed.

"Oh, yeah," Seth played. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

Emmett and Garrett both chuckled.

"Seriously, Mary, can't you keep your mouth off your man for one day?" Seth chastised.

"Why would I?" Emmett wondered with spread hands. "He's leaving tonight for the whole week. Honestly, Seth, I see your lips moving, but it's like you're not even speaking English!"

"I thought you had a familiar Arab smell on your breath," Seth commented casually.

"I'll just go change and get us some fresh beers. Nasir will be up in a moment," Garrett patted both of them on the shoulder and headed back into the house.

"Hmm. I'll be right back," Seth took his foot down off of Emmett and started to get up himself.

"Sit your ass down," Emmett put a big hand on Seth's shoulder and pushed him gently back into his chair.

"Pardon me, but unlike you, I have not sucked my husband off yet today, and right now I would very much like to do that very thing," Seth stated.

"Like that time you did exactly that with Garrett's parents here?" Emmett reminded with a grin.

"Oh, yeah! I forgot about that. I would very much like to do that again," Seth remembered.

"You'll get your chance soon enough. They said they were coming, right?" Emmett asked.

"They did," Seth confirmed.

"I'm so glad. Nasi really wants to meet Garrett's dad. We owe him so much," Emmett relayed.

"They're good people. That's for sure. I can't wait to see your family again. I love your grandma. And of course I love to tease your brother," Seth expressed. "I wonder if we can get him to bring his fireman uniform. And then take it off, real slow."

"Ha! You be sure to ask him to do that!" Emmett laughed.

"You know. It's important for the grooms to have a day, or part of a day, to relax right before the ceremony," Seth thought out loud. "I'm going to have to arrage a trip to a steam room or some such thing for you two, and all your groomsmen with you, naturally. And Jasper too. We want to be sure to include him in everything Edward does."

"Right, I agree. What about Zack and Leo?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, why not? If they would like to come, the more the merrier," Seth agreed.

"I am trying to imagine the circumstances under which my brother would sit and take a naked steam with eight gay men," Emmett spoke with wonder.

"I bet Justin would," Seth stated. "He'd protest and carry on the whole time, but he would do it."

"Carson is not Justin," Emmett made the distinction.

"We'll just have to work on him," Seth gave an affirming nod.

Garrett and Nasir walked out onto the terrace together. Nasir wore one of Emmett's white tee shirts with a deep V that displayed his hairy chest and denim shorts. Garrett had changed into a polo shirt and white tennis shorts that, Seth was only too happy to note, he wore nothing beneath. They each had two beer bottles in hand. Nasir served Seth his Heineken.

"I picked this up especially for you, Emmett. It's only available this time of year, I'm afraid, but I'd love for you try it and tell me what you think," Garrett handed Emmett a cold bottle.

"Oh, Sam Adams Octoberfest," Emmett read the bottle and took a swig. "Say, not bad. If I can't find Spaten. What do you think, Babe? Did you try it?"

"I like it," Nasir agreed.

"They spelled it wrong," Emmett looked more carefully at the bottle.

"Spelled what wrong?" Seth bit.

"October in German is spelled with a K, not a C," Emmett informed.

"This is America. Embrace the new world, ya kraut," Seth teased.

"Hey, Nasi, did Garrett beat you?" Emmett took his partner's hand.

"He very much did. I was not on my game today," Nasir confirmed.

"That's my fault, Babe," Emmett stuck out his lower lip in a pout.

Nasir laughed at him. "Beat Garrett at racquetball or play with you. Such a hard choice to make," he scoffed.

"It was very hard," Emmett ran a finger down over Nasir's crotch.

"Doorbell," Seth announced and jumped up from the table.

"Ah, that will be Juan and Carla with our dinner," Garrett gestured with his bottle. Garrett, Emmett and Nasir followed Seth into the house.

"Evening Mr. Seth, Mr. Garrett," Carla walked into the penthouse first. Juan followed behind her pushing their four wheeled cart, laden with covered silver trays.

"Carla, Juan," Garrett and Seth both gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Emmett, Mr. Nasir," Juan smiled at the taller men.

"Hey, Juan. Hi, Carla," Emmett waved.

Garrett had told them that this was a strictly casual affair to try their samples. It was no more than a meeting or consultation so neither Carla nor Juan were in uniform. The stocky lesbian wore a basketball jersey over a plain tee shirt and jeans. Her dark hair was cut in a US Marine Corps flat topped fade and as such, was much shorter than any of the men. Juan wore snug jeans and a hoodie with the hood down and the arms scrunched up. He wore nothing under the hoodie as the zipper only half way up made clear.

"We'll just get this all plated up nice for you guys and have it out in just a few minutes, if you guys are ready now," Carla took charge.

"Any time," Garrett smiled.

"Then you men make yourselves comfortable in the dinning room," Carla bid and followed Juan toward the kitchen.

"Take your time," Garrett called after her. "Who would like a glass of wine?"

"I'll stick with beer," Emmett held up his bottle.

"I think I might switch to scotch," Nasir headed for the bar.

"I'll have a glass of wine with you, Honey," Seth put his arms around his husband.

"Thank you, Sweetness," Garrett kissed the top of Seth's head and stepped out of his partner's embrace to also head for the bar. Nasir put cubes into a tumbler and poured himself a generous glass of his beloved Laphroaig while Garrett extracted from the bar fridge a bottle of Hogue Genesis riesling from Eastern Washington, and pulled the cork. Garrett handed his husband a glass of wine and they all moved into the formal dinning room. No one took the head of the grand table. The couples sat side by side, Emmett across from Seth and Nasir across from Garrett.

"Okay, gentlemen," Carla emerged from the kitchen with platter in hand. "We're gonna start with things that don't need to be warm, if that's okay," she set down the hummus between them. Juan followed with the moutabal and then returned promptly to the kitchen. Each platter was very attractively plated with little cut triangles of flat breads arranged around the edges. Each had generous amounts of extra virgin olive oil on the top. The moutabal was garnished with parsley and the hummus with lemon juice and cumin.

"This looks really good," Emmett endorsed.

"That will be fine, Carla," Garrett answered her question. Nasir did not hesitate to grab a pita triangle and dip into the moutabal.

"Mmm," Nasir chewed. "Allah!"

"Okay, if he likes it, I know I got this one right," Carla watched with hands on her hips as the others tried it as well.

"I think I like the hummus the best," Emmett considered.

"You see now what I mean about Arabic food not lending itself to being served individually?" Nasir asked as he scooped more of the eggplant. "This is how we eat. I mean, we sit on the floor, but in a circle around and we all eat from the same plates."

"I see what you mean. This is so pretty the way it comes out," Emmett agreed. "Can we have like a platter like this, only maybe even bigger for each table?"

"I can do that," Carla assured. Juan emerged from the kitchen again with two bowls which he placed on the table. One contained tabouleh, and the other German cucumber salad.

"Did we have tabouleh when we were there?" Seth wondered aloud. "I like it."

"I do too," Emmett agreed. "Could use a bit more lemon maybe."

"No," Nasir shook his head. "It is just right."

"The gurkensalat is just right," Emmett stated.

"I am having dates imported directly from the Emirates as you specified, Mr. Seth," Carla informed.

"You are?" Nasir did not know that and was most impressed.

"They're not here yet, or I would have some of them for you to try too," Carla finished.

"I'm sure we all remember how good those fresh little dates are," Garrett smiled at the memory.

"And we'll get them pitted if it takes us all night," Carla pledged.

"I have never had a pitted date before," Nasir realized.

"Sure you have. You just pitted them in your mouth!" Seth pointed out.

"I guess you have a point, Sethy. I have never eaten a pit," Nasir agreed.

"Did you want me to have a go at the strong coffee?" Carla asked.

"I'm sure we trust you to make strong coffee," Garrett answered.

"If it is not just right, no one will know it but me anyway," Nasir gave a shrug.

"We've all had it," Emmett pointed out.

"If it is not exactly right, I will tell you that you do not recall correctly, so you will not stress on a day that is so important to us," Nasir looked into his partner's eyes. Emmett's state of mind was far more important to Nasir than their coffee.

"I love you," Emmett took Nasir's hand.

"I love you too," Nasir smiled.

"Okay, boys, we ready for the meats?" Carla asked.

"I am always ready for meat," Emmett answered. Carla headed back into the kitchen.

"Seems to me you've had plenty of meat today," Seth quipped.

"Not the kind Carla is talking about," Emmett gave a grin. Carla and Juan returned again with platters of weinerschnitzel, garnished with parsley and slices of lemon, and jägerschnitzel piled with a chunky red wine mushroom sauce on top. Both schnitzels were done to a perfect crisp at the edges.

"Oh, this looks perfect," Emmett assessed.

"It looks very good," Nasir endorsed.

"We're gonna need more lemon for the weinerschnitzel, Carla," Emmett looked up at her.

"It was cooked with lemon," Carla stated.

"All the Hessians at this event are going to want lots more lemon. You'll need a couple hundred wedges, I'm sure," Emmett informed.

"I'll cut some up right quick," Carla dashed back into the kitchen.

"At what point is too much lemon enough, Mary?" Seth asked.

"When I find it, I'll let you know," Emmett was dry. Juan brought out a plate of kibbeh and a small bowl of tahini. He followed this with bowls of spätzle and red cabbage.

"Those look really good. What is that?" Seth pointed at the small bowl of pale paste.

"Tahini," Nasir answered.

"But what is it?" Seth queried further.

"Ground up sesame seeds. Dip your kibbeh in it. It is very good. I love it that way," Nasir expressed. Carla returned with individual plates and a bowl full of lemon wedges.

"Okay, guys," Emmett picked up several pieces of lemon and doused the weinerschnitzel while Carla set out their plates. Emmett cut both the schnitzels four ways and served each of them.

"Oh, that is very lemony," Garrett commented after he tried it.

"Just right," Emmett declared.

"It is quite good that way. It does compliment the schnitzel very well," Garrett added.

"My favorite is the mushroom one," Nasir informed. "I love mushrooms. We don't have them in my country. I am so glad you Americans invented them. I mean discovered them," he amended when Seth laughed at him.

"I'm not sure we can take the credit for discovering them," Garrett took another bite, "but I like them too."

"How are we doing so far, gentlemen?" Carla asked.

"We defer to the experts," Garrett gestured across the table.

"Every German dish I've tried is perfect," Emmett gave his approval.

"Everything is excellent," Nasir agreed.

"I have two more things for you to try. I saved these for last, because these are the ones we especially want to get right," Carla turned toward the kitchen. "Juan, are we ready?"

"Ready," he called back.

"Here we go," Carla walked into the kitchen and immediately returned with a bowl of potato salad and a serving spoon. It was warm with visible crumbles of crisp bacon. "I am most anxious for you to try this, Mr. Emmett," she placed a heaping spoonful on his plate. And watched carefully while he took a bite. It tasted strongly of vinegar and the bacon. Everyone watched as Emmett raised his eyebrows and passed judgment.

"You know, this is very like my mother's," Emmett nodded. "It's really good."

"Yay! Success, Carla. Gimme some," Seth bid. Carla served Seth and Garrett a big spoonful and was about to do the same for Nasir.

"No, no. Nothing with pork for him," Emmett stopped her.

"Oh! Sorry, Mr. Nasir. Of course," Carla set the bowl down on the table nearest Emmett.

"Please do not apologize," Nasir smiled.

"It does make me think of your mom's, Emmy," Seth commented.

"Alright, men, are you ready for the grand finalé?" Carla asked.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Here it comes. Ready, Juan?" Carla called. In answer Juan emerged with a platter laden with food.

"Majboos!" Nasir exclaimed as Juan placed the dish on the table. Browned pieces of boneless chicken breast and thigh lay atop a mound of rice that had been cooked in, and colored by, the chicken stock. Dates, raisins, almond slices, whole cashews, pine nuts and rings of onion littered the entire dish.

"I see again what you mean, Nasir. That is most attractive," Garrett complimented.

"Look at all the fruit," Seth pointed out.

"This house was full of fruit before we got here," Carla quipped. "Oh, you mean the dates and raisins?" she asked while the men laughed. "These dates came from Whole Foods, but I figured as ingredients, it wouldn't matter."

"You're so much fun, Carla," Seth expressed while Nasir helped himself to a piece of chicken with the large serving spoon provided. Rice and everything else came with it.

"We typically just eat with our hands, but as we are among civilized company," Nasir cut a piece with his fork and took a bite. Everyone watched him. Nasir raised his eyebrows and nodded as he considered. If he knew more about the preparation, perhaps he could have helped them get the spices right. This one was a miss, but as it was, it was a near miss. It was still good and Nasir decided that, as only he would ever know, the effort was more important than the actual authenticity. "It is very good," he announced as he cut another piece and fed it to Emmett.

"Mmm," Emmett chewed. "Yeah, that is good."

"Gimme some. I want a thigh. I'm a thigh man," Seth stated as Nasir picked up the spoon to serve the others.

"Yes you are," Garrett smiled.

"Breast for you, Garrett?" Nasir knew his friend well.

"I'm a thigh man myself, but I'll have a breast of the chicken, if you please," Garrett confirmed. Seth reached for his husband's hand and pulled it into his lap. Garrett gave his little husband's dark thigh an appreciative squeeze before pulling back his hand to continue eating.

"I like this," Seth endorsed after his first bite.

"Carla, everything is really great. We're gonna have such a great reception," Emmett took his partner's hand as he spoke to her.

"I'm so glad, guys," Carla smiled with pride. "I can't wait to see it."

"You two can wrap up and go whenever you're ready, Carla," Garrett instructed.

"You don't want us to wait and clean up?" Carla asked.

"We can clean up. There's so much food here, we'll never be able to eat it all anyway," Garrett gestured to the many plates before them. "We'll put it away when were done."

"Okay," Carla nodded. "But we'll clean up the kitchen before we go," she headed back into the kitchen. There was little mess made and they were ready to go in less than fifteen minutes.

"I'll see you out," Garrett rose when Carla, Juan and cart emerged from the kitchen.

"Night, gentlemen. We'll see you next at the rehearsal dinner, right?" Carla asked.

"Right you are," Seth confirmed.

"Thanks again, Carla," Emmett waved.

"Have a good night, guys," Juan smiled.

"Night, Juan," Emmett gave a nod.

Garrett walked out to the entry hall and opened the left of the front doors. He subtly removed two fifties from his pocket. "Excellent job, both of you. Thank you," Garrett kissed first Carla on the cheek and then Juan. He stuck a bill in their pocket as he did so. This was not unexpected for them. It was certainly not the first time he had done this and would not be the last.

"Thank you, Mr. Garrett," Carla was grateful.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Garrett," Juan smiled.

"My pleasure," Garrett patted Juan on the back and shut the door behind them. He returned then promptly to the table. "What excellent examples of foods representing both your backgrounds," Garrett resumed his seat.

"Yeah, you did a great job on this menu, Sweetie," Emmett agreed.

"I like it all," Nasir agreed.

"Except the potato salad," Emmett noted.

"I like the potato salad for you and your family," Nasir stated. "Our family, I mean."

"That's right, Babe. They're your family too," Emmett put his arm around Nasir and pulled him close.

"Help me clean up, Emmy. You big, strong, hunky tops go relax and wait for us," Seth bid as he rose.

"We can help, Sweetness," Garrett protested.

"You can get yourself a martini and put your feet up," Seth commanded.

"As you wish," Garrett stepped up to his husband and took hold of the back of Seth's head. He gave Seth a soft kiss on the top of his forehead right at his hairline.

"Come here, Emira," Nasir took hold of Seth as quickly as Garrett let him go and kissed him just the same.

"Hey, don't I get any kisses?" Emmett protested.

"You can have so much more than just a kiss," Nasir pressed himself to Emmett, ran his hands down his partner's back to take two handfuls of Emmett's butt and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Thank you," Emmett smiled. He crooked a finger at Garrett as Nasir stepped back. "Next."

"All I can offer is a kiss. Am I required to grab your ass too?" Garrett asked as he walked over to Emmett.

"Yes!" Seth found that very amusing. Garrett stepped up to Emmett, reached around to grab hold of the bigger man's glutes and leaned up to kiss Emmett on the lips.

"Oh, that was nice, Garrett," Emmett gave his dimpled smile.

"Come, Nasir, before I get into any more trouble," Garrett took hold of his best friend's arm and together they walked out into the living room.

"If you're done molesting my husband, Mary," Seth teased. He picked up two platters and headed for his kitchen.

"I just stood here. That was your idea!" Emmett defended himself. He picked up more plates and followed. Emmett knew where containers were stored and set about filling them with the left over food.

"I know you're gonna miss him, Emmy, and you know we're here if you need us," Seth offered as he rinsed dishes and transferred them to the dishwasher.

"I know that, Seth," Emmett assured.

"This won't be any different than any of his other business trips. We'll do stuff together. Especially when Garrett goes to New York later in the week. Hey, let's have a sleepover!" Seth had a great idea.

"Okay, we'll do that," Emmett smiled. He didn't know what he would do without Seth.

Their men waited in the spacious living room. Nasir sat in a comfortable upholstered chair and Garrett sat nearby on a sofa. They sipped scotch and vodka.

"We're agreed then. I'll text you when I get in and leave a key for you at the desk. You just move over whenever you're ready and we'll fly home together," Garrett summarized.

"It will be fun, I think," Nasir nodded. "And let's do try to have a dinner or something with Jasper while we are there. It would be nice to get to know him a little better. He seems nice and he is important to Edward."

"I'll have Seth give him a call," Garrett stated.

"Give who a call?" Seth asked as he and Emmett walked into the middle of the conversation. "Jasper?"

"Of course you know who we were talking about," Garrett smiled.

"I'm sure he would love to meet up with you guys," Seth seated himself in Nasir's lap. "We had a good time with him when we did dinner with him last month. Will you take him to Adour again?"

"That is one of my favorite restaurants in the city," Garrett commented.

"I'd sit on your lap, Garrett, but I don't want to crush you," Emmett smiled.

"I shouldn't like any broken bones," Garrett advised.

"How about this?" Emmett sat on the sofa, kicked off his sandals, and then turned to stretch out on his back with his head in Garrett's lap.

"That's just fine," Garrett let his hand rest on Emmett's massive chest.

"So you two behave in New York. Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Seth bid.

"I don't think they'd do half the things you would do," Emmett quipped.

"Har de har," Seth casually took Nasir's tumbler of scotch out of his hand and took a sip. And was immediately sorry. "Jesus Christ! This tastes like shit!"

"What?" Emmett looked over. "His scotch?"

"It's an acquired taste," Nasir admitted. "Laphroaig is pretty smokey."

"Smokey! It's like sucking on a cinder! It's really horrible. I can't believe I've never tasted it before now," Seth shook his head. "And I wish I hadn't."

"My father likes it too, if you remember," Garrett pointed out.

"Leaves more for them," Seth made a face.

"They set the barrels on fire before they age the scotch in them," Nasir informed.

"Sounds like a tragic accident to me. Wuh," Seth gave a shudder.

Nasir took a gulp of his scotch and licked his lips with a satisfied sigh. "Kiss me," he inclined his head toward the smaller man on his lap.

"Yuk. Get your scotchy lips away from me," Seth turned his head. Nasir set his tinkling tumbler down on the small table between his chair and the sofa. He then had two hands free to handle Seth.

"I am going to miss you so much, Emira. Give me a little kiss," Nasir wrapped his arms around Seth tried to kiss him. He was mindful of what he knew of Seth's past and did not use his strength against Seth to try to force him. Nasir took care to make sure it felt like the game it was.

"No! Emmy, your man is molesting me!" Seth cried as he squirmed in Nasir's lap and tried to hide his face.

"You asked for it. I'm not a huge fan of that scotch either, but try to imagine how good it makes his cum taste," Emmett commented from his comfortable position on the sofa with his head in Seth's husband's lap.

"That's why your breath always smells like that," Seth continued to hide his face.

"Perhaps you should not wiggle your cute little butt in my lap so," Nasir warned.

"Uh, oh," Seth held still.

"Maybe I should molest Garrett while I'm over here," Emmett put a hand on Garrett's bare knee. "I wonder how easy it would be to get my hand up these shorts?"

"Find out and you'll lose that hand!" Seth warned. Nasir let go of Seth and just relaxed into the chair with the smaller man still on his lap. He picked up his scotch and drained the glass with another sigh.

"You do not know what you are missing," Nasir smiled and swirled his now bare ice cubes in his glass.

"I'll take Emmy's word for it," Seth assured.

"Are you sure? There is plenty," Nasir teased.

"Oh, no. Arab cock is all mine," Emmett stated.

Seth snickered. "All of them, or any one in particular?"

"Just the one you're rubbing your narrow little ass on," Emmett pointed. Seth then proceeded to do just that.

"You don't mind if I make myself comfortable, do you, Nasir?" Seth very deliberately moved around in Nasir's lap.

"Not at all," Nasir agreed.

"Perhaps we should switch, Nasir," Garrett suggested.

"Good idea," Nasir hooked an arm under Seth's knees and held him while he stood up from his chair. Emmett sat up to allow Garrett to get up. Garrett seated himself in the chair Nasir had just abandoned and Nasir gently placed Seth in his lap. Nasir then took Garrett's place on the sofa and Emmett laid his head in Nasir's lap with a smile. Nasir ran his fingers through Emmett's hair and his other hand over the broad chest with far more appreciation than Garrett had.

"Mmm. There we are," Garrett wrapped his arms around his husband. Seth settled back against Garrett with a comfort and ease that only his partner could elicit. Seth sat on Nasir and Edward and especially Emmett countless times, but while that was always nice, Seth was struck in this moment of how right Garrett felt in his very soul. Seth held the arms that held him and felt content, safe, loved and most importantly, at home. Garrett closed his eyes and rubbed his face into the back of Seth's head. He was certain that no human being in the history of the world had ever cherished another as much as he did Seth.

Emmett looked up into his partner's eyes and found Nasir smiling down at him. Gentle fingers massaged his scalp and caressed his chest. Love poured out of every fiber of Nasir's being and Emmett felt and returned every bit of it. Love and longing were more than clear to Nasir in the crystal blue eyes. Nasir found it suddenly hard contemplate so many nights without Emmett by his side. This big, beautiful, gentle man was the source of Nasir's life and he felt New York would be a dark and airless place without him.

Both couples sat in silence, content to just love each other for a few minutes. With great subtlety, Nasir glanced at his watch. Normal men would not have noticed.

"What time is your flight, Nasir?" Seth asked.

"Eleven forty," Nasir answered.

"We should get going," Emmett sat up. All four men rose. Seth alone noticed that the unrestrained cock in Garrett's tennis shorts hung just a little heavier as it moved within. He put his arm around Emmett as he and Garrett walked their best friends to the door.

"I love you, Emmy," Seth stopped and wrapped his arms around Emmett. "And I'm right upstairs."

"I love you too, Seth. Thank you," Emmett held the small Native man to him.

"Nasir, I'll see you at the St. Regis," Garrett gave the tall Arab a hug. "We'll see what kind of trouble we can get into."

"I look forward to it, Garrett," Nasir smiled as he rubbed his best friend's back.

"Uh, oh, Sweetie," Emmett spoke in a mock wary tone.

"Please, they'll probably just find a fine cigar lounge," Seth dismissed.

"I am not my father," Garrett protested. "Yet."

"C'mere," Seth reached up and Emmett happily bent to kiss Seth on the lips. Both embracing pairs then switched.

"I love you, Nasir," Seth reached for him.

"I love you too, Sethy," Nasir held the little man just as Emmett had.

"Emmett, as Seth said, we're right upstairs. Use your key and come and go as you need," Garrett hugged the bigger man.

"Thanks, Garrett," Emmett closed his eyes and held Seth's husband tightly. "I'll try not to pester you guys too much."

"You never pester," Garrett assured. Emmett and Nasir gave Garrett and Seth a kiss and then headed out the door. Nasir took Emmett's hand even before he reached for the elevator call button. Seth and Garrett waited in their doorway arm in arm for the elevator to arrive. Once it did both couples gave each other a wave before the lift closed Emmett and Nasir in.

"I hope this job in New York isn't going to be a problem," Seth mused with furrowed brow.

"How do you mean, Sweetness?" Garrett asked as he shut and locked their door.

"I hope he isn't gone, like, all the time. That would be so hard on Emmy," Seth shook is head. He suddenly did not have a good feeling.

"Well, we will always be here to lend whatever support he may need when Nasir is gone," Garrett put his hands on Seth's shoulders.

"You don't mind, Honey?" Seth looked up at his husband.

"Seth," Garrett took very gentle hold of Seth's chin, "I accepted Emmett into my life because he was and is important to you. Now I love him like a brother. I will never mind."

"Even if he comes and sleeps with us?" Seth tried very hard to keep the smile from his lips.

Garrett took a deep breath. "There are some things, Seth, on which I will not budge," he was firm. "This is one of them," Garrett paused for dramatic effect. "Emmett can't have the middle."

"Ha! Good. I need to be next to you," Seth wrapped his arms around his husband.

"I need to be next to you," Garrett held his mate.

"Say, I really like these shorts on you," Seth pulled back enough to grab his lover's cock through the thin material. "And I want this in my mouth now."

"I could not help but notice your little leather shorts when I came home, Mr. Clearwater. You know what the smell of your nuts, after you've kept them cooped up in leather, does to me. What if I want you in my mouth?" Garrett countered.

"I think I might have a solution that will solve both our desires at once," Seth enjoyed fondling his lover's growing manhood in his shorts.

"Oh you have?" Garrett played coy.

"I'm very clever," Seth assured.

"Yes, you very much are," Garrett smiled. "Exceptionally clever. Almost as clever as you are sexy."

"Come in the bedroom with me and we'll talk about sexy," Seth turned toward the bedroom and pulled Garrett along by his dick.

In the elevator, Emmett and Nasir smiled at each other as they rode down to the eight floor. The doors parted and Nasir led the way. He held Emmett's hand tightly as they walked down the hall and he admitted them into their home.

"Can I take you to the airport?" Emmett asked as they walked in.

"You do not need to do that, Habibi," Nasir closed their door behind them. "That is what the service is for."

"I'd like to," Emmett protested.

"I do not want you to put yourself out for me. Relax and know that I would much rather be by your side," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face and gave him a loving kiss on the lips. He then stepped back and pulled his tee shirt off over his head. "Your shirt, I believe," he handed it to Emmett.

"Oh, I believe it is," Emmett held it to his face and breathed int the scent of his lover. "Those are my shorts too."

"No, they are not," Nasir looked down to make very sure.

"For the sake of this discussion, they are," Emmett stated.

"I had better give them back to you then," Nasir unbuttoned, unzipped, and let them fall to the floor. He stepped out of them naked, picked them up, and handed them to Emmett as well.

"That's much better," Emmett ran took a step closer and while he held Nasir's clothes to his chest in one hand, cupped the heavy Arab stones with the other. His lover's sleeping snake lay over his wrist. "Fuck. When is your car coming?"

"It will be here any minute," Nasir answered.

"Then get in there and get dressed before I knock you down and climb on top of you," Emmett turned Nasir toward the bedroom and gave him a gentle shove. Nasir just smiled as he was marched into the bedroom. Emmett followed along behind and brought the clothes Nasir had worn to his face to smell them again.

"Hurry up and get fucking dressed," Emmett gabbed hold of his own expanding cock in his board shorts.

"I am going!" Nasir snatched up his jeans and stepped into them.

"Maybe I should ride with you. I could choke you with my cock all the way there," Emmett suggested.

"I would not object to that," Nasir slipped his arms into his dress shirt and began to button it.

"Or I could ride you all the way to the airport! How does that sound? Fuck me all the way there and cum in me right when we pull up!" Emmett had an even better idea.

"Oh! I would love that! Why did you not think of that earlier? I only ordered myself a town car. I will expense it, but since it was just me," Nasir spread his hands.

"Next time. Maybe I'll meet you at the airport when you get home. I'll be waiting in the back of the limo, lubed up and ready," Emmett suggested.

"In that case, I will be home tomorrow," Nasir tucked his shirttail into his jeans and fastened them up. Emmett pulled Nasir's chirping cell from the shorts in his hand.

"Bobby's here," Emmett informed. Nasir picked up and put on his suit jacket and stepped into the sandals he intented to wear. He was then ready and found that he did not want to move. Nasir made a resigned face and spread his arms. Emmett dropped the suddenly forgotten clothes in his hands and stepped into his partner's arms.

"God, I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett took his lover in a crushing embrace.

"As I love you, my Emmett," Nasir closed his eyes and tried to hold the stronger man just as tightly.

"I am so proud of you," Emmett confessed.

"Why do you say that?" Nasir asked.

"You got this job and solved this problem all by yourself in the end," Emmett expressed.

"I caused this problem all by myself," Nasir countered. He had very much blamed himself for every stress that had been brought on them both.

"Nasi, you gave up your family, your job, even your country, everything you knew, all for me," Emmett was nearly brought to tears at that realization.

"Emmett," Nasir pulled back to look into his partner's eyes, "do you not know, all those things are meaningless without you?"

Emmett just gave a nod as he got even more choked up and pulled Nasir to him again.

"You are my habibi," Nasir whispered into Emmett's ear.

"You're my habibi too," Emmett echoed. Both men just stood in silence for a long moment. They did not need any more words as they held each other. And they did not want to let each other go. It was Emmett who broke their embrace in the end.

"Okay," Emmett rubbed Nasir's arms. "If you don't go now, I'll never let you go," he turned away to wipe the one tear that managed to escape from his eye and hoped that Nasir did not see him do it. He picked up Nasir's bag and followed his lover out of the bedroom. Nasir walked to the office and picked up his matching Louis Vuitton briefcase. He slung it over his shoulder as he walked back out to where Emmett waited in the living room. Emmett was immediately struck by the vision of the incredibly handsome and confident man in his snug jeans, his broad shoulders made even more so by his suit jacket. A vision that was all his. Or damn well better be.

"You look so fucking sexy like that," Emmett shook his head as Nasir walked back to him. "Everyone in Manhattan is going to hit on you."

"Are there other men? I do not even see them," Nasir put a hand on Emmett's bare bicep.

"You just tell them all you got a big teddy bear at home who knows how to be a grizzly when he needs to be," Emmett stressed.

"Emmett," Nasir raised his hand to his lover's face. "That is the last thing you need ever worry about. I love my big, sexy, teddy bear man."

"I know you do. I do trust you, Nasi. I just want everyone to know that you're mine," Emmett expressed.

"Anyone who does not know will learn it from me. You are my life, Emmett McCarty," Nasir stepped closer and gave Emmett another gentle kiss on his lips.

"You're mine too, Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi," Emmett smiled. He loved saying his partner's full name. He leaned forward and gave Nasir a soft kiss like the one he had just received. Emmett then turned and headed for the door. He took Nasir's hand in the corridor as they walked to the elevator and rode down to ground level.

"I so wish you were coming with me," Nasir expressed as they walked out into the lobby.

"I know, Babe. I don't want you to worry about me. This should be fun and exciting for you. Call me every morning before you go in. I don't care what time it is," Emmett shook his head. "And every night before you go to bed."

"All alone and wishing to be beside you," Nasir stated as they emerged onto the front steps into the humid Seattle summer night.

"Me too, Nasi, me too," Emmett agreed.

"Mr. al Qasimi, Mr. McCarty," Bobby greeted with a smile at the open trunk of the Lincoln Town Car.

"Hi, Bobby," Emmett walked up and handed the driver Nasir's Louis Vuitton suitcase.

"Not going this time, Mr. McCarty?" Bobby asked as he stowed the bag and shut the trunk.

"Can't get the time off, Bobby, or I sure as shit would be," Emmett stated. Nasir stood by the open rear passenger door. The normally confident man was suddenly lost. Emmett saw the look on his face and immediately took Nasir in his arms again.

"After all we have been through, I am loathe to be parted from you," Nasir confessed.

"You can never be parted from my thoughts or my heart," Emmett assured.

"I will be back just as soon as I possibly can," Nasir pressed his face into Emmett's neck.

"I know that, Babe. I love you, Nasi," Emmett expressed.

"I love you, Emmett," Nasir could not say it enough. He held fast to his big, strong partner, determined that it would have to be Emmett who let go of him. Bobby stood quietly by and waited until Emmett finally did so.

"Have a safe flight. Call me when you get in. I don't care what time it is," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand.

"I will," Nasir agreed and at last seated himself in the back of the car.

"I got it, Bobby," Emmett shut the rear door.

"Yes, sir," the driver headed for the wheel. Emmett placed his hand flat on the window of Nasir's door and Nasir was quick to do the same on his side of the glass. They both held their hands flat together, separated only by the glass, until Bobby started the car and pulled away. Emmett stood and watched the car take his partner away. Before this night was over Nasir would be on the other side of the continent. Emmett waited until the town car was out of sight before he turned and headed back into their building.

* * *

The calls when Nasir was in the limo on his way into Manhattan, and every morning when Nasir was on the way to work, came very early Pacific time and woke Emmett up, but he didn't care. It was completely worth it to hear his partner's voice. Emmett slept holding Nasir's pillow to him. It gave him great comfort to breathe in the scent of his absent partner, just as it always had when Nasir was away. Every night, Nasir called as soon as he got into bed. The bedtime calls came in between eight and nine in Seattle and if Emmett was not already in the bedroom, he walked in and laid down straight away. He knew Nasir was in bed in New York and laying in their bed made him feel closer.

Wednesday evening Emmett was in the office, paying a bill on line, when the call came. His cell was right next to him and he snatched it up. Emmett answered even as he rose from his desk chair and walked out of the office. Emmett was in for the night and wore only his cut off fleece shorts. "Hi, Babe!" the smile on his face was more than evident in his voice.

"Hello, Habibi," Nasir greeted warmly.

"How was your day?" Emmett asked as the walked through the house.

"Very busy. It seems my meetings will never end. Still, it is nice to meet everyone in the organization and get my feet wet," Nasir looked on the bright side.

"I'm glad, Nasi. Any interesting people?" Emmett laid down on their bed.

"You know, fewer than I would have hoped. I met my new permanent assistant today," Nasir stretched out in the king bed in his Grand Room at the Loews Regency Hotel on Park Avenue in Manhattan. All the lights were off, but the room was not dark from the picture window overlooking 61st Street below. Nasir was naked alone in the big bed and covered only to his chest by the sheet and thin blanket.

"What's she like?" Emmett asked as he placed his free hand behind his head.

"He is very cute," Nasir teased.

"Oh, a he," Emmett could not help but notice.

"His name is Joel. He is twenty two and circumcised," Nasir stated.

"I'm sorry, you wanna run that by me again?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows.

"Though I confess this to be an assumption on my part," Nasir continued.

"His age, or the fact that he's circumcised?" Emmett attempted to clarify.

Nasir laughed. "The probable fact that he is circumcised. He is a Jew. I like him and he seems to like me. If we can get along, there is hope for the world," Nasir concluded.

"I see," Emmett was only slightly relieved.

"We had a bit of an awkward moment this afternoon. We were out at his desk looking at my schedule when my boss' assistant walked by. She is a particularly buxom blonde who wears very high heels and very short skirts, and Joel said to me, 'oh, look at that,' and he said it with such awe, even in a hushed tone," Nasir relayed. "I did not know what he was talking about at first and stupidly asked, 'what?' You should have seen the look on his face. He looked at me and said, 'oh'."

"He got it, did he?" Emmett understood.

"He very much did," Nasir confirmed. "Joel took it completely in stride. He asked me if I had a special guy at home and I showed him my wedding ring, or what will be my wedding ring when I switch it to my right hand when we get married. And I showed him the picture of you that I put on my desk."

"You have a picture of me on your desk?" Emmett was touched.

"Of course I do. My boss has a picture of his family on his desk," Nasir was conscious of the equality. "Why should I not have one of my family on mine?"

"What picture is it?" Emmett asked.

"You will have to come to my office and see," Nasir teased.

"You know I want to," Emmett stressed.

"I miss you, Habibi. I dislike being away from you," Nasir confessed.

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"It is the worst at night, when I get into bed. Your absence is most acute then. Like right now," Nasir reached over to the empty side of the bed where Emmett should have been.

"That's exactly how I feel, Nasi. I hold your pillow. I even brought my tee shirt that you wore into bed with me. It smells like you," Emmett revealed.

"Did you notice the tank top you wore to Edward's house is missing?" Nasir asked.

"It is?" Emmett assumed it to be in the hamper waiting on him to do the laundry.

"It came to New York in your place," Nasir turned his head to smile at where Emmett's tank top lay over the pillow beside him. He ran a hand over it longingly. "Though it is a very poor substitute for you."

"That's so sweet, Baby," Emmett was touched. "You'll be home with me soon enough and you can have the real thing."

"I want the real thing. I am going to kiss every square inch of you," Nasir promised.

"I am going to kiss every square inch of you," Emmett countered.

"When I am done with you, if you wish," Nasir allowed.

"More like just as soon as you clear the door," Emmett corrected.

"No," Nasir disagreed. "I will have my way. I am the top."

"I've held you down before. I can, and I will, do it again," Emmett threatened.

"I will fight you this time," Nasir made his own threat.

"You can try," Emmett gave a sigh.

Nasir chuckled. "I love you and I miss you. I want so to make love to you. That is what we should have done before I left. I regret that we did not."

"You know how I like to welcome you home," Emmett smiled.

"Oh, yes! I do remember. I will be on the next flight!" Nasir enthused.

"Then you'd miss Garrett," Emmett reminded.

"Yes. He arrives tomorrow. I hope I will be able to have dinner with him," Nasir expressed.

"Why wouldn't you?" Emmett asked.

"Different executives keep making plans for me. They know I am alone here and want me to interact with this one and that one. I have not had a lunch or dinner not planned for me yet," Nasir informed. "I told Joel not to allow anyone to schedule anything for me Friday night."

"Right. You guys are having dinner with Jasper," Emmett knew. "That'll be nice, Babe. I'm glad you can get to know him too. He's a really good guy."

"The look on Edward's face when he speaks of him is proof enough of that," Nasir agreed.

"I'm having a sleep over with Seth Friday night. We're gonna eat ice cream and watch To Wong Foo or Priscilla or some such thing," Emmett revealed.

"Are you going to sleep with another man again, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"Not my first choice, as you well know. And I do believe you will be doing the same thing, sir," Emmett turned the tables.

"Not the same thing at all," Nasir protested. "We will not have any ice cream."

"Oh, I see. Yes, that's completely different," Emmett spoke with amused sarcasm.

"You know, I think it will be strange for me," Nasir confessed. "You are the only man I have ever slept beside in my whole life."

"Really?" Emmett found that very special and his voice betrayed it.

"I am having second thoughts now," Nasir admitted.

"It's a king bed, isn't it? Just stick to your side and you'll be fine," Emmett instructed.

"I hope so. I don't want to wake up on top of Garrett. That would be very embarrassing for us both," Nasir gave voice to his fear.

"Just wear something to bed, please," Emmett requested.

"Of course we will. I will sleep naked beside no man but mine," Nasir stated firmly.

"Good," Emmett was glad to hear it.

"And I hope you do the same," Nasir expressed.

"Oh, no. I stick my dick right up Seth's ass," Emmett teased.

"In that case, I am leaving for the airport right now. Please let Garrett know I will not be here to move from my hotel to his," Nasir played.

"Are you at the Loews Regency again?" Emmett asked. "When are you gonna go check out the penthouse?"

"Oh. I have been so busy, I have not even thought about it. It was very nice of my father to have the deed transferred to me in anticipation of my marriage well before hand," Nasir spoke with sarcasm. "Once Kasim picked the Palm Beach estate, and then we knew I would get the New York apartment, father had both properties transferred to us at the same time. I have actually never even set foot in it. I'm not even sure where it is. Here on Park Avenue someplace, I think. I will have to arrange to get the key."

"Aren't you curious?" Emmett asked.

"I am now. Just finding the time will be the challenge," Nasir expressed. "Maybe Garrett and I can go early Saturday morning before we fly back."

"You'll have to be good boys and get to bed early. No partying all night with Jasper," Emmett cautioned.

"We will make every effort to keep the alcohol, drugs and sex to a minimum," Nasir assured.

"Yeah, as long as you don't overdo it," Emmett agreed with a chuckle.

"Anyway, I do not know if Jasper is a bottom or not," Nasir continued.

"He's a bottom alright," Emmett confirmed.

"Well then, I make no promises," Nasir teased further.

"Oh, you wouldn't bottom for Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"No. That is only for you," Nasir stated.

"I see," Emmett nodded to himself. "Your ass is all mine, but your dick isn't?"

"It is fun to tease, but you know that all of me is yours, only yours," Nasir clarified.

"I know that, Babe," Emmett admitted.

"Forever," Nasir added.

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"I love you," Nasir said simply.

"I love you too, Nasi. You want me to hang on with you while you fall asleep?" Emmett asked.

"I like that," Nasir confessed.

"I do too. I'm right there with you, Baby. Feel my arms around you. Go to sleep now and know that I will hold you and love you for the rest of my life," Emmett spoke softly. Thousands of miles away Nasir pulled the pillow with Emmett's tank top on it to him. He laid his face on Emmett's tank with the phone between and closed his eyes. Emmett closed his eyes and waited and listened as the minutes passed. He knew the sound of his partner when Nasir finally fell asleep.

"I love you, Nasi, with all my heart and soul. And I always will," Emmett whispered to a sleeping Nasir. "I miss you so much. Good night, Babe."

* * *

Thursday passed much as usual for Emmett. He was awakened by his cell when Nasir was heading down to work. Emmett had a raging hard on and the sound of his missed lover's voice did not help. Reaching for the phone caused him to roll over and hump it into the mattress, which felt good and frustrating at the same time.

"I am off to work now," Nasir walked out of his hotel room. He wore a dark gray suit and carried his briefcase over his shoulder.

"Mmm. What's on your agenda today?" Emmett asked slowly.

"You are so sexy when you are sleepy," Nasir smiled.

"I am?" Emmett found that very sweet.

"You have that sweet little grin and droopy eyes. It makes me want to kiss you all over your face," Nasir expressed. He arrived at the elevators and pressed the call button.

"I wish you were here right now. I would love that," Emmett sighed.

"I would too," Nasir agreed.

Emmett stretched out on his back and his erection tented the sheet. "God, I'm so hard right now, Nasi," he kicked the sheet away and took hold of himself.

"You are?" Nasir was nearly breathless at the image that invoked in his mind's eye. The elevator doors parted and two professionally dressed women who looked to be about forty stood within.

"Morning," Nasir gave them a quick and polite nod as he joined them. The women made no attempt to hide their appraising looks at the tall and darkly exotic, exceptionally handsome man.

"I'm so hard. I need you," Emmett spoke in a throaty voice into his cell and Nasir's ear. He squeezed the big prick in his hand.

"If only I could tell you what I would like to do about that right now," Nasir spoke carefully.

The women smiled at each other. "He's talking to his wife," one said to the other. They had both seen the ring on his left hand. Nasir looked at them, but gave them not another thought. His mind was in the bed he shared with the love of his life. And his big, hard cock.

"I know you're not alone. I wish you were," Emmett expressed. "I'm gonna stroke it a little. I can't help it. I need to," Emmett gave himself a slow stroke. "Umm. My foreskin is rolling up on my head. It feels so good," he relayed and did it again.

In the elevator Nasir moved his briefcase in front of himself. His rapidly growing erection would be more than obvious in his dress pants. The women beside him shared a knowing smirk and a nod.

"If you were here, I would rub in on your face, your lips," Emmett imagined.

"I would do more than that," Naisr felt his forehead begin to perspire.

"You would want to, but I wouldn't let you. Not yet," Emmett continued to jack himself. "I just want to rub myself on your face right now. On the hair on your upper lip."

Nasir closed his eyes and swallowed with effort. His own hard on throbbed in his pants. Just then the elevator arrived in the lobby and the doors parted. Nasir motioned for the women to go ahead of him. They both did so while attempting to see around the briefcase that shielded him.

"Habibi, you are killing me," Nasir hoarsely whispered into his phone.

"It's killing me too," Emmett felt the wetness get caught up in his foreskin. "I'm leaking."

"Allah!" Nasir walked with difficulty through the lobby. "I want to suck you so badly right now," he spoke as quietly as he could.

"I would let you suck me," Emmett maintained his slow, deliberate stroke. "After I smeared my precum across your lips with the head of my dick."

"It is my hand that strokes you now, my big, beautiful Emmett. Feel my tongue on your balls. Feel it run up that big, wonderful cock. Feel my lips around your head," Nasir walked to the quietest part of the spacious lobby he could find.

"I want that. It would feel so good right now," Emmett spread his legs wider apart as he masturbated on the phone.

"Go faster. I want your cum," Nasir whispered. "I want you to come in my throat."

"No, I can't," Emmett protested.

"Yes. I want it," Nasir urged. He took a deep breath and noticed outside the windows that his car was waiting. Nasir headed for the wood and brass revolving door that led outside.

"You can have it. You can have all of it. I want to save it for you," Emmett explained. He stopped stroking himself and just held his wet, throbbing post. "I'll drown you before you fuck me."

"You make me so crazy, Habibi," Nasir passed through the revolving door and walked over to his waiting town car.

"Morning, Mr. al Qasimi," the driver greeted with a smile.

"Morning," Naisr mumbled as he seated himself in the backseat of the big car. The driver closed his rear door and proceeded around the car.

"How am I to concentrate on my work today? I have meetings all day and all I will think about is you. Your beautiful, naked body and big, hard cock," Nasir spoke quickly before the driver took the wheel.

"I'm sorry, Babe," Emmett reached down to cup and gently massage his swollen stones.

"No! Do not ever be sorry. Know that every ounce of my desire and my heart are in our bed with you, even while my body and mind are many miles away," Nasir expressed. Now that he was safely in the backseat of the moving car, Nasir was able to grope his straining erection in his pants. He closed his eyes. "Mmm."

"Did I make you hard, Baby?" Emmett knew full well that he had.

"Painfully," Nasir confirmed.

"Where are you? Are you in the car?" Emmett asked further.

"Yes. I will be at the office in just a minute," Nasir stated. It was in fact a very short ride to Loews Corporation headquarters. The town car whisked him down the valley between the tall buildings that was Park Avenue, only one block to 60th Street, and one long block over to Madison Avenue.

"I wish I was there in the car with you. I would crawl between your legs and spend about an hour just licking your sweet cock," Emmett smiled at the soft whimper he heard come through the phone. "Then I would swallow you down and not come up for air until I drank every drop of love juice you could feed me."

"Habibi, I am pulling up to the office now," Nasir swallowed hard again. "I have to hang up now."

"I'm gonna go back to sleep and dream about what I want to do to you," Emmett smiled.

"I will have a very difficult time today thinking of anything else. I love you, my Emmett," Nasir looked up at his driver as the man opened the rear door beside him. "I will talk to you tonight. Bye."

"I love you too, Nasi. Bye, Babe," Emmett moved the phone away from his face and ended the call. He rolled onto his side and pulled his lover's pillow to him again. Emmett gave a great sigh and snuggled into the pillow that smelled of his partner.


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Kay, so, I should have had this out yesterday, but after a conference call with my sister, I fell asleep. (not that she's boring or anything, quite the opposite, it's just that I worked all night and hadn't been to bed yet)

This chapter is brought to you by much toil, blood and sweat from my tireless editor-sister. And speaking of, for those of us awaiting Errors 51 with great anticipation, let me just say, it will be very much worth the wait.

Miss Maureen, as I forge ahead into chapters with kids, get ready. The questions will come fast and furious.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Dickslap  
**

Garrett Thompson sat comfortably in the grand and elegant lobby of the St. Regis hotel in Manhattan. The tall, gilded, coffered vast room of white, gold veined French marble with frescoed ceilings and immense Austrian crystal chandeliers could rival any in Versailles. Garrett wore snug jeans and a dark blue polo shirt, and thumbed through the Arts & Leisure section of the New York Times from his position, where he could see both giant, revolving, bronze doors. He smiled when he caught sight of his best friend as the man came through the doors from outside in a dark, silk suit and briefcase over his shoulder. The look on Nasir's face made it plain that he was impressed. Garrett set his paper aside and rose from the big upholstered arm chair.

"Garrett," Nasir smiled as he saw his best friend walk toward him.

"Nasir, good to see you," Garrett walked up to the taller man and embraced him. Nasir kissed Garrett on the side of his mouth.

"You are a most welcome sight to my eyes, my friend," Nasir gripped Garrett's shoulders.

"We all miss you. And this one is from Emmett," Garrett hugged Nasir again. "He gave very specific instructions," Garrett confessed, "but I'm not going to play with your butt."

"Ha!" Nasir laughed.

"At least not here in the lobby," Garrett amended. He stepped back from Nasir again and noticed the uniformed bellman approach them with Nasir's bag. "Let's get up to the suite. We're on the sixteenth floor with an excellent view of Fifth Avenue," Garrett led the way. Nasir and his bellman followed.

"Here is your key," Garrett produced a key card from his pocket. "I took the liberty of arranging a racquetball court for us."

"You did! I would love to play. Where is it?" Nasir asked as they walked up to the elevators.

"One floor below us," Garrett answered.

"The fitness center in this hotel even has racquetball courts?" Nasir was impressed. They walked onto a lift and the bellman followed.

"All two of them and I reserved one for us," Garrett looked at his watch and touched the button for their floor. "We have it for the better part of another hour."

"This is a nicer hotel than the one I work for. This is in league with Claridge's," Nasir observed.

"And now you know why I stay here," Garrett smiled.

"I didn't bring my racquet, though," Nasir realized.

"Emmett sent me with more than a hug. I have your racquet as well," Garrett informed.

"Garrett, you think of everything," Nasir put his arm around the shorter man. The lift arrived at their floor and they emerged into the plushly carpeted corridor. A man who had been alerted to their arrival by the ever observant front desk, approached them. He was dressed exceptionally formally in black tails and white gloves.

"Mr. Thompson," the man gave a nod. "You must be Mr. al Qasimi. I'm Carlton, your butler. Welcome to the St. Regis, sir. Your first time with us?"

"It is," Nasir confirmed as they followed toward their room.

"We very much hope it won't be your last. Anything at all I can do to make your stay more enjoyable, you have only to let me know," Carlton smiled. He used his master key card to open the door to their suite and stepped aside. The door opened onto an inner hall that led left to a dressing area, master bath and bedroom, and straight on toward a bar area, second full bath, and then beyond to the spacious living room. The walls were covered with a thinly striped wallpaper of the palest yellow. The furniture was all a very French with gold damask upholstery on white wood. While Nasir marveled at their accommodations, Garrett tipped the bellman.

"Shall I unpack for Mr. al Qasimi?" Carlton asked Garrett, as Nasir had disappeared around the corner into the living room.

"Please do, Carlton," Garrett smiled. He pulled two hundred dollar bills from his pocket and pressed them into the butler's gloved hand. "I notice that Laphroaig scotch is not on the room service menu, but I know they have it downstairs in King Cole. I would be most grateful it you could find a way to spirit a bottle up here."

"Leave the matter to me, Mr. Thompson, and rest assured. Ten year or fifteen?" Carlton asked.

"The older the better," Garrett patted the man's shoulder.

"Garrett, the living room has big windows on two sides!" Nasir returned from his exploration. "We have a view all around."

"Yes, I did notice that," Garret smiled.

"Oh, I want my gym clothes," Nasir stepped up to his open suitcase on the stand in the dressing room. He pulled out shoes, socks, jock, shorts and tank top and headed into the bedroom. A walk in closet opened onto the dressing area as did the bathroom, bedroom and the rest of the suite. Garrett followed into the bedroom, where his identical gym attire was already laid out on the bed and closed the door behind him. They made quick work of changing together and emerged to find Carlton was nearly done hanging up Nasir's clothes and placing folded things and underwear in drawers.

"Where are our racquets?" Nasir asked.

"Just here in the closet," Garrett walked in to fetch them and their ball.

"Thank you, Carlton," Nasir pressed another large bill into the man's hand.

"A pleasure, sir. Enjoy the fitness center," Carlton smiled.

"I am sure we will," Nasir took his racquet from Garrett and followed him out.

Nasir and Garrett both always relished their time together hitting the little ball as hard as they could and working up a sweat. They had only forty minutes before their time was up, but they made the most of it.

"Should we take a steam, or jump in the pool?" Garrett asked.

"I think I would just like to take a shower and relax," Nasir answered. "It has been quite a week already. It was not easy to avoid having a dinner planned for me tonight. Oh! I got my green card today!"

"Did you? That's wonderful," Garrett put a hand on Nasir's shoulder as they walked. "Official at last. I would very much like to see it. I've never seen a green card."

"I would be most please to show it to you. It is my most prized possession," Nasir confessed.

When they returned to their suite all was quiet and the butler gone. The clothes Nasir left in a heap on the bed and floor were missing with a note that the shirt and undergarments had been sent to launder, the suit to be pressed, and all would be back by five the next morning. They stripped naked together in the dressing room.

"A shower will feel very good right now," Nasir commented.

"That it will," Garrett pulled out a laundry bag. "Throw our clothes in this. We'll send them out too," he walked into the master bathroom and picked up the house phone.

"This is Carlton, your butler. How may I serve the Thompson party?" he answered in the proscribed manner.

"Carlton, we have another bag of clothes to send out. We're going to jump in the shower now so just come in and take it, please."

"Right away, sir," Carlton answered.

"Thank you," Garrett bid and hung up.

"I'll just leave this by the door," Nasir heard Garrett on the phone.

"Good idea," Garrett agreed. Each bathroom had a clear glass enclosed shower stall, a tub, toilet and bidet closet, and two sinks set in a huge, dark marble vanity. Garrett reached into the shower stall to turn on the water. Nasir dropped the bag of sweat soaked gym clothes just inside the room door and walked down the hall to the second full bath that was, in fact, identical to the first. On his way Nasir had to pass the bar, on which he could not help but notice was a bottle of fifteen year Laphroaig and a bucket of ice.

"Oh," Nasir's eyes lit up at the sight. He knew who he had to thank for this, and found that he could not walk by. Nasir filled a tumbler with ice cubes and poured a healthy glass. He carried the glass into the living room while gently swirling the ice to cool the fiery and smokey scotch. Nasir realized that he just stood around the corner in the living room stark naked when he heard the front door open. Of course it was their butler who just snatched up the bag of clothes and shut the door behind him again. Carlton could not see into the living room from the door, and just assumed both men were in the master bath shower.

Nasir swirled his tinkling ice one more time and took a sip. "Ah," he sighed and headed for the second bathroom. Nasir turned on the water and took a big gulp of his scotch before he climbed in. He never even noticed that Carlton set out his toiletries in the master bath. It was an easy assumption to make in a suite with one bed shared by two people.

When Garrett was done with his shower, he could have spent the usual time drying his thick, rich, long hair, but decided to let it just hang wet and air dry. He did dry his body and wrapped the towel around himself as he walked out of the bathroom. On the table before the picture window in the living room that looked out toward Fifth Avenue, Garrett found the room service directory. He picked it up and began to flip through it as he headed for the second bathroom. Nasir had not bothered to close the bathroom door. He was still in the clear glass shower and Garrett found him massaging his soapy erection with both hands.

"Would you like some help with that?" Garrett asked with a smirk.

"Would I ever," Nasir's frustration was plain.

"I'm going to tell Emmett I found you stroking yourself," Garrett leaned against the marble vanity opposite the shower and returned his attention to the room service menus.

"I cannot help it, Garrett!" Nasir protested. "You should have heard what he did to me on the way to work this morning. I nearly came in my pants just as my car pulled up to my building."

Garrett just chuckled to himself as he read further. After a moment he looked up and saw that Nasir had moved one hand to massage his soapy balls while he continued a slow stroke. "Would you like some privacy to finish that?"

"I do not need privacy from you," Nasir declined. "But Emmett said he wanted to save it for me. I should do the same," he let go of himself and turned into the steam to rinse.

"Would we like to have a quiet evening in? We can order room service and just put our feet up," Garrett suggested.

"That sounds wonderful to me, Garrett," Nasir agreed. "Every day lunch and dinner someplace with groups of people. I want to just get ready for bed and lounge," he shut off the water and opened the shower door.

"It's a plan, then. It's a school night for both of us and we will have a nice evening out with Jasper tomorrow," Garrett spoke as Nasir reached for a towel to dry himself. "Oh, I hope Seth put Jasper's number in my phone."

"Emmett said that Jasper asked for both of our numbers and that he emailed them to him," Nasir dried himself off still in the shower enclosure. "I am so looking forward to spending an evening with him. He seems very nice and everyone speaks so highly of him."

"I am sure you will like him too. He is an attractive, sweet and genuine man, it seems to me. Easy to see why Edward loves him," Garrett assessed. "Though, hard to imagine how he could be single."

"Anyone who did not know Edward and his love of Jasper, could easily say the same thing about him," Nasir pointed out.

"True," Garrett agreed with a nod.

"Should we try to find out?" Nasir asked as he finally stepped out of the shower.

"I think we very much should not. Jasper can share whatever makes him comfortable, but I think we should refrain from asking probing questions," Garrett stated. "Let's leave the interrogations to my expert husband."

"If only Sethy was here. There is nothing we could not learn," Nasir dropped is towel on the floor.

"If only they were both here. Then someone could help you take care of that," Garrett pointed to Nasir's heavily hanging cock that had softened to half mast and no further.

"As you are the only one here, it will fall to you, my friend," Nasir put his hand on Garrett's bare shoulder. Garrett laughed, until Nasir pulled Garrett's towel from about his waist. Both men stood together naked and Nasir made a great show of throwing Garrett's towel on the floor beside his own.

"There. We said we would leave our towels on the floor and now we have," Nasir smiled. He turned and Garrett followed him out of the bathroom and down the hall toward the dressing room and bedroom. Nasir walked into the closet and looked around. "I packed a pair of Emmett's boxers to wear to bed with you, but now I do not know where they are."

"Look in those drawers there," Garrett pointed. "And pull me out a pair too, please. I've been reading through the menus. What say we get a bunch of nibbles?"

"That would be fine. What did you have in mind?" Nasir bent to pull on the boxers he brought with him and then looked in Garrett's drawer.

"I was going to suggest we start with a dozen oysters on the half shell, though, in your condition, that might not be wise," Garrett mused. Nasir, with Garrett's boxers in hand, dropped to his knees in front of his naked best friend.

"Whatever are you doing?" Garrett looked down on the kneeling Arab.

Nasir looked up at the standing man. "Garrett, feed me oysters at your own peril," he held open Garrett's boxers for him.

"Which is why I have changed my mind. Thank you," Garrett stepped into his boxers and Nasir pulled them up his legs to his hips.

"There," Nasir patted Garrett's no longer bare butt and rose to his feet. "What else is on the menu?"

"How about tuna tartar and the crispy fried calamari?" Garrett followed Nasir back out toward the living room.

"Sounds delicious," Nasir paused in the second bathroom to retrieve his still half full glass of scotch, that he promptly drained. "Thank you for this, Garrett."

"My pleasure. There is also beer in the small fridge in the cabinet under the counter there," Garrett pointed.

"Right now all I want is more scotch," Nasir returned to the bar. "Can I make you a martini?"

"Oh, please do. The Kettle One is in the freezer. And make it a little dirty. You'll find the olives there in the fridge," Garrett directed. "Then how do prawn beignets with tamarind chutney and chicken satay with crushed roasted cashews and sesame seed sauce sound?"

"You are making my mouth water is how it all sounds," Nasir poured their drinks.

"Then perhaps we could split a lobster club," Garrett finished his selections.

"Get on the phone right now," Nasir handed Garrett his martini.

"All right, I shall," Garrett gladly accepted his cocktail and took a sip as he headed into the living room. Nasir poured a second healthy scotch and joined Garrett in the spacious and comfortable living room. He took a sip and seated himself in an arm chair near where Garrett sat on the sofa.

"There," Garrett hung up the phone, "our order is in. Now," he took another sip of his martini, "tell me all about your new job."

"I wish I could do my job. I will get to that point, but so far all it feels like I have have been doing is networking," Nasir complained.

"That can seem never ending, but every bit of it is important," Garrett pointed out. "These are fellow executives with whom you want to have good working relationships. Particularly the higher ups."

"That is true," Naisr agreed.

"In this you have the advantage. My higher ups are in Cincinnati. Yours are in the same building," Garrett observed.

"It is easier for you to avoid them and get some work done," Nasir countered.

"To a degree, I suppose. Out of sight can mean out of mind though, and you don't want that," Garrett advised.

"You are right, Garrett. I will have to adjust my thinking. I always did everything I could to avoid my bosses when they were my brother and father," Nasir thought back. "Neither Troy, that's my boss, the executive vice-president, or Mr. Tisch, the President, shout at me. Or at anyone for that matter."

"It will be a new experience for you," Garrett smiled.

"Very," Nasir agreed. "Garrett, the really new and wonderful part is that I can tell people that I am gay. I do not have to hide!"

"Welcome to my world," Garrett raised his glass.

"It is a beautiful world," Nasir spoke with wonder. "My assistant is a nice kid and straight. He spoke to me frankly of the girlfriend who broke up with him and asked me about Emmett. I have a picture of Emmett on my desk! If I put a picture of Emmett on my desk at the offices in Dubai, I would put my life at risk. Here they ask me his name and what is he like and comment on how handsome he is. Garrett, they asked me if I wanted to put him on my medical plan! Can you imagine that?"

"Seth is on my plan, Nasir, so I can imagine it, yes," Garrett answered with amusement. Sometimes it was easy to forget that his best friend was from a very different world.

"He is?" Nasir asked. "I did not know that."

"It never occurred to me that it was worth mentioning," Garrett admitted. "I should have known that was something that would be beyond your experience. I'm sorry about that."

"Please do not be sorry," Nasir shook his head. "It is just one more reason that I love America."

"It is far better here, my friend, but America still has a long way to go. Fortunately, until we can get married in the eyes of the law, progressive companies, like the ones we work for, offer domestic partner benefits," Garrett stated.

"Yes," Nasir nodded. "That is what they called it."

"Did you put Emmett on your plan?" Garrett asked.

"I have the paperwork in my briefcase. Emmett and I will sit down with it when I get home and see which makes the most sense, for him to keep his own or come on mine," Nasir outlined.

"That would be my advice. If both partners are working, often it makes the most sense for each to keep his own. Sometimes one company's plans are just better than another. Such was the case for us. It was much better for Seth to come on my plan than keep his own. It often comes down to buying power. The bank is a much bigger institution than the Seattle Gay News," Garrett explained.

"Ah," Nasir nodded. "This medical business is all new to me. In my country every citizen is given whatever medical care he might need. It is just taken care of by the state."

"In your old country," Garrett corrected.

"Yes, Allah! I mean, my old country. This is my country now," Nasir stated firmly.

"Exactly," Garrett tipped his glass toward Nasir.

A sharp rap, so as to be heard throughout the suite, came at the door.

"There's dinner. Should we put on shirts or robes or something?" Garrett asked as they both rose.

"Why should we bother to do that?" Nasir countered. Garrett could find no reason and gave a shrug as they walked to the door.

In the corridor waited their butler with the room service boy and his cart laden with dishes.

"Good evening, Mr. Thompson, Mr. al Qasimi," Carlton greeted. "Your dinner is here. Shall I serve in the living room?"

"Please do," Garrett stepped aside to allow them to pass. "Just set everything out. We'll nibble from everything at once."

"As you wish, sir," Carlton smiled and followed the cart through the suite. Nasir disappeared into the bedroom to get cash to tip them and Garrett set about refreshing their drinks. In only a minute their food was attractively arranged on the far table by the window overlooking Fifth Avenue.

"There we are, gentlemen," Carlton paused while the room service boy headed for the door with his cart. "Will there be anything else?"

"No," Nasir stated as he tipped the room service boy. "Thank you," he pressed money into Carlton's gloved hand as well.

"Please just ring when you are finished with dinner and we'll clear it away promptly," Carlton paused to smile at them both and then followed the cart out.

"Doesn't everything look delicious?" Garrett walked over to the table.

"I am starving," Nasir agreed.

"Should we put on the television? Is there anything worth watching on Thursdays, I wonder," Garrett mused as they both sat down and placed linen napkins on their laps.

"Emmett likes to record that vampire show. He and Edward both say they feel an affinity to the vampire brothers," Nasir picked up a fork and first tried the tuna.

"What an odd thing to say," Garrett started with the prawns. "I think Seth likes that show too. He likes the boy that turns into a wolf or something. Whatever are we to do with them?"

"I can think of several things I would like to do to them right now," Nasir spoke with raised eyebrows. "Well, one of them anyway. I leave the other one to you."

"Thank you. I'll gladly handle the other one," the thought brought a smile to Garrett's face.

They watched the television program that they had no doubt their partners would watch when it was broadcast for the west coast later in the evening. They finished their meal and called to have it cleared away. Even with Fifth Avenue beconing from below, neither man had more ambition than to have one more cocktail and contemplate the next day. The city that never sleeps could go on below them while they did just the opposite above. Nasir and Garrett sat side by side on the sofa and paid no mind to whatever show came on after the one their better halves enjoyed. Nasir was the first to give a great yawn. He set his glass of wet cubes on the coffee table and stretched.

"It might be time to turn in. I'm bushed myself," Garrett agreed. "We musn't forget to call home first."

"I will not forget," Nasir stated.

"I am going to go in the bedroom and call Seth," Garrett rose. Nasir just gave a yawn again while his best friend walked away. Garrett returned in only a moment.

"Oh. Thank you," Nasir accepted his own cell from Garrett. Garrett just gave Nasir a smile and headed back toward the bedroom. He touched the sensor to call Seth's phone on the one in his hand. From opposite ends of the suite, calls went to different floors of the same building across the continent.

* * *

Seth's home office was a smaller room behind the laundry room that was intended to be maid's quarters. It was half the size of Garrett's richly wood paneled study, but he liked it for two reasons. It was as out of the way as it could possibly be in their home, so he didn't mind so much if it was less than tidy. And on days he worked from home it was easy to get the laundry done. Seth's desk was a tall and wide hutch type placed up against the far wall. On another wall hung a blanket from the Oglala Oyanke where he was born. It was red with the white circle of tipis symbol in the center, that was the flag of the Oglala Lakota Nation. Seth perched naked in his chair in front of his computer. He had not bothered to put anything on after he took a shower. It was a warm day and he saw no need. Seth snatched up his cell from where it sat nearby on his desk, at the familiar ring.

"Hey, yo," Seth greeted.

"Hey, yourself. What are you doing?" Leah asked.

"Updating Emmy and Nasir's wedding website. Have you thought about what you are getting them?" Seth enquired.

"Yeah. I'm getting them a gift certificate," Leah answered.

"Oh, yeah? For what?" Seth bit.

"A night off from you," Leah teased.

"Yuk, yuk. What do you want anyway?" Seth was flat.

"Roberto wants to have you and Garrett over for a cookout Sunday afternoon at his house," Leah informed.

"Oh? How about that. Is this a casual, c'mon by and watch the game kinda thing, or invite the in-laws kinda thing?"

"Carmen and her husband will be there too," Leah added.

"I see," Seth got it.

"You never know. We might all be related some one of these days," Leah was coy.

"We can only hope," Seth smiled at the thought.

"Justin and Melinda are also coming," Leah revealed.

"They are? Why are they coming?" Seth asked.

"Because Melinda is a very close friend of mine," Leah answered. "Is that alright with you?"

"Who else is coming?" Seth ignored her question.

"Roberto's partner Al and his wife," Leah informed. "That's everyone."

"So many straight guys for me to play with," Seth teased.

"Seth," Leah cautioned.

"Do I have to butch it up?" Seth asked.

"You know what, little brother? I would never ask you to do that," Leah stated firmly.

"I know you wouldn't," Seth acknowledged.

"All kidding aside, Seth, I would never ask you to do that. And I wouldn't let anyone else either. My brother is just fine, just the way he is. Anyone trying to win my heart had better get that," Leah declared.

"Roberto totally gets that, Sis. You know he does," Seth stressed. "I was talking about the other straight guys. Other than Justin, I mean."

"If they want to be a part of my life, they better get it too," Leah added.

"Okay, take it easy. I'm not trying to start anything or prove a point. I'll be on my best behavior. I won't even grab any crotches," Seth pledged.

"Yes, please refrain from groping all the men," Leah agreed.

"Though, I can't promise about Garrett," Seth amended.

"No one would ask that of you," Leah smiled.

"Or Justin," Seth continued.

"Poor Justin," Leah chuckled.

"Or Roberto," Seth went on.

"Seth," Leah warned.

"Relax. I'm playing," Seth's call waiting went off at just that moment and he moved the cell away to look at the screen. "We'll be there. Text me the details. My man's callin' right now. I gotta go," Seth spoke into the phone and touched the screen to switch lines. "Hi, Honey."

Garrett seated himself in the wing chair in the corner of the large bedroom in his Fifth Avenue suite and put his bare feet up on the matching ottoman. "Hello, Sweetness," the smile was clear in his voice.

"How's New York?" Seth asked.

"Not nearly as nice as last time," Garrett confessed.

"How come?" Seth pressed.

"Because I don't have you with me," Garrett clarified.

"Aww. That's exactly the right answer, Honey," Seth was touched, but playful.

"Were you on the phone? I hope I didn't interrupt anything important," Garrett was concerned.

"I was on the phone, but there is no such thing as more important than you," Seth explained.

"That's sweet, Seth," Garrett could not help but smile.

"I was on with Leah. Roberto has invited us over for a cookout Sunday afternoon," Seth revealed.

"What did you tell her?" Garrett asked.

"I told her that my man was callin' so buh-bye! I told her that we'd be there," Seth answered. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is," Garrett confirmed.

"I thought it would be. Roberto and my sister are getting more serious all the time. He's the one, Gar. I know it in my bones," Seth could not have been more certain.

"They are very cute together. And they look very happy together too," Garrett agreed. "He really seems to love her."

"I think he would make her a good husband. I never imagined she would make any man a good wife, but she sure seems it with him," Seth mused aloud. "I do think she will be a good mother when that day comes. And he's got good dad written all over him. Like Justin."

"I think so too," Garrett agreed.

"Oh, they're going to be there too. Justin and Melinda, I mean," Seth informed. "And Roberto's sister and husband and his partner and his wife."

"A bringing together of people close to both of them," Garrett got it.

"Exactly," Seth confirmed.

"Then there is no question we should go and make every effort to engage and integrate," Garrett outlined.

"I agree, Honey. I would like to get a sit down with Roberto, one on one," Seth expressed. "I mean, I know him pretty well at this point and really, I'm already on board the Leah-Roberto wagon, but still. No one escapes Trial by Clearwater."

Garrett could not help but smile at the phrase originally coined for his father, the judge. It gave him no end of joy that his family loved and cherished Seth as much as he did, and the feeling was mutual. "Well, he hasn't proposed yet, has he?"

"No, but that day fast approaches. My Oglala sense is tingling," Seth stated.

"Now that will be a wedding to plan. Imagine the size of that ceremony and reception," Garrett shared his thought.

"Yeah. I'm not planning that one," Seth shook his head.

"Speaking of grooms, how's Emmett?" Garrett asked.

"He's fine, actually. I'm glad you guys are coming home on Saturday, though," Seth expressed. "Another day or two and he's gonna get mopey. How's Nasir?"

"Rather hard up, I would say," Garrett revealed.

"Ha! Literally, I'm sure," Seth laughed.

"I'm afraid I can confirm it. He very much needs to relieve some pressure, but he says he wants to save it. Emmett had him ready to come in his pants on the way to work this morning, it seems," Garrett relayed.

"Emmy told me about that. He's pretty worked up too. He'll blow Nasir's head off!" Seth joked.

"I think Emmett is in equal danger," Garrett expressed.

"We'll be able to hear them up here. And speaking of up here, Mr. Thompson, I'm gonna have to get in that great big bed all by myself tonight," Seth made a pout.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness. You know there is no place I would ever want to be than beside you, most especially at night. My arms long for you, even now," Garrett spoke with longing.

"Me too, Gar. I love you," Seth said simply.

"I love you, Seth," Garrett spoke softly.

"Are you guys going to bed?" Seth asked.

"In just a few minutes. Nasir is in the living room talking to Emmett right now," Garrett informed.

"Are you alone?" Seth pressed.

"I am," Garrett confirmed.

"What are you wearing," Seth grew excited.

"The boxers that I am going to wear to bed with Nasir," Garrett answered.

"Where are you?" Seth enquired.

"I am sitting in the big chair in the bedroom. You remember the one," Garrett smiled to himself.

"Do I ever. If I were there I would kneel down in front of you and run my hands up your sexy, hairy thighs," Seth began.

"Sweetness," Garrett tried to interrupt.

"Just like I did when we were there together," Seth was not deterred. "Of course, you didn't have boxers on then. I would work my nose and tongue in through your fly. I would try to lick your shaft and your balls."

"Seth," Garrett tried again.

"I would pull my boy and his balls out through your fly and feel you get harder against my face," Seth felt his own sleeping python begin to stir at that thought.

"Seth," Garrett repeated.

"What?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to get into bed with Nasir with a raging hard on," Garrett stated.

"Oh. Yeah, I don't want that either," Seth admitted. "Okay, get into bed, Honey. I love you and I sure will miss being beside you tonight."

"I love you, my sweet Seth. I will very much miss holding you in my arms tonight," Garrett spoke softly.

"Give Nasir a kiss," Seth directed.

"I will," Garrett agreed.

"And have him give you one from me," Seth added.

"He won't give me the kind of kiss I want from you," Garrett smiled.

"Yeah, he better not!" Seth exclaimed.

"Goodnight, Sweetness," the love in Garrett's voice was clear.

"Night, Gar," Seth echoed.

Garrett lowered his phone and ended the call. He sat for a long moment in the silence of the suite and light of the one lamp that was on in the bedroom. He didn't even realize that he was still smiling. Garrett did not hear Nasir and rose to go check on him. Nasir must have reached Emmett. They all knew Emmett would not miss that call for anything. Garrett walked out through the dressing room, down the hall and around the corner into the living room. Nasir lay on the sofa with his eyes closed. It was immediately clear that he had just hung up with Emmett. The Arab breathed deeply and slowly in an effort to calm himself. He held his erection in his loose boxers.

"Ah," Garrett at once understood the situation. "I'll leave you alone."

"No, no," Nasir protested as he opened his eyes. "I am fine."

"You look like you need to take matters into your own hand," Garrett suggested.

"I am fine," Nasir repeated. "But my hand to Allah, the very minute I get home, I am going to fuck his face, and his ass, over and over."

"I don't think Emmett will object," Garrett chuckled. "Actually, that sounds like just the prescription. I shall adopt your plan myself."

Nasir heaved a sigh and sat up. "Let us to bed," he rose in his obscenely tented boxers and headed for the bedroom. Garrett followed his best friend with a smirk and a shake of his head. Nasir walked straight to the bed, pulled it down, and got into the left side.

"Oh, do you sleep on that side?" Garrett asked.

"You do too?" Nasir countered.

"I don't have to," Garrett began to walk around the bed.

"No, actually," Nasir moved over to the other side, "it would be better for me to sleep on the other side. If you are on the wrong side of me, I will be less likely to roll over onto you, thinking you are Emmett, in my sleep."

"Probably a good idea," Garrett walked back around to his side. "There will be no mistaking you for Seth in my sleep. You're twice his size," Garrett put out the bedside lamp and climbed into bed. Both men stretched out on their backs.

"Did you put in a wake up call?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, I did, for seven. Does that work for you?" Garrett asked.

"It does. That is perfect," Nasir confirmed. "Allah," he reached into his boxers to take hold of his straining bone and squeeze it again. "I am going to be hard all night!"

"Well, just don't point it over here. Think about something that is not arousing. Think about your favorite camel that you ever rode," Garrett suggested.

"Her name was Zanzia. She was almost sweet, if you can believe that," Nasir thought back. He smiled broadly. "I remember the slow, rhythmic movement as I rode her. If I had Emmett there with me, we could both ride her, naked. I would slip inside him and ride them both."

"Nasir," Garrett thought this would work, but it went in exactly the wrong direction.

"I would hold us both still and let that slow rhythmic movement make me fuck Emmett, slowly, on and on, across the sands," Nasir squeezed himself again and gave a groan.

"Maybe we should jack each other off," Garrett mused.

"No. No, no," Nasir protested weakly.

"Tell me about your mother and father," Garrett refocused his best friend on something else. Something that was sure to kill an erection.

* * *

The following evening, Nasir sat in the back of his chauffeur driven town car. He wore a lite gray suit with a pink dress shirt and dark tie. Nasir sat still, nearly frozen with trepidation. He had to make a phone call. He had to make it right now. And it was not good news.

"Sir?" the driver got Nasir's attention. Nasir had not even noticed that the man had gotten in behind the wheel. Had he been speaking?

"What?" Nasir asked.

"The St. Regis again, sir?" the driver asked again.

"Oh, yes," Nasir confirmed. He pulled out his cell and just stared at it a moment as the car began to roll. He dreaded making this call, but he had to do it. Nasir touched the sensor to dial the number and for the briefest moment, hoped it would go to voicemail. But this was not something to be left on voicemail.

* * *

It was only a quarter past three in Seattle when a distinct and familiar ring captured Emmett's attention. He sat at his drafting table in his office at work and swiveled around in his chair to grab his cell from his desk. Emmett wore his usual work attire of dress pants and shirt. This particular ring tone never failed to bring a smile to his face. Emmett wondered why this call would come now, but of course, there would not be opportunity later.

"Hi, Babe," Emmett answered the call with dimpled enthusiasm.

In the back of his town car, Nasir closed his eyes. Emmett sounded so happy. "Habibi."

On the other side of the continent, the smile vanished from Emmett's face. He recognized the tone of his partner's voice. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Habibi," Nasir said again.

"C'mon, Nasi, you're scaring me. What is it?" Emmett pressed.

"I cannot come home," Nasir dropped his bomb.

"Oh," Emmett spoke in a small voice.

"I am so sorry, Emmett," Nasir was sincere.

"What happened?" Emmett leaned on his desk and rested his forehead on the ball of his free hand.

"There is a special reception for the executives most of the day Sunday at the owners, the Tisch's, place in Greenwich," Nasir answered.

"Greenwich Village?" Emmett asked.

"Greenwich, Connecticut," Nasir clarified. "My boss made it very clear that while attendance is not mandatory, it would very much be frowned upon if I do not go. I feel like I need to do this. I am too new to risk alienating myself from any of these people, especially the Tisches."

"You're right, Nasi. You should go. Can you come home on Monday?" Emmett was hopeful.

"Now I have more meetings scheduled for next week even. I am going to actually start to get into the meat of my job. I am so sorry, Emmett," Nasir expressed again.

"Don't be sorry, Nasi," Emmett's compassion was clear in his voice.

"I feel like I am letting you down," Nasir felt small and helpless in the back of his town car.

"No, Babe. How could being a successful Manhattan executive be letting me down?" Emmett put it in perspective. "You're working. It's all brand new. You have to get yourself up to speed. If things are expected of you professionally, then you should do them. I want you to. I understand, Nasi. Don't feel bad."

"But I do. I want to come home to you," Nasir confessed.

"Well, I would love nothing more. I don't have to tell you that. I long to hold you in my arms," Emmett rose from his desk and quietly shut his office door, "to kiss you, to feel your naked body against mine, even just to smell you."

"I feel so bad," Nasir shook his head. The incredibly impressive scenery of Fifth Avenue passed by outside the car windows and he did not even notice it.

"No, Baby. Don't feel bad, really. I'm yours. Nothing can change that," Emmett assured as he sat back down in his chair. "And you're mine, for always."

"I am, Habibi, body and soul. All of me is yours. Nothing is more important to me that you," Nasir stated.

"Just know that you can always count on me, Nasi. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You just focus on what you gotta do. Be as great at it as I know you are. I'm so proud of you," Emmett's love shone through his voice. "Knock their socks off and be confident that your partner loves you, and supports you, and is waiting for you at home. Don't stress. Really, Babe."

"Thank you," Nasir gave a sigh. "I do not know what I ever did to deserve you. You are so very good to me, my habibi."

"You love me. That's all you did. Totally and completely, and you make me feel it every day. Even across the country," Emmett smiled.

"I do. And you make me feel it too," Nasir agreed.

"You guys are doing dinner with Jasper tonight, right?" Emmett asked. The receptionist who ever nursed her crush on the big, hunky, but openly gay designer, appeared outside the office windows beside the closed door. She held up her wrist and pointed to her watch. Emmett made a face and gave a wave.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "I will be back at the hotel in just a minute," he took note finally of where he was. "Jasper is meeting us here."

"Have a great time and don't worry about calling later if you guys go out. Seth and I will be watching movies or whatever he has planned. Call me in the morning," Emmett bid. "I love you."

"I love you, my Emmett," Nasir returned.

"I gotta get back to work. Don't worry, Babe, really. Everything is fine. Have a good time. Bye, Nasi," Emmett rose from his desk again and took hold of his door knob.

"Thank you for understanding. You are the best partner in the whole world," Nasir spoke with admiration and fingered his ring. "And I can't wait to marry you."

"You are and I can't wait either," Emmett looked at his ring with the big, dimpled smile that caused every time. "Bye, Babe," he quickly stuffed the cell in his pocket as he pulled open the door and rushed out of the office. His boss got testy when people were late for a meeting. Just as quickly as he departed, Emmett dashed back to his office to snatch up the file he would need for this meeting and flew down the hallway again.

* * *

Nasir lowered his phone and just sat in the back of the town car as it pulled up to the St. Regis. Part of him was greatly relieved. And part of him wanted to cry. Nasir climbed out of the back of the car when the hotel doorman opened his door for him. Nasir took to his feet and paused to take a deep, cleansing breath. He was loved. He knew that more surely than he knew anything. There was no reason not to enjoy his evening with friends, old and new. A smile broke out on Nasir's face as he walked away from the car and up the red carpeted steps to the great bronze revolving door.

More than one man and nearly every passing woman cast an appreciative eye on the very handsome man and, who they just assumed, was his model boyfriend. Garrett sat with Jasper behind the marble balustrade in the King Cole bar that overlooked the St. Regis lobby from it's lofty perch three steps above the main level. Garrett was elegant in snug jeans, a pink polo shirt and dark blue suit jacket. It was easy to mistake Jasper for a European fashion model in tight, low rise jeans and a dark garnet linen dress shirt that even had a hood which laid on his back. The shirt was so tailored to Jasper's body that it made the tall, slim man seem all the more thin. A little black leather coach that could have easily been mistaken for a camera case, hung on his right hip from a thin leather strap that went across his chest.

"Ah, here he is," Garrett caught sight of their tall Arab friend as he walked into the lobby with his Louis Vuitton briefcase over his shoulder. As Garrett had signed for the beer bottles they each held when they got them, he and Jasper rose from their table near the steps and descended into the lobby. Nasir caught sight of his best friend and smiled all the more broadly as he headed for them. The man at Garrett's side with the long, wavy, golden locks that Nasir had met only once before, was unmistakably Jasper.

"Jasper!" Nasir opened his arms.

"Hi, Nasir!" Jasper stepped into Nasir's warm embrace. Nasir had hugged Jasper at Garrett and Seth's reception, but with so much on his mind at the time, failed to notice that the younger man was just about his height. And the fact that Jasper stayed very trim by living in, and walking around, Manhattan, was obvious.

"I think you are even taller than Edward," Nasir observed.

"I have a whole inch on him," Jasper informed.

"But he has you in bulk. You are so thin! Garrett, we must have a big dinner," Nasir proposed. "I need to change. Do you mind coming up?"

"We can't all be built like Emmett," Jasper pointed out as they headed for the elevators.

"Allah, Garrett, I cannot go home with you tomorrow," Nasir was reminded. "I have an event at Mr. Tisch's home on Sunday, and meetings all next week now."

"Oh, dear," Garrett knew what that meant.

"Uh, oh. Poor Em," Jasper made a sympathetic face. He knew his big, old friend well.

"Does Emmett know?" Garrett asked the pertinent question. He touched the button for their floor in the elevator.

"I just talked to him on the ride over here," Nasir revealed.

"How did he take it?" Jasper asked.

"He was very supportive and understanding. Emmett is the best partner a man could ask for," Nasir shared his admiration. "I do think he put on a brave face for me, though. I know he is disappointed."

"How could he not be, really? He loves you. Of course he wants to be with you," Jasper reasoned. "But I'm sure he understands. It's not like you are choosing to not go home. He knows you have a job to do."

"He does," Nasir agreed as they stepped out onto their floor.

"A man may understand, but that doesn't stop the heart from longing," Garrett put it in perspective.

"I very much long for him. More so every day," Nasir produced his key card and let them into the suite.

"Wow. This is a nice suite," Jasper looked around. "Did you and Seth stay in one like this when you guys came out?"

"The very same. I wouldn't stay anywhere else," Garrett stated. "No offense intended, Nasir."

"None taken," Nasir helped himself to a beer from the small fridge. "My hotels are nice, but not this nice. I'll just go put on some jeans, like you, Garrett," he set his beer down and headed for the bedroom. Garrett wasted no time in pulling his cell from his pocket.

"Seth needs to know Nasir is not coming home," Garrett explained.

"Seth will take care of the big guy," Jasper was confident.

"Would you like another beer, Jasper?" Garrett asked as he typed.

"I'm good, actually, thanks," Jasper held up his still half full bottle.

"There," Garrett shut his phone and slipped it back into his pocket. Nasir emerged having shed the briefcase and exchanged his suit pants, underwear, dress shoes and socks for snug jeans and his beloved sandals.

"Are we hungry?" Nasir picked up his beer and took a swig.

"Did you want to wear your tie?" Garrett asked.

"Oh," Nasir looked down. "No," he pulled it off and threw it in the direction of the dressing room. He then unbuttoned the top three buttons of his shirt, revealing some of his hairy chest.

"That's better," Jasper gave an approving nod.

"In answer to your question, I could eat anytime," Garrett informed.

"I'm hungry," Jasper agreed.

"Then let's go," Nasir headed for the door. Garrett and Jasper followed.

"We are near your work, Jasper?" Nasir asked as they walked toward the elevators again.

"Not too far. Easily walking distance. Though I have to confess, I went home and changed," Jasper revealed.

"You didn't have to do that," Garrett smiled.

"I wanted to look nice for my date with two big wig executives," Jasper teased. Two older ladies who had emerged from the elevator when it arrived, heard this comment. They both looked back and shared a whisper as they passed the three men in the corridor.

"I think those ladies think we hired you for the evening," Garrett observed as they stepped aboard the elevator.

Nasir made a point of looking Jasper over from head to toe. "We have good taste, Garrett."

"Yes, we do," Garrett chuckled.

They rode down to the lobby and walked through King Cole into the golden hued world of Adour Alain Ducasse. No one gave challenge to the beers in their hands as they came from the bar. Garrett gave his name and they were immediately shown to a table in the smaller and more cozy wine room. Only six, four top tables were in the room lined by just a few of Adour's over eighteen thousand bottles of wine. From this room they were not able to see, but could still hear, the strumming of the harpist. Garrett took a seat at the white linen, Limoges china and Waterford crystal set table. Nasir and Jasper sat on either side of him. Diffused light in the room was provided by small golden glass globes of varying sizes that hung from the ceiling on thin filaments and numbered in the hundreds.

"We didn't sit in here last time," Jasper observed. "I'm the one who lives here, and I feel like a country boy again with my beer," he added with amusement.

"And we shall have some more," Nasir decided as their waiter appeared.

"Good evening, gentlemen. I'm Andy and it will be my pleasure to take care of you," the smiling waiter handed them menus. "Can I bring anything from the bar, freshen your beers?"

"Yes, please bring us each a fresh beer," Nasir requested.

"Nasir, you haven't seen it yet, but they have caviar on the menu," Garrett informed.

"Oh, they do?" Nasir opened his menu.

"Russian Malossol or Caspian Golden Osetra," Andy was helpful.

"Oh, Caspian Golden," Nasir decided. "And can you bring some vodka shots on ice?"

"Yes we can," Andy confirmed. "What kind of vodka?"

"What is your favorite, Jasper?" Garrett asked.

"I like Absolute," Jasper answered.

"Absolute," Nasir pulled his wallet from his inside suit jacket pocket.

"Put that away," Garrett commanded. He looked up at Andy when it was clear Nasir would not obey. "His money is no good here."

Nasir pulled his credit card from his wallet and handed it to Andy. "You hold onto that and I don't want it back until I have paid for dinner."

"Give that back to him. I will be signing for dinner," Garrett spoke in the most authoritative manner he could muster.

"This man is under medical care, my medical care. I am his doctor. He needs assistance even to tie his shoes. Other than what he wants to eat or drink, pay him no attention at all," Nasir spun his story.

"Okay, you gave me your card first, so you win. I'll be right back with your caviar, vodka and round of brews," Andy did not buy a word of it. The giggle from the hot blonde guy only made him the more sure.

"Something tells me you two do that all the time," Jasper understood.

"Nasir thinks he is clever," Garrett gave a sigh and perused his menu.

"You, sir, think you are clever, but sometimes I beat you to it," Nasir smiled.

"The Caspian was a good choice," Garrett moved on. "I can't order it with Seth. He doesn't care for it. Do you like it, Jasper?"

"I can't say as I've ever had it. Not straight up, anyway. My friends make a spread called taramasalata that has roe in it. I like that just fine," Jasper gave a shrug.

"Taramasalata. I have never heard of that," Nasir was blank.

"It's Greek," Jasper informed.

"I do not know Greek food," Nasir admitted.

"Neither do I, really," Garrett agreed, "but I would like to try that. One of these times we can go to a Greek restaurant if you like."

"I can name several good ones," Jasper stated.

"We'll make a point to do that, then," Garrett smiled.

"Caspian Osetra is about as good as it gets. You will love it. I know," Nasir assured. "I am sorry Sethy does not like it. I am fortunate that Emmett does."

"Seth likes seafood though," Jasper mused.

"Some of it, anyway," Garrett made the exception.

"So what do you suppose those two are up to tonight?" Jasper asked.

"Emmett said they were going to watch movies and eat ice cream in bed," Nasir answered.

"Seth will want to take Emmett under his wing tonight. Now, more than ever," Garrett was certain.

"I am sorry that Sethy could not come with you, but I am more glad that Emmett has him there," Nasir shared.

"So, what's goin' on this weekend at the Tisch's place?" Jasper queried.

"Evidently, a few times a year, Mr. Tisch has all of his executives to his home for the day, a small select few for the whole weekend," Nasir informed. "It is very much expected to go. It is this Sunday and they only thought to mention it to me today," he shook his head.

"Andrew, James or Jon?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, James," Nasir clarified.

"The house out in Greenwich?" Jasper asked.

"Yes," Nasir answered. It should have come as no surprise that Garrett knew of the billionaire Tisch triumvirate, or that Jasper, in the television businesss, did as well. Nasir was impressed just the same.

"Here we are gentlemen," Andy arrived with tub of caviar and vodka shots all in nests of crushed ice with tiny blinis and condiments on the side, while a helper followed with their beers. "Have we had a chance to look at the menu?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Jasper picked his menu back up. "I've just been gabbin'."

"A few more minutes, please," Nasir instructed.

"I'll be back in a few and nearby if you have any questions for me," Andy gave a smile and walked away.

"What is good here, Garrett?" Nasir asked as he spooned some caviar onto a blini.

"Everything written on that menu in front of you, Nasir," Garrett answered dryly. Nasir could not help but smile. Jasper smiled with him as he tried a blini laden with caviar, a little crumbled egg yolk and minced red onion.

"Oh, that might be an acquired taste, you guys," Jasper finished his blini, but did not reach for more.

"I'm sorry you don't like it, Jasper. What else can we get you?" Garrett asked. "You liked the cheese tray last time, as I recall."

"Oh, yeah," Jasper remembered.

"Have a vodka," Nasir plucked a thin vial out of the ice and handed it to Jasper. He took two more and handed one of those to Garrett.

"Good friends and a fun evening in Manhattan," Garrett made the toast.

"Good friends who found really great husbands," Jasper added his own sentiment and they all knocked back their shot.

"Thank you, Jasper," Garrett smiled.

"You are very kind," Nasir agreed.

"I just call it like I see it," Jasper countered. Garrett looked around for Andy and the attentive waiter came at once.

"Are we ready?" Andy asked.

"I am," Jasper confirmed.

"Start, please, Jasper," Garrett bid.

"I'm going to have just what I had last time," Jasper stated. "The ricotta gnocchi and for dinner the venison."

"Excellent choice. The venison is so tender you can cut it with a fork," Andy endorsed. "And for you, gentlemen?"

"Garrett," Nasir bid as he continued to look over the choices.

"I would like to start with the chilled lobster medallions, and then the Chilean turbot, please," Garrett closed his leather bound menu.

"I will start with the same and then have the lamb," Nasir gave a nod. He looked at Garrett and noted the raised eyebrows. "I have a taste for lamb since we had the kibbeh," he explained as he handed over his menu to Andy.

"Andy, will you also bring a cheese tray, right away, please?" Garrett added. "And do we want wine?"

"Oh, yeah. What was that wine we had last time?" Jasper asked.

"I'll bring you the cellar book as well," Andy smiled and strode away.

"Okay, now what's kibbeh?" Jasper took swig of his cold beer.

"Quite good is what it is," Garrett endorsed.

"It is a little lamb and mint ball, deep fried in a wheat shell," Nasir answered.

"Oh, is it on the menu for your reception?" Jasper asked. "Emmett said you guys were doing a menu that reflected each of your heritage."

"Exactly so," Nasir confirmed.

"I'll get to try one then," Jasper gave a nod. "You'd probably like Greek cuisine, Nasir. Lot's of lamb on the menu."

"I would like to try," Nasir nodded.

"So, you getting excited, groom?" Jasper asked with a sexy smirk.

"I am. I spent so much time worrying about marrying a woman I did not know to please my family. I was so stupid," Nasir shook his head. "I am going to marry the love of my life. I will be so proud to stand beside him," he could not keep the smile from his face. "But I am filled with fear also."

"Oh, dear," this was the first Garrett heard of this. "Whyever for?"

"Not gettin' cold feet are you?" Jasper asked.

"No, no. It is not that. Never, ever that. What I mean is, at this rate, I will be able to fly in just for the ceremony and have to come right back," Nasir expressed his fears. "I will probably be as late to my own wedding as I was to yours."

"We can't have that," Garrett stated. "You don't think you'll be tied up here right up until the wedding, surely."

"Here we go, guys," Andy set the cheese tray on the table closest to Jasper and handed the wine list, that was ten times the length of the menu, to Garrett.

"Thank you," Garrett took the much thicker leather bound book.

"I will not stay longer than another week. I will not," Nasir assured firmly. "I have obligations at home. I am getting married. They will have to understand that."

"I'm coming in the week before to spend some time with Edward, but I'm also looking forward to spending more time with all you guys than I did the last time," Jasper revealed.

"That will be nice," Garrett smiled.

"It's nice that you asked Edward to stand up with you, Nasir," Jasper expressed as he munched a slice of expensive blue veined cheese on a thin toast point with a dab of black currant preserves.

"I consider Edward a close friend. He is my closest friend, really, outside of Garrett, Sethy and Emmett," Nasir stated.

"It'll be nice to see all you guys together," Jasper smiled.

"Edward is a good man," Nasir endorsed.

"Yeah, you know, I think so too," Jasper grew introspective for a moment. "So, Garrett," he changed gears, "I know what brings Nasir to my city, but what brings our favorite banker?"

"Confidentiality prevents from saying much, but there is a certain aged heiress here in Manhattan, who lives at a hospital," Garrett began.

"Huguette Clark?" Jasper hit the nail right on the head. "Lives at Beth Israel? Montana copper fortune, right?"

"You are well informed and I see I have already said too much," Garrett took another vodka shot and downed it.

"She's a crazy old bird, from what I've heard, but she's crazy loaded too. It would be quite a coup if you could take over management of her assets," Jasper was savvy.

"Indeed it would. Fifth Third has been trying for years. I have been brought in as it seems I have quite the touch with older ladies," Garrett smiled.

"Another client like Henrietta Van Cleft?" Nasir asked.

"Much in that vein, but, while I cannot go into detail, many, many times the net worth," Garrett said all he could. "Ah, here we are. It was the Domaine Trimbach Pinot Gris from Alsace, France."

"Yeah, that sounds like it," Jasper nodded.

"We'll get a couple of bottles," Garrett closed the cellar book and set it aside as he reached for another blini.

"You might get promoted," Nasir mused aloud.

* * *

Seth stood in the museum quality antique filled spacious living room of his penthouse home, clad in only a leather jock that was custom made for his body with a pouch ample enough to accommodate The King, and his heavy Emirati gold necklace.

"I need to bring Emmy with me on Sunday," Seth spoke into the cell he held to his face.

"You sure he won't feel a little out of place?" Leah asked.

"Leah, I can't leave him alone. This is not optional," Seth stressed.

"You know I love Emmett and think of him as my big little brother. You need to bring him, you bring him, but what happened?" Leah wondered.

"Nasir's not coming home now," Seth gave the simple explanation.

"Oh, poor Em," Leah understood.

Seth heard the key in the front door. "He's here. Gotta go!" he ended the call and flung the phone onto the nearest sofa even as one of the double front doors swung open.

"Seth!" Emmett bellowed. "Nasi's not coming home!" he shut the door behind him, left his keys and wallet on the entry hall table, and walked through into the living room. Emmett wore colorful board shorts and a plain white tank top that stretched across his chest and displayed his nipples. He stopped short when he caught sight of Seth.

"I know, Emmy," Seth made a sympathetic frown and opened his arms.

"What are you wearing?" Emmett asked.

"Like you've never seen anyone in a leather jock before," Seth dismissed.

"Well, I've never seen anyone _else_ in a leather jock. I can tell you that," Emmett stated.

"It's new. I really like it, actually," Seth twisted around and tried his best to see himself from behind.

"It's pretty sexy," Emmett rightly observed. "Did you put that on just for me?" he added in a mock dreamy voice with tilted head.

"We'll get to that in a minute. Come sit down," Seth dictated. "Sit here on the floor," he pointed to the nearest sofa.

"Okay," Emmett did as he was told and sat down on the floor with his back against the sofa. Seth laid down behind Emmett and in this position it was easy for him to place his arm around the bigger man's neck, and rest his head on the broad shoulder. Seth didn't need to say anything. Emmett just leaned his head against Seth's and gave a weary sigh as he drank in strength from the smaller man.

"I hate it when he's gone, Seth," Emmett finally admitted in a quiet voice.

"I know you do," Seth rubbed the massive chest.

"All that time since we got back and he lost his job, I had his attention when I got home every day. I had him in my arms every night," Emmett shook his head. "I know that's selfish."

"You can admit it to me," Seth reassured. "I don't like it when Garrett is gone either. You know I get freaked out sometimes. If this were not a secure place in a secure building, I would be a wreck."

"You always got me, Sweetie," Emmett rubbed the dark arm that rubbed him. "I would never let anything happen to you."

"Better not!" Seth thumped Emmett's chest.

"Are you kidding? And not just because you're my little brother from another mother and I love you. If I didn't have you, I'd fall apart sometimes," Emmett revealed.

"What happened?" Seth asked quietly.

"Some big thing at the company president's house and more meetings and shit. I don't even know when he'll come home," Emmett shook his head.

"Look at it this way, Emmy. Nasir landed himself a great job doing something he's really good at. We need to let him do it. It's gonna be really hard for him to get away much, at least in the short term," Seth reasoned.

"I know that," Emmett agreed.

"We should be proud of him," Seth stressed.

"Oh, I am, I so am. I tell him all the time, because I want him to know it, to feel it. I love him so much, Seth. I want him to have a job he loves. He was miserable just lying around the house with nothing to do, waiting for me or Garrett to get home. I know that. I saw it. I would never let him know how much this bothers me," Emmett shook his head.

"I don't advocate hiding something from your partner, but this would only distract him and make him feel bad," Seth spoke his wisdom.

"That's exactly what I thought," Emmett agreed.

"We need to find a way to get you out there for the weekends or something," Seth mused.

"Long way to go for just a weekend, but I would do it," Emmett nodded.

"Let's make that happen if he can't come home. I would miss you both, but I need you to be with him," Seth patted the big pec under his hand gently. "Doesn't he have an apartment there that his father gave him as a wedding present?"

"He hasn't even seen it yet," Emmett commented. "Garrett is gonna go with him to check it out tomorrow."

"It was nice of Narrow Minded Shake to give you guys such a nice present," Seth smiled.

"Yeah, my father-in-law's a great guy. You'd love him," Emmett played.

"Okay, get naked," Seth clapped Emmett on his bare shoulder.

"Okay," Emmett agreed, but made no move to get up. "Um, why am I getting naked?"

"Dickslap," Seth gave the simple answer.

"Sorry, what?" Emmett turned his head.

"Tell me you don't know what that is," Seth gave the big man a hard time.

"It's a kinky game you want to play? You'll give me a black eye. How will I explain that?" Emmett teased.

"Not that kinda dickslap. And I wouldn't give you a black eye. I'd knock you out! What I mean is, Dickslap the event, and it's tonight. Small change of plan. I need to go and I need you to go with me," Seth informed.

"There's an event called Dickslap?" Emmett wondered.

"Have you heard of the Seattle Gay News? If you don't read my paper, do you at least read the articles I post on the website?" Seth was exasperated.

"Why should I read the paper, or the website, when I have direct and personal access to your big mouth?" Emmett teased.

"You're _so_ funny," Seth rolled his eyes. "Okay, short, easy version for my big, slow friend. The Washington State Liquor Control Board has been harassing the Seattle Eagle for a long time. They are in there nearly every night and constantly giving the Eagle tickets for things that never are made an issue of at straight clubs. We have pictures of women getting their bare boobies fondled by men and women in other bars and WSLCB did nothing. We even caught a girl pulling a guy's dick out of his pants. Nothing. The Eagle was cited this last time for showing the latest Guys Gone Wild video, because, get this, the guy at the end touches himself and gives his hard on a few strokes. They showed a video with masturbation. So, of course, they got a ticket with a hefty fine."

"That's just stupid," Emmett stated.

"What's worse is that the owners of the Eagle have the WSLCB officers screen all the videos they show in the bar first, to make sure they're okay. The officers didn't watch the whole thing through, it seems, so even though they approved this particular piece of cinematic gold, they gave them a ticket anyway," Seth went on.

"A video of a guy touching himself is a problem? At the Eagle?" Emmett could not wrap his head around that. "How is it that two perfectly legal things, porn and alcohol, suddenly become illegal when they're both at the same place at the same time?"

"I know. It makes no sense at all. And a video of a person all alone is a ticketable offence, but actual people, touching each other, live and in person in other bars, is no problem evidently," Seth pointed out.

"That's super shitty," Emmett observed. "When are we gonna get to the part called 'dickslap'?"

"Keep your pants on. Sorry, actually, please take them off. The community is fed up and we're not gonna take it anymore. There is a 'members only' event at the Eagle tonight to fight back. Cover is twenty dollars with proceeds going to the Eagle legal defense fund," Seth explained. "Membership will be given to anyone who simply pays the cover, unless, of course, you happen to be an officer of WSLCB, in which case the answer will be, sorry, members only. The dress code is a jock, so that everyone has a bare butt. It's called Dickslap and it's tonight."

"We're going to go to the Eagle in just jocks?" Emmett's eyes went wide.

"You're also going to wear a harness," Seth dictated.

"A harness!" Emmett was so not that type.

"And I bought a jock with a lace up front that is too big on Garrett, but it should fit you just right," Seth continued.

"Seth, in spite of your penchant for leather garments, neither of us are leather queens. We are not going to fit in at the Eagle," Emmett was dubious.

"Everyone is going, Emmy. It's gonna be packed. I need to cover it. Dane is going too, to get some shots, and you know he's not a leather boy either," Seth went on.

"What is Garrett gonna say when he hears you went to the Eagle, dressed like that?" Emmett gestured with his chin.

"He's gonna say that he was glad you were with me. There's no way I can go by myself. Someone built like me, at a private event in a place like that, I'd end up getting fucked on the pool table with a line out the door. It actually worked out that it's just us. Garrett wouldn't want to go to this," Seth pointed out.

"You know Garrett would go with us. He doesn't say no to you," Emmett observed.

"I know. And neither do you. And I'm gonna call Edward," Seth reached behind him and produced his cell.

"Where do you keep that, in your ass?" Emmett snickered.

"Where do you keep yours?" Seth touched the sensor to call Edward and put the phone to his ear.

"Hi, Seth," Edward answered.

"Hi, ho. What's up? I know you took the night off from talking to Jasper, 'cause he's with Garrett and Nasir right now," Seth began.

"Instead I have the pleasure of speaking to you. What's up with you? Em okay?" Edward asked.

"He is, and I'm glad you asked. We're going to Dickslap tonight and you're coming with us," Seth commanded.

"Seth, I don't know what that is, and I don't want to know," Edward stated.

"Does everyone I know live under a rock?" Seth complained. "It's an event at the Eagle to raise money and awareness and fight back against discrimination. We're going and we're wearing jocks and so are you."

"And that just sounds like so much fun, I am going to have to pass," Edward declined.

"Get your butt in the car, Cullen. What else you gotta do?" Seth demanded.

"Well, going to a leather bar in a jock is, surprisingly, not high on my list of things to do tonight," Edward was flip. "Besides, it's a school night for me. I have to be on my mountain just after sun up."

"You could leave from here. We're not gonna stay that long anyway," Seth tried again.

"No," Edward said simply.

"Okay, be that way. You'd look hot in just a jock, just so ya know," Seth gave a last ditch effort.

"There is only one person I would be interested in seeing me dressed that way and since he won't be there, I'm just gonna have dinner, sit out on my deck with a beer, and think about him. Kay?" Edward was final.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later. Goodnight," Seth said and ended the call.

"I could have told you that," Emmett shook his head.

"You want Mario's?" Seth asked.

"Is there a section where they seat people in jocks?" Emmett teased.

"I'll have them deliver," Seth made a face. "Usual?"

"Usual," Emmett answered.

"Go in my bedroom. Your jock and harness are on my bed. Try them on," Seth instructed as he called up the number to their favorite pizza place. Emmett got up from the floor with a huff and headed for the bedroom. By the time Seth joined him, his shorts lay on the floor and he was in the process of trying to fit himself into the dark green jock with the lace up pouch.

"You don't quite fit in that, do you," Seth observed as he walked into the bedroom. He stopped in front of Emmett and put his hand on his chin as he considered.

"I'm trying," Emmett pulled the laces and tied a tight, small bow. The laces could not pull the pouch completely closed so that the skin of Emmett's ample meat was partially visible.

"I don't remember you being so substantial when you're soft," Seth observed.

"I don't get completely soft anymore. I'm horny as all fuck and I miss my man!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You want me to leave you alone for a minute?" Seth suggested.

"Not gonna do that," Emmett shook his head.

"Well," Seth knelt in front of Emmett and attempted to adjust his best friend's package.

"Not helping," Emmett looked down. "Could you not fondle me please?"

"Actually, you look fine," Seth stood back up. "Try the harness now."

Emmett peeled his tank top off over his head with one arm. The memory of how hot seeing him do that always made his partner, caused his jock to grow even tighter. He picked up the thick leather straps and slipped the thing over his head. It was a good quality, heavy duty harness with a Y on his back. The tops went over his shoulders and Seth helped him fasten the buckles of the straps that went around his torso from the bottom of the Y in back to attach to the big ring in front. It fit snugly under his pecs and accentuated his chest and muscular back and shoulder blades.

"There. I thought that would fit you nicely," Seth stood back. Emmett walked into the spacious master bath to assess himself in the full length mirror.

"Seth! I look ridiculous," Emmett protested.

"Please, the way you are built, every cub and bottom there is gonna drool and slobber all over your big feet," Seth folded his arms across his bare chest in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Oh, yeah, that's what I want," Emmett was sarcastic.

"You look great. They're gonna eat you up," Seth complimented.

"Well, I feel ridiculous. This is so not our scene. Or, at least, it's not mine. Where did you get this thing, anyway?" Emmett demanded with a darkened brow. "Should I be concerned that you have this in your closet?"

"Oh," Seth gave a dismissive wave, rolled his eyes and walked away from the bathroom.

"Could I wear jeans with this thing instead of this jock?" Emmett followed Seth. "I promise it'll be my tightest pair."

"No. The whole point, or one of them, is to bare our butt cracks, 'cause that's one of the things WSLCB hates," Seth headed for the living room.

"What are you wearing with that thing?" Emmett continued to follow.

"My two favorite accessories, charm and wit," Seth called from the hallway.

* * *

"You guys ever see footage or shots of the guys in the big control room with the wall of monitors in front of them?" Jasper asked as they relaxed over French press coffee after dinner. "Sometimes they show the control room at awards shows or things like that."

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"They guy in the center is the director," Jasper continued.

"You direct the show?" Garrett asked.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "Well, sometimes, on the occasional Saturday. I'm one of the guys in the headsets at the panel in front of the wall of monitors typically."

"What does the headset do to your hair?" Nasir smiled.

"Some days I look pretty silly," Jasper admitted with a grin. "Rockefeller Center is only six blocks from here. You could come see me next week if you get time during the day, Nasir. I'll give you a tour of the studio. You can actually see into the studio from the street."

"You can?" Nasir found that hard to imagine.

"I've caught the show a few times," Garrett stated. "I remember shots of the crowd through the windows."

"Studio One-A is right across 49th Street from the GE building," Jasper added.

"If I can find time during the day, I will do that," Nasir looked up as Andy returned with the little leather book with his credit card and charge slip.

"Thank you, guys. Have a great evening," Andy bid.

"You do the same," Garrett smiled before the waiter walked away.

"There," Nasir signed the slip and put his credit card away. "Now then, Jasper. This is your city. Where can we go to get into trouble?"

"Not too awfully much, just enough," Garrett amended.

"Well, now, let's see. Where to get into trouble," Jasper thought a moment. "There is always The Cock."

"The Cock?" Garrett raised his eyebrows.

"The Cock. Subtle, huh? It's a bar in the East Village. A dark and dingy place. Wall to wall men, everybody groping everybody else. Half the guys in there will have their dick in someone else's hand. There are dancers on the bar, naked and hard. You'll see people give them a tip, and sometimes a suck, and then move on to the next one," Jasper explained.

"Such a thing is legal here?" Nasir was amazed.

"Yes it is," Jasper confirmed.

"Slightly less trouble than that," Garrett stated. "Sorry, quite a bit less trouble than that."

"If only Emmett were here," Nasir gave a sigh.

"If that were the case, you'd be up in your hotel room sucking him," Jasper added quietly.

"What you say is true," Nasir admitted with a nod.

"Is that a bar you frequent, Jasper?" Garrett asked the pointed question.

"I have been there a grand total of two times," Jasper held up two fingers. "Neither time by my choice, and very glad I was with a group of friends each time."

"Where else might we go?" Nasir asked.

"There's Xes over in Chelsea. They have big monitors and do favorite TV show nights. It is _the_ place to be when Spartacus is on," Jasper informed. "There's Boxers. Probably not the best on a Friday night. It's a sports bar where the bartenders' uniform is boxers."

"Is that a gay bar? A gay sports bar?" Garrett asked.

"It is," Jasper confirmed.

"Only in New York," Garrett smiled.

"Not really. I would say the Madison Pub is Seattle's equivalent. I grabbed a drink there with a friend when I was out for your wedding, Garrett. Oh," Jasper smiled knowingly. "I know. I'll bet you guys don't have one of these in Seattle. Ever been to an absinthe bar?"

"No," Garrett confessed.

"I thought it was illegal in this country," Nasir stated.

"It's not anymore," Garrett informed, "but I've never seen it offered anywhere or ever tried it."

"I have never had it either," Nasir added.

"Then you guys are in for a treat. It's pretty unique and quite a production. The place is called Apotheke. Absinthe is just one of the things they do, but it's what they're known for. It's way down in Chinatown, so we'll have to grab a cab."

Nasir and Garrett both pulled their cell phones out of their pockets.

"I'll call," Nasir called up the number.

"You picked up dinner. I'll get the car and bar tab," Garrett raised the phone to his ear. He darkened his brow when Nasir raised his phone to his ear as well. "If you are a gentleman, you will hang up and let me do this small thing."

"As you wish," Nasir put his phone down.

"This is Garrett Thompson. My account number is 71597. I need a car at the St. Regis right away, please, a limousine," Garrett ordered. "Thank you," he hung up and slipped his cell back into his pocket. "And we can have a martini in the bar while we wait," Garrett suggested.

"Sounds good," Nasir agreed as they all rose from the table.

It was a short walk from Adour Alain Ducasse back to the King Cole bar. The bar was far from empty, but all the couples occupied the small tables and left the big bar under the enormous King Cole mural free.

"Evening, gentlemen," the smiling barman in white tux shirt with black bow tie and vest greeted.

"Good evening," Garrett returned. "I would like a Kettle One martini, very dry, with anchovie stuffed olives if you have them. Jasper?"

"Cosmopolitan with Absolute Citroen, please," Jasper gave his order.

"Seth is a cosmopolitan drinker," Garrett could not help but notice.

"Who do you think introduced me to it?" Jasper smiled.

"And this odd man out will have a double Laphroaig on the rocks, the oldest you have," Garrett finished.

"Let me get this," Jasper reached for his wallet.

"Here is my room key. I will sign it to the room. Their money is no good," Garrett handed it over.

"Yes, sir," the barman took it.

"C'mon, Garrett," Jasper pressed.

"There is no use. He is stubborn as a camel," Nasir ribbed.

"The pot describes the kettle," Garrett teased right back.

"I guess I am going to be spending a great deal more time here," Nasir thought out loud. "I hope you can help me get acclimated, Jasper. I came from a small place in the desert, to Seattle, to here. Nothing has ever prepared me for what came after it."

"I can do that, Nasir," Jasper gave his endearing lopsided smile. "New York is like no other place in the world. London is pretty cool too. I lived there for a while, but the Big Apple has my heart."

"Oh, yes. I know that you lived in London. I love London," Nasir expressed.

"I do too," Garrett agreed.

"It was years ago, part of a college program," Jasper informed. The barman returned with Nasir's tumbler of amber liquid and two martini glasses. The tall stemmed glasses had only three olives skewered in one an a large lemon twist in the other.

"And here we are, gentlemen," the bartender poured Garrett's clear martini and Jasper's pink cosmopolitan from twin shakers at the same time.

"Marvelous," Garrett handed Nasir's glass to him and all three took a sip.

"You met my friends when you were there," Jasper stated.

"We did. We even went to a game," Garrett enthused.

"Yeah, they told me you saw a match. They really like you guys," Jasper revealed.

"We very much like them too," Nasir expressed.

"Seth cherishes his signed ball. It has a special place on the shelves of his hutch in his office at home," Garrett smiled.

"They are fun guys," Nasir gave a nod.

"That's what they said about you," Jasper stated.

"I would love to see them again," Garrett was sincere.

"Me too. It's been a while. Maybe we can all meet up in London sometime," Jasper suggested.

"Oh, now, we'll hold you to that," Garrett pointed.

"Yes we will," Nasir agreed.

"It's a deal," Jasper pledged and held up a hand.

"What brought you to New York in the first place, Jasper?" Nasir asked.

"I've been coming here in the summers and for a lot of holidays since I was a kid. My father lives here," Jasper answered.

"I must have misunderstood," Nasir was preplexed. "I thought Emmett said your family was from the same little town that Edward is from, though I cannot remember the name of the place."

"Forks," Jasper chuckled. "Actually, only Edward is from there. I'm from Texas originally."

"Oh, I do remember Seth saying that," Garrett added.

"My parents divorced and my mom got remarried when I was little. Then we moved to Forks when my stepfather got a job as the Superintendent of schools there," Jasper explained.

"I understand now," Nasir nodded.

"The winters here are gonna be tougher than you've ever experienced, I'm sure," Jasper mused.

"I do not look forward to that. I do not do cold very well," Nasir confessed.

"No one could blame you, considering where you come from," Jasper gave support. "There are the best restaurants, like the one we just came from, and thank you for that, by the way."

"Our pleasure," Nasir smiled.

"There are the best bars and shopping and museums, but I think best of all, that you just don't find anything close to anywhere else but London, is Broadway," Jasper stated.

"Oh, yes," Nasir gave a slow nod.

"The plays and musicals on Broadway and off, are so many and varied that you could never see them all. And some of the off Broadway shows are the best," Jasper enthused.

"I would love to take Emmett to some shows," Nasir liked that thought.

"If Emmett were here right now, you'd never get out of the hotel room," Garrett pointed out.

"Well, no," Nasir admitted.

Garrett's pocket beeped and he pulled out his cell to read a freshly arrived text. "Ah. Our car is out front," he read. "Bartender," Garrett called.

"Sir?" the barman came at once.

"Have you plastic cups? I don't want to walk out the front door with your glasses," Garrett asked.

"Yes, sir," the bartender reached under the bar and produced plastic cups, into which he poured their cocktails.

"If you have to leave a party, always take a traveller," Jasper spoke his altruism.

"My very thought," Garrett agreed. The barman handed Garrett back his room card and the charge slip.

"Now then, Nasir. Let's take our very pretty rent boy out for a night on the town," Garrett teased as he signed the slip. Jasper just giggled and Nasir put his arm around Jasper's shoulders as they strode away from the bar. Down and across the marble lobby, through the great bronze door, down the red carpeted steps, their Lincoln limousine was waiting.

"Evening, sirs. Where can I take you?" the driver opened the rear door.

"We're going to Apotheke," Jasper answered. "It's on Doyers Street down in Chinatown. Do you know it?"

"I do. Hop right in," the driver confirmed. Jasper took the rear facing seat while Garrett and Nasir sat together on the rear seat. In but a moment they were on their way downtown.

* * *

Seth reclined on one of the living room sofas, while Emmett sat across from him, each with a beer in hand, until the house phone rang. He hopped up and dashed off to the kitchen, the location of the nearest cordless, to answer it.

"Dinner?" Emmett asked as Seth returned from the kitchen.

"Pizza guy is on his way up," Seth confirmed. "I'll just pop some sweats on and grab some cash. Will you get out plates and forks? We can eat in the kitchen, unless you'd rather sit outside," he kept talking as he disappeared down the hallway to the master bedroom. Emmett said nothing, but got up and headed for the kitchen. An evil smirk painted his face and he turned around to head for the front doors. His keys and wallet were right where he left them on the table in the entry hall. Emmett took enough cash out of his wallet to cover the pizza and a generous enough tip to hopefully make up for the fright the kid was about to receive.

A knock came at the door and Emmett opened it. The look on the delivery boy's face was priceless. If the shaggy haired kid was out of high school, it was not long behind him. He just stood there with wide eyes and mouth open, holding the oven bag in his hands as he stared at the big, muscular man bulging in the leather harness and laced front jock.

"Pizza?" Emmett finally asked. As if jolted by an electrical shock, the kid jerked into motion. He nearly dropped the whole thing as he opened the bag to extract the hot pizza.

"Will this cover it?" Emmett asked as he exchanged the box for his cash.

"Uh, um," the kid stammered as he did a quick count and, upon discovering that it more than did, turned on his heel and flew across to the elevator. The car was still on this floor and the doors opened promptly.

"Have a nice night," Emmett called with a smile as the elevator doors closed on the sweating delivery boy. He chuckled to himself and closed Seth's front door.

Seth appeared in his entry hall in a pair of loose and baggy, boy's sized sweat pants, cash in hand, only to discover Emmett holding their dinner. "Emmy! Did you answer my door dressed like that?"

"I wanted to get dinner, Sweetie," Emmett answered innocently.

"You could have just given me the money!" Seth pointed out.

"I could have, and did, just give the money to the delivery boy," Emmett countered.

"Dressed like that?" Seth demanded again.

"What's wrong with how I'm dressed?" Emmett looked down at himself. "You dressed me."

"Oh, give me that," Seth ripped the pizza box out of Emmett's hands. "I'll probably never get pizza delivered again," he headed for the kitchen.

"We can always have it delivered to my place," Emmett smiled as he followed.

"And when we do, I will be sure to answer your door in my most see-through thong!" Seth promised.

"They make a thong big enough to hold all of you?" Emmett teased.

"No!" Seth made his point all the stronger. Emmett just laughed as they walked into the kitchen to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Once again a day late, but better late than never.

Thank you Miss Liz for the dusting. Huge hugs and love to both my sisters, Liz and Maureen.

Was chapter 51 of Errors not completely worth the wait? Team Jasper, babies.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Apotheke**

Nasir watched Jasper recline casually in the rear facing seat in the limousine as they journeyed downtown. The younger man had an easy confidence as he sat with one leg crooked off to the side, up on the seat beside him, and his now endearing lopsided smile. The snug jeans coupled with the way Jasper was sitting, made it clear that he was packing. Nasir found him utterly charming. And more than that, Jasper was sweet and genuine. Jasper was not quite Nasir or Garrett's type, but it was easy for both of them to see how anyone, and especially Edward, would be very much attracted to him, and have fallen in love with him as well.

"When Greg took us back to their apartment to meet up with Viktor, we also met their daughter, of course," Garrett relayed what Jasper must have already known. "As I recall, she walked straight to Emmett. And all she wanted to talk about was you."

"Helena's a little doll. I love that kid," Jasper shared.

"Our niece is the same age," Garrett was so accustomed to thinking in the couple term of 'our' that he did not even realize the other half of the 'our' was thousands of miles away. "My brother's daughter, Stephanie."

"I met her at your reception," Jasper reminded.

"Oh, of course you did. Where is my mind?" Garrett laughed at himself.

"She's a real cutie too. She grabbed my hair," Jasper smiled at the memory.

"I'll bet she loved your hair. Quite similar, I would say," Garrett assessed.

"That's what she said," Jasper nodded.

"How is it that Stephanie is so blonde?" Nasir wondered aloud. "Neither of her parents are blonde."

"Melinda's color is whatever she chooses it to be," Garrett revealed, "but she's not blonde. Justin and I both had much lighter hair when we were young. Until we hit puberty, that is. I suspect it will be the same for her. Jasper here is fortunate enough to have hair people would kill for, well into adulthood."

"Some days I love it," Jasper ran a hand through his waves. "Other days, it's too much fuckin' work."

"Do you mean to say that you do not roll out of bed looking like this?" Garrett gestured.

"Fuck no," Jasper denied.

"I want my money back," Nasir quipped and they all laughed.

Their car travelled down 5th Avenue and jogged over on Broadway. They turned on 14th Street and took that over to 4th Avenue, which took them down into the Bowery and Chinatown. The driver knew the way and turned into smaller streets until he finally turned onto Doyers Street. The narrow and not overly tidy little street could have easily been any back alley in Hong Kong. Every sign on every building was in large Chinese symbols with small English translations beneath. Every business was boarded and shuttered up tight with trash bins on the sidewalk, save one. It looked from the outside like a shabby little restaurant. A podium stood outside the small door with a line of people before it. Were it not for how the people in the line were dressed, and the hour, it could have easily been mistaken for a soup kitchen.

"Is this it?" Garrett asked as he leaned forward.

"This is it. Believe me when I tell you, it's much nicer inside. You'll see," Jasper assured.

"There's a line," Nasir observed.

"Not for us," Jasper was confident.

"It says 'Gold Flower Restaurant'," Nasir read the sign on the building as their driver stopped the car and got out to get their door.

"It does, in fact, say that," Jasper smiled. "It's one of those New York secrets that everybody knows about, I guess," he gave a shrug as the rear door beside Garrett was opened. Garrett climbed out and the others followed.

"We'll call when we're ready to leave," Garrett tipped their driver.

"Yes, sir," the chauffeur was more than willing to wait.

"Follow me, guys," Jasper took the lead. He walked to the head of the line with Nasir and Garrett in tow.

"Jasper!" the attractive brunette woman in a very tight blouse with straining buttons and short skirt greeted him at the podium.

"Hi, Hadley," Jasper accepted her hug.

"What brings you down?" Hadley asked as she pulled back, but held onto his shoulder.

"I'm entertaining a couple of high powered executives tonight," Jasper cocked a thumb over his shoulder.

"Oh," Hadley could not see over Jasper's shoulder and leaned around him to check out Nasir and Garrett. "They're cute. Need any help?"

"Ha! No. I got this," Jasper assured her with a laugh. "And I won't tell Karl you said that."

"I won't tell if you won't," Hadley at last released her hold on Jasper and stepped aside. "Enjoy your evening, gentlemen. Welcome to Apotheke."

"C'mon, guys," Jasper bid and headed into the small doorway. Hadley looked Nasir and Garrett over appreciatively as they walked past and could not resist giving Garrett a quick pat on his ass.

Within, the former opium den had the feel of a nineteeth century French absinthe parlour. Wall sconces provided soft illumination from the exposed brick walls. The floors were wood and tile, depending on where you stood. The high ceiling was embossed tin. Red velvet banquettes lined the walls, except for where the massive marble bar stood beneath three arches, set deeply into the wall behind and filled not only with bottles, but antique apothecary jars. Music reached their ears, but at a level that encouraged conversation, rather than discourage it.

"That might be the first time a doorman, or woman, has ever patted my butt when they let me in," Garrett shared.

"Please, I don't buy that for one second," Jasper smirked.

"Garrett is missing Sethy. Would you like us to rub your butt too?" Nasir teased. "Help me, Jasper."

"Sure," Jasper giggled. He grabbed the one Thompson butt cheek that Nasir was not already holding.

"Alright, boys," Garrett pulled the hands off his ass. "Save it for the ride back uptown."

Nasir and Jasper both laughed.

"How do you know that girl, Jasper?" Nasir asked.

"Her boyfriend, Karl, is my best cameraman. He might be around here someplace," Jasper looked around. "Let's get a table. C'mon," he set off through the lounge and the suit jacketed men followed. Jasper swung past the bar on the way. "Hey, Jack. We're gonna find a table. Will you set us up?"

"Sure thing. Three?" the man behind the bar in red tux shirt and black pants asked.

"Yep," Jasper answered.

"You like the Swiss, right? And mint?" Jack remembered his customers well.

"You got it," Jasper confirmed.

"Something tells me he's been here once or twice," Garrett shared his observation of the obvious with Nasir as Jasper towed them toward the rear of the den. In the back they found an unoccupied table beneath a mural of the Imperial Romanov Eagle. What that was doing there was anyone's guess. Garrett took the banquette while Nasir and Jasper seated themselves in the medium backed arm chairs.

"I have never been anyplace like this," Nasir shared as he looked around.

"This place is an experience," Jasper gave a knowing nod.

"Hi, Jazzy," a waitress dressed much like the sentinel at the door greeted. This woman was equally buxom, but had blonde, mostly straight and substantially overprocessed hair.

"Ug. I _hate_ when you guys call me that," Jasper lamented.

"I know," she made a scrunched up face. "That's why we do," the waitress proceeded to set up their table.

"Tina, these are good friends, Garrett and Nasir. I want the VIP treatment for them," Jasper introduced.

"I like how you roll, Jazzy. First time, boys?" Tina asked.

"We are virgins," Nasir stated with an amused smile.

"Be gentle with us," Garrett joined in.

"We love introducing new boys to the green fairy," Tina placed a tall fountain with four tiny spigots that gave off a central reservoir filled with ice water on the low table between them. Beneath three of the little faucets she placed a pontarlier glass, the lower bulbous sections of which were filled with a clear liquid. Jasper watched Nasir and Garrett with his lop sided grin as his guests watched the procedure unfold before them with fascination. Across the top of each glass was placed a slotted spoon and on that a sugar cube.

"My. It looks as complicated as a Japanese tea ceremony," Garrett observed.

"You like mint, Jack said," Tina last produced a pestle and mortar, and small bowl of mint leaves.

"Yes. I'll take it from here. Thanks, Tina," Jasper instructed.

"Enjoy," Tina set these final things on the table before Jasper, made a kiss face at him, and walked away.

"So, she's Hadley's incredibly annoying roommate, if you guys didn't get that already," Jasper placed some of the mint leaves into the mortar.

"She does seem to like pushing your buttons," Garrett assessed.

"Is this the absinthe?" Nasir pointed to the clear liquid in the bottom of the pontarlier glasses.

"It is," Jasper stated.

"Oh, now, why did I imagine it was green?" Garrett wondered aloud.

"Most absinthe is. The Swiss make a 'white' absinthe, which, in my humble opinion, is far superior," Jasper stated.

"We have a connoisseur, Garrett," Nasir smiled.

"It would seem so," Garrett agreed.

"I like mint in mine. Would you guys like some?" Jasper began to grind the leaves.

"I do not know what it tastes like," Nasir admitted.

"I read it's rather like licorice. I suspect it's a lot like ouzo," Garrett reasoned.

"There is flavor of anise, but it's nothing like ouzo," Jasper informed. "I should know. There's always ouzo in my house. Absinthe is also made from fennel and wormwood, hence the need for the sugar. And, hyssop flower, which is in the mint family," Jasper added the crushed up mint to the glass nearest him. He turned on the spigots to drip the ice water onto the sugar cubes and into their glasses. "Hippocrates prescribed hyssop to treat respiratory ailments, or so my Greeks tell me."

"How much water do we add?" Nasir asked. As a scotch drinker, he was ever mindful of the race to finish a good, iced tumbler of scotch while it was still cold scotch and not cool water laced with scotch.

"Quite a bit. Absinthe is meant to be diluted," Jasper continued to educate. "If you drank it the way it comes out of the bottle, it would probably kill you. It's like a hundred and eighty proof."

"Oh, my," Garrett raised his eyebrows.

"See how the water makes the absinthe turn cloudy as it mixes? The herbal aromas blossom and what we are left with, what we want to drink, is called louche," Jasper finished his lesson.

"Did you have to go to school for this?" Nasir teased.

"It does seem rather advanced, doesn't it," Garrett agreed. "Like a pharmacist or something."

Jasper laughed good naturedly. "Nothing like that. Just adventurous enough to try new things. And this is one I like to share. Now, guys," he stopped the water drip, set the spoons aside and handed Nasir and Garrett each a glass. "Fun new things with fun people."

"Here, here," Garrett agreed.

"I will drink to that," Nasir added and they all took a sip.

"Oh," Garrett was impressed.

"Allah," Nasir was wide eyed.

"It is rather licoricey, but so much more complex," Garrett gave voice to his thoughts.

"It is like drinking nectar from a flower!" Nasir enthused. "I like it!"

"I do too," Garrett took another sip. "Thank you, Jasper."

"My pleasure, guys," Jasper smiled.

"I wish Emmett and Sethy were here to drink this with us," Nasir expressed.

"I think Seth would like it, but I'm not sure Emmett would," Garrett surmised.

"He would," Nasir was certain. "Germans like licorice things."

"You know, I'm really glad Emmett and Seth have you guys," Jasper approved. "They're both among the very best people I know, two of my oldest friends. They deserve you guys and you deserve them."

"Thank you, Jasper," Garrett gave a nod. "We like to think so."

"You are very kind," Nasir smiled.

"I will always have a very warm place in my heart for your husband and your about to be husband," Jasper continued. "They were there for me during a pretty tough time in my life, when I really needed them."

"Was that when you came out?" Garrett asked.

"Yes. That was a rough, bumpy road to say the least," Jasper confirmed.

"I was chased through the desert by men who wanted to put a bullet in my head, when I outed myself," Nasir spoke casually.

"Maybe not as rough as that," Jasper conceded.

"Not as life threatening, perhaps, but equally traumatic, I"m sure," Garrett stated.

"There were many days when, without Seth's guidance and Emmett's comforting arms, I wouldn't have made it," Jasper shook his head.

"Fortunately for all of us, those two have those qualities in abundance," Garrett smiled.

"I miss those arms," Nasir confessed in a tone low enough that the others nearly didn't hear him over the music.

"And everything in between?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"Everything. I so dislike being parted from him," Nasir expressed again.. "Every time he gives me those dimples, I want to eat his face off."

"It didn't work this time, because you didn't know in advance that you would be staying, but we will have to fly him out here for the weekends when you are stuck over," Garrett proposed.

"I hate to make him fly all the way here for so short a time," Nasir shook his head and took a sip.

"You think he would not want to do it? You know he would," Garrett assured.

"I would love it if he did," Jasper spoke up. "If we could pry him off your dick for an hour or two, we could do lunch, or this place, or something."

"My dick could spare him for an hour or two, while I recharge," Nasir smiled. "This is so good," he drained his glass. "We need another round," Nasir set his glass down and looked around for Tina.

"It's quite intoxicating, isn't it. Bewitching almost," Garrett considered his glass. "I am under the fairy's spell."

"Go slow, guys. The green fairy can expand your mind, but she'll kick you in the head while she does," Jasper warned.

"How we doing, boys?" Tina noticed Nasir and came over to check on them.

"Set us up again, please," Nasir reached into his inner jacket pocket for his wallet.

"No, no," Garrett did the same.

"Tina," Jasper handed her his credit card. "Their money is no good here," he borrowed Garrett's line.

"Sorry, boys," Tina took Jasper's card from him.

"VIP treatment, Tina. Keep 'em happy," Jasper instructed.

"I have a feeling you could make them happier than I ever could, but I'll keep the absinthe flowing," Tina quipped with a wink before she headed for the bar.

"What a perceptive girl," Garrett smiled.

* * *

"I can't believe you wore sandals," Seth complained from the front passenger seat of Emmett's black Range Rover Sport. Emmett had donned a pair of track pants that snapped closed on the sides from waist to ankle. Neither of them bothered with a shirt on the warm night. Emmett's thick Emirati gold cuff lay on Seth's dresser in the smaller man's bedroom, right beside Seth's necklace. Both men wore their rings, as neither of them were willing to take them off for any reason.

"Well, I don't have any black leather ankle boot slipper things, or whatever those things are on your feet," Emmett defended.

"You should be wearing combat boots to complete your look for this evening," Seth dictated.

"Oh, sorry, no combat boots in my closet either," Emmett continued. "Unlike you, my closet is not full of shit I would never wear."

Seth just rolled his eyes and looked out the window as they drove up Pike Street in Capitol Hill. "Oh, wow. Parking is gonna be an issue. Maybe we should have taken a cab."

"I'll find a spot someplace," Emmett was confident. Around the next corner and up Bellevue Avenue a block Emmett slipped into a space. Their destination could not have been more obvious as the two of them walked up Bellevue, both shirtless save for Emmett's harness.

"If anybody would have told me that I'd be walking around downtown Seattle in this getup," Emmett bemoaned.

"Be quiet, be hot, and be intimidating," Seth instructed. Emmett said nothing, but furrowed his brow in a mean scowl and leaned over Seth.

"Yeah, just like that," Seth approved. They rounded the corner to find a man waiting for them on the sidewalk in front of the Eagle. He was taller than Seth, but still a short man, in an open button short sleeved shirt and tight jeans. His expensive camera hung from round his neck in the open shirt.

"Hi, Dane," Seth greeted.

"Hi, Seth. Hi, Emmett," Dane smiled with a wave. "I didn't know you were a leather guy, Emmett."

"I'm so not, Dane. Halloween came early this year," Emmett joked.

"Oh, okay," Dane nodded.

"What are you doing out here?" Seth asked.

"To be honest, I'm a little nervous," Dane admitted. "Some of the guys I've seen go in are a little scary."

"Is it all leather queens?" Seth asked.

"No, but there are a lot of them," Dane qualified his answer. "I wore a jock like you told me to, but I don't know."

"Stick close to me, Dane," Emmett offered. "You can both be my boys for tonight. Anybody you don't want hitting on you, will have to come through me."

"Okay," Dane was relieved. "Thanks, Emmett."

"Emmy's the perfect cover in a place like this. He looks like a big, ferocious top, especially dressed like this. No one would ever suspect he's a big ole bottom," Seth outlined his plan.

"Oh, I wondered. I thought Nasir seemed like a top," Dane confessed.

"We bottoms can just tell," Seth agreed.

"Well, tonight I'm your top. So stay close. And since you're my boys, do as your told," Emmett added with a grin.

"That'll be the day," Seth gave a dismissive wave. "C'mon," he led the way into the bar and paid the cover for all three of them. They stripped down to their jocks and traded their pants, and Dane's shirt, with the big bear at the clothes check, for a small plastic sleeve with an elastic band to hold ID and cash. Emmett and Dane pulled these up their left arm, while Seth stepped into his and pulled it up his right leg like a garter. Of the three of them, Dane alone had hair on his chest, and then but a hint in the valley between his pecs.

The Seattle Eagle was a long, narrow, dingy place with two levels. One the first floor was a long bar, pool table, dance floor and DJ booth. Both floors were packed. Nearly everyone wore the promoted and requested attire of a jock. Many also wore a leather vest. A few even added leather chaps. Most men wore combat boots. A few wore knee high riding boots. The very serious even wore leather gauntlets or a single entire sleeve held in place by a strap that went across the back and attached to the other shoulder, under the other arm. DJVJ AJ spun music while, on this night, actual hardcore porn videos played on the monitors.

"Well, that's not a guy stroking himself," Emmett observed.

"Ha! Actually, he is!" Seth laughed. The twink in the video did in fact jack himself while a leather daddy twice his age and size pounded it to him.

"What is the appeal of that? I see nothing loving in what they are doing," Emmett watched the screen a moment.

"I don't get it either," Dane confessed.

"To each his own," Seth dismissed. "Let's get a drink."

"I begrudge no one the right to watch whatever gets him off. I don't get it, is all I'm saying," Emmett took Seth's hand, who took Dane's hand, and led them both through the crowd to the bar.

The two bartenders were both clad in proper attire. One wore a white jock while the other wore a black one, and both wore sneakers. Alex, the one in white, was built, but thin and had a few tattoos. Rod, in the black, had a little more meat on his equally muscular bones and was covered in tattoos, even on his shaved head. A select few were said to have discovered that his ink even extended onto his penis.

"What can I getcha, guys?" Alex was not overly friendly.

"I need a Heineken," Emmett began. He glanced back at Dane. "Make that two Heineken. And what other imported beers to you have?"

"Our only imported beers are Heineken and Corona," Alex answered.

"Then make that three," Emmett amended again. He extracted cash from his plastic sleeve and paid for their first round.

"Ask him where the owner is," Seth bid above the din.

"This is Seth Clearwater, Seattle Gay News. He'd like to see the owner," Emmett conveyed as he passed back their bottles.

"Keith's probably out back on the deck," Alex answered.

"Thanks," Emmett turned and led his boys through the crowded bar, across the dance floor and out the door onto the back deck, where it was significantly quieter. They didn't notice how much so many bodies had raised the temperature within the bar until they stepped out into the night air. It was still warm, but noticeably cooler than inside. The deck was far from empty, but the crowd was much thinner outside. Only a few tiki torches provided scant illumination. An L shaped rattan bar in a far corner was manned by a third bartender, Steve, who wore leather shorts in place of a jock. His was one of only three butts not bare at the Eagle that night. While there was just no room for bar stools at the bar inside, here there were rattan stools and the owner sat in one of them.

Keith was another big bear of a man with a military style buzz cut and trim goatee, all in steel gray. He wore a tight white tee shirt with his jock.

"Mr. Christensen," Seth introduced himself. "I'm Seth Clearwater, Seattle Gay News."

"Oh, yes. I recognize you from your pictures on the web site," Keith was friendly. "First time to the Eagle?"

"It is, yes. These are my friends Emmett and Dane," Seth continued.

"Well, from the look of all three of you, you boys sure could have a good time here tonight," Keith gave a knowing smile. He looked Dane over with just a little too much appreciation.

"No, they're with me," Emmett stated firmly.

"Too bad. I'm sure there are well over a hundred men in here right now who would love to get a bite of one of you," Keith appraised.

"Keith, may I call you Keith?" Seth returned to business.

"Please do," Keith was amiable.

"Keith, I would like to talk with you briefly about the WSLCB and Dane will take a few pictures while we chat. Is that alright?" Seth asked.

"Fire away, both of you," Keith approved.

Seth began his interview while Dane stepped back and snapped them from several angles. Emmett took a swig of his beer and looked around. He didn't pay attention to the interview, but would not stray from them. The flash from Dane's camera allowed Emmett to see, for the briefest moment, a gathering of men in the far, darkest corner. A muscular man, confirmed by the flash of subsequent pictures, wore one of those leather sleeves on his right arm, combat boots, and nothing else. He had dark, wavy hair just long enough that it could be tied back in a small pony tail. On the floor before him, seated on his butt with his legs spread wide, sat a much slighter and completely naked man. The seated man's hands appeared to be bound behind his back. The standing man had one booted foot on the submissive man's genitals, while, with a tight fist in the man's hair, he fucked his face. Each time he pressed down hard enough to cause his slave pain, he shoved his hard cock down the weaker man's throat to silence his cries. A mean sneer crossed the dominant man's face each time he did so. Three other men stood around them, erections out the sides of their jocks, stroking themselves. Emmett did not even realize that his pecs and biceps flexed as his muscles tightened, and his jaw set. He could not, and would not, ever do that to another person, much less the man he loved. And what was more, any man here with a mind to do something like that to Seth or Dane, would leave sorely disappointed, several teeth lighter if need be. Emmett was very glad he did not let Seth come here alone. He was just a naturally protective man and all Dane had to say was that he was nervous to be here. Emmett knew the predators here would smell that a mile away. He would make very sure Dane left here safely as well.

"Keith, that's what I needed. Thank you," Seth concluded. "My paper wants to give this as much coverage as possible. Dane will take more shots inside to capture the feel and energy here tonight, with your permission."

"I tell you boys what," Keith considered. "You take all the pictures you want, of anything you want. You email them to me first before you publish anything so I can exclude some if I feel the need. Okay?"

"That's more than fair. Thank you, Keith," Seth offered his hand and he and the bar owner shook.

"Steve, set these boys up another round on me," Keith commanded.

"Sure thing, boss," Steve was the least surly of the bartenders working that night and opened three fresh, cold Heinekens.

"Here you go, boys," Keith passed them out with a wink for Dane.

"Let's go back inside, Dane," Seth could see Dane was not comfortable with the older man's attentions. "Snap away."

Emmett took the lead and led them back inside. If it was possible, DJVJ AJ had the music even louder.

"I can get some good shots upstairs," Dane spoke into Seth's ear. Seth tugged on Emmett's hand and pointed upward. Emmett got it and led them toward the nearest stairs.

On the second level was a large cage in which two men danced. A tough, macho, muscular man in leather thong and cap entertained the cubs and bottoms, while a skinny, blonde, twink in a white fabric thong appealed to the tops. While this level was just as packed as the lower floor, the patrons gave the cage some space as they stood back and watched the dancers. Many signaled their approval as the tough top grabbed the twink, forcefully bent him over and ground himself into the smaller man's ass. Many of the men watching openly groped themselves. Some groped each other. Emmett escorted Seth and Dane past the cage to the rail that looked down on the first floor. Emmett held his beer while Dane took several pictures of both levels from this vantage point. Dane swung around to get a last shot, when he recognized people they all knew.

"Look who it is," Dane nudged Seth. Seth and Emmett both turned to see the reigning Power Bottom of Seattle walking toward them. Simon wore a black jock and black leather sneakers. At his side, his twinky deputy wore a yellow jock with a red label and red sneakers with yellow laces. While Simon was muscular and defined, if not very tall, Wayne was only slightly taller and blessed with the face and swimmer's body of a teenager. Simon had bright, intelligent eyes in his dark featured Amerasian face. Wayne had a strawberry blonde, all American boy look, and was carded everywhere he went. They were each accompanied by a bigger, hunky guy, both of whom had been promised a very fulfilling night in exchange for their escort services. Simon, with Wayne at his side and the two bigger men trailing, walked through the Eagle like he owned the place.

"Simon!" Seth bounced over to his successor.

"Hi, Seth!" Simon was equally happy to meet the man who taught him everything he knew. He happily took the darker man into his arms for a tight hug.

Seth gave Simon a kiss and moved to the waiting, smiling blonde. "Hi, Wayne."

"Hi, Seth," Wayne gave Seth a warm hug as well.

"Emmett, Dane," Simon had a kiss for each of them as well and Wayne followed suit.

"Guys, this is Kurt and Sam," Simon introduced.

"Hey," only Kurt managed more than a grunt. Both of them eyed Emmett with hostility. Kurt and Sam both wore jocks and sneakers. They were fairly tall and well built men who looked good without their shirts on. They were quite confident in their abilities as tops. But they didn't look like Emmett and were immediately threatened by him.

"Nice," Seth appraised Kurt and Sam as if they were no more than livestock chosen for their ability to stud. "A couple of nice specimens. I approve."

"Yeah, we thought so too," Wayne agreed.

"What are you guys drinking, Heineken?" Simon asked and turned to Kurt. "Get us a round," he instructed. Kurt and Sam both headed for the smaller bar in the corner of this floor to obey.

"I don't think they like me," Emmett observed with amusement.

"Well, I do," Simon countered. "You look fucking hot like this," he ran a hand over Emmett's right pec and traced the strap of the harness. "Too bad you don't like to share that dick. And that you're married. Wait a minute. You're not actually married yet, not for another couple of weeks. Sure I can't persuade you to ride my ass?"

"I'm sure, Simon," Emmett smiled and nodded.

"What about Kurt?" Dane asked.

"Sorry, Kurt who?" Simon countered and Wayne giggled.

"Kurt actually looks promising," Seth evaluated the man as he stood at the bar handing bottles to Sam.

"Yeah, he is. He's been trying to get a date for a long time," Simon revealed as Kurt and Sam walked back to them. "Rumor has it he's pretty good," he accepted his Heineken from Kurt. "I'll be the judge and let you know."

Kurt smiled and took a healthy swig of his beer. He liked hearing confirmation that this little hottie, with the perfect little round ass, would be his tonight.

"Hey, let me get shots of everyone," Dane requested.

"Yeah!" Seth enthused. "Get one with me and Emmy first," he instructed. Dane took one of the two of them, one with Seth and Simon, and one with Seth, Simon and Wayne. When Kurt and Sam heard Dane was taking these pictures for Seth and his paper, they made themselves temporarily scarce. Kurt was a corrections officer at the King County jail and Sam worked for Seattle Code Enforcement. Neither of them would take the chance that someone would see them dressed like this, in a bar like this, as they were very much not out at work.

"How about one with all of us?" Emmett suggested. "Dane, get your hot little body over here."

"I'll take it," Kurt offered.

"Thanks," Dane lifted his camera from around his neck and handed it over.

"Emmy's Angels," Seth joked. "Ha! We should do that. Get a serious one and then lets do silly poses around Emmy!"

"Yeah, lets do it!" Wayne was all for that idea. The first big group photo was a simple shot of Emmett in the center with Seth and Dane on his right, and Simon and Wayne on his left.

"Oh, I know!" Seth very carefully posed everyone for the second shot. Emmett stood in a wide stance. Dane squatted down, wrapped around Emmett's right leg, with the pouch of his own jock pressed against Emmett's calf. Dane held his face, and tongue, on Emmett's hairy thigh. Simon hung on Emmett's right above Dane with with his hand on Emmett's big, right pec, while Emmett held him close. Emmett looked to his left with a confident smirk and flexed his huge bicep for Wayne, who closed his eyes while he kissed it reverently. Seth squatted down, wrapped around Emmett's left leg, with his packed leather jock pressed against that calf. Seth shook his long hair forward and gave his most alluring and sensual face. He held onto Emmett's inner thigh with his hand between Emmett's legs, wrapped around from behind. His fingers touched Emmett's bulging, almost tied closed package. Were it not Seth, it would have been much too close for Emmett's comfort. Simon's left hand and Wayne's right were not visible in the picture as they had each palmed a rock hard McCarty glute.

"Okay, Kurt, go," Seth instructed. Kurt clicked the picture and when he checked the screen nodded with a most satisfied smile. Seth bounced away from Emmett to check the picture.

"Yay!" Seth clapped his hands. "I can't wait to see all these." Emmett looked around as the boys unwound themselves from him and discovered that their little photo shoot had garnered them more attention than any of them wanted.

"Hey, can we get a picture with you?" the spokesman of two college age kids in jocks and leather collars asked.

"Sorry, guys," Emmett smiled politely. "This was just for my friends."

"Are you a model?" the second twink asked.

"Go ahead, Emmy," Seth urged. "You guys have a camera?"

"Use my phone," the one who spoke first handed it to Seth.

"Sure. Strike a pose, boys," Seth held up the cell.

"Oh, my God! Look at his big feet!" twink one enthused.

"Hey, we saw a guy getting his feet licked on the pool table a little while ago. Can we do that to you?" Twink two asked.

"Ha! Told ya," Seth found this very amusing.

"You may not," Emmett was firm. "Let's just take this picture."

The twinks conformed their bodies to Emmett's sides, one under each arm. Emmett was not able to muster a smile for this shot. Just as Seth snapped it, hands grabbed his full jock pouch and each of his bare butt cheeks. This was not the casual touch of friends. They groped, front and back.

"Okay, that's enough," Emmett extricated himself from the grasping bottoms.

"You are so hot. We would worship you with just our tongues all night if you would let us," twink one gave a last ditch effort.

"Ever have two guys lick your dick at once till you shoot off?" twink two added.

"See these two?" Emmett pointed to Seth and Dane. "These are my boys. They are the only ones who get to lick me tonight, or any night."

Seth gave a self indulgent smile, tossed his hair over one shoulder, and held out their phone.

"Lucky bitches," the first grumbled as he took back his phone.

"I'll bet he fucks like a stallion," the second complained as they melted back into obscurity in the crowd.

"His husband does," Seth giggled.

"How do I let you talk me into this shit?" Emmett looked down on his little best friend with a furrowed brow.

"We're gonna walk through the rest of the bar and then probably head out. Gotta make the rounds," Simon stated.

"Kisses," Seth leaned up to kiss Simon again. He understood completely.

"We're not staying much longer either," Emmett gave Simon a hug and kiss.

"Night, Sexy," Simon reached for Dane.

"Night, Cutie," Dane embraced Simon warmly. Farwells were exchanged with Wayne and the two escorts, and Simon's entourage headed for the back stairs.

"Are we done?" Emmett asked.

"We came to see and be seen," Seth began. "And we have. We came to get my interview and for Dane to get some good shots. We've done that too. So, yes," Seth drained his bottle. "I would say that we are. What about you, Dane?"

"I was ready to go before you guys even got here," Dane confessed.

"Okay, time for me to take my boys home," Emmett put his arms around Seth and Dane. "I just turned down two guys licking my dick together till I shoot off," he pulled them both close. "Somebody's gotta do it."

"Oh, you think I won't?" Dane looked up at Emmett. "You'll have to peel me off your jock next."

"Ha!" Emmett gave his booming laugh. "I don't think Nasi would like that."

"He's fucking hot too! We'll do him next. He just has to wait a few minutes," Dane considered. "Make that an hour or so. We'll take our time licking your dick. Won't we, Seth?"

"If I wanted this oxen, I could have had him eons ago," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

They reached the front stairs to descend to the street level. Emmett let go of them to lead them down, when a loud voice halted them from behind.

"Hey! I want to talk to you," the gruff, deep voice made itself heard even over the loud music.

When Emmett saw who it was, he just instinctively moved Seth and Dane behind him. "What do you want?"

"I'm Gary," the man who was not quite as tall or muscular as Emmett, introduced himself. The last time Emmett saw this man, he was abusing a smaller man in a dark corner of the back deck. His victim stood behind him. The submissive man was taller than Emmett originally thought, now that he was on his feet. His brown hair might have been gelled into some semblance of order at one point, but with rough men gripping fistfulls of it tightly during the course of the evening, it was a tangled mess now. He stood behind Gary with his eyes cast down and only stole glances in Emmett's direction. He had multiple piercings in his face, rings in both nipples, his belly button and probably more further down. In the hand of the arm not encased in leather, Gary held a leather leash attached to the dog collar his slave wore around his neck. Emmett noticed leather cuffs on the submissive man's wrists that could be clipped together. He was sure they had been the last time he saw this man. Both men wore used, dirty looking jocks.

"Emmett," he gave his name warily. Neither Emmett nor Gary offered their hand. Emmett puffed up his already massive chest. He knew this man was sizing him up as a competitive predator.

"Nice to meet you, Emmett," Gary gave a smile meant to be disarming. "These your boys?" he gestured to Seth and Dane.

"They are," Emmett confirmed.

"This is my boy, Spike," Gary held up the leash.

"Hi, Spike. You okay?" Emmett asked. The slave looked to his master for permission to speak.

"Answer the man," Gary tugged on the leash.

"I'm better than okay, sir," Spike's face lit up. "I'm good. Very good. And I'd be more than happy to show you, if you'd be willing to make me."

"I don't think so," Emmett shook his head. "And please don't call me sir."

"My boy is very well trained. He'll call you sir, or he'll answer to me," Gary asserted.

"Well, he has no reason to call me sir," Emmett stated firmly.

"Oh, yes he does," Gary disagreed. "He'll address a master properly or I'll bust him in the mouth."

"Not in front of me, you won't," Emmett's hands, a moment ago gently and lovingly on his friends' shoulders, transformed into powerful and formidable weapons.

"Let me just get a good look at your boys," Gary ignored the obvious threat.

"You never mind my boys," Emmett commanded.

"You must have the sweetest morsels in here tonight, Emmett," Gary assessed as he looked the nearly naked Seth and Dane over. He openly groped himself and licked his lips while he appreciated the view. "What fine little asses!" Gary read the look on Seth's face. "I don't think you treat them with as firm a hand as they need. I could show them what true respect for a master really is! Give me a night with one, or preferably both of them, Emmett. You won't be sorry. However well trained they may be now, however obedient they are to you now, they'll be doubly so when I get through with them," Gary boasted proudly.

"That is never, not ever," Emmett stressed, "going to happen. This conversation is over."

"Too fucking right," Seth could not hold his tongue. "Let's go, Emmy."

"Hold up, hold up," Gary put a hand on Emmett's arm to restrain him.

Emmett stopped, looked down at the hand on his arm and back to Gary's face. "You looking to lose that hand, friend?"

"I didn't come here to fight," Gary let go of Emmett and held his hands up. "I came here to strike a deal with you."

"I am extremely _not_ interested," Emmett stated.

"I'll trade you Spike for the night, in exchange for just one of your boys. You pick which one if you won't let me," Gary made his loathsome offer. "I'd rather have this one," he gestured to Dane, "but I wouldn't mind teaching this one to keep his yap shut."

"Huh!" Seth stood with his arms folded across his chest.

"Absolutely not," Emmett stated with conviction.

"Spike will serve you well. I just had him suck three of my buddies off out back on the deck. He swallows like a good boy. If you want more than that, take him home, strap him into a sling, and gag him to keep him quiet. And he can take more than your cock in his hungry ass. He can take you damn near to your shoulder and he'll drink your piss when he's done," Gary outlined Spike services. He gave a yank on the leash. "Tell him!"

"I would love to be used by you, sir," Spike looked at Emmett with obvious desire. "I would love for you to fuck me and fist me, and piss in my mouth."

"Spike, you seem like a nice guy," Emmett put a kind hand on Spike's shoulder. "If you get pleasure from that, then I wish you well, but I am not going to be a part of it," he looked back to Gary and continued in a much more forceful tone. "And nobody will ever lay a finger on my boys, but me."

"How about just for an hour? What I could do to one of them in just an hour!" Gary looked Seth and Dane over and licked his craven lips again. Seth wore a bored expression. He made it clear that he was not impressed. Dane, however, wore an expression that conveyed his apprehension. Emmett watched the predator get a sniff of Dane's fear and saw barely contained hunger paint his face.

"I'll fuck this little muscle boy standing up!" Gary grabbed his dirty pouch.

"Not a chance," Emmett remained firm.

"How about we all just go out back?" Gary pushed. "I'll have Spike suck your dick while we talk. I'm sure we can come to an understanding," he smiled, very confident in himself. "If we don't, by the time Spike makes you come, we'll forget the whole thing," Gary thought himself more than reasonable.

"No," Emmett was flat.

"Emmett, I'm not making myself clear," Gary's tone changed and he puffed his own chest up. "I don't take no for an answer."

"Buddy," Emmett leaned toward Gary in his most menacing stance, "you just did."

"I think it's way past time to go," Seth mustered his most bored tone as he regarded the nails of his left hand. "Dane?"

"Yes. Very yes," Dane agreed with a strong nod.

Emmett gave Gary a long warning stare. "C'mon, guys," he said even as he continued to stare at Gary. Finally Emmett turned his back on Gary and Spike. He put his hands on Seth and Dane's shoulders and made them walk in front of him so that they would continue to be in his immediate sight. They descended the stairs to the ground floor in this manner and went directly out to the clothes check. Once they were back in track pants, sweats and Dane's jeans and shirt, they exited to the street.

"Thanks, Emmett," Dane expressed his gratitude and relief. "I might be tied to a tree out back by now."

"Like you wouldn't enjoy that," Seth teased with a wave of his hand.

"I'm not opposed to being tied up, in theory, but not by that guy!" Dane cocked a finger over his shoulder.

"Can I get out of this thing now?" Emmett tugged at his harness.

"Yes," Seth reached for the buckle beneath Emmett's left pec. "Help me, Dane."

Dane didn't mind helping with that one bit as his fingers brushed against Emmett's right pec. In but a moment they had the straps open and Emmett pulled it off.

"There," Emmett held it in one hand and rubbed his chest with the other. "That's better. Where are you parked, Dane?"

"I'm up here on Bellevue," Dane pointed.

"Okay, good. So are we," Emmett said as they set off down the street. He wanted make sure they saw Dane safely in his car before they got into theirs.

* * *

Nasir and Garrett knocked back three drinks to every one of Jasper's. Their host tried to warn them that the absinthe was going down a little too easily, but he could see they were having fun. The more Nasir drank, the more his mouth ran.

"I thought I was going to freeze to death on that snowmobile! I wanted to do it. It was great fun, but I thought I was going to die," Nasir blathered on, only slightly slurring his words. "And we did it again, we all did, when we went to Telluride. Did Edward tell you about our ski trip? He went with us. Emmett and I took the lead. Emmett was driving. I think I would be afraid to drive it. He took the turn too fast," Nasir started to laugh.

"Oh!" Garrett joined in.

"What?" Jasper asked, not in on the joke.

"Emmett took the turn too fast!" Nasir repeated, holding his stomach.

"Poor Seth," Garrett shook his head. "It's not funny! I'm still mad at him for that," Garrett tried very hard to keep a straight face and then burst out laughing again.

"What happened?" Jasper asked again.

"We took the turn much too fast," Nasir explained. He wiped his eyes as he was laughing so hard he started to cry. "We leaned into the turn and just made it. No one else did. Little Sethy flew right into a snowbank!"

"He did?" Jasper tried to picture that.

"It swallowed him right up," Garrett added. "It's not funny!" he made a fist, though he could not stop laughing himself.

"If you could have seen him pop his head up out of the snow!" Nasir leaned back in his chair and brought his knees up to his chest he guffawed so hard.

"Oh my God, I would have paid money to see that," Jasper smiled.

"I thought Emmett was going to pee himself," Garrett wiped at his eyes as well.

"Edward landed on Leah. Melinda fell off too," Nasir relayed.

"Leah?" Jasper enquired as casually as he could. He tried not to let the association of a female name to Edward darken his brow.

"Sethy's sister," Nasir answered. "Edward was driving their snowmobile. She held onto him so tightly that she took him right off of it with her."

"Oh, I remember Leah! I met her for the first time at your wedding, Garrett. She seems nice," Jasper answered.

"She is wonderful," Nasir stated.

"She is," Garrett agreed.

"I credit her with making me comfortable with women," Nasir nodded to himself.

"What do you mean?" Jasper did not get it.

"Where I am from, men do not socialize with women at all. Not even the married men," Nasir explained. "We are forever separate in social settings. Men and women, even married couples, rarely even eat together in their own homes. Leah always made a point to talk to me, to hug me and kiss me. It was very nice for me, getting to know a woman. And then in Telluride, she really pushed my boundaries."

"Oh!" Garrett laughed again. "I remember the look on your face when Seth and I came out!"

"What happened?" Jasper pressed.

"It was our second night. Emmett and I went out to the hot tub first. We are all adults. We decided we did not need bathing suits in our own private hot tub," Nasir expounded.

"Seth insisted," Garrett clarified.

"I'll bet he did," Jasper smiled.

"He did. So we went out first. It was snowing and so cold! But it was nice once we got in," Nasir continued. "It was amazing for me to feel it snow on me."

"It sounds really nice. I can just imagine the view in the mountains," Jasper tried to picture it. "Warm in the hot tub, a cold beer in your hand, watching it snow. It sounds really great. I wish I could have been there."

"I know Edward would have liked that. Edward and Leah were the next ones to come out. Leah dropped her towel and there right in front of me was a naked woman for the first time in my life," Nasir relayed.

"Traumatized were you?" Jasper smirked.

"Not yet at that point," Nasir held up a finger. "She said something about, breaking me in or something, and then snuggled in between us! She even put her hand on my leg! I did not know what to do."

"Then Seth and I came outside," Garrett took up. "One look at his face and we knew what was going on."

"Sethy rescued me. Leah moved back to Edward. Then Justin and Melinda came out," Nasir drained his glass and signaled to Tina to set them up again.

"Justin and Melinda?" Jasper asked.

"Oh, sorry, my brother and his wife. Stephanie's parents," Garrett answered.

"Oh, right. Of course I remember them," Jasper shook his head.

"Ha!" Nasir laughed again. This time neither Jasper nor Garrett knew why.

"Ever since we were all naked together in that hot tub, Melinda refers to Garrett as Justin's younger brother, instead of his little brother," Nasir let that implication set in. Garrett looked up toward the ceiling as Jasper gave a knowing nod.

"How nice for Seth," Jasper smiled.

"I think I keep him happy," Garrett asserted.

"From the emails he's sent me, I'd say you can be sure of it," Jasper assured.

"Ah, here is Tina. Thank you," Nasir expressed as she set up two more glasses with spoon and sugar cube.

"You're welcome. Ready for another, Jazzy?" Tina asked.

"I'm gonna be good for another few minutes," Jasper answered.

"The fairy sure welcomed you boys with open arms," Tina set the ice water to drip on their sugar cube.

"Well, look at 'em, Tina. What fairy wouldn't want a couple of hot guys like these?" Jasper jested. Nasir, Garrett and Tina all laughed.

"How have we never tried this, Garrett?" Nasir wondered. "We should make this the place we come every time we are here. I love this place! Oh! We should get one of these water drippy things to take home!"

"It's called a fountain," Jasper tried to help

"I wonder if that's wise," Garrett drained what remained of his glass and set it beside the new one that was yet filling. "I do believe I'm enjoying this just a little too much."

"I am enjoying it immensesly. Immensersly," Nasir stopped trying to say immensely and just began to giggle.

"I can tell, because I can't feel my face," Garrett wore a bemused smile as he poked at his own cheek.

* * *

Emmett parked in his space beside his partner's McLaren in the parking garage beneath their building. There was no one about as they walked to the elevator. They took the lift directly up to the fifteenth floor. There was nothing Emmett would need from his home. Seth let them into his penthouse and locked the door behind them.

"Well, that was fun," Seth commented as he led the way toward the master bedroom suite.

"I'm just very glad I was with you guys," Emmett stated. Seth stopped in the middle of his bedroom and dropped his boy size sweat pants. Beside him, Emmett did the same. Seth unzipped the tiny zipper on his left hip that held his leather jock in place and peeled it off.

"Shew, there. That feels better," Seth rubbed himself and luxuriated in the feeling of freedom.

"Me too," Emmett untied his bow, pulled the laces and let his meat flop out into the air. "I feel like I've been taken prisoner," Emmett let the jock fall and stepped out of it. He bent to pick it up and held it for a moment as he regarded it.

"Yes, I am more than sure Nasir will love that on you," Seth answered the question he knew was coming. He gave a snicker. "But not for long."

"When I see him, I won't fit in this for long," Emmett declared. "Say, would you mind?"

"It's yours," Seth smiled. "So what do you want to watch?" he walked to the dresser directly across from the big bed to retrieve the remote. "A movie? Catch up on Drag Race episodes? Our vampire and werewolf show?"

"Oh yeah, let's watch that," Emmett enthused.

"Go grab us a couple of beers," Seth bid as he touched the button on the remote to make the big flat screen rise up from within what looked like a big dresser.

"I feel like such a rube with my flat screen just mounted on my wall," Emmett walked out of the bedroom.

"Philistine!" Seth called after Emmett.

When Emmett returned to the master bedroom, Seth still stood in the middle of the room, still just as naked as he was.

"Hey, where are my sleepover boxers?" Emmett asked as he handed Seth his Heineken.

"In my drawer," Seth pointed. The television was on and he scrolled through the recorded shows. "Grab me a pair too."

"I will do that," Emmett set his beer on the top of the tall dresser where, in one of the lower drawers, Seth's underwear was stored. He slipped on the boxers he left here for just such occasions and then grabbed a much smaller pair of Seth's, and his bottle. Emmett pushed the drawer closed and turned back to the bed. He was not expecting the sight that greeted him. "What the?"

Seth was up on his bed on his knees, bare ass spread and pointed in Emmett's direction. His shoulders and face were down on the mattress, though he was turned to be able to see Emmett. "Just waiting for you to take me, big, strong, tough, top guy, sir, with your dick, or your fist, or your leg, or whatever you want," Seth tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"Ha!' Emmett gave his booming laugh. "Kitchen sink?"

"Sure, whatever you want. I'm your obedient little slave boy," Seth finally giggled.

"I know, how is that even sex?" Emmett mused. His face lit up. "Oh, my God, hold that pose! Where is my phone?" Emmett set his beer and Seth's underwear down and retrieved his cell from his sweat pants. "I so have to send a shot of this to Garrett."

"Hee! Why didn't I think of that?" Seth loved that idea.

Emmett carefully lined up his shot and took the picture. "Naked little Native butt," Emmett snickered. "You know something, Sweetie?" he asked as he called up Garrett's number and typed a quick note. "I've never seen you from this angle before, and I kinda hope I never do again."

"Shut up," Seth climbed off the bed and walked over to Emmett. He grabbed Emmett's boxers and pulled them down. "Your turn."

"You want to take a picture of me like that?" Emmett asked.

"Whatever pose you want me to send your man. Butt in the air, get a hard on and wave it at him, throw your legs in the air," Seth listed options as he pulled his cell from his discarded sweat pants.

"Okay," Emmett snickered. He stepped out of the boxers and flopped himself down on Seth's bed. "How's this?" Emmett rolled onto his back, lifted his legs and hooked his hands behind his knees. He raised his head to be able to smile at his camera man.

"Perfect! Ha!" Seth clicked the picture and proceeded to text it to Emmett's partner. "Nasir's gonna go nuts."

"Can we get ready for bed now?" Emmett asked as he dropped his legs and stood up from the bed.

"I love that you're not exactly soft either. Nasir will for sure notice that," Seth smirked.

"Just thinking about getting in that position for him will have me raging in another ten seconds," Emmett slipped his boxers back on.

"I've never seen you from quite that vantage point before either," Seth knitted his brow. "It was a little weird."

"Yeah, it was," Emmett agreed. He picked up Seth's boxers and held them out to him.

"You've got a nice ass. Not as nice as mine, obviously, but still," Seth took his underwear and stepped into them.

"You wish you had half this ass," Emmett teased.

"I do have half your ass, and twice the dick!" Seth bounced around the bed and proceeded to pull it down.

"You are little bigger than me, but nowhere near twice my size," Emmett corrected.

"Volume, Emmy, volume," Seth stressed.

"You've got an inch or so on me, and maybe a little girth, maybe," Emmett stated.

"There's no maybe about it. Wanna compare?" Seth wagged his eyebrows.

"We've seen each other hundreds of times," Emmett put the pillows so that he could sit up in the bed.

"Maybe we should send them pictures of us hard?" Seth wondered aloud as they both crawled into bed. "Oh! And get them to do the same!"

"Where does that end? We jack each other off on camera for them too?" Emmett smirked and took a swig of his beer.

"They might like it," Seth gave a shrug.

"I wouldn't," Emmett shook his head.

"Well, I don't want your dick in my hand either, but I would do it for them," Seth stated.

"That would just be beyond weird," Emmett shook his head. "Let's just watch our show."

In answer, Seth pointed the remote and started the digital recording as he took a swig of his beer.

"Hey, you think if I were a werewolf and you were a vampire, we'd still be friends?" Emmett asked.

"It's much more likely that I would be the werewolf," Seth countered.

"How do you figure?" Emmett asked.

"You're huge already. It's too obvious. I can see you now, all red eyes and teeth. Besides, I'm Native," Seth pointed out.

"I thought your people were supposed to be descended from Eagles," Emmett attempted to clarify.

"We are. But there are other Native American tribes whose creation myths have them descending from wolves. If you didn't know me, you wouldn't know the difference," Seth explained.

"Well, I'm glad I do," Emmett put his arm around Seth's bare shoulders and pulled him closer.

"And to answer your question, I do think we would still be friends. I'd be the kind of wolf that snuggled up with my vampire friends," Seth made himself comfortable against Emmett. "As long as they didn't try to bite me."

Emmett opened his mouth wide and made a great growl as he pulled Seth even closer and leaned down over him. Seth pulled his legs up as he squealed and giggled.

"I'm gonna eat your whole head," Emmett threatened.

"Okay, we're missing our show," Seth stretched out again.

"Hey, why haven't we heard back from them?" Emmett looked at his silent phone on the bedside table.

"It's after three there. They're probably in bed. I'm sure we'll get a call just as soon as they wake up and see the special presents we sent them," Seth was confident.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right," Emmett took a swig of his Spaten. They were then finally quiet as they watched their favorite television program together.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, kids, I've been trying for several days to get this published. I will make every effort to get the next chapter out this next weekend, but as I am in the final stages of preparing for a cross country move, I cannot say for sure when I will get chapter 7 out. Be assured, it won't be long.

Thank you, Miss Liz, for the dusting. And the brainstorming. Thank you, Miss Maureen, for all the help with the little ones.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5: Curse of the Green Fairy**

It was the pain that woke Nasir the following morning. He lifted his head and found that daylight streamed into the room through the open curtains, though he was entirely unable to focus his eyes on anything. The act of lifting his head drove the spikes further into his temples.

"Ahh," Nasir squeezed his eyes shut and found that even that hurt. As awareness slowly came to him, he discovered that he was laying on a warm, bare back. A distinctly male back. One that he could immediately tell was not the right size. It was abundantly clear that he had been sleeping with his face on this bare back by how wet it was. "Oh, Garrett," Nasir mumbled as he wiped his drool from his best friend's back with his hand.

"Nmm?" Garrett groaned. Both men were on the very edge of the big bed. Garrett lay on his stomach with his arm hanging entirely over the side of the bed. Nasir was mostly on top of him.

"I am sorry, I," Nasir stopped abruptly. His eyes went wide and his mouth filled with saliva as a powerful wave of nausea hit him like a brick. "Oh!" Nasir scrambled over Garrett's back to fall on the floor.

"What?" Garrett lifted his head in time to see, through squinted and bleary eyes, a naked Arab run into the bathroom. "Uhhh," Garrett grabbed his head with both hands as he rolled onto his back. He couldn't remember when his head had ever pounded like this. The sound of Nasir's heaves did not make him feel any better.

Garrett lay still and rubbed his temples gently while he listened to his best friend be sick in the bathroom. He knew he should get up to offer what help he could, but his body did not want to move. Garrett finally, slowly, reached for the bedside phone and touched the button for room service. "Yes," Garrett cleared his gravelly throat. "I would like a bucket of ice, two large bottles of Evian, two large orange juices, a pot of very strong coffee, two orders of dry wheat toast and a crock of honey, please. As quickly as possible, please. Thank you," he reached to replace the handset and moaned again from the pain so little effort caused.

* * *

Emmett woke first that drizzly Saturday morning. He gave a great stretch and yawn in his best friend's bed. The mass of black hair on the pillow beside his did not move.

"Good morning, Sweetie," Emmett reached over to rub Seth's back on top of the covers. He still got no response.

"Hey, Seth, you under there?" Emmett moved his hand to the great tangle of hair. He gently rubbed Seth's head until finally the smaller man responded.

"Ummm," Seth moaned in protest. Anyone who knew Seth Clearwater knew he was not a morning person. On the weekends, once Garrett awoke, he would hold Seth to his chest and let him wake up slowly in his own time. Garrett could have gotten up and left his husband to sleep all those weekend and holiday mornings, but he knew Seth did not like to wake up alone. And Garrett felt that any time holding the man he loved, was time well spent.

This morning Seth slowly lifted his head and turned his face toward Emmett. "What do you want?" he whined.

"To tell you good morning," Emmett smiled. He found it very amusing that he could barely see Seth's face through his mop of hair. "C'mere," Emmett pulled Seth into his arms. Seth settled his head on Emmett's big, bare chest and Emmett held his face to the top of the smaller man's head. "Thank you," Emmett whispered.

"For what?" Seth mumbled.

"You know for what," Emmett answered. "For this. I don't know what I would do without you, Seth."

"I don't know what I would do either," Seth sighed. He reached his hands up around Emmett's broad shoulders. "You're my big teddy bear brother."

"We both miss our guys, huh?" Emmett rubbed the dark bare back in his arms.

"Yeah, but mine's coming home today," Seth lifted his head as a thought struck him. "Hey, why didn't they wake us up?"

"Oh," Emmett furrowed his brow. "I don't know. That isn't like either of them," he reached his long arm to pick up his phone from the bedside table. He held Seth with one arm while he touched the screen to call his partner's phone and put the cell to his ear. Emmett ended the call when Nasir did not pick up. "Huh. Went to voicemail."

"Let me try Garrett," Seth crawled off of Emmett and across the bed to his side to snatch up his own cell.

* * *

Garrett lifted his head and winced at the pain it caused, when he heard Nasir's cell ring with what he knew was Emmett's ring tone. All of the clothing that they had both worn last night lay strewn about the floor. Whether the ring came from Nasir's jacket or jeans, he could not be sure. And he could not muster the energy to get up and answer it. The chirp of a missed call sounded and blessed silence returned. Save for Nasir's heave. And then his own cell ringing. Fortunately, Garrett's cell lay on the bedside table close at hand. Unfortunately, the sound went straight through his head. This spurred Garrett into the little action required to grab is cell and silence it by answering.

"Hi, Sweetness," Garrett greeted with closed eyes and his free hand on his forehead.

In Seattle, Seth sat on his bed with his legs folded. Emmett lay beside him propped up on one elbow, paying close attention. Seth turned to Emmett with a look that conveyed both concern and amusement.

"Uh, oh. Hi, Honey. Are you okay?" Seth knew his husband's voice well and already knew the answer to that question.

"Not at all," Garrett confirmed. "What I wouldn't give to cuddle you right now. You always make me feel better."

"You don't feel good?" Seth knew the answer to that question too.

"I feel terrible," Garrett answered.

"Did you catch it from a bottle, Honey?" Seth wanted more than anything to cradle Garrett's head in his lap at that moment.

"A particularly vicious bottle from which I shall never drink again," Garrett swore.

"Is Nasir there? Emmy tried to call him," Seth enquired.

"I heard his phone ring, but I couldn't manage to rouse myself to get it," Garrett stated.

"Why didn't he answer it?" Seth asked.

"Nasir is indisposed at the moment," Garrett gave the diplomatic answer.

"Nasir's throwing up," Seth conveyed to Emmett.

"Oh, no," Emmett was immediately concerned for his partner. "My poor baby."

"How drunk did you guys get last night?" Seth asked.

"Sufficiently that I don't recall it. I have no idea how we got back to the hotel. I'm sure we owe Jasper an apology. We must have made fools of ourselves," Garrett revealed.

"Ha," Seth laughed. "They can't even remember anything. Call Jasper, Emmy," Seth instructed.

* * *

Jasper wore a pair of sleep pants and nothing else. His hair was unkempt from sleep, but he didn't care. There was no one there with him to see it this morning. He sat on one of the two bar height chairs at the tall bistro table in his kitchen. It was a small kitchen by most standards, but an apartment with a kitchen large enough to accommodate a table of any size, was a rare luxury in Manhattan. Jasper sipped coffee from his favorite big mug and flipped through the newspaper on this lazy Saturday morning. His cell sat on the table beside his mug, and when it rang he picked it right up. It wasn't the call he had been hoping for, but one he would enjoy taking none the less.

"Hey, Em. Your men sure can party," Jasper greeted.

"Hey, Sugar. That's what Seth is learning on the other line right now. Sounds like they're hung over as all hell. I think they even blacked out," Emmett informed.

"I'm not surprised!" Jasper laughed.

"What did you guys do last night?" Emmett asked.

"I met Garrett and Nasir at their hotel for dinner. That's a great restaurant there, just by the way. You gotta get Nasir to take you there if you can come out. Anyway, afterwards I took them to this absinthe bar I know way downtown. And let me tell you, they took to it like ducks to water," Jasper conveyed.

"You took them to an absinthe bar? I didn't even know there was such a thing," Emmett admitted.

"Did you get drunk on absinthe, Honey?" Seth asked his husband.

"For the first, and very last time," Garrett pledged.

"I'm sorry," Seth looked to Emmett. "Did they misbehave?"

"So what all went on last night?" Emmett enquired into his phone.

"Nasir gets chatty when he drinks," Jasper answered. "He regaled me with stories from snow to sand and back again. I heard all about the hot tub at your condo in Telluride. Hey, I meant to say, I really like him, Emmett. I think he's a great guy and he's perfect for you. He loves you a lot. Anyone who hears him talk about you can see it."

"That's sweet, Jasper. I think he's perfect for me too. What else happened?" Emmett prodded.

"Well, as the night wore on they both got to feelin' no pain, that's for sure. Did you know Nasir has a picture of you in the shower on his phone?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah," Emmett chuckled. "Showed it to you, did he?"

"He showed everyone, the waitress, the people at the next table, even the door girl," Jasper answered.

"Nasi's showing pictures of my bare butt around Manhattan," Emmett informed.

"Was Nasir showing naughty pictures of Emmy around last night?" Seth asked Garrett.

"What? Oh, he might have been," Garrett tried to remember through the thick haze.

"Did you guys enjoy the pictures we sent you last night?" Seth asked suggestively. "And please tell me you didn't share those."

"You sent us pictures?" Garrett did not remember.

"Emmy sent you one of me and I sent one of Emmy to Nasir," Seth informed. "Didn't you get them?"

"Let me look," Garrett moved the phone away from his ear to look through his messages.

"I do have a message from Emmett," Garrett spoke toward his phone as he called it up.

_Seth waiting patiently for his husband to get home_

was accompanied by the shot of Seth's spread, dark, bare butt in the air.

"Oh, Seth! You make my mouth water!" Garrett reached down under the sheet to take hold of his growing cock. "I do hope it was Emmett who took this," he voiced his afterthought.

"He was busy. I asked Sylvia to pop over. She wasn't doing anything," Seth was nonchalant. Garrett and Emmett both chuckled at that.

"I hope they didn't show around the pictures Seth and I sent last night," Emmett expressed to Jasper.

"Oh!" Jasper laughed. "No, they only showed me, but probably because we were in the limo on the way back by then. I hope you guys don't mind me seeing them."

"I certainly don't care. It's nothing you haven't seen before," Emmett gave a shrug.

"Well, it's more of Seth than I ever saw before," Jasper corrected.

"You know Seth's not shy," Emmett smiled.

"And let me tell you how much they loved those shots you sent," Jasper continued. "I thought an orgy was gonna break out in the back of the limo. Nasir even wanted to send you back a shot of his dick. He said something about having just what that picture called for."

"Yes he does," Emmett confirmed. "Did you see it? My man's hot all over."

"Did Nasir pull out his dick last night?" Seth asked his husband.

"Did he? I don't remember," Garrett was sincere.

"No," Jasper answered Emmett's question. "He was laughing so hard he never got past his zipper. I doubt very much that he could have gotten it up anyway, he was so many sheets to the wind. Then he wanted to stand up through the moon roof on the way back uptown, which I convinced them was a bad idea."

"Garrett wanted to do that too?" Emmett asked.

"I think that was Nasir's idea. Garrett petty much just laughed himself all the way back to the hotel," Jasper clarified.

"This is not an unopened message. I must have seen this last night, but I have no memory of it," Garrett thought out loud. "Did you send Nasir a similar shot of Emmett?"

"Yep," Seth confirmed.

"I hope we kept these to ourselves," Garrett agreed.

"I can tell from Emmy's conversation with Jasper that you showed him," Seth informed.

"Just him," Emmett relayed.

"No one else," Seth passed along.

"Oh dear," Garrett sighed.

"You were both most enthused from what I gather," Seth smiled.

"What Jasper must think of us. Please pass on my most abject apology. Nasir would send the same if he were not busy being sick," Garrett expressed. "I should call Jasper myself."

"I don't think that's necessary, Honey," Seth looked over at Emmett. "Garrett wants to apologize."

"Hey, Garrett and Nasi want to apologize for being so out of control," Emmett relayed.

"They have nothing to apologize for," Jasper countered. "They were just blowing off steam. Everybody needs to cut loose once in a while. They were safe with me the whole time."

"Well, thanks for looking out for them," Emmett expressed.

"They're good guys and great fun. I had a blast with them," Jasper stated. "Tell them the next time I say to take it easy on the absinthe, listen. They know now, the green fairy'll bite 'em in the ass."

"If I were there, I'd bite his ass," Emmett smiled at the thought of Nasir's furry bare butt.

"Yeah, but that's a bite he would like," Jasper pointed out the difference.

"Well, thanks for the four one one, Sugar. Hey, you talk to Edward today?" Emmett asked.

"He must be at work right now. I'm sure I'll hear from him later," Jasper stated.

"I know you will. Thanks again and talk to you soon," Emmett smiled.

"You too, Em. Bye," Jasper expressed.

Emmett ended the call and dropped his cell on the bed. "Is Nasi still getting sick? I want to talk to my baby."

"Is Nasir still embracing the porcelain wishing well?" Seth asked into his phone.

"I don't hear him, but he hasn't come back out," Garrett looked in the direction of the bathroom from where he still lay in bed. "I should go check on him."

"Tell him to call Emmy just as soon as he's up to it," Seth instructed.

"I will. I love you, Seth. I'm sorry we misbehaved last night," Garrett felt the need to apologize to his husband as well.

"You didn't misbehave, Honey. You guys just got drunk with a friend and had a good time. Maybe too good a time, but that's all it was," Seth was not upset or angry in the slightest.

"I feel like I let you down," Garrett confessed.

"Don't feel like that, Gar. You have nothing to apologize for or feel bad about. Really," Seth assured. "Rent a boy for the night, then we have a problem."

"You need never worry about that. No other man on this Earth can compare to you," Garrett stated.

"That's exactly how I feel too, Honey. And I love you too. Water, orange juice, coffee, Advil and get back in bed for a while," Seth instructed.

"I have already ordered those exact things from room service. I wish you were here with me. Nothing can make me feel better than touching you," Garrett expressed.

"Believe me, we both wish we were there. Come home to me. Emmy already sent you a picture of how I'm waiting for you," Seth teased.

"I sure hope I feel better by the time I get home," Garrett wished with closed eyes as he rubbed his forehead.

"You don't have to climb straight into me as soon as you clear the door, as much as I would love that. We'll just lay down and cuddle for a while, for however long it takes, if you don't feel good. My butt will wait for you," Seth offered.

"You are most understanding, my beautiful, little husband. I am confident the coffee and chemicals will do their job by the time I get home," Garrett mustered a smile.

"What time are you coming home? You should maybe take a later flight. Don't leave Nasir like that," Seth advised.

"No, my poor baby," Emmett hugged himself.

"I wouldn't leave him like that. I should go check on him. I haven't heard him in a while," Garrett looked in the direction of the bathroom.

"Okay, go do that, Honey. I love you. Text me when you know when you'll be home," Seth directed.

"I will. I love you too, Sweetness. Bye," Garrett was loathe to hang up. Just Seth's voice was a balm.

"Bye, Gar," Seth ended the call and hung up.

"God, Seth, I hate thinking about Nasi sick in New York," Emmett put his hands on the top of his head.

"He brought this on himself. They both did," Seth pointed out.

"It doesn't matter why he's sick," Emmett stated. "He just is, and I want to take care of him."

"He'll call you when he feels better and then you'll both feel better," Seth laid down toward Emmett and leaned his head against the bigger man's ribs.

"Yeah," Emmett admitted with a sigh.

"What should we do today?" Seth wondered aloud.

"Do you have to work on your article?" Emmett asked.

"At some point, but I can do that while you drive. I can't wait to see Dane's pictures too," Seth expressed.

"Where am I driving us?" Emmett enquired further.

"Wherever it is we decide to go. We'll be ladies who lunch today. Where would we like to go? Oh, hey, we could even drive out to the mountain and pester Edward. If it weren't rainy, we could take your convertible," Seth outlined.

"If the sun comes out, let's do that," Emmett agreed.

"Is there a nice restaurant on Edward's mountain?" Seth asked.

"I doubt it," Emmett shook his head.

"Well, I mean, it doesn't have to be a nice restaurant. A burger joint will do. A bar and grill. You know," Seth was easy.

'There must be something," Emmett imagined.

"As long as it has a beer and wine license," Seth amended.

"I'm not even sure how to get there," Emmett admitted.

"Can you read a map?" Seth asked with attitude.

"I can read you, you little bitch," Emmett grabbed Seth by his side and poked his fingers into his best friend's ribs to tickle him.

"Wah!" Seth cried out as he grabbed hold of Emmett's wrists and stuck his legs straight up in the air.

* * *

Garrett laid in the peaceful quiet after he hung up with his husband for a long moment. "Nasir," he called. When there was no reply, Garrett lifted his head. "Oh," he was instantly sorry he did so and closed his eyes as he gently laid his pounding head back down.

Then came the knock on the door and the muffled, "Room service."

"Please just come in," Garrett called. It was a safe bet that their butler with his master key was the one doing the knocking.

"Room service, Mr. Thompson," came with the second knock.

"For the love of God, please just come in," Garrett called again. Much to his relief, the door then did open.

"Mr. Thompson, Mr. al Qasimi?" the butler called from the now open door.

"Yes, Carlton, please just come in," Garrett called back.

"Oh dear," Carlton appeared in the dressing room. He could see into the bathroom, while from the bedroom Garrett could not. "Do you need assistance, Mr. al Qasimi?" Carlton asked. Nasir did not even open his eyes in answer, but raised one hand in a weak gesture and dropped it again. Carlton retrieved one of the hotel robes from the walk in closet, took it into the bathroom and draped it over the naked Arab. Nasir sat on the floor and rested the side of his face on the rim of the toilet bowl. He still didn't open his eyes. Carlton walked back out to the doorway of the suite where the room service waiter waited with his cart.

"Shall I serve in the bedroom, Mr. Thompson?" Carlton reappeared in the dressing room with large tray in his hands.

"Yes, please," Garrett answered from bed. "Is my friend?" Garrett pointed.

"I think he'll be fine, sir. Just as soon as we get some coffee and juice into him," Carlton set the large tray down on the ottoman before the big wing chair. He put some ice in a glass, opened one of the Evian bottles, poured into the glass and brought the icewater to Garrett's bedside table. "When I saw your order, I took the liberty of bringing a small bottle of Advil," Carlton produced it from his pocket and set it beside the glass.

"I have a bottle in my bag, but it's nice to not have to look for it. Thank you, Carlton," Garrett was grateful.

"Would you like me to pour some coffee now as well, sir?" Carlton asked.

"Oh, no," Garrett answered. "I'll get it in a minute. That's all for now. Thank you."

"Very good, sir. I do hope you both feel better. If there is anything else I can do, please ring," Carlton walked out of the suite and shut the door behind him.

In the ensuing silence, Garrett looked at the inviting glass of water and desperately needed pain reliever not more than two feet from him. With a groan, he fought himself up into a sitting position and slowly swung his legs over the side of the bed. He looked up as Nasir came crawling on hands and knees out of the bathroom. The robe didn't make it and slid off unnoticed and forgotten on the floor in the dressing room. Nasir hung his head and did not look up as he crawled into the bedroom. Garrett just watched him as he reached the bed and turned to sit on the floor. Nasir leaned back against the bed next to where his best friend sat on it and buried his face in his hands.

"You look like I feel, my friend," Garrett put a hand on Nasir's bare shoulder.

"Garrett, I am dying," Nasir mumbled. Garrett patted Nasir's shoulder and then reached for the Advil bottle. He poured some out into his hand and popped them in his mouth. He poured more and nudged Nasir while he took a drink of the icewater.

Nasir lifted his head to see why Garrett had nudged him and was very happy to see the little pills. "Oh, inshallah!" Nasir gladly took the much needed pills and drank them down with delightfully cool water that soothed his raw throat, from the offered glass. He handed the glass back as Garrett's hand returned to his shoulder. Nasir rubbed his face. "I do not want absinthe ever again, Garrett."

"It certainly is the type of thing that goes down easy and sneaks up on you," Garrett agreed. "Everything in moderation, I suppose. Though, right now, I wouldn't like to ever drink it again either."

"I feel like the camel rode me," Nasir moved his fingers to his temples. "Do you remember getting back here?"

"No," Garrett shook his head.

Nasir turned his head to confirm his suspicion. "Why are we naked?"

"That's how we fell into bed, I imagine," Garrett took a guess.

"I think I woke up on top of you," Nasir recalled.

"I just remember you crawling over me," Garrett stated.

"I was sleeping on your back. I think I drooled on you. I don't drool," Nasir was dismayed.

"Well, no harm done, my friend," Garrett patted Nasir's shoulder again and rose to his unsteady feet. "Oh, dear," Garrett took a moment, with his hand on the top of Nasir's head to steady himself. Then he headed for the ottoman.

"What time is your flight?" Nasir asked from where he remained on the floor at the side of the bed.

"It was, in about an hour and a half," Garrett poured two cups of coffee. "We had a date to go see your New York home this morning, and I don't think either of us is up to setting foot outside that door just right now. I'll take a later flight. Come have some toast and juice and coffee."

Nasir looked in the direction of where Garrett stood and could not muster the strength to stand. He crawled around the bed and sat again on the floor beside the ottoman. Garrett seated himself in the wing chair as he dribbled honey onto their toast. They sipped coffee and juice, forced themselves to drink as much water as they could stomach and nibbled toast. When they were done, Nasir stretched out on the floor and Garrett relaxed in the big chair, both still naked.

* * *

They got themselves together and got on the road quickly, as they knew they had quite a drive. Emmett took a few minutes to speak to his partner when Nasir finally called from the East Coast. Both men expressed their love for each other and it tore Emmett up that he could not be of more comfort to his ailing and aching lover. They did not talk long as Nasir and Garrett both were heading back to bed.

Emmett and Seth both wore denim shorts on their drive. Emmett also wore a light blue tank top that matched his eyes while Seth had on a short sleeved, form fitting white crew neck shirt and a black leather vest. Emmett drove them south out of the city on the I-5. They then took State Road 516, the same road that would take them to Edward's house. In Kent, they turned south again on State Road 167. The further they got from Seattle, the clearer the sky became. In Puyallup Emmett pulled over to put down the maroon rag top on the slate gray Maserati Grancabrio. Seth's hair whipped about his head as they took State Road 161 south out of Puyallup. Civilization began to melt away quickly once they passed the Pierce County Thun Field airstrip. Seth paid little attention to the view on the first part of their journey as he worked on his article on his laptop. He laughed and clapped at the pictures Dane sent, especially the one of the four of them hanging all over Emmett.

"I can't wait to show this one to Nasir," Seth commented.

"I can't wait to model that for him," Emmett countered.

"Us or the jock?" Seth snickered.

"Smartass," Emmett smiled from behind his Louis Vuitton aviator sunglasses. Seth wore a pair of small Matrix style sunglasses. He closed his laptop and set it down on the floor of the front seat.

Seth looked around at the wilderness. "Oh, Felicia, where the fuck are we?" he recited one of his favorite lines from Priscilla.

"We're just coming up on Eatonville. It's not that much further now," Emmett answered. They were forced to slow down as they entered the little town. Emmett even had to stop at the light at Center Street. Ten miles south of Eatonville, State Road 161 ended at the National Park Highway. This was another two lane road like 161 was, and Emmett turned left toward Edward's park. There were signs, but they did not need them as the ever growing mountain loomed above them.

As they traveled now directly toward the mountain, the road angled ever upward.

"This mountain is huge up close," Emmett commented as he accelerated to pass a pickup truck hauling an enormous fifth wheeler.

"God, that thing is bigger than my parents' house!" Seth turned to look back at the long and tall travel trailer as they blew past. He settled back into his seat and looked ahead. "I know what you mean. I didn't know Rainier was so big," Seth looked around as they drove past Adler Lake and on into the Snoqualmie National Forest, of which Edward's park was only a small part. The trees seemed somehow to grow thicker and darker the further into them they drove.

"I don't know about you, but I think it's kinda spooky up here," Seth commented.

"Watch out for bears!" Emmett teased.

"You watch out for bears. If we hit a bear in this thing, we'll total it," Seth warned.

"The car or the bear?" Emmett could not resist.

"Ha! Both," Seth clarified.

"I doubt we'll run across a bear standing in the middle of the road," Emmett dismissed.

"It's like the forest is oppressive somehow. Where I come from there are as many trees for miles and miles as there are here in ten fucking feet!" Seth exclaimed.

"I'll protect you from the big, bad trees," Emmett smiled as they drove on.

Thirteen miles further, just past the wide spot in the road that was the village of Nisqually, they came to the main gate of Mt. Rainier National Park. It seemed to take the giant motor home pulling a jeep at the gate ahead of them forever to negotiate entrance.

"Welcome to Mt. Rainier National Park. Fifteen dollars for the vehicle, please," the young lady in what they knew to be a volunteer uniform greeted cheerfully when they pulled up. She had long blonde hair in a thick braid half way down her back.

"Sure," Emmett pulled out his wallet.

"Something tells me you boys aren't here to go camping," she smiled.

"You can tell, huh?" Emmett handed over the cash.

"Did the Maserati give it away?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, that was one of the signs," She handed over their pass, map and pamphlets. "This pass is good for unlimited entrance to the park for the next seven days. Where are you boys headed today?"

"We'd love to surprise Edward Cullen for lunch. Do you know him?" Seth asked.

"I've met Ranger Cullen. Nice guy. Handsome guy. Doesn't play for my team, but I suspect you knew that. One of you his boyfriend?" she smiled.

"Ha! No," Seth laughed.

"Just old friends that he would never suspect would turn up on his mountain," Emmett answered.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you where he might be or what he might be doing today," she gave a shrug. "If you head right on up this road, the first place you'll come to is Longmire. The National Park Lodge is a great place for lunch. The Ranger might be able to meet you there, never know."

"Thank you," Emmett smiled. Seth gave a wave as they pulled away from the gate into the park. Emmett placed their pass on the dashboard as they very quickly caught up with the lumbering motor home. Six ponderously slow miles further, they turned into the driveway of the lodge. Emmett parked with other vehicles in the small parking lot.

"There. Wow. That only took three hours, Sweetie," Emmett observed.

"Let's not waste time. That motor home drove me to drink," Seth opened his door and got out.

"I'm just gonna put the top up," Emmett said and did so. He put the widows up, shut off the car, got out and locked it up.

The lodge was a two story timber building that looked to have been there a long time. A big porch that seemed to circle the entire structure was four steps up from the stone path. They climbed these steps and walked into the building. Through the small lobby was a dinning room with simple wooden chairs and bare, wood grain laminate tables. Just inside was a tiny bar that had room for only six stools. Fortunately, all of them were available and they took two.

"What can I getcha, boys," an older bartender with slicked back gray hair in a flannel shirt asked.

"Heineken," Seth ordered.

"Spaten?" Emmett tried.

"Nope," the bartender shook his head.

"Beck's?" Emmett tried again.

"Closest you're gonna get is Heineken, pal," the bartender advised.

"Then that's what I'll have. Bottles are fine," Emmett advised.

"Eleven dollars," the barman placed their frosty cold bottles before them.

"Will you open us a tab? And can we see menus?" Emmett requested. "We're hoping to meet a friend here."

"Sure thing," the bartender set menus on the bar beside their bottles. Then walked to the other end of the bar to the service station to fill a waitress' order.

"I wish Edward had mentioned that you can't get good beer up here," Emmett complained.

"Excuse me? What is that in your hand?" Seth countered.

"This, Seth, is a Heineken," Emmett held up his bottle and placed his index finger on the label. "And it makes me wish I could have a good beer."

"You wouldn't know a good beer if I poured one over you," Seth took a swig.

"I'm German, so I think mine is the opinion we will be taking on what is, and what is not, good beer," Emmett declared.

"You're only half German," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"The half that drinks beer," Emmett countered.

"Drink your beer and shut up. I'm gonna call Edward," Seth pulled out his cell. "I hope there's reception up here," he scrolled to Edward's number and put his phone to his ear. "Damn, it went right to voicemail. Cullen, you better listen to your messages soon. Emmy and I thought we would surprise you. You'll never guess where we are, so I'm gonna tell you. We're at the National Park Lodge in Lillihammer."

"Longmire," Emmett corrected with a chuckle.

"Longmire, whatever. Anyway, we're at the bar, enjoying a _delicious_ cold beer and want very much for you to join us, so get your butt over here pronto. Kisses," Seth commanded and ended the call.

"I hope he gets that," Emmett expressed.

"I do too," Seth picked up his menu. "I wonder what's good here."

Ten minutes later, Seth tried again, and again immediately reached Edward's voicemail. "Shit. I'll be right back," he slid off his barstool and walked out into the lobby. "Hi," Seth walked up to the front desk.

"Can I help you, sir?" the smiling young Asian woman behind the desk asked.

"I sure hope so. I'm trying to get in touch with a Ranger, a particular Ranger, Edward Cullen," Seth put his hands on the edge of the front desk. "Do you know how I might go about doing that?"

"I really don't, no," she shook her head. "He could be anywhere in the park."

"What about Ranger Donovan, Roger Donovan?" Seth tried another route.

"Well, now, Ranger Donovan you might find at the ranger station in Paradise. That's where his office is. I'll jot down the number for you and you can try there," she offered.

"That would be great. Thank you," Seth smiled. He tipped her when she handed him the paper and headed back to the bar.

"Find him?" Emmett asked as Seth climbed back up onto his stool.

"Workin' on it," Seth keyed in the number of the ranger station into his cell.

"Mt. Rainier Ranger Station, Paradise. Ranger Billings," a male voice answered.

"Ranger Donovan, please," Seth requested.

"He's out. Can I help you, sir?" Billings asked.

"I'm actually a friend of Edward Cullen and I'm looking for either of them. How can I reach either one of them?" Seth asked.

"I can put you through to Ranger Donovan's cell. Hold on," Billings offered.

"Thank you," Seth looked to Emmett. "I think I'm gonna get Roger."

"Donovan," Roger's voice came on the line after only two rings.

"Is this the Lord High Ranger of Rainier?" Seth asked.

"This is he," Roger answered with a chuckle. He was pretty sure he knew the voice.

"Hi, Roger. Seth Clearwater," the smile on Seth's face was clear in his voice.

"I thought that was you, Seth," it was equally clear in Roger's. "How can the Lord High Ranger, and I love that by the way, serve you today?"

"Emmy and I have ventured far from our own lands into your domain, Sir Ranger. We're at the teeny weeny bar in the National Park Lodge and we can't reach Edward. We came to surprise him and we would love it if he could come have a beer with us," Seth explained.

"Ah, crappy timing I'm afraid, Seth," Roger informed. "Edward is leading an interpretive hike today."

"An interprawhatza?" Seth asked.

"An interpretive hike," Roger repeated with a chuckle. "He is teaching his hikers about the history and ecology of my domain, to foster stewardship of our park's natural resources. He's way up at the fire lookout platform at Gobbler's Knob by now."

"Sorry, where?" Seth was sure he did not hear that correctly. It was just too easy.

"Gobbler's Knob," Roger's amusement was clear in his voice. He could see it coming.

"Don't talk dirty to me," Seth teased. "So there's no way to reach him?"

"I can reach him by radio," Roger stated.

"How can I call his radio?" Seth asked.

Roger paused before he gave the simple and obvious answer. "With another radio."

"And where do I get one of those?" Seth pressed on.

"You don't. They're not for socializing. He's in the middle of his program. I won't disturb him unless it's an emergency," Roger grew serious.

"I have very little beer left in my bottle," Seth held it up to look. "Does that count?"

"No," Roger answered with a chuckle.

"Well, then, I suppose you'll have to do. Get your hot, straight ass over here so us two knob gobblers won't have made this trip up here for nothing," Seth commanded.

"Sorry, Seth," Roger laughed. "I'm over in Sunrise with my lead Climbing Ranger this afternoon."

"I'd like to climb a Ranger. Bring him too," Seth instructed.

"He's not that kinda Ranger either, Seth," Roger chuckled.

"Obviously, I don't care. All either of you have to do is hold still," Seth countered.

"Sorry," Roger expressed.

"I won't take no for an answer," Seth threatened.

"Did you notice the mountain when you drove in?" Roger asked.

"It was hard to miss," Seth confirmed.

"Sunrise is on the other side of that mountain from where you are," Roger informed.

"Don't you have a helicopter?" Seth used an incredulous tone.

"That's not for socializing either," Roger answered. "What kind of stewardship of our environment would I be demonstrating if I used fossil fuels and carbon emissions to have a beer with friends?"

"I suppose, when you put it like that," Seth capitulated.

"If I were in my office in Paradise, I would be there in five minutes, Seth," Roger assured.

"Your office is in Paradise? So Yvonne takes you to work?" Seth could not resist again.

"That's a different paradise," Roger enjoyed the thought. "Give me a rain check, Seth. Next time you boys come up, first round's on me."

"We'll take you up on that. Have fun climbing your rangers and give Edward shit when you see him," Seth bid.

"I'll tell him you said so," Roger agreed.

"Give Yvonne and the kids a hug from us," Seth continued.

"I'll give my wife more than that," Roger's smile came through.

"Not from me!" Seth laughed.

"See you, Seth. Hi to Emmett," Roger finished.

"Bye," Seth ended the call. In the time Seth had been on the phone, his best friend had reduced the label on his beer bottle to a hundred tiny shreds on the bar. "There's a cure for that, you know," Seth pointed.

"My husband to be's dick?" Emmett took a swig.

"That would be the best medicine, but, failing that, an in depth conversation with your husband to be, on that very subject, over the phone, would suffice," Seth prescribed.

"I told you I'm saving it for him," Emmett picked up a little shred of label and ripped it in half.

"I don't know how either of you can concentrate on anything," Seth shook his head. He looked around the dinning room. "Well, this was a bust."

"Not necessarily, Sweetie," Emmett held up his menu and pointed. "Where else can you find buffalo on the menu?"

"Oh, I love buffalo," Seth picked up his own menu. "Split the buffalo quesadilla with me."

"I might have a bite. I'm not so big on buffalo as you are," Emmett crinkled his nose.

"Well, I love it," Seth stated again.

"I know you do. It's in your blood," Emmett teased.

"Please, my people invented buffalo. Oh, look, they make a sloppy joe with venison! Mmm," Seth smacked his lips.

"And that's definitely too gamey for me. I think I'll have the pot roast sandwich," Emmett nodded to himself.

"Well, we couldn't have gotten food like this in the city, so I guess this wasn't a total loss," Seth mused. "Damn long way to come though."

"Hey, wanna ambush Maggie and Rosalie on the way home?" Emmett suggested. "We can hang with them and play with the kids 'till it's time to pick up Garrett."

"That's brilliant, Emmy," Seth was all for that idea. He signaled the barman for another round and to place their orders.

* * *

"We were wondering when you would be joining us, Nasir. May I call you Nasir?" the yenta with the big hair and glasses to match put her hand on his arm as they rode up in the elevator.

"You may," Nasir confirmed with a small smile. He stood beside Garrett, both of them hiding bloodshot eyes behind sunglasses. They wore the same suit jackets and jeans they had worn with Jasper the night before, as Carlton had retrieved them from where they had been strewn on the floor and pressed them back to perfection.

"And you must call me Gloria," she gushed. She was in her sixties and wore a dress much too formal for the time of day with great, gaudy wooden jewelry in animal shapes. "It's nice to have more young professionals in the building. We're all professionals here. Do I understand your family is in construction overseas?"

"They are. I am not," Nasir stated. "I am an executive with Loews."

"Oh, I see. And your wife? What does she do?" Gloria pried.

"I do not have a wife, nor will I ever," Nasir was clear.

"Oh, how silly of me," she reached to put a hand on Garrett's arm as well. "You're not the only gay couple in the building. You have to meet Duane and Rodney on twelve. Duane's an attorney. He handles everything for the association. We're in good hands. Here we are," Gloria announced as the elevator reached the top floor. "You have all of the top floor and nearly half of the sixteenth," she informed as they stepped out into a small vestibule. There was a small French style chair in the corner and a narrow console table beneath a wall sconce.

"This is actually a common area, but a lot of people like to dress up the outside of their homes a little bit. The association doesn't mind," Gloria produced keys and opened the big front door. She walked in and gestured for Nasir and Garrett to join her. Garrett followed Nasir into a spacious entry hall with a round table nestled into the half moon shape of a dramatic, curved, descending staircase on the far side. To their left, through very wide white pocket doors, was a very spacious dinning room. To their right, through the same size pocket doors of dark wood was an even bigger living room.

"Wow," Garrett was immediately impressed.

"Wow," Nasir echoed.

"I'll leave you kids to explore," Gloria smiled. "Your keys are here on the table," she set them down. "Make sure you give Vlad your names and the names of anyone you want him to let up without calling."

"Vlad is the doorman we met downstairs?" Garrett asked.

"That's him. He can be a bit severe, but he's a good guy and he watches out for us. I left my number here as well, in case you needed anything at all. I'm just down on nine," Gloria paused to smile at them.

"Thank you, Gloria," Garrett dismissed her. "Come, Darling, let's explore our new home," he took Nasir's hand. Nasir had to suppress a giggle as Gloria saw herself out. Hand in hand they walked into the living room. There was a large wood burning fireplace and it appeared that the entire home was already furnished, much to Nasir's disappointment. The penthouse was decorated in a middle eastern royal style. The predominant colors were dark blue and gold, with some vibrant red thrown in, mostly in the way of pillows.

"Garrett, look!" Nasir let go of his best friend's hand and crossed to the far end of the living room where French doors opened onto a huge terrace, that they soon discovered wrapped around three sides of this floor. "Look at this outdoor space! It is like yours!"

"It's bigger than mine," Garrett contradicted.

"Emmett will love this!" Nasir's eyes were wide. There were lounge chairs, a wrought iron picnic table and benches, planters with trees that looked like they needed attending. The doors on the far side were locked, so they were forced to retrace their steps and go back inside through the living room. The dinning room, with ample room for the table that comfortably seated twelve, they discovered, also had a wood burning fireplace and two sets of French doors out onto the terrace. Through the dinning room they found the light and airy breakfast room, with a round glass table that could seat six nestled in a bay with three sides of windows looking out onto the terrace. Beyond that was the kitchen.

"Garrett, Emmett will love this kitchen! It is twice the size of ours!" Nasir enthused.

"Twice the size of your other one," Garrett corrected with a hand on his best friend's shoulder. The huge side by side fridge was paneled to match the cabinetry. There was an island with a six burner gas cook top, two ovens set in the wall and a giant white farm sink.

"What is around that corner there?" Nasir pointed. Garrett was closer and went to investigate.

"A maid's room, I would guess," Garrett announced. By time he had investigated, Nasir had joined him. There was a full bath and bedroom with a twin bed, side table and tiny dresser in it, both quite small and plain.

"Where is the bedroom?" Nasir wondered.

"My guess would be down those stairs. And I imagine there's more than one," Garrett gestured back through the kitchen.

"Let us see," Nasir led the way back through the breakfast room and formal dinning room into the entry hall. They proceeded down the wide, curving stairs to a smaller, lower hall. A large master bedroom had corner views onto Park Avenue and 78th Street. It was decorated again in dark blue and gold. The low king sized bed had a very gaudy gold leaf looking headboard.

"Garrett, this has to go," Nasir stated.

"You and Emmett will make it your own," Garrett said casually as he strolled through the closets into the master bath. "His and his sinks in here," he called back. There was also an oversized garden whirlpool tub and a slate stone and clear glass shower.

"The bathroom I like," Nasir poked his head in. They both turned and headed back into the bedroom.

"More than ample closet space," Garrett observed.

"Another fireplace," Nasir bent down. "Oh, it goes through!"

"A double sided fireplace, nice," Garrett noted the door set into the same wall. He opened it and walked through into a good sized study. The walls were covered with bookshelves of rich, dark wood. A big desk and chair dominated the room.

"A study and library, with it's own full bath," Garrett noted.

"It will be perfect when I put two new desks in here face to face," Nasir outlined as he looked around. "This is bigger than ours at home."

"Than your other home," Garrett corrected again. They walked out into the hallway and proceeded down to another big bedroom that was much more tastefully done. It featured a king bed, night tables with matching lamps, a long dresser and a chest of drawers. A large flat screen television was mounted on the wall opposite the bed. This room as well had an ensuite, well appointed, full bath.

"You could elect to sleep in here," Garrett suggested.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "This is the Thompson and Clearwater suite."

"Ah," Garrett laughed softly. "We will take you up on that."

"Though, there is no butler to press our clothes," Nasir pointed out as he led the way back toward the stairs.

"Then perhaps we should make a point of not getting so drunk we are unable to hang them up," Garrett was full of useful suggestions.

"That is a good plan, Garrett," Nasir agreed. They returned to the lower hall and climbed the steps back up to the main living area and top floor of the prewar building.

"Nasir," Garrett put his hand on his best friend's shoulder as they stopped in the spacious entry hall, "I don't think you need me to tell you that your portfolio just increased substantially."

"I guess it did," Nasir nodded.

"At some point we should discuss a mortgage and putting that money to work elsewhere," Garrett was ever the financial manager.

"Yes, but we need to get you to the airport," Nasir picked up his keys and headed for the door. "And we need to give the doorman our names and Emmett and Sethy and Jasper and Edward and whoever else who might visit us here," he led the way out to the elevator and touched the call button. "And make it very clear, never, ever any other al Qasimi."

"Indeed," Garrett agreed.

* * *

There were times when a mother just needed a break. A reprieve from the noise and chaos. A few minutes of quiet. This was one of those times. There were two places in Maggie and Rosalie's home that were designated as adult only space. Their sons had free reign over the rest of the house, within reason, and were free to make as big a mess as they wanted while they were playing, so long as they picked up after themselves at the end of the day. An act which still required frequent, but gentle reminding. Maggie sat in one of the two adult only areas, their spacious living room with the white brick fireplace, gleaming dark hardwood floors and her most precious, and equally gleaming, grand piano. The grand piano that had been a gift from the brother she loved and cherished. She thought of him every time she played. It was nearly impossible now to remember how she felt about him back when they were just kids in Forks. Maggie payed softly on her beloved piano to sooth her nerves. The giant instrument was placed in the living room so that her back, as she sat at the keys, was to the corner windows. Even on overcast days there was enough light for her to read the sheets of music. When she needed to read them, that is. This accomplished pianist, in a spicy orange crepe dress that flowed to her ankles from a fitted bodice with simple straps over her shoulders, knew more pieces of music by heart than she could count.

It was not that Maggie and Rosalie did not allow their children in these rooms at all. They made it very clear that these were not play areas. No toys were allowed, no running, no roughhousing. The first was the living room and the second was Rosalie's home office. Their rambling four bedroom ranch style home had an attached in-law suite with it's own outside entrance on the other side of the garage. They lived in one of the older, established neighborhoods in Kent, very conveniently located right at the I-5 exit. The entrance to their neighborhood was the very first turn off the exit. One turn after that, down five blocks and on a quiet cul de sac with good sized lots and large, mature trees, was their home.

Power Realtor Rosalie Hale sometimes wheeled and dealed from here. Couriers from her office picked up and dropped off what could not be faxed or emailed. Her broker made concessions for her that were not made for others. Rosalie made her own hours. She more than earned every perk she had. Her office was also not a place for play, or noise, or a mess. For their part, Liam and Owen didn't mind. When the weather kept them inside, their rooms and the big family room off the kitchen gave them plenty of space to spread out. Toys were often strewn from wall to wall. Their parents let them make all the mess they wanted. They believed that kids had to be allowed to be kids. Liam and Owen were just given boundaries, and in child friendly zones allowed to be themselves. The only other rule was that they had to pick up and put away their toys at the end of the day when it was time for bed. And at that time a favorite television program would often find all four of them tucked into Maggie and Rosalie's big bed to watch it. Liam and Owen didn't last long like that and were soon carried to their own beds in their own rooms. Rosalie always made a point of carrying Liam, as their first born son was just naturally bigger and heavier. After the kids were put to bed for the night, one of Rosalie's very favorite things was to build a fire in the living room fire place. When Maggie saw her spouse doing that, she would pour two big glasses of red wine and prepare a small plate of cheeses and berries. Both women cherished their quiet time with each other, snuggling on the the living room sofa, feet up on the big ottoman, in front of the fire. It was not at all uncommon for these adult times to lead to adult activities that did not always make it back to their bedroom.

Rosalie had no showings on this particular Saturday afternoon and watched her rambunctious sons play with big Tonka fire trucks in the family room, while she sliced an apple in the kitchen. It brought a smile to her face to hear her wife play, as much after all these years as ever it did. Rosalie could tell exactly how Maggie felt and just where precisely she was in her journey of decompression, by what she played and how she played it. Rosalie wore form fitting white capri pants with a bold red silk chiffon blouse with half sleeves. The tie bust only served to accentuate her ample breasts, which she knew was just how here wife liked it. Rosalie's long blonde tresses lay over her shoulders. Even relaxing at home, she wore shoes with a heel. Rosalie set out some peanut butter and caramel to go with the apple. The gentle music told her that her partner's nerves were nearly soothed, and therefore so were hers.

Maggie's attention was taken, though her deft fingers did not falter, by the car she could see from her place in the windows, pull into her driveway. It was not a vehicle she recognized, and looked like some expensive European sports car. She halted her hands on the keys.

"Rosie, are you expecting a client here?" Maggie called. She tried to keep her tone neutral, but her wife well knew that she did not like to be taken by surprise by visiting clients. Though Rosalie almost never forgot to tell her, it had happened.

"No," Rosalie walked into the living room and to the front door to look through the leaded glass panes as their unexpected visitors climbed out of the car. "Oh, it's not a client, it's our guys," Rosalie opened the front door and leaned on it as Emmett and Seth walked up from the driveway. "Two of 'em anyway."

"Hi, Roses," Emmett stepped into the doorway and enfolded her in his strong arms.

"How's my groom?" Rosalie asked as she hugged him back.

"Hangin' in there. Missing my man," Emmett let her go with a shrug.

"Hi, Amazon," Seth casually walked past them with a wave.

"Come right in, Pipsqueak," Rosalie could not help her smile. She loved trading barbs with Seth.

"Oh, Rosie, don't call him that," Maggie crossed the living room from the piano to give Seth a hug. "Hi, Seth. What brings you guys by?"

"We need to pick Garrett up at the airport in about three hours, so we thought we'd stop on the way. You get the pleasure of our company in the meantime," Seth explained.

"On the way from where?" Rosalie asked as she shut the door. "You can't have been at Edward's, he's at work."

"We were at Edward's all right," Emmett contradicted.

"Edward's mountain," Seth explained. "We drove all the way there to have lunch with him only to find out he was at some knob gobbling place with a bunch of hikers."

"A knob gobbling place? One of your old hang outs, I take it?" Rosalie smirked.

"Har de har," Seth deadpanned.

"Are you sure that's what he was doing?" Maggie gave a frown. She knew as well as anyone that there was only one man on her brother's mind.

"Hiking?" Seth asked innocently.

"You should have looked up Roger," Rosalie advised.

"We tried," Emmett stated.

"He said he was busy climbing other rangers someplace," Seth filled in.

"I'm pretty sure you have at least some of those facts wrong," Rosalie was dubious.

"Where are the kids? I hear them," Emmett asked.

"They don't know you're here. They're in their own little world," Maggie explained.

"Boys, company," Rosalie called.

"The lungs on this one," Seth cocked his thumb at Rosalie and shook his head.

Tow headed Liam, followed closely by his bronze haired little brother, walked around the corner from the family room. Curiosity gave way to elation as soon as they saw who it was.

"Uncle Emmett! Uncle Seth!" Liam led the charge into the men's arms. Emmett snatched Liam up effortlessly and made a great roar into the boy's neck as he lifted him up. Liam laughed and squealed with delight. Seth knelt down as Owen ran to him and wrapped the smaller child in his arms.

"Come play with us, uncle Emmett, uncle Seth," Liam urged as soon as Emmett set him down.

"Well, why do you think we're here?" Emmett spread his arms.

"C'mon!" Liam grabbed Emmett's big hand and pulled with all his might.

"Okay, take it easy," Maggie cautioned her older son to tone it down.

"Hey!" Liam looked at Seth and was struck with what he thought was a brilliant idea. "Can we play cowboys and Indians?"

"We talked about that, Liam," Maggie began.

"Uncle Seth is Native American. It's not right to call him an Indian," Rosalie took up.

"I wasn't calling him an Indian, Mom," Liam defended.

"Uncle Justin calls me an Injun," Seth pointed out with a chuckle.

"Injun?" Owen was not sure he heard that right.

"Is that the same as Indian?" Liam asked.

"And I had better never hear that word come out of your mouth, either of you," Rosalie commanded. The law giver parent pointed at each of her sons for emphasis. "That is _not_ a nice word."

"Uncle Justin is just being cute when he says that," Seth excused.

"Can I be cute?" Liam asked.

"Not with that word, Liam, not ever," Rosalie was firm and final.

"You're so cute anyway, I can't even stand you," Seth put his arm around Liam's shoulders. "But your moms are right. No matter how you meant it, it wouldn't do for someone your age to call someone my age a name like that."

"Okay," Liam nodded.

"And we can play cowboys and Indians, and Owen and I are gonna scalp you two pale faces!" Seth took Owen's hand.

"They can try, right, Liam?" Emmett boasted.

"I'm gonna go get our hats and guns!" Liam raced off in the direction of his bedroom.

"Hey, do you guys still have your feathers that I gave you at uncle Edward's house?" Seth asked the remaining child.

"They sure do. After what you told them, those feathers are sacred objects," Maggie pointed at the curio cabinet in the living room. It was filled with precious and fragile little trinkets. The feathers they had earned that day from their War Chief were precious to them, and for the first time Liam and Owen wanted something placed in that cabinet that they could not go into, in the room where they were not allowed to play, for safe keeping.

"As are my people's Eagle feathers," Seth nodded approvingly. "I know just what to do with them. May I?"

In answer, Maggie got them out of the cabinet. "Liam, Owen and uncle Seth are going to use your feathers. Is that okay?"

"Yeah," Liam shouted back.

"I'm gonna have to think of a new name for you, Little Chief. I can't very well use the last one," Emmett smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Seth laughed. "I'm not prepared to go there just yet."

"What?" Owen astutely latched onto the fact that there was something he was not supposed to know.

"I'm afraid to ask," Rosalie furrowed her brow.

"I'll tell you later," Emmett assured.

Liam ran back into the living room with two small toy guns on each hip in a holster belt and a red cowboy hat on his head. He carried the same for Emmett.

"We need rifles," Seth declared.

"You get rifles?" Liam was amazed.

"My people stole rifles from your people and that's what we used to repel the invaders!" Seth explained.

"Yeah, inwaders!" Owen pointed at his big brother. He didn't know what it meant, but he liked the sound of it.

"Uncle Emmett, the playset in the back yard can be our fort!" Liam entire face lit up at this prospect.

"That's fine. A fort won't protect you," Seth was confident.

"Nah, they'll never take our fort," Emmett boasted.

"Yeah, they'll never take our fort," Liam agreed.

"You boys have those toy muskets you absolutely had to have," Maggie reminded. "Seth and Owen can used those."

"I know where they are. I'll go get them," Liam set off for his bedroom again.

Seth laughed as Emmett looked at the child sized holster belt and hat in his hands. "You could put that around one leg maybe."

"I might just," Emmett nodded.

"I just cut some apple when you guys pulled up. C'mon in the kitchen before you go to war," Rosalie bid.

"I won't say no to that," Emmett followed through from the living room. "Oh, wow, girls!"

"This is nice," Seth put his hand on the sparkling deep green and flecked with gold granite countertop.

"We haven't been here since you redid the kitchen. I love the granite. New cabinets and all new appliances too?" Emmett asked.

"All Jenn-Air," Rosalie ran her hand along the edge of the range. "Normally I'm opposed, and I always advise against, a home improvement project that costs more than the resulting increase in the home's net worth, but in this case," she gave a shrug.

"We needed it and we wanted it," Maggie agreed.

"That harvest gold counertop just had to go. I can't believe we lived with it for as long as we did," Rosalie took back up.

"We thought about a new place there for a while, and we actually looked a little bit, but we like it here," Maggie stated.

"I agree, Freckles. We're very comfortable here. We like the neighborhood. We have nice neighbors. We have good schools here," Rosalie outlined. "We decided we're not going anywhere, so it was time to make some improvements."

"Our bathroom will be next," Maggie informed.

"All the bathrooms will be next. Well, one at a time, that is. We got by for a short while there with the kitchen out of commission. We can't do that with no bathrooms," Rosalie shook her head.

"The deli counter was very good to us," Maggie smiled.

"Well, you've done a hell of job. This kitchen is beautiful," Emmett complimented as he snatched up a piece of apple and took a bite.

"It really is," Seth agreed.

"It's not as big as yours, Seth, but it's really nice now. It's perfect for us," Maggie put her arm around her wife.

"So, what's for dinner?" Seth asked.

"I was going to make pork chops, but I don't have enough now," Maggie put a hand to her chin while she thought.

"Don't worry about that, Maggie," Emmett assured. "We invaded without warning. We'll get mickey dees for everyone, or whatever we want."

"The boys won't mind that," Rosalie declared.

"We'll get you to eat, won't we?" Maggie asked her younger son with a smile.

"I found them," Liam dragged the two Minute Man muskets around the corner into the family room, as if everyone had been concerned with what took him so long.

"These are prefect, Liam," Seth took the long fake guns.

"C'mon, you guys," Liam headed for the door to the back patio.

"Hold up. We gotta get dressed. Do you have any masking tape?" Seth asked. In answer Rosalie opened a nearby drawer and produced a roll. She set it on the counter with the question of what he wanted it for clear on her face.

"Perfect," Seth took it and pulled a long strip. He circled Owen's head twice to make a headband out of it and stuck the bottom tip of the feather between them so it would stand up at the back of the child's head. Then he did the same for himself. "There," Seth declared. He looked up at Emmett. "Put your hat on."

Emmett just smiled and tried. The little red cowboy hat was entirely too small for his adult head. The chin cords all the way open allowed just enough room to slip under his jaw. Emmett gave a silly grin once he was wedged into the tiny hat. He looked ridiculous and he knew it.

"I gotta get pictures of this," Maggie walked off in search of her phone. Emmett then bent over, and while Liam found nothing amusing about Emmett's hat, laughed his tiny ass off when his big uncle strapped the little belt with the two pistols to his right thigh.

"Freckles, wait till you get a load of this now," Rosalie called.

"Mom, hurry!," Liam called. He was certainly not averse to posing for a picture, but didn't want to waste a lot of time doing it.

"I'm right here," Maggie walked back into the room. "Oh, look at this. Okay, let me get a picture of my cowboys first," she directed. Liam stood proudly beside Emmett for his mother to take their picture.

"Now my Native Americans. Stand against this wall so we can be sure to see your feathers," Maggie instructed.

"Lean the rifles right here and fold your arms with attitude," Seth coached. "Like this," he demonstrated by folding his arms across his chest and setting his jaw in determined and defiant manner.

"Perfect, Owen," Maggie smiled as her smaller son emulated his uncle perfectly.

"Now let's go defend our fort!" Liam grabbed the doorknob and fought the door open.

"What should we name our fort?" Emmett asked his fellow frontier settler.

"How about Fort Little Bighorn?" Seth suggested with a smirk.

"I'll be your lieutenant, General," Emmett put a hand on Liam's back.

"I'm a General, Mom!" Liam was thrilled.

"General Custer," Rosalie chuckled.

"Let's go!" Liam led the charge out the door.

"What's your name, Little Chief?" Rosalie asked.

Seth waited until Owen and Emmett had followed Liam out the door. "Last week I was Little Chief Big Dick," he smiled proudly.

"That's just charming," Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"But not today. That's just not a discussion I'm prepared to have yet," Seth stated.

"Yes, please," Maggie agreed. "We had to hear all about Edward's great big pee-pee after he taught Liam how to go standing up."

"Ha! I'm sorry I missed that," Seth found that very amusing.

"I'm sure a gay man would find a discussion about a penis, by lesbians who can't express our distaste for it to our sons, very funny," Rosalie stated.

"If and when the day should come that you need to call on someone who not only will express a taste for it, but outright enthusiasm, you know where to turn," Seth assured.

"We'll be sure to look you right up," Rosalie scoffed.

"Today, I guess I'm Tasunke Witko," Seth mused aloud.

"Who?" Rosalie had never heard that name.

"That's how you say Crazy Horse in my language. He was the Oglala Chief at Little Bighorn," Seth explained.

"Uncle Seth!" Owen appeared in the doorway with balled little fist.

"And you can be Two Moons," Seth pointed at Owen, "the great Chief of the Cheyenne, who fought the United States 7th Cavalry, er, I mean, fort, at Little Bighorn beside my people."

"How do you say Two Moons in Cheyenne?" Rosalie asked.

"How should I know? I don't speak Cheyenne," Seth gave a shrug. He turned to Owen. "Let's we allow them a minute to get settled in, my fellow Chief. Gives them a false sense of security," he put his hand on Owen's back as they walked together out into the backyard.

Rosalie appeared in the doorway behind them. "Can you close the door behind you? Were you raised in a tipi?" she called after Seth and her younger son.

"Aren't you squaws coming out?" Seth called back.

"Yeah, we're coming out," Rosalie admitted.

"Okay, but please remember squaws should be seen and not heard," Seth called back. He looked down at Owen. "Squaws, huh?"

"Yeah," Owen nodded with a world weary sigh.

"That little shit," Rosalie cursed.

"Don't egg him on, Rosie. Want an iced tea, with peaches, the way you like it?" Maggie asked.

"You are the best mother and wife, you know that?" Rosalie slipped her arms around Maggi's waist.

"Well, so are you, not incidentally," Maggie kissed her spouse gently and lovingly on her lips, then pulled away to get the tea out of the fridge.

Out in the big, fullly fenced backyard, Liam and Owen had a tree house swing set made entirely of cedar. The first level was an open club house with a climbing ladder on one side and a straight slide on the other. This section had a striped canvas roof. An uncovered bridge connected this to a fully enclosed 'tree house' which was the highest part of the set at eight feet off the ground. This tree house had two cute little open shuttered windows on each side and a corkscrew slide off the end. It had a solid gabled cedar roof complete with a little chimney. On the other end, off the club house, branched the long bar that supported two sling swings and a plastic horse glider. Beneath the tree house were monkey bars, a tire swing and even a small trapeze. Beneath the club house was a bulit-in picnic table.

Liam raced to the bars and quickly ascended up into the club house. "Hurry up, Lieutanta. The Indians are coming!"

"We have to get the women and children inside to safety, General!" Emmett grabbed the bars to follow Liam. "I hope I can fit up in this thing."

"The women and kids are all safe!" Liam declared. He sat down on the connecting bridge to give Emmett room as the big man climbed up into the club house. There was actually six feet of inside standing height, so Emmett could nearly stand up, though he couldn't see out unless he leaned out the side over the swings.

"I see 'em, General!" Emmett cried.

"Draw!" Liam shouted and pulled his guns. Emmett did the same from his leg holsters, the toys absurdly small in his big hands.

Owen stood with his fellow Chief on the grass just one step off the patio. "We gottsa takes the fort!" he declared with great enthusiasm and raised his rifle.

"Oh we will," Seth was confident. "First, my fellow Chief, let's just walk around them," he set off. Owen was close at his side.

"We want to engage in a little psychological warfare, first," Seth explained. "We want to circle them. Let them see they are surrounded. We want to impress upon them the hopelessness of their situation."

"Yeah! Hopeness!" Owen shouted toward the fort.

"Open fire!" Liam shouted and leveled his guns.

"I think they're too far away still, General," Emmett advised. "They're circling us!"

"They won't get away with that!" Liam made shooting noises as he pulled the triggers of his pistols. "What are you waiting for? Shoot 'em!"

"Wait till they get closer, General. We're wasting ammo," Emmett was ever mindful of their logistics.

"We have all the ammo we want. It's pretend," Liam was pragmatic.

"Okay, I can't argue with that," Emmett gave in. He pointed his little guns and was only able to get the tips of his fingers on the triggers. Emmett as closely approximated Liam's shooting sounds as he was able.

"They're shooting at us!" Owen was alarmed.

"Let them waste their ammunition. We're well out of range. We won't even act concerned and it'll make them crazy," Seth strategized. He altered his course to grab a lawn chair and dragged it along for a while before leaving it right where he wanted it.

"Whas that for?" Owen asked.

"Topography. We need things to take cover behind when we attack," Seth explained.

Forgotten behind them, Maggie and Rosalie walked out onto the covered patio and took seats at the table in the shade. They each held a glass of sweetened tea with peach slices in it.

"Check this out," Rosalie smiled. "Only Seth would make them wait and wonder what he's doing."

"It's cute," Maggie took her wife's hand.

When Seth had led Owen on three quarters of a rotation, he stopped. "Okay, Two Moons, get ready. We're gonna run in and shoot at them, then run back to safety, and we're gonna hoop and holler while we do. Okay?"

"Okay," Owen raised his rifle again and gave a firm nod. Seth made a high pitched cry that was easy for Owen to emulate as they dashed toward a surprised Liam and Emmett. The attacking Indians both fell to one knee, made a pow noise as they took their shot, and ran back.

"They're attacking!" Liam shouted.

"They're not, General. They're faking us out!" Emmett cried. "They want us to think they're attacking. What'll we do, General?" he asked with an edge of panic in his voice.

"We'll shoot 'em!" Liam opened fire again.

"Oh for Christ's sake. What was that?" Rosalie wondered aloud.

"I don't know. That was kinda cute though," Maggie sipped her tea.

"Kids will play, I suppose," Rosalie smiled.

"It's sweet how they play with the boys. You think this is what it would have been like for us if we lived back then?" Maggie mused.

"First of all, if we lived back then, we would have hated it. We would have to have had husbands. How fun would that be? And secondly, watching the battle from the sidelines, for women, would look more like reading about it in a newspaper in our salons in Manhattan or someplace. If our husbands let us read the newspaper, that is," Rosalie gave a grim, however accurate view.

"Maybe we lived next door to each other, we could be together when our husbands went off to work," Maggie was ever the romantic. "I wouldn't need the newspaper as long as I had you. Maybe they went on long business trips abroad and we didn't miss them at all."

"You are painting a much prettier picture," Rosalie smiled at her partner.

"Maybe we were together in a previous life. This might not be our first go round," Maggie imagined.

"I like the thought of that," Rosalie nodded. "I'm trying to picture my hot, Irish, probably immigrant, woman in a big, heavy, long dress I'd want to tear off of you. You know you're making me want to take you inside right now."

"Plenty of time for that later, Rosie, after the kids are asleep," Maggie squeezed her wife's hand.

"I'll hold you to it," Rosalie threatened.

"I'll hold you down on it," Maggie countered.

"Oh, that's a date, Freckles," Rosalie lifted her wife's hand to kiss it.

Out on the lawn Seth and Owen circled around to their strategically placed lawn chair. They crouched behind it and slowly edged it closer to the fort. At Seth's signal, they leaned out from both sides and opened fire with all barrels.

Emmett, for all his bravery, took one in the chest, and down he went. "General, I'm hit!" he clutched at his heart.

"Okay, you're dead. You have to be somebody else," Liam's compassion knew no bounds.

"Okay, I'm your Major now," Emmett jumped back up and opened fire again.

Seth raised his fist from behind the cover of his lawn chair. "We're coming for you, George Armstrong Custer! The Sioux and Cheyenne Nations are coming for you and every man who stands with you! And your women and children too!" he shouted his pledge.

Owen jumped out from behind his side of the chair and raised his little fist toward the swingset. "Yeah!" he wasn't sure what all his uncle had said, but he liked the sound of it. Far behind him, his mothers burst out laughing.

"Why are we not videotaping this?" Maggie looked to her partner.

"I know. We should have," Rosalie agreed.

This sort of play and banter went on for close to another hour when Crazy Horse and Two Moons ran down Emmett's fifth incarnation of Union Officer. Emmett ran slow enough that not only Seth, but Owen could overtake him. Seth jumped on Emmett's back and down he went. Seth sat on Emmett's upper back while the bigger man lay with his face in the lawn. Seth pretended to scalp him while Owen jumped and hollered all around them. Seth howled and tapped his mouth as he held up his imaginary scalp.

"Now, my fellow Chief, for those few who remain in the fort," Seth stood up from vanquished Emmett.

"Whadda we do?" Owen asked.

"We'll burn it!" Seth and Owen both bounced their way back to the swingset. Emmett rolled over on his side and propped himself up on one elbow while he watched Custer, trapped up in the highest part of his fort, while those below pretended to set it ablaze.

"Hey, you guys, who's getting hungry?" Emmett called. He was completely ignored until he added, "Who wants Mickey Dee's?" Emmett found he suddenly had the undivided attention of two little men.

Liam flew down from the tree house section via the corkscrew slide. He landed on his feet and froze in place with a wide, expectant expression. "McDonald's?"

"Yeah," Emmett sat up. "You guys can come with us if you want," he offered.

"Yay!" Liam ran to where Emmett sat in the grass and dove at him.

"Oof!" Emmett laughed as he went over backwards with the bigger of the two boys on top of him. Owen came running as fast as his little legs would carry him and joined his brother.

"Well, isn't this a fine thing," Seth put his hands on his narrow hips and shook his head. He turned and walked toward the patio. "The mere mention of a happy meal and we embrace our oppressors like brothers," he complained.

"Seems to me there's some red on white brotherly love going on in the Clearwater Thompson household," Rosalie smiled.

"It's a little more than brotherly," Seth amended. He turned and looked back at the pile of man and boys in the lawn. "Owen, I mean Two Moons, and I must both be Two Spirit holy men to embrace the white soldiers quite so warmly," he commented. And that thought made him wonder. Seth narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he watched Liam and Owen sit on his big best friend. He gave up after a long moment. It was just too early to divine such a thing, even for him.

"If either of our sons turns out like their mothers, they will be safe in this house," Rosalie stated firmly.

"Oh, please," Seth turned back to them. "We all know that."

"Peach tea?" Maggie offered as she held up her glass.

"Got anything stronger?" Seth asked.

"How about a snakebite? I might be persuaded to indulge myself," Maggie offered with a grin.

"Got any real beer?" Seth pressed.

"We keep Blue Moon and Moosehead in the downstairs fridge with the Guiness and the Strongbow, for Edward and Jason," Rosalie listed.

"I have to remember to bring beer with me the next time we stop by. I guess I'll try a Moosehead. I think that's what Melinda's father drinks," Seth thought back.

"I'll get it, Freckles," Rosalie gave her wife a kiss on the lips before she rose. "Hey, Emmett, Guiness, Strongbow, Moosehead?" she asked the big man who carried one of her laughing children under his arm and the other over his shoulder as he walked up to the patio.

"A Moosehead, I think," Emmett stepped onto the patio and set Liam and Owen down on their feet, one at a time.

"Be right back," Rosalie headed into the house.

"Mom, can we have McDonald's?" Liam followed after Rosalie.

"Sure we can," Rosalie smiled down on her older son. "Help mom carry up drinks for everyone from downstairs."

"Okay, Mom," Liam was only too happy to help.

"Maggie, I know you guys have a line around the block, but if anything ever happened to you two, we would take them in a heartbeat," Emmett stated.

"I know you guys would," Maggie smiled. "The boys love you and so do we, but you'd have to get in line behind both Edward and Jason, and my parents, and Rosie's."

"We got a whole list of people to knock off, Emmy," Seth spoke casually as he sat down at the table. "I mean, have unfortunate and tragic accidents."

"They would go to Edward before anyone. He loves them like his own," Maggie stated. And then she thought better of saying that quite the way she did. Emmett and Seth both let it go. None of them had ever spoken of or acknowledged what they all knew to be true.

"So, who's hungry?" Emmett rubbed his hands together.

"Me!" Owen jumped up and down were he stood. "I want McDono's."

"I asked them if they wanted to go with us. Is that okay?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Maggie didn't care. "Take the minivan so you don't have to wrestle with the car seats. They keys are on the hook in the kitchen by the door to the garage there. Just put my seat back where you found it."

"Oh, I forgot about the car seats. Some dad I would make," Emmett chastised himself.

"Well, typically you start out with a baby. And it would be pretty hard to forget something like that for a person who can't walk or open his own car door," Maggie pointed out.

"I don't think about car seats, 'cause Seth's a whole inch too tall," Emmett teased.

"I'm gonna read you like a cheap dictionary," Seth warned.

"C'mon, Owen," Maggie rose. "Let's get your feather off and put away so you can go with your uncles."

"Oh, yeah," Seth pulled his own masking tape feather headdress off. "This just felt so natural, I forgot I had it on!"

"It's a crow feather," Emmett pointed out.

"It's a feather, is the point," Seth carefully extracted the feather from the tape that held it.

"Okay, well, let's go. Our time is running out," Emmett reminded.

"I am extremely aware of what time it is," Seth rose and headed into the house with Owen close behind.

"Hey, Maggie, you want we should maybe take the scenic route, drive around the block a couple of times?" Emmett asked quietly.

"Oh, that's sweet, Em, but no. We'll have all the time we need later when we put these two to bed," Maggie rubbed Emmett's bare arm. "And thanks to you two, they'll be plenty worn out to go to bed when we tell them to, if not before."

"Glad we could help," Emmett smiled and followed her into the house.

Emmett took the wheel of Maggie's Honda Odyssey and, once they had the full order down, drove Seth, Liam and Owen to the drive through. Emmett did make a point of putting Maggie's seat back where he found it when they got back. They all ate outside on the patio in the fading light before Emmett and Seth had to leave for SeaTac. Garrett's Delta Airlines Boeing 757 was actually due in on time, and Seth would absolutely be there waiting for his husband with his best friend at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Greetings from the, not very warm right now, Mojave Desert. That was one hell of a long drive.

Miss Liz, thank you for all your time and effort, especially when your time is so short. Miss Maureen, we need to catch up soon. I think about you all the time, but I sure do a shitty job of letting you know that. Giant hugs to you both.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Melding**

Seth had the wheel of his Mercedes Benz C300. He drove them south out of downtown Seattle on State Road 99. They would take this to State Road 509, down into the White Center neighborhood of Seattle. Seth wore black denim shorts with silver leather sneakers and a collared, white, button, short sleeved shirt, unique in that the side panels were silver metal mesh. Garrett sat beside him in snug, pale blue jeans and a tight dark blue V necked tee shirt. Emmett occupied the backseat and leaned forward with his forearms on the two front seats. He wore snug jeans and a thin, white V neck tee shirt that stretched across his huge chest and clearly displayed his nipples. Emmett and Seth's Emirati gold adorned their wrist and neck. Garrett's jade pendant on his gold chain lay on his chest outside his shirt. Garrett sat with Seth's laptop balanced on his legs. Seth wanted to show Garrett his article about the Eagle's bullshit legal trouble with the Washington State Liquor Control Bureau. For his part, Garrett wanted to read it. He was always interested in his husband's work.

But he couldn't get past the accompanying photos.

"I'm sorry," Garrett held up a hand. "You two went where, dressed like this?"

"The Eagle," Seth answered.

"The Eagle," Garrett repeated. "Dressed like this," he pointed at the screen.

"Don't we look hot?" Seth smiled.

"Yes, you do, very, and that's the problem," Garrett was quite clearly not amused.

"It wasn't a problem, Honey," Seth shook his head.

"Seth, I don't want you going out alone dressed like that!" Garrett was firm.

"I wouldn't do that, Honey. And I wasn't alone. That's why I took Emmy," Seth stated.

"I mean, I don't want you going out dressed like that without me. And I'm quite sure I know Nasir's mind on the matter. Both of you should have known better," Garrett chastised.

"No one put their hands on Seth, Garrett. I made sure of that," Emmett assured.

"Plenty of people wanted to though, I have no doubt. A man who looks like you," Garrett spoke to Seth, "in just a jock, a leather jock, in a place like that... If Emmett hadn't been with you, you probably would have ended up on the pool table with a line out the door."

Seth snickered at that statement. And that was the exact wrong thing to do.

"Why is that funny?" Garrett demanded. It was the sharpest tone Emmett had ever heard him use.

"That's exactly why I told Emmy he needed to go with me," Seth answered.

"How do you think that makes me feel? You are the most precious thing in the world to me, Seth. I can't stand the thought of other men pawing at you. It makes me think of that time out in Telluride, and knowing that this time I wasn't even there, I just want to loose my mind!" Garrett expressed.

"I'm sorry, Honey," Seth was sincere. "I didn't think about it like that. I just wanted to contribute to the cause and get my interview."

"Next time, Sweetness, please conduct your interview fully clothed," Garrett's tone softened to his normal self. He had gotten his point across.

"That was the dress code for that event. Nothing happened," Seth assured.

"I know nothing happened. I trust you, Seth. I do not, however, trust other men to keep their paws off my stunning little husband," Garrett made the distinction.

"I didn't mean to upset you, Gar. Next time I wear anything like that, it will be with you. I promise," Seth offered.

"That's all I want," Garrett accepted.

"Do you still love me?" Seth asked.

"You know perfectly well the answer to that question. Of course I do, with every fiber of my being," Garrett took Seth's hand. "And you back there, thank you for seeing Seth safely in, and out, of the Eagle. And I doubt Nasir will be any the happier thinking about you out in just a jock, than I was. A jock with a lace up pouch that was laced _almost_ closed, by the look of it, no less."

Emmett was duly chastised. He slumped back in the backseat, as best a man of his size in this car could. "Where do you think I got that jock? I'm like the kid that doesn't mean to be bad, but his best friend gets him into trouble every time."

"Hee," Seth giggled. "Every smart kid needs a big, goofy sidekick."

"Nice," Emmett nodded behind Seth.

* * *

Roberto Diaz made his home in the predominantly Hispanic south Seattle neighborhood of White Center. It was only a mile from where he grew up in the equally Hispanic neighborhood of Highland Park. His house was a tri-level three bedroom, two and a half bath, single family home on an average lot. The mid level was at ground level in the front. The eat in kitchen on this level overlooked and opened onto a back deck that descended to a lower patio in the back of the sloping property, which was accessable from the opened the downstairs family room. The house was decorated in a manner typical of a single straight man. While the walls were painted, they were otherwise bare. Each piece of furniture had been selected with optimal function and comfort in mind, without a thought to style, theme, complimentary materials or fabrics.

The Pacific Northwest weather had co-operated this fine fall day and it was sunny and warm for Roberto's backyard barbecue. The host wore a black, very form fitting tank top and denim shorts that had once been pants. They were cut off modestly at his knee and frayed at the bottom. The guests so far gathered with him represented his side of the two groups he hoped to integrate today. His partner, Detective Sergeant Al Heinz, a man in his mid forties and not quite as tall as Roberto, wore his graying hair in a short, conservative cut well off his ears and collar. He was dressed in a loose Tommy Bahama shirt and matching linen pants. His wife, Grace, was anorexically thin. She wore dark blue pants and a matching button front shirt that tied around her slender neck and at the base of her spine, leaving her arms and the rest of her back bare. Her black stilettos made her thin frame seem all the taller. She had her maroon colored hair up, and giant, bejewelled sunglasses obscured her face.

Roberto's little sister, Carmen, who ran the reception desk and managed insurance billing for the same dentist's office where Leah worked, was an attractive woman who typically wore her jet black hair up in a bun. She had the same dark features as her very handsome older brother. Carmen wore a sleeveless white blouse and jeans, both of which were painted on her. Her husband Jorge wore a tight white tank top and fleece sweat pants that had been cut into shorts above his knee. His excuse was that his left leg was encased in a thick cast from just below his knee down. He was a tough looking barrio boy with very close cropped black hair just on the top of his head. The sides and back were shaved. Tattoos were visible on both his bare arms and he had just a hint of a mustache and hair on the tip of his chin. They all sat in lawn chairs on the patio enjoying the early afternoon sun. Everyone had a beer, save Grace, who nursed a manhattan, as she preferred something stronger to go with her xanax. Jorge casually smoked a Marlboro Red.

"You know those things will kill you, don't you, Son?" Al gave Jorge a hard time.

"Chale! Fuckin' Iraqis didn't get me," Jorge patted his cast. "I'll be damned if I'm gonna be afraid of this pequeña," he flicked his ash and took another drag.

Roberto emerged from his house onto the deck and quickly came down the six steps to the patio, fresh beer in hand. "Okay, guys, before Leah and her family and friends get here, I just want to say a couple of things. These people who are coming over today are important to Leah, and you all know how important Leah is to me. She's real close to her little brother, and he's gay. I mean, he's real gay," Roberto stressed.

"You did tell me that, Rob," Al reminded. "Think I don't know why you always volunteer us for the sexual minority cases? Never heard me complain, have you? To each their own, I say. And nobody, but nobody, deserves to be battered. I don't care who they are."

"Thanks, Al," Roberto gave a nod.

"We got your back, big brother," Carmen assured.

"Jorge?" Roberto pressed. This was the man he was most worried about.

"I don't give a shit," Jorge was casual. "My cousin Juan is gay. I wouldn't let nobody fuck with him. I'm down with the maricóns."

"Okay, but please don't call them that," Roberto stressed.

"Chill, Jefe. We cool," Jorge blew smoke and crushed out his cigarette.

"His husband is coming with him and his best friend. I've gotten to know them all and they're good, fun guys. I think you'll like them," Roberto added.

"Of course we will, Robbie. Don't worry," Grace soothed.

"Where is your querida?" Jorge asked using the word for cherished lover. Roberto could not help but smile. He liked to think of Leah like that. He fully realized that she had become even more than that to him. Roberto turned and all their eyes directed upward when the screen door from the kitchen onto the deck slid open. As if Jorge has summoned a spirit, Leah emerged from the house and Roberto's smile only grew. His significant other wore jeans that conformed to her curves just the way Roberto liked it. She also wore a tight, white, twist front bra-like tank top that contrasted with her dark skin beautifully.

"Hi, Chula," Roberto stepped up to meet her on the steps as she came down to them.

"Hi, Guapo," Leah put her hands on his pecs even as his hands slipped around her waist. They shared a warm, loving kiss. Leah could not suppress her own smile. Being around him and just being able to touch him made her feel good.

"C'mon," Roberto took her hand and led her down the last two steps. "You know most everyone."

"Hi, Al, Grace," Leah gave a wave.

"Leah," Al rose and gave her a warm kiss on her cheek. He did appreciate a beautiful woman.

"Hello, Dear," Grace smiled and reached out to take Leah's hand for a brief moment.

"Hey, girl," Carmen rose and greeted her friend and co-worker with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, girl," Leah kissed her back.

"This is my soldier," Carmen gestured to her husband.

"Hi, Jorge," Leah held out her hand. "I recognize you from the pictures Carmen keeps at the front desk."

"Does she?" Jorge smiled. He rose and balanced on his one good foot to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you, Leah."

"You want a Blue Moon, Chula?" Roberto asked.

"I would love one," Leah confirmed.

"I'll be right back," Roberto dashed up the stairs to fetch one from the coolers that sat on the deck.

"So, how long does she get to keep you?" Leah asked as she sat with them.

"Till this fucking thing comes off," Jorge made a fist and rapped on his cast. "A couple more weeks. Then I go back."

"I get to take care of my soldier until then," Carmen rubbed her husband's leg.

"Yeah, Nena," Jorge smiled at his wife and brought one hand to his crotch while he ran the other one up Carmen's arm.

"Here you go, Momi," Roberto handed Leah her ice cold beer.

"Thank you, Papi," Leah gratefully accepted it and took a swig. Roberto stood by her side and was not even aware that he puffed up his chest as he took a drink from his own bottle. He loved when Leah called him that.

* * *

Justin had the wheel of his dark blue Toyota 4Runner as he turned onto SW 106th Street. It was an easy drive and just a few miles from their neighborhood in Seahurst up into White Center. Justin wore a white tank top and denim shorts. His wife sat beside him in a very girly pink tank top and tan capri pants.

"Oh, I think this is it here, Honey," Justin slowed down. He didn't need to watch for the address. Leah's Lexus IS 350C was parked behind Roberto's Ford Mustang GT and his city issued, unmarked Dodge Charger, all three in black and lined up on one side of Roberto's, thankfully, long driveway. On the other side were two cars that neither Justin nor Melinda recognized.

"Sure looks like it," Melinda agreed as her husband pulled in and parked behind a silver Cadillac CTS Coupe, which was parked behind a small and clearly custom red Chevy pickup tuck. It had been stripped of every bit of it's suspension and had tiny little ten inch rims. Justin and Melinda got out and Justin locked his SUV with the remote as they walked up to the house. Only the screen door was closed to bar their entry.

"Hello," Justin called. "Roberto?"

"Leah?" Melinda tried.

Met with no reply, Justin pulled open the door. "Anybody home?" he called as he stepped inside the house.

"Everyone must be out back," Melinda surmised. They walked through the living room and into the kitchen, where they could see coolers lined up along the railing of the back porch. Justin slid the screen door of the doorwall aside and his wife followed him out onto the deck. They found the group gathered on the patio below. Roberto and Leah rose and climbed the steps to greet them.

"Roberto, my man," Justin reached for their host.

"S'up, Justin," Roberto clasped Justin's hand and pulled him into a very macho hug, where their clasped hands were between them. They leaned into each other at the shoulder and gave the other a quick clap on the back with their free hands. "Thanks for coming, man."

"Oh, we wouldn't miss it," Justin assured.

"Hi, Leah," Melinda gave the woman who had become a dear friend a hug.

"Hi, Melinda. I'm so glad you're here," Leah was happy to embrace the lady that, through her little brother, had become like family.

"Hey, Leah," Justin had a much warmer and softer embrace for her than he shared with her man.

"Hi, Justin," Leah didn't mind hugging him one bit.

"Coors, am I right?" Roberto pointed at Justin.

"Right on, brother," Justin confirmed.

"That cooler right there," Roberto pointed. "Melinda, what can we get for you?"

"Did you put a bottle of chardonnay in the ice?" Leah asked. She knew what her friend would want to drink.

"Oh, crap. It's in the fridge," Roberto answered.

"That's no big deal. Let's go in and get it open," Leah slid the screen aside and walked into the kitchen. Roberto and Melinda followed.

"I'm gonna go say hello to everyone," Justin excused himself and headed down the stairs to where Al, Grace, Carmen and Jorge watched and waited. "Hey, everyone, I'm Justin. I'm Leah's brother's husband's brother," he informed. Blank stares were the response as they tried to piece that together.

Justin chuckled. "It'll make sense when they get here. I'm gonna guess this pretty lady is Roberto's sister."

"Hi, I'm Carmen," she smiled as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Carmen," Justin smiled warmly at the pretty Latina.

"This is my husband, Jorge," Carmen put a hand on her man's bare shoulder.

"Hi, Jorge," Justin offered the man his hand. "Looks like you've seen better days, Bud."

"Oh, this ain't nothin'," Jorge gave a shrug as he shook Justin's hand.

"And you must be Roberto's partner Albert?" Justin moved next to the last remaining man.

"We could make a detective of you. Put that together all by yourself?" Al smiled as they shook. "And call me Al."

"Okay, Al. You look less like Roberto's sister than Carmen does. After that the rest just sort of worked itself out," Justin played.

"Justin, this is my lovely wife Grace," Al introduced.

"Hi, Grace," Justin had the same gentle handshake for her that he gave Carmen.

"Nice to meet you, Justin," Grace smiled from behind her enormous glasses.

"So, guys," Justin pulled up a lawn chair between Al and Jorge. He sat down with his beer as his wife, wine glass in hand, emerged with Roberto and Leah from the house. Roberto paused on the deck just long enough to jam the wine bottle into the ice of one of the coolers.

"Honey, come meet everyone," Justin called. "This is my lovely wife, Melinda. Mel, Roberto's sister Carmen, her husband Jorge," he gestured to each individual. "Roberto's partner Al and his wife Grace."

"Carmen, Jorge," Melinda greeted. Again Jorge rose and stood on his good foot to greet the lady. He had a much broader smile for Justin's wife than he had for Justin.

"Al, I've certainly heard a great deal about you," Melinda offered her hand to the senior cop.

"Don't you believe a word of it," Al stood to just hold her hand a brief moment.

"Huh, just the bad parts," Roberto teased. "Oh wait, that would be every word of it."

"That's fine," Al sat back down. "Hope you don't mind our Rob getting home very late, Leah. He's gonna be doing all the paperwork from now on."

"You wouldn't do that," Roberto was wide eyed.

"You'll just have to wait and see now, won't you," Al was casual.

"You gonna come to my house and drink my beer and say that?" Roberto tried to lay a guilt trip.

"C'mon, Rob, how well do you know me? I'm gonna eat your food too," Al took a swig.

"And Grace was it?" Melinda reached for her.

"It is. Nice to meet you, Melinda," Grace shook her hand. "A word to the wise? You'll want something stronger than that."

"Oh, dear. They're that bad?" Melinda asked with a smile. Grace's only answer was a gulp of her manhattan.

"So, guys," Justin started again. "You catch the Seahawks' pre-season game against the Rams?"

"Man, how could we fucking lose to the goats?" Jorge lamented.

"Hasselbeck should just give the ball to Marshawn Lynch," Roberto quarterbacked.

"That Running Back can power his way through anything," Al added and took a swig of his beer.

"No doubt," Justin agreed. "You guys see the playoff game last year?"

"Ten of the eleven guys on that field must have grabbed him at one point or another and he still made it to the end zone," Roberto remembered it well.

"Pete Carroll knows exactly what he's doing and he has one hell of a player in that young man," Al stated.

Leah and Melinda both pulled up chairs beside Grace.

"You notice how guys can bond and become great friends while talking about absolutely nothing?" Melinda observed. Leah and Grace both nodded.

"Okay, you guys. Superbowl party's at my house this year," Justin raised his hand.

"Naw, it should be here," Roberto countered.

"Why should it be here?" Justin demanded.

"Cause my house is in the middle of everyone," Roberto stated.

"No, no, no," Justin shook his head.

"Here they go," Leah gestured.

"I don't care where they have it. I want nothing to do with it," Melinda waved a hand.

"Sounds like a great day for a shopping trip with a long lunch downtown, girls," Grace commented.

"It's a date, sister," Melinda gave a nod.

* * *

Like Justin, Seth recognized the majority of the cars in the driveway to know which house was their destination. He pulled in and parked close behind his sister's car. There was just enough room for his little C Class to get it's butt off the street. Also like Justin and Melinda before them, they found no answer at the door.

"Well, there's no question this is the right place," Seth pulled open the screen door. "C'mon, guys."

"There is also no question that a straight guy lives here," Garrett commented as they walked through the living room.

"Black leather furniture and nothing on the walls. I'd say a single straight guy," Emmett added.

"My sister will put all that right in due time," Seth dismissed. "Looks like everyone is outside," he led them through to the kitchen and slid open the screen door to the deck.

"Oh, they're here," Leah rose from her chair and headed up the steps. Roberto was right behind her.

"Hi, little brother," Leah opened her arms and Seth happily stepped into them.

"Hi, big sister," Seth tucked his face into her breasts as he hugged his sister. Neither of them thought anything of it as he had been doing that all his life.

"Thanks for coming," Leah rubbed her brother's back.

"Like I would be anywhere else today," Seth gave her a final squeeze and let her go.

"Garrett," Leah moved to her brother-in-law.

"Leah," Garrett smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Big little brother," Leah moved to Emmett and put her arms up around his neck.

"Hi, Sis," Emmett took her in his strong arms and lifted her right off her feet with his hug. Leah didn't mind that at all from him. She had been getting hugs filled with such warmth and feeling from him for many years.

"Hi, Roberto," Seth moved toward their host, but paused to look him over.

"What are you looking at?" Roberto could not help but notice that his girl's gay little brother was scrutinizing his crotch.

"I didn't get a chance to hug you the last time I saw you, because my sister made you hard the second you walked in the door," Seth closed the small remaining distance and embraced the straight man.

"And thank you so much for remembering that," Roberto patted Seth on the back.

"I certainly do," Leah smiled to herself.

"Roberto, thank you for having us," Garrett offered his hand when his husband let the man go.

"Thank you guys for coming," Roberto shook Garrett's hand and did the same with Emmett. "Okay, beers. In this cooler I have Heineken and Sam Adams and I couldn't find Spaten, Emmett, I hope Beck's is okay."

"Are you kidding? Beck's is great! Thanks," Emmett was thrilled that Roberto went to the trouble of getting them each what they especially liked to drink. Roberto pulled the bottles from the cooler, opened them and handed them out. The Samuel Adams was Boston Lager rather than Garrett's preferred Imperial White, but none of them were about to point that out. It was the thought that counted.

"Say, Roberto, I like you in a tank top," Seth put his left hand on the straight man's right pec and splayed his fingers out to feel Roberto's chest.

"Thanks, Seth," Roberto smiled.

"Okay, stop feeling him up. That's my job," Leah chastised.

"Whatever," Seth rolled his eyes and gave a sigh.

Below, all eyes were on the deck.

"This must be the gay contingent," Al observed.

"That's them," Justin confirmed.

"They make me think of Russian nesting dolls," Grace wore an amused smile. "Small, medium and large."

"Oh!" Melinda laughed. "I never thought of that. I guess they do."

"The medium sized one, I deduce, is your brother," Al said to Justin.

"Yep," Justin confirmed.

"I see the family resemblance. And clearly the little one is Leah's brother," Al continued.

"They're all gay? Even the big guy?" Jorge asked.

"Completely, extremely gay," Justin confirmed.

"Shit. We got guys that look like him in my unit," Jorge was given pause.

Above, Roberto put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "Come meet everyone," he led the way down the stairs to the patio. Justin and Melinda rose to greet their family.

"Hi, Seth," Melinda had a warm hug for the little Native man.

"Hi, Malynn," Seth called her by his pet name for her as they embraced.

"Hey, Gar," Justin gave his little brother a one armed hug.

"Justin," Garrett was only too happy to receive his big brother's affection. Justin had been a source of strength and reassurance all of Garrett's life.

"C'mere, Seth," Justin reached for his little brother-in-law when he and his wife switched.

"Oh, Justin, I like you in a tank top too!" Seth stuck his hand up under the straight man's tank to rub his furry abdomen. Justin just chuckled and pulled Seth's hand out of his shirt.

"Garrett, Emmett," Melinda greeted. She had a kiss on the lips for Garrett, and the cheek for Emmett.

"Guys, I want you to meet my sister, Carmen, and her husband, Jorge. This is Seth and Garrett and Emmett," Roberto introduced.

"Hi, Carmen," Seth stepped forward and offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you," Carmen smiled as they shook.

"Nice to meet you," Seth gave a nod. "And Jorge. I'm gonna guess that's not from a skateboarding accident."

"Rocket propelled grenade," Jorge informed as he shook Seth's hand.

"Well, you don't hear that every day," Seth commented.

"No," Emmett agreed with raised eyebrows.

"My partner, Al, and his wife, Grace," Roberto finished.

"By partner I assume you mean police partner. Hi, Al," Seth reached for the man's hand.

"He doesn't mean domestic partner," Al smiled. "Nice to meet you, Seth, Garrett, Emmett," he shook each of their hand's in turn.

"Hi, Grace," Seth shook her hand as well.

"Boys," Grace smiled.

Justin looked around at the group and realization struck him. "Oh my God."

"What?" Seth bit.

"I'm not the minority for once, you are!" Justin found that very amusing.

"I'm Two Spirit Lakota Sioux. I'm a minority _everywhere_," Seth stressed.

"What did he say?" Jorge asked of his wife.

"Sorry, I mean I'm a gay Native American," Seth put it in terms everyone would understand.

"I just meant that for once the straight guys outnumber the gay guys," Justin stated. "Oh, wow," he looked around again. "And all but one of the straight guys are the ones in the tank tops. I almost thought I was in some alternate universe there for a second, until I looked down and saw your little silver shoes, Seth."

"Ha! Glad I could keep you grounded," Seth laughed.

"Come sit down, guys," Roberto pulled up more lawn chairs.

"You men are all friends of Edward Cullen?" Al asked when Seth, Garrett and Emmett had taken seats.

"We are," Emmett confirmed. "For many years."

"Good man, your friend Edward. Rainbow Beginnings does a lot of good work for some unfortunate members of your community," Al stated.

"It's an issue close to Edward's heart," Emmett would go into no more detail than that.

"Hey, you guys think Edward would be available for a ride along Friday night?" Roberto asked.

"A ride along?" Seth furrowed his brow.

"As my partner is abandoning me, sometimes we take a VST citizen volunteer along, and I thought Edward might like to be my substitute partner Friday night," Roberto explained.

"I'm not abandoning you. It's my sainted mother-in-law's seventieth birthday, so we're flying down to Santa Fe for the weekend," Al explained. "Believe me, given the choice..."

"Al," Grace warned.

"Looking forward to it, Darling," Al gave an enormous fake smile.

"What does VST stand for?" Seth asked.

"Victim Support Team," Al answered.

"VST volunteers are trained and certified to respond, after a domestic violence scene has been secured, to provide additional crisis intervention and emergency resource referrals to victims of domestic violence," Roberto informed. "Edward is particularly good at it. Anyone can see he speaks with genuine compassion from his heart. So is Rusty Greene. They've both rolled with us a few times."

"We have some great ladies from New Beginnings too," Al commented.

"How did we not know Edward did that?" Seth mused.

"Does he usually do that on a Friday night?" Garrett wondered. "He has to be at the park on weekends."

"Oh, now you say that, it might not have been on a Friday. I don't remember for sure," Roberto admitted.

"He is a really good guy, our Edward," Emmett spoke with love and pride.

"He is, but he's still gonna get shit for not telling me about this," Seth stated.

"Edward was a huge help not so long ago, when the latest victim of a habitual piece of shit landed in the ER," Roberto shared.

"Trial date's been set. Caius Volturi is finally going to go to prison," Al was clearly very pleased by that prospect.

"Volturi?" Emmett looked to Garrett. "That's Nasi's immigration lawyer's name."

"Aro Volturi?" Al asked for clarification.

"Yeah," Emmett confirmed.

"This monster's cousin," Al revealed.

"Then he has a good attorney," Emmett warned.

"No he don't," Roberto shook his head with a big smile.

"Aro wants nothing to do with his dear cousin," Al added. "Not only won't he represent Caius, but won't even take the bastard's calls, from what I'm told."

"Well, good," Emmett was glad to hear that.

"One of the happiest days I've ever had on the job was the day we arrested Volturi," Al shared.

"Amen to that," Roberto agreed.

"I do hope I didn't have those cuffs too tight," Al shook his head with faux concern.

"I know somebody else who needs the Roberto and Al treatment," Seth thought out loud. Emmett said nothing, but put a hand on Seth's shoulder in silent agreement.

"Jorge," Seth slid his chair closer to the wounded soldier. "Tell us more about rocket propelled grenades."

"They're a bitch. What more you needa know?" Jorge took a swig of his beer.

"I gather. Where did it come from?" Seth asked further.

"A terrorist insurgent," Jorge answered.

"And he shot you with a grenade?" Seth could not picture that.

"He shot the Humvee with the grenade. I got out lucky," Jorge informed.

"Jesus," Emmett could not imagine experiencing such a thing. "I think all you guys over there are heroes. Every one of you."

"Thanks, Emmett," Jorge smiled.

"Even if I don't think any of you should be there," Emmett amended.

"Gotta protect democracy, man," Jorge gave the line he had been fed.

"But is that what you are doing?" Emmett asked.

"I just do what I'm told, man. I know you guys don't support the troops. Thanks for what you said about us being heroes though," Jorge gave a nod.

"I think it's a common misconception that gay people and democrats in general, don't support the troops," Garrett stated calmly.

"Supporting the troops and supporting the war are not at all the same thing," Emmett added.

"I call giving a shit that you guys are dying by the thousands, for no good reason that I can discern, and wanting you to come home, supporting my troops," Seth finished.

"I guess I get that," Jorge agreed.

"What do you do, Jorge?" Seth asked.

"Simple answer? I blow shit up," Jorge stated.

"What shit?" Seth asked.

"Whatever my Lieutenant tells me to," Jorge gave a shrug. "I'm good at it too. Lieutenant gives me all the green guys to train up."

"What does the more complicated answer sound like?" Garrett could not help but wonder.

"I'm an 81 mortar infantry platoon squad leader, Weapons Company, Third Battalion, Third Marines," Jorge gave the more informative answer.

"And you're in Iraq?" Emmett asked.

"Helmand Province, Afganistan," Jorge corrected. "I'd love to go back to Iraq. Iraq was a picnic compared to this shitty place," he pulled a Marlboro from his pack and lit it. "The one cool thing about it is that this is actually a NATO op, so we get to work alongside of troops from other nations."

"So, Jorge," Seth began. Anyone who knew Seth at all, knew a tough question always followed that lead-in. "Don't ask and don't tell. Thoughts?"

"That's actually where I was going with that. Nobody really gives a shit," Jorge gave a shrug. "We serve alongside British and Canadian and German troops. They have gay guys. Even the Danish troops do. We probably do too, but, just, no one knows it."

"You can count on that," Seth nodded.

"Like I said, most guys just don't give a shit. Some guys think that if we have gay guys in the squad, they'll pair up and only protect each other when we all need to be able to count on each other," Jorge explained.

"That's ridiculous," Emmett shook his head.

"Put two gays together and they don't automatically pair up. Emmy and I lived together for years and we never did," Seth pointed out.

"I know that, you guys. I never thought that. I figure, it's like if we had a woman in our squad, would I just automatically pair up with her? If I were single, I mean," Jorge took his wife's hand to reassure her. "Though every woman here right now sure is fine, I'm not attracted to every female I see."

"That's well reasoned, Jorge," Garrett judged.

"What would you do if someone in your squad, or platoon, or whatever it is, came out to you?" Seth asked as he took a swig of his beer.

"Thank him for being honest and trusting me," Jorge answered. "And I would have his back. I ain't gonna let the guys I serve with take no shit, off nobody, for no reason. I've always looked out for my cousin Juan the same way."

"We know a gay Juan. Juan Garcia, works for a catering company that we use all the time. Sweet guy," Seth offered.

"That's him. My last name is Garcia too. Our dads are brothers," Jorge revealed.

"Oh, how about that?" Garrett smiled.

"We know Juan real well. He's been to our house dozens of times," Seth stated.

"To serve snacks or to be the snack?" Jorge joked.

"Well, now," Seth put a hand to his chin as he answered carefully. "I guess that depends on who you ask."

"What?" Justin never imagined there was anything going on behind closed doors at his brother's parties.

"And where is your man today, Emmett?" Al asked. "I see a ring on your finger," the detective's eye was ever observant.

"My partner works in New York now," Emmett tried to sound happy about that, but did not quite make it.

"He'll be home soon, Emmy," Seth reached to put a hand on Emmett's forearm. Emmett moved his arm to hold Seth's hand.

"A long distance relationship can be hard on you both," Grace felt sorry for him.

"Boy, I sure know how you feel," Carmen knew better than anyone what it felt like to long for a missing spouse.

"You miss me when I'm gone, Nena?" Jorge asked and pulled her hand to him.

"Sometimes. Till you come home and talk," Carmen teased.

"Mamadas," Jorge shook his head. "You like when I bring home my pájaro," he gave his wife a leer. She turned away, clearly embarrassed by what he said. Only her brother understood. Leah looked to her man with raised eyebrows.

"It means erect," Roberto finished his explanation with a thumbs up gesture in his lap.

"I'm not at all sure what you mean," Seth leaned toward Jorge. "Would you care to demonstrate?"

"You know exactly what he means, Seth," Justin laughed.

"I'd still like him to demonstrate," Seth smiled at Jorge.

"I would, but you're kind of a little guy. I don't want to scare you," Jorge gave a sigh. Seth's eyes went wide and everyone who knew Seth, knew what was coming.

"Little brother, if you make any kind of comment about having a big dick right now, I will kill you," Leah warned.

"Fine. 'Cause now," Seth took a swig of his beer. "I don't have to," he was most pleased by his sister's scowl and his husband's smile, and the hushed giggle that went round the group. "So, who's cuter than these two?" Seth gestured to where Leah and Roberto sat close beside each other, arms pressed together shoulder to wrist and holding hands.

"What, you mean besides you?" Justin quipped. He knew his little brother-in-law well.

"Right, obviously," Seth rolled his eyes.

"They are very cute, that's for sure," Melinda smiled warmly.

"I don't know if cute is the word I'm looking for," Al mused. "Right, is what they look to me."

"I think they do too," Carmen beamed at her brother.

"So, Carmen," Seth started again. "A little birdy tells me we have you to thank for this cute and right couple."

"Damn straight! Oh, I mean, damn right," Carmen corrected herself.

No one laughed louder at that, than Emmett. "The word straight doesn't offend us, Carmen."

"We'll still be gay," Seth added. "So, I'd love to hear your version of what happened. I have my sister's altered state of events. Tell us the truth."

"I told you the truth!" Leah exclaimed.

"We'll see," Seth played dubious.

"Yeah, we will!" Carmen joined in teasing her close friend. "So here goes. Okay, your sister can be so stubborn!"

"Ha! Tell me something I don't know," Seth laughed.

"My brother picked me up from work one day. This one was home, but couldn't pick me up 'cause the truck was taken apart, taking the springs off," Carmen wapped her husband on his chest, which only caused him to snicker.

"I said, who's that pretty lady?" Roberto added with a smile.

"He pestered me for weeks to set him up with her," Carmen continued. "I even showed her pictures of him. I said, isn't my brother handsome?"

"I said, he's beyond handsome, he's damn hot!" Leah picked up.

"We can all see he's damn hot. Let Carmen tell it," Seth directed.

"She told me that she didn't go on dates, and that if she wanted to hook up with him, she would, but then things would be awkward between us, so she wasn't gonna do that," Carmen relayed. "Like I said, so stubborn."

"That's not a family trait or anything," Justin teased. Seth looked at his brother-in-law and narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, now you've gone and done it, Justin. You made him squint at you," Emmett shook his head. "Even I can't protect you now."

"No ganging up on Seth, gentlemen," Garrett instructed in an even voice.

"They're both gonna need protection, Honey," Seth advised and took a swig of his beer.

"So, what happened?" Grace wondered aloud.

"So, I took matters into my own hands," Carmen picked back up. "There's an advantage to running the front desk at Dr. Kaiser's downtown office. I booked my brother with Leah for a cleaning, that he probably needed anyway."

"He did," Leah was quick to add with a smirk.

"But he has a different last name than me, so she didn't know it until he was in her chair," Carmen continued.

"I didn't even realize it then!" Leah laughed. "Not at first anyway. Not until he started talking to me. I mean, flirting with me," she smiled at Roberto and he smiled right back at her. "Once I met him, I couldn't resist. He's kind and genuine and loving. He's a keeper, this one."

"Which I told you from the beginning!" Carmen slapped her hand down on her own thigh.

"I know you did," Leah admitted. "I didn't believe it until I met him."

"How can anyone resist this charm?" Roberto asked with a shrug.

"Okay, you're not all that!" Carmen shot her brother down. As his sister, she was completely immune to his smile and charms.

"So, Leah," Seth started. "He's a keeper, huh?"

"I'll keep the stud. I've already checked his teeth," Leah made light to deflect the Grand Inquisitor. Or at least, she tried to.

"Well, I mean, you said he's a keeper, so I think we all wanna know just what you mean by that," Seth pressed.

"Take it easy, Torquemada," Leah warned.

"Rob, brother, when are we gonna put on those steaks?" Al asked as he rubbed his stomach. He wanted to give the pressured couple an out.

"Steaks?" Emmett's ears perked right up.

"How about a T-bone, Emmett, my man?" Roberto smiled.

"Why, yes, thank you. I believe I will," Emmett gave a wide grin.

"I hear you're quite the grill guy too. How about you lite and man the grill, and I'll go get out my meat," Roberto chose his words carefully. He should have known he stepped into a minefield.

"Ha! Now that I'd like to see! Need any help?" Seth asked.

"Sure, Seth. Come help me with my meat," Roberto rose and headed for the steps.

"I thought you'd never ask," Seth enthused and followed their host up the stairs.

"I need another beer," Justin announced. "Anybody else? Another glass of wine, Honey?"

"Please," Melinda handed her glass to her thoughtful husband.

"I need a beer, man. Thanks," Jorge was grateful for the offer. The prospect of climbing the steps with his crutches to fetch one did not sound like fun.

Justin and Garrett set about the task of refreshing everyone's drinks while Emmett got the grill going. Seth ended up helping in the kitchen. He brought a big platter of T-bone steaks out to Emmett and set it down on the side shelf of the big gas grill.

"This so not what I had in mind," Seth grumbled and headed back into the kitchen to see to the next task Roberto had given him. Emmett found that very amusing and displayed his dimples as he tried not to laugh.

"Young man, Emmett, isn't it?" Grace asked as she stepped up beside him on the deck.

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett confirmed.

"Something has been bothering me. I noticed that you said your partner works in New York, now. It's the 'now' that gave me pause. Did something happen? Did you break up, or have a fight?" Grace held her glass with the glistening, but bare and thirsty ice cubes, tucked under her chin.

"Oh, no, Grace. Quite the opposite actually. It was to keep us from breaking up. I love him with all my heart," Emmett explained to the kind woman. "Nasir is his name and he's not a US citizen, not yet anyway. He had a job that brought him here and, once we fell in love, he stayed here. Long story short, it caused problems with his family and he lost his job, all because of me. Or not me, specifically, I suppose, but because he's gay. Anyway, our government threatened to deport him. So he found a job in New York that will sponsor his green card."

"He did all of that for you?" Grace was impressed.

"He did, yeah," Emmett smiled.

"He must love you very much," Grace concluded.

"Yes, ma'am, he does," Emmett was never more sure of anything in his life.

"But you miss him don't you? I can see on your face that you do," Grace answered her own question. "He must miss you terribly too. He's all alone in New York, I imagine."

"I sure do want him to come home," Emmett confessed with a small nod what she could clearly see.

"Emmett, beer," Justin did not so much ask as announce as he thrust a fresh, cold bottle into Emmett's hand.

"Why, yes it is, Justin. And thank you!" Emmett took a gulp.

"You just grill those steaks up, Baby. You need anything at all, I'm your man," Justin tapped himself on the chest. He walked right into it.

"Well, right now, what I need more than anything, is a long, hot session with the man I'm gonna marry," Emmett slipped his arm around Justin's shoulders and pulled him close. "Care to stand in while he's out of town?" Emmett simply could not resist. Grace gave a lilting laugh.

Justin made a face and pretended to consider for a moment. "Well, you're the catcher, right?"

"We gotta do sports references? Yes, Justin, I am the catcher. Like to pitch me a game?" Emmett continued to tease.

"Oh, you think you could handle this?" Justin got all cocky and gestured to himself.

"You think you could handle this?" Emmett countered and mimicked Justin's gesture.

"I think I'll just go sit down there next to my beautiful wife," Justin slipped out from under Emmett's arm and patted him on his broad shoulder. "You're on your own, Buddy."

"You do delight in teasing them, don't you?" Grace asked.

"Justin is great fun," Emmett confirmed. "I'm not sure Roberto is used to it yet, but he soon will be."

"He and Leah make a cute couple, don't they?" Grace mused.

"The way they look at each other speaks volumes, I think. It's the look in their eyes. They're a great match," Emmett observed.

"Al and I think so too," Grace nodded.

"Miss Grace," Seth walked out of the house. "It looks like your ice cubes soaked up all your Canadian whiskey. Would you like me to fix that for you?"

"You're a dear for asking, but I'll see to it," Grace patted Seth on his shoulder. "Thank you anyway," she turned and headed into the house.

"I saw the look on Justin's face. Did you zing him?" Seth enquired of his big best friend.

"He told me that if I need anything at all, he's my man," Emmett grinned.

"And, of course, what you need is," Seth stopped in mid sentence as something dawned on him that he was shocked he had not seen right away. "Hey!" he pointed at Emmett's bottle of Beck's in his hand.

"What?" Emmett asked as he looked at his own bottle.

"I can't help but notice that your label is intact," Seth observed.

"I've had this bottle like a whole minute," Emmett countered.

"I can't help but also notice that the label on your last bottle made it out alive, without so much as a scratch, in fact," Seth recalled perfectly. "And I know why," he poked Emmett in the stomach with his index finger.

"Seth," Emmett tried to shush his little best friend.

"You and Nasir took matters into your own hands over the phone," Seth divined.

"I would be happy to tell you all about it, but this is not the time or place," Emmett tried again.

"What's to tell? I know exactly what happens when you have phone sex," Seth took a swig of his beer.

"Are you having phone sex with your man, big little brother?" Leah walked up behind them and put an arm around them both.

"He sure is!" Seth confirmed.

"Leah," Emmett began to protest.

"Tell your older and wiser sister all about it," Leah bid.

Seth made a masturbatory gesture with his free hand. "What more do you need to know?"

"I think I got that part," Leah assured.

"It was late last night, very late for him, and we were both in bed. We were naked and I started telling him what I wanted to do to him when he got home, and one thing led to another," Emmett gave a shrug.

"And it got big and hard and you tugged on it," Seth picked up.

"Shut up. Let him tell it," Leah urged.

"There's nothing more to tell, really. It just felt too good to stop and we both just got outta control, I guess," Emmett admitted.

"Did you clean off the headboard?" Seth teased.

"Seth," Leah chastised. Then she noticed that Emmett just took another swig of his beer and looked away across Roberto's back yard at nothing. "Oh, my God. Tell me you hit your headboard."

"I hit my headboard," Emmett confessed with a sigh. "What? I miss him. A lot."

"Please now also tell me that you did this on webcam and recorded it," Leah added. "Or better yet, if you would like someone to help you record it, look no further."

"You have your own man. Go watch him jack off," Seth nudged is sister with his hip.

"You think I let him jack off?" Leah asked. "You think you are the only Clearwater who appreciates a fine cock on a fine man?"

"Ha! Tell me every single thing! Leave out no detail!" Seth urged.

"Fuck no. That's my business," Leah took a swig of her beer.

"I'll tell you all about Garrett," Seth offered.

"What are you going to tell me that I don't already know? I've seen your husband," Leah reminded.

"Not hard!" Seth countered.

"Uh, oh. You three together scare me a little," Roberto walked out of the house behind them. "Do I want to know what you're talking about?"

"You jacking off," Seth was quick.

"I'll be in the house, Chula," Roberto gave his girl a kiss on her temple and headed back inside.

"Oh, no you don't! Come back here, Roberto," Seth gave pursuit.

Below, Justin sat between his wife and his brother. From the patio they could not hear what was being said up at the grill, but they saw Seth chase their host into his house with a look of glee on his face.

"Looks like Seth is causing trouble," Justin observed with amusement.

"My husband does like to tease you straight boys," Garrett was casual.

"Only this time it's not me," Justin pointed out. "I might be a little jealous," he added and made both his wife and brother laugh.

As the afternoon wore on and they ate their expertly grilled steaks and the carefully prepared salads that went with them, everyone talked and joked and laughed together in easy camaraderie. Roberto took Leah's hand and they looked into each other's eyes as they shared a warm and happy smile. The two groups had become one.


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, I am very well aware that it is taking less time for Prince William and Kate Middleton to get married than it is for Emmett and Nasir. This chapter was mostly done, save for the lemon, a good long time ago, but I have been concentrating on writing wedding events rather than finishing this up and posting it. So, my apologies for that, everyone.

I am glad that so many of you miss Nasir. I do too. He comes home in this chapter and it's as lemony as you would expect.

Big, warm hugs to my sister triplets. Miss Liz, thank you for all your time and dusting. Miss Maureen, I have kids coming together at the wedding. The questions should start coming fast and furious now.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Home is where the Hard On is**

Nasir tapped the foot of his little stem glass and leaned his head back against the seat as he sat impatiently in the first class cabin on the Delta 737-800. One could have only so many mimosas and it was just too early to drink anything else. Although, for his body and internal clock it was in fact lunchtime. His flight had taken off from John F. Kennedy International Airport at seven thirty that morning, local time, which had seen him out of Manhattan well before dawn. It seemed the closer his transcontinental flight drew to Seattle and his home, and more importantly the love of his life who was waiting for him, the more his body seemed to buzz with need. This was not entirely unfamiliar to Nasir. This was not the first time work had taken him from Emmett's arms and it would not be the last. Nasir was aware that he had been tapping his own foot rapidly on the floor for the last hour. He felt like a caged and starving Lion, ready to spring. It occurred to him that it was worse this time for two reasons. It had been two weeks and his mind and body and very soul hungered for Emmett. That and the fact that he had to fly back to New York on Monday, giving him only the better part of this weekend to be with his partner.

Nasir would have flown out yesterday, at the end of the work week, but for a command performance dinner with Jonathan Tisch. He did not want to wait until Saturday morning for this interminably long flight. It struck Nasir, as he had that thought, that flying home to Emmett from overseas, indeed even the Emirates, had never seemed so long as this six hour flight. He was sure that on those occasions the fact that he was not coming home for just a matter of hours, had something to do with it. Of course, this surprisingly small aircraft could also have something to do with it as well, he reasoned. At least he had flown to New York on a 757. This jet was half that size. Nasir thought he was at the wrong gate at first, when he saw it. At least on a wide body or jumbojet he felt there was the space to get up and move around, even if he didn't actually do that.

It was difficult to remain still in his seat when he felt the aircraft begin it's initial approach to SeaTac International. It seemed to take an eternity for the small jet to pass through the layers of gray clouds on their final descent into the airport. And then it seemed like they must have driven around the airport three times as they taxied to their gate. Nasir gave a sigh when he saw the parked Lufthansa A340, which looked impossibly huge from this small plane, outside his window as they passed by. He never would understand why the Delta gates were in the same South Satellite building as British Airways and all the other overseas airlines. From his seat in first class, he would be off the plane before all the other passengers, but that would only get him down to the transit level to wait for the same train they all had to take to the terminal. Nasir's seat belt was long since unbuckled when the jet came to a stop at the gate. He all but flew from his seat to retrieve his Louis Vuitton briefcase from the overhead compartment. And waited. Nasir closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself as he stood and waited with every other impatient passenger for the jetbridge to be attached and the door to finally be opened. He was conscious of the fact that he was an Arab and looked like it. It would not do for people to see an agitated Arab on a US domestic flight, desperate to get off this jet, for whatever the reason.

Nasir let go the breath he had not realized that he had been holding when finally the aircraft door swung open. The pilots and flight attendants lined up to smile and wave and bid everyone farewell, but Nasir did not even glance at them. With his height it was easy to get around, and leave behind the one person, a little Korean businessman, who made it off the plane ahead of him. It took only a very few minutes to stride down the jetbridge, through the gate area, and to the escalators down to the transit level. Once there it was fortunately a short wait for the next train. The next stop on the south train loop was the main terminal south station. From there it was a fast trip up a shorter escalator to baggage claim. Nasir reached carousel 5, where his flight number was displayed, long before luggage began to appear. As he began to pace, he contemplated calling Emmett. It was not yet noon, local time, but his lover had to be up by now. He had not called Emmett when he departed New York, because of the ungodly hour, but he had sent a text.

* * *

It brought the widest smile to Emmett's face every time he read his partner's text. It had been there waiting for him when he awoke, refreshed, excited and achingly hard. Emmett had Seth and Garrett down for pancakes that morning. They both gave him a hug and a knowing smile when they parted. Emmett had cleaned up the kitchen, showered carefully and set his plan in motion. That was an hour ago. Now it was time to just sit back and wait. He held his phone and read the text again for the dozenth time that morning.

_Just got to my seat_

_What a tiny plane this is_

_I cannot wait to come home to you_

_I miss you and love you so much_

_See you soon, my habibi_

_Your N_

And then, as if Nasir was able to feel his mutual and equally powerful longing, the cell rang in Emmett's hand with Nasir's ringtone.

"Hi, Babe!" Emmett spoke excitedly into the phone once he placed it at his ear.

"Emmett! Habibi, I am so close to you now," Nasir's longing was clear in his voice.

"Are you home?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Almost. I am very close. I am waiting for my bag. Allah! It must be coming by camel," Nasir expressed his frustration.

"Take a deep breath, Nasi," Emmett soothed.

"I have been taking deep breaths. It is not helping. I should have left this cursed bag in New York," Nasir gazed covetously at the exit, clearly visible in his line of sight.

"Relax, Babe. Just think, all you have to do is grab your suitcase. No Homeland Security bullshit," Emmett looked on the bright side.

"I had to wait like this in New York too. What is wrong with this airline?" Nasir ranted.

"Nasi, you have never realized it, because you always got held up so long in security, but everyone always has to wait for the bags to come," Emmett explained calmly.

"This is infuriating," Nasir made a fist.

"Besides, if you left your bag in New York, who would do your laundry and sniff your underwear?" Emmett teased.

"I would get Joel to do it," Nasir was quick.

"Joel would sniff your underwear?" Emmett was no longer amused.

"You would not like that?" a smile crept onto Nasir's face.

"I hope you enjoyed working with him, but now he has to go," Emmett gave a sigh.

"Allah! I am insane from this waiting. To be so close to you, and yet," Nasir made a fist and brought it to his forehead. "If you are wearing a shirt when I get home, it will get torn. I warn you now."

"Do you know how hot it makes me when you do that?" Emmett confessed.

"Do you know how crazed I am right now? I could bite you," Nasir threatened.

"Promise?" Emmett smiled.

"I will bite you then," Nasir pledged.

"What would you like me to be wearing when you get home?" Emmett enquired.

"If you must wear something, then anything that you do not particularly care about, for I will shred it," Nasir threatened further.

"I have a little something that you might like. Not a lot. Just a little something," Emmett hinted.

"Oh? What is it?" Nasir's interest was more than piqued.

"I'm not going to tell you. You'll just have to see for yourself," Emmett deflected.

"Whatever it is, you will not be wearing it long. I promise you this," Nasir stated. Beside him the carousel gave a loud warning beep and clanged into motion. "At last! Inshallah, mine is the first bag."

"I'll let you go, Babe. I will see you very soon. Is Bobby picking you up?" Emmett asked.

"He is. I count the seconds, my beautiful habibi," Nasir spoke with feeling.

"Me too. I love you," Emmett expressed.

"I love you too. I cannot wait to be in your arms," Nasir closed his eyes as he recalled and knew just how good that felt.

"Me too. Bye, Nasi," Emmett finished.

"Bye," Nasir ended the call and slipped the cell into his jacket pocket. He turned toward the carousel only to see his unmistakable Louis Vuitton suitcase riding past him. "Oh!" he lunged to grab it and bumped into several people doing so.

"Help you with your bag, sir?" a skycap asked as Nasir walked away from carousel 5 with his big suitcase.

"Oh, yes. Thank you," Nasir handed it over. He pulled is cell out again and sent a text to his driver to let him know that he was ready to be picked up.

It did not take long for Bobby to dive up from the waiting area. He found his favorite customer waiting beside a skycap with the single suitcase on his cart on the outdoor, but still partially underground, Arrivals curb. Bobby pulled the stretch Cadillac up to the curb, put the car in park, popped the trunk and quickly jumped out.

Nasir furrowed his brow as the big, yet familiar car pulled up before him. He was not expecting a limousine.

"Just put this right in the back for you, sir," the porter placed Nasir's suitcase in the trunk of the big car.

"Thank you," Nasir tipped the helpful man.

"Welcome home, Mr. al Qasimi," Bobby smiled as he approached around the car.

"Hello, Bobby," Nasir was always pleased to see the smiling young man. "Why the limo today?" he asked as the skycap shut the trunk. "I only ordered a town car."

"I needed a limousine today," Bobby gave a nod with his smile. He put his hand on the handle of the rear door. "Got a present for you in the back."

"What?" Nasir was perplexed. "A present?"

Bobby said no more as he opened the rear door. Nasir furrowed his brow in confusion as he got into the back of his limousine. Halfway onto he backseat, he froze. There before him on the forward rear facing seat was the most incredible vision. Emmett reclined casually into the corner with his legs spread wide, one of them bent at the knee with his foot up on the seat. He wore a garment that was a very recent acquisition, a jock with a laced pouch that was not quite laced closed over it's bulging contents. With this he wore tennis shoes and nothing else.

"Hey, sexy guy. Told you I'd see you very soon," Emmett gave his dimpled smile.

"Ho!" Nasir jolted into motion and launched himself at Emmett. He didn't even notice that his briefcase slipped off of his shoulder and right out the door. Bobby bent to pick up the briefcase as it clattered to the ground. He shut the rear door without looking inside. The driver was pretty sure he knew what was going to happen in the back of his limousine, but he didn't want to see it. Bobby carried the briefcase around the car and set it on the front seat next to him as he took the wheel.

In the back of the car Nasir flung himself on Emmett. He grabbed his lover's head with both hands as he covered Emmett's mouth with his own.

"Mmm!" Emmett moaned into Nasir's mouth as the aggressive tongue tried valiantly to reach down his throat. Emmett grabbed fistfuls of Nasir's suit jacket and pulled. His hunger for Nasir was just as strong as Nasir's was for him. Nasir held fast to Emmett's head as he plundered his lover's mouth. He poured every minute of missing Emmett's touch, not being able to gaze into those crystal blue eyes, lost opportunities to express his physical love for his partner in life into his searing kiss. Emmett felt every ounce of his lover's desire and need and fully returned it. He made love to the invading, but most welcome tongue with his own. Emmett made Nasir feel how much he was loved and had been missed with his equally passionate kiss. Nasir closed his eyes as he took his lover's mouth. He was fully hard and could feel Emmett's obscenely bulging jock against his erection. Emmett felt Nasir begin to break their kiss. He wrapped his legs around Nasir's waist and pulled harder on the already crumpled suit jacket.

"Rrr!" Nasir growled into Emmett's mouth. He entwined his fingers in Emmett's hair as he surged forward into Emmett's wanton mouth again. If Emmett wanted more, more he would get. It satisfied Nasir no end when Emmett whimpered back into his mouth. Emmett grew almost weak from the intensity of their kiss and the unbridled passion of his top. When they finally broke apart, both men were panting.

"And that's why I'm gonna marry you," Emmett gave a weak smile. Nasir pulled back just enough to run his hands down onto Emmett's big pecs. He felt Emmett flex his muscles under his hands as the broad chest became hard as steel.

"Oh, but what are you wearing?" Nasir pulled back further and Emmett let him out from the trap of his legs. Nasir's eyes were wide as he ran his hands down Emmett's rippled torso to the waistband of the jock which struggled to contain it's contents. "This might be the most sexy thing I have ever seen."

Emmett sucked a breath in through his teeth as both of Nasir's hands moved to his pouch. Both of them gasped as the big, trapped dick flexed under Nasir's fingers within the pouch.

"He wants out," Nasir smiled and began to pull, ever so slowly, on one string of the bow.

"Badly," Emmett added. Nasir pulled further until the bow gave way. Emmett bulged even more obscenely as the laces became loose.

"Allah! If I did not need your cock with my very soul, I would leave you like this," Nasir's eyes were wide. "This has to be the most arousing thing I have ever seen," he ran the fingers of one hand lightly down Emmett's rippled abdomen, through his exposed, trimmed pubes and over the bulging jock. With his other hand he groped his own erection as it strained with need within his suit pants and underwear.

"You think maybe you could lose some of that suit," Emmett tugged on Nasir's jacket with one hand and tie with the other.

"Not before you get out of this," Nasir stuck his fingers down into Emmett's jock to more fully explore the thick organ where it was yet held prisoner. "I need your cock now," he moved his fingers to the waistband and pulled. Emmett lifted his hips to cooperate and nine inches of McCarty column slapped his abdomen as it was freed. Emmett lifted his legs and let his partner slip the jock off of him. Nasir had only momentary difficulty as he pulled it over Emmett's sneaker clad feet.

"You are wearing shoes," Nasir observed as he sat back to just take in the sight of his beautiful, naked where it counted, lover.

Emmett spread his legs wide and let his feet rest on the floor as he leaned back in the seat. "You want 'em off?"

"No!" Nasir took hold of the sneaker clad feet. He ran his hands up onto Emmett's shins. "It makes me think of those sports pictures of you from high school in your room in your mother's house."

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett smiled.

"I am going to make love to you with your sneakers on!" Nasir ran his hands up Emmett's solid and furry thighs. Emmett was so hard his big bone hovered above his happy trail. Nasir moved one hand to gently cup Emmett's big, smooth sac and the thick post gave a jump.

"You are so beautiful," Nasir observed.

"So are you," Emmett put a hand to the side of his lover's face. "I want you, Nasi. I need you."

"I am yours," Nasir closed his eyes and turned his head to kiss Emmett's palm. He then leaned down. "And you are mine," Nasir slowly wrapped his hand around his lover's big cock and it flexed again. He lifted it slightly as he closed the distance and gave a reverent kiss on the serpent's exposed head. A kiss that turned out to be wetter than he expected. "Allah, you are leaking already!" Nasir gave the fat organ a stroke and watched as more clear syrup oozed from Emmett's slit.

"Ugh," Emmett loved his partner's grip on him. "I've been hard almost all damn day just thinking about you coming home!"

"I am going to," Nasir took the head of Emmett's pole in his mouth to catch the precum that ran down it.

"Ugh," Emmett closed his eyes as he felt his lover's lips on him.

Nasir slowly ran his tongue through Emmett's slit to capture as much of Emmett's sweet essence as he could. "Suck you very slowly all the way home," he finished his thought.

"No you're not," Emmett opened his eyes and shook his head.

"I am not?" Nasir really liked his plan.

"I need you inside me," Emmett stated. "You know how I like to welcome you home."

"But," Nasir began to protest. They were not prepared for that activity, or so he thought. Emmett reached into the heretofore unnoticed duffel bag that sat on the floor of the car nearby. He pulled out a bath towel, a hand towel and a small bottle of baby oil.

"I do want so badly to make love to you, my habibi," Nasir confessed. He still had hold of the big dick and leaned forward again.

"Huh," Emmett felt and watched his lover's tongue travel in a broad swath up his cock, along his sensitive cum tube. Nasir did not hesitate as he closed his mouth around the big, stiff organ.

"Hoh, Nasi!" Emmett's back arched as his length sank down his lover's throat. Nasir relished the feel of his lover's long and thick bone as it throbbed in his throat. He pressed his nose into Emmett's trimmed pubes and found himself almost wishing that he could take a breath to breathe in the scent of his man. Almost, but not quite, for he would not relinquish his partner's cock down his throat for anything in that moment. Nasir ran both hands up Emmett's body and took hold of his nipples.

"Oh my God," Emmett whimpered as his skilled lover swallowed around his hardness and applied just the right amount of pressure on his nipples. "Nasi, no," he took hold of his lover's wrists. Nasir allowed one of his hands to be moved away from Emmett's chest, but only because he so desperately wanted to hold his lovers big, swollen nuts. Nasir drew his mouth up Emmett's engorged prick just far enough to suck in a much needed breath through his nose. He took Emmett's testicles in the palm of his hand and wrapped his fingers around them. Nasir took the thick, leaking cock back in his throat and tugged on Emmett's balls as he did so.

"Nuh!" Emmett cried out like he was stricken. His lover knew his body well and was pushing all of his buttons. "Nasi, please. I don't wanna come this way," Emmett begged. He was more than strong enough to stop his top, but did not have the will. Nasir moved his tongue against Emmett's sensitive cum tube and relished the sounds that elicited from his strong, beautiful partner. He let go of Emmett's sac and nipple and moved his hands to Emmett's thighs. He slowly drew his mouth up the tall, throbbing staff. Emmett relaxed into the seat and closed his eyes as his lover's lips travelled up his shaft. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

But Nasir paused with just the last few inches of his lover's hard cock in his mouth. He slowly drew his mouth around Emmett's leaking head. There was only one thing that would taste even better and he knew how to get it. Nasir suddenly set his mouth in motion, bobbing his head fast and furious on Emmett's spike.

Emmett went tense head to toe. His eyes flew open and he pulled a labored gasp into his lungs as his lover sucked him with sudden abandon. "Nasi! Fuck!" Emmett's entire body shook. It would only take seconds for Nasir to make him come this way.

And then Nasir stopped. He pulled his mouth completely off of Emmett's straining cock and sat up.

"Shit!" Emmett swore.

"Do you know how much self control it takes for me to stop sucking your big, beautiful cock?" Nasir asked, his hands still gripping Emmett's thighs.

"I'm so keyed up. Do you have any idea how close you got me?" Emmett panted.

"Especially when you tell me that!" Nasir made up his mind in that instant. He wanted Emmett's cum and he wanted it now. Nasir moved one hand to grasp Emmett's throbbing dick. He leaned down and parted his wanton lips, only to be stopped an inch short of wrapping them around Emmett's big cock.

Emmett was too strong to resist. He took hold of his lustful partner's shoulders to stop him, and then sat him back up. Nasir was still in all of his suit, even his tie.

"Did I not ask you to get out," Emmett took hold of Nasir's dress shirt and tore it open, top to bottom, "of this suit?"

Nasir gasped as his shirt was ripped open and all his buttons fell to the floor of the car. All of his buttons, save one. The top one had been saved only because his tie was yet tied around his neck. Emmett ran his hands over his lover's furry chest. He grabbed Nasir by his ribs and pulled him forward. Emmett lowered his had as he did so and latched his mouth onto his lover's left nipple. Nasir struggled out of his suit jacket and let it fall, forgotten, to the floor. Emmett held him in place as the worshipful tongue, lips and teeth made love to his chest.

Nasir gasped at Emmett's teeth nipped him. "Habibi, I love that," he put a hand to Emmett's back and the back of his head to encourage him. Nasir's trimmed, but still hairy chest had always turned Emmett on. Almost as much as one or two other parts. Which were in the dress pants Nasir still wore. Emmett let go of Nasir's sides, forcing Nasir to move the hand from his back to the ceiling of their limo to brace himself. Emmett unfastened his lover's belt and pulled it completely out of his pants before discarding it. He unbuttoned and unzipped Nasir's pants and pushed them with the snug boxers down to Nasir's thighs. Emmett did not take his mouth from Nasir's chest as he freed his lover's cock. He did not need to see it to know Nasir was leaking as well. Emmett had felt the wet spot in the boxers. He felt the moisture on the head of Nasir's prick.

Emmett at last let go of the sweetly tortured nipple. He flipped Nasir's tie up over one shoulder as he ran his tongue in a wet trail across the hairy chest.

"Umm," Nasir continued to rub the back of Emmett's head as his lover moved to his right nipple. "Oh, yes," he sighed as Emmett's hands wrapped around his aching cock and balls. Emmett began a very slow stroke on his lover's long bone while he gently suckled on the pert nipple. He ran his tongue around Nasir's nipple and gave it a nip with his teeth.

"Ahh," Nasir enjoyed Emmett's teeth on him again. Emmett gave Nasir's nipple a final lick, and a wet kiss, and sat back. Emmett and Nasir both looked down at the throbbing Arab cock and swollen orbs in Emmett's hands.

"I should suck you within an inch of blowing your load," Emmett commented as he used his thumb to smear Nasir's precum over the snake's head. "And I would, but I need you to last when you take me," he looked up into his lover's soft brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with animalistic hunger. Hunger that matched his own. Nasir flung himself on Emmett again. This time the top was able to enjoy the feeling of their chests meeting skin on skin as Nasir took Emmett's mouth again.

"Mmm," Emmett moaned into Nasir's mouth as his lover's very welcome tongue probed his own mouth as deeply as it could again. Emmett used his hands and then his sneaker clad feet to push Nasir's pants and underwear down his legs. Nasir twisted his body to kick off his shoes and facilitate the removal of his pants and underwear as he plundered his lover's mouth. As soon as he was left in only his socks, dress shirt and tie, Nasir broke their kiss. He took hold of a panting Emmett by his hair and pulled his head back as he moved his mouth to Emmett's neck.

"Ugh," Emmett felt his lover's teeth on his neck. Nasir licked his way across Emmett's collar bone and down onto his chest. He attacked Emmett's left nipple just the way Emmett did to him. Nasir loved the way he made his big, strong partner wriggle beneath him. Nasir planted wet kisses down Emmett's body and paused to lick at the precum Emmett had smeared on his own stomach.

"Oh, Nasi, no. Please don't suck me again. I won't be able to hold out," Emmett protested as Nasir took hold of his drooling cock and licked his hips. Nasir leaned forward and just gently wrapped his lips around Emmett's head to slurp off his ooze. He then moved down between Emmett's wide spread legs. Nasir gave a wet kiss on each big stone in their smooth sac.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett moaned as he felt Nasir's tongue slip under his testicles. Nasir loved to feel the weight of Emmett big balls on his tongue. He pulled one into his mouth and ran his tongue around it. Then with his mouth he gave it just the softest tug.

"Ugh," Emmett closed his eyes. He felt his testicle slip out of his lover's mouth, only for the other one to be drawn in. Nasir loved to hold the most delicate parts of his lover in his mouth. He loved to give Emmett pleasure. Emmett was clearly fresh from the shower and while he smelled fresh and clean, like soap rather than how Nasir preferred him to smell, like a man, that left an even more private place exactly ready for him. Emmett moaned louder as Nasir relinquished his second stone and lapped down his perineum. Emmett was only too willing to slouch down further on the seat and lift his legs to give Nasir greater access to where they both wanted him. Nasir's tongue traveled a little lower with each lick.

"Oh shit, Babe. Lick me!" Emmett cried as his lover's tongue reached his quivering hole. Nasir closed his eyes as he washed his tongue over his lover's most private place. The place that was so completely his. Nasir lapped at Emmett's hole while his own rod ached between his legs. He placed his hands on Emmett's rock solid glutes as he pushed his tongue past the already relaxing ring of muscle.

"Ugh, shit yeah!" Emmett enthused as he was impaled by his lover's talented tongue. Nasir loved to fuck Emmett with his tongue. He stuck his tongue as far up Emmett's ass as he could and relished the sounds Emmett made and the way his body squirmed. Nasir pulled his tongue out of Emmett, ran the flat of his tongue slowly over the relaxed hole, and shoved it up Emmett again.

"Oh, Nasi, please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me. Please fuck me now," Emmett begged as the his lover's strong tongue moved in him.

"Do you want me to take my shirt off?" Nasir asked as he kissed his way across Emmett's butt.

"I don't care about your shirt. Just fuck me now. I need you," Emmett pleaded.

"Lift up," Nasir urged. Emmett did so and Nasir slipped the larger towel beneath him to protect the seat. Nasir then bit Emmett's left ass cheek as he popped the top on the baby oil bottle.

"Ow," Emmett protested with a combined moan and laugh.

"I promised I would bite you," Nasir kissed and ran his tongue over his bite mark.

"Bite me all you want, just get inside me," Emmett urged. Nasir turne up the bottle and let oil dribble over Emmett's balls and run down his crack. Nasir ran the index finger of his other hand through Emmett's slick crack to get it nicely coated and then slowly insterted it into Emmett's body.

"Yeah, Babe," Emmett sighed.

"Hold the bottle," Nasir directed. "Pour some into my hand," he instructed and Emmett did so. Nasir rubbed his fingers together a moment while he moved the finger of his other hand inside Emmett. As he added a second finger inside Emmett's ass, he wrapped his other oily hand around Emmett's throbbing and leaking bone.

Emmett's eyes went wide and he gasped loudly as Nasir's two fingers reached for his prostate and the other oil slick hand ran down his shaft and back up. "God, Nasi, don't do that!" Emmett grabbed the wrist of the hand that stroked him.

"You are so beautiful, my habibi. I want you so badly," Nasir looked up into Emmett's desperate crystal blue eyes.

"Then take me!" Emmett urged strongly. "You're killing me!"

Nasir leaned forward to give a quick lick over the big snake's weeping eye. Then he let go of Emmett's cock and slowly pulled his fingers from Emmett's ass. "You are ready for me, my Emmett?" Nasir gave a smirk.

"I am beyond ready for you. Quit fuckin' around and fuck!" Emmett commanded. Nasir poured more oil into his hand and took hold of his own joint.

"I do not know how long I will last, Habibi. I have missed you so," Nasir gave himself a few strokes.

"Just get inside me where you belong. I just need you now," Emmett urged again. Nasir scooted himself forward just enough to tease Emmett's slick opening with the head of his cock. This felt very good to both of them, but not good enough.

"Mmm. I like to tease you," Nasir smiled.

"Nasi, please," Emmett begged and threw both arms over his face. He brought them down again as he felt the pressure build as Nasir pressed himself forward. Both men gasped as the head of Nasir's cock slipped inside Emmett.

"Habibi," Nasir braced himself with his right hand on Emmett's left pec.

"More, Nasi," Emmett reached for his lover's hips, but could not quite reach. Nasir pressed forward and eased several inches of his shaft up Emmett's ass.

"Hoh," Nasir pulled back just a little and then sank further into his lover's body.

"Nasi, deep. I need all of you!" Emmett hunched foward and grabbed at Nasir's hips. Nasir did not need help and he was only too willing. Both men gave a loud grunt as his body came flush with Emmett's and all nine Arab inches were seated inside Emmett's body.

"Oh my God. Now you're home, Nasi," Emmett put a hand to the side of his lover's scruffy face. "Now my baby is home."

Nasir took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself while his entire hardness throbbed inside his lover's body. He leaned his head down on Emmett's chest as he pulled back several inches and then pressed deep again. "Ugh."

"Yeah, take me!" Emmett ran his fingers through Nasir's black hair. "Fuck me!"

Nasir left a wet trail as he kissed his way from nipple to nipple across Emmett's chest and began to move himself inside Emmett.

"Ugh. Huh. Ugh," Emmett squeeze his eyes closed and tossed his head from side to side as heclutched Nasir's head to his chest.

"Oh, Emmett. I am home," Nasir began to thust into Emmett.

"Yeah, Babe, fuck me," Emmett moaned. "Fuck me harder."

"You like my hard cock in you," Nasir thrust himself faster into his lover's body.

"I need it! I'm yours!" Emmett cried.

Nasir then changed position. He hunched himself more forward on the balls of his feet and leaned back. He held himself steady and never broke his rhythm as he held onto Emmett's ribs. Emmett sucked in a striken gasp with wide eyes as his lover's hard cock jabbed directly at his prostate. Nasir smiled for just a moment as he felt the satisfaction of knowing he was a good top, before he let his eyes roll back and gave himself over to the pleasure of making love to Emmett.

"Huh. Jesus!" Emmett held onto the seat and Nasir's shirt clad arm as his own cock quivered and all but poured drool onto his abdomen.

"You feel so good, my Emmett," Nasir looked down on his lover as he drove them both rapidly toward orgasm with his deep thrusts. He moved a hand to take hold of the throbbing, leaking joint.

"No!" Emmett grabbed Nasir's wrist to stop him. "God, don't touch my dick! You got me right on the edge. I want to come with you."

"I am close too," Nasir admitted as his increased his pace again. He closed his eyes and focused his energy on bucking his sword in the tight, hot, slick embrace of his lover's body.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett whimpered as the jabbing at his prostate only increased. "Fuck my cum outta me!"

Nasir lowered his head. His muscles grew tight and his thrusts became erratic as he quickly approached the brink. Emmett's eyes grew wide again as he felt the iron hard rod in his ass grow even harder.

"Nasi! I'm gonna come!" Emmett cried. His entire body shook as his lover drove him over the edge.

"Emmett!" Nasir was on the very edge himself. He clutched to Emmett's ribs as he fought to control his thrusts and watched Emmett throw his head back.

"Ungh!" Emmett all but shouted as cock erupted. Spunk spurted powerfully onto Emmett's chest in thick bolts as neither man touched his dick. Neither of them needed to. Emmett was not able to hold himself still. He was beyond thought as his body thrashed and twisted on the seat beneath Nasir, and his jizz squirted uncontrolably over his chest and abdomen. Emmett's uncontrolable internal spasms clutched at Nasir's pole and propelled him beyond the point of no return. Nasir squeezed his eyes shut.

"Yah!" Nasir threw his head back and stopped his thrusts as he blew out deep inside Emmett. Emmett was aware, even in the throes of his own orgasm, from the strong pulse of the weapon inside him, and the cry his top made, that his lover was coming too.

"Yeah, Nasi, come in me!" Emmett reached again for his lover's hips to pull him in as deep as he could.

"Hah!" Nasir's entire body shuddered with his own internal convulsions as his seed gushed deep within Emmett. Nasir felt his strength drain from his body. He lowered his head once again to Emmett's chest and was not immediately aware that he planted his face in streaks of cum. "Habibi. My habibi," Nasir whispered against Emmett's heaving pec.

Emmett wraped his arms around his twitching lover's head and his legs around his butt. "I love you, Nasi," he kissed the top of his partner's head.

"I love you too, my Emmett," Nasir moved his hips to pull back some and give a final deep thrust into Emmett. "Ugh," he kissed Emmett's chest and only then discovered that his lips were smeared in semen. Nasir lifted his face and opened his eyes. "Oh," he gave a broad lick at Emmett's chest to get as much of his lover's nectar as he could.

"Just lay down on me. Stay inside me as long as you can," Emmett pulled his more than willing partner down fully on him. Both men relaxed and their breathing slowed. Emmett stayed hard between them and Nasir stayed hard inside him.

"Now you're home," Emmett slowly ran his fingers through the hair on Nasir's head. Nasir laid with his head on Emmett's chest and the side of his face smeared in jizz. The scent of their love making filled the back of the limousine, but neither man noticed or cared.

Emmett opened his eyes as the big car slowed to a stop. They had just gotten off the interstate. Home was only a few short blocks away. "We better get cleaned up, Babe."

"Do we have to," Nasir sighed.

"Bobby has seen us both naked in the back of this car, but I really don't want him to find us like this. Do you?" Emmett asked.

"He cannot have any," Nasir refused to open his eyes.

"Then maybe you shouldn't be pointing that hot ass at him when he opens the door," Emmett suggested. Only then did Nasir finally move. He was at that point reduced to half mast anyway and slipped easily out of Emmett.

"Oh," Nasir looked down on Emmett's half hard cock where it lay coated in his ejaculation, as were both men's chests and abdomens. The still thick and impressive joint, with it's head now just slightly over half way protected by it's cowl, was just too appealing. Nasir took Emmett's cum dripping penis in his mouth and suckled gently for a moment.

"Mmm," Emmett rubbed his lover's head as the man nursed on his cock. Nasir only relinquished his prize when the limo stopped at the next light. Both men knew their time was short. Nasir grabbed the smaller towel and began to wipe Emmett up with it.

"Do you have clothes?" Nasir looked around the car. In answer, Emmett leaned to the duffel bag again and pulled out sweat pants, a white tank top and flip flops.

"Ah. I was almost upset that you were out in public in that very sexy jock," Nasir smiled. He wiped his chest and abdomen and then dropped the towel.

"Nasi, c'mere. You got cum all over your face," Emmett picked the towel up. Nasir ran a finger carefully down the trim hair of his beard and stuck it in his mouth. Emmett laughed and wiped his lover's face. He pulled on his sweats and the tank top that stuck to his still sticky torso while Nasir sat on the rear seat to pull on his underwear and dress pants. Nasir even put his suit jacket back on after shaking it out from the heap it had been left in on the floor of the long car.

"Oh, Habibi, I cannot wait to show you my green card!" Nasir slipped his belt through the loops of his pants and buckled it as the big car rolled to a stop at the front entrance of their building. Then he looked around for his briefcase. "Where is my briefcase?"

"I don't remember seeing it," Emmett thought back. He very much had other things on his mind when he first set eyes on Nasir after so long.

"Allah!" Nasir put his hands on his head. "Where is my briefcase?"

As if their driver could have heard him, Bobby opened the rear door of the passenger side of the car. He extended Nasir's briefcase toward him. "Sir."

"Bobby! Where did I leave this?" Nasir took it as he emerged from the car.

"It fell out when you were getting in the car," Bobby answered and Emmett and his duffel bag followed. "I thought you and your present would rather not be disturbed, so I took it up front with me."

"You are very thoughtful," Nasir extracted his wallet to give the driver and even more generous tip than usual. Emmett just chuckled as he walked back to the trunk to heft out the big suitcase.

* * *

Seth sat comfortably reclined against his husband on the sofa in Emmett and Nasir's living room. The Native American wore white spandex bicycle shorts in which The King, even at rest, was obscenely visible down his left leg, and the moccasins he wore around the house. Garrett wore denim shorts that had been cut off at mid thigh and a white tank top. They sat watching the Fox Soccer Plus channel on Emmett and Nasir's living room television. It was the only way to view European football matches in the United States. Both households had immediately subscribed to this premium channel the very day they got home from their overseas trip the previous year. As it happened the Arsenal season opener against Newcastle United was on and they never wanted to miss a game by the players they knew and considered friends, particularly number 9, Viktor Krum. Seth and Garrett never caught a glimpse of Greg Goyle, but knew without doubt that he was there. They knew Greg never missed his husband's games. Espeically today, as Viktor wore the Captain's armband, while Cesc Fabregas was away playing for the national team of Spain.

Garrett sat with his arm draped over his partner's bare torso and gently rubbed Seth's chest. He let his fingers play ever so lightly over Seth's nipples and slowly moved down to run through the soft, black hair of Seth's happy trail. Garrett said nothing, but it brought a smile to his face each time he felt Seth's body tense up when Aresenal came close to scoring a goal. Seth never made a sound, but Garrett could feel his husband's physical response each time the ball neared either net. As he felt Seth relax for the fifteenth time, Garrett let his fingers trail down further and run around the outline of the resting King.

"Mmm. That feels good," this got Seth's attention.

"Does it?" Garrett asked as his fingers continued to play lightly over his lover's soft, yet substantial cock.

"You're gonna wake him up," Seth warned.

"I like when he's awake," Garrett purred into Seth ear even as he felt the fabric beneath his fingers begin to expand.

"If you wake him up, you're gonna have to swallow him," Seth leaned his head back on Garrett's shoulder.

"I would not object to that. I like your big cock down my throat," Garrett asserted.

"I like it too," Seth moved his hand from where it rested on Garrett's let and ran it up the side of Garrett's face into his thick, rich hair. Garrett closed his eyes. He loved when Seth ran his fingers through his hair. He gripped the lengthening and thickening bulge in Seth's ever constricting bicycle shorts.

"Do you think Emmett would mind if I sucked you off on their sofa?" Garrett asked.

"He's never objected any of the times you did that in the back of his Range Rover," Seth reminded.

"He's quite agreeable, our Emmett," Garrett assessed.

"You think Nasir would mind?" Seth asked.

"He's quite agreeable too," Garrett assured.

"Are you hard too?" Seth knew perfectly well the answer to that question.

"You know I am. Touching you always makes me hard," Garrett stated.

"Oh, yeah?" Seth brought his hand to the frayed hem of Garrett's cut off shorts and ran his fingers up inside. He heard Garrett suck in a breath through his teeth when his fingers just reached the tip of his husband's penis. "I don't think they would object if they found us naked."

"They've seen us naked before," Garrett enabled.

"And hard," Seth added.

"They've seen us hard," Garrett agreed as he felt the big python flex beneath his fingers.

"And sucking each other," Seth began to breathe more heavily.

"They seen us do that too," Garrett ran his fingers up and down Seth's trapped length. He was suddenly desperate to free the big, dark cock and take it down his throat.

And then they heard the key in the door.

"Oh! They're home!" Seth flew off the sofa.

"Damn their timing," Garrett muttered to himself as he gripped his own straining erection through his shorts.

Nasir was first through the door. He wore all of his suit, but the buttonless dress shirt hung as open as his suit jacket. "Sethy!" Nasir exclaimed as the smaller man bounced from the living room into the foyer and right into his arms.

"Nasir, I'm so glad you're home!" Seth put his arms inside Nasir's open shirt and pressed the side of his face to Nasir's furry sternum.

"Me too, Sethy, me too," Nasir rubbed the dark, bare back.

"Damn, Seth, you look about as happy to see Nasi as I was," Emmett had not failed to notice the long, hard club in Seth's shorts.

"That's not for him. Garrett was groping on me," Seth explained.

"Guilty as charged," Garrett walked into the foyer behind Seth, attempting to adjust his bulging shorts as he did. "Good to see you home, Nasir."

"It is good to be home, Garrett. Very, very good to be home," Nasir took one arm from Seth and put it round his partner. Emmett smiled warmly into his lover's soft brown eyes.

"Okay, now you guys go take a shower, 'cause you smell like baby oil and jizz," Seth stepped back from Nasir and wiped at his face.

"Well, stop rubbing your damn sensitive nose on my man," Emmett commanded.

"I'm sure you smell worse. That's fine anyway," Seth dismissed. "We're gonna go upstairs now and make those smells of our own."

"Oh, we are?" Garrett smiled. He liked the sound of that.

"You have a command performance with The King, sir," Seth took hold of the front of Garrett's tank.

"I do? Are you-," Garrett began.

"You are gonna show the King how worthy you are to get in this ass, and then I'm gonna ride you like the bronco you are. C'mon," Seth pulled his husband toward the still open door.

"We'll leave you boys to a quiet evening amongst yourselves," Garrett said as he was pulled out the door. "Come up later for a drink if you feel like it!" he called back.

"Thanks, Garrett," Emmett smiled as he followed out into the corridor to retrieve Nasir's suitcase, briefcase and his duffel bag. He pulled it all into their condo and shut the door. Emmett stepped up to Nasir and ran his hands over his lover's furry pecs appreciatively. "You're home," he ran his hands up to Nasir's neck and finally loosed his partner's tie.

"I was home the second you took me in your arms," Nasir corrected. He ran his hands up Emmett's ribs while Emmett pulled his tie from around his neck and popped the only remaining button.

"Join me in the shower, sexy guy?" Emmett smiled.

"I would love nothing more," Nasir answered.

Emmett took Nasir's hand and led him toward the master bedroom. He would unpack his lover's suitcase later and in any event, where it sat was closer to the laundry room anyway. "Sorry about your shirt."

"What shirt?" Nasir asked. He couldn't care less and wanted to make that very clear. That Emmett wanted to rip his clothes off of him meant everything.

* * *

Emmett and Nasir spent the balance of the day just lounging around the house and they did so naked. Emmett made them dinner and they ate together quietly and leisurely by candlelight, Emmett's big foot on top of Nasir's equally bare foot the entire time. Neither of them put on a stitch of clothing until they wanted to join their friends upstairs for a nightcap. Both men put on sleep pants and a white tee shirt and walked their bare feet to the elevator and up to the fifteenth floor.

Seth was adorned in evening attire as well in pajama shorts while Garrett was clad in sleep pants like their friends. Neither of them bothered with a shirt. All of them knew perfectly well that these garments were for evening leisure time and none of it would actually be worn to bed.

Emmett used his key to admit them to Seth and Garrett's home. "Hey, guys," he called out as they walked in. "I hope you're still fucking 'cause we're comin' in!"

Seth and Garrett met their guests in the spacious living room with tumblers in hand.

"We were just in the media room. Come in, boys," Garrett bid. "Can I get you something?" he gestured toward the bar.

"What are you drinking?" Emmett asked.

"We were just having a bourbon before bed. American Honey," Garrett answered.

"It's good," Seth endorsed and handed Emmett his glass.

"Oh, it is good," Emmett took a sip. "I think you'll like it, Babe."

"Then I will have some too," Nasir decided.

"Coming right up," Garrett walked behind the bar. He set out two tumblers and filled them both with ice. Nasir stepped up to the bar and slapped down what looked like his driver's license.

"What is that?" Seth asked as he leaned closer. Understanding came quickly. "Is that?" he snatched it up. What looked very much like a driver's license read:

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

and

PERMANENT RESIDENT ALIEN

across the top. Nasir's picture and his electronically captured, and laser imprinted fingerprint were superimposed over a green background of the Statue of Liberty. His name, birthdate, country of birth/citizenship were listed along with the expiration date of the card and resident since dates. Garrett poured their drinks and Seth immediately noticed that he did not lean over his shoulder.

"You've seen this," Seth concluded.

"Nasir got it the day I flew out," Garrett had of course, seen it.

"Oh," Seth read, "you've been a resident of this country for a whole week!"

Emmett stood by beaming from ear to ear. "Yeah, it really should say issue date, or something."

"Whatever it says, I am legal," Nasir picked up both glasses and handed one to Emmett.

"Here's to our favorite resident alien," Garrett held up his glass.

"To my three favorite Americans," Nasir added before they all took a sip.

"You should probably keep this on your person at all times," Seth handed it back to Nasir.

"Didn't our immigration attorney say the same thing?" Emmett reminded.

"He did and I will," Nasir looked at it. "Though, I do not like my picture."

"You don't look like a terrorist," Seth took a sip of his bourbon. "Much."

"Nice," Emmett gave a nod.

"I hope I can get in the country a little more easily now that I can show I live here," Nasir wished.

"Here's hoping," Emmett agreed.

"Oh," Nasir pulled his cell out of his sleep pants pocket. "Here is something you have not yet seen, Habibi."

"What?" Emmett stepped closer.

"I went back to the Park Avenue penthouse and took some pictures so you can see it," Nasir called them up.

"Oh, I wanna see!" Seth grabbed Nasir's arm. "Wait a minute. I know how we can all see them. I'll be right back," he headed off toward his office.

"This is good, Garrett. A little sweet," Nasir held up his glass.

"I like it," Emmett endorsed.

Seth was back in only a minute with his laptop and a short cord. He placed the laptop on the bar and climbed up onto a stool in front of it. "Here we go," he plugged the cord into the computer and handed the other end to Nasir.

"Good thinking, Sweetness," Garrett smiled.

"We'll really be able to see this way," Seth opened the appropriate program, clicked on the linked phone, and the picture on Nasir's phone filled the laptop screen. "There. Oh, wow."

"Yeah, wow. What is that, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"This is the entry hall. I have several shots," Nasir, using the phone, advanced to the next picture. The laptop simply acted as a second, much larger screen.

"Look at that chandelier," Emmett noted.

"Look at that staircase!" Seth pointed.

"This is inside, Nasi?" Emmett could not imagine it.

"Oh, yes," Garrett nodded with a smile.

"Where do those stairs go?" Emmett asked.

"Down to the bedrooms and library," Nasir answered.

"A library? In a New York apartment?" Emmett was amazed.

"You will see," Nasir smiled.

"It kinda has a Tuscany vibe, doncha think?" Emmett asked.

"If only all of it did," Nasir advanced to the next shots of the spacious living room.

"It reminds me of your home in the Emirates!" Seth exclaimed.

"My father's home in the Emirates. Which is why we must change it immediately. You must come out and fix it, Habibi," Nasir put his arm around Emmett.

"If I come out to New York, I'm gonna have other things on my mind," Emmett pointed out.

"While I am recharging?" Nasir smiled.

"I guess I could find some time inbetween," Emmett squeezed his partner's shoulder.

"Do you have shots of the terrace?" Garrett asked.

"There's a terrace?" Emmett's face lit up. "I was hoping for a balcony, maybe."

"Your upstairs is the building's top floor. You have a terrace on three sides," Garrett informed.

"No shit?" Emmett was further impressed.

"Here, I have pictures," Nasir reached them next. He scrolled though several outdoor shots, the dinning room and kitchen, all of which were larger spaces than even Seth and Garrett had.

"Oh, Babe," Emmett exclaimed when they advanced to the library. "That could make such a nice office for you."

"For _us_," Nasir stressed. He advanced to the bedrooms and saved the master for last.

"Wow. Check out that headboard!" Seth giggled.

"It has to go," Nasir was emphatic.

"I don't know," Emmett mused.

"It is a bed fit for an Emir," Nasir's tone made it clear he did not consider that a good thing.

"A bed fit for my Arab prince," Emmett pulled Nasir closer.

"I do not want to be a prince. I want to be an American. I love our bed," Nasir expressed. "And not just because it has you in it. If I could, I would pack it up and take it to New York with me. You included."

"I would love that," Emmett smiled at his partner.

"That is all of them," Nasir took hold of the little cord, by which his cell was linked to Seth's computer, and pulled it out. Had Seth set the program to download and store the images, the last picture would have remained on the screen. But Seth didn't do that. The program reverted to displaying the most recently stored image.

The picture of Emmett in his lace up jock and harness, with four men hanging on him at the Eagle. Few triple X rated gay porn movie covers were as provocative.

Nasir's eyes went wide even as Seth and Emmett held their breath. "Allah! Look at this!" Nasir let go of Emmett and moved closer to the laptop. "I was going to ask you if you saw Emmett in his new jock that I love so much, but wow! Sethy, I must have a copy of this. How hot are you in this picture, Habibi?"

"I guess I'm pretty hot," Emmett was guarded.

"Who are these boys? I see you, Sethy. Is that Dane licking your leg? Ha!" Nasir laughed. "That had better be your hand, Sethy," he studied the picture carefully. He did not miss the fingers tucked between Emmett's packed pouch and his thigh from behind.

"It is," Seth confirmed.

"And that's Simon and Wayne," Emmett pointed.

"It is nice to see that everyone appreciates my big, strong, beautiful German American as much as I do," Nasir smiled. "As long as they all remember what is in this pouch belongs to me," he pointed at Emmett's jock in the picture. Nasir studied the screen more carefully and noticed the background. His brow darkened. "Where was this taken?"

"Oh, boy," Seth lowered his head and kept it head down.

"The Eagle," Emmett answered.

"What is that, the Eagle?" Nasir asked. He had, of course, never been there.

"It's a leather bar," Garrett broke his silence.

"You went out dressed like this!" Nasir was alarmed.

"We didn't really go out dressed like that. We just stripped down to that when we got there," Emmett tried.

"Garrett, you were with them?" Nasir demanded of his best friend. If Garrett were with Emmett and Seth, that was almost as good as his being there. Almost.

"I was in New York with you," Garrett replied.

"It was a special event to raise money. That was the dress code. As you can see, that's what everyone was wearing," Emmett added.

"I do not care about that!" Nasir grew heated. He then stopped and closed his eyes a moment. He was not going to allow the joy of being reunited with the man he loved to be mared by anything. Emmett was his and he knew that in his soul. Still, he had to express himself. Nasir took a deep breath and continued calmly. "I do not mind people that we know seeing you in this jock. You are beyond hot in it. I do not even mind our friends touching you playfully like this," he gestured toward the screen. "But I very much do not like to think of you out in public dressed like this without me."

"It's not his fault, Nasir," Seth spoke up. "Don't be too hard on him. He didn't even want to go. I was afraid to go by myself, so I talked him into it. I gave him that jock."

"You did? Well, thank you for that. I love it on him," Nasir stated.

"I'm sorry, Nasi. Garrett gave us both what for last weekend," Emmett expressed.

"Garrett, you knew about this and did not tell me!" Nasir turned on his best friend.

"I did not mention it, not from a spirit of keeping anything from you, but because I considered the matter closed," Garrett informed.

"We won't do it again. We weren't out looking for action or anything," Emmett was clearly sincere.

Nasir put a hand on Emmett's arm. Seeing his big, strong lover so apologetic and contrite, melted his heart. "I do not think that," Nasir spoke softly.

"We know that," Garrett added.

"We don't want to make you guys feel insecure or uncomfortable or uneasy or anything either. We know we shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry, Nasi. I don't know what else to say," Emmett took his lover's hand.

"I'm sorry too, Gar," Seth added.

"I do not mind that you wear this. I do not mind that people see you like this, but I need to be there to show everyone how proud I am that you are mine," Nasir explained.

"I agree with that," Garrett gave a nod. "And to make sure people are not putting their hands on you that we wouldn't want," he added.

"There's a list of approved people?" Seth grasped onto this detail.

"And they're all in this room," Garrett stated.

Emmett dropped his gaze to the floor. He didn't want to cry, but he sure felt like it. He missed his life partner so much and now to have him come home to be disappointed in him was a very bitter pill to swallow. For being the biggest and strongest man in the room, he was also the most vulnerable. And everyone could see it.

"Come, let's sit down and relax," Garrett suggested as he walked out from behind the bar.

Nasir reached for Emmett. "I love you, my Emmett," he spoke softly as he put a hand to his lover's face.

"I love you too, Nasi, so much," Emmett looked into Nasir's soft brown eyes. "I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

"Nothing could ever change how proud I am to be yours, my Emmett. When I am away, I think about you every minute," Nasir expressed.

"I do too, Nasi," Emmett gripped his lover's shoulder.

"This is nothing in our lives together," Nasir was determined to put this from their minds. He would let nothing spoil the little time he had with the love of his life. Nasir took Emmett in his arms and relished the strong arms that enfolded him.

"I am going to get that picture blown up and framed," Nasir pulled back. He picked their drinks back up from the bar, handed Emmett's to him and took his hand. Seth was already seated in Garrett's lap as Nasir led Emmett further into the living room.

"Sethy, I love Emmett's new jock," Nasir seated himself at the end of a sofa. "Lay your head in my lap, Habibi," he patted his thigh.

"I'd say he looks pretty good in it," Seth commented.

"I do not have words for how he looks in it," Nasir smiled as Emmett laid beside him and rested his head in his lap again. He ran his fingers through Emmett's hair and around the side of his face to soothe and comfort him. Emmett looked up at his lover with love and devotion clear in his eyes. Nasir felt his lover relax into his touch.

"The more things like that you want to dress him in, the better," Nasir stated. "I would just like to be there to see it," he amended.

"Oh, this could be fun," Seth rubbed his hands together.

* * *

In spite of the momentarily stressful evening, Emmett had a better night's sleep that night than he had in weeks. Safe and secure and sated and loved, he and Nasir slept like babies in each other's arms.

Until Emmett's cell rang before dawn that Sunday morning. Emmett had both arms and one leg around Nasir who slept facing him with his dead tucked into Emmett's big hest. Emmett rolled partly away to reach for the phone. It was a familiar an welcome ringtone, but at this hour caused worry.

"Eddie? What's wrong?" Emmett mumbled sleepily into the phone.

"Nothing's wrong, Emmett. Everything is finally right. He loves me! He fucking loves me, Emmett!" Edward's voice came through at an excited mile a minute. "I love him and he loves me, and we're going to try making a relationship work. I told you, you'd be the third to know, and now you are," Edward finally took a breath.

Emmett's sleepy brain had difficulty processing what Edward was saying. "Wait, what? What's going on, Eddie? You haven't been smoking any funny cigarettes, have you? What are you talking about?" Emmett rubbed his face. "Where are you?"

Edward laughed into the phone. "I'm driving to work and I'm not on anything. You should know better than to even ask that. I was talking with Jasper last night and I just got to a point where I couldn't wait. I had to tell him. So I did. And for a moment there I thought I made a horrible mistake. But then he admitted that he feels the same way. And we said it. We said it, Em! I told him I loved him and he said he loved me too!"

"Holy crap, Eddie! You're serious! This is," Emmett put a hand on the top of his head. How many years had they all wished for just exactly this for Edward and Jasper? "This is fantastic! Wait till Seth hears."

The excited tone of his partner's voice finally roused Nasir. "What is it, Habibi?" he put a hand on Emmett's broad chest as he spoke with a squinty, sleepy face and voice.

"Um," Emmett considered what he should say and just how he should say it with Edward still on the line.

"It's okay. You can tell him," Edward instructed. They both knew Nasir would welcome this news as much as they did.

"Edward and Jasper admitted that they love each other. But you can't let on that you know until Seth finds out, or he will scalp us both," Emmett put a hand on his sleepy lover's face. Nasir just nodded and laid his head back down. Emmett could not help but smile. He doubted Nasir would even remember this in the morning.

"So what does that mean, Eddie, the relationship thing?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know," Edward confessed. "We'll figure it out. Obviously distance is a challenge, but we'll manage it somehow. We probably should go slow at first anyway. But it doesn't matter, Em, because we love each other and this time it will work. I just know it. I can feel it in my bones. You know what I mean? This is right. He's the one. We were always meant to be together. It's like Seth said, life just gave us a detour, but we're back on track now and nothing's gonna get in our way. Em, I'm so fucking happy! My cheeks are starting to hurt, but I can't stop smiling."

"I hear that, Eddie. I'm happy for you too. For the both of you! I can't wait to see you together," Emmett expressed.

"Only two more weeks, Em. Whew! Do you think it's too early to call Seth?" Edward asked.

"Not with news like this, it's not," Emmett had no doubt. "Go call him. You know he's probably already had one of his premonitions and is waiting by the phone as we speak."

"Okay, I will. Right now," Edward resolved.

"And, Eddie, I love you too," Emmett could not have been happier for his two old friends.

"Thanks, Em. I love you guys too. Give each other a hug from me. Bye," Edward bid.

"Bye, Eddie," Emmett placed the bell back on his night stand. Nasir was, of course, already back soundly asleep. Emmett gathered his lover back into his arms. Nasir gave a soft moan in his sleep as he settled once more against Emmett's warm, strong chest. Naisr was never so at peace and at home.

* * *

The folowing day Emmett went to work and Nasir relaxed at home. Much like the Monday before he started his job, his time was his own, but today he was at ease. He had a work email to log into and engaged in some communicationg with his collegues. He spoke a few times on the phone with Joel about his appointments for the week. Nasir and Emmett had done their laundry together the previous afernoon and he packed himself up again for the red eye he would once again take East later that night.

When Garrett and Emmett came home that afternoon, Nasir headed out with Garrett for racquetball while Emmett headed up to join Seth. They all four gathered in the big penthouse eat-in kitchen once Nasir and Garrett got back and changed. Garrett was now casual in a long sleeved, dark blue, Moroccan style tunic with a heavily embroidered yoke and keyhole collar of lightweight gauze. He wore loose, white gauze pants as well. Seth wore leather pants that were unusual in that they were cut like any plain pair of very low rise jeans, and a denim vest with no shirt beneath. The vest was buttoned and was custom made for his thin frame as it fit him like a glove and left a couple of inches of dark skin bare between where it stopped and the jeans began. Emmett wore a hoodie with nothing beneath, only half zipped up to show off his big pecs, and the arms scrunched up. Nasir was dressed in a white henley that Emmett would not allow him to button any of the buttons to show off his very sexy hairy chest. He too had his sleeves scrunched up and they both wore snug jeans.

Garrett was cooking this evening, his famous pasta with sausage, peppers and onions. Seth and Emmett had done all of the prep work for him when they made a salad earlier, so that Garrett's work was that much easier. Emmett and Nasir sat with Seth at the glass table in the eat-in kitchen while all four of them enjoyed a beer.

"How was your game?" Seth asked.

"Huh," Garrett grunted. Nasir just gave a grin.

"What?" Seth pressed.

"Nasir kicked my ass, is what," Garrett answered. "It was the exact opposite of the last game we played here at home."

"Did you beat Garrett, Babe?" Emmett took his lover's hand.

"I did," Nasir gave a nod.

"We will have to arrange for someone to suck him off again before our next game," Garrett formulated his plan.

"And the line for that, forms behind me," Emmett smiled.

None of them were surprised when they heard the call from the living room. The one additional person they were expecting had his own private parking space in the garage beneath the building and they left the front door open a crack.

"I'm here, guys. Anybody home?" came Edward's voice.

"Eddie's here!" Emmett exclaimed. Seth was off like a shot and Emmett was right behind him.

A park ranger in full uniform, excecpt for his hat, stood in Seth and Garrett's living room. He had come directly from his beloved mountain and carried a small duffel bag over his shoulder. Edward had planed to come for dinner and packed a bag accordingly.

"I'm just gonna go change real quick," Edward cocked a thumb in the direction of the powder room.

"Not before you give me a hug, you're not!" Seth dashed across the spacious room until he collided with Edward.

"Oof!" Edward grabbed the smaller man as Seth's arms locked around him.

"Me too," Emmett was close behind and took hold of them both in his strong arms.

"Okay, you guys are killing me," Edward's chin was braced against Emmett's muscular shoulder.

"And both you oxen are smothering me down here," Seth was suddenly all elbows as he pushed the bigger men apart. "Go change. You know where the guest rooms are. Take a shower if you want. You got plenty of time. There's everything you coud possibly need in the guest bath."

"Is that a nice way of telling me that I stink?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Smells like a long day on the mountain hiking around the knob gobblers, is all I'm saying," Seth put up a hand.

"It's Gobbler's Knob," Edward chuckled.

"Not when we're up there," Seth countered.

"Roger got a real kick out of your phone call, by the way," Edward informed. "He told us we had to start calling him Lord High Ranger."

"Ha!" Seth loved that as well.

"I'm actually gonna take you up on that shower. I would love one right now. I'll be right out," Edward gave Seth a pat on his shoulder and headed for the nearest guest room. He didn't bother to close any doors behind him. Edward and every man here had seen each other many times.

It didn't take Edward fifteen minutes to find the four men in the kitchen. He joined them freshly showered in a loose white tee shirt, jeans and flip flops.

"Damn, Garrett, that sure smells good," Edward ran a hand through the wet hair that fell in his face. "Is that sausage?"

"Turkey sausage," Garrett clarified. They all knew Nasir would not eat pork.

"Edward," Nasir rose from the table to give their ranger a hug.

"Hey, Nasir. Welcome home, buddy," Edward happily embraced the tall Arab.

"Thank you. I am so happy for you," Nasir expressed and finally let Edward go.

"Thank you," Edward smiled.

"For you," Nasir picked up the ice cold Blue Moon from the table he had just opened for Edward. "And look at this," he also handed over his green card.

"Oh, look at that. It really is green," Edward took a much needed pull on his beer. "So you're legal now. This reminds me of how you showed everyone your driver's license when you got it," Edward smiled and handed it back.

"It is like that, Nasi," Emmett smiled and took his lover's hand.

"I am very proud and happy to have this too. This especially," Nasir slipped it into his pocket.

"Dinner is ready, gentlemen," Garrett announced. "Would we like to eat out on the terrace?"

"It is a beautiful evening," Nasir agreed.

"Then let's do," Seth rose to pull the big salad bowl from the fridge and headed out through the dinning room. Emmett set about gathering plates, salad bowls and utensils.

They took their dinner and fresh beers around out to one of the tables on the big terrace to enjoy their meal in the fresh evening air. Nasir sat beside his partner, his bare foot happy and warm under Emmett's.

"Okay, you guys," Edward began. "I know you all want very much to see Jasper."

"What we want, and can't wait to see, is both of you, _together_," Emmett made the distinction.

"Right. I get that, Em. I really do. Having said that, I hope you guys will understand, that I need some time with him myself. Just the two of us. I want to take him on a road trip. I'm gonna pick him up at the airport and we'll leave right from there," Edward informed.

"As long as you come back for the wedding, it sounds like a good idea to me. We'll still get to see the two of you, and you'll get the time you need alone too," Emmett smiled.

"You just damn better make sure you are back in time, not just for the wedding, but for the dinner the night before too," the wedding planner dictated. "In fact, you should come back Thursday, just in case," Seth furrowed his brow. "Where are you going, anyway?"

Edward outlined his planned itinerary for them and Emmett brought up the point of accomodations. Edward and Jasper were officially a couple now, with an eye toward making a relationship work. Two beds, or worse, two hotel rooms would not at all be conducive to that plan. Edward's blush answered for him. Then, much to Edward's initial mortification, they established that all six of them had no problems engaging in phone sex when geography prevented skin in skin interaction. When the conversation turned to plans for the big night, it turned out Garrett had the best advice to give, on just being intimate and being himself. Everything else would fall into place.

"So, guys, Thursday is Maggie's twenty fifth," Edward turned to other plans.

"Oh, it's a big birthday," Emmett noted.

"What is Rosalie planning for her?" Seth asked. He didn't refer to the tall blonde as an Amazon as there was no fun to be had when she wasn't here to hear it.

"Rosalie has rented the penthouse at Canlis. Canlis is Maggie's favorite restaurant," Edward answered.

"Oh, that's ideal," Garrett endorsed. He took his husband's hand when he saw the blank look on Seth's face. "You remember, Sweetness. We had the bank Christmas party there last year."

"Oh, yeah," Seth remembered. "It has a big fireplace and a grand piano, and stunning water views. It's perfect for Maggie!"

"Maggie doesn't know about the private rooms Canlis has upstairs, so she'll never suspect. Rosalie only told her that everyone is coming and she'll like it. She swore everyone to secrecy under pain of death," Edward informed.

"I am sorry I will miss that," Nasir expressed.

"Oh, so am I. You're heading back to New York?" Edward was not aware.

"I am taking red eye tonight, but I will be back this weekend for good," Nasir stated. "Well, not for good, but until I am a married man," he smiled at Emmett.

"Well, I hope you're back this weekend, because I want to have a Labor Day weekend party at my place on Saturday," Edward revealed.

"You don't have to work Saturday?" Seth asked.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I do have to work Saturday," Edward confirmed. "I'm gonna have it catered. Garrett, please don't let me leave without Carla's number."

"Hand me your phone," Garrett held out his hand.

"I was hoping you guys would come and play host for me until I get home," Edward handed over his cell.

"No problem, Eddie. Unless I'm at the airport, I'll be there," Emmett committed.

"Garrett and I will be there in any event. Who all is coming?" Seth inquired.

"My friends, including from work, my neighbors," Edward began to list them.

"Diane and that other lady? The ones in the big floppy hats?" Seth asked.

"Her name is Sophie, and yes," Edward aswered. "Leo and Zack should be in town by then too."

"Oh, fun! Are they staying with you?" Seth asked.

"No. They're gonna stay with Zack's mom. They're both her sons now," Edward informed.

"That's good," Emmett nodded.

"They're gonna leave as soon as Leo get's off work Friday night. It's a sixteen hour trip, but knowing how they drive, I'm sure it will take them less," Edward surmised.

"Like, four," Seth giggled.

"I hope they don't go quite that fast. They're gonna take a few days to go see Leo's parents while they're off and up here that week too," Edward added.

"As long as they're back in time," Emmett expressed.

"They're planning to drive back Thursday night," Edward told the last of what he knew of his little brothers' plans.

"We saw Zack a few weeks ago at the gallery, but I can't remember the last time we saw our little Leo," Emmett shook his head.

"It will be nice to see them both together," Nasir agreed.

"I remember when they were just kids," Seth thought back.

"Shit yeah. They were nearly as small as you," Emmett teased.

"Dangerously thin ice, Mary," Seth warned.

"C'mon, Sweetie. Let's clean up," Emmett rose and began to gather plates and bowls.

"Hey, thanks for dinner, guys. Can I help clean up?" Edward offered.

"Relax, Edward. That's what we have Seth and Emmett for," Garrett teased with a sly smile.

"I hope you weren't expecting dessert later tonight, Mr. Thompson," Seth picked up the salad bowls and headed inside.

"Let me get that for you, Sweetness," Garrett was quickly up out of his chair. "You should sit down, put your feet up. In fact, may I rub them for you?" he followed his husband inside. Emmett only chuckled to himself as he gathered what remained and headed for the kitchen himself.

"Edward," Nasir took his hand once they were left alone, "I hope this trip is everything you want it to be, for both of you."

"Thanks, Nasir. I do too," Edward was touched.

"It was so nice seeing him and getting to know him a little bit in New York. Jasper is a good man. You are too. You deserve each other and I want so much to see you happy together," Nasir continued.

"I can't even tell you how much I want that too," Edward nodded.

"You must be very excited to see him," Nasir smiled.

"See him, kiss him, lick him, suck him, you name it!" Edward laughed and Nasir laughed with him. "Seriously though, just being with him is so great I don't even have the words. To look into his eyes, see his face, touch him," Edward got lost in his mind's eye.

"And kiss him and lick him and suck him," Nasir picked up and they laughed again. "But I understand. It is the same for me. Did Emmett tell you, he was waiting in the back of my limousine at the airport when I came home."

"How did you guys make it home?" Edward teased.

"We did not! He was very prepared. It was the best ride home from the airport ever in my life," Nasir stated.

"You guys fucked in the limo on the way home?" Edward asked to confirm.

"I do not fuck," Nasir was faux indignant. "I make love, and I took him all the way home," he boasted. "Well, if I am honest, I was not able to last that long. Most of the way. As long as I could."

"Good for Emmett. Good for you too," Edward smiled and patted the hand he still held.

"Hey, what's with the hand holding?" Emmett walked out with fresh beers around. "This sexy Arab's taken, Eddie."

"This sexy Arab was just telling me about your ride home from the airport," Edward informed.

"I got ridden home from the airport all right," Emmett cocked his head. "What can I say?" he put his hand on Nasir's shoulder as he sat down beside his partner. "I missed my guy. A lot."

"And speaking of missing your guy a lot," Seth and Garrett joined them. "I am going to want a full report of what happens on your trip. Most especially in your hotel rooms. Leave out no detail, no matter how minute or insignificant you may think it to be."

"Like if I kiss his eyebrow, or lick his ear?" Edward was flip.

"Exactly," Seth confirmed.

"His tongue went here, my dick went there, that kinda thing?" Edward continued.

"Precisely, but with those blanks filled in, obviously. We'll schedule a debrief," Seth took a swig of his beer.

"Sweetie, do we need to know those details?" Emmett asked.

"You might not," Seth dismissed.

"Seth, I love you, but I am not going to share those details. If Jasper wants to do that, I won't mind at all, but that's up to him," Edward stated.

"Oh, please. We'll never get details out of Jasper. The CIA should keep secrets so well as he does," Seth waved a hand in the air in his exasperation.

"Well, you're not gonna get 'em out of me either. If I am able to make love to him like I want to, I will tell you what the back side of the moon looked like when I went over it, but that's it," Edward was firm.

"Please. I know what the back side of the moon looks like. Have you met this guy?" Seth cocked a thumb at his husband. Garrett only smiled proudly.

"Uh, yes, yes I have. I seem to recall telling my smart ass little Native American friend all about my hot portfolio manager and how great I thought he would be for you. Does any of that ring a bell?" Edward gave as good as he got.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"I didn't think you would," Edward took another pull on his beer. "You know what, guys? As much as I woud love another beer. When I'm finished with this, I think I should switch to coffee. I do have to drive home to Covington."

"Already put it to brew," Garrett smiled. "It will be ready by the time you are."

"Thanks, Garrett," Edward tipped his bottle at him.

In another hour Edward was on his way home, with tight hugs and wishes well from all of them. They would not see him again until he returned from the Cascades with Jasper by his side.

An hour after that saw Emmett and Nasir on the curb in front of their building again, while Bobby waited beside a Lincoln Town Car. Emmett carried Nasir's suitcase. Nasir had changed into his travel attire of jeans, dress shirt and shoes, and suit jacket. His briefcase hung from his shoulder.

"Mr. al Qasimi, Mr. McCarty," Bobby greeted.

"Hey, Bobby," Emmett placed the big suitcase in the trunk. The driver closed the trunk and went to open the rear door. He stood obediently by.

"I'll get the door, Bobby. Go ahead," Emmett bid.

"Yes, sir," Bobby went around and got in behind the wheel. Emmett and Nasir stood close together in the open back passenger door, facing each other. They gazed into each others eyes, eyes that were filled at once with love and sadness that they must once again be parted.

"I guess this is getting to be a habit," Emmett ran the fingers of his right hand down Nasir's lapel.

"It is not one that I like," Nasir stated.

"Thanks for coming home for the weekend," Emmett mustered a small smile.

"Do not thank me for that," Nasir took hold of Emmett's biceps. "It breaks my heart to hear you thank me for that. Do you not know there is no place I would rather be?"

"I know that, Nasi. I do know that. Me too. I didn't mean to make you feel bad," Emmett's eyes were filled with his apology.

"I love you so much," Nasir took Emmett in his arms. "I miss you so much. It is torture for me when I am gone, but I must do this for us."

"I know that too. I don't want us to be sad, Babe," Emmett held his partner tightly. "I'm here and I'm yours, wherever you are. Just know that. In two weeks I'm gonna marry you."

"That will be the happiest day of my life," Nasir stated.

"Me too. Then I'm gonna have your babies," Emmett smiled.

"You can't have babies," Nasir pointed out.

"But you just keep on trying to get me pregnant, okay?" Emmett teased.

"I will," Nasir laid his head on Emmett's shoulder. They both stood in silence, just holding each other for several minutes. Once again Nasir resolved that Emmett would have to let go of him first.

"Okay," Emmett finally pulled back and rubbed his lover's shoulders. "Have a safe flight. Take care of business."

"I will be back at the end of the week, for sure this time. I love you, my Emmett," Nasir put a hand to the taller man's face.

"I love you too, Nasi, with all my heart," Emmett leaned in and gave his partner and soft, lingering and loving kiss. "Call me when you get in. I don't care what time it is."

"I will," Nasir assured as he seated himself in the back of the car. Emmett closed the back door.

The driver, already behind the wheel, started the car and put it in gear.

"Just a moment, Bobby," Nasir spoke as he and Emmett placed their hands flat on the glass of his window, inside and out just as they did the last time. They looked at each other's hands, and into each other's eyes for a long moment.

"Okay," Nasir finally gave leave for his driver to drive. Emmett stood on the curb until his lover's car was down the street and around the corner out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Once again, a little late in posting. Sorry about that, everyone. Working hard on the wedding. I meant to post yesterday, but as it was my anniversary, I got a little bit tipsy. Okay, a lot.

What a historic week! Did we all, those of us on this continent, stay up all night to watch the coverage of the Royal Wedding? So beautiful. I love those kids.

Lady Liz, thank you for all your time and dusting. This chapter sure needed it. Smooches to both my sisters.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Counting Down**

Friday of Labor Day Weekend  
(Wedding minus Eight Days)

Emmett was not nearly as much of a wreck when his partner came home the next time. They had been apart for a much shorter period of time, and Emmett had only really been alone for two evenings. Nasir flew out late Monday night. Thursday was Maggie's big birthday celebration in a big, private, upstairs room at her favorite restaurant. Emmett was only too happy to be there to celebrate with her wife and kids, and the rest of her family and friends. As neither Nasir nor Jasper were present, Emmett and Edward just naturally became each other's date for the night. They stayed close to Seth and Garrett. The gay men had to close ranks. There weren't many men there at all. Edward had whispered his secret to Emmett and Seth as the evening progressed with cocktails, dinner, more cocktails and presents. It only made Emmett smile the broader when Maggie played the grand piano there in the Canlis penthouse, knowing that she would find her own beautiful grand piano waiting for her when she got home, courtesy of her generous brother.

On Friday, Nasir was home. The executives who outranked him, and had the terrible habit of planning evenings and other events for him, all had their own plans for the holiday weekend and were gone by noon, if they came in at all that Friday. That left Nasir free to wrap things up himself, wish Joel a happy holiday, and head for the airport. He was even relaxed on his six hour flight home. Nasir was sure that was due to the fact that he knew this time he would not be home for a mere fifty hours. He would be by his partner's side, receive their family and friends, and then in the midst of that company, marry the love of his life. Nasir did not once stop smiling the whole fight.

It was the usual routine of a gate in the South Satellite building at SeaTac, a descent to the underground railway and train ride to the South Central Terminal station, then the long escalator up into baggage claim. Nasir could have done it in his sleep. He sent his driver a text the moment he boarded the escalator up from the transit level to the arrivals level. Nasir wanted to waste no time in the airport. He strode through baggage claim at a determined pace. Nasir wore the full suit that he had worn to work, with the exception of his tie that was now in his briefcase. He did not look around for familiar faces as he strode through the airport, as he did not expect to see anyone.

"Help you find your bag, sir?" a very familiar voice asked as a bigger man fell into step beside Nasir. He wore snug jeans, a dark blue henley that stretched taut across his pecs and biceps, and a wide dimpled grin.

"Emmett!" Nasir stopped, gaped for a split second, and threw his arms around his partner's neck.

"Hey, Nasi," Emmett wrapped his arms around Nasir's torso and pulled his lover into him in a near bone crushing embrace.

"I am so happy to be home with you," Nasir sighed as he let what little tension he had go with the air Emmett squeezed from his lungs.

"Me too," Emmett breathed in the warm and spicy scent of his partner.

"But what are you doing here?" Nasir pulled back. "You did not work today?"

"Everyone knocked off early for the holiday weekend," Emmett took Nasir's hand. "Which carousel is yours?"

"None of them. I left my bag in New York," Nasir gave a shrug. "I see no reason to drag it back and forth."

"Okay," Emmett was fine with that. Almost. "Hey, wait a minute. Joel isn't doing your laundry, is he?" Emmett asked with a darkened brow.

"I will do my own laundry. We have a washer and dryer in our apartment in New York," Nasir stated.

"You're gonna do your own laundry?" Emmett could not keep the amused smile off his face. He knew his Emirati partner well. A man who had been born and raised in a society where men didn't even know where those appliances were kept in the house. Emmett had always done their laundry for them in their house. Nasir often helped, but that amounted to no more than hanging things up or folding.

"I am an executive. I can figure out a washing machine," Nasir stated as they started walking hand in hand toward the exit. "Or you can talk me though it."

"Okay, Babe. Oh, hey, what am I gonna do if I wanna sniff your underwear, huh?" Emmett teased as he tugged on Nasir's hand.

"If you would like the real thing, I will take my pants off in the car and you can nuzzle my balls all the way home. That is, if you had Bobby switch to the limo again," Nasir smiled.

"Now I wish I had," Emmett confessed as they walked outside.

"What do you mean? Where is he?" Nasir looked around.

"I cancelled Bobby when I figured out that I would have time to come get you myself. But in hindsight, I like your plan much better," Emmett nodded to himself.

"I just sent Bobby a text," Nasir was confused.

"And I told him that you didn't know and to ignore your texts if any came. C'mon, we're parked right over here," Emmett led the way across to the parking deck. They took the stairs up to the third level and Nasir's eyes lit up when he saw what vehicle Emmett hd driven.

"Oh, I like to see you drive this car," Nasir smiled as Emmett used the remote to unlock it.

"I thought it would be fun. Not as fun as your idea of nuzzling your nuts all the way home, but it was the best I came up with. You wanna drive?" Emmett held up the keys.

"No. It is your car. You drive us," Nasir headed for the passenger side. Emmett took the wheel of the Maserati, backed out of their parking space, and headed for the ramp down to the exit. They left the top up as, while it had not rained on Emmett's drive in, the skies looked prepared to drizzle at any moment. Nasir slipped off his dress shoes, unfastened his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants, and lifted his butt as he pulled them along with his underwear down to his ankles.

"Not that I don't love what you're doing, Nasi," Emmett reached over to cup the much discussed and desired testicles with a gentle hand. "But what are you doing? The parking attendant is going to see you."

"I will have my pants back on by then," Nasir assured. He relaxed into Emmett's fondling touch for just a brief moment, until his hooded cobra began to take notice and interest. Nasir kicked off his pants and underwear, then bent to pull his pants back on. Emmett drove them down the corkscrew ramp very slowly, as his attention was not at all on his driving. Nasir lifted his butt again and Emmett very much appreciated the view of his lover's flopping, half hard cock as Nasir pulled his pants back up. Nasir buttoned, zipped, fastened his belt and even tucked his shirt back in.

"There," Nasir looked to Emmett as he settled back in his seat finally. "As you are driving us, and cannot nuzzle my balls the way we would like, this is the next best thing," he handed Emmett his underwear.

Emmett turned them in his hand so that he could bring the place where Nasir's nuts had been held by the snug boxers to his nose. He took a deep sniff that went straight to his crotch. "Jesus," Emmett let his eyes roll back in his head.

"Peace be upon him," Nasir recited what had once been a programmed line, but he did it now with humor.

"My piece is gonna be upon you as soon as we get home," Emmett dropped Nasir's underwear and adjusted his own swelling dick in his pants as they pulled up to the parking attendant.

"If Garrett and Sethy are in our living room again, they will just have to wait while we go in the bedroom," Nasir had it all figured out. Emmett smiled at that thought as he paid their parking fee.

"You think Seth will wait?" Emmett asked as he drove them out of the parking structure. "You know he'd follow us right into our bedroom."

"As long as he does not think me rude if I do not speak with my mouth full," Nasir smiled.

"I think Seth would fully excuse that," Emmett chuckled. He drove them through the twisting, convoluted exit, and finally merged onto the one way South 182nd Street. This would take them up to Washington State highway 518 which ran East-West along the north end of the airport. That would lead them to I-5, and up in to the city and home.

* * *

Saturday of Labor Day Weekend  
(Wedding Minus One Week)

It turned out to be such a beautiful day for Edward's party that they took the Grancabrio again and drove with the top down. Emmett had the wheel and Nasir sat beside him. Garrett and Seth sat snuggled in the back with their hair whipping about them wildly. All four wore sunglasses and enjoyed the late summer warm weather. Emmett wore a black muscle shirt, cut much like a tank top, that stretched across his massive chest and displayed his nipples just the way Nasir liked. Nasir and Garrett both wore white tank tops, equally form fitting, and Seth wore a red one. Three of them wore denim shorts and Seth wore leather. Emmett and Seth's heavy Emirati gold adorned their respective wrist and neck. Garrett's jade pendant laid on his chest outside his tank top. It was just a few minutes after noon when they pulled into Edward's driveway.

"It's gonna take me twenty minutes to untangle this mess," Seth complained as Emmett parked up by the house. He reached for the bag that was on the floor by his feet. Seth placed the bag in his lap and pulled out his hairbrush. Beside him, Garrett pushed his hands through his hair and just like that, he was fine.

"I hate you," Seth had always been envious of his husband's ability to be damn hot with no effort whatever.

"Give me the brush, Sweetness. Let me take care of it for you," Garrett took the brush as Seth handed it over. Emmett and Nasir had gotten out of the car and stood by both open doors.

"Are you guys coming?" Emmett asked.

"In a minute," Seth was perfectly content to sit in the back of the car while his husband brushed his hair.

"Okay, but we're in Edward's driveway. If you're gonna really misbehave, come inside," Emmett urged.

"No one can see us here in the backseat of the car. I could have Garrett's dick in my hand right now. No one would know," Seth argued.

"But when Garrett bends you over the back of the car, the neighbors are gonna start to get a clue," Emmett added.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Seth's face lit up.

"I'll take my shoes off so I don't mar this nice Italian leather," Garrett was ready.

"Maybe we could park the car in Edward's garage for them," Nasir suggested.

"No, right here is fine. And we don't have time to bend me over the back of the car before the caterers arrive. Which is a shame, because I really like that idea," Seth gave a sigh.

"The caterers have probably seen Garrett bend you over just about every piece of furniture in your house, so why let that stop you?" Emmett teased.

"No they have not! We're not exhibitionists," Seth denied.

"You act like we don't even know you," Emmett scoffed. "Even Edward's neighbors would disagree."

"We do have a few minutes. Want a quick handjob, Honey?" Seth smiled at his husband and ignored his best friend. In answer Garrett set down the brush, unbuttoned, unzipped and pulled his shorts down to his knees. Then he picked up the brush and took up fixing his husband's hair again.

"Let us give them a minute, Habibi," Nasir walked around the car. "If you get cum on the seats, Sethy, you have to lick it up."

"As if I would waste any," Seth took hold of Garrett's already thickening tool. Nasir took Emmett's hand and they walked to Edward's front door. Emmett used his key to let them inside.

In the back of the car, Garrett quickly grew to full erection in his husband's fondling hand while he continued to brush the long, silken, raven hair that he so loved. Garrett's hard bone in his hand drove Seth to distraction. His husband's perfect, hard cock was far more appealing than a good hair day. Seth turned in the seat to face Garrett. He took the hairbrush from him and dropped it on the floor.

Seth took hold of Garrett's staff again. "Now I just wanna suck you," he gazed on the prize in his hand with obvious lust.

"I won't object to that," Garrett smiled as he leaned back in the seat. "Though, we are in Edward's driveway."

Seth paid him no mind as he lowered his face into Garrett's lap. Any further thought of objection was driven from Garrett's mind as Seth moved his hand down to roll Garrett's ample foreskin down to expose his head. Seth closed his mouth over just the head of his husband's cock. Garrett gave a heavy sigh as he felt Seth's tongue draw along his frenulum and Seth's lips ever so slowly slipped back off his penis. He knew Seth liked to start out slow and gentle like this, and was perfectly content to let his little husband do with him as he would.

It wasn't so much the sound of the engine, as the sound of the vehicles slowing down that caught Garrett's attention. He turned his head to see the two big, white, catering vans pull into Edward's driveway. "Oh, Sweetness, they're here!"

Seth sat up. "Goddamn it. I've never been less happy to see them," he cursed as Garrett quickly pulled up his shorts. Seth got out of the car to greet them and give Garrett a much needed moment to get himself under control. Seth gave a smile and a wave as the vans both pulled up close behind the Maserati. Carla jumped out from behind the wheel of the lead van. A pretty, thin, not overly buxom young woman with dark hair, smooth alabaster skin and red lips emerged from the front passenger seat. They, like the men who emerged from their first van and the one behind it, all wore the uniform of the day, a green polo shirt with the catering company logo and fairly short, white tennis shorts.

"Hi, Carla," Seth greeted.

"Hi, Mr. Seth," Carla shook his hand. "I have damn near the whole crew today. This is Sabrina. She's new. This is her first gig. I think she'll do just fine. Sabrina, this is Mr. Seth and Mr. Garrett, the very special clients I told you about."

"Nice to meet you, Sabrina," Seth shook her hand as well. He did not fail to notice the special smile, the like of which he had never seen, that she generated on Carla's face.

"Nice to meet you," Sabrina gave a shy smile as she shook Seth and Garrett's hands.

"Don't be nervous, Sabrina. We're an easy going bunch. We don't bite," Seth tried to ease.

"They won't bite you, anyway," Carla teased. "You guys know all the boys."

"We don't, actually," Seth corrected.

"Oh, meet the twins. Hey, c'mere, you two," Carla gestured to two dark, exotic beauties who looked so much alike as to be virtually indistinguishable. "This is Diego and Danilo. They're from Brazil. Boys, this is Mr. Seth and Mr. Garrett, two of our most valued clients."

"Mr. Seth. Mr. Garrett," they gave great, gleaming, white toothy smiles and spoke with thick accents, which made them fit right into Carla's crew.

"I would ask which is who, but it doesn't matter. I won't be able to tell you apart anyway," Garrett commented as he shook their hands.

Seth narrowed his eyes and tilted his head as he examined their very souls. "I'll figure out a way."

"Alright, gang. Let's get unpacked and set up," Carla headed for the back of her van.

"You are friends of , no?" one of the twins asked while they both wore expectant and interested expressions.

"Okay. Let's get one thing straight, right up front. Milan, Juan, Kiril, you all need to hear this too," Seth called to them. "Mr. Edward is no longer single and he is very much in love. So nobody is going to have special one on one time, or two on one time, or whatever it is that you two were thinking," he pointed at Diego and Danilo, "with Mr. Edward. So put that right out of your minds. Got it?"

"Damn, but, got it," Juan answered for them as he shook his head.

"Hey, guys, you standing around talking? Let's go!" Carla called from the open rear doors of her van. The men were quick to jump into action. Seth was quicker.

"Juan," he put an arm around the Mexican man, "you are never gonna guess who we met the other day."

"Who?" Juan bit.

"A big, tough Marine named Jorge," Seth answered.

"Oh, my cousin? He's a good guy," Juan gave a nod.

"I would say so," Garrett agreed.

"He's hunky too," Juan added with a smile.

"Our very thought," Seth nodded himself.

"How did you meet him?" Juan asked.

"His wife's brother is dating my sister," Seth answered. "We might be related someday," he have Juan a squeeze.

"That would be fun," Juan noticed Diego and Danilo head toward them with heavy coolers. "I better get to work."

"Sorry. Don't let us keep you," Seth patted Juan's back as he let him go. Seth took Garrett's hand as they walked into the house and left the crew to their work.

Before any guests arrived, multiple stations were set up out on the back decks with the pristine and picturesque lake as a backdrop. Edward, they soon learned, had spared little expense. There was a hot dog and hamburger station for the kids, or anyone else who might want one. There was a salad station, a baked potato station, a carving station, and a seafood bar, under glass. Various Pacific oysters on the half shell were arranged on a bed of ice. Interspersed among them were cooked Red King crab broiler claws with half the shell removed for convenience. This bar was completed by a buffet sized dark red Smoked Wild Alaskan King salmon. Even Edward's grill had been made available for slabs of ribs. This was all in addition, of course, to the actual bar, where Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett all stood with their fresh, cold, respective beers in hand, served by the pleasant and smiling Czech.

"Habibi, oysters," Nasir gazed appreciatively.

"Oh. You mighta lost me on that one, Nasi," Emmett screwed up his nose.

"Me too! Yuk," Seth made a face.

"Leaves more for us, Nasir," Garrett smiled.

"We will have to find some other aphrodisiac with which to entice them," Nasir shared his thought.

"All you two gotta do is drop trou," Seth took a swig. "Your dicks are all the aphrodisiac we need."

"If the caterers were not watching us...," Nasir began.

"I know, right?" Seth agreed.

"Woo hoo, boys!" came the call that made them all turn. The ladies in their sun dresses and hats were unmistakable as they came around the side of the house.

"Oh, it's Diane and, that other lady," Seth pointed.

"Hi, girls," Emmett walked toward them.

"Hi, Emmett," Diane reached for his neck and he bent to receive her kiss on his cheek. "Edward still on the mountain?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett confirmed.

"He said you boys would fill in for him till he got home," Diane smiled sweetly.

"We are your surrogate hosts until then," Seth greeted. "Can we get you ladies something from the bar? The bartender is most accommodating."

"I'll bet he is," Diane appreciated the view of the barman who listened to them talk about him. "But I'll also bet I'm not his type."

"Beer, cocktail, or are you okay with your iced teas for now?" Seth asked. Both women paused to look down at the large glasses they held. In so doing their faces were completely obscured by the wide, floppy brims of their hats. They looked back up in unison.

"Um, yeah. Iced tea. That's my story and I'm sticking to it," Diane turned. "I don't think you boys know my friend Sophie."

"We've heard the name, but haven't had the pleasure," Emmett smiled.

"Soph, you can probably tell which is which," Diane began.

"I bet I can," Sophie pointed. "Emmett, Seth, Nasir and Garrett," she got them all right.

"Exactly," Diane nodded.

"We look so much alike, it's hard to tell us apart. Nice to meet you, Sophie," Emmett offered his hand.

"Nice to meet you handsome men," Sophie shook each one's hand in turn. "Seth, Diane tells me you're Native American, from the Dakota area."

"Yes," Seth confirmed. "Lakota Sioux. Oglala to be specific."

"I have a lady who works for me who is Native American, and from that region," Sophie stated.

"Unless she's from Pine Ridge, she's not Oglala, but she would be Lakota," Seth smiled.

"I couldn't say where exactly she's from, or what tribe," Sophie mused with her hand on her chin. "But I can tell you she's one of the best dental hygienists I have."

"And her name is Leah Clearwater," Seth was quick.

"Oh! You know her!" Sophie did not expect that.

"Reasonably well, I'd say. She's my sister," Seth revealed.

"Oh for heavens sake. What a tiny little world," Sophie chuckled.

"And she'll be here before too awfully long," Seth placed the woman's arm in his. "So that only gives us so much time to talk about her," he led her away.

"I didn't know Leah worked for the same doctor who fixed Edward's teeth," Emmett too was amazed at how events so long ago could connect in unexpected ways to the present.

Other neighbors arrived, people the surrogate hosts had never met, and Diane bridged the gaps. Justin, Melinda, Rosalie and Maggie, and their kids, all arrived together. Roberto and Leah were not far behind. As expected, Leah was shocked to see her employer present, but the kind and easy going doctor quickly put her at ease. Yvonne arrived with Ren and Larissa. Liam and Owen rushed to Ren's side, who was equally happy to see them, and they took off together across the yard. Stephanie gave Larissa a very sweet hug and the two girls removed themselves to a corner to sit together and play. Rangers and seasonal volunteers trickled in one or a couple at a time. Only the ones unlucky enough to still be at work, or have late shifts were not present, except of course for the small number who did not like the gay ranger, for no reason other than that. Edward had not invited some of them, but some he had reached out to and invited, only to be turned down. With control of the schedule, Roger made sure they were the ones stuck working this afternoon and evening.

When they were least expected, two young men walked through the open doorwall from Edward's family room onto the deck. They looked like they might have just come from their own room or the beach, rather than from the city. Both wore board shorts and nothing else. They padded their bare feet onto the deck and paused. They both knew from the packed driveway, who was not here yet and who was, among the people they most wanted to see. Both thin and shirtless young men, one a good bit taller than the other, had rich, long, dark brown hair that got in their faces. The shorter man who, due to his heritage, would always have darker skin than his partner, also had a cute, scruffy soul patch on his chin.

"Seth!" the shorter shirtless young man saw the man that he second most wanted to see.

"Leo!" Seth was elated to see Edward's half Pacific Islander little brother. Troy grabbed the one man shorter than him in a tight embrace.

"Zack," Garrett, who stood beside his husband, reached for Troy's partner.

"Hi, Garrett," Zack was much less shy than he normally would be around the man he once worked for and laid his head on the older man's shoulder as they hugged.

"So good to see you both. I love to see you together," Garrett rubbed the thin, bare back.

"Thanks, Garrett," Zack expressed.

"Seth, I owe you so much," Troy held Seth warmly.

"You do? Why?" Seth asked.

"If it wasn't for you, I would never have met my guy," Troy let Seth go.

"I do what I can," Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Habibi, look at this!" Nasir exclaimed as he and Emmett walked over. "If this boy had his shirt off when we were plying him with alcohol that night in the gallery, he would never have made it out."

Zack and Troy both laughed.

"C'mere, Leo," Emmett took Troy in his strong arms and lifted him up off of his feet while Nasir embraced Zack. Unlike Seth, Troy loved it.

"The man behind the bar is named Milan," Nasir let go of Zack and pointed. "I will instruct him to keep your glass filled until you cannot stand up. Then I will help you lay down."

"Ha!" Seth found that very funny.

"Hey, Nasir, my guy's a top, remember?" Troy reminded as Emmett put him down.

"Ah. In that case," Nasir put his hands on Zack's bare shoulders and steered him to step over to Emmett's side. He then pulled Troy to him. "Let us go visit the bar, Leo," Nasir led Troy away with an arm around the smaller man's shoulders. Beside Emmett, Zack giggled as he watched his lover be abducted.

"Whadda you say we join them, little boy?" Emmett put his arm around Zack's shoulders and they followed after Nasir and Troy.

It was advancing toward evening by the time Edward parked his government issued National Park Service Chevy Tahoe on the street, which was as near to his house as he could get. Edward and his boss climbed out of the truck and walked to Edward's driveway. Both men were in uniform and Roger carried a backpack slung over one shoulder.

"There you two are," Seth met them in the middle of the driveway with a frosty cold beer for each of them.

"Oh, thanks, Seth," Roger took his beer and sucked down nearly half of it in one hearty pull.

"Yeah, thanks," Edward took a swig as well.

"Ah! That hits the spot," Roger declared.

"This is tasting damn good right now," Edward agreed.

"Where have you two been anyway?" Seth asked.

"It's a summer holiday weekend on my mountain, Seth," Roger answered.

"We're lucky to be here now," Edward added.

"Well, come join your party. Everyone is waiting for you," Seth urged them forward.

"Are Leo and Zack here?" Edward asked. "I think I saw their car."

"They are. Emmy and Nasir are working on getting them drunk so they can molest them. As if they would need to get them drunk. Of course, as succulent as those little chickens are, now that the prime, straight, meat is here, they might get distracted," Seth made a point of looking over Roger, who was unbuttoning his shirt, very carefully.

"Seth," Edward cautioned.

"You don't mind if I just don't wear a shirt at all, do you, Edward?" Roger teased with a gin as he opened his uniform shirt and pulled it out of his pants.

"Not at all, Roger," Edward smiled as they reached his door and filed into his house. "If you don't mind my friends salivating over you, then I don't either."

"You know," Seth hooked an arm into Roger's as they walked through Edward's home, "it's not a party, till we get a straight guy naked."

"Well, I need to get changed, so that's about to happen right now, Seth. You ready to party?" Roger continued to tease.

"You have no idea!" Seth laughed.

Edward walked to his bedroom door and stepped aside to allow Roger to walk in first. Then he moved to block the door. "Seth, that's enough. He's my boss," Edward stressed.

"Well, how come you get to go in there and see him naked?" Seth demanded in the hallway with his fists on his hips.

"Because I work for him and respect him, and this is not unlike the locker room at the station. And moreover, he knows I won't go tell everyone what I see," Edward made his points.

"Really Edward's my secret boo," Roger stepped up beside Edward, now shirtless. "C'mon, Boo," Roger cooed into Edward's ear. "Let's get naked."

"And because I've secretly been sleeping with him for years," Edward tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh, bullshit," Seth declared. "You think you could sneak something like that past me? Just get your straight, and gay, dumb asses out here pronto," he commanded and headed back down the hall. The sounds of both Edward and Roger laughing reached Seth's ears before Edward closed the bedroom door.

Roger and Edward both appeared in short order, both attired in only cut off denim shorts and nothing else. Roger quickly organized a volleyball game that Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett all tore their shirts off to join. Zack and Troy quickly joined in as well. Roberto and Leah no sooner stood up to join the game as well, than Seth pulled the detective's shirt off of him, laughing gleefully the entire time. Seth was particularly adamant that the teams be mixed and not end up a game of gay vs straight. He made no secret about the fact that it was far more fun to bump up against the sweaty straight boys.

It also did not take long for Ren, Liam and Owen to end up in the lake, under Yvonne, Rosalie and Maggie's close supervision.

When the slabs of ribs were all done, people stopped munching and really sat down to eat. Rosalie herded the wet boys up to their own table and made very sure they did not find amusement in getting Stephanie and Larissa wet. Stephanie had no problem sitting close beside Liam with his arm around her while they ate. Ren, as usual, took charge of that table and encouraged Owen to eat.

After dinner, as the sun set and the air grew cooler, shirts were put back on. Edward set about building a fire in the big fire pit down by the lake. Troy stood by watching and shivered as he hugged himself.

"Are you cold, Lee?" Zack rubbed his partner's arms.

"I am actually," Troy confessed.

"I'll be right back," Zack gave his mate a quick hug and took off at a fast run up the yard and around the house. In less than a minute he was back with a long sleeved shirt for himself and a warm sweatshirt for his partner. "Here, Lee," Zack held up the sweatshirt and slipped the neck over Troy's head. He held it steady while Troy worked his arms into the sleeves. Only then did he put his own shirt on himself.

"Thanks, Zacky. Are you cold too?" Troy put his hands on the taller man's chest and looked up at his lover with devotion clear in his eyes.

"I'll be fine," Zack made no attempt to button his shirt. Even if he were cold, he would not ever do anything to discourage Troy's touch. "Let's sit down here," Zack sat down on one of the blankets Edward had placed near the firepit. There were not nearly enough chairs for the number of people present.

"Let me hold you," Zack spread his arms. He sat with his legs spread and bent at the knees with feet flat on the blanket. Troy was quick to sit between his partner's legs and lean back against Zack's warm, bare chest.

"There," Zack enfolded his lover in his arms and held Troy tight to his chest. He smiled as he felt Troy relax into him.

Troy gave a sigh and leaned his head back against his lover's shoulder. "You take such good care of me, Zacky."

"And I always will. You know your health is very important to me. I love you, Lee," Zack spoke softly into Troy's ear. "I need you around for a long, long time."

"I love you too, Zacky," Troy turned his head and shared a gentle, loving kiss with his partner as he rubbed the arms that held him safe and warm.

Edward got the fire going and people began to gather. He noticed the loving exchange between the men he considered his little brothers and it brought a smile to his face. If only Jasper could be here by his side, to share and experience this place and these people with him. One step at a time, he reminded himself.

When it was time for the caterers to go, much of the mess went with them and they went out of their way to clean up as much as possible. Edward pressed a hundred dollar bill into each one's hand as he shook it in his driveway. Seth rounded up the owners of all the cars who had the two vans blocked in, so the hard workers could finally head home. One such driver was Edward's straight fellow ranger, who had gotten quite close with one of the female seasonal volunteers in Edward's hot tub. Seth took great joy in making the man get out of the hot tub with an obvious erection, in just his now see-through white briefs. He was Seth and Emmett's age and spent nearly as much time in the gym as Emmett did.

The wet ranger in just his underwear fished his keys from his nearby pants pocket and ran around the house to his Chevy Camaro. He had to wait while other cars were started and moved and sat in his car shivering. "Shit! I'm freezing now," he complained to no one in particular.

"Sorry, Chuck," Edward noticed his friend's wet hair. "Were you in the hot tub?" he had not seen his friend get in his car.

"Yeah," Chuck confirmed. "I was in with Rachel and I'm goin' right back."

"Oh. Rachel's had eyes for you since she started in the spring," Edward smiled.

"I really think she's had eyes for you more, but, thankfully, you bat for the other team," Chuck expressed.

"Yeah, glad that worked out for you, buddy," Edward smiled.

Seth walked past Edward to lean on Chuck's car door with a smirk. "Or you could just hand me the keys and I'll move it for you."

"Why didn't you say that when I was still in the hot tub?" Chuck demanded.

"And miss seeing a hot, straight guy in his wet, see-through underwear with a hard on? You must be out of your mind," Seth teased.

"Sorry, Chuck," Edward shook his head.

Chuck pulled his keys from his ignition, opened his door, and got out of his car to stand before Seth. "Did you get a good look?"

"You know I did," Seth confirmed with a smile.

"Good. Now you can move the car," Chuck dropped his keys into Seth hand. "I got a hot, wet chick waitin' on me in the hot tub!" he announced and took off at a run.

"You just can't help yourself, can you?" Edward asked the little Native American trouble maker.

"Your parties are even better than mine in some respects, Edward," Seth mused. "I usually only have Justin and Roberto to play with."

"Give me the keys. I'll move Chuck's car. At least I won't have to move the seat," Edward took the man's keys and got into the Camaro. Seth stood by with a wide grin.

The party went not more than another hour after that. Many of these people had to be at work early the next morning, their host included. Good byes were said in the driveway, and quietly, as many carried their now sleeping children.

"Great party, Edward. See you on the mountain tomorrow," Chuck gave a wave. He held Rachel's hand and she gave a wave as well.

"I know you're just giving that young lady a ride home," Roger spoke with an authoritative voice from where he placed his sleeping son in the back of his minivan.

"Yes, sir," Chuck called back with a big gin.

"From what I've seen, I'd say he's gonna give her one hell of a ride," Seth added.

"It was a great party, little bro," Rosalie patted Edward's arm after she and Maggie planted Liam and Owen in their seats in the back of their own minivan. Maggie moved to her brother and took him in her arms. She said nothing and just held him.

"Thanks for everything, girls," Edward hugged his sister back.

"We love you. Know our thoughts and hearts go with you," Maggie spoke softly.

"Thank you, Mags," Edward rubbed his sister's back before letting her go.

"We're heading out," Yvonne reached for Edward. "Thanks, Edward."

"Thanks for coming, Yvonne," Edward hugged his boss' wife. "Roger," Edward let her go and shook his boss' hand, "I'll pick you up on the way in tomorrow."

"See you in the morning, Edward. I'll have two big, hot, steaming coffees ready to go," Roger smiled.

"Sounds good," Edward nodded.

"Night, Edward. Great party, man," Roberto shook Edward's hand next.

"Thanks for coming, Roberto," Edward smiled.

"Hey, anywhere she goes, brother," Roberto did not need to finish that sentence.

Leah reached for Emmett. "The next time I see my big little brother, will be his wedding eve!" she wrapped her arms up around his neck.

"That's right!" Emmett held her tightly.

"Hey, you're not gonna ask me to wear that old native dress on your big day too, are you?" Leah asked.

"I want you to wear whatever you want," Emmett stated.

"That would be whatever Roberto can get her out of most easily, no doubt," Seth quipped.

"I like the sound of that," Roberto beamed.

Still with arms around Emmett, Leah turned her head to Roberto. "The next time he wants to grab your crotch, I'm going to let him."

"Oh," Seth was most pleased by that prospect and sounded it. "In that case, c'mere, Roberto."

"No, no, no," Roberto danced around Emmett and Leah as Seth pretended to give pursuit.

"Nasir," Leah moved to the other groom to be.

"See you next week, Leah," Nasir hugged her warmly.

"Garrett," Leah moved to her brother-in-law. "Try to keep him under control," she gestured toward her brother with her chin.

"No easy task," Garrett commented as he hugged his husband's sister.

"Hey!" Seth stopped in his tracks.

"Edward," Justin wore his sleeping daughter on his chest and shoulder, "I hope your trip with your guy is everything you want it to be."

"Thanks, Justin," Edward was touched. He put a hand on Justin's free shoulder. "I really do too."

"Goodnight, Edward," Melinda gave him a hug.

"Night, Melinda. See you guys at the wedding," Edward bid.

"That's right!" Justin placed Stephanie in her seat in the back of their GLK. "Next we see you guys, you'll be gettin' hitched!" he stepped over to Emmett and clapped him on his upper arm.

"See you there, Justin," Emmett smiled and shook his hand.

"Justin," Nasir shook his hand as well. "Melinda," they took turns giving her a hug.

Seth stood watching his sister and Roberto walk to their car. He could not help but notice that they came in Leah Lexus ISC. He also could not help but notice that Roberto took the wheel, and produced the car keys from his own pocket. Seth smiled and nodded knowingly to himself. His sister was letting this man in, more and more each day. And from the smiles on both their faces, they were very happy.

"Hey," Seth's remembered Leah's boss. "What happened to Diane and Dr. Kaiser?"

"They left about an hour ago," Edward informed. "They were drinking long islands all afternoon. I'm surprised they lasted as long as they did."

"Goodnight, Gem," Troy at last took his turn.

"Goodnight, Leo," Edward took the smaller man in his arms. "It's so good to see you."

"You too. I miss you," Troy expressed in Edward's warm embrace.

"I miss you too. Both of you," Edward rubbed his little brother's back.

"Gem, I hope you have a really great trip this week with Jasper. I really do," Troy pulled back to look into Edward's eyes. "I can't wait to meet him," he added.

"Thanks, Leo. I know I will. I can't wait for you guys to meet him. And for him to meet you too," Edward smiled with obvious love and pride.

"We love you, Edward," Zack took his turn in Edward's arms.

"I love you guys too. What do you have planned this week?" Edward asked as he hugged the thinner man.

"We're gonna drive to Spokane to see Pops and Baba Tuesday morning," Zack answered.

"As long as you guys are back in time," Emmett gathered Troy into his arms.

"We will be," Troy assured. "We're driving back Thursday night. We wouldn't miss your wedding for anything."

"Okay," Emmett patted Troy's butt when he let him go. Troy giggled at that as he reached for Nasir.

"You know I am going to pat that cute little bottom too," Nasir hugged the smaller man.

"Alright, lay off, you old queens. That cute little bottom is mine!" Zack teased.

"C'mere, you little bitch," Emmett grabbed Zack in a bone crushing embrace.

"Ah! Lee, he's gonna break my ribs!" Zack cried as Emmett lifted him off of his feet. Emmett just chuckled and set the younger man down. Troy and Zack took their turns with Seth and Garrett as well before they headed down Edward's driveway hand in hand.

"Those are really two of the sweetest kids," Garrett thought out loud.

"They are," Edward agreed.

"It's unfathomable to me that parents could throw their child away like that," Garrett took Seth's hand and looked into his husband's eyes with clear compassion. No one was sure exactly who Garrett was talking about. Emmett took Nasir's hand and looked into his partner's eyes as well. They both knew Nasir could well imagine it.

"Edward," Seth stepped to their host and took his hands, "in just thirty six hours, he'll be here. Our love and best wishes are as a warm blanket ever about you," Seth let go of Edward's hands to wrap his arms around Edward's torso. "And if you need any little thing at all, we are a phone call away."

"That's right," Emmett took them both in his arms. Nasir and Garrett did the same, making one big five man hug with Edward and Seth in the center.

"Thanks, you guys, really," Edward rested his head on Emmett's big shoulder. They all stood like that for a long moment in Edward's driveway before they finally broke up. Edward waited, hands in his pockets, while they piled into the Grancabrio. Emmett put the top up, as it was now too cold to drive home that way, and backed out of the driveway. Edward gave a last wave at Emmett's quick honk as he walked down his driveway after them. He watched them drive away as he headed for where he left his Tahoe down the street. Once that was in the garage, it would be time for bed.

* * *

Monday, Labor Day  
(Wedding Minus Five Days)

Sunday had been a slow and leisurely day, just as Monday turned out to be. Emmett and Nasir spent both days together enjoying each other's company, both exceptionally glad that Nasir was home. They saw Seth and Garrett for what they thought was going to be a quiet dinner on the terrace, but turned into another meeting of the Wedding Council. Seth had a few final details to go over, like the contents of the gift baskets for the out of town guests, when they would be delivered, who would pick up all the tuxes and see them delivered, and so on. Seth pestered for hints on what gifts Emmett and Nasir planned to give the members of their wedding party, but the grooms remained tight lipped. Even Nasir's usual co-conspirator, Garrett, was in the dark.

"Okay, so when is you guys' family flying in?" Seth asked as they all sat outside in the fading dusk.

"Wednesday, but late. Carson has to work that day," Emmett answered.

"Our family is flying in that day too. I'm sure they'll want some time with Justin, Melinda and Stephanie," Seth considered.

"They will," Garrett confirmed.

"That's fine. We'll be with them, but I'm sure your family will want time with you guys too," Seth mapped out the week. "Then on Friday, we'll have our dish dinner!"

"I can't wait to see this," Emmett shook his head. "Where is all the china gonna come from?"

"Does it have to be china, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, it does! Seth, I hope to hell I told you that," Emmett stressed. "If it's not china, it's bad luck. It has to be china. My mother will have a baby right here in your house if it's not china."

"Relax, Emmy," Seth laughed. "Much as I'm sure no one would mind your mom popping out another hunky McCarty, I got you covered. Maggie, our nephews and I have been going to yard sales and estate sales all over. We have a shitload of mismatched china for people to smash. Maggie has it all, a whole minivan full. You two will be busy all night!"

"Great," Emmett gave a slow nod.

"Why are we smashing dishes again, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"We're not smashing anything. We have to clean it up. It's another German tradition. Everyn time someone breaks something, we have to clean it up together to demonstrate that we can work together," Emmett explained.

"Busy _all_ night!" Seth clapped his hands.

"Oh, brother," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"I love these traditions," Nasir smiled. The prospect of a German/American wedding was thrilling to him.

"Oh, Nasir, I wonder if I could borrow you tomorrow afternoon," Garrett remembered.

"Of course you can, Garrett. For what?" Nasir was all for any activity with Garrett while Emmett was at work.

"My father called today to inform us that he shipped a car out here ahead of their trip," Garrett began.

"A car? He shipped a car?" Emmett could not imagine it.

"He shipped a car and he wants Justin or me to pick it up. Justin is busy tomorrow, so I said I would. I'll just need a ride to the trucking company terminal to pick it up," Garrett continued.

"He doesn't even need to rent a car," Seth shook his head slowly. "He can use one of ours. I just don't get this. It's strange."

"I don't either, Sweetness," Garrett rubbed Seth's back. "He said he would explain when he sees us."

"Bizarre," Emmett agreed with Seth.

"Afterward, perhaps we could all go to dinner or something," Garrett suggested.

"Excellent idea, Garrett," Nasir endorsed. "But I'm paying."

* * *

Tuesday  
(Wedding Minus Four Days)

Emmett came home to an empty house, but he didn't mind. He had to complete some last minute, final revisions on some overdue plans for his boss that held him until after six, and he knew Nasir was assisting Garrett on his errand for the judge. Emmett also knew that there was very little they would not do for the judge who had helped them during their darkest hour. Emmett walked into the bedroom and shed his dress shirt as he did so. He fished his cell from his pocket and set it on the dresser as he shed his dress pants, underwear and socks. They hadn't discussed what sort of restaurant they were going to this evening, but Emmett set about getting dressed anyway. He pulled on good, snug jeans and was just about to zip up when his cell rang with Seth's tone. He plucked up the phone from the dresser.

"Hey, Sweetie," Emmett answered.

"Emmy! Get up here right now!" Seth all but shouted into the phone.

"What's goin' on, Sweetie?" Emmett was not concerned. Seth's was a tone of excitement, not alarm.

"I just got a text from Edward. He and Jasper are gonna skype video call us in five minutes! Four now, so get you ass up here! Oh, shit, I hope you're home," Seth exclaimed.

"No shit? I just got home. I'm on my way!" Emmett slipped his cell into his jeans pocket. He buttoned and zipped himself up as he ran for the door. Emmett gave no thought to shoes or sandals either as he ran down the corridor to the elevator. He did remember to grab his keys, not so much from a desire to get back into his own home, but because he knew Seth would be in front of his computer, in his office, and wouldn't want to move. Emmett flew out of the elevator on the fifteenth floor and let himself into the penthouse.

As expected, Seth was in his leather office chair in front of his computer, on-line, ready and waiting when Emmett appeared in his doorway. Emmett smirked when he saw his little best friend bouncing in his chair.

Seth stopped as he took in Emmett's shirtless form. "Why don't you have a shirt on? If this was gonna be that type of call, I'd make Garrett come home."

"I was changing when I got your call," Emmett pulled the spare chair Seth kept in the room for just such an emergency, up beside Seth's. "Excited?"

"Beyond, Emmy. This is it. I know it. It can only be good news. Mark my words," Seth proclaimed.

"From your lips to God's ears, Sweetie," Emmett nodded.

It was only another moment before Edward connected to them and the screen popped to life. It was then immediately clear that Edward and Jasper were sitting in bed together, side by side, leaning back against the headboard. A more right and beautiful sight Emmett and Seth could not imagine.

"Well, hello there, guys," Seth grabbed Emmett's wrist in a tight squeeze out of sight of the camera.

"Hey, guys," Emmett's elation was clear on his face.

"Hi, Seth, Em," Edward greeted.

"Hi, you guys," Jasper gave a cute little wave.

Emmett immediately took more crap about not having a shirt on, this time from Edward, and finally pushed back. Edward and Jasper confirmed what the two men in Seattle already gathered from the fact that they were calling from their bed, and Emmett and Seth could not have been more happy for them. The conversation went well until details emerged about Edward and Jasper's first night together being in a tent, and not only in a tent, but without the supplies on hand to make the best of their reunion. The diva flew right out of his chair at one point and Emmett did his best to calm him down.

"Okay, so, listen," Seth turned the conversation to wedding plans as he elbowed Emmett out of the way of the camera. "When are you two back in town, for sure?"

"We'll play it by ear, so it might be Thursday night, but definitely by Friday," Edward replied.

"Friday _morning_," Seth stressed. "Important dinner Friday evening here at my place. You two need to be here," he pointed at the camera. "Also, and I can't go into detail, because it's a surprise for Emmy and Nasir, but, Jasper, I hope you brought a bathing suit."

"A bathing suit?" Jasper could not imagine what he would need that for.

"Did you change the reception to a beach?" Edward was flip.

"No. Smartass. All the groomsmen, and the grooms, need to be ready to go in the lobby of the Sorrento Friday morning. The limo leaves at eleven sharp," Seth dictated. "So you have to be back by Friday in the morning at the very, very latest."

"Okay, we got it," Edward stated.

"I'm not a groomsman," Jasper pointed out.

"You're an honorary groomsman," Emmett stated.

"You are included with Edward in everything Edward does. That's just a given," Seth stated.

"I like the sound of that," Jasper smiled at Edward.

"So do we," Seth added.

"Okay, so, bathing suit?" Edward steered back to the enigma.

"Right. Bathing suit. You will both need one for part of the planned activities. And then for the rest of the activities, you'll need to take them off," Seth smiled.

"Seth, I don't know what you have planned...," Edward began.

"Neither do I," Emmett stated.

"That's the beauty of it. No one does," Seth was most pleased with himself. "Not even Garrett."

"Actually, I'm all for anything that includes naked time with Edward," Jasper smiled at his man again. "And I did bring a bathing suit."

"Good. I hope it's a small one. We'll see you at the Sorrento on Friday morning," Seth concluded.

"I so cannot wait to see you guys together. I'm gonna hug the life out of you both!" Emmett promised with a big grin.

"That'll be great, Emmett. I sure have missed your hugs!" Jasper replied.

"Now, when should we expect your call tomorrow?" Seth asked.

"Told you," Edward deadpanned to Jasper, who laughed mirthfully. "Tell you what, Seth. Expect a call exactly five minutes afer my next text."

Seth narrowed his eyes. "Fine. But if I see you before I get that text, you know what will happen."

"He'll smack me so hard, I'll get a speeding ticket in Portland," Edward informed Jasper who now had to hold his stomach from laughing.

"So long as we're clear," Seth gave a nod. "What was that?" he asked when the knock on Edward and Jasper's room door was loud enough to be heard over their connection.

"Oh, shit. That's room service," Edward stated.

"Alright, you guys. We love you. Have fun and we'll see you on Friday," Emmett expressed.

"We love you guys too," Edward was quick.

"Kisses! Bye," Seth leaned forward.

"I'll let them in," Jasper said and began to move even as Edward reached for the key to disconnect the call. Jasper pushed the covers away and, as he turned to get out of the bed, treated Emmett and Seth to the view of his naked, lithe, and semi erect form from the side, before the connection went dead.

"We almost got full frontal Jasper!" Seth remarked.

"I told you he was impressive," Emmett smiled.

"That's right. You would know," Seth remembered.

"He's not Nasi or Garrett, but he's pretty hot," Emmett teased.

"Well, no one for us would be Nasir or Garrett. I'm sure Edward would say Nasir and Garrett are no Jasper," Seth was certain.

"He might say that, but he would be wrong," Emmett quipped with a sigh.

"Oh, Emmy, I'm so happy for them!" Seth moved from his chair into Emmett's lap.

"Me too, Sweetie," Emmett wrapped his arms around Seth and held the smaller man as Seth leaned on him.

"Though, they frustrate me so sometimes!" Seth made a fist. "A tent. No lube! They forgot lube? How is that even possible?"

"Okay, yeah, that's something I would wanna remember," Emmett agreed.

"Lube is on the list of important things, like, right after air," Seth waved a hand through it.

"I know," Emmett chuckled.

"I feel like they are little babies, stumbling around, who need me to take them by the hand and lead them," Seth was exasperated.

"You know what, Sweetie? They will find their own way and they will be just fine. I'm sure of it," Emmett stated with conviction.

"In spite of themselves, we can only hope," Seth shook his head.

"I think everything worked out for them just exactly the way it should have. Have you ever seen either of them look so happy, ever, in the entire time we have known them?" Emmett asked.

"And we could tell that over skype," Seth admitted. "Oh," he hopped off Emmett's lap. "Garrett's home."

Emmett, of course, heard nothing, but knew better than to ask and had no doubt whatever that Seth was right.

Garrett was still in his Ermenegildo Zegna Su Misura suit and carried his ostrich skin briefcase when he came through the penthouse doors. Nasir was at his side in snug jeans and a dark blue silk V neck shirt that showed off his hairy chest nicely. Garrett left his briefcase on the entry hall table as they walked in.

"Hi, Honey," Seth bounced into the living room from the dinning room with Emmett at his heels as Garrett and Nasir did the same from the entry hall.

"Hello, my sweet husband," Garrett took Seth's face in his hands as they came together and kissed him tenderly. Seth positively loved it when Garrett did that. He ran his hands over Garrett's shirt clad torso inside the suit jacket as his partner kissed him.

"Hi, Babe," Emmett smiled at his partner.

"Habibi, I do not know where we are going for dinner," Nasir ran his hands appreciatively over Emmett's bare chest, "but it is my new favorite place if this is how you dress to go there."

"What if it's a place with all pork on the menu?" Seth teased.

"The menu could be all dishes made from camel shit for all I care. I will not eat much, but I will enjoy the view," Nasir did not take his hands, or eyes, from his lover's pecs.

"Ha!" Seth found that very funny. "We're going to 94 Stewart, so Emmy will have to put some clothes on. Besides, you can enjoy that view all night when you get home."

"I will enjoy more than just the view when I get home," Nasir trailed the fingers of one hand down Emmett's body and ran them into the waistband of the tight jeans.

"Actually, Sweetness, I hope you won't mind a little change in plan," Garrett rubbed his husband's shoulder. "We need to meet Justin and Melinda for dinner. Justin is going to meet us at the gallery."

"Okay. We can go to that Italian place down there," Seth was easy.

"You don't mind?" Garrett knew 94 Stewart was one of Seth's favorites.

"I'll find a way for you to make it up to me," Seth sighed. Garrett could not help but smile. Seth's usual requirements for making something up to him involved worship of The King, or sucking his balls, or licking his ass. All things that Garrett was ever ready and more than want to do anyway.

Seth furrowed his brow as he wondered at the cause. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm not entirely sure. It is perplexing," Garrett admitted.

"What is?" Emmett asked.

"Something to do with your dad's car?" Seth surmised.

"That's just it. It isn't dad's car at all. It's Mother E's car," Garrett informed.

"That big old beigey Rolls?" Seth could not imagine why they would have shipped the thing all the way across the country.

"It is classic and it is in pristine condition," Nasir shared his admiration.

"My car has more technology in the cigarette lighter than this car has stem to stern," Garrett stated disdainfully.

"Garrett! You are a Maybach snob!" Nasir laughed.

"Yes, Nasir, yes I am, and I wear that badge proudly," Garrett confirmed.

"Honey, we just hung up with Edward and Jasper!" Seth shared his news.

"You did?" Garrett smiled.

"You did?" Nasir was enthused.

"We skyped," Emmett revealed. "They were in bed. It was so cute."

"I should think Edward and Jasper have better things to do in bed than talk to you two," Garrett gave a sly grin.

"No one has better things to do than talk to me," Seth blinked innocently.

"They clearly just did it," Emmett informed. "You should have seen them share a kiss. They are so sweet together."

"I am sorry we missed that," Nasir conceded.

"That was a long kiss too. I thought for a second there they were gonna treat us to a reenactment!" Seth quipped.

"Oh, now I am very sorry we missed that!" Nasir laughed.

"I wouldn't have minded seeing that either," Emmett joined in. "Okay, I'm gonna run down and grab a shirt. Are you guys hungry?"

"I'll just change very quickly and we can go. We'll take the old beast. I parked it in Edward's space. I don't imagine he'll have need of it while he's out of town," Garrett spoke as he headed for the master bedroom.

"I'll help you change, Honey," Seth gave a smile that Emmett immediately recognized.

"Oh no you don't," Emmett lassoed his best friend about the shoulders. "Honey doesn't need your help. No dessert for you before dinner. We'll never get going. I'm starving. Come help me pick out a shirt."

"Since when do I need to dress you too? And what if I need to change?" Seth demanded. He folded his arms across his chest and stood defiantly in his leather and fabric henley and tight, very low rise jeans.

"You look just fine and you know it," Emmett countered.

"Sweetness," Garrett reappeared in the hallway still entirely in his suit, save the dress pants that were now in his hand. Below the waist he was clad in only his tight boxers and black dress socks. "I need your help in the bedroom."

"That settles that, Mary," Seth headed for his husband with a very big smile.

"Crap. Now we'll never get outta here," Emmett lamented.

"I wonder if I might indulge in some dessert before my dinner," Nasir slowly pulled Emmett's zipper down.

"Oh," Emmett's frown was transformed into a smile. "Well, you're all grown up, sir. If you'd like some German-Irish cream before dinner, then I think you should have it."

"My favorite," Nasir popped the button on his lover's pants exposing Emmett's trimmed pubes in the open flaps. "And fortunately for me, I know just where to get it."

Fifteen minutes later, Seth walked out into the living room, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stopped when he saw that Emmett was seated on a sofa that faced away from him and Nasir was nowhere to be seen. Seth didn't need to see his best friend's lover to know where he was and what he was doing. Seth walked to the sofa and leaned over the back of it next to where Emmett sat. Emmett sat with his legs spread as wide as possible with his feet bound together by his jeans bunched about his ankles. Just as Seth knew he would be, Nasir knelt on the carpet in front of the sofa with Emmett's thick cock deep in his mouth. Emmett did not immediately notice his best friend's head appear at his shoulder. His attention was entirely focused on his lover's lips as they slipped up and down his throbbing shaft, and Nasir's skilled, sensual mouth as it made love to his aching bone. Nasir had started out slowly sucking his lover's big, thick organ, and relished the contented moans that forced from Emmett. But then he sped up. This was not the time for slow, drawn out love making. This was the time to make Emmett come, hard.

"Hoh, Nasi," Emmett trembled as his lover's talented mouth had him right on the brink of orgasm.

"Sorry, tell me again about what a big hurry we're in," Seth quipped at Emmett's side. Emmett turned his head to look at Seth, but Seth could tell Emmett's glassy eyes did not even see him.

"Ungh!" Emmett arched his back as he erupted in Nasir's mouth. Nasir was achingly hard, and leaking in his own jeans as he was rewarded with Emmett's sweet cream flooding his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett cried into Seth's face as his jizz gushed into his lover's gulping mouth. Nasir slowed down, but knew to suck Emmett through his orgasm.

"Good at that, is he?" Seth asked from Emmett's shoulder.

"Ha, ahh," Emmett was not able to form words as he continued to unload down his lover's wanton throat. Seth patted Emmett on the shoulder as the bigger man relaxed into the sofa, spent and almost entirely limp. Nasir nursed on the one part of Emmett that was still very hard as the big prick just oozed into his mouth. Emmett put his hands behind his head as he panted from his orgasm.

"God, that was intense," Emmett admitted as Nasir took hold of his still hard bone. Emmett and Seth both watched Nasir slowly draw his mouth up and off of the thick cock.

"That's what Garrett said," Seth smiled.

"I was hoping to come before you got out here," Emmett confessed.

"Well, as good as Nasir is at that. I'm better," Seth bragged.

"Ugh," Emmett's body gave a small, involuntary convulsion as Nasir gave him a last, firm stroke. A heavy glob of semen oozed from Emmett's slit when Nasir did that. Emmett and Seth watched him carefully slurp it from the big snake's eye.

"Shit," Emmett let his head fall back against the sofa. "You think you're better at that than Nasi?"

"Obviously," Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"You think you give better head than me, Emira?" Nasir sat up. "We will have to arrange for an impartial judge to test both our skills. Carson arrives tomorrow."

"Oh, that's a great idea!" Seth enthused.

"Neither of you are sucking my brother's dick," Emmett shook his head.

"You will have to settle this, Habibi. Can you go again, or do you need to wait a little while?" Nasir smiled.

"Not!" Seth exclaimed.

"I might need to wait a little while, but I don't want Seth slobbering all over me at any time," Emmett shook his head.

"You should be so lucky!" Seth wapped the bare shoulder next to him. "I want nothing to do with that big, sticky thing. You would never be impartial anyway."

"Oh, here I thought we were holding you two up," Garrett walked out into he living room wearing snug jeans, the same dress shirt he had worn to work and another more casual suit jacket. He gave a sigh and pushed his hand through his hair, the tell that he had just been most expertly blown. Nasir stood up and held out a hand to help Emmett up.

"Uh, oh," Emmett pointed.

"What? Oh," Nasir looked down at himself and discovered that, at the end of where his obviously still erect cock was trapped in his jeans, was a large wet spot where he had leaked right through them.

"Looks like we both need to grab an article of clothing on the way down to the car," Emmett leaned forward to pull his pants up to his thighs, then lifted his ass to pull them the rest of the way up. He tucked his now only half hard cock into his jeans and zipped up. He stood up and turned. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are," Seth answered.

"We'll just take a second on the way down," Emmett turned to his partner and took hold of Nasir's hip while he curled the fingers of his free hand around Nasir's obscene bulge. Emmett smiled at the gasp this elicited from his partner. "As tempting as this is, can I play with you when we get back, Babe? Do you mind?"

"I am yours whenever and wherever you want me," Nasir answered. "You can suck me off in the backseat of the car on the way home."

"Oh, I like that idea!" Emmett enthused.

"Uh, there's a flaw in that plan," Seth declared with a raised finger.

"It's fine, Sweetness," Garrett put a hand on Seth's back. "We'll take the scenic route."

"The distance is not the problem. How are you going to drive us when you will be sucking me off on the way home?" Seth asked his husband with raised eyebrows.

"There is a flaw in your plan, Nasir. So sorry. Shall we go? The sooner we get there, the sooner we can start home," Garrett smiled at Seth.

"Now you're talking," Seth gave a nod. They all headed for the elevator and rode down to the eighth floor. Seth pulled Garrett right into Emmett and Nasir's bedroom, to discourage Emmett from doing what Seth had just done to Garrett in their bedroom. This did not stop Emmett from cleaning the precum off the head of Nasir's cock with his mouth. Nasir gave a near moan when Emmett did that and Seth cleared his throat loudly. Emmett snickered and quickly found a shirt while Nasir pulled on clean jeans.

Then they headed down to the garage with Nasir adjusting himself most of the way. In Edward's parking space sat Garrett's grandmother's magnolia Rolls Royce Silver Wraith II.

"There it is," Seth nodded.

"What a pretty color," Emmett commented.

"It is a classic, Garrett," Nasir endorsed again. Emmett and Nasir sat in the back while Garrett took the wheel and Seth sat beside him.

"Oh, wow, there's nice wood tray tables back here!" Emmett pulled down his walnut tray table attached to the back of Seth's seat as Garrett started the car and pulled out of Edward's space.

"And so much leg room!" Nasir was impressed.

"I have unpleasant memories of those tray tables," Garrett confessed.

"Why, Honey?" Seth put a supportive hand on his husband's thigh.

"When mother picked us up from school, we each spoke of our day on the ride home. When Mother E picked us up, there was no pleasant conversation. We were to begin our homework right there at those tables in the backseat on the ride home, and we had best have gotten to it before we were out of the parking lot," Garrett relayed as he drove them up the ramp and turned out onto the street.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Gar. Grandparents are supposed to spoil their grandkids," Seth expressed.

"And she really always has, in so many other ways, but Mother E was always a tyrant about academics," Garrett shook his head. "To this day she takes credit for Justin's and my success in our chosen careers."

"I have heard her say something like that to your mom," Seth thought back.

Garrett stopped at a traffic light on the few block journey down into Pioneer Square. Emmett snickered to himself and touched the button to lower his window.

"Hey, excuse me," Emmett waved out his window at the car next to them.

"Emmy, what are you doing?" Seth asked. There were two people in the Chevy Impala that pulled to a stop at the light in the lane next to them. A man had the wheel and a woman sat beside him. The man put down his window to see what the gesturing man in the back of the car beside them, with out of state plates, might want.

"Can I help you?" the man asked. He imagined the people in the big, old car needed directions.

"I sure hope so. Do you have any Grey Poupon?" Emmett asked.

Nasir was taken aback and did not get it, when all three men in the car with him burst out laughing.

"No. Sorry, pal," the man answered Emmett.

"Sorry," Emmett offered. "I couldn't help myself. Have a nice day," he gave a wave.

"You too," the man returned as they both put their windows up.

"Habibi, why would you ask a stranger for mustard?" Nasir asked. This only made Seth laugh again.

"It's a joke, Nasir," Garrett stated as they pulled away from the light.

"I saw an old Grey Poupon commercial on YouTube where two guys in cars like this, but bigger, older ones," Emmett began.

"Like Henrietta Van Cleft's Rolls," Seth added.

"Right," Emmett agreed. "Just like hers. Anyway, the guys have a whole spread on this table. Glass of wine, everything. Because, what else would you be doing in the back of your chauffeur driven car besides eat?"

"Homework," Garrett put in.

"Okay, but in the commercial one big, old Rolls stops beside another just like it and the guy eating in the back asks the other guy eating in the back of the other car, 'pardon me, would you have any grey poupon'?" Emmett approximated a British accent. "And so, while stopped at the light or whatever it is, they share their mustard."

"I see," Nasir nodded.

"It was a funny commercial," Seth remembered it well.

Only a few blocks further, Garrett pulled the old Rolls into his parking space behind Art Forte. They all climbed out and walked in through the back alley door. Melinda was not in her office and they continued on into the gallery proper. Melinda stood speaking with a customer while Moose expertly prepared and crated a three foot tall sculpture for transport. Melinda wore cream colored pants and a nice dark blue blouse. Across the gallery, Justin kept an eye on his very energetic daughter who bounced around him and several displays while singing to herself. Justin wore the polo shirt and jeans he had worn to work.

"Hey, look who's here, Stephie," Justin got his daughter's attention.

"Uncle Garrett! Uncle Seth! Uncle Emmett! Uncle Nasir!" she called out everyone with equal enthusiasm and ran into Garrett's arms first.

"There's my girl," Garrett took great delight in the sweet hug and kiss of his niece.

"Hi, Justin," Seth greeted while he waited his turn with Stephanie.

"Hi, guys. Where is it? Out back?" Justin pointed. He did not wait for an answer as he already knew, and headed for the back hall. Garrett let Stephanie move to Seth and followed his older brother out back into the alley.

"Wow," Justin stood outside the back door, in front of their grandmother's car with his thumbs hooked into his jeans pockets. "That's Mother E's car all right."

"What the hell is it doing here, is the question," Garrett gave voice to what they were both thinking as he stood beside his brother.

"Fuck if I know," Justin shook his head. "Dad didn't say anything?"

"He said he would explain it when he sees us," Garrett informed.

"This car is as old as I am. She's had it all our lives," Justin stated what his little brother well knew. "You think she finally got a new one?"

"Hard to imagine. She loves this old thing," Garrett expressed.

"God, you don't think she's planning to move out here, do you?" Justin asked with clear dread.

"If she is, I'm sure she's planning to move in with you," Garrett surmised.

"Maybe not. You're only a few blocks from here, right in the heart of the city," Justin gestured. "You have little old people just like her right across the hall she can hang with. I'm sure she'd be much happier with you and Seth. Besides, she loves Seth."

"All that you say is true, however, you have a card at your house that trumps both Seth and Sylvia, and her name is Stephanie. Never mind that she loves Melinda too, and that you have a beautiful home that overlooks the Sound, and has very comfortable in-law quarters downstairs," Garrett spoke what they both knew to be true.

"Oh my God, Gar. Our grandmother is gonna move in with me! Jesus Christ!" Justin put his hands on his head.

"We don't know that for sure yet," Garrett offered some comfort.

"Well, what the hell else could it be?" Justin demanded.

"Let's look at this as a blessing," Garrett tried to highlight the bright side.

"That's easy for you to say," Justin dropped his arms and looked toward the sky.

"She can help you with Stephanie. You'll have a live-in babysitter. You couldn't find anyone you can trust with your daughter more and it won't cost you a thing. No more daycare expense. If you're supremely lucky, she'll live out her remaining years with you and leave her entire fortune to Stephanie," Garrett tried to paint a rosy future.

"Isn't that a pretty picture," Justin spoke with clear sarcasm. "I like my home life just the way it is, thank you. Christ, Mel and I are trying to get pregnant again."

"Are you? That's fantastic, Justin," Garrett put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "Seth will be delighted to hear that."

"Don't say anything yet," Justin shook his head. "Mel wants to wait until we know if we are. And Mother E hanging around is not at all conducive to intimate sexy time with my wife."

"Your bedroom has a door on it," Garrett pointed out.

"That's got nothing to do with it! Would you feel like climbing on top of Seth with Mother E on the other side of your bedroom door?" Justin demanded.

"Typically Seth climbs on top of me," Garrett smiled at the thought.

"However you do it!" Justin barked.

"Justin," Garrett turned to face his brother, "Seth and I won't leave you out on a limb. We'll take Mother E as much as we can to give your family some space. We'll share her. She'll have a room in both our homes. And on some of the nights when you do have her, you can have a date night with your wife. Take Melinda out, just the two of you. Be romantic with your wife."

"When you put it that way..." Justin suddenly saw an upside to this potential debacle.

"You see? There is a bright side," Garrett smiled.

"It might seem like it now," Justin shook his head. "Just wait till Mel gets wind of this."

The door opened behind them and Seth stuck his head out. "I'm sorry to interrupt. Melinda is ready to go and Emmy says he has fallen by the wayside, and is about to expire from hunger. He is in fact laying on the gallery floor and Stephanie is sitting on him."

"Okay, let's go. I'm hungry too," Justin headed back inside and Garrett followed. Once the group gathered inside, they closed up for the night and walked out the front door onto Occidental Avenue. They headed up one block through Occidental park and turned left on Washington Street. One block over was the intimate little Italian restaurant Al Boccalino. The candlelit dinning room had only six tables inside with more than twice that number out in the Tuscan looking courtyard. The owner, a bald man with a great, thick, white mustache like a walrus, warmly greeted everyone who came through the door.

"Welcome to Al Boccalino. You are seven total?" the walrus asked with a big smile behind his huge, bushy mustache.

"We are," Justin took charge.

"You would like to sit inside, it will be a few minutes. Outside, we seat you right away," walrus offered in a thick Italian accent.

"Outside okay, Honey?" Justin asked his wife with his hand on her back.

"Sure, why not? Let's enjoy the nice weather while we still have it," Melinda smiled.

"I like the sound of that," Emmett rubbed his stomach.

"Give me one minute. We put two tables together for you," their host dashed off to make that happen.

"Emmy's so hungry, he could eat a walrus," Seth made a valiant effort to keep a straight face. Everyone save Stephanie got it.

"Not quite as hungry as that," Emmett stuck his finger in Seth's ear.

"Stop that!" Seth batted Emmett's hand away.

"If you two can't behave in this restaurant, I will take you both outside," Garrett threatened in the vein of stopping the car when they misbehaved on the road. Emmett and Seth just giggled. In another moment the walrus returned for them and escorted them to their table.

Their alfresco dinning table was set nicely with a white linen table cloth and gleaming glassware. Walrus left them six menus, one for each adult.

"Thank you," Stephanie said sweetly as their host placed a coloring placemat and box of four crayons before her.

"Good girl," Justin encouraged his daughter and rubbed the back of her head. Stephanie stuck her tongue out the side of her mouth with exertion as she struggled to open the little box.

"You need help with that, Steph?" Justin offered.

"Yes, Daddy," Stephanie handed it over to him. Justin easily ripped off the top of the box and handed it back.

"Young fathers are so hot," Seth commented.

"Got that right. It doesn't get much hotter than this, Seth," Justin bragged.

"And he's all mine," Melinda, who sat on Justin's other side, took his hand.

"I'm the lucky one," Justin put his arm around his lady as Melinda moved her hand to his thigh.

"This is really nice," Emmett commented. "One last, easy, quiet dinner before the whole circus comes to town."

"I was just thinking that, Emmett," Garrett confessed.

"I am looking so forward to seeing them," Nasir admitted. "And to meet the rest of the Thompsons, finally."

"Oh, they're a treat," Justin remarked as he read his menu.

"So why do you guys think your grandmother's car was shipped out here?" Melinda asked the question that stopped the conversation cold.

"I have no idea, Honey," Justin played it cool. He dodged a bullet as the topic did not come up again while they enjoyed each other's easy company over good food and drinks.

"Nasir," Garrett placed the keys to the Rolls on the table beside his best friend. Then he smiled at Seth. He was looking very forward to lodging his little husband's big dick in his throat for the entirety of their ride home. Seth smiled knowingly back.

"Nasi can't drive home," Emmett said casually as he grabbed the keys from beside Nasir and put them next to Garrett.

"He can and he will," Seth moved the keys back.

"He can't and he won't," Emmett countered and moved them back to Garrett.

"Nasir, I do need you to drive," Garrett put them back next to Nasir yet again.

"Garrett, I wish that I could. I have such a cramp in my foot," Nasir pulled his bare foot out from under Emmett's bare foot and reached down to rub it.

"I have a cramp in my whole right side. In fact, I think I'm going paralyzed on that side," Garrett rubbed his right arm.

"Seth, I think your husband is having a stroke," Emmett teased.

"All the more reason for Nasir to drive us home," Seth pointed out.

"Maybe he needs an emergency room," Emmett smirked.

"Oh, no. I'm quite sure I can administer just exactly the tonic he needs tonight," Seth countered.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Justin could hold his tongue no longer.

Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett all burst out laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy Mother's Day to everyone. We edge ever closer to the wedding.

Miss Liz, thank you so much for all your time and attention, even when you don't have the time to spare. And especially for the brainstorming. Definitely the most fun part of my week. Miss Maureen, thank you for all your help with the little ones. You will see more of your counsel in print this week. Big triplet hugs to my girls.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 9: Countdown Continues**

Wednesday  
(Wedding Minus Three Days)

It was Emmett's last day of work before his wedding day. His boss was not totally heartless, and it was agreed that Emmett would use sick time Thursday and Friday while his family was in town. Garrett and Seth both worked only half days and were at the airport with Justin, Melinda and Stephanie when George, Celeste and Mother E's US Air flight from Philadelphia landed that afternoon. As instructed, Garrett drove Mother E's car to the airport. George would be driving that while they were in town, and an explanation would be forthcoming in due course.

Nasir was so wired that he was not even able to sit down by the time Emmett came home. He paced from the dinning room into their home office and back out again. He was dressed nicely in jeans and a dress shirt.

"Emmett!" Nasir bolted for the door just as soon as he heard his partner's key in their lock.

"Oh!" Emmett was surprised right in the doorway. "Hey," he wrapped his arms around Nasir just as Nasir grabbed him. "Hi, Babe. Are you getting a little excited?" Emmett chuckled.

"I am very excited. I cannot wait to see them! It has been far too long. We must not let so much time go by without seeing them. Should we not go?" Nasir spoke a mile a minute.

"Can I come in first?" Emmett asked.

"What? Oh!" Nasir did not realize that he had prevented Emmett from entering their home and pulled him inside.

Emmett put a hand to Nasir's face and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "You are adorable," he smiled and shut the door behind them. "Their plane does not land until seven fifteen, so we have a little time."

"We do not want to be late. There will be much traffic at this time of day. We should go," Nasir concluded with a nod.

"Can I change into more comfortable clothes?" Emmett asked as he headed for their bedroom.

"Yes, of course," Nasir followed.

"What about you? You want a more casual shirt?" Emmett asked as he unbuttoned his.

"I want to look nice for your, I mean," Nasir shook his head as he corrected himself, "our family."

"Nasi, you are gonna look fantastic for everyone on Saturday. Today you can be yourself," Emmett pulled his dress shirt out of his pants and shrugged it off his shoulders. "_Our_ family loves you, and they aren't gonna care what you wear to meet them at the airport."

"You are sure?" Nasir was not.

"Wear something sexy. I like everyone to see how hot my guy is. I'll pick you out a shirt. C'mon," Emmett pulled off his belt and dropped it on the bed. He unbuttoned, unzipped and let fall his dress pants before he stepped out of them.

"Oh, now I do wish we had more time," Nasir much appreciated the view of his lover's snug and packed boxers. He began to unbutton his own shirt.

"I'll do that," Emmett stepped up to Nasir and took over the unbuttoning of his partner's shirt. He smiled as he slowly revealed the Arab's hairy chest. He pulled Nasir's shirt open and out of his jeans. Emmett ran his hands over Nasir's chest and up over his shoulders to push the shirt off of him.

"I like it when you undress me," Nasir spoke softly as his shirt fell to the floor.

"I will never, ever get tired of doing that," Emmett bet to give a gentle, wet kiss on Nasir's right nipple. "Oh, I know what we'll wear," Emmett walked over to a dresser and pulled out two plain white V necked tee shirts. "Here you go, Babe. Put this on," he tossed one to Nasir and pulled the other one over his head.

"Just a plain tee shirt?" Nasir asked even as he did put it on.

"You are so hot in that white tee shirt with your darker skin," Emmett stepped back to Nasir and traced the deep V neck with his finger. "Not to mention how sexy this is."

"I think you are pretty hot in this shirt too," Nasir let his fingers lightly play over Emmett's nipples where the thin fabric stretched across his massive chest. Emmett just smiled and pushed down his underwear. He giggled and danced into the closet as Nasir reached for him.

"Put your pants on quickly, Habibi, before I forget all about our family," Nasir warned. It only took a moment for Emmett to pull on a pair of snug jeans. He took off his dress socks and left them in the hamper with his underwear.

"Okay, Babe. Let's go meet them," Emmett took his partner's hand and led him out of the bedroom.

* * *

Connor McCarty had not a care in the world. His parents had taken him on quite an adventure today. Connor rode safe and secure, high on his tall father's back as his family walked through yet another vast place after their airplane ride. He had never been on an airplane before and found the experience fascinating. Connor's mother walked at their side and pushed his car seat laden stroller while his great grandmother toddled along behind them and his grandmother led the charge. They had flown Delta and once off the plane had taken an underground railway before riding yet another moving staircase. Connor's eyes just could not take in enough of the people and places.

Emmett and Nasir stood hand in hand with a bunch of other people awaiting loved ones. Nasir was not sure why his heart was racing. He simply could not wait to see the people who were now also his family. Their approval, acceptance and love for him meant more than Nasir had the words to express. That they would come for his wedding to their son, to celebrate their union with them, was all the more special when his own relatives would rather see him dead. Nasir looked to his partner's expectant face as they waited. He was so grateful to Emmett for holding his hand right now as it was a very calming influence. For his part, Emmett could not have been more proud to stand with his partner awaiting the rest of his family. He was very aware that in this place their holding hands exposed them to potentially caustic comments from assholes, but that could not, and would not, dissuade Emmett. As it was, either their combined size was a deterrent, or the airport was blissfully devoid of assholes this fine midweek evening.

"Habibi!" Nasir pointed when he caught sight of them.

"I see them," Emmett saw them at the same time. Auguste wore a simple short sleeved dress with flat shoes. Carson wore a dark blue tee shirt and jeans that were far too loose. His wife wore a frilly pink shirt and jeans that fit her the way they should, just as her husband liked it. Behind them Noreen wore a white sweatshirt that had been specially made with the likenesses of each of her eight cats, and light blue pants.

"Mein sohn!" Auguste was the first to reach them. She grabbed Emmett's face and kissed him.

"Hi, Mutti," Emmett embraced his mother.

"Hey, guys," Carson greeted with a broad smile as he and Sonja walked up behind Auguste.

"Und mein other sohn," Auguste let go of Emmett and grabbed Nasir's face to kiss him as well.

"Mutti," Nasir happily kissed his mother-in-law and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hi, Car," Emmett moved to hug his brother while his mother had Nasir. "Oh! There's Connor. You're wearing your son?" Emmett asked as he and his brother shared a straight guy lean in at the shoulder with no hip contact hug.

"Good to see you, Em," Carson patted his big brother's back.

"Hi, Connor. Hi, little buddy," Emmett smiled and waved at his nephew who just stared back wide-eyed. "Hi, Sonja," he moved to his sister-in-law.

"Hi, Emmett," Sonja had to reach up for his hug.

"Nasir," Carson smiled and reached for his brother's partner. Nasir happily shared the same hug with Carson that Emmett had.

"Where are they? Let me at 'em," Noreen wheeled her little carry on bag up behind the others. "There's my other big, strapping boys!"

"Hi, Grandma," Emmett bent to hug and kiss the tiny old woman.

"Hello, Sonja," Nasir had a hug for her as well.

"Hi, Nasir," the Nordic blonde beauty hugged the tall Arab.

"Gimme my Nasir too," Noreen let go of Emmett and held her arms out to Nasir. "There's all my big boys," she patted his shoulder as he hugged and kissed her cheek as well.

"Hey, Car, I love that you have Connor up in that backpack thing," Emmett pointed.

"Yeah, it really comes in handy. He loves it and it's good for him too," Carson explained.

"It is?" Emmett did not get that.

"It helps a child's development to be at adult level," Sonja expounded. "They are exposed to adult perspective and conversation this way. Children that are always on the floor don't get that exposure and only experience adults talking child talk down at them."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense," Emmett considered with a nod.

"I've been wearing him since he was six months old. Haven't I, Buddy?" Carson tried to look back at his son. Connor's answer was an appreciative hand on his father's face.

"Oh my God, that is so cute," Emmett admired.

"They are really cute together. Carson's a good daddy," Sonja paid her husband one of the best compliments a man could get.

"Thanks, Honey," Carson took his wife's hand. "Connor's got the best mommy in the whole wide world too. He was on my chest first, then he graduated to my back."

"I did not know there were backpack things for little ones," Nasir admitted.

"Well, I think you gay boys can be excused for not knowing things like that," Carson teased.

"I see now why you're wearing him. He's a shield. You know I won't kick your ass with your son on your back," Emmett gave his little brother a play punch on his upper arm. Carson just looked at his brother and tapped his own temple to demonstrate how smart he was.

"Anyway, let's go get your luggage," Emmett took hold of the handle of his mother's rolling bag.

"Ja," Auguste agreed. She took Emmett's hand in her right and Nasir' hand in her left and walked between them as they led the way to their baggage carousel. "Oh! Let me see your rings!" Auguste stopped short. Both Emmett and Nasir present their left hands to her.

"Ja, so nice!" Auguste approved.

"Let me see!" Noreen came forward again. "Oh, yes. They are nice."

"You will switch them to your right hands during your ceremony, Ja?" Auguste asked.

"Ja, Mutti," Emmett confirmed. "We'll do it right. Let's go get your bags," he urged. They three took up the lead, hand in hand again.

Three suitcases of varying size had been checked. Auguste's was bigger than Noreen's and the one shared by Carson, Sonja and Connor was huge. The three men pulled along the big suitcases as Emmett and Nasir led the way across the multiple lanes of traffic into the parking deck and up to the third level where they had found parking. The Range Rover Sport and the Maserati Grancabrio sat side by side right were Emmett and Nasir left them.

"Okay, you guys can have one of the cars for while you're here. Take your pick," Emmett offered.

"Are you kidding? This is an easy choice," Carson enthused. "I'll take the Maserati!"

"No we won't," Sonja vetoed her husband. "Not while we have Connor. The Range Rover will be much safer."

"I'll drive carefull, Honey," Carson protested.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Sonja countered. She gave her husband the face that told him she was not going to budge.

"The boss has spoken, Car," Emmett recognized it too and smiled as he opened the back of his Range Rover.

"Yeah," Carson capitulated as he lifted his son's car seat from the stroller. Sonja folded the stroller while Carson strapped the car seat in place in the backseat of the Range Rover. Emmett and Nasir set about stowing luggage and stroller in the back of both vehicles. Carson squatted down and Sonja lifted Connor out of his backpack. Carson then took him back and placed him in his car seat. Connor contentedly kicked his little feet while his father strapped him in. He loved riding in the car.

"These car seats fascinate me," Nasir admitted while he watched Carson secure his son. "Astronauts should be strapped in so well."

"Don't wanna take any chances with the little ones, do we, Buddy?" Carson leaned in further and kissed his son on the forehead.

"Everybody in. Next stop, Sorrento. Who's riding where?" Emmett organized.

"I ride with you," Auguste told Emmett. Sonja said nothing, but climbed into the backseat of the Range Rover next to her son.

"Car, Gram, you wanna ride with Nasir?" Emmett offered.

"Sure," Carson was fine with that.

"You can drive," Nasir handed Carson the keys.

"Oh, Nasir, you're the best brother-in-law ever!" Carson gave Nasir a clap on the shoulder and took the wheel with great enthusiasm.

Connor was ever watchful. He was in his own car seat, but in an unfamiliar vehicle and place. He was comforted by the presence of his mother, but when he saw his father climb into another vehicle, he grew agitated. He cried out and reached in the direction of the Maserati.

"It's okay, Connor. Daddy's coming with us. Mommy's here," Sonja soothed her son.

"We won't let your daddy get lost, Connor," Emmett looked back from where he sat behind the wheel. "He'll be right behind us. Okay?" he smiled at his little nephew. Connor looked with big eyes from Emmett to his mother and back again. He was not at all sure that it was okay.

"Would you like to sit in front, Grandma?" Nasir asked Noreen with a hand on her back at the passenger door of the other car.

"Good gracious no. We'd have to fold a big boy like you up in half. I'll be just fine back there," Noreen patted Nasir's arm. He held the seat forward for her and she handed him her purse while she climbed in. Nasir gave her back her handbag and then sat down beside Carson.

"Oh, this is sweet!" Carson enthused as he started the car. "Listen to this baby purr!"

"I hope you will enjoy driving it," Nasir smiled.

"Have no doubt of that," Carson backed them out of their parking space to follow Emmett. "You've got a sweet ride here, Nasir my brother."

"I like it too, but this is actually Emmett's car. I drive a Mercedes," Nasir informed.

"You bought Emmett a Maserati! Holy shit!" Carson exclaimed as they followed the Range Rover down the corkscrew ramp. "You must love him or something," he joked with a grin.

"I very much do. I would have bought him one for each day of the week, if he wanted. But as it turned out, he liked this one, so I shipped it," Nasir stated.

"What do you mean?" Carson did not understand.

"This car was at my home in Sharjah. Emmett drove it there and really liked it. I had it shipped here for him," Nasir filled in.

"Oh, I gotcha," Carson pulled up to the toll gate after Emmett paid ahead of them.

"The ticket is in the visor. Let me get you some money," Nasir reached for his wallet.

"Please. This is the very least I can do," Carson pulled out his own wallet and paid the parking fee. He then followed Emmett on the convoluted route out of the airport and onto the freeway.

"So where is, what did you say, Sharjah?" Carson asked as they followed Emmett onto the on ramp of the 518.

"Oh, sorry, the Emirates," Nasir clarified.

"Where is that again?" Noreen asked.

"The Persian Gulf," Nasir answered.

"Okay. And Sharjah is the town you're from?" Carson pressed.

"It is. It is also the name of the Emirate I am from," Nasir explained.

"What's an Emirate exactly?" Carson asked further.

"How does this translate? It is like a kingdom or principality," Nasir answered.

"Okay, I see," Carson nodded.

"How fast can this car go, Carson?" Noreen asked with a hint of mischief in her voice.

"I'm sure it can go a whole lot faster than I dare to make it, Gram," Carson stated.

"You do not want to get a ticket," Nasir thought he understood.

"I'm not afraid of a ticket. I'm afraid of my wife!" Carson laughed. "If she sees us go zooming by, she'll chew my ass but good!"

"Then do not do that. I do not want to see," Nasir nearly added 'so fine an ass,' but stopped himself, "you get chewed. Though I do seem to remember that did not stop you or Emmett on the snowmobiles."

"Oh, I got my ass chewed that day too. You just didn't see it," Carson looked to Nasir and saw the amused smile on his face. "You might not understand this, Nasir, but she gets to make the rules, 'cause she has the pussy."

Both Nasir and Noreen laughed at that.

"That's how it works, boy," Noreen added.

"You are right. I do not understand," Nasir shook his head.

"Hey, Nasir, do you and Emmett see that little Indian boy?" Noreen asked.

"You mean Seth. We see him almost every day. He is Emmett's closest friend and his husband Garrett is my best friend," Nasir answered.

"That's nice. I always liked that boy," Noreen commented.

"They're both standing up for you guys with me, right?" Carson asked.

"They are," Nasir confirmed.

"Who else is standing up for you?" Carson enquired further.

"Our good friend Edward. You will meet him on Friday," Nasir stated.

"Oh, yeah. I'm looking forward to that! Gonna break some dishes for ya," Carson chuckled.

"I am excited," Nasir smiled.

"You won't be. That'll get old damn fast. When Sonja and I got married we had our dish dinner at mutti's house and people smashed china in the driveway all damn night long, it seemed like," Carson looked to Nasir with a grin. "Now it's your turn."

In the car ahead, Emmett led the way onto the I-5, North toward Seattle.

"They are still behind us?" Auguste checked again.

"Ja, Mutti," Emmett slipped into German as he sometimes did with is mother.

"You are so scruffy," Auguste reached over to rub Emmett's cheek. Her older son had clearly not shaved in days.

"I'm trying to match Nasi," Emmett informed.

"Ja. You are both already so handsome," Auguste complimented.

"Nasir is really handsome, Emmett," Sonja agreed.

"Thank you. I think so too," Emmett smiled.

"We are going to the hotel?" Auguste asked.

"Ja, Mutti," Emmett answered again.

"You don't have room at your place for all of us?" Auguste queried.

"No, we really don't," Emmett confirmed. "We booked each of you your own room at the hotel, so you'll all have your own space. And we ordered a crib for your room, Gram's room and Carson and Sonja's room, so it's easy to share Connor."

"Thanks, Emmett," Sonja smiled.

"I thought you and Car might like some adult time," Emmett admitted.

"That's just what I was thinking," Sonja confirmed that they were on the same page.

"How is my sweet Seth?" Auguste asked.

"Oh, you know Seth, Mutti. He's very Seth," Emmett answered.

"He still wears his leather britches?" Auguste pressed.

"That's about all he wears," Emmett nodded. "He's looking very forward to seeing you, actually."

"I look very forward to see him," Auguste stated.

Emmett took the James Street exit downtown, which was the same exit they would take to go home, if they were going there now. Emmett stayed on the ramp as it passed James Street and just became 7th Avenue. He passed Cherry, Columbia and Marion, and turned right on Madison. Seattle's oldest luxury hotel stood on the corner of Madison Street and Terry Avenue, gracing the city with it's impressive Italianate architecture. Emmett turned into the tree lined motor court through the huge and dramatic wrought iron gates that opened right onto the intersection. Carson followed around the tall, central fountain and stopped behind the Range Rover under the wide porte cochere. Bellmen opened Auguste and Nasir's car doors just as soon as the cars stopped.

Everyone piled out of the cars while Emmett organized the luggage with the bellmen and Nasir headed inside to the desk. Carson opened the rear door of the Range Rover next to Connor's car seat and his son immediately reached for him. Carson could not help but smile. He unstrapped Connor from the seat and lifted him out. He then made the mistake of setting his son on the ground and Connor shot off as fast as his little feet would carry him.

"Connor!" Sonja called after him. The toddler ran through the front doors of the hotel and then stopped to take in his surroundings.

"Connor," Auguste followed and reached out her hand as she stepped up beside him, "you come with Oma. Ja?" she invited. Her grandson looked up at her for a moment and then reached up to take her hand. Together they followed in Nasir's footsteps.

"Good evening, sir. Welcome to the Sorrento," the pleasant young woman at the front desk greeted. "Checking in?"

"Yes. The three McCarty rooms are checking in," Nasir informed. Emmett, Carson, Sonja and Noreen walked into the lobby followed by the bellman with his suitcase stacked bellcart.

"This reminds me of the Steigenberger Frankfurter Hof," Auguste admired the opulent, dark and richly wood paneled lobby.

"Oh," Nasir looked around. "I have never been in here before. It does," he agreed.

"You have been to the Frankfurter Hof?" Auguste did not expect that.

"I think I told you I was in Germany once before. We stayed at the Frankfurter Hof," Nasir smiled.

"Ach," Auguste patted her third son's arm and then rubbed it.

"Of course, that was before I met Emmett. I would love to go to Germany with Emmett. You still have family there, do you not?" Nasir asked.

"Ja, we do," Auguste confirmed. "We will make a trip together, all of us, one day. You fly to Minneapolis, we go non stop to Frankfurt from there, all together."

"I would love that," Nasir smiled.

In only a few minutes they were checked in and on their way up to their rooms. Emmett and Nasir accompanied them. Three deluxe rooms, all right in a row as Emmett had requested when he made the reservations, had a view of Madison from the fourth floor.

"You need help, Grandma?" Emmett asked when he saw she was having trouble.

"New fangled credit card things," Noreen complained. Emmett showed her how to properly insert her key card into the reader to unlock the door. He held it open for her and pulled her suitcase into the room behind her.

"I'm gonna put this on the stand here for you, Grandma," Emmett did so. "You need help opening it?"

"I closed it up. I can open it," Noreen assured.

"Okay, Grandma," Emmett smiled at Nasir who smiled right back from where he stood holding the room door open. "Are you hungry, Grandma?"

"It's been a long day, but I might could nibble a bit," Noreen considered. "Just let me freshen up," she headed into the bathroom.

"Go knock on Carson's door, Babe," Emmett bid. "We're gonna meet you downstairs, Grandma."

"Where?" Noreen poked her head out of the bathroom.

"The lobby bar. It's called the Fireside Room. Come down whenever you're ready," Emmett instructed.

"I'll just be a few minutes," Noreen shut the bathroom door. The front desk clerk had placed two key cards in each little room key envelope. Emmett noticed that his grandmother placed both her key and the packet with the spare key down on the little desk beside her purse. He slipped the spare key from the packet and put it in his pocket before he joined his partner in the hall.

"Hey," Carson opened his door after Nasir's knock just as Emmett walked up.

"We're gonna go down to the Fireside Room to get a drink. We can get a bite there too if you're hungry," Emmett informed.

"Are you kidding? You know what time it is at home? I'm fucking starving," Carson displayed the same healthy McCarty appetite his brother did. "I'm coming with you. Honey," he called over his shoulder, "I'm gonna go downstairs to the bar with the guys. Come down when you're done."

"Fine," Sonja's answer came from the open bathroom door.

"You want me to take Connor?" Carson asked.

"No. Leave him with me," Sonja answered.

"Okay, Honey," Carson stepped out of his room and let the door close. "Let's go!"

"Mom," Emmett knocked on his mother's room door. "Meet us downstairs," he called through the door. "Mom," he knocked again when he didn't get an answer.

"Let's go. She'll figure it out," Carson urged.

"Was?" Auguste opened her door and leaned out.

"We're all gonna go down and get a drink, Mom," Emmett informed.

"Ja. I be down, fűnf minuten," Auguste gave a nod.

"Okay, see you down there. Fireside Room, you can't miss it," Emmett instructed.

"Ja," Auguste confirmed and shut her door. Emmett, Nasir and Carson headed back to the elevators and rode down to the lobby.

Situated between the lobby and the Hunt Club restaurant was the cozy Fireside Room lounge. It had more of the rich Honduran mahogany paneled walls, deep tobacco leather wingback chairs and matching sofas. The focal point of the room was the big green Rockwood tile fireplace. Every evening, and today was no exception, a pleasant fire in the hearth gave a relaxed and home-like atmosphere.

"Oh, wow," Carson admired as they walked into the lounge. They found a long sofa and pulled up chairs to make seating for all of them around a long coffee table.

"You guys, this is really nice. Why didn't we stay here when we came out for your graduation way back when?" Carson sat down on the sofa.

"None of us could afford this place back then and it's nowhere near the university district anyway," Emmett answered. He pulled a wing chair up to the one Nasir occupied across from Carson, until the arms of the two chairs touched. Nasir smiled up at his partner as he sat down beside him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. What part of town are we in? Are we near you guys' house?" Carson asked.

"Not far," Emmett answered. "This part of the city is called Capital Hill. It's the gay section, actually."

"Of course it is," Carson gave a nod.

"Evening, boys," a waitress in a men's white tux shirt, black bow tie, pants and long apron appeared. She had a very broad and inviting smile for the three attractive men. "Something from the bar?" she asked as she placed the special bar fare menus on their low table.

"Spaten?" Carson asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Beck's?"

"Beck's is good," Carson nodded.

"Two," Emmett held up the first two fingers of his right hand.

"And for you, sir?" she asked Nasir.

"Laphraoig, on the rocks, please," Nasir answered.

"And no again," she shook her head. "Talisker?"

"Make it three Beck's," Nasir instructed.

"Change your mind that fast?" Carson asked with a grin.

"I would rather have a beer that I like, than a scotch I do not," Nasir explained.

"Okay. Glasses?" their waitress asked.

"No," all three of them chorused in unison.

"I'll be right back with your brews, boys," she gave a nod.

"Thank you, Shelly," Carson smiled. He made a point to read her name tag. Something which Shelly did not fail to appreciate and turned her even broader smile on him before she departed in the direction of the bar. Emmett and Nasir exchanged a smile as Carson watched their waitress walk away.

"Damn, I'm sorry you two can't appreciate that," Carson commented while still watching Shelly.

"Maybe you should appreciate your wife," Emmett chided.

"I do appreciate my wife. I'm married, Em, not dead. I can still notice a pretty girl when I see one," Carson argued. "Tell me you guys don't ever notice other guys."

"Another attractive man around here besides Emmett?" Nasir made a point of looking around. "No, I do not see one."

Emmett tried very hard not to snicker as this went right over his brother's head.

"I don't necessarily mean right this second, I mean ever," Carson explained. "Whatever, you guys," he gave a dismissive wave as he could see he was not going to get anywhere with them.

"Besides, there's no way this girl is as pretty as Sonja. Your wife is beautiful, Car," Emmett stated.

"You think I don't know that? You're Goddamn right my wife is beautiful. Sonja's a Nordic goddess. She's the most beautiful girl in the whole fucking world. All over, I might add, and I love her with all my heart. She's not only my wife, she's the mother of my son. I will never, ever want another woman, Em. Let me make that very clear. I have eyes, is all I'm saying," Carson explained.

"All over, huh," Emmett smiled.

"Bro, my wife has the most beautiful breasts," Carson cupped his hand, "and _the_ sweetest pussy, I can't even tell you."

"I wish you hadn't told me," Emmett shook his head while Nasir giggled.

"It makes me sad for you guys that you will never know the joy of licking-," Carson stopped abruptly as Shelly returned with their bottles.

"Here we are, boys," Shelly bore a tray with their bottles.

"Just in time," Emmett commented.

"Thirsty?" Shelly asked with a smile.

"That too," Nasir answered for him.

Shelly placed cocktail napkins on the table and set their beer bottles upon them. "Do you want to order anything from the kitchen?"

"We're waiting for the rest of our party to join us. We'll order then. Should be any time now. Keep an eye on us," Emmett instructed.

"And hang on to this," Nasir handed over his credit card.

"I can just charge this to my room, you guys," Carson offered.

"Not while I am here," Nasir shook his head.

"I'll keep my eye on you boys," Shelly smiled and walked away.

"So, Car, you were saying," Emmett began.

"Oh, yeah!" Carson enthused.

"Actually," Emmett interrupted, "I was just thinking that I might say the same of you, that you'll never know the joy of another man's dick."

"My dick is all the dick we are ever gonna need in our bed," Carson took a swig of his beer.

"Perhaps I should expound on how wonderful Nasi's dick is and how much I love it in my-," Emmett charged ahead.

"Whoa!" Carson held up his hands. "Jesus, Em! Nasir, I love you, man, and I'm glad you make my brother so happy. You're one of the family, but I do _not_ want to hear the details."

"I'm pretty sure we had a conversation much like this quite a few years ago," Emmett thought back.

"Oh, yeah!" Carson laughed. "I was still in high school! We were having that talk and I said, 'but, Em, pussy'!"

"And I said, 'but, Car, cock'!" Emmett laughed with his brother. Nasir laughed with them both.

"Imagine having that conversation with your brother, Nasi," Emmett took his partner's hand.

"You know what he is like. Kasim and his friends would drive me into the desert and I would never be heard from again," Nasir stated.

"Oh, shit," Carson found that more than a little sobering. "God, why are people like that?" he shook his head. "Hey, Nasir, your immigration issues are all settled now, right?"

"I have a green card," Nasir was only too happy to produce it from his wallet.

"Oh, yeah. I've never actually seen one of these," Carson took it and looked it over.

"Was is das?" Auguste asked as she walked up to them.

"It's Nasi's green card," Emmett was just as proud as his partner was. Auguste plopped down on the sofa beside her younger son and leaned over on him. Her reading glasses hung round her neck on a chain and she quickly put them on.

"Ach! Dies ist eine gute!" Auguste endorsed with a nod.

"Mom, speak English," Emmett requested.

"You must have had one of these once, Mutti," Carson surmised.

"Ja," Auguste confirmed. "Before I am naturalized. It did not look like this though. It was a paper thing."

"Someday I will be naturalized," Nasir looked to Emmett with such hope in his eyes. They both looked forward to their long and happy future together. Emmett could not help but smile back as he squeezed his lover's hand.

Connor toddled around the end of the sofa looking for his father. He had heard his father's voice and once he found his dad, ran to his legs.

"Hey, there's my little man," Carson picked his son up and sat him on the sofa beside him. It was just exactly where Connor wanted to be. Sonja perched on the edge of the sofa on the other side of her son and Noreen took the last wing chair.

"You guys want a drink? And let's order some food too. I'm starving," Carson picked up the menus. "Honey," he held one so that his wife could read it as well. There were only the three menus on the table.

"Let me look at the cocktail menu first," Sonja bid as she turned it over.

"I can't get over how big he is already," Emmett watched Connor sit beside his brother.

"He was just a baby when last we saw him," Nasir agreed.

"Seems like it was just a couple of weeks ago when I flew out for his birth," Emmett shook his head. "Now you got a mini me, Car."

"Yeah I do," Carson smiled down on his son and pulled him closer.

"He's his daddy's boy, that's for sure," Sonja commented as she ran a hand over her son's head. "Everything daddy does, he wants to do."

"There was a stretch there when everything he did, I wanted to do," Carson gave his wife a leer.

"You mean shit your pants?" Emmett could not resist.

"Emmett!" Auguste chastised.

"Did I say everything? I meant one thing in particular," Carson corrected himself.

"Hello there. I see the gang's all here," Shelly returned. "Something from the bar for you ladies?"

"Get me a lemon basil collins," Sonja ordered. "And an apple juice for my little one."

"I have a glass of the riesling," Auguste was easy.

"How about a nutty Irishman?" Noreen asked.

"I don't think we have that on our menu," Shelly answered carefully.

"Do you have Frangelico?" Noreen simplified matters.

"We do," Shelly confirmed.

"I know you have coffee," Noreen finished.

"Very good coffee," Shelly stated.

"This is Seattle, Grandma," Emmett commented.

"Then you can make a nutty Irishman," Noreen concluded. "Make it a tall one. And a double. The Frangelico, not the coffee."

"I'll get those drink orders right in and give you another minute with the menu," Shelly dashed away.

Carson made no attempt whatever to stifle a gigantic yawn.

"We keepin' you up, Car?" Emmett teased.

"This beer is gonna put me to bed. I just wanna get something to eat and snuggle up with my wife in that nice big bed," Carson expressed.

"He had to be at the station at five this morning," Sonja added and rubbed her husband's knee.

"Oh, higher up, Honey," Carson gave a grin as he made everyone laugh.

"Mutti, you think you could take Connor for a night?" Sonja asked.

"Ja, I do that," Auguste smiled. If her son and daugther-in-law wanted to engage in marital activity that might, as a result, produce another grandbaby, she was all for it.

"I'll take him!" Noreen chimed in. She was of like mind. No one bothered to contradict her, but they all knew she would likely be asleep before the child.

As it worked out, both Connor and Noreen fell asleep before long. Carson yawned through a burger and a second beer while his son slept against his side and their little matriarch slept in her huge wing chair. Only Noreen snored. The other hearty McCarty appetite had the burger as well, while his partner had the seafood combo. Sonja shared her grilled cheese and basil tomato soup with her son before sleep claimed him. Auguste had the pork belly confit and Noreen picked at a cheese plate.

"So, what's on the agenda tomorrow?" Carson leaned back comfortably in the sofa and snuggled his son.

"I guess whatever you guys would like to do. I thought maybe we could have lunch at SkyCity," Emmett offered.

"Where's that?" Sonja asked.

"It's up in the top of the Space Needle," Emmett answered.

"Oh, yeah. We'd love that, wouldn't we, Honey?" Carson enthused. "I'll bet the view is great from up there."

"Is it a revolving restaurant?" Auguste asked.

"It is," Emmett confirmed.

"Ach, gut. We take our time and see everything," Auguste gave a final nod.

"So, in the morning?" Carson spread his hands.

"Call us when you get up," Nasir smiled.

"They're on Minnesota time, Babe," Emmett put a hand on his partner's knee. "Call us after you have breakfast."

"Get your lazy, gay butts over here and join us for breakfast," Carson commanded.

"Okay, call us when you wake up," Emmett gave in. "But please take your time waking up."

"When can we see your home? I want to do that," Auguste requested.

"Anytime," Emmett agreed.

"Maybe we can all just order a pizza and relax there tomorrow night? We would love to have all of you in our home," Nasir smiled.

"Good idea, Nasi," Emmett nodded.

"Ja. We do that," Auguste decided.

"I think I might grab one more beer for the elevator ride," Carson yawned. "Then I'm very ready to turn in."

"You want I take Connor?" Auguste asked.

"Not tonight, Mutti," Carson shook his head. "I'm wiped. I just wanna snuggle up to my girl and go to sleep."

"Snore in my face, is what he means," Sonja teased.

"Sonja! I don't snore!" Carson countered.

"Yeah you do," Sonja countered. "It's just a gentle, soft, little snore. Really it's cute," she smiled at him and rubbed his leg.

"Okay," Carson accepted that.

"How are we doing here?" Shelly checked on them. "Can I bring anyone anything else?"

"One more," Carson gestured with his bottle and drained it.

"One more Beck's. Anyone else?" Shelly asked again.

"Just the check when you have a moment," Nasir bid.

"Will do," Shelly headed off toward the bar.

"Okay, Em. I'm gonna carry my son. You can carry Gram," Carson pointed.

"She hasn't had that much to drink," Emmett pointed out.

"Hey, when can we see Seth?" Carson asked with a smile.

"He is looking forward to seeing you," Nasir nodded.

"His husband Garrett's family is in town, so they'll be busy with them for the most part, but you'll see everyone on Friday for sure," Emmett informed.

"Garrett is the guy we met at the airport that time when you guys were going out for Seth's dad's funeral?" Carson asked.

"That's him," Emmett confirmed.

"What's he like?" Sonja asked. She only vaguely remembered her husband mentioning Seth's.

"He seems like a nice guy," Carson answered.

"He is," Nasir confirmed.

"He is good boy. I can tell," Auguste declared.

"He sure seems to love Seth. Anyone could see it that day," Carson added.

"He does," Emmett stated. "That was a tough trip on all of us, but especially on those two."

Nasir said nothing, but took his partner's hand again in solidarity.

"You guys sure look like you love each other too. It's nice, Em," Carson smiled at his brother.

"Ja," Auguste echoed the sentiment.

"Thanks, Car," Emmett was touched.

"You are all very sweet," Nasir was touched as well.

"You guys better be coming home for Christmas. You know you have to every year, right?" Carson expressed.

"Ja, ja," Auguste was right with her younger son.

"We will," Emmett nodded.

"We always will," Nasir added. "I would not want to be anyplace else."

"You guys should come in the summer too. I think Nasir might like the lake better when it's not frozen," Carson smiled.

"Ach! You stay off the lake when it is frozen!" Auguste wapped Carson on his arm.

"We should have all of you to our home in Telluride this winter," Nasir suggested. "You all love the snow and cold so much."

"Oh my God, we would love that!" Carson enthused.

"I think we can waive the no bathing suits in the hot tub rule for you guys," Emmett gave his dimples.

"Yes, I think we will _not_ be adhering to that rule," Carson was firm.

"I don't know. I kind of like that rule," Sonja looked her brothers-in-law over.

"No, Honey. You don't like that rule. You don't like it at all," Carson shook his head vigorously.

"It does sound like a fun trip though. I went to Beaver Creek with my girlfriends one year and I loved it," Sonja smiled at the memories.

"That's where I wanna go, Beaver Creek," Carson gave his wife a sly smile.

"Shut up," Sonja gave her husband a smack on his knee.

"I thought you were tired, Car," Emmett teased.

"I am. I am very tired," Carson tried to stifle another yawn. "I will be ready for all the Beaver Creek I can find in the morning though."

"Here we are. This is for you," Shelly set the beer in front of Carson. "And this is for you," she placed the small leather folder in front of Nasir.

"Thank you," Nasir picked up the leather folder.

"Where are you all visiting from?" Shelly made small talk while Nasir signed the check.

"We're locals," Emmett gestured to his partner. "The rest of the family flew in for our wedding," he smiled. Nasir smiled at Emmett. They were both very proud and looked every bit of it.

"Sorry, who's getting married?" Shelly did not get it.

"I am, to him," Emmett clarified.

"Oh! And he's married," Shelly pointed at Carson. "No wonder I couldn't catch any of your eyes! You guys have a nice night and congratulations to you two," she patted Nasir on the shoulder as he handed her back the check. "Come in and see me again," Shelly bid and walked away.

"Thanks. Good night," Emmett bid.

"C'mon, Honey. Take me to bed," Carson rubbed his wife's back.

"Gram," Emmett called. He rose when his only response was another snore. "Grandma," Emmett put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm? What's that?" Noreen opened her eyes and blinked. "Just resting my eyes."

"Okay. Time to rest your eyes in bed," Emmett smiled.

"Did we get the check?" Noreen asked as she reached for her purse.

"Nasi got the check," Emmett informed.

"Thank you, Nasir," the spry old woman was quickly on her feet.

"Ja, danke," Auguste chimed in.

"You are all most welcome," Nasir smiled as the rest of them stood as well.

"Grab my beer, Honey," Carson scooped his son up in his arms as he rose. "Okay, so we'll see you guys for breakfast," he spoke as they all headed back out to the lobby. "What say about four thirty local time?"

"Carson," Auguste chided.

"You're an ass," Emmett told his snickering brother.

"I am shutting the phones off," Nasir nodded to himself.

"Car, here's the valet ticket for the Range Rover. It's yours while you're here," Emmett produced it from his pocket.

"Thanks, Bro," Carson said as his wife took the ticket and put it in her purse. "I'd rather have the Maserati, but Sonja's right. I need to be a responsible father."

"We see you in the morning," Auguste hugged her eldest son.

"I'm so glad you're all here," Emmett told his mother.

"Come here, my Nasir," Auguste moved to her son-in-law and gave him a tight hug as well. Carson managed a one armed hug with his son sleeping against his chest.

"Good night," Emmett gave a wave as his relatives boarded the next elevator.

"Good night," Nasir echoed. They waited until the elevator doors closed them in before they turned and headed for the front doors. Emmett smiled at his partner and took his hand as they walked.

"Sirs," the valet/bellman at the stand outside the front entrance smiled his greeting. "Get your car for you?"

"Please," Emmett handed over the ticket for the Grancabrio.

"Be right back, sir," the teenager took off at a trot.

"No hurry," Emmett called after him. He didn't want the kid to have to run. And if the young man had any issue with two men holding hands, he sure didn't show it.

"You want me to drive, Babe?" Emmett asked.

"It is your car," Nasir smiled back.

Emmett finally only let go of his lover's hand when the valet drove up with their car. "Thanks," he slipped a ten into the valet's hand as the kid got out of the car.

"Thank you, sir. Have a nice night," the valet gave a wave. Emmett smiled back at him as he took the wheel of his car. It would only be a short drive to their home, but it was a pleasant night and there would be only so many more of them.

"This is nice," Nasir smiled and relaxed into his seat as Emmett took a moment to put the top down. He was home with his love. Their family and friends were gathering for them. He was as content as he could ever remember being. Emmett put the car in gear and took Nasir's hand again as he drove them away from the hotel.

"I am so happy that they are here," Nasir confessed.

"I am too, Nasi. They all love you, you know," Emmett stated.

"I do know that. They very much make me feel it," Nasir assured. "I love them very much too."

"I just hope they're not up too damn early tomorrow," Emmett expressed as he drove them back under I-5 into downtown.

"Why would your brother rather go to Beaver Creek than to Telluride with us? I did not understand that. Is it just because that is where Sonja went once?" Nasir asked.

"No, Babe," Emmett smiled as he realized that his Emirati partner did not get it. "Beaver is another word for pussy. That's what he meant."

"Oh," Nasir understood. "That is why he said he would be ready for Beaver Creek in the morning."

"Right," Emmett confirmed.

"That's fine for him. I do not like Beaver Creek," Nasir shook his head.

"Have you ever been to Beaver Creek? You might like it," Emmett teased.

"I do not have to go to Beaver Creek to know that it does not appeal to me," Nasir stated.

"Lucky for me," Emmett lifted Nasir's hand to his face to kiss it. The cell bleeped at that moment and Emmett let go of Nasir's hand to fish his phone out of his jeans pocket. He just handed it to Nasir without looking at it.

"Ah, it is a note from Sethy," Nasir called up the text. "Need to decompress? Come up," he read.

"Good ole Seth, right on time," Emmett cocked his head.

"At last, some good scotch," Nasir sighed.

Emmett drove them to their building and into the underground parking garage. He parked in his own space beside the McLaren and put the top up. They did not stop on their floor and just headed right up to fifteen. Emmett paused to give a soft rap on the double doors before he used his own key.

"Hey, guys," Emmett called as he let them into Seth and Garrett's home. The penthouse was dimly lit by only the occasional lamp and quiet. Emmett headed straight for the bar and Nasir followed. "Are they outside?" he asked as he bent to the icemaker to fill a tumbler for his partner.

"I do not see them," Nasir looked through the closed French doors to the terrace.

"They can't be far," Emmett poured his lover a healthy scotch and opened a beer for himself.

"In here, guys," Seth called from deeper within the penthouse. Nasir took his tumbler from Emmett and followed him as they followed the sound of Seth's voice.

In the media room, with the big screen now muted, Garrett lay on the wide part of the big sectional sofa. Seth sat between his legs and reclined against his chest. They were both clad in only boxers. A cosmo and a martini stood close at hand.

"Evening, boys," Garrett greeted as Emmett and Nasir walked in.

"Don't you two look cozy," Emmett smiled.

"Join us," Garrett bid.

"Nasir, are you drinking your horrible scotch?" Seth asked as Emmett and Nasir pulled up two club chairs.

"Well, how is Emmett's breath supposed to smell like it does, if I do not flavor my cum with peat?" Nasir replied as he made the ice cubes clink in his glass.

"Ha! Smartass," Seth liked that answer. "Your family all get in okay?"

"The whole McCarty circus is in town," Emmett answered. He and Nasir both kicked off their shoes and wound their bare feet together.

"It is so nice to be with them again," Nasir smiled. "How is your family, Garrett?"

"Very well, thank you," Garrett took a sip of his martini.

"I am looking very forward to seeing your dad again so I can thank him in person," Emmett expressed.

"I am looking very forward to meeting him," Nasir added.

"You'll see them all here on Friday. Dad has a golf date with a couple of his cronies tomorrow. One of them is the judge you saw, Nasir," Garrett informed.

"Hey, has the riddle of your grandmother's car been solved?" Emmett asked.

"In fact, it has," Garrett confirmed.

"It's not what they were thinking," Seth smiled.

"We all met them at the airport, just like we did the last time. Justin, Melinda and Stephanie met us in Justin's car. We took the Rolls, as instructed, and just like last time, we men rode to the hotel in that. They checked in and afterward we all had a cocktail in the piano bar there in the lobby of the Fairmont," Garrett set the stage.

"Sounds a lot like our evening," Emmett commented.

"After the second round came, Mother E wanted to speak with Justin and me privately. We accompanied her up to her room and she sat us down to talk to us," Garrett filled in .

"Uh, oh. Sounds ominous," Emmett observed.

"We thought so too. Justin was convinced that Mother E was going to announce plans to move in with him and, quite frankly, I was pretty certain of that too," Garrett confessed. "But it turns out that her eyesight is not what it was and she can't drive anymore. My mother wanted to hire her a driver, but she said she didn't want to hire a man to drive her around in her own car. She said she would feel like Driving Miss Daisy."

"Driving Miss E," Seth giggled.

"So now they have a service who sends a car for her, as and when she needs to go anywhere. She already has a favorite driver that she asks for when she calls. Arthur is his name and she calls him Artie," Garrett smiled.

"But why is her car here?" Emmett prodded.

"Ah. She loves that old thing, you see. So she wanted one of us to have it. Justin is older, so she gave him, what I like to call, the right of first refusal," Garrett revealed.

"And did he?" Nasir asked.

"Of course he did. He doesn't want that old thing any more than I do. I mean, he didn't tell her that, but I know he doesn't want it. His memories of it are no more pleasant than mine," Garrett stated.

"What are you going to do with it?" Nasir asked.

"You could sell it, Honey," Seth suggested. "Justin and Melinda can have the money. They can take a vacation on it or something. Take a cruise to Alaska or Mexico maybe."

"You could drive it, Sweetie," Emmett grinned.

"No I couldn't," Seth shook his head. "That thing is way too big for me."

"Words I never thought I would ever hear come out of your mouth," Emmett was amazed.

"Ha! Actually, _that_ particular thing is just exactly right," Seth smiled.

"Are we still talking about the car?" Emmett teased.

"Nope," Seth confirmed with a broad smile.

"You're just exactly right," Garrett set down his martini to focus on Seth. He ran one had across the smooth, dark chest, letting his fingers play lightly over Seth's nipples. He ran the fingers of his other hand through Seth's silken hair. Seth leaned back and turned his head to share a gentle and loving kiss with his husband.

"Actually, we can't sell it. It would break her heart. I think I have Justin talked into taking it for Melinda," Garrett informed.

"That's a good idea," Emmett nodded.

"As long as she does not ask any strange men for mustard," Nasir added and made them all laugh.

"I don't think she cares for strange mustard," Garrett stated.

"Are we still talking about condiments?" Emmett asked.

"Nope," Seth confirmed again.

"Oh, Sethy, I need your help," Nasir began.

"Sure. With what?" Seth was only too ready to be of assistance.

"Emmett invited our family to come skiing in Telluride this winter," Nasir informed.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Seth agreed.

"But Emmett waived the hot tub rules for them," Nasir dropped his bomb.

"Oh, no. I'm so sorry," Seth shook his head. "The hot tub rules are etched in stone, irrevocable, enduring and unchanging. I'm so sorry, Emmy."

"World without end. Amen," Garrett intoned.

"Exactly," Seth gave a nod.

"Seth, I don't want to get in the hot tub naked with my brother and, more importantly, he doesn't want to get in naked with me, or anyone who is not his wife, for that matter," Emmett expressed.

"Garrett got in with his brother. I got in with my sister. You two can, and will, too," Seth made his point with raised finger.

"I knew I could count on you, Emira," Nasir smiled.

"Nice," Emmett looked to his partner. "You just can't wait to get me and my brother naked in the hot tub together."

"Side by side. I cannot imagine a more mouthwatering sight," Nasir smiled.

"Leave it to me, Nasir, and put it from your mind. There will be no bathing suits in my hot tub," Seth assured. "On hot, straight guys especially."

"I am glad that is settled," Nasir gave a relieved sigh.

"Okay, now to matters nearly as important as naked men, your wedding," Seth took charge. "The gift baskets for your family should have been in their rooms."

"Oh, shit. I think they were. I didn't remember to look," Emmett looked to his partner.

"They were there. I saw them," Nasir stated.

"Good. What did we get them?" Emmett asked.

"Every out of town guest will have a gift basket from you two waiting in their room," Seth outlined. "Your mom got a basket with two different sausages from Dan the Sausageman, Tillamood cheddar cheese, Fontazzi honey mustard pretzels, Walla Walla sweet onion crackers, Anna's Pantry roasted hazelnuts, Portlock smoked wild King Salmon, some white chocolates and a bottle of riesling, on ice."

"That's perfect, Seth. She'll love all of that," Emmett endorsed.

"Your Grandmother's is the same, but in place of the pretzels, hazelnuts and wine, she got caramel corn, roasted and salted peanuts, and a bottle of Baileys," Seth continued.

"You know them so well. It's like they're your family too," Emmett stated.

"Well, they almost are." Seth agreed. "Carson and Sonja's basket has a nice, rich cabernet, espresso beans covered in white, milk and dark chocolate, lavender foam bath, lavender shower gel and lotion, Walla Walla rosemary crackers, Portlock smoked salmon spread and white chocolate covered popcorn."

"They can nibble while they take a lavender soak," Nasir smiled.

"And discuss the first thing that comes up," Seth wagged his eyebrows.

"Sounds like you got it covered, Sweetie. What about Garrett's family?" Emmett asked.

"You got Mother E the same thing that your grandmother got, but with a bottle of sherry instead of the Baileys. Our parents," Seth did not need to see his husband's face to know about the smile his choice of words brought, "got one a lot like your mom's, but with a bottle of Remy Martin champagne cognac and a Waterman fountain pen for the judge."

"Father was most appreciative and was looking forward to a snifter as soon as they got back to the hotel," Garrett added.

"Good job, Seth," Emmett approved.

"Thank you, Emira," Nasir added.

"What about Leo and Zack?" Emmett asked.

"I didn't forget them. Theirs has a bottle of champagne on ice, white chocolate covered blueberries, the same crackers and salmon mousse, Seattle's Own shortbread cookies and warming massage oil. I would have included condoms, but fit is important and I haven't had the opportunity to take Zack's measurements," Seth gave a resigned sigh.

"We need to take Zack's measurements, Habibi," Nasir gave a grin.

"I'm sure Leo won't mind," Emmett laughed.

"I put the exact same gift basket in Edward and Jasper's room," Seth informed. "Edward is not an out of town guest, but Jasper is, and I'm quite sure Edward can help him find a use for the champagne and massage oil."

"Good thinking, Sweetie," Emmett nodded.

"I wonder how their trip is going?" Garrett mused aloud.

"We didn't hear from them today, so I'm a little disappointed about that, but I know things are going even better for them both than they hoped," Seth expressed.

"No news is good news," Emmett stated.

"I am very happy for them both. They are good men and deserve to be happy together," Nasir added.

"I couldn't agree more, Nasir," Garrett seconded.

"Now we just have to wait for them to get back. Hey, remember the last time we were waiting for Edward to get back from the great white North?" Seth thought back.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett remembered it well. "It was a year ago..."


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

By happy coincidence, Liz and I both get to post today. I do so love seeing Edward and Jasper together. As I am privy to the whole chapter, I can assure you all, it is wonderful and worth the wait.

Okay, so I know all of you saw this coming, and some of you called me on it. Yes, it's flashback time. I ask for your indulgence. This chapter is actually the first thing I wrote for this book. Liz said to me, "hey, I wanna see what that looks like" and this chapter was born. As you read, you will learn what I am talking about.

Miss Liz, I can NOT wait to see you again. Miss Maureen, I sure hope you can come too. We'll call it a G3 meeting. Big hugs, girls.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 10: Happy Anniversary, Honey**

September, One Year Ago

As far as size went, Seth's new car was only a little bigger than his old one. The similarities however, ended there. The white Toyota Tercel that Seth had bought used, had seen better days. And those days had been from long before he bought it. At the time, as a college kid, it had been cheap, economical and reliable transportation. And he never needed to go far. But over the last six months, reliable had dropped out of the equation. First it had been little things like belts and hoses. Then it was the alternator. Then the radiator. His partner had been sympathetic, but never meddlesome. Garrett casually asked if Seth wanted him to get it repaired, but Seth was not about to have that. He would get his own car fixed. Seth was very conscious of the financial inequity between him and the man he loved. He had made a vow to himself long ago that he would not ever do anything that might make Garrett feel like he was being taken advantage of. Especially not after what happened to Garrett with his previous lover. But as the costs mounted it became a genuine burden. It seemed toward the end that the dealership drove it more than he did. Once, Seth had his own personal mechanic. A really hunky Brazilian guy named José who was so grateful that Seth gave him a shot with the Power Bottom of Seattle, and the subsequent excellent rating, that he fixed Seth's car for free when it needed it. That was before the skilled Brazilian top's last visa extension expired and José went back to Brazil for the final time. So it was off to the service department at the Toyota dealership.

Garrett's tune changed the day of the complete electrical system failure. Seth had been on the I-5 no less. A sudden and complete loss of all electrical power took with it the brakes and steering. It was a small car and Seth was able to steer it onto the shoulder. The brakes were another matter, but it was easy to coast to a stop. In that, being on the freeway, had been a blessing.

"Sweetness, that car has got to go," Garrett had taken his hand at the dinner table that evening. He was not being bossy. It was not a case of him trying to tell Seth what to do. His was a tone of deep concern. Garrett had not been happy to learn that day that Seth needed to be rescued on the freeway and the car had been towed to the dealership. Again.

"Come with me to the Mercedes dealership tomorrow. See what you like," Garrett smiled.

"Oh, no. You are not going to buy me a car," Seth protested.

"There is plenty of money in our checking account. Buy it yourself," Garrett shrugged.

"And where did all that money come from?" Seth demanded.

"We each contribute as best we may. It doesn't matter where each dollar came from. It's all ours. And right at this moment what we need most is another car, that you will drive, such that it will give me peace of mind to know that the most precious thing in my world is safe," Garrett stressed.

"Well, I'm sure I can find something reliable without the Mercedes price tag," Seth began to agree.

"I'm sure you can. I could have found something comfortable and luxurious without the Maybach price tag too, but why would I want to?" Garrett countered. "Will you at least go to the Mercedes dealer tomorrow and look around? If you see something you like, get it. I need to know that you will be safe and comfortable, and as long as you are, I will like it too."

"I'll go and look, Gar, but I make no promise," Seth folded his arms across his chest.

"I ask for none," Garrett smiled and leaned to kiss his lover softly on the lips.

Seth had gone to the Mercedes dealership the next morning and limited his choices to the C Class vehicles. He would look at nothing else. Garrett would not have minded if Seth spent over a hundred thousand dollars, but Seth could not conscience it. A little Mars Red C300 Sport sedan caught his eye immediately. It had almond and mocha leather, walnut trim, heated front seats, memory seat and steering wheel positions, auto dimming mirrors, rain sensing wipers, six disc in dash, an ipod interface, a moon roof, and even satellite navigation. All these things made the car very appealing. It was only after Seth drove it that he was hooked.

Until the salesman gave him the final out the door price of this particular little gem. Seth called Garrett and told him he was not going to spend over forty thousand dollars on a car, cute and fun though it may be. Garrett had talked him into waiting there for him and pulled up twenty minutes later. Garrett had Gunther, the General Manager, go over all the safety features with them that even included rear seat side impact airbags. Seth admitted he could think of no car that was safer, but was still resistant. Garrett asked Gunther to go over the comfort features again. Seth then admitted that he could think of no other car he would consider that had the creature comforts this car did. Garrett said he was not completely convinced either, though he was, and asked Seth to take him for a ride in it.

Garrett worked hard to keep the smile off his face as Seth drove them on much the same route he had test driven the first time. He could see how much Seth liked this car.

"I rather like it. What do you think, Sweetness?" Garrett asked casually.

"Are you kidding? I love it. What's not to love? But that's not the point," Seth stated.

"What then is the point?" Garrett asked.

"It's too expensive," Seth shook his head.

"No price can be put on your safety and happiness," Garrett put a hand on Seth's thigh. "You know how I feel. I think this car is worth every penny. But it's your car and you need to be pleased with it. I just want you to be happy, Sweetness. It's your money as much as mine in our account. You get what you want. The decision is yours," he rubbed his thumb soothingly on the denim clad thigh.

Seth looked over at his partner who wore a supportive and loving smile on his face, handsome as ever in the suit in which he should have been at work, but dashed out to join him in what should have been an easy endeavor.

"Well, I really do like it," Seth drew ever closer to giving in.

"Then you should get it," Garrett encouraged.

"It's not too expensive?" Seth was still a little reluctant.

"I don't find it expensive at all. Would it make you feel better if we call it an early anniversary present?" Garrett offered.

"It would not!" Seth exclaimed.

"Why not?" Garrett queried.

"Because I'll never be able to do something this nice for you," Seth explained.

Or could he? Seth thought of little else in the two weeks since the purchase of his Mercedes leading up to his and Garrett's first anniversary. The first anniversary of their moving in together. In a way he missed his little Tercel. It had been his first car. Emmett had been with him when he bought it. Of course, so had Jared. There were far more good memories associated with it than bad, in the end. The C300 was so much fun to drive, it was easy to put the old car from his mind.

It was unseasonably cold that September. The type of cold, drizzly, damp weather that went right through you. Seth had shivered in spite of his warm clothes, until the car heated up, on his drive home from work on the day of his anniversary. He and Garrett had certainly been an exclusive, committed couple for longer than that, and Seth would readily admit that he loved his man for longer than a year, but it was one year ago today that Seth moved from the eighth floor to the fifteenth. Garrett, with Rosalie's help, had negotiated the previous owners right out of their penthouse. It turned out to need some major work, but Garrett did not mind that one bit. Seth knew that Garrett purchased in his building, without any prompting from him, so that they would always be near Emmett. Immediately after closing, and with Seth's help, renovations began on the kitchen, all of the bathrooms and what was today the media room. Every floor and carpet was replaced. Other rooms needed small, cosmetic things, some no more than paint, but for the most part those were insignificant. Garrett, in true Garrett fashion, had told Seth while the renovations were underway, that he really wanted Seth's input as he wanted Seth to love it as much as he did, and for it to feel like home to Seth as much as it would to him. Garrett said that he hoped someday Seth would consider living there with him, that he could think of nothing more wonderful in the world than waking up next to Seth for the rest of his life. The man in no way pressured Seth at all and in the end it was entirely Seth's decision. When the penthouse was ready, they moved into their new home together. That was the night, for the first time in Seth's life, that he shared a bed with his partner not for the night, but for the start of their lifetime together. And that was one year ago today. Seth smiled to remember how he and his giant teddy bear best friend had both sat on the floor of what was until that day Seth's room and cried. They had lived together for seven years and it was the end of an era. It was only seven floors that separated them, and they were each very grateful to Garrett for his insight and wisdom, for now that it had come, they both did not think they could handle more distance than that.

It was not long after they moved in together when Garrett brought it up the first time. Garrett was a top, and he was a damn good one. He fit Seth ideally as he did not at all resist relinquishing total control of their sex to his very talented bottom. Over time, Seth reached a level of comfortable and secure intimacy with his partner to occasionally give up control of their sex to his top, something he had never willingly done with any other man, and he never regretted it when he did. A fact Emmett heard all about the very next day after the first time that happened. Seth shook his head as he remembered how his enormous best friend had picked him up and spun him around like a little doll, something he absolutely despised, and told him that now he knew the true joy of being topped, something Emmett had been trying to express all the years they had known each other. Seth had admitted that yes, with a really good top, sometimes that is nice and sometimes he might be in the mood for that, but for the most part sex was where he held all the power.

So it was that Garrett's offer, when it came, took Seth by surprise. They had lived in their penthouse as a domestic couple for only a couple of months. It was as they lay in each other's arms in their big bed in languid post coital bliss.

"You know, Sweetness, if you ever feel like you want to take me," Garrett ran a finger lightly up and down a brown arm. "I'm yours."

"Take you? You mean, top you, fuck you?" Seth asked to clarify.

"Yes. If you want to make love to me, the way I do to you, you need only say. All of me belongs to you. There is nothing I would deny you," Garrett added.

"But, you've never done that," Seth pointed out.

"And I know you haven't either. It would be a first for both of us. I love you so much, Seth," Garrett brushed Seth's hair further out of his face with gentle, loving fingers. "You make me want to do everything with you," he confessed. Seth did not need his divining powers to see the sincerity on his lover's face and hear it in his voice.

"Tell me why you've never bottomed before," Seth put a hand to Garrett's face. Garrett turned his head to kiss Seth's palm before he answered.

"I'm a top. I know you know that. I always have been. From a purely sexual standpoint, that feeling of being inside another man, taking him and making his body respond to me is the best, but with you," Garrett laid his hand flat on Seth's chest, "it is so much more than that. With you I feel I am truly making love, and when you take and keep control, that you are making love to me, even though I am inside you. When you did that the first time we were together, that certainly was a first for me. It was surprising and exhilarating. I find there are many firsts with you. I have never before in my life had any desire to experience anyone inside me. But you, Seth," he looked at the darker skinned man's face with wonder, "inspire in me a desire to experience everything with you. I want to for us to leave no boundary unexplored, together."

"Oh, Gar," Seth had been overwhelmed with emotion and with glistening eyes took fistfuls of Garrett's rich, brown hair and pulled their faces together. Seth kissed his lover with as much feeling and passion and intensity as they had in the midst of their mutual orgasm, and Garrett responded in kind. Seth pulled hard on Garrett's hair in this kiss and the bigger man loved it. They felt their erections grow between them as their deep kiss restored their spent organs to life. Only when both bones throbbed between them did Seth break their kiss. Both men panted as they took a moment to catch their breath. Seth rolled back slightly from Garrett as he took hold of his big python and held it up.

"Are you sure you want to start with this?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"It's this one or none, but I take your point," Garrett smiled. He ran his hand down Seth's trim body until his fingers circled the thick base of his lover's hard penis. "You are a substantial and mouth watering man, Seth Clearwater, and any man would be a fool not to be intimidated by this formidable weapon. However, you are my partner and lover, and I love and trust you to be careful and gentle with me. I am in fact, in this regard, as you know, a virgin."

"That sounds so funny, even though it's true," Seth agreed. "I am too then, really. It kinda turns me on. And I get to be the one to deflower this super hot guy," he ran a hand appreciatively over Garrett's firm chest.

"Yes, you do," Garrett smiled and kissed his way across Seth's jaw.

"Say, how about you show me how mouth watering I am," Seth suggested.

"With pleasure, my little, big beauty," Garrett slid down the bed and wrapped his lips around his lover's big cock.

Seth knew the answer to the question Garrett did not ask. He knew why he had never topped before. A top almost without exception had control of the sexual experience. A strong, talented top could make that experience a very good one. An overly dominant top could make that experience less than pleasant. Jared had driven Seth down that street in spades. It was part of the top's role to maintain control and manage the sexual coupling. A bottom however, who could take that control and choreograph every aspect of the sexual encounter, rendering a strong, masterful top as so much putty in his hands, knew true power. Seth loved the feeling of a man inside him. He had since the first time Jared stuck it in him. And to be able to extract satisfaction from those tops lucky enough to take him to bed, as and how he wished, making them come only when he was ready, was most rewarding. There was another reason he had never wanted to top. In that position control was expected of him. There was no satisfaction to be gained by taking it.

Of course, it was different with Garrett. For the first time in his life, Seth was as concerned for his top's pleasure as his own, if not more so. Garrett really made Seth think that night, while he skillfully sucked his little lover to a second explosive orgasm. Seth found himself considering it. He loved Garrett. If Garrett wanted to explore this with him, then of course he wanted that too, for Garrett. But he didn't want to hurt his lover, as in his case was entirely likely. For the first time in his life, Seth was sorry that he had such a big dick.

The unusual sight of what looked like a bus parked in front of their building was what brought Seth out of his recollection, but he thought little of it as he drove around to the side and the ramp down to the underground parking gate. Once inside the garage he laughed to himself, as he often did, as he drove past Emmett's Range Rover and Nasir's McLaren. Seth could not remember how many times he had, without thinking, out of habit, parked beside Emmett and only realized it when he reached for the button in the elevator. And sometimes not even then. Even after Nasir had moved in with Emmett, Seth would sometimes head for his car in the morning, only to find Nasir's car in his parking space. Nasir never said anything and did not mind at all when he found his space occupied by a little red Mercedes sport sedan. Seth parked in his correct space, and drew his long hooded leather coat closer about himself in the cold, damp garage as he walked to the lift. It was a quick ascent to the fifteenth floor. Seth pushed his hood back off of his head as he walked out into the elevator lobby and his own double front doors of Penthouse A. He inserted his key into the lock and opened the door.

It was not easy to take Seth Clearwater by surprise, but they did. He did not expect to find a crowd waiting for him in his living room.

"Here he is!" Emmett boomed.

"Oh, my God," Seth smiled.

"Happy anniversary, Sweetie," Emmett walked into the entry hall as Seth slipped the strap of his messenger bag over his head. Emmett bent to give his best friend a kiss on the lips. The bigger man wore an open dark blue cardigan over a deep V neck white tee shirt and snug jeans. Seth shed his floor length leather coat. He wore tight black leather pants to match, a red tank top and an unbuttoned white oxford for warmth.

"Happy anniversary, Emira!" Nasir swept Seth up in his arms in a tight hug. He wore an off white sweater of thick Irish wool with a thick collar that was open in the front to reveal a hint of the hairy chest within, and jeans like his partner.

"This is a special, happy day, so I'm gonna let that go," Seth hugged him back.

"I love you, Sethy," Nasir kissed Seth on his lips.

"I love you too, ya crazy Arab," Seth teased. "What a nice surprise this is," he smiled as the rest of the family lined up to greet him.

"Oh, this isn't the surprise," Emmett shook his head.

"What?" Seth asked. His attention was taken by Melinda in the jeans and bulky sweater she had worn at the gallery that day.

"There's my little cutie. I'm so happy for you guys, Seth," Melinda held Seth to her.

"Thanks, Malynn," Seth drew back enough to give her a kiss.

"Hey, Seth," Justin took his turn. He wore the dress shirt and khakis he had worn to work.

"Hi, Token," Seth wrapped his arms around the straight man.

"Nice," Justin laughed with Seth. "Seriously, thanks for making my brother so happy, Seth."

"I can assure you, Mr. Thompson, the pleasure is all mine," Seth smiled.

"Hey, Pipsqueak, how'd you get that sweet, hot guy to put up with you for this long?" Rosalie walked over as Seth released Justin. The blonde bombshell had taken no more time than necessary to pick up her wife on the way from the brokerage. She wore the high heels, tight skirt and suit type jacket with nothing beneath that she had made power deals in all day.

"Rosie," Maggie gently chastised.

"I learned from the best, Rose," Seth accepted Maggie's hug. "I watched a big, mean barracuda pull the wool over a sweet Irish girl's eyes for years."

"You two," Maggie shook her head. She wore a loose floor length skirt with a warm top. She pointed at her tall, hot wife as she let Seth go. "You asked for that. You started it."

"Please," Rose was dismissive. "I made like eighty thousand dollars on that deal today. Nothing he says can bother me. Besides, the runt knows I'm playing," she pulled Seth to her.

"Go smother someone else with your giant Amazon boobs," Seth turned to find Juan in white tux shirt and black pants holding a tray of flutes of champagne. "Oh, well it's ever so nice to see you, Juan," he took a flute.

"Mr. Seth, happy anniversary," Juan smiled.

"Thank you, Juan," Seth patted the sweet Hispanic on his arm. "Oh," he turned to Emmett. "I wish Edward could be here with us."

"I know. He's been gone so long. I miss him," Emmett agreed.

"We all do," Nasir added as he put an arm around his partner. "The season is just about over. I'm sure we will see him soon."

"I hope so," Emmett nodded. "It's just too bad he couldn't be here for Seth's anniversary."

"If he's not here for my Halloween party next month, his name will be Ranger Mud," Seth threatened.

The front door opened again at just that moment and Garrett, in his obviously expensive and impeccably tailored suit, ostrich skin briefcase in hand, arrived home.

"Oh," Garrett raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Welcome home and happy anniversary, Honey," Seth bounced to his partner without spilling a drop from his flute.

"Every day that I get to come home to you is special, Sweetness," Garrett gave his lover a gentle, lingering kiss on his lips. "Did you plan this?"

"Nope. I thought you did," Seth answered.

"Nasir told me I wasn't permitted to make plans," Garrett stated.

"What?" Seth furrowed his brow. Garrett did not have a chance to answer as Nasir took him tightly in his arms. Emmett relieved Garrett of his briefcase so that he could hug Nasir back.

"This is a special day, Garrett. We love you both so much," Nasir spoke softly into Garrett's ear.

"I count us very fortunate to have you and Emmett in our lives. We love you very much too," Garrett returned. Nasir then let Garrett go so that Emmett could take his turn. After the big man, the line for Garrett formed behind his brother. Garrett took a flute at last from patiently waiting Juan.

"The real toasts will come later, but for this moment," Nasir began as he held his flute aloft, "I just want to wish the two sweetest men I know a very happy anniversary."

"Thank you, Nasir," Garrett smiled. Everyone wished well and took a sip.

"I wonder why Leah's not here?" Seth mused aloud even as the house phone began to ring.

"Juan, would you get that please?" Garrett asked.

"She must just be running late, Sweetie," Emmett surmised. Juan was back in just a moment.

"Miss Leah is on her way up, Mr. Garrett," Juan relayed.

"Thank you, Juan," Garrett nodded.

"How do you do that?" Justin asked. Seth just smiled.

It only took a minute for Leah Clearwater to rush through the door. She wore a leather jacket over dark blue scrubs and carried a big overnight bag in addition to her purse.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Leah went straight for her brother. "I wanted to be here to surprise you too," she took Seth in her one free arm.

"Let me take that for you, Sis," Emmett was ever the gentleman.

"Thanks, Em," Leah let her bags go so that she could hug her brother properly. "My last cleaning ran so late. If he wasn't cute I would have told his ass to make another appointment," she let Seth go and turned to Garrett. "Thank you so much for just basically being you, Garrett."

"Well, that's an easy job to do," Garrett chuckled. "Have some champagne," he gestured to summon Juan.

"Thanks," Leah accepted her flute and took a sip. "I needed that," she said with a sigh. "Well, give me my bag. I'll just go get changed real quick."

"You normally carry an overnight bag with you?" Seth narrowed his eyes.

Leah just stared at her brother for a long moment. "Yeah," she said casually and headed for the nearest guest room.

"Oh no you don't. Come back here!" Seth demanded of his sister's retreating back. "Okay, now what's going on?" he looked to Garrett, Emmett and Nasir with a fist on his hip.

"I genuinely have no idea, Sweetness," Garrett answered truthfully.

"Emmy," Seth narrowed his eyes.

"I know very little, Sweetie, really. Nasi kept me in the dark for the most part," Emmett stated.

"Because I know how strong are the Emira's powers of persuasion," Nasir smiled.

"C'mere, Nasir," Seth crooked his finger. "You and me are gonna powwow," he threatened. Nasir giggled as he stepped to shield himself behind Emmett.

"Sorry, Babe, you're on your own," Emmett laughed. "I can't protect you from Seth!"

"Garrett," Nasir looked to his best friend, "if you would like to get more comfortable, you have just enough time to change before we have to leave."

"Leave? Where are we going?" Seth asked.

"Don't look at me," Emmett held up his hands. "Other than the fact that we are leaving, I know nothing."

"A lot of help you are, Sergeant Schultz," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"Anything in particular I should wear?" Garrett asked with a smile. He had no idea what was the evening had in store, but was excited to find out.

"Just anything more casual and comfortable," Nasir answered. "Now, Sethy, we must go with Garrett," he put his arm around Seth's shoulders. "You will need to pack a bag, for we will not return tonight."

"What? All of us?" Seth looked to Justin and the women who all stood with broad knowing smiles. "Did all of you bring overnight bags?" he knew the answer to his question even as he asked it.

"The bags are stashed out of sight in the first guest room," Emmett filled in.

"And you all kept this from me?" Seth was beside himself.

"I know, quite a coup," Emmett smiled.

"Come, Emira," Nasir bid. Seth took one step and then rooted himself to the floor. He folded his arms across his chest and glared.

"How am I supposed to know what to pack?" Seth demanded.

"I will help you. Come, Sethy. Time grows short," Nasir held out his hand. Emmett was not about to wait out his lover and best friend as they stared each other down, and took matters into his own hands. He picked Seth up and threw him over his broad shoulder.

"Put me down, you big ox!" Seth made a fist and pounded on Emmett's back. It only made Emmett giggle as he carried Seth to the master bedroom. He put Seth down on his feet in the center of the room. The much smaller man just stood and glowered up at his big best friend. Emmett could not keep the smirk off his face. Garrett emerged from one of the closets, now clad in only snug boxers and black dress socks. He carried a small tapestry bag.

"Here we are," Garrett handed the bag to Emmett and returned to the closet to finish changing.

"Great! Thanks, Garrett. Okay, Sweetie," Emmett held open the bag. "So what do you need besides lube and a toothbrush?"

"Oh, give me that!" Seth snatched the bag from Emmett's hands and threw it on the bed.

"Can you give us a hint, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"We will be at a nice, but casual, small hotel for the night. There will be a dinner tonight, possibly very nice, and a brunch tomorrow. That is all I will say," Nasir was firm. Seth narrowed his eyes at the Arab for a moment and then set about gathering clothes and toiletries for himself and his partner.

Leah sat comfortably sipping her champagne in what most resembled a tiny track suit top. It was made of red satin and only came down far enough to leave a good six inch gap of dark skin bare between the bottom of her top and the waistband of her tight jeans. The small top was zipped up only half way, displaying her cleavage. She saw the four men emerge from the direction of the master bedroom. Garrett had chosen a different dress shirt, a more casual suit jacket and snug jeans that fit him very well. Seth had not changed. Emmett carried Seth and Garrett's bag.

"Okay, guys, time to head out," Emmett announced. Leah and Melinda had been the only ones sitting and rose to join everyone.

"So who's driving? Who all knows where we are going?" Seth asked as he looked around the room. He saw recognition in not one face.

"I alone know where we are going," Nasir stated.

"Then," Seth began just as the answer dawned on him. "Oh my God, that bus is for us, isn't it?"

"Your coach awaits, my Emira," Nasir bowed slightly and swept his arm toward the entry hall.

"You are pushing your luck tonight, tall n' scruffy," Seth drained the flute he had left in the living room.

"Let's go down, everyone," Nasir bid.

"Juan and I will get the bags," Emmett added.

"Thanks, Em," Rosalie gripped his thick bicep.

"You sure, bud?" Justin asked.

"Go, go," Emmett shooed their family after Nasir, Seth and Garrett. Juan had already headed for the kitchen and Emmett set about gathering up the empty champagne flutes. He was not about to give his best friend and his partner a wonderful anniversary only to then come home to a mess.

What looked like a bus was really a rolling lounge with leather sofas, captain's chairs and cocktail tables. An older man with thinning gray hair in white uniform shirt, thin black tie and pot belly greeted them at the door. Seth took the first captain's chair and Garrett sat down in the matching one on the other side of a little narrow table.

"Oh, this is nice," Leah commented as she climbed aboard.

"I like your style, Nasir," Rosalie endorsed as she led her wife by the hand.

By the time everyone found seats and made themselves comfortable, Emmett and Juan had arrived with the bags. As he was twice Juan's size, Emmett carried the bigger, heavier ones.

"Okay, is anyone missing anything?" Emmett asked and looked around for confirmation. "Okay, bus driver, move that bus!"

Their driver chuckled as he closed the door, put the big vehicle in gear, and steered them away from their building. Emmett found a seat beside his partner as Juan came forward from the galley at the rear of the bus. The catering van that brought Juan had stocked the bus with more champagne and canapés. Juan placed trays within easy reach of everyone on all the small tables. Seth reached for his partner, who eagerly accepted his hand. He looked over at Garrett with troubled eyes.

"What is it, Sweetness?" Garrett asked.

"I don't like this," Seth rose from his chair and moved to Garrett. The bigger man smiled broadly as his little lover seated himself in his lap.

"There. That's better," Seth gave a contented sigh as he settled himself into his partner's arms.

"I think so too," Garrett said softly as he planted a gentle kiss on Seth's temple. Juan passed out flutes of champagne again. Seth contentedly sipped a moment as a memory came to him.

"Hey, this is kinda like that time Edward surprised us with a whale watching and fireworks cruise that Fourth of July some years back," Seth spoke.

"Who do you think gave me the idea?" Nasir smiled.

"Oh my God, is Cullen in on this too?" Seth was incredulous. "And he's up in the great white North in some God forsaken place! Wait till I get my hands on him," he shook his head and sipped again.

"Whale watching and fireworks cruise? That sounds like a blast. Why weren't we invited?" Justin asked.

"It was three years ago," Emmett stated.

"I didn't know this sweet, wonderful man back then," Seth reached back with his hand and turned his head to give Garrett a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

"I still lived back East at the time," Garrett added.

"We'll have no talk of those dark times on this happy day," Justin pronounced. "The best thing my brother ever did was move out here and snag him an Injun."

"Justin," Melinda chastised. Everyone else laughed.

"I certainly wouldn't put it quite that way, but I do agree," Garrett nuzzled into Seth's long hair and the back of his neck. Seth just smiled and closed his eyes as Garrett snuggled him.

"Well, I can see we're getting on the freeway," Rosalie observed as the bus accelerated up the on ramp onto the Northbound I-5. Shortly before they would have crossed the Union Lake/Union Bay connecting river and passed into the sprawling University District of UW, they took the turn off for State road 520. This led them out onto the Evergreen Point Floating Bridge and all the way across Lake Washington. Once over into Bellevue, and winding around and through a complicated interchange, they took the I-405, again Northbound.

What might had taken half an hour in a car, or lighter traffic, took their motor coach a full hour. They nibbled and sipped champagne in easy conversation and the time seemed to the passengers nothing at all. The driver took the 124th Street exit in Totem Lake and this to Woodinville Redmond road, turning left to go North up into Woodinville. Everyone involuntarily leaned forward to look out the windows as the bus slowed almost to a stop.

"Are we here?" Seth asked. In the last vestiges of the fading sunset the big bus turned into the Willows Lodge.

"We are here, Sethy," Nasir confirmed.

"Where are we?" Seth pressed.

"Oh, Willows Lodge. Who was telling us about that, Dear?" Melinda thought out loud. "They said they had a great time."

"I don't know, Honey," Justin sat with his arm around his wife on a leather sofa. "When your theater and symphony friends start talking, I tune right out."

"Oh," Melinda scoffed and looked away.

"I will get us all checked in," Nasir stood as the bus pulled to a stop as near the front entrance of the hotel as possible.

"Justin, help me with the bags," Emmett bid.

"I will, brother," Justin was only too happy to help. They were close enough to the city that the bus would be returning and taking Juan with it. Nasir was the first off the coach, followed by Seth and Garrett. While Nasir headed into the lobby, Seth stood by and Garrett offered his hand to each lady descending the steps out of the bus.

"Thank you, Garrett," Leah smiled as she took his hand on her way down.

"Such a gentleman, Garrett," Melinda paused to pat his cheek gently. Rosalie did not take the offered hand. She did not need a man's help.

"Step aside, Garrett. I got this one," Rosalie took Maggie's hand and kissed it as her wife followed her out of the coach.

Emmett walked to the rear of the bus where Juan had begun to clean up the galley.

"You guys have a good time, Mr. Emmett," Juan gave his broad smile.

"Thanks for your help, Juan," Emmett offered his hand, but only to press five twenty dollar bills into Juan's.

"Thank you, sir. I always enjoy to work your parties," Juan beamed.

"We always enjoy having you. I'm just sorry Edward's not here," Emmett displayed his dimples. He was sure he could see the young Hispanic blush as he turned and joined Justin to gather up their belongings. Everyone but Nasir waited on the drive outside the bus as Emmett and Justin emerged. A uniformed bellman rolled a luggage cart up to them and loaded the cart as Emmett and Justin handed them the bags.

"Okay, everyone has everything off the bus before we let it go?" Emmett asked and looked around. "Nobody left anything small on the bus, like purses, or Seth?"

"Oh, har-har," Seth rolled his eyes.

Within the hotel, on the far side of the lobby, was the cozy Fireside Cellars. This hotel was nestled within wine country and the lobby bar specialized in vintage wines, tasting flights and even not yet released wines from local vintners. Not many people who came to this bar ordered a beer. That was why the man who sat on one of the plush sofas felt just a little out of place. He watched the front desk while he drank his refreshingly cold beer. The judgmental looks from a couple of older women who joined their husbands for a glass of wine, did not escape his notice. It was just one more reason that indulged the part of him that wondered what he was doing here. He took a gulp of his beer and noted that soon he would need another. A group of three younger women with a glass of wine apiece took chairs around a small table near him. They were dressed nicely for an elegant evening. All three of them were not subtle about their appreciation of the lean man in jeans and thick cotton button shirt with his sleeves rolled up. They could not help but notice the man with the unruly bronze hair in desperate need of a trim, and facial hair that had not be shaved in days. He gave a weary sigh. This was all he needed. It was at that moment that a most welcome sight across the lobby, in the form of a tall Arab at the front desk, caught his view.

Nasir handed the guest service agent at the front desk his driver's license and his Centurion Card.

"Oh, yes, sir. The Thompson/Clearwater group. We have your rooms right here," the desk agent smiled. A group of packets with room key cards bundled together with a rubber band sat waiting close at hand. "Will two keys for each room be sufficient?"

"Yes," Nasir nodded with a smile. The clerk swiped the American Express card and pulled out a map of the hotel to point out the location of the rooms.

"Here we are, sir. We have the Orchard House suite, the Herb Garden suite, and three king rooms with a fireplace and view of the river," the clerk handed over the keys and drew an X on the map of the hotel for the location of each room.

"Hey, Nasir," came the unexpected voice beside him. Nasir turned to see the man with as much facial hair as he had, appear beside him, beer in hand.

"Edward!" Nasir grabbed him by the shoulders and Edward's eyes went a little wide in his shock as the Arab greeted him the way he would a friend in his country, with a kiss on each cheek. "You made it! Emmett and Sethy will be so pleased!" Nasir turned back to the desk agent. "We will need one more king room. You did not get yourself a room yet, did you?"

"No," Edward shook his head.

"Good, good. One more room," Nasir gestured to the clerk with a gleaming white smile. The luggage cart led the group into the lobby as their coach pulled away. The bellman drove the bags near the desk to await instructions from the guest service agent.

"Oh my God!" Emmett saw him first. "Eddie!"

"Hey, Em. Ouf!" Edward's breath left his lungs as he was caught in a bone crushing embrace. "Jesus. I'm happy to see you too, big guy, but I'm gonna need my spine."

Emmett just chuckled and patted Edward on the back as he let him go. Even as he did so Seth slipped between them to wrap his arms around Edward's torso.

"Hey, Seth," Edward hugged him back.

"I'm so happy you're here, Edward. You've been gone way too long," Seth held him tightly. Edward gave Garrett a hug, Justin a handshake and all the women a kiss while Seth yet held him.

"You are a sneak, big brother," Maggie put a hand to Edward's face as she kissed him.

"I wanted to get back for Seth," Edward rubbed the back of the smaller man who still held him.

"I'm glad you did. Everyone is here now," Seth smiled broadly as he let go of Edward. The taller man took a deep breath and suppressed a sigh. Not everyone was here, but it would have to do. Just as it had for a long time.

"Here you are, Mr. al Qasimi," the desk agent handed over a final key card tucked into a little packet with the room number written on it. "We have another room for you right next to this one," he put another little X on Nasir's map. "The bellman will escort you."

"We can take a few minutes to settle and freshen up," Nasir announced, "but let's meet back here in half an hour for dinner. And be very hungry."

"I am. Feed me, you sexy Arab," Emmett gave his partner a leer.

"I will feed you, Habibi. Right after dinner," Nasir took Emmett's hand as the group set off after the luggage cart.

The four king rooms with a cozy fireplace were all in close proximity to each other at the end of the main building's North wing. Each had a spacious patio through sliding glass doors with a direct view of the Sammamish River. The door to Edward's room clicked closed behind him with an isolating finality. He stood for a moment in the middle of the spacious room and drained his bottle, cursing himself for not obtaining another when he had the chance. Taking a piss was all the freshening up he needed to do. After that he left his room to head straight back to the lobby bar, forward women and dirty looks be damned.

Melinda carried her make up bag, after she had extracted it from their larger bag, into the big bathroom. Her husband followed her and unzipped himself as he stepped up to the toilet.

"It sure is nice of Nasir and Emmett to do this for Garrett and Seth," Melinda said as she began to touch up her face. "I mean, all these rooms and I can only imagine what dinner is going to be like. This place has two restaurants, both of which are supposed to be incredible."

"My brother has some really great friends, that's for sure," Justin agreed as he finished urinating and shook himself off. He flushed and tucked himself back into his pants as he stepped up behind his wife. "Say, Honey," Justin slipped his hands around Melinda's waist. "Did you see that fireplace out there?" he nuzzled into her auburn hair. "Maybe we can make some adult time while we're here. I can light a nice warm fire in that fireplace," Justin moved his wife's hair aside to kiss along her neck as he spoke, "lay you down naked in front of it, and play with my favorite treasure box until I find your sweet pearl."

Melinda closed her eyes as her husband seduced her. The picture he painted sure sounded inviting. She had seen him put himself back in his pants, but she could feel his hardness pressing into her ass as he spoke.

"Then I'll move up and tease your beautiful nipples with my lips and my tongue while I rub my hot, hard cockhead against your clit. I'll make you so hot you can't stand it. Then I'll slip inside you," Justin moved his hands slowly up his wife's rib cage as he spoke. "I'll make love to you so slow and nice. I'll make you come so many times. You'll feel so good. And you always make me feel so good when I'm inside you. When you've got me so worked up and I can't stand it anymore, we can come together," he cupped and lifted Melinda's ample breasts. "Then we can just lay by the fire naked together, still joined, and relax while I kiss and caress you. How does that sound? It's been a long time since we did that."

"Too long," Melinda agreed. She felt her husband's cock flex against her backside through both of their pants.

"Though not from lack of trying. It seems like I'm always scrambling to put my dick away because our little one walked into the room," Justin gave a chuckle.

"She does seem to have a sixth sense, doesn't she?" Melinda agreed.

"I just want to be able to take my time and make love to my wife," Justin wrapped his arms around Melinda. "I feel like we haven't been able to do that since Stephanie's been able to get herself out of bed. Remember how we used to do that in front of our fireplace in the living room?"

"Remember when we used to sleep naked?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, God yes! Used to be the only thing that woke me up was your lips on me. Now it's a little one climbing over me dragging a blanket and a stuffed bear as big as she is with her. And if I'm lucky I won't get a knee or a foot in my nuts," Justin complained good naturedly.

"Does that bother you, Justin?" Melinda asked.

"Not at all, Honey. I love our little girl with all my heart. I love both my girls. Right now I just want to concentrate on my big girl. I want to make you feel like the most special woman in the world, Melinda Wentworth Thompson, because you so very much are to me," Justin kissed his way down her neck again.

Melinda gave a sigh and opened her eyes to smile at her husband in the mirror. "How about when we get back to the room, you light the fire, and maybe you can find me something to suck on while you hunt for treasure."

"Oh, Mel, you know I love when we do that!" Justin enthused. "I don't wanna come like that though, I want to make love to my beautiful wife," he gave a soft kiss on her ear.

"Okay, stop now. You're making me wet," Melinda shook her head.

"Yeah?" Justin liked the sound of that. He tried to slip a hand into the front of her jeans, but she pulled his hand away.

"Stop! We won't make it to dinner if we get started now. Save it for after dinner, or in the morning at the latest," Melinda reasoned.

Justin sighed in frustration. "I have to zip up?"

"You have to zip up," Melinda confirmed.

"Okay," Justin did so and tried to arrange his erection to a more comfortable position in his pants. He stepped to the side so that she could clearly see him in the mirror. "You see what you do to me, Mel?"

"I love what I do to you," Melinda smiled. She opened her lipstick to reapply it.

"Oh, I can't watch you do that," Justin squeezed himself in his pants. "You want a glass of wine?"

"I would adore a glass of wine," Melinda spoke carefully as she moved the lipstick sensually across her lips. "And I would love you for getting it. I'll just have to put these lips to the use you are imagining, later on, if you do."

"Be right back, Honey!" Justin gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and flew out the door. He didn't even care that he was fully and obviously hard in his pants.

The twin suites of Orchard House and Herb Garden differed greatly in their view and decor, but were the same in space and layout. Of the two Nasir had been told that the Herb Garden suite was the more romantic and so had that one assigned to Seth and Garrett.

"Oh, wow, Honey!" Seth was impressed. The vast room had a king size bed, festooned in cream colored satin fabric, in a near corner. There were two separate sitting areas with twin divans arranged before the large fireplace.

"This is very nice," Garrett put his arms around Seth as the bellman placed their bag on the upholstered bench at the foot of the grand bed. "I think we can have a fine anniversary night here," he bent to speak quietly into Seth's ear. Seth only smiled.

"Thank you for your help, young man," Garrett held out a folded twenty to the polite teen bellman.

"Thank you, sir. Please enjoy your stay," the bellman smiled gratefully and headed for the door.

"Oh, we will," Seth assured.

Across the hall the equally spacious Orchard House suite was done primarily in gold and red. It would have appealed to Nasir's Arabic roots were it not so heavily floral. Emmett dropped their bag on the big four poster bed in the far corner. Nasir opened the French doors to the private balcony and walked outside.

"I can't wait to see this view during the day," Emmett commented as he walked out behind his partner.

"I am told that on a clear day we can see all the way to Edward's mountain," Nasir informed as Emmett stepped up behind him. He welcomed his lover's encircling arms.

"We'll have to tell Edward," Emmett kissed the side of Nasir's neck. "This is really nice, Babe. You did a good and beautiful thing for our best friends."

"The best is yet to come. I hope you are hungry," Nasir ran his hands lovingly over Emmett's forearms.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat an Arab," Emmett spoke lustily. Nasir giggled as his lover playfully nibbled on his ear.

Justin's erection had almost completely subsided by the time he reached Fireside Cellars. Some female patrons observed the bulge in his pants as he walked through, but he didn't even notice them. Justin was surprised to find Edward seated at the bar and stepped up beside him.

"Great minds, my friend," Justin patted Edward on the back.

"Hey, Justin," Edward greeted again. "Where's Melinda?"

"She's putting her face back on," Justin answered.

"Oh, sorry," Edward misread the situation. "On my team we don't have that problem. Though, I imagine your brother most go through something similar with Seth. It's gotta be work taking care of that hair."

"Hi," Justin greeted the barmaid as she approached them. "You don't have Boedecker pinot noir back there, by any chance?'

"We do, actually," the busty woman in the black tux shirt confirmed with a smile.

"Excellent, two glasses please," Justin held up the corresponding number of fingers. "That's Mel's favorite," he added to Edward while the barmaid went to fetch the bottle. Justin put his arm around Edward's shoulders so that he could speak more confidentially. "My wife was putting on her lipstick and eyeing my crotch while she was doing it. In this, I suspect, my brother and I do not have it at all the same. And, actually, I hope never to have this conversation with him. You gay guys must have it so easy. There's always somebody ready to suck your dick."

Edward wasn't sure where that came from and debated with himself over whether to tell the straight man the truth, for all of one second. "Pretty much, yeah."

"I gotta take advantage of every chance I can get, my man," Justin gestured to the glasses of wine that were placed before him and patted Edward on the back. He tossed enough bills to pay for his order and a generous tip, picked up his glasses with a parting wink to Edward, and hurried away. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

Justin and Melinda each had a little less than half a glass of wine when the group finally gathered in the lobby. A woman in a red sweater and black slacks with a wild bush of gray hair was directed toward them by the front desk.

"Good evening, is this the Thompson/Clearwater party?" she asked.

"We are," Nasir was quick to confirm. "Mr. Thompson, Mr. Clearwater," he pointed out the men who stood nearby with their arms around each other. If that took her by surprise, she did not show it.

"Happy anniversary, gentlemen," she smiled warmly.

"Thank you very much," Garrett answered while he gently squeezed Seth's shoulder.

"I'm Carrie Van Dyck. My husband and I are the proprietors of the Herbfarm. I just know you will have a delightful dinning experience with us this evening. If we're all ready, I'll walk you over to the restaurant," Carrie gestured toward the front entrance of the hotel.

"Lead on," Nasir agreed. Carrie led them the short walk outside and across from the hotel. Sharing the site and nestled within extensive gardens across the drive was the Herbfarm.

"We typically begin with a short tour of the gardens," Carrie gestured. The paths were reasonably well lit with old fashioned gas light lamp posts and a smooth stone path.

"Sweetness?" Garrett asked.

"Sure. I want the full treatment," Seth gave a nod.

"Bill Vingelen is our head gardener here at Herbfarm," Carrie began her dissertation. "He has a Bachelor of Science in Environmental Studies from the University of Oregon. He uses only organic methods here at our farm. Bill has a keen understanding of the relationship between us Humans and the eco-system in which we live," she smiled. Carrie at the very least had Edward's undivided attention. She did not yet know it, but she was speaking his language.

"Ah, and here's Lucy. She usually comes to greet everyone," Carrie took note of the aged, gray faced hound that waddled up to them, her long tail slowly swinging back and forth. Emmett squatted down to met her.

"Hello, girl. Did you come to say hello?" Emmett ran his hands over the smooth head and long ears of the dog as she stretched up to sniff his face. Finally Lucy snorted in Emmett's face and moved on to the next person, tail still wagging.

"Hi, Miss Lucy," Seth was equally taken with her. Two more creatures, smaller in stature, but much bigger in girth came running down the path toward them with delighted little squeals.

"And here's Basil and Borage. You get the whole welcoming committee tonight," Carrie stated. While Lucy's large tail wagged slowly, the little pot bellied pigs wagged their little curled tails furiously. Nasir could not help himself. He was not pleased to see the pigs and while he kept his mouth shut, his sentiment was clear on his face. Emmett stood up next to his partner and took his hand in silent support. Nasir just squeezed Emmett's hand and looked away into the distance. Others took a different view.

"Oh my God, how cute!" Maggie squatted down to pet the little pigs that wiggled back and forth, enjoying her attention. "Rosie!"

"Absolutely not," Rosalie knew exactly what her wife was thinking.

"The boys would love it," Maggie was not dissuaded.

"Absolutely not," Rosalie remained firm. Seth could not help but giggle.

"They do love to say hello," Carrie smiled. "Well, if you come this way, your dinner awaits," she set off down the path and the group followed.

The Herbfarm dinning room could seat over sixty people and every seat was filled. The tables were all elegantly appointed with crystal, candles and fine linens. Plush upholstered arm chairs matched exactly the rich, deep floral pattern of the table cloths. Seth led Garrett by the hand as he followed Carrie around the periphery of the grand dinning room.

"I think I might need to have a chat with the sommelier," Garrett commented as they passed a large, darker lounge with a few smaller tables and crushed velvet chairs. It was entombed in wine racks from the dark wood floor to the high beamed ceiling.

"Ah, yes. We call that the wine library and we have in our collection over twenty five thousand bottles of wine. They are not all up here, obviously," Carrie informed. "And Drew, our sommelier, would be most pleased to have a chat. I'll see he visits you straight away," she smiled.

No one noticed the man in the far corner of the room. There was no reason they should. He quietly strummed soft, slow music on his guitar. They didn't know he had been hired only to play for the two weeks while the man who usually sat in that chair and played classical guitar was in Chile visiting his family. If they had looked at his face perhaps they could have seen how much he disliked the music he had been told to play. It was not his style at all, but it was a paying job. The man on vacation, who had studied at the Royal Conservatory of Music in Madrid, normally wore dress pants, shirt and tie. The man who filled in didn't do that. He wore snug jeans and did put on a dress shirt, but without a tie and rolled his sleeves up. The musician very deliberately kept his head down, with his long blonde hair as much in is face as possible. He didn't want anyone to look at him. And no one did. Except Edward. Edward's breath nearly caught in his throat as he grasped how much this man looked like Jasper, though an older, slightly more mature version. He was probably a little taller, just as lean, but more rugged in some intangible way. The musician was remarkably beautiful in Edward's eyes and somehow very familiar. It was more than his resemblance to Jasper. Edward had the feeling that he had seen this man before, though he was not able to think of where or when. Edward shook his head and looked away. He was suddenly desperate to get the hell out of there.

If they thought the main dinning room was elegant, they were blown away by the Founders Room. Carrie escorted them into a private dinning room fit for French Royalty. Great silver candelabrum and an enormous floral arrangement dominated the table. They were tall enough and on a riser such that they would not interfere with the diners ability to communicate during their meal. China plates were stacked in ever smaller tiers on gold metal chargers. The vast array of flatware and assortment of crystal stemware at each place spoke to the many courses in store for them.

"If you would care to dine formally, partners traditionally sit across from each other," Carrie informed. "Mr. Thompson, Mr. Clearwater," she gestured to the ends of the long table.

"I don't think so," Seth dismissed. Sitting so far from Garrett during their anniversary dinner was not an option.

"Sit right here, Sweetness," Garrett pulled out the chair at the end of the table. "I will sit right next to you," he took the first seat on Seth's left. Seth made himself comfortable in the chair at the head of the table.

"Edward, sit right here," Seth pointed to the chair across from Garrett. Edward obeyed without comment and Seth watched the other members of his family find their own seats. Seth realized that his was the power chair and just as quickly realized that today, he did not want it.

"I don't like this," Seth announced. He stood up and looked to his partner. "Switch with me."

"You can have the head of the table," Garrett smiled and took Seth's hand. The bigger man was very used to letting his partner have the spotlight.

"I want you to sit at the head of this table," Seth stressed.

"Whatever you wish, Sweetness," Garrett rose, put a hand to Seth's face and kissed his temple as they switched places. Down the table on Garrett's left sat Seth, Emmett, Leah and Melinda. On his right sat Edward, Nasir, Rosalie and Maggie. Justin just naturally gravitated to the far end and a Thompson anchored their table at both ends. Nasir and Emmett had no qualms about not sitting side by side, so long as they were across from each other just as they were. Nasir slipped both of his shoes off and even before he could reach for Emmett's feet with his own, he felt his lover's big stocking feet enclose his. They gave each other a warm, loving smile.

Carrie returned in just a short minute with her husband, the Executive Chef and the sommelier. Carrie's husband, Ron Zimmermann, welcomed them again and wished them bon apetite. The chef outlined the prix fixe grand tasting menu that Nasir had selected, that would be presented in no less than thirteen courses. He explained how the menu was only finalized mere hours before, to best track the 'symphony of life on land and in the sea'. Their own gardens supplied an ever changing harvest of common and unusual produce. Local growers supplied things from wild mushrooms to handmade cheeses. Everything that passed through the kitchens of the Herbfarm was local and exclusive to the Pacific Northwest. The Chef then excused himself to go see to the commencement of their dinner. Lastly the sommelier explained that each and every course would be paired with a wine that provided an excellent accompaniment to the dish.

"I am most intrigued to see what you have paired with each course," Garrett spoke as a waiter passed out menus.

"Ah, do we have wine aficionados with us this evening?" Drew asked with a pleased smile.

"Enthusiasts might be more accurate," Garrett was modest.

"There are often more than one very good choices of wine that best accompany a dish. If you like, I will open two or three and let you select which you like best," Drew suggested.

"Oh, I would love that," Melinda spoke up.

"That's a good idea, Honey," Seth endorsed. "You and Malynn try them and pick one out for us."

"I'm sure at this table, you are the only two who know anything about wine," Emmett added.

"Between Melinda and me, I'm reasonably sure we won't steer you wrong," Garrett agreed. He looked to the waiting sommelier and gestured down the table toward Melinda, "My lovely sister-in-law and I will select from among the wines you present."

"Very good. I shall return shortly," Drew paused to smile around the room and then withdrew. Edward set his not quite empty beer bottle on the table and a waiter snatched it up just as soon as he did so.

"Were you done with that?" Emmett asked with a snicker.

"It would seem so," Edward gave a slow nod.

"I think I would rather have a beer too," Emmett stated.

"This is much too elegant an evening for beer. No more beer at this table," Seth pronounced.

"You really have outdone yourself, Nasir," Garrett spread his hands. "This is spectacular."

"Our best friends deserve this and more," Nasir stated. "And Edward deserves much of the credit," he put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I just threw ideas at you. This is all you, buddy," Edward disagreed. The sommelier and an assistant returned then with two chilled bottles of sparkling wine.

"To go with your first course, the Prelude in Sea, I recommend the Argyle blanc de blanc," Drew walked down the table to pour a sip for Melinda first, "or the Domaine Ste Michelle brut de Luxe," he poured for Garrett as waiters marched in with their first course. The smile of admiration was plain on Seth's face as he watched his lover evaluate the selections presented.

"Mm," Garrett nodded after he had sipped the second. He took a sip of the first again to be certain. "The Ste Michelle is good, I won't say it's not, but I like the Argyle much better," Garrett passed judgement.

"I completely agree," Melinda echoed his sentiment.

"Excellent choice," Drew endorsed and he and his assistant set about pouring the blanc de blanc for everyone. The first course was an amuse bouche of three bite sized portions of paddlefish caviar on crisp salmon skin, mussels skewered by rosemary, and a Westcott Bay oyster with sorrel sauce.

Garrett stood and picked up his flute. "If I might take a moment while we all have some champagne to make a toast," he moved to Seth's side as he spoke and put his arm around his seated lover's shoulders. Without even thinking about it Seth ran his hand up Garrett's back under his suit jacket to absently rub his partner's back while he spoke. Everyone picked up their glasses.

"I promise to be quick as this looks and smells so delicious," Garrett continued. "I would just like to say how much it means to me, to us, to have all of you here with us as we celebrate our first year together. I can truly say, without reservation, it has been the happiest year of my life. It was just the first year, of the rest of our lives. Thank you all for sharing this with us," he looked down to his partner's loving face. "Seth, I love you more than I will ever find the words to express."

"Oh, Honey," Seth was clearly choked up. He stood up into Garrett's arms. "I love you too, so much," Seth tilted his head up to share a soft, lingering and most loving kiss with his partner.

"That was so beautiful, Garrett," Nasir was moved.

"It was," Maggie agreed as Emmett nodded.

"Thank you all for indulging me," Garrett held Seth in his arms. "Now, let's please, enjoy," he picked his flute back up and held it out to his lover. Seth picked up his, touched it to Garrett's and they took a sip together.

"Hold up a second, everyone," Justin stood from his end of the table as Garrett and Seth sat back down. "I can't let an occasion like this go without putting in my two cents. I have had the privilege of knowing Garrett, quite literally, his entire life. My brother's a good guy, and he deserves a good guy. Seth, we tease each other, a lot. I know I ask for it damn near all the time. Thank you for being you, and for finding my brother. I've never known my little brother to be as happy as he has been since you came into his life. Here's to both my little brothers. May you have a very happy and very long life together."

"Aww, Justin! That was so sweet. You just erased all of today's Injun cracks," Seth smiled.

"Shit, now I gotta start over?" Justin quipped as he sat back down.

"Thank you, Justin," Garrett was sincere.

"That was beautiful, Dear," Melinda took her husband's hand.

"Okay, one more," Emmett picked up his flute. "Do you mind, Babe?"

"You have known them longer, Habibi. You go ahead," Nasir smiled. Emmett stood up in his stocking feet.

"Seth, you know you're like a brother to me," Emmett looked down at his little best friend. "Almost from the day I began my adult life, it's been the two of us together through thick and thin. We've laughed together and we've cried together. I could not begin to conceive of my life without you in it. And when you found Garrett, I didn't lose you at all, I only gained another brother."

"Oh, Emmy, nothing could take me away from you," Seth reached up to take Emmett's hand as the big man continued.

"Nasi and I both are so unbelievably fortunate to have you and Garrett in our lives. We love you both so much. I know I can speak for my partner when I say that we wish for you all the happiness possible for many long years to come," Emmett finished his toast and took a sip. Seth was up out of his chair again, this time to wrap his arms around Emmett with the side of his face pressed into Emmett's sternum. Garrett was right behind him sandwich Seth between them as he too hugged Emmett. Nasir could not stand it and, without his shoes, got up and came around the table to join the group hug.

"I could not agree more with every word," Nasir whispered into Garrett's ear as he gave his best friend a kiss on the cheek.

"The four musketeers," Maggie wore a broad smile.

"Which one's D'Artagnan?" Rosalie asked.

"Nasir I guess. He came last," Maggie figured. The four friends parted with hugs and kisses all around and returned at last to their seats. The toasts, however, were not quite finished.

"Guys, I would like to say something as well," Leah stood. "Like Justin, I have known my little brother all of his life. He has a pretty thick skin, my brother, and he's needed it. I know it wasn't easy for him to let Garrett in, but the day he did, his life changed forever. It was absolutely the single best thing he ever did."

"It's true," Seth said softly as he reached for Garrett's hand. Garrett gave his partner a warm and loving smile.

"You guys are beautiful together. Thank you, Garrett, for taking such good care of my sweet little brother," Leah continued.

"He takes ever such good care of me," Garrett answered her while never taking his eyes from Seth.

"Look always to each other and the people who love you," Leah smiled at Emmett and put a hand on his big shoulder as she continued. "You are both good men with beautiful souls. Don't ever let anyone tell you different. May your love for each other only grow ever stronger. Here's to the first little year of the rest of your lives," she held up her flute and took a sip. Garrett tightened his grip on his lover's hand as he witnessed the transformation on Seth's face. Seth looked to Garrett with eyes as big as saucers and his bottom lip quivered. Seth knew exactly what his sister meant. He let go of Garrett's hand and rose from his seat. Seth went quickly around Emmett to take his sister in his arms. Leah put her face to the top of her brother's head and wrapped her arms around him as he held her tightly. Garrett was close on Seth's heels and put his hand on his lover's back.

"Thank you, Leah," Seth spoke into Leah's chest. "You know how much you mean to me, right?"

"I do, little brother. I love you too," Leah rubbed the back of her brother's head with one hand.

"That was lovely, Leah," Garrett put his free hand on her shoulder. Leah took Seth's head in her hands and moved back enough to look into his face.

"Can we eat now?" Leah asked with a loving smile.

"Yes," Seth wiped his eyes. "Please let's eat now," he took Garrett's hand and led him back around Emmett to their seats. "I love you all very much, but please, no more now. I can't take it," Seth fanned himself as he sat down and took a gulp of his sparkling wine.

"Well, looking at this, I can only imagine how good the rest of this meal is going to be," Rosalie enthused.

"I know," Justin agreed. "I'm glad I'm hungry!"

"Me too," Emmett added. They all dug into their first course and savored every bite.

"So, Edward," Rosalie took a sip of her sparkling wine. "Tell us about life in the middle of nowhere."

"I wasn't in the middle of nowhere," Edward defended.

"But he could see the middle of nowhere on a clear day across the lake!" Seth jested, fully recovered.

"It was admittedly, a little remote," Edward conceded.

"I'm from someplace remote," Seth stated, "but you can still drive there."

"Okay, it's a lot remote," Edward admitted. "And suffice it to say, we don't eat like this there."

"Or shave, evidently," Maggie jabbed.

"I think he looks damn sexy," Emmett spoke up. "But then I like my guys a little scruffy," he smiled at his lover and rubbed their feet together.

"Thanks, Em," Edward nodded. "What can I say about life in Stehekin? Well, it wasn't boring. I was pretty busy, actually."

"Are there like, people there?" Seth asked.

"Yes, Seth, there are people there," Edward confirmed, "vastly outnumbered by the bears, however."

"Lions and tigers and bears, oh my!" Seth recited.

"You knew it was only a matter of time before one of these queens came out with that," Rosalie muttered. Justin had just taken a sip of his sparkling wine and very nearly spit it at her as he laughed.

"Rosie," Maggie chided. Every gay man present turned their attention toward that end of the table.

"Hey, why are the straight people all gathered at one end?" Seth voiced what they all noticed. "Emmy, switch with Justin."

"Oh, no," Justin gave a big grin. "The token straight guy is very happy with the ladies, thank you."

"So you were busy doing what?" Emmett brought the conversation back.

"When you weren't chasing bears," Seth added. "I mean, getting chased by bears."

"When the bears weren't chasing me, I hosted a daily nature talk at the ranger station. I led bicycle tours and walking tours of the orchard and Imus Creek. On the weekends I did learning activities with crafts and things for kids," Edward elaborated.

"Oh, how Ren and Liam would have loved that!" Maggie commented.

"I know. I thought about them every time," Edward admitted.

"I wouldn't take kids up there," Seth shook his head. "They're just bear snacks."

"I implemented a new rule this year against feeding kids to the bears," Edward was quick and dry. "The black bears went along, but the grizzlies didn't much care for it. For a while there they would come bang on the door. What, no kids again?"

"Bear snacks," Emmett shook his head and chuckled. "You're a bear snack!" he grabbed Seth by the back of his neck with one big hand and pulled the smaller man toward him as he leaned over. He made a loud open mouthed growl like he was going to chomp Seth's whole head. Seth only giggled at this.

"Emmett, I'll thank you to leave the snacking on Seth to me," Garrett said casually.

"Oh, there they go," Justin commented.

"Sorry, Garrett. He's all yours," Emmett smiled.

"Yes, he is," Garrett took Seth's hand and they shared a warm smile as they looked into each other's loving eyes.

"Aw, aren't my brother and his Injun cute?" Justin teased.

"Justin," Melinda tapped his hand.

"Your brother is racking up points again," Seth observed, never taking his eyes off Garrett.

"I know that he is," Garrett conceded. Justin only snickered. Teasing with Seth was just as much fun for him as it was for Seth.

Their sommelier arrived with two assistants this time. One bore bottles while the other was laden with even more glasses that were set before Garrett and Melinda. Servers followed to clear away the remains of the first course.

"I have three wines I would like for you to try now," Drew took the bottles one by one and poured them himself. "All of these would work very well with your crab and mushroom handkerchiefs. First we have the Domaine Serene Cote Sud chardonnay from Oregon. Second, much closer to home, the Facelli Winery Bacchus chardonnay. Lastly then, the Stewart Family Reserve chardonnay from Quail's Gate in Okanagan."

"Crab did you say?" Garrett asked while taking in the nose of the second wine.

"Yes, exactly," Drew confirmed. "Dungeness crab with boletus mushrooms. Ah, here it is now," he noted the waiters who swarmed in with plates in hand.

"You know, I find all three lovely," Garrett confessed. "Melinda, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, it's very hard for me not to be partial to the Canadian wine," Melinda admitted.

"There's my Canadian girl," Justin smiled and took his wife's hand.

"We shall have the Quail's Gate, Drew," Garrett decided.

"An excellent choice," Drew and his assistants poured for everyone.

"Oh, this is good, Honey," Justin endorsed just as soon as he tried it.

"So, Edward, it does sound like you were pretty busy up there," Emmett continued.

"I was the only full time of the three Rangers there. Two seasonals and me," Edward reminded. He was sure he had told them that before he left.

"Not quite like the mountain," Seth observed.

"No," Edward shook his head with a chuckle. "On my mountain we need seasonal people and volunteers just to help direct traffic."

"I love when he calls it his mountain," Emmett smiled.

Dinner progressed at a slow pace. Courses followed the selection of wine as chosen by Garrett for the most part, with input from Melinda. Drew and his team poured half glasses each time, lest their guests end up hammered by the time they were finished with their meal. Everyone knew where Nasir went when he pushed away from the table, paused to slip his shoes back on, and disappeared while they were finishing their second dessert course. Miraculously no check was ever presented. The owners came back to check on them and everyone raved about their meal and the whole dinning experience. Ron and Carrie wished them a good evening and left them alone.

"Nasir, Emmett, this was just spectacular," Garrett took Seth's hand as he spoke. "I don't know what we could do to repay you."

"Well," Emmett gave a shrug. "I've never been to Mykonos. What about you, Babe?"

Garrett laughed warmly. "You jest, but we could easily make that happen."

"And your night is not over yet, my friend," Nasir smiled.

"What else could you possibly have in store?" Garrett asked.

"You will see," Nasir nodded confidently. Seth scrutinized Nasir's face a moment and then turned to do the same to Emmett.

"Don't look at me. I'm Sergeant Schultz," Emmett shook his head.

"Oh," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"Are we ready to go?" Nasir asked with his hands on the arms of his chair.

"Will everyone let me buy a last round or two or whatever in the lobby bar?" Justin asked.

"Hold that thought a minute, Justin," Melinda patted his hand. "Who needs to run to the ladies room? Leah?" she looked to the other straight woman and paused with her purse in her lap.

"Oh, good idea," Leah agreed as she and Melinda rose together.

"You girls don't mind the lesbians joining you," Rosalie said what was not quite a question as she stood and held out her hand to her wife.

"Of course not. Don't be silly. C'mon," Melinda took the question seriously. Leah had a different approach.

"I'd love get a taste of that cherry chapstick, Rose," Leah ran her fingers through her long hair and tilted her head to the side.

"Oh my God," Justin's mind took that thought and ran with it.

"Okay, enough of that," Melinda elbowed Leah on her arm. "You're giving my husband ideas. With his head full of images like that, he won't last when I get him back to the room."

Seth burst out laughing. Garrett just closed his eyes.

"Not to mention the fact that the owner of said chapstick has a partially inebriated, but fully crazy Irish wife!" Maggie added pointing a finger at Leah.

"There's my woman!" Rosalie enthused as she followed the others out of the private dinning room.

"You gay boys just don't know what you're missing," Justin gave a sigh and shook his head from where he sat alone at his end of the table.

"Actually, Justin, I know exactly what I'm not missing," Edward stated.

"Maybe you don't know what you're missing. Did you ever think of that?" Seth asked.

"I know what I'm not missing. I've got one in my pants!" Justin found himself very funny.

"Why do women go to the bathroom in groups?" Nasir wondered aloud.

"I've asked plenty of times, but I've never gotten an answer that I understood," Emmett leaned back to stretch in his chair.

"I don't know why they couldn't wait until we were back in the lobby. There's one right there by the bar," Justin shared.

"Well, that's all the way across the driveway," Seth gestured dramatically. The ladies returned en masse just as they had departed and the whole group left the Founder's Room with full stomachs and happy memories. Once outside they hastened across into the hotel lobby as the night air was chilly and damp.

"Habibi, get me a glass of whatever you are having. I have to go take care of that thing," Nasir paused to kiss his partner on the lips.

"Okay, Nasi," Emmett smiled after the man he loved as Nasir broke from the group and headed for the front desk.

"Where is he going?" Seth narrowed his gaze as he looked after Nasir.

"Sweetie," Emmett put his arm around Seth's shoulders as they walked. "He has to run over to the, you'll find out later, to see to the, never mind it," he spoke in meaningless riddles. Emmett tried very hard to suppress his grin at Seth's flat stare.

"You don't even know," Seth dismissed.

"Oh yeah, smart guy? This time I not only know, it was my idea," Emmett bragged, "but I'm not gonna say another thing. C'mon, let's have a nightcap," he steered them into Fireside Cellars.

"Okay, what do we all want?" Justin passed out the wine menus that he took from the bar.

"Help me, Eddie," Emmett pulled two of the small tables together.

"Sure, Em," Edward brought chairs into a large oval around the tables.

"Here we go," Emmett picked up one of the lists as he sat down. "I know Nasi would like another dessert wine," he studied the menu a moment. "Huh."

"What?" Seth asked.

"Well," Emmett began, "I see three different muscats, a madeira and a late harvest viognier, but not one eiswein or auslese or riesling anything."

"Ten of us for dinner and how many wine snobs? Just one," Seth held up his finger as he teased his best friend.

"Hey, my guy has quite a fondness for German juice," Emmett quipped.

"He likes wine too!" Seth laughed.

"Nasir has spoken of both to me often," Garrett added casually. "I think I would like another glass of champagne, Justin. See if they have that Argyle here at the bar, will you please?" he bid. Justin took everyone's order and walked up to the bar where he found a different bartender than was here earlier in the evening.

"Evening, sir," the barman greeted.

"Evening. I'm gonna need nine glasses of wine for my entire group over there," Justin motioned with his head as he placed his credit card on the bar along with his wine list.

"Yes, sir," the bartender picked up Justin's credit card. "Are you staying at the hotel, sir? You can charge to your room if you wish."

"Knowing my brother's friends, if I do that, I won't get to actually pay for it," Justin rightly concluded. He ran down the order and the barman poured. Justin took a few glasses to their combined table at a time.

"I see five guys and only four girls in your group, Mr. Thompson. I hope you're not the odd man out. The only guy without a girl," the bartender smiled in solidarity. His smile faded as Justin laughed.

"Buddy, I'm the odd man out alright. I'm the only guy who does have a girl," Justin explained. He continued when he saw the confused look on the barman's face. "Or wants one. I'm gonna leave my card with you. Open me a tab," Justin picked up the last glasses and joined his family. "Edward, you sure I can't get you a glass of wine?"

"No thanks, Justin. I'm about wined out," Edward leaned back in his chair.

"Something else? I'll get you a beer. I don't care if I do get dirty looks," Justin offered further.

"I'm good, man. Thanks. Just enjoying the company right now," Edward smiled. He did not have to look to know that the Oracle was even now narrowing his eyes. Just as Seth began to examine Edward's very soul, his attention was taken by the return of Nasir, who sat down casually beside his lover like he had only gone to the bathroom.

"Thank you, Habibi," Nasir took the glass Emmett held for him.

"Don't you dare just sit down there like you haven't been missing all this time on some clandestine errand," Seth threatened.

"You took care of the thing?" Emmett asked.

"The thing is well handled," Nasir gave a nod.

"You two are so gonna get it," Seth promised as he sipped his wine.

"Sweetness," Garrett raised his eyebrows and tilted his head as he looked to his partner wistfully.

"What, Honey?" Seth asked.

"My arms long for you," Garrett held his arms open. Seth was touched and smiled broadly as he moved from his chair into Garrett's lap.

"So much better," Garrett sighed as his very being drank in the feel and scent of his lover's body. Seth leaned his head back on Garrett's shoulder as he relaxed in his partner's loving arms.

"I don't guess we needed ten chairs, Em," Edward observed.

"Yeah, I don't know what we were thinking," Emmett added with a grin.

"The gays are getting snuggly, Mel. What do you say?" Justin patted his thigh in invitation.

"I say, wait until we get back to the room, Dear," Melinda took her husband's hand.

"Okay, so, good night, guys!" Justin made to get up.

"Hold your horses, big fella," Melinda restrained her husband with a hand on his arm. "We've got all night."

"I promise to take all night too," Justin took his wife's hand and kissed it. Leah sat beside Edward and looked him over carefully. This did not escape Edward's notice.

"What? Did I spill something?" Edward looked down at his shirt.

"That's not why I was looking at you," Leah explained. "I mean, yeah, you should come to my room and get out of that soiled shirt. And those pants too."

"Easy there, Cougar. Your prey plays for the other team," Seth teased his sister.

"Yeah, I just thinking what a waste that is," Leah admitted. Justin watched his brother close his eyes and nuzzle behind Seth's ear. He then looked longingly at his wife.

"I actually really envy you right now, Gar," Justin admitted. Seth's face lit up. He was not about to miss this opportunity.

"I can be an equal opportunity Thompson snuggler," Seth rose from his partner's lap and bounced over to Justin where he seated himself, just as he had on Garrett.

"Oh, my God. Honey, the gays are sitting on my lap now," Justin looked to his wife for help. And he should have known better.

"Have fun, Dear," Melinda wore an amused smile. Seth leaned his head on the straight man's shoulder and wiggled his butt slightly in Justin's lap.

"Oh, my God," Justin repeated.

"Justin, may I have my partner back please?" Garrett asked.

"Oh, yes. Yes, please," Justin was all for that idea. Seth only giggled and returned to his lover.

"He's been asking for it all evening," Seth told Garrett as he settled back into his partner's arms.

"He can't have any. You're all mine," Garrett put a hand to Seth's face, closed his eyes and gave his lover a slow, sensual kiss on his lips. Garrett parted his lips just enough to touch Seth's upper lip with his tongue. Seth gave the softest mewl when his lover did that and felt The King twitch in his pants.

Emmett and Nasir watched these exchanges with smiles on their faces as they sat comfortably side by side with their chairs pushed together. They sat with their arms up against each other. Emmett held his palm facing up and Nasir's hand lay palm down over his. They were not quite holding hands, but just entwining their fingers together in a slow loving dance.

"Does everyone know what they are wearing to our Halloween party?" Seth asked the group.

"I don't," Garrett stated from beneath his partner.

"You will be," Seth paused dramatically with a finger on Garrett's chest in the open collar of his shirt, "very sexy!"

"We have something pretty clever, I think," Emmett looked to Nasir as he spoke.

"Yes, I think so too. I like it," Nasir smiled.

"We just have to see if we can find the right costumes," Emmett added.

"Remember the Greek theme last year, Mel?" Justin shook his head. "I gotta find something extra manly this year. I'm not wearin' a dress again."

"A dress," Seth shook his head. "What about you girls?" he prodded.

"Wonder Woman," Rosalie spread her arms, "naturally."

"So you're not wearing a costume, then?" Edward asked and tried to suppress his snicker.

"What about you, Maggie?" Seth pressed on.

"Don't know yet. Depends on if Garrett is able to get that special surprise for me," Maggie informed. Seth sucked in a loud, stricken gasp.

"You have a surprise too?" Seth demanded of the man on whom he sat.

"That's a two way street, Sweetness," Garrett smiled. Seth whirled around on Emmett and Nasir with narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know what it is," Emmett shook his shook his head.

"But I'll bet you do," Seth pointed at Nasir.

"Nasir doesn't either," Garrett stated while slowly rubbing his partner's arm.

"Okay, I see how it is," Seth slowly nodded.

"I'm a little tired, Rosie," Maggie drained her glass and set it on the table. "Take me to bed."

"I'll take you to bed all right, Freckles, but you won't be getting much sleep," Rosalie gave a smirk.

"I think I'll turn in too," Edward nodded.

"I'll go with you. No need to draw two baths," Leah tried again. Edward only giggled and Leah gave a shrug. Rosalie stood up and took her wife's hand. Thus began the exodus as everyone stood with them.

"Let's all meet here in the lobby again at eleven. We have reservations for brunch," Nasir announced.

"Night, boys," Maggie moved first to hug her brother. "I'm so glad you're home," she stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck. "The boys missed you terribly."

"I missed them too," Edward held his sister tightly in his arms. "You have no idea. I have a few days off and I would love to spend every minute of it with them."

"They'll be so excited," Maggie liked that plan and finally let Edward go.

"I'm glad you're back too, little bro," Rosalie gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Seth, happy anniversary again. I'm so glad you're happy," Maggie found it much easier to hug the shorter man.

"Thank you, Maggie," Seth hugged the woman who rubbed his back.

"You see now, Pipsqueak? How many times did I tell you how wonderful it is to have someone you love?" Rosalie rubbed Seth's shoulder.

"Yes, yes. Amazon wisdom is boundless!" Seth scoffed dramatically. The girls moved on to Garrett.

"Eddie," Emmett took the thinner man in his arms and lifted him off of his feet, "don't be gone so long again. We love you and we miss you."

"Okay, Em, okay," Edward patted the bigger man on his muscular shoulder. He put his forearms on bigger man's chest to lean back and look Emmett in the face. "Can you put me down now?"

Emmett said nothing further as he let Edward down the few inches to his feet. Nasir quickly took his place.

"Edward, thank you so much for your wise counsel and advice," Nasir held Edward tightly.

"Hey, it was my pleasure, Nasir," Edward rubbed the Arab's back. As soon as he let Nasir go he turned to Garrett.

"Happy anniversary, Garrett," Edward gave the man a hug. "I'm really glad you're part of our group."

"So am I, Edward. Thank you," Garrett agreed.

"Family is the word you are looking for, Edward," Seth took Garret's place as his partner let the man go.

"Happy anniversary, Seth," Edward put his cheek to the top of Seth's head.

"You know, once upon a time, like three hundred years ago, I couldn't stand you," Seth confessed.

"Oh, thanks," Edward spoke with a deliberate sarcastic edge to his voice.

"Shut up and let me finish," Seth thwacked Edward on the back. "My point, if I might make it, is that was a long time ago. Now you're my family too and you have been for years. I don't want you to be gone so long again. I worry about you."

"I'm not gonna say I didn't miss you guys, but it was really nice up there, peaceful and secluded," Edward said wistfully. Seth did not mistake his tone. He leaned back to look Edward in the eye. Edward knew that once Seth's eyes held yours, there was no escape. The Oracle saw Truth.

"We're gonna find time to talk some in the morning, just the two of us," Seth put a hand flat on Edward's chest. "I love you," he stretched up to give the taller man a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too," Edward gave Seth a few pats on his little butt.

"Edward, that's private property," Garrett leveled a finger.

"C'mere, Gar," Justin pulled his brother to him. "I really am very happy for you, little brother."

"Thank you, Justin. I know that," Garrett closed his eyes as his big brother held him. He remembered the day he first arrived in Seattle. Justin had been waiting in his driveway and held him just like this for the longest time. Garrett had cried in his brother's arms that day. Today he could not have been happier.

"It's about time you had a good guy. I meant every word I said at dinner," Justin stressed.

"I know that too," Garrett assured.

"Now, go give your Injun a shot of Thompson," Justin gave his brother a robust pat on the back and let him go. Garrett just chuckled.

"Thank you, Justin," Seth stepped up to hug the lone straight man.

"For what, Seth?" Justin asked as he hugged back.

"For being so much fun," Seth answered as he moved to the man's wife.

The group broke up at last and headed for their rooms.

* * *

**Supplemental AN:**

If what Liz wanted to see fleshed out was not apparent in this chapter, it will be in the next one...


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

And now, the moment we've all been waiting for. Or maybe it's not. But it is an event long in coming. My sister planted the seed way back in the epilogue of the original E&O. I actually wrote this and the previous chapter (it was all one, but just got too big) nearly a year ago. I hope you enjoy.

E&O Summit Meeting next month! Miss Liz, I can NOT wait! And special thanks for the spring cleaning in this chapter! Miss Maureen, though there are none in this chapter, thanks so much for your help with the kids. Big, giant hugs to both of you.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Very Special Present**

September, One Year Ago

The only members of their party who were not on the ground floor at the Willows Lodge, were those in the suites. Garrett and Seth walked hand in hand down the corridor, and Emmett and Nasir followed doing the same. The taller men paused as Garrett opened the door to the Herb Garden suite. They smiled at each other when they heard Seth gasp. Seth took only a step into his suite as he surveyed what had been done. Tens of thousands of fresh red rose petals made a wide path from the door to the bed, the divans by the fireplace, and into the bathroom. Soft illumination was provided by a fire in the fireplace, a low lamp on one bedside table, and two dozen candles in the bathroom. The tub was full of, by this time, cooling bathwater, and the surface of the water, the pulled down bed and the divans by the fireplace, were all covered in more rose petals. A low table between the divans bore two crystal flutes and a bottle of champagne sat in an ice bucket to the side.

"At least, Sweetness, now we know what Nasir was up to when he was missing," Garrett chuckled from the doorway. Seth rushed back past Garrett into the corridor to grab first Nasir in a quick tight hug, and then Emmett.

"Okay, good night now," Seth rushed back into his suite and pulled Garrett away from the door so it would close.

"Good night. Thank you!" Garrett called as the door closed. In the hallway Emmett and Nasir smiled at each other.

"I hope they have a very nice night. They deserve it," Nasir stated.

"I hope so too, but they've already had a fantastic night because of you, Nasi," Emmett took his partner's chin in his hand and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Because of us," Nasir corrected as he fished their key card out of his pocket.

"Hey, will you rub your scruffy face on my balls?" Emmett asked as he followed his partner into their suite.

"You do not have to ask me that twice!" Nasir enthused.

Across the hall, Seth pulled his partner to the big rose petal covered bed. "I want you to go open that champagne, but I want you to do it naked," Seth dictated. Garrett only smiled as Seth pushed his suit jacket off his shoulders. Seth pushed Garrett to sit on the bed and laid his jacket carefully over their bag. He returned to Garrett and began to unbutton his dress shirt. As he did so, Garrett pushed Seth's open white oxford off of his shoulders. Seth opened Garrett's shirt and just as he ran his hands appreciatively over his lover's exposed chest, Garrett pulled Seth's hands away, to free him finally of his shirtsleeves. Garrett then took hold of Seth's red tank and pulled it up.

"Hey! I'm supposed to be undressing you," Seth lifted his arms to let Garrett pull the tank off over his head.

"If you think I will let you keep your clothes on, on our anniversary for one moment longer, you are mistaken, Mr. Clearwater," Garrett reached for the waistband of Seth's pants and pulled him up against the bed between his legs. Seth only smiled and pulled Garrett's shirt out of his pants. Garrett ran his hands up Seth's arms and over his shoulders. He placed one hand behind Seth's neck to pull him into a kiss as he ran his other hand down the dark back to massage one butt cheek through the leather pants. Seth closed his eyes as he opened his mouth to his lover. Garrett just slipped his tongue into Seth's mouth to tease him. He caught Seth's top lip gently with his teeth and ran his tongue along it. Seth unfastened and pulled Garrett's belt from his pants and threw it on the floor. Both men reached for the button on the other's pants at the same time. Garrett had the advantage in that Seth was standing. The leather pants became loose as Garrett lowered Seth's zipper. He immediately ran both hands down inside the back of Seth's pants to grip the firm, dark glutes.

"No fair!" Seth broke their kiss and pulled back as his own pants were pushed down his thighs. He stepped back and Garrett could see that the only thing still holding Seth's pants up was the thick expanding snake that was still mostly hidden down the left pant leg.

"Oh my God, is that hot," Garrett reached for his lover's crotch with the intention of assisting the python in finding it's freedom.

"Oh no you don't," Seth pushed Garrett down flat on his back.

"Sweetness, I need your cock," Garrett protested.

"You're gonna get all the cock you can handle, mister," Seth ran his fingers along the obvious bulge trapped down the leg of Garrett's snug jeans. Then he squeezed it. Garrett moaned and Seth took hold of the waistband of his jeans. Garrett lifted his ass as Seth pulled his jeans down his legs. Garrett's cock slapped his abdomen as Seth pulled the pants and shoes off his feet. Seth made quick work of Garrett's socks and the man was naked. Seth leaned down over Garrett on the bed and just lightly ran the tip of his nose over the bigger man's smooth, loose scrotum. Garrett had been in his suit all day, then his jeans all evening.

"My God, do you smell good!" Seth reached out his tongue and almost touched it to where sac met shaft, but stopped himself. "If I do that now, I won't be able to stop myself and we'll never make it to the fireplace," he sighed.

Garrett leaned up on his elbows and looked down into his lover's eyes, filled with lust to match his own. "Go ahead. Lick me. You know how much I want it. You do too," Garrett watched Seth's resolve crumble. "Just lick my balls," he bid. He watched his lover open his mouth and lower his face. Seth closed his eyes as his senses drank in his lover's sex. He curled his tongue under one heavy nut and ran it across to support the other.

"Ugh!" Garrett let his head fall back as his lover's tongue ran under his stones. Seth stopped and stood up from the bed. His pants hung off his butt, but were yet held up only by the combined thickness of his leg and his big cock down the left pant leg. Seth wrapped his fingers around the visible four inches of his cock and began to pull himself from his pant leg.

"No! Please let me do that!" Garrett flew from the bed to kneel before his lover. He took hold of Seth's wrists and gently moved his hands away. Garrett reverently ran his hands across Seth's narrow hips and around to caress his bare butt. He ran his hands up Seth's ribs and over his defined pecs, before he brought them slowly down the front of Seth's body, fingers joining as they ran through Seth's light treasure trail, and finally into his trimmed, black pubes. Garrett leaned forward to nuzzle into the exposed base of the trapped python. The most of Seth's nuts were already exposed and Garrett inhaled deeply. Nothing turned him on more than the scent of his Native lover's balls having been in his leather pants all day.

"Oh, Sweetness, you think I smell good?" Garrett could only imagine it was no contest. He gave wet kisses on the exposed portion of Seth's big dick. Garrett gently curled his fingers around the neck of the big organ and carefully pulled it from the pant leg that held it prisoner. Just as soon as Seth's mostly hard cock was free of his pants, Garrett gave it a more pleasant confinement down his throat.

"Ugh, Honey!" Seth tilted his head back and gripped Garrett's shoulder for support as his lover swallowed him down. He felt his pants drop and stepped out of them with his shoes. Garrett helped Seth out of each sock while still impaled on the ever stiffening bone. Garrett drew his lips and tongue up slowly along Seth's length until finally only the snake's head remained in his mouth. Seth looked down on his lover with a smile as he felt Garrett's tongue curl around his head. Seth moved his hips back to pull himself free of Garrett's mouth and at the same time pulled at his lover's arms.

"Go open the champagne while we can still think," Seth instructed.

"Are you sure, Sweetness?" Garrett stood and put a hand to Seth's face. "I just had this in my mouth," he took hold of Seth's sizable erection with his free hand, "and it is very difficult for me to think about anything else."

"I know, Honey. It's hard for me too," Seth agreed.

"It very much is," Garrett gave Seth's hardness a squeeze.

"No pun intended," Seth giggled. "Go, quick, before I lose my mind," he turned Garrett in the direction of the fireplace and pushed him along. Garrett's erection swung before him as he strode over to the fireplace with Seth's hands on his lower back.

"I'll just lay down here. Oh!" Seth discovered on one of the divans a large towel from the bathroom folded up with a hand towel and the small bottle of baby oil Nasir had dug out of their bag on top of it. "Ha! Nasir knows us well."

"That he does," Garrett pulled the bottle from the ice. "Roederer Cristal. Now where did he get this at this hotel?"

"He must have brought it with him. He knows that's your favorite," Seth picked up one of the flutes. "Wow, they're heavy."

"They look like Waterford," Garrett observed as he ripped and twisted away the foil and wire cork basket.

"They are. Oh, look, Honey! They're engraved. Seth and Garrett, first anniversary of many, and the date! How sweet is that?" he held up the glass so that Garrett could see the engraving.

"We are lucky to have them," Garrett popped the cork. Seth held his glass to be filled and sat reclined among the rose petals on the near divan. He looked up at Garrett with smouldering eyes as he held his flute, his raven, silky hair behind one shoulder and over the other. Seth's now half hard snake lay draped over his dark thigh. The sight of his naked lover in this pose took Garrett's breath away. Seth Clearwater had never looked so sexy to Garrett as he did in this moment. Garrett thrust the bottle back into it's ice and knelt beside the divan, between Seth's legs.

"My God, Seth, you are so beautiful," Garrett spoke in barely a whisper, one hand on a dark, Native thigh.

"Aww, Honey. You are too. So very beautiful. My big strong handsome man," Seth reached out to put his hand to Garrett's face. He ran his fingers through Garrett's thick, rich brown hair. Garrett closed his eyes while Seth did that and turned his head to kiss his lover's palm.

"Here's to Seth, the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me," Garrett raised his glass with a smile.

"And here's to Garrett," Seth gently touched their flutes together, "certainly the most wonderful thing that ever happened to me too," Seth took a sip even as Garrett did the same. A smile broke across Seth's face. "Even though I didn't know it at the time," he added.

"I did," Garrett smiled and ran his hand further up Seth's thigh.

"Well, you're smarter than I am," Seth conceded.

"I don't know about that. We each see through the filtered vision of our own experiences," Garrett spoke wisdom. "I was prepared to love. You were too, but I think you just didn't realize it," he smiled as he moved his thumb slowly through the sparse hair on Seth's upper thigh.

"I really didn't," Seth admitted. "You frustrated me no end when we met."

"I know," Garrett smiled.

"Thank you," Seth spoke softly.

"For what?" Garrett asked in kind.

"For wearing me down. For showing me," Seth began. "It wasn't easy for me to let you in."

"I know," Garrett slowly nodded.

"I've only ever been completely open with Emmy, before you I mean, but that's not the same thing at all," Seth shook his head.

"Emmett is your most trusted confidant. He is very much like a brother to you in that regard," Garrett pointed out.

"Yeah," Seth agreed. "And he was there for me when I really needed to feel safe. He has always made me feel safe, but now you make me feel safe."

"I can't tell you how much that means to me, Seth," Garrett spoke sincerely.

"I think that's why I have such a need to control sex. Men took control of me, sometimes very roughly, sometimes against my will," Seth admitted what Garrett already knew.

"It kills me to know that," Garrett stated with regret.

"It's okay. It just makes me appreciate you all the more. You're always gentle and loving with me. You taught me to love. You taught me to trust," Seth confessed. "I can give up control to you and know that I will still be safe. And when you do get assertive, it's just that. It's still playful. It's still love making. Emmy told me once that emotion was the difference between having sex and making love, and that making love was way beyond just having sex. I made fun of him when he told me that, but now I know it's true. You showed me that too."

"Hopefully you've known that for over a year," Garrett teased with a smile.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Honey. Of course, that's what I meant. I have known that for well over a year," Seth stressed.

"I know you have," Garrett ran his fingers back and forth across Seth's thigh soothingly.

"I trust you with my heart too," Seth added. "I think that was probably the hardest part for me. The really letting you in part. No matter how many times Emmy argued to the contrary, I thought love was something people who wanted to get hurt did. I was sure I didn't want any part of it. And then you came along and everything I was sure I knew went right out the window."

"Glad to be of service," Garrett smiled.

"Smartass," Seth laughed. He traced a finger lightly over the back of Garrett's hand on his thigh. "I just mean that I know you love me, not for the man I'm supposed to be, or the man you want me to be, but for the man I am. I feel it. That means so much to me."

"Seth," Garrett raised his hand to Seth's face, "you are the most wonderful man and perfect just the way you are. That anyone would think otherwise, or worse that they could try to make you think otherwise, is a vicious, evil thing and beyond my comprehension. It is for us to safeguard each other's emotional and physical well being. We belong to each other now."

"I love you so much, Gar," Seth ran his fingers up and down the arm that held the loving hand to his face.

"I love you, my sweet, beautiful Seth," Garrett spoke with clear emotion.

"Kiss me already," Seth took a gulp of his champagne. Garrett's mouth turned up in a smile and he took a gulp of his as well. He took Seth's flute from him and set them both aside. Seth wrapped his arms around Garrett as his lover nearly laid down on him. He opened his mouth to Garrett and welcomed his lover's tongue into his mouth with his own. Their tongues, chilled from the cold champagne, caressed each other in mouths that tasted of wine and each other. Cocks that had fallen mostly back to sleep while they spoke, quickly reawakened. Seth ran his hands across Garrett's strong back while Garrett ran his hands down Seth's body to his knees and back up. The bigger man relished the feel of the ever expanding organ as it grew between their bodies. Seth moaned into Garrett's mouth as he felt his lover's rod poke into his balls. Seth raised his legs to wrap them around his bigger lover's torso. Garrett was already in almost exactly the right place. Neither of them were lubricated yet, but that could be quickly remedied. If he could just get Garrett's bone to poke right at his entrance it would feel so good. Garrett knew exactly what Seth as doing as his little lover squirmed beneath him and he wanted the same thing. He let Seth squirm for a long moment while they kissed, because that felt so good, but then finally pulled his hips back and jabbed his sword up against Seth's exposed hole. They both moaned into the other's mouth. Seth knew how good Garrett would feel inside him, as always, and his own big joint flexed between them at that thought. Then just as suddenly, Seth knew what he wanted to do.

"Lay down here on your back," Seth said as he broke their kiss. He put a hand on Garrett's chest and applied gentle pressure. They both knew Seth had no power to move Garrett off of him, and they both knew Seth would never need it. Garrett placed his fists on the divan and lifted himself up. He paused to lean his head down and capture Seth's bottom lip in a sucking kiss before he moved off of Seth. The smaller man was then left spread eagle and exposed on the divan and Garrett could not resist.

"My King," Garrett placed his tongue on Seth's smooth, dark, loose scrotum and ran his tongue in a broad swath up the big organ's cum tube to Seth's leaking head.

"Ugh," Seth's cock gave a jump and hit Garrett on the chin. Garrett gave Seth a smirk and lower his head again.

"No, stop!" Seth grabbed Garrett's head to lift him up.

"What, Sweetness? I want to make love to you," Garrett protested.

"I told you I wanted you to lay down here on your back," Seth reminded.

Garrett moved The King aside with his cheek to nuzzle into Seth's abdomen. He planted a soft kiss on Seth's abs. "Whatever you wish, Sweetness," he moved aside and, once Seth got up, took his place. Seth knelt between his lover's wide spread legs and ran his hands up Garrett's firm, hairy thighs. Garrett was so hard that his quivering erection hovered above his treasure trail. His balls hung heavily in their smooth sac. Seth let his eyes wander up his lover's flat abdomen to the curve of the well formed pecs with their pert, dark nipples that begged for his attention.

"Mmm," Garrett took his lover in his arms as the smaller man laid down on him. He ran his hands through Seth's long, silken hair as he felt his lover's lips close over his left nipple. Garrett closed his eyes as his lover's tongue gently circled around his nipple and then washed slowly over it. He gasped as Seth's teeth bit down on him with just exactly the right amount of pressure. Seth heard his lover gasp and felt the bone that was pressed into his abdomen flex against him. He relished how he could make his lover's body respond. Seth lifted his head and looked up into his lover's rich, warm brown eyes.

"I want to do something for you, for us," Seth stated.

"Whatever you want, sweet Seth," Garrett had no idea what Seth meant as he ran the back of his fingers across Seth's high cheekbone. He did not ask as it did not matter. Whatever Seth wanted to do with him, he wanted too. Seth planted wet kisses down Garrett's body. The leaking bone twitched in anticipation as Seth's face drew near. Even fully erect Garrett's head was nearly covered by his foreskin. A trait in his partner that Seth had always loved. Clear syrup drooled from Garrett's slit, which was the only part of him protruding from his cowl, and connected to his abdomen in a thin string. So as not to move Garrett's skin in any way, Seth took hold of his lover's balls with his fingers to the sides of Garrett's shaft to steady it as much as possible. He ever so gently touched his tongue to the snake's seeping eye. Seth loved the taste of his lover's precum.

"Umm," Garrett felt his lover's tongue wash through his slit. He felt the warm sensual tongue slip up into his foreskin and carefully curl around his head. "Ugh. That feels so good."

"I love your cock, Gar," Seth confessed as he wrapped his hand around it at last and moved Garrett's skin down to expose the serpent's head. He closed his lips around the head of his lover's penis and slowly drew them off. Seth had other things on his mind, but he just could not help himself.

"Huh," Garrett closed his eyes again as his every inch sank down his lover's talented throat. Seth very much enjoyed the throbbing cock lodged in his throat. If he did not need air, he would happily leave it there all night. That and he did have another agenda.

"Ugh," Garrett felt his lover's tongue move against his sensitive cum tube as Seth's mouth drew up his rock hard bone. "Oh, Seth."

"I want to suck you," Seth drew his tongue over Garrett's frenulum, "but I have something else in mind."

"You can do whatever you want with me, Sweetness," Garrett's voice wavered as his lover lapped at his cock. Seth ran his tongue down Garrett's shaft and over his balls.

"Ugh," Garrett felt Seth's very talented tongue curl under his stones, just as he had when Seth first got him naked, after they said goodnight to Emmett and Nasir. Seth pulled his lover's right testicle into the warm embrace of his mouth. He sucked on it gently and moved his tongue sensually around it before letting it go and giving the other one equal attention. Garrett moaned as each of his orbs took a turn in the exquisite trap of his lover's mouth. He breath caught as he then felt something he did not expect. Seth pushed Garrett's thighs further apart as he lapped ever lower on his lover's perineum.

"Sweetness, are you-" Garrett's eyes went wide as Seth's tongue found his most intimate place. "Ugh!" he threw his head back. "Seth, my God!"

"Mmm," Seth drew his tongue slowly over his lover's hole. He pushed Garrett's legs up to get greater access and licked across the bigger man's opening again. "Gar, you smell so good, you taste so good. Why don't I lick your ass more often?"

"I don't kno-ow," Garrett felt Seth's tongue wash over his hole again. "Ugh. You do whatever you want to me."

"Honey, I want," Seth paused as he ran a finger over Garrett's hole through the wet crack.

"What do you want, Sweetness?" Garrett looked down on his little lover who looked back up at him from between his wide spread and raised legs.

"I want to do something for us," Seth corrected, "that I've never done for anyone before."

"Oh, Seth!" Garrett sat up and took his lover's face in his hands. "Do you mean it?" he knew exactly what Seth referred to. "I can't tell you what this means to me," Garrett pulled Seth up to kiss him deeply. Seth closed his eyes and took Garrett's cock in one and and his balls in the other, as the bigger man's tongue probed his mouth.

"I have wanted you to do this," Garrett put a hand to Seth's face as he broke their kiss. "I am so happy that you feel comfortable enough with me to do it."

"I do, Gar. I very much do. I don't know how comfortable you are going to be. I don't want to hurt you. I'll prepare you as best I can," Seth sounded hopeful.

"You spoke of trusting me. I trust you too," Garrett caressed Seth's face.

"Lay back down," Seth pushed Garrett flat on his back again. "I have a hot ass to lick!" he quickly settled between Garrett's legs again. The bigger man lifted his legs as his lover gave him a broad lick through his wet, hairy crack.

"Ugh," Garrett felt Seth's tongue zero in on his hole and push it's way in. "Oh, Seth!" he tried to hold himself still as his little lover fucked him with his strong tongue. Seth pushed Garrett's legs up further and burrowed his face into the bigger man's crack as he shoved his tongue as far up Garrett's ass as he could. Seth was surprised at how great his feeling of power was in this position. He had licked Garrett's ass before, but never shoved his tongue up him. A tongue in a man's ass was an immensely powerful weapon. It could reduce a man to quivering jelly and produce from him the most satisfying sounds.

"That feels so good," Garrett moaned. Seth at last pulled his tongue out of Garrett's ass and just gave slow, gentle licks at his lover's hole to relax him further, just as Garrett had done to him countless times. Seth reached for the nearby bottle of baby oil without moving his mouth from Garrett's crack. Garrett smiled as Seth snapped open the bottle and coated the fingers of one hand with the oil.

"I imagined it would be me doing that tonight," Garrett confessed with a smile.

"Me too," Seth kissed Garrett's inner thigh as he rubbed his oily fingers around his lover's already very wet hole. "Here goes. We are going where we have both never gone, right now," he ever so carefully pushed his lubricated finger inside Garrett's body. "Gar, do not let me hurt you," Seth stressed.

"This does not hurt, Sweetness. My doctor has done as much," Garrett smiled down on Seth.

"He has?" Seth furrowed his brow. He wasn't quite sure he liked the sound of that.

"Of course he has," Garrett smiled down on clearly concerned little partner.

"Why would he do that to a man your age? I'm not sure I like this doctor," Seth expressed.

"Sweetness, you know my life is insured for a great deal of money, so I will have the peace of mind to know that you will always be taken care of if something happened to me. A policy like that requires a physical," Garrett explained.

"Oh, okay, I see," Seth was relieved. "Well, did your doctor do this?" he ran his tongue across Garrett's nuts and up his cock along his sensitive cum tube.

"Ugh," Garrett's prick gave a jump and Seth caught the drooling head in his mouth. Seth could tell that his lover's hole was reasonably relaxed from his tongue work, but knew that it was not nearly enough to prepare the man for what he had. He took all eight inches of Thompson down his throat as he added a second finger to Garrett's ass. Garrett sucked in an audible gasp. As Seth swallowed his cock, the probing fingers found his prostate.

"My, God!" Garrett struggled to remain still and relax. "Huh. The doctor has never done that!"

Seth slowly pulled his mouth off Garrett's throbbing pole. "If he had, I'd make a war dance," Seth commented and applied his tongue to Garrett's frenulum.

"Ugh. You know Dr. Tilton is old enough to be our father," Garrett tried to reason.

"He could be a kindly old nun, there'd still be a murder," Seth stated and took Garrett back in his mouth.

"Oh, Sweetness," Garrett felt Seth's loving mouth move up and down his shaft in time with the fingers that moved inside him. It was the most incredible sensation. Very quickly it became too incredible. "Seth," he put a hand to his lover's head in an effort to halt him. "Seth, stop, please. You can't touch me inside and suck me like that. I'll come."

Seth ever so slowly, again, pulled his mouth off his man's throbbing cock. "You're so hard and leaking, Gar. It's hard for me to not suck it," he just watched his lover's quivering bone as he massaged Garrett's prostate. Seth licked his lips as more drool dripped onto Garrett's abdomen. He opened his mouth to take Garrett in his throat again and knew that would be a mistake. Seth occupied his mouth by running his tongue over Garrett's smooth sac.

"Ugh," Garrett moaned as his lover's warm, sensual tongue washed over his stones. "Sweetness, you're going to have to get inside me soon."

"Okay," Seth carefully extracted his fingers from Garrett's ass. He held up the bigger man's prick and moved his skin down to expose the snake's head. Seth gave a lick across the serpent's weeping eye and then gave a slurping kiss on Garrett's head. He stood up and his hard post pointed out over where Garrett lay appreciating the view. Seth smiled back at his lover as he anointed himself with baby oil.

"This isn't gonna be easy, Gar. Are you very, very sure you want me to do this?" Seth asked a final time.

"Only you, Seth. Put that magnificent cock in me," Garrett instructed.

"Okay, you asked for it," Seth teased as he positioned himself between Garrett's legs where his feet were up on the edge of the divan. He paused to pour more oil onto himself in sufficient quantity that it dripped from his hand as he stroked himself. "Here goes," Seth tried not to sound tentative as he placed the head of his cock at Garrett's relaxed hole. He moved his head slowly up and down over his lover's most intimate place. Both were equally slick and this was pleasurable for both men.

"Hmm," Garrett smiled at his lover. Emboldened by how smoothly this had gone and how good it felt so far, Seth held himself still and pressed into Garrett's opening. Garrett forced himself to remain relaxed as his body wished to do otherwise with the mounting pressure against his hole.

"I'll go slow," Seth continued to press himself into Garrett's body until he felt the ring of muscle give and the head of his cock slipped inside his lover. Garrett sucked in a surprised breath through his teeth. He was powerless to stop his ass from clamping down around the invader. Seth's eyes went wide as they were flung across the threshold into mutually uncharted territory together.

"Oh my God," Seth whispered with wonder. "I'm inside you!"

Garrett took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he forced himself to relax again. "It's amazing, Sweetness," he sighed.

"I'm not hurting you? Please don't let me hurt you," Seth stressed.

"No, no. I just have to get used to you. My beautiful little lover is a very big boy," Garrett smiled and ran his hands up Seth's arms.

"Let me know when you think I can go deeper," Seth prompted.

"Go ahead, just go slowly," Garrett bid.

"I will," Seth agreed. He very carefully moved his hips forward and sank another inch of himself inside Garrett's body. Seth then held still again. His cock throbbed in anticipation of what wonders were to come. Garrett felt this as well. He smiled as he took another deep breath.

"Okay?" Seth asked.

"It's nice," Garrett closed his eyes and nodded slowly. "Give me more."

Seth did not speak as he pressed a little more of his shaft into Garrett. Instinctively he knew to pull back an inch and then sink in again just a little further than he had before. Astonishment painted Seth's face as more and more of his shaft sank into his lover's body. "Wow, Gar," Seth shook his head as his mouth hung open.

"I know," Garrett agreed.

"I'm not gonna try to go balls deep," Seth stated.

"Give me as much as I can take," Garrett urged.

"Okay," Seth sank a couple of inches further until the most of him was encased within Garrett. The bigger man flung his arms out to his sides and tossed his head back with a great groan.

"Oh my God," Seth all but whimpered. He could have never imagined what it would feel like to bury his cock inside another man. And the fact that he loved this man made it all the more rewarding. In that moment, with very nearly eight of his ten inches inside Garrett, Seth at once wondered why he had never done this before and was very glad he had waited. Garrett took several quick, shallow breaths and forced himself to breathe deeply and slowly as he fought to compose himself.

"No words could have prepared me for this feeling," Garrett finally spoke with a voice heavy with lust. "It's incredible having the man I love inside me," he looked up into Seth's very dark, yet smouldering eyes and reached up to run the back of his fingers slowly and gently across Seth's high cheekbone.

"It's pretty amazing on this end too," Seth whispered. He moved his right hand to brace himself on Garrett's left pec. The bigger, and for the first time, bottom man didn't mind that at all. In fact, he very much liked it.

"Fuck me, Seth. Take me," Garrett ran a hand up Seth's arm and over his shoulder. Seth knew where the treasure lay. It was not hidden from him. This could be equally rewarding for them both if he just angled himself correctly. Seth had long ago, though from the receiving end, become quite adept at placing a rigid cock at just the right angle. He pulled back and moved his hips down to push his cock upward as he slid back in.

"Hoh! My God!" Garrett exclaimed with wide eyes as the big dick found his prostate. His own cock that had deflated somewhat as the python crawled up his ass, was instantly returned to full erection. If Garrett thought Seth's fingers felt good, he was not at all prepared for the sensation of a big snake massaging him from the inside. Seth pulled back and pushed in again forcing another animalistic grunt from his lover.

"I'm not hurting you," Seth said with a questioning tone as he increased his pace and set up a rhythm.

"God, no!" Garrett shook his head. He swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth. "Why haven't we done this before?"

"Wanted, it, to be, special," Seth explained in time with his thrusts into his lover's body.

"It, is," Garrett answered in kind. Seth closed his eyes and lowered his head as he fucked Garrett. His long, raven hair fell onto the bigger man's abdomen. Garrett threw his head back and moaned loudly. Was it possible for Seth to turn him on any more?

"Huh," Seth continued to be amazed by the feeling of Garrett's warm, tight, slick body as it encased his big, pumping dick. He wanted this to last, but all too quickly knew that it would not. Seth slowed his pace in an effort to gain more control over himself.

"No, Seth, fuck me!" Garrett reached for Seth's hips to pull him faster. Seth looked down into Garrett's glassy eyes and knew he had driven him to this ecstasy just as surely as every other time that he had ridden the bigger man's pole. He leaned back and flipped his hair over his shoulder as he did so. For just a fleeting second it occured to Seth that he was the top for the first time in his life, and this natural position of power should allow him to decide how fast and in which position he fucked his bottom, but just as quickly as it came that thought was dismissed. It was also a top's responsibility to make the experience as good as possible for his bottom. And Seth loved this man, a natural top, who gave himself so completely to him. He increased his pace as he thrust his pole into his lover's ass as he had been bidden. Seth ran his hands down Garrett's darkly hairy thighs. He noticed Garrett's balls had climbed up tight to the base of his twitching prick from the constant prostate massage. A thick pool of precum lay beneath the ever more drooling bone on Garrett's furry abdomen. Just as suddenly as Seth knew that he wanted to fuck Garrett on their anniversary, he knew how he would drive them both across the finish line. Seth was uniquely qualified for what he overwhelmingly needed to do. The Native American's body was small and thin, while his cock was large and long. Seth thanked the Grandfather Spirit for guiding him into yoga all those years ago. He needed pull back only slightly to continue thrusting into his lover's body as he bent down and captured the precum dripping head of Garrett's cock with his lips. Garrett gave a loud stricken gasp as he felt his lover's mouth close around his throbbing organ.

"Oh my God, Seth, No!" Garrett put a hand on Seth's head. "Don't suck me too!" he urged. Seth was just not flexible enough to take Garrett down his throat, much as he desperately wanted to. He heard his lover's cry and felt Garrett's hand push gently at his head, but decided now was the time to assert control. He was, after all, the top.

"Gah, hah," Garrett's eyes rolled back in his head as Seth began to properly suck him and at this new angle the python within him no longer massaged his prostate, but jabbed right into it. The bigger man lost the knowledge of even his own name as his lover propelled him toward what promised to be the biggest orgasm of his life. Seth squeezed his eyes shut as he concentrated on maintaining control of his own body. The sensation of pumping himself into Garrett, coupled with how much it turned him on to suck the man's throbbing, drooling bone, had Seth right on the edge himself. The muscles of his legs, well disciplined though they were, began to shake as he fought to thrust evenly within Garrett. He moved his tongue as far down along his lover's sensitive cum tube as he could and clutched his lips to Garrett's shaft as he sucked in time with his thrusts. Garrett Thompson was beyond thought as his unseeing eyes went wide and he sucked in a rasping breath that slowed to a stop. Time stopped for Garrett in that moment when his muscles were so tight that he could not move. Seth thrilled to feel the throbbing cock in his mouth grow hard as steel. He felt his lover's cum tube expand against his tongue.

"Yaah!" Garrett all but screamed as he exploded in his lover's sucking mouth. Seth drove Garrett to orgasm first, but he was right behind. The forceful blast of semen as it flooded his mouth, the taste and scent of his lover's cum, the feel of his lover's thrashing body all combined with Garrett's internal convulsions that gripped and milked his own throbbing mast combined to pull Seth over the edge right behind his lover.

"Hmm! Mmph!" Seth continued to gulp down Garrett's load as the torrent gushed into his mouth, even as he lost it himself in Garrett's ass. Garrett felt the pulse of his lover's formidable weapon against his prostate and his whole body responded.

"Ungh!" Garrett blew out again into Seth's yet sucking mouth. His exhausted muscles quivered as Seth drank his juice and filled his ass with his own spunk. Seth moved himself only slightly within Garrett as they both rode out their orgasms. His jizz flowed into his lover's body even as Garrett's cock poured sweet cream into Seth's ever attentive mouth. Garrett was still beyond words as his chest heaved and his limp body draped over the divan. He was not sure how his head ended up hanging over the other side and at this moment he did not care.

"Ugh," Garrett felt Seth join a hand to his mouth to milk him of every drop he had to give. He was certain that he had come more than he had ever before. It felt like his entire being had been fucked from him and poured into Seth's mouth through his cock. Certainly his mind had. Seth no longer throbbed within Garrett, but held himself immobile inside his lover's spent body. He finally and slowly pulled his mouth off Garrett's still hard organ, and as the very last ounce of his strength left him, collapsed atop Garrett. Seth's head was a mass of black hair just bellow the valley of Garrett's pecs. Both men fought to catch their breath. It was a moment before Garrett was able to bring his hands to hold Seth and rub his back lovingly and soothingly. Seth's hardness was still half buried within Garrett's body and Garrett's still hard cock was trapped between them.

"Wow," Seth finally found verbal expression.

"Yes," Garrett agreed. "Wow. Wow is right. I don't ever remember coming so hard."

"You usually give me a lot, but I thought you were never gonna stop coming," Seth sighed.

"You are the most incredible lover, Seth. This has been a most special anniversary indeed," Garrett complimented.

"This hot man inspires greatness," Seth ran his hands up over Garrett's pecs, pausing to squeeze the hard muscles.

"You're quite sure you've never done this before?" Garrett teased.

"You don't believe me?" Seth raised his head at looked up at Garrett with a hurt expression. He saw Garrett's smirk and knew he was playing. Seth laid his head back down. "Jerk."

"I believe you, Sweetness. Of course, I believe you," Garrett ran his fingers through his lover's long, silken hair. "You are just so very good, it's hard to imagine why you haven't done this before, why we haven't done this before."

"I never had the slightest desire to do this until you," Seth stated.

"Me too," Garrett agreed.

"And we have not done this before because, I guess, I just had to come to terms with it," Seth absently rubbed his right thumb back and forth over Garrett's left nipple as he thought out loud. "I've been thinking about it more in the last few months and I have the confidence with you to try anything. I will say it was very much not natural for me."

"Nor me, but I saw the stars!" Garrett enthused.

"I'm not gonna say it wasn't great. It was so very much beyond great, but I would rather bottom to you," Seth rubbed Garrett's chest.

"And by bottom you mean on top of me, sitting on my cock?" Garrett smiled.

"You know exactly what I mean. And you know one of the best things about it?" Seth asked.

"Tell me," Garrett bid.

"When you top me, we can kiss while we make love. I'm not tall enough to do that," Seth spoke with just a hint of remorse.

"The one and only drawback. I like it when I can kiss you too," Garrett conceded.

"Of course, that doesn't mean we can't save this for special occasions," Seth concluded.

"More than anniversaries I hope," Garrett gently massaged Seth's shoulders.

"More than anniversaries, yes," Seth agreed.

"And birthdays," Garrett went on.

"Birthdays, sure," Seth was amenable.

"Bank holidays. Arbor Day. Days that end with a Y," Garrett teased.

"Hey!" Seth lifted his head to look at Garrett again. "Did I just turn you into a bottom?"

Garrett could not help but laugh. "I wouldn't go that far. This was amazing, you are amazing, and I am going to want to do this again. You blew my mind when you sucked me and fucked me at the same time. However, being inside you is the most wonderful thing in my world," Garrett held Seth's face and gazed lovingly into the dark brown eyes.

"Speaking of being inside..." Seth began.

"And thank you for staying inside me. It's really nice," Garrett added. He was cognizant of the fact that they had both begun to soften.

"I'm going to pull out now. I think I really filled you up," Seth was pleased.

"I'll say you did," Garrett agreed with a smile.

"I don't mean my dick," Seth laughed. He slowly lifted himself on weak muscles and inched his now little more than half hard cock out of his lover's body. Seth moved back off the divan and fell to the carpeted floor before the fireplace in a heap. "Oof!" he lay where and how he fell and laughed at himself.

"Are you alright, Sweetness?" Garrett leaned up on his elbows.

"You took a lot out of me," Seth giggled from the floor.

"I think you took it out of us both," Garrett carefully moved off the divan and squatted beside Seth. "Join me in the shower, or a bath?" he held out his hand.

"I think a shower would be better," Seth took Garrett's hand as they both stood. "If I relax in the tub right now I'll pass out," he tucked himself under Garrett's arm and slipped his own arm around the bigger man as they walked toward the bathroom.

"I think I can feel you running down my leg," Garrett observed aloud.

"I think everyone in this wing of the hotel heard you come," Seth giggled.

"Anyone who saw me with you will not wonder why," Garrett smiled. They reached the shower and he turned on the water. Seth and Garrett both took the time to wash each other with careful, loving attention. Once finished Garrett stepped out first and took towels from the warming bars. He handed one first to Seth. This ritual was not unfamiliar. Seth set about drying his long hair while Garrett gently dried his body. The bigger man gave The King all the reverence it deserved and most appreciatively rubbed the dark little butt. When Garrett was finished Seth set his hair towel aside and grabbed a third to dry Garrett. The taller man closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention almost as much as he enjoyed giving it.

"I for sure didn't hurt you, right?" Seth very gingerly passed the towel between his lover's cheeks.

"Do you think the others will notice that I've been riding, when I walk into brunch like a cowboy?" Garrett asked with a smirk.

"That's not funny! I really will die if I hurt you," Seth stressed.

"Sweetness," Garrett took his lover's face in his hands, "were you perhaps a little sore the next day after your first time?"

"I guess so," Seth agreed.

"Then it is natural and unavoidable and to be expected. Do not think for one second that I regret what we just did. I loved it and very much will want to do it again whenever it strikes your fancy. You are a most caring and considerate lover," Garrett assured. "Not to mention talented and extraordinary."

"Okay," Seth gave a small nod. "So are you by the way."

"You are very sweet," Garrett smiled and gave his partner a soft, gentle kiss on his lips.

"Let's go have some more champagne by the fire while our hair dries," Seth suggested.

"Good idea. Pity we didn't get to enjoy Nasir's bath," Garrett gestured toward the big tub filled with now cold water still covered in rose petals.

"We had other things to enjoy," Seth took Garrett's hand and led him back out to the fireplace. He reclined while Garrett refreshed their flutes. Seth happily made room as Garrett laid down beside him. Garrett could not help but smile as his little lover made himself comfortable in the crook of his arm. He hugged Seth to him tightly.

"Here is to," Garrett touched their flutes together, "my amazing little very big top."

"Ha!" Seth laughed. "Topping does not make me a top. Though, like I said, I wouldn't be averse to doing this again."

"I already look forward to it," Garrett took a sip of his Cristal. He smiled to himself. "I can only imagine the look on Emmett's face when you tell him in the morning."

"What makes you think I'll wait until morning?" Seth quipped. "Of course right now they are either busy themselves or asleep. Either way, it's not conducive to paying attention to me. So I guess I will wait until morning. And, like you're not going to tell Nasir all about it?"

"Of course I am. If for no other reason than to let him know what he is missing. Like me, he has never bottomed before," Garrett caught himself. "I mean, unlike me. Like I was until today, when my beautiful little partner gave me the most wonderful anniversary gift ever," he turned his head to meet Seth's and gave him a lingering kiss.

"I think Emmy did say Nasir has not bottomed before. I know for sure that Emmy has not topped him, anyway," Seth added.

"To look at him, you would think Emmett would make a pretty good top," Garrett mused.

"I know he's done it before, and from what he told me about those times, he sounds like he's pretty good, but I can tell you he's very happy throwing his heels to Jesus for Nasir," Seth informed. Garrett just chuckled and and sipped his champagne. Seth set his glass aside and laid his head on Garrett's left pec. He hitched his leg up over his bigger lover's left thigh, let his hand rest on Garrett's right pec, and closed his eyes. Seth gave a sigh and took comfort in his partner's body and warm embrace, and gave himself over to contentment.

"I love you, Gar. Happy anniversary," Seth mumbled against Garrett's chest.

"I love you too, Seth," Garrett gave his lover a kiss on his forehead. "More than I could ever express. And this has been a most happy anniversary indeed," he whispered. Seth's only response was too cuddle up to Garrett even more. Very soon Garrett could tell by his lover's breathing that the smaller man was asleep in his arms.

It was the knock that woke him. Awareness came to Seth slowly. He lifted the tangled mop of his hair and forced his eyelids up just far enough to peer out at his surroundings. He was in bed, on his stomach and covered mostly by a sheet. Light came from behind the drapes. Garrett wore one of the hotel robes as he answered the door and allowed in the room service boy who brought a pot of coffee and mugs. Seth blinked ever so slowly as his partner tipped the boy and saw him out.

"Honey?" Seth mumbled sleepily.

"I'm sorry, Sweetness. Did I wake you?" Garrett walked back to the bed and put a hand on Seth's bare back.

"How did I get in bed?" Seth let his very heavy eyelids droop closed.

"We fell asleep in front of the fireplace and when I woke up a few hours ago, I carried you to bed," Garrett explained as he soothingly rubbed his partner's back.

"Oh. As long as I wasn't in bed by myself," Seth allowed. "Still, I woke up by myself. I hate waking up without you beside me."

"Well, I only went to answer the door," Garrett opened his robe and let it fall to the floor. "I'm right here," he lifted the covers and climbed into bed on Seth's side. Seth happily made room for his lover and once Garrett was in bed, pushed him down flat on his back. Garrett gave a most satisfied sigh and wrapped his arms around Seth as the smaller man climbed onto him and laid fully atop his chest.

"Oh, Seth. I love it so much when you lay on me like this," Garrett confessed. "I'll never get out of bed again if you just go on laying on me like this."

"Deal," Seth closed his eyes as he made himself comfortable on top of his partner. A few minutes later he opened them as he could no longer deny an urgent need. "Except, I suppose, for bathroom breaks. I have to piss like a race horse."

"That's okay," Garrett chuckled as his lover climbed off of him. "You're hung like one."

Seth just giggled as he dashed to the bathroom. Garrett waited in the bed while he listened to Seth take a long piss and flush. He leaned up on his elbows as his little lover returned from the bathroom.

"Would you like some coffee now?" Garrett gestured with his head.

"Oh! Do you think Emmy and Nasir are up?" Seth asked excitedly.

"I did see the room service boy with another pot of coffee on his cart. It's a safe bet that at least one of them is up," Garrett surmised.

"I have to go see Emmy!" Seth declared. He picked up Garrett's discarded robe and climbed onto the bed to give Garrett a quick kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, but wait! Come back," Garrett held onto Seth's arm.

"What?" Seth asked. Garrett immediately let go his grip on Seth's arm, lest it stir within the smaller man most unpleasant memories.

"You didn't look in the mirror when you were in the bathroom," Garrett stated.

"No, I didn't," Seth agreed. Garrett smiled as he reached out and carefully peeled a rose petal from where it had conformed itself to Seth's cheek when he slept on it.

"Oh!" Seth laughed.

"You have one on your other cheek too," Garrett observed.

"Do I?" Seth put a hand to the other side of his face.

"Not that cheek," Garrett reached behind Seth to peel another petal off his butt.

"Ha!" Seth put out his arms and turned around beside the bed. "Any more?"

"I don't see any more," Garrett smiled. "Go on."

Seth put on the robe as he dashed to the door. He gave no thought to room keys as he bounced right across the hall to the Orchard suite doors and pounded his little fists.

Within the Orchard suite, Emmett was still in bed and lifted his head at the sudden assault on the double doors. "What the hell is that? Did you tip him?"

"Of course I tipped him," Nasir answered as he returned to the door and opened it. A much smaller man, wearing the same hotel robe that he was, flew into his arms.

"Good morning!" Seth hugged Nasir tightly.

"Was your anniversary very special, Emira?" Nasir asked with hope and love clear in his voice.

"I'm so happy this morning, I'm gonna let that go," Seth let go of Nasir and walked further into the suite.

"I was just about to pour some coffee, Sethy. Would you like some?" Nasir asked.

"I have no time for coffee and neither do you," Seth whirled around on Nasir. "You need to go talk to Garrett right now!"

"I do?" Nasir asked as he allowed Seth to turn him toward the door.

"Oh, yes. And I need Emmy. So off you go. There's coffee over there," Seth pushed on Nasir's lower back until the Arab was out the door.

Even as Nasir stepped into the hall in just his robe, Garrett opened the door of the Herb Garden suite, now clad in the second robe from his room.

"I didn't think it would take Seth more than sixty seconds to send you across the hall. Come in, my friend," Garrett smiled and stepped back.

"Something certainly has Sethy worked up this morning," Nasir observed as he walked into Garrett's suite.

"I think you'll understand when you hear why. Coffee?" Garrett gestured.

"I would love some," Nasir agreed.

Across the hall Emmett reclined against the headboard as he watched his best friend bounce across the suite and right onto the big bed. He displayed a frown. "You know, Seth, I will always make time for you, you know that, but you just threw my guy out the door. That was less than cool."

"You will forgive me when you hear what I have to say," Seth lifted the covers.

"Naked in here," Emmett protested.

"Like I care," Seth ripped open the robe and threw it off. "Now I'm naked too," he climbed into the bed with Emmett.

"I wasn't asking you to join me," Emmett stated.

"Shut up," Seth snuggled up to Emmett. The bigger man relented as he put his arm around his little best friend.

"Now, what is it that you needed to throw my partner out to tell me?" Emmett asked.

"Ask me what I did last night," Seth was casual.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know what you did last night," Emmett gave a broad grin.

"I'm pretty sure you don't!" Seth assured.

"Might there have been some love making going on in your suite? A little anal intercourse perhaps? Just like we had in here," Emmett was sure he knew the answer.

"Ah, but whose dick was in whose ass, you might inquire," Seth gave it away.

"You are _so_ shitting me!" Emmett exclaimed as he made room to look down at Seth's face.

"I am so _not_ shitting you," Seth looked up at Emmett.

"Sweetie, really?" Emmett could hardly believe it.

"I'm a top," Seth gave a casual shrug.

"You're a top!" Emmett hugged Seth to him tightly. "Oh, sure, now you decide you're a top. We could have been together like nearly a decade by now!" he teased.

"Okay, so I'm not a top," Seth leaned his head on the side of Emmett's massive pec, "but I topped last night," he was quite proud of himself.

"What made you do that?" Emmett asked.

"I wanted to do something really special for our anniversary. This was something we could share that neither of us had ever done before," Seth confessed.

"So, is Garrett okay? I mean," Emmett lifted the blanket and made a point of looking at Seth's lap, "he just parked a truck up his ass. He's not laying over there bleeding, is he?"

"Nasir knows how to dial 911, right?" Seth played along.

"You know, I don't know if he knows about 911 or not," Emmett chuckled. "He knows how to dial the hotel operator, anyway."

"You're an ass," Seth stated.

"So how was it, your first time inside another man?" Emmett asked.

"It was pretty amazing, I have to say. Of course, only Garrett could ever make me even consider such a thing. It was very special because it was Garrett. You know what I mean?" Seth asked.

"I do," Emmett gave a nod.

"It felt really good, but it was more the spiritual connection with him on yet another level. Am I making any sense?" Seth looked up at Emmett.

"You very much are," Emmett affirmed.

"We came together too, like we usually do," Seth added. "I came inside him and he came in my mouth. That was really nice."

"Wait, what? Are you saying you..?" Emmett began.

"You've seen me do yoga, like ten thousand times," Seth stated.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed.

"And you've seen this," this time it was Seth who lifted the covers to expose his lap.

"So you fucked him and sucked him at the same time? You little sex god! I'll bet that really blew his mind," Emmett was impressed. "No pun intended."

"It's funny 'cause that's just what he said," Seth smiled at the memory. "And he came buckets. I think we both did. So what about you? I know you've done it before so it won't be the religious experience for you that it just was for me, but do you think you might want to top Nasir?"

"Oh, no," Emmett shook his head. "I am very happy with things just the way they are. Nasi is a fantastic top and he satisfies me completely."

Seth looked up at Emmett and narrowed his gaze. "Not ever?"

"Sweetie, if it ain't broke, don't fix it," Emmett shook his head.

"Didn't you say he said something about it once though?" Seth pressed.

"He did, actually, but he was just being sweet. I don't think he was serious," Emmett stated.

"Don't you think you owe it to both of you to find out?" Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Sweetie, it ain't broke," Emmett spread his hands.

Across the hall, Garrett and Nasir sat in the crisp autumn air on the big balcony of the Herb Garden suite overlooking the herb gardens. The sun was out this morning and it's soothing rays warmed them. They sat in comfortable cushioned arm chairs at the table as they enjoyed their coffee.

"Now, Garrett, what has Sethy so excited this morning?" Nasir took a sip.

"There was some very special love making in this suite last night, my friend," Garrett put his hand on on Nasir's bare forearm. "And you certainly set the mood or it. The flower petals and Cristal were so above and beyond, Nasir. We can't thank you enough."

"You are both very worth every bit of it and much more. I cannot figure out why Sethy is so excited, though," Nasir puzzled.

"Well, that would have to do with the nature of our activities last night, right there in front of the fire," Garrett smiled.

"What did you do?" Nasir asked.

"Seth made love to me," Garrett confessed.

"Do you mean that Sethy fucked you?" Nasir was amazed.

"I do indeed," Garrett confirmed.

"Allah, Garrett! I know you have never done that before!" Nasir exclaimed.

"Neither had he," Garrett shook his head.

"What was it like for you?" Nasir asked.

"First of all, Seth is the most incredible lover I could ever imagine," Garrett spoke with awe.

"I know you have said Sethy is a big boy," Nasir mused.

"Seth is a very big boy. Bigger even than Emmett, I am told," Garrett shared.

"Emmett is a very big boy," Nasir raised his eyebrows. "I don't know how you did it then."

"Well, I will tell you. At first, it was not easy, but Seth was very slow and careful with me. He was very concerned about hurting me. Nasir, you know what it is like to be inside the man you love, to take him and make his body respond to you, not only on an animalistic level, but a spiritual one as well," Garrett philosophized.

"I did that last night. There is no more beautiful thing in my life than making love to Emmett," Nasir stated with conviction.

"And I could not relate to that sentiment more, however, the feeling of taking the man you love inside you is just, well, indescribable really," Garrett shook his head. "But I will try anyway. It's like a joining of your beings in a new and more complete way, now that we have both taken and received each other. I can say without the slightest reservation that this has been the most spectacular anniversary, my friend."

"I am very happy for you and Sethy, Garrett," Nasir smiled. "You both very much deserve it. I do not think I would be where I am today were it not for the two of you."

"Thank you, Nasir. What about you though? Do you think you would ever want Emmett to top you? I understand he has done that before," Garrett took a sip of his coffee.

"He has. You know, Garrett, there is nothing I would deny him. When the day comes that he wants my ass, it is his. And only Emmett can make me say this. When I was fifteen I played around with an older cousin. He was my first, actually. He wanted my ass and I had to resist loudly. We were home alone, but the servants could hear. Khalid and I played around a few times, but he never tried to take my ass again. And no man has since. They have all known better than to try. But, again, there is nothing I would deny Emmett. All others before him were just casual sexual partners, he is my partner in life. Emmett is more precious to me than air. I am his," Nasir gave a shrug.

"I understand completely, my friend," Garrett nodded with a smile. "Has he shown an interest in topping you?"

"None," Nasir shook his head and took a gulp of his coffee.

"Neither did Seth, so I guess you never know really," Garrett mused.

"I have never given it much thought, Garrett. Until now that is," Nasir grew introspective.

"I think what made it even more remarkable to take Seth inside me is that, I'm the top in our relationship. It's my job to make love to him. That's my role. A duty, if you will, that I consider no less than sacred," Garrett relayed.

"Yes, well said, Garrett," Nasir nodded with vigor. "That is just how I feel."

"So, from that perspective," Garrett elaborated, "to do this for him, to take him inside me and allow Seth to take on that role for himself, to give him that gift even as he is giving me the gift of himself, is just the most extraordinary experience, Nasir. I only wish I had the eloquence to truly express it."

"I think you very much have, Garrett. What you say is most compelling," Nasir nodded slowly and his best friend gave him time to think. "You make me want to experience this with Emmett. I know he has topped other men, but he has shown no interest in this with me."

Garrett watched his best friend's face darken. He took hold of Nasir's arm. "Nasir, I suspect that is because the situations in which he found himself on those occasions called for it. It is not his natural instinct to do that, any more than it is Seth's. It is not the same for them as it is for you and me. I know you know that. I'm sure those men needed him to do that for them and so that is what he did. It is no reflection on you or your relationship that Emmett has not expressed a desire to top you. Emmett is very happy. He could not be happier. Anyone can see that. You will just have to let him know that you are interested in exploring that with him."

"Maybe for a special occasion, like you and Sethy did," Nasir thought out loud.

"Perhaps while we are in the Emirates together," Garrett proposed. "What a wonderful way to welcome him to your country."

"Yes," Nasir nodded deep in thought.

"Here you two are," Seth emerged onto the balcony behind them. He was once again clad in the robe he had appropriated from Garrett earlier and carried a mug from Nasir and Emmett's suite. He set the mug on the table and pressed himself up against Garrett's chair. He ran hand through his lover's thick, rich brown hair and kissed his temple. "I love my guy."

"Your guy loves you double," Garrett rubbed Seth's butt.

"That's not possible," Seth stated as he moved to Nasir. He ran his fingers through the Arab's short, black hair and kissed him on his temple as well. "I love you too!"

"You are full of love this morning, Emira," Nasir smiled.

"I am full of love and it's such a beautiful morning that I'm gonna let that go," Seth smiled.

"Did you tell Emmett about your adventure?" Garrett asked. He put his arm around Seth as the smaller man moved back to his side.

"My adventure in Garrettland," Seth chuckled. "Please, of course I did," he picked his mug back up. "And Nasir, I'm sure, has no idea what we're talking about. Emmy and I just had naked coffee time and we talked all about you two."

"What were we thinking wearing our robes, Garrett?" Nasir teased.

"And actually, it's time for you to go," Seth announced. "He's still naked over there, but no playing with him. Our brunch appointment is in half an hour, so into the shower with you. You both probably smell like sex, but I can't tell right now, because I do too."

Nasir laughed and smiled. He put his hands on the arm of his chair to get up, but paused. "Can I just suck his cock for a minute?"

"Nope, no time," Seth declared.

"A quick lick?" Nasir pressed.

"Nope," Seth dictated.

"Can I rub his hot, round ass?" Nasir could not suppress his smile.

"No!" Seth pulled Nasir up from his chair and pushed him into the suite. "Into the shower with you. Do not pass Go. Do not collect two hundred dollars. Do not suck Emmy's dick or rub his butt!" Seth pushed a laughing Nasir all the way to the door. Garrett waited at the table with a smile while he finished his coffee.

"Into the shower with you too," Seth instructed as he reappeared on the balcony.

"I'm ready, Sweetness," Garrett stood up and took his lover's hand. "Can I get my cock sucked for just a minute?"

"Oh, I can absolutely make time for that!" Seth pulled the tie apart that held his partner's robe closed as they headed into the bathroom.

"Maybe for two minutes?" Garrett gave a grin as Seth pulled him toward the bathroom.

"As many minutes as it takes," Seth assured.

* * *

Emmett and Nasir stood with the group in the big lobby of the Willows Lodge. They both wore a button down shirt with snug jeans. Only Emmett's sleeves were rolled up. Justin, Melinda and Leah were already gathered with them. They all broke out in broad smiles as, hand in hand, Seth and Garrett joined them. Seth wore form fitting jeans that could just barely accommodate The King and a leather button shirt that also laced up the sides. Garrett wore snug jeans and a polo shirt under his casual suit jacket.

"Morning, everyone," Garrett greeted.

"Hey, Garrett, you okay this morning?" Emmett asked with a big dimpled grin.

"Why would you ask him that?" Justin was quick. "Do I want to know what that's about?"

"Emmett, never in my life better," Garrett reached up to pat the big man on his upper arm while he ignored his brother. "Fantastic, in fact."

"I'll say," Seth agreed.

"That's what I hear," Emmett nodded.

"I definitely don't want to know what that's about," Justin shook his head.

"Little brother," Leah could only smile. Her Clearwater skills told her all she needed to know.

"Morning, gang," Rosalie called out as she and Maggie walked up to the group. Rosalie wore a short, form fitting dress that highlighted her curves and cleavage. Maggie wore a skirt that dusted the floor.

"Mornin', girls," Justin smiled.

"C'mere, Mags," Emmett reached out to her.

"What's up, Em?" Maggie asked as she took Emmett's hand.

"Just checking for dark circles," Emmett brushed Maggie's hair back gently. "I figured your wife would keep you up all night."

"I don't give my wife dark circles," Rosalie spoke. "Freckles sleeps like a baby when I get done with her."

"Is everyone hungry?" Nasir asked. "Brunch awaits us in the Barking Frog."

Maggie glanced around and was the first to give voice to what Seth and several others also noticed. "Where's Edward? Has anyone seen him this morning?"

"What's his room number?" Seth asked.

"I'll get the desk to ring him. Maybe he just overslept," Emmett turned and headed to the front desk.

"Good morning, sir," the young desk clerk in crisp white shirt and black vest greeted him with a smile.

"Good morning. I'm Emmett McCarty, Orchard suite. Would you ring Edward Cullen's room please?" Emmett bid.

"Certainly, sir," the clerk looked up the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. Mr. Cullen has checked out."

"He has?" Emmett furrowed his brow. "Why would he do that? I'm sorry. When did he check out?"

"Last night, actually, sir," the clerk answered.

"Okay, thank you," Emmett gave a nod and began to turn away.

"Did you say you are Mr. McCarty? Mr. Cullen left this for you, sir," the clerk handed over a hotel envelope with Emmett's full name written on it in handwriting he instantly recognized.

"Thank you," Emmett took the envelope.

Seth saw Emmett extract a folded sheet of paper from an envelope at the desk and shot across the lobby to his best friend's side. "What is it?" Seth demanded.

"Edward's gone," Emmett answered even as he continued to read.

"What?" Seth was shocked. He furrowed his brow. "Does he think he will avoid talking to me by leaving my anniversary weekend early? He knows better than that," Seth shook his head. Emmett finished reading the note and handed it to Seth.

"I'm worried about him, Emmy," Seth took a moment to read.

"I am too, Sweetie," Emmett confessed.

"He's slipping away," Seth divined.

"You think so?" Emmett asked. "Is that why he took this five month assignment, to get away from everything, from us?"

"He wants to slip away and that's not what he should be doing," Seth made a fist. "I need to figure out how to keep him with us. He needs us, Emmy, even if he thinks he doesn't."

"If anyone can figure out a way to keep Edward with us, Seth, it's you. And you have my full support," Emmett assured.

"I'm gonna play it cool for a few days. Then I'll take him to lunch, just the two of us," Seth nodded to himself.

"And I'll be right by the phone," Emmett stated with a hand on Seth's back.

"Alright, don't look over at them, but everyone is watching us. We need to put a positive spin on this. Edward didn't check out in the middle of the night. He left just about an hour or so ago. He's just anxious to get home and get settled back in after such a long absence. He made it for our special dinner, but we can brunch anytime. Right?" Seth outlined.

"Absolutely," Emmett completely agreed. He turned with Seth and both displayed broad smiles as they walked back to their family.

* * *

Present Day

"Edward had me worried that day, the way he took off in the night like that," Emmett remembered it well. He and Nasir sat side by side to a decompression nightcap in the media room of the Thompson-Clearwater Penthouse. Seth sat between Garrett's legs and reclined against his husband on their deep sectional sofa. Emmett and Nasir still wore their jeans and tee shirts. Seth and Garrett wore only boxers.

"I didn't understand what happened with him until you explained it to me, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand.

"I'm sure glad we figured out how to keep Edward around long enough to come face to face with Jasper at our reception. Just look at them now," Seth expressed.

"I know. It's beautiful," Emmett smiled.

"Edward has Jasper. I have this guy," Seth rubbed his husband's bare thigh. "You two have each other. All is right in the universe, though some of it was hard work."

"You're gonna take credit for the order of the universe?" Emmett teased.

"Well, I mean," Seth ran a hand through his long hair and rolled his eyes, "obviously."


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, kids, back on track to the wedding. No more flashbacks until after Emmett and Nasir are married. I promise.

E&O Summit Meeting only a few weeks away! Miss Liz, I can't wait to see you. I'm gonna hug you till you pop! Miss Maureen, thanks so much for your help with the little ones. Smooches to my girls.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 12: Family Day**

Present Day  
Thursday  
(Wedding Minus Two Days)

Emmett was pleasantly surprised when he woke on his own, rather than from the ring of his cell. He smiled as he became aware of the body that spooned him, conforming to his every curve. Nasir's arm was under Emmett's and around his partner's broad chest as he held his lover snugly in his sleep. Emmett stretched and gave a soft moan as he became very aware of Nasir's hardness.

"Mmm," Nasir moaned. Emmett's movement, even while slight, was enough to wake him. He tightened his arm around Emmett.

"Is my guy awake?" Emmett asked.

"Almost," Nasir did not open his eyes.

"Have I told you how good you feel?" Emmett turned his head to look back at Nasir as best he could.

"Hmm. Tell me again," Nasir flexed his hips slightly to gently press his erection further into Emmett's butt.

"Ugh. God, I love that. I love waking up in your arms, or with you in my arms. This is my very favorite time of the day, waking up next you," Emmett casually ran gentle fingers up and down Nasir's hairy arm. "Having you home this week has been just so great, Nasi."

"Me too, Habibi," Nasir sighed into the back of Emmett's neck. "You say I am home when I am inside you, but every time I hold you like this, or you hold me, I am home. My soul has been very much at peace this week."

"Mine too, Babe. I would roll over and wrap my arms around you right now, but your dick is so happy in my butt," Emmett expressed.

"Mmm," Nasir smiled and flexed his bone where it was nestled in Emmett's crack again. "He is very happy," Nasir murmured. He slowly drew his hand down Emmett's body until he encountered nine thick inches of prime, throbbing McCarty. "Oh, you are very happy too," Nasir wrapped his hand around his lover's erection.

"Very happy, 'cause there's a really sexy guy in my bed. Hey, you know what I'm gonna do?" Emmett asked.

"What?" Nasir bit.

"In just two days, I'm gonna marry the man of my dreams," Emmett smiled.

"What an amazing coincidence. I am too," Nasir did not quite stroke Emmett so much as massage the fat, hard organ in his hand. "As long as the man you are marrying does not mind that you have a really sexy guy in your bed."

"He doesn't mind. See, he's out of town a lot. Then I call one of, oh, half a dozen or so stand-ins to crawl in here and hold me and nestle their hard ons in my butt just like this," Emmett tried very hard to keep a straight face.

"What?" Nasir lifted his head and opened his eyes.

Emmett laughed gleefully and finally rolled over to take Nasir in his arms. He put a gentle and loving hand to Nasir's face. "Are there other men besides you on this planet, Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi? I've never seen one."

"No," Nasir shook his head as he let it rest back on his pillow. "There is only me."

"I know you might say the same to me, but then you met my brother," Emmett gave a mischievous grin.

"I am so glad that I met you first. I might have fallen for a straight man," Nasir teased.

"Yeah, that wouldn't have worked out so well for you," Emmett gave his lover a soft kiss on his full lips.

And then the call Emmett had expected would wake them, finally came in.

"Speak of the devil," Emmett reached for his cell and took a second to see who was calling. He accepted the call and put the phone to his ear. "Morning, Car."

"Morning, gay boys. Are you guys up?" Carson asked.

"We're still in bed, but we're very much up," Emmett could not help himself.

"Thanks for searing that disturbing image into my brain. I'll have nightmares for weeks," Carson teased. Emmett could just barely hear his sister-in-law mumble something in the background.

"Em says they're very much up, but they're still in bed. Like I was this morning," Carson explained. After a beat, he burst out laughing.

"What?" Emmett asked.

"Sonja says to wait right there. She's on her way over to help you guys get dressed!" Carson kept laughing. "Hey, wait a minute, Honey. The only dick you need to be putting into pants is mine."

"What about our son?" Sonja asked. She was now close enough to the phone that Emmett could hear her.

"Oh, yeah. Okay, you put Connor's dick into his pants. You just take mine out," Carson gave his wife several kisses that Emmett could hear over the phone.

"You wanna call me back when you finish up there, Car?" Emmett teased.

"No. We're starving. Get over here," Carson demanded.

"You know, you could always head on down to breakfast any time you're ready for it, or even order room service," Emmett suggested.

"We are going down to breakfast and you are joining us. Now get your gay butts up, I mean, get them out of bed, and get your asses over here," Carson commanded.

"Can we take a shower first?" Emmett asked.

"If you make some kind of comment about how long it takes you guys to shower because of all the extra, I don't even want to know about, that you two do in there, I'll kill you," Carson threatened.

"Alright," Emmett laughed. "We might have to shower separately, Babe."

"Unacceptable," Nasir mumbled from where he was curled up against Emmett's side.

"We'll see you shortly, Car. I'll text when we're pulling up," Emmett stated.

"Okay, bye," Carson quickly ended the call.

"If you, Sir," Emmett placed his cell back on the night stand, "do not get up right this second and run into the shower, your cock is going down my throat."

Nasir's only response was to roll onto his back and pull the sheet and blankets down to his ankles. He looked up at Emmett with an innocent expression, as he put his arms up over his head. Emmett sat up and looked down at his lover, naked and exposed and quiveringly erect. He licked his lips as the glistening pearl of clear syrup in the half exposed snake's eye made his mouth water.

"Hoh!" Nasir threw his head back as, in one fluid motion, Emmett moved between his legs and took his penis in his mouth. True to his word Emmett swallowed every inch of his partner's bone. He loved how he was able to make Nasir arch his back as he lodged the long staff in his throat.

* * *

"There you two are. Jesus," Carson made it plain that they had been waiting some time. Carson, Sonja, Connor in his mother's arms, Auguste and Noreen all sat at a large table in the Hunt Club restaurant in the Sorrento. Unlike the elegance of the Fireside Room, the Hunt Club was on the slightly rustic side, with exposed brick and dark wood tables devoid of table cloths. It reflected the chef's Farm to Table motto.

Emmett and Nasir wore white henleys with their snug jeans. Emmett's stretched across his massive chest and Nasir's was unbuttoned to display his hairy chest, just as both men liked it. Carson wore a long sleeved button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up. All the ladies wore jeans and sweaters, Sonja's far more form fitting than the older ladies.

"We're here now. Take it easy," Emmett sat down in the free seat next to his younger brother. His partner sat on his other side. Both of them slipped their near sandal off. Nasir presented his bare foot and Emmett placed his on top of it. Neither of them even thought about it.

"Guten morgen," Auguste smiled.

"Morning, Mutti," Nasir answered for them.

"We all had a bagel to tide us over. What have you two been doing?" Carson read the look on his brother's face. "And please God, don't answer that."

"Morning," a waitress greeted the last arrivals. "Coffee?"

"Yes, please," Emmett answered.

"And we're all very ready to order, so don't give them long with their menus. C'mon, you guys, look them over," Carson urged.

"Just one more argument for room service," Emmett picked up his menu.

"Never you mind room service. Tomorrow I'm gonna come get you," Carson threatened.

"What do we have planned today?" Auguste asked.

"Don't pester them, Mutti. Let them read their menus," Carson advised.

"Ach," Auguste gave her son a dismissive wave.

"I think the French toast with the Grand Marnier sounds appealing," Nasir nodded to himself.

"That's right. My brother-in-law doesn't eat pork," Carson remembered.

"I do not," Nasir confirmed.

"I wonder how the quiche is?" Emmett mused. He was not quite able to keep the grin from his face.

"Now you're just doing that on purpose," Carson took a sip of his juice. Connor leaned over in his mother's arms and gave a whine as he reached for the floor. Sonja set him down on his little feet and off he went with a happy giggle. This walking on two feet like adults was new to him and the best thing he had discovered so far in his young life. Connor stuck his arms straight out to his sides like some kind of tiny animated scare crow. He was off and around the next table in a flash.

"Your turn to chase him," Sonja picked up her coffee cup.

"Hey, come back here, little bud. Con," Carson called as he got up. "Order for me, Honey," he requested and headed off following his son's tracks.

"This walking thing is the best thing since sliced bread," Emmett observed.

"You should have seen him on the plane. Up and down the aisle. Up and down the aisle," Sonja relayed. "I don't think there was a person on that jet he didn't bump into at least once. It caused him no end of grief when the beverage cart came out to block his way."

"He is very cute," Nasir agreed.

"Do we want to order?" the waitress returned. "Or do we want to wait till those two come back?"

"We will order," Auguste took charge. Everyone placed their orders and Sonja ordered for her husband and son. The waitress refreshed their coffees and everyone smiled at Carson as he followed Connor past their table again.

"So, I thought we might run down to Pike Place Market before we run up the needle to SkyCity for lunch," Emmett finally answered his mother's question.

"Ja?" Auguste was interested.

"I'm all in favor of shopping," Sonja endorsed.

"I am always in favor of shopping too," Nasir agreed. "And there are all kinds of things to do and see down there. Hands of the World is my favorite store. It makes me think of the souk in my country. My former country, that is."

"Oh, it does, kinda," Emmett agreed.

"What's a souk?" Noreen asked.

"The same as a bazaar, Gram," Emmett clarified.

"Well, is there a playground or someplace you all can leave me with Connor while you shop?" Noreen questioned further.

"There is," Nasir nodded.

Carson followed and watched his son bob and weave his tiny self all through the Hunt Club dining room. He apologized to everyone the tot bumped into and/or nearly tripped. Carson also maintained a watchful eye on their table and snatched Connor up the moment their food began to arrive.

"Time for breakfast, little buddy," Carson countered his son's noise of protest as he held the boy in his arms. Connor looked ahead as his father carried him back to their table and family. He wore a look of deep contemplation. Connor was hungry, but little could hold his interest as much as walking around.

"Here we go," Carson placed his son in the highchair between him and Sonja.

"Did you have fun, Connor?" Sonja smiled at her son.

"I can tell you he left no square inch of this place unexplored," Carson took his own seat and placed his napkin in his lap.

"We could tell where he was by watching you follow along behind him," Emmett smiled.

"This looks really good. I'm starving," Carson wasted no time tucking into his eggs benedict.

They enjoyed their breakfast and everyone relaxed over yet another cup of coffee after their meal. Carson knew he could not wait to battle for the check and had arranged even before Emmett and Nasir arrived, that he would sign the check to his room.

"You are very tricky," Nasir told Carson when it became clear what he had done.

"You have to get up pretty early in the morning to get past me, Bro," Carson boasted. "And fortunately for me, gay boys don't get up early at all."

"You're using the time change to your advantage," Emmett pointed out. "But thanks for breakfast anyway, Car."

"Yes, thank you," Nasir echoed.

"You are very welcome. Are we about ready to go?" Carson asked.

"This coffee is going right though me," Noreen announced. "I'm gonna just run up to my room to freshen up for a minute," she picked up her big handbag and rose from the table.

"Ja, I go too. Give us fűnf minuten," Auguste rose to follow her mother-in-law.

"Me too. I need to get Connor's bag anyway," Sonja put her hand on her husband's shoulder as she stood.

"Okay, Honey. The boys'll all meet you in the lobby," Carson smiled at his wife. Sonja just patted his shoulder and headed off herself.

"Look at that ass, you guys," Carson marveled at his wife's behind in her tight jeans. He looked to Emmett and Nasir and read the look on their faces. "Oh, who am I talking to? Connor, buddy, I hope you find a lady as fine as your mom someday."

"How do you know he's gonna like girls?" Emmett could not let that go.

"What do you mean?" Carson asked.

"I mean, how do you know Connor is going to be straight? He has no concept of sexuality yet, and won't for many years, but there is always the possibility that he will be more like his uncles than his father," Emmett pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Carson considered. "I suppose that is possible," he looked at his son who looked back at him with the most innocent blue eyes. Carson had never thought about it before this moment, but knew in his heart that his son would always be his little boy, no matter what. "You know what? I am not gonna be one of those asshole fathers. If my son turns out to play for your team, then I hope he finds a boy with as fine an ass as, I don't know, Seth."

"That's a very enlightened attitude, Car," Emmett put a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

"If that turns out to be the case, I hope you guys won't mind me coming to you for advice," Carson figured he would need experts.

"Not at all," Nasir answered for them both.

"And sorry we ran a little late this morning," Emmett leaned closer to his brother. "Did my breath smell like cum?"

"Oh my God," Carson covered his face with both hands. He slowly pulled them down. "I am so glad you waited to deliver that line until after we finished eating," he drained his coffee cup and placed his napkin on the table. "C'mon, guys. Let's go meet our ladies in the lobby," Carson lifted his son out of the highchair and set him down on his feet. "Let's go find mommy, Con."

"I cannot believe you said that to your brother," Nasir spoke to his grinning partner as they rose and followed.

The three men and child walked out to the front entrance of the hotel and gave the valet the tickets for both cars. The Range Rover was pulled up first and Carson wasted no time in securing his son in his car seat. As Carson finished strapping Connor in, his attention was taken by a silver Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren roadster as it was pulled up behind the Range Rover by the same valet. And then he saw Nasir tip the kid.

"We took my car this morning, Carson. Would you like to drive this one as well?" Nasir asked with a smile.

"What? No shit? This is your car? You said you drove a Mercedes, but fuck!" Carson walked around to the open, up driver's door. "Fuck yeah, I wanna drive it!" he declared and got in behind the wheel.

"Is this why you wanted to drive this morning?" Emmett asked his partner quietly as they stood side by side on the other side of the car. "Nasi, are you flirting with my brother?"

"Maybe. A little bit," Nasir confessed.

Emmett gave his booming laugh. "Okay, Babe. You guys follow us," Emmett gave his partner a gentle and loving kiss on his lips.

Sonja, Auguste and Noreen all walked out together, each with their handbag and Connor's big baby bag.

"Honey, check this out!" Carson yelled from the wheel of the McLaren.

"What are you doing in there?" Sonja asked.

"Carson is going to drive my car. Would you like to ride with him?" Nasir offered.

"No. I'll ride with my son," Sonja answered. "You boys do the boy thing. Besides, someone needs to know where we're going," she climbed into the back of the Range Rover. Noreen joined her and Auguste sat in front with Emmett. Nasir joined Carson in his two-seater. They both pulled the doors down.

"Push that button," Nasir pointed.

"What does it do?" Carson asked.

"Just push it," Nasir urged.

"Okay, I will," Carson did. Both windows went down, the trunk lid lifted, the roof lifted and folded itself into the trunk, and finally the trunk lid closed. "Holy shit! I didn't even know this was a convertible."

"Now you do. I am glad it is a nice day. Here in Seattle it is not always top down weather," Nasir pointed out.

"Well, it is today!" Carson put the already running car in gear and pulled out after his brother.

It was much too short a drive down to the waterfront for Carson. He was very aware that all eyes were on him, and Nasir, at each stop light. He followed Emmett into the valet stand at the Inn at the Market hotel. Carson put the top up and then focused his attention on his family. He put on his backpack and knelt down while Sonja placed Connor in it. Connor very rarely fussed when on his father's back. He was safe and secure and content high up on his hero's back. Carson wore his son all through the many shops and buildings of Pike Place Market. Both man and boy were at first reluctant when they came to the playground. Connor warmed up to the idea when he saw the train that he could ride around in. Noreen sat down to watch him while everyone else wandered on. Carson took Sonja's hand. Nasir only just noticed that, when he felt Emmett take his. He looked into Emmett's crystal blue eyes as Emmett smiled back at him. Nasir loved his family and was again very grateful that they accepted him as one of them so completely.

Several bags of bath and body products and ladies apparel later, it was time to collect the cars and head on to lunch. Connor was only too happy to remount his father's back when they came to collect him and his great grandmother at the playground. At Emmett's suggestion, Carson again took the wheel of the McLaren, while he lead the way in the Range Rover. Carson and Nasir followed left down 1st Avenue and left again on the one way Lenora Street. They then turned right on Alaskan Way, right at the water's edge and headed along the wharf past the cruise ship terminals and ferry docks. They stayed on this road as it turned inland and became Broad Street. Their destination loomed ever closer and taller above them as they drew closer. Emmett led the way to the valet parking at the foot of the Space Needle. While the valets took the cars away, Carson again loaded his son up on his back before they headed into the Needle.

There was a great line of people waiting for the elevators to the observation deck high atop the Space Needle. The check in desk for SkyCity had it's own separate and private elevator to the restaurant level. Emmett checked them in and they were whisked up five hundred feet to the revolving SkyCity restaurant. It would be a few minutes until their table was ready, so Emmett was given a pager and they were invited to go up to the observation deck to enjoy the view.

"Wow, look at that!" Carson remarked as they stepped out onto the open air observation platform.

"Oh, look at the boats!" Noreen stepped up to the rail as she admired the ships on Elliott Bay below them.

"Hey, what are those buildings there?" Carson pointed. As he stepped to the rail, Connor made it clear that he was less than enthused about the open air height. Connor leaned forward against the back of his father's head and reached as far around Carson's neck as he could.

"It's okay, Con. Daddy's got you," Carson reached up and behind him to wrap his hands around Connor's back.

"That really tall building there is Columbia Center," Emmett answered his brother's question. "If you want an even more incredible view, we can go up to the observation level in that building. We're at the equivalent of fifty two stories high right now. The observation level in Columbia Center is on the seventy third floor."

"A view more incredible than this? That's hard to imagine," Carson expressed while he held his son to his back.

"And Seth's husband Garrett works in that building," Emmett informed.

"He has quite a view from his corner office on the fifty fifth floor," Nasir added.

"The mountains are just beautiful," Sonja admired.

"Those are the Olympic Mountains," Nasir informed.

"Walk over this way. We can get a better view of more mountains," Emmett led. "The big snow capped mountain there to the South is Mount Rainier. Our friend Edward is a National Park Ranger there. And those are the Cascade Mountains over there," he pointed. "Actually, Edward and his guy Jasper are on a road trip over in those mountains right now. They should be back tonight."

"Edward? He's the guy we met at your graduation, right? He's the other groomsman?" Carson asked.

"That is him," Nasir gave the answer.

"He seemed like a nice guy. It'll be nice to see him again," Carson gave a nod.

"Oh," Emmett held up the pager that flashed and buzzed. "Our table's ready, guys."

"Let's go," Carson, with his hands still back around his son, headed back inside.

A table for eight, with a highchair in place of one of the brown leather chairs, waited for them by the windows in the revolving dining room below. Carson knelt down for his wife. They sat to gleaming crystal and white linens.

"I can tell you the crab melt is very good," Nasir advised as they all opened their menus. Just like at breakfast, Nasir slipped his sandal off and presented his bare foot to his partner. He was instantly rewarded by Emmett's bare foot as it was placed over his own.

"I need steak," Carson announced.

"I heard that," Emmett agreed. "Oh, hey, Mutti, how about a nice riesling? The Poet's Leap is pretty good."

"It is German?" Auguste asked.

"No, it's from here," Emmett answered.

"You said your Washington wines are gute," Auguste remembered.

"We'll get a bottle or two," Emmett gave a nod. "Would it make you feel better if I told you the guy who owns the winery is German?"

"Ja, of course!" Auguste teased.

They took their time over lunch, enjoying the view and each other's company. It took forty three minutes to complete a rotation and they had nearly gone around twice when Auguste asked for the check.

"Let us get this, Mutti," Nasir smiled as he pulled his credit card out of his wallet.

"You will not. Put that away. I schalp you face," Auguste warned.

"Best do as she says, Babe," Emmett advised his taken aback partner.

"See how much you're one of us, Nasir?" Carson pointed out. "She started ordering you around last Christmas, now she's threatening to smack you. You're totally one of the family."

"Ach! I schmack all of you," Auguste handed her credit card to the waiter.

"What did I do?" Emmett asked.

"You are good for it," Auguste gave a firm nod.

"Okay. So what do you guys want to do now?" Emmett asked.

"When can we see your place?" Noreen asked.

"We can go there now," Emmett gave a shrug. "Hey, can I wear Connor down to the car?"

"We can try it," Sonja was dubious. "We tried that once before with Carson's best friend, Chip, but Connor wouldn't have it."

"How about it, Connor?" Emmett asked his nephew with a warm smile. "Can I carry you down to the cars? You wanna ride on my back?"

Connor gazed back at his uncle with a completely neutral and open expression. That is, until he saw his mother hand his backpack to Emmett. As Emmett put the backpack on, Connor's eyes grew wide and his brow dark. As all eyes were on Connor, no one noticed the satisfied smile that spread across Carson's face.

"You ready, little buddy?" Emmett smiled encouragingly. The waiter returned with the bill for Auguste to sign as Emmett got out of his chair and knelt down next to Sonja.

"How about it, Connor? You wanna let uncle Emmett carry you for a little bit?" Sonja stood up and reached for her son. It could not be more clear to Connor what was happening here and he did not like it one bit. He cried out and reached with his whole body toward his father.

"Oh, come on, Connor. I won't let anything happen to you. You'll be safe with me," Emmett's assurances fell on deaf ears.

"It's not gonna work, Em," Carson ran a hand down the back of his son's head.

"Okay," Emmett stood up and shrugged off the backpack.

"He's his father's boy," Sonja tried to soothe her visibly disappointed brother-in-law. Connor relaxed as he watched his father put on his backpack. Carson sat forward on the edge of his chair as Sonja placed their son in the backpack. Connor put a hand on his father's face to thank him.

"I love you too, little bud," Carson grabbed Connor's hand and kissed his tiny palm.

The group then left their table and headed for the elevator to descend to their cars. Emmett paid the greatly reduced parking fee, thanks to their ticket validation up in SkyCity, while the SLR and Range Rover were brought up. Carson once again took the wheel of the expensive sports car and promptly put the top back down. He took the lead, with Nasir's navigation, on the drive back into downtown.

When Emmett pulled his Range Rover into his parking space, Nasir and Carson stood side by side, arms folded across their chests, leaning on the locked up McLaren.

"Are you having fun, Carson?" Sonja asked as she handed her husband their son's backpack.

"I'm done having fun, Honey," Carson knew the tone of his wife's voice better than anyone. He slipped the backpack on and knelt down.

"That's the right answer," Sonja patted Carson's shoulder after she transferred their son from his car seat to his backpack.

"Thanks for letting me drive, Bro," Carson handed Nasir back his keys as he stood back up.

"Anytime, Carson," Nasir smiled and put his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "It is new to me to have a younger brother. I like it."

Emmett smiled and took his partner's hand. "Okay, c'mon, you guys," he and Nasir led the way to the elevator.

"Eighth floor, right?" Carson hit the button.

"You figured that out all by yourself?" Emmett teased as the doors closed on them and whisked them upward.

"I know your address. Unit eight oh eight. I managed to put two and two together," Carson nodded.

"You must be smarter than you look," Emmett nudged his brother in the arm.

"I'd really like to swear a blue streak at you right now," Carson gave a sigh.

"I like you as a father," Emmett smiled as the elevator doors parted on the eighth floor. Emmett and Nasir led the way down the hall to their door. "Here we are," Emmett unlocked the door let them all in. Their family walked in through the foyer and headed through into the living room.

"Laundry room, kitchen," Emmett narrated as they walked through.

"Look at that view!" Noreen headed into the dining room. "And what a nice little balcony to enjoy it!"

"I like it, you guys," Sonja approved.

"Thanks, Sonja," Emmett smiled. He looked to the one person whose opinion mattered the most. "Bedroom down there," Emmett pointed through the living room.

"And our home office through here," Nasir gestured through the dining room.

"Oh, yeah. Nice," Sonja poked her head into the office.

Auguste reserved judgment until she walked through the whole place. She walked up to her older son and patted his arm. "Ist ein gute zuhause," she smiled at him.

"Danke, Mutti," Emmett was grateful. Nasir walked up to them and Auguste smiled at him as she put a hand to his face and patted his cheek.

"She says we have a good home," Emmett translated.

"Thank you. I think so too," Nasir smiled at his partner.

"Spaten!" Carson called triumphantly from the kitchen, in the open refrigerator door. An opener was easily located in the nearest drawer and Carson popped the top.

"Help yourself, Car," Emmett called to his brother.

"Thank you, I will," Carson happily took a gulp. He leaned on the breakfast counter. "A man works up quite a thirst driving a car like that through town turning all the hottie's heads, huh, Nasir?"

"Were you turning girls' heads, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"I did not notice," Nasir shook his head.

"I did," Carson assured.

"And you'll be doing no more of that," Sonja warned.

"Hey, you know there's only one girl for me," Carson stepped around the counter and took his wife in his arms.

"So, what do you guys wanna do?" Emmett asked. "You wanna just chill here?"

"We can walk around here downtown?" Auguste asked.

"Sure we can. We could walk down to Pioneer Square if you want. It's like eight blocks, if you want to go for a nice long walk," Emmett suggested.

"Ja, gute," Auguste gave a firm nod.

"It's a long walk, Gram. Is that okay?" Emmett asked.

"She is fine," Auguste stated.

"I walk everyday. I can out walk all of ya," Noreen waved an arm.

"Let's go," Emmett herded the family out the door.

They headed out the main front entrance onto 3rd Avenue. Emmett, Nasir and Carson had to match their pace to those with shorter legs. Noreen toddled along behind, but never slowed down or lost her wind. They made the circuit of Pioneer Square and walked through Occidental Park.

"This is so pretty here," Auguste commented.

"It's one of the oldest sections of the city. It's full of art galleries and cafés now," Emmett explained. He pointed ahead as they drew close to Main Street. "Actually, one of the biggest and nicest galleries down here is that one right there. It's owned by Seth's husband Garrett and their sister-in-law."

"We can stop in, if you would like," Nasir offered.

"Let's do," Sonja decided.

"I see big cranes down there, Em. Is that the port?" Carson held the shoulder straps of his son's backpack and gestured with his head.

"The main part of the commercial port, yeah," Emmett answered. "You saw most of the ferry terminals and the cruise ship port when we drove along the waterfront on our way to lunch."

"I'll bet you have some good seafood restaurants around here," Noreen surmised.

"Yes we do," Nasir confirmed. "Elliott's Oyster House is right down on the wharf. It is exceptional. The oyster bar alone is over twenty feet long."

"I don't know if I want an oyster bar," Noreen tried not to make a face.

"They don't just do oysters, Gram. They do every kind of seafood," Emmett added.

"I'd love a good seafood place," Noreen hinted.

"I'd just rather chill at Em and Nasir's with a good beer tonight," Carson stated.

"They do a real nice steak at Elliott's too," Emmett pointed out.

"Oh, yeah?" Carson was suddenly more interested. "Still, I think I would rather just chill at your place."

Emmett just smiled as he held open the door of Artforte for his family to enter.

"Oh, ja," Auguste nodded to herself. She was immediately impressed.

"Good afternoon. If you need any help, oh, hey," the stocky young man with the military style brush cut greeted the new arrivals and gave a wave as he recognized two of them. Moose wore baggy jeans and dark blue tee shirt.

"Hello, Moose," Nasir smiled.

"Hey, Moose," Emmett walked in last. "Just giving the family the grand tour. Melinda here?"

"Nope," Moose shook his head. "Actually, you just missed everybody. The whole gang was just here. They had to go get ready 'cause the judge is taking them all to dinner at Rover's."

"That's the nicest restaurant in town," Emmett observed.

"I am sorry that we missed them," Nasir expressed.

"So long as we're here, Moose, this is my mom, my grandmother, my brother Carson, his wife Sonja, and that's their son Connor up on my brother's back," Emmett pointed to each one.

"Nice to meet you all," Moose smiled. "You're all in for these guys' wedding?"

"Yep," Carson put a hand on Nasir's shoulder. "This guy's finally gonna make an honest man of my big brother," he teased.

"Nice," Emmett nodded.

"Oh," Auguste slapped her younger son lightly on his shoulder as she stepped past him. "Nice to meet you, young man. Is it Moose? Like the big animal, a moose? Do I hear that right?"

"Yes, ma'am. That's what everybody has called me since I was a kid and I like it way better than Stanley," Moose stated.

"Ach. So Moose it is," Auguste concluded. "What a nice place this is," she gestured around.

"Yes, ma'am. I sure do enjoy working here. And they didn't leave me all alone this time. Molly," Moose called.

From the employees only corridor to the back rooms came a young woman dressed in a short skirt and tight blouse that highlighted her generous breasts. She was not thin, but neither was she overweight. Like Moose, she had meat on her bones. She wore a pair of narrow framed glasses on her pleasant face.

"This is my girl. Molly, I don't think you ever met Emmett and Nasir," Moose began.

"I've certainly heard your names," Molly smiled.

"Hi, Molly," Emmett greeted.

"Hello, Molly. Nice to meet you," Nasir expressed.

"This is our family, mom, grandmother, brother, his wife and their child," Emmett gave the abridged version.

"Hi," Molly gave a little wave. "Would you guys like to look around? Moose can pack up anything you want," she was ever the little salesperson.

"We walked here, actually," Emmett pointed out.

"Moose is a strong guy. He'll carry it home for you," Molly patted her man's back.

"Oh, thanks," Moose shook his head.

"Carson, check this out," Sonja gravitated to a remarkably fine sculpture of a naked male figure on a nearby pedestal.

"You would notice that," Carson shook his head.

"Of course I did," Sonja walked slowly around it.

"That's one of my favorites too," Emmett agreed.

"Oh, see that? Sorry, Honey. It's a gay statue," Carson teased.

"And it's only twenty three thousand dollars. Have Moose wrap this up for me, Carson," Sonja instructed.

"Oh, sure," Carson gave a slow nod.

"At that price, why not get two?" Emmett gave a grin.

"At that price, I should be able to drive it home," Carson countered.

Nasir drew closer to Moose to speak with him quietly. "Moose, you met the judge?"

"Yeah. I met him last time, actually. I met all Justin and Garrett's family when they were in for Garrett and Seth's wedding," Moose informed. "I didn't think they would come back so soon. Oh, they're here for your wedding. I just figured that out."

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "What is your impression of him, the judge?"

"He's real nice. He seems like a quiet, easy going guy. And he's like, scary smart. I see where Garrett and Justin get it," Moose summed up.

"I see. Thank you," Nasir nodded to himself.

"Thank you for finding a reason to bring Zack and Leo back to town again so soon too. They went back not that long ago, 'cause Zack's gotta start school again. I didn't think I would get to see them till probably the holidays. We all had a great time on Labor Day. We built a big bonfire out on the beach. It was great to have those two with us," Moose expressed.

"That is nice. I am sure they enjoyed it too," Nasir smiled.

"They went to Spokane, of course, but they're coming back tonight, I'm pretty sure," Moose stated.

"I hope so. We need them tomorrow for something Sethy has planned, though I do not know what it is," Nasir shook his head.

"Seth is good at that, isn't he, keeping secrets?" Moose mused.

"Both at keeping them and divining them," Nasir agreed.

"Okay, you guys, ready to move on?" Emmett herded. "Moose, good to see you. Molly, nice to meet you at last."

"Nice to meet you guys at last," Molly gave a final wave.

"Have a good time at the wedding," Moose expressed.

"Auf wiedersehen," Auguste smiled as they all headed out the door onto Occidental.

After a short turn through a little more of Pioneer Square, they headed back toward downtown.

"There," Auguste marched up the front steps of her first born's building. "Is a good long walk."

"We're so healthy, we'll live forever," Noreen agreed. "Now let's have a drink!"

"Sounds good, Gram," Emmett chuckled as he swiped his key card to let them all in. Nasir trotted ahead to touch the elevator call button and in no time they were stepping out on the eighth floor.

"Everyone, make yourselves at home," Emmett bid as he let the group into his and Nasir's condo.

"Yes, please. Our home is your home," Nasir echoed the sentiment.

"I know there's a Spaten with my name on it," Carson knelt down for Sonja to lift Connor out of the backpack.

"You know it, Car," Emmett assured.

"Really, all I'd like is a nice cup of coffee," Noreen put her purse down on the floor and herself on the sofa.

"And I shall make you some," Nasir headed for the kitchen.

"You have wine?" Auguste asked as she settled herself at the dining room table.

"Columbia Crest riesling from right here in Washington is waiting in the fridge. I'll open it right now," Emmett followed his partner.

"I'd love a glass of wine too, Em," Sonja called as she followed behind her son.

"Coming right up," Emmett joined Nasir and Carson in the kitchen. "Oh, thanks, Car," he replied as his brother thrust an already open Oktoberfest bottle into is hand. "Hey, there's juice boxes in here too," Emmett extracted a little box along with the bottle of wine from the refrigerator. "He drinks apfel, right?"

Nasir smiled to himself as he measured scoops of coffee into the filter of their coffeemaker. His partner said apple in German and Nasir was sure he was the only one who noticed it.

"That's perfect. Thanks, Em," Carson stuck the little straw into the box and headed out of the kitchen. "Hey, Con, you thirsty?"

Emmett snaked his arms around Nasir's waist as he stepped up behind his lover. Nasir stood at the sink filling the carafe with water for the coffeemaker. He smiled as his partner's loving arms encircled him.

"Thank you," Emmett whispered into Nasir's right ear before he kissed it.

"What for, Habibi?" Nasir turned to capture Emmett's full lips in a soft kiss.

"For making everything so incredibly easy. For making me love you," Emmett answered.

"Thank you for being my whole world," Nasir gave Emmett another loving kiss which he eagerly returned.

"You want a Spaten?" Emmett asked as he stepped back.

"Your brother already asked me. I think I will have a Laphraoig," Nasir poured the water into the coffeemaker and switched it on.

"Okay, Babe," Emmett gave his lover a pat on the butt and kiss on the back of his neck before he poured two glasses of wine and carried them out of the kitchen.

"Oh, ja. This is nice," Auguste approved of her son's choice of wine.

"Thanks, Emmett," Sonja took her glass from him while she still followed her son around the furniture. Connor found it great fun to circle the sofa and run to his father's legs over and over again.

"Hey," Carson smiled at his son as the child did it yet again.

"So what does everyone want on their pizza?" Emmett took a seat in the living room.

"Do they do a veggie?" Sonja asked. "Like tomatoes and basil, mushrooms and onion and such?"

"I honestly don't know. I imagine they do," Emmett surmised.

"I like pepperoni," Noreen spoke up.

"You can eat pepperoni, Gram?" Carson asked.

"It doesn't like me back, but I don't let that stop me," Noreen stated.

"I know what you like, Car. What about you, Mutti?" Emmett called behind him.

"I eat anything," Auguste took another satisfying sip of her wine.

"What does Nasir eat on his pizza? Everything is pork," Carson observed.

"He gets one with chicken. It's almost like a chicken parm pizza," Emmett answered.

"Oh, wow. That sounds good, actually," Carson considered.

"I am quite sure you could persuade him to share with you," Emmett smiled though he knew the additional meaning of that statement was lost on his brother.

"Here we are," Nasir walked out of the kitchen to join them with his tumbler in one hand and a big mug of hot coffee in the other. "For you, Grandmother," he handed the mug to Noreen.

"Thank you, Nasir," Noreen took a careful sip as Nasir sat down on the floor at Emmett's feet. She soon discovered that a generous quantity of Frangelico had been poured into her coffee. "Mmm. You sure do know how to take good care of your old granny."

"It is my pleasure," Nasir smiled from where he settled back against Emmett's chair, between his partner's legs. Emmett ran his fingers lovingly through the hair on the back of Nasir's head. Nasir took a sip of his now delightfully cold scotch and rubbed Emmett's calf though his pant leg.

"Oh, Habibi, is it time to get out, that thing?" Nasir was deliberately cryptic.

"Oh!" Emmett immediately knew what he was talking about. "Yes, Babe. Yes it is. Car," Emmett looked to his brother as his lover stood up from the floor, "Nasi needs to show you something in the bedroom."

"Well," Carson hesitated, "if he can't show me whatever it is, here in front of the ladies, I'm not sure I want to see it."

"You are such a pain in the ass," Emmett expressed.

"Language," Sonja reminded.

"Sorry," it was not always easy for Emmett to remember to edit his words.

"Yeah, Em. You think I want one of my son's first words to be ass?" Carson demanded. Connor, with his mother close behind, toddled past the back of the sofa at just that moment. Sonja was in the perfect place to give her husband a smack in the back of his head.

"Ow!" Carson did not see it coming and rubbed the back of his head.

"Will you please get up off your annoying little hind end and join my partner in the bedroom," Emmett asked again in an exaggerated manner.

"Fine, jeez," Carson finally got up and headed for the bedroom.

In the bedroom, Nasir pulled out a pale blue box from under some clothing in a bureau drawer.

"Nasir, I hope you're still dressed," Carson called as he walked into the bedroom.

"Of course I am," Nasir laughed. "We wanted to show you this," he opened the box and handed it to Carson.

"Oh, man," Carson admired the ornate silver locket that rested within.

"This is our present to your mother," Nasir informed.

"Yeah, Em said you guys got Mutti a beautiful locket," Carson then recognized the box. "Fuck, is this from Tiffany's?"

"I picked it up at the original Fifth Avenue store in New York," Nasir confirmed.

"Is she ever gonna love this! Did you put your picture in it already?" Carson ever so carefully opened the locket.

"We can't figure out how to do it," Nasir admitted.

"That's no problem. Sonja can," Carson handed the box back to Nasir and walked to the open bedroom door. "Honey, I need you. And bring your purse."

In the living room Sonja understood exactly what her husband meant. She was prepared. "Oma, will you watch this little monkey for a minute or two?"

"Ja," Auguste stood up from her seat at the dining room table. Sonja grabbed her purse from where she left it with Connor's bag and headed for the bedroom. Emmett rose to follow her.

"Let's see," Sonja walked into the bedroom.

"What do you think?" Emmett put a hand on his brother's shoulder as he joined them.

"I think you knocked this one out of the park, Bro," Carson expressed. "Mutti's gonna flip."

"It's beautiful," Sonja agreed as she took it out of the box. She laid it on the bed and then knelt on the floor beside the bed. "Get me your picture," she instructed as she extracted an envelope and a pair of tiny scissors from her purse.

"We would have tried to put our picture in, but we couldn't get it," Emmett offered as Nasir retrieved an envelope with their picture from the same drawer.

"What you need is small, nimble fingers. Leave it to me," Sonja assured.

"As soon as we're done here let's get the pizzas ordered. I'm getting hungry," Carson rubbed his flat stomach.

"Nasi, Carson might want some of your pizza. I'll order you a large," Emmett informed.

"Carson can have anything he wants," Nasir smiled at the McCarty brothers.

"I will remind you that you said that the next time you hand me car keys," Carson smiled. He looked to his brother. "Shit, Em. A Maserati? I'd sleep with him for one of those."

Emmett's booming laugh completely drowned out Sonja's giggle. They both knew better than that.

Nasir slipped his arm around Carson's waist. "What color would you like?"

"Oh, ho, no. Wait now," Carson put up his hands and slipped away to stand on the other side of his brother. "Just playin'. Just playin', Bro."

"You just bit off more than you can chew, Car," Emmett informed.

"Nasir, you do all the gay, whatever it is, with this guy, okay?" Carson patted his brother on the back.

"We have a deal," Nasir smiled at his partner.

"Alright, you three goofballs, check this out," Sonja had worked quickly while they were teasing each other. She stood up and held the locket for them to examine. On the left side was a picture of Emmett and Nasir. On the right was a picture of Carson, Sonja and Connor.

"She is gonna love this," Carson did not notice that he stood in the center with Emmett and Nasir crowded in close on both sides.

"You want me to wrap it for you?" Sonja asked as she placed the locket back in it's box.

"Would you?" Emmett headed for the closet.

"Go order. Where do you want me to put it when I'm done?" Sonja asked.

"In this drawer," Nasir pulled it open.

"Thanks, Sonja," Emmett rubbed her back a quick moment as he dropped the wrapping paper and related supplies on the bed. He then took Nasir's hand and they walked out of the bedroom together.

"Ask me where I'd like to put it," Carson pressed his body up against his wife from behind and circled her small waist with his hands.

"I don't need to ask. I already know," Sonja rubbed the strong arms that enfolded her.

"In that case," Carson bent to apply his lips to the side of her creamy, slender neck.

"Down, boy," Sonja instructed. "How about we save it for when we get back to the hotel? Your mom can take Connor for the night. We can put those bath products Emmett and Nasir gave us to good use. You can open the wine and we can feed each other chocolates while we soak together," she proposed. Sonja turned in his arms to face her husband. "How about it?" she asked as she slipped one hand between them to grip his growing hardness in his jeans.

"Oh, fuck," Carson whispered as he felt his wife's fingers curl around his expanding bulge. "Take it out and suck on me for a minute. I'll close the door."

"I could do that, but if you wait, I'll suck it nice and slow for as long as you want later," Sonja promised.

"Let me do the work, then," Carson moved his hands to the button of his wife's jeans. "Let me kiss and lick my sweet little pearl."

"When we get back to the hotel," Sonja held her husband's wrists and looked up into his McCarty crystal blues as he tried to get into her jeans, "you can lick me all you want."

"You can count on that. We aren't even gonna make it to the tub," Carson warmed. "Em!" he called as he let go of his wife and pulled away. "Let's get those pies ordered right now!" Carson demanded as he walked out of his brother's bedroom.

* * *

Emmett lay naked and spread eagle on his back on the king sized bed he shared with his partner. The bed clothes were already pulled down and ready for them. Emmett relaxed in the light of only one bedside lamp while he waited for his partner. It was only another moment before Nasir walked out of the bathroom, equally naked. Emmett smiled as he watched his lover's manhood swing as he crossed to the bed.

"Mmm. This is a most inviting sight," Nasir crawled onto the foot of the bed.

"I was just thinking that," Emmett conveyed. Nasir crawled between Emmett's legs and laid down on his stomach so that his head settled on Emmett's stomach. He could feel the thick German meat against his chest.

"What a day, huh?" Emmett ran his fingers through his lover's thick, black hair.

"I had a very good time today. I love all of them, Habibi," Nasir spoke with the left side of his face on Emmett's rippled abdomen. He absently rubbed Emmett's ribs with the thumbs of both hands. "This is what it is supposed to be like in a family. This is what you have given me."

"The grandmother who, as often as not, is drunk. The mother who is usually pretty bossy. The really annoying little brother," Emmett listed.

"I do not find him annoying," Nasir stated.

"You find him hot," Emmett gave Nasir a tap on his head.

"He looks so much like you," Nasir protested.

"Let me give him a quick call. I'll get him to come back tonight. He and I can lay here naked together for you," Emmett offered.

Nasir lifted his head to look up at Emmett. "Would you?" his eyes were wide with that exciting prospect.

"No!" Emmett laughed. "Imagine what he would say!"

"It is fun to joke with him, but I know he really has no idea," Nasir laid his head back down on Emmett.

"And we don't want him to figure it out. It would probably make him uncomfortable," Emmett surmised.

"Then he should not offer himself to me for something I would most happily provide," Nasir gave a sigh.

"Oh my God, I know. He walked right into that!" Emmett laughed at the memory. He contemplated a moment. "You know, as much as I complain, we really do have a great family."

"They are all good people," Nasir agreed. "And Connor will be too."

"How can you tell?" Emmett asked as his fingers traced lazy patterns on Nasir's scalp.

"Being raised by such people, how can he not be?" Nasir reasoned.

"I'm sure you're right, but I might point out that you and Kasim were both raised by the same people," Emmett noted.

"It must be that even terrible people can get something occasionally right in spite of themselves," Nasir offered.

"Must be, 'cause you turned out just right," Emmett moved his hands to rub Nasir's strong shoulders.

"That feels good," Nasir sighed.

"You feel good all over," Emmett stated.

"So do you," Nasir ran his hands up to grip Emmett's pecs.

"Hmm," Emmett enjoyed the sensation of his lover's fingers moving lightly over his nipples.

"It is so hard for me in New York without you," Nasir confessed.

"Me too, Nasi," Emmett moved one hand to rub the back of Nasir's neck.

"I wish you could come with me," Nasir expressed.

"Me too, Babe. And I am going to start doing that. This last time wasn't really a big deal, but the time before that nearly killed me. I know you have a job to do and I don't want you to worry about me, but I am going to fly to New York right from work on Friday if I have to. If you have to spend weeks again, at least we can be together on the weekends," Emmett revealed his plan.

"That is so nice to hear. I do not ever want to be apart from you. I love you so much, my Emmett," Nasir spoke from his heart.

"I love you too, Nasir, my Arab prince," Emmett offered in return. Nasir smiled against Emmett's abdomen. He was not a prince, far from it, but it made him feel good when Emmett called him that.

Both men continued to gently and lovingly caress each other until sleep finally overtook them.


	13. Chapter 13

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So it was my original intention to post this last weekend, but I wanted you all to savor Errors 54 as much as I did.

My darling Liz, I get to see you tomorrow and I can't wait! I only wish Miss Maureen could be with us. Thank you, dear sister, for your help with Edward in this chapter as well.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 13: Day with the Boys**

Friday  
(Wedding Minus One Day)

Edward was early. He had come straight from SeaTac as there was no reason to go to his home now. He had everything he needed in the car. Edward drove up to the front entrance of the Sorrento Hotel and let the valet take the Audi Q5 as he followed the bellman into the lobby. It had always been his and Jasper's intention to spend the night before and after Emmett and Nasir's wedding here in the hotel, like most everyone else. Edward just never imagined he would be checking in this early.

Or alone.

The original plan had been that he and Jasper would arrive at the hotel at eleven for Seth's wedding party secret relaxation event, whatever that turned out to be. They had a little bag ready for that with bathing suits and flip flops. They figured they would check in after that event and relax before the dinner at Seth and Garrett's that evening. There was certainly no reason to go back to Covington.

But that plan was now blown all to hell. Edward was in the city early and alone. He was devastated to be parted from the love of his life, now more than ever, but he fully understood and agreed with the reason that took Jasper from him early. And he knew Jasper would have to go back to New York in a few days anyway. It was selfish and he did so secretly, but he mourned any lost minutes holding Jasper in his arms, gazing into Jasper's beautiful blue eyes, just having Jasper by his side at all.

Edward walked to reception in the jeans that Jasper had picked out for him in Chicago, that fit him more snugly than any other pair he owned. He chose to believe the fact that Jasper really liked these jeans on him had no bearing whatever on his decision to wear these when he pulled them on so early this morning. He also wore an olive henley with the long sleeves scrunched up to his elbows.

"Good morning, sir. Checking out?" the smiling Asian woman at the Front Desk asked.

"Checking in actually. I know I might be a bit early for that," Edward pulled out his wallet.

"In that case, welcome to the Sorrento. And let's just check. What is the name?" she asked.

"Cullen," Edward placed his driver's license and credit card on the desk.

"I do have your reservation here. You're part of the wedding group," she read her screen.

"One of the groomsmen," Edward stated.

"Oh, very nice," she smiled. "I have you in a junior suite, Mr. Cullen. Your room is actually not ready, however, if you don't mind being moved, I can get you in another junior suite now. We had all the wedding group rooms together, you see."

"That's fine. It doesn't matter," Edward agreed.

"It's just going to be one floor up," the helpful clerk explained.

"I want you to find the reservation for Troy Akana and Zachary Gilbert, and use my credit card as the form of payment for their room as well. Upgrade them to a junior suite too, and if you can place them near me, that would be great," Edward instructed.

"I do have them right here. I'll just swipe your card through on their room also. Now give me just a moment to reassign them to a junior suite right across the hall from yours," she read the two male names and thought to make sure. "These should be rooms with one king, is that right, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes, they should all be kings," Edward confirmed.

"And is Mr. Whitlock checking in now as well?" she queried.

"Mr. Whitlock will not be joining me after all," Edward fought to keep the disappointment from his voice.

"Very well, sir. Just give me another moment and I'll have your key ready. Would you like me to check in Mr. Akana and Mr. Gilbert now as well, since you're paying? All they will have to do when they arrive is show ID and pick up a room key."

"Good idea. Thank you," Edward nodded. He waited only another moment while she worked and then she handed his room key packet to the waiting bellman.

The spacious junior suite on the fifth floor overlooking Madison had a large sitting area with sofa and chairs and even a good sized desk. It was a very well appointed room in this luxury hotel and it instantly pained him that he could not share it with Jasper. His mind went back a few years to the night he spent in this hotel with Simon. That had been just a deluxe room, not nearly as big as this one, but equally well appointed. It brought a frown to Edward's face as he realized that his most pleasant memory to date at the Sorrento Hotel involved Simon, a nice enough kid, but one who meant nothing to him. If Jasper were here with him now, they would be making their own new and better memories together, and Simon would have never entered Edward's mind.

Edward left his luggage on the rack where the bellman placed it. He took the small bag that he and Jasper had made ready according to Seth's instructions and headed down to the lobby to wait. As it turned out, the wait was not long. Edward selected a seat at the edge of the Fireside Room where he could watch the lobby and front entrance of the hotel. When he saw them, as ever, they brought a smile to his face. Edward thought he had seen a pale green Kia Soul through the front doors. Then Troy and Zack walked into the hotel together. They were both dressed casually in shorts and long sleeved tee shirts. Zack pulled their suitcase, while Troy wore a backpack. As soon as Edward stood up, they spotted him.

"Gem!" Troy dashed across the lobby into Edward's arms.

"Hey, Leo," Edward embraced the smaller and younger man tightly. Zack wheeled the big suitcase over to his partner and Edward.

"It's always good to see my little brothers," Edward let go of Troy and wrapped his arms around the taller young man.

"You too, Edward," Zack always enjoyed Edward's hugs.

"Gem, where is he?" Troy looked around. "It's killing me!"

"Lee can't wait to meet Jasper," Zack expressed as he let go of Edward. "It's all he's talked about this morning."

"And believe me when I tell you, no one wishes he was here for you to meet more than I do," Edward expressed.

"What?" Troy was beside himself.

"He's not here with you?" Zack asked, equally wide eyed.

"Gem," Troy took hold of Edward's arms, "what happened?"

Edward spotted a white Maybach pulling up outside the doors of the hotel. "Listen, I checked you guys in already and paid for a junior suite for you right across the hall from mine. Go get your room key."

"You didn't have to do that, Edward," Zack expressed.

"I wanted to. Here comes the rest of the squadron," Edward gestured toward the front entrance with his chin where Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett strode into the hotel. "I hope to only have to go over this once."

"I'll get our key, Lee," Zack gave his partner a quick squeeze on his shoulder and headed for the front desk.

Emmett and Nasir were dressed identically again in black V neck tee shirts, snug jeans and sandals. Seth wore tight, low rise, black leather pants that did not quite meet the bottom of the custom black denim vest that fit him like a second skin. He wore nothing beneath the vest and his Emirati gold necklace was clearly visible on the dark skin of his bare chest. Garrett was dressed very casually in the snug and torn jeans that Seth loved on him and a red tee shirt. Garrett, like Emmett, carried a small bag for their trip today.

"There he is!" Seth bounced in Edward's direction. Edward smiled and opened his arms, as did Seth, and they nearly connected. Seth was stopped short by a big, strong hand in his vest at the back of his neck. Emmett pulled Seth out of the way and grabbed Edward in both arms.

"Hey!" Seth was not amused.

"Oof!" Edward was lifted off his feet and the air crushed from his lungs in Emmett's exuberant bear hug. "Em," Edward managed to squeak out.

"Eddie," Emmett's face was pressed into Edward's neck, "I am so happy for you guys!"

"Hi, Seth," Troy distracted Seth for a moment with his hug.

"Hi, Leo," Seth always had a warm embrace for Edward's little brother.

"Come here, Leo," Nasir had a kiss and hug for the smaller man as Seth let him go.

"Alright, get the fuck out of my way, Mary!" Seth demanded with a sharp elbow to Emmett's ribs. Edward managed to suck in a breath as Emmett put him back down on his feet.

Seth's skills did not abandon him. He was just about to wrap his arms around Edward's torso when he paused. Alarm painted his face. "Something's wrong! Where is he?" Seth looked around.

"Edward," Nasir stepped past Seth to embrace his other groomsman.

"Hi, Nasir," Edward was happy to receive the tight, but not life threatening, hug from Nasir.

"Garrett," Troy reached for Seth's husband.

"Hello, Leo," Garrett smiled and kissed the shorter man on his temple as they embraced.

"Here's our key, Lee," Zack handed it to Troy as Garrett let him go. Troy took it as his partner and Garrett reached for each other. Zack closed his eyes and relaxed into the older man's warm hug. There was something about Garrett that always gave Zack a sense of peace and well being.

"Leo!" Emmett snatched the small half Pacific Islander up off his feet. Troy giggled as Emmett kissed him on his face and neck.

"C'mere, Zack," Emmett put Troy down as Garrett let go of Zack. He pulled the taller young man into the same hug he had just given Troy.

"Edward, what is going on?" Seth demanded.

"Okay. Hey, Garrett," Edward paused to give Garrett a hug.

"Edward, welcome back," Garrett patted Edward on his back. "We all could not be more delighted."

"Thank you," Edward expressed.

"Edward has something to tell us," Seth stated.

"Hey, where's Jasper?" Emmett asked and looked around.

"Will everyone shut up! Edward, tell us," Seth pressed.

"Okay," Edward started again. "First, this trip to the Cascades was the best trip of my entire life, bar none. I was with the man of my dreams and we are both very much in love."

"But?" Seth narrowed his eyes.

"Eddie, where is he?" Emmett asked again, his voice full of quiet, but deep concern.

"Jasper is on a plane, headed back to New York. I just dropped him off at the airport," Edward revealed.

"Oh, no!" Emmett was shocked.

"But, why?" Seth was unable to divine the reason.

"What happened, Gem?" Troy was clearly as concerned as everyone else.

"My original plan was to get back to Covington last night. We were going to spend the night tonight and tomorrow here at the hotel, but I wanted to have at least one night with him in my house. I wanted it to feel like it was our house, and more importantly, our bed. But then we were having such a good time on the trip that I didn't want to rush. We could have made it all the way to Covington last night, but we would have been exhausted, so instead we decided to take our time and spend the night in Langley on Whidbey Island, and then meet you all here today. Everything was great, better than great," Edward relayed.

"And then?" Seth prompted.

"And then he got a call from New York. A couple of his best friends got bashed on the way home from a bar. One's injuries are pretty life threatening," Edward informed.

"Oh, dear," Garrett put his arm around Seth without even thinking about it.

"Shit," Troy looked up at his lover's face. Zack understood and pulled Troy close.

"Goddamn it!" Emmett gave the loudest expression. His large, gentle hands curled into powerful weapons. "They got gay bashed? That makes me so fucking mad!"

"Yeah. One made it out with cuts and a broken arm I guess, but the other one's assailant, or assailants, had at least one baseball bat," Edward continued.

"Jesus," Emmett shook his head.

"Such things happen in this country?" Nasir could not imagine it.

"All too often, my friend," Garrett confirmed with a hand on his shoulder. "All too often."

"I wish we had all been there," Nasir was nearly as angry as his partner.

"We might all be in the hospital," Garrett shuddered at the thought of his small husband in such harm's way.

"Some, if not all of them, would be too," Emmett made his point with a fist.

"Or worse," Nasir added with a chilling finality.

"So Jasper is on his way home," Seth brought the point back.

"The guy is at least stable this morning, but he's still in ICU," Edward relayed. "Jasper feels terrible that he's going to miss your wedding, guys," he put his hands on both Emmett and Nasir's arms.

"I hate that too, but it's perfectly understandable. What fucking timing," Emmett shook his head.

"Poor Jasper. He must be very worried," Nasir surmised.

"He really is," Edward confirmed.

"It's just as well he's flying back," Seth nodded to himself. "He would have been too preoccupied to enjoy himself today and tomorrow."

"I thought that too," Edward confessed. "Though I sure as shit hated to see him get on that plane, for any reason. I even waited around until his jet took off. I felt a little pathetic doing that," he admitted.

"I would have done the same thing," Troy stated.

"I think we all would have, given the circumstances," Garrett agreed.

"Okay, we'll all call him later, or better yet, text him our well wishes," Seth took hold of Edward's arm. "Edward, I'm so sorry this happened. You know we all wanted him with us nearly as much as you did."

"I know that, Seth," Edward nodded. "And you know he would have been here if he could."

"But now it's boys day," Seth worked to lighten the mood. "It is very important for the grooms to have a day to relax with the rest of their men, and to that end, the limo will be here any minute," he looked up at Emmett. "And we're still missing one of your groomsmen. Where is your brother?"

"Let's find out," Emmett walked over to the nearest house phone which connected to the hotel operator the moment he picked up the handset. "Carson McCarty's room please," Emmett instructed. The call went through and was picked up on only the second ring.

"Good morning," Carson answered.

"Good morning. Why aren't you in the lobby?" Emmett asked.

"I could sit around the lobby and wait or I could sit in my room with my beautiful wife. Did I mention she doesn't have much on?" Carson explained.

"Get dressed and get down here," Emmett commanded.

"I am dressed. I'm ready to go. I'll be down in less than two," Carson said and hung up.

"Well?" Seth put his hands on his hips as Emmett returned to the group.

"He's on his way. I think his naked wife was distracting him," Emmett informed.

"Ha! I hope he stocked up. It's all about the boys from here," Seth laughed.

"Why don't you guys take your luggage up," Edward suggested to Troy and Zack.

"Oh, yeah. Good idea," Troy agreed.

"Fifth floor, left out of the elevator, on the left, down at the end," Edward informed.

"Be quick!" Seth urged.

"We will. C'mon, Zacky!" Troy dashed off and Zack was right behind.

None of them were paying attention to the front entrance and did not see the monster pull up. The driver informed the valet who he was here to pick up and the valet walked into the lobby in search of them. He found a group of five men standing together, not nearly enough for the size of the limousine outside, but figured it was worth a try.

"Excuse me," the uniformed valet recognized the men for whom he had parked an Audi and a Maybach, "might any of you be waiting for a big limousine?"

"Not only might we, we are," Seth confirmed. "And we'll be right out."

"Very good, sir," the man headed back to his post outside.

"Hey, there they are," Carson strode up to them with a small backpack slung casually over one shoulder and a big smile. He wore jeans that were not nearly snug enough on his tall frame and a white tee shirt.

"Carson!" Seth bounced over to him.

"Hi, Seth," Carson laughed and hugged the smaller man back. "Mornin', guys," he said to the others as Seth let him go. "Garrett," Carson offered his hand to Seth's husband.

"Carson," Garrett shook the man's hand.

"Car, you remember Edward," Emmett gestured.

"Of course I do. Hey, Edward," Carson smiled as he offered his hand.

"Hi, Carson. Nice to see you again. I forgot how much you look like Emmett," Edward expressed as they shook.

"Naw, I got all the looks," Carson gave a grin.

"Yeah you did," Emmett was flip.

"Okay, Seth. I got my bathing suit and my flip flops as commanded. Where to?" Carson asked.

"The limo is right outside," Seth turned and led the group out to the drive.

The same super stretch Cadillac Escalade that had taken them to the airport on their trip to Telluride, was waiting for them, where it's big bulk just barely fit under the Sorrento porte cochere.

"Good morning," Bobby greeted from beside the monster limo.

"I like how you roll, Seth," Carson approved.

"Morning, Bobby," Nasir greeted.

"Where to today, sirs?" Bobby opened the rear doors.

"Do not look at me, Bobby," Nasir raised his hands. "I know nothing."

"Neither do I," Emmett shook his head. Then everyone looked at Garrett.

"I actually don't know either. Apart from what credit card we used, it's all a mystery," Garrett stated.

"But not for much longer," Seth smiled.

"The last time I was in a big limo like this with the guys, we had girls with big tits and little clothes waiting for us inside," Carson relayed. "I suppose that's too much to hope for."

"It is with this group," Bobby knew his customers well.

"I hope you got your fill of tits upstairs, 'cause there's none on this tour," Seth declared as he climbed up into the limo. Garrett, Emmett, Nasir and Carson followed.

"Hey, wait for us!" Troy yelled as he and Zack ran out of the hotel.

"We're not going anywhere without you two," Edward patted their backs as they rushed into the limo. He followed last and Bobby closed the door behind him.

Inside the big limo Troy took a seat beside, who he thought out of the corner of his eye, was Emmett. Only to discover that Emmett was sitting across from him.

"Oh!" Troy looked to the man on his right who so much resembled who he at first thought it was.

"Guys," Emmett chuckled, "this is my brother, Carson. These are Edward's little brothers."

"Troy, but call me Leo," Troy offered his hand.

"Leo," Carson smiled as they shook.

"And this is my guy, Zack," Leo finished the introductions.

"Zack," Carson shook his hand as well.

"Hi," was all the shy Zack had to say.

Seth crawled forward and leaned into the forward compartment as Bobby put the giant vehicle in gear and pulled away from the hotel. "Bobby, do you know where Banya is?"

"Address?" Bobby asked.

"Two seventeen North Ninth," Seth answered.

"I'll have you there in ten," Bobby assured.

"Thank you," Seth patted the man's shoulder and returned to his place beside Garrett where his husband promptly draped an arm down over him as Seth leaned back. Garrett lightly and casually ran his fingertips along the gap between Seth's vest and pants, the gap that turned him on so. As his fingers encountered Seth's happy trail, Garrett's jeans grew tighter, and he didn't care who saw it.

"I've been on a lot of outings with the boys before, but I never once needed to bring a bathing suit," Carson expressed.

"How many of those outings were with all gay men?" Seth asked.

"Am I the only straight guy?" Carson looked around.

"Sonja's right, Car. You are slow," Emmett teased.

"Okay, I'm a little nervous now," Carson nodded. "Be gentle with me guys."

"Oh, very," Seth spoke in his most seductive voice.

"Hey, Em, Nasir, thanks for that bath stuff, by the way," Carson expressed.

"You are very welcome," Nasir smiled.

"Mutti took Connor last night so we could have some adult time. The bath stuff was all a little fru-fruy, but Sonja liked it. I don't know if we're pregnant this morning, but we very well could be, and that's all I'm sayin'," Carson relayed.

"I am glad you put it to good use," Nasir gave a nod.

"Sonja is your wife?" Troy asked.

"My very beautiful wife," Carson confirmed.

"And who's Mutti?" Troy followed up.

"Oh, sorry," Carson laughed.

"I know. Me too, Car," Emmett agreed. "I sometimes forget that not everyone understands the German words we throw in 'cause we're so used to them. Mutti is mom in German. You guys will meet everyone at the dinner tonight."

"I am so used to it, I do not really notice it anymore either," Nasir thought out loud. "Unless it is a word I do not know."

True to his word, Bobby pulled to a stop at their destination on North 9th Avenue within ten minutes. Edward, who was in last and nearest the door, did not wait for Bobby to dash around the car. He opened the rear passenger door and slid out. The group all piled out behind him. The huge BAИYA sign dominated the facade of the building.

"Three o'clock in front of Venik," Seth pointed.

"I'll be there," Bobby shut the rear door behind Seth. "You guys have a good time," he gave a wave and headed back around the car.

"Why are the letters funny?" Troy asked as he, like everyone else, looked up at the big blue neon sign.

"It's Russian, I do believe," Garrett observed.

"It is. I think I read about this place," Nasir recalled. "It is a bathhouse. Are we going to bathe together?" he could not keep the smile from his face.

"What?" Carson did not like the sound of that.

"We're going to do so much more than that," Seth pushed through them and walked to the the double glass doors. There was a large sign indicating that the facility was closed for a private event from eleven AM to two PM, but they were not locked. Seth pulled open one of the doors and led the way into the pale marble and blonde wood lobby.

"Um, what?" Carson repeated.

"Take it easy," Emmett put his hand on his brother's back to steer him in through the door.

"Good morning," Seth greeted the young lady at the counter. "We are the McCarty group."

"Ah, welcome," she spoke with a distinct Russian accent. "I am Yelena. You are nine? Everyone is here?" Yelena emerged from behind her small reception desk and walked to the front doors to lock them.

"Okay, things are looking up," Carson commented quietly as he admired the way the large chested young woman filled out her tight white uniform tee shirt and gray sweat pants.

"We're all here, but turns out we're only eight," Seth answered her question.

"Please, come this way," Yelena smiled and escorted them deeper into the facility. Through another set of doors was a large open space with two pools and two hot tubs. On the left side of the facility was the ladies locker room and showers, and on the the right, the men's.

"Everyone has bathing suit and something for your feet?" Yelena asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Seth answered.

"Here is locker room," Yelena gestured to the heavy wooden door with the word MУЖЧИНЫ on it. Below was the smaller and very helpful translation of MEN, for those who could not read Russian.

"Please change now," Yelena directed. "There is complimentary robe for everyone, included in your package. There is key in lockers which you can attach to wrist or ankle on bungee. Please remove all jewelry. All metal heat up very quickly in parilka. Can burn you. I will tell Ivan you are here. He will meet you in lobby for tea."

"C'mon, boys," Seth led the way into the locker room while Yelena walked away.

Like any locker room, a long bench ran the length of lockers on both sides of the room leading to the showers. Each locker had a key in the lock with a short, green, elastic cord.

"Time to get naked!" Seth called as he bounced to a locker. Garrett smiled after his little husband as Seth unbuttoned his form fitting vest. Watching Seth taking off his clothes was one of Garrett's very favorite things.

"This is just like the locker room back at our high school, huh, Em?" Carson mused as he set his backpack down on the bench and stripped his shirt off over his head.

"I suppose. A lot smaller," Emmett offered as he and Nasir stripped their shirts off, side by side.

"That and the percentage of other guys in here checking me out is a little higher," Carson snickered.

"I doubt it," Emmett stated. But, of course, he could only speak for himself. He did not need to look at his partner to know that Nasir was indeed checking out his brother. As were others. Garrett had any natural gay man's curiosity. Seth had seen everything Carson had years ago and was not impressed by the man's large muscles. Emmett's even bigger muscles had never enticed him. That was not what attracted Garrett either, certainly not since he met Seth. Troy openly watched the straight man while his partner looked on surreptitiously through his bangs. Nasir had never so much as seen Carson shirtless before and had no intention of averting his eyes as his hot partner's, damn near as hot little brother disrobed. Only Edward was as disinterested as Emmett. He spared Carson but a single glance, and no more.

Edward's entire attention was absorbed in his small bag as he sat with it on the bench. The small bag that he had forgotten held two swimsuits and two pairs of flip flops. Edward picked up Jasper's denim print, low rise brief bathing suit and held it in his hands. He felt his cock twitch in his pants as he brought to mind the sight of Jasper in these. "I love you, Jas. I wish you were still here with me," he spoke so quietly that no one heard. Seth, however, was nearby, and while he did not hear Edward's words, nothing escaped his watchful eyes.

Seth leaned over Edward from behind and wound his arms around Edward's neck. "We love you," Seth whispered into Edward's ear and then kissed his temple. Edward made no response as he placed Jasper's swimsuit back in the bag, nor did Seth require one. Edward pulled out his own bathing suit and Seth stepped back to his husband in front of their shared locker.

"Okay, gay boys, here we go!" Carson made a performance of unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, only to reveal the loose boxers he wore beneath.

"No, no, no," Seth shook his head. "It's done like this, Carson," he unbuttoned and unzipped his tight leather pants. All eyes were on him as he paused dramatically with his trimmed, black pubes exposed, before he pulled them down his thighs and freed his generous sex.

"Alright!" Troy called.

"Go, Sweetie," Emmett encouraged.

"I am not doin' that!" Carson turned away and sat down on the bench to finish taking off his jeans. "I didn't really wanna see that thing again either," he added to himself. Carson folded his jeans and placed them in the locker on top of his sneakers. Emmett, Nasir, Garrett, Troy and Zack wasted no time in getting naked as well. For Troy and Zack in particular, with recent memories of high school locker rooms, getting naked among this group was a real pleasure. Carson alone was self conscious. He picked up one of the plush terrycloth bathhouse robes with the BAИYA logo on it, and put it on, though he did not tie it closed. He faced his open locker and only then did he slip his boxers down, and trade them for his long board shorts. He tied the long waist strings in a bow and closed the robe as he turned around.

Carson quickly discovered that his bathing suit was by far the largest. Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett all had snug, small, squarecut suits in different colors. The white on Nasir and red on Seth very much complimented their skin tones. Emmett was in a light blue that closely matched his eyes, while Garrett was in pale green. All four of their suits left little to the imagination. Zack had a similar suit with a white and blue pattern that partly camouflaged the outline of his sex. Troy's bathing suit was black with a generous pouch in front, but with a waistband that plunged low to expose his dark, trimmed pubes. It also cupped his buttocks most invitingly. Edward's suit was a safari style cargo trunk with an ample pouch to hold all the Cullen he packed into it. They were an Army green, which was similar to the color of his uniform, and what attracted him to them in the first place. It brought a smile to Edward's face as he recalled Jasper's gentle caress of his pouch the last time he wore this swimsuit. This, again, threatened an erection, and he quickly put it from his mind.

"I love this suit on you, Lee," Zack ran one hand appreciatively over Troy's butt and the fingertips of his other hand through the shorter man's pubes.

"I love to wear it for you," Troy looked up lovingly into his partner's eyes.

"Car, jewelry," Emmett reminded as he and Nasir placed their rings with his heavy gold cuff in their locker.

"Oh," Carson looked down at his ring finger. "I can't remember the last time I took this off," he slipped it off his finger with some difficulty and placed it in his locker before he closed the door and extracted the key. Seth handed Garrett each of his rings and then held aside his hair while he turned around. Garrett carefully removed Seth's necklace and placed it with their rings and his watch. He then closed their locker and took the key.

Everyone donned their robes as Carson had done and Seth led the way back toward the lobby.

"That," Seth paused to poke the straight man in the chest with his finger, "was cheating, by the way."

Carson only chuckled. He deliberately hung back to walk with his brother and Nasir. He had witnessed the exchange between Troy and Zack and was somewhat taken aback.

"You said those two are Edward's brothers?" Carson took care to be subtle as he pointed and spoke quietly to Emmett. "They seem a little too close, if you know what I mean."

"Car, it's way too long of a story to get into, but Leo and Zack are a couple, and they are as close to being Edward's little brothers as anyone could possibly be," Emmett explained.

"Oh, okay," Carson began to get it.

"I mean, look at Leo. You didn't really think he was related to them, did you?" Emmett asked.

"I thought he might be adopted," Carson stated.

"Well, he was. Someday we'll tell you that story. When we have the time. It's a long one," Emmett put a hand on his little brother's shoulder as they all walked back out to the lobby.

"This is McCarty group," a man with an even heavier Russian accent greeted them. He wore the male version of the bathhouse uniform, a gray logo bearing tee shirt and matching sweats. "I am Ivan. Welcome. Sit down and relax. We have some tea while I go over your program."

"Yes, please, Ivan, and thank you," Seth pulled Garrett to a sofa where, just like in the limo, he could nestle under an arm. Ivan, with Yelena's assistance, poured ginger mint tea into paper cups from a proper samovar.

"We drink to our health," Ivan lifted his own cup once everyone had one.

"Oh, this is good," Emmett commented after his first sip.

"I like it," Nasir agreed.

"We have full program for you," Ivan picked up a paper from the desk to which Yelena had returned. "It is vivid circulatory experience with numerous mental and physical benefits. We start first in the parilka. Is a brick and cedar dry sauna. Is two hundred fifteen degrees inside. We recommend eight to ten minutes in parilka, no more. Is very, very hot."

"I should say," Garrett agreed.

"Yeah, that's fuckin' hot," Carson chimed in.

"You listen to body. It tell you when to get out. If too hot, get out right away. No metal in parilka. Metal get too hot, too quick. Will burn. Everyone leave all metal in lockers?" Ivan confirmed. "The sweat from heat of parilka will cleanse pores. Then you will have light whipping with oak boughs. This create stringent tannins that bring blood to the surface."

"Say what?" Troy asked.

"You will like," Ivan assured. "Then you make plunge in cold pool. Then to warm salt water pool. Then is time for individual full body massage, followed by salt scrub, and full body honey massage."

"Honey?" Edward was not sure he heard that right.

"I read about this," Seth informed. "We'll have skin like silk."

"That's what I want," Carson was flip.

"You'll have skin like your son's bottom," Seth teased.

"Perfect," Carson nodded.

"After massage, group go to turkish steam room. Then we have glass of cold mineral water to refresh. Then you shower. We have perfumed soap waiting for you. Now we go," Ivan set his crumpled paper cup on the desk and headed back into the bathhouse. The group rose to follow him, done with their tea or not.

Ivan led them past the pools to the very heart of the bathhouse. A long corridor extended beyond with walls and floors of earth toned slate. There was a large, heavy, solid wood door on the right with rows of hooks to hang their robes on both sides of it. Another man, dressed exactly as Ivan, but younger, waited with a cart laden with towels and a box.

"Here is Sergei. He has your towels and complimentary chapkas," Ivan gestured.

"Our what?" Emmett asked.

"Chapka," Ivan plucked one from the box. "You wear to protect head from intense heat of parilka," he fluffed the gray, felt hood out and slipped it over Emmett's head. In true Russian form, it had a large red star on the forehead.

"Ha!" Seth laughed. "You look so funny, Emmy!" he clapped his hands. Emmett reached to the box for another one and put it on Seth's head. Then he did the same for Nasir.

"Do we have to wear these?" Carson asked as he was handed his.

"I was just about to ask that," Edward agreed.

"I think they're hot!" Troy put one on Zack.

"We strongly recommend you," Ivan stated.

"When in Russia," Garrett commented as Emmett slipped one onto his head as well. Edward and Carson gave in and pulled theirs on as well. Everyone then slipped off their robes and hung them up.

"Take towel to sit on. Bench will be too hot," Ivan assisted Sergei in passing them out. "We will come for you after ten minutes time, if you are still inside."

"Welcome. Please enjoy," Sergei smiled pleasantly as he opened the door for them.

The intense and incredible heat hit them powerfully in the face as they walked in.

"God damn!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Fuck!" Carson added.

"Holy shit!" Seth too was amazed at the heat. "It's an Inipi!"

"A what, Sweetness?" Garrett put a hand on Seth's back.

"Inipi," Seth repeated. "It means sweat lodge in my language, but it's also the name of the sweat lodge ceremony. I wish I had my chanunpa now," he laid his towel on the wood bench. Garrett placed his right beside.

"And what is that?" Edward pressed.

"These ceremonies were traditionally led by a Two Spirit holy man, and he would smoke and pass around his sacred pipe, called a channunpa," Seth explained. "I know. You guys come over early this afternoon and we'll do that," he climbed onto the bench and sat beside Garrett, Indian style

"Smoke a pipe?" Edward fixated on that point.

"I mean that I will conduct a pipe ceremony to bless Emmy and Nasir's union. No one is more qualified than I am. No one we know, anyway. And yes it involves taking a puff from the pipe. And you will all do it. And I don't want to hear about it," Seth dictated. "The pipe is at the very heart of my people's culture. Nothing is more sacred. The smoke becomes our words. It goes out and touches everything. It becomes a part of all that is. It links the Earth and the sky. It links The People with the Grandfather Spirit."

Troy sat between Edward and Zack. He turned to his older brother and wapped him on the upper arm. "Yeah!"

Everyone laughed at this, including Seth.

"Did anyone else notice how much hotter it got in here when Seth started talking?" Emmett teased.

"Did I say pipe ceremony? I meant War Dance!" Seth threatened.

"I've been in burning buildings that weren't this hot," Carson was dripping with sweat, as they all were.

"This is not hot," Nasir dismissed.

"Oh, come on, Nasi! It doesn't get this hot in your country," Emmett protested.

"Well, not quite," Nasir admitted.

"Jesus, no wonder you had such a hard time on the snowmobiles," Carson remembered Christmas.

"Peace be upon him," Nasir recited.

"I love when he does that," Carson chuckled.

"Ya know," Emmett looked his partner over carefully. He ran a finger down Nasir's very wet chest. "You are even more sexy, if that's possible, with your hair slicked down like this."

"Thank you," Nasir smiled.

"Take your hand off him, please," Carson requested. "Save the gay for your bedroom."

"Oh, sorry, did I fail to mention the gay sex demonstration and workshop scheduled to begin just right now?" Seth teased.

"See you guys back at the hotel," Carson stood up.

"He's just teasing," Edward assured.

"But I wish I wasn't," Seth wagged his eyebrows at his husband and ran a finger up Garrett's sweaty, hairy thigh.

"The guys at the station wouldn't believe me if I told them," Carson sat back down with a sigh.

Their ten minutes passed surprisingly quickly while they chatted, though the heat was getting to all of them by the time Ivan opened the door and walked in.

"Ten minutes time. Time to come out!" Ivan commanded. This made Seth giggle.

"I know," Emmett agreed.

"Yeah, we're already out," Troy was on the same page.

"C'mon, jokesters," Edward stood and picked up his towel. He led the way out into the corridor that now felt surprisingly cool. "Oh, man. Is it ever nice out here," Edward dropped his towel into the bin that waited outside the door. He took off his felt hood and hung it on the hook with his robe. The group filed out behind him and did the same.

"Now, come out to pool area," Ivan herded.

Out by one of the pools waited Sergei with another associate dressed exactly the same as he and Ivan were. This second man was Japanese, and only a little taller than Troy. They each had a huge wooden bucket by their feet and the butt end of tree branches stuck up out of them. Ivan paused while his sweat dripping guests lined up.

"Now Sergei and Ryo will whip you with the oak boughs. Then you will have plunge in cool pool. Two at a time, please," Ivan stepped back.

"Grooms first!" Seth declared and pushed Emmett forward with his hands on Emmett's sweat slick lower back.

"C'mon, Babe," Emmett agreed and motioned for Nasir to come forward with him. Sergei and Ryo pulled thick bunches of oak branches out of the buckets with each fist. The leaves streamed the water they were stored in. Emmett and Nasir both closed their eyes as the attendants set about whipping them.

"This enhance blood circulation, kill bacteria and even prevent premature aging of skin," Ivan informed the others as Emmett and Nasir were smacked with the wet leaves and water went everywhere. Sergei and Ryo beat them on their chests and legs, but spent the most time on their backs. This went on for only a minute. Emmett and Nasir opened their eyes as their tormentors stepped back.

"Now, you must jump into pool!" Ivan pointed.

"C'mon, Nasi!" Emmett grabbed his partner's hand, and together they jumped into the cool pool. Both men went under with a great splash.

But they were not prepared for just how cool the cool pool was. Shock was abundantly clear on both their faces as they broke the surface.

"Hoh, fuck!" Emmett shouted.

"Ya, Allah!" Nasir shouted with him.

"The cool pool is kept at fifty five degrees, same as Sound. Is good for you," Ivan assured. "Two more. Come!"

"Looks like we're paired up, Carson. Let's show 'em we can take it," Edward gestured.

"Yeah, this is how a real man does it!" Carson was macho as he stepped forward with Edward.

"You'll see," Emmett and Nasir both moved to the ladder. Emmett stood aside to let his partner climb out first as his brother and Edward were whipped.

"After cool pool you go to salt water pool," Ivan directed. "Is eighty five degrees and same salinity as Sound."

"I like the sound of that," Nasir did not intend to make a pun as he hugged himself and walked over to the second pool with Emmett. Nasir's white bathing suit in particular, now wet, was all but see through. After the very cold water, he and Emmett were both less than impressive.

"Okay, this is better," Emmett took his partner's hand as they stepped down together into the water of the salt pool. This one was not for plunging and they were able to descend into it by stairs.

"Go ahead, boys," Garrett smiled at Troy and Zack as Carson and Edward jumped into the shock pool.

"Okay, wow," Edward commented as he brushed water out of his eyes, after he and Carson surfaced.

"This ain't nothin'. The lake at home is about like this in the early part of the season," Carson then leaned toward Edward. "Pussy."

Edward leaned back. "Breeder."

Carson laughed and splashed water in Edward's face.

"Oh, you wanna play, straight boy?" Edward jumped on Carson and dunked him under. Carson found this fun and when he came up and wiped the water out of his eyes, he saw Edward climbing up the ladder. It was just too tempting. He reached for Edward's suit, with the intention of pulling it down, but stopped himself at the last moment. He would not have hesitated with one of his friends at home, but all of them were straight. Carson did not want to pull a gay man's bathing suit down, particularly as he was the only straight man in this group. He knew there was no way he would ever hear the end of that. Carson just followed Edward up the ladder and over to the warm salt pool.

Seth and Garrett finally stepped up to be beaten when Troy and Zack jumped into the cold water.

"Oh, fuck! This is cold, Lee," Zack brushed his wet mop out of his face. "Are you okay?" he was instantly concerned that his lover might catch a chill. In answer Troy moved to Zack and clung to his thin frame. Zack immediately wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Okay, let's get out," Troy said after only a brief moment. Zack let Troy go and waited for him to climb out to follow.

"C'mon in, boys. The water's fine, over here," Emmett called as Troy and Zack rushed over.

Seth and Garrett finally jumped into the cold pool hand in hand.

"Holy crap!" Seth surfaced and, like his husband, Troy and Zack, had to brush his hair out of his face.

"Bracing, isn't it," Garrett remained his calm self.

"Even I might have shrunk up, this water is so cold," Seth swam toward the ladder.

"Then let's do get out," Garrett followed. Seth scampered and Garrett walked over and down into the salt water pool.

"Oh, this is more like it," Seth immersed himself. "Say, this is not quite as warm as a hot tub, but I wonder if we need to bother with bathing suits in here."

"Oh, yes we do," Carson was quick.

"You must wear bathing suit in salt water pool," Ivan dictated.

"You're spoiling my fun, Ivan," Seth told him.

"You relax as long as you like in warm pool," Ivan ignored Seth's comment. "Another few minutes," he amended. "Then time for massage. Rooms are all being made ready now."

"I am so ready for a nice massage," Carson enthused.

Ivan helped Sergei and Ryo carry their heavy buckets of oak branch whips away and left them to soak for a few minutes. All too soon he was back.

"Now, gentlemen, if you please," Ivan gestured. Seth led the way as they emerged from the warm salt pool and walked over to where all their flip flops had been left by the cold pool to step into them.

"If you would also reclaim your robes," Ivan led back into the long slate corridor where their robes yet hung on the hooks. "I have had chapkas put in locker room. You will want to remove you bathing suit for massage. We will provide towel," Ivan instructed as the group donned their robes again. "Some of you are couples, is that so?" Ivan asked.

"We are," Seth confirmed.

"I'm not," Carson raised his hand.

"We have rooms with two beds, if you would like couples massage," Ivan informed.

"I would like that," Emmett smiled at Nasir.

"I would also," Nasir agreed.

"So would I," Garrett took Seth's hand.

The staff of BAИYA all filed out into the corridor at that moment. All the men were dressed in the tight, gray uniform tee shirt with the BAИYA logo on the left chest. Some wore gray sweatpants like Ivan, while others opted for gray, fleece shorts.

"All staff is licensed massage therapist. This is Jeff, one of our most senior therapists. You have met Sergei, Yelena and Ryo. This is Bogdan, Keith, Yuri and Olga," Ivan finished.

"Okay, well, all I know for sure is we want a man," Emmett looked to Nasir who nodded his confirmation.

"As do we all," Seth added.

"Not me," Carson shook his head. "I don't want a guy touchin' me."

"You are in luck, my friend. Olga gives best honey massage of all of us," Ivan beamed and gestured. Olga was a short and somewhat burly woman, easily twice Carson's age in a black uniform tee shirt.

"Is Yelena available?" Carson smiled at the buxom young woman.

"She is. Yelena will take you," Ivan motioned her forward.

"Come with me," Yelena hooked a finger at Carson.

"Well, alright," Carson readily complied.

"Who now are couples?" Ivan pressed.

"All the rest of us, actually," Seth answered. "His partner just couldn't make it today," he pointed at Edward.

Edward smiled gratefully at Seth and relished the sound of it acknowledged out loud. He recognized with a strong sense of pride and feeling of completion that, at long last, he wasn't single anymore. Edward's mind, body and soul belonged to Jasper. He knew it. Everyone did. In truth, it always had, the difference now was that Jasper belonged to him as well. They were together and everyone knew it. Edward was gripped again by the desire to shout it from the rooftop.

"Jeff, Sergei," Ivan called them forward.

"Okay, guys," Emmett and Nasir followed them.

"Yuri, Ryo," Ivan called the next two.

"You boys go ahead," Garrett instructed Troy and Zack. Yuri and Ryo were both cute, young men and Garrett didn't much like the idea of either of them placing their hands on Seth.

"Keith, you will take this guest. Bogdan and I take you two," Ivan smiled at Seth and Garrett. "This way."

The treatment rooms were all warm and dimly lit. An abundance of lavender aromatherapy candles burned in each. Three of the rooms were set up with twin black leather beds. They were set some distance apart so that the massage therapists could work on all sides. Jeff and Sergei both had dirty blonde hair and both looked to be about as muscular as Carson in their uniform tee shirts. Of the two of them, Jeff looked to be just a little bigger and had that college jock vibe about him, much like Emmett did.

"Here we go guys," Jeff shut the door behind the four of them. "We're going to start with you guys on your backs. Off with the robes and bathing suits, please," Jeff directed. He and Sergei both held up white towels that had been waiting on the beds.

"You don't want us to rinse off the salt water?" Emmett asked as he and Nasir shed their robes.

"We're going to wipe you down, and we'll be doing a salt scrub anyway," Jeff informed from behind the towel he held up. Emmett and Nasir gave each other a shrug and slipped their suits off. They tossed them on the chairs and laid down on the tables. Emmett took Jeff's table, while Nasir laid down for Sergei.

"There we are," Jeff and Sergei both noticed when their client's laid on the beds with the back of their heads resting in the face cradle. Jeff and Sergei then placed the towels over Emmett and Nasir's midsections.

"So you guys are a couple?" Jeff asked.

"We are," Nasir confirmed.

"That's cool," Jeff, who was clearly straight himself, was a professional and not phased in any way.

"We're getting married tomorrow, in fact," Emmett added as he smiled at his partner. "This party here today is for us."

"Oh, wow. Very nice. You guys can get married in this state?" Jeff asked.

"Well, no," Emmett answered. "Washington won't recognize it, but that won't stop us."

"Good for you guys. I think anybody who wants to get married, should be able to," Jeff stated.

"How about you run for Governor?" Emmett suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do," Jeff laughed. "How about we have some soothing sounds in the background? You guys like waves, rain, thunderstorm, wind chimes, Loons?"

"What do you think, Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"Wind chimes I think," Nasir answered.

"Wind chimes it is," Jeff touched the button to fill the room with the sound of a gentle breeze blowing through wooden wind chimes. "Okay, now you guys just relax. We're gonna start with your feet, then move up to your thighs and hands. Then we'll have you flip over to do your backs."

"Sounds good," Emmett agreed.

"But first, we'll wipe you down," Jeff took two small, dripping wet towels from a warmer and tossed one to Sergei. Emmett and Nasir could not help but relax as the warm, wet cloths passed over their skin. The men were thorough, even wiping into the small area covered by their towels. In the end, on their front sides, only their cocks and balls remained salty. Jeff and Sergei then poured oil into their hands, rubbed them together and set to their work.

Ryo and Yuri were the youngest members of the bathhouse staff and were only a couple of years older than their customers. Ryo worked on Troy, while the taller Yuri worked on the taller Zack.

"That feels really good," Troy endorsed as Ryo's strong fingers massaged first one foot and then the other.

"It should," Ryo smiled.

"Yeah, it does," Zack agreed.

"Glad you like it," Yuri ran his oiled knuckles through the soles of Zack's feet again. Like the rest of his body, Zack's feet were long and thin.

"Where are you guys from?" Troy asked. He was as outgoing and friendly as ever and his partner was only too happy to let him do it for them both.

"I am from Osaka, Japan," Ryo answered as he switched to Troy's other foot again.

"You hardly have any accent at all," Troy observed.

"I came to Seattle with my family when I was ten," Ryo informed.

"I am from the city of the Czars," Yuri answered with a strong accent. "St. Petersburg, Russia."

"Wow, you're both from pretty far away," Troy commented.

"What about you?" Ryo asked. "I can't quite place you."

"I'm half Hawaiian," Troy answered.

"You were blessed with beautiful skin, my friend," Ryo was speaking clinically in his admiration, as he ran his oiled hands up Troy's legs. This gained Ryo a sharp look from Zack, though it went unnoticed. Zack was accustomed to people complimenting his hot and exotic partner, and, usually, it only gave him a sense of pride. Zack was acutely aware that now, however, Troy was naked, save for a small towel, and the other man was running his hands up Troy's thighs. His attention was only partially taken by Yuri's hands as they traveled similarly up his own legs.

"This is my first massage," Troy admitted, ever chatty.

"Yeah?" Ryo smiled.

"How about you, my friend?" Yuri prompted.

"Me too," Zack answered.

"We make extra good for you," Yuri assured. Zack was not entirely sure what his Russian masseur meant by that as the slick, gripping hands travelled further up his thighs. Both therapists stepped around to the sides of the tables as they worked their way up the younger men's bodies. Troy and Zack were covered, though not by much, and Ryo only knew to stop, as his hand traveled up under Troy's towel, when fingertips touched scrotum. Yuri's thumbs brushed Zack's nuts at almost the same time. Troy and Zack both had a natural response.

"Um," Troy began tentatively.

"Don't worry about that. Perfectly natural," Ryo noticed the bulge in Troy's towel and tried to put him at ease.

"I think work on hands now," Yuri moved his hands from Zack's inner right thigh to his right hand.

In Carson's room, Yelena was forced to adjust her client's towel as the big McCarty pole grew to it's full height and lifted his towel in the process. Such a fine specimen as this Yelena rarely had on her massage table, but she still took great care not to touch his nuts a second time.

"Sorry about that," Carson offered with a smirk. He wasn't sorry at all and quite proud of what he had.

"No problem. Happens all the time," Yelena assured as she picked up Carson's hand. Like her colleagues in the other rooms, she wanted to move well away from her customer's crotch.

"I'll bet it does," Carson could well imagine it.

Edward too was at full mast and Keith was forced to adjust his towel. Neither Edward nor his masseur acknowledged it verbally in any way and though Keith did not know it, the response of his customer's body had nothing to do with him. Edward had chosen the sound of the thunderstorm as background for his massage. He had always enjoyed a good thunderstorm. A nap with Remy during an afternoon storm was a particularly relaxing experience. His thoughts then, as inevitably they would, turned to Jasper. Jasper did not like a thunderstorm at all, and did not mind admitting it. Edward remembered crawling into Jasper's bed when they were kids to hold him and make him feel safe. Jasper had never gotten over his fear of a strong storm and had told Edward so when they talked about only a few days ago. Edward thought about how much more he would want to hold Jasper now. He would comfort Jasper. He would keep him safe, no matter what, from anything. It was the thought of laying naked with Jasper in each other's arms that gave Edward his throbbing erection. Of course, he wasn't about to tell his masseur that.

Ivan and Bogdan, the Russian brothers who owned the bathhouse, worked skillfully on Garrett and Seth. And it would take more than an accidental and casual brush of fingertips on their balls to make them lose control of their bodies.

"I do enjoy a good massage," Garrett gave a sigh as Ivan worked every bone in his hand.

"I do too," Seth agreed. "You guys are really good. We'll be back."

"Is good to hear," Bogdan, a slightly younger, yet slightly taller version of Ivan smiled.

"I speak to you, I think," Ivan looked over at Seth. "You make arrangement? You are Clearwater?"

"I did and I am. Seth Clearwater. The two big guys," Seth began to explain. Then he realized that they had three big men in their group today. "I mean the two big guys who are together, are getting married tomorrow. They're our best friends."

"This is just one of the things we wanted to do for them," Garrett added.

"Is very nice thing you do," Ivan stated. "Time for you turn over now," he directed. Ivan and Bogdan lifted Garrett and Seth's towels for them to do so and then laid them back down across their buttocks. Seth and Garrett settled their faces into the cradles.

"Seth, please move hair to one side," Bogdan bid.

"Oh, sorry," Seth reached back to pull his hair off to the right side of his head.

"I do not want to touch nice hair with my oily hands," Bogdan applied more to his hands and rubbed them together. "You have very beautiful hair for man. Like woman."

"He has very beautiful hair like a Native American," Garrett stated.

"You are native man? American Indian?" Ivan asked as he applied his hands to Garrett's back.

"American Indian is a common misnomer," Garrett explained. "Indians, you see, are from India, not the Americas, hence Native American."

"Yes, we see," Bogdan dug his fingers into Seth's muscles.

"I'm Lakota Sioux, ehyuh," Seth moaned as Bogdan's fingers worked into him. Garrett smiled at the floor in his face cradle. And at this, his cock gave a twitch. If there was anything in his world as erotic as the sight of Seth Clearwater naked, it was the sound of Seth's moans.

"Oh, yeah," Seth very much enjoyed his masseur's strong and skilled hands. He was not at all aware of how sexual his entreaties sounded in his husband's ears. Garrett was forced to shift his body as his bone grew beneath him.

Troy too was a loud moaner. As his and Zack's masseurs worked down their bodies, the towels were temporarily shifted up to their lower backs. Zack could only imagine that the source of his partner's moans was Ryo working Troy's glutes, just the way Yuri was working his. Ryo's hands on his ass did nothing to make Troy's erection subside. Zack knew how much his lover liked to have his butt worked on, just as much as he liked to do it to Troy himself. Zack's own hard on was more from listening to his partner and picturing Troy's perfect little ass in his own hands, than from Yuri's hands on him.

Emmett and Nasir were nearly asleep when Jeff and Sergei instructed them to turn over again.

"Damn, you guys are good. I am so relaxed," Emmett flipped over again while Jeff held his towel.

"I am too," Nasir agreed.

"Then we're doing a good job," Jeff poured more oil into his hands. "We're gonna work on your fronts now, your chests, more on your shoulders and necks, and then finally your faces."

"Sounds good," Emmett agreed and took a deep breath. Jeff and Sergei walked to the head of Emmett and Nasir's tables and leaned over them as they applied their hands to Emmett and Nasir's pecs.

"You guys are both in really great shape," Jeff was secure enough in himself to offer this compliment to the two gay men.

"Thank you," Emmett smiled as the man's hands dug into his chest. Thumbs in particular ran down over abs until they encountered towel. The towels were shifted again to cover only their pubes and manhood. Emmett and Nasir both finally had the natural response to fingers moving over their nipples. They both grew sizable lumps under their towels as they stiffened to half mast, but neither of them got any harder than that.

It was not so easy in Carson or Troy and Zack's rooms. Yelena, Ryo and Yuri each had to take great care working around the hardness that lay on their customer's abdomens. All erections finally subsided when the therapists moved to their customer's faces. This was as relaxing as anything could be and soon all the men were pacified.

"Now," Ivan patted Garrett's shoulders with both hands. "You flip over again for salt scrub."

"Honey, Bogdan might need to turn me over. I turned to jello a while back," Seth informed.

"As did I, Sweetness," Garrett agreed. Ivan and Bogdan lifted the towels for them to turn over onto their stomachs again.

"You will have vigorous scrub on back, arms and legs," Ivan narrated as he scooped the sea salt, shea butter and herb mixture onto Garrett's back. "Then we do light scrub on sensitive front parts," Ivan set about scrubbing Garrett's back. "Scrub exfoliate and provide hydrating oils."

Garrett could well believe the exfoliation claim, as he was sure the vigorous scrub was removing a layer of skin. He heard Seth grunt and became instantly concerned. "Gently with him, please," Garrett cautioned. Ivan and Bogdan scrubbed their backs, arms, legs and feet before they took warm, wet towels to wipe them down. It was a much more gentle process when they yet again rolled onto their backs to have their chests and abdomens scrubbed. Again they were wiped down to remove the salt and dead skin.

"There, now. Can't you feel your skin glow?" Yelena asked Carson as she gently wiped his big feet.

"I'm gonna have nicer skin than my wife," Carson commented as he lifted his head to look down at himself.

"My husband has beautiful skin. I do this for him at least once a month," Yelena informed.

"If I get back with nicer skin than my wife's, the very first thing she'll make me do is book one of these for her," Carson surmised.

"I promise we won't even talk about you," Yelena teased. "Much."

"Someplace else," Carson finished his thought.

"Okay, guys," Jeff finished wiping down Emmett. "Time for the honey massage. If you thought the oil was a little sensual, you're gonna love this. You guys wanna start on your backs like you are, or flip over again?"

"I don't know if I want anything more sensual from you, Jeff," Emmett lifted his head to look at him. "No offense."

"None taken," Jeff laughed. "Just focus on the benefits. The honey will moisturize, clean and nourish your skin. It also helps increase elasticity, not that you guys need to worry about that. Honey unblocks and stimulates the lymph system. It improves the thermal regulation of the skin. And it feels really good too," Jeff went on as he took two tubes from their warmer and handed one to Sergei.

"We're gonna glow tomorrow, Babe," Emmett smiled over at his partner.

"I always glow when you are near me," Nasir smiled back.

"Aww! You guys are so sweet! Ready? Here we go," Jeff poured the warm, thin, liquid honey onto Emmett's chest. Then he applied his hands. Sergei did the same to Nasir's trimmed, but still hairy chest. It felt like liquid silk being spread across their chests with gentle, massaging fingers. As those fingers moved over their pecs and nipples, the sensations went straight to their dicks. And it only got worse as their masseurs worked down their abdomens.

"Ohhh," Seth cooed as Bogdan smoothed the silky mixture across his already smooth chest. Garrett gave a sigh as Ivan did the same to him. Soon Bogdan was forced to make multiple adjustments to Seth's towel as the big python slowly woke. And the sounds Seth made, gave Garrett the same problem again.

All Edward could think about, as Keith spread the liquid honey trough the hair on his chest, abdomen and legs, was how much he wanted to share this with Jasper. Or better yet, do this to Jasper.

Troy had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning as Ryo smoothed the honey into his chest, abdomen and thighs.

Soon it was time for everyone to flip for the last time. It was far easier for the therapists to do their work when their customers were laying on their erections. After the massage was finished the men were in just the right position for the finishing touch. Round, flat, smooth basalt stones were placed along their spines from neck to tail bone. The therapists then left them alone to relax.

After a few minutes Ivan returned to Seth and Garrett's room. "Sorry to disturb. Is two o'clock. You are welcome to relax and take your time."

"No," Seth lifted his face from the cradle to look at their host. "We have a schedule."

"Is time," Ivan called out the door to his staff. His brother quickly joined him in removing the still very warm stones from their backs.

Seth and Garrett were the first in their robes and in the corridor, bathing suits in hand, their skin glowing from the honey residue. Ivan and Bogdan remained in the room, cleaning up.

"Wow, Gar, I thought I had nice skin before," Seth ran a hand up his arm.

"You do," Garrett confirmed with a hand on Seth's back.

"It's even nicer now. Rub me," Seth bid.

"I can't turn down an offer like that," Garrett lifted the back of Seth's robe to rub his bare butt.

"Oh, now I wish we had time to go back inside for a minute or two. Alone, I mean," Seth much appreciated his husband's attention. "Where is everyone, anyway?"

"Still being roused, I suspect," Garrett let the back of Seth's robe fall back into place.

"We have a schedule, boys!" Seth called as he marched down the corridor and banged on doors. "Gotta keep moving!"

One by one and two by two the rest of the group emerged in their robes and like Seth and Garrett, with swimsuits in hand. Everyone looked as rejuvenated as Seth and Garrett felt.

"Wow, was this ever fantastic, Sweetie," Emmett put an arm around his best friend.

"Yes," Nasir agreed. "Thank you, Sethy, Garrett," he put a hand on Garrett's shoulder.

"It's not over yet," Seth looked up at the much bigger man with a grin.

"What else could there possibly be?" Emmett asked.

"Now is time for Turkish steam room," Ivan provided the answer. "Come back this way. We go through locker room," Ivan led the way and the group followed. They walked past the pools and through the heavy door into the men's locker room.

"Leave bathing suits here," Ivan directed. "Can hang robes there," he pointed to a row of hooks just outside another heavy, solid wood door set between the locker room and the showers.

"What do we wear in the steam room?" Carson did not get it.

"No good to wear bathing suit or anything in steam room. Clothes constrict the body. This why separate male and female steam rooms. Take towel to sit on," Ivan gestured to the stack that had been placed on the end of the nearest bench. "You stay not more than fifteen minutes. I will come get you. Again, listen to body. It will tell you when to get out if fifteen minutes too long. Steam will leach out all toxins released by massage. Enjoy," Ivan bid and walked out of the locker room.

"Do we have to be naked?" Carson asked as he looked at his brother. Emmett looked from Carson, to Nasir, to Seth.

"You heard the man. No bathing suits in the Turkish steam room," Seth shed his robe and reached to hang it on a hook. Garrett, Nasir, Troy, Zack and Edward did the same.

"When in Turkey," Garrett smiled.

"What the hell, Car," Emmett shed his robe. Nasir took it and hung it up for him.

"C'mon, boys," Seth grabbed a towel and threw it over his shoulder. He pulled open the heavy door with obvious effort and walked into the thick steam.

"Ah, fuck," Carson finally shed his robe as well. Nasir was only too happy to take it from him and hang it next to his and Emmett's. Everyone, save Seth, was finally treated to the view of the naked straight man. The similarities between Emmett and his younger brother were even more obvious when they stood naked together. Carson was not quite as tall and not quite as muscular, and their faces were, while obviously brothers, clearly distinguishable. Otherwise, however, they were nearly identical. And no one enjoyed the view more than Nasir. Nasir held the door for everyone else as they picked up a towel and followed Seth.

Within the steam room the air was hot and thick with swirling steam. The entire room, floor, ceiling, walls and bench were all of the same tiles imported from Turkey.

"What is that smell?" Carson asked as he placed his towel next to his brother. He felt that was the safest place to be. "Is that lavender?" Carson recognized the scent from his bath last night with his wife.

"Lavender steam," Seth swirled an arm through it. "It's lovely."

Carson sat down beside Emmett and almost instantly placed his hands protectively over his sex. "I so can _not_ believe I am taking a naked steam with seven gay guys," he shook his head.

"Get over it, Car," Emmett instructed.

"Yeah, we don't bite," Troy placed his towel beside Carson. "Unless you like that."

Carson looked the small man over as he took a seat beside him. And the beanpole thin guy who followed. "And some of you naked gay guys look like kids! It's creepin' me out!"

"Come here, Carson," Nasir, on the other side of Emmett, opened his arms invitingly.

"Now you're creepin' me out too!" Carson protested.

"Okay, everybody leave my brother alone, please," Emmett put a hand on his partner's thigh.

"Carson, you must be naked with the other firemen at your station reasonably frequently," Seth pointed out.

"In the locker room and showers, just about every day," Carson confirmed. "Sometimes, several times a day, but all of them are straight."

"How do you know?" Seth challenged.

"Because I know all their wives. I've met all their kids," Carson stated.

"Okay, I'll admit that's a pretty good indication," Seth agreed.

"It's just gonna take me a little bit to get used to this," Carson gave a sigh.

"Really, it's no big deal, Car. We're all just sitting here," Emmett tried to reassure his little brother.

"I know that. I'm okay," Carson assured himself. He took a deep breath, as best as he was able in the thick steam, and finally stopped covering himself as he moved his hands to his thighs.

"There. Relaxed?" Seth asked.

"I wouldn't go so far as to say relaxed," Carson cocked his head.

"After that incredible massage?" Nasir asked.

"Parts of that massage were very relaxing. Though, there were some parts of me, for a while there, that were not at all relaxed, and that's all I'm sayin'," Carson relayed.

"Oh my God, I know!" Troy agreed. "When Ryo was doing the honey on me, I was so tempted to throw those guys out and lock the door so I could have some alone time with my Zacky," he ran a hand up Zack's silky smooth and sweaty thigh. Zack just smiled warmly at his partner.

"I know," Carson got into the spirit. "I think I'm still leakin'," he snickered at his joke.

But no one else did.

"Um, would you like us to check for you?" Troy could not help himself.

"No!" Carson laughed.

"Lee," Zack felt that went just a little too far.

"You're like chum in a tank full of sharks, Carson," Seth summed up the situation. "Oh! I'm gonna call you that!" he laughed and clapped his hands.

"You walked right into that, Car," Emmett stated.

"I really did," Carson admitted. "You guys don't know how badly I want my wife right now," he gripped his knees.

"For those who have not yet met her, Sonja is a very pretty girl," Emmett informed.

"She is," Nasir agreed.

"My wife is way beyond pretty. You guys haven't seen the best parts. She has the most beautiful titties," Carson mimicked how he liked to ever so gently fondle his wife.

"Keep goin', Car. Give yourself a hard on," Emmett encouraged.

"Oh, yeah. That would be bad right now," Carson moved his hands to cover himself. "I gotta think about something else. C'mere, Seth."

Seth started to get up and just as quickly Garrett's hand on his shoulder pulled him back down.

"When are you gonna learn?" Emmett looked at his brother and shook his head.

"Yes, let's change the subject please," Carson let go of himself again.

"So," Troy started. He looked to Carson. "Straight guys don't shave their nuts?"

"What?" Carson asked and then burst out laughing as a memory came to him.

"Lee," Zack tried to reign his little partner in again.

"Is that what you were talking about all those years ago?" Carson asked Seth.

"What did you think I was talking about?" Seth returned.

"I don't think I've heard this story," Garrett stated.

"I know I would like to," Nasir smiled.

"It was that time Seth traumatized me in the shower," Carson began.

"I just asked him if he needed help shaving," Seth gave a shrug.

"I shaved before I got in the shower," Carson informed.

"Not there," Seth clarified.

"It only took you how many years to get that?" Emmett looked at his brother.

"Straight guys don't shave their nuts, Em," Carson protested. And then in spite of himself he looked at the two men on his left, Emmett and Nasir, and then the two men on his right, Troy and Zack, to check. "Do all you guys shave?"

When affirmative answers went around the steam room, Carson followed up. "I know I'm really gonna regret asking this, but why do gay guys shave their balls?"

"I didn't for a long time," Edward offered. "But once I did, I'll never go back."

"Does Jasper shave his nuts?" Seth asked.

"What do you think?" Edward countered.

"I can't imagine that he wouldn't," Seth surmised with a hand on his chin.

"And my confirmation that he does is the last we shall ever speak of it," Edward was final.

"C'mon, Edward. Tell us all about Jasper's balls," Seth teased. "Are they big? Can you fit only one in your mouth at a time? We all want to know."

"Not all of us," Carson spoke up.

"I don't kiss and tell, Seth, and you know that," Edward stated.

"So, if someone gave the answer, I missed it," Carson brought them back to the point.

"About Jasper's balls?" Seth asked.

"No!" Carson exclaimed. "Why you guys shave down there."

"Carson, if you could feel the difference between a tongue on your nuts with a thick layer of hair to diminish the sensation," Seth explained, "and then experience what that is like when they are bare, you would never let hair grow there again."

"Sonja does tend to stay away from there," Carson shared. "She sucked on my balls once, but got hairs in her mouth and didn't like it."

"I don't wanna know that," Emmett made a face and covered his eyes with a hand.

"Be quiet, Emmy. We're helping him," Seth shushed. "Now imagine, Carson, if they were smooth, with not a hair on them, your wife might be more inclined to play with them, and that would be better for both of you."

"Okay, you have a point, but how do you guys even do that?" Carson wondered. "The thought of taking a razor to my nuts scares the crap outta me!"

"That's what I thought at first too," Edward laughed.

"They are surprisingly easy to shave, Car. You just shave 'em. It's easy," Emmett gave his brother a shrug. "Of course, it's even easier for another person to do it. I shave Nasi and he shaves me."

"And I so did not wanna know that!" it was Carson's turn to close his eyes and make a face. "God, thanks for burning that image into my already scarred brain," Carson shook his head. He looked around at all the open faces that watched him. "Do all of you shave each other?"

"Yep," Troy confirmed.

"Of course we do," Seth rubbed his husband's thigh.

Edward laughed. "Jasper and I prepared ourselves for this trip, but I would dearly love to shave his for him, and I can't wait for that day to come."

"Wait till the guys at the station hear about this!" Carson laughed himself. "Just me and gay guys, naked in the steam room. We talked about the usual stuff, like shaving each other's nuts."

"Nasi is real good at it, Car, if you want some help," Emmett could not help himself. He gave his wide eyed partner a wink.

"Ah, no, thank you. I love my brother-in-law, but I don't want his help," Carson covered himself with his hands yet again.

"He's real gentle. It's pleasant, actually. I always get hard," Emmett teased.

"Oh my God, Em," Carson moved one hand to cover his eyes. "That sounds so nice. I'm really happy for you."

The big, heavy, solid wood door swung open at that moment.

"Men," Ivan appeared. "Is fifteen minutes time. Time to come out!"

Seth giggled again.

"Oh, they're out, Ivan. They're way out," Carson stood and picked up his towel.

Ivan held the door for them as the group filed out into the locker room. Bogdan stood with large glasses of water and a lemon slice over ice.

"Mineral water to refresh?" Bogdan asked as they emerged. Carson alone went for his robe first. The group all reached for a tall glass of the the ice water as they were very thirsty. Carson was the last to reach for one.

"What?" Carson asked. Emmett, Nasir, Seth, Garrett, Edward, Troy and Zack all stood naked with their glass of ice water and stared at him.

"Ah, shit," Carson got it. "Hold this," he thrust his glass at Nasir. Carson took the robe back off and hung it back up. He stepped back to Nasir's side, put his arm up on Nasir's shoulder, and leaned on him as Nasir handed his glass back. Carson adopted a casual pose as he leaned on his brother-in-law, who did not mind one bit. He stood on one foot and set his other foot on his toes while he and all the gay men stood naked together, gulping their cold water.

"Now you may take shower at your leisure. We have scented soap and shampoo ready for you," Ivan gestured toward the showers. "Staff will be waiting to see you out when you are dressed," he finished and headed for the door to follow his brother.

Several men gave a loud, satisfied sigh when they finished their water. Bogdan had left the tray and they all placed their glasses on it.

"I guess you can shower with us now," Seth spoke to Carson.

"Ha!" Carson laughed. "You've been trying to get me into the shower with you for years, Seth!"

"I always get my way," Seth gave a sigh. He took Garrett's hand and headed into the showers.

Like the rest of the place, the shower room was atypical. There were no stalls. There were no simple shower heads protruding from the walls. In four wide bays, around the more or less overall round room, huge double rain shower heads hung from the ceiling. A big triangular handle hung from a long chain that, when pulled, put the rain shower on for two minutes. On a glass block shelf waited exclusive BAИYA shampoo, conditioner and shower gel, all in lavender. It was immediately obvious that the three couples wanted to shower together.

"Okay if I shower with you, Edward?" Carson asked.

"Be my guest," Edward gave a shrug. There were two big rain shower heads in each bay, spaced about three feet apart.

"You're the only one not here with someone, but for some reason, other than my brother, I feel the least threatened by you," Carson confessed as he followed Edward to their bay.

"It's because I don't feel the need to tease you mercilessly," Edward pulled the lever to his shower and the water rained down on him. And just as Carson did the same, Edward leaned over and ran his hand over Carson's butt cheek.

"Ho!" the straight man jumped right out of the raining water and headed directly for the safety of his brother. "Em, Nasir, I'm gonna shower with you guys."

"Please do," Nasir smiled as he stepped over to Emmett. Carson walked right into the raining water that Nasir had just relinquished. Emmett and Nasir smiled knowingly at each other as Carson began to wash his hair right next to them. It was easy for the three of them to step in and out of the water as they needed, to rinse shampoo, conditioner and soap.

Each couple took great pleasure in washing each other's backs, and fronts. If Carson noticed, he didn't say anything. One by one they finished and began to file out. Carson, Emmett and Nasir walked by Seth and Garrett, in that order, and as he passed, Seth grabbed Nasir's arm to hold him back. Nasir let Seth pull him down close.

"You're welcome," Seth spoke quietly into Nasir's ear. Nasir smiled broadly, took Seth's face in his hands, and gave him a kiss on his lips in gratitude. He had no need of words. Nasir then followed in his partner's footsteps out into the locker room. It was then Garrett's turn.

"You," Garrett took Seth's chin in a gentle hand, "are very clever, my beautiful little husband," he then gave Seth a loving kiss on his lips.

"Careful, Gar," Seth warned as he ran his hands up Garrett's wet ribs.

"Careful of what?" Garrett asked with a smile. He was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"If you go on kissing me like that, you're gonna wake him up," Seth finished.

"Hmm," Garrett took Seth in his arms and pulled the smaller man to him. He leaned down and covered Seth's mouth with his own. Seth closed his eyes as Garrett's tongue slipped into his mouth. Garrett could feel the big python expand between his legs even as his own snake grew against Seth's abdomen.

In the locker room Carson finished drying himself off and dropped his towel on the floor. "Okay gay boys, anyone mind if I put my clothes on now? Fuck, what a stupid question. Puttin' 'em on anyway!"

Emmett toweled himself off next to Nasir who did the same. Troy and Zack took their time in gently drying each other.

"Seth and Garrett are gonna need a few minutes," Edward said as he walked out into the locker room and picked up a towel.

"Oh, they aren't really. Not here," Carson could not believe it. Then he saw it and he couldn't unsee it, no matter how long or hard he may try. Seth and Garrett, though they really wanted to, chose not to make the others wait for them while Garrett held Seth up by his hips and sucked him dry. They walked out of the showers and were both not quite fully hard, but nearly.

"Holy shit!" Carson did not have the wit to keep quiet. "I did _not_ wanna see that! Jesus, how big does that thing get? And please, God," he squeezed his eyes shut, "don't answer that!"

"I don't know," Troy spoke from where he and Zack held each other wrapped in a single towel, "but now I'm curious."

"Anyone who would like to see, is welcome to," Seth smiled.

"No, they're not," Garrett placed a towel over Seth's shoulders and turned him toward their locker. He leaned close to Seth to whisper to into his ear. "How big this gets," he grabbed the heavily hanging, dark, uncut cock with his hand and was most pleased by Seth's gasp, "is my business."

"Everybody, be sure to put your jewelry back on," Emmett called as he and Nasir slipped on their rings. Nasir gave Emmett a nudge as Emmett slipped on his gold cuff and gestured with his chin to the lockers opposite them. Emmett gave his partner a smile as they both saw that, once they dropped their towel and stepped apart, both Troy and Zack had erections. They quickly pulled their shorts on in an attempt to conceal the fact that they were hard. Emmett and Nasir turned away before Troy and Zack had a chance to see that they had been seen.

Every one of them pulled out their wallets as they finished dressing with the intention of tipping their massage therapists generously.

"Hey, Gem, how much should we tip?" Troy asked his older brother as Edward and Zack picked up their bags.

"If your massages were anything like mine, a lot. Put your wallets away. I got this for you," Edward smiled. He took a younger man under each arm and led them out of the locker room.

"You don't have to do that, Gem," Troy protested.

"You are college kids, both living on your salary, Leo. Save your money for stuff you guys need. If I can't help out my little brothers, who can I help?" Edward smiled at them both.

"Thanks, Edward," Zack was a good bit taller than his partner, but still not quite Edward's height. He leaned up to give Edward a kiss on his cheek. Edward grabbed Zack's head and pulled him close to give him a kiss back on his temple and then leaned down to do the same to Troy.

In the lobby everyone pressed wads of cash into their therapists hands, save Troy and Zack while Edward did it for them. Everyone shook Ivan's hand at the door with assurances of what a wonderful experience it was and that they would all be back.

"What now, Sweetie?" Emmett asked as the group emerged onto the sidewalk.

"Where's the limo?" Edward asked.

"The limo won't be here for a while yet. Follow me," Seth set off. "I know everyone must be hungry. We can grab a nibble and a cocktail over here at Venik. And I want all of you to be at the penthouse by five for my pipe ceremony. You too Carson, if you can manage it. You're one of us now."

"I sure as shit smell like one of you," Carson laughed. "Lavender soap, lavender shampoo. Even lavender in the steam room. No one would believe I'm straight. I can be there, Seth, but I don't know if I can get the ladies ready in time," he finally answered the question.

"This should be a fun little place. They have all kinds of house infused vodkas. One drink they do here is called a corpse reviver," Seth informed. "Its some kind of vodka, lemon juice, lillet blanc, cointreau and a splash of absinthe."

"I'll not be having that," Garrett shook his head.

"Me either, Garrett," Nasir walked between his partner and his best friend.

"Sure you don't wanna get back on that horse? A teeny weeny hair of the dog that bit you?" Seth asked.

"That dog has very big teeth," Nasir stated.

"And bites very hard," Garrett added as he pulled opened the door to the Venik lounge. He waited while his husband led the group inside and then followed.


	14. Chapter 14

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A very special Happy Birthday to my darling sister. In celebration of the event, we will both be updating today. To experience this chapter and the last, from Edward's point of view, check out Errors 55 when it posts later today.

The E&O Summit held here in Vegas was a HUGE success. Liz, we just can't do that enough. It was a whole day and we got a lot done, but it still felt like ten minutes.

A very big thank you to Miss Maureen. Your help with the kids is invaluable.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 14: Traditions**

Friday continued  
(Wedding Eve)

A short nap after Seth's spa, light lunch and cocktails in honor of Emmett and Nasir, and they all were refreshed. Once the limo dropped them back at the Sorrento, those staying there headed for their rooms. Edward scarcely had the time to drop his bag and take a piss before a knock came at his door. Troy and Zack walked in from across the hall in their Sorrento robes, under which Edward discovered they wore only underwear, as they promptly shed them. They were very ready to nap and wanted to do so with Edward. Both younger men were a little droopy eyed from their cocktail at Venik. Edward took one look at them and could not help but smile. He could not refuse them. Edward stripped, put on his own underwear, and pulled down his bed. Troy and Zack crawled in on either side of Edward in the big king bed and snuggled up to him. Edward took them under his arms as they laid their heads on his chest and reached for each other. It was not terribly unlike having Liam and Owen in bed with him, except they didn't have well packed crotches pressed into his thighs. Troy hitched his leg over Edward's left leg and Zack hitched his longer leg over both Edward and Troy's legs. It might have made Edward uncomfortable, but these younger men were family and he loved them very much. Edward held them while they laid on him and both Troy and Zack were out in seconds. Edward was not far behind.

"That's pretty handy," Troy observed later from where he sat beside Edward as the driver used his key card to access the underground parking garage beneath Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett's building. Troy deliberately did not sit in back with his partner as he did not want Edward to feel so much like a chauffeur.

"Yes it is," Edward put his window up while the gate rolled up and then continued down the ramp into the garage. He parked in his own private space and they all climbed out of the Q5. They all wore nice button shirts as they wanted to make a good impression on both Emmett's and Garrett's families. Edward had met Garrett's family before and was hoping to make a better impression this time than he did the last. They all wore jeans also, though Troy and Zack wore skinny jeans, just because they were built like that and they could get away with it.

They walked to the elevator and rode up to the fifteenth floor. As usual when Edward was expected, Seth and Garrett's door was open a crack.

"Hey guys, we're here," Edward called as he shut the door behind them.

"And you are all most welcome," Garrett met them in the living room as he came down the hall from the bedrooms. Garrett wore snug jeans, a dress shirt and was barefoot. "Come in. Carla and company only just arrived and haven't set up yet, but we can offer you a beer."

"Sounds perfect to me," Edward was fine with that.

"Maybe we could just split one, Lee," Zack suggested.

"Yeah, that drink I had at Venik knocked me out!" Troy stated. "Maybe it was the vodka."

"We don't really drink," Zack explained.

"You boys have whatever you would like," Garrett put an arm around each of the young men as he steered them toward the kitchen. "And if we don't have it, one of Carla's men will run out and get it."

"Hey, Eddie. Hi, boys," Emmett greeted with a big smile as he and Nasir both emerged from the kitchen, Spaten Oktoberfests in hand. Emmett wore a tight polo while Nasir wore a dress shirt. They both wore snug jeans. Emmett and Nasir had hugs for everyone.

"What are you guys drinking?" Emmett asked, ready to fetch it for them.

"Anything is fine," Zack smiled.

"We have Spaten, as you can see," Garrett began, "Heineken, Blue Moon for Edward, Dos Equis, Stella Artois, Coors, and my own personal favorite, Samuel Adams Imperial White, all cold, all in the big beer drawer in the kitchen. Or, you may prefer a glass of wine."

"No wine," Troy shook his head. "Not unless you want to put me right to sleep."

"Oh, maybe we can tuck him in, Nasi," Emmett ran a hand down the back of Troy's head.

"Hands off, you predators," Zack warned with the poke of a finger in Emmett's stomach. "We don't drink anything fancy, Garrett. When we do get a sixpack at home, it's usually Bud Light Lime, and it lasts us a week sometimes."

"Bud Light Lime," Emmett made a face as he considered. "Well, Garrett only has real beer."

"Emmett is a beer snob," Nasir said matter of factly.

"German," Emmett gave a shrug and a resigned face. "Try this," he offered his bottle to Troy. "Best beer in the house."

"If you like them earthy," Garrett wrinkled his nose.

"Malty is the word he is looking for," Emmett countered.

"Oh, this is real beer," Troy took a sip. "Try it, Z," he handed it to his partner.

"Wow. This is pretty good," Zack nodded.

"German," Emmett spread his hands.

"It's strong. One will do us," Zack handed Emmett's bottle back to him.

"Sorry, who will do you?" Emmett could not let that go.

"One _beer_ will do us," Zack clarified.

"Lucky beer," Nasir quipped.

"I'll be right back," Garrett shook his head and headed into the kitchen.

The double doors to the terrace from the dining room swept open dramatically and Seth appeared in the doorway. "Oh, good. Everyone's here now. Is your brother coming, Emmy?" Seth asked. The other host still wore his leather pants, but had lost the denim vest for an equally form fitting, white, long sleeved, crew neck shirt. His heavy Emirati gold necklace hung around his neck on top of the shirt. Seth's most important accessory, however, was his Eagle feather, attached to his hair and hanging at the left side of his head. He was barefoot as well.

"Later, with the family," Emmett answered.

"Okay, then we might as well get started. Everyone join me out on the terrace, please," Seth turned and headed back out. Emmett, Nasir, Edward, Troy and Zack followed. A space had been cleared and Seth's red tribal blanket, normally adorning the wall in his office, was spread out on the tiles of the terrace. A long, red and white beaded and fringed bag lay on the blanket near one end along with two bundles of herbs, a pouch of tobacco, a small bowl, a silver lighter, two leather cords, and his Heineken bottle.

Edward could not help but notice the piles of mismatched china on the nearer table. A broom leaned on the table at the ready and a heavy duty dust pan and paint bucket from the home improvement store sat on the tiles under the table. "Oh, you guys are so screwed. There must be a hundred different plates and things there."

"The pieces of china number one hundred and four," Seth smiled.

"Oh, yeah. We're screwed," Emmett nodded.

"Now, we're all gonna just sit in a circle, more or less," Seth gestured to his blanket. "Everyone can sit where they wish, except I need Emmy and Nasir to sit together."

"Not that we wouldn't have anyway, but why?" Emmett asked.

"We're gonna sort of combine two ceremonies today. I'll explain as we go along," Seth assured.

"What are the leather cords for?" Emmett pointed and grinned.

"Stop asking questions. Sit down," Seth directed.

"Should we take off our shoes?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yes, please," Seth answered. Garrett emerged then with three beer bottles in hand. He handed a Blue Moon to Edward, a Spaten to Zack and took a swig of his own Imperial White.

"And I need you to sit beside me, Honey. On my right, at the head here, please," Seth pointed. Seth sat down near the end of the blanket, with all his paraphernalia before him. Everyone else joined him and sat Indian style as he did. Clockwise from Seth's right sat Garrett, Emmett, Nasir, Edward, Troy and finally back around, Zack was on Seth's left.

"The crew is setting up?" Seth asked.

"They are," Garrett confirmed.

"They won't bother us," Seth gave the open French doors not another thought. "Okay, boys. Let's begin," he opened what was clearly an old, beaded, buffalo hide bag and pulled out a nineteen inch long, flat stem made of red cedar. "This was my grandfather's chanunpa," Seth explained as he next extracted an inverted T shaped bowl carved from a solid piece of red pipestone. The part that faced away from the stem was carved in the shape of an Eagle head.

"That's beautiful," Zack expressed.

"Is it broken?" Troy asked.

"Broken? Oh, no," Seth placed the stem and bowl down on the blanket before him. "The pieces of the pipe must not be stored joined. Apart, what you see before you, are two sacred objects," Seth placed his hands on them as he explained. "I told you that there is nothing more sacred to my people than the pipe. When joined, the pipe is considered a living, breathing thing. This pipe has been present at all the Oceti Šakowin, the Seven Sacred Council Fires of the Lakota."

"How did you get your grandfather's pipe, Sweetie?" Emmett knew their shaman better than anyone. "Was it in that box of stuff where you kept your feather? Sorry, can I ask questions?"

"Yes, Emmy," Seth held up a hand. "I'm sorry. I want everyone to understand. Everyone should feel free to ask questions at any point."

"So what's the answer?" Emmett pressed.

"The answer is, I have this pipe for two reasons. Three really. When my grandfather died, he had only two children, both girls, my mother and my aunt Lynette," Seth turned to Garrett. "You remember, Honey. She and my cousin Alex were at my mother's house when we where there."

"I do remember, Sweetness," Garrett smiled and put his hand lovingly on Seth's back. He did not remember it fondly, but was not about to share that.

"Anyway," Seth continued. "Grandfather had no sons. I was the oldest grandson, and, like my grandfather, my spirit animal is the Eagle. The third reason, and most obvious if you think about it, though unknown to any of us at the time, is that I am Two Spirit. I have heard it said that the sacred pipe, in the hands of a Two Spirit holy man, is a great and powerful weapon. Now," Seth held up a hand, "before you point out the obvious. Let me just tell you this: It was the policy of the Cavalry, the 7th Cavalry in particular, to wipe out Two Spirit holy men, whenever and wherever, they encountered them."

"I'm gonna guess at least one Two Spirit holy man was present at the Little Big Horn," Emmett smiled.

"Of that, you may be sure," Seth gave a firm nod.

"Was your grandfather a Medicine Man?" Edward asked.

"He was, actually, though I should point out that Medicine Man is a label made by the white man. My people have always rejected that name," Seth explained. "The words in my language are Wicaša Wakan, which directly translates to, man sacred. This sacred man, or holy man, traditionally Two Spirit, was the spiritual father of the tribe, a healer, he sat on the Council of Elders, no matter his age, and occupied the most honored seat, at the left hand of the Itancan, the Chief," Seth put his hand on Garrett's knee. "He was the advisor his Itancan valued above all others."

Garrett could not help but smile at his husband.

"So," Troy reasoned, "any pipe you hold in your hands, because you're Two Spirit, is a powerful weapon?"

"Aren't we all Two Spirit?" Edward pointed out.

"Well, yes, strictly speaking, we all are," Seth confirmed. "Two Spirit Lakota Sioux, is what I meant. And, to answer your question, Leo, no. Any other pipe is just a pipe. It has to be like this one, blessed in a ceremony using another pipe connected to, and thereby connecting this one, to the original pipe that was given to The People by White Buffalo Calf Woman. This was in the before time, so that The People would have a bridge, a way to communicate between this world and Wakhan Thanka, which in my language translates to, Great Mystery. Or you will hear many of us say Grandfather Spirit. That blessing ceremony ensured that this pipe will forever be inhabited by a good spirit. This is also why my people believe the stem and bowl cannot be joined unless in use, because when joined, the spirit of the pipe can roam free."

"Wow," Troy commented.

"Why is it shaped like that?" Zack pointed.

"It's carved in the shape of an Eagle head at this end because that was my grandfather's and my spirit animal. Sometimes you'll see an L shaped one. My mother has one like that. L shaped ones are for a woman or a single man. The T shaped ones are for a man with a family. But those are not this big and don't have as long of a stem. This size is ceremonial, and in my hands, full of mysterious power. So watch it!" Seth teased and poked Zack in the ribs.

"Careful where you point that thing then, Emira," Nasir was wary.

"Oh, you're on the short list," Seth pointed his threat at Nasir.

"So what do we do, Sweetie? Do we all have to smoke it?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, you do. It's just a puff, though. You don't inhale it," Seth answered. "But we're not there yet. I want everyone to stand up," Seth did so. He waited for everyone else to do so before he continued. "Now cross your arms across your chest like this," Seth instructed as he made an X with his arms, his fingertips near his shoulders. "Now we all walk clockwise around the circle," he turned toward Zack. "Go ahead, Zack. Go everyone."

With their arms still in place, mimicking Seth, the group walked around the blanket until they returned to their original places.

"Now repeat after me. Mitakuye oyas'in," Seth instructed. Zack, Troy, Edward, Nasir, Emmett and Garrett all approximated the Lakota words as closely as they were able. Seth did not correct them and did not laugh at them. It was the effort that counted.

"What did we say?" Troy asked.

"We can sit back down now," Seth dropped his arms and sat down. "We said, 'all my relatives.' Basically it's a salute to our family, which, for me, is you guys," he smiled as spread his arms as everyone else sat back down as well. He reached for Garrett's hand. "Especially you, Honey."

Garrett's love and pride was more than obvious in his returned smile and the way he gently squeezed Seth's hand.

"And Leah," Emmett pointed out.

"Right. And Leah. And Roberto too, soon, I hope," Seth expressed. "Okay, first I need to smudge myself, then the rest of you."

"Smudge?" Edward was not sure he liked the sound of that.

"Just pay attention," Seth picked up the first bundle of herbs. "This is white sage," he lit the bundle on fire with the lighter.

"Really? A lighter?" Edward pointed out.

"We got guns and fire water from you as well," Seth smirked as he continued to burn the sage. When it really started to catch he blew it out and dropped the smouldering bundle in the small bowl. A goodly amount of smoke came off the bundle. "I have to cleanse myself, before I can cleanse any of you," Seth explained. He leaned down toward the bowl and used his hands to draw the smoke over his head and about his shoulders. He then rose and, going clockwise, started with Zack. "The sage will heal and drive away any bad spirits," Seth continued as he held the bowl before Zack in his left hand and used his right to direct the smoke toward him. Zack closed his eyes as the smoke swirled about his head. Seth stepped next to Troy and did the same thing. He continued around the circle, doing Garrett last and finally sat back down at his place. Seth did his best crush out the yet smoking sage as they were then done with it.

"The smoke of the sage bonds with all bad and negative things and carries them away," Seth raised his arm to indicate the sky above them. "Now, this," he held up a second thinner bundle of herbs, braided like hair, "is sweetgrass. It smells even better," Seth lit this as well and after a moment blew it out like he had done with the sage. He held the smouldering bundle in his left hand and used his right to direct this smoke over his head and about his shoulders, just as he had done with the sage.

"The smoke of the sweetgrass attracts all good and positive spirits. It is one of my people's most powerful blessings," Seth went around the circle to each of them, just as he had done with the sage, and then sat back down, dropping the sweetgrass braid into the bowl where it continued to smoulder. He picked up the bowl and stem of the pipe, and ever so reverently handed them to Garrett.

"It is for our Itancan to assemble the pipe for us when in council, and hand it to me. Over the bowl, Honey," Seth pointed. Garrett did as he was instructed and, over the smoking dish, inserted the male stem into the female orifice of the pipe bowl.

"Woah. Careful, Garrett," Emmett cautioned.

"I know. Keep still," Seth warned as he accepted the assembled pipe back from Garrett. Then he laughed at a memory. "Actually, you jest, but when I was a kid, I asked my grandfather if I could hold this pipe when he had it together, and he wouldn't let me. He said, holding this pipe was the same as holding a loaded gun," Seth placed the assembled pipe in his lap and opened the pouch of tobacco. "So I told you we're gonna kinda combine two ceremonies here. The pipe ceremony and the Hunkalowanpi, the making of relatives," Seth explained as he took small pinches of tobacco from the pouch, smudged each one in the smoke of the yet smouldering sweet grass, and only then added it to the bowl of the pipe. "Emmy, I know you're older."

"Older than Nasi? Yeah, by almost a whole month," Emmett smiled at his partner and took his hand.

"So that makes you, Hunka Até, and Nasir, Mihunka," Seth informed. "This will be somewhat abbreviated. I should be painting your faces right now, but my paints are at Edward's house. The Mihunka is supposed to get a new name too, but I think Nasir already has a really nice name, so we'll let him keep it."

"Yeah, I like it," Emmett smiled at Nasir again.

"I would like to keep my name," Nasir nodded.

"And so you shall," Seth confirmed. The pipe was now ready to be lit, but there was one more thing, possibly the most important, that Seth needed to do. He stood up and stepped to the center of the blanket. He faced East. "These are the words my grandfather taught me," Seth explained. He held the pipe with the bowl in his left hand and the stem in his right as he pointed the stem toward the East.

"The East is red. The East is where the Morning Star rises, the Star of Knowledge. Red is for the rising Sun which brings us a new day and another chance to learn. We thank Grandfather Spirit for each day that we are allowed to live on Mother Earth under Father Sky, and for the great and wonderful love in our lives," Seth smiled down at Garrett as he added that last part. "We pray for knowledge, for from knowledge comes peace," he finished and then turned to face and point the stem of the pipe South.

"The South is yellow. Yellow is for spring and the warm South wind. We give thanks for our strength, growth and healing that comes from the South wind. We use this as a time of planting, so that seeds may grow into new life," Seth recited. He then turned West.

"The West is black. West is where the sun sets. West is where the Spirit Helpers live. Black stands for the Spirit World. We will one day all go to the Spirit World where we will all know one another and our deeds. We seek our spiritual wisdom in the West and pray for help from our Spirit Guides," Seth spoke and then turned lastly North.

"The North is white. The White Giant covers Mother Earth with the white blanket of snow in winter. Ptecincala Ska Wakan Winan, White Buffalo Calf Woman, came to us from the North. We pray for endurance and health from the North," Seth then returned to his seat between Garrett and Zack in the circle. He turned the pipe around and touched the bowl to the blanket. "Green is for the Earth Mother. Okay, I really should be touching this to the ground right now."

"What, your people didn't use to live on the fifteenth floor?" Emmett was flip.

"Ha!" Troy found that very funny.

"Yeah, my people didn't have high rises in the before time," Seth agreed. "Ah, hem," he cleared his throat in an exaggerated manner and then continued. "We are all part of Mother Earth, every rock, every tree, every four legged thing, every two legged thing, every winged thing, everything that crawls, every plant. We are all related. Mother Earth, we seek ever to protect you."

"Amen to that," Edward agreed.

"The correct response is: mitakuye oyas'in, hecetu welo," Seth informed. All of them joined Edward in his best attempt to repeat that.

"And what did we say?" Edward asked.

"All my relatives, it is indeed so," Seth gave a nod. "And if I may continue," he turned the pipe around again and pointed the stem upward at an angle. "Father Sky, in union with Mother Earth, are our true parents. Father Sky gives us energy for our lives and heats our lodges, or high rises as the case may be. We are thankful for Father Sky," Seth then held the pipe pointing straight up and covered the loaded bowl with his thumb lest the tobacco fall out. "Grandfather Spirit, creator of all things, we thank you for the four directions, and for Mother Earth and Father Sky. We offer this pipe to you, that you may bless the union of Emmy and Nasir, Hunka Até and Mihunka, and bind them together for all time."

"Thank you, Sweetie," Emmett reached across Garrett to rub Seth's knee.

"Yes, thank you, Sethy," Nasir added.

"Am I allowed to touch you?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"I don't know if I would use the word allowed," Seth answered. "Out of respect, normally only a Two Spirit holy man's husband touched him," he spread his arms magnanimously. "But as my family and loved ones, you all have special dispensation to touch me."

"Oh, thank you," Edward was flip.

"We'll be sure to put that to good use," Troy teased.

"Now then," Seth handed the lighter to Garrett and held the bowl of the pipe toward him. "The person to the right of the sacred person lights it for him. That's why he sits on the Chief's left."

"Then I best do that," Garrett lit the lighter and put it to the bowl for Seth as the smaller man put the pipe in his mouth and puffed.

It took a moment for Seth to pull smoke all the way through the long stem, but he finally gave a puff. Seth held the pipe in his left hand while he used his right to draw his smoke over his head. "Mitakuye oyas'in," he spoke solemnly. "Now do just as I did, Zack," Seth handed the pipe to the younger man. "You always pass the pipe to the left. Hold it in your left hand, just like that," Seth coached.

"Like this?" Zack asked.

"Just like that," Seth encouraged. Take a puff and use your right hand to draw the smoke over your head."

Zack did his best to mimic the actions of their holy man. He gave a puff and used his right hand to draw it over his head as Seth had done.

"Mitakuya oyayson," Zack gave as close an approximation of the Lakota words as he was able. "Am I supposed to say that?"

"Yes," Seth nodded his approval. "Very good, Zack. Keep going you guys," he instructed as Zack handed the pipe to his partner. "I have one quick thing to do while you smoke," Seth directed. He picked up the leather cords and moved across to kneel before Emmett and Nasir. Behind him Zack turned to quietly take a gulp of his and Troy's beer in an attempt to get the taste of the tobacco out of his mouth.

"What are you doing with those?" Emmett pointed at the cords in Seth's hand.

"Put your arms together," Seth directed. Emmett and Nasir did so and Seth tied the first cord around their arms at their elbows.

"Okay, now sit so your legs are together," Seth directed. Emmett and Nasir both shifted and sat so their legs leaned against each other, bent at the knee.

"Is this okay?" Emmett asked.

"Perfect," Seth reached under their knees with the remaining cord and tied their legs together. Once done, he returned to his place beside Garrett.

"Blech," Troy stuck out his tongue from the taste of the tobacco as he passed the pipe to Edward. Edward didn't like the taste of it either, but wasn't about to say so. He did his best to replicate Seth's actions and words. Then he passed the pipe to Nasir. Emmett held his elbow out to make it as easy as possible for Nasir to hold the pipe in his left hand as he took a puff.

"Mitanya oyashin," Nasir was able to use his free hand to draw the smoke over his head. Emmett took the pipe in his free hand and took his puff. He didn't need to move his elbow much, but Nasir did his best to make it as easy as possible for Emmett to draw his smoke over his head.

"Mitanya oyashin," Emmett repeated after his partner. He then handed the pipe to the holy man's husband.

"It is for our Itancan to smoke last for his words are the most important and carry the most weight," Seth explained as Garrett finally took his turn taking a puff, drawing the smoke about his head and trying to repeat the Lakota words.

"The Chief is such a stud," Emmett teased as Garrett returned the pipe to the man who had custody of it.

"There," Seth took back the pipe again. "Emmett and Nasir, you have smoked with us, your brothers and loved ones, the sacred pipe while joined together. You are united as one by the Grandfather Spirit. Hunka Até and Mihunka you are to each other for all time."

"Thank you, Sweetie," Emmett was touched by Seth's words. He turned to Nasir and could see in his eyes, as he took his partner's hand, that Nasir felt the same way.

"And that's it. We're done," Seth turned the pipe upside down and tapped it on the bowl. "Milan should have the bar set up by now."

"Wow," Troy enthused. "This has to be one of the coolest things we've ever done, Zacky."

"I know," Zack agreed. He took a sip of their Spaten and handed it to Troy.

"That was really special, Seth," Edward agreed as he stood up. "Thank you for including all of us."

"You're all family," Seth gave a shrug as he cleaned the pipe.

"Can we untie ourselves now?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention you have to stay tied up for a week?" Seth tried to keep a straight face, but couldn't. "Ha! Of course you can."

"Smart ass," Emmett untied their arms and legs.

"I can see why we did this outside," Edward stepped back into his shoes. "You wouldn't want all that smoke in the house."

"No," Seth agreed.

"What can I do to help you, Sweetness?" Garrett put a hand on Seth's leg.

"You can keep your hand right there on my leg," Seth smiled as he slipped the stem of his grandfather's pipe into the bag.

"Well, that would be my pleasure. I meant, give me something hard to do," Garrett rubbed the leather clad thigh.

"Keep rubbing his leg like that, Garrett. You will have something hard to do shortly," Nasir quipped as he and Emmett rose to their feet.

"He did that earlier," Seth snickered as he finished cleaning the pipe bowl.

"I sure wouldn't mind doing it again," Garrett reached across Seth's lap. He rubbed Seth's left thigh where he knew his beloved King was resting down Seth's left leg.

"Oh, careful now," Seth slipped the pipestone bowl into the second compartment of the beaded bag. "We're going to have to abandon our guests," he leaned toward Garrett and gave his husband a soft and loving kiss on his lips.

"Can I hang the blanket back up for you, Sweetie?" Emmett offered.

"Oh, please. You know I can't reach," Seth picked up his pouches, lighter and beer bottle.

"I shall go purify the kitchen while I put this out," Garrett picked up the bowl with yet smoking sweetgrass and headed inside. Emmett tucked the leather cords in his front pocket while he picked up the blanket.

"You can keep those if you like," Seth offered. "Tie one around Nasir's cock and balls," he suggested.

"Nasi doesn't need any help staying very hard, thank you," Emmett countered while Nasir just laughed.

"C'mon," Seth led the way into the house.

"I am going to see our friend Milan, Habibi. You want another beer?" Nasir asked.

"Yes I do," Emmett confirmed. Nasir headed for the bar while Emmett followed Seth.

The box wherein Seth kept his feather and the beaded bag that contained his grandfather's pipe, sat in the center of his desk. He took the feather out of his hair and put everything away while Emmett attached the quilt hanger to the blanket and hung it back up on the wall.

"You know, it was really nice of you to do that for us, Seth," Emmett expressed.

"I wanted to. You and Nasir are worth it," Seth smiled. He took Emmett's hand and led him back through the house to where Nasir and Garrett waited at the bar.

"A Heineken and a Spaten, please, Milan," Seth ordered from their white tux shirt and black pants clad bartender as they bellied up.

"Habibi, are we married now?" Nasir asked.

"Oh," Emmett looked to Seth. "Are we?"

"Don't tell Rosalie," Seth snickered.

"C'mere, husband," Emmett wrapped his strong arms around Nasir.

"I like the sound of that," Nasir closed his eyes as he held his husband tightly and rested his head on the broad shoulder.

"I do too, Babe. I do too," Emmett rubbed Nasir's back.

Their moment was interrupted by Emmett's cell ringing in his pocket. Emmett kept one arm around his husband while he pulled out his phone. "Oh, it's Car," Emmett accepted the call and put the cell to his ear. "Hey, Car. Where are you guys?"

"We're downstairs. Why aren't you answering your phone?" Carson asked.

"This is me answering my phone," Emmett stated the obvious.

"I mean the intercom door thing," Carson was short.

"That would be because we're not home. The party's at Seth's, remember?" Emmett talked to his brother like he was an idiot.

"Oh, duh. Clearwater, right?" Carson knew the answer. "Push Clearwater, Mutti."

"Genius," Emmet muttered and ended the call.

"Milan, hand me the phone," Seth directed. The cordless Seth had stashed at the bar for Milan to answer rang even as the bartender picked it up. Seth answered it and touched the 9 button to unlock the building door without a word. "Thank you," Seth handed the phone back. "Now, open one of the rieslings."

"Yes, sir," Milan obeyed.

"Let's go meet them, Babe," Emmett took Nasir's hand and they walked through the penthouse to the front doors.

The McCartys soon discovered why the party was being held in Seth and Garrett's home. When the elevator doors parted they were greeted not by a corridor, but a small lobby decorated by a small table, two chairs and a vase of flowers. One of the two sets of double doors opened, and Emmett and Nasir appeared. Carson wore jeans and a button down long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His wife wore form fitting jeans and a thin, snug sweater. Auguste wore an orange skirt with a matching, yet casual, jacket and print blouse. Noreen wore a warm, cream colored sweater with an enormous shamrock on the front, and matching green slacks.

"There are my boys," Auguste reached up to pat both men on the cheek.

"Where's that little Indian boy?" Noreen called loudly.

"He's Native American, Gram," Emmett tried to correct her.

"Here I am, Grandma!" Seth bounced into his entry hall and right into the old lady's arms.

"Ohh!" Noreen and Seth ate each other up.

"This is my husband, Garrett," Seth introduced as Garrett joined them.

"Well, he sure is a nice lookin' fella," Noreen assessed.

"Ain't it the truth," Seth smiled.

"Pleased to meet you," Garrett smiled.

"Garrett, you remember my mom," Emmett gestured.

"Of course," Garrett confirmed. "Welcome, Mrs. McCarty."

"Nein! Auguste," she patted Garrett's arm firmly and then grabbed Seth.

"Garrett, I don't think you've met my wife," Carson put an arm around Sonja's shoulders.

"I have not," Garrett offered his hand.

"Sonja, Seth's guy Garrett," Carson finished.

"Delighted," Garrett smiled.

"Hi," Sonja returned his smile as they shook.

"And who is this handsome young devil?" Garrett looked down on Connor, who was very ready to get out of his stroller.

"Look!" Seth looked from Connor to his parents and back. "If Ken and Barbie had a baby, this is what he would look like!"

"Yeah, he's gonna be a heartbreaker. I can already tell," Carson was proud of his son.

"But whose heart, is the question," Seth cocked one eyebrow at Carson.

"Mom, Grandma, Sonja, this is our very dear friend, and one of Nasi's groomsmen, Edward. You might remember him from my graduation, and his little brothers, Leo and Zack," Emmett finished the introductions with one sweep.

"Hi," Edward smiled warmly.

"Ja, Edward," Auguste remembered him and gave him a hug with a pat on his back. "And look at these sweet jungen," she moved to Troy and Zack.

"Hi, Miss McCarty," Troy smiled as he embraced her. It reminded him of the hugs he always got from Zack's mother. Troy relished each and every hug he ever got from Zack's mom. He very much loved his fathers, but Jenny Gilbert was as close as Troy would ever get to having a mom.

"Nein. You call me Auguste. Such gute und sweet boys," she patted Troy's shoulder as she let him go and pulled the obviously more reserved Zack to her. Zack said nothing and she just instinctively knew to let him be. Auguste gave him a tight hug, rubbed his back, and let him go.

"Please, do come in, everyone. Make yourselves comfortable," Garrett bid.

"Where's the bar, Bro?" Carson slapped Garrett on his shoulder harder than the gay man would have liked.

"Right through here," Garrett gestured toward his living room. It was more than evident that this condo was many times the size of Emmett and Nasir's as they all walked through from the big entry hall.

"Oh, wow," Carson looked around.

"Connor wants out of his stroller," Sonja bent to help him out of it. "Is there someplace out of the way I can park this?"

"Any of the guest rooms. Right through there," Seth pointed.

"Connor, see all the pretty things? Remember what mommy told you? Petty things means don't touch," Sonja stressed as she set her son on his feet.

"Please don't worry. Our nieces and nephews are over all the time," Garrett tried to put the nervous parents at ease.

Connor took off like a shot. He held his arms straight out to his sides as was his habit, and dashed to the big coffee table in the very center of the room. He grasped the table, where valuable items were fortunately beyond his reach, and turned to look at his parents. He gave a great giggly laugh and took off in a different direction.

"You have a beautiful home," Auguste complimented Seth and Garrett.

"Thank you," Garrett smiled.

Seth took Noreen's arm in his and led her toward the bar. "I think we might have a bottle of Irish whisky with your name on it."

"I could just pinch you!" Noreen said and did so. "Isn't that Nasir a nice boy? Do you know him well?"

"I know him very well," Seth assured, "and yes he is."

"He and Emmett seem so much in love," Noreen confided.

"They very much are," Seth patted her hand.

"Spaten! Alright!" Carson enthused as Milan served him. He snatched it up and took a hearty swig.

"Glass of wine, Mutti?" Nasir asked.

"Ja," Auguste confirmed.

"A glass of the Hogue, please, Milan," Nasir ordered.

"One for Sonja too," Carson thought of his wife who was busy chasing their son.

Seth knew Emmett and Carson's grandmother preferred to be discreet. Or rather, that she pretended to be. Everyone knew perfectly well what she drank and how much of it. Seth walked to the kitchen and returned with a coffee cup.

"Milan," Seth walked behind the bar. "Pour a healthy Bushmills single malt on the rocks in this," he pressed the mug into the Czech's hand.

"Yes, sir," Milan did his best to be discreet.

"You're my special boy!" Noreen put her arm around Seth and squeezed him when he rejoined her.

"I know," Seth squeezed the small woman back.

"Your coffee, Ma'am," Milan placed it on the bar with a smile. Emmett, Nasir, Carson and Auguste all watched with a smirk.

"Thank you, young man," Noreen picked up the mug and took a sip. "Oh, just the way I like it," she happily smacked her lips.

"Alright," Seth took charge. "Before the party really gets started, and I finally have all the men here, we're gonna have a dress rehearsal. Well, not really a dress rehearsal, but all the tuxes are hanging in the first guest room closet. Let's try everything on. I don't want any surprises tomorrow. Everyone has their shoes?"

"Do I have my shoes for the wedding, Honey?" Carson called.

"They're in the suitcase," Sonja called back. Seth rolled his eyes. All the gay men knew precisely where their shoes were.

"Okay, Emmy and Carson first. Let's go," Seth commanded and led the way. Emmett and Carson followed with bottles in hand.

"What is it with you and grandmothers?" Emmett asked his best friend as they walked through the penthouse.

"Grandmothers are my size. It's something men like you two," Seth paused in the doorway to the first guestroom and reached up to poke both men in their chests, "with your great and unnatural height, will never experience. The garment bags are in the closet there and they're all labeled," Seth pointed as he shut the bedroom door behind them. Emmett opened the closet door and began to sort through the bags. He found his brother's first and handed it to him. His was at the end with Nasir's. Both men laid the bags on the bed and unzipped them.

"Try on the jackets first," Seth instructed.

"We gotta try on the pants too?" Carson asked as he slipped into his black tux jacket.

"Of course you do," Seth stated firmly.

"Aw, Seth, do I gotta take my pants off for you again?" Carson teased.

"Yeah, so strip! Wow, Emmy, that looks nice," Seth expressed as Emmett slipped on his white jacket.

"You know, it does," Emmett looked in the mirror.

"Nasir is gonna go nuts when he sees you in that," Seth was sure.

"Not half as nuts as I'm gonna go. He's gonna be fuck hot the way he'll be dressed," Emmett shrugged the jacket back off.

"He's wearing what you're wearing, right?" Carson did not get it.

"Not quite," Emmett put his jacket back on it's hanger. "Wait till you see Nasi in his bisht and ghutra, Car. Even you will want to sleep with him."

"I don't even know what those things you just said are, but if he wants to hand me the keys to a Maserati, he's got himself a deal!" Carson jested as he hung his jacket back up as well.

"Ha! I'm gonna tell him you said that!" Seth laughed.

"Way ahead of you. He already asked me what color I want," Carson snickered.

"As if you would really do that. You're so full of shit, Car," Emmett unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed down his jeans.

"Jeez, Em. Don't you gay guys ever wear underwear?" Carson complained as he dropped his jeans. Carson, of course, had on loose boxers while his brother was naked from the waist down.

"Nope, hardly ever," Seth gave the answer casually as he leaned against the door.

The McCarty brothers both tried on their black tux pants for the master of ceremonies, and both earned a nod of approval.

"This wedding is going to be just as elegant as mine was," Seth expressed as they took the pants back off.

"How come you don't have to try yours on?" Carson asked as he picked up his jeans.

"Because I did already, smart guy," Seth gave Carson a smack on his butt as he bent to put his jeans back on.

"Hey!" Carson straightened up quickly.

"Hee!" Seth opened the bedroom door and bounced right out of the room. Emmett and Carson buttoned, zipped, and followed him.

"Okay, now I need Nasir and Edward. This way please," Seth called from just within the living room.

Like a changing of the guard Nasir and Edward obediently headed in Seth's direction while Emmett and Carson rejoined the party.

"Next," Emmett smiled at Nasir and Edward as they passed.

"I hope you guys are wearing underwear, 'cause you're gonna have to take your pants off," Carson warned. Nasir and Edward just looked at each other. The looks on their faces made it quite clear that they were not, and did not care.

"Oh, who am I talking to?" Carson shook his head and continued on.

"Right in here, please," Seth stepped aside for Nasir and Edward to walk into the bedroom ahead of him. Edward went straight to the closet while Seth shut them in.

"Nasir," Edward handed out the bag with his name on it.

"Oh," Nasir observed as he unzipped the bag. "I have a white jacket too?"

"I wanted this available to you as an option, just in case you want to change out of your bisht at any point," Seth informed. He watched Nasir don his white jacket while Edward did the same with his black one. "Very nice," Seth nodded. "You guys are gonna break hearts. Now the pants."

Nasir and Edward dropped the jeans under which they both wore nothing, and neither man gave it a second thought.

"Dress pants feel funny without underwear," Edward observed as he buttoned his.

"I was just thinking that, Edward," Nasir agreed.

"Perfect," Seth nodded his approval. "Now I need your little brothers, Edward," he took the dress pants to hang them up for them as they pulled their jeans back on. "Send them in next, please."

"Thank you so much for everything you are doing, Emira," Nasir paused once dressed again to bend down behind Seth and wrap his arms around the smaller man. "We could never have had a wedding without you."

"I know that. And quit calling me Emira!" Seth elbowed Nasir gently in the stomach. Nasir chuckled and let Seth go. He walked out of the bedroom with Edward.

"You know he secretly loves it when you call him Emira, right?" Edward asked Nasir quietly.

"Not half as much as I love calling him that, my friend," Nasir put an arm around Edward's shoulders as they walked.

"Leo, Zack, Seth wants you guys now," Edward called to them.

"Oh, okay. Our turn, Zacky," Troy took his partner's hand and together they headed for the guest room where Seth awaited them. They walked into the bedroom to find Seth had the jackets and pants of their tuxes laid out for them.

"Do we need to try on the pants too?" Zack asked.

"Yes, sir," Seth confirmed.

"And the chicken hawks didn't wanna watch us do that?" Troy sounded a little disappointed as he picked up the jacket that was obviously his.

"Nope," Seth made a point of closing the door. "They left you entirely to me."

"I think a fox is watching the chickens, Lee," Zack quipped.

"What?" Troy adopted an innocent tone. "I'm sure we're perfectly safe, Zacky," he unbuttoned, unzipped and peeled his skinny jeans down, deliberately bending over away from Seth as he did so.

"It's a good thing this fox is a bottom, or I'd pounce right about now," Seth assessed his view of Troy's naked backside.

The combination of the strong beer, and the fact that he was alone in a room with his partner and a man they both knew well and trusted, made Zack unusually bold. "Well," Zack pushed his own jeans down to his ankles, "what about this?"

Seth watched the younger man tilt his head to one side with an inviting yet somehow still almost shy smile. Zack held his shirt up with one hand and ran his other hand down his thigh with his thumb under his balls. As Seth had observed earlier at the spa, Zack was either a shower, rather than a grower, or fairly well endowed. Only Troy knew for sure and Seth was not going to ask. The beautiful sleeping snake hung over two equally low hanging eggs in their smooth sac. Seth was not about to let Zack get away with that. He moved quickly and pushed Zack back until he fell backwards onto the bed.

"Hey! What?" Zack stopped talking as Seth pushed him back flat and climbed on top of him. Troy stood with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging open as Seth straddled his partner who still had his shirt on, and pants about his ankles.

Seth bent down close to Zack and leaned his forearms on Zack's chest. "Young man, you are playing with fire. Before I met my husband, I used to eat boys like you for breakfast."

Zack just closed his mouth and swallowed hard.

"Now," Seth made a show of licking his chops, "be a good boy, and try on your pants. Okay?"

Zack just nodded in response.

"Good boy," Seth patted Zack's chest and climbed off of him, and the bed. Zack's cock did not respond in any way, but Troy's did. Seth could not help but notice the cock that was nearly as dark as his own, while not at attention, had plumped and risen considerably. And Troy made no attempt to hide it.

"That was actually fucking hot!" Troy declared. "Somebody needs to suck that dick right now," he pointed at his lover, "and that somebody is me!"

"Hold on there!" Seth gabbed Troy as he moved toward the bed. "Both of you, try on your damn pants! Then I'll leave you alone in here for as long as you like," Seth put his fists on his hips in full diva mode. "Am I gonna have this problem with you two tomorrow?" he demanded.

"What problem?" Troy played dumb as both he and Zack kicked off their jeans and reached for their dress pants.

"Instead of at the door or seating people, I'll find you two in a broom closet, one of you blowing the other," Seth answered.

"I'll be blowing him," Troy pointed at Zack again.

"Why are hot boys so difficult to train?" Seth asked the ceiling. "I should have had Rosalie get me two overweight, angry lesbians."

"So you would rather your ushers get in a fight, than make love to each other?" Troy was ever ready to be a smartass.

"Thank you, Zack," Seth acknowledged the fact that Zack now had his tux pants on. "Those look perfect," he endorsed. Troy fastened his pants, held out his arms and turned around.

"Now was that so difficult?" Seth asked.

"That's nice," Zack commented as observed how Troy's more than half hard bone tented his dress pants.

"Okay, take those back off now," Seth instructed and both younger men complied. "I'll just hang them up and leave you two alone."

Zack looked to Troy and blushed at Seth's suggestion. A suggestion he would very much like to have taken at that moment. He moved his hands to cover himself as the thought and sight of Troy's half hard cock had the expected effect on his own.

"There," Seth closed the closet door. "I won't let anyone disturb you. Come out whenever you're ready," he crossed the room to the door.

"Wait!" Troy insisted. "Don't leave us," he urged.

Seth paused with his hand on the doorknob and looked back at the two younger men who were still naked from the waist down, one partially aroused and the other, to Seth's regret, covering himself. "You two need to do this," Seth waved a hand at them, "on your own."

"Oh, no," Troy shook his head. "We're not doing this now," he snatched up his jeans. "Let's get dressed and go out with Seth," Troy reached to take Zack's hand for a second. Zack picked up his jeans as well and Seth was finally treated to the sight of almost how big Zack could get. They both pulled them on and worked to tuck themselves into the confining space of their skinny jeans.

"Should I ask Emmy and Nasir to come in here and help you with that?" Seth teased, noting their difficulty in tucking away cocks that were not soft into their very tight jeans.

"Zip up, Zacky, before the fox invites the hawks to join him," Troy warned.

"I know, right?" Zack buttoned and zipped. "We're always in danger around here."

"And you love every second of it. May we go out now?" Seth asked as they finished adjusting themselves.

"We're ready," Troy assured. Seth opened the bedroom door and walked out. Troy moved to follow, but Zack grabbd his arm to hold him back. Troy looked up at his lover as the taller man slipped one arm around the small of his back to pull him close. Zack put his other hand to Troy's face.

"Do you know how bad I want you right now?" Zack ran his thumb down the little patch of hair on Troy's chin.

"Me too, Zacky," Troy wrapped his arms around Zack. "I wanna lick you from head to toe and suck you all night long."

"I might just take you up on that," Zack ran his hand down onto Troy's ass. Troy moved his hand between them to grope Zack's packed crotch.

"Fuck!" Troy swore. "We gotta get out of this room before I knock you down and suck your dick till you scream," he stepped back from Zack and took his hand. "C'mon."

In the living room, Seth headed for the bar. "Edward, will you take charge of all the tuxes and see they get to Stimson-Green?"

"I will," Edward confirmed with a nod.

"What do you want me to do?" Carson asked.

"I would love it if you would bring and wear your fireman uniform," Seth gave Milan's questioning look a nod. "And then take it off, real slow."

"You haven't had enough of me taking my clothes off yet?" Carson asked with a smirk.

"For the permanent record, once and for all time, that is a threshold that will never be met, just so ya know. Thank you, Milan," Seth picked up his fresh Heineken and took a swig.

Sonja, who was letting uncle Emmett chase her son, stood by her husband's side with her glass of wine and found that very amusing.

"Yeah, that's funny," Carson was flip.

"You don't think so?" Sonja giggled. "We'll have to send Seth one of the calendars."

"Calendars?" Seth's undivided attention turned to Sonja.

"Honey, we said we weren't going to tell them about that!" Carson protested.

"You said that, I didn't," Sonja countered. "The Minneapolis Fire Department does a sixteen month calendar for charity every year and this year Carson and his buddy Chip were both asked to be in it."

"Who do I make the check out to?" Seth asked.

"What are we writing a check for, Sweetness?" Garrett asked as he joined them at the bar.

"Carson is going to be in a fireman calendar," Seth answered. He looked back to Carson. "I can only assume you firemen won't be wearing much."

"No," Sonja confirmed for her husband.

"Oh," Garrett nodded. "May I have a martini, please, Milan," he ordered and then looked back to Carson and Sonja. "Who do we make the check out to?"

"You're really enjoying this," Carson looked at his laughing wife.

"It's for a good cause after all," Seth justified.

"Oh, a good cause too?" Garrett asked with a hand on Seth's back.

"I figure I'll need a case. Every gay bar in Seattle will have one up," Seth outlined his plan. "There won't be a gay man in this city who won't know your face, and whatever else you'll be showing."

"That's it. I'm not doing it," Carson shook his head.

"Oh, yes you are," Sonja stated.

"Oh, no I'm not," Carson stressed.

"Yes, he is," Sonja gave Seth and Garrett a wink and a nod. There was no question that he would end up posing.

"Where is all the china?" Auguste asked.

"Right out on the terrace, Mutti," Seth pointed.

"Oh, ja?" Auguste headed for the open French doors. Seth followed her out onto the terrace.

"So much!" Auguste walked over to the table piled high wtih china. "Some of this is very nice," she picked up a dinner plate, looked it over carefully, and dropped it.

Seth jumped and clapped when the plate shattered on the tiles. "Emmy! Nasir!" he called and bounced to the doorway. "_Somehow_ one of these dishes got broken!"

"Let me just take a guess," Emmett walked out onto the terrace. "Oh, it was you, Mutti?"

"Ja, I get to be the first," Auguste patted her son's arm with pride. "Now you two must sweep it up."

"Did we have to start this already?" Emmett lamented. "C'mon, Nasi," he bid as his partner followed him out onto the terrace.

"One of you has to sweep and the other hold the dustpan," Seth picked them up. He thrust the dustpan at Emmett. "You have to do the dustpan 'cause you're the bottom."

"Seth!" Emmett did not want to have to explain that to his mother.

"What does that mean?" Auguste asked the question they all knew was coming.

"Nothing, Mutti," Emmett bent down and held the dustpan while Nasir swept pieces large and small into it. Emmett then dumped the contents into the large bucket that stood by for this reason.

"There," Emmett stood up and looked down on his best man. "Do you need any help getting your great, big mouth back in the house?"

"I don't need any help with my great, big," Seth paused dramatically, "mouth."

Nasir could not help but snicker at that implication.

"Oh, ho, ho," Carson laughed as he joined them on the terrace. "Look at all that china! You guys are fucked!"

"Carson, language," Auguste scolded. Carson paid his mother no mind as he walked over to the table and picked up a tea cup.

"Oops!" he laughed as he dropped it.

"Car," Emmett slumped his shoulders.

"Habibi, let them drop all the dishes they like. If we must clean it up together, we can do it later," Nasir suggested. Emmett just shook his head. He knew the rules of this particular tradition only too well.

"Nein!" Auguste declared. "You must keep it swept up, together, so your marriage will be prosperous," she smacked both Nasir and Emmett on their arms. "Go!"

"Connor! Connor!" Sonja caught up with her son and grabbed his arm as he toddled out onto the terrace. "There are sharp things out here. We don't go out here," she steered him back inside.

"Oh, no!" Carson dropped the saucer that went with the deceased tea cup.

"I think you might be enjoying this just a little too much," Emmett told Carson.

"I'm sorry, Em," Carson spoke in an exaggerated manner. "Is it possible that my big brother does not remember the copious amount of beer he drank, and the many sets of dishes he destroyed at my polterabend?"

"Polterabend is what this dinner is called?" Nasir asked.

"Yes, it is," Carson confirmed. "And your husband to be is an expert."

"I wish I could have been at your wedding," Nasir expressed.

"I didn't know you then, Nasi, or you would have been," Emmett smiled at his partner.

"I wish you had been there too," Carson expressed. "Not only would my brother have been this happy that much longer, he would have been less out of control."

"What did you do, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"I might have been a little bit wasted," Emmett admitted.

"A little bit, he says," Carson shook his head.

"Come," Nasir grabbed Emmett's arm with one hand and the broom with the other. "Polterabend with me."

"Ha!" Carson laughed.

"It's not a verb, Nasi," Emmett smiled as he picked up the dustpan.

"It is now," Nasir swept Carson's fragments into the dustpan for Emmett to dispose of.

"Your guy is so cute, Em," Carson found Nasir very amusing.

"I'm quite sure the feeling is mutual," Seth quipped as Emmett dumped the fragments into the bucket.

"Broken dishes bring good luck," Auguste announced with a final nod.

"Okay, how about we give you two a break? Ya know, for a minute or two," Carson reached to take his brother under one arm and his brother-in-law under the other. He walked them back into the house. And straight to the bar they went.

"Another round, Milan, my friend," Carson set his empty bottle on the bar. "Gotta keep these two drinking."

Milan saw them coming and had three Spaten ready.

"Good man!" Carson was impressed. "A bartender. I like your style, Seth," he lifted his bottle in the direction of their smaller host.

The children made their presence known first. A five year old boy, with his three year old brother hot on his tail, tore into the living room from the entry hall. Both wore bib overalls with a tee shirt beneath them.

"Uncle Edward!" Liam made a bee-line for his favorite uncle.

"Unca Seth!" Owen did the same.

"Oh, who are these little guys?" Carson asked as the boys flew past them to Edward and Seth.

"Hey, Liam!" Edward squatted down and took Liam in his arms.

"Háu, kola," Seth greeted.

"Hi, guys!" Troy knelt between Edward and Seth. He loved little kids. They reminded him of the siblings that he once had. Siblings that he loved and would never see again. To Troy's delight, Liam moved from Edward's arms to his.

"How cola," Owen did his best to say their special greeting.

"What did they say?" Carson asked his brother. He was sure he couldn't have heard correctly.

"Ah, here are my boys," Garrett squatted down for Liam and Owen. They each had a hug and kiss for him as well.

"I greeted my fellow War Chief with the traditional words one warrior uses to greet another," Seth explained. "Allow me to present Two Moons, Great Chief of the Cheyenne, known to you pale faces as Owen."

"Don't ask," Emmett advised.

"And his older brother, Liam," Seth finished.

"Hi there, Owen, Liam," Carson smiled down on the boys.

"Hi," Liam gave the strange man a little wave. "Uncle Emmett, uncle Nasir," he went next to them. Both men squatted down so they could hug and kiss him at the same time.

"Come here, Owen," Nasir urged the smaller boy into their embrace as well

"And who are these lovely ladies?" Carson asked as the caught sight of the children's mothers. The tall blonde wore dark blue capri pants, a long sleeved blouse that displayed ample cleavage, and open toed, high heel sandals. The redhead was dressed in a casual skirt that dusted the floor and a tight, short sweater with three quarter length sleeves.

"Hi, Mags," Edward hugged his sister first, as was his habit.

"Edward, where is he?" Maggie pulled back to hold her tall brother's arms and look into his eyes.

"He's in New York," Edward answered.

"What?" Maggie was distressed.

"What happened, little bro?" Rosalie leaned in to give Edward a kiss.

"One of his close friends got gay bashed, and really badly," Edward answered. "He's in the hospital and needed surgery. Jasper flew back this morning."

"Oh, no," Maggie expressed.

"I wish I had been there," Rosalie made a fist. "MFing punks," she swore in well practiced code.

"That's what I said," Emmett agreed as he reached for Rosalie first and kissed her cheek.

"Hi, Em," Maggie reached up as Emmett moved to her. "Did you guys at least get to see him?"

"Rosalie," Nasir took his turn.

"No," Emmett answered as he let go of Maggie.

"Hi, Nasir," Maggie gave him a hug last.

"Hey, Garrett," Rosalie pulled him into a hug.

"Rosalie," Garrett patted her back.

"Reverend Mother Amazon," Seth took his turn as his husband moved to Maggie.

"Oh, Seth," Rosalie gave a disarming smile. "Come to mama," she grabbed his head and pulled him into her breasts, because she knew he hated it.

"Ahh!" Seth cried and pushed her away. "Excuse me while I go soak my face in bleach."

Rosalie gave a most satisfied chuckle. She reached for Troy. "C'mere, kid."

"Hi, Rosalie," Troy accepted the tall woman's hug.

"Zack, don't be shy. Get over here," Rosalie commanded. She wasn't about to let him get away without a hug.

"Girls, I think you remember Nasi's and my family," Emmett began. He deliberately said it in just that way and took Nasir's hand while he did so. Emmett didn't need to look to see the smile on his partner's face "Mutti, Gram," he called to them and turned back to the girls. "Rosalie and Maggie, this is my brother, Carson."

"Ladies," Carson smiled and offered his hand.

"We met at Emmett's graduation, Carson, though that was a good few years ago," Maggie smiled.

"Carson," Rosalie took her turn.

"Oh, you're Maggie and Rosalie," the light bulb went on in Carson's head. "You're marrying the guys."

"I am," Rosalie confirmed.

"So," Carson's grin went from ear to ear. "You guys are like, lesbians."

"Boy," Rosalie put her hand on Carson's chest and leaned in toward him as she spoke quietly, "we're so much like lesbians, we even have sex with each other."

Carson's eyes went wide and Nasir's laugh was drowned out only by Emmett's.

"Was?" Auguste asked as she came from the dining room. "Oh! Look at the jungen!"

"And these are obviously their kids. Girls, do you remember my mom?" Emmett gestured to the woman who could not get enough of their sons. "And that's my grandmother. Auguste and Noreen. Mom, Gram, Maggie and Rosalie."

"Hello, Maggie und Rosalie," Auguste greeted them both with a handshake.

"What a couple of pretty girls!" Noreen smiled. She did not remember meeting them and was not even aware she was supposed to.

"Auguste, Noreen," Maggie greeted, "nice to see you again."

"We saw you at the graduation!" Auguste placed them.

"Yes, you did," Maggie confirmed.

"Ach!" Auguste pulled Maggie into a hug.

And then Connor appeared. Hearing the commotion in the living room, the perpetually toddling Connor beat his little legs into the big room, around the end of a sofa, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two other, bigger boys. He was at once interested and intimidated. His mother was once again trailing after him.

"Mom, looka the baby!" Owen enthused and ran over to him. "Hi!" he stopped close to Connor and bent down. Connor just stared and stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Ladies, my wife Sonja and my son Connor," Carson was proud of both and sounded it.

"Hello," Sonja waved.

"Nice to meet you, Sonja," Maggie smiled.

"Sonja," Rosalie greeted as she slipped her arm possessively around her wife's shoulders. The blonde Nordic beauty was just exactly her wife's type.

"And what a cute little mister," Maggie smiled at Connor who, of course, just stared back at her.

"Ladies, got something I need you to do. Come with me," Carson bid and headed for the open French doors.

"Oh, shit," Emmett muttered. Rosalie and Maggie looked at each other and then moved to follow Carson.

"I don't know if you ladies have been told about the fine German tradition of smashing china the night before a wedding," Carson led to the dish laden table.

"I think I might know a little bit about that," Maggie spoke up. "Seth and I obtained all this china."

"Well, in that case," Carson handed Maggie a dinner plate. Maggie smiled, looked at Rosalie, and dropped it.

"Mom!" Liam stood in the doorway and was horrified.

"Oh, this is gonna take some explaining," Rosalie realized aloud.

"It's okay, Liam," Emmett walked up behind the boy and squatted down. He put his big hands on Liam's shoulders. "We have a tradition of breaking dishes the night before people get married."

"We do?" Liam was still in shock.

"It's a German tradition. You know my mom is German," Emmett continued. "You know that Nasi and I are getting married tomorrow."

"Yeah," Liam nodded with enthusiasm. "Mom said we could come."

"Well, you better be there. We need all our family with us," Emmett wrapped his arms around the boy. "And one of the important things that we do, is break dishes the night before. Very special dishes that uncle Seth and your mom found for us."

"Is that why we got all those dishes? Mom said they were for you and uncle Nasir. Just so we could break 'em?" Liam was wide eyed.

"And you can help us break some too, if your moms say it's okay," Emmett looked up at the moms who watched and listened with broad smiles.

"C'mere, Liam," Rosalie bid as she picked up a saucer. Emmett let the boy go and stood up. Nasir's arms wrapped around him from behind as he did so.

"That was very sweet, Habibi," Nasir spoke softly into Emmett's ear.

"Here you go. Take this," Rosalie instructed as she handed the saucer to her son.

"I can really break it, Mom?" Liam was yet dismayed that one would be encouraged to break a dish, much less whole stacks of them.

"Only these special dishes out here that we got with uncle Seth," Maggie pointed out. "No breaking any of uncle Garrett and uncle Seth's china."

"Right," Rosalie agreed. "You can only break a dish that Mommy or I hand you to break. Are we clear on that?"

"Yes, Mom," Liam nodded.

"Go ahead," Rosalie gave permission. "Right here where Mommy broke hers," she pointed.

Liam grasped his saucer with both hands and then threw it down with all his might. When it hit the fragments of his mother's broken plate, and shattered, he laughed and jumped.

"Alright!" Carson encouraged. "Here," he picked up a tea cup and handed it to Liam. "Break this for me, Bud."

Liam grasped the cup in one hand, raised his arm, and then looked up at his mothers. "Can I, Mom?"

"Go ahead," Maggie smiled.

Liam again threw the cup down with all his might and jumped and laughed for all he was worth when it broke.

"What a good kid you ladies have," Carson observed. "You both must be very good moms. And I know a good mom when I see one. I have one and I live with one."

"Thank you, Carson," Maggie smiled up at her partner as she slipped an arm around Rosalie's waist.

"Hey! You guys gotta keep this swept up," Carson pointed.

"We are sweeping," Nasir quickly grabbed the broom and dustpan, handing Emmett's part to him.

"You're really good with kids, Em," Carson observed. "You guys ever think of having one of your own?"

"Nasi keeps trying to get me pregnant," Emmett snickered as he held the dustpan.

"And thank you for that visual," Carson closed his eyes and shook his head. "Seriously though, you guys ever think about it? I mean, I guess I don't know how you would do it. Sonja would probably donate an egg if you needed."

"So would I," Rosalie offered.

"We really haven't thought much about that," Emmett confessed as he dumped the fragments into the bucket.

"We are very happy being doting uncles," Nasir smiled and ran a loving hand down the back of Liam's head.

"Well, just something to think about," Carson nodded. "Hey, excuse me, ladies," he turned and dashed back into the penthouse. "Guys! Guys!" he called as he ran inside.

"Now what the hell is he up to?" Emmett wondered aloud.

"Uncle Emmett, you said a bad word," Liam informed.

"Oh, I did. Sorry about that. Sorry, girls," Emmett offered.

"That's okay," Rosalie offered. "He knows adults sometimes say words he is not allowed to use."

Their attention was taken by Seth as he ever so casually joined them on the terrace. Without a word he walked to the table of china, picked up a dinner plate, and dropped it. With a giggle he could not suppress, Seth turned and walked back into the house.

"This is gonna be a long night," Emmett said with a heavy sigh as he placed the dustpan again.

"I like it," Nasir smiled as he swept up the pieces.

No sooner than they were finished, Garrett strode out onto the terrace. With elegance and poise only he could manage, Garrett held his full martini glass in one hand, and even paused to take a sip, while he too picked up, and dropped, a dinner plate. Garrett then walked back into his home, also without a word.

"I think I see a pattern forming," Emmett held the dustpan again. Nasir just chuckled and swept again.

Just as Emmett dumped Garrett's broken dish into the bucket, Edward walked out to join them, beer bottle in hand.

"Okay," Emmett gestured to the table of china. Without a word, Edward picked up a plate, dropped it, and headed back inside. And this time Emmett followed. He found his snickering brother, with Troy and Zack lined up, just inside the doors.

"What?" Carson asked when Emmett leaned inside.

"Would everyone like to come outside and get this out of their system?" Emmett asked.

"Go ahead, Leo," Carson urged. With a giant grin, Troy walked out to the table of china, picked up a bowl, and let it fall. He walked back inside, just barely able to contain his laughter.

"Thanks, Leo," Emmett nodded.

"Oh, you're very welcome," Troy assured.

"Zack," Emmett invited.

"Hold up," Carson restrained the younger man with a hand on Zack's shoulder. "You better keep that swept up, Em."

"Really?" Emmett was dry. He gave his very amused brother a flat stare.

"You know the rules," Carson was very pleased with himself.

"Come, Habibi. I need the dustpan," Nasir called. He had swept Troy's pieces together in a small pile and awaited his partner. Emmett walked back, placed the dustpan for Nasir, and dumped the fragments.

"Next," Emmett called. Right on cue, Zack took his wordless turn walking out, breaking a plate, and strolling back inside.

"This is fun, Habibi!" Nasir was more into the spirit than Emmett was.

"It's gettin' a little old, Babe," Emmett expressed.

"No! I like it!" Nasir countered. "With all our loved ones breaking all these dishes, we will be happy and prosperous forever!"

Behind Nasir, Rosalie quietly slipped Liam another tea cup which he gleefully threw down.

"Thank you, Liam!" Nasir laughed.

"Yes, thank you, Liam," Emmett agreed with far less enthusiasm as he bent once more to collect the pieces as Nasir swept them up.

"Emmy, Nasir!" Seth appeared in the doorway. "The judge!"

"Oh," Emmett dropped his dustpan and Nasir abandoned his broom. They headed into the penthouse behind Seth.

The Thompsons arrived en masse. They had all been at Justin and Melinda's house all afternoon. The grandparents and great grandmother could not get enough of little miss Stephanie. Like Carson, Justin wore a button down shirt with his sleeves rolled up and jeans. Melinda wore bright blue capri pants, a white silk tank top and a short gray and blue blazer. The distinguished, silver templed judge wore a casual suit of dark blue with a sunny yellow polo shirt. His wife was chic in a simple, long sleeved, black silk blouse with a snug, dark patterned pencil skirt. As usual, the centerpiece was her jewelry. Today a long cord of large black crystals wound around her neck several times and had the gold and black tasseled ends tied together. Unusual was the fact that she did not wear her blonde hair up, but loose and straight over her shoulders. Garrett and Justin's grandmother wore a black blouse with small white polka dots with black slacks. Stephanie wore a cute red and white dress.

"Stephanie!" Liam tore through and around the forest of adults to embrace the girl he was so very fond of. She hugged him right back and off they went together, hand in hand.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad," Seth greeted as he walked into their midst.

"Hello, Sweetheart," Celeste had a kiss for him.

"Seth," George patted his son-in-law's arm while his wife had hold of him. "Son," he gave Garrett a quick embrace.

Emmett and Nasir hung back a moment to give Seth and Garrett space to greet their family. Nasir took in the self assured older man and was suddenly intimidated.

"Habibi, I am nervous," Nasir confessed in a whisper to Emmett.

"Don't be," Emmett grabbed his partner's hand.

"What if he doesn't like me?" Nasir expressed his worry.

"Nasi, everybody likes you," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand. They watched Garrett give his mother a kiss, and then step aside with a gesture to them. They were on.

"Mr. Thompson, Mrs. Thompson," Emmett was respectful as he and Nasir stepped forward.

"Oh, here's Emmett," Celeste smiled warmly. "And this must be your Nasir."

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett confirmed. "I would like to present my partner, Nasir al Qasimi."

"Your Honor, Mrs. Thompson," Nasir began.

"Son," George finally spoke as he put a hand on Nasir's arm, "this isn't my courtroom."

"Call us George and Celeste, Dear," Celeste instructed.

"It is so very nice to meet you both," Nasir expressed. "George, I can never thank you enough for the help and kindness you have shown me."

"We are both very grateful, Sir," Emmett added. "I can't even tell you."

"I'm happy to have helped, what little I did. My son is a pretty good judge of character," George stated.

"Obviously," Seth appeared at their side, arm in arm with Mother E.

"Yes, obviously," Celeste smiled as she put a hand to Seth's face.

"There's Big Boy," Estelle called Emmett by her pet name for him.

"Hi, Mother E. I'd like you to meet my partner, Nasir," Emmett introduced.

"Hello," Nasir smiled.

"My, he's a big boy too," Estelle looked up at Nasir.

"Hey, grooms!" Justin had a one armed straight guy hug for both Emmett and Nasir.

"Hi, Justin," Emmett patted the straight man's back.

"Tomorrow's the big day! No cold feet, right?" Justin teased.

"Cold feet?" Nasir had never heard that expression.

"You see we're wearing sandals, right? Hot feet. Very hot," Emmett was emphatic. "C'mere, Melinda," he reached for the joker's wife.

"Ah, my Justin," Seth wrapped his arms around his brother-in-law and pressed the side of his face to Justin's chest.

"Gosh, it's good to see you too, Seth," Justin patted Seth's back.

"I thought about you all day," Seth confided.

"You did? Do I want to know why?" Justin was a little wary. He knew his brother's little husband well.

"I'm sure you'll hear all about it," Seth let the bigger man go.

"Hey, everyone," Emmett called to his relatives. "I want you to meet Garrett and Seth's family. This is my brother Carson right here," Emmett pointed. "That's my mom, Auguste. My grandmother, Noreen. And this is Carson's wife Sonja. Their little son is around here somewhere. Guys, Garrett's parents George and Celeste Thompson. Mother E," he gestured to each. "Garrett's brother Justin and his wife Melinda."

Each generation at once closed ranks with each other, eager to get to know one another. Noreen and Mother E hooked arms as they chatted. Celeste held Auguste's arm as they spoke.

"And you met our dear friend Edward at Seth and Garrett's wedding," Emmett continued. "And these are his little brothers, Troy and Zack."

"Oh, I remember Edward. How are you, Dear," Celeste asked with an expression of concern. Edward had made an impression and he feared it was not a good one.

"Very well, Ma'am. Very nice to see you again," Edward shook her hand.

"And your brothers," Celeste smiled. "Is that incense I smell? Was someone burning incense?"

"Oh, yes. That was Seth," Edward smiled. It wasn't quite incense of course, but the sage and sweetgrass could easily be mistaken for it.

"Carson, good to meet you, my man," Justin had a firm handshake for his fellow straight guy.

"Hey, likewise, Justin," Carson smiled.

"The straight boys are bonding," Seth announced.

"We need to, Seth. Safety in numbers and all that," Justin quipped.

"C'mon, Justin. Let's get you a beer," Carson gestured toward the bar.

"Now you're talkin', brother," Justin clapped Carson on the back as they headed for Milan.

"Coors, Mr. Justin?" Milan asked.

"Yes, sir, Milan," Justin placed his hands flat on the bar in anticipation of the frosty cold brew. Milan popped the cap and placed the bottle in Justin's hand.

"Let's get everyone a drink," Garrett took charge. "Mother?"

"Oh, just a glass of wine, Garrett," Celeste looked to Auguste. "What are you drinking?"

"Hogue late harvest riesling. It is very nice," Auguste answered.

"A riesling. I never think to have something like that. I'll have a glass of that, Garrett," Celeste smiled.

"Mother E?" Seth asked.

"What are you drinking, Dear?" Estelle asked Noreen.

"I'm having just a wee sip of whisky," Noreen answered in a mock whisper.

"Why ever are you having it in a coffee cup?" Estelle asked further.

"So no one will know," Noreen answered with a straight face.

"Oh, my dear," Estelle laughed. "At our age we can drink whatever we want and as much of it as we want," she looked up at Emmett. "Big boy, this is a traditional dinner of sorts, isn't that right?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Emmett smiled.

"What is the traditional drink?" Estelle asked.

"Well, in Germany that would be beer," Emmett answered.

"I shall have a beer then," Estelle decided.

"A beer, Mother? I don't think I've ever seen you have a beer," Celeste could not believe her ears.

"I don't think I've ever had one," Estelle admitted. "But a closed mind is an empty one. I shall have a beer."

"Milan, a Spaten for the lady," Emmett ordered. He turned back to her. "Would you like a glass?"

"Of course I want a glass. I'm not a barbarian," Estelle stated. Seth, Emmett, Nasir, Justin and Carson all looked at each other, gave a shrug, and took a swig from their bottles.

"Pour me a glass of the pinot grigio too, please, Milan," Garrett directed. "Dad?"

"Where is that box I gave you yesterday?" George asked.

"Oh, it's back here," Garrett walked behind the bar to fetch it himself as his bartender was busy. "You said to put it at the bar," he produced a box wrapped in plain silver paper.

"Go ahead and open it up, Garrett," George bid. "Nasir, I understand you're a scotch man."

"Yes, Sir. I am," Nasir confirmed.

"So am I as it happens," George smiled.

"Here you go, Mother E," Emmett handed the tall glass of beer to Garrett's grandmother.

"Here's your wine, Honey," Justin handed the glass of pinot grigio to his wife.

Estelle to a sip of her beer and considered a long moment. "Oh. Well. Curious taste."

"Would you prefer something else?" Emmett asked politely.

"I'm unaccustomed to beer, but never mind. It's all right," Estelle smacked her lips. "To your very good health and a long, happy marriage."

"Thank you, Mother E," Emmett touched his bottle to her glass and took a swig.

"Oh, my," Garrett tore away the silver paper to uncover a black box within, with The Macallan crest on the front. Packaged in such a manner, there was no question this was something special. The box opened like a chest and they watched Garrett's eyebrows lift as he examined the contents.

"Wow, Dad," Garrett stood the box up and turned it. Set in the deeper right side was a very impressive V shaped crystal decanter and on the left the crystal stopper.

"What is this?" Nasir asked with clear interest.

"This is the third decanter Lalique has made for The Macallan. It contains fifty seven year old single malt," George informed. "I was going to call it a wedding present, but then I thought you and I might want to crack it open together."

"Sir, I would be honored!" Nasir was well aware of the value of this bottle.

"Milan, two on the rocks, please. And do be especially careful," Garrett instructed as he lifted the decanter out of it's velvet cradle and set it on the bar.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Garrett," Milan obeyed.

"Anyone else care to join us?" George asked.

"Yes, please," Nasir enthused.

"No," Justin was firm.

"Yuk, but thanks," Seth made his feelings plain.

"Leaves more for us," George put a hand on Nasir's shoulder. Milan opened the seal on the decanter and poured two small tumblers of the cherrywood colored liquid over ice.

"Here we are," George picked up the glasses. "You can put that beer down. We're drinking the good stuff now."

"Yes, Sir," Nasir was only too happy to put down his Spaten and accept one of the glasses from the judge.

"There are some people who should be allowed to stay in this country, Nasir," George began. "I'm sorry our laws don't make that easy for men in your position. I'm glad for what little I was able to do to help. You and Emmett seem like good guys, and not just because my sons, all three of them, say so. I'm a judge and I say so. I hope you two have a long and happy life together."

"Thank you, Sir," Nasir was touched.

"Yes, thank you, Sir," Emmett echoed. George touched his glass to Nasir's, and Emmett's bottle, and all three drank.

"Oh!" Nasir was impressed.

"I thought you might appreciate some good scotch," George swirled his ice around and drained his glass.

"This is exceptional scotch, Sir," Nasir agreed.

"I told you to call me George," he reminded.

"I am accustomed to good scotch, George, but this is really something," Nasir drained his glass as well.

"You drink the Laphroaig," George pointed to the bottle.

"I do," Nasir confirmed.

"Hit us again, please," George instructed Milan. "Laphroaig is good, but not great. It's not Macallan."

"Well, you cannot compare what is in that bottle," Nasir pointed to the green Laphroaig Quarter Cask bottle, "with this," he picked up his second small tumbler.

"It doesn't compare at all," George let his ice swirl before he stole a sip. "I never met a Laphroaig that was anything on this level."

"Well," Nasir took a heavy sip. "I shall be right back and be pleased to introduce you," he put a hand on George's arm, set his glass down, and headed for the door.

"See how special you are, George?" Emmett smiled. "Nasi has some special bottles he's collected, but never opened."

"I look forward to it," George enthused. "Now I wish I had a cigar."

"I'm glad you don't," Celeste spoke up.

Juan emerged from the kitchen with a tray of mushroom canapés on pumpernickel toast points. Everyone was hungry and he wasn't out long.

"So how was boys' day?" Justin asked when he and his newfound straight pal finished talking sports.

"It was an experience like no other before in my life, I can tell you that," Carson took a swig of his beer.

"Oh, I can imagine," Justin chuckled. "What did Seth have planned?"

"Dude, you can't imagine," Carson stressed.

"Yes he can," Seth snickered from behind them.

"Maybe you can, but I was up to my eyeballs in gay today," Carson stated.

"Ha!" Seth found that very amusing.

"What happened?" Justin was curious.

"We went to the bathhouse," Seth tried to keep a straight face. He was well aware of how that sounded.

"It was a spa," Carson corrected.

"Spa and Russian bath," Seth added.

"We started out in this un-fuckin'-believably hot sauna," Carson relayed. "It was like five hundred degrees or some shit."

"Okay, it wasn't that hot," Seth dismissed.

"It felt like it. We even had to wear these special Russian hat things to protect our heads from the heat. That's fuckin' hot," Carson stressed.

"Sounds like it," Justin nodded.

"Then in the cold pool, then in the warm salt pool. And then a series of really nice massages," Carson continued.

"Oh, yeah?" Justin was intrigued.

"Yeah, and this girl who did it," the look on Carson's face conveyed his meaning. "It was a nice massage. It could have been a _really_ nice massage, if you know what I'm sayin', but it was a nice massage."

"Salt scrub, honey massage, warm stones," Seth added.

"Honey?" Justin could not imagine that.

"Our skin is soft as a baby's bottom," Seth bragged.

"I'm trying to figure out what made you think of me all day," Justin stated.

"Keep going, Carson," Seth gestured with his bottle.

"Okay. Yeah, here comes the best part. After the massages it was time for the steam room. And of course, there's no clothes allowed in the steam room," Carson went on.

"And there it is," Justin chuckled.

"But nobody told me that in advance. That bomb is just dropped on you by the big Russian dude, right then and there, and in we all go," Carson gestured.

"I'm sorry I missed that," Justin laughed.

"Oh, yeah. What's not to love? It's just me and all the gay boys, sittin' around naked, taking a steam," Carson chuckled as well and took another swig of his beer.

"You found a spa with a 'no clothes allowed' policy in the steam room, Seth? That sure does sound like your kinda place. How do you do it?" Justin teased.

"It's a gift," Seth gave a sigh.

"Then they all offered to shave my nuts for me," Carson delivered his punch line as casually as he could. Justin was in the process of taking a swig from his own bottle and very nearly spit his beer all over Milan.

"Did we get it to come out his nose?" Seth leaned forward. Justin grabbed a napkin and held it to his face while he laugh-choked on his beer.

It was barely five minutes before Nasir returned with two bottles. One was in a black tin tube and the other was in a black wooden box.

"What have we here?" George's interest was piqued.

"Here, my friend George," Nasir opened the tin first, "is a thirty year old special Càirdeas bottle of Laphroaig," he pulled out a clear bottle with a black label and set it on the bar. "Milan, set me up four glasses with rocks, please."

"Yes, sir," Milan set about doing so.

"I've never seen a clear Laphroaig bottle," George picked it up.

"It is exceptionally rare," Nasir confirmed.

"It sure is a nice looking scotch," George held up the bottle.

"This scotch was double aged and is not available on this continent," Nasir explained. "I picked it up the last time I was in the UK," he took the bottle, opened it, and poured into two of the ice filled glasses. "This one," Nasir left the scotch to cool and picked up the box, "is a very special forty year old scotch. It is the oldest Laphroaig ever made." Nasir produced a green bottle from the box. "It was left undisturbed in the casks in the maturation building at the edge of the sea. The building is ancient, with stone walls and an earthen floor. Some mornings the building is full of the sea mist," Nasir relayed as he poured two more glasses. This older scotch was not amber like the first, but the color of liquid gold. "Let us try the first one."

"Let's do," George rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Are these both cask strength?"

"They are," Nasir confirmed.

Garrett and Emmett leaned on the far end of the bar, side by side. They both watched their families interact with each other. Emmett absently turned his bottle around and around on the bar. Garrett stirred his martini with his skewer of anchovy stuffed olives.

"I told him not to be nervous," Garrett commented.

"Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"Mmm," Garrett nodded his confirmation as he pulled the end olive off his skewer with his teeth and ate it. "He was so nervous to meet my father and now look at them, old scotch buddies."

"I know," Emmett chuckled. "I told him, everybody loves him. Why wouldn't they? He's sweet and kind and funny."

"Smart and generous," Garrett added.

"Smart and generous," Emmett echoed. "Hot and hung."

"Well," Garrett chuckled. "Perhaps your appreciation runs just a little deeper than most."

Juan and Kiril both emerged from the kitchen this time, trays in one hand and napkins in the other. As tomorrow would have a distinct German and Arabic theme, Garrett had asked for an Italian inspired menu for this evening.

"Oh, Juan," Garrett called when he saw what Juan's tray contained. "Make sure Nasir gets some of those."

Juan headed straight to Nasir and the judge, both of whom took a napkin and little cheese and mint turnover. Kiril was right behind with a tray of escargot in little puff pastries. Justin, Seth and Carson all popped a pastry into their mouths.

"Mmm," Justin enjoyed his snail. Seth was in full agreement. Carson however began to chew and stopped. He moved the escargot around in his mouth with his tongue, began to chew again, and stopped again.

"What are we eating?" Carson asked slowly and carefully with his mouth full.

"Escargot," Seth answered. He did not see understanding on Carson's face and further clarified. "Snails."

Carson gave a long, exaggerated nod. He picked up his cocktail napkin, brought it to his face, and expelled the foul creature.

"Oh my God," Seth snatched up the now very used napkin the very second Carson set in on the bar. Milan witnessed this as well and held out his hand. Seth placed the snail stuffed napkin in the bartender's hand and Milan disposed of it.

At the far end of the bar, Emmett hung his head. "Jesus," he muttered.

"I feel your pain, Emmett," Garrett reached up to rub the big shoulder.

Not far across the living room, the wine club consisting of Auguste, Celeste, Melinda and Sonja, stood chatting amongst themselves.

"He's very pretty and a fantastic father, but not so graceful in social settings sometimes," Sonja commented.

"I often have that exact problem," Melinda commiserated. The mothers of the problems in question just gave resigned smiles and nodded.

Carson took a hearty swig of his beer. "Blech!" he gave a visible shudder.

"They're delicious, Carson," Seth put his free hand on his hip.

"The more I chewed it, the bigger it got," Carson stated.

"Mr. Edward," Kiril smiled as he stepped up to the forbidden fruit he had heard so much about and so badly wanted a taste of.

"Thank you," Edward took a napkin and an escargot. He appreciated the view of the tall, lean, Russian with the shaggy blonde mop and inviting smile in his white tux shirt and snug black pants. But he was only a poor and pale imitation of the real and wonderful genuine article, his Jasper. It only made Edward smile more as he thought about that fact that Jasper was his, just as he belonged to Jasper, body and soul. No man, no matter how attractive, no matter how willing, no matter how talented his mouth or ass may be, could tempt Edward Cullen.

Juan was close on Kiril's heels. "Tart?"

It was Troy's turn to very nearly spit his beer. He and Zack were still nursing their original, now much too warm, Spaten, while Edward was on his third Blue Moon. Edward gave his little brother the eye, as he knew exactly why Troy was laughing.

"Sorry," Troy patted his chest. "Swallowed wrong," he lied.

"Thank you, Juan," Edward took a cheese and mint tart. Kiril and Juan moved on, both with longing looks thrown back at Edward.

"Another reason I wish Jasper was here," Troy expressed. "Then the waiters wouldn't look at Gem like he's on the menu."

"All these guys are super sweet, but I would take one minute with Jasper over a lifetime with the lot," Edward expressed.

"We really do wish he was here, Edward," Zack put a hand on Edward's back.

"I know you do, guys," Edward put his arms around the both. He held Troy's head to his chest and Zack's to his shoulder. "I'm sure glad I have you two," Edward leaned his head against Zack's. "I just wish he could have stayed to meet you and everyone else. He would love you guys, and you him."

Troy and Zack just stood there for a long moment, perfectly content to hold Edward and each other. As they were nearest the door, they saw the latest arrivals first.

Leah Clearwater, in tight jeans, a low cut, thin, red sweater and high heeled black boots walked into the living room hand in hand with her detective. Roberto wore jeans and a black suit jacket over a black tee shirt. With her tall heels, Leah was very nearly Roberto's height.

"Oh, hey! Hi, Leah," Edward let his little brothers go.

"Hi, Edward," Leah was only too happy to give him a hug.

"Roberto," Edward offered his hand. "And before you guys ask, he's not here," Edward preempted as he shook hands with Roberto. "Trouble in New York and he had to go back."

"Oh, it must have been pretty serious," Leah imagined.

"One of his really close friends got bashed," Edward explained. "He's in the hospital."

"Fuck," Roberto swore under his breath and shook his head.

"Well, I'm sorry for Emmett, I'm sorry for you, and I'm sorry for him," Leah expressed.

"Thanks, Leah," Edward nodded.

"Hey, c'mere, kid," Leah reached for Troy.

"Hi, Leah," Troy hugged the Native woman. Leah just held him for a long moment and rubbed his back. If there was one person who had been treated worse by his parents than her brother had, it was Troy.

"Hi, Roberto," Troy offered his hand when Leah let him go.

"Leo," Robert shook the smaller man's hand.

"Hi, Zack," Leah hugged Troy's partner as well. She was as happy for these two as she was for Seth and Garrett, and Emmett and Nasir.

"There's my big sister!" Seth bounced across the room.

"Hi, little brother," Leah let Zack go to embrace Seth.

"I don't like you in these heels! You're like Amazon tall," Seth leaned back and look up.

"Roberto thinks I'm sexy," Leah defended.

"Damn sexy, Chula," Roberto put a hand on the small of her back. "Hey, Seth," he offered his hand.

Seth batted the bigger man's hand out of the way and moved in to hug Roberto as well. "I hope you know by now that you get a hug," Seth pressed the side of his face to Roberto's strong chest. "And a pat on the butt!" he did so and bounced quickly out of reach.

"Seth," Leah leveled a warning finger while Roberto just laughed.

"Come meet everyone," Seth took his sister's arm and led her toward the bar. Leah quickly grabbed Roberto's hand to keep him with her.

"What is that smell?" Leah asked.

"What smell?" Seth wondered if her educated nose was able to detect what had gone on.

"Smells like someone smoked a chanunpa," Leah voiced her thought.

"Ach! It is Seth's sister!" Auguste saw her first and remembered her from Emmett and Seth's graduation.

"Hi, Mrs. McCarty," Leah hugged Emmett's mother.

"Nein, Auguste," she corrected. Leah received a hug from Melinda and Celeste, and a handshake from Sonja.

"Celeste, Auguste, Sonja, this is my guy, Roberto," Leah introduced.

"Ladies," Roberto turned on the charm with his bright eyes and gleaming white smile. Melinda, who knew him and was immune, smiled as she watched him dazzle the other women.

"Oh, Emmett," Garrett put a hand on Emmett's arm as he caught sight of his sister-in-law and Roberto.

"Sis!" Emmett rushed to her.

"Hi, big little brother," Leah loved it when Emmett picked her right up off her feet.

"Roberto, welcome," Emmett offered his hand.

"Tomorrow's the big day, brother," Roberto smiled as they shook.

"Yes it is and I can't wait," Emmett displayed his dimples.

"Leah," Garrett gave her a hug.

"Hi, Garrett," Leah relaxed into his calming embrace.

"Leah, you remember my father. Dad," Garrett tore his father's attention from his fine and expensive scotch sipping. "Seth's sister Leah."

"Oh, of course, Leah," George gave her a hug.

"Hello, Leah," Nasir had a hug and kiss for her.

"Dad, this is Leah's guy, Roberto," Garrett continued. "My father, George."

"You're the judge," Roberto was well informed.

"And you're the police officer," George was also.

"Detective, Violent Crimes," Roberto informed.

"Ah. And very worthy work you do, Detective," George stated.

"I just catch 'em and send 'em your way," Roberto over simplified.

"Not quite exactly. I'm on the Federal bench for the Third Circuit. Something to drink?" George gestured to the bar behind him. "Nasir and I were just enjoying a jigger or two of some very fine scotch, if you'd care to join us."

"Hey, Nasir," Roberto greeted the other groom.

"Roberto, good to see you," Nasir shook his hand.

"I usually stick with beer, but I might make an exception tonight," Roberto answered the judge's offer.

"Milan, two more glasses with ice, please," Nasir ordered.

"Hi, Justin," Leah greeted her best friend's husband.

"Hi, Leah," Justin kissed her cheek.

"Well, hey, pretty lady," Carson smiled.

"Carson, it's just been way too long. I'm so glad you could all be here for Emmett and Nasir, really, especially you," Leah put a hand on his arm.

"None of us would miss this for anything," Carson stated.

"Us too," Leah nodded. "And where is little Connor? I can't wait to meet your son!"

"He's around here somewhere," Carson looked around. "I think Rosalie and Maggie are looking after him. Their son Owen took quite a shine to him. Can we get you a drink?"

Even as Carson asked, Milan placed a Blue Moon on the bar.

"I believe I will!" Leah picked up the bottle and took a swig.

"You gotta love a woman who will have a beer with us," Carson smiled at Justin.

"And I very much do," Justin and Carson touched the necks of their bottles to hers.

"Did you meet Roberto?" Leah asked Carson.

"Roberto, get over here!" Justin barked.

"Excuse me, Sir," Roberto was extra polite to the judge and walked down the bar.

"Guapo, this is Emmett's brother Carson. He's a fireman," Leah began. "My Roberto is a detective."

"Seattle PD, Violent Crimes," Roberto offered his hand.

"MFD Station and Engine twenty two. Nice to meet you, Roberto," Carson smiled as he shook the police officer's hand.

"M? Oh, Leah said you're from Minneapolis," Roberto nodded.

"Yes, sir, born and raised. Suburbs, anyway," Carson confirmed. "How about you?"

"Right here, South side. My parents are from Mexico," Roberto answered.

"Justin's from Philly. Leah and Seth are from South Dakota," Carson began to list.

"Melinda is from Canada, but Nasir has us all beat," Leah stated. "He's from the farthest away by far."

"Is any of his family coming?" Roberto asked.

"No," Carson, Justin and Leah all chorused in unison.

"I told you, Guapo, his family is not cool," Leah ran a hand up Roberto's arm.

"I didn't think that meant every single one of them," Roberto admitted.

"I'm afraid it does," Leah made a resigned face.

"It's a shame," Justin stated.

"Well, he's got us," Carson affirmed with a fist on the bar.

"Yes he does," Justin agreed. "He's a good guy. They both are."

"I remember when my little brother first left the rez to head off to college in the big world," Leah reminisced. "He was so nervous. I was living in Indianapolis by then and I flew out here to check on him. I remember meeting Emmett for the first time. They were both a couple of green kids, making their way. Emmett was huge, even back then, but not as big somehow. Thinner, maybe. Like you, actually," Leah gestured to Carson.

"But not as handsome," Carson gave a grin and spread his hands.

"Oh, not nearly," Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hey, what the hell are you drinking there?" Justin pointed at Roberto's tumbler. "Is that dad's shitty scotch?"

"This is really good, actually," Roberto looked down into his glass.

"All that shit is nasty. Have a beer with us," Justin dictated.

"You drink what you want. I'll drink what I want. How about that?" Roberto defended.

"Hey, wait, you guys. Hold up, hold up," Carson interrupted. "You guys hear that? You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Roberto bit.

"That is _not_ the sound of dishes breaking! C'mon," Carson, with Spaten in hand, walked down the bar. "Judge George, Sir, if I could borrow you for just a minute," he turned toward where his wife and mother stood with Celeste, Melinda and now Rosalie. "Ladies, if you wouldn't mind joining me outside for a minute, that would be great. Thank you," he called. "Edward, Leo, Zack, come on. This way, everyone," Carson strode out onto the terrace.

"Oh, dear," Garrett expressed to Emmett who stood at his side.

"Oh yeah," Emmett agreed.

"We've all been so busy yapping and getting to know each other, we've lost sight a little bit of why we're all here together tonight," Carson took charge. "The purpose of the polterabend, or dish breaking dinner, is to break some dishes, and here they all sit, all in one piece. I know my brother and Nasir don't want that, so let's help 'em out. It's everyone's duty here tonight to break some china. So grab a plate, or a bowl, or a cup, or whatever, and break it. Like this," Carson picked up a dinner plate and dropped it.

"The wedding party is about to be one short," Emmett confided in Garrett.

Seth stepped up between Garrett and Emmett, and leaned on his big best friend. "He couldn't be doing a better job if I paid him," Seth gave a satisfied sigh.

"Make that two," Emmett looked down on Seth.

"Two what?" Seth had not heard Emmett's threat. Their attention was taken by the china as plates, cups, saucers and bowls rained down and smashed on the tiles.

"Come, Habibi," Nasir smiled as he took Emmett's hand. They grabbed their broom and dustpan, and this time it took several minutes to clean up the mess.

"Perhaps I should have them hurry dinner along," Garrett mused aloud.

"I wish I had a shovel," Emmett commented to the amusement of many.

"Oh, no," Seth answered his husband's thought with a shake of his head. He was enjoying this far too much.

Dinner was eventually served buffet style on the large sideboard in Seth and Garrett's dining room. In keeping with the Italian theme the entrées included eggplant parmesan, chicken and fettuccine alfredo, and steak gorgonzola. Additional sides of pastas and sauces, and a salad were also on the buffet. A few stuck with their beers while everyone else opted for the bottles of chianti Milan poured at Garrett's instruction.

Justin and Carson took joint charge of the kids like the good dads they were. Justin cleared off one of the big, square coffee tables in the middle of the living room. The adults sat on the floor while Liam, Stephanie and Owen knelt at their places. Connor stood and held onto the table next to his father. Owen took pains to make sure his place was just on the other side of Connor. The usually quite picky eater was only too ready to eat, though no one at the table paid him enough attention to notice.

"Connor," Carson tried to feed his son a small piece of eggplant, which the toddler promptly spit out.

"The baby don't like that," Owen informed the child's father.

"Oh, he doesn't?" Carson could not help but smile. The fact was not in dispute, but Carson found it amusing that the little boy felt compelled to point it out to him.

"No," Owen assured the adult. "I don't neither," he picked out a small piece of chicken from his alfredo. "You want this, Kano?"

Connor, who by now had bonded with Owen, took the bite from the other's boy's fingers, just as he did his father. He chewed the chicken, swallowed and smiled.

"He likes that," Owen nodded to himself. "I thought he would."

"Yeah, it looks like he does," Carson nodded. "Thanks, Owen," Carson shared a smile with the other father present at the table. Justin just smiled back and shook his head.

After dinner groups gathered at the bar, in the living room, and out on the terrace for coffee or one more drink. The children faded fast at that point. It was well past bedtime for all of them. Then the exodus began. The Thompsons had all arrived together, and while they left at the same time, they did so separately. Justin and his family headed for home, while George and his family headed the few short blocks to their hotel. The four generations of McCartys headed out at the same time. Both Justin and Carson carried their sleeping children.

Maggie and Rosalie headed for home at the same time. Emmett carried Liam and Nasir carried Owen for them. The minivan was right where they had parked it half a block down. Rosalie unlocked and slid both back doors open with her remote as they walked up to the vehicle. Emmett and Nasir placed the children into their respective car and booster seats and strapped them in.

"Thanks, you guys," Maggie rubbed Emmett's huge bicep. "You didn't have to do this."

"We wanted to. We love your little monkeys and we love you!" Emmett grabbed Maggie in a bear hug and lifted her off her feet.

"Hey, quit manhandling my woman," Rosalie teased.

"Alright. See you girls tomorrow," Emmett put Maggie back down on her feet.

"Good night, Rosalie," Nasir gave the blonde beauty a kiss.

"Night, guys. I'll see you at the church," Rosalie jested. Nasir joined Emmett on the curb as they waited for the girls to pull away. Emmett took Nasir's hand as they walked back toward their building in the cool night air.

* * *

Seth stood between the white Maybach and his red Mercedes in the parking garage. His trunk was open and he waited just a few minutes before Edward's Audi zoomed up to him and stopped. Troy and Zack had helped Edward carry all the tuxedos down to the car, but they needed to pick up just one more thing. Edward and Zack jumped out of the Q5 and joined Seth at his open trunk.

"What are these again?" Edward asked as he hefted a heavy box out of the trunk.

"Wedding newspapers that I did," Seth explained. "It's another German thing, evidently. Someone close to the couple, like me for example, puts out a little paper with pictures and stories about them."

"I see," Edward placed his box in the backseat. Zack did the same with the second box and then climbed in with them.

"There aren't shots of us all in the hot tub in Telluride, are there?" Edward asked.

"I guess you'll just have to pull one out and see," Seth smiled.

"Seth," Edward warned.

"Oh, relax. Do you remember me having my camera or phone or anything in the hot tub with me?" Seth put his fists on his hips.

"I seem to remember Garrett keeping you pretty busy," Edward smiled.

"That was a fun time. Let's get Jasper to join us this year," Seth shut his trunk and locked his car.

"You think we all wanna watch Garrett go down on you again?" Edward smirked.

"No, I think we all wanna watch you go down on Jasper. So let him know, I'm putting that on the agenda," Seth stepped behind Edward and put his hands on the taller man's lower back.

"You actually think Jasper and I would put on a show like that for you?" Edward shook his head.

"No arguing. It's settled," Seth pushed Edward toward his car. "See you at the hotel," he pushed the taller man all the way around to the driver's side before he turned and headed for the elevator.

Once back upstairs he found Garrett sitting in the living room with Emmett and Nasir. Milan had poured four honey bourbons on the rocks before he cleaned up the bar and Garrett handed Seth his as the smaller man took a seat beside his husband.

"Thank you, Honey," Seth took a sip. "Are you about ready, Emmy? Are you packed?"

"I am packed, but," Emmett put his arm around Nasir's shoulders and pulled him close. "I kinda hate to not sleep beside the love of my life every single chance I get."

"Me too," Nasir spoke softly and gave Emmett a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I get that you two are not together as much as you might like to be, but this is the night before your wedding," Seth stated. "No spending the night together, the night before you get married. It's a rule."

"Well, really you already married us, so," Emmett gave a grin with his shrug.

"You spent the night with me before my wedding. I'm spending the night with you," Seth dictated. "So get your ass ready to go. We'll take the Maserati."

"I just have to grab my bag and the car keys on the way down. Get your ass ready," Emmett countered.

"All right, I will!" Seth got up and headed for the master bedroom. His black leather trimmed Gucci bag was ready and waiting on the big bed, right where he left it. Seth picked it up and marched back out to the living room.

"Are ya ready now, Mary?" Seth dropped his bag.

"I guess we're ready to go then," Emmett took his arm from around Nasir and stood up. Nasir and Garrett stood as well.

"Hey," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face and slipped his other arm around Emmett's waist. "I am going to marry you tomorrow, in front of everyone."

"I know," Emmett smiled with his dimples. Nasir leaned in to give his lover another soft, lingering kiss.

"You, come here," Garrett crooked a finger at Seth. He put his tumbler down and met Seth half way. Seth happily embraced his husband. Garrett held Seth to him with a hand on Seth's head and the other around his back.

"Take good care of your groom. I'll take care of mine," Garrett instructed.

"I will, Honey," Seth looked up at his husband. Love and devotion was clear in both men's eyes.

Garrett gently took hold of Seth's chin and lowered his head to kiss him lovingly on the lips. "Have fun and we'll see you tomorrow."

"I love you," Seth smiled.

"I love you too," Garrett returned.

"What do you guys have planned?" Seth stepped back and picked up his bag.

"We thought we'd run over to R Place and tuck large bills into the little thongs of the dancing boys," Garrett stated.

"Oh, Garrett, do they have any hunky German dancing boys?" Nasir asked, still in Emmett's arms. "I am quite partial to those."

"We shall have to examine them closely to find out," Garrett gave a grin.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so," Seth laid down the law. "I want you two to spend your time doing what all moneyed gay men should be doing."

"What is that?" Nasir bit.

"Discussing what you plan to buy your husbands," Seth gave as good as he got.

"Our very plan. You figured us out," Garrett smiled.

"Good, but as worthy as that is of your attention, try not to be up all night," Seth instructed. "We need our men rested and relaxed tomorrow."

"As do we," Garrett rubbed Seth's back.

"C'mon, Emmy," Seth headed for the door.

Emmett took Nasir's hand as they walked together behind Seth and Garrett to the entry hall.

"Goodnight, my beautiful habibi," Nasir kissed Emmett again. "Until tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my sexy Arab prince," Emmett smiled into Nasir's soft brown eyes for a long moment and then let him go. "Garrett, hold my guy for me," he gave his brother-in-law a hug and kiss.

"And I know you'll do the same for me," Garrett patted Emmett's broad back.

"Nasir," Seth reached up.

"Goodnight, my Emira," Nasir bent to hug and kiss Seth. Seth let that go and headed out his front door.

Nasir put an arm around Garrett's shoulders as they stood in the doorway together watching their partners wait for the elevator. It was there in just a moment. All four men gave a small wave before the elevator doors closed Emmett and Seth in. Garrett shut his front door. Just as soon as the caterers were wrapped up, which would be any moment, they could turn in as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Ever closer, kids, ever closer.

I didn't get to post last week, so a special Happy Belated Birthday to my triplet Maureen.

A very big thank you to Miss Liz, for the dusting, the brainstorming, the collaboration and just general wonderfulness.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Big Day**

Wee Hours Friday Night  
(Wedding minus sixteen hours)

Seth sat on the long, plush sofa in the spacious sitting room with it's panoramic view of downtown, in his and Emmett's suite at the Sorrento. His form fitting, white, long sleeved, crew neck shirt was history, but he still wore his leather pants as he reclined with the hotel room phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Edward's unmistakably irritated voice came on the line.

"Hey, Edward, what are you doing?" Seth asked, deliberately ignoring Edward's tone.

"Well, I'm not sleeping," Edward was sarcastic.

"Good. Get down here," Seth commanded. "We're in the corner suite at the other end of the hall, five oh one. Bring boxers. Emmy doesn't have any extra. Unless you'd rather be naked, which, obviously, we don't care."

"Seth, I'm already in bed," Edward stated.

Seth looked up at Emmett as the bigger man walked out through the open double doors from the bedroom clad only in loose boxers for sleeping. "Then get up," Seth urged. "Just put your robe on. It's just down the hall."

Emmett could see that Edward was giving his best friend a hard time and held out his hand. Seth did not hesitate to put the receiver in Emmett's hand.

"Eddie? What are you doing? I need you," Emmett played his trump card.

"I'll be right there," Edward said simply and hung up.

"And that's how you do that," Emmett said to Seth with a satisfied smile as he placed the handset on it's cradle.

"I knew he wouldn't refuse you," Seth rose from the sofa. "I'm gonna finish getting ready for bed," he unbuttoned and unzipped as he headed for the bedroom.

"I'm gonna brush my teeth," Emmett followed after him and headed through into the spacious bathroom.

Seth folded and hung up his leather pants and returned, naked to the living room. His sixth sense told him it was time to open the door. Even as Seth headed for the door, he heard the soft rap. Seth did not hesitate to pull the door wide open. He knew perfectly well who it was and didn't at all care that he was naked. Edward stood in the corridor, sexy in spite of himself in a plain white tee shirt and jeans, Mr. Lickey boxers sticking out of his pocket.

"Is that how you answer the door?" Edward gestured as Seth stepped aside to let him in.

"I don't need to be me to know it was you," Seth defended as he shut and bolted the door. "We don't have a parade of boys running through this suite. There is only one hot top we were expecting this evening."

"Okay, then please tell me you brought boxers," Edward moved to the next logical thought.

"I was in the middle of changing, if you must know. Sheesh!" Seth headed for the open double doors to the bedroom.

"On second thought, you don't have to cover up that hot bottom," Edward rubbed his crotch. "You hot bottom."

Seth froze in his tracks and turned his head to look over his shoulder at a smirking, teasing Edward, groping himself.

"Why, Edward Cullen," Seth ran a hand provocatively over his dark, round backside. "I'm a married woman! You can't have any!" he declared and bounced into the bedroom.

"What was that about?" Emmett asked as he passed Seth in the wide doorway. He walked out to Edward in the big sitting room.

"Seth silliness," Edward dismissed as Emmett gave him a quick hug.

"We were just gonna have a last little nightcap. You in?" Emmett walked over to the table where a bottle of honey bourbon, glasses and ice bucket waited.

"I'm in," Edward agreed. He watched his big friend. "You know, Em, I'm fine," he felt compelled to assure. It was no secret why they wanted him with them the last time.

"We know that. So am I," Emmett placed ice in the glasses and poured. "We three were together the night before Seth got married. I want you both with me on my night too," he smiled and handed Edward his glass.

"And when this night comes for you, you better know who's gonna be there for you, underwear or no," Seth strode out of the bedroom clad in completely sheer and shimmery white briefs that could barely contain him.

"Well, in underwear like that, I guess it hardly matters," Edward concluded. Seth just stuck his tongue out at Edward as he took his glass from Emmett.

"So," Emmett seated himself in a damask upholstered armchair. "Wow, huh, guys?"

"Are you excited, Em?" Edward asked as he took an identical, nearby chair.

"You know, I really am, but, and thank God, I'm really tired too. Otherwise I wouldn't sleep a wink tonight," Emmett admitted and took a sip of his bourbon.

"Nasir is probably the same way," little Seth draped himself across the big sofa. "I hope Garrett can keep him calm."

"Seth, if anyone can, it's your husband," Edward stated.

"Anyone besides me, you mean, obviously," Seth ran a hand through his long hair.

"Oh, right, obviously," Edward let his eyes roll.

"I'm getting married tomorrow, you guys. Sometimes I can hardly believe it," Emmett held up his left hand to examine his ring.

"Believe it, Em. Nasir loves you so completely," Edward expressed.

"You mean because not so long ago things were so confused and uncertain," Seth got it.

"Yeah," Emmett sighed and looked into his glass. "That was a dark time."

"Don't dwell on that, Em. That's over. You guys got through it. Everything worked out great!" Edward enthused.

"It did. You're right. It's just when I think about how close I came to loosing him, how close I came to deciding that I couldn't live like that, even though my heart was breaking," Emmett stopped himself and gave a visible shudder. "I don't even want to think about it! God, what's wrong with me, thinking about shit like that? Everything is perfect in my life. Really it is. It was scary there for a while, but like you said, Eddie, everything did work out great. Nasi has his green card. He has a job that he loves. We have the best friends anyone could want," Emmett gestured to Seth and Edward. "And tomorrow I'm gonna marry him and love him for the rest of my life."

Seth could not be still. He rose from his sofa and seated himself in Emmett's lap. Emmett held Seth with one arm while the smaller man leaned into his chest.

"I love you with all my heart, Emmy. You are my brother," Seth put a hand on Emmett's big pec.

"I love you, Seth. I don't know where I would be if it weren't for you," Emmett held Seth to him tightly and rested his chin on the top of Seth's head.

"I love you too, Em, but I'm not gonna climb into your lap," Edward smiled. "Not right now, anyway. I don't wanna crush Seth."

"We can all snuggle in bed. And speaking of," Emmett drained his glass. "Let's get some rest. I do have kinda a big day tomorrow."

Seth sat up, drained his glass as well, and got up from Emmett. Edward and Emmett rose as well and all three left their glasses on the table by the windows.

"I brought my Mr. Lickys," Edward pulled the wadded boxers out of his pocket as he followed Emmett and Seth into the bedroom.

"Are you expecting to get lucky, licky?" Seth teased.

"I'm expecting not to, or I wouldn't have brought them," Edward flicked the back of Seth's head with them. Seth stopped and narrowed his eyes at Edward while Emmett pulled down the bed. Edward just smiled, clearly pleased with himself, while he pulled his tee shirt off over his head. He unbuttoned, unzipped and dropped his jeans. Edward had only managed to free one leg from his jeans when Seth moved in. Seth pushed Edward back against the wall. Edward stood with his back to the wall, naked save for one ankle yet ensnared in his jeans.

"Let me make one thing perfectly clear, Cullen," Seth poked a finger into Edward's furry left pec and held it there. "If you so much as think about holding me down and tickling me, like you did the last time, Jasper," Seth raised his other hand to cup Edward's testicles in his palm, "is going to have his own personal eunuch," Seth gave the delicate orbs in his hand a gentle squeeze for emphasis.

"No tickling. Got it," Edward agreed.

"Good," Seth let go of Edward and turned toward the bed. "Now put your underwear on and get over here," he commanded as he crawled in with Emmett.

"It's my wedding night eve. I get to be in the middle," Emmett announced as he slid into position. Edward pulled on his boxers and walked around the bed.

"Oh, put out the light, Eddie, please," Emmett pointed. Edward hit the switch and the room went dark, save for the lights of the city that filtered in through the sheers. He lifted the sheet and thin blanket, and crawled in beside Emmett.

Almost at once Emmett rolled toward Edward. "Roll over, Eddie, let me hold you," he bid. Edward did so and felt Emmett's larger body conform to his.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett wrapped his entire body around Edward and held him tightly to his chest. "That's what I'm talkin' about. Don't mind me if I get hard, Eddie."

"I never do," Edward snickered.

"Ha!" Seth laughed behind Emmett.

"Okay, you found me out. The real reason I wanted you to sleep with us is because your height and build is so close to Nasi's that, in the dark," Emmett slipped one hand down Edward's torso. Edward smiled at first, but Emmett's hand didn't stop. Emmett moved his hand under the waistband of Edward's boxers and wrapped his big hand around Edward's soft uncut cock and balls.

"It's hard," Emmett finished his thought, "to tell you apart."

"Um, Em?" Edward started. Emmett could hold it in no longer and burst out laughing. To Edward's relief, Emmett pulled his hand out of his underwear at the same time.

"Will you two stop grabbing my junk?" Edward demanded. "I'll go sleep in my own room!"

"We're just playing, Eddie," Emmett laughed and rolled onto his back. "You have to admit, that was pretty funny."

"Okay, yuk, yuk," Edward rolled over to face Emmett and Seth. He put his hand on Emmett's chest. "Let's see how you like it!" he ran his hand down Emmett's body, but got no further than the big man's belly button before Emmett grabbed his wrist.

"No, no," Emmett shook his head.

"Alright then," Edward relaxed.

"You guys are so much fun," Seth expressed. He laid his head on Emmett's huge chest and threw his arm over to reach for Edward.

"Ah," Emmett took a deep breath and gave a long sigh as he relaxed. "This is nice," he laid on his back and held both Seth and Edward to him.

"It is," Seth agreed.

"You know, I'm Nasir's groomsman. I really should be snuggling with him and Garrett right now," Edward observed.

"Oh, yeah," Seth lifted his head. "No. That wouldn't work," he decided and laid his head back down on Emmett.

"No. I very much do not want to snuggle with my brother," Emmett agreed.

"Maybe I should just send Carson in my place," Edward teased.

"I'm sure Nasi would love that," Emmett chuckled.

"Though Carson might object when Nasir's long cock gets stuck up his ass," Seth jested.

"Oh, not until then?" Edward laughed.

"You know, Nasi was teasing me once and he said he wondered if siblings taste alike," Emmett shared with a giggle.

"I'm sure we could name a dozen people right off the top of our heads who would be more than happy to do the research!" Edward found that very funny.

"No doubt," Seth agreed, "but we'll ask Nasir to do it."

"I doubt he would object," Emmett smiled.

"In the name of science, Em, of course," Edward tried to keep a straight face.

Emmett just smiled to himself for a long moment. He pulled Seth and Edward to him tighter. "I love you guys. I'm glad you're with me."

"I am too, Em," Edward admitted.

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Seth agreed. He and Edward both snuggled up to Emmett as much and they could and relaxed. Soon all three men were asleep.

* * *

Saturday  
Morning  
(Wedding minus 8 hours)

Garrett and Nasir saw no need to put on underwear to sleep together as they had, albeit without intending to, slept naked together before. While they spent the night together in Garrett and Seth's bed, they did not spend it wrapped in each other's arms. Garrett was the first to wake. He gave a soft moan as he stretched. At first Garrett was disoriented, not feeling Seth beside him. He reached over to Seth's side of the bed and encountered a bare back. A bare back that could not have been Seth. Garrett remembered, even as he turned to look.

"Mmm," Nasir felt Garrett rub his back.

"Morning, groom," Garrett bid. Nasir was laying on his stomach, but had his head facing the other way. He lifted his head and turned to face his best friend.

"Morning, best man," Nasir reached over to rest his hand on Garrett's chest.

"You are getting married today," Garrett smiled.

"I am. I really am," Nasir spoke with wonder. "Garrett, this is the most wonderful day of my life. And you are here with me."

"Of course I am, my friend," Garrett assured.

"I wish I had been here for you. I feel bad about that. I should have told my family to go fuck themselves," Nasir expressed.

"You had no way of knowing then. And we are your family now. You know that," Garrett patted Nasir's back.

"I do know that. You and Sethy and Emmett are the most wonderful family in the world. I am a very lucky man," Nasir expressed.

"If that is so, we are just as lucky," Garrett stated. "How about we have a leisurely brunch at Six Seven, just the two of us. Dungeness benedict?"

"You are a genius, Garrett," Nasir approved. "What do you suppose Emmett and Sethy are doing right now?"

"Seth is not a morning person, as you know. I imagine he's still asleep, cuddled up to Emmett, I'm sure," Garrett could not help but smile as he thought of his sweet and beautiful little lover, sound asleep, safe in Emmett's arms.

"We should do the same," Nasir slid close and threw his arm over Garrett as he partially laid on his best friend. Nasir snuggled his face into Garrett's hair and neck. Both men became very aware that they were naked and somewhat less than flaccid.

"Perhaps we should have worn underwear," Garrett observed.

"Yes, we should," Nasir agreed and promptly rolled away. Both men sat up and swung their legs over opposite sides of the bed. They got up without hesitation. Neither cared about being seen in a partial state of arousal. They had seen each other play with their partners more than once, so this was nothing. Seeing it and feeling it were two different things however.

"How about a mimosa to set us up for the day?" Garrett asked as he walked into his closet to fetch a dressing gown.

"That sounds perfect, Garrett," Nasir agreed as he picked up his jeans and pulled them on.

* * *

When Emmett woke, he found that he was spooning Seth's little body, and laying back to back with Edward. He smiled to himself and kissed the back of Seth's head. Emmett silently thanked God, or the Grandfather Spirit, or whatever it was out there, for Harry and Sue Clearwater, terrible people and parents though they were, for creating just the right set of circumstances to send Seth into his life. Of course, he realized, following that logic, he should have been thankful for Jared as well. It was through Jared that he met Seth after all. But while Emmett would really like to give Sue Clearwater a hug, and her husband too were he alive, all he wanted to give Jared was a punch in the mouth.

Emmett was fully erect and his big bone might have been very happy nestled in the crack of Seth's little ass, were it not for the fact that he had to piss like a race horse. Very carefully, so as not to wake either of them, Emmett lifted himself out of his place between the sleeping men, crawled over Seth on all fours, and got out of bed. His boxers were tented obscenely and a simple tug of the fabric allowed his hard penis to poke through the fly. Emmett walked into the marble bathroom where he was forced to wait a moment before he could point himself downward enough to hit the bowl. The only advantage to this condition was the fact that he didn't have to roll his foreskin back. Finally, with great satisfaction and relief, he let go with a heavy stream. After what seemed like several minutes, though it really wasn't quite that long, his stream weakened and slowed to a dribble as he finished. Emmett shook himself off and put his now only half hard cock back in his boxers while he flushed.

Back out in the bedroom, Emmett could not help but smile and shake his head when he found that Seth had moved in the bed to take his spot. Edward was facing away and hogging one of the pillows as he clutched it to his chest. Seth was snuggled up behind him with his arm over Edward's waist, still asleep. Emmett climbed onto the bed and ever so carefully lifted Seth's head to slide one end of the other pillow under him. He then snuggled up behind his little best friend and put his long arm around them both. Emmett took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Seth was essential, but he was just as glad to have Edward here with him. He very much loved them both.

Emmett just began to doze off when he felt Edward stir. "Morning," Emmett spoke softly and smiled as Edward looked over his shoulder.

"Morning," Edward rubbed his sleepy face and carefully rolled over to face Seth and Emmett. "How did he end up in the middle?"

"I got up to take a piss about ten minutes ago and sleeping beauty here took my spot," Emmett rubbed the great, black, mussed mop that was Seth's hair.

"Wow, just look at him," Edward pulled the sheet back a little. "He's so small and sleeps so peacefully, yet he's such a force of nature when he's awake."

"It's true," Emmett chuckled. "That's our Seth."

"Thanks for this, Em," Edward put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "It was nice to be with you guys."

"Hey, I told you, Eddie. I need you, both of you," Emmett expressed.

"If I couldn't be in bed with Jasper, I'm glad I was with you," Edward was sincere. Then a smirk crept onto his face. "Dick grabbing and all."

"Oh, I'm happy to grab your dick. C'mere!" Emmett reached for Edward's crotch. Edward laughed as he pushed Emmett's hand away. Emmett did not make contact this time and tried no further.

"I don't think your husband would like that," Edward pointed out.

"My husband would ask if he could go next," Emmett smiled. "My husband," he repeated.

"I know," Edward grew more serious as well. "I don't know anyone who deserves this more than you do, Em. You guys are so perfect for each other."

"Thanks, Eddie. I think so too," Emmett smiled. "And speaking of guys who are perfect for each other. What does the future hold for you and Jasper?"

"I don't even care, as long as we're together. I just know that I love him," Edward gave a shrug.

"Well, Seth was right. When, not if, that day comes, you better know us two old married guys are gonna cuddle you all night. You get to be in the middle," Emmett promised.

"That's all I need. Both of you on me," Edward shook his head. "I think that's a little more dick than I can handle."

"Is that even possible?" Emmett laughed.

"In this bed it is," Edward assured. "Okay, I can't put it off any longer. I gotta piss too," he carefully slid out of his side of the bed so as not to wake Seth and headed for the bathroom, tented Mr. Licky pointing the way. Emmett gently rubbed Seth's back while Edward relieved himself. Like Emmett, Edward did not bother to shut the door.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett carefully rose from the bed as Edward returned from the bathroom, "you think Leo and Zack are up?"

"Don't know. Might be," Edward gave a shrug.

"I'm gonna call for some provisions," Emmett headed out into the sitting room. "If they're up, they can join us. Then we can all have our manicures here."

"Let's find out," Edward walked to where his jeans lay on the floor and picked them up only to discover his cell was not present. "Oh, shit. I left my phone in my room. Fuck," Edward pulled his jeans on over his Licky's and walked out into the sitting room as he buttoned and zipped up. "I'll just go knock on their door."

"Eddie," Emmett stood at the table by the windows, on the hotel phone, and reached to hand Edward a key to their suite.

"Oh, thanks," Edward took Emmett's key and walked out of the suite. He walked quickly down the hallway, conscious of how he must look barefoot and in only pants. Edward reached the far end of the hotel without seeing another soul and rapped quickly, but not too loudly, on Troy and Zack's door. He knew he did not wake them by how quickly the door was answered.

"Hey, Edward," Zack smiled as he pulled back the door. Zack was careful to just lean around the door as he let his guest in and Edward quickly discovered why. Both younger men were awake, but still naked and not at all shy around their older brother.

"Morning," Edward greeted.

"Hey, Gem," Leo pulled on a big, plush hotel robe from the closet. "I just tried calling your room like ten seconds ago. Were you in the bathroom or something?" he took the second robe from it's hanger and walked across the room to hand it to his partner.

"No. I spent the night with Emmett and Seth," Edward informed. He leaned down as Leo came to him, to kiss the shorter man on his cheek.

"You did?" Zack tied his robe closed.

"Yeah, it was nice," Edward smiled. "We three spent the night together before Seth and Garrett's wedding too."

"Oh, I remember you telling us that," Troy recalled. "Well, we wanted to know if you would let us buy you breakfast."

"That's why I'm here. Emmett is having food sent up to his suite and sent me down to get you two. C'mon," Edward gestured with his head and turned toward the door.

"Should we get dressed?" Zack asked.

"I wouldn't bother. They're not and you know they'd love it," Edward gave a grin.

Troy snickered and took his lover's hand. "C'mon, Zacky."

Zack grabbed their room key as they followed Edward out into the hallway.

"I just have to get my phone," Edward reached into his pocket and found he now had two room keys that were indistinguishable. He tried the first one, which did not work, and then the second, which did. Zack held open the door while Edward dashed to the bedside table to snatch up his cell. Edward was relieved when a quick check revealed no missed calls or texts.

"Let's go," Edward trotted back out to the hallway.

"Where is their room?" Troy asked as they set off.

"Other end down here," Edward led the way. Just as it was for Edward, they passed not another soul by the time they reached the far end. Again Edward pulled two room keys from his pocket and again could not tell them apart.

"Evidently I can't manage a whole two room keys this morning," Edward complained when the first one didn't work.

"Hey, guys," Emmett greeted them as they walked in. He was still in just his boxers.

"Hi, Emmett," Troy and Zack both had a hug for the big man.

"Oh, look at this," Edward smiled. "Morning," he called.

Through the open double doors to the bedroom Seth could be seen, tiny in the center of the big bed, now sitting up. His hair was a great jumbled mess and he looked, but appeared to see nothing, through barely open eyes in a very sleepy face.

"He's sitting up and looking at me, but I'd say still ninety percent asleep," Edward observed with amusement.

"Go get him up, you guys," Emmett bid.

"Seth, good morning!" Troy led the way. He and Zack walked into the bedroom and climbed onto either side of the bed.

"What's up, Seth?" Zack asked. Seth slowly turned to look at Zack, but the younger man doubted he even saw him.

"Wow, this is gonna take a few minutes to fix," Troy concluded as he tried to straighten Seth's hair. Bleary eyed Seth turned to look at Troy for a moment and then turned back to Zack. Seth put his hand on Zack's chest and pushed.

"Oh!" Zack was pushed over onto his back on the bed. Seth pulled open Zack's robe, though not enough to expose him completely, and laid himself down on the younger man's chest. Zack just looked up at his partner, not at all sure what to do, or if he should do anything.

"Once again, that is so freaking hot," Troy commented as he walked around the bed and sat down beside Zack. He reached into his lover's very nearly open robe and took hold of Zack's cock. "You know how bad I wanna blow you right now, while Seth is holding you down?"

"Not with an audience, please, Lee," Zack tried to hold together what little was left of his robe.

"I wouldn't do that," Troy assured. "Well, maybe if Gem and Emmett weren't here."

"We can step out and close the doors," Emmett offered.

"No, we can't really play with Seth sleeping on us. That would be weird," Troy pulled his hand out of Zack's robe and put it on Seth's bare back. "I wonder if he was awake at all?"

"So, Em, manicures and then?" Edward asked as he and Emmett both stood in the doorway.

"Then it will be time to start getting ready. Nasi and Garrett will be here by then. Seth is supposed to shave us both," Emmett ran a hand over his by now very scruffy face.

"We'll have to get the tuxes and papers over to the mansion," Edward thought out loud. "Oh, what about the gifts for guests?"

"Seth confirmed that they were delivered to Stimson-Green yesterday. And the programs," Emmett answered.

"Okay, so we're not completely lost while the master of ceremonies is sound asleep," Edward joked.

As if he knew he was needed, Seth suddenly sucked a deep breath in through his nose. He stretched and smiled as he ran a hand over the smooth chest on which he slept. Seth's hand went over Zack's pec and down under his arm to the younger man's ribs. And his smile faded. There were only three smooth chests on which Seth had ever rested his head in slumber in his whole life. At first Seth thought he was on Garrett, where he belonged body and soul, but this man was too slight to be mistaken for Garrett, and there was no way in the world he could be confused for Emmett. That left only one other, and it was too terrifying to contemplate.

Seth sat up with such a sudden jolt and gasp, that it gave both Zack and Troy a start.

"Oh," Seth clutched at his heart without even realizing it, but quickly calmed down. "Where did you come from?" he put a hand on Zack's chest where he had been sleeping.

"I didn't mean to scare you," Zack looked up at Seth.

"You didn't," Seth assured.

"We came to say good morning. You pushed Zacky down and went back to sleep on him," Troy answered.

"I did?" Seth had no memory of it.

"Did you have a bad dream, Sweetie?" Emmett asked.

"I had a nightmare alright," Seth confirmed and tried to push his free hand through his hair.

"And why did you choose him anyway? I was right here too. I'm cuddly!" Troy protested in jest.

"I know you are," Seth took hold of Troy's arm. "I guess I don't know."

"The little bottom just naturally gravitated to the top," Edward laughed. Seth turned a withering gaze on Edward, but said nothing.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of room service.

"Would you mind, Edward, since you have pants on," Emmett requested.

"Sure," Edward headed for the door.

"Have it brought in here," Seth called after him. "We'll picnic on the bed."

Though he wasn't registered to this room, Edward signed the charge slip. He knew without asking that Emmett wouldn't care. Soon two ice buckets of champagne and another two with large carafes of orange juice stood at the side of the bed. Platters of very fresh, buttery and flaky croissant sandwiches with egg, ham and cheese, or spinach and feta also contained toasted bagels and cream cheese, and blueberry muffins. Another smaller tray held very attractively presented fresh fruit and berries. All of these were placed before Seth where the grand diva held court in the center of the big bed.

Emmett removed the foil and cage from the neck of the first bottle of champagne, and popped the cork, which he threw at Seth. "Help me, Eddie," he poured some of the bubbly into a flute and handed it to Edward. Edward assisted in forming a production line as he pulled the cellophane from the nearest carafe of orange juice and finished making the mimosas, the first of which he handed to Seth. Emmett reached for the second flute and snickered as the cork bounced off his chest.

"Make mine just orange juice please, you guys," Troy requested. "I'll save myself for later at the reception."

"I'll just have orange juice too," Zack smiled at Troy and rubbed his thigh. Sometimes his exotic partner made him so proud, and this was one of those moments.

"Well, how are we supposed to get you two tipsy enough to take advantage of you if you won't drink?" Emmett handed Edward two empty flutes.

"Who says you need to get them tipsy?" Seth teased as he took a sip. "I woke up on top of one of them."

"Dig in, guys," Emmett gestured as he held his own flute for Edward to top off with juice.

"Looks good," Troy took a ham, egg and cheese croissant. "Smells good too," he took a bite. "Mmm," Troy endorsed and held it for Zack to take a bite as well.

Edward and Seth both selected a spinach and feta croissant while Emmett the meat eater also took one with ham, egg and cheese.

"Uh, oh," Troy pointed. "I won't tell your hot Muslim husband that you're eating ham," he teased.

"My hot Muslim husband knows very well that I eat ham. He knows there are very few things I like better than ham," Emmett countered.

"Nasir's dick being one exception," Seth giggled.

"Ha!" Troy found that very funny.

"Okay, yeah, that's one thing I like in my mouth better than ham," Emmett admitted. Edward just leaned against the doorjamb and chewed as he shook his head. And thereby earned Seth's wrath.

"Edward Cullen, you get out of those pants right now," Seth commanded. "We're lounging in our undies."

"We're not wearing undies," Troy pointed out.

"Or our robes," Seth amended. Edward stuck his sandwich in his mouth to hold it while he unbuttoned, unzipped and pushed his jeans down. He worked his feet free and kicked them away. Edward took a bite of his sandwich and took it in his hand again as he held out both arms and chewed.

"Much better," Seth gave a nod of approval and took a sip of his mimosa. "Hey, where's your brother? Breakfast with the boys."

"I called him. He's on his way," Emmett stated.

As if summoning a spirit, at the mention of his name he appeared with a knock on the door.

"And there he is," Emmett set his flute down and popped what little remained of his sandwich in his mouth. He walked out of the bedroom and to the door, still chewing.

"Hey, Em," Carson greeted his brother with a smile as the door swung open. "You're not dressed yet?" he asked as he walked into the room. The younger McCarty wore jeans and a dark blue tee shirt.

"Huh, no," Emmett chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Carson asked.

"Have you met Seth? C'mon, we're all in the bedroom," Emmett led the way. "I'll pour you a drink."

"A drink-drink?" Carson looked at his watch.

"Yes a drink-drink," Emmett answered as they walked into the bedroom.

"Drinking already? Gay guys are fun," Carson rubbed his hands together. "Morning, gents."

"Morning," several gave him a wave.

It took Carson a moment to notice. "None of you are dressed?"

"We are lounging in our undies, or robes as the case may be, while we breakfast, Carson," Seth explained from the center of the bed. "Join us."

"Here, Car," Emmett handed his brother a flute.

"What the hell is this?" Carson asked as he took it.

"It's a mimosa," Emmett picked up his own.

"A mimosa," Carson held it up.

"Orange juice and champagne," Emmett explained.

"I know what a mimosa is. I've just never had one. I should have known it would be something fruity," Carson took a sip.

"What were you expecting?" Seth asked.

"Beer," Carson answered.

"Beer in the morning," Seth shook his head. "They called my people savages," he gave a dramatic sigh and took a sip from his flute.

"This isn't too bad," Carson assessed with a nod. "Better than I thought it would be. It's kinda, almost screwdriver-ish."

"See," Emmett patted his brother's shoulder.

"We're breakfasting in our undies, Carson," Seth made his point again. "Those," he gestured with his flute, "don't look like undies to me."

"I already had breakfast with my family," Carson stated.

"We're sipping in our undies, Carson," Seth refined his point. "And those still don't look like undies to me."

"I gotta be in my underwear too?" Carson asked.

"Have you met Seth?" Edward asked.

"That's just what Em said!" Carson pointed at his brother.

"So, need help with your zipper?" Seth asked.

"What if I told you I'm not wearing any underwear?" Carson asked.

"I would make you prove it," Seth stated.

"You're not wearing underwear, Car?" Emmett could hardly believe it.

"Of course I am. Here, hold my fruity little drink," Carson held out his flute to Emmett. "Okay, gay boys, watch closely," he grabbed the hem of his tee shirt, paused with a smirk to make sure all eyes were on him, and peeled the shirt off over his head.

"Are you sure you don't have your uniform with you?" Seth asked again.

"I'm so glad I don't have my uniform with me," Carson threw his shirt at Seth. Seth caught it easily and made a production of holding it to his face and breathing in deeply through his nose.

"Ah," Seth gave a satisfied sigh. "The heady smell of straight boy."

"That'll teach you to throw your clothes at him," Emmett laughed at the look on his brother's face.

"I won't make that mistake twice," Carson unbuttoned and unzipped himself, and let his jeans drop. Like Emmett, Carson wore loose boxers. The difference being that Emmett would never wear something like that under any article of clothing and only owned a few pair to wear on occasions such as this. Carson wore them every day.

"Give me my fruity little drink back," Carson demanded and took it from his brother. "So this is what we're doing this morning, having a slumber party with our little drinks?"

Seth made a show of scooting back to lean on the headboard and patted the bed beside him. Carson chuckled at this suggestion, but decided to be brave. He walked around to the side of the bed and climbed into place beside Seth.

"Better?" Carson asked as he looked down at the smaller man by his side.

"Much," Seth confirmed. "Isn't this nice?"

"It's, okay," Carson was guarded.

"Leo, Zack, come snuggle in with us," Seth held his flute in one hand and reached for Zack with the other. Zack scooted into place beside Seth and Troy did the same on the other side of Carson.

"Oh my God," Carson shook his head. "Em, get my phone out of my pocket and take a picture of this," he directed.

"You want there to be evidence?" Edward asked as Emmett picked up his brother's discarded jeans.

"The guys at the station would never believe me," Carson stated.

"Gem, you get over here too!" Troy urged. Edward walked around the bed and perched on what little was left beside Troy.

"Oh, there we go," Carson put his arm around Seth.

"Everyone hold up your flute," Seth did so.

"Our what?" Carson looked at him.

"This is called a flute, Carson. What did you think I meant?" Seth asked.

"I think sometimes you scare me a little bit, Seth," Carson admitted.

"Ready, you guys?" Emmett held up Carson's phone. He carefully took a shot of the five men in their underwear, or robes, sitting on the bed with their legs stretched out in front of them, leaning against the headboard with their arms around each other with the lone straight man in the middle. Emmett nodded to himself and smiled.

"If anyone would have told me that I would be having a pajama party, oh, sorry, an underwear party, just me and the gay guys, sippin' on little flutey drinks, I would have told them they were nuts," Carson drained his flute.

"Another?" Emmett asked and reached for his brother's glass.

"Yes, please," Carson confirmed. He put his arm around Seth again and pulled both Seth and Troy tight to his sides. "You guys are a lot of fun though, I gotta give you that."

"We like to have fun with the straight boys," Seth put his hand on Carson's leg.

"Oh, not that much fun," Carson took his arm from around Seth to carefully move the hand off his leg. "Thanks, Em," he took his fresh drink from his brother. "Damn. Look at me all snuggled in here in my underwear, with the gay boys and my little drink. I'll be suckin' dick by the time this wedding is over."

Everyone burst out laughing, save Seth.

"Someone my size might not be a good idea for your first time out, and Emmy's your brother, but I'm sure I could get the rest of them to line up for you, so's you could take your pick," Seth smiled.

"You are just too helpful, Seth," Carson nodded. "I'll keep you posted on that, okay? So, what's next, Em? Do we get our toenails painted?"

"Not quite," Emmett answered. "We are all getting manicures in a little while though."

"I am so _not _getting my fingernails painted," Carson stated.

"Not painted. Have you ever had a manicure?" Emmett demanded.

"No," Carson admitted.

"Then shut up," Emmett concluded.

"Man, I'm glad there wasn't a bachelor party. I'd have probably had to wear a tutu and watch gogo boys shake their dicks in my face," Carson shook his head.

"What did you think I had planned for the reception?" Seth didn't miss a beat.

The momentarily panicked look on Carson's face was priceless.

* * *

Saturday  
Noon  
(Wedding minus 5 hours)

The smiling doorman reached for Nasir's front passenger door even as the Maybach slowed to a stop beneath the porte cochere at the front entrance of the Sorrento Hotel. Both of the occupants of the elegant vehicle wore polo shirts, snug jeans and sunglasses.

"Nice to see you back, sir," the valet greeted Garrett.

"A pleasure," Garrett handed the young man his fob. "There are a couple of bags in the backseat. We're checking into the Luxury Suite just now."

"Yes, sir. Go right on in. I'll have your luggage right behind you and get the car parked," the valet handed Garrett his ticket for the car. "Aaron," he called for the bellman.

"Good man. Thank you," Garrett tipped the valet with a pat on the shoulder and then walked around the car to join Nasir.

"They will get the bags?" Nasir pointed.

"Yes they will, groom. Let's get you checked in," Garrett put his arm around Nasir as they walked into the hotel together. Nasir looked back over his shoulder nervously. He was reluctant to let a bag with such valuable contents out of his sight. Garrett, of course, had no idea what was in Nasir's bag.

Aaron, with his bellcart and their two bags, was right behind them. Nasir checked into the Luxury Suite and Garrett confirmed their manicure appointments at the same time. The front desk clerk gave the four room keys Nasir requested to Aaron and he led the way to the elevators and up to the top floor. At the end of the 7th floor, directly above Madison and occupying the entire end of the wing, was the Sorrento's largest and finest suite.

"Here we are, gentlemen," Aaron opened their door and held it for them. Nasir and Garrett walked in, and Aaron followed with their bags. There was an expansive living room with a fireplace and baby grand piano that gave onto an adjacent dining room that would easily seat six, and a large, comfortable bedroom. A marble powder room augmented the ensuite marble bath. The entire suite was one giant, dazzling Rococo work of art, from the ornate furniture and gilt framed mirrors to the intricate ceiling. There was even a balcony with a retractable canvas roof, looking straight down on Madison. It was much bigger than the one Emmett and Nasir had at home, their Seattle home, and nearly the size of Seth and Garrett's terrace.

"Shall I place your bags on the racks in the bedroom, Sir?" Aaron asked.

"Please," Nasir smiled. It was clear that Aaron the bellman thought Nasir and Garrett were a couple. It wasn't the first time someone had made that mistake and Nasir was sure it would not be the last.

"You gentlemen have Sorrento robes in the closet there for your use while you're here with us. Here are your room keys," Aaron handed the packet to Nasir. "Your minibar and fridge are in the dining room under the wet bar. The Seattle Times will be delivered each morning. You have complimentary Direct TV. Caffé Vita French press coffee service is complimentary in the suites. Just call whenever you want it. The fitness and business centers are open twenty four seven. You guys have a car, but the hotel does offer car service into downtown. We have a fantastic restaurant here in the hotel called the Hunt Club and don't miss Nikki DeCaires performing in the Fireside Room. The Beauty Bar is in the lower level of the hotel offering everything from shiatsu, facials, and body wraps to pilates and yoga."

"We are expecting a technician from the Beauty Bar here in our suite for manicures in about twenty minutes," Garrett smiled.

"You probably know the place as well as I do," Aaron smiled.

"I doubt that. You have been most kind. Thank you for your help," Nasir put two twentys into Aaron's hand.

"Thank you very much, sir. You gentlemen enjoy your stay," Aaron gave a wave and headed out the door.

"Garrett, for you and Sethy," Nasir handed over two of the keys.

"Perhaps I should go and check on them now," Garrett put the keys in his pocket.

"Yes, do that. Hug Emmett very tightly for me," Nasir gripped Garrett's arm for emphasis. "When may I see him?"

"At the mansion," Garrett answered.

"Not until then?" Nasir was impatient.

"There will be two groom's rooms in bedrooms upstairs. You two will see each other when you are dressed and it's time to go down, not before," Garrett informed with a pointed finger .

"Allah! I will jump on him. You will have to hold me back," Nasir pledged.

"I'll sic Seth on you," Garrett threatened with a chuckle.

"He will not stop me. I will jump right over him," Nasir shook his head.

"I can see it now. I shall have to go downstairs and address everyone. So sorry we're running a bit late. The grooms are fucking on the upstairs landing, but in the meantime we'll open the bar. And perhaps Maggie wouldn't mind entertaining everyone. Then you two will show up, breathless, Emmett's tux a mess, nary a button left on his shirt and your ghutra on sideways," Garrett teased.

"We will call that a plan then," Nasir nodded.

Garrett laughed at him. "Relax up here, my friend. I'll be back in a few minutes," he patted Nasir's arm and walked out the door.

* * *

The Beauty Bar at the Sorrento Hotel had only three nail techs on staff and they were all in corner suite 501. The three Asian women in their crisp, white uniforms rolled their little desks and stools right into the living room of the suite and got down to business. They didn't mind one bit that all their clients were clad in just underwear or robes. Emmett, Seth and Zack had gone first. Carson watched closely and became far more interested when he discovered what a manicure actually was. The straight man was completely comfortable by the time it was his, Edward and Troy's turn.

Zack perched on the arm of the sofa beside where his partner sat at the manicurist's table. He slowly and gently ran the toes of one foot up and down the near side of Troy's calf. Seth was occupied with Emmett in the bedroom and Zack was the only one free and nearby, when the soft rap came at the suite door.

"Should I get it?" Zack asked even as he rose to do so. He opened the door and discovered a friendly face. "Garrett!" Zack greeted warmly.

"Good afternoon," Garrett happily received the younger man's hug.

"Hi, Garrett," Troy gave a wave as his partner let the man go.

"C'mon in, Garrett," Carson called. "Have a fruity little drink with us," he held up his fourth mimosa.

"I've had several already myself," Garrett stated.

"Check it out," Zack offered Garrett his hand.

"Very nice," Garrett took Zack's hand and approved of his nails. "Afternoon, Edward."

"Hey, Garrett," Edward smiled.

"Would any of you happen to know what became of my husband and the other groom this fine wedding day?" Garrett asked.

"They're locked up in the bathroom," Edward answered.

"I'd have bet money I knew what was going on in there," Carson stated, "but since it's those two, and you and Nasir ain't in there, well, then, you got me."

"I'll just have to see," Garrett smiled and headed into the bedroom. He crossed to the closed bathroom door and gave a soft knock.

"We're busy," Seth's reply came through the door.

"Doing what?" Garrett asked.

With not even a second's delay, the bathroom door flew open. Seth stood and Emmett sat nearby on the toilet seat, both still clad in their sleepwear.

"Honey!" Seth flew into Garrett's arms.

"Good afternoon, Sweetness," Garrett held Seth to him. He put a hand under Seth's chin and gently pulled the smaller man's face up for a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

"It feels so good to just hold you. I wish you weren't wearing all these clothes," Seth expressed. "I had to contend with Emmy kicking and Edward snoring at me all last night!"

Emmett rose from where he sat on the toilet and walked to the doorway. "Garrett," Emmett gave him a kiss on the side of his mouth. "And just for the record, I don't kick and Edward doesn't snore."

"I know that," Garrett chuckled.

"Okay, sit back down. I'm not done," Seth let go of his husband and pushed Emmett back into the bathroom. "C'mon in, Honey."

Emmett sat back down and Garrett closed the door behind them. Seth picked up his razor and set back about trimming Emmett's face.

"How do I look, Garrett?" Emmett smiled.

"Hold still!" Seth commanded.

"I think Nasir is going to appreciate it very much," Garrett assessed.

"I'm not quite finished yet," Seth stated.

"My yes, the view in here couldn't get much better," Garrett looked his sheer brief clad husband over carefully. He ran a hand appreciatively over Seth's round butt.

"Mmm," Seth enjoyed his lover's touch and stuck out his ass while he continued to work on his groom. Seth very carefully shaved parts of Emmett's face and trimmed his beard into a proper balbo style. "There," he declared when he was satisfied. Emmett rose from the toilet to look at himself in the mirror. His trim beard just hugged his chin and connected to his soul patch. Above his mustache covered his upper lip, but did not connect to the beard.

"I like it, Seth," Emmett ran a hand over his face. "You'll do Nasi just the same?"

"Of course I will," Seth assured. "He wore his facial hair just like this when we all went to Telluride, if you remember," Seth reminded. Emmett noticed in the mirror that both of Garrett's hands were now full of Seth's buns. He turned around, squatted down in front of Seth, and took hold of the smaller man's sheer underwear.

"Let me help you out there, Garrett," Emmett pulled Seth's underwear down to his ankles.

"Oh, yes," Garrett fingers slipped into Seth's crack while he moved his other hand around beneath the heavily hanging King to grab hold of Seth's balls. "That is much better, Emmett, thank you."

"That is better," Seth agreed.

"Somebody is going to get his ass licked," Garrett threatened.

"Emmy or me?" Seth giggled.

"Who would like to go first?" Garrett teased with a grin. Emmett could not help himself. He turned around, pushed down his boxers and leaned over the sink, presenting his hard, round bubble butt to Garrett.

"That is lovely, Emmett," Garrett reached over to run a hand over Emmett's ass as well, "but I do think I'll start with Seth."

"You better finish with Seth too," Seth warned.

"Nasir is not here. Someone has to fill in for him," Garrett reasoned.

"I suppose a best man's duties are never done," Seth conceded with a sigh. "Here, Honey," he knelt behind Emmett and took hold of the bigger man's butt. "I'll spread his cheeks for you," Seth offered and did so.

That was finally too much for Emmett. "Okay," he pulled up his boxers and stepped away. "You guys are assholes. I want my Nasi," he opened the bathroom door and walked out into the bedroom. Seth followed Emmett out and just as Emmett sat down on the bed, Seth climbed into his lap.

"You have to admit, that was pretty funny," Seth snickered against Emmett's chest.

"I can't believe I didn't see it coming," Emmett shook his head with a smile. "Garrett, is Nasi all alone up in our suite?"

"He is," Garrett confirmed.

"Maybe I'll just run up there for a few minutes," Emmett took hold of Seth to move the smaller man off of him.

"Oh, no you don't!" Seth put a hand on Emmett's chest. "You see him at your ceremony and not a minute before," he dictated.

Emmett lifted Seth off of him as he stood up, and set Seth down on his feet. "I'm bigger than you," Emmett pointed out as he leaned over his little best friend. Seth folded his arms across his chest and stood his ground as he glowered up at Emmett with all the ferocity he could muster.

"Sweetness, could I trouble you to put something on?" Garrett alone cared that Seth stood naked in full view of the living room and all of it's occupants.

Emmett wore as stern and serious a face as he could manage, but he could not maintain it in the face of the little diva. A smile crept across his features until a snicker finally broke through.

"That's what I thought," Seth gave a firm and final nod at Emmett and turned around. As he turned his back on Emmett, he didn't see it coming. Large, strong hands grasped his little waist and his feet left the floor.

"Yah!" Seth cried out as he flew through the air.

All of the men and women in the living room of the suite turned toward the bedroom when Seth screamed, but they didn't see him land harmlessly in the middle of the big bed. They only saw Garrett as he closed the double bedroom doors.

"Mary, you're gonna get it!" Seth stood up on the bed. Emmett just stood looking at Seth with a giant grin on his face.

"Hey," Carson opened the door and stuck his head in the bedroom. "Em, what the hell is goin' on in here?"

Emmett, Seth and Garrett all turned toward Carson, but none of them offered an explanation. Carson took in the sight of calm, collected and fully dressed Garrett, his brother in boxers, and Seth standing naked on the bed.

"Um, never mind. I don't wanna know," Carson ducked his head back out and shut the door. Emmett, Seth and Garrett all laughed.

"Okay, I do gotta get dressed now," Seth jumped down off the bed. "Nasir's face is not gonna shave itself," he headed for his suitcase.

"You do look very nice like this, Emmett," Garrett ran a hand down the side of the taller man's face. "Nasir is going to love it."

"I hope so. I kinda like it too," Emmett smiled.

Seth slithered into skin tight jeans that laced closed like football uniform pants. He then pulled on a black leather vest that laced very nearly closed the same way. A good two inches of dark Lakota was left exposed between the bottom of the custom fitted vest and the very low rise jeans. Seth retrieved his shaving kit from the bathroom and stuck his feet into his sandals on the way out.

"Honey," Seth opened the double bedroom doors, "will you take charge of these children while I see to the other groom?" Seth stopped in his tracks as he watched the manicurists packing themselves up. "Oh, it's time for your manicure now, isn't it?"

"It is," Garrett and Emmett both followed Seth out of the bedroom.

"Okay, I'll get Nasir shaved while you get your nails done. That means you're in charge, Edward," Seth announced. "Nguyet, you're the one coming up to the Luxury Suite, right?" he paused by the door.

"Yes, Mr. Seth. I'll be right up," the smiling nail tech confirmed.

"Okay, see you up there," Seth grasped the door handle and waited for his husband to catch up to him.

"Gentlemen, I'll see you in a bit. Oh, Emmett," Garrett turned back. "Nasir gave specific instruction to hug you very tightly for him," Garrett wrapped his arms around the bigger man and did so.

Emmett closed his eyes and held Garrett for a long moment. "Thank you, Garrett," he spoke softly into the man's ear. "Give him one right back for me."

"I shall," Garrett gave Emmett a kiss on his cheek as he let him go.

"Ready, Honey?" Seth took his husband's hand.

"Ready, Sweetness," Garrett smiled at his little partner as they walked out the door.

Emmett, Carson, Edward, Troy and Zack watched the nail techs follow and the door shut behind them.

"You're in charge, Gem," Troy looked to his big brother where they sat on the sofa together.

"Now we're in trouble," Edward took a sip of his mimosa.

"Hey, can we have a beer now?" Carson asked.

"No," all four gay men chorused in unison.

* * *

Saturday  
Afternoon  
(Wedding minus 3 hours)

The historical Stimson-Green mansion, built from 1899 to 1901, was nestled in a very old and immaculately maintained Captial Hill neighborhood, a mere four blocks from the Sorrento. The large, mature trees made Minor Avenue shady on this beautiful, sunny day. The imposing brick and stucco, half timbered Tudor style mansion sat elevated above and overlooked Minor Avenue. To one side, a vast covered veranda overlooked both the front lawn and the side cobblestone driveway. The cocktail party part of Emmett and Nasir's reception would be held out here. Milan, in his white tux shirt and black pants worked at setting up the large bar, behind which would be many iced tubs of all the various beers Seth Clearwater had commanded be on hand. Case after case of beer had been delivered to him and as he went about setting up the tubs, bag after bag of ice were brought up by mansion staff. It was unusual for the catering company that was affiliated with Stimson-Green not to handle the whole event at the mansion, but Seth had made it very clear that he had his own staff, and could not, would not, be without them.

Neither Milan, nor any of the workers inside the mansion saw the white, stretch Lincoln Town Car limousine pull to a stop at the curb below the mansion. It was the sound of the driver's door shutting and Milan having enough curiosity to wonder what new delivery had arrived, that made him walk around the bar to a point where he could see not only the driveway, but the street as well. Milan saw not a van or other type of delivery vehicle, but a white limousine and a driver walking around to get the rear passenger door. Was it possible, already? And sure enough, it was. Milan saw Seth Clearwater emerge from the rear of the limousine.

"He is here!" Milan shouted. He ran from his bar and into the house. "Mr. Seth is here!"

Seth walked up the old cobblestone path that was the front walk. Half way up the steep lawn were four steps and then more cobblestone path the rest of the way up to the house.

Within the large, tall, gothic rooms of the Stimson-Green mansion there was chaos. Carla's people did their best to work around the mansion staff as they set up tables and chairs. An army of helpers that had arrived with the florist worked on nearly every room. Carla, in her chef's smock today, and the General Manager of the mansion appeared in the Great Hall together from around the corner, past the dining room. They strode side by side through the wide dark wood space and descended the four steps to the front, lower level of the big house.

Outside, Seth was unaware of the scramble his arrival had caused. He finished his approach to the house and climbed the nine steps to the front portico.

Inside, Carla and her counterpart arrived in the vestibule and a waiting member of the staff opened the large and uniquely shaped old English door that came to a point on top, just as Seth in his jeans and leather vest arrived at it on the other side.

"Good afternoon, ladies," the Inspector General smiled as he stepped inside.

"Mr. Clearwater," the officious General Manager spoke in her Irish accent.

"Gillian," Seth shook her offered hand lightly.

"Mr. Seth," Carla smiled.

"Good to see you, Carla," Seth gave her a much warmer greeying with a kiss on her cheek.

And just like that, alliances were made abundantly clear. If Gillian Faulkner had a complaint about Seth's staff taking over her kitchens, she would have to keep it to herself.

"Would you like to walk through, Mr. Clearwater?" Gillian gestured.

"That's why I'm here," Seth confirmed with a smile and walked into the Great Hall. Gillian wore a conservative gray skirt suit and followed along behind Seth with Carla.

Emmett and Nasir's white and red theme could not have been more apparent from the moment they walked into the huge library. Directly opposite the dark wood, incredibly large, heavy, but perfectly balanced pocket doors, was an enormous fireplace with a walnut canopy. Shield bearing carved lions on their haunches stood as tall as Seth on each side of the granite fireplace. Metal andirons in the shape of dragons only half Seth's size sat between the lions. The tall bookcases on three walls were enclosed with doors of diamond shaped leaded glass panes that matched the exterior casement windows of the mansion. To the left, at the far end, the upper level of the house intruded into this room. The entire East end of the library was an enclosed dais with four wide steps leading up to it in the center, creating the exact perfect place for two people to get married. A gleaming black baby grand piano stood to one side up on the upper level, it's ivories yearning for the touch of talented Irish fingers. Rows of chairs were arranged creating a central aisle, facing the stage. They were all covered like parson's chairs in white damask, each with a red sash. At the end of every other row in the aisle stood a large and impressive flower arrangement with white hydrangeas, large white calla lilies, white dendrobium orchids, red roses and lily grass. A matching arrangement on a much grander scale served as a backdrop behind where Rosalie Hale would stand in just a few hours.

Two young men in shorts and the uniform tee shirts of the flower shop were even now fitting into place a most impressive matching swag to the arch beneath which Emmett and Nasir would stand when they committed themselves to each other.

"Hello, Dale," Seth called to the man supervising from below.

"Oh, Seth," the older gay man recognized the valued client whose own wedding he had also done just a few months ago. Dale had a thick head of wavy salt and pepper hair and was easily old enough to be Seth's father. He was dressed in a peach colored button down shirt and tan linen pants that were just as wide at his ankles as at his waist. An Irish wool sweater that would have been entirely too warm were he actually wearing it lay over his shoulders with the arms tied loosely around his neck.

"The flowers are beautiful," Seth stated as he took Dale's offered hand. The florist didn't so much shake hands as hold them.

"Thank you so much. The boys have been working hard. Norm is around here somewhere," Dale gestured dramatically. "Probably seeing to the cake."

"I would very much like to see that next," Seth stated. "Clearly everything is under control and satisfactory in here."

"How is Garrett?" Dale asked as he fell into step with Gllian and Carla.

"He feels good all over," Seth asserted.

"Oh!" Dale put his hand to his mouth while he giggled. "I'll just bet he does at that."

Seth and company walked back out to the vestibule and up the four steps into the dramatic Great Hall. The grand front stairs led up to the second floor from here. An enormous arrangement in the antique urn that always stood on the round table in the center of the Hall even included hanging wisteria. Straight ahead was the dining room and to the right, the drawing room. Both were very similar in style with warm sycamore paneling and matching themed tapestries. Through an even larger set of pocket doors these two very large rooms flowed into each other, making ample room for the large round dining tables that each sat eight, a bar, and a small dance floor. The chairs were done here just as they were in the library for the ceremony. The linens on the tables were white table cloths and red dinner napkins. In addition every table had criss crossing red damask runners. Crystal, china, chargers and silver flatware were provided by the mansion. On every table were more of the same arrangements on risers so that dinner guests were not prevented from seeing each other. The head table, noted by the red chair covers and white sashes, was just within the pocket doorway on the drawing room side to be in the center as much as possible.

A gift table near the doorway to the drawing room matched the cake table in the dining room room. They were covered in the same white table cloth as every other table, but had garlands of fresh greenery festooned around the edge on three sides with a small bouquet of flowers at each point where the garland was attached. A box covered in white satin, in the shape of a small locked treasure chest, sat in the center of the gift table. It was adorned with red and white roses. Tall arrangements stood on each end of the gift table, smaller scale versions of the ones on the dining tables.

On the identical cake table sat the square, three tiered cake. It was covered in poured white chocolate and rimmed in pearl beads, also of white chocolate. There was no additional decoration from the bakers as it was understood the florists would take it from there. Just as Dale predicted, Norm stood before the cake carefully applying each red rose, white calla lily and red amaranthus to the wedding cake.

"Norman," Dale called.

The even older, gray haired man with reading glasses perched on the end of his nose, turned to see why his partner in business and life called to him. "Oh! Seth!" he rushed over to give the Native man a proper handshake.

"Seth is here on an inspection tour," Dale informed.

"I'm just about done with the cake," Norm gestured as they all moved toward it. "Then we're completely finished in here. What do you think?" Norm asked.

"I think it's even more beautiful than mine was," Seth could not have been more pleased. He looked around the room. "Everything looks just great. Emmy and Nasir will be so happy. Now, where will cocktails be? Out on the veranda, right? How is that coming?"

"Let's go see," Gillian gestured and led the way.

"How many bars will we have out there? I think I asked for two," Seth spoke to Carla as the growing group walked back out into the Great Hall.

"You did, but it made more sense to have one big one," Carla informed. "I'll have Milan and Sabrina both stationed out here. I think that should be fine, but you decide. If you want a couple of waiters out here in addition, we will make that happen."

Gillian led to the North end of the Great Hall where the door stood open to the veranda. This was another vast space with open, dark wooden arches. Pub tables stood at intervals draped in white tablecloths. Arrangements on a smaller scale stood in the center of each, that matched much larger ones on each end of the bar.

"We did tropicals out here, as you requested," Dale pointed out. The outdoor arrangements had white anthuriums, more of the white dendrobium orchids, red ginger, red hanging heliconia and large tropical leaves.

"I see. Very nice," Seth nodded. "And one big bar over there works just fine."

"Hello, Mr. Seth," Milan and Kiril gave smiling waves from behind the bar where they were busy unpacking cases of wine.

"Hi, Milan. Hi, Kiril," Seth smiled. "This will be perfect," he declared. "Emmy and Nasir's guests can mingle out here and have a drink while we take pictures and such. Carla, how are things in the kitchen?"

"We're organized and ready to go. Everything is under control," Carla assured. "I just need you to get a couple of boys married, then I can feed everybody."

"That's the plan," Seth confirmed. "I trust you. I don't need to walk through the kitchen," he turned to Gillian. "Take me upstairs."

"We'll go up the front stairs," Gillian led the way back into the house. At the far end of the Great Hall, Seth and his ever growing entourage climbed the wide, red carpeted steps up to the spacious Upper Hall. This large, open sitting room gave onto two wings where the bedrooms were located. Gillian led first into the near corridor.

"This was Mr. Stimson's bedroom," Gillian gestured. Over the plaque that told the story of Mr. Stimson was draped the horizontal striped black, red and gold flag of Germany.

"Oh, you put up the flags I gave you! Perfect!" Seth enthused. The doors to the large and comfortable bedroom stood open. Seth just poked his head into the traditional Victorian room. "Excellent."

"And then Mrs. Stimson's bedroom is in the other wing," Gillian led the group back out through the Upper Hall and into the opposing corridor. Here the plaque was draped in the red vertical stripe and green, white and black horizontal stripes of the flag of the United Arab Emirates.

Seth took a few steps into the more opulent bedroom that was not quite twice the size of the fist one. "This is nice, but for one thing. Switch the flags, then it's perfection," Seth instructed.

"Okay, we'll do that," Gillian agreed. "Would you like to see the billiards room? We often find our groomsmen like to wait and relax there."

"Oh, no. We'll need to be with our grooms," Seth walked back out of the bedroom. "Now, you said you had all the boxes of the gifts for the guests that I had sent over?"

"Yes, sir. They're all locked up in one of the downstairs storerooms," Gillian answered.

"Okay. Have somebody get them out. My ushers will have programs and newspapers to pass out as well," Seth instructed as he led his followers to the stairs. They turned and descended to the Great Hall below.

"We can use this room down here as a staging area for them," Seth pointed. They turned again and went down the last four steps into the vestibule. Opposite the library, through it's own set of wide pocket doors, was Harriet Stimson's tea and reception room. It was a magnificent white and gold French Empire sitting room.

Seth paused in the open doorway. "Too bad we don't have a use for this room. It's lovely. Oh, well," he gave a shrug. "What am I forgetting?" Seth tapped his chin. "Oh, boutonnieres?"

"Dale gave them all to me and I have them safe in one of the walk ins," Carla answered.

"Two for the grooms, four for the best men, two for your ushers, and three corsages for mother, grandmother and officiant," Dale listed while Norman nodded along.

"Okay," Seth rubbed his hands together. "Keep up the great work, everyone. I have to get back and take charge at the hotel. When next I see you, the wedding party will be assembled. The most important day for my very best friend in the whole world is in your hands. I know you'll make it flawless."

"Don't you worry about a thing, Mr. Seth," Carla assured as she gave him a hug. Seth had handshakes for the others, and out the door he went.

The chauffeur waited by the side of the white, stretch Town Car limousine and opened the rear door as his charge came down the walk from the mansion.

"This sure is a nice place, Mr. Clearwater," Bobby smiled.

"Just what Emmy and Nasir deserve, Bobby," Seth climbed into the backseat.

"Absolutely. Back to the hotel, sir?" Bobby asked.

"Please," Seth confirmed.

"Yes, sir," Bobby shut the door and headed around the car to the driver's seat. In another moment the big car pulled away from the curb.


	16. Chapter 16

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

A very happy long holiday weekend to all my friends in the States and Canada, and wherever else you might be enjoying a long weekend. I hope everyone has fun and time to relax with your loved ones.

Huge thanks to my Council of Ladies, Liz, Maureen and Rebecca. Rebecca styled all ladies at the wedding. Maureen is invaluable with kids. Liz, you keep me going.

Soooo close now. There might be a surprise in here...

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 16: Final Preparations**

Saturday  
Afternoon  
(Wedding minus 1.5 hours )

Bobby waited patiently behind the wheel of his stretch, white, Lincoln Town Car limousine with the darkened windows in the drive of the Sorrento Hotel. He had been on hand for a couple of hours now. Seth Clearwater had instructed that one limo be made available early, and of course specified that Bobby should be driving it. Bobby was happy to be driving for his favorite regular customers on their special day. Mr. al Qasimi and his partner and friends had always been kind and generous with him.

Taxis and other vehicles came and went from the Sorrento, but Bobby could not fail to notice the white Rolls Royce Phantom as it slowly glided past where he was parked at the side of the drive. Especially as he saw it at the limo company garages nearly every day.

"Oh, hold up," Bobby said aloud as he got out of the stretch Lincoln. The Phantom rolled up under the porte cochere to a gentle stop at the hotel's front doors and Bobby followed it on foot.

"Tom! Hey, Tom!" Bobby yelled to get the attention of his coworker as he got out from behind the wheel of the Phantom.

"Oh, hey, Bobby," Tom greeted as he shut the driver's door. He wore a grey uniform suit while Bobby wore black.

"Tom, you gotta let me drive these guys. You gotta switch with me," Bobby urged.

"I'm responsible for this car, Bobby," Tom protested.

"These are my regular guys, man. It's just four blocks. When have you known me to come back to the garage with so much as a scratch?" Bobby argued.

"Okay, yeah. I guess it's not a big deal," Tom agreed.

"Thanks, man," Bobby offered his fist and Tom bumped it with his own.

Seth Clearwater, still in his leather vest and jeans, emerged from the hotel at that moment. Garrett, Nasir and Edward were close behind, with four small overnight bags between them for those few items they would need in addition to the tuxes that already awaited them at the mansion. All three wore a simple tee shirt with their jeans and sandals.

"Is this for us, Sethy?" Nasir pointed at the Phantom.

"Of course it is," Seth gestured to their smiling regular driver as he walked around the car to get the rear door. "You and Emmy will go to and from your wedding in proper style, and your groomsmen with you."

"I'll sit up front," Edward offered.

"Edward, where are Leo and Zack?" Nasir asked.

"I left them there when we took over the newspapers and tuxes. I've only been back fifteen minutes," Edward answered. "I have their bag," he held up the second one he carried.

"Mr. al Qasimi," Bobby smiled his greeting.

"Hello, Bobby," Nasir patted the shorter man on his shoulder. He and Garrett seated themselves in the back of the big car and Seth stuck his head in before Bobby could close the door.

"Go straight upstairs to your groom's room," Seth instructed. "It's down the hall on the left when you get upstairs. There will be a sign I know you will recognize," he leaned further into the car to give his husband a kiss on his lips. "You too. C'mere," Seth hooked a finger at Nasir. The Arab groom leaned over to give Seth a kiss.

"I'll be right behind with my groom," Seth retreated and the driver was finally able to close the rear suicide door. Edward was already seated in the front of the Rolls. Seth opened the front passenger door while the driver walked back around the car.

"You get a kiss too!" Seth grabbed Edward's face and planted one on him while Bobby took the wheel. "Come right back, Bobby. I'll have groom number two down and ready to go in ten minutes," he instructed.

"Yes, sir," Bobby agreed.

"Kay, see you in a minute," Seth bounced away from the car and back into the hotel. Edward just chuckled to himself as he pulled his door shut again. Bobby started the car and they rolled out from under the porte cochere.

Nasir grabbed Garrett's hand and just held it silently as their Phantom rolled out onto Madison. Garrett just smiled at him. They sat comfortably together in the plush back seat for the two blocks down to Minor Avenue, where they turned left and headed into the neighborhood. Two blocks further they came to Seneca Street. Bobby drove through the intersection and pulled up to the curb in front of the imposing structure.

"It is beautiful," Nasir commented as Bobby got out to get their door.

"You've never been, Nasir?" Edward asked from the front seat.

"I have not even driven by," Nasir admitted. Bobby opened both the front and rear passenger doors at the same time and all three men climbed out.

"Thank you, Bobby," Nasir patted his favorite driver on the shoulder again.

"My pleasure, Sir," Bobby smiled and shut the doors. Nasir, Garrett and Edward carried their little bags up the walk and steps to the pointed front door as the Phantom drove away behind them.

"Hey, guys!" the door was opened for them by a smiling Zack. Within the mansion everything was almost completely in readiness and the front door had been given over to the wedding ushers.

"Zack," Nasir had not seen the younger men that morning and took Zack in his arms.

"Hi, Nasir," Zack happily hugged and kissed the taller man back.

"Your bag, safely delivered as promised," Edward handed it over to Zack.

"Thanks, Edward," Zack happily accepted it.

"Where is Leo?" Edward asked.

"I'm in here," Troy called from around the corner. A few steps further and Edward could see Leo in the French Tea room opposite the library, on his knees digging in boxes.

"Look at all this stuff, Gem," Troy held up a light colored wooden stick the length of a full sized umbrella.

"So this is a camel stick," Edward took hold of the curved handle end as Troy handed it to him.

"Ah," Nasir caught sight of his groomsman with the stick in his hand. "Edward, you look good holding that."

"Hi, Nasir," Troy jumped up to hug the tall man.

"Leo," Nasir held the smaller man to him a moment. "Give me two more of those," he bid as he let Troy go. Troy pulled two more from the box and handed them over.

"Garrett," Nasir handed one to his best man.

"Okay, you guys," Troy took charge. "Seth called two minutes before you got here with specific instructions. We are to make sure you get right upstairs, so get goin'," he pointed.

"The stairs are right through here," Zack pointed as well.

Nasir could not help himself and walked across the vestibule, into the open doors of the library. There were no workers now. The space was quiet and magnificent with every chair and flower in place.

"Allah! Look at this!" Nasir was struck by the beauty of this place where he would share his joy with Emmett, and theirs with everyone.

"It is beautiful," Garrett stepped up beside his best friend and put an arm around him.

"Guys," Troy appeared before them. "Right upstairs, so get goin'," he repeated as he put his hands on their chests and pushed gently.

"Okay, we are going," Nasir pulled Troy under his arm. Once back in the vestibule, he let Troy go.

"You guys gotta get dressed too," Edward reminded. "Cute as you two know you are, you can't greet Emmett and Nasir's guests in tee shirts."

"We should have gotten them thongs," Nasir's face lit up with his lewd suggestion.

"They're saving those for the reception," Edward was quick.

"Ha!" Troy found that very funny.

"I would love to see you in a thong, Lee," Zack expressed once they were alone again. "How come we don't have any?"

"I would love it if you would wear one for me too," Troy agreed. "And I can think of a pretty long list of guys who would be happy to buy us a pair or two."

"And help you try them on," Nasir quipped.

"I'll bet!," Zack laughed. He hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Troy's jeans and pulled their hips together, face to face. "Next time I come home from study group, I would love to find you waiting for me in a tight, tiny, packed thong."

"C'mon, guys," Edward chuckled as he herded Nasir and Garrett up the four steps into the Great Hall.

"I'll make you rub your face on it," Troy smiled at his partner.

"No prob. And I'll do more than that," Zack put a gentle finger under Troy's chin as he leaned down to kiss his lover.

Above them, once Nasir, Garrett and Edward arrived on the second floor, camel sticks in hand, they found it was very much like stepping back in time a hundred years. With one exception. Nasir immediately spotted the sign that told him he was in the right place, as they walked down the corridor to the left.

"Look!" Nasir pointed.

"What is that?" Edward asked.

"It makes me think of a flag," Garrett shared his thought.

"It is!" Nasir laughed. "It is the flag of the Emirates."

"Seth said there would be a sign you would recognize," Edward opened the door to the bedroom.

"We must be in the right place," Nasir said as he and Garrett followed Edward into the old world bedroom. It was filled with heavy, dark, masculine, wood furniture. The posts of the big four poster bed were great, solid, square columns. A massive wardrobe stood open with their tuxes and other needed clothing within. The only modern thing in the room was the ice bucket and tray of three crystal flutes that stood near the door.

"Wow. This place might just be a little bit creepy," Edward stated.

"I was just going to say how much it reminds me of my parents' home," Garrett placed his bag on the bed.

"You grew up in a place like this, Garrett?" Edward asked.

"It's laid out differently, I think, at least from what I've seen so far, but much the same, yes," Garrett answered.

"You know, I just realized, the only difference between the three of us, is that Garrett has two parents who are nice people," Edward assessed. "I have one parent that's great and the other I don't care if he lives or dies, and I'm sure that feeling is mutual. Nasir, I guess I don't know about your mom, but I know your dad is about as bad as mine."

"My mother is good," Nasir was almost sure. "Or, at least, she was. I have not spoken to her since. I do not know what she thinks. And I never will," he cast his gaze down and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Buddy. I shouldn't have brought it up," Edward offered.

"I'm sorry too, Nasir," Garrett put an arm around his best friend. "I'm sorry that they cannot be loving and supportive, and that they are not here to share in your life and your joy today."

"I am sorry for that as well," Nasir gave a sigh.

"We are your family now," Garrett assured.

"Yes," Nasir nodded. "Yes you are," he wrapped his arms around Garrett and held him tightly. "Come here, Edward," Nasir bid. Both men opened their arms to welcome Edward into their three man hug.

* * *

The McCarty brothers both wore plain white tee shirts that fit them much the same. While Emmett's chest was a bit bigger than his brother's, two sets of McCarty nipples were on display through the thin material. With the older brother, this was by design. The younger brother wore what his wife bought for him. The similarities ended there. Emmett's jeans were snug and form fitting. Carson's, while also low on his hips, hung on him. Seth was still in vest and tight jeans, though not for much longer. All three men carried a small bag. Carson also held a fresh, cold, open beer that he obtained at the lobby bar on the way out.

With perfect timing, they walked out the front doors of the hotel behind Seth just as their white Phantom pulled up. Bobby didn't have a chance to get out from behind the wheel as one of the hotel valets opened the rear door.

"This is really nice, Sweetie," Emmett approved.

"Groom," Seth gestured for Emmett to climb in first.

"Alright, Seth. I like your style, man," Carson patted the ring master on the back as he followed his brother into the back of the car. "Uh, oh. Where's Seth gonna sit? Probably on my lap!"

"No," Emmett opened his arms and legs. "Come here, Seth," he sat up straight in the big, plush back seat and made room for Seth who quickly made himself comfortable perched on the edge of the seat between his best friend's legs. Emmett had his arms wrapped around Seth and his chin on smaller man's shoulder before their door was shut.

"To the mansion, Robert," Seth bid.

"Yes, sir," Bobby smiled and stepped on the gas.

"Don't you two look cute," Carson teased.

"That's because we are," Seth flipped his hair over the shoulder that didn't have Emmett's chin on it. Emmett held Seth tightly, but not enough to hurt him, drinking up strength from his little best friend all the way to the mansion. Seth was content and rubbed Emmett's arm. He knew what Emmett was doing.

"You okay, Bro?" Carson put a supportive hand on his big brother's shoulder.

"Yeah," Emmett tried to sound convincing.

"Not getting cold feet are ya?" Carson pressed.

"Fuck no. Don't be stupid. Nothing is gonna change. I love Nasi with all my heart and soul," Emmett stated firmly. "I don't know why I'm so nervous."

"It's perfectly natural, Emmy. Garrett was too," Seth revealed.

"Self assured Garrett? That's hard to believe," Emmett could not imagine it.

"Ask him. He'll tell you," Seth patted one of the arms that held him.

"Oh, is this it?" Carson asked as their Phantom pulled up before Stimson-Green.

"Sure is," Seth confirmed as Bobby jumped out to get their door.

"This is really nice," Carson surveyed the facade of the mansion as he got out of the big car.

"Wait till you see inside," Seth followed with a quick smack on the straight man's butt.

"That little shit," Carson swore as Seth bounced out of his reach.

"C'mon," Emmett had not time for antics. He walked past his brother up the walk toward the house.

"Oh, Bobby," Seth turned and called back. He continued to walk, backwards, up the cobblestones. "Go back to the hotel and help bring the family over when they're ready. You guys should have a list."

"We do," Bobby called back with a wave before he got back in behind the wheel.

"Hey, guys," Zack greeted with a wide smile when he opened the door.

"Boys," Seth walked into the vestibule.

"There's my cutie door boys," Emmett took Zack under his arm as he followed Seth. "Hey, Leo," he took Troy under the other arm. Then he looked around. "Holy shit."

"Yeah, check this out," Troy pointed into the library.

Emmett let the younger men go and walked into what was immediately obviously the space for his ceremony. "Seth."

"Wow, Em," Carson stepped up beside his brother.

"I thought you'd like it," Seth appeared at Emmett side and leaned on him.

"Like it? I'm blown away," Emmett admitted. "Has Nasi seen this?"

"He has," Troy confirmed from behind them.

"What did he say?" Emmett turned.

"He said, 'Allah' and, something. Suffice it to say, he liked it a lot," Troy informed.

"He liked it a lot," Zack repeated with a nod.

"Well, of course he did. Okay, upstairs we go," Seth urged. "You two as well. Time to get dressed. You two come with us."

"Oh, let me grab our bag," Zack dashed quickly into the French tea room to retrieve it.

"How come we're both changing with you?" Troy asked as they all walked back out into the vestibule. "Should one of us go change with the tops, like, me, for example?"

"Hey! There's at least one top, or the equivalent to it, in Em's room," Carson stressed.

"You don't count," Seth gave the straight man a dismissive wave.

"Just stick close to your top," Zack put his arm around his partner's shoulders.

"Fine with me," Troy rested his head against Zack. "Mine's the only one I want anyway."

"And besides, if anyone should get the pleasure of seeing me naked again, it's you two," Seth smiled.

"Oh, yes, please, more nakey time," Carson shook his head and drained his bottle.

"Come, gentle persons," Seth led the way up the steps into the Great Hall. They turned and just started up the grand stairs, but then they saw it. Emmett and Carson caught sight of what the others had already seen. They could see across the Great Hall into the dining and drawing rooms.

"Em!" Carson jumped down the two steps he had climbed and crossed into the dining room. His brother was right behind him. They both took in the sight of the gleaming crystal, china, chargers and flatware on the immaculate tables. The huge and magnificent flower arrangements above the tables on risers created a veritable cloud layer of beautiful flowers.

"Em!" Carson repeated and looked at his brother.

"I know. God, I'm gonna cry. Has Nasi seen this?" Emmett turned to Troy and Zack.

"You know, I don't know," Troy admitted.

"If he hasn't, he will. At this rate your tux is gonna get married without you. Come on," Seth took hold of Emmett's free hand. He led the group back to the stairs and up to the second floor. In the Upper Hall they headed for the wing to the right.

"Is Emmett's room this way?" Troy pointed with a furrowed brow. "I thought," he pointed back over his shoulder and looked to his partner for confirmation.

"I switched them," Seth answered. "Emmy will know his room when he sees it."

And Emmett did.

"Seth!" Emmett laughed. "The flag of the Bundesrepublik?"

"Bunda re whatsa?" Seth asked.

"Bundesrepublik," Carson repeated.

"The Federal Republic of Germany, in German, is," Emmett started.

"Bundesrepublik Deutschland," Carson finished.

"You big German studs," Troy teased.

"You know, there really should be two flags. We're half Irish," Emmett gestured to his brother.

"That's right," Carson confirmed.

"Well, it's the German half that's getting married today," Seth stated.

"Not necessarily. Length comes from German blood, but thickness comes from our Irish blood," Emmett smirked.

"I know that's right, Bro," Carson gave a grin and patted his big brother on the back.

"Just get in here," Seth opened the door to Emmett's groom's room and walked in. "And I have neither German, nor Irish blood in me. To what do you attribute my size?"

"You must have Buffalo blood or something," Emmett teased.

Seth just shook his head as he threw his bag on the enormous antique bed with the tall, pink satin canopy. The others did the same.

"Oh, hey," Seth untied and pulled at the laces of his vest. "Somebody crack open the champagne," he gestured with his head toward where the ice bucket sat near the door. Another silver tray sat nearby with three crystal flutes.

"I don't want any," Troy stated. "I'm saving myself for the reception," he pulled his tee shirt off over his head and dropped it on the floor with Zack's. "But I'll open it for you if you want."

"That would be most helpful of you," Seth accepted the offer.

"No more fru-fru juice for me either. I'm gonna get another beer," Carson declared. "Where's the bar?"

"Go back down the main stairs the way we came up and make a U turn," Seth tossed his vest on the bed. "Go straight out onto the verandah."

"I'm already straight," Carson could not resist. "And do you mean, the porch?"

"I mean, the _verandah_," Seth repeated carefully.

"Okay, I know not a one of you gay boys is wearing underwear, so you guys go ahead and get naked while I'm gone," Carson headed for the door.

Troy had the foil and cage off the bottle and popped the cork. "We'll think about you," he said as Carson passed him. Carson just chuckled as he opened the door and closed it again behind him.

Emmett, Seth and Zack all dropped their jeans and just as Carson predicted, were naked.

"I packed the snug boxers you like, Lee," Zack dug them, along with two pair of black dress socks, out of their bags.

"Thanks, Zacky," Troy poured two flutes of champagne. "Did you want a glass?"

"Na. I'll wait till later," Zack answered.

"I hate wearing underwear," Seth pulled his own out of his bag.

"I do too," Emmett agreed as he pulled on the snug, pale blue, Diesel, low rise trunks that his best man had dictated he wear under his tux today, the pouch of which held Nasir's property most provocatively.

"I do too," Troy echoed.

"We all do," Zack finished.

"I have to wear it every day to work," Emmett added.

"Me too. I tried wearing my coveralls without it just one time," Troy informed. "Talk about chafing! I won't make that mistake again," he walked to the bed and handed the groom and his best man their flutes.

"Thanks, Leo," Emmett smiled.

"Yes, thank you, Leo," Seth took his. He took a sip while Emmett took a gulp.

"Quick, get outta those pants and into these before Carson comes back," Zack held up Troy's boxers. Troy just laughed while he dropped his pants. He kicked them aside as Zack squatted down beside him.

"Thank you, Zacky," Troy put a hand on his lover's bare shoulder as he stepped into the boxers Zack held for him. Zack pulled the underwear up Troy's legs and carefully into place at his hips. He stood up and as subtly as he could ran a hand over Troy's pouch while he gave his partner a soft kiss on the lips.

All four men turned as the bedroom door opened again. Carson appeared with two Spaten in hand.

"That's what I wanted to see. Everybody in their underpants," Carson nudged the door closed with his elbow.

"And what about when you start to change?" Troy challenged. "You think we're all not gonna watch you put your underwear on?"

"You think I'm not already wearing underwear?" Carson grinned at Troy as he walked across the bedroom.

"Oh, yeah," Troy had forgotten that point.

"You're gonna drink two fisted?" Emmett asked his brother.

"No. This one's for you, little boy blue," Carson made reference to the color of his brother's underwear as he offered one of the bottles.

"Oh, thanks," Emmett accepted the Oktoberfest and took a swig with his brother.

"We're drinking champagne, you Philistines!" Seth protested.

"If by 'Philistine' you mean 'real man', then I'm a Philistine," Carson stated.

"I would actually rather have this," Emmett held up his bottle. "Thanks, Car."

"I gotta take care of my big bro on his big day," Carson put a hand on Emmett's bare shoulder.

"You have one job today. Keep these coming," Emmett instructed.

Seth just rolled his eyes as he pulled on his tux shirt. "You," he pointed at Carson, "get out of those pants. You two," he turned to Troy and Zack, "get into yours."

"Yes, sir," Troy walked over to the open wardrobe and pulled out their suit bags.

"Let's concentrate on you two first, since you're up before the rest of us," Seth finished buttoning his tux shirt and helped Troy pull the garments out of the bags.

Garrett, Edward, Carson, Troy and Zack all had the exact same tux. It was a classic black jacket with a single button and notched lapels. The pants were matching black, devoid of any satin stripe. The younger men got into their socks, pants and tux shirts.

"Oh, hey, where are our cufflinks?" Troy asked.

"I got 'em right in here," Zack dug through their bag. "It was nice of Pops and Baba to lend us these. We can't loose them," Zack produced a small box and extracted the two sets of cufflinks. He fixed Troy's cuffs before he did his own.

Seth helped them to tie their charcoal, pinstriped euro ties just right and once Troy and Zack put on the matching, solid, five button charcoal vests, primped them some more. Lastly, they held their jackets for each other, and they were dressed.

"Look how dapper, Emmy," Seth enthused.

"Damn, do you guys ever look nice," Emmett agreed.

"You really do look nice, Zacky," Troy admired as he ran a hand up his lover's lapel.

"You do too, Lee. Really nice," Zack took Troy's hand.

"Okay, one last thing. Run down to the kitchen and see Carla. She has all the boutonnieres in the cooler. Bring them all to me and I'll tell you which ones go where," Seth directed.

"Be right back," Troy agreed as he and Zack paused only long enough to slip their feet into their shoes, and they were off.

"You two can take your time," Seth addressed the McCarty brothers. "Carson, you can come and go as you wish, once you're dressed properly that is, but Emmy has to stay here until it's time," Seth dug into his own bag.

"The only place I wanna go is the bar," Carson dropped his tee shirt with his jeans and pulled on his tux shirt. "And to kiss my wife and son when they get here."

"They shouldn't be long now," Seth found his bolo tie with the Eagle head slide made of the sacred red pipestone and slipped it over his head. Seth's tux differed from the other groomsmen in that he wore his bolo in place of a euro tie, and his vest was custom made for him from leather in the same charcoal gray. Finally he donned his black tux jacket and he too was ready.

"Damn, Sweetie," Emmett smiled. "You look as hot at my wedding as you did at yours!"

"I know," Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder and bent to pull on his black leather shoe-boots with a three inch Cuban heel.

"Those can't be men's shoes," Carson expressed his doubt as he tied his euro tie. Beside him, his brother the groom, just stood in pants and half buttoned tux shirt. Emmett had plenty of time.

"I suppose men with your unnatural height have no need of custom boots, but some of us do," Seth countered.

The bedroom door opened at that moment and the ushers reappeared, their arms full of various sized clear plastic boxes. And they were not alone.

"Look who we found," Troy brought attention to that fact.

"Oh, Dane! Good," Seth walked across the room to greet the photographer. Like at Seth's wedding, Dane was in a dark brown suit with a very expensive professional camera hanging around his neck.

"Hi, guys," Dane gave Seth a kiss first.

"Hi, Emmett," Dane kissed the groom.

"Dane, I want you to meet my brother, Carson. Car, this is Dane, our friend and photographer," Emmett introduced.

"Yeah, I got that from the camera and kisses," Carson smiled and he buttoned his charcoal gray vest. "How's it goin'?" he offered the man who was now, thanks to the best man's heels, only slightly taller than Seth.

"Nice to meet you, Carson," Dane smiled at the obviously straight guy.

"Dane, take pictures of _everything_," Seth directed. "Nothing is off limits. You have access everywhere," he gave a sweeping gesture.

"Even the men's room?" Carson thought he was funny.

"Especially the men's room. And doubly especially if he's in there," Seth cocked a thumb at Carson.

"You asked for that," Emmett told his brother.

"Get some shots of me pinning the boutonnieres on the boys," Seth walked over to the bed where Troy and Zack had lined up all the boxes.

"There were corsages down there too. We brought up everything," Troy stepped back as Seth came to examine the merchandise.

"Oh, good. I should have told you to bring them too. I'm glad you did. Ladies over here," Seth sorted the boxes into clusters. "Grooms right here. And these are all ours. There," he opened two of the boxes and pulled out the first boutonniere. The groomsmen all had a small white calla lily with lily grass and Italian ruscus.

Troy noticed immediately that Seth looked him in the eye as he began to pin on his boutonniere. "Hey, how'd you get so tall?"

"You too can have height like this," Seth stood on one foot as he finished and bent his other knee to bring his high heeled boot clad foot up behind him.

"Zacky, I _so_ want boots like that!" Troy laughed.

"There, now you're even cuter, if that's even possible. Next," Seth plucked up the second boutonniere and did the same with Zack. A task that would have been much harder for him with the taller young man, were it not for his heels.

"Em, quick, put my boutonniere on me before Seth gets over here," Carson pulled on his tux jacket.

"This one, right, Seth?" Emmett picked up a clear plastic box.

"That's the one. Are you sure you don't want me to do it, Carson? I can brush the lint off the front of your pants for you while I do it," Seth offered.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Carson stood still for his brother to do the job.

"Excellent, guys, very natural," Dane commended them on their ability to go about their business and not pay attention to him while the camera went off around them.

"You should have been here when we were all in our underwear," Seth teased.

"Oh, I am sorry I missed that," Dane was sincere.

"I'm not. I don't want pictures taken of me in my underwear. Fuck knows where they would end up," Carson stated.

"Right next to your calendar is where," Seth snickered.

"Oh, fuck," Carson swore and looked up at the ceiling. "Seth."

"You're in a calendar?" Dane asked with clear interest.

"Carson, Carson," Seth shook his head. "Dane is just the next of many thousands, possibly tens of thousands, of gay men in greater Seattle who will learn all about the hot and humpy firemen of Minneapolis, courtesy, of yours truly."

"Have you done the photo shoot yet?" Dane asked.

"No," Carson shook his head.

"If they're looking for a photographer, I'd be more than happy to fly in," Dane offered. "And if it's for charity, I'll gladly donate my time."

"Ha! You can't find a better photographer, Carson," Seth assured. "The Fire Department should strongly consider this offer. What's the Chief's number? And, Dane, I'd be happy to pay for your time, for copies of all the shots that don't make it into the calendar!"

"No offense," Carson held up his hands, "but if the photographer is not a woman, or a beer bellied, truck drivin', cigar smokin' dude, I'm not doing it. I don't care what my wife says," he did not get why that made all of them laugh at him. "What?"

"Car, there's a bar just a few blocks from here called the Eagle," Emmett put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "where we could probably find a dozen gay men who fit exactly that description, even at this time of day."

"No shit?" Carson could hardly imagine that.

"Okay, Leo. Do me," Seth opened the appropriate plastic box and presented himself.

"Seth, I thought you'd never ask!" Troy teased with a smirk as he took Seth's boutonniere out of the box.

"Hee!" Seth squeed while Troy pinned his flower onto him. His boutonniere was distinguished, as was Garrett's, by a slightly larger calla lily.

"There," Troy finished. "Gorgeous!"

"Well, obviously," Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder. "Now, you two," he pointed at Troy and Zack, "to the door. I'll be down in a minute. Emmy, relax. Carson, do whatever it is you're doing. Dane, follow me," Seth gave out his orders and selected from the remaining clear plastic boxes on the bed. "Okay, I need this one and this one right now. Let's go," he headed for the door. Seth, Dane, Troy and Zack all marched out and shut the door behind them.

Seth led the way into the Upper Hall and while Troy and Zack headed down the stairs, he and Dane continued on into the opposing wing.

In the other groom's room, where there were only the three men, it was much calmer. Garrett alone was completely dressed. Edward was in everything except his tux jacket. Nasir also had on as much as he would wear under his bisht. Like everyone else he had on black tux pants, devoid of the satin stripe, and a white tux shirt. Nasir had on a red, five button vest with matching euro tie. The bisht, along with his ghutra, lay on the bed. Nasir and Garrett sat in the only two chairs in the room, sipping their champagne, while Edward sat across from them on the bench that sat at the foot of what was Mr. Stimson's big four poster.

"Smile, guys," Edward said as he held up his phone. The groom and his best man held their flutes touched together as they struck a regal pose for Edward.

"There, that's great. I'm gonna send this to Jasper," Edward flipped open the phone and typed his message.

_Your absinthe buddies  
__drinking something safe  
__All is well here  
__Ready for the big event  
__Counting down the minutes now  
__and missing you  
__Hope all is well there  
__I love you  
__E_

Even as Edward finished typing the door to their groom's room flew open.

"I hope you're all naked, 'cause I brought the cameraman!" Seth burst into the room. "Damn, Dane, everybody's dressed!"

"Well, that's no fun," Dane let his camera hang on it's strap and carefully shut the door while Seth walked to the bed with his boxes of boutonnieres.

"Dane, always nice to see you," Garrett rose to give the photographer a kiss.

"Hi, Garrett. Hi, Nasir," Dane had a hug for both men.

"Dane, I am very glad to see you," Nasir began.

"Get pictures in here of these guys too, Dane," Seth instructed as he opened the plastic boxes containing Garrett and Edward's boutonnieres.

"You remember that picture you took, or was taken for you, of Emmett at the Eagle, with all of you in it with him?" Nasir asked.

"I'll never forget it. Sit back down there, you guys," Dane requested as he snapped a picture of Edward and Seth.

"I want a copy of that, poster sized and framed. And I don't care what it costs," Nasir said as he sat back down at the small table with Garrett.

"Then you shall have it," Dane agreed as he snapped their picture.

"Okay, Honey, stand up again," Seth held Garrett's boutonniere and set about affixing it to his husband's lapel as soon as Garrett stood up.

"I love when you wear your bolo, Sweetness," Garrett ran his hands up Seth's arms and over his shoulders. "And I love this tux on you. You look so handsome. You make me very proud to be your husband."

"Thank you, Honey," Seth was touched. "There," he took a step back to look Garrett over. "You know what? I am so spoiled!"

"There's a newsflash," Edward muttered. Seth slowly turned a powerfully withering gaze on Edward.

"Sheesh, Edward. If looks could kill, you'd be standing there dead right now," Dane observed.

"I was just about to note, before I was so rudely interrupted," Seth continued, "that I am not blown away by how wonderful my husband looks, because he looks like this every day!"

"You are so sweet, Seth," Garrett put a hand to his husband's face and gave him a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

"Now," Seth turned back to the bed and picked up Edward's boutonniere. "Put your jacket on, Cullen. And let's do hope I don't run you through with this long pin."

"Get your camera ready, Dane," Edward slipped into his tux jacket. "If I'm done in, I want there to be evidence," he smirked as Seth began. "Ow! Jesus!" Edward put his hand inside his jacket. "You really did stick me!"

"Perhaps you could hold still and be quiet," Seth was not in the least apologetic.

"Perhaps Emmett will need a new best man in a minute," Edward threatened back.

"Do I get a flower, Sethy?" Nasir asked.

"You do, Mr. Groom, but not yet. Everything in order. There," Seth finished pinning on Edward's boutonniere properly. "You really look great, Edward. I think I'll send your picture to Jasper," he pulled his cell out of his inner jacket pocket. "Smile. Give us some of that patented Cullen sexy," Seth instructed and when Edward gave his trademark smirk, clicked the picture. "Ha. Perfect!"

Just then, Edward's own phone beeped in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out.

"It's a text from Jasper. I just sent him one like two seconds before you came in," Edward opened the message.

_Thanks for the pic  
__Emmett and Seth are lucky guys  
__Almost as lucky as me!  
__I so wish I could still be there  
__Dimi's out of ICU, but  
__he still needs another surgery  
__I'm on my way home  
__to get some sleep  
__Give my absinthe buddies  
__and everyone else all my love  
__I miss you too, so much  
__I love you  
__your J _

Edward read Jasper's text aloud to the men who were with him in Nasir's groom's room.

"We are absinthe buddies," Nasir smiled. He very much liked that and it showed.

"Not anymore we're not," Garrett countered. "The Green Fairy most decidedly does not like me, and she likes you even less, my friend," he took a sip of his champagne.

"I cannot argue with that," Nasir shook his head.

"Okay, Honey, I, oh!" Seth's cell beeped in his hand. He flipped it open. "Jasper texted me back too."

_That's my STUD right there!  
__Give him a kiss like it's from me  
__and tell him I said so! _

"Ha!" Seth read the text out loud. "Kiss you like it's from him," he scoffed. "There's one thing I'll _not_ be doing."

"C'mon, Seth. Pucker up," Edward reached for Seth.

"No!" Seth giggled and bounced around behind his husband.

"You can't hide behind Garrett," Edward reached for him again.

"Oh yes he can," Garrett stood up between Edward and Seth. "The only stud who will be kissing my husband, with tongue, is this one," he tapped himself on the chest.

"I could climb right up you right now, Gar," Seth stepped in front of his partner and ran his hands inside Garrett's tux jacket, suddenly cursing the fact that the entire wedding party was wearing vests.

"I think I saw another bedroom across the hall," Garrett ran his thumb over Seth's cheek. "Or, I suppose, while Dane is here..."

"Oh, now that's a great idea!" Seth's whole face lit up. "Dane, how much would you charge to document my husband's cock down my throat and up my ass for posterity?"

"Like we all haven't seen that," Edward shook his head.

"Normally standard rates would apply, but to watch you two fuck, it would be free," Dane stated.

"Damn, if only we had the time," Seth primped his husband's vest and tie, though Garrett did not at all need it. "So much to do. I have to get downstairs. Dane, pictures of everything and everyone. You," Seth leaned closer to his husband and stood up on his tip toes, "Mr. Thompson, are gonna get swallowed whole later on." And with that, Seth walked out the door and shut it behind him.

Before anyone in the room had a chance to speak, the door opened again and Seth returned.

"I'm sorry, Nasir," Seth went to Nasir's chair and seated himself on the Arab groom's lap. "I feel like I've been neglecting you. How are you doing? Not too nervous?"

"Hey, Seth," Edward spoke up. "Go handle your groom. We got Nasir," he put a supportive hand on Nasir's shoulder.

"I am good, Emira. Garrett and Edward are taking very good care of me," Nasir assured. "The only thing I ask of you is to take extra good care of my Emmett."

"Done and done, Sir," Seth gave Nasir a kiss on his lips. "And as it's your wedding day, I'm gonna let that one go," he got up from Nasir's lap and flew out the door a second time.

Far below in the vestibule, Troy and Zack were getting themselves organized.

"Zacky, I'm gonna put a stack of programs and newspapers on this table over here," Troy said as he placed programs on a console table beneath an ornate mirror.

"Good idea. These boxes aren't very pretty. I think I'll keep them in here, around the corner, out of sight," Zack dragged the open box of camel sticks into the tea room. Troy placed a stack of newspapers beside the programs and lined them up neatly.

Troy turned when two sets of feet came down the four steps from the Great Hall. Two even younger men who looked like high school seniors stopped and looked Troy over carefully. They were both taller than Troy, naturally, and both dressed in a white tux shirt with black bow tie, black pants and clean sneakers. One was good looking with Bieber style, sandy blonde hair and the other one was equally athletic with vividly red hair.

"Hi," Troy smiled in greeting. Smiles were not returned. It was immediately clear that these two were aware today's wedding was for two gay men, and they were none too comfortable with that.

"We usually leave this right inside the door," the red haired teen held up a small, tan metal lock box.

"Okay, sure," Troy agreed amiably. Zack stepped out from the tea room at that moment and the two boys in the bow ties grew even more wary. Until they looked the taller man over and decided he was slight of build and of no possible threat to them.

"Matt?" Zack asked.

Shock and alarm painted the teen faces. The sandy haired young man looked finally at the face of the man who recognized him. And recognized him back.

"Zack? It's Zack, right?" Matt pointed.

"Yeah. I thought that was you. Your brother was on the football team with Moose," Zack smiled. He had fond memories of Matt's older brother Mark, who was among Moose's crew of bigger, stronger guys who protected him in high school.

"Yeah! Oh my God! These guys are okay, Tim," Matt nudged his red haired friend.

"I don't think you ever met my partner," Zack put his hand proudly on Troy's back. "This is Troy."

"Hi, Troy," Matt had a smile for him now.

"Hi, Matt," Troy shook the offered hand. "You guys went to school together?"

"Zack and my older brother did. I was a few years behind them, obviously. This is my buddy Tim," Matt had become perfectly friendly.

"Hey," Tim remained unconvinced. He did not offer his hand.

"Well, we gotta get outside. Catch you guys later," Matt gave a wave and pushed his friend out the front door. "Dude, that was so rude!" he said just loud enough to be overheard as he and Tim went down the steps to the front walk.

Neither Troy nor Zack heard the quick shuffle of feet as Seth flew down the stairs from above. They only saw him appear in a flash as he came down the last four steps from the Great Hall.

"Who was that, the valet boys?" Seth asked.

"Yep," Zack confirmed.

"Are they cute?" Seth asked what was, as far as he was concerned, the most pertinent question.

"One is," Troy stated. "The other's a bit of a phobe."

"Oh, well. His issue. But keep an eye on him," Seth thought twice. "If he's rude to Emmy and Nasir's guests, I'll have him sent packing," Seth looked around the vestibule. "Looks like you two have everything ready down here, I see. Papers and programs are ready to go, gifts for the men and women," he ticked off aloud as he pointed at each.

"Yes, Sir. Don't you worry about a thing," Troy assured.

"I'm not worried about you two at all. I do have some last minute instructions, however, so pay attention," Seth commanded. "People should start arriving at any moment, especially the family."

"Oh, yeah, about that," Troy interrupted. "Think they can find their own way? I'm gonna blow Zacky in the broom closet in about five minutes," he fought to keep a straight face.

"_In_ about five minutes or _for_ about five minutes?" Seth could not help himself.

"Oh. Yeah, I could blow him in five minutes," Troy looked up at his lover, "but I'm gonna take much longer."

"Why are hot boys so difficult?" Seth asked the ceiling. "Now listen up. When Emmy's family arrive, bring them upstairs to Emmy and Carson. Same goes for Maggie and Rosalie when they arrive. Everyone else, goes in here," Seth pointed into the library and walked into it. Troy and Zack obediently followed.

"Now, when you bring people in here to seat them, no Emmett or Nasir's side, type questions," Seth continued.

"Right, normally we should ask, bride's side or groom's side, kinda thing," Troy understood.

"How many people does Nasir know?" Zack was astute. "Not through Emmett, I mean."

"And there you have it exactly," Seth took hold of Zack's arm. "I am not going to have Nasir walk in here and wonder why everyone is sitting on one side. Just fill in the rows as people come in."

"You got it," Troy agreed.

"And last, Nasir was adamant about this, seat the Thompsons in the front row on his side," Seth directed.

"Which side is his side?" Zack asked.

"The right," Seth pointed.

"Tops on the right, bottoms on the left. Got it," Troy gave a nod.

"Okay, Emmy and Nasir's wedding guests are in your hands. We'll schedule time for Leo to blow you a little later on, Zack. I just have to check when Dane is free and get back to you. I have my phone on me, so call me if you need anything. Otherwise I'll buzz through. I'm off to the kitchen now!" Seth flew up the four steps and disappeared into the Great Hall.

"What a whirlwind," Zack observed.

"That's our Seth," Troy agreed. He stepped up to his partner and put his hands on Zack's chest as he looked up into the taller man's eyes. "You don't mind if Dane takes pictures of us with your dick down my throat?"

"Oh, not at all. We'll share them with all our friends. My class, your coworkers. And I'm sure your dads and my mom would love to get one blown up and framed for their living room walls," Zack teased.

"That'll be the day!" Troy laughed.

The front door had been left open and would remain so until the actual ceremony began. Troy and Zack heard the loud muffler before they actually saw the car.

"That sounds familiar," Troy stepped away from Zack and into the open doorway.

"It sure does," Zack agreed. He stepped up behind his partner and put his hands on Troy's shoulders as the expected, thirty year old, pale blue Camaro pulled up to the curb. The valets standing by at the curb also knew this car well. Tim opened the passenger door for the woman only a few years his senior, while Matt walked around the car with the intention of parking it.

"Hey, Matty! What the hell are you doing here?" Moose asked as he got out of the driver's seat. He grabbed his good friend's kid brother in a quick headlock and ruffled his hair.

"Moose! Fuck!" Matt struggled for a quick second before the bigger man let him go. "I work here, obviously," he straightened his hair as best he could. "You remember my friend Tim," he pointed. "We park the cars. So hand over your keys."

"Do I look dressed for a wedding?" Moose held out his arms. He wore the dark tee shirt and baggy jeans that he had worn to work that day.

"Well, you can't park here," Matt pointed.

"Relax. I'm just gonna walk my lady inside and say hello to my boys," Moose walked around his car.

Molly waited on the sidewalk with Tim. She wore a pretty, flowery, spaghetti strap dress with a thin, dressy white sweater over it.

"Moose," Tim had an admiring smile for the older guy.

"Hey there, Timmy," Moose greeted amiably as he took Molly's hand to walk her up to the house.

"Oh, wow," Molly beamed as she preceded her man through the door. "Don't you guys look nice!"

"Thanks, Mol, you too!" Zack gave her a hug.

"Hey, Zack," Moose gave Zack a none to gentle clap on the upper arm. "Hi, Leo!" he took Troy's hands in his and did the silly, over the top greeting that had become a running joke with his best friend's partner, by leaning down, puckering up, and giving Troy a quick peck on the lips. Troy, of course, was expecting this and was all too ready to give the big, straight guy a kiss.

"I'll bet that little soul patch really tickles your balls, Zack!" Moose chuckled.

"It feels pretty damn good, actually, and are you never going to get tired of that joke?" Zack let Molly go, who moved to hug Troy.

"Naw," Moose confirmed with a shake of his crew cut head.

"It's always nice to see you, Leo," Molly held the smaller man tightly. She remembered well the many times back in high school that she held Zack's hand when he was missing his guy so badly.

"You too, Molly," Troy had always been grateful to Molly and Moose for looking out for his man in their respective ways when he was far away.

"Okay, you guys, take care of my woman," Moose bid.

"We will," Zack smiled.

"Go already, ya big goofball," Molly grabbed a handful of Moose's shirt and pulled to give him a kiss. Moose gave her a playful pat on her butt as he did so.

"I'll need about twenty minutes to get back here tonight, so call me a little before you're ready to go," Moose instructed. "Be good, guys. Hey, these yahoos aren't giving you any trouble, are they?" he cocked a thumb out the door. It was meant as a joke, but he saw the way Zack and Troy looked at each other and his smile faded. "Are they?"

"Well, Tim might not be the warmest soul," Troy confessed.

"Really, it's nothing, Moose," Zack dismissed.

Moose put a reassuring hand on Zack's shoulder for a brief moment. Then he turned and headed out the door. "Hey, num nuts, c'mere. I wanna talk to you," Moose commanded as he headed down the steps to the front walk. Matt and Tim stood their posts near the curb, watching over Moose's beloved Camaro. They looked to the approaching man with wide open expressions. Neither teen had any idea what caused the change in the older man's demeanor.

"Zack and Troy in there are my friends, my good friends," Moose pointed. "You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Matt answered.

"You guys give 'em attitude?" Moose demanded.

"A little, at first, but we didn't know who they were then," Matt defended.

"It don't matter who they are. Guys like them got as much right to be who they are as we do," Moose laid down the law. "They're not hurtin' nobody."

"Moose, it's all cool," Matt held up his hands. "Really, it is. Right, Tim?"

"Yeah, we're cool," Tim agreed.

"Be very cool. 'Cause those two guys in there," Moose pointed back at the mansion again, "are good guys. And they know that I always got their back. You get me?"

"We got their back too, Moose. Really," Matt protested. "Friends of yours and Mark's, are friends of ours."

"Okay. I'll be back to pick up Molly later on," Moose spoke in a softer tone as he stepped off the curb and walked around his car. "Zack and Troy had better not have anything to say about you two except that you were polite and friendly. But you know what, guys? Don't be nice 'cause I said so. Be nice 'cause it's the right thing to do. I'll catch ya later," Moose got into his car, started it up, and drove away.

"I don't know about friends," Tim muttered mostly to himself.

"Dude, really?" Matt spread his arms.

They had no more time to discuss the finer points of their social interactions, as a big, white Rolls Royce Phantom pulled to a stop at the curb beside them where Moose's car had just been a moment before. Like the proper valet's they were, Matt and Tim opened both the front and rear passenger doors and offered their hands to the ladies seated within.

From within the open front door of the mansion, Zack, Troy and Molly saw this.

"We're on, Lee," Zack smiled.

"Yep, here's Emmett and Nasir's family," Troy picked up programs and newspapers.

Auguste sat in back with Sonja and Connor, and was first out of the car. She wore a royal blue, floor length, shift dress with a beaded neckline. The matching jacket had beaded cuffs and hem that matched her neckline, and a complex pattern of beaded flowers and vines that kept the ensemble from appearing too matronly. She carried Connor's pale blue and chocolate diaper bag along with her purse.

Noreen was a sunny Irish ray of sunshine in her canary yellow embroidered and beaded dress. She had a perfectly matched handbag and a great shawl of Irish lace lined in white velvet. On her head was a matching yellow pillbox hat that was encircled by a gossamer veil.

"Thank you, young man," Noreen patted Tim's hand after he had helped her out of the big car.

"You're welcome, ma'am," Tim smiled. He was a perfect young gentleman with an older lady.

Sonja had not been overly pleased about transporting her son sans car seat, but it was an enormous car and a distance of only four blocks, two of them residential, so she held him on her lap. The young mother wore a very fitted ice blue cocktail dress with three asymmetrical shoulder straps that connected to the right side of the bodice with an attached, sparkling brooch. The ruching down both sides only served to accentuate her supple curves further. Silver pumps with a four inch heel matched her small clutch.

Connor was dressed in a cute tiny suit that complimented both his parents. His jacket and pants were black, like his father's tux. He also had a black vest, and his shirt and striped tie were the same color blue as his mother's dress. Connor immediately leaned over in his mother's arms and reached toward the ground. Sonja put her son down, but held onto his hand lest he fall on the slightly uneven walk. It was a moment before they started toward the house after his grandmother and great grandmother. Connor needed to stare down at the little black patent leather shoes on his feet that he found so fascinating.

Auguste needed no help climbing the steps to the front door of the mansion.

"Miss McCarty," Zack smiled as he slipped past her to give Noreen his hand to help her up the stairs.

"Hello, Miss McCarty," Troy greeted as she walked into the mansion.

"Jungen," Auguste patted Troy gently on the cheek. "Oh, so nice!" she stepped further into the big, old house and looked around.

"How about this, Auguste?" Noreen was equally impressed as she walked in behind her daughter-in-law.

"Miss McCarty, this is Molly," Troy introduced.

"Ja, I remember. Hello, Molly," Auguste was pleasant.

"Molly is here to babysit and relieve the parents with the little ones," Troy explained.

"Would you like me to take the bag?" Molly offered.

"Ja, ja," Auguste handed it over. "Danke."

"Ladies, programs and newspapers about the happy couple," Troy smiled and held them out.

"Oh, ja!" Auguste took them both.

"Emmett and Nasir have gifts for everyone," Zack added and picked up two small white boxes.

"Oh," Auguste noted the Kühn label on the lid of the box. "Nein. You save those for the other guests," she patted Zack's arm.

"What is it?" Noreen stepped forward.

"For the ladies, Emmett and Nasir have a beautiful pendant," Zack opened one of the boxes. A pewter and white enamel edelweiss flower the size of a quarter lay within on a thin silver chain.

"Oh, pretty! I want one," Noreen declared.

"Here you are," Zack closed the box and handed it to her.

"Miss McCarty and little Mr. McCarty," Troy greeted Sonja and Connor.

"Hi, guys," Sonja smiled. Her son just stared up the the men with a knuckle in his mouth.

"Hi there!" Molly bent down to smile at Connor. "What a cutie!"

"This is Molly, Miss McCarty. She's here to help with the kids," Troy informed.

"Oh, okay," Sonja noticed that the younger woman held her diaper bag, and was sure she remembered her from somewhere. "We've met. Oh, was it at that gallery?" Sonja pointed, as if she knew the direction of Pioneer Square from Capital Hill.

"Yes, I met all of you there. My boyfriend works for Melinda and Garrett and I help out when I'm needed," Molly confirmed.

"Right, right," Sonja nodded and felt much more at ease.

"Program, newspaper," Troy handed them to Sonja.

"Gift for the ladies," Zack added a little white box.

"Oh, thank you," Sonja opened the box. "Isn't this pretty."

"We were left very specific instructions to escort you up to Emmett's groom's room just as soon as you arrived," Troy informed.

"Go ahead, Lee. I'll man the door," Zack bid.

"Okay, Zacky. Ladies, and little gentleman, if you'll follow me," Troy led the way up the four steps into the Great Hall. The ladies followed easily, but Sonja had to lift Connor up. Following Troy, they turned and started up the grand front staircase.

"Need an arm, Mother McCarty?" Troy asked.

"Thank you, young man, but I'm alright, long as I have something to steady me," Noreen put her hand on the foot wide, carved wood banister.

"Would you like some help?" Molly bent down to Connor again.

"These stairs look pretty big from where you're standing, huh?" Troy picked Connor up in his arms and held him astride his right hip. Connor leaned back slightly. He didn't know this person, but he sure seemed like a nice man. He looked to his mother and back to Troy.

"Is this okay?" Troy asked the child's mother.

"Sure it is. Thanks for the help," Sonja answered as she and Troy started up behind the older ladies.

"Oh, please. I love kids. And this one's just adorable," Troy ever so lightly tweaked Connor's chin. "He's gonna be an Emmett and Carson sized heart breaker when he grows up. I can already tell."

"It's Troy, right?" Sonja asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Troy was polite.

"God, please don't call me ma'am. I am so not old enough for ma'am," Sonja complained good naturedly.

"Sorry, Miss McCarty," Troy smiled.

"I'm not old enough for that either. My mother-in-law is Miss McCarty. I'm Sonja," she instructed.

"Sorry, Sonja," Troy corrected.

"I was just going to say that I think you'd make a good big brother," Sonja complimented as they arrived in the Upper Hall.

"I think I would too. If only everyone thought so," Troy tried very hard to keep his feelings to himself as he slipped a masking smile into place and set Connor down on his little feet. "Ready to go find your dad? He's with your uncle Emmett. It's right down here," Troy's smile became genuine as Connor's face lit up at the prospect of finding his father. Troy led the way and Connor toddled right after him.

"Ach! Wunderbar," Auguste was thrilled at the sight of her fatherland's flag.

"Auguste, Noreen, Sonja," Seth called as he approached from behind them, trailing the photographer. "Don't you ladies look nice! Oh, and Molly's here. Good. I see you've all met. Dane, this is the family. Mom, grandmother, Carson's wife and son. And then this is Molly who will be helping the parents with their kids during the ceremony, or reception, or both," Seth pointed each one out, though from that description, Dane could easily figure it out. "This is Dane, everyone. He'll be taking pictures of everything."

"Hi," Dane smiled and gestured with his camera.

"Look at all the handsome young men around here. Especially you, Seth!" Noreen grabbed him and planted a wet one on his dark cheek. Seth gave his best friend's little Irish grandmother a hug as they ate each other up.

"And look at this handsome little man!" Seth squatted down to get closer to Connor.

The commotion outside the door of the big bedroom could be heard from within. Everyone turned as the door opened and Emmett appeared. He was now, though he did not know it, dressed exactly like Nasir in his red vest and euro tie, white tux shirt with black pants and dress shoes.

"Hey, Mutti," Emmett smiled as he saw that his family had joined him.

"Oh, mein Emmett!" Auguste was so overwhelmed with joy at seeing her older son dressed for his wedding that she wanted to cry. She grabbed him in a tight hug and kiss. "Look at your beard!" Auguste put a hand to her son's face.

"You like it?" Emmett smiled.

"Ja, this I do. So handsome!" Auguste approved.

"Is everybody here?" Carson asked from within the room. Connor, upon hearing his father's voice, toddled past his uncle and grandmother's legs to find him.

"There's my little man!" Carson was thrilled at the sight of his son dressed so much like him. He snatched his son up in his arms even as the boy reached for him. "I love this suit on you, Buddy!"

"Gram," Emmett moved to his grandmother to kiss and hug her as well. Noreen just patted and rubbed his shoulder.

"Hi, Sonja. Wow, you look really nice," Emmett bent to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, Emmett. You look pretty handsome yourself," Sonja smiled.

"Oh, Connor, look at your mom!" Carson caught sight of his wife. Connor, of course, did not see what his father did. He did not now, nor would he ever in his life, appreciate his mother for the beautiful woman that she was. Sonja could not help but smile at the sight of her men, father holding son, and both looking so handsome.

"I gotta put you down, Buddy, so I can give your mother the attention she deserves," Carson set his son down on his little patent leather clad feet. Sonja was only too happy to step into her husband's embrace.

"Sonja," Carson ran his hands down the sides of her form fitting dress and felt it in his pants. By the time his hands came to rest on her hips he was more than half hard. "You look so beautiful," he brought one hand up to cradle the back of her neck as he bent to kiss her ever so gently. He knew she would not want him to touch her face right now, lest he mess up what little make up she wore. "God damn. Am I the proudest man on the planet, or what?" Only the presence of his mother and grandmother stopped him from pulling his wife's body to his so that she could feel what she had done to him. As it was, Carson made sure his back was to them while his dress pants were tented.

"Thank you, Carson. You look pretty handsome yourself," Sonja primped his lapels. "Both my boys do," she smiled down on their son who held onto both of their legs.

"Emmy, would you like to do the honors?" Seth picked up the larger boxes that contained the mother and grand mother's corsages.

"Absolutely I would. You first, Mutti," Emmett reached out and Seth placed the correct box in his hand. Emmett opened it and extracted a corsage of lavender tulips, blue hydrangea, white roses, red huckleberry and seeded eucalyptus.

"Oh, schön!" Auguste's eyes lit up at the sight of her corsage.

"You want it on your wrist, Mutti?" Emmett asked.

"Nein," Auguste shook her head. "Right here," she patted herself.

"Okay," Emmett smiled and set about pinning his mother's corsage on her.

"Can I do you, Grandma?" Seth asked as he opened Noreen's box.

"Sure you can!" Noreen enthused. "Oh, so pretty!" she admired the yellow roses, white freesia, stephanotis and variegated ivy corsage as Seth brought it to her.

"Did you want it pinned on?" Seth asked.

"Yes. If I have it on my wrist I'll be hitting people with it all night," Noreen stated.

"Well, we don't want that," Seth smiled and pinned the corsage that was slightly smaller than Auguste's to the jacket of the grandmother's dress.

"You look so beautiful, Mutti," Emmett rubbed his mother's arms.

"Stop now, you make me cry," Auguste gave him a tap on his chest.

"Okay, put your jacket on now, Emmy," Seth instructed. "It's mother-son time. Everyone else can come with me," the ring master herded everyone else back out into the hallway. Carson picked his mini me back up and held him in one arm.

"Carson, you remember Molly from the gallery?" Seth gestured to the young lady who waited patiently in the corridor.

Emmett put on his white dinner jacket with shawl lapels and a single button as Seth closed the bedroom door, leaving him alone with his mother.

"So handsome!" Auguste beamed.

Emmett picked up one of the two remaining boutonniere boxes and handed it to his mother. "I want my mom to pin this on me," he smiled.

"Ja! Of course I do!" Auguste opened the box and paused to look up at her oldest son. Emmett rubbed her arms again as it was clear she was tearing up.

"Now you do make me cry," Auguste shook her head as she pinned the small red calla lily with lily grass and Italian ruscus to Emmett's lapel. "There," she put her hands on his broad chest on top of his tux and looked up at him again. "Now you are ready to get married. I am so happy today."

"I know, Mutti. I am too. Thanks for pinning my boutonniere on me. Nasi needs a mom too," Emmett expressed.

"Oh! He has one! Ja, he has one. I go help him too," Auguste picked up the last remaining box.

"Wait, Mutti," Emmett urged. "Put that down for a sec," he went to the bed and reached into his bag to produce a small box wrapped in red paper with a large white ribbon. "Nasi and I wanted to get you something for being such a great mom. We wanted to give it to you together, but we're not allowed to see each other right now," he handed his mother the box.

"Was ist das?" Auguste asked as she pulled the ribbon. Emmett did not answer and just watched her unwrap her gift. Auguste tore the red paper away to reveal a pale blue Tiffany box. She opened the box and gasped when she saw the ornate silver locket.

"Schön!" Auguste exclaimed as she lifted the heavy locket out of the box.

"Open it," Emmett bid with a smile.

"There are pictures inside? Already? Ach, I need my glasses," Auguste handed the locket to her son and went to fetch her glasses from her purse which had been discarded on a chair. Emmett opened the locket and had it ready for her to examine when she returned. On the left side was the picture of Emmett and Nasir, and on the right of Carson, Sonja and Connor, that Sonja had so carefully inserted in Emmett and Nasir's bedroom two days before.

"Oh! All mein kinder!" Auguste took the locket in her hands and held it reverently for a moment. Then she carefully closed it and handed it back to her son. "Put it on me now."

"Nasi will be thrilled when he sees you have it on," Emmett opened the clasp on the heavy silver chain and fastened it around his mother's neck.

"Now I have all mein kinder close to mein heart," Auguste turned around to face Emmett with both of her hands pressed over the locket. "You are such good, sweet jungen, all three of you," she put one hand to her oldest son's face.

"I'm glad you like it, Mutti," Emmett smiled.

"I love it," Auguste patted his arm. "I go help Nasir now," she picked up the last remaining boutonniere box and Emmett opened the bedroom door for her. The family was gathered out in the Upper Hall and Emmett watched his mother walk to join them.

"Where is my Nasir now?" Auguste asked as she stepped into their midst.

"He's right down here," Seth led the way.

"I wanna see Nasir!" Noreen called.

"I actually haven't seen him either," Carson commented.

"Follow me, everyone," Seth turned around and walked backwards for a moment as he marshaled the group into the opposing wing. "Okay, I really have to knock this time to make sure my boys are decent," he said and did so. Seth then opened the door just enough to stick his head inside.

Nasir, Garrett and Edward were all dressed, just as Seth last left them, and sitting in the same places, champagne flutes in hand. They all turned when Seth poked his head into the room.

"I have special visitors! The family's here!" Seth declared and pushed the door open wide. Nasir, Garrett and Edward all stood as, behind Auguste, the family flooded into the room.

"My Nasir," Auguste headed straight for him.

"Mutti, you have your locket!" Nasir reached for her as well. "You have seen Emmett!"

"Ja, ja," Auguste admitted as she embraced him ever so carefully so as not to crush her corsage. "I love it! Danke!"

"Thank you," Nasir held her more tightly. "It means so much to us to have such a wonderful mother."

"Now you going to make me cry too!" Auguste kissed and patted his, for the first time in her experience, smooth cheek.

"Honey," Seth leaned close to his husband. "Can you go take care of Emmy for a minute?"

"Of course I can, Sweetness," Garrett kissed Seth's temple and slipped out of the bedroom. He walked through the Upper Hall and into the other wing like he was born to the Stimson-Green. Garrett gave a soft rap on the door of Emmett's groom's room and opened the door.

"Hi, Garrett," Emmett smiled at the unexpected visit. He stood in the center of the big bedroom.

"Emmett, don't you look splendid," Garrett crossed to him. "I can't wait for Nasir to see you!"

"Thanks. How is my baby?" Emmett asked.

"Wishing he could be with you, just as much as you with him," Garrett smiled.

"I'll bet," Emmett nodded. "Just a little while longer, and then forever. Or at least until he goes back to work."

"We will make a point of having dinner and cocktails with you during the week, so you can be in Manhattan on the weekends when he can't come home," Garrett ran his fingers up under Emmett's lapel.

"I don't know what we would do without you guys," Emmett put his arms around Garrett.

"You are my husband's brother, Emmett, so you are mine too," the smaller man made sure their hug was askew to protect their boutonnieres.

"I'm so glad Seth found you," Emmett hugged Garrett tighter and rested his cheek on Garrett's head.

"I'm glad we all have each other. And that you found Nasir," Garrett patted Emmett on his broad, muscular back before he let him go. "Now, can I get you anything? It looks like you've switched to beer. Do you need another?"

"I will soon, but that's Carson's job. Thanks for checking on me, Garrett," Emmett put a hand on the shorter man's shoulder. "It means a lot to me."

"Of course. I'll send your men back in," Garrett patted Emmett's arm and headed back out.

Seth was busy herding all of Nasir's visitors back out of the other groom's room. All but one.

"Nasir, you need to finish getting dressed now so mom can pin your boutonniere on you," Seth directed. He started to shut the door, but leaned out quickly. "Edward, get back in here."

Nasir walked over to the bed and began to assemble the final parts of his formal wedding attire. He first put his round, white taqiyah on his head. Nasir then picked up the large, square ghutra cloth, folded it in half, corner to corner and draped this over his head atop the taqiyah. This was held in place by the double, black cords of his igal. Last he put on his floor length, gold trimmed, black bisht. Nasir at last turned toward his audience and spread his arms. Over his white tux shirt, black pants, red vest and euro tie, his bisht and ghutra made him the perfect blend of West and Middle East.

"Oh, Nasir!" Auguste clasped her hands to her bosom.

"I love him dressed like this," Seth agreed.

"Nasir, buddy, Emmett is gonna melt," Edward smirked.

"Do I pin his flower on his robe?" Auguste opened the final plastic box.

"Yes!" Seth enthused. "Another mother-son moment. Edward let's step out and leave them alone," Seth opened the bedroom door as Auguste stepped forward.

"Come in, get out. Make up my mind," Edward complained.

"Oh, shut up. It's our turn to entertain the family," Seth turned to find his husband. "Oh! How's Emmy, Honey?"

"He looks like he's ready to get married," Garrett answered as he ran a hand down the back of Seth's silken head. "Is Auguste with Nasir?"

"She is," Seth confirmed.

"Then I'll wait to go in," Garrett decided. "Oh, Carson, Emmett said he needed another Spaten."

"What a coincidence, so do I!" Carson's face lit up. "You guys want anything? A glass of wine, Honey?"

"Not right now," Sonja concentrated on watching their son toddle up and down the hall.

"I'd love a coffee," Noreen spoke up. Everyone there knew she didn't mean coffee when she said coffee.

"Actually, I have a sitting room down here off Emmy's room for the family to relax until it's time to go down. Edward, will you go down and find Juan or someone to come up and take drink orders?" Seth orchestrated.

"Sure," Edward headed for the back stairs.

There was a time when Nasir never would have conceived of being left alone with a woman who was not his mother, sister, or wife, but now, as he was left alone with Auguste McCarty, that it should seem unusual to him, never even entered his mind.

"I pin Emmett's flower on him," Auguste stated as she set about doing it again with an identical small, red calla lily, lily grass and Italian ruscus boutonniere.

"Did you?" Nasir smiled.

"Ja. Is for the mutter to do this. I do this now for all my jungen. All three of you," Auguste finished and smiled up at him as she patted his chest.

"This is probably the first bisht in the history of the world with a boutonniere on it," Nasir looked down, "but it means so much to me. In my language we say, shukran jazeelan. Thank you very much."

"Bitte!" Auguste gave a firm nod and a final rap on her son-in-law's chest.

"Not just for this, Mutti," Nasir took her hands in his.

"Ja, I know," Auguste held his bigger, stronger hands tightly. "I am so sorry your family cannot be here to share the joy and love you have with Emmett today."

"I have you," Nasir smiled.

"You always have us," Auguste confirmed. She leaned up to give the tall man a kiss on his cheek. "I like your beard this way. Oh! Emmett's is the same!"

"I can't wait to see it on him. Do you like it?" Nasir asked excitedly.

"Ja, I do," Auguste confirmed. "Is a little hard for me to tell. He always let himself be scruffy when he was young man at home. I always say, 'go shave!' But now I like it. Especially this way," she ran her thumb over Nasir's chin. "I send your men back in," Auguste turned and headed out. She found Garrett waiting for her when she left Nasir alone.

"Our boy is all set, Auguste?" Garrett asked.

"Ja. My boys are ready to be married," Auguste confirmed.

"Wonderful. There's a lounge for the family right down here," Garrett gestured and set off with her. "Perhaps we can get you a glass of riesling?"

"Danke. That would be very nice," Auguste nodded.

* * *

Saturday  
Afternoon  
(Wedding minus 45 minutes)

Matt and Tim had yet to park a car and, as autophiles, it was something they loved to do. They counted themselves especially lucky to have landed the job at Stimson-Green as the guests here often had expensive sports cars. On the occasion of a particularly rare vehicle, they rushed to beat each other to the driver's door. When the next guest to the McCarty al Qasimi wedding arrived in a taxi, neither of them rushed to open the rear passenger door. The sophisticated looking man in the expensively tailored black suit paid his fare with a generous tip and, bag in hand, stood up out of the cab.

"Thank you, boys," the tall, blonde man said with a smile as he slung the strap of his Dolce and Gabbana bag over his shoulder.

"Enjoy the wedding," Matt called after him. He and Tim watched the man who looked and carried himself like a model, walk toward the mansion.

"Thank you, I will!" the man called back over his shoulder.

"You think he's gay?" Tim spoke quietly, his voice well masked by the engine of the cab as it pulled away.

"Oh, yeah," Matt confirmed.

At the door of Stimson-Green, the McCarty al Qasimi ushers were also manning their post. They sound of the back door of the taxi as it shut caught their attention.

"Our first real guest, Lee," Zack peered out the open door.

"Looks like," Troy agreed. He gathered up program and newspaper while his partner picked up one of the gifts for the men. Troy turned toward the door, ready to meet and greet, and noticed that the man had luggage. "Why does he..?" Troy looked carefully at the man's face and his eyes went wide. "Oh, my God!"

"What?" Zack was alarmed and followed his lover's gaze. It took less than a second for Zack to see what Troy already had. "Oh, my God!"

"Hi, guys!" the tall man saw who waited to greet him and took the steps two at a time. He let his bag fall from his shoulder on the threshold as he reached for the two younger men.

"Cap!" Troy grabbed his other big brother in a tight hug.

"Hey, Cliff," Zack was right behind.

"I didn't know you guys would be at the door!" Cliff held both his younger brothers to him tightly.

"We're Emmett and Nasir's ushers," Troy declared proudly. He held onto Cliff's arms as they all pulled apart. "But what are you doing here? No one told us you were coming! Where's Derek?"

"Slow down, Lee," Zack put a restraining hand on his partner's back.

"No one knew I was coming, because I said I couldn't," Cliff began to answer. "Things changed very last minute, like yesterday, and so I decided to come. Derek couldn't get away."

"Well, when you talk to him, you give him our love too," Troy insisted.

"Of course I will," Cliff assured with a smile that was so slightly forced, neither younger man noticed it.

"Everyone will be so thrilled to see you!" Troy enthused.

"Especially Edward," Zack added.

"I would love to see him, and everyone! I've never even met Nasir. I've never even seen a picture of him," Cliff stated.

"You'll love him. He has the cutest accent," Troy assured.

"Is there someplace...?" Cliff reached for his bag.

"Right in here," Zack grabbed the shoulder strap even before Cliff could and picked it up. He carried it into the tea room and placed it behind the last box of gifts. Zack pulled a stick out of the box and presented it to Cliff. "Emmett and Nasir have gifts for all their guests. This is for the men."

"Oh," Cliff took it and held it in his hand. "What the heck is it?"

"It's a camel stick," Troy informed and managed to maintain a straight face.

"It's a camel stick," Cliff repeated the words as he looked at the cane length stick with a forked end and curved handle entirely without understanding. "Well, I don't have one," he added slowly with raised eyebrows. At which the younger men burst out laughing.

"Now you do, Cap!" Troy patted Cliff on the back.

"And what do you do with it?" Cliff asked.

"According to the Arab groom, when you ride a camel, this is what you use to, um, steer, or whatever," Troy tried to explain.

"I don't think I've seen many camels around Wilmington," Cliff was dubious.

"What, all your friends don't have one?" Troy laughed.

"Surprisingly, no," Cliff answered.

"Maybe you can use it on Derek. He might enjoy getting steered for a change," Zack suggested.

"Ha!" Cliff's laugh was short and not entirely mirthful.

"Okay, Emmett and Nasir's grooms' rooms are upstairs. Everyone is up there. I'll take you up," Troy took Cliff's hand.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Cliff asked.

"Of course it is. And I'm an usher. I'm ushering you upstairs," Troy's logic was inescapable.

"Zack, will you hold onto my camel stick until I come back down?" Cliff held it out.

"Sure," Zack agreed and took it back.

"C'mon," Troy led Cliff up the four steps into the Great Hall and then up the grand front stairs to the Upper Hall on the second floor.

"How are you doing on the new medication?" Cliff asked as they climbed. He and Derek had been home to Spokane only a couple of months ago and knew that Troy's doctor had changed his regimen.

"Oh my God, I can't tell you how nice it is to have all my HIV meds in just one pill, once a day. Dad T was so right. I take a vitamin. I take my pill. That's it," Troy expressed.

"You're being monitored closely though, right?" Cliff was concerned for his little brother.

"I was going in every other week, but starting this month I'm down to just once a month. So far so good. No acidosis and my liver's fine. And Zacky takes good care of me. If anything was even a little bit wrong, he would know," Troy explained.

"He loves you. We all do," Cliff put an arm around Troy's shoulders. "Wow, what a place, huh?" he took in the opulent, old world character of the massive, old house. "I feel like I walked right into The Others."

"I know, right?" Troy agreed as they headed down into the near wing.

"What is that? Is that a flag?" Cliff pointed.

"Yep. The country Nasir is from. United Arab, something or other," Troy tried to remember.

"United Arab Emirates?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah, that sounds right," Troy reached to rap on the bedroom door.

"Leo," Cliff grabbed his little brother's wrist, suddenly apprehensive about being shown into the groom's room of a man he had never met, "are you sure I can go in there? I mean..."

"Of course you can go in there. You know Edward will want to see you," Troy stated. He gave a soft rap on the door and opened it. A glance told Troy the three men he expected to find within, were in fact all there. He stepped aside with a hand on Cliff's back so that the unexpected guest would be framed in the center of the doorway.

Cliff did not have to be the sharp and intelligent man that he was to figure out who was who. Only one man wore a bisht and ghutra. The other man he did not know was elegant with long, rich, wavy dark hair and could only have been Garrett. Edward, who stood between them, stared at Cliff with a look of wonder and amazement on his face.

For a long moment, no one moved or spoke. Nasir and Garrett looked at each other, then at Edward. Clearly Edward knew this man and Troy did too. Then, suddenly, Edward was on the move. He all but ran to the doorway.

"Cliff!" Edward grabbed him and they hugged each other with their whole bodies.

"Ah, Cliff," Garrett nodded to himself.

"It's so good to see you!" Edward held Cliff tightly. "I didn't think you were coming!"

"I know, right? No one told me and Zack either, but what a fantastic surprise!" Troy enthused.

"Fantastic," Edward repeated. "Come here, Leo," he and Cliff both pulled the smaller man into their hug.

"Garrett, do you know this man?" Nasir asked softly as he stepped closer to his best man.

"I know of him," Garrett replied in kind.

The three men broke apart at last.

"You'll have to explain later. Right now, let me introduce you to the groom you haven't met yet and his best man," Edward slipped one arm around Cliff's waist and led him into the room, where Nasir and Garrett waited patiently side by side.

"Alright, Gem. I leave him in your hands. I have to get back to ushering," Troy announced and headed back toward the stairs.

"Guys, this is Leo's older brother and my good friend, Cliff," Edward began proper introductions at last. "Cliff, this is Nasir, Emmett's husband to be, and Garrett, his best man and Seth's husband."

Nasir and Garrett both had warm smiles for the man who was clearly close to Edward's heart.

Out in front of the mansion, Matt and Tim finally had something to do, when a Honda Odyssey minivan pulled to a stop before them. In an unusual turn of events, they both wanted to open the passenger door, for the stunningly attractive woman with long blonde tresses that cascaded over her shoulders. Matt reached it first and opened Rosalie's door for her while Tim was forced to walk around the minivan to the driver's door. Rosalie wore a striking white pant suit. The two button jacket was fitted perfectly to her form so that while buttoned, only a little of the red silk camisole she wore beneath was visible and displayed her ample cleavage beautifully. The pants were cut quite full and long, such that without her high heels, she would have been walking on them.

"Here you are, ma'am," Tim handed Maggie her claim ticket as she paused to touch the control to slide open both rear passenger doors.

"Thank you," Maggie smiled sweetly as she slid out from behind the wheel. She wore a flowing, floor length white and lavender print dress of silk chiffon with a rouched bust and chunky, beaded, halter style straps from the center of the bust.

In the back seat of the minivan, Liam and Owen sat patiently in their booster and car seats. They were dressed in identical suits of a medium gray color, right down to their shoes and striped red ties. Owen, on Rosalie's side, needed help getting out of his car seat, but Liam was able to get out himself and his feet were on the pavement just as soon as Maggie's were. It only took a moment for Rosalie to free Owen from his trap and the smaller boy wasted no time in jumping out of the family car. The ladies grabbed their purses and Rosalie also carried a bag with some favorite toys and coloring books. Tim drove the minivan away while the family made their way up to the mansion.

"Hi," Liam gave a wave and walked into Stimson-Green like he owned the place. He led the way and his brother and mothers were not far behind.

"You guys look so cute!" Troy squatted down. "Hi, Liam. Hi, Owen," he greeted them both specially.

"Ladies," Zack had a smile for their mothers.

"Hey, kid. Don't you guys look sharp!" Rosalie complimented.

"Oh, thanks. So do you. Look really nice, I mean," Zack expressed.

"Hey, you guys want a program and a newspaper?" Troy asked the boys as he stood up.

"No," Liam answered quickly.

"I know. That's boring, huh?" Troy prompted.

"Yeah," Liam confirmed.

"Emmett and Nasir have gifts for the ladies," Zack offered two of the small boxes.

"Oh?" Maggie opened one of the boxes. "Look how pretty, Rosie. I'll just stick these in my purse."

"They have a camel stick for the men as well," Zack gestured. He would let the moms decide if their little men would get one.

"Mom!" Liam's eyes lit up.

"I don't think so, Liam," Maggie shook her head. But this did not stop him. Liam grabbed one out of the box and wielded it like a sword.

"Liam!" Rosalie got his attention. "It's all fun and games until a camel looses an eye. Put it back."

"Aw, Mom," Liam moaned.

"Now," Rosalie added and her older son did as he was told.

"We'll find other more fun stuff to do later," Troy help to smooth this over.

"Yeah?" Liam looked up at Troy.

"Yeah. Right now though, I need to take you upstairs. You wanna see uncle Emmett and uncle Nasir? And uncle Seth and uncle Garrett? Uncle Edward is up there too!"

"Yeah," Liam nodded enthusiastically and his little brother did too.

"Let me get a program now. Gotta see when we're on, Freckles," Rosalie picked one up.

"You ready to head up?" Troy asked the adults.

"Please," Maggie answered.

"C'mon, guys!" Troy did his best to keep Liam and Owen engaged and having fun. He ran up the four steps into the Great Hall and they followed suit. This became a game all the way up to the second floor. Troy ran up four steps and stopped, only long enough for Liam and Owen to both join him on that step, and then he ran up four more. Liam and Owen laughed their way all the way up the stairs. They were, in fact, having too much fun to pay any attention to the two men who stood in the near corridor off the Upper Hall.

Maggie, however, recognized her brother at once. And less than a second later, she recognized the man who stood with him. "Oh, my God! Rosie, look who's here!"

This got her sons' attention as well. While Owen had never met the man with his uncle Edward, Liam knew him well.

"Liff! Liff!" Liam shouted and tore off in the direction of the two men. The man with Edward knelt down and Liam shot right into his arms. Owen followed, but somewhat warily. Clearly, Liam loved this strange man, but Owen had no memory of him. Maggie and Rosalie followed their children down the hall. They saw that Owen was a little reluctant with Cliff, but his trust in his uncle Edward was such that when Edward said it was okay, Owen went ahead and hugged the man anyway.

"Cliff, you sure are a sight for sore eyes," Maggie reached for him when her sons were done with him and he stood up.

"It's so nice to see you too, Maggie," Cliff was happy to receive her hug and held her just as tightly.

"C'mere, Cliff," Rosalie pulled him into her embrace as her wife let him go. "We had no idea you were coming."

"Neither did I," Edward saw Rosalie look at him over Cliff's shoulder as she hugged the man.

"Neither did I, until yesterday," Cliff admitted.

"I need a hug from you little monkeys too," Edward squatted down. Liam and Owen both did not hesitate to fling themselves into Edward's arms.

"You two look so adorable," Edward kissed both boys and let them go. "I gotta get back in to my groom," he stated as he stood back up.

"I'll take Cliff back down," Troy offered.

"Thanks, Leo. I'll see you after the ceremony, Cliff."

Edward disappeared back inside Nasir's groom's room while Troy led the group back into the Upper Hall.

Seth emerged from the other groom's room at that moment and caught sight of who walked toward him beside Troy. "Holy crap! Cliff!" he set off at a run to close the distance. Even as Seth ran down the hall, the door to Emmett's groom's room opened.

"He can't have said what I think he said," Emmett leaned out to look. "Oh, holy crap, it is Cliff!" he walked right out into the hall and his brother followed him.

While he didn't jump up on Cliff, Seth ran into him just as Liam had.

"Hi, Seth," Cliff laughed as Seth's arms closed tightly around him and the side of Seth's face pressed into his chest.

"It's so nice to see you!," Seth leaned back to look up. "It's been so long!"

"It has. Too long," Cliff nodded.

"Emmy will want to see you," Seth let go of Cliff only to discover that Emmett was right behind him. "Oh."

"Cliff, I'm so happy you could come," Emmett took Cliff in his arms and lifted him off his feet.

"Oh!" Cliff laughed. "It's been a long time since anyone did that!" he said when Emmett set him down.

"Cliff, you remember my brother, Carson," Emmett gestured.

"Of course. I was his tour guide, if I recall. Nice to see you again, Carson," Cliff offered his hand.

"Likewise, Cliff," Carson said as they shook.

"Emmy, you can't be out here," Seth put both hands on Emmett and pushed, but the much bigger man did not budge.

"Hey, where's Derek?" Emmett asked.

"He couldn't come," Cliff answered simply with a smile. Seth turned to Cliff, as he had been meaning to ask the same thing, and narrowed his gaze as he observed that Cliff's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. No one else noticed it, but nothing escaped The Oracle.

"Look how cute you are with your short hair," Emmett ran his fingertips through Cliff's hair just above his right ear while he ignored Seth. "Has Edward seen you?"

"Thank you and he has. I also had the pleasure of meeting both of your very handsome husbands," Cliff looked to Seth and back to Emmett. "And I can't help but notice now, in addition to a lot of what you are wearing, your beards match," he ran a thumb across Emmett's chin.

"Yeah, you like it?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"Very sexy on you both," Cliff assessed.

"Oh, brother," Carson rolled his eyes.

"Emmy, you have to get back in there!" Seth pushed again.

"Okay, I'm being corralled, Cliff. Let's make time to catch up later, though. It's so nice to see you," Emmett put a hand on Cliff's shoulder and squeezed it.

"You guys too," Cliff smiled.

"C'mon, Cap," Troy put his arm around Cliff to lead him away.

"And you girls are so beautiful! C'mere, Mags," Emmett gave the full blooded Irishwoman a hug first.

"You look great, Em," Maggie reached her arms up around his neck.

"And Roses," Emmett let Maggie go and reached for her wife. "You ready to marry a couple of gay boys who love each other?"

"Yes, Sir," Rosalie assured.

"Emmy!" Seth stamped his high heel booted foot.

"I gotta get back in my pen. And I'm gonna take a couple of little monkeys with me!" Emmett squatted down and grabbed Liam and Owen, one under each arm. He then carried them, laughing and squealing into his groom's room.

"They're gonna be all riled up now," Rosalie shook her head.

"It'll be okay, Rosie. They'll be good," Maggie took her wife's hand as they followed with the group.

"Oh, hey, you guys, Molly is here too, to look after the kids for us," Seth informed as he followed last into Emmett's room and shut the door.

Emmett put Liam and Owen down on their feet, whereupon they immediately began to jump up and down.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Liam yelled.

"Boys, settle down," Maggie urged.

Emmett picked up the last remaining plastic box from where it waited on the bed. "Roses, time for your roses!"

"I'll do that, thank you," Maggie took the corsage out of the box as Emmett opened it. "I don't want men's fingers in my wife's blouse," she stepped up to Rosalie and reached into her jacket to pin on the flowers. "I know where they've been!"

Rosalie smiled broadly at her partner. She absolutely loved it when Maggie was possessive.

The Thompson family, save the one who was already present, arrived in a caravan all at once. Melinda's Mercedes Benz GLK 350, with her husband behind the wheel, stopped at the curb where Matt and Tim waited. The Rolls Royce Silver Wraith II, that by this time tomorrow would also be Melinda's, pulled up right behind.

Justin, like his father, whom he led here from the Fairmont, wore a dark, three piece suit. While the judge was completely put together and looked quite comfortable that way, his older son's suit jacket hung on the back of his seat over the headrest. Melinda was at once classy and flirty in her new burgundy, tea length, taffeta dress. The strapless, pleated bodice emphasized her bust in such a way that caused her husband to declare it his new favorite dress.

Celeste emerged from the front passenger seat of the Rolls in a floor length, midnight blue gown with an intricately beaded bodice. The matching collarless blazer she wore framed the enormous, round blue diamond that rested on her chest. Her long, blonde hair was, as usual, worn up, which only highlighted her huge, marquise blue diamond drop earrings that sparkled brilliantly in the evening sun.

Mother E might as easily have been attending a garden party at Windsor Castle in her dress of subtle paisley in shades of lime green. The silk lapels of the matching suit jacket top were held together by an antique diamond brooch. A great silk bow like a massive flower adorned the right side of her matching lime green hat.

The youngest Thompson hopped out of the back of the Mercedes, feeling every bit the little princess she looked. Stephanie paused to twirl, again, in her dress of red and white to match the wedding colors. Her white bodice had red embroidery and her full red skirt had white trim. Large red and white bows at the small of her back kept the dress from looking too old for the five year old.

Justin slipped his suit jacket on as he rushed around the car and quickly stepped to his grandmother's side. "Mother E," he offered his arm.

"Thank you, Justin," Estelle took her grandson's arm.

"Honey," Justin paused and held out his free hand to his wife. Melinda did not in any way resent her husband's attention to his grandmother. She had no doubt that she could get herself up the walkway to the mansion, but doubted that was the case for the older woman, whose eyesight was not what it was. Melinda smiled as her husband, while attending to his grandmother, still had a thought for her. She happily took Justin's hand.

"Stephanie," Melinda held out her hand to their daughter and all four of them walked together up to the big, old house behind George and Celeste.

"Afternoon, Judge Thompson, Mrs. Thompson," Troy was perfectly polite as he greeted them. "Program and newspaper."

"Son," George could not remember their names even though he met them yesterday.

"Thank you, Dear boy," Celeste took the offered program and paper.

"Emmett and Nasir have gifts for the ladies," Zack handed Celeste and her mother little boxes.

"What is this now?" Estelle opened her box.

"Oh, isn't that darling," Celeste looked into her mother's box.

"Mother E," Troy smiled as he offered her the papers as well. "Mr. Thompson, Mrs. Thompson," he finished with Justin and Melinda.

"Mrs. Thompson," Zack offered two little boxes to Melinda. "Would you like one for your daughter?"

"And welcome, little princess," Troy dropped to one knee. He took Stephanie's hand and kissed it.

"Thank you, Sir," Stephanie took the opportunity to twirl for him.

"Wow! You're gonna be the prettiest girl here!" Troy enthused.

"Steph, look how pretty," Melinda bent down to show her daughter the edelweiss pendant. "Would you like to wear yours?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Stephanie was all for pretty things.

"May I?" Troy offered.

"You may," Melinda held out the box to him. Troy lifted the necklace out of the box and opened the clasp.

"Turn around for him, Stephie," Melinda instructed. Her daughter was only too happy to spin herself half way around.

"Lift your hair up," Melinda continued to instruct. Rather than slip a hand behind her neck and pull her hair to the side, Stephanie fought to lift up all of her hair. It was enough for Troy to slip the pendant over her head and secure the clasp behind her neck.

"There," Troy helped to smooth her hair back into place. "Beautiful!" he endorsed as she twirled around for him again.

Justin watched this exchange with the smile of a proud and loving father. He slipped his arm around his wife.

"And for the gentlemen," Zack handed George and his son a camel stick.

"Well, how about that?" George held his out.

"What is it?" Justin asked.

"It's a camel stick," Troy informed.

"In case we see a camel we need to stick, Dad," Justin made his father chuckle.

"Shall we take you to your seats?" Troy held out an arm.

"Please," Estelle took his arm.

"Mrs. Thompson," Zack stepped into place and offered his arm. Celeste just smiled at the tall, thin young man as they followed after her mother and Troy into the library. George walked behind his wife as was proper.

"C'mon, Justin," Melinda took her husband's arm and held out her hand to Stephanie. "There's no reason to wait."

"You don't want the arm of one of these fine young men, Honey?" Justin teased.

"I already have the arm of the finest man here," Melinda smiled at her husband and reached up to adjust his tie.

"I don't know if I'm the finest man here, but I'm damn sure the luckiest," Justin leaned to give his wife a soft kiss on her lips. They headed into the library behind the rows of chairs and headed down the central aisle. "Oh, look at this, Mel. We're in the front row."

"Hello," the lone guest who had been seated in the second row on the other side of the aisle, hung his camel stick on the back of the chair in front of him, and stood up. "I'm Clifton Barringer," he offered his hand.

"Justin Thompson," he shook Cliff's hand.

"Oh, I think I might have just met, probably your brother?" Cliff surmised. "I do think I see a family resemblance. Best man, longer hair?"

"My little brother Garrett," Justin confirmed. "And this is my wife, Melinda."

"Nice to meet you, Melinda," Cliff offered his hand to her as well.

"You too. You must be a friend of Nasir?" Melinda asked as Cliff just held her hand gently for a brief moment.

"Actually, I had the pleasure of meeting Nasir and Garrett at the same time just now," Cliff informed. "I've known Edward and Emmett and Seth for years, though, I must admit, it's been several years since I've seen them."

"I wonder why we're not sitting on the same side, then?" Justin mused. "You don't think they're sitting us by straight or gay, do you?" he furrowed his brow with distaste at the thought of such segregation. As far as the Thompsons were concerned, they were all one, big, happy family.

"Oh, I can't imagine they would do that," Cliff doubted.

"I very much doubt that, Justin," Melinda agreed.

"Should I go ask?" Justin turned back toward the doors.

"No," Melinda pulled on her husband's arm.

"And who is this delightful, little princess?" Cliff attempted to distract Justin.

"I'm Stephanie," she proudly spoke for herself.

Out at the curb, Matt and Tim began to get busy. Two Lexus pulled up at the same time. A black IS 350C was followed by black LX 570. Roberto was handsome as ever in his black suit, but Matt and Tim didn't even see him emerge from behind the wheel. Their eyes were riveted to the shapely female leg that slipped out of the passenger door as Matt opened it for Leah. The stunning Native American woman wore a skin tight, asymmetrical, red gown with a slit from the floor all the way up her left thigh. The left side was also ruched, giving her the perfect hourglass figure.

Leah could not help but smile as she noticed the teen boys gawk at her. By the time Matt gathered enough of his raging hormonal teen wit to offer Leah his hand, Roberto was around the car.

"I got this, boys," Roberto gave a very proud smile as Leah took his hand and got out of her car. She took his arm as they headed up toward the mansion. Roberto and Leah smiled at each other. They needed no words between them. They both knew she had the teenage boys tongues hanging out of their mouths. And they both equally knew that Roberto Diaz had no competition for Leah Clearwater's affection.

A family of five emerged from the Lexus SUV. Paul Cathers, Emmett's boss, wore a pale gray suit with a tie that perfectly matched his wife's mocha dress. Holly was dressed in a simple, floor length, wrap style dress that was gathered at her right hip with a large, beaded brooch. Their fourteen year old daughter, Sarah, was the picture of young poise and elegance in a short, strapless, prom type dress. She had a sequined, sweetheart bust with a large floral embellishment at the empire waist, all in shades of fuchsia and pink. Kitty, who preferred to be called Kit, was her sister's polar opposite. At ten she was very much a tomboy and it was always a battle for her mother to get her into a dress. The result of today's war and subsequent armistice was white, capri length tights, worn under a satin and chiffon, turquoise, A-line jumper. Little Paul, the youngest at seven, was dressed exactly like his father.

In the library Leah was escorted to her seat by Zack, while Roberto followed behind. Leah naturally wanted to sit near her close friend Melinda, so accordingly Zack seated them in the second row on Nasir's side. Justin only became more distressed that the lone gay man so far in attendance was still by himself on the other side. Until Troy escorted a lady in her early forties, trailed by her husband and three children, and seated them with Cliff.

The Donovan family were the next to arrive. Troy escorted a beautiful Yvonne in her deep purple, empire waisted, satin halter dress. The open back dipped into a chapel train that highlighted the ample, curvaceous bottom that her husband was so very fond of. Roger was striking in a dark blue, urban style, three piece, wide pinstripe suit with a long, seven button, square cut jacket. With this he wore a royal blue tie and matching pocket square. As usual his hair was braided tightly to his head in neat, narrow rows. Roger walked with his daughter and held her hand. Larissa wore a pretty, princess style, taffeta dress in shades of purple to match her mother, embellished with small, abstract, silver butterflies. Ren followed behind and was dressed in a small scale replica of his father's suit.

"Oh, my God! Cliff!" Yvonne all but screamed when she saw the man who rose to greet her. She quickly abandoned Troy to wrap her arms around Cliff's neck as tightly as she could. Roger smiled as he saw his son's eyes grow as wide as he had ever seen them.

"Uncle Cliff?" Ren gaped. He remembered well the man who used to babysit him with uncle Edward when he was very small.

"Oh, there he is!" Cliff let go of the boy's mother and fell to one knee. Ren at once rushed into his arms.

"It's so good to see you, Ren! Let me look at you," Cliff took hold of the boy's shoulders and moved him back just enough to get a good look at his suit. "Aren't you a handsome young man! I love this suit," he gave a gentle tug on Ren's lapels. "And who might his lovely young lady be?"

"This is my sister," Ren even sounded proud.

"This is Larissa," Roger said with a hand on the back of his daughter's head. "You can say hi, Sweetheart."

The fact that her brother liked this man, coupled with her father's endorsement, made him good enough for Larissa. She stepped forward and without a word gave Cliff a gentle hug.

"Oh," Cliff held her lightly and let her go when she pulled away. "Well, that was such a sweet hug."

"How you doin', Cliff?" Roger extended his hand as the blonde man stood up.

"Great, Roger. Nice to see you," Cliff said as they shook.

"Edward didn't tell us you were coming," Roger stated.

"He didn't know. I didn't even know until yesterday," Cliff explained.

"Ren!" Liam charged down the aisle toward them and his little brother was not far behind. Maggie just shook her head as she followed her sons. Liam nearly reached Ren when he was distracted by Stephanie as she appeared at the far end of the aisle.

"Hi, Stephanie!" Liam was always ready to hug her and especially today.

"Hi, guys," Maggie had a kiss for Roger and hug for Yvonne. "Would you mind handling these two while I play?"

"You go right ahead," Roger assured. "We got 'em."

"Thank you," Maggie turned and found Justin rising to greet her. "Hey, Justin," she kissed his cheek as well.

"Hi, Maggie," Justin passed her on to share a hug with his wife. "Roger," he offered his hand.

"Justin," Roger shared a strong handshake with his fellow father.

Maggie made her way finally to the front of the library, lifted her skirts, and climbed the four steps to the raised level. She then seated herself at the baby grand piano and began to play.

In his groom's room above, as guests continued to be greeted and seated by Troy and Zack, Emmett watched the clock so closely that it seemed time stood perfectly still. He held his beer and paced back and forth.

"Was I this nervous when I got married?" Carson asked from where he sat on a nearby sofa. "You know he loves you. He's not goin' nowhere. What are you worried about?"

"I know that. I'm not worried," Emmett countered. "I guess I am kinda nervous, but I don't know why I should be," he confessed.

"I don't think you should be," Carson took a swig from his bottle. "How about one more beer before the ceremony to calm your nerves?"

"I probably shouldn't, but yeah, I think I'll take you up on that," Emmett nodded.

"Be right back, Bro," Carson rose, gave his brother a clap on the shoulder and headed for the door.

"Oh!" Seth was startled when he reached for the doorknob on the other side of the door and it suddenly opened.

"Sorry, Seth," Carson chuckled as he stepped past the smaller man.

"Emmy, I'm glad we have a moment to ourselves," Seth shut the bedroom door behind Carson.

"I am too. I need my best man right now," Emmett did not hesitate to take Seth in his arms.

"Never worry about that, Emmy. Nothing can take me away from you," Seth wrapped his arms around Emmett's torso inside his white dinner jacket.

"How is Nasi? Is he nervous too?" Emmett asked as they just stood together and held each other.

"He has Garrett," Seth assured.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that was a stupid question then," Emmett rubbed Seth's back. "We're all lucky to have him."

"Yes, we are," Seth could not disagree with that sentiment. "And speaking of Garrett. It's the time for one last tradition," he pulled back enough to look up at Emmett. "This is an American, white people thing, but since you are both, and since all the old wives tales of my people are true, we're gonna do this too."

"What could you be talking about?" Emmett wondered.

In answer, Seth reached into his outer jacket pocket. "This is Garrett's," he produced a magnificent, three carat, round diamond stud tie pin.

"Wow, Sweetie. That's beautiful!" Emmett admired.

"Sit on the edge of the bed for me," Seth bid. Emmett did as he was told and Seth stepped between his legs. He carefully stuck the tie pin through Emmett's tie midway between the knot at the groom's neck and where the euro tie disappeared into his vest.

"There. Something borrowed," Seth patted Emmett's chest. "I saw you put on the boxers I told you to wear, so that's something blue."

Emmett could not keep the smile from his face.

"Now for something old and something new," Seth stepped to the end of the bed to reach into his bag. "This," he produced a small black box, "is something pretty old."

"What is it?" Emmett asked as Seth handed him the box.

"Open it and see," Seth bid.

Emmett did, and his eyes went wide. "Seth!"

"Before the Hohenzollern Emperors came to power and coined one currency, each German State minted their own," Seth explained.

"I knew that," Emmett turned the box to tip the solid gold coin the size of a fifty cent piece, into the palm of his hand.

"I know you did. This is an 1877 gold ten mark coin from the State of Hessen," Seth informed.

"Sweetie!" Emmett was at the same time touched and impressed.

"It's yours. You need something old today and that is very old. Put it in your pocket," Seth took the empty box and tossed it on the bed.

"Where did you even get this?" Emmett turned it over and over in his hand.

"An auction house in Frankfurt. Now, something new," Seth stepped back to his bag and pulled out another box. This one was long and flat, and Seth opened it himself. He pulled out a red, silk scarf with fringe on the ends and put it over Emmett's head to hang around his neck.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Emmett held up one end of his new scarf. "Seth, thank you so much, for everything!"

"And last," Seth reached into the pocket of his leather pants that lay on the bed where he left them. "A penny," he held it up. "This is probably the most silly part, but, look!" Seth knelt down before Emmett and held up the small copper coin.

"Oh, my God, a pfennig! Where did you get that?" Emmett laughed. "That's not even the currency anymore! They're on Euros now."

"From your mom," Seth bent down and slipped the pfennig into inside of Emmett's right shoe. He stood up finally and smiled as he put his hands on Emmett's broad shoulders. "There. Now my best friend is ready to marry the man of his dreams, just like I did."

"Seth," Emmett was instantly choked up. He pulled Seth to him and held him tightly. "God, what would I ever do without you?" Emmett rested the side of his face on the top of Seth's head.

"Grandfather Spirit brought us together for a reason, Emmy," Seth spoke against Emmett's chest. "Nothing will ever part us. I just know it."

"However it happened, I'm sure glad it did," Emmett expressed. "I can't imagine my life without you."

"Me too," Seth agreed.

The bedroom door swung open at that moment and neither Emmett nor Seth let go of each other as Carson walked in, two frosty cold Spaten in his hand.

"Uh, oh. Am I interrupting a gay moment?" Carson thought he was very funny as he elbowed the door shut behind him. "Here's your beer, Em," he walked toward the bed and held out one of the bottles. Emmett let go of Seth and rose from the bed, but as Carson quickly learned, it was not to take his beer.

"Whoa," Carson was taken by surprise as his big brother gathered him into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're here with me today too, Car. I couldn't do this without my brother," Emmett gave his little brother a tight hug.

"Jesus, Seth, what did you do to him?" Carson had a beer bottle in each hand. "He was already gay. Now you turned him into a girl."

"God, you're such an asshole," Emmett let go of his brother. "Give me my damn beer," he snatched one of the bottles from Carson's hand.

"That's better," Carson took a swig as Emmett did the same.

A rap came at the door at that moment, but the visitor did not open the door. Seth crossed to the door and opened it. Rosalie, resplendent in her white pants suit, stood on the outside.

"Seth, it's time," Rosalie announced.

"Yes it is. I'll get the family downstairs to Leo and Troy so they can seat them," Seth stepped past her out into the corridor. "You go get Nasir."

"I will," Rosalie agreed. She walked into the room to join the McCarty brothers. "You ready, big guy?"

"I'm ready. Thanks, Roses," Emmett slipped an arm around her shoulders.

"Give me a minute to get your man and then join us, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am," Emmett agreed. Rosalie just smiled at him and walked back out the way she came in.

Carson gave a sigh. "I love lesbians."

Emmett just shook his head.

In his room in the opposing wing, the Emirati groom was on the verge of being emotional as well. Nasir had one hand on Garrett's shoulder and the other on Edward's.

"I am so happy to have you both by my side today," Nasir expressed. "And Sethy and Carson. It means so much to me, to both of us."

"We would be nowhere else, my friend," Garrett assured.

"That's right, Buddy," Edward grasped the arm that rested on his shoulder.

"Edward, I am so sorry Jasper could not be here with us today, for you," Nasir added.

"So am I and so is he, Nasir," Edward assured.

"I thank Allah every day that I came to this country, that I met Emmett, and all of you," Nasir was visibly choked up. "When I think what my life might have been..." he closed his eyes against that horrifying thought.

"When you found Emmett, and all of us, you came home, Nasir," Garrett expressed with conviction.

"That's right," Edward wholeheartedly agreed. "You belong with us."

A rap sounded at the door and Edward quickly moved to answer it. "Hey, Rosalie. Is it time?"

"It's time. The family is being seated right now. Are you ready, Nasir?" Rosalie smiled.

"I am. I am," Nasir nodded. Rosalie stepped back and gestured for the men to proceed. Edward picked up their three camel sticks from where they waited by the door and handed two of them to Nasir and Garrett. Nasir paused to retrieve a long, flat, black velvet box from his bag and then walked out into the corridor. Garrett followed him and Edward took up the rear.

At the same time Emmett, Seth and Carson walked toward them from the other wing...


	17. Chapter 17

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Here it is, kids, the moment we have all been waiting for. The story, however, is still just beginning.

The same thanks that applied to the last chapter apply here. Huge thanks to my Council of Ladies, Liz, Maureen and Rebecca. Rebecca styled all ladies at the wedding. Maureen is invaluable with kids. Liz, thank you especally for the tweaks and dusting and holding my hand as I wrote this.

And in extra special good news, I have it on good authority that you will be treated with Errors 56 later today, or tomorrow at the latest, for the view of these events through Edward's eyes.

There was a surprise in the last chapter. There might be a surprise in this chapter too...

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 17: I Do**

The library of the Stimson-Green mansion was filled with the scent of the fresh flowers, the sound of soft musical notes as Maggie tickled the ivories of the gleaming black baby grand, and the subtle undercurrent of the murmurring wedding guests. They all knew it wouldn't be long now. Some chatted amongst themselves, while others read the newspaper on the happy couple, so carefully crafted by the Native American best man.

"Look at these pictures of Nasir's country, Mel," Justin held the newspaper and interrupted his wife as she attempted to chat with Leah. "That's the tallest building in the world! And here's Nasir in his, dress thing," Justin could not think of the word dishdasha as he nattered on. Leah just smiled while Melinda shook her head. It was no different than when Melinda was on the phone at home.

"Oh, Telluride! Remember, Mel?" Justin chuckled away and did not even notice that his wife paid him no mind.

The very last guest to be seated arrived in the back of a chauffeur driven car. It pulled to the curb and before Matt or Tim could even make a move, a man emerged from the driver's side rear door. He was a handsome man with olive skin and neatly trimmed black hair. His facial hair was neatly trimmed so close to his face that it was barely more than a shadow of scruff. He wore a dress shirt and pants, but no jacket or tie, and carried a specially wrapped, flat box with a large, beautiful bow on top. When it became clear to the valets that he was walking around the car to the passenger door, Matt reached for it.

"No," the black haired man waved Matt away.

"Okay, Dude," Matt put up his hands and took a couple of steps back. The man opened the rear door and offered his hand to the lady who still sat within. She had long, thick and rich black hair that fell over the shoulders of her conservative, floor length, lilac colored shift dress and coordinating knee length jacket. The long sleeved jacket was fully and heavily embroidered in a delicate floral pattern and fastened with a large fabric button at her neck. She took her man's hand and stepped out of the car. He handed her the wrapped present and then ran his hands gently over her shoulders and down her arms to her elbows.

"I will be back for you at nine," he looked into her eyes.

She nodded and fully understood that she needed to be ready to go at that time. "Thank you for this. I love you," she said simply and put a hand on his chest.

"I love you too," he kissed her ever so softly on her lips and then again on her forehead. A hint of a smile played at his lips. "I hope you have a good time."

"Thank you," she whispered. "I wish you would come."

"No," he said simply with a shake of his head. "I will see you at nine," he then got into the open rear door she had emerged from and shut the door. The lady in the lilac dress turned as the car pulled away and slowly, almost tentatively, walked toward Stimson-Green, her little black purse and the present clutched in her arms.

"Hello, Ma'am. Welcome," Troy smiled warmly as the very attractive, though unusually modest, woman stepped in through the door. He presented her with a program and newspaper.

"Emmett and Nasir have a gift for the ladies," Zack held out the small white box to her.

"A gift?" the woman could hardly imagine such a thing and carefully accepted the box along with the program and newspaper.

"You're just in time, actually. The ceremony is about to start," Troy informed. "I'll take you to your seat," he turned toward the open library doors and held out his elbow.

The dark haired woman was taken aback at first that this strange young man should offer her his arm. In her experience it was very much not appropriate for him to offer, and even less for her to take it. But, she reminded herself while the young man waited, things were done differently here. And this young man seemed kind and harmless enough. She slipped a hand into Troy's waiting arm, taking care to leave as much distance between herself and her escort as possible.

"Here we go," Troy smiled and walked her into the full library. There were only a couple of seats left open and she chose to sit in the far corner by the enormous fireplace.

Just a couple of minutes after this last guest who did not seem to know anyone was seated, the ushers began to seat the McCarty family. Everyone knew the long awaited ceremony was about to begin. Sonja was escorted to her seat in the front row of the library first. Troy made a point to carry Connor McCarty in one arm, astride his hip, while lending the boy's beautiful mother his other arm. Troy waited for Sonja to seat herself in the front row opposite the Thompsons, and then he set little Connor down in the chair next to his mother.

The beautiful dark haired woman who had been seated but moments before was so engrossed in the newspaper about Emmett and Nasir that she didn't even see the same young man who seated her, escort in a very attractive blonde woman and small child. She hadn't yet read a single article, of which there were not too many. The paper was mostly pictures of the couple and the people in their lives. She was particularly entranced by a picture from some Christian holiday with what was obviously Emmett's family. Nasir was tucked on a big sofa between Emmett and another man who looked remarkably like Emmett, with women and children packed in around them. They all appeared to be in sleep attire. What struck her the most, as she looked at this picture and all the others, was how happy and relaxed Nasir clearly was in each one of them. Her attention was taken from the pages only when a younger woman with her dark hair up and narrow framed glasses on her round face, sat down beside her.

"Hi," Molly offered with a little wave to the darker woman she sat beside.

"Hello," the woman replied.

"You know Emmett and Nasir well?" Molly asked.

"No," the woman in the lilac dress and knee length jacket looked down at the newspaper in her hands. "I really don't, but I very much wish I did."

"Yeah, me neither. I only met them a couple of days ago, actually. I'm just here to look after the kids," Molly informed.

"Nasir and Emmett have kids?" the woman beside Molly was wide eyed in shock. Several other guests turned to look at her, but she didn't notice.

"Oh, no. I mean everyone else's kids. Those who have them," Molly explained.

"I did not know there were children here," the black haired woman craned her neck in an attempt to see any.

"They're pretty well behaved kids, so far," Molly gave a grin. "I'm sure they'll make their presence known at some point. That's a really pretty present," she gestured to the box in the other lady's lap. Molly leaned closer to the woman to speak in a more conspiratorial tone. "What's in it?"

"Chocolates," the woman in lilac answered after a long pause. She found the question remarkable. What else would it be?

"I wish I had thought of that," Molly expressed. "Oh, here comes the grandma," she pointed. Zack walked the old lady in her canary dress and hat, and antique white shawl up the aisle to her seat in the front row. By the time Zack finally headed back up the aisle, Troy was on his way down again with Auguste. The mother of the groom, who happily filled in as the mother of both grooms today, held fast to Troy's arm. Troy held her hand as she held his arm. The young man could see that Emmett's mother was fighting to keep her emotions from getting the better of her.

Above, in the Upper Hall at the top of the grand front stairs, Emmett in his white dinner jacket and red silk scarf, and Nasir in his black bisht and white ghutra led their groomsmen from the opposing wings to meet in the middle. Emmett was flanked by a smiling Seth and Carson, while Nasir was flanked by an equally happy Garrett and Edward. Nasir and his groomsmen each held a camel stick in their right hand. In addition Nasir also carried the flat, black velvet box that he pulled from his bag only a moment before. Both groups came to a stop as the grooms just stared at each other. Emmett and Nasir smiled at each other with their whole beings and felt flooded with love. Dane, ever quietly lurking on the periphery, captured this moment.

"I'm the luckiest guy in the whole world," Emmett spoke softly.

"Second, maybe," Nasir smiled.

"I love you dressed like this. You are my Arab prince," Emmett ran his fingers down the inside of the bisht's heavily embroidered gold hem where it lay over Nasir's red vest.

"I love your beard like this," Nasir reached up to run the backs of his manicured fingers down Emmett's smooth cheek.

"I wanted us to match today," Emmett lifted his hand to run his thumb down over his lover's hairy chin.

Carson cleared his throat. "Anybody gonna get married sometime today?"

"Shut up!" Seth wapped Carson's arm with the back of his hand. "This is a beautiful moment!"

Emmett turned toward his brother and the look on his face said it all.

"Okay, sorry," Carson held his hands up in defeat.

"I guess we do need to get downstairs, everybody's waiting," Emmett conceded. "Oh, Babe, did you?" he started his question and stopped as Nasir held up the black velvet box. "Yes you did. Okay, gather round guys," Emmett took the box from Nasir, but did not yet open it. "We need Leo and Zack too."

"I'll go get them," Edward offered and dashed down the stairs.

"Everyone, take off your cufflinks," Nasir directed.

"You guys got us all matching cufflinks?" Seth exclaimed as he worked on taking his out. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Yeah, not quite," Emmett gave a grin.

"Whadda ya mean, not quite?" Seth furrowed his brow.

"Get your cufflinks off and keep your pants on," Emmett teased as he took off his own cuffinks.

"You're taking yours off too?" Seth asked as he saw that Nasir was as well.

"These were just decoys," Emmett displayed his dimples.

Edward came rushing back up the steps then with Troy and Zack right behind.

"Your family is all seated. You guys are on," Troy informed as he, Zack and Edward joined the group.

"We just need another minute. All you guys take your cufflinks off," Emmett instructed those who had not been here to hear Nasir say it the first time.

"Is that all you want us to take off? That's no fun at all," Troy just held out his right arm to Zack who, with nimble fingers, removed his partner's cufflink, and then did the same with the other arm. "I can't get these at all," Troy explained to their audience.

"A little later on, we might ask you two to take off a little more," Emmett teased. "Alright, guys, these are for all of us," he held up the flat velvet box and opened it, displaying it's contents to their gathered men. Within were eight sets of cufflinks in two long rows. In the top row were the initials C E E G L ن S Z in diamonds, set in white gold, with their match in the bottom row.

"Oh, my God!" Seth took in the glittering brilliance of the diamonds as Emmett held the case for them all to see.

"Oh, wow!" Troy exclaimed.

"They're lovely," Garrett expressed, "but you needn't have gone to such extravagance."

"This is just to show you guys how much you mean to us," Emmett stated.

"You all mean far more to us than this. It is but a small token," Nasir added. "Wherever you are and whenever you wear them, know how much we love you," he put his hand on Garrett's shoulder.

"What is that one?" Troy pointed to the ن symbol.

"That is the first letter of Nasi's name in Arabic," Emmett answered

"Oh, how cool is that?" Troy exclaimed.

"G for Garrett," Emmett held the box out to him.

"Thank you both. I do believe these are my new finest cufflinks," Garrett took his.

"S for Sweetie," Emmett turned next to Seth.

"Ha! You know it," Seth plucked his out of the box.

"C for the brother whose ass is just begging to get kicked," Emmett turned to Carson, who just snickered as he took his. "E for Edward," Emmett held the box for Edward.

"Which set of E's are mine?" Edward looked them over.

"They're all the same," Emmett advised.

"Okay then," Edward took a set.

"L, not T, 'cause your our little Leo," Emmett smiled at the smaller man.

"Thanks, you guys," Troy took his.

"And Z for his cute guy," Emmett held the box for Zack.

"Thanks, you guys," Zack repeated. "These are incredible!"

"You're all very welcome," Emmett pulled out the remaining E and ن cufflinks and set the box down on the nearby table beneath the flower arrangement. Just like when they were first getting dressed, Zack fixed his partner's cuffs before his own. Emmett did the same for Nasir before he did himself.

"Roses, we have a present for you too," Emmett stated as he finished his left cuff.

"Save it for later, boys. I got a couple of guys I need to marry right now," Rosalie advised.

"Fair enough. You ready, Nasi?" Emmett took his lover's hand.

"Remember our New Year's eve in Las Vegas?" Nasir asked. "I was ready then."

"I know what you mean. I feel like I've been ready to marry you all my life," Emmett smiled.

"Hold up another second, guys," Dane requested. "All of you get in close and put your right writs together."

"Oh, good idea, Dane," Emmett endorsed. They lined up in the order of the wedding party, Leo, Edward, Garrett, Nasir, Emmett, Seth, Carson and on the other end Zack. Dane took a quick moment to make sure all their cuffs were lined up properly with diamond initials showing and took the shot.

"There. I love that. That one's goin' in the book," Emmett took Nasir's hand again. "C'mon, guys," he and Nasir led the group to the staircase and, hand in hand, headed down to get married.

Behind the rail on the right side of the stage at the front of the library, Maggie played Mascagni's Intermezzo. It was a piece she very much enjoyed playing and everyone listening could tell. Her phone sat on the top of the piano directly in her view. It was set to silent and was there for only one reason. When the text from her wife came though, her screen lit up with one word.

_Ready_

Maggie signaled to one and all that the ceremony was ready to begin when she suddenly switched to playing Pachelbel's Canon. All heads turned as Rosalie, tall and blonde and gorgeous in white, walked into the library first. She turned and began down the aisle at a stately pace, what few notes she needed in her hands. Rosalie smiled all the broader when she saw that her older son and Ren were both packed in on each side of Cliff. Both her sons sat with Cliff and the Donovan family. She smiled at everyone and especially the Thompsons and McCartys in the front rows. At the front of the library finally, she climbed the four steps and turned to stand facing the audience under the great swag of white hydrangeas, large white calla lilies, white dendrobium orchids, red roses and lily grass.

The best men led the wedding party. Seth and Garrett walked in together, nearly identical in their black tuxes. They differed only in that Seth's charcoal gray vest was leather, rather than fabric, and he wore his bolo tie with the Eagle head slide of sacred pipestone in place of Garrett's euro tie of the same charcoal gray. Almost from the moment they stepped out of the vestibule Seth took Garrett's hand. Garrett and Seth smiled at each other. Both men were very proud of each other. The clear indication that Garrett belonged to Nasir was the camel stick he carried in his other hand. They walked at the same stately pace Rosalie set, all the way down the central aisle, and stepped up on the first step on their respective sides. Garrett and Seth both turned to face the guests, signaling that it was time for the rest of the groomsmen to enter.

Edward and Carson stepped out together. They were identical in their black tuxes, white tux shirts and charcoal gray vests and ties. Like Garrett, Edward carried his camel stick. Carson could not let an opportunity to be funny pass him by and, just as they turned into the central aisle, took Edward's hand. Edward gave the straight man an amused smile and decided to go with it. Carson got the chuckle he was hoping for as he and Edward walked hand in hand to the front of the library. Edward met Cliff's gaze and saw the happy and almost serene smile on the man's face as he sat with five children packed in around him. Liam and Stephanie sat under his left arm while Ren, Owen and Larissa sat under his right.

Carson loved it when he saw his wife chuckle quietly as she noticed he was holding Edward's hand. He winked and made a quick kiss face to her. Only when it was time to part for their respective sides did Carson and Edward let go of each other. They stood on the main floor at the sides of the steps. Without the benefit of high heels and standing on the first step, Carson was still taller than Seth.

Maggie changed the music again. Clarke's Trumpet Voluntary signaled the entrance of the two most important members of the wedding party. In keeping with German tradition, the happy couple entered together and, like the four men who preceded them, walked hand in hand. Nasir carried his own camel stick in his free hand.

The gathered guests all rose to their feet. Only one person was taken by surprise at this. The very attractive, black haired woman in the modest, but very elegant, floor length, lilac dress and embroidered knee length jacket had no idea why everyone stood up. She stood up beside Molly, if for no other to reason to ask what was going on, when she followed everyone's gaze and saw them. A combined look of longing, admiration, but most of all love, painted her face. There he was. There they both were.

The German/Irish groom wore a white dinner jacket tux with a red silk scarf around his neck. The Emirati groom was most striking in his white ghutra with the black igal cords and long, flowing, gold trimmed black bisht. Both men matched in what they wore beneath. They both wore a white tux shirt, red euro tie and vest, and black pants. Emmett and Nasir smiled warmly at their guests as they turned into and walked slowly down the aisle. The room was filled with love and support for them and they felt every bit of it. They could not help but smile at each other as well.

What struck one particular guest the most, was the happy and joyous smile on Nasir's face. It was the same smile that she noticed so profoundly in all the photographs in the newspaper on the couple. It was the smile she had never seen before. Nasir looked so much today like the man she knew, and yet nothing like him at all. And it made her cry.

Emmett and Nasir reached the front of the library and climbed the steps to stand together on the third step. In this way, Rosalie on the top step, could look them in the eye. As everyone sat down, Seth could not help himself. He stepped up one more step and grabbed Emmett from behind in a quick, tight hug. On the lower step Seth's face was only in the small of Emmett's back. Emmett grabbed Seth's hands in one hand while he reached around to rub Seth's back with the other. Seth quickly let go and stepped back down into place.

"Family and friends," Rosalie began, "I would like to welcome you to a celebration of love and unity between Emmett and Nasir. I have had the privilege of knowing these two good men throughout their relationship. Emmett I have known for many years. Nasir I met just after Emmett did. All of us who are close to them have watched a very special love grow between them. These are men from two very different worlds. Many things were new and unknown to them about the other at first. But their love only grew and they embraced what was different and unique about each other. There were some bumps along the way. Nasir took Emmett to his homeland, where Emmett melted," Rosalie smiled as the guests chuckled. "Emmett took Nasir home to Minnesota for Nasir's very first Christmas, where he froze," she made them all laugh again.

Emmett and Nasir looked into each other's eyes and smiled at their happy memories.

"Today we join with Emmett and Nasir as they celebrate and share their love, to witness as they declare and affirm their commitment to each other," Rosalie continued. "Those of you who love each other may want to take your partner's hand as you listen today, and silently renew and reaffirm your commitment to each other."

Seated in the audience, several people did exactly that. George and Justin Thompson both reached for their wives' hands. Roger and Yvonne on the other side did the same. Seated behind the Thompsons, Roberto took Leah's hand. They were not married. They were not even engaged. But both of them very much felt their commitment to each other. All four couples took a moment to smile into each other's eyes.

At the back of the library, two very important members of they day's events stood in the doorway. Taller Zack stood behind his partner as they watched Emmett and Nasir get married. While they couldn't look into each other's eyes, Zack put his arms around Troy and held him from behind. Troy leaned back against his man and held the arms that held him.

"I love you," Zack whispered into Troy's ear.

Troy twisted his head back and up as much as he could. "I love you too," he whispered back before Zack's lips met his.

Rosalie smiled at her grooms. "Emmett and Nasir, there are no ties on Earth so sweet, so rewarding, so intimate and so fulfilling as the union you enter into today. And I should know, I've done it myself," she threw a quick smile over her shoulder at the Irishwoman seated on the piano bench to her left. The whole wedding party smiled in Maggie's direction as well.

"Marriage is our societies' largest, and yet most basic institution," Rosalie went on. "Every one of you must be a philosopher for your own life. And I would ask you to think for yourself on this question: What is marriage? Is it a piece of paper? Is it a contract? It can be those things, but it is also so much more! Marriage is a voluntary union for life. It creates a permanent, lifelong, familial relationship for those who enter into it. It encompasses and is built upon emotional and physical bonds. Into this union Emmett and Nasir come to be joined. But I say, we do not witness a new beginning for them here today. Rather we celebrate with them what already is."

"Emmett and Nasir," Rosalie addressed the grooms directly. "I charge you both with the following: Love each other and tell each other. Let him hear the words every day. Hold his hand. Always remember, when you sit to a meal together, to kick off your shoes and rub your feet together."

Emmett and Nasir were not expecting that. Both of them raised their eyebrows and looked at each other. They tried very hard not to snicker.

"You did know that everyone knows you do that, didn't you?" Rosalie asked with a smirk. "Boys, everyone who knows you, knows how much you love each other. Always be open and honest, and listen. Carry him when he is weak. Speak for him should his words fail. Be the man your mate can always count on when kind words and loving arms are needed. When circumstances force you to be apart, return to your togetherness with the same joy and love that you always have. It is our greatest wish for you, that at the end of your days on this planet, you will be able to look into his eyes and say: Because you have loved me, you have given me a faith in myself, such that I, and we, could do anything. My life with you has been complete."

Emmett and Nasir looked at each other again and they could see that they were both getting choked up.

"Emmett, Nasir, please face each other and hold hands," Rosalie bid. Nasir handed his camel stick to Garrett so that he could take both of Emmett's hands in his.

"Emmett, do you have something you would like to say to your partner?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes," Emmett confirmed. "Nasi, I mean Nasir," he corrected himself. Nasir gave Emmett's grin right back. Neither of them were used to Emmett using his proper name.

Emmett wiped the smile off his face as he grew serious and looked directly into his lover's soft brown eyes. "I promise you that I will be your partner and husband from this day forward, to be faithful and honest in every way, to honor the faith and trust you place in me, to love and respect you in your successes, and in your failures, to make you laugh and to be there for you when you cry, to care for you in sickness and in health, to softly kiss you when you are hurting, to always make time to just hold you, and to be your companion and your friend, on this lifelong journey that we make together."

Nasir was visibly touched by his partner's words and held Emmett's hands tighter.

"Nasir, do you have something you would like to say to your habibi?" Rosalie prompted again with a sly smile.

"Yes, very much," Nasir answered her, even as he never looked away from Emmett's crystal blues. "My Emmett, I promise to be your husband and partner in this life, our life. You are the only man I have ever loved, or ever will. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you. I will always love you faithfully, through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together, or the miles that part us. I give you my heart, my love, my body and soul, from this day forward, for as long as I live."

Emmett wanted to burst into tears he was so touched and happy, and it was clear on his face. He tightened his grip on Nasir's hands, just as Nasir had done to him.

"Emmett, today you become Nasir's husband," Rosalie continued with the ceremony. "Will you strive every day to give Nasir the very best of yourself, while accepting Nasir the way that he is? Do you promise to respect Nasir as a whole person with his own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than your own? Do you promise to keep yourself open to him, to let him in on your innermost fears, feelings, secrets and dreams? Do you promise to grow along with Nasir, to be willing to face change as you both change, keeping your relationship alive and exciting? And finally, do you promise to love Nasir in good times and in bad, with all that you have to give and all that you are, completely and forever?"

Emmett turned his smile from Rosalie to Nasir. "I absolutely do."

"And Nasir, today you become Emmett's husband," Rosalie posed the question to the other groom. "Will you strive every day to give Emmett the very best of yourself, while accepting Emmett the way that he is? Do you promise to respect Emmett as a whole person with his own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than your own? Do you promise to keep yourself open to him, to let him in on your innermost fears, feelings, secrets and dreams? Do you promise to grow along with Emmett, to be willing to face change as you both change, keeping your relationship alive and exciting? And finally, do you promise to love Emmett in good times and in bad, with all that you have to give and all that you are, completely and forever?"

"I do," Nasir fought to keep from getting choked up, which only made Emmett hold his hands tighter. "Na'am, I do," Nasir blinked quickly in an effort to keep his tears from falling. He didn't even realize that he had said yes in Arabic.

"Now, to those who stand with you," Rosalie continued. "Seth, Garrett, Edward, Carson, will you surround this couple with love, offering them the joys of your friendship? Will you support this couple in their relationship? At times of conflict will you offer them the strength of your wisest counsel, the comfort of your thoughtful concern and the warm shelter of your arms? At times of joy, will you celebrate with them, nourishing their love for each other?"

"We will!" Seth was first and loudest.

"With great pleasure," Garrett affirmed.

"Absolutely," Edward pledged.

"Always," Carson added.

Emmett and Nasir both turned to smile at their men. Emmett reached for Seth as Nasir reached for Garrett. Carson grabbed his brother's arm to demonstrate his support. On his side Edward did the same to Nasir.

"Emmett and Nasir have already given each other rings as a symbol of their undying love for each other," Rosalie picked back up. "In the German tradition of Emmett's heritage, they have until this moment worn them on their left hands."

At the back of the library the ushers still stood in the big, open doorway, Zack holding his partner from behind.

"Rings!" Troy exclaimed. "The champagne!"

"Oh, shit," Zack had completely forgotten and let go of Troy. They both dashed, panicked, into the vestibule, only to discover Milan had placed the bottle of German sekt specified by Seth, in an ice bucket along with two crystal flutes right at the ready.

"Okay, that was lucky," Zack snatched up the bottle out of the ice, dripping water behind him. Troy grabbed the flutes and followed. Once back inside the library, slowly and calmly, they advanced up the aisle.

"Nasir, will you take Emmett's ring from his left hand and place it on his right?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, I will," Nasir confirmed. Emmett held out his hand and Nasir gently eased Emmett's ring from his finger.

"Emmett, I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you all that you are," Nasir spoke the only words they had agreed upon in advance as he carefully put Emmett's ring onto the ring finger of his right hand.

"Emmett, will you now take Nasir's ring from his left hand and place it on his right?" Rosalie prompted.

"I sure will," Emmett smiled. He took Nasir's hand in his open palm while he pulled the ring from Nasir's finger. "Nasi, I give you this ring, as I give to you all that I am, and accept from you all that you are," Emmett placed Nasir's ring onto his right hand and then just held Nasir's hand as they smiled into each other's eyes.

"Emmett and Nasir, your rings are a seal. May they be a lasting symbol of the sincerity and permanence of your love and commitment to each other," Rosalie paused to smile at them both. "And now, it is with very great pleasure, that I pronounce you one of the most happily married couples I know. Please kiss your husband."

Emmett and Nasir yet clasped hands. They looked at each other and both of them, without realizing it or intending to, held their breath. This was it. They were married. In the eyes of their family and friends and everyone who counted, they were married. This was their first kiss as a married couple. Emmett made the first move. He let go of Nasir's hands and threw his arms around his husband in a quick, tight embrace. Nasir's arms went under Emmett's and around his husband's strong back as their mouths met.

"Oh!" Seth raised his hands to cover his mouth even as tears of joy sprung from his eyes. His very best friend had wanted and longed for this moment, to marry the man of his dreams, all the years Seth had known him. And here it was. Seth would never be happier for Emmett than he was at this moment.

"Yeah!" Carson began to clap. This only served to ignite the entire audience as all the gathered guests cheered and clapped as well. Garrett and Edward clapped also, but Garrett's eyes were on his own husband who tried so hard to contain himself. Garrett stopped clapping and just opened his arms. Seth saw this and hesitated not one second before he flew across into his husband's arms. He put his arms around Garrett inside the bigger man's jacket and held him as tightly as he could. Garrett held Seth and rubbed his back slowly to sooth him as best he could.

Emmett and Nasir closed their eyes and held each other as they shared their kiss. They moved their lips together and kissed repeatedly, but neither used their tongue. This was not the time or place for that kind of kiss. The kind of kiss that led to mutual and obvious arousal. Neither of them were turned on in this moment. They were just happy. The pop of the cork caught their attention and was what roused them finally from their kisses. They turned their heads to see Zack pouring sparkling wine into two flutes held by his partner. Troy smiled from ear to ear as he handed the half full glasses to the grooms.

"Thanks, you guys!" Emmett spoke as he and Nasir accepted their flutes. This was a surprise to them. A little detail Seth had chosen not to share. Emmett and Nasir touched their flutes together and tipped them up to drain them down.

"Family and friends," Rosalie made the last statement of her official duties, "our newly married couple, Emmett and Nasir."

Applause broke out again. Maggie turned back to her keyboard and began to play Beethoven's Ode to Joy. Troy took back the flutes as, hand in hand, the newly married couple walked down the steps and proceeded up the aisle. Seth was still in Garrett's arms and they were up. Garrett shifted Seth to his side and under one arm, walked his still teary eyed husband up the aisle behind the grooms. It was then time for Edward and Carson. They came together in the aisle and Carson being a little taller than Edward, put his arm around Edward's shoulders as they walked up the aisle.

Rosalie couldn't help herself. While the men paired up and walked out, she stepped over to the piano and bent to give the piano player a soft kiss on the side of her neck. Maggie only smiled as her fingers did not miss a key.

"Ladies," Troy bid to Emmett's family. Zack took the flutes from him and set them along with the bottle aside by the foot of the steps. Auguste rose and with tears in her eyes reached for Rosalie as she came down the steps.

"So beautiful," Auguste whispered into Rosalie's ear as she hugged the younger woman.

"Thank you. It was my pleasure. This is your day too, you know. They're all your boys and they're all good men. You should be proud," Rosalie rubbed Auguste's back. She turned her head to the waiting ushers. "You guys take grandma and Sonja. I got mom," she instructed. Rosalie pulled back and offered Auguste her arm which the older woman gladly took. Rosalie held Auguste's hand as well as they followed the men up the aisle. Just as they came in, Zack took Noreen's arm and Troy picked Connor up, held him astride one hip and lent the boy's mother his free arm.

Emmett and Nasir led the recessional right through the vestibule and up into the Great Hall. The giant pocket doors to the dinning and drawing rooms were now closed. The guests had a natural path after passing the receiving line to head directly outside to the cocktail reception on the verandahh.

"You big jerks, you made me cry!" Seth declared as he and Garrett joined the grooms in the Great Hall. "I love you guys!" Seth let go of Garrett and hurled himself at both of them. Emmett and Nasir both caught him and folded them between him.

"We love you too, Sweetie," Emmett expressed.

"Yes, Sethy," Nasir agreed.

"Both of you," Emmett reached for Garrett and pulled him into their hug. He was tall enough for both grooms to press their faces to his. Garrett closed his eyes and just felt the love flow between all of them.

"Okay, one big gay pile," Carson made light as he and Edward joined them. They both moved to join the hug. When Nasir saw Edward approaching he reached for Edward's tux jacket and pulled him in tightly. While Edward clung to his friends just as they did to him, Carson just patted backs. The men finally all broke apart as Rosalie, Zack and Troy escorted the McCarty women and little Connor.

"Thanks, Leo," Carson reached to take his son even as Connor reached for him. He put his other arm around his wife and bent to kiss her softly on the lips.

"You did good, Carson," Sonja patted her husband on the butt.

"Thanks, Honey," Carson held her close.

"We'll go get your guests," Troy announced and took Zack's hand as they headed back the way they came.

"Roses!" Emmett reached for her. "Just, wow!" he pulled the beautiful blonde woman in to a tight hug.

"Yes, Rosalie," Nasir agreed as he joined this hug as well. "It is all beyond my fondest dreams."

"I am so happy to do this for you guys," Rosalie expressed. Auguste waited patiently. When Emmett saw the look on his mother's face, he was nearly moved to tears again himself.

"Thanks, Mutti," Emmett took his mother in his arms and held her gently. Auguste was not able to say anything to her oldest son, lest she burst into tears. She just reached up and patted him on the cheek as she let him go.

"Yes, Mutti," Nasir took his turn. "Thank you so much for being here with us."

"Ja," Auguste mustered the strength to speak to her son-in-law. "Ja, ja," she patted his cheek as well.

"Give your old granny a hug now, boy," Noreen reached for Emmett.

"Thanks, Gram," Emmett bent to hug the little woman.

"You too," she moved to Nasir. "I'm your granny now too."

"Yes, Ma'am. And I am glad of it," Nasir gave her a hug as well.

The Thompson family, as was appropriate, was the first to emerge. The group formed themselves into some semblance of a receiving line with Emmett and Nasir, hand in hand, at the front. The judge stepped back and allowed his wife to go ahead of him.

"You boys make such a cute couple," Celeste beamed.

"Thank you, Celeste," Emmett shook her hand very gently.

"Congratulations, Emmett," George offered his hand.

"Thank you, Sir," Emmett gave the older man a firm, but not hard grip.

"It's an honor for me to be here," George stated.

"No, Sir," Nasir countered as he shook the judge's hand. "The honor is ours."

"Very nice, Big boy," Estelle offered when it was her turn.

"Thank you, Ma'am," Emmett smiled.

"Emmett," Justin grabbed the bigger man's hand in a firm grip. "Congrats, man. Now you're an old married guy like me."

"Yes I am, Justin, and I couldn't be happier," Emmett smiled.

Justin had a warm handshake for Nasir as well and patted the Emirati groom's shoulder while he did so. Justin just chuckled as his little brother-in-law grabbed him in a quick, tight hug. He rubbed Seth's back while the smaller man clung to him. He patted his brother on the shoulder when Seth let him go and moved on to shake Carson and Edward's hands as well.

On the end of the line Edward directed guests through and out onto the verandahh where Auguste and Rosalie formed what almost amounted to a second line. They greeted the guests again and directed them to Milan and Sabrina who waited behind the long bar to serve them.

Leah Clearwater had a warm hug for the grooms. Emmett and Nasir each took a long moment to hold her. She had been a special part of their lives together almost from the very start. Roberto had a friendly and congratulatory handshake for them. The Donovans followed them with their extended family of children and Cliff, who was nestled right in the middle of their group.

"Wow, Roger, you sure do clean up nice," Emmett expressed as they shook. "You're even hotter than usual."

"Alright," Roger held open his jacket. "Alright now. Get a good look," he turned back and forth.

"Boy," Yvonne gave him a gentle shove on his shoulder. "Go on w'ch yourself!"

"It's the Lord High Ranger!" Seth exclaimed excitedly when Roger came to him.

"In the flesh," Roger laughed. "Oh!" he did not expect Seth to grab him in a tight hug. "Okay now," Roger patted Seth's back.

"You're so much fun, Roger," Seth let the man go.

"You look beautiful, Yvonne," Emmett reached for her. Yvonne beamed as Emmett enfolded her in his arms.

"You boys are lookin' damn fine today too," Yvonne let Emmett go and reached for Nasir.

Just as they had an entire row to themselves for the ceremony, Cliff was yet surrounded by Ren, Liam, Stephanie, Owen and Larissa.

"Hey, guys," Emmett squatted down.

"Okay, just like I told you. You start, Ren," Cliff prompted. Cliff had instructed them on how this worked. In order, starting with Ren and finishing with Larissa, each child took their turn shaking Emmett and Nasir's hands. Emmett remained squatting while Nasir just bent down.

Dane was no more intrusive than the art on the walls of the Great Hall as he slipped between and around people, capturing each moment.

"How cute was that?" Emmett stood up. He took Cliff in his arms again. "I know Ren and Liam must have missed you too."

"They did, and I missed them," Cliff agreed. "The other kids, quite obviously, look up to them and since I'm okay by them, I'm in with all of them."

"Good," Emmett let Cliff go.

"Nasir, congratulations," Cliff offered Emmett's husband his hand. "It was really beautiful."

"Thank you. I am very glad you could come," Nasir smiled warmly.

"Seth," Cliff moved to the smaller man next. Seth said nothing, but stepped out of line to give Cliff a quick, tight hug. Cliff shook Garrett and Carson's hands, and came last to Edward, who was squatted down with all five kids in his arms.

"Okay, c'mon now, kids," Roger attempted to herd them. "Uncle Edward has to say hello to everyone. Ren, help me out."

"C'mon, guys," Ren let go of Edward and took Owen and Larissa's hands. He was never more proud of himself than when his father asked for his help with the other kids. Liam took Stephanie's hand and the little flock of children was on it's way. Edward stood up and smiled into Cliff's eyes. He and Cliff took each other's hand without even thinking about it.

"It was a beautiful wedding," Cliff offered.

"Yes it was," Edward agreed. They stood holding hands for a long moment and just looked at each other with the warm smiles of two men who had loved each other for a long time.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit," Cliff began to step away, but neither of them let go of the other's hand.

"There's a seat for Jasper at the head table. Would you like to join me for dinner?" Edward asked.

"Oh, I wish you'd asked me sooner. The kids asked and I promised to sit with them," Cliff informed.

"Oh, okay. I guess I'll let the kids have you during dinner, but I get you after they go to bed," Edward bargained with a smile.

"I'll save you a dance," Cliff teased.

"See you in there," Edward smiled. He and Cliff continued to hold hands as Cliff reluctantly moved away, until distance finally forced them apart.

In the library, after Troy and Zack excused the very last row to get in line for the line, they walked back up toward the front. Maggie was determined to finish this piece of music that she happened to love, and did so.

"Beautiful, Maggie," Troy expressed as he and Zack both gave a quick clap.

"Thank you, boys," Maggie picked up her phone and rose from the piano bench. "I think you two did a pretty good job too," she walked to the steps and noticed Zack pick up the still quite cold bottle and two flutes from where he stashed them earlier by the foot of the four steps. "Say, pour me a glass of that."

"I think you more than earned it," Zack said and did so, pouring and handing her a full glass.

Maggie took a hearty sip. "Oh, what is this?"

"It's," Zack held up the bottle and discovered that he could read, but not pronounce, most of the label, "German."

"Of course it is," Maggie chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, what's next? Pictures? I'm gonna finish this and powder my nose. Be right back," she patted Troy on the shoulder and headed out behind all the guests. Zack sat down on the steps and poured half a glass into the remaining flute. Troy stepped between his partner's long legs as Zack handed him the flute.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy asked as he ran the fingers of one hand through Zack's long mop of hair and took a sip.

"I'm thinking about," Zack put his hand on Troy's thigh as he accepted back the flute and took a sip himself. He looked up into Troy's warm, almond eyes, "how much I want to do this with you."

"Oh, Zacky!" Troy dropped to his knees on the lower step and wrapped his arms around Zack as he pressed his face to his lover's chest. "You know nothing in the whole world would make me happier! I can't wait till that day."

"Me too, Lee," Zack rested his face on top of Troy's head as he held his partner. "Me too. I love you so much."

"I love you too," Troy tightened his hold on Zack.

Out in the line, Emmett's boss and his family congratulated them.

"Paul, I'm so happy you could come," Emmett shook his boss' hand with both of his. "And Holly, so nice to see you again," he shook his boss' wife's hand as well.

"You too, Emmett. Congratulations," Holly smiled.

"Thank you, Holly. This is him," Emmett gestured to his husband. "This is my Nasir."

"Oh, I recognize him from all the pictures you have up in your office. Nice to meet you, Nasir," Paul offered Nasir his hand.

"Nice to meet you. You are Emmett's boss! Very nice to meet you, Sir," Nasir shook the man's hand twice.

Emmett greeted his boss' kids and they were followed by perky, young Suzie the receptionist from his office. She wore a youthful and flirty little strapless, empire waisted pink and black number. Her knee length plaid skirt had a layer of tulle underneath that poofed the skirt and was only slightly longer to be visible, but subtle.

"Emmett!" Suzie jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. Something she had always wanted to do, but as they were usually in a place of business had, until today, restrained herself.

"Hi, Suzie," Emmett laughed. He just put his hands on her waist.

"What a beautiful wedding! I cried," Suzie admitted as she let go of him.

"Good tears I hope," Emmett smiled.

"Absolutely. Emmett, this is my boyfriend, Corey," Suzie stepped back and put her hand on the man's shoulder. He was taller than his girl, but not nearly as tall as Emmett. Corey was a nice looking younger guy with several days growth on his chin, but the rest of his face was clean shaven. He wore the sexy combination of a suit jacket, tie and dress shirt with jeans.

"Hey," Corey stood back and reached out tentatively to shake Emmett's hand, like the gay might rub off on him. It was very clear that he was here for his girl and no other reason.

"Hi, Corey," Emmett shook his hand quickly.

"And this must be Nasir! Well, obviously. Gosh, he's even more handsome in person!" Suzie gushed.

"This is Suzie from the office," Emmett informed his husband.

"I remember the first day you came to Seattle and sent that room key to the office," Suzie recounted. "I'm the one who delivered it to Emmett," she was proud of that fact.

"In that case, you will forever have my gratitude," Nasir took her hand and kissed it.

"Wow," Suzie was impressed. "Even his voice is sexy."

Corey hung back and shook no more hands in the receiving line and neither did his girl introduce him to anyone else.

Miles and Sylvia were an unlikely, Mutt and Jeff looking pair. Sylvia was the one adult in their building shorter than Seth and her husband was Edward's height. Miles wore a simple, two piece gray suit with a conservative tie. And, unlike his wife, he let his hair be the natural steel gray that it was. Sylvia was dressed to match the wedding. She was almost Emmett's opposite in a red pants suit that buttoned up to tiny, little lapels, under which her white silk scarf was all that was visible. Her lips were a matching red on her wrinkled, little face.

"Emmett and Nasir," Sylvia approached at her slow, measured pace. "Don't you two look dashing! Oh, and especially you, Nasir, in your bisht and ghutra!" she was very intelligent and exceptionally well read, if at times barely lucid, and knew the proper names of Nasir's garments.

"We're so glad you could come, Sylvia," Emmett bent to kiss her cheek.

"We didn't miss Seth and Garrett's wedding. We wouldn't miss yours," Sylvia accepted Nasir's kiss as well.

"Miles," Emmett extended his hand to the retired professor.

"Emmett, lovely service," Miles gave his curious, squinty, lopsided smile.

"Thank you," Emmett smiled.

"Nasir," Miles shook the other groom's hand as well.

"Seth and Garrett," Sylvia smiled. She delighted in sharing a kiss with each of them as well.

"Hi, Sylvia," Seth took her hands in his. "Wasn't that a moving ceremony? It made me cry."

"I saw that," Sylvia patted his hand. "It's because you love them so. You two are the sweetest friends," she took Garrett's hand and patted it as well. Sylvia stepped then to Carson and bent backwards to look up at him through her big, round, black rimmed glasses. "Now who is this young man?" she mused with a hand on her wrinkled chin. "Have you met Emmett? You look so much like him!"

"Have I met Emmett?" Carson looked down on the tiny and kooky old lady. He could not imagine such an absurd question. "He's my brother."

"Well, that does explain it. What is your name, Brother of Emmett?" Sylvia asked.

"My name is Carson, Ma'am," he answered.

"Sylvia," she offered her tiny hand. "My husband Miles. We're the neighbors. Nice to meet you Brother Carson. Oh, Miles! It's that nice Washington State Patrol officer friend of theirs I told you about. Is your name Edward?" she pointed at him.

"Yes it is, Sylvia. Nice to see you again," Edward didn't bother to correct her. How she could remember his name, but could not get through her head that he was not with the police, he would never know.

"This is my husband Miles," Syvia introduced.

"Officer," Miles gave Edward his unique smile.

"Nice to meet you, Miles," Edward shook his hand.

"Keep up the good work," Miles patted Edward on the side of his shoulder and follow his wife toward the verandahh. Edward just shook his head.

"I thought you were a park ranger," Carson spoke up.

"I am," Edward said with a sigh.

"Why does she think you're state police?" Carson asked the obvious question.

"Because she has like two marbles left," Edward answered.

"Yeah, I caught that. Okay, good. I thought for a minute there you were impersonating law enforcement," Carson joked.

"Only in her head," Edward shook his again.

The pair that followed Miles and Sylvia were as opposite from them as they could be. Simon always had a most inviting smile that seemed to light up his AmerAsian face. His attached at the hip sidekick, with his boy next door good looks, was bubbly as ever. Simon and Wayne both wore skin tight white dress shirts that conformed to their every muscle, with thin, retro ties and painted on jeans.

"Hey, boys," Emmett opened his arms.

"Hi, Emmett," Simon stretched up to kiss him.

"And hello sexy sheikh!" Wayne zeroed in on Nasir.

"Wayne!" Nasir gave the twink a kiss. "I love the picture of you boys with Emmett. I am going to get it framed."

"And we were behaving that night. Just imagine how good that shot could have been!" Wayne laughed.

"Are you two here without dates?" Emmett could hardly believe it. "On a Saturday night?"

"We didn't want to bring dates to your wedding," Simon started.

"Just to eat your food and drink your drinks, when they're never gonna be heard from again anyway," Wayne completed the thought.

"There's plenty for everybody, guys," Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah, but then we would have had to choose in advance," Wayne made a pout.

"Several potential candidates for our, time, have been instructed to meet us at R Place later," Simon added.

"Ah, gotcha," Emmett nodded.

Simon and Wayne moved on to the man whose legacy Simon had inherited.

"Hi, boys!" Seth reached for them.

"Hi, Seth," Simon said as he and Wayne both grabbed Seth in a joint hug.

The last guest in the line for the line hung back. Emmett noticed her pretty, floor length lilac dress and knee length jacket first. He wondered why the lady seemed apprehensive and almost timid. She stood clutching a beautifully gift wrapped box, and her purse to her chest. Then Emmett looked at her face. She seemed familiar. He was sure he had seen this woman somewhere before. It took the beat of a heart for his brain to place the face and recognize her.

"Oh my God!" Emmett exclaimed. Every head turned when Emmett called out like that. All the men present with Emmett had no idea who she was, save one. Nasir's eyes went wide.

"Samira?" Emmett could hardly believe it. The last time he had seen this woman, was on a road in the Arabian Desert when they switched cars. It had been her idea, and she had saved their lives.

"Samira!" Nasir cried out. "Allah! Al hamdu lillah!" he and Emmett rushed Samira at once. Emmett embraced them both as his husband took her in his arms.

Garrett, Edward and Carson gathered around Seth, knowing that he would gain understanding before anyone. And he did. Seth's eyes widened as well.

"His sister!" Seth exclaimed.

"Oh, wow," Edward raised his eyebrows. He knew the story.

"This is unexpected," Garrett stated the obvious.

"I didn't know Nasir had a sister," Carson furrowed his brow. "I thought his family didn't want anything to do with him."

"They don't," Seth confirmed. "They threatened to kill him, in fact, but his sister," he gestured, "tried to help them. If it wasn't for her, they probably would have never made it out of the Emirates."

"Fuck," Carson swore. He had no idea his brother and brother-in-law's lives had been in such danger. Carson's hands curled into fists without him even realizing it. Anyone wanting to hurt his family, and that included Nasir as much as Emmett, would be in for serious trouble while he was around.

"Samira, Samira," Nasir held her to his chest. "I thought I would never see you again! Oh! Let me look at you," He pulled back and took Samira's head in his hands to look at her tear streaked face. "Are you all right?"

"I am fine. I didn't think I would ever see you again either," Samira dabbed at her eyes with a tissue that waited at the ready in the sleeve of her dress. "You look so handsome. And happy!" she put a hand to her brother's face. "And I know why."

Nasir and Samira both looked to Emmett at the same time.

"It is true. I am happy, Samira," Nasir moved one arm around Emmett. "And this is the happiest day of my life, because of this man."

"I know," Samira nodded.

"Me too, Nasi. This is the happiest day of my life too," Emmett rubbed his husband's back.

"And now you can share it with us," Nasir looked at his sister and wanted to cry again himself.

"That is why I am here," Samira smiled up at her brother and brother-in-law.

"But how did you do it?" Nasir could envision no scenario in which his sister could come to be standing here before him now. "No, that will have to wait," he shook his head.

"May I hug Emmett too?" Samira asked.

"Of course," Emmett took her in his arms. "You're my sister too."

"Thank you," Samira whispered into Emmett's ear.

"For what? I didn't do anything," Emmett contested.

"You saved my brother. You may not know it, but you did," Samira pulled back to look into Emmett's eyes.

"You saved him. You saved both of us," Emmett countered.

"What I did was nothing. You saved him long before that," Samira stated.

"I just fell in love with him," Emmett gave a shrug.

"And he fell in love with you," Samira nodded, patted Emmett's chest, and let him go.

"Come, meet our family," Nasir took his sister's arm. He turned to the rest of the wedding party who stood by with rapt attention. "This is Garrett, Sethy, Edward and Emmett's brother Carson," Nasir introduced. "My little sister, Samira."

"Hello," Samira greeted them. Like a proper Muslim woman, she did not offer her hand to these strange men. All but one of them knew why.

"Very nice to meet you, Samira," Carson, raised to be a gentleman in America, by American and European standards, offered his hand. And just as quickly Seth grabbed his arm and pulled it back down.

"What?" Carson did not get it.

"I'll explain it later, Car," Emmett offered.

"It is very nice to meet you, Samira," Garrett smiled with hands clasped before him. "We are all very glad you could be with us today."

"Thank you. So am I," Samira immediately liked Garrett.

"Samira!" Nasir noticed the box she yet clutched for the first time. "You brought us chocolates!"

"Of course I did," Samira presented the box. "They are Belgian and I hand carried them from London!"

"You are so sweet. I did not think I would see any chocolates on my wedding day," Nasir confessed as he accepted it.

"What do Americans give as gifts at weddings?" Samira wondered.

"Just about everything else," Emmett informed with a grin.

"I'll put that on the gift table, if you like," Seth offered.

"Thank you, Sethy," Nasir handed it over.

Auguste, having no more guests coming her way, returned to the Great Hall from the verandahh. She immediately noticed the striking black haired woman who stood between her son and son-in-law with an arm from each around her. "Who is this pretty lady?"

"Mutti, this is Nasi's sister," Emmett introduced. "This is my mom."

"Nasir's sister!" Auguste took Samira's hands. "Wunderbar! They did not know you were coming!"

"No," Samira confirmed. "I did not know myself until a few days ago."

"I am so happy some of Nasir's family could be here for his happy day," Auguste let go of one of Samira's hands only to hold the other in both of hers.

"Picture time, wedding party," Dane attempted to keep them on schedule.

"Samira, you have to be in our pictures with us!" Emmett enthused.

"Oh, I've ruined my makeup crying," she touched her tissue to the bottom of her eyes again. "I must look a fright."

"Samira, antee jameela," Nasir spoke sweetly to his sister. She just smiled up at her kind brother for telling her that she was beautiful.

"Come with me, liebling. We fix your make up," Auguste led Samira in the direction of the ladies room.

"She can't help but be a mom," Emmett gave a shrug and a smile.

"Carson, go get your grandmother so we can be ready for pictures," Auguste directed.

"I will in a minute, Mutti," Carson answered. "My beer wants out. I gotta piss like a race horse."

"Oh!" Auguste did not like her son being so crude in mixed company.

Hearing his brother's statement, Emmett became very aware of his own need. "Me too. Be right back, Babe," he leaned close and gave his husband a soft kiss on the lips before he followed after Carson. Stimson-Green, in keeping with health code for a public event venue, had rooms converted to men's and ladies' rooms right off the Great Hall. Auguste led Samira into one, while Carson and Emmett headed into the other. Seth turned and made eye contact with another man, and with the most subtle shift of his eyes conveyed his instructions.

In the men's room there were two stalls and two urinals. Carson took the first urinal and Emmett stepped up next to his brother at the other. They unzipped, pulled twin McCarty hoses through the flys of both pants and boxers, and let go with heavy streams.

"Ho, fuck," Carson swore his relief.

"I know," Emmett agreed.

"Hey, guys," a voice called to them from behind and to the left. Emmett and Carson both looked over their left shoulder exactly as Dane snapped their picture.

"Dane!" Emmett exclaimed.

"He did not just take our picture taking a piss," Carson looked to his brother.

"Relax, guys. Can't see anything from here," Dane pointed out. "Just think about what it will do to people when they see this picture. Two hot brothers, side by side with your dicks in your hands."

"By 'people,' I assume he means gay guys," Carson clarified. Emmett just chuckled as he and his brother, dicks in hands, continued to piss.

"You know who put me up to this, Emmett," Dane stated.

"Yes," Emmett nodded to the wall.

"Okay, I'm going," Dane announced and did so.

Out on the verandahh, Milan and Sabrina served beer, wine and cocktails with warm smiles. They were dressed identically in white tux shirts and valet jackets with black bow ties and pants.

"That's him, right there," Suzie pointed. She stood with her boyfriend, who just naturally gravitated to other straight couples. They were with Justin, Melinda, Leah and Roberto. The men held their beverage of choice, which for these three men were beers, in one hand and their camel stick in the other. Suzie pointed out Emmett's boss and his family, in particular the man's son who stood now with his father's hand on his back.

"Little Paulie was so sick that holiday season," Suzie explained. "Poor little kid went in to get his tonsils out and caught some staph infection. The whole family spent Christmas in the hospital by his bedside. They didn't think the little guy was going to make it there for a while."

"Jesus," Justin expressed. As a father himself, he could only imagine such horror.

"But look at him now, the picture of health," Suzie smiled. "Anyway, that's why Emmett got sent to Vegas in Paul's place."

"Oh, of course," Melinda nodded.

"Isn't it funny how things work out," Leah leaned up closer to Roberto. The detective had yet to uncover an instance when he did not enjoy the feel of his lady up against him and slipped his arm around her waist.

Very nearby, once Yvonne had learned there was a federal judge in their midst, made her opinion known. "You know, all these hoops Nasir had to go through and the stress they both had to endure needlessly, could all have been avoided if our laws were fair and equal. They love each other, they wanted to get married, they just did! If Emmett were a woman, our government would never have even considered deporting Nasir. As it was, they were perfectly willing to deport him when he faced certain death. This Defense of Marriage Act is just a reprehensible law."

"Many would agree with you, Yvonne," the judge gave a diplomatic answer.

"What would you do if that ended up in your courtroom?" Yvonne pressed.

"Vonnie, the man's here, isn't he?" Roger tried to defuse his wife.

"Whether that ever manages to pass through my courtroom or not, I can guarantee you one thing. It will end up before the Supreme Court," George assured. "That is, if it doesn't get repealed first, which would be the best case scenario."

"How would you rule, Dad?" Justin could not help himself.

"Justin, you know better than to ask your father that," Celeste chided.

"I would rule based on the merits of the case, Son," George gave another diplomatic answer. "And before anyone thinks that sounds like too careful of an answer, let me just say this. People like Emmett and Nasir, like Garrett and Seth, clearly belong together."

"I think so too, Dad," Justin firmly agreed. "I don't think any state, including this one, should be able to decide which of it's residents get which rights."

"I did note a recent brief filed by the Justice Department on a DOMA case, being defended by the House," George raised his eyebrows and cocked his head in a clear indication of what he thought of that, "that took several pages to demonstrate why the DOMA law is unconstitutional in the first place."

"Unconstitutional. That's right up your alley, Dad," Justin gestured with his beer bottle.

"It would make for a compelling case," George nodded.

"I think you secretly would love to get this case in your courtroom," Justin smiled. Sometimes he admired his father beyond words.

"I would never admit to a thing like that, Justin," George smiled and put his arm around his son's shoulders.

Cliff sat on a long, wooden park type bench along one wall of the verandahh. He spoke with Molly as they both kept watch on the kids who played nearby. Cliff's camel stick leaned on the bench between them and he held a glass of chardonnay. Once Cliff learned Molly's boyfriend was Moose, Zack's best friend, they had a great deal to talk about. Molly sipped a lemonade as they spoke. They looked up as one of the groomsmen walked out onto the verandahh and strode directly to them. Edward did not utter a word as he held out his hand to Cliff, who just naturally took it. Edward pulled and Cliff rose.

"Kay, um, be right back!" Cliff called to Molly as Edward led him away and back into the mansion.

Cliff was needed for pictures. Emmett and Nasir wanted a picture with him, Edward, Troy and Zack. Emmett and Nasir had their picture taken with Samira, all of their combined families, their best men, all of their groomsmen, the groomsmen plus the ushers, Rosalie and Maggie and one last one with just Troy and Zack. Then that large group all followed Emmett and Nasir out onto the verandah for a well earned drink.

A cheer went around the verandah with raised glasses when the happy couple joined their guests at last. Emmett and Nasir walked hand in hand and Emmett raised their joined hands. Seth and Garrett followed them closely, also holding hands. Carson walked with his arm around his wife and his little son in his other arm. Edward and Cliff walked together, but did not hold hands. Rosalie and Maggie did. Auguste led the rest of the family with her arm around Samira.

Connor's eye immediately caught the group of other kids in the corner. And his father saw it.

"You wanna go play with the other kids, Buddy?" Carson asked his son. Conner looked at his father and, with finger in mouth, nodded. Carson and Sonja headed over to where Molly watched over the little troop.

"The baby!" Owen's face lit up when he saw Connor's father set him down on his feet.

"Look!" Larissa too was very interested in the smaller child.

"This is Kano," Owen did his best to introduce. "He only likes me," Owen took Connor's hand. "Wanna play with me, Kano?" Owen led Connor to where his little fire engine was parked.

Carson watched this and chuckled. "Got room for another one?" he asked Molly.

"Sure we do," Molly answered. "We can handle one more. Right, Ren?"

"Yeah," Ren considered a moment. "He's little. He won't be a problem."

"Okay, you're in charge," Molly smiled and gave Connor's parents a wink. Ren had informed her that, as the oldest, he was in charge of the other kids, so appointed by his father. Molly played along and allowed Ren to continue under that illusion. Carson took his wife's hand and they headed off to join the rest of the wedding party.

Emmett, Nasir, and the most of their entourage, headed straight for Milan.

"Hey, Milan," Emmett smiled at him.

"Congratulations, Mr. Emmett, Mr. Nasir," Milan offered his hand across the bar.

"You're so sweet, Milan, thanks," Emmett took Milan's hand in both of his and just held it on top of the bar. "Okay, we're gonna need two Oktoberfest. I know my brother's ready," Emmett looked around. "Though, I don't know where he went. What do you want, Babe?"

"A Laphroaig, please," Nasir answered and turned. "Samira," he called to his sister.

"I know my mom and Sonja will want a glass of the Hogue," Emmett continued to order while he still held Milan's hand on the bar. "Edward, beer? Beer for Edward. I know you know what he likes," Emmett gave Milan a knowing smile.

"And I very much like to give him," Milan smiled right back.

"Yeah, he's taken now, Milan. Those days are over, sorry," Emmett gave a shrug and then looked over his shoulder. "Cliff, another glass of wine? Okay, a glass of whatever Cliff is drinking. Garrett, martini?"

"Oh," Garrett and Seth stepped up to the bar. "That sounds just right, Emmett. You talked me into it."

"I know you know how Garrett likes his martini," Emmett smiled at Milan.

"No idea," Milan made a faux sad face and looked down while he shook his head. At the same time he reached with his free hand for the Kettle One bottle and set it on the bar.

"Yeah, I see that. Sweetie?" Emmett looked to his best man.

"I'll have a cosmo, Milan," Seth ordered. Emmett at last let go of the barman's hand to let him set about his work.

"Samira," Emmett asked his sister-in-law, now tucked under her brother's arm, "what can our friendly bartender get for you?"

"Perhaps a cranberry juice," Samira answered.

"You don't want a drink-drink? I'm sorry, you don't drink? I thought you did," Emmett held up an apologetic hand.

"She does," Nasir confirmed. "You don't want a real drink, Samira?"

"Sadiq would not like it," Samira shook her head.

"We all had a drink together in London. Why would he not like it?" Nasir furrowed his brow.

"Perhaps just one. A glass of chardonnay?" Samira smiled. She hoped that would appease them enough to distract them and it did. Samira was just not ready to tell them yet why she wasn't drinking.

"And a glass of chardonnay, my friend Milan," Emmett relayed.

"Yes, sir," Milan answered. The glasses of wine and beers were easy. The scotch was easy. He used two shakers to prepare and pour the martini and cosmopolitan at the same time. Milan prepared Seth's glass by rubbing a twist of lemon around the rim and then dropping it in the glass before he poured. And then he finished off Garrett's cocktail with three anchovy stuffed olives on a little plastic sword.

"Thank you, Milan," Seth expressed as the barman set the last two drinks up on the bar. Garrett quietly pulled his cash out of his pants pocket. He typically kept twenty hundred dollar bills in his gold, initialed money clip in his pocket. He took two of the bills and dropped them into the fish bowl that sat on the bar for that purpose. There was already some money in it, but, as far as Garrett was concerned, not enough.

"There you are," Emmett saw Carson and Sonja coming and passed them their beer bottle and wine glass.

"Thanks, Bro," Carson took them both and handed the glass to his wife.

"Now where is your boss?" Nasir put his hand on his husband's shoulder as he looked around. "I need to talk to him. Ah," he spotted the man and set off.

"About what?" Emmett asked. When it became clear Nasir was not going to stop or answer, Emmett picked up his mother's glass of wine and followed after Nasir.

The balding man and his wife were in Auguste's clutches. Emmett's mother held one hand from each of them in hers as she spoke to them.

"Paul, I am sorry to interrupt," Nasir put a hand on his mother-in-law's shoulder as he joined them.

"Not at all, I've been hoping for a word with you, actually," Paul smiled at Nasir. "I've been looking at your picture going on two years. It's nice to finally meet the client that stole my most promising designer!"

"Paul!" Emmett was horrified as Nasir, Holly and his mother laughed at that.

"I only stole his heart. His talent still belongs to you," Nasir put his arm around Emmett's waist.

"Paul, I told you, Nasir wasn't actually the client. I was sent to meet with Nasi's brother," Emmett protested.

"Ah, of course, that's right," Paul nodded. "That's completely different. I was supposed to meet with Kasim al Qasimi, but I sent you in my place, and then someone took over for Kasim too, now, let me think, who was that?" he tapped his chin as he pretended to ponder the question. "It was the man who needed you to stay longer, and then had the firm completely scrap the plans and start over. Keith was thrilled that we got to rebill the whole job, by the way."

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett gave a sheepish grin.

"Yeah. Now, who was that man?" Paul asked again.

"The same man who tells you now that the day will soon come when Loews Hotels will need your firm's talents, just as Jumeirah Construction Group did in Vegas, for a new luxury hotel project," Nasir stated. "And I will once again require the services of your most promising designer," he smiled at his husband.

"I see," Paul nodded. "Keith Johnson is actually the Managing Partner and in charge of sales. We designers just design what he puts in front of us."

"Nasi, you might also think about the fact that Paul has been doing this a lot of years," Emmett pointed out. "There is a reason he's the senior designer. Most of what I know, I learned from him."

"Yes, I see what you mean," Nasir nodded. He looked at Emmett with a completely straight face. "But I do not want to sleep with Paul."

"Ach!" Auguste found this very funny.

"Well, I for one, am very glad to hear that!" Paul laughed as well.

"How about this," Emmett held up his beer and then realized he still held his mother's wine. "Oh, for you, Mutti."

"Danke," Auguste accepted her glass and took a sip.

"Bitte, Mutti," Emmett answered in the same language without even realizing it. "So how about this, guys? Paul can lead the team on the design, lending his considerable expertise and guidance and supervision, and then when it comes time to visit the client on site, I'll go do that. That way we don't have the expense of an extra hotel room or anything. It's not only frugal, but, you know, I don't mind sleeping with you."

"You do not mind?" Nasir smiled.

"Not at all. I am happy to sleep with the client," Emmett assured.

"I hope that only applies to this client," Nasir tapped himself on the chest.

"Only the clients I marry," Emmett nodded.

"I am glad that is settled," Nasir gave a nod and took a sip of his scotch.

Now that the official wedding ceremony duties were over, Edward, Troy, Zack and Cliff had their first opportunity to all speak together.

"Gem, you gotta come next time, you and Jasper," Troy enthused once their conversation turned to lighter matters. "The beaches are _so_ beautiful. Way nicer than anything we have around here."

"And the water's not freezing," Zack added.

"Right," Troy agreed. "It was nice actually. I thought Kure beach was a little nicer, but Wrightsville was more fun."

"That's because Wrightsville has a nude, gay section," Cliff explained. "And it's pronounced 'Curry'."

"Then they should spell it that way," Troy countered.

"You guys went to a nude, gay beach?" Edward pressed with a smile.

"It's his Hawaiian blood," Zack cocked a thumb at his partner. "He can't resist a nice beach and when clothing is optional, his just flies off."

"Zacky wouldn't get naked with me though, till we got in the water," Troy smiled up at his lover.

"Did you and Derek get naked too?" Edward asked Cliff.

"Derek wouldn't even go, for fear of someone recognizing him," Cliff fought to keep his voice neutral. "And no, I didn't get naked. I'm more recognizable than Derek is. A picture of me in the buff, at the beach, on the internet, would do wonders for my career, I'm sure."

"Officer!" Sylvia called and waved her little hand as she approached.

"Now you're in for a treat," Edward spoke under his breath so that only Cliff, Troy and Zack could hear him.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Sylvia pointed at Cliff.

"No, Sylvia. This is not my boyfriend," Edward spoke slowly in an effort to get the message across once, correctly, the first time. "Though," he smiled at Cliff, "I was once pleased to call him that."

"Oh, your ex then?" Sylvia asked. "An amiable parting? You are on good terms I see."

"We are now," Edward smiled at Cliff again. "Sylvia, Cliff," he finally introduced. "Cliff, Seth and Garrett's neighbor, Sylvia. And this is her husband," Edward gestured to the tall, odd man who walked up behind the short, old lady.

"Professor Crittenton?" Cliff exclaimed.

"Yes it is," Miles confirmed.

"Oh, a student, Miles! Isn't that lovely?" Sylvia was thrilled.

"Professor Emeritus now. You were one of my students," Miles pointed at Cliff. "I pride myself on never forgetting a student, especially the good ones. Now, don't tell me," Miles scrutinized Cliff a moment. "You were in the school of journalism, broadcast journalism, if memory serves."

"Yes!" Cliff was amazed.

"Your name is Clarence," Miles shot and missed.

"Clifton," Cliff corrected.

"Brentwood," Miles tried again.

"Barringer," Cliff gave a smile.

"Right. I never forget a student," Miles nodded as if he had nailed it. "Where are you working?"

"I'm a field reporter for WECT TV6, Wilmington, Cape Fear," Cliff answered.

"Oh my goodness, all the way across the country," Miles observed with a grand gesture.

"It is far from home, but I've come to really love the Port City," Cliff smiled.

Carson saw Justin and Melinda standing at one of the tall tables by the stone, half wall, edge of the verandah with Leah, Roberto, Roger and Yvonne. Carson had only just met Roger and his wife in the receiving line, but he felt like he knew the others, and he especially liked Justin after they had bonded the previous night. Carson led his wife over to join them.

"Hey, guys. Is this the straight section?" Carson joked as they walked up.

"Yeah, this the straight section, right here," Roger pointed out a tiny circle. "This little table. This is it."

"Carson, my man," Justin was pleased the younger man and his wife came to join them and immediately offered his hand.

"Ladies, Roberto," Carson greeted them. "And it's Roger and Yvonne, right?"

"That's right," Roger confirmed.

"This is my beautiful wife, Sonja," Carson introduced.

"Hello, Sonja," Roger offered his hand and had a smile that was perhaps a little warmer than Yvonne might have liked. She knew better than anyone what Roger Donovan could do to a woman with that silky smooth voice and super sexy smile. And she knew that he knew it too.

"Nice to meet you," Sonja shook his hand lightly.

"And this is my beautiful wife, Yvonne," Roger put his hand on Yvonne's back as he presented her to Sonja. And just like that, he was redeemed, when he didn't even know he needed to be.

"Hi, Sonja," Yvonne smiled. "I saw you with your son. He's so cute!"

"Thanks. I noticed a handsome devil over there, helping to take charge of the other kids, in a suit just like Roger's. He yours?" Sonja asked.

"That's my boy," Roger gave a proud grin.

"You better keep an eye on him. In just a few years, he'll be breaking hearts all over town," Sonja warned.

"That's my boy," Roger repeated, even more proudly.

"That boy gonna have my eye on him till he gets married!" Yvonne assured.

"And how about Miss Stephanie? What a little doll!" Sonja put her hand on Melinda's arm.

"Thank you," Melinda was proud.

"That's my little princess," Justin smiled.

"She has the boys' attention too, I couldn't help but notice," Carson gave a grin.

"Yeah," Justin agreed. "It's not keeping me up at night, quite yet," Justin gave a wink and took a swig of his beer. "So, Carson, were you up to your eyeballs in gay again today?" he asked with a smirk. Justin remembered Carson's comment from the previous evening.

"Not quite," Carson gave a shake of his head. "Only about chest deep today."

"That's still pretty deep," Roberto raised his eyebrows.

"What happened yesterday?" Roger asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? The wedding party had a spa day yesterday," Carson explained. "And by spa day, I mean Russian bathhouse day. And by Russian bathhouse day, I mean all of us naked in the steam room."

"Oh, ho!" Roger found that very amusing.

"That's our Seth," Justin smiled at his wife.

"What did my brother make you do today?" Leah enquired.

"I got my first ever manicure this morning," Carson held out his left hand. With his right, he pulled his cell phone from his pocket. "But, here's how the day started," Carson called up his pictures. Sonja laughed to herself, knowing full well what he was about to show them. Carson handed his phone to Leah. Five others crowded about her to get a look.

"With you, Seth, Edward, Leo and Zack in bed, evidently," Leah summed up the photo.

"Where was Emmett?" Justin laughed.

"He took it," Carson answered.

"Looks like you were drinking mimosas," Melinda scrutinized the shot.

"We were," Carson confirmed. "The day started out with little fruity drinks in our underwear," Carson relayed.

"Our gay boys do love their mimosas, my brother included," Justin stated. "I think we had them damn near every day in Telluride, didn't we, Honey?"

"I didn't mind," Melinda took a sip of her wine. "I love a good mimosa. And your brother usually pours Cristal, so I think we'll not complain."

"No complaint from me," Justin shook his head. "Garrett and I practically grew up on them anyway. To this day, that's the Sunday morning thing at my parents' house."

"Holidays too," Melinda added. "That's a Thompson family tradition I really like."

"I'm glad, Honey," Justin put his arm around his wife.

Roberto looked at Roger who stood close to him. "Do you know what a mimosa is?"

"I got no fuckin' idea," Roger admitted.

"Okay, good," Roberto laughed. "I thought I was the only one."

"Orange juice and champagne, Boys," Leah filled them in.

"Orange juice and champagne," Carson repeated in such a way that it was clear what he thought of it.

"The time will soon come, my friends," Justin gestured with his bottle, "when you'll be sipping mimosas in the morning and martinis in the evening with the rest of us. Just come skiing this winter."

"I'm a little scared," Roberto admitted.

"I'll protect you, Guapo," Leah leaned up against him.

"I'm counting on that, Chula," Roberto slipped his arm around her waist and down her hip.

"From what I've heard goes on in the hot tub, you should be scared," Carson warned.

"I've heard too. That's why I'm scared," Roberto confessed.

"You guys should all come too," Justin gestured to Carson, Sonja, Roger and Yvonne. "Help balance out the equation."

"That might be fun, Carson," Sonja looked up at her husband.

"The skiing part might be fun," Carson admitted. "But I'll drink beer, Goddamn it! And I don't know about that hot tub. I guess if I could take a naked steam with all the gay boys, I could do that too."

"Yay!" Seth suddenly danced into their midst. It was immediately clear he had been listening. "More naked straight boys to play with! Well done, Justin," he wrapped his arms around Justin to give him a quick hug.

"Edward told me all about your hot tub escapades in Telluride," Roger spoke up. "I'm not going near that thing."

"Telluride, Edward's back yard," Seth laid out the options. "It's only a matter of time, Roger," he smiled. "That goes for you too, Guapo," Seth pointed at Roberto.

"Oh, no," Roberto shook his head.

"The problem is, he's probably right," Leah advised the men.

"My little Injun-in-law thinks he's pretty clever," Justin teased.

"That's because," Seth turned and landed a quick punch to Justin's ribs. "I am!" he declared victoriously and bounced away to safety.

"Oww," Justin rubbed his side. "He gets me every time."

"Let me just make sure I got this right," Yvonne held up a hand. "Edward, Seth, Garrett, Emmett and Nasir, all naked in the hot tub with you?" she asked Leah.

"That sums it up," Leah confirmed.

"Oh, we're so in," Yvonne declared.

"We're gonna end up in that hot tub, aren't we, Momi?" Roberto asked his girl.

"It's inevitable, Papi," Leah confirmed with a resigned face.

"I hope there's couple time in the hot tub," Carson expressed.

"This is Seth we're talking about," Justin pointed out. "There's everybody in a pile in the hot tub time."

"We all relaxed with our drinks after skiing. Our muscles needed it. It was quite pleasant actually," Melinda added.

"It was really," Leah agreed. "Though, you know, now I think about it," she tapped the table as she thought out loud. "It's a four bedroom condo."

"Very spacious, view of the mountains," Justin added, not knowing where Leah was going with her thoughts. "It's just gorgeous."

"Yeah, it is, but," Leah pointed as she continued, "there's four couples right here. And the boys are going to Hawaii for two weeks for their joint honeymoon in January."

"Oh!" Justin, Roberto, Roger and Carson chorused in unison as they all got it.

"So this is the straight section," Dane spoke up as he intruded. "Seth sent me over to get a shot of our favorite heteros," he raised his camera. "Okay, smile for the homo," Dane bid. This made them all laugh, just as he intended, and he got a great picture of them.

Gillian Faulkner, General Manager of Stimson-Green, walked out onto the verandah and held up a small triangle on which she tapped with a steel beater, to get everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, dinner will now be served in the dining and drawing rooms," she announced loudly. Only the huge pocket doors to the drawing room were open, to force guests to enter through there. Several of Carla's staff were waiting with small cups of very strong coffee and dates that had been pitted for the Americans, when in the Emirates they would not be, to formally welcome the guests to the reception, in keeping with the culture of the Arab groom.

"Okay, kids!" Molly stood up. "Who's hungry?"

"Me! I'm starved!" Ren made fists and leaned back with his eyes closed in his great drama, like his parents hadn't fed him in weeks.

"Me too!" Liam declared. "Are you hungry, Stephanie?"

"I am," Stephanie answered.

"Let's sit together, okay?" Liam asked and put his arm around her shoulders as she nodded her consent.

"C'mon, Owen," Ren bid. He knew full well the younger boy would need some urging to eat properly. "C'mon, Larissa. C'mon Conner," Ren continued to take charge.

As the general movement of the crowd began to enter the house, those who were parents came to check on their children.

"The kids all get along just great," Molly told Justin, Melinda, Roger, Yvonne, Rosalie and Maggie what they already knew full well. "If you'd like me to just do a kid's table, I'd be happy to do that. Leave you adults to have dinner together."

"That okay by you, Steph?" Justin asked his daughter.

"Yes, Daddy," Stephanie nodded.

"We know Owen will eat if he's with Ren," Rosalie conferred with her wife.

"That's fine," Maggie nodded. "You boys go with Miss Molly and be good."

"We will, Mom," Liam nodded his assurance like it was a given.

"Ren, you help Miss Molly look after the other kids," Roger instructed.

"I will, Dad," Ren was only too happy to do so.

"Liss," Roger squatted down to look his little daughter in the face. He ever so gently took hold of her shoulders. "You go with your brother, okay? Mommy and I will be right nearby if you need us."

"Okay, Daddy," Larissa nodded.

"That's my girl," Roger pulled her to him and closed his eyes as he held his little daughter to his chest for a moment. Ren was his son, his first born, and he would be proud of his son till the day he died, but this was his little girl. And she always would be. Roger was secure in the knowledge that his daughter would have her father, an array of doting uncles, her older brother, and by extension Liam and Owen to look out for her, for as long as they all lived. He cupped Larissa's head in his palm and gave her a soft kiss on her temple before he let her go and stood up.

"You're a damn good father, Roger Donovan," Yvonne took her husband's hand. "Anyone ever tell you that?"

"Thanks, Vonnie," Roger turned his silky smooth voice and super sexy smile on his wife. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss on her lips.

Yvonne ran her hand over Roger's tightly braided hair and when her hand was on the back of his head, pulled him closer. "I am gonna ride you like a bronco when we get home," she whispered into his ear. It was a whisper that went straight to his cock.

"I'm not really hungry anymore, Baby," Roger enfolded his wife in his arms as he spoke quietly into her ear. He ran one hand up her back and the other down over the ample butt that turned him on so. "You ready to go?"

Yvonne leaned back and smiled at her husband. He had pulled her close and she could feel what she was doing to him.

"Down, boy," Yvonne patted Roger's chest. "Save it till we get home," she gave him the same soft kiss on his lips.

"And Liff!" Liam's shout gained the attention of everyone around him. He pointed at the uncle he hadn't seen in so long while still holding Stephanie. "We hafta sit with uncle Liff!"

"There he is," Yvonne looked in the direction Liam was pointing and saw Cliff standing with Edward, Troy and Zack. "I wanna talk to that boy," she announced and stepped back from her husband. Yvonne left Roger to walk over to Cliff and Roger followed. He very much wanted to talk to Edward and, at this precise moment, was never so glad that this suit had a long, square cut jacket.

Carson and Sonja walked over to the children's area to find their son standing hand in hand with bronze haired Owen. As Connor wasn't entirely steady on his feet yet the older boy made walking all that much easier and fun. Owen and Connor were walking and laughing, going around and around a nearby table when the younger child's parents appeared. Owen and Connor stopped at Carson's legs. They both looked up at the smiling man.

"Hey, Buddy," Carson was glad his son was having such a good time with the other kids. "You ready to get somethin' to eat? You hungry, Connor?"

To Carson and Sonja's amazement, Connor looked to Owen to answer for him.

"He's hungry. I am too a little," Owen informed.

"Well, that's great," Carson found this very amusing.

"You ready to come with us, Connor?" Sonja leaned down. "Or would you rather eat with your new friends?"

"How about," Molly appeared and squatted down behind Owen and Connor, "we get a nice booster seat for Connor, and he can sit between Owen and me, and we can help him. How about that?"

"That's okay," Owen nodded, as if it were up to him. He still held Connor's hand. "Kano likes that too."

"What do you guys think?" Molly looked up at Carson and Sonja, the only two whose opinions actually mattered.

"I guess I'm fine with that," Sonja looked up at her husband for his thoughts.

"Okay then," Carson nodded. "We'll come check on you," he smiled down on the young boys, took his wife's hand and walked away with her.

Cliff and Yvonne, arm in arm, were swept up with the throng as it headed into the mansion and dinner, leaving Edward and Roger to catch up. In the space of less than ten minutes, Emmett and Nasir were left with their best men, ushers, bartenders, photographer and Samira.

"Hey, where did Edward go?" Seth asked.

"If the great and powerful Oz doesn't know, how is anyone else supposed to?" Emmett teased.

"If you weren't so much bigger than me, Mary...," Seth made a fist and shook his head.

"He went in with Roger," Troy had seen them.

"You guys need any more shots out here?" Dane asked. "Otherwise I'm gonna run in and get people sitting down."

"Oh, Dane!" Seth grabbed him. "Did you take a picture during the ceremony with your phone like I asked?"

"Yes, I did," Dane pulled his cell out of his pants pocket. "Though, I don't know what you want me to do with it," he called up a photo of the grooms and their men before Rosalie, taken early during the ceremony when Rosalie was speaking.

"Perfect!" Seth was thrilled. He pulled his own cell out of his jacket, scrolled to the right number and handed it to Dane. "You're sending it here."

"Are you having him send that to who I think you are?" Emmett asked with a big smile.

"You'll just have to wait and see. I'm sure your phones will blow up in less than a minute," Seth was confident.

"Will anyone need anything else right now?" Milan and Sabrina both stepped out from behind the bar.

"I think we're good. Guys?" Emmett gestured.

"We'll see you inside," Seth gave a nod. He knew it was time for them to transfer to the second bar in a corner of the drawing room.

"Samira, you have to sit with us," Emmett stated.

"I would like that very much," Samira answered with a smile.

"And here we go," Emmett and Nasir's phones both chirped at the same time. They both pulled them out.

_Beautiful!_

_Congrats, you guys_

_I'm so sorry I couldn't be there_

_Edward is there for us both_

_I love you guys_

_J_

Emmett read Jasper's text aloud.

"He sent it to both of us," Nasir confirmed that he got the same message. Emmett flipped open his phone's keyboard.

_Thanks, Jasper_

_We really missed you today_

_Expect the biggest bear hug_

_EVER when I see you_

_Nasir's husband_

"That is cute, Habibi," Nasir was touched when Emmett showed him the text he sent. "You are my husband now. My zawji," Nasir stepped close to Emmett and gave him a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

"What's zawji mean?" Seth asked what everyone wanted to know, but Emmett was too busy kissing his husband to ask.

"It is husband in Arabic," Samira gave the answer.

"You're my zawji too," Emmett kissed Nasir again. "Forever and ever."

"Na'am, for always, my zawji," Nasir mixed both languages.

"Okay, kids, time for dinner. Let's not keep your guests waiting. Some of us have toasts to make," Seth took charge.

What remained of the wedding party on the verandah with Samira and Dane, headed into the mansion to the reception.


	18. Chapter 18

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, first, this chapter is a monster. There are a couple reasons for that. I just couldn't find a good place for a break, and, I am acutely aware that this book has been a little light on lemony goodness. Actually, a lot light on lemony goodness. And quite frankly, I'm not real happy about that. So I saw an opportunity for an interlude, and I went for it. A good lemon takes up space, so the chapter grew even larger. I make no apology. Personally, I love a good long chapter.

The Council of Ladies is meeting in person even now. Girls, I would so love to be there.

Thank you to Rebecca for making all the women at this wedding so beautiful. Thank you to Maureen for teaching me everything I know about kids. GIANT thank you to Liz for the collaboration and tweaks and everything else.

There was a surprise in the last two chapters. Expect another one in here...

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 18: Gone!**

"Ladies and gentlemen, Emmett and Nasir," the DJ announced. The newly married couple walked into the drawing room from the Great Hall, hand in hand. They were visible to most of the tables through this entrance and they were greeted with applause. Nasir was striking in his floor length, gold trimmed, black bisht and white ghutra on his head with black igal cords. Emmett was equally elegant in his white dinner jacket and fringed red silk scarf. Otherwise they were dressed the same in black pants, white tux shirt, red euro tie and vest.

Edward saw Roger to his table, where his wife was already waiting for him, having been accompanied there earlier by Cliff. The surprise guest from North Carolina had already found his seat with Zack, Leo, Molly and the thrilled children. Edward gave them a quick wave before returning to the Great Hall to line up with the other wedding party members. He would escort Samira to the head table as she was now to occupy the space that had been reserved for Jasper. Edward lent Samira an arm and they went in first. Carson and Sonja walked in together, followed by Seth and Garrett, which had then left only Emmett and Nasir.

Seth's original plan was to have each member of the wedding party enter with his partner and be announced, but Emmett and Nasir agreed to scrap that plan today, for the very same reason that same thing had been done at Seth and Garrett's reception at the Fairmont Olympic. Not every member of the wedding party's mate was present. Just as Nasir was missing then, Jasper was missing today. Nasir arrived so late that he missed the entire event on that day. Today, Jasper wasn't coming at all. There was no way they were going to have everyone announced but Edward. Emmett and Nasir were the last to walk into their reception, and the only ones accounced.

At the head table Samira made a point of sitting next to Sonja. She fully expected her brother to take the seat on her other side, which Nasir did, and in this way Samira was not forced to sit beside a man to whom she was not related. Carson sat beside his wife and Edward took the seat next to him. Garrett sat next to Edward, while Emmett sat beside his husband, and Seth took the last remaining seat between Emmett and Garrett, right where he wanted to be. Emmett and Nasir slipped their shoes off at the same time. Nasir moved his right socked foot toward his husband until it was captured by Emmett's bigger feet, and all was right in the world.

Carla and her people, more of them than Seth or Garrett had ever met, emerged en masse. Every one of them wore the uniform of a white tux shirt and short valet style jacket with black pants and bow tie. They started with the head table, naturally, and fanned out from there. While Milan manned a bar in one corner of the drawing room, no guest would have to visit it during dinner as his fellow staff took drink orders as well.

Samira was still nursing her chardonnay and sat beside her brother looking up at him. She could not stop smiling. "I am glad you wore this," Samira touched his bisht. "You are so handsome in it."

"Thank you," Nasir smiled back at her. "I did not want to wear this at first," he confessed.

"Why not?" Samira asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Emmett chimed in. "I love it on you."

"And that is why I wore it," Nasir turned his smile on his husband.

"Makes me wanna tear it off you, but we can wait 'till we get back to our suite for that," Emmett gave his mate a leer. "Probably."

Nasir leaned closer to Emmett and took his husband's bearded chin gently in his hand. With the greatest of care Nasir gave Emmett the softest kiss on his full lips.

"I am crazy for you right now," Emmett admitted.

"As am I for you," Nasir smiled his agreement.

"I love seeing you together," Samira expressed. "I cannot believe I am sitting here next to you."

"It sure was a surprise to see you, but I'm so glad you came, Samira," Emmett stated.

"That is not what she means," Nasir understood full well what his sister meant by her comment. He took Samira's hand. "She means that we are sitting to a meal together. Samira and I have never done that before today."

"What?" Emmett did not at all expect that. "Never?"

"I'm sorry," Sonja could not help but overhear. "I thought you two were brother and sister."

"We are," Nasir confirmed.

"You didn't grow up together?" Carson asked the follow up question.

"We did," Nasir confirmed. "We ate together with the women when we were very young, when Samira was a baby. The women care for the children, but when boys are ten, or eleven at the latest, we join the men and there is no going back. I was ten when I did this. Men and women do not eat together in our country. So, never before in our adult lives have we been able to sit to a meal together."

"I had no idea it was like that," Sonja confessed.

"You're married, Samira, right? Didn't someone tell me that?" Carson asked.

"I am," Samira confirmed.

"Can you eat with your husband at least?" Carson followed up.

"At home we always do. We live in London," Samira explained. "Our home is very Western in many aspects. You see that I am here among men I do not know and have not covered my hair. You see that I am drinking wine. We are not so strict, but when we go home to the Emirates, or when family comes to visit us, things must be done in the old, traditional ways."

"Where is your husband?" Sonja asked the sensitive question.

"We are staying at the Fairmont," Samira answered. "Sadiq will be back to pick me up at nine."

"He was here!" Nasir did not expect that.

"He would not come in," Samira regretted that and Nasir could see it on her face. "He does not want to see you."

"I am sorry about that. Of all the men in our family, I like Sadiq the best," Nasir stated. And then he thought about what he just said. "Everyone at this table excluded, obviously."

"It's okay, Babe," Emmett took his husband's hand.

"We know what you meant, Nasir," Garrett added.

"We were married at the Fairmont," Seth changed the subject with a smile for Garrett.

"You two?" Samira pointed. "You are married also?"

"We are," Garrett confirmed proudly.

"I do not know where we would be without these two. All of these people," Nasir made a gesture to sweep the table.

"That's for damn sure," Emmett agreed.

As their refreshed drinks arrived, Carla's waiters brought platters of Arabic food, attractively presented with pita points. There were four for each table, two of each kind.

"This looks like hummus," Carson reached for pita and scooped with it.

"It is," Nasir confirmed.

"It's good, Honey," Carson scooped another and put it on his wife's plate.

"I like the hummus best too," Emmett agreed.

"I like this one," Seth reached for the other.

"What's that one, baba ghanoush?" Carson asked as he munched.

"Moutabal," Nasir answered. Carson just raised his eyebrows as he finished chewing and swallowed. Nasir's one word answer eluded him entirely.

"Okay, I'm glad I'm not the only one," Edward was as in the dark as Carson. He was not afraid to try it and did so. "It's really good."

"It's the same thing, really," Seth informed.

"They call it baba ghanoush in Syria and Lebanon," Nasir began.

"And they make it with garlic usually," Samira picked up. "We make ours with lemon and ground up sesame seeds."

Juan and Kiril focused their attentions on the head table and returned with platters of wienerschnitzel and jägerschnitzel, from which they served each person. Nasir naturally selected the jägerschnitzel with it's rich red wine mushroom sauce. Both McCarty men went with the wienerschnitzel and before they could even ask, a good sized bowl of lemon wedges was placed before each of them.

"Oh, look at that," Carson grabbed a wedge. "Somebody knows me pretty well," he proceeded to douse his schnitzel.

"Well, after the steam room..." Seth flipped his hair as he caused the whole table to laugh.

"I will make sure your mom gets all the lemon she might need too, Mr. Emmett," Juan spoke quietly with his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Thanks, Juan," Emmett smiled and nodded at him.

The spätzle, red cabbage, cucumber salad, potato salad and brötchen were all served the same way.

"Oh, kartoffelsalat," Carson said in German as the potato salad arrived. "Is it as good as mutti's, Em? You know we'll never hear the end of it if it is."

"Damn near. Wait till you try it," Emmett commented as Juan served him a portion.

Juan knew to skip Nasir and stepped up next to the lady who sat beside him. "Ma'am, German potato salad?"

"She won't want that either, Juan," Emmett spoke up first.

"Oh, sorry," Juan stepped away.

"It has bacon in it," Nasir answered his sister's perplexed look.

"This is the only pork here tonight. Everything else is safe," Seth assured.

The Arabs at the table had no apprehension when everyone was served kibbeh, tabouleh and majboos.

"Nasir, I gotta tell ya, man," Carson took a bite. "I was a little bit nervous when Em told me about the Arabic menu, but, this is delicious."

"I am glad that you like it," Nasir smiled. "The majboos is actually one of my favorite dishes."

"Maj-boos," Carson tried to pronounce the word.

"This is one of Sadiq's favorites too," Samira added. "Is this chicken?"

"It is," Nasir confirmed.

"You say that like it could be something else," Edward observed.

"Ha!" Seth remembered only too well. "Tell them your favorite way to have it, Nasir."

"With goat," Nasir answered with a smile.

"Sadiq's too!" Samira added with amusement.

"Well," Carson nodded slowly as he considered. "I'm glad you went with chicken."

"Me too," Edward added.

"But now I'm a little worried about what this is," Carson picked his kibbeh apart with his fork.

"You do not like goat?" Nasir worked hard not to laugh at the look on his brother-in-law's face.

"Ha!" Seth made no such attempt. "It's lamb!"

"Oh, you guys got jokes," Carson nodded as he lifted his napkin from his lap to wipe his mouth. "Okay, so who's going first? I'm perfectly willing to get us started," he picked up his beer bottle and knife.

"I'm going first!" Seth declared.

"Are we all giving a toast?" Edward asked.

"I know I am," Carson assured. "There is no way my brother is getting married without a few words from me."

"Do not embarrass me," Emmett commanded.

"Who, me?" Carson asked with a smirk.

Seth stood up and picked up his own knife. He tapped on his beer bottle where it sat on the table. "Everyone," Seth called, "could I have your attention?"

And the answer, everyone at the head table immediately discovered, was no. Only those closest heard him at all. Carson stood up, held his beer bottle by the neck, and banged on it with his knife as he slowly turned in each direction. This gained everyone's attention quickly and an expectant hush fell over the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Seth Clearwater," Carson announced and sat back down.

"Well, thank you for the introduction, Carson," Seth knelt on his chair and picked up his beer bottle. "Good evening, everyone. I hope you are all enjoying your dinner of German and Arabic cuisine. Several of us would like to make a toast, so I'll be brief. I just wanted to say a few words about this big guy," he put his hand on Emmett's shoulder. "Emmett has been my big brother and my best friend, almost from the day I left my rez and came into the big scary world. He likes to say I'm his little brother from another mother, and I am, Emmy. Though," Seth flipped his hair dramatically, "I'm older. He's a great, giant teddy bear, our Emmy, but he can be a grizzly when he needs to be too. You'll never find a guy more ready to help his family and loved ones. On our ski vacation he helped me fly off of my snowmobile and into a snow bank!" Seth delivered his punch line. This was met with the expected wave of laughter across the room.

"I wasn't driving that snowmobile!" Emmett protested with raised hands.

"You were in the lead and you took that corner way too fast, and you know it," Seth countered and poked Emmett in the shoulder. "Anyway, I remember the day he called me from Vegas and told me he met this smart, sweet, hot Arab. And then Emmy came home from that trip and told me how hard he was falling for Mr. Sexy Arab."

"Did you, Habibi?" Nasir took Emmett's hand again.

"I did say that," Emmett confirmed with a nod and a smile.

"I was somewhat skeptical. I reminded Emmett that the last prince he kissed, turned into a frog!" Seth worked his audience. "But," he continued when the laughter died down again, "this prince really was a prince. And he still is. And today Emmy married him. Nasir, you're part of the family. You have been for a long time. You're both my brothers. I love you guys with all my heart and hope many, many long happy years for you," Seth finished his toast and raised his beer bottle. The reception collectively raised their glasses and a chorus of 'hear, hear' rang out. Emmett was up out of his seat in a flash and grabbed Seth in a crushing embrace. Nasir was right behind. He stepped around to the other side of Seth's chair so that he and Emmett could hug Seth between them. Neither of them bothered with their shoes.

"Okay, best man mark two," Carson held up two fingers as he choreographed the toasts from his seat.

"I too would very much like to say a few words," Garrett rose with the poise and elegance only he could muster to address the room, martini in hand. "I am Garrett Thompson, and I have the distinct honor of being Nasir's best man. I remember well the day Emmett brought Nasir to meet us over drinks, when my own relationship with the man who became my husband was still young. I took an immediate liking to Nasir. Of course, everyone does. I had no way of knowing that day, that I had just met my best friend. I also did not know that day, how much trouble he would get me into."

Seth, Emmett and Nasir all snickered at this as they returned to their own seats.

"I have been pulled into schemes that have spanned from the Arabian Desert, to the snow capped peaks of the Colorado Rockies," Garrett elaborated. "And, my friend, I would do it all with you again," he smiled at Nasir. "Seth is right, Nasir, you are a part of the family, every bit as much as Emmett. I told you the day I met you, that Seth and Emmett are a package deal. Well, the truth is now, and has been for some time, that we all are."

"Yes," Seth grasped Emmett's hand on his left and Garrett's free hand where his husband stood on his right. "Yes we are."

"I am reminded of something a wise man once told me," Garrett continued. "And that is, that success in marriage comes not only from finding the right mate, but in being the right mate. You two are a great success. I join my husband in wishing for you many long and happy years together," he finally raised his glass. All the guests joined him in his toast just as they had with Seth.

"C'mere, Garrett," Emmett was up out of his chair again. Garrett set his martini down as he saw Emmett coming and turned into the bigger man's strong embrace. Nasir once again quickly joined the hug.

"We love you so much, Garrett," Nasir spoke softly into Garrett's ear.

"Yes we do," Emmett echoed.

"Okay, give the man some air," Carson urged. "Edward, anything you would like to say?"

"We're all giving a toast, right?" Edward asked to confirm.

"I sure as hell am," Carson stated.

"I would like to say something as well," Edward stood up with his beer bottle as Emmett, Nasir and Garrett all sat back down. "For those of you who don't know me, I'm Edward Cullen," he addressed the room. "I've known Emmett since college and he has been a really great friend to me over the years. I literally owe him my life. You can always count on Emmett for the biggest, warmest hug you ever got, exactly when you need it. I remember the day Emmett brought Nasir over for dinner. I could tell right away that Nasir was a good guy and, even more imporantly, that he was good for Emmett. Nasir and I became fast friends. I think when I was away on assignment for six months I emailed more with him than anyone else," Edward turned to the smiling grooms. "I knew it the day I saw you two together for the first time, and more so every day since then. You guys are exactly right for each other. I count myself very lucky to have you both in my life. I love you guys. I wish you happy togetherness in long, fulfilling lives," he raised his bottle and took a drink. Once again the room drank with him and once again the grooms were up out of their chairs. Edward saw them getting up and immediately walked toward them. He wanted and relished the tight, heartfelt hug Emmett and Nasir both gave him at once.

"We love you too, Eddie," Emmett expressed. "You and Jasper both."

"Yes," Nasir agreed with a kiss to Edward's temple.

"Thanks, guys. Don't get me choked up now," Edward warned as he pulled away.

"Okay, save the straight guy for last. I see how it is," Carson stood up with his beer bottle as Emmett, Nasir and Edward pulled apart to sit back down. "Hello again, everyone. I'm Carson McCarty. As you can see, the younger, cuter McCarty."

In his seat Emmett just dropped his head and slowly shook it.

"It is not true, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand again.

"I know that. He's just an ass," Emmett sighed with resignation.

"My big brother has me at somewhat of a disadvantage," Carson forged ahead. "I don't have any stories about him sticking a cheeto up his nose, like he was so kind enough to share about me when I got married."

"Ha!" no one laughed louder than Seth. "Emmy, you didn't!"

"I did," Emmett laughed as he nodded.

"I could tell everyone about the time mom caught Em with his lacrosse teammate, Jack, downstairs," Carson paused for effect. "Naw, I probably shouldn't tell that story," he gave his brother a grin. "I'll just tell this story: Em confided in me one day, well over a year ago, that he was in love, and that he had never been happier. Then he brought his guy home for Christmas. It was really nice seeing Em and Nasir together. Mom, of course, put them both to work right away. They put up the tree. It was really fun to watch my brother-in-law discover Christmas. We indoctrinated him, McCarty style. We took the snowmobiles out that day, and damn near froze the guy from the desert to death. But the best thing about that Christmas was seeing my brother really in love, and happier than I had ever known him. My brother has a lot of love to give. Nasir, thank you for coming all this way from, the place I can never remember, to find Emmett. Guys, if I have any advice to give, it would be this: The most important thing I have learned as a married man is: when you're wrong, admit it, and when you're right, shut up. And it's an old cliché, but it's true, I didn't lose a brother, I gained one. One that looks at me a little funny in the steam room, but that's okay," Carson could not help himself and the room burst into laughter yet again.

"Seriously though, we love you guys. When Sonja and I are great gandparents, you guys better be there, old and grey with us. Emmett and Nasir," Carson raised his bottle. "Prost!" he took a swig. The crowd raised their glasses with him for the fourth and final time. Emmett was sitting directly across from Carson. He stood and started around the table. He just had to give his little brother another hug. Carson saw his brother coming and made a game of it by heading the other way, keeping the table between them.

"You," Emmett pointed his command, "come here."

Carson laughed and looked over his shoulder as he evaded Emmett. He didn't count on teamwork. Carson ran right into Nasir's arms and was immediately enfolded in the flowing black bisht. Emmett quickly closed and wrapped his arms around both men, sandwiching Carson between them.

"I promise not to look at you funny in the steam room ever again," Nasir promised the straight man in his embrace.

"Nasir, I was just playin'. You didn't look at me funny," Carson assured. "Or if you did, I didn't see it!"

"I did," Nasir admitted, "but I promise to limit those looks to the shower only."

"Okay," Carson laughed. "It's a deal, Bro," he patted Nasir's back.

"Car, you're such a pain in my ass, but I love you anyway," Emmett expressed from behind.

"Oh, I love you guys, too," Carson spoke in a faux reluctant tone. "Now let go'a me!"

All three men pulled apart with claps to the back and headed for their seats.

"You are surrounded by such love, Nasir," Samira put her hand on his arm. "It is beautiful to see. You have wonderful friends."

"They are more than friends. These people are my family," Nasir countered. "All of them and you," he patted her hand.

"They are," Emmett agreed. He reached over and grabbed Seth.

"Yah!" Seth cried out in surprise when Emmett gripped the back of his neck and pulled him close. Emmett kissed Seth on the top of his head and let him go.

"Quit manhandling me, Mary!" Seth commanded.

"Samira," Emmett ignored Seth, "tell us what happened. I was with Nasi when he tried to call you after your brother stopped by, but Sadiq wouldn't let him talk to you."

"No," Samira put her hands in her lap. "Sadiq was very angry. I have never seen him so angry. He was angry for a long time."

"Samira, please tell me that he did not hit you," Nasir begged.

"No, Sadiq would never do that," Samira shook her head.

"Al hamdu lillah," Nasir closed his eyes and put his hands together.

"How did you get him to agree to let you come to the wedding?" Emmett asked. "You said he's here in Seattle with you, at the hotel."

"Yes," Samira nodded. "As I said, he was angry for a long time. And while he originally blamed you, you are not the one who hit me."

"Someone did hit you?" Carson was horrified by that prospect.

"Our father hit me with the back of his hand," Samira looked down. "I had a bruise on my face, here," she touched the right side of her face, "for two weeks."

"Jesus!" Carson without thinking put his arms around his wife and leaned toward her as he pulled her close. "Jesus," he looked down at the gentle, beautiful, precious woman in his arms who, along with his son, were his whole world. He was struck in that moment by, compared to him, just how fragile she was. And he would rather die than harm her. As a firefighter, Carson was dedicated to saving lives, but the thought of anyone hurting his wife or child made him certain he would be capable of murder.

The exact same thoughts went through Garrett's mind. He shuddered that the memory of coming face to face with Jared in Pine Ridge. Garrett took Seth's hand and held it tightly.

Emotions flooded through Edward where he sat on the other side of Carson. He knew better than anyone the damage that could be done to a person when they suffered physical abuse at the hands of a supposed loved one. He did not even realize that his hands curled into fists on the table. Edward lowered his head and closed his eyes. He had to force himself to keep his breathing even. If Jasper were here right now, he would hold him and never let him go.

"Samira," Sonja reached out from within her husband's loving and protective arms to put her hand on the other woman's arm, "you know that no one should ever have to endure that."

"I do know that, Sonja, thank you," Samira smiled. "Unfortunately, that is not quite the reality where my brother and I come from."

"I do not like Arab men," Nasir shook his head.

"Sadiq is not like that, Nasir," Samira pointed out. "You are not like that."

"And monstrous behavior like that is not at all limited to Arab men, Nasir," Edward tried hard to not speak through gritted teeth, but made no attempt to uncurl his fists.

"You should have called the police!" Carson was still beside himself. "Where did this happen?"

"In our father's home in Sharjah. Father and Kasim were both shouting at me, and each other. I don't remember half of what they said," Samira relayed. "When Kasim took me home to London, to my husband, Sadiq was horrified and very angry. He was angry at me for helping you and going with you. He was angry at you for taking me, and at Emmett, and for you two just basically being gay. But mostly he was angry at father for striking me."

"As fucking well he should be," Carson continued to hold his wife.

"Sadiq would not let me leave the house for those two weeks. I'm sure you know, he had my mobile shut off. Oh, I have a new number now," Samira reached down for her purse and pulled out her cell which she promptly handed over to her brother.

"Call my phone too, Babe," Emmett bid.

"I will," Nasir agreed with a quick nod.

"I'm so glad you got the invitation after all. We couldn't decide for the longest time if we should send it to you or not," Emmett revealed.

"We so wanted you to come, but we did not want to anger Sadiq," Nasir explained.

"I did get your invitation, but not the one you sent," Samira stated.

"Oh, that's right. Greg said Luna went to see you," Emmett remembered.

"She did," Samira confirmed. "A very nice, very blonde woman came by the house. She said she was from the Council ladies' committee and wanted to speak to the lady of the house. We sat down to coffee and were left alone. Luna gave me your invitation. I worked on Sadiq slowly. I asked him to imagine what it must be like for you. I told him that you were afraid all your life, until you met Emmett."

"That is true," Nasir confessed.

"I reminded him that you only asked for help because you needed help, and I was the only one you could turn to," Samira continued. "I told him that I wanted to do anything that I could because you are my brother and I love you. I apologized to him for lying to him. I told him that I only did it to protect you, that you were afraid he would not understand. I reminded him that my gay abomination of a brother was in actuality kind and gentle, and would never hurt anyone. The role model of a sheikh and head of the family, that everyone looks to for leadership, is the one who struck a woman, his daughter and Sadiq's wife. I think in the end Sadiq understands that you did the only thing you could. He may even forgive you, but he will not forgive father," Samira took a sip of the cranberry juice that Juan brought her earlier and sat beside her neglected glass of wine. Nasir finished programming the phone numbers in his phone and Samira's, and handed his sister's back to her.

"Still, Samira, I'm so sorry we brought this on you," Emmett said as he put his own cell away.

"I agree. I wish I had not involved you. I should have told father to go to hell," Nasir shook his head.

"Please do not blame yourselves," Samira put her hand on Nasir's. "It is not the first time father has hit me. I know he has hit you too."

"When I was younger," Nasir admitted. "With his camel stick."

"But he has hit me for the last time," Samira stressed. "Sadiq has spent quite a bit of time at the gym with a trainer. You should see how muscular he is now. He is not quite like you, Emmett, but he is big. I like it," she confessed with a smile.

"I like it too," Nasir gave his big, strong husband a smile. Then he turned back to his sister. "But why is he doing that?"

"I have not seen or talked to any of our family until this week. Father and mother have determined that Rania is sufficiently integrated into the family. They all relocated to the Beverly Hills house a week ago. The weather is much nicer there this time of year," Samira explained. "Sadiq admitted to me that you sent us an invitation, but he threw it away. Then just a few days ago, we got some happy news. I would not share this with everyone so soon, but I wanted to tell you," she looked at her brother with an almost shy smile. "I am pregnant."

"Samira! Are you?" Nasir grabbed his sister's arm and looked at her excitedly. He pulled her into a hug.

"That's wonderful, Samira!" Emmett enthused.

"Congratulations, Samira," Garrett offered.

"We're gonna be uncles again!" Seth sing-songed and clapped.

"You're gonna make a beautiful mother," Carson complimented.

"Motherhood is at the same time the most challenging and most rewarding thing you will ever do," Sonja advised.

"Thank you all very much. Sadiq and I are very excited," Samira smiled at everyone.

"Did you tell the family?" Nasir asked.

"Yes," Samira nodded. "That is what I was going to tell you. Sadiq decided, as we had this news, and we wanted to tell everyone in person, and my relatives are all here in the States right now, that we would come now. We just flew up from California this morning. We were with them for five days. And he agreed that we could stop here before we went back to London, so I could see you."

"Oh, Samira, I am so grateful to you both," Nasir expressed.

"You would have been very proud of Sadiq, Nasir. He stood up to father and Kasim like he never had before. All his work in the gym was in preparation for this. He said he knew this day would come," Samira informed. "As soon as we got there, he took father and Kasim outside by the pool. Father was all smiles like nothing had happened. You know how he is."

"I do," Nasir nodded.

"He told father and Kasim that he had decided to cut off all contact with them and that he desired to never see them again as long as they lived," Samira relayed. "He did this quite loudly. We could easily hear him in the house. Father and Kasim both protested, but Sadiq shouted in their faces to shut up and listen."

"Good for him," Emmett nodded his approval. "That's what I should've done."

"He told them that he changed his mind only in the last few days, because we learned that I am with child," Samira continued. "Father was then overjoyed and wanted to find me, but again Sadiq shouted at him to listen. Sadiq said that only because I would need and want my mother in the days to come, was the reason that we are here together now. He told father and Kasim that they would never again be welcome in our home, and that I would never again see the men of my family unless it is in his presence, except for you, obviously," she put her hand on Nasir's arm. "Then the best part was when he told both father and Kasim, we watched from inside, Sadiq got right in their faces and told them that the next man who lays a hand on his wife, takes his life in his hands. Then he put his finger right in father's face and added, no matter who it is."

"What did Kasim do?" Nasir knew their elder sibling well enough to know he would not take a threat like that well.

"He reacted just as you might expect," Samira confirmed. "He shoved Sadiq and said something about him thinking he is a big man to come and make threats. Sadiq shoved him back and told Kasim that he was more than ready to beat him all the way around the pool and back, and took off his shirt. Father told Kasim to not make it worse and told Sadiq to put his shirt back on. Sadiq and Kasim glared at each other for a few minutes, until father threatened to slap Kasim. He said the news of a child is a joyous occasion and he wanted peace in his home."

"Now he wants peace in his home," Nasir was incredulous.

"They all came inside then. Father gave me a hug, and Kasim completely ignored me, which was perfectly fine with me," Samira finished.

"Father hugged you?" Nasir asked. Edward alone at that table could well imagine how that might sound surprising.

"He did," Samira repeated. "He hugged me the day I got married too. Father has hugged me twice in my life."

"That is two times more than me," Nasir commented.

"Gee, you're dad sounds like a swell guy," Carson was sarcastic.

"He is that," Nasir replied in kind.

"Mother, of course, is thrilled," Samira picked back up. "Sadiq made good on his promise too. I was hardly out of his sight this whole trip, until he dropped me off here this evening."

"I like your husband already," Emmett rapped the table.

"Too right," Carson agreed.

"Sadiq is a good man," Nasir agreed with a nod. "I would like to see him."

"He refuses to see you," Samira shook her head with resignation. "I asked him again and again to come with me, or, if not that, for us to receive you while we are here. You and Emmett, or just you at the very least, but he will not. Sadiq said that he brought me here because he loves me and I asked him, and he knew it would make me happy. He was very sweet. He said that I am his wife and the mother of his unborn child, and that he wants to have many children with me. He also said that while he understands that you are the way you are, he does not agree with it and does not want to see you. Please forgive him, Nasir. He might say that he understands, but he does not really."

"I do forgive him, Samira. It is unfortunate, that is all," Nasir shook his head. "The only thing that really matters is that you are loved and safe and cared for."

"Yes," Emmett agreed.

"I am. Never be afraid of that," Samira assured.

"Now I have your number, is it all right if I call you?" Nasir asked.

"I asked Sadiq that on the way over here from the hotel this evening and he agreed," Samira smiled.

"You don't need anyone's permission to talk to whomever you want," Sonja stressed.

"Sonja, you're not allowed to talk to Seth anymore," Carson dictated with a faux stern voice and his fist on the table.

"Bite me, Carson," Sonja retorted. "See?" she asked Samira with a smile.

"Oh, you don't think I'd like to bite you, Honey?" Carson ran his hand up her thigh. "I'm gonna give you little bites all over when we get back to our hotel room. I'll teach you to talk back to me," he teased.

"Okay, down boy," Sonja chuckled.

"There was one odd thing, when we saw the family," Samira mused aloud. "Kasim would not talk about it, even with Sadiq privately, but his nose looked different. It was wider somehow, like along the bridge of his nose. Strange."

"Sounds like it was broken," Carson offered. He had no idea, but was about to find out.

"It does, Carson," Seth agreed. "It sounds just like it was broken. Do you know how that might have happened, Emmy?"

"I resorted to violence when I didn't really need to," Emmett shook his head. "I'm not at all proud of that moment in my life."

"You broke Kasim's nose!" Samira could not imagine it.

"I am proud for you, Habibi," Nasir took put his hand on Emmett's thigh. "Emmett was defending me, Samira. When Kasim showed up at our home, I was so afraid. Emmett let him in when I knew we should not."

"In hindsight, I should have listened to you," Emmett gave a sigh. "I just wanted for you to be able to have the kind of relationship with your family that I have with mine. I thought that maybe, somehow, your brother and I could, if not like each other, at least get along. My family, I mean our family, loves you."

"It's true. We do. Especially me," Carson gave a grin.

"I just never dreamed Kasim could be so full of venom and hate," Emmett ignored his brother. "I've never seen anything remotely like it. He kept talking about how much he would rather see Nasi, his own brother, his little brother, dead, than to take him back to the Emirates. He even threatened that he would do exactly that when he got Nasi back," he gave a visible shudder. "I can't even begin to imagine what life must be like for his wife!"

"Rania is not a particularly happy woman. I can tell you that," Samira stated and no one doubted her one bit.

Two tables away, the men separated from the women, and the women were just fine with that. Roberto, Justin and Roger sat in a row. Leah sat beside her man and Melinda just naturally sat beside her. Yvonne took the seat next to Melinda, Maggie sat beside her, and finally Rosalie sat beside Roger.

"Maggie, the next time you play one of these events, you have to let us know," Yvonne expressed her admiration. "You play so beautifully."

"Thank you, Yvonne," Maggie smiled.

"First Thursday wouldn't be First Thursday without her," Melinda added.

"I meant to ask you if you were going to have that cowboy guitar player back again," Leah posed.

"Oh, yes. I would love to have him back," Melinda stated. "He just finally emailed me so I could send him a check for the first time."

"Did he play the showhouse for Dorothea?" Leah asked further.

"He did," Melinda answered with a nod. "Dorothea said everyone loved him."

"Here we are," Sabrina arrived with a drink laden tray from the bar. "Pino grigio," she served Rosalie first.

"Thank you," Rosalie did not bother to look up and so did not see the especially attentive smile Sabrina had for her.

But Maggie did. Maggie carefully watched Sabrina serve the full drink order to everyone else at the table, finishing with the guy's beers.

"There we are," Sabrina finished with Roger. "Anyone need anything else right now?"

"I think we're good, thanks," Justin was oblivious, but polite.

Maggie watched Sabrina's eyes dart back to her beautiful blonde wife over and over again and narrowed her own.

"Okay, I'll be back," Sabrina moved on to the next table with a final smile over her shoulder for Rosalie, who continued to pay her no attention at all.

"If that girl doesn't put her eyes back in her head...," Maggie began. This caught Rosalie's attention immediately. She knew the sound of agitation in her partner's voice.

"Who?" Rosalie looked around and realized it must have been the waitress. "Hey," she took Maggie's hand. "Don't stress, Freckles. I am the happiest woman on the Earth. You know why? Because I get to come home to you. Pay her no attention. I don't."

"Okay, Rosie. Thank you," Maggie smiled at her spouse. "I know I'm being silly."

"You're not being silly at all. I would feel the same way," Rosalie gave Maggie a smile and a gentle squeeze to her hand before she let go so they could both continue eating.

Leah, on the opposite side of the big, round table from Rosalie, could not help but notice that her dearest female friend ordered another iced tea for herself. "My maske isn't drinking tonight," she observed quietly to Melinda, using the Lakota word used by women for very close women friends.

"Justin is drinking," Melinda answered. "I'll be driving us home tonight."

Leah narrowed her eyes. She was a Clearwater after all, and didn't buy that for a second. "You haven't even had one glass of wine and we won't be leaving for hours. What aren't you telling me?"

"Okay," Melinda squeezed the lemon wedge on the rim of her glass into it before she dropped the whole thing into her iced tea. "I don't know anything yet," she took a sip of her tea.

"But?" Leah prompted.

"You know that Justin and I are trying to get pregnant again," Melinda answered.

"I do know that," Leah's eyes went wide. "Are you?" she grabbed Melinda's arm.

"Well, now, I'm just not sure really," Melinda admitted.

"Did you get a test?" Leah pressed.

"Girl, are you pregnant?" Yvonne caught Leah's question.

"I might be," Melinda nodded. "Do you remember last First Thursday, a month ago?"

"I wasn't there," Yvonne shook her head.

"I was. What about it?" Leah asked.

"Justin and I more or less decided that night, that we were ready to have another baby. I think I told you, we had a little interlude in my office that night," Melinda smiled.

"Did you? You go, girl," Yvonne endorsed with an elbow nudge.

"You did tell me that. I remember," Leah confirmed.

"Well, it might have worked right then," Melinda speculated.

"What do you mean, might?" Yvonne asked.

"I haven't started fertility tracking or anything yet. I mean, we only just started trying," Melinda explained.

"Did someone say something about fertility?" Maggie asked. And just like that, all the women at the table were in the conversation. The men, currently on college football, paid them no attention.

"Melinda might be pregnant," Yvonne answered Maggie's question.

"Oh, right. How's that going? Are you?" Maggie asked.

"I was just saying, I'm not entirely sure," Melinda answered. "I was going to wait until I missed my period to pick up a test, and then I had my period, but it wasn't normal at all. It was a little early, short and much lighter."

"Implantation bleeding maybe? Freckles had that," Rosalie stated.

"Oh, I heard about that," Yvonne nodded.

"I haven't," Leah furrowed her brow.

"I had it when we conceived Stephanie too," Melinda informed. "I just figured I would wait and see, and act pregnant in the meantime," she held up her iced tea.

"Did you miss your regular period? I mean, when it would have been?" Maggie asked.

"I did, yes," Melinda confirmed.

"Well, now we need to know," Rosalie took charge. She reached for her purse and stood up. "I'll be right back," Rosalie dropped her napkin on her chair and walked away.

Rosalie strode out of the drawing room, through the great hall, and descended the four steps into the vestibule. Finding it deserted, she opened the front door of the mansion. Matt and Tim were both sitting on the front steps of Stimson-Green and stood up when the door opened behind them.

"Hey, guys," Rosalie stepped out and reached into her purse.

"Do you need your car, Ma'am?" Matt asked.

"No. I got a job for one of you," Rosalie proposed. "Is there a drug store around here?"

"Yeah, on the corner of Cherry," Tim pointed. "Five blocks down."

"Okay, good. Take my minivan and run down there for me," Rosalie revealed her purpose. "I need you to pick up a Clearblue Easy digital pregnancy test."

"A pregnancy test?" Tim looked at Matt.

"You got it, or do you need me to write that down for you?" Rosalie asked.

"No. I can remember that," Tim assured.

"Okay, good," Rosalie extracted a single bill and a business card from her purse. "Here's a hundred. Be quick and keep the change. And here's my card. Call or text my cell when you get back."

"Yes, Ma'am!" Tim enthused as he examined the cash and card in his hand.

"Good boy," Rosalie turned and headed back into the mansion.

"Which car was hers?" Matt asked.

"I don't know. Gimme the keys to that Vette!" Tim's eyes lit up.

Rosalie strode with her usual commanding confidence, beautiful in her white pants suit, right back into the drawing room and directly to her seat. She picked up her napkin and sat down, replacing her purse under her chair.

"What did you do, Rosie?" Maggie watched Rosalie place her cell on the table between them.

"Suffice it to say, a solution will present itself momentarily," Rosalie smiled.

"I can't believe Hasselbeck is out, man," Roberto confessed, now that he and the other oblivious men had moved on to professional football. "He's been the man for ten fucking years!"

"He has," Roger agreed. "Keep your eye on Tarvaris Jackson, though. He started in twenty games in Minnesota. I think we're all gonna be real happy with that boy."

"I think Pete Carroll knows what he's doing," Justin nodded. "Hey, Roge, superbowl party at my place this year. Rob, tell your partner not to forget."

"I'm happy to host it at my place," Roberto tried yet again.

"Nope," Justin shook his head. "Big screen downstairs just waiting, my man. Whadaya say, Roge?"

"I host a superbowl party every year myself," Roger informed. "Bunch of my rangers come by. It's a blast. You guys should come to my place."

"Does Edward come?" Justin asked.

"He never has. He always volunteers to work that day, to cover for anyone who otherwise couldn't get the day off," Roger answered.

"That's nice of him," Roberto nodded.

"He's a good guy," Justin agreed. "Hey, you guys wanna go to a game? We can park at my wife's gallery."

"Oh, yeah. Qwest is just a couple of blocks!" Roberto remembered.

"There's a home game against the Atlanta Falcons later this month. That should be a good game," Justin suggested.

"That sounds like a plan, Justin," Roberto agreed.

"It's not easy for me to get weekends off right now," Roger pointed out.

"I thought you were in charge up there," Justin countered.

"I am in charge up there, but weekends on my mountain are the busiest time," Roger explained.

"Well, what good is being in charge if you can't take a football game off?" Justin gave him a hard time. "I mean, it's a football game, man, damn it!"

None of these three, deep in the midst of their conversation about nothing, noticed Seth rush up to the table.

"Maggie, Maggie," Seth swooped up between Rosalie and Maggie.

"Is it time?" Maggie asked.

"It is," Seth confirmed. Maggie took a quick sip of her wine as she rose to join Seth.

"Blow 'em away, Freckles," Rosalie grabbed her wife's arm before she could depart. She tilted her head back to look up at Maggie, making it clear what she wanted. Maggie smiled and was only too happy to give her partner a kiss on her lips.

"Thanks, Rosie," Maggie patted her wife's shoulder and headed off with Seth. Seth led the way across the small dance floor to where, in a startling juxtaposition of old and new, the DJ was set up at a table next to an eighteenth century, French harpsichord.

"Tony," Seth called as he and Maggie approached. The DJ was a tall, well built man with dark, Italian good looks, who perched on a stool behind his equipment.

"Hey, Seth," Tony picked up his long island iced tea and took a sip through his straw.

"Tony, I don't think you've met Maggie," Seth began.

"No. Hi, Maggie," Tony gave a warm smile.

"Hello," Maggie smiled back.

"It's time for the first dance," Seth orchestrated.

"Ah," Tony remembered his instructions. "You want me to make the announcement?"

"Right. Then Maggie will take over," Seth confirmed.

"You got it," Tony agreed.

"Do you have everything you need, Maggie?" Seth asked as he walked with Maggie the few steps to the harpsichord.

"I'm good, Seth, thanks," Maggie made herself comfortable on the bench before the classic and ornate, antique instrument.

"Okay," Seth wrapped his arms around her from behind and leaned over one shoulder. "I can't wait to hear it. I know it's gonna be beautiful!" he gave her a kiss on her cheek and dashed away. Maggie took a deep breath. She had only played one of these once before, and had enjoyed it, but it was not quite the same as her beloved piano. She placed her fingers on the keys and squared her shoulders as she prepared herself.

"Say when you're ready, Maggie," Tony called.

"Anytime you are," Maggie answered.

Rosalie picked up her cell when a text came in and discovered it was the one she had been eagerly anticipating. "The package is here, girls," she stated and rose from her chair.

"I'll be right back, Papi," Leah leaned toward Roberto and gave him a kiss on his cheek. And just like that, the ladies intruded into man's land. All three men suddenly became aware of their ladies and what they were doing.

"Okay, Momi," Roberto smiled at Leah as the four remaining women grabbed their purses and headed off with Rosalie in the lead. Roberto, Justin and Roger watched them walk away without comment. Where the ladies were going in a group, they didn't want to know.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the first dance," the DJ's dulcet tones came over his speakers. "Emmett and Nasir, the dance floor is yours."

"That guy sounds so familiar," Roberto observed.

"You've probably heard him on the radio," Justin informed. "That's DJ Tony D. Another one of Seth's gay buddies. He played at Garrett and Seth's reception too."

"DJ Tony D?" Roberto furrowed his brow.

"Never heard of him," Roger shook his head.

"He's from C89's drive at five. I listen to his afternoon show and traffic reports just about every day! I didn't know that guy is gay," Roberto tried to see around Justin to where the DJ was set up.

Seth returned to the head table as the DJ made the announcement the ringleader had just instructed him to make. "Yay! Newlywed's first dance," Seth clapped his hands as he took his seat. "Remember ours, Honey?" he leaned toward Garrett with big, dreamy eyes.

"I cherish the memory, Sweetness," Garrett pulled Seth closer and gave him a soft and loving kiss on his lips.

Emmett and Nasir smiled at each other. As nervous, for no good reason, as they had both been before their ceremony, they were fully at ease now. Both grooms set their napkins on the table and paused before they rose.

"Ha! They need to put their shoes on!" Seth laughed at them.

"Of course we do," Nasir confirmed.

"I think everyone knows that about us by now," Emmett added with a grin as he and his husband rose. He took Nasir's hand and with a big, dimpled smile, led his man out to the dance floor. And just then, Maggie began to play. Emmett laughed as he recognized the melody after only a few notes.

"What is it, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"It's Edelweiss," Emmett smiled as they reached the center of the dance floor. Emmett stopped and, still holding Nasir's hand, turned to face his husband.

Seth needed a boost to see them properly and had the choice of standing, or sitting on Garrett's lap. He naturally chose the latter and Garrett could not have been more pleased.

"It's their first dance ever, Honey!" Seth wrapped his arms around Garrett's neck.

"I know, Sweetness," Garrett acknowledged.

"You did a wonderful thing for them," Seth expressed.

"I was happy to do it," Garrett smiled.

"What did you do?" Edward asked.

"They've never danced together," Garrett began.

"So Garrett taught them," Seth added.

"Emmett just needed some practice," Garrett clarified. "Nasir has never danced like this before with anyone. He needed to be taught. I had thought to recruit you into the effort. You're taller than I am, and would have made a better dance partner, but it turned out you had better things to do this week," he smiled at Edward.

"Edward had things to do all right. First on that list being Jasper," Seth teased with a smirk.

"All my lists start and end with Jasper," Edward assured. "Though, I would have loved to help."

"Why didn't Em teach him?" Carson asked. "They could have practiced together."

"Because they wanted this," Garrett gestured with his chin as his arms were busy holding Seth, "to be their first dance."

On the dance floor Emmett and Nasir slowly came together. Emmett put his arm over Nasir's shoulder as he was taller and leading. The bisht would have made the opposite difficult anyway. Nasir put his hand on Emmett's back and gazed into his husband's crystal blues as they began to dance. Emmett likewise looked into his lover's soft brown eyes and smiled with his whole being.

"This is so wonderful, Habibi. I mean, Zawji," Nasir expressed.

"I know. It is," Emmett agreed as they moved slowly together. "But I hope you'll keep calling me habibi. I like it."

"I will then. I like it too," Nasir smiled. "This day has been so beyond my imagining."

"Our day," Emmett gently corrected.

"Yes, our day," Nasir agreed. "I am so happy, Habibi. I did not think this could ever happen. That this, my wedding, could be so wonderful, that I could be so happy. All my life I thought that my wedding day would be the worst day of my life. Now, here it is, just the opposite. I keep thinking that it is too good to be true. Any moment now I am going to wake up in bed next to my wife."

"Nope," Emmett chuckled. "The only one you are going to wake up next to in bed is me, for the rest of our lives," he leaned in and gave Nasir a soft kiss on his lips. "Except, I suppose, for Garrett occasionally."

"I love Garrett. He is the brother that I should have had, but I would rather be beside you," Nasir expressed. "You gave me Garrett too. Every good thing in my life is because of you."

"Not Samira," Emmett pointed out.

"Except Samira," Nasir conceded.

"I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett moved his hand to the back of Nasir's neck atop the ghutra. "My husband."

"I love you, my Emmett," Nasir raised a hand to Emmett's face. "My big, beautiful husband."

The officiant of the wedding was missing the first dance, not to mention the breathtaking notes of her wife on the harpsichord. Rosalie, Melinda, Leah and Yvonne stood in the ladies' room watching the small electronic device in Melinda's hand. For what seemed in the ladies' room an eternity, the little hourglass symbol blinked and danced, until, finally, it gave a beep and the display changed to a single word. Leah, Rosalie and Yvonne all shrieked and threw their arms around Melinda. She could not suppress her smile as she hugged each one of them. And suddenly, she was crying.

"Thank you so much, girls. I'm just so happy," Melinda gratefully accepted the tissue Rosalie handed her. She dabbed at her eyes. "Goddamn it. I'm gonna fuck up my makeup," Melinda took a deep breath and fanned herself for a moment.

"You okay?" Leah asked as she rubbed Melinda's back.

"I'm fine, Leah. I've never been better," Melinda took and squeezed Leah's hand.

"We are so happy for you," Rosalie expressed. "Make us another beautiful, little princess."

"We were actually hoping for a boy this time," Melinda stated.

"Make us another handsome little stud then," Leah bid. "We can't have too many of those around."

"I don't know about that, girl," Yvonne warned. "I've only got the one. I don't know how wonder woman here handles two of 'em," she cocked a thumb at Rosalie.

"Because no man is gonna get the better of me. I don't care what size he is," Rosalie boasted.

"I'll remind you that you said that when our sons start driving," Yvonne promised.

"And dating," Leah added.

"Okay, girls. Thanks so much," Melinda gave them each a quick hug again. "But right now I need to find Justin," she turned and headed out of the ladies' room.

"Go, Maske," Leah gave her blessing.

Adjacent to the dance floor, unobtrusive Dane took a couple of shots of Maggie playing the harpsichord. After doing so, he turned and found the DJ watching him. "Well, hello, super sexy DJ."

"Hello yourself, super sexy photographer," Tony gave Dane a confident wink.

"Okay, lets get a shot of the DJ," Dane raised his camera again. He was not about to let the DJ see the jolt of electricity that wink sent straight to his dick.

'Hold on," Tony held up a hand. He was wearing slightly worn and slightly faded jeans that fit him perfectly, and a white, ribbed tank top beneath a blue suit jacket. Tony shrugged off the jacket and set it aside. "How's this?" he gave a lopsided smirk with his scruffy face. Tony had thick black hair and eyebrows to match.

"Very nice," Dane let his eyes take in the way Tony's tight tank top conformed to well developed pecs with pert nipples and every contour of his abdomen. "Just exactly right, I would say," Dane took several shots of the DJ. "I'll save some of these for me."

"Naw. I'll let you take some special ones just for you later," Tony teased.

"If only you were single," Dane gave a sigh.

"I am," Tony revealed.

"You are? You're single?" Dane could hardly imagine an Emmett quality specimen such as this could be single. Tony just made a resigned face and gave a shrug.

"How did I not know that?" Dane shook his head. "We worked together at Seth and Garrett's wedding."

"I was single then too, but I was still hurting back then," Tony revealed. "Scotty left me at the end of April, so I wasn't real good company."

"Your partner left you?" Dane gaped. "Is he an idiot?"

"We moved here from Boston a little over three years ago. We were together five years," Tony elaborated. "He decided he liked it better back East, and left. Left his job, left the dog, left me," he gave another shrug.

"So, yeah, he's an idiot," Dane concluded. "I'm really sorry to hear that, Tony."

"I'm over it now," Tony dismissed. "Kayla still misses him. That's my, formerly our, black lab. We got her as a little puppy. She's four now. She still goes to the door to listen for him at the time he used to get home from work. It's sad to watch her do that."

"That is sad. He's a jerk!" Dane was every bit as upset, if not more so, about the dog. "You at least know what happened. You can't explain it to her. She'll never understand."

"Thanks, Dane," Tony nodded. "Nobody's ever acknowledged Kayla's pain before. That's sweet of you."

"Sure," was all Dane could think to say.

"I don't really date much. I work a lot. I normally do the Ruckus Social Sunday party at Grim's third floor on Sunday, but tomorrow I'm playing the Seattle Art Museum quarterly Remix party in Olympic Sculpture Park," Tony informed.

"Oh, I've heard of that," Dane nodded. "I've never been, though."

"I set up at eight and spin nine to midnight. You could come hang out," Tony gave an almost shy smile. "If you want."

"I'd like that," Dane agreed.

"I'll leave a ticket for you at the gate," Tony smiled and picked up his drink to take a pull through the straw. "What's your last name?"

"Hyde," Dane answered. "How about you? What's the D stand for?"

"Di Benidetto," Tony smiled. "A little ethnic, huh?"

"Well, you sure look Italian," Dane stated.

"What you see is what you get," Tony spread his muscular arms. Dane hoped he was able to keep his raw lust from showing too plainly on his face.

Just a few feet away, Maggie finished playing Edelweiss. Tony sprung into action and clicked on his microphone.

"Emmett and Nasir, ladies and gentlemen," Tony spoke over the speakers.

On the dance floor Emmett and Nasir stopped the first dance. Emmett took his husband's ghutra clad head in both hands and drew their mouths together. Like at the end of their ceremony before Rosalie, tongues touched lips, but not each other. Applause broke out and catcalls came from the table where Justin, Roberto and Roger still sat without any of their ladies.

"Now it's time for the mother-son dance," Tony continued. Emmett and Nasir took a moment to hug each other tightly before they headed off the dance floor to find their next dance partners.

"Nasi, I got an idea," Emmett was excited. "You go get mutti. I'll dance with Samira."

"That will be so nice! Yes, go get her," Nasir patted Emmett on his upper back as they split up.

Auguste and Noreen were sitting with George and Celeste Thompson, Estelle Barrett, and Miles and Sylvia Crittenton. The two great grandmothers had bonded when they first met the day before. Miles entertained the rest of them with stories from his days in the US Navy during the Korean War. They all looked up as Nasir swept regally up to the table.

"Mutti, may I have this dance?" Nasir held out his hand to his mother-in-law.

"I dance with you?" Auguste asked.

"If you will so honor me," Nasir smiled.

"Ja," Auguste put her napkin on the table. "Ja, I do. I would love to," she took his hand as she rose and allowed her son-in-law to lead her out to the dance floor.

Those seated at the head table watched Emmett walk toward them with puzzled faces.

"Samira," Emmett smiled at her, "as the sole representative of Nasi's side of the family, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"Oh!" Samira could not imagine such a thing. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I could try."

"Please," Emmett held out his hand. Samira rose, took Emmett's hand and walked with him out to the dance floor.

Maggie watched and when Nasir walked out with Auguste, she turned back to the harpsichord and began to play a waltz.

Garrett had been an excellent teacher and Nasir knew he was expected to lead, and how to do it. He began to dance with his mother-in-law, his bisht swirling about them both.

"I am glad you are part of mein familie," Auguste looked up at Nasir.

"Thank you, Mutti. I am too," Nasir agreed.

"I have three sons now," Auguste smiled. "I have three sons since last Christmas," she corrected herself. "Und you have a mutter who loves you und will always be here if you need her."

"Shukran, Mutti," Nasir mixed Arabic and German as he bent to kiss her cheek.

Nearby Emmett took the lead with Samira. She was a little nervous and looked it.

"You're a great dancer, Samira," Emmett tried to put her at ease.

"Am I? I don't know how I could be," Samira doubted herself. "I have only danced like this once before, with Sadiq. One of his older colleagues had a twenty fifth wedding anniversary party. We both enjoyed dancing together very much. Dancing like this would be unimaginable in the Emirates, even with my husband. I hope Sadiq will not mind me doing it here."

"Why would he? I'm not a strange man," Emmett reasoned through what he knew of her and his husband's native culture. "I'm one of the men in your family. I'm your brother now too. And besides that, I'm gay. You couldn't be in safer hands."

"I know that," Samira smiled. "In truth, Sadiq probably agreed to turn me loose here tonight because he thought every man here would be gay. I'm sure it never entered his mind that your own brother would be here accepting you and supporting you, among so many others."

"My brother is a good guy, but don't tell him I said that," Emmett smirked.

"I like his wife too," Samira added. "It is natural for me to bond with other women. That is how I was raised."

Roberto, Justin and Roger were still deep in their meaningless conversation at their table and had moved on to another professional sport.

"You guys have to come up to Vancouver with me to a Canucks game sometime," Justin suggested.

"Canucks? That's hockey," Roberto stated the obvious.

"Yes it is. My Canadian father-in-law turned me on to hockey," Justin explained. "This was before I was married. I was trying to get into his good graces."

"The things we do, huh?" Roger chuckled.

"I know, right?" Justin agreed. "So, as you can imagine, I spent every free minute I could get up in Vancouver. I went with Bob to every home game. He has season tickets, of course. I always bought the beer. I got what I wanted. He started to like me and in the process I started to like hockey. Now I'm hooked. There's a home game in December against the Detroit Red Wings. That should be a really good game."

"In December it will be much easier for me to get away," Roger nodded. "I'm in."

"I guess I'll have to think about that," Roberto mused. "Isn't that like a three hour drive all the way up there, with the border crossing n'shit?"

"Yeah. You've never been?" Justin asked.

"No. And I'm sure as shit not gonna try driving all that way home after having a good time at the game," Roberto stressed. A DUI on the highway heading home would spell the end of his promising career.

"Oh, no. We wouldn't come home that night. We'd get a hotel for the night," Justin explained. "Well, I'd probably just go stay with my in-laws, but I'd meet you guys in the morning, buy you breakfast and drive us home."

"Justin," Melinda appeared behind her husband and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Hi, Honey," Justin looked up. "Where ya been?"

"I need to talk to you," Melinda stated in a calm and neutral voice.

"Sure, Honey. Excuse me, guys," Justin rose from the table.

"Sure," Roger smiled up at Melinda. He knew better than anyone that jaw boning with the boys was great fun, but when a wife needed attention, a husband needed to give it. Melinda took her husband's arm and led him away from their table.

"What's up, Mel?" Justin asked as he willingly walked with his wife. "Hey, have you been crying?" he was genuinely concerned as he made this observation and became the more so when she did not answer him. "Mel, talk to me. What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"Just come with me. Nothing's wrong," Melinda tried to keep him quiet as they walked out into the Great Hall.

"It looks like you've been crying, Honey," Justin remained concerned.

"Justin, please just wait a minute," Melinda led her husband through the great hall and out onto the deserted verandah. The bar stood abandoned, but still fully stocked. The flowers and tables were all illuminated by the soft glow of the gaslight lamps on the side of the mansion, giving the whole verandah a festive yet intimate feel. Melinda walked him to one of the old wooden benches and sat down. Justin perched on the edge of the bench beside his wife, his deep concern etched in his face. Melinda opened her purse, took out the small digital device that Rosalie so thoughtfully obtained and which had confirmed her suspicions, and handed it to him.

"What is this thing?" Justin was perplexed.

"Justin," Melinda took it out of his hand and set it aside. She then took both of his hands in hers and looked into his worried, loving, dark brown, eyes. "We're pregnant."

It took him not more than a second to process this information and respond, but for Melinda it was a second during which time seemed to stand still.

"Mel, oh Mel! Are we?" Justin's face lit up with his joy. He let go of his wife's hands to capture her in his arms. "Oh, Mel. Oh, my God," Justin held her tightly. "I'm the happiest man on Earth right now. Stand up so I can hug you properly," he bid. He stood up and pulled her up with him. Melinda smiled, closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder as he renewed his embrace and hugged her with his whole body.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God. We're gonna have another baby! Oh, Mel," Justin rocked his wife in his arms as he got choked up himself. "God, I'm gonna cry now," he wiped at the one tear that managed to escape. "You've made me the happiest man in the world."

"Well, I can't take all the credit here," Melinda lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. "Really, you did it."

"No. Oh, no. This wonderful miracle is all you, Honey," Justin kissed his wife tenderly on her lips and then proceeded to kiss her all over her face.

"Justin, my make up is already messed up," Melinda protested.

"I don't care about your make up. I don't care about anything. Just you," Justin expressed. "You and Stephie. You and Stephie and our baby inside you," he wrapped his arms around her even more tightly.

"Okay, don't squeeze the baby out of me," Melinda was flip.

"Oh, oh, Honey. Did I hurt you?" Justin stepped back and just held his wife's arms.

"No, you didn't," Melinda put him at ease. "Should we tell your parents?"

"Oh! Yes, we have to. Mom is gonna shit! She's gonna shit right here in the middle of the reception," Justin was wide eyed.

"That's a lovely image, Dear," Melinda rolled her eyes. "Are you ready to go back in or do you want a few more minutes?"

"I'll never get enough minutes with you," Justin rubbed her arms. "Are you happy, Mel?"

"Justin, I am very happy," Melinda put a hand to his face. "You are a wonderful husband, a wonderful father, and I love you, totally and completely. I really am thrilled to be having another baby with you."

"I am too! I love you so much, Mel," another tear escaped Justin's eye as he gathered his wife into his strong arms again.

"I love you too, Justin," Melinda wrapped her arms around her husband inside his suit jacket and just took comfort from his embrace and his scent.

"Okay," Justin rubbed his wife's back after a long moment. "Let's go tell the grandparents," he stepped out of their hug and took her hand to lead her back inside.

On the dance floor, midway through the waltz, Emmett and Nasir switched partners.

"I never thought I would dance with you at your wedding!" Samira expressed to her brother.

"I know! I like it," Nasir smiled.

"I do too. Emmett is a very good dancer," Samira complimented.

"He is good at _everything_," Nasir stated.

"He certainly looks like he would be," Samira laughed.

"You have no idea," Nasir laughed with his sister as he led her across the floor.

Auguste held to her oldest child as she danced with him. "Now I dance with all mein söhne at their wedding. All three of you," she smiled up at Emmett.

"Danke, Mutti," Emmett expressed.

"I am so proud of you. A mutter wants to see her jungen be happy," Auguste stated. "It makes me so happy that mein söhne are."

"I really am, Mutti. I love him so much. This is the happiest day of my life. I'm so glad everyone is here today," Emmett smiled his dimples at his mother.

Carson walked out onto the dance floor. It was still the mother-son dance and he shouldn't have been there. He just could not help himself.

"May I cut in?" Carson tapped Nasir on his shoulder. Nasir had been briefed by Garrett on what to do should something like this happen. He let go of his sister and stepped back. Carson moved in, but rather than turning toward Samira, he stepped into Nasir's arms. He took Nasir's hand in his left and put his right arm around Nasir's back, all the while working very hard to keep a straight face.

"You think you are going to lead?" Nasir asked.

"Obviously," Carson answered. Nasir let his left hand trail down Carson's back and did not stop until he gripped the straight man's right butt cheek. And everyone saw it. The crowd roared as Carson jumped out of Nasir's embrace. Nasir stepped back to his sister and resumed dancing with her as if nothing had happened.

At the head table one of the best men continued to sit on the lap of the other, to maintain his view of the dance floor.

"What a goofball," Seth sipped on another cosmopolitan while beneath him Garrett did the same with a fresh martini. While Seth generally watched the dance floor, nothing escaped his watchful gaze. He noticed Justin and Melinda approach the table where the parents were sitting, but thought little of it. Until George, Celeste and Estelle all jumped up out of their chairs. At that point the Thompson family had his undivided attention. And he immediately knew why. Seth's gasp earned him Garrett's undivided attention.

"We are gonna be uncles again!" Seth spoke with amazement.

"We knew that, Sweetness," Garrett did not get it.

"No, Gar, again-again! Look!" Seth pointed. Garrett turned to see his parents and grandmother taking turns hugging his bother and sister-in-law.

"Oh, my God!" Garrett Thompson was not as observant as his husband, because no man was, but he was not slow.

"What?" Edward was alarmed as Seth and Garrett both lept up and dashed. He watched them all but run toward their family.

"What happened?" Carson asked as he returned to his seat beside his wife.

"I don't know, but everyone seems happy," Edward concluded.

By the time Seth and Garrett closed the distance to their parents table, Celeste was in tears. George held his daughter-in-law while Justin held his mother.

"Yay! You guys, I'm so happy!" Seth bounced up and down.

"Of course Seth knows," Justin let go of his mother and Seth moved in. The smaller man wrapped his arms around Justin's ribs under his suit jacket and pressed the side of his face to Justin's chest. Justin hugged his brother-in-law just as tightly.

"Melinda," Garrett took his father's place hugging the lady with child. "Wonderful news. Wonderful."

"Thanks, Garrett," Melinda took nearly as much comfort in Garrett's arms as her husband's.

Just as soon as George relinquished Melinda to his younger son, he took his wife in his arms. Seth and Garrett switched with Seth squealing into a hug with Melinda and Garrett hugging his brother.

"Thank you so much for giving us another grandbaby," George expressed to his oldest son and wife as he rubbed his own wife's back. Seth moved then to Estelle and the two expectant parents returned to each other.

Garrett was struck with sudden realization at his father's words. He did not have the desire for children of his own and never had. With the possible exception of wanting Nasir in town more often of late, his life with Seth, and by extension Emmett and Nasir, was exactly perfect. Garrett would never, without extraordinary measures, be able to give his parents what they so clearly wanted. And he had to admit, that bothered him a little.

"Dad," Garrett spoke quietly to get his father's attention when his father let his mother go, "are you disappointed that I won't ever give you grandchildren?"

"Son," George put his arm around his younger son's shoulders, "I have only ever been disappointed in you twice in your whole life, and it has nothing to do with being a parent or not. Do I think you and Seth would make great parents? Absolutely I do. Should you be? Well, that's up to you. It's a little more complicated for you. I realize that. And besides that, in the grand scheme of things, not everyone is supposed to be a parent. It is what it is."

"When did I disappoint you?" Garrett could not help himself. His father had been so specific mentioning two times, he just had to know.

"The first time was when you brought Ronnie home to meet us," George was frank. "I knew you could do better."

"I might wish, in hindsight, that you had told me that at the time," Garrett thought out loud.

"I probably could have, Garrett, but you needed to find that out on your own," George put a hand on his son's shoulder. "And that's ancient history. Look how things turned out. You found Seth. Your mother and I love him to pieces."

"I know you do," Garrett smiled.

"We were thrilled the day you brought him home. And, really, all any parent wants for his children is to see them happy and lead fulfilling lives. I could not be more proud of both my sons," George squeezed his son's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad," Garrett felt much better. Except for one thing. "When was the other time?"

"Oh," George looked down at the carpet. "That was when, after you broke up with Ronnie, you went to Justin for comfort instead of us. But, if I'm really honest with myself, I'm more disappointed in me than in you."

"I love you, Dad," Garrett moved into his father's arms. "You and mom are the best parents a man could hope for."

"That's nice to hear, Son. Of course, it's pretty easy with kids like mine," George patted Garrett's back while they hugged.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Seth intruded on the father-son moment. "I want a hug too!"

"C'mere, Seth," George pulled his son-in-law into his hug with Garrett. Garrett held his husband's head to his chest and closed his eyes. A loving, fulfilling relationship and the approval of parents were two of the most precious commodities anyone could have.

At the harpsichord Maggie finished her waltz.

"That was beautiful, Maggie," Dane expressed from where he stood behind the DJ table with the DJ.

"It really was," Tony echoed the sentiment.

"Thank you, boys. I haven't played one of these in years. It's kinda fun, actually. I think I might play one more, if you don't mind, Tony," Maggie looked over at them.

"Not at all. I'll open the dance floor," Tony clicked on his microphone and did just that.

"Oh!" Seth pulled out of his multi-generational Thompson hug. "Come dance with me, Honey!"

"Of course I will," Garrett gave his father's shoulder a squeeze before he took Seth's hand to walk out to the dance floor with his husband.

"Can I have a dance with the most beautiful wife and mother anywhere, ever?" Justin asked his wife. In answer Melinda put her hand to his face, kissed him softly on his lips, and took his hand to lead him in the wake of Seth and Garrett.

Emmett and Nasir returned to each other and smiled to see Seth and Garrett chief among the other couples joining them.

Rosalie walked onto the dance floor, through the dancing couples and off the other side. She slipped onto the bench beside Maggie and slipped her arm around her wife's waist. Maggie smiled at her life partner and leaned into her as she continued to play.

Garrett used one finger to move Seth's hair out of his face and tuck it behind his ear. "I am the happiest man on the planet," he told his sweet, beautiful, Native American husband.

"You can't be," Seth sighed.

"Why can't I be?" Garrett asked as they slow danced.

"Because I am," Seth moved his arm from Garrett's back outside of the tux jacket, to inside.

"I see," Garrett smiled. "You know, there is only one thing I don't like about your tux."

"What?" Seth was suddenly self conscious.

"You're not wearing leather pants. You know what the scent of your balls after having been trapped in your leather pants does to me," Garrett explained.

"Oh!" Seth laughed. "Ha. Sorry."

"But I won't let that stop me from spending a good long time later this evening licking and sucking on them," Garrett promised.

"Well, I have a proposal of my own. Wanna hear it?" Seth asked.

"I do," Garrett answered.

"How about I hold your cock down my throat while you do that?" Seth suggested.

"If you would like," Garrett agreed.

"Oh, I would like, Mr. Thompson," Seth confirmed. "In fact, I insist."

"Mmm. I can't wait," Garrett felt himself harden in his pants, only partially restrained by his fairly loose underwear.

"I can tell," Seth could feel Garrett's growing erection, which caused the same reaction in his pants. He let his hand slide down from Garrett's lower back, to cup and massage a butt cheek. They danced like that for a long minute before Seth looked up at Garrett.

"Okay, I have to take charge now. Save this," Seth reached between them to curl his fingers around Garrett's erection though the thin material of dress pants and underwear. He was most pleased by the gasp this forced from his lover. "For later," Seth finished his thought and stuck his left hand into his pants pocket as he turned away from Garrett. Seth held himself as subtly as possible with his hand in his pocket as he walked across the dance floor. It wouldn't do to look like he had a club in his pants, even though he did.

Tony and Dane looked up as Seth approached. Maggie and Rosalie didn't see him as they were facing the harpsichord.

"Time for cake, and, my, wouldn't you two make a cute couple," Seth was bright eyed. Tony and Dane both gave each other shy smiles.

Garrett walked up to Emmett and Nasir where they danced slowly together.

"Garrett's happy to see us, Babe," Emmett snickered as he noted Garrett's condition.

"Boys," Garrett put his hands on the grooms' shoulders. "I'm always happy to see you and I have some happy news. My brother and Melinda are pregnant."

"What? Are they?" Emmett was just as thrilled as any member of the Thompson family. He and Nasir stopped dancing and headed off in search of Justin and Melinda.

"Hey! Come back here, you two!" Seth chased after them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time to cut the cake. Could we have the grooms at the cake table please," Tony spoke into his microphone.

"Time to get back to work," Dane picked up his camera. "But, um, I'll be back."

"I'll be here waiting," Tony gave his most disarming smile.

"Okay, so, good," Dane stammered before he dashed off toward the dining room.

The cutting of the cake went off without a hitch. Emmett and Nasir held the knife together, posed for the picture, and cut into the bottom tier, which was Black Forest. Emmett fed Nasir the first bite, with a fork, and no one had cake on his face. The middle tier was a lemon torte and the top tier, which Emmett and Nasir would take home to save for one year from today, was a mystery, as Seth would not tell them. Carla and her staff then descended on the cake table to cut it up and serve it for dessert.

The grooms and their wedding party returned to the head table to enjoy a quiet few minutes over their cake.

"Where did Edward go?" Seth asked as he and his cosmo took a seat back between Emmett and Garrett.

"Good question," Garrett looked around.

"There's plenty of cake," Emmett pointed out as Kiril and Juan arrived with multiple plates of each kind. "Lemon for me. Thanks, guys," he smiled at them.

Edward had moved to the children's table, and when the cake arrived he immediately saw that Larissa, who was the youngest of the children sitting by herself, was not going to use her utensils.

"Whoa!" Edward picked Larissa up and placed her in his lap. "How about I help you out with that, little miss, okay? We don't want that pretty dress covered with frosting, now do we?"

"Okay uncle Edward. You feed me," Larissa was completely comfortable with her uncle Edward. Cliff watched Edward with a wistful smile.

"You're a natural," Cliff commented when Edward met his eyes.

"Practice makes perfect. I've done this many times," Edward stated.

"I remember when we used to babysit together. I haven't done it since. We can't exactly have a lot of close friends in North Carolina and even though Derek's sister has a little boy, we hardly ever see them," Cliff informed. Edward felt sorry for Cliff, but before he had a chance to reply, the younger boys distracted them. Connor was no longer interested in dessert and became visibly agitated. He whined and stretched with all his tiny might toward Owen, who sat on Troy's lap.

"Come on, you guys. Don't you want to finish your cake?" Molly attempted to use sweets as a bargaining chip, but the boys would have none of it.

"Kano wants me," Owen stated, reaching over to take Connor's hand. "I want Kano."

"I think they're done, Molly. Why don't I take them upstairs and you can bring the other kids when they're done?" Edward offered.

"That would be great, Edward," Molly was relieved.. "Are you sure you don't mind? You don't have anything you have to do down here?"

"I think it'll be fine. The rest of these guys will be done soon," Edward looked to his little brothers, "Zack, Leo, you'll help Molly bring up the other kids, right?"

"Sure we will," Zack said and Troy affirmed with a smile.

"Here, let me take Larissa," Molly came to Edward's chair and picked up the girl who, sensing that Edward was comfortable with Molly's suggestion, went to the babysitter willingly.

"Do you need a hand, Edward?" Cliff asked. "I could carry up one of the boys."

"I'd love some company, sure, but I don't think either of these guys wants to be carried," Edward opined as he pulled Connor out of his seat and set him on the floor. At the same time Owen slid off Troy's lap and grabbed Connor's hand.

"Okay, Owen, we're gonna go upstairs. Do you remember where that is?" Edward asked. Owen considered the question seriously, but in the end shook his head.

"We have to go through that door," Edward pointed. Owen acknowledged the hint and headed towards the door, making sure not to walk too fast for the baby.

"Those two boys sure have latched onto each other," Zack observed as he, Troy and Molly watched the departing children and adults. The other kids were much too distracted by their cake and conversation to pay any attention.

"It's very sweet," Molly endorsed. "It's kind of like watching two mini yous," she teased Zack and Troy. "I imagine that's what you two would have been like if you'd met at their age."

The boys giggled appreciatively, acknowledging that Molly was probably right. They finished their cake and waited for the children to catch up.

""Here we go, everyone," Molly said when they were all finished. "Let's all go upstairs to the play room! I know your parents brought toys for all of you," she tempted. Ren, Liam, Stephanie and Larissa did not have to be asked twice. They were generally obedient children and, now that their cake was done, there was nothing of interest for them in the dining room.

"I got this if you guys wanna stay and enjoy yourselves," Molly set Larissa down on her feet. She could see she was not going to have a problem handling the four remaining kids on her own.

"Are you sure, Molly?" Zack asked, concerned that they were not going to fulfill the promise they made Edward.

"I'm positive. We'll be fine," Molly assured. "Besides, I have Ren to help me."

"Let's go, guys," Ren, as prompted, took charge and took his sister's hand.

"Okay, let's open the dance floor back up and get the party started," the DJ made an announcement. "Here's Madonna, Give it to me!"

"Zacky, Molly's fine," Troy said, standing up and pulling his partner up as well. "Let's go dance!"

Molly smiled and nodded as Zack once again turned towards her with question in his eyes. "Go dance," she encouraged. "I'll see you later." She followed her little troop of older kids out towards the Great Hall.

The dance floor started to fill up with guests eager to get out of their chairs and let loose. As sure as night follows day, Bad Romance followed Give it to me. Before anyone heard Gaga sing her first word, they heard Seth shriek. He, Simon and Wayne bounced all around Garrett, Emmett and Nasir. The three smaller men had energy to bursting. Carson, Sonja, Leah, Roberto, Roger, Yvonne, Maggie, Rosalie, Samira and all three of Emmett's boss' kids joined them. Leo and Zack danced with Sarah, Kitty and little Paul. Sarah in particular ate up the attention she was getting from the two very attractive college age boys. Edward and Cliff reappeared by the time Gaga announced that she wanted a leather studded kiss in the sand and Emmett immediately grabbed them both in a long, tight hug.

Dane returned to where the DJ was now actually working, with a Heineken for himself and another long island for Tony.

"Thought you might like a fresh one," Dane smiled as he set Tony's drink down beside the watered down half full first one.

"Thanks, Dane," Tony stood at his equipment with his headphones hanging around his neck. He gave the warm, bright smile that melted Dane a little bit more every time.

"Sure," Dane set his camera down and shrugged out of his suit jacket. He was very much enjoying not only Tony's company, but his selection of music as well. His body wanted to move.

"You wanna go dance?" Tony lifted one side of his earphones to listen as he queued up the next track. "Don't feel like you gotta keep me company."

"No, I'd rather hang with you," Dane stated. "Unless I'm bothering you."

"Not at all," Tony moved his stool just a foot and patted it with another disarming smile. Dane swallowed hard. If this incredibly hot man wanted him that close, what the hell was he waiting for?

"Thanks. Sure you don't need it?" Dane asked.

"Easier to work standing anyway," Tony gave a Dane a wink.

"Okay," Dane climbed up onto the stool. Tony moved his straw from his dead drink into his new one and gave it a quick stir. He picked up the fresh long island and took a pull through the straw. At the same time he ran the back of the index finger of his free hand down Dane's arm. Dane was thrilled that this god was flirting with him so.

"You obviously work out," Dane ran the palm of his hand over the tricep of Tony's near arm. He let his thumb stray over the bulging bicep and finally ran his hand up over Tony's equally bare deltoid. "A lot," Dane added as he shamelessly flirted back.

"Yeah," Tony smiled. "Wanna come with me sometime?"

"Sure," Dane agreed. "I'd love to," he enthused, if for no other reason than for the chance to see Tony change in the locker room. Dane indulged himself in a fantasy of blowing Tony in the steam room or showers.

Tony said nothing, but shifted his weight onto his other hip and in so doing, closed the distance between them. He ran his hand across Dane's back and just let his arm rest around the smaller man's shoulders.

Seth zoomed off the dance floor and around the DJ table at that moment.

"Tony, did you get that special song I told you about?" Seth was bright eyed.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "The Arab guy. I got it right here," he set his drink down and picked up the CD in question without taking his arm away from Dane.

"Great!" Seth only needed a quick glance to know it was the right one. "This is his favorite song. Play it now."

"You got it, boss," Tony needed both hands to work and reluctantly let go of Dane. He swapped CDs and held one side of his earphones up to his ear to queue it up. Seth paused to give Dane a knowing smile and wink before he zoomed off the way he came.

Troy walked back to the dance floor from his short excursion to visit Milan at the bar.

"Zacky, I got another one of those really good beers Emmett likes. Help me drink it," Troy took a hearty swig of the Spaten Oktoberfest and handed the bottle to his partner.

"Lee, this is our third one," Zack took a sip.

"I know. They're strong!" Troy leaned into his lover and hugged Zack tightly for a moment. Zack held Troy with one arm and took another sip, lest more be left for the smaller man.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time to spice things up a bit. Here's Khallouny by Mansour Zayed," Tony made his announcement.

"What?" Nasir stood with Emmett at the edge of the dance floor. He turned wide eyed only to discover Seth smiling at him.

"Is this...?" Emmett pointed. His ears gave him the answer in short order. He had heard it many times at home.

"It is my favorite song!" Nasir exclaimed as the distinctly Arabic music poured out of the speakers. Emmett held out his arms and began to sway to the music as he and his husband often did when Nasir played this song.

"We must have a stick and camel dance!" Nasir was plainly excited and thrilled at the prospect.

"Can we?" Emmett asked. "No one knows how, Nasi."

"It is easy! I will show you. Sethy!" Nasir turned to his husband's best man.

"That sounds like fun! Relax. I got ya covered," Seth held up a hand. He promptly returned to the DJ. "Cut the music. Cut the music," Seth made the universal sign of a finger across his throat as he walked around the table again.

"What happened?" Tony asked as he obeyed.

"I need to make an announcement. Put me on," Seth instructed.

Tony clicked on the microphone. "You're on."

"Sorry for the interruption, everyone. The Emirati groom needs all the men to join him on the dance floor, and bring your camel sticks. All the men, with your camel sticks please. Thank you," Seth spoke over the speakers. "Thanks, Tony," he patted the DJ's muscular, bare arm. "Say, I think we need to make this your required uniform, DJ Hottie," Seth ran a hand over the bigger man's pecs. "What do you think, Dane? He's hot, isn't he?"

"Very," Dane agreed.

"Be sure to get some good shots of him. And make yourself comfortable while you're at it. Take off that tie," Seth instructed.

"Okay," Dane pulled at his necktie until the knot came undone. He tossed the tie over to where his suit jacket laid on a small table and unbuttoned the top button of his dress shirt. Seth immediately took the liberty of unbuttoning the next two buttons on Dane's shirt as well.

"There. Much better," Seth admired. "Sexy. What do you think, Tony?"

"Yeah, nice," Tony agreed. He could now see a hint of the dark hair the grew in the valley between the photographer's defined pecs and he liked it.

"I'll leave you two to get more acquainted. I have a stick to dance, or dance to stick, or something," Seth headed back around onto the dance floor. "Get ready to put that music back on!" he called back.

The men came as they had been bidden, slowly filtering onto the dance floor, camel sticks in hand. As a result a crowd gathered around the lone man in the bisht and ghutra. Edward had to retrieve his stick from the head table and joined Cliff where he stood with Troy and Zack.

"Gem, what are we doing?" Troy asked.

"I have no idea," Edward confessed.

Roger stepped up between Edward and Cliff and put an arm around each of them. "So what are we doing?"

"Sorry, Roger. No idea," Edward said again.

"Everyone," Nasir called to get their attention. "First, thank you so much for coming up to join me for what is a traditional dance in my homeland when a man gets married. Does everyone have your camel stick?" he looked around. "Okay, we need to form two lines. We need two lines of men facing each other," Nasir instructed. "Come, Habibi, stand beside me," he reached for Emmett and looked around for his best man. "Garrett!"

"Okay, straight guys over here," Roger held up his camel stick as he walked onto the dance floor to form the opposing line.

"Car, get over here," Emmett called to his brother who headed for Roger.

"Straight guys over there," Carson pointed. "Sorry, Bro."

Some men had to be encouraged by their wives to participate. Justin did not want to leave Melinda's side just at the moment and Suzie had to force her boyfriend to play.

"Come, everyone," Nasir instructed. "Stand shoulder to shoulder, hold your camel stick in your right hand, and take hold of the arm of the man on your left," he took hold of Emmett's forearm just above his wrist.

"Like this?" Garrett stepped to Nasir's other side. He took hold of Nasir's right wrist and held his own stick in his right hand.

"Exactly, Garrett. Everyone join up just like this," Nasir coached.

"C'mon, now," Roger urged. He had Carson and Roberto joined together properly on each side. Justin and George promptly joined to Roberto.

Edward connected himself to Garrett as Nasir's other groomsman, and Cliff, Troy and Zack just naturally lined up with him. Seth took Emmett's other side and Simon and Wayne linked up with him. Opposite them, Miles, Paul, little Paul and Corey filled out the straight contingent.

"Normally there would be drummers, but we will make do with the music," Nasir informed.

"Hit it," Seth called.

At his console, DJ Tony D started Khallouny again.

"Okay, I know I'm gonna need to document this," Dane slid off Tony's stool. The DJ was quick and gave the photographer a playful little tap on his hard little butt. Both men smiled at each other as Dane moved to fetch his camera.

"Now, do as I do," Nasir instructed. He held his stick out in front of him with the tip straight down to the floor. Nasir pushed gently against Emmett's shoulder with his own as he encourage everyone to begin to sway back and forth to the music. The dance started out slow like this, with the men in both lines swaying back and forth.

"Now, wave your stick," Nasir demonstrated and began small little kicks with his feet each time they shifted their weight. Everyone mimicked him.

"I should be wearing my dishdasha, not my bisht. We all should be dressed that way," Nasir commented.

"Well I know for sure how hot you are in it," Emmett complimented and made his husband smile.

"Thank you, Habibi. Now, if there were a drummer, he would come to our side to indicate it is our turn," Nasir explained.

"To do what?" Seth leaned around Emmett.

"You guys over there, keep doing what you are doing. Do not do as we do, yet," Nasir coached. "Now, stop. Put your stick again and lean forward," he held his arm out and put the end of his stick down on the floor again. He leaned forward and bobbed his head rhythmically to simulate the movement of a camel. "Do as I do," Nasir directed. The men in his line copied him as best they were able. The Arabic music aided them all to get the feel of it.

From the sidelines Samira watched with great amusement. Sonja brought her a lemonade from the bar when she went to get herself another glass of wine.

"Thank you, Sonja," Samira smiled as she took her beverage.

"You're very welcome," Sonja pulled up two chairs from the nearest table for them.

"This is fun. I have never seen the ayyalah performed before," Samira stated.

"The what?" Sonja asked.

"The dance they are doing is called the ayyalah," Samira informed. "It's funny."

"It's different," Sonja nodded as Nasir's line took to waving their camel sticks again and the straight line took their turn bobbing their heads. "You've never seen this before right now?"

"No. This is a dance the men do," Samira informed.

"It's a wedding thing?" Sonja pressed.

"It is," Samira nodded.

"The guys didn't do it at your wedding?" Sonja didn't get it.

"They did, but I was not there to see it," Samira read the puzzled look on the other woman's face. "When I was married, at home in Sharjah, in the Emirates, the Imam came to our home with Sadiq and his father and his two little brothers. They met with my father and Kasim and Nasir," she gestured toward where her middle sibling led the men in his line in doing the slow, bobbing camel motion again, this time with their sticks over their shoulder. "Sadiq signed the marriage contract, then my father and brothers came in to where my mother and I were waiting in the next room. Father asked me if I consented to be married. I agreed very loudly, so that Sadiq and his family, and the Imam could hear it, and then I signed the contract myself. My brothers were my witnesses. I did not even see Sadiq that day. The next day they moved all of my things to Sadiq's father's house in Dubai while my girlfriends painted me from head to toe in henna. We had our walima that night. The men have theirs and we women have ours."

"So the day you got married, you didn't even see your husband," Sonja summed up what she took away from what Samira told her.

"No," Samira confirmed. "I had met him a few times, of course."

"Met him a few times?" Sonja could not get past that.

"Like all marriages where we come from, Sadiq's and mine was arranged between our fathers. I got very lucky. Sadiq is a good man and husband. I do love him very much," Samira told her new friend.

"Wow," Sonja shook her head. "Things sure are different where you come from, Samira."

"They really are," Samira agreed. "My brother could never be happy there, or safe. I am glad he found all of you," she smiled at Sonja.

"Well, your brother sure seems to be the best thing that ever happened to Emmett, I can tell you that," Sonja assured.

On the dance floor, the third time around, Nasir led the men in squatting down and striking the ground with their sticks. They slowly stood back up, bobbing their heads all the while. Finally, as was required of the groom, Nasir left his line and danced his way in a big circle between the two lines, twirling his camel stick above his head. And with that, as the song came to an end, the ayyalah was completed.

"Haa!" Nasir was so happy he could not contain himself. He tucked his stick under his arm so that he could clap his hands. "We got to dance the stick and camel dance at our wedding!" he reached for Emmett's arms.

"I know, Babe. I'm glad," Emmett pulled his husband into a hug.

"If I had a rifle, my habibi, I would throw it high into the air and catch it for you!" Nasir teased.

"Oh, let me see if we have any rifles laying around," Emmett laughed.

"That was fun, Gem," Troy placed his head on Edward's shoulder while he let himself lean on his partner. "Can we do it again, Zacky?"

Edward and Zack shared a mostly amused, only slightly concerned look over Troy's tipsy head.

Samira ran onto the dance floor where her brother and brother-in-law were hugging and threw her arms around them both.

"Hey, Samira," Emmett put his arm around her as well.

"What do you think, Samira? They did a pretty good job dancing the ayyalah," Nasir complimented his men and guests.

"It was fun!" Samira enthused.

"What about you, Samira? You feel like leading the ladies in any traditional dances?" Emmett smiled.

"Oh, no," Samira shook her head. "None of us here are dressed for it."

"No?" Emmett didn't get it. "All the ladies here look pretty nice to me."

"No!" Samira gave a lilting laugh. "First, thank you, but, second, we could not dance the dabke in dresses like this. We women, in our own walima, when the men are not around," she poked each of them in the shoulder, "let our hair down. We wear tight and provocative, Western clothing and we dance together. We hold hands and fall back, sometimes we hold each other up, sometimes we all fall back on our hands together. We kick our legs in the air and bump our hips together. I could never do such a thing dressed like this. Or especially in front of all these men."

"I'd kinda like to see that," Emmett mused. "It sounds like you girls have fun."

"I had fun at my walima. I had fun at Rania's when she and Kasim got married," Samira stated. "And now I have had fun at yours!"

"Yes!" Nasir agreed. "But ours is more fun, because we are all together," he kissed her cheek and then kissed his husband on his lips. Emmett smiled at Nasir, put his hand to his lover's face and kissed him again.

"I'm gonna grab another beer. You want another scotch, Babe?" Emmett patted Nasir's arm as he stepped back.

"I would love one," Nasir gave a nod.

"Samira?" Emmett pointed. "Maybe a lemonade?"

"That would be nice," Samira agreed. She didn't have the heart to tell him Sonja had beaten him to it. Emmett smiled and headed for the bar.

Table service had stopped by this time and the wedding guests kept Milan busy at his bar. Simon was busy catching Seth up on Seattle Power Bottom news, so Wayne was forced to bounce up to the bar all alone.

"Hi. Milan," Wayne smiled as he leaned over the bar and bent one knee to lift his foot behind him while he did so.

"Hello, handsome boy," Milan gave his most charming smile and leaned on the bar from his side. "How may I serve you?"

"God, I love your accent," Wayne rested his elbows on the bar and his chin on his fists. "We can start with two Bombay Sapphire and squirts. Then we'll see what else you can do for me."

Milan just gave a smirk as he set about pouring.

"Hey, Wayne. You guys having a good time?" Emmett put a friendly hand on the blonde's back as he stepped up to the bar.

"Hi, Emmett!" Wayne all but gushed. "We so are! That silly dance we all did was a hoot!"

"That was fun. Nasi especially loved it," Emmett agreed.

"Two Sapphire squirt," Milan placed them on the bar. "Oktoberfest, Mr. Emmett?"

"Yes, please, Milan. And a tall lemonade, and a scotch for Nasi," Emmett answered.

"Yes, sir," Milan obeyed.

"He is one hunky Czech, isn't he?" Wayne admired. "You think he'd let me take him home and worship his hunky Czech body with my tongue, and teeth?"

"He just might," Emmett smiled.

"I hear Czech guys have really big dicks," Wayne leaned on the bar again. "Do you have a really big dick, Milan?"

"I will no tell you this," Milan placed Emmett's order on the bar. "You will have to find out for self," he smirked.

Wayne leaned back and considered. "I could almost forgive him for not being a top, he's so pretty," Wayne gave a sigh. "So, speaking of really big dicks," he looked to Emmett. "Last time I saw you, you were rockin' a jock with a lace up pouch you couldn't quite get closed as I seem to remember."

"Oh, you remember that, huh," Emmett gave a grin as he gathered up his order. "Thanks, Milan."

"Mr. Emmett, Mr. Wayne," Milan smiled.

"Mr. Wayne," Wayne repeated. "That's cute, 'cause I'm secretly Batgirl. I fight crime with my ass, one top at a time."

Emmett laughed and shook his head. "I gotta get back to Nasi."

"Kay, I gotta find Simon. This one is for him," Wayne took a sip out of one glass and held up the other.

"Mr. Wayne," Milan called to get the blonde twink's attention as Emmett headed off with his drinks.

"Did you call me, hunky Czech boy?" Wayne turned back.

"Who say I am not top?" Milan leaned on his bar again with a confident grin. Wayne's entire face lit up as he was drawn back to the bar like a magnet.

"You and Edward...," Wayne set his drinks down and pointed over his shoulder, as if Edward were standing nearby. "Seth said you and Edward, I mean, Edward's a top, I mean, well, Seth told Simon and Simon told me, and, are they wrong?"

"They not wrong. I like do both," Milan reached down to give his sizeable package a squeeze. "Do not want big, Czech dick go to waste."

"Well, no," Wayne was at once intrigued and enthralled. "We sure wouldn't want that. I can think of a place, or two, where you can stick that big, Czech dick where it for sure wouldn't go to waste."

"Are they on other side of my bar?" Milan hinted with his eyebrows.

"What time do you get off? Oh! Sorry," Wayne giggled. "Big, hunky Czech boy will be getting off in my mouth, and my ass, just as soon as possible. I meant, what time are you done here?"

"Party go till midnight, then clean up," Milan gave a shrug.

"Kay, so, by one or shortly thereafter, you should be pounding my ass," Wayne concluded.

Milan leaned forward and tilted his head to the side to give the thin twink more careful scrutiny. "I like," he nodded.

"It's a date," Wayne picked up his drinks again and with a wink, headed off to find Simon.

Nasir and Samira sat together at the head table as they waited for Emmett.

"So our family knows. When will you tell Sadiq's family?" Nasir casually held his sister's hand.

"We are flying to Dubai in two weeks," Samira answered. "Sadiq's mother will be so thrilled. I expect both mother's will come to London to help me when I get ready to have the baby."

"I hope Emmett and I can come when you have your baby," Nasir expressed.

"That might be problematic. Perhaps privately. I will work on Sadiq," Samira gave some hope.

"Here we are," Emmett walked up to the table. "Lemonade for my pretty sister-in-law," he placed her beverage in front of her. "And a scotch for my hot husband."

"Thank you, Emmett," Samira smiled. "He is so sweet."

"Yes, he is," Nasir took Emmett's hand and smiled warmly at him.

And then Samira's small purse that sat on the table, gave a buzz.

"Oh, dear," Samira reached into her purse to retrieve her cell. "What time is it?" she flipped open her phone to discover, as she suspected, there was a text.

_On my way_

_See you in a few minutes_

"It is from Sadiq. He is on his way," Samira relayed. She closed her phone and stuck it back in her purse. "Where did the time go?"

"We do not want to anger him by keeping him waiting," Nasir thought out loud.

"Can we walk you out?" Emmett offered.

"Yes, please. That would be very nice," Samira took a gulp of her lemonade, picked up her purse and rose from the table. Nasir and Emmett did the same and they slowly walked toward the front of the mansion.

Zack had been cornered by tiny little Sylvia who held fast onto his forearm as she peppered him with questions about life at Berkeley. Her husband it seemed, knew several educators at that fine university. Shy Zack remained polite, however uncomfortable, and was only too glad when his partner rescued him.

"Zacky," Troy called as he walked up with yet another fresh, cold beer in hand. "Zacky, I need you," he took hold of the arm that Sylvia held and pulled as he didn't even slow down.

"Excuse me," Zack made his apology as he was transferred from Sylvia's grip to Troy's.

"Of course!" Sylvia raised a hand in the air. "Duty calls!"

"Thanks, Lee," Zack was relieved and happily followed his partner out of the dining room into the great hall. "Hey, where are we going? Did you get another beer?"

"Shhh," Troy continued to pull Zack toward the front door of the mansion. When they reached the four steps that took them down into the vestibule, Troy made them hang back a moment.

"Lee, what are we doing?" Zack whispered as Emmett, Nasir and Samira opened the front door and walked out into the night. The front door was left open and the grooms and sister stopped just outside on the small front porch.

"C'mon," Troy used the hand that held his beer to touch one finger to his lips to indicate silence. He pulled Zack along as they carefully tip toed down into the vestibule. The big pocket doors to the French tea room had been closed earlier. Several things had been stored in there. Troy let go of Zack to slide one of the doors aside and slipped into the room. When Zack hesitated, Troy reached out to take hold of the lapel of Zack's tux and pulled him inside. Troy then slid the door silently closed.

"Samira, thank you so much for coming," Emmett took her hand as they stood together on the front step. "You really made this day special for us."

"You two made this day special. I am just so glad I could share it with you," Samira smiled at her brother-in-law. She opened her arms. "Can I have another hug?"

"Always," Emmett took her in his arms. "You never need to ask."

Samira liked how Emmett felt. He was big and strong and warm and loving. She closed her eyes a moment. It was easy to imagine the safety and love her brother felt in these arms.

"Okay," Samira patted Emmett on his back. "Let me hug my brother now."

Emmett let her go and Nasir immediately took his place. Samira was enfolded in her brother's bisht as he hugged her tightly.

"Shukran jazeelan, Samira," Nasir spoke softly into his sister's ear.

"Ana b'hebbak, Nasir," Samira expressed.

"Ana b'hebbek," Nasir returned. Beside them Emmett smiled. He knew the Arabic words for 'I love you' for he had heard them many times.

Nasir and Samira pulled apart when they heard the car pull up. Samira recognized the same black Town Car she had ridden in earlier in the evening.

"I have to go now. Be good to each other," Samira fought to keep from crying. She didn't know when she would see her brother again.

"Take care of yourself, Samira," Emmett bid. "Thanks again."

"Maasalaamah," Nasir called after his sister.

"Fi aman Allah," Samira called back.

Matt and Tim were at the ready at the end of the gaslamp lit cobblestone path. Matt opened the rear door of the Town Car and the same dark haired man in dress shirt and pants who would not let him open this door the first time this car was here, emerged from the back.

Sadiq stood by the open back door of his hotel provided chauffeur driven car and watched as his wife walked toward him. It made him smile to see how happy she was. It made him smile just to see her.

"Did you have a good time?" Sadiq asked kindly as he took her hands in his.

"I did, Sadiq. I really did. Thank you so much for this," Samira answered. He did not answer, but his smile grew as he bent to kiss her softly. Samira turned finally and gave the two men watching her a wave.

On the step, Emmett took Nasir's hand. There was Nasir's brother-in-law, right at the end of the walk, a mere forty feet away. They both waved back at Samira and watched her get in the car. Sadiq paused a moment to stare back at Nasir and Emmett. Nasir was not encouraged by the fact that Sadiq's smile was gone, but he gave the other Arab man a wave anyway.

Sadiq did not return Nasir's wave. He got into the car behind his wife and shut the door. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled to the number he wanted. "Back to the hotel," Sadiq instructed as he put his cell to his ear. He watched Nasir and Emmett through the car window as it pulled away from the curb.

Emmett gave his husband's hand a supportive squeeze as they watched the Town Car take Samira and her decidedly unfriendly husband away. "I'm sorry, Babe. Maybe he'll come around one day. He's come this far," Emmett offered encouragement.

"I hope so, Habibi. I hope so," Nasir stepped around Emmett so that they could walk back inside without letting go of each other's hand.

"Ana b'hebbak," Emmett smiled at Nasir as they walked back inside.

"Ana b'hebbak," Nasir leaned toward his husband and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

Neither of them saw or heard the limousine with the darkened windows and it's lights off that pulled to the curb on the side street along the side of the mansion.

Inside the French tea room, while Emmett and Nasir were seeing off their sister, Zack took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dim light. What little light there was came through the sheer curtains from the gaslamps outside. It took Zack by surprise when Troy pushed him up against the closed pocket doors.

"Lee, what are you...?" Zack did not have time to finish his question when the answer came in the form of Troy's free hand groping his crotch. "Lee!"

Troy held the taller man against the doors by his forearm across Zack's chest. It was the hand in which he held the beer that was suddenly in the way. "Here, hold this."

"I don't want this," Zack took the bottle anyway.

"Well, I do, but I need my hands free right now," Troy explained as he lowered his lover's zipper.

"Lee, we can't do this now, here," Zack was concerned. "What if someone catches us?"

"They'll have to wait their turn," Troy reached into Zack's pants and grabbed hold of the ample cock that rested in the snug boxers within. Troy knew his partner well. Zack opened his mouth to give another protest and Troy leaned up to cover Zack's mouth with his own.

"Mmph!" without any warning, Zack found his mouth full of his lover's tongue.

Outside, Emmett and Nasir passed by with no inkling of what was going on right behind the closed doors, right next to them. Hand in hand they climbed the four steps into the Great Hall.

"Okay, I gotta see a friend. My beer wants out again," Emmett turned toward the rest rooms.

"Do you need any help getting your big, beautiful cock out of your pants?" Nasir gave his husband a leer.

"Oh, I do! I can't get it out by myself. Can you help me?" Emmett smiled.

"I can think of nothing I would rather do," Nasir assured.

"You can hold it for me too," Emmett pulled Nasir in the direction of the men's room. Until Paul Cathers walked out of the dining room with little Paul by his side. Emmett's boss gave the grooms a smile and a nod as he and his son headed into the men's room themselves.

"Okay, I better handle this one on my own. But I want a rain check," Emmett pointed at Nasir.

"And you have it," Nasir smiled.

"I'll be right out, Babe," Emmett headed into the rest room and found big Paul and little Paul occupying both urinals. Not wanting to wait, Emmett headed into a stall to relieve himself. "You guys having a good time?"

"Very much so, Emmett, thank you," Paul stated.

"That thing we did with the sticks was so funny! I thought mom was gonna pee," little Paul added.

"Paulie," Paul chastised. Emmett just chuckled to himself. The straight man and his son finished before Emmett and left him alone. When Emmett walked back out into the great hall, there was no sign of Nasir. There was in fact, no sign of anyone. The sound of the party spilled out of the drawing and dining rooms. Emmett assumed Nasir must have walked back into their reception with his boss and son and headed back in himself.

In the dark tea room, Troy and Zack paid no mind to the sounds of men passing back and forth just on the other side of the closed pocket doors at Zack's back. Zack welcomed his lover's tongue in his mouth with his own. Troy tasted of beer and lust and hunger. Troy loved the feel of Zack's expanding bone as he curled his fingers around it through the thin fabric of the taller man's underwear. No matter Zack's trepidation in this risky setting, Troy knew his kiss would turn his man on. Zack surrendered his will to his horny lover. Troy wanted him, and that trumped everything. Zack stretched to set the unwanted beer bottle on an antique chest that stood near the doors.

Troy suddenly realized that it was a race against time to get Zack's growing cock out through both flys before he was too hard to do so. Zack longed for his lover's tongue the second it withdrew from his mouth. Troy ended the kiss with a small, quick nip on Zack's lower lip, that Troy knew would make Zack's bone jump. Troy fell to his knees before his man. He reached through the open fly of the dress pants to unbutton the fly on Zack's boxers with nimble fingers. Troy reached in further to encircle of the base of his lover's penis with thumb and forefinger. Zack had lengthened and hardened to the point where Troy could just barely maneuver him. Troy knew what he was doing. It wasn't as if he hadn't picked Zack up after a late night with his study group in the data lab at the Doe & Moffitt Library at U of C Berkeley, dragged him upstairs, behind stacks of dusty old tomes, and sucked him dry. Zack's protests had fallen on deaf ears that night too. Sometimes Troy was overcome with a need to suck Zack's dick that was beyond his ability to control.

Zack's cock was pulled out of his pants and continued to harden even before Troy's eyes. Troy gently rolled Zack's foreskin back off of his sensitive head, gave it a slow, loving lick, and then took Zack's every inch in his mouth.

"Ugh," Zack let his head fall back against the door as his lover's mouth engulfed him. He loved it when Troy swallowed him down even before he was fully hard. Troy closed his eyes and moved his tongue against Zack's sensitive cum tube as the long snake crawled down his throat to full hardness. Troy could not breathe and did not want to. He pulled back only enough to work his fingers into Zack's fly. Zack felt Troy work his balls out of his pants as well and didn't mind one bit.

"God, Lee," Zack ran his fingers through Troy's thick mop of hair as his lover's tongue worked his buried bone and the patch of hair on Troy's chin rubbed his shaved nuts just the way he liked it. "That feels so fucking good."

Troy fondled his lover's loose testicles in their smooth sac as he drew back further on Zack's shaft, just far enough to pull in a much needed breath through his nose. He then took it down his throat again and pressed his nose into Zack's trimmed pubes through his open fly. He closed his hand around Zack's nuts and tugged as he slowly pulled his mouth up and off the long prick.

"Ugh," Zack moaned. He loved when Troy did that. Troy held the long bone up and gave it a broad lick from base to tip, along Zack's sensitive cum tube.

"Oh, yeah," Zack expressed.

"I need your cock, Z," Troy held it to his face and moved down to kiss Zack's balls. "I need your cum," he told the swollen orbs.

"Go back down on me," Zack urged with gentle pressure of his fingers on the back of Troy's head. Troy needed little encouragement.

"Hoh," Zack felt his pole sink back down his lover's throat. But this time Troy did not just hold him there. Troy's head bobbed as he began to suck Zack. His own rod was painfully hard in his pants and he let go of Zack's eggs just long enough to shift himself to a more comfortable position in his pants.

"Fuck," Zack swore in a low, slow breath as his lover's mouth drew up and down his shaft. "Suck me, Lee," Zack moaned. Troy's lips and tongue clutched to Zack's long cock as he made love to his man with his mouth. But Troy had other tricks up his sleeve. He pulled back and took hold of the quivering bone with his hand. In his open mouth he held his tongue in constant contact and constant motion against Zack's frenulum.

"Oh, fuck!" Zack cried. He held Troy's shoulder with one hand and braced his other hand against the door behind him. This made his knees weak. This drove him crazy. And his lover knew it. Troy looked up at Zack as his tongue moved against his lover's most sensitive trigger.

"Lee!" Zack opened his eyes as well and looked down on his partner as the smaller man knelt before him and tortured his straining cock. Troy looked up into Zack's eyes and knew he was doing a good job, not just by the precum that he could taste on his ever moving tongue, but by the look on Zack's face and the way his lover's entire body trembled.

"Ugh, God,"Zack watched his partner make love to his cock. Zack's hood was fully retracted by his own length, but his skin was not tight. Troy continued his tongue work on Zack's frenulum and with a loose grip of only thumb and forefinger began a slow stroke on the long pole.

"Fuck, Lee! Are you gonna take it? I don't want to make a mess," Zack gripped Troy's shoulder tighter. "I'm so close!"

And that made Troy stop. He held his hand still and pulled his tongue back. "I don't want you to come like this."

Zack closed his eyes and put his head back against the door as he came down from the edge. "Then suck."

"I mean, standing up," Troy rose and took Zack's hand. "Come over here."

Zack followed along with his throbbing cock and balls sticking out of his fly.

"Sit down here on the edge," Troy led Zack to a fainting couch. "Lay back," he further directed as Zack sat down. "Yeah, just like that!" Troy wasted no time in falling to his knees again and moving in. Zack's mast lay on his tux vest. Troy wrapped his hand around it as he lavished Zack's stones in their smooth sac with broad laps of his tongue. He held up the long organ in his palm and ran his tongue up the length of Zack's sensitive cum tube again. He relished the moan from the man that accompanied the jump from his cock. Troy ran his tongue through Zack's weeping slit and savored the taste of his lover's juices.

"Ugh," Zack threw one arm over his face as he felt his lover's fingers close around him and the talented tongue return to his frenulum. Troy resumed his torture of the tip of his lover's long penis and stroked him at the same time. Troy did this only a moment. He needed both of his hands. And he knew that this would make Zack come to quickly. The risk of discovery grew by the moment, but Troy wanted his lover's pleasure to last as long as possible. He let go of Zack's cock and slowly went down on it until it was fully buried in his throat.

"Huh," Zack was able to arch his back and enjoy this far more than when he was on his feet. They had met and fallen in love so young, Zack had very little experience against which to compare, but none of the other men Zack had ever been with could work his cock like Troy. Sometimes Zack wondered if it was knowledge Troy had picked up from the street, but deep in his heart he knew it was because they loved each other.

Troy pulled his mouth up Zack's engorged bone, almost until only the snake's leaking head remained in his mouth, and then sank back down. In this way Troy began a slow, sensual suck while his nimble fingers unfastened Zack's pants. This was easy as neither of them had bothered with a belt.

"Ugh, Lee," Zack moaned as Troy's talented mouth drew up his long shaft yet again. "Make me come," he urged. "We can't stay in here long," Zack tried again. He only realized that his vest had been unbuttoned when he felt a slight tug on his shirt. Zack lifted his arm to look down and noticed that Troy was looking up at him, while unbuttoning his tux shirt, and going down on him, all at the same time.

"Don't undress me!" Zack protested. Troy continued to unbutton his lover's shirt and finally broke eye contact as he pressed his nose into the fly of Zack's boxers.

"Fuck," Zack let his head drop back and surrendered fully as his pole was lodged in his lover's skilled throat. Troy unbuttoned every button save the very top one which was held in place by Zack's euro tie. Zack laid on the fainting couch fully in his tux, with jacket, vest and shirt open wide exposing his trim torso, and his hard cock buried in his partner's face. Troy massaged Zack's throbbing shaft with his loving lips, and protruding cum tube with his sensual tongue. Zack tried to hold his body still as Troy's hands ran up his abdomen to his chest.

"Ugh," Zack loved it when Troy lightly pinched his nipples. He felt the caressing hands run down his sides as Troy's fingers played over each of his ribs. Troy continued to slowly suck his man's throbbing tool and knew when Zack's balls pulled up tight to his body. He could feel his chin make contact with Zack's tight scrotum each time he went down fully on the long cock. Troy could also feel the tiny little thrusts that Zack liked to make when he reached this point. With his balls drawn up tight, Zack could feel the patch of hair on his lover's chin each time Troy went down on him and his little thrusts were designed to maximize this contact.

"Fuck, Lee, you got me so close again!" Zack confessed what Troy already knew. Troy brought one hand down to hold the throbbing spear and pulled his mouth off Zack yet again. He stuck out his tongue and began a quick licking motion on Zack's frenulum.

"No!" Zack lifted his head and looked down as his whole body went stiff. "Lee, I'll make a mess!" he protested. "Leo!"

Troy watched his lover's eyes grow wide and heard the familiar, strangled gasp as Zack's breath caught in his throat, just as his nuts cracked. The rock hard crank in his hand grew even harder and, just as Zack's cum tube expanded with his ejaculation, Troy went down on him again.

"Hah!" Zack's eyes crossed and his body thrashed on the fainting couch as his weapon exploded deep in Troy's mouth. Troy put one hand on Zack's hip and the other on his chest in an effort to hold him down as jet after jet of sweet cream gushed into the back of his throat. Troy closed his eyes and gulped down a mouthful of his lover's juice. Zack realized almost at once that he was making far too much noise and threw an arm across his face to muffle his own cries with his sleeve.

"Huh, ungh!" Zack could not hold in his moans any more than he could hold in the semen that sprayed into his lover's mouth. Troy happily drank from his sexy partner's squirting hose. He gently sucked on the pulsing cock as Zack continued to unload in his mouth and down his throat. This was exactly what he had in mind when he pulled Zack away from the small, old, odd neighbor of Seth and Garrett's. Sometimes Troy could just look at Zack, and suddenly his very soul depended on drinking Zack's cum.

He remembered that day on the boat, the day they met, when they were just teenagers. They jacked each other off that day, but while Zack lay panting from his orgasm, the sight and smell of Zack's seed as it coated Troy's fingers, Zack's cock, and lay in streaks and a pool on Zack's abdomen, Troy had been overcome with desire. He had leaned forward and let his lips just close around the head of Zack's still hard, but spent, cummy cock, tasting him. And he was hooked. Zack opened his eyes in surprise that day. From that day and for a long time they had restricted themselves to handjobs. After all the talks from his dads and brothers, Troy wanted to be responsible and also did not want to shock or scare Zack. On the streets, on a few occasions, he had been with others like himself, teenage boys who had either run away or, like him, been thrown away. Those times were out of a simple mutual need for comfort. Half of them weren't even gay. The vast majority of the time the men were Johns, who were paying for his services. These were not men he would have chosen to be with. Zack was the first boy his own age that he had wanted to be with out of genuine desire. Zack was the first guy for whom he had developed genuine feelings. Zack, in many ways, was actually Troy's first. Their first New Year's Eve together, when they were just seventeen, Troy gave Zack his very first blow job. He had not let Zack's cum go to waste since.

Zack lay panting now as Troy nursed on his just oozing and still very hard joint.

"Oh my God, Lee," Zack moved both hands down to to Troy's head. He ran his fingers through Troy's thick, rich hair as his lover continued to gently suck him.

Emmett didn't find Nasir on the dance floor, or at the bar. Nor did he find him at the head table where his warming beer sat beside Nasir's tumbler of watered down Laphroaig. Emmett picked up his beer and took a gulp, not caring that it was not as cold as he would have liked. He let his eyes survey the tables of the drawing and dining rooms one more time. Emmett did see Garrett talking with Justin and Melinda, and figured if anyone knew where Nasir might have gotten off to, it would be his best friend. Bottle in hand, he walked over to them.

"Hey, guys," Emmett greeted.

"Hey, my man," Jusitn smiled, his arm around his wife.

"You guys seen Nasi?" Emmett asked.

"Now you mention it, no," Garrett looked around. "Not in a while actually. The last time was with you and his sister."

"We saw her off when her husband came to pick her up and when we came back in I lost him. I haven't seen him since," Emmett confided.

"He can't have got far. I shall help you look. Excuse us," Garrett smiled at his brother and sister-in-law.

"Go ahead," Justin gestured with his own bottle.

Emmett and Garrett walked together through the dining room, out to the great hall.

"Perhaps on the verandah," Garrett pointed. He and Emmett walked through the Great Hall and outside, into the romantic flickering gaslight of the verandah. They did not find who they were looking for, though it was not deserted. Leah and Roberto sat on a large wooden bench swing that hung on chains from the ceiling of the broad verandah. His suit jacket was folded over his lap. It was immediately clear that they had been kissing for some time and he was hard.

"Hey, you guys see Nasi come through here?" Emmett asked. "We can't find him."

"No, Em, sorry," Leah answered.

"We'd help you look, but..." Roberto gave a sheepish grin.

"Don't get up," Emmett chuckled and held up a hand. "We'll find him," he and Garrett walked back into the mansion.

"I wonder if he might have gone down to the billiards room," Garrett mused.

"You check down there. I'm gonna look upstairs," Emmett directed.

"Right," Garrett headed for the stairs that led down while Emmett bounded up the stairs to the second floor.

The moment Emmett reached the upper hall he saw it, though it took him a moment to figure out what it was. A large piece of white cloth lay on the floor. Something black peeked out from under it at one edge. Emmett bent to pick them up and discovered that the dark object was Nasir's igal, and the large white cloth was in fact his ghutra. As Emmett picked them up, Nasir's taqiyah fell out. He bent to pick up the snug headpiece that Arab men wore under their ghutra. Emmett furrowed his brow.

"Nasi," Emmett called as he stood there with some of his husband's clothing in his hand. "Nasi," he repeated as he started down the hall toward Nasir's groom's room. The door to what was once Mr. Stimson's bedroom stood open. Emmett walked in and immediately saw Nasir's bisht in a heap on the bed. Now Emmett started to worry. He pulled his cell out of his pocket and touched the icon to call Nasir's phone. Emmett put his phone to his ear, but lowered it and turned when he heard the unique ring assigned to him, come from Nasir's phone. Emmett picked up the bisht and moved it aside.

There on the bed beneath it, were Nasir's cell and his wallet. Even more concerned, Emmett looked around the room, but there were no places for Nasir to hide, and no reason why he should. With a sinking feeling, Emmett realized his husband was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, when we left off there was a bit of a cliffy. Some might say an evil cliffy. When you see what I have done, you will either hate me or love me. And one of you actually hit the nail right on the head. Read on, dear readers.

Mistress Liz, thank you as always for the tweaks and especially making sure Edward sounds and feels like Edward.

No more surprises. At least not today. At least not from me. Look for Errors 57 later today!

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 19: Pay the Price**

"Garrett!" Emmett shouted as he flew down the grand front staircase in the Stimson-Green mansion. Garrett had just reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to head up, when the tone of Emmett's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"What's wrong, Emmett?" Garrett was the more alarmed by the look on the bigger man's face.

"He's gone, Garrett!" Emmett grabbed Garrett's shoulders in a stronger grip than he should have.

"Gone? Gone where?" Garrett squirmed a little in Emmett's grasp.

"I don't know where!" Emmett answered with near hysteria.

"Emmett, calm down," Garrett tried to pry Emmett's strong hands from his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"Garrett, somebody took him! I know it! Sorry," Emmett finally got it and let go of Garrett. "I'm sorry."

Garrett knew Emmett needed physical contact with him and took hold of the bigger man's arms. "Tell me why you think that."

"His things are upstairs. His phone and wallet. His clothes were scattered down the hall," Emmett explained as calmly as he could.

"There must be an explanation," Garrett furrowed his brow, for while he did believe that, he couldn't come up with one.

"Garrett," Emmett fought his rising panic. "Garrett, you don't think his brother and some thugs came and took him, do you? My God, the look on Sadiq's face!"

"Well, if that's the case, they'll never get out of the country with him. We can see to that," Garrett stated firmly.

"They don't have to take him out of the country to hurt him!" Emmett was beside himself. "Garrett, I can't lose him! I can't! Not today! Not ever!" Emmett began to visibly shake.

"Let me get Seth," Garrett kept his left hand on Emmett's arm while he pulled out his cell with his right and rang his husband. "That's odd," he lowered the phone when it went right to voicemail. "Seth's phone isn't on."

"Garrett, what are we going to do?" Emmett's panic was getting the better of him, but he had the presence of mind to grip Garrett's sleeve, rather than his arm.

"One phone call from my father can have every Federal Marshal this side of the Mississippi on the case, Emmett, if that's called for," Garrett assured. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and took hold of Emmett's arms. Garrett looked directly into Emmett's crystal blues. "The important thing right now, is not to panic," he spoke in his even, measured voice.

"We need Roberto. Let's get Roberto. We can't wait for Federal Marshals," Emmett tried to think clearly.

Behind Garrett, Edward and Cliff emerged into the great hall from the drawing room. Edward carried a Blue Moon while Cliff held a glass of wine.

"Hey, you guys seen Seth?" Edward called when he saw Garrett and Emmett. Surely between these two, one of them must know where the little diva was.

But they didn't.

Garrett turned and furrowed his brow. "No," he answered. It only took Cliff a second to see that something was amiss, and Edward even less.

"Em, Garrett, what's wrong?" Edward was immediately concerned.

"Nasi is missing. Somebody took him," Emmett sounded as desperate as he looked.

"What?" Edward's face transformed. "Here? How?"

"I don't know!" Emmett still clutched to Garrett at the bottom of the steps. "His clothes were scattered all over upstairs. His phone and wallet and everything are up there, and he's gone!"

"Fuck!" Edward swore. "We have to find him!"

"We'll need as much help as we can get," Cliff observed. "Where did Seth go?" he asked innocently.

Emmett froze and stared at Cliff.

"Emmett?" Garrett asked.

"Em, what is it?" Edward pressed when Emmett didn't answer Garrett.

"Seth is missing too?" Emmett asked in a calmer, but suspicious voice.

"Is he?" Garrett looked from Emmett to Edward and Cliff.

"Where's my brother? Anybody seen Carson?" Emmett started to smell a rat.

"We saw his wife talking to Yvonne and Maggie," Cliff pointed in the direction from which he and Edward just came.

"He's not with her," Emmett's question was more a conclusion.

"We didn't see him," Edward confirmed.

Emmett finally let go of Garrett's sleeve and strode determinedly toward the drawing room. Sonja would know where her husband was and what he was up to. Edward and Cliff looked to Garrett for understanding, but he had none to give. Garrett just shook his head and started after Emmett.

"Emmett," Garrett called as he followed. Edward and Cliff shared a concerned look.

"Em," Edward echoed as he and Cliff followed as well.

* * *

Thirty Minutes Earlier

Carson watched his brother and brother-in-law walk Samira out of the reception and figured it was to meet her husband. He remembered her saying that her husband would pick her up at nine and it was just a few minutes after nine now. Carson also figured that this was the perfect time. Of course, he realized that his plan had a huge flaw in that he was the only one who knew about it. Carson knew he needed a co-conspirator, and knew just the one.

Beer in hand, Carson walked over to where Seth sat pontificating to Simon, at a table now otherwise deserted as people milled about and danced.

"Seth, hey, I need you, Bro," Carson intruded. Seth and Simon both looked up at him.

"You just can't hear words like that, from a straight guy like this, often enough," Simon quipped.

"Yeah, you're pretty cute too," Carson returned.

"Excuse me, Simon. When a hot, straight guy needs my attention, what can I do?" Seth held up his hands with a shrug. He rose, picked up his cosmo, and began to walk with Carson.

"Seth, little buddy," Carson began with his arm around Seth's shoulders. Seth took complete advantage of this.

"Yes, big buddy?" Seth put his arm around Carson's waist and pressed himself against the bigger man's side.

Carson chuckled, but went along with it. "Has Em explained the fine German tradition of abducting the bride?"

"Sorry, the what?" Seth looked up at Carson as they stopped and just stood holding each other.

"The best man, that would be you, and groomsmen, that would be me, abduct the bride, or in our case, other groom," Carson explained. "We take him to a local pub, or bar, or whatever, and have a good time. The groom, I mean, other groom, that being my brother, has to find him, and when he does, he has two options. He has to pay the tab for his husband and us, and anyone drinking with us, or he has to invite everyone back to the reception," Carson smiled as he watched the smaller man's face slowly lite up at his words.

"Are you making that up?" Seth looked up at Carson with a narrowed gaze.

"They did it to Sonja at our wedding. Go ask her if you don't believe me," Carson gestured.

Seth added a tilt of his head to his squint, and when he did both, Truth could not escape him. "I believe you, Carson, and, as it happens, Emmy has not shared this particular tradition with me."

"So, Samira is just leaving. Now would be the perfect time," Carson gestured.

"You came to the right man," Seth pulled his cell out of his pocket. "Let's go keep an eye. We'll isolate him at the first opportunity," Seth instructed as he put his phone to his ear. "And I know just where to take him."

Their opportunity soon came when Emmett joined Paul and Paul junior in the men's room, and left Nasir alone in the great hall. Seth and Carson flew out of the dining room before the men's room door was closed.

"Nasir! Nasir, we need you," Seth called.

"We need your help, Bro," Carson added.

"What can I do?" Nasir spread his arms and smiled, oblivious to their nefarious plot.

"Come upstairs with us real quick," Seth grabbed and pulled on Nasir's arm.

"Upstairs?" Carson didn't get it.

"Upstairs, Carson," Seth stressed and as subtly as he could gestured to what Nasir was wearing.

"Right," Carson got it. "We need you upstairs, Nasir," he took Nasir's other arm as they started up the steps. Seth and Carson did their best to rush Nasir up to the second floor and down to his groom's room. Carson opened the door and stepped in first.

"Nasir's tux jacket, Carson," Seth pointed. "Nasir, take this off," he tugged at the bisht.

"You want me to wear my dinner jacket now?" Nasir asked as he complied.

"Yeah, I need you to match Emmy for the next little bit," Seth didn't quite lie. Nasir laid his bisht on the bed as Carson approached with his white tux jacket.

"Here ya go, Bro," Carson held the jacket for Nasir. The Emirati groom turned and placed his arms in the sleeves for Carson to slip the jacket up into place on his shoulders. Nasir was now dressed exactly like Emmett, save Emmett's silk scarf and the ghutra still on Nasir's head.

"You can't have your wallet or phone on you right now either," Carson instructed with a pointed finger.

"Give them to me," efficient little Seth knew where Nasir kept them and plucked them both from Nasir's amused person. "We'll leave them right here where they'll be safe," Seth set them on the bed and moved Nasir's bisht to cover them. "Just one last thing," Seth pulled the pin and removed Nasir's boutonniere from the discarded bisht.

"We don't have time for that," Carson objected.

"He needs his boutonniere, Carson," Seth set about pinning it to the lapel of Nasir's dinner jacket. "He has to match Emmy. There. Now come on!" Seth dashed for the door.

"Yeah, let's go!" Carson enthused. He put his arm around Nasir's shoulders as they followed Seth out into the hallway. "Oh, you can't wear this right now either," Carson pulled Nasir's ghutra, igal and taqiyah off his head in one fluid motion with the hand of the arm around the Arab's shoulders. "We're in a hurry. We'll get it later," he added as he let the garments fall to the floor behind them.

"Where are we going?" Nasir asked.

"Where we are _not_ going, is that way!" Seth pulled on both Nasir and Carson as they veered toward the front stairs.

"We're not?" Carson was nearly as puzzled as Nasir, as they all moved quickly through the upper hall.

"Remember the sitting room where your family relaxed before the ceremony?" Seth led them down the opposing hallway past Mrs. Stimson's bedroom.

"No," Nasir had not seen it.

"Yeah," Carson had.

"Remember these French doors?" Seth charged into the sitting room ahead of them and across the room to pull open a set of French doors that led out onto a small balcony. A balcony with a stone corkscrew staircase that led down into Mrs. Stimson's beloved rose garden.

"Seth, you are all kinds of genius," Carson stated as he and Nasir stepped out onto the balcony.

"It is so pretty out here," Nasir looked down on the gaslamp lit path, that led to an iron gate, that gave onto the side street.

"Go on down," Seth instructed as he pulled the French doors closed. Carson went first and Seth brought up the rear.

"This way?" Carson pointed toward the gate to the side street.

"Yep!" Seth jumped from the next to the last step. "C'mon!" he grabbed Nasir's hand and all but ran down the path.

Beyond the iron gate waited their stretch, white, Lincoln Town Car limousine with the darkened windows. The drivers had traded cars again and Nasir's regular driver waited beside the limo.

"Sirs," Bobby opened the rear door as the men emerged from their secret escape route.

"We are leaving?" Nasir was audibly less enthused and stopped on the sidewalk. "Why are we leaving?"

"It's a German tradition, Nasir," Seth enthused.

"We take you to a bar and Emmett has to come get you," Carson explained further. "This happens at every German wedding," Carson added when he saw the dubious look on Nasir's face. "Normally it's the bride, but..."

"Which between the two of you should probably be Emmy," Seth reasoned out loud.

"But Em knows how to play this game. You don't," Carson made the most important point.

"And we really need to go right now," Seth pulled on Nasir's hand.

"Okay," Nasir agreed and followed Seth into the long car. Carson got in last and Bobby shut them in. Seth let Nasir and Carson sit down in the plush rear seat first before he snuggled himself in between them.

"Where to, Mr. al Qasimi?" Bobby asked as he took the wheel.

"We're going to R Place, Bobby," Seth spoke up.

"Yes, sir," Bobby put the car in gear and pulled away from the curb. He turned right on Minor and accelerated as they drove past the front of the mansion.

"Why would Em be the bride?" Carson wondered. "Oh, it's because my brother likes to take it up the ass, doesn't he?"

"So do I," Seth gave a sigh as he made himself more comfortable against Carson's side.

"Nasir, you stud," Carson held out his fist to his brother-in-law who happily bumped it with his own.

"Are you comfortable nestled in with us tops, Emira?" Nasir put a hand on Seth's leg.

"Completely," Seth assured.

"You know, I've never fucked a woman in her ass," Carson confessed.

"I can't imagine a woman would like that," Seth reasoned. "It's what you," he poked Carson in the chest, "do to our prostate when you are fucking us that makes it feel so good. A woman can't experience that."

"I guess I'll never know. Sonja won't let me," Carson revealed.

"I'm sorry," Seth felt for him.

"It's because I'm so big," Carson gave a smirk.

"Chum," Seth slowly shook his head. "Chum in a tank full of sharks."

"I am intimately familiar with how big you McCarty boys are," Nasir smiled.

"Which of you is bigger, I wonder?" Seth tapped his chin.

This made Carson laugh. "We've never checked! We've never even seen each other hard. And I hope we never do!"

"Nasir here is an expert in McCarty erections. His knowledge of one in particular, is extensive. We could have him check for us," Seth offered with a grin.

"Oh, no!" Carson held up his hands. "We'll just leave that a mystery, but thanks anyway."

"Well, I'm sure the offer stands," Seth teased away.

"Hey, why does he call you 'Emira', anyway?" Carson asked.

"It's because he likes to live dangerously," Seth threatened.

"But what does it mean?" Carson pressed.

"The ruler of an Emirate is called an Emir," Nasir explained. "If there were such a thing as a female ruler, she would be an Emira."

"Oh, okay, now I get it," Carson chuckled. "Emira," he nudged Seth.

"Let me make this perfectly clear, straight boy. It's cute when he does it. _You_ are in danger of losing a testicle!" Seth stuck his finger in Carson's chest.

"Okay, okay, I got it," Carson held up his hands.

"You think it is cute when I call you that?" Nasir rubbed Seth's leg.

"Did I just admit that out loud?" Seth asked.

"I think you did," Nasir nodded.

"Crap," Seth shook his head.

It was a mere five blocks through quiet side streets to the corner of Boylston and Pine. Bobby circled around onto Pine so that he could pull up properly to the right curb in front of the club.

"Here we are," Seth gestured with a smile. Carson didn't wait for their driver and just opened his door to hop out. Seth and Nasir followed. A few men on the street walking alone and in pairs toward the bar took notice of them getting out of a limousine.

"Bobby," Seth pulled his walled out of his pocket, "did they feed you guys? I told them to make sure you two had dinner."

"Yes, Sir, Mr. Seth," Bobby rubbed his stomach. "We ate very well. The schnitzel especially was awesome."

"Good," Seth extracted a hundred dollar bill out of his wallet. "Nasir's location is a secret. Can you maintain radio silence?"

"Yes, Sir. I sure can," Bobby assured them.

"You're a sweetie," Seth tucked the bill into the chauffeur's suit jacket pocket and then led the way into the almost industrial looking building that in no way hinted at what was contained within.

"Hi, Jerry," Seth leaned up to give the doorman a kiss.

"Hi, Seth," The tall ginger man was only too happy to see Seth. He stamped Seth's hand without asking for the cover charge.

"These guys are with me," Seth gestured over his shoulder. Carson and Nasir presented their hands to be stamped as well. Nasir of course looked familiar to the doorman, but he couldn't remember the attractive man's name.

"Enjoy," Jerry bid with a nod and a smile.

"Oh, we will," Seth assured as he led the way, past what was the coat check in the winter, through into the club proper.

If they thought men noticed them outside, it was nothing to the attention they garnered once they appeared inside. Seth nodded and gave a wave to people he knew. Nasir merely smiled. Carson did not.

"Hoo, boy. This mighta been a mistake," Carson expressed his nervousness as he observed the many hungry looking pairs of eyes scrutinizing them.

"We will protect you," Nasir offered.

"Yes, please," Carson nodded as they followed Seth toward the front bar.

"How is this?" Nasir put his arm around Carson's shoulders and pulled him close.

"Yeah, good idea," Carson put his arm around Nasir as well. "If guys think I'm with you, they won't hit on me."

"Hey, Seth!" the shirtless bartender at the front bar called as soon as he saw the smaller man approach. "Guys, make room," he commanded.

"Hi, Danny," Seth stepped up on the footrests of two bar stools to get high enough, to lean close enough, to give the bartender with the Bieber haircut a kiss.

"Cosmo, Seth?" Danny asked.

"I'd love one, Danny, thank you," Seth stepped back down.

"Guys? Nasir, right?" Danny pointed. He tried in his subtle way to let Seth's friend know that he knew him, and more importantly, knew that the man in his arms was not his partner.

"Two Beck's, please," Nasir ordered for them. Danny nodded and set about making Seth's cocktail first.

"Beck's is as close as we are going to get," Nasir explained.

"Beck's will do just fine, Bro," Carson agreed.

"So, what's the occasion?" Danny asked as he placed two beer bottles beside Seth's cosmopolitan.

"Just a gay ole wedding," Seth answered.

This triggered pats on the back and wishes well from multiple patrons within earshot, all of whom assumed that Nasir and Carson were the two grooms. The more strangers touched him, the more Carson wanted to encourage that misconception.

"Yep, just married my guy," Carson held Nasir closer.

Seth did not fail to note the raised eyebrow behind the too long Bieber bangs. He climbed back up on the bar stools. "This is Emmy's straight, and a little scared, little brother," he spoke quietly into the bartender's ear.

"Ah, gotcha. Where's Emmett?" Danny asked the next natural question.

"We abducted Nasir from the reception and Emmy has to come find us. It's a German thing," Seth explained.

"Well, he'll never find you here!" Danny laughed.

"I know, it wasn't the best hiding place, but it sure is fun watching this," Seth gestured behind him to where the straight man clutched to the gay man to ward off the gay men.

"Hey, congrats," Danny offered his hand to Nasir.

"Thank you," Nasir smiled and shook the bartender's hand.

"You too," Danny offered his hand to Carson with a wink.

"Thanks," Carson was grateful for the support to their conspiracy. "Hey, we need some shots too. Set us up some Patròn Silver."

"Sure thing. Lime and salt?" Danny asked.

"Yes, please," Carson confirmed.

"You got it," Danny lined up three shot glasses and fetched the Patròn bottle from the top shelf.

"You guys make a cute couple," a random man complimented Nasir and Carson.

Carson gave a small jump and looked quickly over his shoulder. "Please tell me that was you that just patted my ass," he said to Nasir.

"No, but I am happy to do so if you would like," Nasir offered with a smile.

"Oh," Carson looked up toward the ceiling. "Gonna need lots of shots," he took a long, hard pull on his beer.

Danny poured their shots, gave them a tumbler of lime wedges and a salt shaker. They licked the back of their hands, salted them, licked again, and downed their tequila, finishing up with a bite into a little lime wedge.

"Woot!" Carson yelled and tossed the spent wedge on the bar. "Hit us again, brother!"

"Start us a tab, please, Danny," Seth instructed as the bartender poured again.

"So this is why we can't get service down at the other end of the bar," a plump older man with platinum blonde bleached hair approached them. He wore dark pants, a white dress shirt and pink suit jacket.

"Miss Willie!" Seth threw his arms around the man in his fifties as they gave each other a kiss.

"Hi, pumpkin!" Willie ran his fingers through Seth's lustrous, raven hair. "Just gorgeous."

"I know," Seth ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Hi, Emme-, oh! You're not Emmett!" Willie started to reach for the man he mistook for Nasir's partner. "My goodness, you sure do look like him though!"

"I'm Emmett's body double," Carson teased.

"His what?" Willie raised his equally bleached eyebrows.

"This is Carson, Emmy's little brother. Carson, Miss Willie, our hairdresser," Seth introduced.

"I'm gonna guess he's straight," Willie surmised.

"And I'm glad you can tell," Carson was pleased.

"I can tell by the way you're tucked into Nasir's side," Willie smiled.

"Yeah, I'm standing in for my brother," Carson stated. "Do a shot with us?"

"I don't mind if I do," Willie agreed. Danny was expecting this and immediately set up a fourth shot glass and filled it as well.

"Ooh! I needed that!" Willie enthused after he bit into his lime wedge.

"Have a drink with us? My brother's buying," Carson smiled.

"Make me a bloody mary, Danny, cutie. You know the way I like it," Willie winked at the shirtless bartender.

"You know I do," Danny smiled and went to make it.

"Was the wedding today?" Willie asked.

"It was," Seth confirmed.

"Where's Emmett?" Willie asked the next obvious question.

"He's on his way," Carson assured.

"It must have been beautiful," Willie enthused.

"Super classy, really elegant," Carson endorsed.

"Of course," Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder.

"Everything a gay wedding should be," Carson continued. "And check this out," he pulled Nasir's left hand closer. "Em and Nasir got us all diamond cufflinks with our initials! Check out Nasir's!"

Carson pulled up Nasir's dinner jacket sleeve to show Willie Nasir's cufflink. A cufflink in the shape of an E.

"That's an E," Willie observed.

"What?" Carson looked.

"It is," Nasir saw it for himself.

"I thought," Carson took Nasir's right arm to examine the cufflink and found the ن symbol they expected to find on his left cuff. "Yeah, here it is."

"What is that?" Willie squinted.

"It's an N in Arabic," Carson was proud of his Arab brother-in-law, if not entirely accurate.

"Oh, nice," Willie nodded in appreciation.

"Em must have put one of each on both of you," Carson looked to the groom he had abducted.

"Yes, he did," Nasir was clearly touched by that as he examined the E on his left cuff. Through their ceremony, and all through dinner and dancing and cake, he had not noticed it.

And at that moment Cason's cell rang. "Oh, here we go, guys," he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

* * *

"Sonja, you know where Car is?" Emmett asked his sister-in-law when he found her standing with Yvonne and Maggie.

"He said he had to go take care of something," Sonja answered.

"Em, are you okay?" Maggie could not recall when she had seen this look on the big guy's face. She looked to her brother for answers when Garrett, Edward and Cliff came up close behind Emmett.

"I will be," Emmett answered Maggie.

Sonja observed Emmett's demeanor and how he was flanked by clearly concerned Garrett, Edward and Cliff, and was pretty sure she got it. "Oh, I bet I know what that something is."

"I bet I do too," Emmett produced his cell and scrolled through numbers.

"I wish someone would tell us," Edward spoke up. This earned him a grateful nod of agreement from Garrett.

"Well, hi, Em!" Carson answered his cell with great enthusiasm.

"Carson, tell me where you are and what you are doing," Emmett commanded,

"Oh, no. You know how this works, Bro," Carson was clearly enjoying this. "We have him and you have to find him. And you better hurry, because we're having a good time!"

All the people with Emmett saw him close his eyes and sink down into a chair as he finally let all the tension and panic go. "Is Seth with you?"

"Of course he is. It's the best man who does the abducting. I'm just here to help," Carson informed.

"Seth is with him and they took Nasi," Emmett informed the concerned loved ones who stood around him watching and listening closely.

"Why ever would they do that?" Garrett was bewildered. "And why isn't Seth's phone on?"

"Garrett would like to know why Seth's phone is not on," Emmett relayed.

"Hey, your husband wants to know why you turned your phone off," Carson asked and waited for the answer. "Ha! Good thinking, Seth!" the high five was audible over the connection. "Seth's phone is off so that Garrett's phone can't locate it. No cheating, Em!"

"Do you know what went through my mind? Do you what I thought happened to my husband, my life partner? You can save your plane ticket, 'cause I'm gonna kick your sorry, stupid ass all the way back to Minnesota!" Emmett threatened his little brother.

"Em, what's wrong with you? You got married. You know how this works," Carson stated.

"Yeah, I do," Emmett admitted with a sigh. "Alright. I'll find you."

"Bring your credit card!" Carson urged and hung up.

Emmett lowered his hand and just held his cell.

"Em, for fuck's sake, talk to us," Edward brought the point home that he and others in close attendance were still in the dark.

"Yes, please," Garrett agreed.

"There is a fine German tradition at weddings that I didn't mention to anyone, because I was hoping to avoid it, and quite frankly, I really forgot all about it," Emmett began.

"The best man abducts the bride, or in this case...," Sonja gestured toward Emmett as she gave the punch line. Every brow in attendance furrowed at once.

"The tradition is that the bride is taken from the reception by the best man to a local pub, and the groom has to find her. So Nasi was taken by Seth, and we all know who put him up to that. I don't know where they are. Seth turned his phone off so you couldn't track him down for me."

"Ah," Garrett finally understood.

"I have to find them and when I do, I have to pay for everything they drank, and everyone drinking with them," Emmett finished.

"We got you covered, Em. Don't give that another thought," Edward assured.

"Absolutely," Garrett agreed.

"How do we find them?" Cliff mused aloud. "We're in Capital Hill, so there's any number of gay bars where they might have gone. Would your brother go into one?"

"He doesn't know the area at all. I'm sure he would have let Seth pick," Emmett surmised.

"Carson's in a gay bar? I can't wait to hear about this," Sonja chuckled.

"With so many around, how do we figure out which one?" Cliff wondered. "This could take hours."

"Carson took Nasir to a gay bar and Seth is with them," Edward thought out loud. "I'll be right back," he turned and headed in the direction of the dance floor.

Simon and Wayne were dancing their tight, little asses off to Gaga and Beyonce's Telephone with great glee when they were approached by Edward.

"Hey, guys, can I bug you for a minute?" Edward asked.

"Sure," Simon readily agreed. He from experience, and Wayne from what he had heard, _always_ made time for Edward Cullen.

"Simon, I need your help," Edward began as he led them off the dance floor.

"Anything. What is it?" Simon asked, his eyes bright.

"Seth, for reasons too long to go into, left and is at one of the bars around town. I need to know which one and right now," Edward explained.

"Give me two minutes," Simon pulled his smartphone out of his pocket. The touch of one icon brought up his twitter account.

_HotBottomSimon  
__Hey boys and girls,  
__I'm looking for Seth Clearwater.  
__Who sees him?_

"He's not at The Cuff," Simon began to read aloud as reports came in. "He's not at the Lobby."

_HotBottomSimon  
__AllSeeingSeth  
__is at R Place.  
__Looking at him right now.  
__He's with Emmett and Nasir.  
__U coming out?_

Simon read the third message that came in, in less than sixty seconds. "But, isn't that Emmett over there?" he pointed.

"Someone is just mistaking his brother for him. Seth and Carson abducted Nasir and we have to go get him," Edward gave the abridged explanation.

Simon and Wayne looked at each other. "We're in!" they enthused and followed Edward back to Emmett, Garrett, Cliff and the ladies.

"They're at R Place," Edward announced.

"I'll get one of the limos pulled up," Garrett pulled his cell out of his pocket.

"Let's go," Emmett led the charge. "Girls, we'll be right back. Keep the party going," he called back to Sonja, Maggie and Yvonne.

Just as Emmett, Garrett, Edward, Cliff, Simon and Wayne reached the end of the gaslamp illuminated walk from the front door of the mansion, their white Rolls Royce Phantom pulled up to the curb. Matt was quick to open the rear, passenger side suicide door.

"Thanks," Emmett said to the teen valet as he climbed into the back of the car.

"We need our car, please," Wayne handed his ticket to Tim who ran to fetch it without a word.

"I'll sit in front," Garrett offered and opened the front passenger door himself. "Tom, isn't it?" he asked as he slid in beside the driver.

"Yes, sir," their chauffeur answered.

"Do you know where Bobby and the other limousine went?" Garrett asked.

"I know he took some guys someplace and that he won't answer his phone anymore," Tom held up his own cell.

"We need to go to the same place," Garrett informed as Edward and Cliff piled into the backseat with Emmett.

"We'll see you guys there," Edward called to Simon and Wayne before Matt shut them in.

"Okay, but I don't know where that is," Tom answered Garrett.

"Turn right at the next block," Garrett was more than capable of guiding them to their destination.

Rather than try to squeeze three abreast, Edward sat up as straight as possible and Cliff perched on the edge of the seat between his wide spread legs. When the car accelerated away from the mansion Edward grabbed Cliff's ribs to keep the lighter man from leaning back on him fully.

"You guys comfy?" Emmett was amused.

Edward and Cliff were less amused. In truth they were comfy. A little too comfy. Their bodies remembered how well they once fit together, and that made them both uncomfortable. Fortunately the five block ride to R Place passed quickly. Tom circled around onto Pine so that he could pull to the curb right in front of a familiar Town Car limousine. Garrett didn't wait for Tom. He hopped out and Cliff did the same. Edward and Emmett were close behind. Garrett walked into the bar first and paid the cover for the four of them.

"There they are!" Seth saw his husband even before the others entered behind him.

"Hey!" Carson spread his arms, beer in one hand, as his little co-conspirator bounced into Garrett's arms.

"I should fucking deck you!" Emmett made a fist.

"You don't wanna deck me. You wanna hug me," Carson was feeling the effects of his multiple shots. "You're my big bro and you love me," he pulled Emmett into his arms.

"I do love you, but get off me. The only person I want to hug right now is my husband," Emmett let Carson go and turned to the waiting Arab who was dressed exactly as he was, save for his silk scarf and the diamond stud in his tie.

"You found me, Habibi," Nasir smiled.

"Yeah," Emmett took hold of Nasir's arms and just looked at him. "Wow, you look really hot in this too."

"Imagine looking at you all evening dressed like this," Nasir hinted. He closed his eyes as Emmett took him in his strong arms. Nasir rested his head on his husband's shoulder. "Now I am home."

"Yeah, Baby. My arms will always be home. I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett held his partner tightly.

"Ana b'hebbak, my Emmett," Nasir said it back in Arabic.

"When you were gone, I thought...," Emmett didn't even want to say it.

"What did you think?" Nasir pulled back to look into Emmett's crystal blues.

"Nothing. I'll tell you later," Emmett shook his head. Nasir let go of Emmett to hold up his right sleeve and show Emmett his ن cufflink. Then he did the same with his left sleeve to show his E.

"You noticed that, huh?" Emmett gave a grin. He held up his left sleeve to show Nasir where the other ن was. "I wanted us to have a piece of each other."

"And I love you for it," Nasir gave Emmett a sweet, gentle kiss on his lips. "But you will always have me, in here," He put his hand inside Emmett's dinner jacket, over his heart. "As I have you, my habibi."

"For always and always, Nasi," Emmett took his husband in his arms again.

"Okay, you got all night to hug and kiss, and, whatever other gay stuff you have planned," Carson took charge. "We need some shots and beers. Line 'em up, Danny Boy!"

Danny brought the Patròn bottle and left it for Carson to pour while he took and filled the rest of the drink orders.

"Hey, Em, hey, Em, you know Miss Willie?" Carson put his hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Did you just ask me if I know my hairdresser? How much have you had to drink?" Emmett shook his head. "Hi, Miss Willie," he gave the older man a kiss.

"And this is Pete from Seth's work," Carson continued. He grabbed hold of the front of Pete's shirt to pull him closer.

"Yeah, I know Pete. How you doin'?" Emmett bent to give this man a kiss as well.

"Hi, Emmett," the smaller man with the surfer boy vibe greeted.

"A guy named Pete in a gay bar," Carson laughed to himself.

"You're an ass," Emmett told his brother.

"Just do a shot. Everybody do a shot!" Carson commanded.

Seth watched everyone shoot their tequila together and was most impressed by his husband. Garrett even managed to make an activity that involved licking his hand look elegant.

"Oh, my," Garrett set his used lime wedge into his shot glass and licked his lips. "I can see the appeal of that. Is that how Carson got to the state he is in?"

"I'm feeling no pain right now myself," Seth admitted. Then he saw Simon and Wayne clear the door. "Oh! I should have known!" Seth stamped his foot. "No wonder you found us so fast. Carson, there was one loose end I forgot," he pointed with his beer bottle.

"Hey! Drinks for these gay boys too!" Carson grabbed Simon and Wayne by their shirts and pulled them into the group. They didn't mind being manhandled by the big, hot, straight guy at all.

Seth also noticed that Edward and Cliff had left the group and were sitting by themselves at a small corner table. He chalked it up to two men who had a great deal to catch up on. Still, from the body language he read off both men, the conversation looked to be heavy. Seth resolved to let them be, but to keep a close eye on them. And it didn't help matters at all when Carson was not about to leave them out of the next round of shots, and kindly walked theirs over to them, complete with their own salt shaker, and rough pats on the back.

Carson downed this latest shot and smacked the glass down on the bar. "Woot!" he tossed the used lime wedge after it and held up his beer bottle. "My brother married his guy today!" Carson shouted.

"I'm not sure they heard you in Tacoma, Car," Emmett gave his brother a hard time.

"Well, which direction is Tacoma? I'm happy to yell again," Carson took a gulp of his Beck's.

Emmett shook his head and took a swig himself. "How the hell did you two do that, anyway? Were you just waiting for me to take a piss? How did you get Nasi out of the house without anyone seeing?"

"Like you didn't do that exact same thing," Carson recalled. "I went to the can, and when I came back, my beautiful bride was missing. Or don't you remember you and Chip stealing Sonja away to Sharky's?"

"I might remember something about that," Emmett admitted.

"And how did Chip learn to do that?" Carson pressed.

"I might have told him," Emmett confessed.

"And you didn't see this coming how?" Carson finished.

"Okay, okay," Emmett agreed. "But how did you guys get out of the mansion?"

"Balcony with it's own outdoor stairs down into the rose garden, and out to the waiting limo on the side street," Seth provided the answer with a smile.

"Sneaky bitches," Emmett swore.

"I was wondering the whole time what we were doing," Nasir added. "It all seemed very strange."

"I thought for a second there we weren't gonna get him in the car!" Seth laughed.

"If he didn't get in the car, I would have put him in the car," Carson boasted.

"Oh, you think you can do that?" Nasir asked as he puffed out his chest.

"I know I could," Carson was very sure of himself. "I woulda just shook my tushie at you," he delivered his punch line which brought the roar of laughter he was expecting.

"The Pied Piper of gay men everywhere!" Seth joked.

"It's just that I know your secret," Carson stated.

"And what's that?" Seth bit.

"You guys can't resist straight meat, 'cause you know you can't have any," Carson gave his reasoning. "And I'm a fireman."

"That's right, Carson," Seth agreed. "A big, hunky, straight, fireman. I'm gonna climb up on this bar and tell everyone that, and we can watch all these nice people turn into a salivating mob."

"Kay, time to go. I'll be out in the car!" Carson turned.

"He's kidding," Emmett grabbed Carson and pulled him back.

"Chum," Seth took Carson's arm and made a sweeping gesture to encompass the entire bar, "meet the sharks."

"Yeah, that's pretty funny," Carson nodded and took a swig of his beer.

"You know you're asking for it," Emmett informed his brother.

"Oh! Simon," Seth called. "Excuse me, Power Bottom business," he walked the three feet to Simon and spoke conspiratorially into his successor's ear.

"What does that even mean?" Carson wondered aloud.

"Hey, guys," Edward approached with his arm around Cliff's shoulders. The striking blonde man was nearly Edward's height, but seemed at this moment to be much smaller and more fragile somehow.

"I think we're gonna call it a night. Cliff's tired. He's been travelling all day," Edward looked to the man under his arm. "We'll get him checked in and tucked in."

"I'm so glad you could make it, Cliff," Emmett immediately took Cliff from Edward. "It really means a lot to me."

"I'm glad too, Emmett," Cliff closed his eyes and took comfort from the big bear hug.

"Edward, thank you so much," Nasir pulled him into a tight hug.

"Absolutely, Nasir. I'm so happy Em has you," Edward rubbed Nasir's back.

"Maashallah, my friend, maashallah," Nasir could not agree more.

"Brunch in the morning for all the out of towners," Emmett let Cliff go. "You better be there. Unless your flight is too early."

"I would love to, Emmett, thanks," Cliff agreed.

"Cliff, thank you so much for coming," Nasir offered his hand.

"Very nice to meet you, Nasir. You guys make a really cute couple," Cliff complimented as they shook.

"Thank you. I think so too," Nasir smiled.

"Clifton, lovely to meet you at last," Garrett shook the reporter's hand as well.

"You too, Garrett. Speaking of cute couples," Cliff reached for Seth. Seth took hold of Cliff's arms and just looked into the taller man's eyes a moment. Seth could see right though Cliff and both men knew it. Seth then wrapped his arms around Cliff and held him tightly for a brief moment. Just as surely as Seth knew Cliff needed someone to lean on, he knew that someone was not him.

"Edward," Seth let Cliff go and moved to hug the departing groomsman. "Take care of him," he bid quietly into Edward's ear.

"Of course I will," Edward affirmed. "Carson," he offered his hand to the lone straight man.

"You guys gotta leave so soon? We're just gettin' warmed up, man," Carson shook their hands.

"Yeah, it's been a long day for Cliff. We haven't even got him checked in yet," Edward informed.

"Well, who's gonna rub my butt?" Carson pretended at disappointment. Nasir was in exactly the right place. All he had to do was reach up under the back of his straight brother-in-law's tux jacket, and he did. In spite of his jesting, Carson was not expecting an appreciative palm cupping his left cheek and quickly looked over his shoulder only to find Nasir's smiling face.

"Oooh," Carson closed his eyes and made a fist with his free hand. "Maserati, Maserati," he chanted. Everyone laughed at his silliness.

"Alright, we'll catch you guys in the morning probably," Edward gave a last wave as he guided Cliff gently by his arm toward the door.

"Oh, Edward!" Seth dashed after them. "You guys take the Rolls. We'll be fine in the other car," he instructed.

"Okay. See you in the morning," Edward bent to give Seth a quick kiss on his cheek. "Thanks, Seth."

"Night," Seth bid. He watched Edward and Cliff clear the door and then turned back to his party, just in time to see his latest plot come to fruition.

Carson leaned back on the bar as he stood with Emmett, Nasir, Garrett, Simon, Wayne, Willie and Pete. A natural position for a man who wanted to keep his fine ass out of other people's hands. Carson even managed to make it look casual. He drank his fresh beer as they all chatted together. He didn't see the man who approached with carefully placed footsteps atop the bar. The exotic dancers at R Place usually confined themselves to the back bars, but occasionally one took a turn at the front bar. Sometimes they found patrons who appreciated their charms, sometimes they didn't.

The tall black man was thin and with his very short hair looked much younger than he was. The only indications of his being over twenty one, aside from his working in this establishment, were the cute scruff on the end of his chin, and the way he filled out the gold lycra trunks he was wearing. In keeping with Washington State law, he, like all the dancers, did not wear anything that would expose their bare butts, much to the chagrin of every patron who came in to see them. Simon had been very specific when he tucked the two twenty dollar bills Seth had provided, into his trunks. The dancer saw his mark and moved in carefully behind him.

"Okay, so what's this brunch plan tomorrow?" Carson asked as he took another swig of his beer. "Is it gonna be all fruity little drinks?"

"Oh," Garrett raised his hand with the intention of warning Carson.

"Honey!" Seth quickly grabbed his husband's hand.

"What?" Carson looked to Garrett, but it was too late. He didn't see it coming, because it was behind him. Carson felt something touch the back of his head and ducked his head down. "What the?" he turned his head only to discover that he was, by a mere three inches, eye to crotch with another man. "Holy fuck!" Carson jumped away from the bar. "Did you just...?" he put his free hand to the back of his head and looked to his laughing companions. "Did he just rub his dick on the back of my head?"

Seth was laughing so hard, Garrett nearly had to hold him up. He only managed to nod his confirmation.

"Wuh!" Carson closed his eyes as his body nearly convulsed with the shudder he allowed himself. "Oh, man, you guys got me. I so did not see that comin'," Carson gulped down the rest of his beer.

"I promised you gogo boys shaking their dicks in your face!" Seth was still laughing. "Carson, meet Kendal."

"Hey, sexy dude," Kendal ran a hand down his bare torso and over his packed pouch.

"Isn't it past your bedtime, kid? Your momma know where you are?" Carson took note of how young the man looked.

"You wanna put me to bed?" Kendal asked.

"Jesus, Seth," Carson ignored the dancer. "He must be as big as you!"

"Well, I don't know. Should we check?" Seth teased. Playing along, Kendal pulled down the front of his trunks to expose his pubes and just a hint of the base of his cock.

"Time to get back, guys! I hear my wife calling me," Carson rubbed his nervous hands together.

"Your wife's not calling you, Car," Emmett put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Oh, she is. She _so_ is. I _so_ need my wife right now," Carson gripped his older brother's arm.

"We probably should be getting back," Seth agreed.

"Are you guys coming with us?" Nasir asked Simon and Wayne.

"Well, I'm meeting a date. Wayne, however...," Simon answered.

"Is going back to the mansion too, shortly after midnight," Wayne filled in. "My ass is picking up the Czech."

"Nice," Simon nodded his approval at his friend's play on words.

"Okay, guys," Emmett smiled. "Let me just settle up," he stepped up to the bar. Kendal yet waited atop the bar and Emmett rubbed his smooth calf. The dancer squatted down and pulled the front of his trunks down and out from his body so that the man tipping him could see into them and everything they contained. "What's our damage, Danny?" Emmett asked as he tucked a twenty into Kendal's trunks.

"Your tab is settled, Emmett," Danny informed. "Edward gave me his credit card, signed the form, and told me to total it up when you guys were done."

"He did? Oh my God," Emmett never even saw Edward approach the bar.

"That is so sweet of him," Nasir put a hand on his husband's back as he too tucked a twenty into Kendal's trunks.

"And cheating!" Carson complained.

"Let's go," Emmett put his arms around Nasir and Carson and led them toward the door.

* * *

Bobby waited outside by the stretch, white, Town Car limousine. He could have waited behind the wheel, but it was a pleasant night and he chose to stand beside the car. Several men eyed him as they walked past into the bar, no doubt indulging in a fantasy of blowing the limo driver in the back of his limo, in their minds. That the limo driver was straight, of course, only made the prospect twice as exciting.

Two neighborhood drunks wandered along the sidewalk, clearly already heavily intoxicated. This disheveled pair stopped and stared at Bobby for a long moment.

"Is this a limo?" drunk A enquired.

"Good eye. It sure is," Bobby confirmed.

"But who's it for?" drunk B asked the question drunk A meant to ask.

Bobby decided to have a little fun with these two. "Okay, you guys seem like nice guys, so I'm gonna tell you, but you have to keep it quiet, okay? It's the Ambassador's car."

That the supposed diplomatic car had no flags on the hood went completely over their heads.

"Ambassador!" drunk A lowered his head as his mouth hung open.

"Yeah, the Ambassador from the United Arab Emirates," Bobby spun his story.

"The what?" drunk B had never heard of such a place.

"United Arab Emirates. He's here with the Ambassador from Prussia," Bobby continued. "They're attending some cultural meeting or something. I just drive, you know? They're guests of the Under Secretary of State. There's even a rep from a Native American tribe with them."

Drunk A slowly swung his unsteady head to look at the building. "Isn't this a queer bar?" he asked. He spoke without malice. It was just the only word he knew to use.

"Oh, yeah. They're all gay. The Prussian Ambassador is here with his brother. And they're _together_, if you know what I mean," Bobby made his tale even more outlandish.

"What?" drunk B looked at drunk A with wide eyes.

And right on cue, Emmett emerged from R Place with his arms around Nasir and Carson, with Seth and Garrett close behind. The men, dressed as they were, with boutonnieres all, cut an impressive looking group, and the drunks swallowed Bobby's absurd story hook, line and sinker.

"Sirs," Bobby opened the rear passenger door for them. Nasir let Emmett and Carson get in ahead of him, he followed them, and Seth and Garrett climbed in last. Their chauffeur shut the door and dashed around the car.

"Gotta get 'em back to the Embassy. G'night!" Bobby gave a quick wave over the roof of the long Lincoln before he took the wheel.

The drunks stared after the big car as it rolled away into the night. They had quite a story to tell their friends. And when they sobered up, they would realize what idiots they were for believing even a word of it.

* * *

There was no sign of the Phantom when the Town Car limousine pulled up at the curb before Stimson-Green. Matt opened the rear door and the grooms, and what remained of their wedding party, climbed out of the car.

"You gonna change back into your bisht?" Emmett asked as he and Nasir walked hand in hand, bringing up the rear, up to the mansion.

"No. I would like to match you," Nasir smiled at his husband.

Carson led the way up the steps, through the front door, vestibule, more steps up into the great hall, and finally through into the drawing room, where the reception was still in full swing as if they had never been gone. Sonja stood talking with Rosalie and Maggie, and Carson made a bee line straight for her.

"Oh, Honey," Carson took his wife in his arms. "Excuse me, ladies. Oh, Sonja," he held his wife to him and ran his hands over her firm, yet supple womanly form.

"Was the gay bar scary, Carson?" Sonja asked. She was amused by his behavior, but enjoyed his careful attention.

"Not any more, Honey, not any more," Carson closed his eyes and just held her body fully to his. This had a natural effect on his body and she could feel him stiffening in his pants.

"You need some girl time?" Sonja asked. She ran her hands under his jacket, over his ribs as best she could through his vest and shirt.

"I need you time. Sonja time. Extra special naked Sonja time, just as soon as possible," Carson stressed.

"Okay, take it easy. We'll get back to our room soon enough," she leaned up to kiss his chin.

"Well, there you are," Maggie greeted Nasir as he and Emmett approached.

"Emmett found me," Nasir smiled at his husband.

"I like you in your native dress, Nasir," Rosalie added, "but I like you two matching too."

"I like us matching," Nasir agreed.

"Hey, wanna give them their present now?" Emmett suggested.

"Oh, yes!" Nasir enthused.

"I just realized that I don't even know what it is!" Seth was beside himself.

"A secret from the pipsqueak? How is that even possible?"

"You delivered a fantastically beautiful ceremony for my very best friend here today," Seth folded his arms across his chest. "So, I'm gonna let this one go. Just," he held up a finger, "this one."

"Leave Seth alone, Rosie," Maggie urged. "Look what he did here today too," she made a sweeping gesture.

"Okay, truce," Rosalie offered.

"Truce," Seth agreed. "Well, more like a temporary cease fire. It expires at midnight!"

"C'mon, girls," Emmett bid. Rosalie and Maggie followed Emmett and Nasir out into the great hall and headed up the stairs.

"Oh, Rosie!" Maggie exclaimed when Emmett pulled the big, wrapped box from his big bag up his groom's room. "Open it!"

"Let me get my hands on it, Freckles," Rosalie took the box from a smiling Emmett and set it on the bed. She started with the bow.

"Nasi brought this home from New York too," Emmett took his husband's hand. "I'm sure you can't guess from where."

"I can," Maggie assured as Rosalie tore the paper away from the tell-tale blue Tiffany & Co box. "What is it?" she leaned in as her wife opened the box.

"From the size of the box I might guess a toaster," Rosalie began to pull out packing material.

"It's not a toaster!" Emmett laughed. "Let's help them, Babe," he reached for the box.

"I think both of you will very much like this," Nasir held the box steady while Emmett very carefully extracted it's contents.

"Oh, Rosie!" Maggie grabbed her wife's arm as Emmett finished unwrapping a beautiful, mirrored jewelery box. A box with doors on part of the front that doubled as picture frames. And this box already had pictures in it.

"The boys!" Maggie was touched to the point of choking up when this wonderful gift came complete with the smiling faces of their sons.

"You guys!" Rosalie too was moved.

"I love it! It's beautiful!" Maggie flung her arms around Emmett's neck. Emmett very carefully placed the box down on the bed before he wrapped his arms around Maggie.

"I love it too. Thanks, boys," Rosalie gave Nasir a hug and kiss on his cheek.

"Okay, now help me pack it away again, nice and safe," Maggie requested as she let Emmett go. Emmett and Nasir were practiced at unpacking and repackaging this gift, and had it safe back in it's wrappings and box in no time. They left the box there to be picked up later and all four headed back downstairs to the reception.

A slow song was playing over the speakers and quite a few couples occupied the small dance floor. Carson, Justin, Roger and Roberto were in shirtsleeves as they danced with their ladies. They all held their wives very close. Garrett held Seth the same way. The DJ had abandoned his post and danced next to Seth and Garrett, with Dane in his arms. Emmett and Nasir, and Rosalie and Maggie took the last remaining space on the floor and finished out the song.

After that, the party began to wind down. The first to make their good byes were Emmett's boss and his family. Emmett and Nasir saw them out, all the way to the curb. Suzie and boyfriend Corey, who had been made a little more friendly by drink, were the next to leave. Miles and Sylvia, as entertaining and entertained as they were by Emmett's mother and the Thompsons, could last no longer, and it was well past their usual bedtime anyway.

The DJ's practiced ear told him when he was running out of time. Rather than leave Dane standing alone on the dance floor, Tony took his hand and led him off the floor and back around to his console. Dane found it sweet that Tony wanted to keep him with him. So did Garrett and Seth.

"I think you have done beautiful things here tonight on many levels, my clever little husband," Garrett smiled down on Seth.

"I think so too," Seth agreed. "Of course, the most beautiful and clever thing I've ever done is marry you," he leaned his head on Garrett's chest as the song finished. Nothing could have warmed Garrett's heart ay more. He held Seth's head to his chest with a gentle, soothing hand.

The Thompsons and elder McCartys continued the exodus. As Celeste's gown had it's own jacket, the judge was the last remaining straight man wearing his own. Sonja in particular swam in her husband's tux jacket. She had to roll up the sleeves and in her short dress, from behind, it appeared the jacket was all she wore.

George led the group with a small tray he had borrowed from the bar. Celeste, Auguste, Noreen and Estelle followed him. The two great grandmothers had bonded and walked slowly, arm in arm, as they spoke of their very favorite topic, great grandchildren.

"Nasir, Emmett, we're going to call it a night," George set the tray down on the nearest table. "I won't be able to do it tomorrow, as we're flying out right after brunch, so I wanted to share a last scotch with you now, Nasir," he handed one tumbler to the smiling Arab groom. "I didn't want to leave you out, Emmett. The bartender tells me you would enjoy this," George finished by handing a Spaten to Emmett.

"Yes, Sir," Emmett confirmed.

"Is this Macallan?" Nasir asked.

"No. This is Macallan," George picked up the remaining tumbler. "That," he pointed at the glass Nasir held, "is the inferior single malt you prefer."

"Ohhh," Nasir enjoyed the banter. He spread his hands. "George, I thought we discussed this."

"We did. You just weren't listening," George continued.

"Pay him no mind," Celeste put a hand on Nasir's arm.

"What my darling wife means, is," George put his arm around her, "we both wish you men the very best."

"Thank you, so much," Nasir said as they all touched their glasses and beer bottle together.

"Yes, thank you both. And thank you so much for coming," Emmett added.

"We're very glad we could," Celeste smiled sweetly.

"You guys heading out?" Justin asked as he, Melinda and the other straight couples joined them. Melinda, Sonja, Leah and Yvonne all wore their men's suit jackets.

"Not before I finish my scotch," George stated.

"When are you going to have enough of that?" Celeste asked.

"Who's to say how long I'll live, Dear?" George returned.

"Oh, honestly," Celeste rolled her eyes and turned away.

Auguste stepped up between Emmett and Nasir and put an arm around each of them. She leaned her head first on her son, and then on her son-in-law. Emmett and Nasir both put an arm around her as well.

"Mutti, are you taking off now too?" Carson asked his mother.

"Ja. You want I take Connor with me?" she offered.

"Yeah, would you? Can you keep him again? We'll collect him in the morning," Carson requested.

"Ja, I do," Auguste confirmed.

"We should probably collect a little girl. I'm sure we came with one," Justin laughed at himself.

"Should we head home, Rosie?" Maggie asked her wife.

"We can, Freckles. Are you ready to go?" Rosalie countered.

"I think so. We love you guys," she reached for Emmett. "Thank you for including us in your special day."

"Thank you both for making our day so special," Emmett hugged her.

Rosalie reached up and took hold of the hair on Nasir's chin, and leaned up to kiss him on his lips. They both smiled and she patted his cheek.

"Let us help you with the kids," Emmett suggested.

"Oh, please," Maggie agreed. "I have an expensive jewelery box to carry."

"You guys aren't taking off, are you?" Emmett pointed at Leah and Roberto.

"Stay and come back to the hotel with us for a last nightcap," Garrett suggested.

"You want to, Chula?" Roberto put his hand on Leah's back.

"Yeah, I would," Leah agreed.

"I like his jacket on you," Seth commented. "See what else you can get him to take off. We'll be right back," he and Garrett joined the mass movement toward the great hall.

"Hey, I'll run out and get all the cars pulled up," Roberto offered.

"Good idea. Thank you, Roberto," Garrett called back. He quickly inserted himself between Melinda and his older brother as they walked along. Seth put his arm around Melinda from her other side.

"You two know how much we love you," Garrett began. "If there is anything at all that we can do..."

"Absolutely," Seth wholly agreed.

"We have all the babysitters we could ever need, but I'm sure things will come up," Justin answered. "Actually, you know what I will need more than anything?"

"What?" Seth bit.

"Both my little brothers at the hospital with me when my beautiful wife goes into labor and we have our baby," Justin smiled at them.

"Well, that's a given," Seth dismissed.

The group trooped up the front stairs and down the right wing to the guest room across the hall from the sitting room where Emmett and Nasir's family had relaxed prior to the ceremony. Seth opened the door slowly and peered inside. Molly sat reading in a corner under the light of a dim lamp. The room was otherwise fairly dark.

"Is it that time?" Molly closed her book and rose from the comfortable chair as parents streamed in behind Seth. On top of the big bed, covered by a throw, lay Stephanie and Larissa, with Ren and Liam on the outsides next to them.

"Oh my God, Mel, look at that," Justin gestured to where their daughter was being spooned by Liam. "Our daughter's already sleeping with boys."

"Justin, it's cute," Melinda stated.

"It is now," Justin cocked his head.

"That's my boy," Rosalie smiled.

"Where's Owen?" Maggie asked.

"Where's Connor?" Carson found the pack'n play empty.

"Oh, they're over here," Molly walked over to a chaise in the far corner. "Owen wanted Connor with him," she explained. "I kinda packed pillows in around them to make sure the little one didn't wiggle his way off."

On the chaise, Owen reclined in a nest of pillows. Connor slept peacefully, fully atop the bigger boy's chest.

"Carson, how cute is this?" Sonja was touched by the tender display.

"Oh, Rosie, look," Maggie was equally moved.

"I am so gonna save this for when he's older," Carson took out his cell and snapped a picture of the sleeping boys.

"It might not embarrass him," Seth pointed out. "He might look back fondly on his first boyfriend. You don't know."

"Only time will tell, Seth. It doesn't matter to me who he loves, just that he find someone good, who loves him back, like my brother and I both did," Carson slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"With any luck he'll find himself an Injun," Justin snickered as he picked up Stephanie.

Seth whirled around and made a fist, but stopped himself. "Oh, if only you weren't holding your daughter."

"There's our big guy," Emmett easily picked up a sleeping Liam. Carson picked up Connor and Nasir picked up Owen, while Roger hefted his son.

"Need some help with this one?" Rosalie didn't wait for a response and gently gathered up the sweetly slumbering Larissa. Extra hands picked up the kids' bags, that Molly had packed and ready to go.

Though Seth had told them her services were covered, grateful parents and uncles pulled money from their purses and wallets. In a matter of less than two minutes Molly had four hundred dollars in her hands and Seth hadn't paid her yet. She resolved right then and there, anytime Seth Clearwater needed her babysitting services, he would have it. That these were all good kids was just icing on the cake.

Carefully down the stairs the adults carried their precious cargo. They all felt a strong sense of love and community as they jointly cared for each other's children, those who represented their collective future.

The Phantom was back and it's driver stood patiently beside it as Matt and Tim worked quickly to line up vehicles behind it.

Noreen and Estelle kissed and hugged each other before Noreen joined Auguste in the back of the Phantom. Carson entrusted his son to his mother's arms and shut them in while the driver slipped in behind his wheel. Emmett and Nasir placed Liam and Owen carefully in the back of their family minivan. They knew just how to strap the kids into their respective car and booster seats. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Justin strapped his daughter into the back of his wife's GLK and then walked back to the Silver Wraith where he found his mother just settling in behind the wheel.

"You know the way, Mom? You want us to lead you?" Justin asked as he appeared in her door.

"It's just a few blocks, Justin," Celeste assured.

"But you know you're facing the wrong way, right? It's a few blocks that way," Justin pointed. "You have to go under the freeway."

"I can drive myself around the block," Celeste assured her oldest.

"We can lead you. It's no problem," Justin spread his arms.

"Don't be silly. Take your family home," Celeste directed.

"Seth, c'mere," Justin saw his little brother-in-law walking toward them. "What's the easiest way to get back to the Fairmont from here?"

"Seneca," Seth pointed to the cross street behind them. "It goes under the interstate and becomes one way the right way. It'll take you straight to the hotel. Just go around the block."

"We'll do that, Seth, thank you. See you boys in the morning. Shut my door now," Celeste directed.

"Okay, night," Justin shut his mother's door.

Celeste, George and Estelle watched Seth walk Justin back to his car where Garrett waited with Melinda.

"Why do our children think we're helpless?" Celeste wondered aloud as she started the old car and turned on the lights.

"I'm glad they don't do it to just me," George observed from the front seat beside his wife.

"You had a good time with Emmett's gandmother it seemed, Mother," Celeste looked in the rearview mirror in an attempt to see her mother in the backseat.

"Irish women are all mad and daft," the English woman summed up. "She's delightful. I love her to little bits," Estelle finished. George chuckled and Celeste just shook her head.

The Rolls Royces formed book ends as the brand new Phantom took the lead, and the thirty year old Silver Wraith brought up the rear. Emmett, Nasir, Seth, Garrett, Carson, Sonja, Leah and Roberto stood on the Stimson-Green lawn and waved as the Donovan minivan, Hale-O'Callaghan minivan and Thompson toy SUV drove out in the middle of the caravan.

"So," Carson put his arms around Emmett and Nasir, "that bartender of yours hasn't run out of beer has he?"

"I think we should go check!" Emmett enthused.

"But does he have any good tequila, is the real question," Carson added as they all moved toward the mansion.

"Oh, he does," Roberto confirmed.

"Hey, that's right!" Carson's face lit up. "We got us an actual Mexican guy right here. Show us how it's done, Brother!"

"Follow me, niños y niñas," Roberto started to roll up his shirt sleeves.

"How did I not know you were such a tequila hound, Carson?" Seth wondered. "I don't know if I can take any more."

"C'mon, Seth," Carson urged.

"I think we could do one more, Sweetness," Garrett rubbed his husband's back.

"One more it is," Seth was instantly convinced.

Tony had put on another slow song and held Dane close as they danced together. They didn't bother to go out onto the dance floor as they had been left alone and danced behind Tony's console. The DJ gently ran the back of his fingers across the shorter man's cheek.

"I know you were surprised that I'm single, but, how the hell could a sweet, cute guy like you be?" Tony asked.

"I am," Dane gave a shrug. There was a sadness in Dane's eyes as he confirmed this and Tony could see it.

"There's a story there and I want to hear it. I'd really like to get to know you, Dane. I hope you'll come tomorrow," Tony expressed.

"I will, Tony, for sure," Dane promised. They both turned when the loud straight guy took possession of the whole room.

"Alright!" Carson clapped his hands. "Let's get our drink on!" he led the way to the ready and waiting Milan at the bar. "C'mon, you two! I need all the gay boys over here," Carson yelled across at Tony and Dane.

Milan knew well what everyone drank and had fresh beers out of the ice, wine poured and cocktails underway before they even reached him.

"Oh, man. Em, whatever you're payin' this guy, it's not enough," Carson took two twenties out of his wallet and dropped them into Milan's tip jar.

"Milan, amigo, pour us some of the good stuff," Roberto picked up and took a swig of his Dos Equis.

"Yes, Sir. Ten?" Milan reached for glasses.

"Please," Roberto confirmed. Milan lined up shot glasses and poured.

Dane and Tony walked across the dance floor and down to the other end of the drawing room to where the bar was located. Seth put his arm around Dane as his colleague and friend stepped up next to him. Seth smiled up at Dane and both men knew why without any words.

"Okay, set us up some limes and salt," Carson rubbed his hands together in anticipation.

"Limes and salt?" Roberto shook his head. "That's for amateurs, man."

"Well, how the hell do you drink it?" Carson demanded.

"Like this," Roberto picked up one of the shot glasses and took a sip.

"You sip it like a little girl?" Carson gave the Mexican a good natured hard time.

"You wanted to know how we do it in Mexico, then pay attention, gringos," Roberto ribbed right back. "We sip good tequila and we don't drink crap tequila at all. Not if we can help it, that is."

"And why is it this color?" Carson picked up a glass with the amber tinted spirit.

"This is reposato," Roberto explained. "It has been rested, or aged, for a time in oak barrels. The silver, clear tequila you are used to, is distilled and then bottled immediately. Have a sip, everyone," he handed a shot glass to Leah. Carson passed the rest out to his wife, Emmett, Nasir, Seth, Garrett, Dane and Tony.

"Prost," Emmett raised his glass.

"Prost," Carson echoed as they all took a sip.

"Oh, that's pretty good, actually," Emmett commented.

"It is," Garrett agreed.

"I like it," Nasir nodded.

"I never thought I would want to taste it," Carson considered and drained the rest of his shot. "I always drank tequila 'cause I like the buzz, not because it tastes good."

"Savor it, don't gulp it," Roberto coached. "Chula, we should host a tequila tasting party at my place," he put his arm around Leah. "We'll serve it in proper caballitos and everything."

"Good idea, Papi," Leah endorsed.

"That does sound like a nice idea, Roberto," Seth agreed. "When would you and your Pueblo squaw like to have this party?"

"Next time everyone is back in town," Leah gave a serious answer to her brother's jibe.

"We would be happy to fly back in for that!" Carson enthused. He set his shot glass on the bar. "Hit me again, Brother."

"Not me. I'm done," Seth set his glass down as well. "Any more fire water and I won't be able to spend the night on my husband's dick."

"Milan, Seth is cut off," Garrett spoke casually as Carson tried not to spit his mouthful of beer on everyone.

"We can move this party back to the hotel," Emmett suggested. "You guys can wrap it up. Dane, c'mere. Thanks for everything," he gathered the smaller man into his arms for a tight hug.

"Garrett, you have all the checks and cash?" Nasir asked his best man quietly. In answer Garrett simply patted the breast pocket of his tux.

"Tony, glad you finally got to meet my husband," Emmett gave the DJ a hug as well.

"I'm glad I could do this for you guys too," Tony expressed. "Nasir," he turned his dazzling smile on the other groom.

"Milan," Garrett walked behind the bar. "We are going to say we are done for the evening," he put his arm around the bartender and stuck a couple of large bills into Milan's pants pocket. "And I am going to need to see every one of your cohorts."

"Yes, sir, Mr. Garrett," Milan smiled. "You maybe come with me?"

"I will," Garrett confirmed and followed Milan toward the dinning room.

"I guess I'll start packing up," Tony stated.

"Need some help?" Dane offered.

"That's so sweet of you, Dane," Seth observed. "Isn't he sweet, Tony?"

"In more ways than one, I bet," Tony smiled and Dane blushed. "C'mon," he put his arm around Dane's shoulders and led him back toward the dance floor.

"I wonder if I can rope the valet boys into helping us load the cars," Seth mused aloud. "I'll be right back."

"Should we go upstairs and gather our things?" Nasir asked.

"Let's do that, Babe," Emmett took his husband's hand as they headed for the great hall and the stairs.

Matt and Tim brought up Tony's van, Roberto and Dane's cars, and parked them behind the Town Car limousine. As bags and other items were brought down, they took them out to Bobby to pack in the trunk. Carla very carefully packaged up the top tier of the cake for transport and freezing. Seth carried this while Emmett carried the locked chest with the cards and gift envelopes in it. Tony and Dane, both back in their suit jackets, took the most time to load up and Dane gave what help he could, which was that much more than Tony was used to.

"Okay, everybody pile in," Seth directed. Bobby quickly opened the rear door and smiled at the very pretty woman wearing her husband's tux jacket.

"Hey, I saw that," Carson pointed at the driver as his wife got into the car. "Wow, I'm not used to guys my brother and Seth know checking out my wife," he realized aloud.

"You're a lucky man, Sir," Bobby gave a nod.

"Don't I know it, Buddy," Carson followed Sonja into the car.

"Hey, guys," Dane held his camera. "I'm pretty sure the wedding night is gonna be something special. Sure you don't want that documented?"

"You know we do not allow our camera men to wear clothes in our bedroom," Nasir quipped.

"Small price to pay. Done," Dane agreed.

"Not this time, Dane, but thanks anyway," Emmett chuckled and gave him another hug.

"I guess I'm done for the night then. Enjoy, guys. I'll have pictures emailed to you by morning," Dane gave a wave and headed for his car to stash his camera.

"Okay, you guys are meeting us at the hotel?" Seth grabbed his sister's arm.

"Take it easy. We'll see you in five whole minutes," Leah assured him.

"Okay," Seth dashed on to give Dane and Tony a last hug before he ran back to his waiting husband. Garrett naturally seated himself within the limo first. Seth invariably settled his smaller body against his husband in some manner, and Garrett wouldn't have it any other way. Garrett opened his arms and welcomed Seth into his loving embrace as usual. Bobby shut them in with their grooms and walked around the car to take the wheel.

Dane and Tony stood on the sidewalk together and watched the limo pull away and the Mustang follow it.

"So," Dane began, but didn't know what else to say.

"I had a good time tonight, Dane," Tony offered. "Because of you."

"Really? Me too, Tony," Dane smiled. "Really nice."

"I gotta get all this shit put away and let Kayla out," Tony gestured with his head toward his van. "Then I told DJ Lightray I'd come check her out at Neighbors Underground if I found time tonight."

"Lightray," Dane considered. "She DJs the Vogue and Goth nights there, right?"

"Yeah, you been?" Tony smiled.

"A couple of times. Tony, you're not bi, are you?" Dane forced himself to ask.

"Ha!" Tony laughed. "Fuck no. Where did that question come from?"

"I'll tell you later. I should get home and start organizing the guys' pictures," Dane looked away.

"Give me your phone," Tony held out his hand. Dane said nothing, but obeyed.

Tony dialed his own number and just as soon as his pocket rang he ended the call. "There," he handed Dane's cell back to him. "See you at the park," Tony put a hand on the back of the smaller man's neck. They liked each other a great deal. They could both feel the electricity. For a long moment both men just looked into each other's eyes. Both men had been hurt before and did not want to be again. And both men could see it.

"Any time after eight," Tony let go of Dane and stepped away.

"I'll be there. See you tomorrow," Dane gave a wave. He walked to his car as Tony got behind the wheel of his van. Both men drove away from Stimson-Green with the other very much on his mind.

* * *

There were two valet/doorman/bellman on staff at the Sorrento until midnight on the weekends. They did occasionally get held over for late check-ins, but such was not the case tonight, with the house already full and occupied. They were both ready at the front doors when the white Town Car limousine pulled up under the porte cochere, followed closely by the black Mustang GT.

"Good evening," the pleasant young men greeted as they opened the passenger side doors of the limo and the Mustang. One of them rushed to fetch a bell cart when the driver of the limo popped the trunk.

Garrett checked his watch and discovered that they still had time. "Does everyone know where the Fireside Room lounge is? They put some special champagne to ice for us earlier," he took charge.

"Garrett," Nasir called from the rear of the big car. The bellman was loading everything from the trunk onto his cart.

"Oh, if you have something with which to tag the bags, I'll write room numbers on them," Garrett directed. The bellman immediately produced several hotel bag tags and handed them over.

"There we are. If you'll deliver all of these to those rooms for us. We'll all be in the bar," Garrett finished affixing the tags.

"And thank you for your help," Nasir tipped the bellman handsomely.

"What will we do with the cake top?" Emmett asked as he picked it up.

"We'll take that with us. The hotel can place it in their walk-in. We'll pick it up when we check out," Garrett continued to lead.

"Champagne, everyone," Seth held up an arm and led the way into the hotel.

The Fireside Room was quiet, or at least, it was now. The two jazz musicians that came on at seven in the evening had been followed by a harpist playing lilting Celtic notes on a giant instrument that stood taller than she did. Edward and Cliff brought Troy and Zack back to the hotel, and after putting the younger men to bed, or, at least consigning them to their room, returned to the lobby, as they both found her music at once soothing and inviting. They took two comfortable leather club chairs with a small table between them at the periphery of the Fireside Room just in time to catch her last song, before she finished at eleven. The patrons who had enjoyed her music mostly dispersed when the harpist finished. Only one other table, far from them, remained. Edward and Cliff had relative privacy and peace to speak earnestly of serious topics.

Until the wedding party et al arrived. They heard them before they saw them. Edward and Cliff both turned at Emmett's loud, "Hey, here they are!"

Seth in black, led the grooms in white and the rest of the group straight for them.

"Oh shit. The squadron found us," Edward gave the visibly distraught Cliff a regretful face as he used the old, familiar term, coined back when they were a couple. He put a supportive hand on Cliff's arm as the blonde man worked hard and quickly to compose himself, forcing a smile onto a face that desperately did not want to.

"Hey, guys," Emmett smiled as the group reached Edward and Cliff.

"Emmett, come with me," Garrett took charge and continued on toward the small, but charming bar. This bartender wore a black vest over his white tux shirt and black bow tie, that bore a hotel name tag reading: Arthur.

"Evening, gentlemen," the dark haired barman greeted them.

"I'm Garrett Thompson," Garrett produced a claim ticket and placed it on the bar. "I left four bottles of Cristal to be placed on ice for us."

"Oh, yes, Sir. I'll just ring to have them brought up," Arthur picked up the ticket and reached for the house phone.

"And Mr. McCarty needs this placed in refrigeration until he checks out," Garrett directed. He pulled his Mont Blanc pen from his inner jacket pocket and wrote Emmett's name and room number on the top of the box.

"Yes, Sir. And shall I open and pour your champagne for you?" Arthur asked.

"Yes, please. We're ten," Garrett informed.

"We thought Leo and Zack would be with you," Seth started in on Edward and Cliff. "They turned in?"

"What?" Carson furrowed his brow. "They should be able to outlast all of us."

"They don't really drink, so they can't keep up," Edward explained.

"You're still not checked in?" Seth, of course, noticed Cliff's bag stashed under the small table.

And just like that, their opening presented itself.

"Uh, no," Edward turned to Cliff. "We should go do that now. Let's go get you checked in finally," he threw Cliff a lifeline.

"Good idea, Edward," Cliff pulled his bag out from under the table as he and Edward rose.

"I'll take that," Edward took the bag from Cliff. "Go ahead," he bid and followed his ex toward reception.

Those remaining thought little of it and assumed they would both be back in moments. Emmett and Carson set about moving furniture to pull together their own little living room that would accommodate ten. Arthur and two room service waiters appeared carrying four ice buckets and a tray of flutes between them. The barman quickly set about opening and pouring the fine Louis Roederer Prestige Cuvée Cristal Rosé. It took two of the bottles to fill ten flutes.

"Oh, it's pink too," Carson observed with entirely faux enthusiasm.

"I suppose you'd rather have a beer. Do you know how good this stuff is?" Seth gestured.

"You know what, Seth? At this point I don't care what I drink, as long as it's alcohol," Carson stated.

"Nice," Emmett gave a nod.

"Here we are everyone," Garrett picked up a flute as he invited the group to do the same. He took the five steps required for an unobstructed view of the front desk, only to discover Edward and Cliff were not there. "Now where have those two gone? Oh, well," Garrett returned to the group, put his arm around Seth and held up his glass. "Emmett and Nasir, you are our brothers and best friends. You shared a glass of this with us at the conclusion of our reception the day Seth did me the honor of becoming my husband."

"Aw, Honey," Seth leaned his head against Garrett.

"So I think it is fitting that we share a glass now with you," Garrett continued. "It means more to us than we can say to have stood by your side today. I said it when we got married and I'll say it again now, here is to finding your soul mate and love of your life, and being with him, or her," he amended with a tip of his glass toward Leah and Sonja, "for the rest of your life."

"Here, here, Garrett," Nasir led the agreements as they all took a sip. Carson and Roberto in particular tightened the arm they had around their ladies.

"Wow, this shit is pretty good," Carson regarded his silky smooth pink champagne. "Are all gay guys this classy?"

"No one is as classy as my husband," Seth answered.

"I doubt that, but thank you, Sweetness," Garrett rubbed his husband's back. "Let's all have a seat, shall we?" he proposed. The group made themselves comfortable in the chairs and settees that had been gathered.

"I really wish Jasper could have been here, especially now," Emmett expressed. "I mean with Edward to sit down right here with us now, more than any other time."

"I know, Emmy," Seth felt the same way.

"What the hell happened to Edward anyway?" Carson asked.

"Getting Cliff settled in, I imagine," Garrett mused.

"So what's tomorrow look like?" Carson moved on to the next topic.

"Brunch right here at the hotel at ten in our suite, to give those of you catching flights time to do so," Emmett answered. "You guys better be there," he pointed at Leah and Roberto. "We want all our family with us."

"We'll stay at my place tonight, Guapo," Leah entwined her fingers with his. "It's much closer."

"Do you keep clothes at her place, Guapo?" Seth probed as casually as he was able.

"I do," Roberto confirmed.

"None of your business," Leah knew her brother well.

"Though, nothing appropriate, I don't think," Roberto continued undeterred. "Just jeans and tee shirts."

"That's just fine. Everybody should be comfortable," Emmett spoke up.

"I'm wearin' flip flops," Carson added.

"No he's not," Sonja shook her head.

"So, what's on the menu at brunch?" Carson downed the remaining contents of his flute.

"Ceviche," Seth answered quickly.

Carson slowly raised his eyebrows as Roberto chuckled. He looked to his wife, "I'm afraid, Honey, 'cause I don't know what that is."

"He's kidding," Leah assured.

"It's a seafood dish we make with raw fish, snapper usually," Roberto informed. "The fish is cooked, but not with heat. We cube it up real small and the lemon juice cures it."

"Papito Chuy makes killer ceviche," Leah commented.

And her brother could not let that go. "Did you just say, 'papito Chuy'?"

"My papito does make excellent ceviche," Roberto agreed. "And he taught me everything he knows. I could make it for our tequila tasting party."

"Good idea," Leah agreed.

"Maybe we won't fly in for that," Carson reconsidered.

"Papito Chuy would be...?" Seth queried.

"Sorry, my dad," Roberto clarified.

"And you call his dad, papito Chuy?" Seth asked his sister.

"Everyone in the family calls him that," Leah answered.

"Oh, you do, do you?" Seth pressed.

"Sweetness, have we decided where we would like to stay on our honeymoon?" Garrett tried to distract his husband.

"Nasir's working on that," Seth gave a dismissive wave. He turned back to his sister, prepared to inquire further, but was arrested by her pointed finger and the look on her face. "Okay, but we will come back to this."

They continued to chat amongst themselves and Garrett opened another bottle of cristal rosé. Eventually it became more than apparent that Edward and Cliff were not coming back.

"Those two had better have a good explanation in the morning," Seth threatened.

"I'm sure something came up, Sweetness," Garrett rubbed his husband's shoulder. And when he saw Seth raise his eyebrows, added, "But I'm sure it's not that."

"Speaking of things coming up, if I don't get my beautiful wife up to our room very soon, I am going to behave inappropriately right here in the lobby," Carson shared.

"Hang on, big boy," Sonja patted his leg.

"I was just thinking that, Car," Emmett gently ran his fingers through the hair on the nape of Nasir's neck.

"Me too," Nasir agreed.

"Me too," Leah echoed.

"It's unanimous," Garrett rose. He pulled the last intact bottle from it's ice as everyone else stood up as well. "We'll save this for morning."

"Good night, Sis," Seth moved to his sister. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"Oh, I will. I'm gonna ride my mustang," Leah spoke quietly into her brother's ear.

"I note the omission of the word 'in', in that sentence, and understand you perfectly," Seth smiled.

"What does he understand?" Roberto asked.

"I understand _everything_. And I better hear all about it in the morning," Seth gave a final nod on the subject.

"Good night, Sis," Emmett said it just as Seth did, but while Seth's hug was gentle and sweet, his was warm and all encompassing.

"Roberto," Seth reached for him. Roberto extended his hand only for Seth to move in for a hug.

"Okay. Okay, now," Roberto tried to grab Seth's arms as the smaller man's hands moved all over his torso under his jacket.

"Hee," Seth found that very amusing and bounced away.

"I hope he's insured, Garrett," Leah made her veiled threat.

"Oh, he is," Garrett confirmed.

"I'm insured?" Seth tilted his head.

"We both are," Garrett stated.

"I can't even think about that right now I'm so crazy horny," Seth shook his head. "I need a cock down my throat. Care to supply one?" he took Garrett's hand.

"Mine is yours to command," Garrett affirmed.

"I like your style, Mr. Thompson," Seth licked his lips.

"I'm so crazy horny myself, that didn't even bother me," Carson commented.

"It just makes me more so," Nasir put his arm around Emmett. "Our wedding night suite awaits us, my habibi zawji."

"Let's not keep it waiting," Emmett smiled at his husband.

"And on that note, goodnight, all," Carson gave a wave.

With a few final hugs for the couple heading for the front entrance, Emmett, Nasir, Seth, Garrett, Carson and Sonja all headed up to their rooms. None of them were the least bit tired. None of them kept their hands to themselves in the elevator.


	20. Chapter 20

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I have mentioned before that I felt this book was light on lemony goodness. I am about to make up for that. And speaking of fantastic lemony yummy, has everyone read Errors 58? I just can't get enough of Edward and Jasper expressing their love, especially physically, for each other. Liz, a great chapter as always.

Now, as you read on, you will find I tackled something in the first part of this chapter that I've never done before. It was (partly) virgin territory for me, but I think it turned out rather well. And my darling sister was of enormous help here, especially with certain mechanics. (and quite a trooper she is too. I think she even used the word 'squick' at one point)

Miss Maureen, there is a section in the second part aimed right at you. You'll know it when you read it. Giant hugs and kisses to both my sisters.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 20: Wedding Night, Part I**

Carson and Sonja reached their floor first. With good natured hugs, they parted from the gay couples and Carson was almost disappointed that no one wanted to pat his butt one last time. All thoughts of men touching him fled from his mind as he followed his wife down the deserted hotel corridor to their room. When Sonja stopped at their door to fish their room key from her purse, he pressed himself up against her from behind.

"Oh, you think you want it like that tonight?" Sonja deliberately took her time with the room key as her husband's hands circled around her waist and travelled up her body. "You want me from behind?"

"From behind," Carson bent to kiss the side of her neck and as he did so, reached to run a hand up her thigh, hiking her dress up in the process. "From the front. From the bottom."

Sonja tilted her head to the side as she reached up and ran the fingers of one hand through his short, dark hair. Carson continued to kiss his way along her neck as he cupped and ever so gently massaged her breast with his left hand through the thin fabric of her dress and bra. A dress and bra he could not wait to rid her of. With his right hand he continued to explore the delights of his beautiful, blonde wife's thighs. Carson hiked her dress up as far as he dared before he knew she would stop him. Just the thought of her sweet, wet pussy had the fireman's pole rock hard and Sonja could feel it. Carson didn't even know that she had the key in hand and had unlocked their door until she pushed it open.

"Get in here," Sonja commanded. She grabbed his hand as she moved forward out of his clutches and pulled him into their room. "Unzip me," she instructed as she shrugged out of his tux jacket.

"Oh, yes, Honey," Carson did not hesitate. It was one of his very favorite things to do. Sonja just held his jacket in her hands as her husband carefully pulled down the delicate zipper all the way, exposing her back and the back of her black, lace, strapless bra to him.

"I know you want me to help you with this," Carson's deft and practiced fingers had the clasps on his wife's bra undone in an instant. Sonja held her dress and bra in place with the arm in which she held his jacket. She turned and, with her other hand, reached up to grab hold of his tie. Sonja pulled Carson's face down to hers by his tie.

"What I want," Sonja spoke with her lips a hair's breadth from his, "is for you to get out of these clothes."

Carson couldn't stand it. He closed the distance and attacked her mouth with a growl. He pulled his jacket out of her hands and threw it. Where it landed, Carson did not know or care. With Sonja's dress unzipped and bra unfastened, both came away easily and two of the best things in Carson's world were in his hands.

"Mmm!" Carson stuck his tongue even deeper into her mouth and Sonja welcomed it. She liked her husband's hunger. Sonja loosened his tie and pulled it off of him as he slowly maneuvered her backward. It wasn't as much the dress that fell about her ankles as the bed behind her that caused her to fall backwards. Carson was on his mate in a flash.

"Oh, Honey," Carson knelt beside the bed between his wife's legs. He lifted her right leg and placed it over his shoulder as he kissed his way from her knee all the way up to the edge of her panties.

"Mmm," Sonja enjoyed the loving attention of her husband's lips along her inner thigh. Carson curled his fingers into the waistband of her black lace thong. It was very skimpy, but anything was too much as far as Carson was concerned. Sonja obliged by lifting her hips toward his face as he pulled her panties down. Carson closed his eyes as he drew his wife's last tiny garment down her legs. Sonja lifted her left leg first to pull it free of the unwanted scrap of fabric, and then placed her leg on her husband's broad shoulder as she did the same with her right. Carson opened his eyes and looked down on the glorious naked beauty of his Nordic blonde wife. Sonja watched him do the thing he damn near always did as he held her panties in his fist. He brought them to his face and let his eyes roll back as he inhaled deeply thought his nose. Her scent went straight to his dick every time.

"You can have the real thing," Sonja repeated the line she used every time he did that.

"You are so beautiful, Sonja," Carson dropped the panties as he crawled up over her. He did not let his weight bear down on her as he lowered his face to hers. Sonja opened her mouth to his and welcomed his tongue into her mouth with her own once again. She busied her hands unbuttoning his vest and pulled his shirttail out of his pants.

"Mmph!" Carson moaned into her mouth as she grabbed his throbbing erection through the thin fabric of his dress pants and underwear. He broke their kiss and she reveled in the kisses he trailed down her throat, across one collar bone, and down onto her breasts. Carson's crotch was out of her reach, but he didn't care as he cupped Sonja's left breast from the side with his right hand and brought his lips to her nipple. He closed his mouth around it and circled the pert nipple with his tongue. Sonja sighed and began to unbutton the part of her husband's shirt she could reach as he moved his mouth to her right breast. Carson applied gentle suction on his wife's second, perfect breast

Carson never even noticed that she slipped his diamond initial cufflinks out of his French cuffs. Sonja just managed to reach to place them on the bedside table when he started to kiss his way down her body. Carson felt her tug on his shirt and vest and just let her pull them both off over his head as he trailed wet kisses down his wife's trim, little torso. Sonja threw his waded up tux shirt and vest on the floor as his nose brushed through the pubic hair that she kept trimmed into a nice, neat little strip, the way he liked it. Carson closed his eyes as he rubbed his nose over her pussy and breathed in deeply. He raised his head and licked his lips without even realizing it as he gazed upon his wife's exposed flower.

"Oh, Sonja," Carson admired. He lowered his face and just barely touched her clit with the tip of his tongue. It satisfied him greatly when she sucked in an audible breath and her whole body reacted. Carson looked up at his wife's face and smiled before he ran his tongue in a deep, broad lap through her lips and over her most sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Ugh," Sonja moaned as her husband's tongue again drew across her swollen pearl. "Huh, uh," she could not help but squirm as his mouth closed over her nub. Carson reached up to fondle her breasts with both hands as he tounged and sucked on his wife's inflamed bead. Her nipples were now very erect as well, and that only served to turn him on more.

"Carson," Sonja put a hand to his head tugged on his hair as her husband made love to her with his mouth. Her moans, her taste, the feel of her body and the way she squirmed, all combined to make his neglected cock ache with almost painful hardness in his pants. Carson longed to be inside her, but at the moment his wife's pussy was just too sweet.

Sonja didn't care about what little make up she wore or her hair as she writhed under her husband's loving attention. "Hnnn," she all but whined as she rubbed one of the strong arms and large hands that massaged her breasts. With her other hand Sonja simultaneously puled his hair and pushed his head down on her pussy. As if Carson needed any encouragement.

Carson loved it when his wife pulled his hair. The more excited she became the harder she pulled. Of course, Carson didn't need Sonja to do that, to know that he was driving her toward orgasm. The way she moved and the sounds she made, and, most excitingly, the more her sweet juices flowed. Sonja felt every bit of his desire as her husband's lips and tongue worked her hard and sensitive bud. Carson loved what he was able to do to his beautiful wife when he felt her syrup run down his chin.

Sonja began to tremble uncontrollably. Then she beagn to sing the song that was sweetest to her husband's ears.

"Carson! Ugh. Carson, I need your cock!" Sonja cried as her whole body quivered on the bed.

"Grruh!" Carson growled into her wet pussy. He lapped through her soaked lips. He tongued and sucked on her tiny, hard nub. Carson brought his arms down and put them beneath his wife's ass to hold her hips from behind. In this way he was able to lift her light body easily off the bed and onto his face.

"Hnnh!" Sonja grabbed her own suddenly neglected breasts as her husband tried to devour her and propelled her toward orgasm. "I want your cock! I need you inside me! Carson!"

It excited the fireman no end when his wife begged him for his pole. Carson sucked harder on her swollen bundle and moved his tongue faster. He wanted to make her come. He needed to make her come. He loved to make her come.

"Carson!" Sonja really pulled on his hair now and he loved that too. "Carson! Ungh!" she yelled as her orgasm wracked her body. Carson continued his ministrations on her distended bud with his lips and tongue as her juices poured down his chin.

"Ahh! God!" Sonja alternated by pushing on her husband's head and pulling on his hair, as she rode the waves of pleasure that washed through her body. It was too much. It always was, but he was too strong. Carson wanted it to be as intense as possible for her, and it was. And it very nearly made him spend himself in his underwear.

"Carson. Oh, Carson," Sonja moaned her husband's name, more music to his ears, as her violent shaking gave way to smaller tremors. Only then did Carson raise his soaked face from her equally wet pussy. He moved his arms out from under her and gently laid her butt back down on the bed.

"My God, you are so beautiful," Carson gazed upon his naked wife, flushed from her orgasm. She panted and looked up at him as he wiped his face on his bare arm. He ran his hands lovingly and soothingly over her thighs. Then he bent down again and gave her button a last lick. Her entire body flinched.

"No more. No more of that now," Sonja sat up. "I need your cock. I told you to get out of those clothes a long time ago. Stand up," she commanded. Carson did as he was ordered. Toward his right hip, his dress pants were tented obscenely and a dark spot was visible where he had leaked through both his pants and underwear.

"I think my boy is ready for me," Sonja ran her thumb over the wet spot and the dick trapped within the clothing gave a jump.

"I'm so beyond ready for you, Honey," Carson stood still as she unfastened his belt, pulled it from his pants, and threw it. Sonja unbuttoned and unzipped her husband and, while the dress pants just fell, pulled his loose boxers down after them. His negletected, aching, throbbing manhood swung toward her face and smacked on her cheek, just as she intended, as she pushed his clothing down to his ankles.

"Ho," Carson closed his eyes as his wife cupped his heavy, swollen testicles with one hand and wrapped the other hand around his rock hard cock. She gave him a stroke and watched his continuously leaking precum well up in the snake's eye.

"Mmm," Sonja ran her tongue though his slit. She placed her lips around the tip of his penis and pulled off slowly.

"Oh, don't suck me too much, Honey. I'll blow your head off, I'm so worked up right now," Carson warned. That was all she needed to hear. Sonja moved her hand down his shaft as she took him in her mouth.

"Hoh, fuck!" Carson all but hunched over as his wife's lips closed around him. The warm, wet embrace of her mouth, coupled with the soft, sensual massage of her tongue in exactly the right place on his sensitive cum tube, had him ready to blow.

"Sonja, Jesus," Carson stood rigidly still as his wife's mouth began to ride his joint. She held his big balls with a gentle hand and just held his engorged bone with the other while she bobbed her head on him. Sonja could taste his freely leaking precum on her tongue as she sucked his cock. Carson ran his fingers though his wife's long blonde hair. He in no way attempted to control her and fought against his urge to thrust into her mouth. Sitting on the bed as she was, with him standing in front of her meant that her tongue and mouth were at exactly the right angle.

"Huh, my God! Honey, you gotta stop or I'm gonna come!" Carson warned. Sonja knew by the way his legs began to tremble, and the way his orbs pulled up tight to his body, that his warning was genuine. It wasn't that he didn't want to come in his wife's mouth, as much as he needed with his very being to be inside her. And for Sonja, it wasn't that she didn't want to make him come this way, but needed to feel him inside her just as much as he did. She stopped sucking him and took as much of his cock in her mouth as she could, and just held it there.

"Oh, God!" Carson's legs quivered as he fought to hold out. Sonja did not move her tongue on him as she did this. She learned once before that when she had him this close, and went down on him as far as she could like this, and set her tongue in motion against his cum tube, his cum had flooded her throat. She didn't mind him coming in her mouth, but she wanted no more than his head in her mouth on those occasions. Sonja didn't want him to drown her as he damn near did the time she learned this lesson.

"Shit, Honey," Carson shook his head as Sonja slowly drew her mouth up and off of him. "I'm gonna need a few minutes to calm down."

"Why don't you lay down here with me," Sonja suggested as she scooted up on the bed.

"Don't have to ask me to do that twice," Carson kicked his shoes off and pulled his feet free of the encumbering pants and boxers about his ankles. He crawled onto the bed, paused to peel his black dress socks off his big feet, and tossed them on the floor. He wanted to be as naked as his wife was. Carson slid up into place and took his wife in his arms. They opened their mouths to each other and shared a deep kiss. Carson held his wife's body to his own as he kissed her. He put a hand to her face and hitched her leg up over his thigh. As he was so much taller, the leaking head of his big cock poked right at her entrance. She felt his excited bone flex against her as his cockhead was coated in her juices.

Carson was not ready to enter her yet, lest he not last more than a minute. He moved one hand down to her box and coated his fingers in her slick syrup. Sonja moaned into his mouth and put a hand on his pec as he began to rub her still very sensitive button with his slick fingers and held her tightly to his body.

With effort, Sonja forced herself to break their kiss. "Lay on your back," she instructed. Carson always obeyed his wife in bed and did so. Just as he hoped she would, Sonja got up and straddled him, her dripping wet pussy pressed against the iron hard rod that lay on his furry abdomen. She leaned down on his pecs just as his hands immediately sought her breasts again.

"You are so beautiful," Carson expressed yet again as he played with her nipples.

"And you're my big, strong, hunky fireman," Sonja leaned down to kiss his chest.

"Yeah I am. All yours," Carson rubbed her back as she kissed her way across his chest to his left nipple.

"Ugh!" Carson loved it when she nipped him. She knew he liked that and the big dick that gave a jump beneath her only served as confirmation. His cock was trapped between their bodies and when his cock flexed against her, it was in exactly the right place. And that gave her an idea.

"I wanna rub myself on your head," Sonja began to move her hips against his trapped bone, rubbing her clit on his cock.

Carson tried to relax beneath his wife as she rubbed her nub against him. Sonja kissed and licked his chest while she did so. This felt good, everything did, and Carson fought to steady himself. He lost the battle when Sonja scooted down to catch some of her own juices that had been running down onto his shaft. She then moved back up to rub her slick bud against his frenulum.

"Ugh," Carson closed his eyes as she tortured his throbbing cock and returned her lips to his nipple. She clamped her mouth down on him as she moaned into his chest.

"Oh, Honey, I'm not gonna be able to last long like this either," Carson protested as he lay beneath his wife. He was much bigger and stronger, and could easily have moved her, to have his way with her. Carson was, however, powerless against her will. He was hers to do with as she pleased. Sonja held his arms out to the side on the bed, completing his sense of helplessness and her sense of mastery over his big, strong body.

"Sonja, you're right exactly on my spot," Carson tried again.

"I know. Shut up," Sonja spoke against his chest as she moved to his right nipple.

"Ugh," Carson tried to stretch himself out to relax his taut muscles and get a second of relief, but she moved with him and continued her relentless massage of his frenulum with her clit.

"Hmm, umm," Sonja moved on him faster. As their mutual excitement and tension built, the harder his cock and her clit became. Her juices ran down over him and his precum oozed freely.

"Sonja, please, I can't hold out," Carson pleaded. "I want inside you," he continued to beg. This felt fantastic to both of them, but in the end, they both wanted the same thing. She slipped up just enough and when his bone gave another jump, moved down over him.

"Huh!" Carson threw his head back and arched his back as his organ sank into his wife's welcoming depths.

"Ugh," Sonja closed her eyes as she continued to slide down on his pole. "Fill me up, Carson. I love having you inside me."

"Oh, Sonja. Oh, my God," Carson took shallow breaths. He teetered on the edge of orgasm as his length slid up inside his wife. Sonja squeezed his entire cock with her muscles.

"No, no, no, Honey, Honey, Honey," Carson grabbed hold of his wife's hips before she could move. "Give me a second. Fuck, you feel so good," he closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. The mere embrace of her warm, wet, snug canal on his whole cock was very nearly enough to make him come.

"So do you," Sonja sat up, but as much as she wanted to ride him, his firm grip on her hips held her in place.

Carson looked up at his beautiful wife and was overcome. "I love you so much, Sonja."

"I love you too, Carson," Sonja smiled down on her prone husband. She felt him loosen his grip and lifted her hips several inches and sank back down on his cock.

"Ugh," Carson let his eyes roll back in his head a moment as his wife began to fuck him. But the sight of his wife as she rode him was too wonderful to miss. His mouth hung open as he gazed up at her. He reached one hand up to play with her perfect breasts. The other hand had more important work to do. Carson reached down to the base of his cock to coat his fingers in her juices. He brought his syrup coated fingers to his face and stuck his middle finger in his mouth.

"Mmm," Carson let his eyes roll back for a moment. He absolutely loved her taste. Carson then reached for her swollen bead. He wanted his wife to come with him and, as she increased her pace as she rode him, that train was about to come roaring into the station.

"Hmm, mmm," Sonja closed her eyes as she moved faster up and down his rock hard pole and his slick fingers worked her inflamed nub. "You feel so good, Carson, so good."

"Oh, fuck," Carson moved his fingers on her faster as she rode him right to the edge. Carson lifted his head and shoulders from the mattress as his entire body stiffened.

"Ugh, Carson," Sonja's voice rose an octive as they drove each other to climax. "Oh, God!"

"Come with me, Sonja, come with me!" Carson cried.

Sonja began to shake again as her second orgasm overtook her. She tossed her head back and bounced wildly on his post. "Carson! Ungh!" her muscles clamped around him as she shuddered and came again. Whether it was from the ministrations of his slick, skilled fingers, or his throbbing penis inside her, or both, she did not know.

"Oh, shit!" Carson tensed even further as his wife drove him to the very brink. Even as his entire body braced for his release, he knew what he had to do. In truth, Sonja had been expecting it, and even deep in the midst of her own orgasm, she went with him smoothly. Summoning strength and fortitude many men did not have, right at the moment of his orgasm, Carson grabbed his wife's ribs and flipped them both over so that she was on her back and he between her legs. He remained fully buried within her body throughout this split second process.

"Gah!" Carson roared with eyes squeezed closed as he erupted deep within his wife's body. He began to thrust himself into her with smooth, quick strokes as he came.

"Ugh," Sonja loved the feel of his big dick as it pulsed within her, filling her with his seed. She gripped his ribs and held on tightly.

"Hoh, fuck!" Carson lowered his head as he continued to buck his cream deep into his wife. He lowered his body further, but did not let his weight bear down on her. Carson moved more slowly inside his wife as his load no longer gushed, but continued to flow. Sonja kissed her husband's chest as he braced himself on his elbows and panted above her. He held still finally, his yet hard bone fully buried within her, soaked in their combined emissions.

"Oh my God, Sonja," Carson moved one arm to hold her head to him. He bent his head to the top of hers.

"I know, Carson. You're a wonderful lover," Sonja endorsed.

"So are you, Honey. I'm the luckiest man in the world," Carson all but laid on her.

"Is the gay bar still scary?" Sonja asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"What gay bar, Honey?" Carson continued to breath heavily.

"Stay inside me as long as you can," Sonja bid.

"Ugh," Carson felt her squeeze his still hard cock with her incredible internal muscles. "I will, Honey. I sure will," he assured. He took another moment to catch his breath and then, with an arm under her back, shifted them both so that they were laying on their sides together. In this way Carson was able to relax and bend to kiss her upturned face, gently and sweetly on her lips.

"I love you, Carson," Sonja tucked her face into his chest.

"I love you, Sonja," Carson had not yet begun to soften and stayed fully seated within his wife as he wrapped his arms around her smaller body. They both gave deep sighs as they relaxed in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Sonja knew that in a matter of moments, her husband would be sound asleep, still inside her, and the thought made her smile against his stong, comforting chest.

* * *

Seth and Garrett bid a fond good night with warm hugs to both newlyweds as they exited the elevator on their floor, one above Carson and Sonja. Corner suite 501 awaited them with Garrett's bags having been brought down earlier in the day and Emmett's transferred up to the penthouse Luxury Suite.

"Okay, get in here," Seth pulled Garrett by his vest as he opened the door and admitted them into the sitting room of their suite. "I believe I made very specific arrangements with a certain Mr. Thompson earlier this evening."

"I hope it was this Mr. Thompson," Garrett smiled as he emptied his pockets of wallet and phone.

"I make special arrangements with all my Mr. Thompsons," Seth stepped up to his husband and wrapped his arms around him inside his tux jacket as he looked up into his eyes. "But there's only one of them I would let lick my balls."

"I am most pleased to be that special, honored one," Garrett bent to kiss Seth softly on his lips. "So get out of that tux this instant," he ordered.

"I will!" Seth bounced away and shed his jacket as he did so. He disappeared into the bedroom and just as quickly returned. "Give me your cufflinks, Honey. I'll put them in the case."

"Good idea, Sweetness," Garrett agreed. Both men removed their own cufflinks and Garrett deposited his into Seth's open palm. Garrett followed Seth into the bedroom, untying his euro tie as he went. They both shed their jackets and hung them in the closet.

"No. No, no," Seth put his hand on Garrett's chest and pushed him toward the bed. "No more undressing yourself. I want to do that," he dictated.

"Whatever pleases you," Garrett smiled as he sat down on the bed.

"You, without clothing, pleases me, and I intend to put that right, right now," Seth pushed Garrett down on his back, climbed onto the bed to straddle him, and began to unbutton his husband's vest. Garrett wanted the same thing and reached for the buttons of Seth's leather vest.

"No. Relax," Seth pushed Garrett's arms down to the bed.

"I am equally pleased by my beautiful little husband's nakedness," Garrett pointed out.

"In," Seth leaned down to brush his lips against Garrett's, "a minute." His long hair hung down around both their heads and Garrett loved it. Seth sat up and opened Garrett's vest, then set about unbuttoning the tux shirt. Garrett put his head back as Seth ever so carefully unbuttoned the double buttons at his neck. The rest came open easily.

"Mmm," Seth smiled as he opened Garrett's shirt and ran his hands over the bigger man's pecs. He scooted down just enough to bend down and wash his tongue over Garrett's left nipple.

"That feels good," Garrett sighed as Seth's tongue trailed across his chest to his right nipple. At the same time Seth reached down to unfasten his husband's belt. He licked his way back to the valley between Garrett's pecs and then began to kiss his way down his husband's body. Garrett closed his eyes and gave a sigh as he felt his husand's long, beautiful, silken hair trail down his torso. Seth unbuttoned and unzipped Garrett's tux pants and opened the flaps. The serpent hidden within Garrett's boxers had already started to wake by the time Seth reached Garrett's belly button and the beginning of his neatly trimmed happy trail.

"Umm," Garrett enjoyed his husband's tongue through the hair on his lower abdomen. Seth reached the waistband of Garett's boxers and with one finger pulled the front down just enough so that he could kiss and lick his way right into Garrett's equally well trimmed pubes. He ran his hand over the expanding bulge in Garrett's boxers.

"I think it's time for more to come off," Seth hooked his fingers in the waistband of the boxers and dress pants. Garrett lifted his hips and Seth pulled both pants and underwear down as one. Seth sat on the floor and took Garrett's shoes and socks off before he pulled the pants and underwear free of his husband's legs. Garrett was then gloriously naked, save for the tux shirt and vest that hung open off his shoulders. Garrett leaned up on his embows to look down on his Native American husband who still sat on the floor at the edge of the bed between his legs. He smiled as he watched Seth gaze at his still growning organ and lick his lips. Garrett recognized the look of hunger on his partner's face and his own matched it.

"Is it my turn to undress you?" Garrett asked.

"No," the man in charge shook his head.

"Then come back up here," Garrett requested.

"Not yet," Seth had to force himself to look away from his husband's most enticing sex. His tongue longed to caress Garrett's balls in their smooth sac. His lips craved to feel Garrett's hard cock as they wrapped around it. But that would wait. Seth wanted to treat his husband the way he deserved to be treated. He lifted Garrett's left foot and placed it in his lap.

"Oh, that's so nice, Sweetness," Garrett appreciated the foot massage as Seth's thumbs worked his sole. Seth ran his tongue along the side of Garrett's instep to his toes when he was done and gave each toe a wet kiss. Then he did the same with the other foot. Seth then licked his way along the hair on the inside of Garrett's calf, ever working and moving toward his goal. Garrett's cock, which had softened to a little less than half mast during his relaxing foot massage, began to grow again as Seth's tongue travelled up his inner thigh.

"You're so sexy, Gar," Seth closed his eyes and just let his nose brush his husband's nuts.

"You are," Garrett countered. The smile was erased from his face and he let himself fall back fully on the bed as Seth's tongue supported and curled under his testicles as they hung in his loose scrotum. "Ugh," Garrett felt Seth's tongue support his right testicle, and then the warm, exquisit embrace of Seth's mouth as it was gently drawn inside. Seth closed his eyes again as he held Garrett's stone in his mouth and ran his tongue around it. The taste, feel and scent of his husband went straight to his dick. The King was fully awake, and not at all comfortable, constrained as he was inside Seth's snug boxer briefs. With the heavy orb and half of Garrett's sac contained within his mouth, Seth gave a gentle tug.

"Ugh!" Garrett cried and his now very hard bone gave a jump. He loved it when Seth tugged on his nuts and Seth full well knew it.

Garrett leaned up on his elbows again when Seth finally let his nut slip free. "I believe it was I who had an appointment with your balls, Mr. Clearwater."

"Who's in charge here?" Seth asked and then proceeded to lap at the other side of Garrett's scrotum.

"Hmm, you are," Garrett sighed his answer. He spread his legs wider as Seth's tongue ran along the side of his sac.

"So what should you do?" Seth asked.

"What would you like me to do?" Garrett answered with a question.

"Lay back," Seth instructed.

Garrett did as directed. "Ugh," his reward was Seth's tongue giving a broad lick up his cock along his sensitive cum tube. This made his dick jump again and this time it hit Seth in the chin.

"Mmm, he does wanna play," Seth grabbed hold of his husband's prick with one hand and held it up. "Oh, Honey, are you leaking already?" he ran his tongue through the snake's eye and tasted the clear precum that welled there. Garrett luxuriated in the wet kisses Seth trailed down his cock to his balls and back up again. Seth loved his husband's cock just as much as Garrett loved his. And one of the things Seth loved most was that, even fully erect, Garrett's ample foreskin still covered his head almost completely.

Seth moved his hand down to roll Garrett's foreskin completely off his head and gave a lick at his husband's frenulum.

"Umm," Garrett closed his eyes as he felt his husband's tongue on his exposed head. Seth moved his hand back up to roll Garrett's foreskin back into place and gently stuck his tongue into the serpent's hood.

"Ugh," Garrett loved when Seth stuck his tongue into his foreskin. He luxuriated in the feel of his lover's tongue moving around his head within his sleeve.

"Actually," Seth pulled back and just admired his husband's erect penis. "I seem to remember making an agreement to hold this in my throat," he stated. And then did so.

"Ugh!" Garrett's entire body reacted as his cock sank down his lover's throat. Seth couldn't breathe with eight beloved inches of Thompson lodged in his throat, but for the moment, he didn't want to. He ran his left hand up to Garrett's chest while cupping the heavy nuts with the other. He set his tongue in motion against the sensitive cum tube of Garrett's buried bone.

"Huh, Seth," Garrett squirmed on the bed beneath Seth, his straining pole down his lover's talented throat. Seth pulled up only enough to pull a needed breath in through his nose and sank back down again.

Garrett was not expecting it and was not prepared. "Hoh!" Garrett cried as Seth made a ring with his thumb and forefinger to enable him to tug on the swollen balls in his palm, while simultaneously taking hold of Garrett's right nipple with the same fingers of his other hand, and launching his mouth and throat on quick, deep, siphoning sucks.

"Seth, my God," Garrett could not be still as his skilled lover played his body like a finely tuned and very familiar instrument. Seth pulled all of Garrett's triggers as he sucked his husband with abandon.

"Ugh," Garrett almost relaxed as Seth stopped and pulled up, but Seth's tongue continued to caress Garrett's sensitive cum tube, and it was only to get another breath. "Oh, no!" Garrett squeezed his eyes shut and his body tensed again as Seth once again took him in his throat and returned to quick, deep sucks. Seth tugged on Garrett's tightening sac and moved his hand across Garrett's writhing chest to his other nipple.

"Seth, please don't make me come so fast," Garrett pleaded as his very talented little lover propelled him toward orgasm. He put a hand to the side of Seth's head. Garrett would never force Seth to do anything, but he didn't want to come like this, so quickly and with Seth still dressed even. "Sweetness, please. You're going to make me come!"

And Seth well knew it. And knew just when to stop. He pulled his mouth off of his husband's leaking, throbbing rod and let go of Garrett's balls. Seth smiled down on his panting lover.

"Okay, my turn," Seth flopped down on the bed, on his back, beside Garrett. Garrett turned to look at his smiling husband.

"I might need a moment," Garrett put the back of his hand to Seth's face. "You had me very close."

"Did it feel good?" Seth knew full well the answer to that question.

"Far too good. I would like to take my time with you. This mouth," Garrett ran the knuckle of his index finger over the side of Seth's lips, "has the ability to make me feel like a virgin school boy."

"How would you like some Native nuts with a side of Lakota cream, school boy?" Seth teased.

"My very favorite," Garrett sat up and shrugged off his shirt and vest. He let them fall to the floor as he moved to straddle Seth, his hard cock pointing at his husband.

"Oh!" Seth admired the view above him and moved a hand to cup his husband's balls. Garrett just smiled as he unbuttoned Seth's leather vest.

"You will be delectable no matter what, you always are, but I still wish you were wearing leather pants," Garrett spread open the vest. Seth had already removed his sacred pipestone bolo tie and he took hold of Garrett's still very hard bone with his free hand. He gave his husband a slow stroke as Garrett unbuttoned his tux shirt. Seth watched carefully and just as the heavy drop of precum was about to drip, caught it with his thumb and brought his thumb to his mouth. Garrett smirked at that as he spread his lover's tux shirt open exposing the trim, lightly defined and hairless dark chest.

Seth looked up at his lover's face. "Put your arms up behind your head," he directed.

"Like this?" Garrett did so. He smiled as he could read from the look on Seth's face how turned on his husband was by this pose. Seth looked up at his sexy man, naked above him as he held Garrett's hard cock in his hand. Seth ran his other hand up Garrett's body as far as he could.

"Now I wanna lick your armpits. I should have thrown you in the shower," Seth confessed.

"I don't have time for a shower," Garrett unbuckled Seth's belt as he spoke. He pulled it completely free of Seth's pants and sent it flying over his shoulder.

"But, Gar, you're yummy all over," Seth stuck out his bottom lip as he pretended to pout.

"And as much as you know I enjoy it when you lick me there," Garrett unbuttoned and unzipped Seth, "I want this more," he opened his husband's pants. Seth was forced to let go of Garrett's erection as the bigger man slid back and stood on the floor. He pulled Seth's dress pants down and his eyes went wide.

"Seth!" Garrett was enthralled. He hardly ever saw his hot little husband in underwear. Even less, Seth hard in underwear. The snug, white boxer briefs stretched to contain the dark python that strained against the fabric right around Seth's left hip.

"See something you like?" Seth smirked.

"Something I want!" Garrett knelt down between Seth's legs. He ran his hands up Seth's lightly hairy thighs. Garrett let the fingers of his right hand play over the enormous, dark bulge in Seth's underwear. He formed his hand around it and gave it a gentle squeeze. When the big dick flexed back, it went straight to Garrett's quivering bone.

"Oh, Seth," Garrett licked his lips. He leaned down and kissed each Lakota stone where they were trapped in the taut undergarment. Garrett closed his eyes as he ran his lips along the stretched thin fabric over the length of The King and back. He then made the trip again, trailing kisses along the big snake as he went. "Oh!" Garrett was more than a little pleased to discover a wet spot where the head of Seth's cock pushed against his underwear. Garrett ran his tongue over the precum soaked very thin fabric and Seth's head within it. The big serpent flexed in the tight underwear again and whether the wet spot grew from his own saliva, or Seth leaking, Garrett did not know. And he resolved that it would be both. Garrett opened his mouth and closed it around as much of the head of Seth's prick as he could with the underwear between them.

"Mmm," Seth could feel the warmth of his lover's mouth and caress of Garrett's tongue even through his wetter by the second briefs. Garrett ran his left hand over the length of the big python that not in his mouth, through it's prison of thin fabric, to simulate stroking. Seth gave a whimper and began to squirm, which only turned Garrett on more.

"Gar, take it out," Seth wanted his husband's lips directly on him.

Garrett lifted his head and looked down at where the now giant wet spot made Seth's underwear transparent. "I could come just looking at you like this," he stated and then returned his mouth to sucking on Seth's head though the briefs as best he could. Garrett ran his hand gently over Seth's balls and up onto the straining monster where he gave it a squeeze.

"Honey, get me out. Suck on me," Seth whined. He hooked a thumb into the waistband of his boxer briefs and pulled them down, exposing his trimmed black pubes. Garrett wanted to verbalize his protest, but refused to pull his mouth off of Seth's soaking wet fabic ensnared cock. Garrett slipped his fingers into Seth's underwear where they encountered the base of the big monster. Seth made the assumption that Garrett was going to pull his briefs down and moved his hand away. Garrett had every intention of freeing The King from his confinement, eventually. He just ran his fingers along the hot, tumescent flesh inside Seth's underwear as he continued to mouth and lick Seth's leaking head through the fabric.

"Gar," Seth protested again. Garrett knew he would not get away with this for much longer. He knew Seth would take charge. Garrett slipped his fingers over to Seth's right hip and pulled the briefs down on that side. He left the other side, the side holding Seth's big dick, along with his mouth, in place. Seth twisted his body in the hope that it would force his husband to free him finally of his now soaked underwear. The prone man's right hip and, beneath him, right butt cheek, were now bare. Such was the angle that Seth's pubes, the base of his cock, and a hint of his scrotum were exposed. Garrett stuck his fingers within what was left in place to gently caress Seth's balls.

As good as this felt, Seth had enough. He looked down, took a fistful of Garrett's long, thick hair in his left hand and lifted the man's ravenous mouth away from his spit and precum soaked briefs. Seth reached into his underwear, gripped himself, and hauled his aching, yearning cock free.

"My King," Garrett's eyes filled with even more lust now that he was face to face with the big python. He could not move as Seth held him with a firm grip in his hair. Seth gave himself a long, slow stroke that simultaneously rolled his hood up onto his head, and caused a big pearl of ooze to well in his slit. Garrett stuck out his tongue and Seth wiped the head of his dick across it. The bigger man closed his eyes as he savored the taste of his lover directly from the source.

"Where does The King go?" Seth asked. Garrett's only answer was to open his mouth wide. Seth smirked as he held himself and pulled Garrett's face down onto his spike. The warm, wet, sensual embrace of his husband's mouth erased that smirk. "Ugh," Seth let his head drop back on the mattress. Garrett thrilled to have his husband's big dick in his mouth finally and suddenly wondered what he had been waiting for. Seth felt, smelled and tasted just exactly right. Garrett reflected on all the times he refused Seth when they first met, when he was working to win not just Seth's body, but his heart as well. Had he known then what he knew now, Garrett doubted he would have been able to hold out.

"Oh, Honey," Seth breathed out as Garrett went down on the most of him. Garrett's lips clutched to Seth's shaft. He kept his tongue in constant motion on his lover's bulging cum tube. Garrett ran his hands up Seth's sides, over his ribs, and up onto his chest as his mouth rode the big pole. Seth ran his hands over the bigger hands that so lovingly caressed him. He tried to relax and hold still while Garrett sucked him, but he just couldn't.

Garrett was then gripped, as often happened, by the need to consume all of Seth. He stopped sucking Seth and worked his mouth down on the huge cock, determined to swallow every Clearwater inch. Seth gasped as his big dick was gulped down. Before Seth, Garrett Thompson had not the occasion to try taking so much meat down his throat, but Seth inspired greatness and love, coupled with intense desire, overcame all obstacles.

"Gar! Huh!" Seth arched his back as Garrett's nose and lips pressed into his pubes. The Native man tried to keep his breathing even as all ten fat inches of his bone were encased his his husband's throat. Garrett's eyes watered from the effort and he set his tongue in motion against Seth's buried cum tube, which only made his hot little husband moan and writhe more. Garrett needed air and would have to pull up soon, but reveled in the feeling of his husband's enormous cock in his throat for as long as he could.

"Hoh!" Seth cried as Garrett gave him several deep, impaled sucks before pulling up. Garrett drew a much needed breath in through his nose as he continued to move his mouth up the big dick, and finally off.

"You are so good at that, Honey," Seth's body visibly relaxed. Garrett never tired of hearing it. He held the monster in his hand and gave quick licks at Seth's frenulum.

"Ugh," Seth felt his husband's tongue work the most sensitive place on his engorged penis. Seth looked down when Garrett abruptly stopped and stood up. He watched Garrett take hold of his own cock and kneel on the bed with one knee. Garrett's copiously leaking precum had run down his shaft and coated his own cum tube right down to his balls. Garrett held up Seth's prick, moved his hips forward, and rubbed both bones together.

"Umm," Seth enjoyed the sight as much as the feel of their hard cocks moving against each other. Garrett's ooze slicked them both up quite well. Garrett then gave himself a stroke and made sure this heavy drip of precum was placed directly onto the bigger dick's frenulum. Garrett smiled, licked his lips, and moved back as he lowered himself.

"That is so ho-aht!" Seth watched Garrett's mouth close around him again. He let his head fall back on the bed as Garrett went down on him and began to suck him properly. "Ugh, Gar," Seth ran his fingers though his husband's thick, rich hair as Garrett's head bobbed on him.

Garrett had no intention of stopping as he moved his mouth up and down the massive, throbbing organ. His very soul craved Seth's sweet Lakota cream and he knew just how to feed that need. One of the very best things in Garrett Thompson's life was sucking Seth Clearwater's big cock. Garrett moaned deep in his throat.

And Seth recognized that particular moan. There were only two instances when Garrett made it. When he was drinking Seth's cum, or anticipating doing so.

"Gar, I'm not ready to come yet," Seth announced. Garrett completely ignored Seth's statement and maintained his pace as he continued to drive his mouth up and down the huge post.

"Hey," Seth leaned up on his elbows. "Excuse me, Sir, but I think your mouth had an appointment with two of The King's subjects."

Garrett swiped his thumb on Seth's cock to coat it with his saliva to reach up and rub Seth's right nipple with it. He moved his other hand to gently fondle the two subjects in question, all the while maintaining his pace as his mouth rode the big dick. This was meant to make Seth feel even better and for a moment Seth let himself be distracted.

"Ugh," Seth's eyes rolled up under lust laden lids as his skilled husband fellated him toward orgasm. Seth let himself fall back on the bed and for a moment Garrett thought he had won, but as good as this felt and much as Seth wanted to come, he wanted to play more.

"No," Seth grabbed hold of Garrett's head with both hands. "No, no. Stop now," he sat up as he pulled Garrett's mouth off of his throbbing erection.

"Seth," Garrett looked into his husband's dark eyes and put a gentle hand to Seth's face. "I want you. I need you. Let me have your cum," he begged.

"Oh, I'm gonna feed you every drop, sexy man," Seth assured. "I have something I would like to try, but, hoo," he fell back, spread Eagle on the bed, "I need to rest a minute."

"What would you like to try, Sweetness?" Garrett asked as he wrapped his hand around his husband's big, rock hard spike.

"Resting a minute," Seth pulled Garrett's hand away. "I know. Why don't you bring some slurpable, yummy Thompson up here by my face?"

Garrett smiled and climbed up onto the bed. He moved to kneel by Seth's head astride Seth's right arm. Garrett took hold of his continuously leaking tool, gave himself a stroke and before the heavy drop could fall, took great care to wipe his ooze across Seth's lips.

"Mmm!" Seth loved the feel of his husband's precum as it was smeared across his face directly from the source. He parted his lips to lick them and Garrett's head at the same time.

"That's nice," Garrett endorsed as he rubbed his cock across Seth's tongue and parted lips. "Quite nice, actually."

Seth formed his lips to the curvature of his husband's shaft and kept his tongue in motion between them. He lifted his arm to press on Garrett's butt, encouraging him to do what came naturally. Garrett needed little urging and began to move his hips, running his bone back and forth over Seth's open mouth.

"Oh, wow," Garrett leaned down on one fist and closed his eyes a moment as he thrust against Seth's mouth. "Sweetness, I could come like this," he informed. Beneath him, Seth closed his eyes as well. Seth massaged Garrett's right glute as he enjoyed the smack of Garrett's balls on his right cheek, and the ooze of his husband's precum on the other side of his face.

"Umm. I don't want to come like this though," Garrett looked down at Seth. He stopped thrusting across Seth's mouth when Seth gave him a gentle push.

"I wouldn't let you come like that," Seth stated. "I want your juice too. Okay, c'mon," he sat up as Garrett moved off of him and slid off the bed. "Come with me."

"Where are we going, Sweetness?" Garrett climbed off the bed as well.

"Just out here," Seth led the way out into the living room of the suite. Both men's erections swung ahead of them as they walked.

"Lay down here, on your back," Seth pointed to the big sofa.

"Like this?" Garrett asked as he laid down with his head toward the left side.

"Scooch down a bit," Seth directed. "A little closer to the edge. Leave room behind you. Just like that. Now turn your head the other way."

Garrett turned his head to the left to face the rear seat cushions.

"Perfect! Hold still," Seth ever so carefully climbed onto the sofa. There was just enough room between Garrett's head and the back of the sofa for Seth to slip his small butt into place. His left leg lay across Garrett's chest while his right leg rested against the top of Garrett's head. With Garrett's head turned to the left, his face was right between Seth's legs. The dark, luscious, smooth Native American scrotum came to rest against Garrett's mouth and nose while the matching Native python flopped across his whole head.

"I believe you had a date with my balls," Seth pointed out as he looked down at his husband.

"I believe I did at that," Garrett spoke against them. "A very good evening, gentlemen," he said before he licked across them both.

"Mmm. They're just as happy to see you," Seth teased.

"That's not even possible," Garrett countered and laved Seth's sac and the big balls within with his tongue. Seth closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the sofa as Garrett washed his nuts. He raised his left hand to his mouth to coat his thumb and forefinger with his own saliva and then lowered his hand to Garrett's chest to tease his husband's left nipple.

"Oh, Gar, that feels so good," Seth endorsed as Garrett's tongue moved all around his shaved bag. "Yeah," he felt his left nut slip into his husband's mouth. Seth's bone grew too hard to lay across Garrett's face. Seth pushed it down with his hand and rolled his big cock back and forth slightly on the prone man's head. Garrett closed his eyes and just luxuriated in the feel and taste of Seth's testicles in his mouth while the weighty King moved against his face.

"Hmm," Seth did not even realize, as his left orb was exchanged for his right one in his husband's mouth, that he transitioned from rolling his meat on Garrett's face, to rubbing it with his fingers, and finally stroking himself. Garrett felt his turned on husband's precum drip down on his head behind his ear. Garrett's own cock throbbed where he was so hard he did not lay on his abdomen, but hovered above it. Garrett's freely oozing precum formed an ever growing puddle in his happy trail and was connected to his head by a thick, clear strand.

Garrett let Seth's swollen egg slip out of his mouth and burrowed his face between Seth's legs to lick at his lover's perineum.

"Oh," Seth openly jacked himself over Garrett's head as the bigger man licked lower and lower between his legs. Seth spread his legs as much as possible and bent his knees to give Garrett greater access. And this was all Garrett needed for his tongue to find his goal.

"Ugh!" Seth felt Garrett's tongue snake down to his hole. "Yeah, Gar, tongue me!" he masturbated faster as his husband's tongue moved over his most private place. Garrett's own cock flexed and oozed yet more precum onto his abdomen as, once again, the taste and smell of Seth drove him wild. Seth planted his right foot on the sofa above Garrett's head as he opened himself up as best he could.

"Oh, yeah!" Seth continued to jack himself, and drip on Garrett's head, as Garrett's tongue probed his hole. "Fuck!" Seth stopped stroking and just squeezed himself in an effort to stave off his orgasm. He quickly realized that his husband's tongue had a great deal to do with that and lifted himself away from Garrett's face.

"What's wrong, Sweetness?" Garrett asked.

"I got too damn close!" Seth confessed.

"Then come. Feed it to me. You know I want it," Garrett turned his face up and opened his mouth. Seth smiled and pointed himself down toward Garrett's mouth.

"Wait a minute," Seth stopped just as his husband's lips reached the big python's head. "I seem to remember promising to hold your cock down my throat while you licked my balls."

"I do think you said something about that, now you mention it," Garrett remained in place on his back as Seth leaned down and climbed over him.

"This is so hot," Seth was powerfully turned on by the sight of his husband's quivering penis, connected to the ever growing pool on his abdomen by a thick strand of dickdrool. He took hold of Garrett ever so gently by the bigger man's balls. Seth stuck out his tongue to catch the clear strand even as he took Garrett in his mouth.

"Ugh," Garrett put his head back as his bone sank into Seth's throat. Seth laid himself on Garrett's bigger body as he took his husband's every inch. He let himself relax as his nose pressed into Garrett's balls and his lips into Garrett's pubes.

"Ugh, Seth," Garrett wrapped his arms around the small of Seth's back as the slighter man lay on him, his husband's face impaled on his throbbing, leaking cock. It took Garrett all of a second to notice that in this position, Seth's hard cock and balls rested on his chest, and Seth's spread open cheeks were right in his face. Garrett grabbed Seth's hips and lifted him to get greater access to what he wanted. Seth would have moaned were his throat not plugged with dick when Garrett's tongue travelled over his balls, along his perineum, into his crack and over his asshole. Seth never before wished that he could go without air as much as he did right now. He wanted to go on feeling his husband lick his nuts and ass all the while holding the hard, throbbing dick in his throat.

"Ugh," Garrett felt Seth draw his fingers tighter to get a better grip on his stones and pull, as the hot mouth drew half way up his cock. Seth pulled a breath in through his nose and began to suck.

"Huh," Garrett closed his eyes a moment as Seth started to suck him. This only made him more ravenous for Seth's balls and ass. He gripped Seth's hips tighter and pulled him to his mouth with a growl as he attacked Seth's ass with renewed vigor.

"Mmph!" Seth felt Garrett's tongue enter his hole. He sucked on Garrett's every inch. At this angle it was easy to take Garrett right into his throat on every plunge. He continued to tug on Garrett's eggs while he did so.

"Seth that feels so good!" Garrett exclaimed as Seth sucked his whole cock. Seth thought so too. His big dick lay trapped by his abdomen, in the valley between Garrett's pecs. He began to hump Garrett's chest as he sucked the man's throbbing cock. Seth loved the taste of Garrett's precum as it leaked freely into his sucking mouth.

"Ugh, my God," Garrett moaned as Seth let go of his balls and took hold of his dick. Seth pulled off Garrett and began to stroke him as he let his tongue play over Garrett's frenulum.

"Seth, I'm getting close," Garrett warned before he gave a deep lick through Seth's wet crack. And Seth decided that he had waited long enough. He wanted Thompson juice and he wanted it now. Seth moved his hand back to Garrett's balls and drove his throat down on Garrett's cock.

"Ugh, Seth!" Garrett protested as Seth sucked him with abandon. "Slow down!"

Seth had no intention of it. He continued to suck his husband's whole cock with rapid strokes. His nose poked repeatedly into Garrett's tightening nutsac.

"Ugh. My God, Seth, I'm so close," Garrett moaned. Seth maintained a constant pace as he drove his throat down on Garrett's throbbing post.

"Seth! God! I'm there!" Garrett cried out. His breath caught in his own throat as his shudder travelled through them both. Seth felt the iron hard dick grow even harder and knew he was driving his husband over the edge.

"Ungh!" Garrett threw his head back as he blew out directly into Seth's throat. Seth choked on the powerful initial blast, but he didn't care. He wanted this to be as good for Garrett as he could possibly make it. Seth did pull up a little as he continued to suck the blasting weapon.

"Huh, uh," Garrett all but thrashed beneath Seth as his jizz gushed into his husband's sucking mouth. Seth happily drank his husband's cream as it poured from Garrett's hose. Seth slowed his pace as Garrett's jets of semen gave way to a steady flow. He ever so gently massaged his husband's spent balls in their now loosening sac.

"Ugh. Sweetness, my God," Garrett moved a hand to rub his forehead. "That was intense."

Seth wanted to tell the man he loved that he was glad of it, but he refused to stop nursing on Garrett's yet oozing cock.

"I had my favorite Native nuts. Where's my Lakota cream?" Garrett teased. Without taking his mouth off of Garrett's still hard joint, Seth lifted his butt up, reached down, and did his best to push his big dick down toward Garrett's face.

"Relax. I'll help myself," Garrett took hold of Seth waist and lifted him to the side, toward the back of the sofa.

"Waa!" Seth was taken by surprise as he was lifted off of his husband and placed on his side, with his back to the back of the sofa. Even having just had an orgasm, Garrett was on Seth in a flash. He grabbed the big python and ran his tongue from the slick head, all the way down Seth's sensitive cum tube to his smooth balls. Garrett paused to give each bloated orb a kiss. Then he took Seth's big dick in his fist, and his mouth.

Seth gasped and his whole body tensed as Garrett began to jack and suck his cock at the same time. "Oh, Honey!"

Garrett moved his tongue all around Seth's leaking head and savored the taste of his prejuices. As he moved his mouth back up on each stroke, his hand moved with his stretched lips and moved Seth's skin with it. When Garrett had only Seth's head in his mouth, he let his tongue play around the hood that rolled up over Seth's head. Each time his hand and mouth went down, it was Seth's bare, exposed head that pressed into the confines of his throat. And as much as Garrett enjoyed that, it was even better for Seth.

"Ugh, Gar," Seth closed his eyes as his husband suck-pulled him toward orgasm. Garrett moved his free arm between Seth's legs. He gently fondled Seth's nuts with his thumb and forefinger while running his longer middle finger down Seth's perineum and into his wet crack.

"Hoh," Seth felt his husband's finger tease his hole as the relentless mouth and hand drove him to the brink. The thorough and loving attention his cock, sac and asshole had recieved since he got naked with his husband, had his balls primed. "Uh," Seth squirmed between Garrett and the back of the sofa. Garrett lifed his right leg, bent his knee and planted his foot on the sofa cushion near Seth's head to give himself more leverage as his hand and mouth worked Seth's dick. When he had told Seth earlier that he needed his cum, he had meant it. And he had waited too long for it.

"Gar! Gar!" Seth's entire body began to tremble as his muscles braced for his relase. Garrett felt the swollen eggs pull up close to the base of the big bone. His jaw was stretched as The King grew even bigger and harder. Garrett knew what he craved would be his in mere seconds now.

"Oh!" Seth's muscles grew so taut that he suddenly froze, stiff from head to toe. His initial internal convusion triggered and then time seemed to stand still. Seth somehow became aware of Garrett's hand and mouth suck-pulling back up his cock and time began again. "Eyah!" Seth yelled as he exploded in his husband's mouth.

Garrett's senses overloaded as his mouth flooded with Seth's cum. He let his eyes roll back in his head as he gulped down his husband's load.

"Ahh!" Seth thrashed between Garrett and the back of the sofa as his jizz shot into his husband's mouth. Garrett slowed his pace, but continued to suck and jack the spurting weapon.

"Oh, my God. Oh, Gar," Seth wrapped is arms around Garrett's thigh as his seed poured into his husband's ravenous mouth. Garrett moaned deep in his throat as he drank the promised and cherished Lakota cream. Garrett moved his hand lower and just held the big dick as he slowly and gently sucked it. Garrett Thompson savored every drop of his Native American husband's essence. Seth lay limply still and just panted as Garrett finally stopped sucking him. Garrett just held the big, yet hard cock in is mouth and used his hand again to milk Seth of everything he had to give.

"Hoh," Seth gave a last weak moan when Garrett, with a last lick, pulled his mouth off of the big, spent organ. Garrett wrapped his arms around Seth's lower back and pulled their bodies flush together as he rested his head on Seth's left thigh. They lay together quietly, savoring their intimacy, the scent of love making heavy in the air around them. Until an innocent comment that had gone unnoticed at the time returned to Seth's mind.

"Hey," Seth lifted his head.

"What?" Garrett asked.

"What do you mean 'favorite Native nuts'? Just how many Native nuts have you sampled?" Seth queried.

"Well, Native nuts, Latoka especially, and Oglala in particular, are my very favorite, as you know, so I try to sample them everywhere I go. Your young cousin Little Feather's are quite nice, I'd wager," Garrett teased.

"Smart ass," Seth laid his head back down. Then he giggled. "I can just see it. Hi, cousin Alex. Remember me, the cousin you hate 'cause I'm gay? Mind if my husband licks your balls? He gives really good head too, so, sit back, relax."

"Well, next time we're there," Garrett gave a sigh.

"Yeah, we can call that a plan," Seth was flip. He and Garrett both snuggled into each other's bodies, Seth holding Garrett's leg and Garrett laying on Seth's thigh, his arms around the smaller man, both completely unwilling to get up from where and how they had made love. If sleep found them here, they didn't care.


	21. Chapter 21

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, kids, sorry to have kept you hanging for so long. Time for the grooms to have their wedding night. I am, and will continue to make up for the lightness of lemon flavor in the first part of this book.

Thank you so much for your help, collaboration and brainstorming, my darling sister. I've been so busy, I feel like I've neglected you lately. Giant hugs and kisses. And thank you so much for the dusting.

Happy Turkey Day to my friends in the US. Happy Thursday to everyone else. I'm thankful for my sweet sister and her brilliant mind. I'm thankful for my husband and his big dick. I'm thankful for Kellan and his big bulge. I could go on.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 21: Wedding Night, Part II**

Emmett and Nasir gave a last wave to their best men and best friends before the elevator doors closed on the fifth floor. Emmett took Nasir's hand again and smiled into his husband's soft brown eyes. He saw barely contained lust there that matched his own.

"What if I take you right here in this elevator?" Nasir turned to face Emmett.

"Not that I would mind that, but what if there's a camera?" Emmett asked.

"What if I do not care?" Nasir backed Emmett into the wall and placed his hand on the wall next to Emmett's head. He leaned close to until their faces were no more than an inch apart. "I do not mind if security would like to watch me make love to my big, beautiful, American husband."

And then the elevator doors behind Nasir parted on the seventh floor.

"Damn, Babe," Emmett put his hands on Nasir's ribs inside his tux jacket and closed the slight distance to give his husband a soft kiss on his full lips. Nasir gave a smile, took Emmett's hand and led him out of the elevator onto the deserted seventh floor.

It was a very short walk to the double doors of the penthouse Luxury Suite. Nasir produced two key cards from his jacket pocket, handed one to Emmett and with the one he kept, opened the right door. Emmett had not yet been up here and was given some hint at the opulence within by the soft illumination of the Venetian wall sconces in the marble vestibule. There was a powder room on one side and a walk in coat closet on the other. Nasir wanted to give Emmett the full treatment, so the second set of double doors with large panes of frosted and leaded glass were closed.

"Wow, this is nice. Oh, a bathroom. Good," Emmett had his zipper down even before he was in the powder room. "I gotta piss like a race horse," he pulled himself out of his underwear and pants as he stepped up to the bowl. Emmett pulled his foreskin back and let go with a heavy stream. Nasir stepped up behind his man. Even in a tux, even taking a piss, Emmett was sexy.

"I would have preferred that you got naked before you did that," Nasir wrapped his arms around Emmett from behind. "But I can make do."

"Mmm," Emmett closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Nasir kissed the side of his neck just above the collar of his tux shirt.

"Would you like some help with that?" Nasir let his left hand stray down over Emmett's vest, onto the dress pants and finally to where Emmett held himself.

"It's not gonna shake itself," Emmett turned his head and smiled. As Emmett held himself with his right hand, it was easy to hand his soft cock over to Nasir's left hand. He was nearly finished when Nasir took over for him. Emmett closed his eyes and leaned back on his husband as he finished letting his beer and champagne out. Nasir waited for the final dribble and with a gentle hand shook the last drops from Emmett's dick.

Emmett's smile grew as Nasir's fingers didn't stop there. "Okay, you're just fondling me now."

"I am," Nasir admitted freely. "Your big, beautiful cock is in my hand, Habibi. What am I to do?" Nasir rolled Emmett's foreskin down into place and back up again.

"Play with it," Emmett answered his husband's rhetorical question.

"Thank you. I believe I will," Nasir brought his right hand down, handed off, and stuck the fingers of his left hand into Emmett's fly. His own cock began to grow in his pants as he felt the one in his hand begin to plump up.

"You're gonna make me hard," Emmett smiled.

"Thank you. I believe I will," Nasir repeated.

"Don't you have to go?" Emmett asked.

"Actually, I do," Nasir confessed.

"Oh," Emmett stepped aside, out of Nasir's reach. "Turn about is fair play, my sexy Arab husband," he stepped behind Nasir and grabbed his hips. Emmett pushed Nasir forward into place at the bowl they had not yet flushed. "You just relax. I got it," Emmett reached around, unzipped Nasir and reached into his fly to fish his dick out of his underwear. Nasir reached around behind him, between their bodies, to take hold once again of the cock Emmett did not bother to put away, while Emmett pulled his not quite flaccid penis free of his pants.

"There we go," Emmett carefully rolled Nasir's foreskin back and pointed him at the bowl. "Go ahead, Babe."

Nasir gave a sigh as he let his stream go. He closed his eyes. "I could get used to this service."

"Sure," Emmett kissed Nasir's ear, "but what will you do in New York?"

"That is what I have Joel for," Nasir teased as his stream slowed to a dribble.

"Yeah, he's gotta go," Emmett declared. He rested his chin on his husband's shoulder as he shook Nasir off.

"Then what will I do?" Nasir reached up behind him to run his fingers through Emmett's hair.

"I'm gonna hire you a little old lady to make sure what's happening right now," Emmett fondled Nasir's growing cock, "doesn't happen."

"No problem, my habibi," Nasir turned his head to give Emmett a soft kiss on his lips. "I have friends in New York now. I will call Jasper," he leaned forward and flushed the toilet.

"Ha! I'm sure Edward won't mind that any more than I do," Emmett laughed. "C'mon, Nasi. Show me our suite," he took Nasir's hand. They stepped out of the powder room and each took a handle of the leaded glass doors and threw them open.

"Oh, wow," Emmett looked around the opulent suite as they walked into it. Nasir tucked himself back into his pants, but did not bother to zip up. Emmett didn't even do that.

The only illumination in the spacious living room came from the soft glow of the fireplace and a few wall sconces, turned to a dim setting.

Emmett let go of Nasir's hand to walk around the baby grand piano. "There's even a dining room? We can't all fit in there though," he turned back around.

"Allah, that is so hot!" Nasir caught sight of Emmett's dick still hanging out of his pants. "Do not move, Habibi," Nasir walked up to where Emmett stood and knelt down before him.

"I thought we might get undressed first," Emmett smiled down on his partner.

"Resisting the urge to put this in my mouth is more difficult than I can express," Nasir took gentle hold of Emmett's again growing manhood. "But first I want to take your picture," he reached into Emmett's fly.

"You want a picture of me like this?" Emmett asked when his cock and balls hung out his fly.

"Na'am," Nasir confirmed. "Very much I do," he stood up, stepped back and took his cell out of his pocket. "Lean on the piano," Nasir directed. "Where is Dane when I need him?"

"This one is just for you I hope," Emmett smiled.

"For me and the old lady who will replace Joel," Nasir snapped a picture. "Oh, yes," he observed the results on the screen. "Hold still. Not done," Nasir knelt down to the side and took another. The way the head of Emmett's cock just peeked through his foreskin when he was soft made Nasir's mouth water.

"I will look at these pictures on the plane and try very hard not to jack off," Nasir stood up and slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"We need to take an international flight again soon," Emmett proposed. "Then you can not only look at it, but suck it too."

"You know I will," Nasir promised.

"I know you have," Emmett remembered it fondly. "Which way is the bedroom?"

"Through here, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand again and guided him toward the far end of the spacious suite. "Balcony overlooking Madison," he gestured to a set of French doors as they passed them.

"Oh, nice," Emmett tried to see out into the night through the panes and only now did he slip his cock and balls back into his pants.

"If I had known about this place when I first moved to Seattle," Nasir thought about it. "No, the Four Seasons is closer to your office."

Through another set of double doors was the also quite spacious bedroom. Dramatic swagged and cascaded drapes framed the headboard of the king size bed. Emmett's luggage waited beside Nasir's in the walk in closet. Seth's unwavering attention to detail even had the usual potted plants replaced by pygmy date palms.

"That bed sure does look inviting," Emmett commented.

"I love Garrett, but he is a poor substitute for you," Nasir placed his cell and wallet on the bedside table on his side.

"I know exactly what you mean. It was nice to have Seth and Edward with me, but all I really wanted was you," Emmett agreed. He pulled his scarf from round his neck and tossed it on the bed. "What?" Emmett asked as Nasir laughed.

"When Edward joined me before we went over to the mansion, he said that he filled in for me last night," Nasir relayed. "He said someone had to keep you happy."

"Well, someone's gotta put his dick in my butt," Emmett played along as he slipped his jacket off as well.

"May I do that tonight?" Nasir smiled.

"Yeah, it would be nice if you would do that for me tonight," Emmett nodded. "Oh, hey, we gotta take extra special care of our cufflinks and Garrett's diamond stud," he carefully removed the stud and set it on his bedside table.

"I always want to wear these like this," Nasir walked around the bed as he removed his cufflinks. "One of yours and one of mine. That was a really special touch, Habibi," he slipped his arms around Emmett from behind and gave him a kiss on the side of his neck.

"I thought so," Emmett agreed. He emptied his pockets as Nasir placed his cufflinks beside Garrett's stud.

"What is this?" Nasir picked up the gold coin just as soon as Emmett set it down.

"Didn't I show you my Hessian ten mark coin?" Emmett asked.

"No," Nasir turned it over.

"Well, in my defense, I was a little preoccupied. I did get married today," Emmett teased.

"I think you can be forgiven," Nasir gave Emmett a gentle kiss on his lips. "But where did you get it?"

"Seth. It was my something old," Emmett stated.

"Your something old?" Nasir did not get it.

"Something old," Emmett pointed to the coin in Nasir's hand. Then he picked up the scarf. "Something new. Something borrowed," he held up Garrett's diamond stud. "And something blue," Emmett unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his already unzipped pants and let them fall. He held up the tails of his tux shirt to show off his snug Diesel boxers.

"I see. It rhymes in English," Nasir nodded.

"That's not all. Wait till you see what's in my shoe," Emmett slipped his shoes off and stepped out of his pants.

"Something other than your foot?" Nasir could not imagine what it might be as Emmett picked up his right shoe and turned it up to dump out the tiny copper coin into his palm.

"A pfennig," Emmett held out his hand to show Nasir.

"Oh, a pfennig," Nasir nodded. "I do not think they use these any more."

"No, they don't. Mom had some old currency and gave this to Seth. This is gonna be my lucky pfennig, the one I had in my shoe when I got married," Emmett showed his sentimental side. "I'm always gonna carry it around in my pocket. This thing," he touched the ten mark coin, "is going in the safe."

"Good idea," Nasir agreed. Knowing where everything was, he walked into the closet to retrieve from their luggage the velvet cufflink box. Nasir held it open while Emmett placed Garrett's diamond and his coin along with their cufflinks for safe keeping.

"Now," Nasir closed the box and set it aside. "I like what you have done here so far," he palmed Emmett generous sex through his snug boxers, "but all this has to go," Nasir gestured to Emmett's yet perfectly intact vest, shirt and tie.

"Excuse me, Sir, but you still even have your pants on," Emmett protested. Save for his dinner jacket and his unzipped fly, Nasir was completely dressed. Nasir began to unbutton Emmett's vest and Emmett did the same for Nasir. Nasir loosened Emmett's tie and pulled it from his neck, and again Emmett did the same. Emmett was taken by surprise, though he really should not have been given his life partner's propensity for it, but as he reached for the button at Nasir's collar, Nasir took hold of Emmett's shirt and ripped it open. An event that went straight to Emmett's cock every time. Even as the buttons from Emmett's shirt rained about their feet, Nasir pushed Emmett back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"Nas-," Emmett barely got the start of his husband's name out before Nasir's mouth covered his own. Nasir growled into Emmett's mouth as he plundered the prone man's depths. Emmett closed his eyes and let his own tongue welcome the invader with gentle caresses. He gave a soft moan into Nasir's mouth as his husband kissed him with such passion and hunger, that always made him weak. And when Nasir was able to elicit such moans from Emmett with his kiss, it went straight to his dick. Both men were throbbingly erect when Nasir broke their kiss. Nasir smiled when he saw that he had made Emmett breathless.

"You said to me long ago," Nasir kissed Emmett's hairy chin, "that if I kissed you like that," he turned his head to give a wet kiss on Emmett's adams apple, "you would be mine," he kissed Emmett's collar bone, "forever," Nasir finished with a kiss in the valley between Emmett's huge pecs.

"I hope the fact that I just married you proves it, but please don't let that stop you from kissing me like that," Emmett requested.

Nasir moved back up and brought his face right to Emmett's. "Never, my beautiful habibi," Nasir whispered against Emmett's mouth before he gave Emmett a gentle, loving kiss. And then Emmett decided to use his considerable strength to his advantage. He grabbed Nasir's ribs and threw him to the side.

"Oh, ho!" Nasir was both surprised and amused as he was suddenly and forceably thrown down onto his back on the bed. "My big habibi teddy bear wants to play!" Nasir smiled as Emmett straddled him.

"Your big habibi teddy bear wants his hot Arab naked," Emmett took fistfuls of Nasir's tux shirt and ripped it open just as Nasir had done to him. "Mmm. Fuck yeah," he raked his fingertips across Nasir's freshly exposed hairy pecs.

"Hey, I am the top!" Nasir poked Emmett in his left pec.

"How about you handle this first, top," Emmett leaned back to emphasize the enormous bulge that his snug little boxers could barely contain.

"Allah!" Nasir's eyes went wide with lust as he ran his fingertips over his husband's confined meat. "It wants in my mouth," Nasir spoke for Emmett's cock as he gripped it in the strained boxers.

"Yes, Babe, yes it does," Emmett confirmed. "And, um, say, hunky, sexy Arab top, what is that poking me in my butt?"

"Oh, can you feel that?" Nasir flexed his hips to grind his unfortunately still clothed erection into his lover's ass.

"Mmm, hmm," Emmett smiled as he began to rub his butt on Nasir's crotch. Nasir continued to grope Emmett's big, hard dick through his underwear.

"So, what do I have to do to convince you to get out of these pants?" Emmett asked as he reached down between his own legs and tugged on Nasir's belt buckle.

"Not a thing. I am convinced," Nasir assured. "The day I got out of that limo with my family and saw you standing there, I was convinced."

"Yeah, I remember that day," Emmett smiled down at his husband.

"You might need to get off of me for a moment," Nasir pointed out.

"Just as soon as I'm ready," Emmett took fistfuls of Nasir's buttonless tux shirt again as he leaned down and attached his lips to Nasir's left nipple.

"Umm," Nasir felt Emmett's tongue wash over his nipple as his shirt was pulled out of his pants. Emmett teased the soft, brown nipple with his lips, tongue and teeth. He ran his tongue in a wide swath through the trimmed black fur across Nasir's pec, down into the even more densely hairy valley between, back up onto Nasir's right pec, stopping finally at his other nipple. Emmett stretched himself out and laid fully on his lover as he gently suckled on Nasir's right nipple.

"Ahh," Nasir ran his hands over the muscles in Emmett's broad back as the bigger man humped slowly at him, grinding their erections together. Emmett ran his hands up over Nasir's shoulders, pushing the tux shirt off of him.

"I love the feel of your facial hair on my chest!" Nasir ran the fingers of one hand through the hair on Emmett's head.

"Now you know how it is for me," Emmett spoke against Nasir's nipple.

"I cannot wait to feel it on my balls!" Nasir enthused.

"Oh, you will," Emmett gave Nasir's chest a last slow lick, plastering the hair to the darker man's skin. "Now," he sat up, "let's get you out of these pants."

Nasir just smiled up at Emmett as the stronger man unbuckled his belt, pulled it from around him and dropped it on the floor. He ran his hands up Emmett's hairy thighs as Emmett unbuttoned and slowly unzipped his pants. Emmett spread open Nasir's dress pants and reached into them.

"I think this wants in my mouth too," Emmett smiled as his fingers played along Nasir's erect length through his underwear.

"It wants everything," Nasir clarified.

"Well, I like to give my hot, sexy husband's, mouth watering cock what it wants," Emmett assured as he continued to grope Nasir.

"Yes, Habibi, you should always do that," Nasir agreed. Emmett climbed down off the bed and took hold of the waistbands of both underwear and pants. Nasir lifted his butt and Emmett pulled both down. The stiff Arab pole flopped onto Nasir's furry abdomen as it was freed. Emmett pulled Nasir's pants and snug boxers free of the darkly furry legs and feet, and tossed them over his shoulder. He paused only briefly, with his goal now clearly in sight, to pulled off Nasir's socks as well.

"Oh, you are so fucking hot," Emmett ran his hands up Nasir's legs as he crawled into place between them. He laid down on his stomach and closed his eyes as he nuzzled the big Arab stones in their shaved sac.

"Allah!" Nasir threw his head back and his very hard cock gave a jump as he felt not only Emmett's full lips, but the hair above Emmett's top lip, and patch beneath Emmett's bottom lip, as they were drawn over his scrotum and back.

"Mmm," Emmett breathed in deeply though his nose. Nothing turned Emmett McCarty on more than the scent of Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi's balls. "Fuck, do you smell good," Emmett sighed. He gave each heavy orb a wet kiss in their smooth sac. Emmett lifted himself up and gave quick, tiny cat licks across Nasir's balls and up onto his dick.

"Huh!" Nasir lifted his head off the mattress as these quick, little licks continued up his cock along his sensitive cum tube. Emmett caught the leaking head of his husband's penis in his mouth when it gave a jump again. He just held the snake's head in his mouth as he wrapped his hand around Nasir and gave him a long, slow stroke.

"Mmm," Emmett tasted and loved the precum that oozed out into his mouth. And he, like Seth did with Garrett, very much enjoyed inserting his tongue inside Nasir's generous cowl. Having just given Nasir a stroke, now was the perfect time with Nasir's skin rolled completely up onto his head. Emmett slipped his tongue into Nasir's sleeve.

"Oh, I love when you do that," Nasir closed his eyes as he felt Emmett's tongue move slowly back and forth on his head within his foreskin. Another thing that made this activity so enjoyable for Emmett, aside from the obvious one of having his lips on his partner's penis, was that when Nasir leaked, as he always did, it was directly onto Emmett's tongue. Emmett craved his husband's semen, and a close second to it, was Nasir's precum. Emmett moved his hand down. In giving Nasir another stroke, Nasir's foreskin rolled down off of his head and Emmett's tongue, and then back up again. This had the desired result in producing more ooze and both men moaned.

"Hey, Habibi, now you have too much on," Nasir lifted his head to look down. "Your big, beautiful cock wants in my mouth too. Bring it up here before it rips itself free of those poor boxers."

"You think my dick will tear itself out of my underwear?" Emmett smiled up at his lover's face as he gave Nasir long, slow strokes.

"If it does not, I will," Nasir promised.

"Well," Emmett gave a lick at Nasir's leaking head as he slowly jacked him, "what if I can't bear to take my lips off this," another lick, "perfect," and another lick, "luscious," yet another lick, "Arab cock?" Finally Emmett closed his mouth around Nasir's head and just stroked Nasir into his mouth.

"I think we can figure out a way to do both," Nasir stated the obvious.

"Oh, no," Emmett shook head head. "If you suck me while I have this dick that turns me on so much in my mouth, we both won't wanna stop and we'll come that way."

"We have done that before. I like it!" Nasir enthused.

"Well, I do too, Babe. You know I do. I love it actually, but this is way too important a night to do that," Emmett reasoned. "I married you today! We need to make love fully and completely. I need you inside me.'

"I am the top. Do as I say. Bring that big, beautiful cock up here and smack my face with it," Nasir commanded as he leaned up on his elbows. Emmett gave Nasir a mischievous smile. He backed off the bed to stand on the floor.

"What, this cock?" Emmett looked down at himself and then watched Nasir's face as he ran his fingers over his huge bulge. "You want this cock right here?"

"Na'am, I do," Nasir's lust filled eyes were glued to Emmett's fingers as they traced and teased the club stretching the snug boxers.

"You want me to hit you in the face with my big dick?" Emmett continued to talk dirty.

"Then I will take it down my throat," Nasir agreed with a nod. Emmett looked down on Nasir, naked and quiveringly hard, save for the tux shirt that hung off his shoulders.

Emmett's smirk faded. "Fuck, are you hot," he snatched up his cell from the bedside table. "Don't move."

Nasir smiled as Emmett snapped his picture.

"Okay, don't smile this time. Give me smouldering sexy," Emmett directed. Nasir lowered his head a little, let his mouth drop open slightly, and nailed it.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Emmett snapped the picture again. "Lay back now. Perfect. Okay, now raise one leg."

"Like this?" Nasir bent his right knee and put his foot flat on the bed.

"Exactly like that," Emmett clicked again. "Oh, my God!" he was struck with sudden inspiration. "Go put your ghutra and bisht back on!"

"You want me to get dressed again?" Nasir sat up.

"No, incredibly sexy man, I want you to get rid of this," Emmett pulled Nasir's tux shirt from his arms, "and put on your ghutra and bisht. Just your ghutra and bisht."

"We do not wear a bisht with nothing under it!" Nasir laughed as he rose, now completely naked, from the bed.

"Tonight you do," Emmett dictated.

"Then I will be," Nasir stepped up to Emmett and just barely brushed their lips together as he palmed Emmett's giant bulge, "right back."

"Hurry," Emmett bid the hot, round, furry Arab backside as Nasir walked into the big closet.

It took Nasir no more than a minute to dig out and put on his taqiyah, ghutra and igal, and then slip into his bisht.

"Oh, shit!" Emmett groped himself as Nasir appeared in the doorway. Nasir wore a smile as he struck a pose, leaning his shoulder on the closet doorjamb and holding the right side of the heavily gold trimmed, flowing garment so that it was completely clear that he wore nothing beneath, but his sex was, just barely, covered.

"Don't move! Jesus, is that sexy," Emmett held up his phone.

"Peace be upon him," Nasir recited the required line he didn't really believe in with a sly smile.

"I know what I wanna do with this piece," Emmett quipped. "Okay, come stand over here. Just look straight ahead, arms at your sides," Emmett posed his husband. In this way the bisht hung open and from the side profile, Nasir's cock, now at half mast, still stuck out considerably.

"Fuck," Emmett admired as he took the shot from the side.

"What are you going to do with these pictures?" Nasir asked with a grin.

"Jack off!" Emmett admitted freely. "When I get to New York next week, my phone's gonna be crusty!"

Nasir laughed at that, but the image in his mind of Emmett masturbating and making himself come went straight to his dick.

"Now stand in this doorway," Emmett moved to the open double doors to the huge living room. "Put your arm up to lean on the doorway, all casual like," Emmett continued to direct. Nasir put his arm up to lean on this doorjamb on his elbow and let his bisht hang open.

"Sexy, sultry," Emmett coached when Nasir just naturally smiled. "God, Babe, how is it every modeling agency in New York hasn't beaten down the door?"

"They have, but they want me to do porn," Nasir teased.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Emmett shook his head.

"I told them I would only do so with you. When they see your picture, they will offer you millions," Nasir assured.

"I'm sure not gonna let someone film us having sex!" Emmett laughed. "Except maybe Dane, but that would have to be only for us."

Nasir made a face as he seriously considered that.

"Okay, one more, but I want you hard," Emmett decided.

"But, Emmett, I am not hard anymore," Nasir played as he followed Emmett out into the living room.

"You let me worry about that. Sit right here," Emmett pointed to a sofa near the fireplace. "Lean back."

Nasir did as he was told and Emmett climbed onto the sofa on his knees astride Nasir, grabbed the ghutra covered head, and pulled it into his crotch. Nasir loved having his face pressed into Emmett's obscene bulge. The stronger man was not quite fully erect any longer, but Nasir's appreciative lips against him soon cured that.

"Mmm," Nasir's tongue found the dark wet spot where Emmett had leaked through his boxers. He reached up as he mouthed at Emmett's huge bone through his underwear and pushed the open tux shirt off the broad, muscular shoulders. Emmett tossed the buttonless shirt aside and pulled back to stand before the sofa.

"Allah! Hand me that phone," Nasir held out his hand. Emmett did not hesitate to hand it over.

"Grab it," Nasir posed. "Give me your beautiful, sexy smile," he snapped a picture of Emmett gripping his big, hard dick in his small, snug boxers with his typical, sweet and sexy smile. "Send this to my phone please," Nasir admired the picture on the screen.

"I'm not gonna send it anywhere else! Now, let me see if there isn't something I can do to make you hard again," Emmett knelt down on the floor between Nasir's legs.

"I already am ha-ard," Nasir pointed out the obvious as Emmett took him in his mouth. The feel and scent of Emmett's thinly clad crotch in his face was all it took. Emmett could clearly see that his husband was erect, but he wanted him throbbingly hard for the last shot he wanted to take.

"Hoh, Emmett!" Nasir's entire body tensed as his bone sank into Emmett's throat. Emmett worked all nine Arab inches down his throat. He moved his tongue slowly and sensually against Nasir's buried cum tube which, in this position was in exactly the right place.

"Allah!" Nasir summoned the whit to aim Emmett's phone again and took a picture of Emmett's nose and mouth pressed into his neatly trimmed, dark pubes. Emmett slowly pulled up far enough to take a needed breath through his nose, and then started to suck.

"Ugh," Nasir tried to force his body to relax as Emmett's mouth rode up and down his hard, leaking pole. Emmett let all thoughts leave his mind and closed his eyes. He massaged Nasir's shaft with his lips and his more sensitive cum tube with his tongue as he bobbed his head on the tall Arab spike. Contentment was Nasir's cock in his mouth. And the one thing better than Nasir's hard cock in his mouth, was Nasir's hard cock squirting off in his mouth. Emmett forgot all about the picture he wanted to take as his mouth rode his husband's bone. All he could think about was how good, and right, and perfect Nasir, his life partner, his husband, felt in his mouth. In that moment, Emmett could have sucked Nasir all night long.

"Emmett, that feels so good," Nasir murmured as Emmett expertly fellated him. Emmett ran his hands up Nasir's hairy thighs. One hand continued up to Nasir's chest to run through the hair there and play with a nipple, while the other was distracted by the swollen balls in their smooth sac. Nasir made no attempt at all at control, but let his fingers move through Emmett's hair as the kneeling man's head moved up and down his joint. Nasir was perfectly willing to let his lover suck him for as long as he desired.

"Huh, Habibi, do you want me to come this way?" Nasir asked when it began to seem that was the case, and his orgasm drew ever closer.

Nasir's words brought Emmett's thoughts back into focus. Emmett took hold of the throbbing spike and slowly pulled his mouth off of Nasir.

"It's so hard to stop sucking your dick," Emmett confessed as he looked up into his lover's soft brown eyes.

"Then do not," Nasir put a hand to the back of Emmett's head and gently pulled him back onto his engorged organ. Emmett maintained eye contact with his partner as he willingly took the cock he craved back in his mouth. He went down slightly more than half way on Nasir this time and just held it there as he set his tongue in motion against Nasir's sensitive cum tube.

"Ugh," Nasir wanted to close his eyes as he felt Emmett's tongue move on him, but his lover's crystal blues held his gaze. Emmett liked to look into Nasir's eyes while he sucked him. The pleasure he could give Nasir was more than clear by the way Nasir's moist, full lips were slightly parted and his eyes were heavily lidded. Emmett broke eye contact finally as he launched on a series of fast, hard, deep sucks.

"Hoh!" Nasir's body stiffed again as Emmett suddenly drove him quickly toward orgasm. "Emmett!"

And just as suddenly as he began, Emmett stopped and pulled off of Nasir again. He smiled up at Nasir as the his lover visibly relaxed again.

"I do wanna drink your cum, Nasi, I really do," Emmett massaged Nasir's darkly hairy thighs. "But I need you to take me," he picked up his cell from where Nasir left it on the sofa next to him. "One more. Stroke yourself for me."

"I do not know if I should," Nasir took hold of his throbbing cock as instructed, but just held it. "You got me close."

"How hot would it be to watch you jack off, live and in person?" Emmett thought about that for all of one second. "But no," he shook his head. "I would never just let you take care of yourself while I'm here. That's my job," Emmett remained on his knees, but moved to the side. "Lean your head back. Stroke yourself nice and slow. Close your eyes like you're thinking about me."

"I am thinking about you!" Nasir expressed even as he did as he was told. "I am thinking about your incredible mouth. I am thinking about your big, beautiful cock. I am especially thinking about the ass I am going to bury myself in."

"Yeah, me too," Emmett took the shot. He moved back around between Nasir's legs and then sat back on the floor in front of him. Emmett just watched Nasir masturbate for a moment. He swallowed hard and his own dick flexed within his stretched out underwear as Nasir's precum ran down to Nasir's fingers.

"I am leaking," Nasir opened his eyes and looked down on the lust filled face of his life partner.

"Yes you are," Emmett's voice was thick with his lust.

"I am going to get cum on my bisht," Nasir stated.

"No, you're not," Emmett leaned forward on his fists. Nasir held his mast forward and continued to slowly stroke himself as Emmett's tongue ran up his frenulum. Emmett then closed his lips around Nasir's head.

"Umm," Nasir jacked himself into Emmett's mouth.

"Okay, this really is the last one," Emmett sat back on the floor again and held up his phone. "Just hold your dick. Look at me. Give me that sexy Nasi smile," he choreographed. Nasir moved his hand to the base of his cock and just held it up as he looked down on Emmett with a grin.

"This one'll make me come just looking at it," Emmett commented as he took the final picture. He tossed his cell onto the sofa as he rose to his feet. "Alright, you hot Arab," Emmett put his thumbs into the waistband of his Diesel boxers and shoved them down. His big cock swung free as it was released from it's prison. The underwear fell to Emmett's ankles and he kicked them away as he took hold of his club. "Put your lips on this," Emmett commanded as he stepped up to the sofa between Nasir's legs.

"With great pleasure," Nasir sat up and put his hands on Emmett's muscular thighs as he placed his mouth on the big, wet tip of his lover's penis. As Nasir's mouth closed around the head of his prick, Emmett gave himself a stroke.

"Mmm!" Nasir thrilled to the precum that surged out directly onto his tongue. He needed no encouragement to take more of Emmett's thick cock in his mouth. Emmett found it very arousing to watch the ghutra clad head go down on him.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett swore as his post sank into the hot, wet confines of his husband's talented throat. Nasir grabbed Emmett's solid glutes and pulled as he worked every fat McCarty inch down his throat.

"Nasi, shit!" Emmett tossed his head back as his husband's nose reached his trimmed pubes and hairy chin pressed into his balls. Emmett's knees grew weak as Nasir set his tongue in motion along Emmett's sensitive underside.

"Hoh, my God!" Emmett grabbed Nasir's head for support as he felt Nasir swallow around him. He bent his knees slightly as he clutched to the head that engulfed his thick, throbbing cock. Nasir couldn't breathe and right now, he didn't want to. His left hand remained on Emmett's flexing glute while he moved his right to grasp the swollen McCarty jewels. Nasir massaged the big nuts with gentle fingers and the muscular glute with a much firmer touch. Nasir pushed himself, and Emmett, until his lungs burned. He pulled back just enough to suck in a much needed breath through his nose.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett relaxed his grip on his lover's head as Nasir caught a breath and the pressure eased. But the respit was short lived. His oxygen supply temporarily renewed, Nasir took Emmett in his throat again.

"Oh, no!" Emmett protested as the incredible tongue set to work against his cum tube and Nasir swallowed around him again. Nasir tugged lightly on Emmett's stones and made sure the smooth sac rubbed against his hairy chin.

"Fuck, Nasi!" Emmett took a step back. "God damn!" he pulled himself from Nasir's mouth and gripped his throbbing mast. "You got me ready to blow and you haven't even started to suck me yet!"

"Then let me suck you," Nasir moved forward off of the sofa onto his knees in an effort to recapture the thick McCarty weapon in his mouth.

"Okay, it's time to get out of this," Emmett continued to hold himself with his right hand and reached for Nasir's ghutra with his left. Nasir could not have agreed more. He swept his ghutra, igal and taqiyah off of his head all at once with one swipe and let them fall where they may. He shrugged his bisht off of his shoulders and let that fall to the floor as well. Both naked at last, Nasir moved forward on his knees and caught the tip of Emmett's penis with his lips.

"Noo," Emmett teased and stepped back again.

"Please, Habibi, let me suck you," Nasir begged. "I want to suck you. I need to suck you."

"Well, since you asked so nice," Emmett walked to the sofa and seated himself right where Nasir had been.

"Mmm!" Nasir licked his chops as Emmett held out his big dick most invitingly. On hands and knees Nasir closed the distance and ran his tongue slowly through Emmett's weeping slit, as Emmett held his fat joint for him.

"Yeah, you like that?" Emmett gave himself a stroke and before the precum that welled in his deep slit could run down him, Nasir's tongue caught it again.

"I love it," Nasir confessed. "I love how you leak," he finally closed his mouth around the snake's head and teased Emmett's frenulum with his tongue.

"Hmm, just like that, Babe," Emmett continued to hold his cock at the base while his partner applied his lips and tongue to it. Nasir moved forward to take a couple thick inches of McCarty in his mouth in an almost suck, and just slowly pulled his mouth back off. He did this several times. Emmett gave a low, almost moaning sigh as he closed his eyes. Nasir closed his eyes as well. He brought up one hand to fondle and tug on Emmett's big balls as he took over half of Emmett in his mouth. Emmett let go of himself. He didn't need to hold his cock now.

"Ugh," Emmett felt his lover move his mouth up and then move down to take even more of him. Nasir truly knew heaven when he spent himself inside Emmett, and when he sucked Emmett's cock. Nasir slowly picked up the pace as he moved his mouth up and down Emmett's iron hard shaft. The strong muscles of Emmett's body slowly tightened as he did so. Emmett was like a great, beautiful, hot spring that Nasir wound with his mouth.

"Oh, go slow, Nasi, go slow," Emmett put the hand he was using to hold himself on Nasir's head to encourage him to slow down. For his part, Nasir didn't mind that one bit. Emmett could throb and leak in his mouth all night long, as far as Nasir was concerned. Nasir slowed his pace to a torturous crawl. He kept his tongue in equally slow motion on Emmett's sensitive cum tube as he drew his lips up the thick shaft and sank back down.

"Ugh, fuck," Emmett swore as he close his eyes, let his head fall back against the sofa and let his arms lay limp at his sides. At this slow pace, Nasir _probably_ wouldn't get him off, but it would keep Emmett on the edge. And both men were just fine with that. Nasir brought the thumb and forefinger of each hand to the base of Emmett's fat prick to coat them with his saliva. He then reached for the big, pert nipples that turned him on so.

"Shit!" Emmett hissed as the slick fingers worked his nipples at the same pace Nasir's mouth rode his engorged cock. "Nasi, you gotta stop now," Emmett urged. But he made no attempt to stop his lover and Nasir paid him no mind. Nasir just wanted to go on sucking Emmett's big dick, nice and slow, and he didn't care for how long. He resolved that he was not going to try to make Emmett come now, but should his mouth suddenly be flooded with hot McCarty oil, if he just kept going as he was, Nasir wouldn't mind that at all.

"Nasi, I don't wanna come like this, not tonight," Emmett made another protest, but again made no move to stop Nasir. The kneeling Arab continued to make slow, gentle, torturous love to his husband's throbbing cock. Finally Emmett roused himself and looked down on Nasir as his skilled lover's mouth drew him ever closer, albeit slowly, toward the brink. He took hold of Nasir's head and slowly pulled his lover's mouth off of himself.

"Fuck," Emmett allowed himself to relax. "Damn, Babe, you are so good at that."

"Everything I know, I learned from you," Nasir moved one hand to cup Emmett's heavy stones, "but why did you stop me? I want to go on sucking you."

"I'm edging too close," Emmett stated.

"Then come. I want it. I will not stop," Nasir outlined his plan. "I will go on sucking you until you come again."

"That sounds really nice," Emmett put a hand to Nasir's face, "but tonight I want to come with you. It would mean a lot to me."

"It would mean a lot to me too," Nasir smiled up at his husband. Then he ran his tongue across Emmett's smooth scrotum and up his cum tube to his leaking head.

"Ugh. Just come up here and kiss me," Emmett urged. Nasir just smirked and climbed up onto his lover. He wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck as he straddled Emmett and more or less sat on the stronger man's lap. In this way both hard cocks pressed against each other as the men opened their mouths to each other.

Nasir started out aggressive, the kind of kiss that made Emmett weak, but softened it to just gently and lovingly move his tongue against Emmett's in each of their mouths. Emmett moaned into Nasir's mouth and both dicks flexed against each other. He ran his hands over Nasir's ribs and back as they kissed. Nasir normally took Emmett's mouth over his top lip, and this time was no exception, but he also switched to suck Emmett's bottom lip into his mouth.

"Fuck, you are such a great kisser," Emmett complimented when they finally broke their kiss. "No wonder I married you."

"I thought it was for my cock," Nasir teased.

"That too," Emmett smiled.

"And my sexy, hairy chest," Nasir leaned back and when he did Emmett bowed his head to give a lick in the furry valley between Nasir's pecs.

"That too," Emmett repeated.

"My very manly beard," Nasir went on.

"Absolutely," Emmett agreed.

"What else?" Nasir asked.

"Your mind, your smile, everything!" Emmett wrapped his arms around Nasir's torso and bear hugged his husband.

"Doh!" Nasir was taken by surprise as the air was pressed from his lungs.

"I love everything about you! You're my Nasi, my Arab prince," Emmett relaxed his grip lest he hurt his partner, but still held him snugly as he nuzzled into Nasir's throat. He nudged Nasir's hairy chin up to give him greater access and planted wet kisses on Nasir's adam's apple.

"I love you, Habibi," Nasir said with a sigh as he enjoyed Emmett's loving lips on his throat.

"Hey, wanna play in the shower?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, we could do that," Nasir agreed. "It has been a long time since we did that."

"I need somebody to wash my balls for me," Emmett gave a grin.

"I would be delighted to pay careful attention to your balls for you," Nasir lowered his head and gave Emmett a soft kiss on his lips. "And I will give equal, special attention to your beautiful ass."

"Oh, yes, please," Emmett smiled. "You might even have to stick your dick all the way up there!"

"My Emmett," Nasir put a hand on Emmett's shoulder and wore as serious a face as he could muster, "if that is what you need, I will do it for you."

"You're such a good husband," Emmett smiled.

"I want to be a very good husband," Nasir nodded. He leaned in to run his tongue along the edge of Emmett's top lip. "Are you ready to get in the shower now?"

"Yeah, let's go," Emmett rubbed Nasir's furry glutes. "Quick, before I stick my dick up this sexy Arab ass."

Nasir laughed as he climbed off of Emmett to his feet. He took Emmett's hand and led him back into the bedroom and through to the spacious Venetian marble bathroom, both men's hard cock's swinging before them. Nasir flipped on the easily found illuminated switch, revealing the long vanity with double sinks, a big whirlpool bath and a big, walk in, clear glass enclosed shower.

"Wow, why isn't our master bath at home like this, huh?" Emmett commented.

"It is. You just haven't seen it yet," Nasir smiled.

"No, shit? It's like this?" Emmett gestured.

"Not light marble like this. Our bathroom has bright, Moorish tiles and vessel sinks. The light fixtures feel very Moroccan," Nasir relayed.

"But his and his sinks, a big tub like this for two, and a shower you could fix six guys in?" Emmett gestured.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"It sounds great!" Emmett enthused.

"I hate it," Nasir said simply.

"Why?" Emmett heard nothing he did not like.

"I do not like that style," Nasir shook his head.

"It sounds really nice, Nasi," Emmett ran a finger up Nasir's bare arm to his shoulder. "I might just be tempted to take a shower with you next week too."

"I would like that very much," Nasir took a step, heading for the shower, and stopped to look down. "Oh! I dripped on my foot," he found that very amusing.

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett dropped to his knees. "Let me check," he bent down and lowered his face to Nasir's left foot. Sure enough, a heavy drop of dick drool had landed on the top of Nasir's foot. Emmett leaned down further and ran his tongue along the sexy, dark trail of hair that ran up Nasir's foot. Emmett then sat up and smiled, thinking what he did was goofy, but kinda sexy.

"You can have it from the source," Nasir gripped Emmett's hair with one hand and took hold of his half hard cock with the other. He moved his skin off of his wet head with a down stroke as he fed his meat entirely into Emmett's mouth. Nasir gave himself a slow proper stroke with his fingers as he pulled himself back out of Emmett's mouth.

"Mmm!" Emmett closed his eyes at the surge of precum on his tongue. "Fuck, you taste good," he licked his lips. Nasir just smiled and walked into the shower to start the water. Emmett climbed back to his feet and followed his partner. They moved into the spray as it warmed up and into each other's arms. Emmett's arms just naturally went around Nasir's shoulders while Nasir wrapped his around Emmett's muscular torso. They closed their eyes and while not kissing, rested their faces against each other. Emmett and Nasir just held each other in the warm cascading water for several minutes. They hugged with their whole bodies. Neither man was fully erect, but neither were they flaccid. Both men's arousal was abated for the moment as they cherished the loving comfort of each other's embrace.

It was Emmett who opened his eyes first. He moved his head back just enough to look into his partner's soft brown eyes. Both men could clearly see the love in each other's eyes. Emmett moved a hand to Nasir's face. He gently rubbed his thumb over the edge of Nasir's mustache, the corner of Nasir's mouth and down to the hair on his chin.

"You're my husband," Emmett spoke with a warm smile.

"For always, my habibi zawji," Nasir raised a hand to Emmett's face as well. He caressed Emmett's cheek with his thumb. "And you are mine. Thank you for being my zawji."

"Of course I am. We belong to each other, Nasi," Emmett continued to caress Nasir's face with his fingers, tracing the edges of his beard.

"This is truly the happiest day of my life. It means so much to me," Nasir confessed.

"Me too, Nasi, me too," Emmett assured in a gentle, loving voice.

"I am sorry that I have to leave you again tomorrow," Nasir's regret and sadness were clear in his voice.

"No, Babe, don't think about that. This is our wedding night. We're together. Only happy thoughts tonight," Emmett gave his husband a sweet and loving kiss on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you, Emmett," Nasir wrapped both arms around Emmett and held him tightly. Emmett closed his eyes and ran the fingers of one hand through Nasir's thick, black hair as he held his husband. Nasir didn't expect it when it happened, but Emmett stepped them both right under the water so that it rained down over their heads.

"Would you like your hair washed, Sir?" Emmett asked as he let go of Nasir and reached for the shampoo.

"Oh, yes, please," Nasir wiped water out of his eyes. Emmett poured some of the Alterna Caviar shampoo they were both so fond of into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and applied them to Nasir's head. Nasir closed his eyes and ran his hands up Emmett's ribs as Emmett worked the shampoo into his hair and massaged his scalp with firm, yet gentle fingers. Emmett lovingly ran his fingers through Nasir's lathered hair and all over his head. He worked Nasir's side burns with his thumbs.

"Okay, rinse," Emmett directed. He reached for the hotel provided shower gel which, interestingly enough, smelled remarkably like their caviar shampoo, while Nasir rinsed his hair. Nasir stepped out of the water and wiped his eyes again as Emmett's soapy hands ran over his furry pecs.

"Now for the fun part," Emmett smiled as he worked the soap into a lather in his husband's chest hair. "Lift up," he urged. Nasir struck a sexy pose with his hands behind his head to allow Emmett access to his trimmed, but still hairy pits.

"Say, you're kinda sexy," Emmett smiled as he massaged is husband's armpits with his soapy fingers.

"Sethy says that is calling the tea pot, something," Nasir slaughtered the old saying.

"Pot calling the kettle black," Emmett chuckled.

"Yes," Nasir lowered his arms. "Why can I not remember that?"

"I don't know," Emmett poured more gel into his hands, "but it's damn cute the way you mess it up!"

"I am glad you think so," Nasir smiled as Emmett's soapy hands moved down his abdomen and through his trimmed pubes.

"Oh, look," Emmett said as if he just discovered his husband had a cock and balls. "These are my favorite parts to wash," his soapy hand curled around Nasir's now mostly soft penis. He gently massaged Nasir's testicles in their smooth sac with his other soapy hand. Emmett smiled as he ever so gently rolled Nasir's foreskin back and ran one soapy finger around Nasir's sensitive head.

"The service at this spa is so thorough," Nasir commented.

"Yeah? Wait till I get on my knees," Emmett teased.

"Oh, yes, please," Nasir smiled. Emmett paused to get just a little more gel, rubbed his hands together and stepped to Nasir's side. In this way it was easy to both fondle Nasir, and slip his soapy hand into the darkly furry crack.

"Oh!" Nasir's eyebrows went up and his dick responded in Emmett's hand as the soapy fingers teased his hole. "Habibi, you are driving me crazy!"

"Yeah? Does my hot Arab customer like it when I play with his ass, and rub his balls?" Emmett asked. He gently massaged Nasir's scrotum, with the now half hard darker snake laying heavily over his hand, while he moved his hand in Nasir's soapy crack and fingered his hole.

"Allah!" Nasir arched his back as Emmett's middle finger eased inside him. It was just to the first knuckle, not nearly enough to reach his prostate, but it felt damn good.

Emmett ran his soapy hand along Nasir's ever hardening bone. "Feel good?"

"Na'am!" Nasir confirmed. "Let me take you to the spa now. Get in the water," he commanded as he reached for the shampoo bottle.

"Oh, you want to wash me?" Emmett played as he stepped into the stream to get his hair wet.

"I am going to do so much more than wash you," Nasir assured. It was not quite as easy for him to wash Emmett's hair as his husband was an inch taller, but Nasir still enjoyed doing it. Emmett closed his eyes and gave a sigh as he relaxed into Nasir's gentle touch. He enjoyed Nasir's loving fingers as they massaged his scalp. Nasir took great care to get Emmett's sideburns as well, just as Emmett had done with him.

'There. Rinse your hair now, my big, beautiful, American zawji," Nasir instructed. Emmett tilted his head back as he stepped back into the spray. Nasir grabbed the shower gel and was more than ready when Emmett stepped back into reach.

"Oh, yes," Nasir enthused as he ran his soapy hand over his husband's massive chest.

"Mmm," Emmett enjoyed the gentle massage Nasir's thumbs gave his nipples. Nasir ran his hands up onto Emmett's broad shoulders, down over the well developed deltoids, and onto his husband's bulging triceps and biceps.

"Now you must lift your arms," Nasir directed.

"Like this?" Emmett stepped to the side, leaned back on the glass enclosure and reached up behind his head to hold onto the top of the clear glass wall.

"Allah, where is my phone when I need it?" Nasir stepped up to his muscular husband and ran his soapy hands over Emmett's big pecs and into his armpits. Emmett closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the glass as Nasir's fingers drew through his hair and massaged his pits. Nasir did not step back and took great pleasure in running his hands slowly down Emmett's body, over his rippled abs and down to Emmett's trimmed pubes. Nasir smiled as he hesitated there, slowly and gently working the soap into more lather in Emmett's pubes, as he watched the big snake thicken and lengthen in anticipation of the attention it was about to receive.

"Hmm, look what I have found," Nasir wrapped his soapy hand around Emmett's half hard cock. Like Emmett had done with him, Nasir eased Emmett's foreskin back and carefully ran his soapy thumb around Emmett's exposed head.

"It's all yours," Emmett smiled at his husband and Nasir's hands moved down to his loose scrotum. "Those too."

"I am glad of it. I like them," Nasir massaged the big McCarty stones in their smooth sac. "But come away from the glass now, Habibi," he reached for more gel. "I must wash all of my zawji."

"Your zawji is loving it," Emmett stepped away from the glass wall and into Nasir's arms. Both soapy and half aroused cocks slid together as Emmett put his arms around Nasir's shoulders and Nasir reached around Emmett.

"Mmm," Nasir ran his soapy hands most appreciatively over the twin, round, solid glutes and let his fingers slip between them. "I hope this is mine too."

"Yeah, mostly," Emmett teased.

"Mostly!" Nasir froze.

"When you're in town," Emmett fought to keep the smirk off his face.

"I see. In this case, I will take you to New York with me and leave you tied naked to the bed while I am at work," Nasir slipped his fingers into Emmett's crack again.

"That sounds kinda hot. If you ever wanna tie me up you can," Emmett offered.

"I just might do that. We talked about it today when my men and I were getting dressed," Nasir mentioned as he teased Emmett's hole.

"Oh, you did?" Emmett was amused.

"I think Garrett wants Sethy to tie him up," Nasir informed.

"Garrett and I can compare notes after our sexual torture," Emmett smiled.

"You be sure to do that. Sethy and I can share tips about what we want to do to you," Nasir planned.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett's body tensed as Nasir's finger slipped into him. His cock grew harder against Nasir's which only made Nasir's joint respond in kind. Emmett reached back to spread his cheeks as much as he could, wanting to give Nasir the greatest possible access. "All the way!" Emmett urged. Nasir's finger was only half way inside Emmett's body. He gently slipped it the rest of the way in and felt for Emmett's prostate.

"Ugh," Emmett's moan was forced from him by Nasir's internal massage on his trigger. "Fuck, Nasi, I need you inside me."

"I need it too, my habibi," Nasir and his now achingly hard cock could not agree more.

"Get another finger inside me," Emmett reached between them to grasp Nasir's bone. "Get me ready for you," Emmett urged as he twisted his fingers around his husband's soapy prick. Nasir stepped to Emmett's side giving him greater access to Emmett's ass and both men easier access to each other's poles. Nasir slipped his middle finger out of Emmett, gathered more soap lather from his own pubes and then eased both his index and middle fingers into his lover. At the same time he grabbed Emmett's big dick with his free hand.

"Ugh, yeah," Emmett closed his eyes and let his head drop back as Nasir's fingers worked both his cock and his ass.

"You want to play right here in the shower?" Nasir asked. It would certainly not be the first time, and would not be the last, but Nasir thought Emmett would not prefer it on this night.

"Go for it. I need you inside me," Emmett stated. Nasir pulled his fingers out of Emmett and positioned himself behind his partner. Emmett braced himself on the glass shower enclosure with a forearm. Nasir took hold of himself and moved the head of his hard penis through Emmett's soapy crack. He gave himself a stroke as he positioned himself at Emmett's entrance and teased the stronger man's hole.

"You are ready for me, Habibi?" Nasir moved his head up and down against his husband's hole.

"Very. Take me," Emmett pleaded.

Nasir pressed forward until he felt Emmett's tight ring of muscle just start to give. "You want me like this?" he froze. In answer Emmett took over and pressed himself back on the long Arab spike. Both men gasped as Emmett was penetrated by Nasir's head. Emmett held still then, more than ready for his top to top him. Nasir pressed forward and the first few inches of his shaft sank into Emmett's body.

"Hoh," Nasir closed his eyes as his straining mast was slowly encompassed inside his husband. Nasir let go of himself and took hold of Emmett's hips.

"Nasi, deep. I need all of you," Emmett reached back for Nasir's ass in an attempt to pull him in. As if Nasir needed any encouragement. Both men bent their knees.

"Huah," Nasir tossed his head back and held tight to Emmett's hips as he sank to his balls inside Emmett.

"Fuck!" Emmett swore. "Oh, my God, Babe," he worked to catch his breath.

"A'jabani haqqan!" Nasir pulled back only a couple of inches as he began to move himself within Emmett.

"Yeah, Nasi. Double jabani," Emmett slaughtered the Arabic expression.

"Hoh," Nasir slid out further and back in deep, quicker this time.

"Ugh, fuck me!" Emmett pleaded. Nasir renewed his stance on the wet marble and held fast to Emmett's hips as he moved himself in Emmett's ass faster.

"You feel so good, my habibi zawji," Nasir expressed as he pumped his spike into Emmett's body.

"You do, Baby! I'm yours. Take me. Fuck me!" Emmett begged.

"Huh," Nasir picked up his pace again.

"Yeah, harder," Emmett encouraged.

This position was not optimal for prostate stimulation, nevertheless Emmett was very turned on and still very hard. As contact against his prostate was minimal, it would take Emmett some time to come, which was just fine with him. The way Emmett felt at this moment, his husband could take him all night long. He didn't care if he had to bring a special pillow to sit on at brunch, and would gladly tell any who enquired as to his condition, that his husband fucked him raw and stupid. Nasir's cock just felt so good inside him. Emmett was perfectly content to let his husband have at his ass.

Until Nasir hunched forward over the broad, muscular back, so that he could fuck the stronger man and reach beneath him to wrap his hand around Emmett's hard, thick, drooling rod.

"Oh, Nasi, no!" Emmett was not prepared as his stud husband began to stroke him in time with his thrusts in his ass. He would not be able to hold out long like this. Fortunately, as lubricants went, soap was not ideal. It did not last.

"Nasi," Emmett protested weakly as the soapy fingers twisted around his straining cock and Nasir's hips slammed his butt cheeks.

"I know, Habibi. I need more gel," Nasir did not want to let go of his husband's big dick. He let go of Emmett's hip to reach for the tube of shower gel.

"No," Emmett shook his head. "No, no. This feels so good, but I don't want to come like this either."

"I know what you mean," Nasir set the gel bottle back down. "I want to look into your eyes when I make love to you."

"Yeah, that's what I want," Emmett nodded. But as Nasir began to withdraw, Emmett knew he didn't want that. "Wait! Stay inside me. Deep. All the way," he bid. Nasir was only too happy to comply.

"Ugh," Emmett tossed his head back as Nasir slowly filled him. "Fuck, yeah!"

"Hoh," Nasir closed his eyes, held again to Emmett's hip and squeezed the rock hard cock in his hand as he again sank balls deep up Emmett's ass.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett reached back to Nasir's butt as best he could with his free hand to try to keep Nasir in place as deep as he would go. Nasir laid the side of his head on Emmett's strong back as he just held the fat organ that throbbed in his hand, even as he throbbed inside Emmett.

"This is the best shower ever," Emmett leaned his face against the cool glass.

"It is. It is," Nasir spoke on Emmett's back. He moved his hand down Emmett's thick shaft to his base and back up again in a long, slow stroke. Then he twisted his fingers around Emmett's crank again.

"Oh, no, Babe," Emmett protested.

"I want so badly to make you come," Nasir stated.

"I want to come with you," Emmett grabbed his cock and Nasir's hand to still the tormenting fingers. He just held both in a firm grip. Nasir turned his head to lay the other side of his face on Emmett's solid back. He ran the hand that was not captured between Emmett's strong fingers and throbbing meat up to Emmett's shoulder and back down over his hip, and around to take gentle hold of Emmett's balls. Emmett took a deep breath and then let it out slowly.

"I want to get out of this shower now, but I want to keep you inside me," Emmett expressed.

"That is not going to be easy," Nasir observed as he lifted his head from Emmett's back.

Emmett lifted his head from the glass and turned to look back as best he could. "I'm pretty sure you can manage to get back in."

"In my sleep I could do that," Nasir assured.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like that at all!" Emmett enthused.

"That is what Garrett said!" Nasir snickered.

"Smart ass," Emmett reached back again to smack Nasir's butt. "If you can't manage, I'll just get Edward to come up."

"Oh, no. I do not need a stand-in," Nasir stated. He could see Emmett was ready with another teasing retort. Nasir moved his hips back to pull out of Emmett half way, and then sank back in fully. This had the desired affect.

"Ugh," Emmett closed his eyes, his quip instantly forgotten. Nasir laid his face on Emmett's back again and, wrapped his free arm around Emmett's torso to hold him tightly. His other hand was still imprisoned by Emmett's hand, both wrapped around the fat McCarty pole. They remained that way for a long moment. The water ran behind them forgotten and unnoticed. Nasir was hard inside Emmett's body. Emmett was hard in Nasir's hand and his own.

"Okay, Babe," Emmett finally broke the silence and let go of his arresting hold on Nasir's hand. And Nasir instantly took advantage of it. He moved his hips to pull back as he moved his hand down Emmett's thick cock, and gave Emmett a full stroke at the same pace he slid his own piston home again.

"Ugh, no," Emmett moaned. "I mean, let's get out now," he clarified. Nasir knew full well what Emmett had meant, but had been unable to resist. He gave the muscular back a kiss, let go of Emmett's rod, and slowly slid himself out of Emmett's ass.

"Habibi, my cock is not happy anymore," Nasir expressed with big eyes as Emmett turned to face him.

"My ass is even less happy," Emmett took his man in his arms. He placed his lips close to Nasir's ear to whisper to him, "Tell my husband I'm going to make his cock very happy before this night is over."

"Your zawji wants to make you happy too," Nasir expressed as their hard bones pressed up against each other.

"My zawji always does," Emmett assured. "Let's rinse ourselves off," he walked them both into the spray. "Oh, that's just not as warm anymore as I hoped it would be," Emmett adjusted the water. He knew his husband liked a hot shower. They finally let go of each other, taking turns in the raining water to rinse themselves. This was accomplished in short order and Nasir turned off the spray.

"Fuck, look how hot you are all wet! Where's my damn phone? Don't move!" Emmett dashed soaking wet and streaming water out of the bathroom.

"It is on the sofa!" Nasir yelled after him.

Emmett ran through the big bedroom, through the open double doors and out toward the fireplace. On the sofa, next to Nasir's bisht, was Emmett's cell. He snatched it up and ran back to the bathroom.

Nasir could not have been more endearing as he stood in the entryway to the shower. His wet hair was plastered to his head, as was the fur all over his body. He wore a sweet grin on his face as Emmett pointed his phone.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Emmett could not fail to notice that Nasir was now just over half mast, his water dripping head just peeking out of his cowl. "I'll be jacking off over this one too," he admired the shot and set the cell on the double vanity. "Thank you so much for patiently waiting, Sir. May I get you a towel?" Emmett pulled two towels from the nearby rack.

"If my habibi wants to take a picture of me, I will wait," Nasir took the offered towel. "These are just for you, right?"

"You know Seth is gonna see them," Emmett stated.

"Sethy can see. I do not mind that," Nasir put his towel over his head to dry his hair.

"And I'm sure Suzie would enjoy them," Emmett teased. He waited the beat for Nasir to look out from under his towel in surprise and gave his booming laugh.

"You are funny," Nasir went back to drying his hair. Emmett dropped his towel on the floor and took Nasir's from him.

"Let me do that, sexy guy," Emmett ran the towel over both of Nasir's shoulders and down the center of his back.

"Mmm. So nice, the service in this hotel," Nasir commented.

"Say," Emmett slowly ran his towel covered hand over Nasir's hairy pecs, "anybody tell you what a hot guy you are?"

"My husband thinks I am hot," Nasir smiled with pride.

"Does he?" Emmett played as he wiped down Nasir's furry abdomen.

"He does, but he is way hotter than me," Nasir stated.

"I don't think that's even possible, Sir," Emmett gave Nasir a smirk as he rubbed the towel through Nasir's pubes. Emmett dropped to his knees and looked up at Nasir with as innocent a face as he could muster. "Your husband won't mind me kneeling here in front of you, will he, Sir?" Emmett used both hands to wipe the towel down Nasir's hairy right leg.

Nasir waited until Emmett reached his ankle. He moved his hips to make his half hard snake brush across Emmett's face. "We will not tell him."

"Sir, if you rub your cock on my face, I'll have to take it in my mouth," Emmett gave his mock protest as he wiped Nasir's left leg.

"If you do, you will have to suck it," Nasir moved his hips to make his lengthening serpent brush across Emmett's lips.

"What will your husband say, if you make me suck your cock?" Emmett stuck out his tongue and just made contact with the wet tip of Nasir's penis.

"You only have to make me hard again. Then I am going to put it someplace else," Nasir swung his hips this time so that his hardening bone smacked Emmett in the face. "You should see how hot my husband is. Just looking at him makes me hard," he added as he looked down at wet, naked Emmett with his cock gowing to full hardness in Emmett's face.

"Looking at you makes your husband hard too," Emmett moved the towel aside so that Nasir could see the proud McCarty post standing from his lap.

"Hmm," Nasir admired the view even more. "Bring that up here."

"This?" Emmett rose to his feet and took hold of his hardness. "You want this?" he rubbed his erection on Nasir's.

"Oh, this is nice," Nasir took hold of the base of his own sword and rubbed himself along Emmett's thicker post.

"Oh, my God. Hold your dick still," Emmett picked up his phone from where it lay within reach on the vanity. He held his cock against Nasir's and took their picture.

"Send me that one too," Nasir bid.

"I will," Emmett assured as he set the phone aside again.

"Now, would you like me to dry you first, or just go down on you now?" Nasir asked.

"Hey!" Emmett pushed Nasir up against the vanity in a sudden, playfully aggressive move. "Who says I'm done with you?"

"I hope you are never done with me," Nasir was sincere.

"Not ever," Emmett ran his hands over Nasir's damp, hairy chest. "You are gonna need another shower, 'cause right now, I could slobber all over you," he lowered his head and ran his tongue over Nasir's right nipple in a broad swipe, wetting the hair there again.

"Oh, Emmett," Nasir grabbed Emmett's head with one hand and his big cock with the other as he felt Emmett's teeth.

"Now," Emmett picked up the towel again and paused briefly to gave Nasir's left nipple a slow lick, "turn around so I can finish drying you off."

"I am not done?" Nasir asked as he turned to face the vanity. His long, hard cock rested on the cool Venetian marble.

"You are so, way not done," Emmett knelt behind Nasir and ran the towel over the twin, hard, hairy glutes and down the back of Nasir's darkly hairy legs. He gently, with the towel over his fingertips, ran his hand through Nasir's wet crack. Emmett then dropped the towel as he was done with it. He ran his hands appreciatively over Nasir's furry cheeks and leaned forward to give a wet kiss on each one.

"Lift your leg up," Emmett directed as he gently kneaded Nasir's ass. "Put your foot up on the sink."

"Like this?" Nasir asked as he did so. He was only able to do that by leaning forward over the vanity. In this obscene pose his ass was fully open and exposed to Emmett.

"Just like that, Babe," Emmett ran his hands over Nasir's thighs as he took in the view of his husband's wide open crack, exposed hole, shaved perineum and heavily hanging balls. Emmett ran his hands back up onto Nasir's glutes as he leaned into the hairy crack. He carefully stuck out his tongue and just touched it to Nasir's hole.

Nasir sucked in a very audible gasp as his entire body gave a flinch, like an electric current had been run through him. Emmett could not help but smile.

"Do that again!" Nasir enthused.

"What, this?" Emmett ran his tongue in a slow, wide lick all the way through his husband's damp, hairy crack.

"Allah!" Nasir managed to hold his body still, but threw his head back.

"You like that?" Emmett asked.

"I like that," Nasir told Emmett what he already knew.

"Let me do it again then," Emmett did just that. He closed his eyes as he savored the texture of Nasir's wet, black hair, and the taste, and feel of his husband's most private place. Private to everyone save Emmett. Emmett's tongue was the only one to have ever touched Nasir here in his life. And Emmett would be the last.

"Hoh," Nasir moaned as Emmett's warm, wet, silken tongue washed over his hole.

"Fuck!" Emmett ran his kneading fingers over Nasir's furry cheeks. "Why don't I lick this hot ass more often?" he expressed and ran his tongue through Nasir's wet crack yet again.

"Ugh. I think you should," Nasir was all for that idea. Emmett moved his right hand down to take hold of Nasir's hanging balls. He ran his tongue over them, up Nasir's perineum, and into his crack.

"Oh, Habibi, lick me!" Nasir braced himself on the vanity with both hands in an effort to hold his body still. Emmett focused his attention on his lover's quivering hole.

"Huh," Nasir closed his eyes as Emmett lapped at his opening. Emmett swiped his tongue over and over Nasir's relaxing rosebud.

"Mmm," Emmett could not resist as he lowered his head and sucked one heavy Arab stone into his mouth and then the other. He relished the sound of his husband's moans as he ran his tongue back up into Nasir's crack again.

"Emmett, I wan-eyah!" Nasir got what he wanted even as he was asking for it. Both men were on the same wavelength as Emmett impaled Nasir with his tongue. Nasir leaned forward further over the vanity and arched his back as he was fucked by his husband's tongue.

"Uh, ugh," though he tried to keep still, Nasir squirmed as Emmett's tongue thrust into him. Emmett palmed Nasir's widely spread glutes as he probed inside his husband with his tongue as deeply as he was able. His own cock leaked and throbbed where it had been left unattended between his legs.

"Na'am, Habibi, fuck me with your tongue!" Nasir continued to squirm where he was spread open over the edge of the vanity. Emmett pressed his face into Nasir's ass as he thrust his tongue up it.

"Oh, Allah," Nasir lowered his forehead to his forearm. His cock throbbed where it was trapped between his abdomen and the marble. "Emmett!" Nasir lifted his head and opened his eyes. Emmett pulled his tongue out of Nasir's ass. He kneaded Nasir's cheeks as he looked on his relaxed, ready and most inviting prize. Nasir twisted around to look back at Emmett. Emmett met Nasir's gaze. Both men saw understanding in each other's eyes.

"Are you sure, Nasi?" Emmett wanted this now as much as he had then, but like that first time, was filled with trepidation.

"I cannot be more sure," Nasir answered, still spread over the edge of the vanity. "This night is very special for us. What could be more special than that?"

"We've only done that once before and I'm pretty big," Emmett pointed out.

"You are perfect," Nasir expressed. "Only one man has ever been inside me, only once in my life. If the man I love, the man I married, takes me, that would make this night more special than ever! I have had my cock inside you. Put yours in me," he reached back to put a hand to Emmett's face. "Until you come in me."

Emmett smiled. "Okay. My sexy husband has himself a deal," he pressed his face into Nasir's ass and slipped his tongue inside Nasir again.

"Ugh," Nasir let his eyes roll back as the strong yet silken tongue probed into him again. Nasir managed to gather enough of his wits as the strong tongue fucked him, to remember the toiletries he set out earlier when he and Garrett arrived. Toiletries that included the small bottle of baby oil that they never travelled without. Nasir leaned, and with his long reach was able to grab it.

Emmett lifted his face from Nasir's ass when he heard the familiar snap of the cap on the baby oil bottle. "Oh, you're ready, are you?"

"But do not stop licking me," Nasir sighed.

"Oh, Babe, I am gonna lick you," Emmett leaned in and gave a lap over Nasir's relaxed hole with his tongue, "for the rest of my life."

"That proposal is acceptable," Nasir smiled back over his shoulder at Emmett.

"I thought it might be," Emmett clamped his teeth down on Nasir's right cheek, but not hard enough to case his husband pain. Then he stood up and snatched up the baby oil bottle. "C'mon," Emmett bid.

"Where are we going?" Nasir asked as he lowered his right leg to the floor.

"To the bed. I'm not gonna make love to you on the bathroom sink," Emmett took Nasir's hand and they followed their hard, dripping staffs out to the bedroom.

"Are you ready, Habibi?" Nasir asked as they reached the bed.

"What do you mean? Of course I am," Emmett didn't see it coming.

"I mean," Nasir used all the strength he could muster to push Emmett back onto the bed.

"Oh!" Emmett fell back onto the bed and Nasir was on him in a flash. Nasir took Emmett's thick cock in his fist and gave Emmett a stroke. He ran his tongue through Emmett's deep slit even as Emmett's copiously leaking precum started to run down the fat organ. But Nasir was not about to let it go to waste. He took Emmett in his mouth

"Nasi, fuck!" Emmett sank to his pubes down his husband's throat. Nasir held Emmett in his throat a moment, set his tongue in motion against Emmett's sensitive cum tube and then slowly pulled up. Emmett relaxed as Nasir continued to move his mouth up his pole, until Nasir finally pulled off.

"Yes, I think that you are ready. You taste ready," Nasir smiled down on his big, strong husband.

"Do I?" Emmett smirked.

"You do," Nasir nodded.

"Well," Emmett rose from the bed. "Your ass sure tasted ready to me, so assume the position," he gestured.

"Here," Nasir laid down with his butt at the edge of the mattress.

"Just like that, Babe. Oh, wait," Emmett reached for one of the several pillows on the bed. "Lift your legs up," he instructed. Nasir did so and Emmett stepped into place so that Nasir's calves rested on his shoulders. In so doing, Emmett's big dick poked into Nasir's balls. Nasir braced his weight on Emmett's shoulders and lifted his ass off the bed for Emmett to slip the pillow into place beneath his hips.

"There," Emmett looked down on his husband, his top, who gave himself over to Emmett's hands so willingly. It was not lost on Emmett how much trust his husband had for him. Nasir smiled up at Emmett and put both arms up behind his head.

"You are so fucking sexy," Emmett complimented. He decided to talk like a top. "You ready for this big dick? You want me to put it in you?"

"I want it everywhere," Nasir answered.

"My Arab prince's wish is my command," Emmett poured oil into his right hand. He rubbed his fingers together and applied it to Nasir's ass. Emmett gently fingered Nasir's hole at first, just to tease and entice. He always loved it when Nasir did that to him. Nasir's hole was very relaxed from Emmett's extensive and lustful tongue work. It was almost easy to slip his finger inside Nasir's body. Emmett quickly found Nasir's trigger and smiled as he watched his lover stiffen from head to toe.

"That feel good?" Emmett massaged Nasir from the inside.

"You know it does," Nasir's voice was thick with desire.

"Let's see if we can make it any better," Emmett shifted slightly to the side. Nasir was able to keep his right leg over Emmett's back as the stronger man bent down, but he was forced to brace his left foot on the nearby nightstand. Emmett took hold of Nasir's full scrotum with his free hand and pulled down. This caused the long pole to lift off where it rested on the furry abdomen and Emmett caught Nasir's dripping head with his lips.

"Ugh," Nasir could not hold his moan as Emmett went down on him. "Hoh," Nasir arched his back while Emmett massaged his swollen nuts, his prostate from the inside, and his shaft with skilled, sensual lips. Emmett delighted in the sounds he was able to force from his lover as he slowly sucked Nasir's throbbing, leaking cock, teased Nasir's trigger and fondled his heavy orbs.

"Habibi," Nasir spoke in a pleading voice as Emmett forced him to squirm on the bed. "Ugh."

Emmett knew well what he was doing to his lover and continued to suck Nasir and massage his prostate with the same slow rhythm.

"Emmett, no," Nasir begged.

Then Emmett took Nasir down his throat. He held his finger deep in Nasir and just rubbed his prostate while moving his tongue against the cum tube of Nasir's buried cock.

"Hah, uh, Emmett!" Nasir reached down to grab Emmett's head, but Emmett was not moving. There was nothing he could do to still Emmett's tongue or the finger within him. "Stop or I will come!"

Emmett relented and slowly pulled his mouth up Nasir's straining shaft at the same pace he pulled his finger from Nasir's ass. Nasir relaxed incrementally with each inch of his cock as it came free of Emmett's throat and mouth.

"Allah!" Nasir took a deep breath to further calm himself.

"Now you know how I feel every time you do that to me," Emmett smiled as he applied just a little more oil to his hand.

"I thought for a moment that you wanted me to come in your mouth," Nasir stated.

"You have no idea how badly I want you to come in my mouth. I fucking love when you come in my mouth," Emmett expressed. "But I'm not going to let you tonight."

"Put your cock in me now," Nasir urged.

"Hold on," Emmett eased his fore and middle fingers together inside Nasir. "You're not quite ready for me yet."

"Yes, make me ready," Nasir relaxed with his arms limp out to his sides.

"You see how ready I am?" Emmett grabbed his big dick with his left hand and gave himself a stroke. Nasir lifted his head to look down in time to see Emmett smear the dollop of precum on his balls before it could drip.

"Oh, yes! I want it in my mouth and my ass," Nasir informed with lust filled eyes.

"I can't manage that at the same time I'm afraid," Emmett smirked. "You want me to call Car?"

"Where did we leave the phones?" Nasir played along. Then he shook his head. "It is fun to tease, but I want only you, my big, beautiful habibi zawji."

"Me too, Babe," Emmett assured. He bent down to run his tongue across Nasir's scrotum, lapping up his own ooze while he prepared his husband's ass with his fingers. Nasir closed his eyes and just enjoyed the sensations of Emmett's fingers inside him and tongue on his balls. Nasir's bone lay unattended, quiveringly hard on his furry abdomen.

"Okay, get ready," Emmett stood up again and slowly took his fingers out of Nasir's ass. He grabbed the bottle of oil and poured it onto himself.

Nasir lifted his head to watch Emmett slick up his big cock with his right hand. "I am very ready. I want it."

Emmett smiled down on his husband as he slowly stroked his own length over Nasir's balls. With Emmett standing on the floor and Nasir propped on his pillow at the edge of the bed, both men were at just the right position and angle.

"I'm gonna go slow like last time," Emmett placed the head of his staff against Nasir's relaxed opening. "Don't let me hurt you, Nasi, okay? Ready?" he asked as he gently and slowly pressed forward.

"You did not hurt me last time," Nasir assured. His eyes went wide and he sucked in a breath as Emmett pushed into him. "Oh!" Nasir felt himself stretch as Emmett's head entered him. "It just takes me a minute to get used to you."

"I'm sorry, Babe. Are you okay?" Emmett held still with just the head of his cock inside Nasir.

"I am okay. I love so much to swallow your whole cock," Nasir thought out loud. "I am so used to you that, until times like this, I forget how big you really are."

"Let me know when you're ready for more," Emmett coached.

"Go ahead, Habibi," Nasir granted. Emmett pressed forward again and slowly eased a couple more inches into his husband. He let go of himself and held Nasir's right leg to his chest.

"Ugh," Nasir moaned as nearly half of Emmett's cock was inside him.

"Fuck, I know," Emmett agreed. He held still for a moment with half of himself inside Nasir's body.

"Emmett, my Emmett," Nasir reached up.

Emmett grabbed his hand and kissed it. "You feel so good, Babe."

"More. I need all of you," Nasir begged.

"Ugh, shit," Emmett closed his eyes for a moment as he sank further up his husband's ass.

Had Nasir's eyes been open, he could have seen the look of ecstasy spread across Emmett's face in direct proportion to every additional inch of McCarty, stuffed up his ass. Had Emmett been watching he would have witnessed a look of near rapture on his husband's face, such as he had seen only one other time, camped in the dunes of the Arabian Desert. As it was both men were lost in the joy their bodies gave and received from each other.

"Nasi, I'm almost all the way in you!" Emmett cried.

"Give me all of you!" Nasir commanded.

"Okay, Babe," Emmett very slowly pushed himself further into Nasir. "Ugh. Damn!"

"Guh," Nasir arched his back at the incredible feeling of fullness as Emmett's thick length was seated inside him. "Habibi!"

"Oh, my God!" Emmett was forced to bend his knees and renew his stance as his big cock was encased within the exquisite embrace of his husband's body. "Jesus, Nasi, you're so tight! I'm not hurting you am I?"

"Un, uh, aah," Nasir rolled his head quickly from side to side in a clear answer to the negative. "You are incredible. Fuck me, my Emmett. Make love to me like you did that night in my desert," Nasir pleaded.

"I will, Babe. I will, I will," Emmett nodded his head. He held Nasir's leg to him and turned his head to kiss Nasir's hairy shin. He had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "Being inside you is not like being inside any other man. It's because I love you so much. You're incredible too, Nasi."

"I love you too, my Emmett," Nasir's emotion could not have been more clear in his voice or on his face. "Take me as I take you."

"Okay, Babe," Emmett pulled back a few inches and pushed back in. "Ugh. Fuck, do you feel good."

Nasir reached down with his right hand so that he could touch Emmett's hip and just gently held onto the bottom who was topping him. When the head of the big cock inside him brushed past his prostate, once moving back, and then again more so as Emmett pressed back into him, made Nasir's eyes roll back in his head. "Hoh. Allah!"

"I know," Emmett heartily agreed as he slid himself back and then pushed into the hot, slick, tight confines of his husband's body. He moved himself back and forth inside Nasir at a pace too slow to get him off, though it felt remarkably good. The slow, deliberate passes against Nasir's prostate, while for the top were beyond fantastic and more than enough to keep him rock hard and dripping, were also not quite enough to cause an eruption.

"Let me know when I can go faster," Emmett instructed.

"I am yours, Habibi," Nasir was nearly breathless. "Take me."

"You are mine," Emmett expressed as he pulled back and pushed in faster. Both men gasped.

"Ugh, neekni!" Nasir didn't even realize it as he urged his husband on in Arabic.

"I know, Babe," Emmett agreed with the sentiment if he didn't actually understand the word. He reached to Nasir's right pec and raked his fingers through his husband's trimmed chest hair. Nasir let his fingers trail down Emmett's forearm as the strong fingers drew down his body. Emmett moved his hand slowly through the fur on his very sexy lover's chest and stomach until he reached the quivering Arab bone. He coated his fingertips in Nasir's ooze before he lightly rubbed them over the head of Nasir's prick.

"Hoh," Nasir was not prepared for this additional stimulation as the big cock moved in his ass. Emmett then slowly pulled back eight inches until just the head of his fat cock remain inside Nasir.

"No, Habibi!" Nasir lifted his head, prepared to plead with the man he thought was pulling out of him. Emmett moved his hand down Nasir's spike and held it up as he bent down. He was just able to swipe his tongue through Nasir's seeping slit.

"Ugh," Nasir let his head drop back. "Huh, uh," he threw his arms out to his sides again as the thick post pushed back all the way into him.

"Guh," Emmett let his own eyes roll back for a moment as he sheathed his whole cock in his husband's body once again. He held still, buried within Nasir for a moment, while both of them just concentrated on their breathing. When Emmett had steadied himself, he pulled back a little more than half way, and started to fuck his husband.

"Ha, yah," Nasir tried to hold his body still as Emmett thrust into him. He knew he would not last long the way his big, strong husband's big, thick cock pressed against his prostate over and over.

"Ho, man," Emmett lowered his head as he pumped himself into Nasir's ass.

Nasir squirmed. It was impossible for him not to. This, combined with Emmett fucking his ass, moved him on the bed. In a very short space of time, Emmett's balls were no longer slapping Nasir's ass, but the edge of the bed instead. Neither man liked this.

"Okay," Emmett stopped, mostly buried inside his husband.

"I am sliding," Nasir looked up at Emmett.

"Yeah. I'm gonna climb up on the bed with you. Let's do this carefully, so I can stay in you," Emmett cautioned.

"Yes, please," Nasir agreed.

"Only move with me, okay? Grab the pillow to move it with you," Emmett choreographed. He lifted his right knee onto the bed under Nasir's left leg and pressed forward. Nasir carefully inched his shoulders back and pulled the pillow with him. Emmett let go of Nasir's right leg which Nasir wrapped around his waist. Both men very much wanted Emmett to keep his dick up Nasir's ass until they were both done.

"Oh, yeah, this is better," Emmett leaned down over his husband.

Nasir put his hands to Emmett's face. "I like to take you this way."

"And I love it when you do," Emmett leaned down further and covered Nasir's mouth with his own as he began to pump himself into Nasir's ass again. Nasir opened his willing mouth to Emmett and welcomed Emmett's tongue with his.

"Umph," Nasir moaned into Emmett's mouth as he was passionately claimed by his husband at both ends by tongue and cock. Nasir enjoyed the aggressive invasion of his mouth by Emmett's forceful tongue as Emmett claimed his ass. Nasir yielded fully to his husband, holding nothing of himself back from Emmett. This was only the second time the man who owned his heart had claimed him body and soul, and there was nothing Nasir would refuse Emmett.

"Gmmph," Emmett could not help the moan that escaped his throat as he drove his tongue as deeply into his husband as he was able. Nasir ran his hands onto Emmett's back and dug his fingers into the hard muscles.

"Shit, Nasi!" Emmett expressed as he broke their kiss.

"Na'am, me too," Nasir put his head back as Emmett thrust into him. Emmett turned his head, opened his mouth as wide as he could and bit into Nasir's throat, taking Nasir's entire adam's apple into his mouth. Nasir gave an almost strangled gasp. Emmett did not bite hard enough to cause pain. If possible, Nasir was even more turned on. In that moment, as his husband's big dick drove them both rapidly toward orgasm, Nasir would not have minded one bit if Emmett was a vampire.

Emmett took his teeth out of his husband's throat and lifted up to be able to look into his lover's soft brown eyes. Nasir looked up and was immediately lost in Emmett's crystal blues. Both men felt they could see directly into each other's very souls as Emmett pumped himself in Nasir's hole.

"I'm getting close, Nasi," Emmett's declaration came out as a whisper.

"Ha-guh-bibi," Nasir put his hand to Emmett's face. "I am, ugh, already ver-ry close," he confessed what Emmett could clearly see. And this only spurred Emmett on. He thrust into Nasir faster and reached down to coat his hand in the pooled syrup caught in the fur of Nasir's abdomen. Emmett then grabbed Nasir's neglected, but throbbing cock. He began to stroke his slick fingers up and down his husband's straining bone in time with his own thrusts in Nasir's ass.

Nasir's eyes went wide and he sucked in a stricken gasp. "Hoh! No! I am too close!"

But Emmett would not relent. The desperate, pre-orgasmic face Nasir made only turned him on that much more.

"Ugh," Emmett tried very hard to maintain control of his muscles, but his thrusts grew erratic with the approach of his orgasm. "God, Babe!"

Nasir was beyond the ability to choke out words as even his breath froze. He could no longer even blink.

Emmett had tasted it countless times, and knew that it happened up his ass as many, but few were the occasions when we was able to actually witness Nasir's cum escape just before his nuts actually cracked. The clear fluid that freely leaked out of Nasir's slit and ran down onto Emmett's fingers, turned white.

"Fuck, yeah! Come for me, Nasi!" Emmett cried as he teetered on the brink himself. Nasir was entirely unable to respond. He was beyond the ability to think or even draw a breath. The slick stroking of his cock, and the stabbing at his prostate by the thicker cock inside him were too much.

"Yaah!" Nasir arched his back and threw his head back as his weapon went off in Emmett's hand. Thick bolts of heavy cream shot from Naisr's cock to his neck and painted his furry chest. Emmett knew to just hold the erupting organ, but continued to pump himself as best he could in his lover's ass. Emmett's legs shook as his control over his own muscles continued to fail. Nasir's internal spasms from his clearly powerful orgasm pulled Emmett over the edge.

"Nasi! Fuck!" Emmett blew out deep inside his lover. He pitched forward and caught himself with a hand on Nasir's gooey chest. "Ungh!" Emmett bucked his load into his lover's body. "Oh, God. Oh, fuck," Emmett's entire body convulsed as his seed blasted up Nasir's ass.

"Ah-huh-uh," Nasir trembled beneath Emmett as his juice continued to spurt out onto his abdomen and dripped off Emmett's hand. Emmett closed his eyes and lowered his head to Nasir's chest. The wetness on his forehead and scent in his nose told him what was there. Emmett's chest heaved as his cock pulsed deep inside Nasir's body to the same beat as the cock in his hand. He was not close to catching his breath, but could not resist and began to lick the jizz from Nasir's fur.

"Ugh," Nasir felt Emmett's tongue lap his semen from his nipple. Emmett lapped his way across Nasir's hairy pecs. He finally lifted up and smiled down at his yet panting husband. Emmett's thick hard nine inches were seated fully within Nasir. Emmett held Nasir's cum covered joint. He gave Nasir a final stroke and Nasir's whole body responded as more jizz oozed forth. Emmett at last let go of the long Arab bone and brought his cum covered fingers to his mouth.

"God damn, you taste good," Emmett sucked each of his fingers clean.

"You made me come so hard, Habibi," Nasir confessed what was already abundantly clear.

"That makes two of us," Emmett agreed.

"You are the most amazing lover," Nasir reached up a hand to Emmett's face. "I would let you give other men lessons, but I will not share you."

"I'm only yours, Babe," Emmett held up the back of his right hand to display his wedding ring.

"As I am yours," Nasir did the same.

Emmett ever so slowly eased his still hard cock from Nasir's ass. And he only did this now because he could not resist what awaited his attention. Emmett bent down over Nasir and took his yet hard, spunk coated penis in his mouth.

"Ugh, Habibi," Nasir moaned. He closed his eyes as Emmett gently sucked him.

"Umm," Emmett nursed on his lover's bone. He knew true joy when he had both the taste of Nasir's cum and Nasir's hard cock in his mouth. After several long moments, when it was clear Nasir had given up his every drop, Emmett pulled his mouth off of the still hard prick. He held the long cock out of the way and licked through the milky accumulation in the fur on Nasir's abdomen. Emmett didn't want any of his husband's cooling load to go to waste. When he was satisfied that he had gotten all that he could, Emmett moved up, carefully laid his hard, cummy pole next to Nasir's, and laid himself down on his husband. Heavy though he was, Nasir immediately wrapped his welcoming and loving arms around Emmett.

"Wow," Emmett breathed into Nasir's ear.

"Wow," Nasir could only agree as he gently caressed Emmett's broad back.

"I think we should take a shower again, rather than get in bed all gooey and sticky," Emmett recommended.

"I think so too," Nasir agreed.

Several minutes passed while neither man moved, save Nasir's rubbing of Emmett's back.

"Are we getting in the shower?" Nasir finally asked.

"I would if I could move," Emmett answered. "Every ounce of my strength poured out through my dick."

"I should be very strong then," Nasir concluded.

"Can you lift me up?" Emmett enquired. Nasir braced his hands under Emmett's shoulders and while fairly strong himself, was hardly able to budge Emmett's dead weight.

"No," Nasir finally admitted.

"C'mon," Emmett put his fists on the bed and lifted himself. He climbed backwards off the bed and held out his hand to his husband. Nasir took it and followed. Hand in hand they walked back to the bathroom. Rather than point the way, this time their deflating cocks swung heavily in front of them.

"Oh! I can feel you running down my leg!" Nasir looked down at himself.

"I think I came a lot. It felt like it," Emmett walked into the shower enclosure to turn on the water. Nasir walked in behind him.

"I do not think we should tell Edward how much water we have wasted and how many towels we will have gone through tonight," Nasir knew his groomsman well.

"No," Emmett completely agreed as he pulled his husband into the raining water. Once Nasir was fully wet, he stepped clear of the stream. Emmett set about washing his chest, abdomen, ass, legs, finally finishing with Nasir's cock and balls, with gentle, loving, attentive hands. Nasir washed Emmett as well, though Emmett only needed it on his chest and genitals. Neither man went completely soft during this process, which pleased them both.

After their shower, they dried themselves off this time, and hung the towels over the glass wall, in the hope that they could ease their consciences by using them again in the morning. Emmett and Nasir then shared the task of walking through the big suite, turning off the few lamps that were on. They returned finally to the bed, which had been pulled down hours ago by housekeeping, and climbed in on their respective sides. Neither man hesitated to slide to the center and, facing each other, into each other's arms. Emmett held Nasir to his chest. Both men gave a relaxing sigh.

"This was, without doubt, the best day of my life," Emmett confessed.

"Mine too, Habibi. My life only started when I met you, and it has only gotten better," Nasir expressed.

"You're my husband," Emmett tightened his arms around Nasir.

"I am your zawjji. And you are mine," Nasir agreed.

"One lifetime with you will never be enough," Emmett sighed. "I'm so happy right now, Babe."

"I am always happy with you," Nasir snuggled into Emmett's huge chest.

Both men lay wrapped in their love for a long moment, until a word he did not understand returned to Emmett's thoughts.

"Hey, what does neekni mean?" Emmett asked.

"Where did you hear that?" Nasir lifted his head.

"From you," Emmett answered.

"When did I say that?" Nasir had no memory of it.

"When I was fucking you," Emmett informed.

"Oh!" Nasir laughed.

"What?" Emmett did not get it.

"It is fitting then. That is what it means, fuck me," Nasir settled back into Emmett's chest.

"Anytime you want, Nasi," Emmett snuggled into the top of Nasir's head.

"Am I your bottom now?" Nasir teased.

"Hardly. You're a fantastic top," Emmett stated fact. "_My_ top," he added. "You always curl my toes. But anytime you get an itch for me to do this, you just have to say the word."

"Thank you," Nasir absently rubbed Emmett's ribs with his thumb.

"Don't ever thank me for making love to you. Everything we have ever done I very, very much wanted to do," Emmett stressed.

"I love you, Emmett, my husband," Nasir kissed Emmett's chest.

"I love you, Nasir, my zawji," Emmett used the Arabic word to honor the heritage of the man he loved with all his soul.

Sated and content in each other's arms, Emmett and Nasir drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was well after one in the morning in the quiet Capital Hill neighborhood only four blocks from the Sorrento Hotel. Milan waited in the still night by the flickering gaslamps on the curb in front of Stimson-Green. All the mansion staff was long gone. All of Milan's coworkers were long gone as well. Carla had been reluctant to leave Milan alone, but he was an adult and had insisted. Milan stood in the black pants and half unbuttoned tux shirt that were all that remained of his uniform. The rest of it was stuffed into the small bag that hung over his right shoulder.

Just at the moment he was about to give up and hoof it to one of the many nearby gay bars, where he was sure he could use his charms to obtain a ride at the very least, headlights coming up the street caught his attention. The car made no attempt to even slow down at the stop sign on the corner and two seconds later the gleaming red Corvette screeched to a stop at the curb beside him. Even as Milan bent down to look into the car, the passenger window lowered.

"Hey, hunky Czech boy. Goin' my way?" Wayne called with dazzling smile.

"I think maybe you forget me," Milan leaned his forearm on the roof of the sportscar.

"I'm sorry! Did I make you wait long?" Wayne made a pouty face. "When you're the Power Bottom of Seattle's closest confidant and advisor, it's not always easy to get away. But I'm here now, big boy, and you have my undivided attention. Hop in," he leaned over and opened the passenger door. Milan pulled the door open and dropped his bag on the floor between his legs as he slid down into the black leather seat. He shut his door and Wayne raised the passenger window.

"This need your attention," Milan unzipped his uniform pants and Wayne immediately learned that the bartender wore nothing beneath as he pulled his thick, already half hard uncut penis out into the night air.

"Oh," Wayne casually reached into Milan's lap and wrapped his hand around the growing organ. He slowly raised his eyebrows as he gaged the heft of the expanding weapon in his grip.

"It need pretty boy lips, to start," Milan gave a smirk and reached up to run his thumb along the twink's bottom lip. "Like yours, Mr. Wayne."

"I think a man whose cock is in my hand, can just call me Wayne," he informed.

"Then I call you Wayne," Milan smiled.

"I think I'll keep you all night," Wayne decided. He looked down, suddenly torn. To drive, he would need to let go of his prize. "Kay, so, when I let go of you, it's only 'cause I gotta shift, not 'cause I want to," Wayne moved his hand from Milan's knob to the Corvette's, put the car in first gear, and drove them away.


	22. Chapter 22

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

So, I meant to get this out yesterday, but just ran out of time. The story continues...

Giant smooch to my beloved sister for her giant brain in remembering everything I forget and all the dusting. Additional smooches go to Maureen, Rebecca and Kate.

How great was Errors 59? I can't get enough of those two together.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 22: Brunch**

All was quiet on the seventh floor of the Sorrento Hotel when Seth and Garrett emerged from the elevator. Seth wore snug jeans that zipped from the very low rise waistband in front to the waistband in back, and in which the resting King could not be more obvious. With this he wore an open, cream colored, long sleeved light cotton shirt over a red, form fitting tank top that almost met his jeans. This inch of visible dark skin, particularly what he could see of Seth's happy trail, drove his husband crazy. Seth knew it, and loved it. Garrett was stylish, but casual in a pink polo shirt and his own snug jeans. Both men wore sandals and Seth had a grouping of long leather cords that he almost wore as a belt. It was linked through only one belt loop, on the left side, so that the knot and dangling cords hung down off his right hip.

It was a short walk to the double doors of the penthouse Luxury Suite.

Garrett gave a rap on the right door. "Boys," he called.

"We don't need to knock, Honey," Seth produced one of their set of keys to the wedding night suite, unlocked the door and opened it. Garrett followed his husband inside.

"Emmy, Nasir," Seth called as he and Garrett walked into the still, silent suite. The fire in the wood burning fireplace had long gone out. Garrett didn't fail to notice the bisht, ghutra, igal and taqiyah laying on the sofa near the fireplace.

"Here's Nasir's clothes strewn around again," Garrett commented. "And are those Emmett's boxers?"

"Nasir wasn't wearing that last night," Seth pointed and proceeded toward the bedroom. The double doors stood open, just as Emmett and Nasir had left them. In the king bed, Emmett and Nasir were still sound alseep.

"Damn, they musta wore each other out," Seth found this thought very amusing. "Hey, you marys!" he climbed up onto the bed from the foot. "C'mon, Gar, let's snuggle up."

Emmett was spooning Nasir and they were covered only just to their ribs by the sheet and thin blanket. Both men started to stir as Seth crawled into place in front of Nasir. Seth laid on his side, lifted Nasir's arm up and slid himself back into place so that he was under Nasir's arm, being spooned by the bigger man. Just as soon as Seth wiggled himself back against Nasir, he encountered something he should well have been expecting.

"Uh, oh," Seth could easily feel, even through denim, blanket and sheet, a hard Arab cock. It pressed the cool metal teeth of his unique zipper into his butt.

"Seth?" Emmett lifted his head. His own big dick was very happily nestled in the furry crack of his husband's ass.

"Mmm," Nasir groaned and opened his eyes. There was no question who the much smaller, darker man with the long raven hair was. "Look, Habibi, there is a sexy little bottom in bed with us," Nasir tightened his arm around Seth's chest. "I think he wants some," Nasir pressed his hips forward.

"Hey!" Seth scrambled out from under Nasir's arm. "Don't push that thing into my butt!"

"It is such a cute little butt and I am so hard. What else am I supposed to do with it?" Nasir asked with a sleepy smile.

"Put it back in his butt!" Seth pointed at Emmett.

"What a good idea. Roll over, Habibi," Nasir bid, but made no attempt to roll over himself.

"Sorry," Seth informed. "You horny bitches don't have time right now. It's after nine thirty!"

"It is nine thirty three," Garrett was precise. "Your guests will be here in less than half an hour, and the staff to set up in twelve minutes."

"So what are you still doing in bed?" Seth demanded. "Were you up late?"

"Very," Nasir confirmed.

"We're still up," Emmett pressed his erection into his husband's butt with a kiss to Nasir's shoulder.

"Well, see your still up selves into the shower, please. Or were you planning on having everyone pass through here to watch you fuck before they eat?" Seth climbed off the bed and stood beside it with this little fists on his narrow hips.

"We can fuck out there," Emmett tightened his arms around Nasir and kissed the back of his neck. Nasir closed his eyes and basked in his husband's loving embrace.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Seth grabbed the covers and pulled them down. "Up with you two!" he commanded, and immediately realized what he said. "I mean, out of bed with you two!"

"Alright," Emmett sat up. "We're coming, you little slave driver."

"Better not be!" Seth laughed. The brought a chuckle from Emmett as well as he sat rubbing his eyes beside his still prone husband.

"I shall start the shower for you," Garrett headed into the bathroom.

Nasir rolled onto his back, reached up to the headboard and spread his legs. "Errah!" he indulged himself in a long, slow, fully exposed and erect stretch from head to toe. That they were both naked and hard in front of Seth and Garrett, neither he nor Emmett cared one bit. When Nasir was done he just lay still and smiled up at Seth.

"Don't think you can distract me with your sexy," Seth closed his eyes and shook his head. "I am immune to your powers."

"Seth, how could you be?" Emmett spread his hands. "Look at this sexy, sweet smile," he ran the back of his fingers gently across Nasir's cheek. "This really hot, hairy chest," Emmett moved his hand down to run his fingers across his husband's left pec.

"Your shower is warming up," Garrett emerged from the bathroom.

"Have you met this guy?" Seth cocked a thumb over his shoulder at Garrett. "Cause that's the answer to your question."

"What was the question?" Garrett asked. "What did I just walk into the middle of?"

"And Seth, this especially," Emmett wrapped his hand around Nasir's long, hard cock and gave him a slow, gentle stroke.

"Mmm," Nasir enjoyed his husband's touch as much as he enjoyed Emmett extolling his virtues. "Do not stroke me in front of Garrett and Sethy, Habibi."

"No?" Emmett did not give Nasir's bone another jack, but neither did he let go of it.

"No. Suck," Nasir reached up to the back of Emmett's head.

"Oh, okay," Emmett was all for that and willingly allowed himself to be pulled down toward his husband's expectant penis.

"Don't you dare put your mouth on that!" Seth commanded with a pointed finger. "Your guests will be here any minute! And the staff even sooner!"

"Will your dick give me a rain check, Babe?" Emmett smiled.

"My dick is yours," Nasir confirmed.

"Okay, let's get in the shower," Emmett finally released Nasir's pole, patted his thigh and climbed over him to get off of the bed. Nasir sat up, swung his legs over the side and rose to follow.

"I'll teach you two to give me a hard time. Go!" Seth smacked each bare butt. Emmett and Nasir just chuckled as they headed for the bathroom, erections pointing the way.

"I'm dealing with two horny teenagers!" Seth was exasperated. Garrett just chuckled to himself as Seth followed the naked men.

"I want you two showered and teeth brushed in double quick time!" Seth dictated as he walked into the bathroom behind Emmett and Nasir.

"The Great and Powerful Oz has spoken!" Emmett intoned in a booming voice.

"I swear, Mary," Seth made a fist. Then he noticed an object he did not expect to see on the vanity near one of the sinks. "Hey, what's your phone doing in the bathroom?"

Emmett said nothing as he picked it up, called up the pictures, and handed it over to Seth.

"Ha!" Seth found the shot of them crossing swords very amusing. Emmett just smiled to himself as he followed Nasir into the shower enclosure and into the water.

"Ha!" Seth scrolled through the impromptu wedding night photo shoot. He leaned on the vanity and paid no attention to the men who washed their hair and bodies in the clear glass enclosure right in front of him. Seth only looked up when the water was shut off and Nasir stepped out to grab fresh towels.

"You should always wear your bisht like this, Nasir. That's pretty hot!" Seth held up the screen side of Emmett's phone.

"Oh!" Nasir's face lit up. "You have seen them already," he handed a towel to his husband. "Have you seen the ones of Emmett? Those are hot! There are some on my phone too."

"Meh," Seth gave a shrug gestured toward Emmett with the cell. "I've been looking at this big, naked, lug for close to a decade."

Garrett strode into the bathroom at that moment, pale blue boxers in hand. "I picked up the clothes that were strewn about the living room. I know what you had on under your tux, Nasir, so I conclude these must be Emmett's," he held up the discarded underwear he found on the floor. Nasir grabbed the pale blue Diesel boxers from Garrett and brought them to his face where he took a long, deep sniff.

"They are Emmett's," Nasir declared and handed them back.

"Ha!" Seth laughed. "I could have told you that without smelling them!"

"Obviously, I could too," Nasir bent to wipe down his hairy legs, "but that would not have been nearly as enjoyable."

"You don't have to sniff my underwear, Babe. You can have the real thing," Emmett ran his fingers down between his smooth scrotum and his thigh. "Again," he added.

"Oh, yes, I would like that," Nasir's filled with lust.

"I see you licking your lips, ya horny Arab," Seth pointed a finger. "Don't you even think about it."

"But, Sethy," Nasir began to protest.

"Don't you, but Sethy, me," Seth dictated. "You both need to get ready and right now. Brush your teeth."

"Sweetness, I'm going to run down and meet everyone," Garrett excused himself.

"I'm coming too, Honey," Seth put Emmett's phone down on the vanity and moved to follow his husband. He whirled around in the doorway with his fists on his hips. "Can I trust that cocks will stay out of mouths and assholes in the few seconds you two have left to get ready?"

"Can I fondle him at least?" Emmett asked.

"Fondle your toothbrush," Seth commanded before he dashed to join Garrett.

Garrett took his husband's hand as they walked through the suite, especially pleased that Seth would rather be with him than his best friend. They went out the double doors and made their way across to the elevators. The Sorrento, being a boutique hotel, had only two elevators in it's bank. The soft bell sounded twice, and the single light above the right elevator illuminated. After a delay of only a few short seconds the doors of the right elevator parted. Garrett allowed Seth to walk ahead of him into the empty car. Seth pushed the button for the lobby and the doors closed them in.

Even as Seth and Garrett's elevator doors were closing the bell sounded twice again. The light illuminated above the left elevator, the doors parted, and Edward, Cliff, Troy and Zack emerged. They all wore casual tee shirts and jeans, the younger men both in skinny jeans, just because they could. The double doors to the penthouse Luxury Suite were obvious to their right. Edward walked ahead and knocked on the door.

"Oh, look," Cliff noticed the small button. "This suite even has a door bell," he remarked as he reached to touch it.

Within the suite, at the double vanity in the master bath, Emmett and Nasir stood side by side, looking in the mirror and watching each other while they brushed their teeth.

"I'm clever enough, I can do both at once," Emmett spoke with a mouthful of toothbrush and toothpaste as he reached over and cupped both Nasir's soft cock and loose balls.

"Do what at once?" Nasir asked, his speech equally garbled.

"Fondle you, and my toothbrush," Emmett answered. Nasir just nodded, switched hands and grabbed Emmett's near cheek, letting his fingers stray into Emmett's damp crack.

Both men stopped when they heard the doorbell.

"What the hell?" Emmett furrowed his brow. "Did they both forget their keys?" he turned to walk out of the bathroom.

"Mmm!" Nasir grabbed Emmett's arm to stop him. He held out a towel, lest Emmett answer the door naked and it was hotel staff, rather than Seth and Garrett. Emmett just held his toothbrush in his mouth as he walked out into the bedroom and through into the living room, wrapping the towel about himself as he went.

Edward, Cliff, Troy and Zack did not expect a towel clad and toothbrush chomping groom to answer the door.

"Oh!" Cliff giggled. He alone was not accustomed to seeing so much of Emmett.

Emmett took his toothbrush out of his mouth and stepped back. "Hey, guys, c'mon in," he bid.

"Getting a late start, are we?" Edward asked as he led his group into the big suite.

"Yeah, you know how it is," Emmett gave a shrug. "Nasi was naked. I was naked. Things came up."

"Let me just guess what came up," Edward smirked.

"And please don't feel like you have to bother with a towel on our account," Troy quipped.

"Okay, I won't," Emmett pulled his towel off and flopped it over his shoulder as he turned and walked back toward the bedroom.

"Well," Cliff was not expecting this, "look at that."

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett called back from the bedroom doorway. "Take charge while Nasi and I finish getting ready, will you? The hotel staff should be here to set up any second."

"You mean Seth is going to let someone else supervise that?" Edward was flip. "Where are Seth and Garrett, anyway? I thought they would be up here by now."

"They've come and gone," Emmett informed. "They went down to meet Garrett's folks."

"Ah, gotcha," Edward nodded. Emmett then disappeared into the bedroom and bath.

In less than two minutes, Emmett's prediction came true. Still in usher mode, Troy answered the doorbell and stood back as a veritable army of hotel staff swarmed through the doors. Tables and stacks of chairs came rolling in first. There was little supervision to do as the hotel banquet staff had done this many times. In but five minutes, tables and linens were set up to make one enormous table out on the big terrace under the canvas canopy. The buffet and bar were set up, place settings for twenty were carefully arranged on the big table, along with beautiful flower arrangements. Then, just as quickly as they came, the army marched out.

Emmett and Nasir emerged from the bedroom, finally presentable. They both wore snug jeans, sandals, and matching black, deeply V necked tee shirts. Emmett's naturally stretched across his massive chest and displayed his nipples. Nasir's displayed his chest hair in a way his husband found irresistible.

"Oh, wow," Emmett looked out the now open French doors. "Looks great. Thanks, Eddie," Emmett gave Edward a hug first.

"Food will be up momentarilly, they said," Edward informed as his big friend embraced him.

"Great, I'm starved. Cliff," Emmett moved to their unexpected guest next. He was not aware of the rough night the thin blonde man had endured. The smile on Cliff's face now gave no trace of it.

"C'mere, Leo," Emmett lifted the smaller man up off the floor.

"I'm so glad we got all this time with you guys and to see you get married," Troy hugged Emmett back as tightly as he could. "And we got to spend time with Gem and Cap. This has just been the best trip ever!"

"I'm glad, Leo. It's always great to see you guys," Emmett gave the younger man a kiss on his cheek and finally set him down. "Now Zack," he reached for Troy's partner.

"Hey, thanks for showing off that nice backside," Zack teased as he took Troy's place in Emmett's arms. He reached around to pat Emmett's solid right cheek. "I'm a top, you know."

"Oh, little boy," Emmett ran his hands over the slender back of the tall, thin Zack and conformed their bodies together, "you just bit off more than you can chew!"

"Hands off that top! He's mine!" Troy declared.

"Hands off that bottom! He's mine!" Nasir joined the game. He and Troy pulled Zack and Emmett apart. Emmett and Zack both laughed good naturedly.

"I need a turn with this boy," Nasir finished with Zack as Emmett had.

"Okay, who needs a drink?" Emmett asked. "Oh, is the bar set up?"

"No, Em," Edward answered. "They should be," he was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. "And that's probably them."

"Leave the door to your ushers," Troy headed for the doors and did not hesitate to open them.

Four generations of McCartys waited on the other side. Connor was safe and secure once again, high on his tall father's back in his special backpack. All of Emmett and Nasir's family were dressed casually this morning as well. The ladies were all in jeans. Sonja's, naturally, were much more form fitting, just as her husband liked them on her. Carson wore jeans as well that were baggy in the crotch and seat like a straight man would wear, and a dark blue tee shirt with his department's logo on his left chest.

"Good morning," Troy greeted with a smile. "Please come in."

"Gute morgen, liebling jungen," August patted Troy's cheek while she kissed the other side of his face. She was quite fond of the shorter young man.

"Morning," Emmett strode forward to greet them with Nasir at his side. "Aren't you cute, way up here," he gently ran his big hand over Connor's head. Connor did think he was cute way, way up on his father's back, but now that he saw they had gotten where they were going, he wanted down. While Emmett and Nasir kissed the ladies good morning, Connor kicked and squealed.

"He's definitely ready to get down, Honey," Carson stated the obvious.

"Okay, down boy," Sonja commanded. Carson dropped to one knee so that his wife could lift their son out of his backpack.

"There," Sonja set Connor down on his little feet. "Okay, now, up boy," she smiled. She knew exactly where her husband's mind would take that.

"Always ready to do that for you, Honey," Carson stood up with a smile.

"I know you are," Sonja tilted her head up to receive his kiss on her lips, even as he shrugged off the backpack.

"So," Carson turned to his brother, the sweetness of his wife's lips fresh on his own, "where's the beer?"

"This is brunch, Car. We're going to be civilized. Even I won't be drinking beer. It's too early," Emmett chastised.

"I take civilized to mean fruity little drinks," Carson shook his head.

The doorbell sounded again and Troy, who had yet to walk away from the doors, opened them at once.

"And here's the bar now," Troy announced. "Please come right in. Everyone is very happy to see you," he bid. The uniformed hotel staffer pushed in his cart laden with carafes of orange juice and V8 with assorted accouterments, an enormous bowl of ice, bottles of champagne on ice, and a big bottle of vodka. He wheeled this out to the terrace and wasted no time setting up the bar for the eager guests.

Even before the bar was ready, the doorbell sounded again. The army had returned, this time bearing a dozen large trays and platters for the buffet. Sonja picked up her son and seated herself on the sofa near the fireplace with Connor in her lap to keep him out of harm's way, while the brigade marched in and back out.

"God damn, does that smell good," Carson rubbed his stomach. "I didn't realize how hungry I am."

"I was just thinking that," Emmett stood beside his brother and rubbed his own stomach in exactly the same way as they gazed longingly together toward the food. Neither McCarty man even realized that they did it.

"They are so cute," Nasir smiled at Sonja as she rose and let her son go.

"I know. They are," Sonja agreed with Nasir.

"Shall I man the bar?" Cliff volunteered. "Mimosas all around?" he called back from the terrace as he pulled a bottle from it's ice bucket.

"Yes," Emmett answered.

"No," Carson called right behind. "What else ya got? I thought I saw vodka."

"Yes you did," Cliff called back from outside. "We have a nice big bottle of Grey Goose out here. Would you prefer a bloody mary?"

"I would prefer a screwdriver," Carson yelled.

"Let's all go out on the terrace so you don't have to shout at him," Emmett suggested and led the general movement in that direction.

Cliff popped the cork from the first bottle of champagne and poured into crystal flutes conveniently arrayed on the bar.

"I'll help, Cliff," Zack pulled the lid off of a carafe of orange juice and set about finishing the mimosas. "You want one, Lee?"

"No. I'll just have a glass of juice," Troy answered.

"You can have one. I'll drive first if you want. You can nap," Zack smiled at his partner, ever concerned about the smaller man's health.

"I should drive first and let you nap, as demanding as I was all night," Troy smiled. "You have one."

"No, I don't need one," Zack poured a regular glass full of juice and handed it to Troy.

"Were you demanding all night?" Emmett asked quietly as he stepped up beside Troy.

"Zacky fucked me twice!" Troy confided in a whisper. "And I sucked him off at the mansion."

"I might let you drive first," Zack conceeded. "He took a lot out of me," he added for Emmett and Cliff.

"In more ways than one by the sound," Cliff giggled. He set the empty champagne bottle aside and filled a tall glass with ice. Cliff poured in a good double plus shot of Grey Goose and held it out for Zack to top off with orange juice. He plucked a plastic swizzle stick with the hotel logo atop it from a convenient holder to stir the cocktail. "Did someone order a screwdriver?"

"Yes, Sir," Carson walked out onto the terrace and gladly took it from Cliff. Emmett and Nasir passed out mimosas to the ladies and Edward before taking one for themselves.

Carson took a gulp of his drink. "Ho, man. You pour a great screwdriver, brother," Carson patted Cliff on the back. "This, Em, while looking like a fruity little drink, is actually very manly," he boasted.

"Oh, yeah, you're a stud," Emmett scoffed.

"He is," Nasir nodded. Carson just smiled broadly.

"He doesn't need your help, Babe," Emmett put his arm around his husband.

"Do you think you're pulling off manly holding a drink with a little swizzle stick?" Edward asked. Carson didn't answer, but pulled it out and handed it back to Cliff.

The Thompsons and the Clearwaters all arrived in one big group behind Seth, having all just met up in the lobby. Justin and Roberto were comfortable in jeans and tee shirts, while the judge wore a dark blue suit jacket over a white polo and tan dress pants. Melinda and Leah wore snug jeans and cotton tops. Celeste and her mother wore more formal slacks and silk blouses. Stephanie alone wore a dress.

Those already present were, by this time, all out on the terrace. It was little Connor who noticed the fresh arrivals first and very carefully stepped himself across the threshold into the suite.

"Look who came to greet us," Seth observed as he led the way.

"Oh, isn't he cute," Celeste found the little boy adorable.

"Hey, here's everybody," Emmett smiled broadly as he walked inside to greet the rest of his guests. Everyone followed him inside to do the same.

Connor watched the adults hug and kiss and shake each other's hands with a finger in his mouth. He barely took notice of the older child as she patted his head in passing. Connor looked over each adult carefully and didn't find the ones he was looking for.

"C'mon out to the bar, everyone," Carson spread his arms.

"What's up with that, Carson?" Seth pointed to the glass in Carson's hand. "A flute wouldn't do?"

"This is a screwdriver," Carson held it up.

"Oh, of course it is," Seth moved to walk past, but whirled around suddenly. "Hey! That looks an awful lot like a uniform!"

Carson looked down on himself and instantly regretted his choice of shirt this morning. "Uh, oh."

"Take it off!" Seth clapped.

"I sure will, Seth," Carson agreed. "Just as soon as I get home to Minnesota."

"Well," Seth put a thoughtful hand on his chin. "Minnesota is _slightly_ out of my way."

"I tell you what, Seth. If you follow me all the way home," Carson began, "I'll let you-"

"Be very careful what you say to me next!" Seth pointed at the bigger man. "You think I won't?"

"He won't," Garrett put a restraining arm around Seth's shoulders as he stepped up beside him.

"Oh, busted!" Carson laughed.

"You're just lucky I'm a married man," Seth put his arm around Garrett as well and leaned into him.

"I'm lucky I'm a married man," Carson countered.

"Would everyone like a mimosa?" Cliff pulled a second bottle of champagne from it's ice.

"Darling?" George asked his wife.

"Of course," Celeste answered. "Mother?"

"Naturally," Estelle agreed, arm in arm with her fellow great grandmother.

"You go ahead with those mimosas, young man. I do believe I'll make myself a bloody mary," George rubbed his hands together as he looked over the bar.

"That actually sounds good, Dad. Make me one too," Justin urged.

"I will. Garrett?" George looked to his younger son.

"I'll join you," Garrett agreed. "Sweetness?"

"Nope. This is Thompson time. I'm fine with my mimosa," Seth stated. "Cliff, need any help?"

"Pour the juice?" Cliff looked up as he poured the champagne.

"Oh, Garrett," George picked up the bottle. "Grey Goose."

"I guess I'll have to make do," Garrett played along. George chuckled to himself as he filled three tall glasses with ice.

"Now, gather round, you two. I'll teach you how to make a proper bloody mary," George peppered the ice. He poured the vodka first, then the V8. Behind their father, Justin and Garrett stood obediently and looked to each other with the expressions they wore when indulging him. They could not count the number of times the judge had imparted this particular lesson.

"A few good squirts of Tabasco. There we are," George continued. "Now a little steak sauce. Just a very little. A few drops. Like that. Then a great deal of worcestershire. A good squeeze of lemon," he took a wedge, squeezed one into each drink and then dropped it in. "A big, fat olive on top. These are pimento stuffed, but onion or garlic are good too. And last, a nice sprig of celery," George put a short, leafy topped celery heart stalk in each and turned as he handed two of them to his sons.

"Thank you, Dad," Garrett took his.

"Looks perfect, Dad," Justin accepted his. Both younger Thompson men knew to wait while their father picked up his. For reasons none of them tried to explain, mixing and drinking bloody marys was a father-son bonding moment for the Thompson men. George touched his glass to both of his sons' glasses and finally they all took a sip. When they were all gathered for the holidays, George normally did this once with Justin and Garrett. Seth and Melinda let their men have this bonding time with their father.

"I know everyone is on a schedule and, personally, I'm starving, so if we all wanna dig in...," Emmett orchestrated.

"Good idea, big boy," Estelle patted his arm and steered Noreen toward the buffet with her.

"So," Seth stepped up to where his sister was nestled under her man's arm. "I'm gonna conclude Roberto is as big a stud as he looks, 'cause, you look tired," he smiled at Leah.

"Suffice it to say, I kept him up late and got him up early," Leah stated. Roberto only smiled at her.

"Did you now?" Seth grinned from ear to ear.

"I wake up, he's hard," Leah gave a shrug. "What are ya gonna do?"

"I can relate. I've been there," Seth made no attempt at subtlety as he looked Roberto over from head to toe. The straight man wasn't sure if he should be glad or horrified that he was getting used to it.

"I might could wish these fit him better," Seth hooked a finger in the left front pocket of Roberto's jeans.

"I'm a little afraid to tell him just how I woke up," Roberto gave a grin.

"Oh, no, do tell!" Seth was all eyes and ears.

"He woke up in my mouth, little brother. I imagine that's happened to Garrett a time or two," Leah was sure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We'll have to go inside so you can show me," Seth casuallly took a sip of his mimosa.

"That'll be the day. Let's get something to eat," Leah gestured.

"Good idea, Chula. I have to keep my strength up!" Roberto rubbed his stomach.

"The best thing about meals with Seth is that while he's eating, he has to be quiet," Leah remarked.

"Oh, har-de-har," Seth rolled his eyes.

"Hey, where's Con?" Carson asked his wife.

"He's inside," Sonja gestured. From where she stood Sonja was able to keep an eye on her son through the open French doors. Carson walked into the suite and Sonja followed.

"Whatcha doin', Buddy?" Carson asked his son. Connor stood watching the far doors and turned when his parents approached him from behind.

"I think he's looking for the other little boy," Sonja correctly surmised.

"Oh, yeah. What was his name?" Carson mused.

"Owen. The one with the bronze hair. He's a sweet little boy," Sonja reminded her husband.

"Right. Is that what you're doing, Con? Are you looking for Owen?" Carson squatted down beside his son and put his big hand on Connor's shoulder and back. The look on Connor's face made it more than clear that he was.

"He's not coming, Sweetheart. His mommies had something else for him and his brother to do this morning," Sonja spoke kindly to her little son.

"How about we go get some nummies?" Carson scooped Connor up in one arm as he stood. "I know you must be hungry. Daddy sure is. You want something nummy?" Carson put his other arm around his wife as he walked his family out to the buffet.

First there was a station of coffee, tea, and pitchers of orange, grapefruit and Washington apple juices. There were assorted breakfast breads, scones and muffins with jams, preserves and butter. A yogurt station had a fine selection of fruits and berries. The antipasti platter had prosciutto, mortadella, salami, Black Forest ham, herbed goat cheese, roasted peppers and spiced olives. There was a caprese salad of fresh sliced tomatoes with buffalo mozzarella and fresh basil. A seafood station had chilled cocktail prawns and smoked sea scallops with a spicy cocktail sauce. The warm dishes included Dungeness crab quiche, Tillamook cheddar scramble, thick sliced applewood smoked bacon and pork sausages, and a shredded potato gratin. There were also two versions of eggs benedict. The first had Portlock Alder smoked salmon with dill hollandaise for Nasir, Seth and Garrett. The second had filet mignon with béarnaise for Emmett, Carson, Justin and Roberto. Melinda chose the same as her husband, having discovered a sudden craving for red meat.

Emmett and Nasir sat side by side at one end of the wide table, while Seth and Garrett anchored the other end. On the inside of the table, from Nasir to Garrett sat Auguste, Carson, Sonja, Noreen, Estelle, Celeste, Stephanie and George. Along the outside, from Emmett to Seth sat Troy, Zack, Cliff, Edward, Roberto, Leah, Melinda and Justin. A high chair was waiting for Connor with Carson and Sonja, pulled up close to them. The thoughts of the group on this last morning together as they enjoyed the company of their family and anticipated long flights, just naturally turned to the future.

"So you guys are for sure coming out for Christmas again this year, right, Em?" Carson prompted.

"Absolutely we are," Nasir answered for them both. Emmett just smiled at his husband and reached over to rub his thigh. It warmed his heart and gave him a feeling of great contentment to see how completely the people to whom he was related by blood, and the man with whom he had chosen to share his life, were joined as one.

"Can we put up the tree again this year, Mutti?" Nasir went on to ask their mother. It also never failed to warm Emmett's heart to hear his husband say the word 'mutti' in his Arabic accent.

"Ja. That is your job now," Auguste patted her son-in-law's hand.

"Good. That's fine with me," Carson was relieved.

"You will still get it und have it ready," Auguste dictated.

"You guys wouldn't like to fly in a little early?" Carson asked.

"If we can fly out early, I'd love to," Emmett answered. "Right after you do that," he pointed at his brother with his fork. Emmett well remembered, especially as the older brother, trips with their mother to the tree lot passing by countless trees that were prefectly fine to find just exactly the right one, when they all looked exactly the same.

"Great," Carson nodded.

"I know how to pack this time, so we can take the snowmobiles out again," Nasir enthused. "But not on the lake."

"Nein, not on the lake," Auguste agreed. Emmett and Carson tried to hide the fact that they rolled their eyes in unison.

"What about you guys, Leo? You guys comin' home for the holidays?" Emmett asked.

"We'll do what we did last year," Troy answered. "We spend Christmas eve with mom and Christmas day with dads."

"How do you do that exactly?" Seth asked from the far end of the table.

"Once I start winter break and just as soon as Lee can get off work, we fly up here to be with mom," Zack began.

"Dads buy us tickets," Troy added.

"They do," Zack agreed. "They're very good to us. We spend as long as we can with mom. We do Christmas eve with her. Then we sleep for a little bit. We have an early Christmas morning flight to Spokane where Pops picks us up. Baba and Cliff's mom have a huge, wonderful breakfast ready for us. Cliff and Derek and Cliff's dad were waiting in the driveway for us last year."

"It's really cute how excited Pops and Baba get when you two are coming home," Cliff smiled at the thought. "Especially when you're almost there."

"Pops and Baba?" George pointed out the code words.

"My dads," Troy gave the simple explanation.

"I see. That's nice," George nodded.

"You guys all flying out to Philly?" Emmett asked.

"They are," George confirmed on his children's behalf.

"Another sleigh ride in the park this year, Sweetness?" Garrett asked his husband.

"I would love that," Seth stated.

"We might join you this time," Justin put an arm around his wife.

"Oh," Seth was struck by a thought. "I can't wait to see what you get me this year!" he eyed the big fancy intense yellow diamond that adorned his finger.

"Will you fly with us as far as Minneapolis?" Nasir asked. He very much enjoyed doing that with them last year.

"Absolutely," Garrett confirmed.

"What are your plans for the holidays, Leah?" Melinda asked her close friend.

"We'll do Christmas Eve with Roberto's family," Leah answered.

"Oh, we will?" Seth asked. It was lost on no one, and least of all Seth, that Leah and Roberto were a 'we.'

"Christmas Eve is the big deal where I come from, not Christmas day," Roberto explained. "Then we'll go to midnight mass."

"Midnight mass?" Seth asked.

"All the family goes," Leah answered.

"We do?" Seth could not help himself.

"Then on Christmas we can fly out if you want, Chula," Roberto put his arm on the back of Leah's chair. He was being supportive, but he had unknowingly stepped right into a minefield.

Seth carefully set his fork down. "Fly out," he paused dramatically, "where?"

"To the rez," Leah answered guardedly.

"You're taking Roberto to the rez, to meet her," Seth fought to keep his tone neutral.

"Sweetness," Garrett rubbed Seth's back in an effort to both calm and distract him.

"We haven't made any plans. We just kicked the idea around a bit," Leah dismissed.

"I would like to see where you come from," Robero lifted Leah's hand to his face and kissed it.

"Oh, it's a garden spot," Seth was sarcastic.

"Edward," Garrett tried another tactic, "do you have any plans with Jasper for the holidays?"

"We haven't had time to think that far," Edward admitted. With his honest answer to Garrett's entirely legitimate question, Edward provided the perfect distraction. "Jas usually spends Thanksgiving with one parent and Christmas with the other, but the location depends on his work schedule. If things work out, maybe I'll take my mom to Arizona or New York for Christmas."

"As long as you are together," Nasir brought the point home.

"Right," Emmett took his husband's hand.

"Ja, with the people who love you," Auguste added her two cents.

"It sounds like we all have some wonderful plans for the holidays," Celeste smiled around the table. "I personally can't wait," she set her utensils down across her plate and lifted her napkin to the corners of her mouth.

"Oh, Edward," Roberto spoke to the man next to him. "I just remembered. Al's taking a medical day, week from Tuesday, I think. Some test or other. You think you might want to do a ride along? I can ask Rusty, but you get first pick."

"A week from Tuesday would be great," Edward enthused. "That's right before my day off, so it works perfectly. Thanks, Roberto."

"It's a date," Roberto confirmed with a grin.

"A date," Seth chuckled, partially recovered from his sister's shocking announcement. "Hey, speaking of holidays and vacations, we would love all of you to come out skiing with us sometime this winter."

"We are going skiing," Leah stated. "When you guys are all on your honeymoon. Just leave me the keys."

"Are all four of you honeymooning together?" Carson only just realized that particular fact.

"We are," Emmett confirmed.

"You guys must be closer than I thought," Carson quipped.

"It is a two bedroom suite," Nasir informed. "But it has just one hot tub, and a private pool."

"Wow, Babe, that sounds really nice," Emmett had not heard those details until this moment.

"And there's never a need for more than one of each of those," Seth took a sip of his mimosa. "The hot tub and pool, I mean," he clarified.

"It's actually more like a private villa, right at the ocean's edge," Garrett added. "Nasir has outdone himself. I am looking very forward to it."

"That's gonna be great, Nasi," Emmett took his husband's hand and smiled into his soft brown eyes.

"Damn. You guys sure know how to party," Carson endorsed.

"It sounds like it will be wonderful," Celeste smiled. "How are we doing on time, Dear?"

"We're getting close," George consulted his watch. "One more mimosa for the road?"

"Yes, please," Estelle passed her glass down through her daughter to her son-in-law.

"We should probably get ready to head out," Edward placed his napkin on the table. "I'm taking Cliff to the airport."

"Oh! Where is my mind? Edward, I need you inside for a minute," Seth all but jumped out of his chair.

"For what?" Edward asked from where he remained seated.

"Quickly, please," Seth headed into the suite. Edward and Cliff looked at each other, both gave a shrug, and both rose to follow.

Seth walked into the huge suite, headed into the big bedroom and proceeded directly into the walk in closet. Edward and Cliff stopped in the bedroom and looked at each other.

"Join me in the closet, please," Seth called.

"As if you've ever been in the closet," Cliff could not help himself.

"As fun a process as it was for me to come out the first time, Seth, I think I'll just stay out," Edward joined the teasing.

"What is this, brunch at the improv? I'm surrounded by comedians," Seth emerged with the white satin enshrouded treasure chest in his arms. It was still adorned with red and white roses that by this time were well wilted.

"Oh, let me help you with that," Edward was quick to relieve Seth of his burden. The small chest was not so big or heavy that Seth had any difficulty, but as a much bigger and stronger man, it was Edward's instinct to help. Seth was only too happy to let it go.

"Put it on the desk here," Seth pointed. Edward did so and stepped back. Seth produced the key for the small lock from his very tight pants pocket, unlocked the chest and lifted the lid.

"Now then," Seth seated himself at the desk and picked up a convenient hotel provided pen as he pulled out the first envelope.

"This needs to be quick, Seth," Edward insisted. "I need to get Clif to the airport."

"Shouldn't take me long," Seth inscribed inside each card how much each person gifted. As he pulled out the envelopes, Seth made a pile of cards and a pile of checks. In the few minutes it took Seth to get through them all, his audience grew to include Troy, Zack, Emmett and Nasir.

"There," Seth picked up the pile of checks and stuffed them all into a Sorrento Hotel envelope. "Emmy, Nasir, you guys raised just shy of ten thousand dollars for Rainbow Beginnings, which, on your behalf, I now entrust to the founder," he handed the envelope to Edward.

"It was really great of you guys to do this," Edward expressed.

"We are glad to do it," Nasir put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "It is a very worthy cause."

"Absolutely it is," Edward could not agree more.

"Besides," Emmett added, "it's not like we need anything. We have our home, or, two actually. We have you guys. We want for nothing. Use this to save a guy who needs it."

"That's just what this will do, and more," Edward grabbed Nasir in a tight hug. "I love you guys," he moved to Emmett as soon as Nasir let him go and did the same.

"We love you too, Eddie," Emmett held Edward tightly.

"Okay, I hate to eat, grab the money and run, but I have to get Cliff to the airport," Edward stated.

"I think everyone is ready to go," Emmett headed for the living room. "Let's see everyone off."

The penthouse Luxury Suite emptied out into the elevators and down to the lobby. The valets were instructed to bring up Troy and Zack's Kia and Edward's Audi first. Everyone save Emmett, Nasir, Seth and Garrett had checked out already and the luggage was all standing by in the Bell closet. By the time the frist two vehicles were driven up, the bellmen had the baggage sorted onto carts and ready to go.

Emmett and Nasir hugged them the tightest, but Edward and Cliff held them the longest before Troy and Zack were able to get in their car. Troy took the wheel as he would be driving the first half of their long trip.

"I love those kids," Emmett commented as the youngest couple finally drove off.

"So do we," Cliff smiled.

Edward touched the button on the big rear hatch to close it once he had his and Cliff's bags and Jasper's box stowed. "Okay, Sunshine, ready to go."

"Edward," Nasir grabbed him, "thank you so much for everything."

"Of course, Nasir," Edward hugged Nasir back. "Hey, if you see Jas before I do..."

"I will deliver your love," Nasir patted Edward's back.

"Well," Edward thought about that.

"A tight hug is what I mean. The rest I leave to you," Nasir clarified as he let Edward go.

"Yeah, I'll handle the rest," Edward could not help but smile at that thought.

"Cliff, I'm so glad you could come," Emmett embraced the blonde man.

"I am too, Emmett," Cliff rested his head on Emmett's broad shoulder. "So nice to finally meet Nasir and Garrett."

"I know, right?" Emmett let Cliff go for a quick hug with Nasir and Garrett. Cliff was given over last to Seth.

"You look much better today," Seth put his hands on Cliff's ribs as he looked up at the taller man.

"I am, Seth, thank you," Cliff smiled.

"I didn't do anything," Seth moved in for a hug. "It wasn't me you needed. I hope everything is good at home, and you know I'm always just a phone call away."

Cliff didn't say anything further, but bent to give Seth a kiss before he got into the Q5 with Edward.

The valets next drove up the Silver Wraith and Melinda's GLK. Justin stood beside his brother as the old and new vehicles rolled up.

"We took that for Mel, but the more I think about it, I won't ever let her drive it," Justin confessed quietly to Garrett.

"Why ever not? She doesn't like it?" Garrett asked.

"That's not it," Justin shook his head. "What if some asshole hits her?"

"Then I should think the asshole would be very sorry," Garrett reasoned. "That big, old thing would cut through most other vehicles like they were tin foil."

"Well, okay, yeah, but other than the fact that it's a yacht, it has zero safety features," Justin pointed out. "You know how many airbags Mel's car has? Front seat, backseat, side, even for your knees. It's up to her, obviously, but I don't want my daughter or my wife, especially my pregnant wife, in that thing."

"A testament to the kind of husband and father you are, Justin," Garrett put his hand on his big brother's shoulder.

George, Celeste and Estelle made a special point to hug and kiss Melinda and Stephanie before they climbed into the Rolls. Justin strapped his daughter into her booster seat in the backseat of his wife's Mercedes and kissed her on her forehead before he shut her door.

"Okay, I'll see my girls at home," Justin stepped into the open driver's door to kiss his wife on her lips. "Drive safe."

"You too, Justin. See you at home," Melinda bid. Justin shut her door and walked forward to where the parents and grandmother waited to be driven to the airport.

"Hold up," Seth walked out between the vehicles. "I know my favorite straight guy didn't think he was getting out without a hug from me."

"I should hope not, Seth," Justin walked into Seth's embrace. "I was beginning to think you replaced me."

"Carson is great fun, but he's not you, Justin," Seth pressed the side of his face to the straight man's chest and let his hands run down Justin's back until they came to rest on both butt cheeks.

"You little shit," Justin laughed as he pulled his brother-in-law's hands from his ass and stepped back. "Go rub my brother's butt."

"I like to rub all my Thompsons," Seth teased.

"Should I ask dad to get out of the car?" Justin pointed.

"No!" Seth held up his hands in defeat. "I am not prepared to go there with your father."

Justin just shook his head and chuckled as he got in behind the wheel of the Rolls. Seth returned to Garrett's side as both cars drove away.

The McCartys had a limousine to take them to the airport and the black, stretch Town Car limo pulled up under the porte cochere just as soon as Justin and Melinda drove out. The driver secured Connor's car seat while the bellmen packed the trunk.

"C'mon, Con. Let's get you strapped in," Sonja picked up her son.

"You need help, Honey?" Carson asked from where he stood with Emmett and Nasir.

"No, I got it," Sonja slid into the backseat through the open rear passenger door.

"You know what, you guys?" Carson thought out loud. "I am so glad I could be here to see you get married. You sure found a great guy, Em."

"I think so too, Car," Emmett smiled at Nasir as he slipped his arm around his husband's waist.

"I not only found a wonderful guy, but a whole wonderful family," Nasir expressed. Emmett saw the mischief creep into Nasir's eyes.

"Especially my cute little brother-in-law," Nasir added with a grin.

"Nasir, we'll always have the steam room," Carson put a hand on Nasir's shoulder.

"I cherish the memory," Nasir teased.

"Seriously though, guys," Carson continued. "I look at my little guy and I realize that I have no way of knowing if he'll be straight or gay. I think someone told me once that it runs in families. If that's the case, Sonja has a lesbian aunt, so Con has it on both sides."

"Oh, I remember meeting her at your wedding. Aunt Nick?" Emmett tried to remember.

"Nicolette, yeah. Everybody calls her aunt Nick," Carson elaborated. "Anyway, I figure Connor's got a fifty-fifty shot one way or the other. And, Em, I really wanna thank you for teaching me that it makes no difference. I wouldn't trade growing up with you for anything."

"Thanks, Car. That really means a lot to me. I feel the same way," Emmett was touched.

"The best thing I could ever do in my life is be a good husband and a good father to my son, no matter who he is," Carson continued. "And I know that Connor will always have a couple of great guys in his life that he can talk to, if he can't talk to me," he put his other hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Hug him!" Seth cried out from where he had been listening behind Carson. Emmett and Nasir needed no urging and pulled Carson into their arms.

"We're all family, Car," Emmett held his brother tightly. "We're all here for each other."

"And we always will be," Nasir added.

"Alright, you big, gay saps," Carson pulled back. "Fuck, got something in my eye," he covered as he wiped the one errant tear that escaped.

"Yeah, me too," Emmett did the same.

"Oof!" Carson did not expect Seth to collide with his sternum and grab him in a tight hug around his lower back. "Seth, I told ya. You're not getting me out of this shirt, or these pants, until I get home."

"Oh, shut up and let me hug you," Seth grumbled.

"Garrett," Carson offered his hand while Seth still clung to him.

"Pleasure being in the wedding party with you, Carson," Garrett spoke as they shook.

"Bye, Mutti," Emmett took his mother in his arms. He could see she was tearing up. Auguste just rested her head against her big, strong son for a moment while he rubbed her back.

"We see you Christmas," Auguste patted Emmett's broad chest. "Kommen hier, Nasir," she reached for her son-in-law.

"Thank you so much, Mutti," Nasir held the only mother he had now.

"Be good to each other," Auguste wiped her face.

"Of course we will," Emmett assured.

"Give your old granny a hug now, boys," Noreen reached up.

"Bye, Gran," Emmett bent to hug the little old lady.

"You too, Nasir," Noreen reached for him next. "Hey, who's older, you or Emmett?" she asked as Nasir bent to hug her as well.

"Emmett is almost a month older than me," Nasir answered.

"Then you're my middle grandson," Noreen patted him on the shoulder. "Now, c'mere, my little Seth," she delighted in taking the man much more her size in her arms.

"Bye, Grandma!" Seth hugged her tightly. "So nice to see you."

"Yes it was," Noreen smiled. "Alright, you too, Gary. Got a hug for everyone," she reached for Garrett. Garrett happily hugged the old lady and no one bothered to correct her. Sonja climbed out of the car and went through a round of hugs herself.

Those flying out finally all piled into the back of the limo. Emmett shut the rear door for the driver and stood with Nasir, Garrett and Seth as they watched the big car roll away into the light drizzle. Nasir put his arm around Emmett and Garrett did the same with Seth.

"It was so good to have them all here," Nasir expressed.

"All of them," Seth readily agreed with a nod.

"Well," Garrett spoke as the long car turned out of the Sorrento drive onto Madison, "I guess we should gather ourselves together and check out."

"Okay, c'mon, Gary," Seth took his husband's hand as he led them back into the hotel.

Up in the Luxury suite, Nasir finally thought to look for the cell he had not seen since last night. "Habibi, have you seen my phone?" he asked as they walked into the bedroom together.

"Garrett put it on your nightstand," Emmett pointed as he headed into the closet to gather up their luggage.

"Oh, good," Nasir walked around the bed to where his cell waited. He picked it up and touched the icon to retrieve his voicemail. "Someone left me a message last night," Nasir announced.

"Who was it?" Emmett called from the closet.

"I am finding out right now," Nasir keyed in his code. He had seen the notification when he pulled it from his pocket to take pictures of Emmett, but last night he was far more interested in the cock and balls hanging out of his husband's fly.

"Hi, Mr. Nasir," the message began.

"It is Ashok!" Nasir exclaimed.

"Ashok?" Emmett flew out of the closet.

"I know you must be very busy, especially on your wedding day. I just wanted to call and wish you the very best wedding, the best day, and a long, wonderful life with Emmett. Everyone here says the same. I hope someday I can give you a hug in person. Bye, Mr. Nasir," Ashok's message finished.

"What did he say?" Emmett put a hand on his husband's upper arm.

"What a sweet boy he is," Nasir touched the key to replay the message and held his phone to Emmett's ear.

"Wow, what a sweet kid," Emmett echoed Nasir's sentiment. "I'm so glad everything worked out the way it did for him," he headed back toward the closet.

"I am too, Habibi," Nasir smiled as he touched the key to save the message.

* * *

**Supplemental Author's Note:**

Does everyone remember the young, gay, Indian man who worked for Nasir's parents in the Emirates? The one left alone when his partner Pankaj was shot and killed, having been mistaken for Nasir? Wonder what happened to Ashok? Where is he? Who is 'everyone'? The answers to these questions and much, much more will be revealed in a new story which will begin posting shortly. So if you are interested, I would encourage everyone who has not already done so to place me on Author Alert. Ashok is not the star of the new story, but he does figure prominently.


	23. Chapter 23

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy New Year! I hope everyone has had a fun holiday season with friends and loved ones.

My new story, **Linden Gardens, Notting Hill**, began posting today, about the lives of our dear friends across the pond. If you love the E&O/Culture Shock boys, I would bet you'll love them too. Check it out. It comes to you, as does this, with the invaluable support, brainstorming and collaboration of my brilliant twin sister.

Giant smooches to my girls, in this order, Liz, Maureen, Rebecca and Kate.

Did we all read Errors 60? A surprise or two in there. And again, I can't get enough of those two together.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both stories are in my profile.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 23: Remix**

The sun emerged in the afternoon, warming the city and more importantly, drying up the park. Olympic Sculpture Park, operated by the Seattle Art Museum, was a triumph in what man could do to restore his environment. Most of the patrons attracted to these quarterly events were not old enough to remember when the site was contaminated industrial land, abandoned by Unocal. Today, the nine acres of green space at the northern end of the Seattle Seawall were home to a host of enormous sculptures of wood and metal. There was even an eighty foot long greenhouse showcasing the diverse plant life that arises from a huge nurse log brought in from the Green River watershed.

Olympic Sculpture Park spanned the full four block area from Broad Street on the South end, to Bay Street on the North, and from Western Avenue to the Sound, passing over both Elliott Avenue and the train tracks that ran along the waterfront. The main entrance to the park and the Pacific Car and Foundery Company Pavilion was located at the corner of Broad and Western. The PACCAR pavilion was home to the Taste Café, SAM shop, Alvord Art Lab, and the Trust for Public Land office and exhibit. This long, low, pale stucco building was fronted by the Allen Family Foundation Plaza with it's wrap around stone steps leading up from both Broad and Western.

They rode in the unparalleled comfort of the Maybach 57S. Garrett drove them up Western Avenue, turned left onto Broad Street, and made an immediate right into the entrance of the underground parking garage beneath the park. For each quarterly Remix party, the two here at the park during the warmer months and the two at the museum itself during the colder months, SAM had a small army of valets on hand to park cars for the bargain price of twenty two dollars. Garrett pulled up into the entrance and stopped the car. He and Seth emerged from the front seats while Emmett and Nasir got out of the back. Garrett paid the fee and handed over his fob. Garrett and Nasir both wore a dress shirt with their snug jeans. Seth wore leather pants that laced up the front with high heeled boots and a form fitting red crew neck shirt. Emmett wore snug jeans like his husband and a black pull over shirt with a very wide neck that fit him like a second skin. This was one of Nasir's favorite shirts as it highlighted every muscle on Emmett's chest, abdomen, arms, shoulders and back. The shirt was also so thin as to be virtually see through. Seth's heavy Emirati gold hung around his neck on top of his shirt and Emmett's cuff adorned his right wrist. Those not in high heels were comfortable in sandals.

All the entrances to the park were cordoned off or had security to allow exit only. The two entrances open during Remix were the main entrance for those with tickets, and the Elliott Avenue entrance where tickets could be purchased. Garrett and Seth led the way up the steps to the main entrance. Emmett and Nasir followed. Both couples walked hand in hand. Nasir had their tickets, which he presented inside, and they were shown through onto the broad patio that wrapped the other side and far end of the building. It was just dusk and they could still see over the expanse of the park where a number of tents had been erected. Here on the patio a loose group stood talking amongst themselves. Several of the faces were familiar.

"Jesus, am I glad to see you," Justin walked toward them, beer bottle in hand. He wore a dress shirt and jeans as well, as he wanted to look nice for his wife at this casual event.

"Hi, Justin," Seth greeted for them. "Where's Malynn?"

"Right over there," Justin pointed with his beer bottle. "You know how it is when she gets together with her theater/symphony/museum friends. I get bored out of my fucking mind," he took a big swig of his beer.

"Bud light, Justin, seriously?" Emmett wrinkled his beer sensitive German nose.

"It's as close as I could get to good beer here," Justin gestured toward the bar that had been set up on the patio.

"In this case, close is way off," Emmett shook his head.

"They have the chardonnay Mel likes, but, of course, she's not drinking it," Justin informed.

"Chardonnay then, Habibi?" Nasir asked with a hand on his husband's waist.

"Yeah, I guess so," Emmett was agreeable.

"A round?" Nasir asked.

"Sweetness?" Garrett put a hand on Seth's back.

"Sure," Seth nodded.

"Please, Nasir," Garrett smiled.

"Coming right up," Nasir headed for the bar.

"Garrett!" the shriek garnered everyone's attention.

"Oh, Henrietta," Garrett stepped forward as the old woman hobbled toward them. Lady Van Cleft wore a school marmy gray wool dress that buttoned up to her high, tight collar and swept the floor. As was her custom, she wore a black shawl over her shoulders, though the night was warm. Her hair, as usual, was a great white puff on top of her head. Henrietta carried a glass of red wine in one hand and clutched her black lacquer cane in the other.

"Hello, Dear," Garrett kissed her cheek.

"And my little Seth!" Henrietta reached for the man who, in his heels, was her height.

"Hi, Miss Van Cleft," Seth greeted kindly as he kissed her cheek as well.

"Henrietta, you know my brother," Garrett introduced.

"We said hello," Justin smiled.

"I was just talking with his wife," Henrietta added.

"Our very dear friend Emmett," Garrett continued. "This is Henrietta Van Cleft."

"Ma'am," Emmett offered his hand with a dimpled smile.

"Isn't he a big, strapping, pretty boy," Henrietta handed her wine to Seth to take Emmett's hand. "Nice to meet you Emmett."

"And his husband Nasir," Garrett finished as Nasir returned cradling two wine glasses in each hand.

"Oh, look at you boys with your beards just alike," Henrietta noted with a smile.

"Nasi, Lady Van Cleft," Emmett took two of the wine glasses from his husband and haded them to Seth and Garrett.

"Miss Van Cleft, very nice to meet you," Nasir was by now quite used to offering his hand when he was introduced to a woman. "Garrett has always spoken of you fondly."

"As I speak of him," Henrietta took Nasir's hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm so happy to be with you handsome young people," she took her glass back from Seth. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy to be on the board. I'm happy to help in any way that I can, but," Henrietta leaned closer and spoke in a harsh whisper, "museum types can be so stuffy!"

"You can say that again," Justin heartily agreed.

"I don't know how your wife does it," Henrietta looked over her shoulder to where Melinda stood with Charles Wright, the man who succeeded his father as Chairman of the Board of Trustees of the Seattle Art Museum, Charles' mother the widow Virginia Wright, Charles' wife Lydia, and Dorothea Whitmarsh.

The Wright family, and the late Bagley Wright in particular, were universally regarded as the patron saints of the Seattle art world. Virginia and Bagley donated over two hundred pieces of fine art to the museum over the years. Bagley was one of the few men responsible for building the Space Needle for the 1962 World's Fair. He was a Seattle icon and there was an exhibit in the main museum dedicated to him. Charles, his wife and mother, all wore suits too formal for the occasion. Melinda wore a French style sleeveless mini dress with a high collar. The bodice was white and the high waisted skirt was black with a belt that had an eye catching buckle encased in rhinestones. Dorothea wore a more demure brown skirt with a long sleeved silk blouse in a lighter shade that had a bow with a big brooch at her neck.

"Wow, I love that dress on Melinda," Emmett commented. "She's gorgeous."

"Don't I know it," Justin agreed. He turned as he took a swig of his beer so that only Emmett would be able to hear him. "If we weren't pregnant already..."

Emmett just gave Justin a broad smile and touched his glass to Justin's bottle.

"Oh, here's all my men," Melinda noticed the troop standing with Henrietta and her husband. She led Virginia, Charles, Lydia and Dorothea over to them.

"Dorothea, lovely to see you," Garrett kissed her cheek.

"Hello, boys," Dorothea was fond of Melinda's gallery partner and his little Native husband.

Melinda made introductions and the two groups became one.

Almost directly below where they stood on the patio was the entrance to the underground parking garage. A white Jaguar XKR convertible with it's tan rag top down, drove up to the garage entrance. The driver got out of his tan leather seat to pay the parking fee and turn over his fob, and in so doing was too distracted to notice how difficult it was for his young partner to climb out of the car. Krister shut his door and leaned on it a moment to catch his breath. He knew to keep a sharp eye on his lover and when James turned toward him, Krister stood up straight and forced his breathing to be even. James walked around the car and graced his partner with what appeared to be the most loving smile. Krister forced himself to smile back and reach for James even as James reached for him. Both men slipped their arm around the other's waist as they headed for the steps. While Krister's hand rested loosely on James' left hip, James hand gripped Krister's right side firmly. Both men were dressed alike in black dress pants and dark grey dress shirts that had white collars and French cuffs. When they started up the steps, Krister held onto James more tightly for support. James looked at the smaller man and smiled. This gave him great satisfaction on so many levels. And the fact that Krister was taking great care to make sure no one could see his effort and discomfort pleased him. Krister was behaving perfectly this evening, just as he should.

The group above, out on the patio overlooking the park in the gathering dusk, didn't see her approach, because she was so small, but she made her presence known almost immediately.

"Oh, happy reunion!" Sylvia clasped her hands as she walked up to Seth, Garrett, Emmett, Nasir, Justin, Melinda and company. She wore a tiny, double breasted, brown pants suit with naught visible beneath it in the collar but a colorful scarf. Miles towered behind her in a frumpy tweed sports coat over a button down shirt and khaki pants.

"Hi, Sylvia, Miles," Seth gave a wave.

"I do love seeing you all together," Sylvia smiled such that she squinted through her huge, round, black rimmed tweety bird glasses that even had a chain draped around her neck.

"Sylvia, Miles, you know Henrietta Van Cleft," Garrett introduced.

"Of course," Sylvia took Henrietta's diamond encrusted hand. "Delightful to see you again, Henrietta."

"And do you know Virginia, Charles and Lydia Wright?" Garrett continued.

"We saw them last at the funeral," Sylvia stepped over to them and took a hand from each of them. "Virginia, Charles, I am so sorry again for the loss of your husband and father. All of Seattle mourns his loss."

"Thank you, Sylvia," Virginia clasped Sylvia's hand.

"Charles," Miles shook the man's hand. "Where do the volunteers check in?"

"The booth is just down there at the end," Charles pointed down the patio.

"Something to drink before I go, Sil?" Miles put a hand on his tiny wife's back.

"Oh, Miles," she turned and clutched his arm as she looked up at him, "see if they have chardonnay."

"Yuk," Miles made a face.

"Get something red for yourself and leave me to drink what I like," Sylvia waved a hand.

"They have Woodward Canyon," Nasir held up his glass.

"Oh, Miles, a glass of that," Sylvia patted her husband's arm.

"Be right back," Miles patted her back and headed for the bar.

"Now, Charles," Sylvia clasped her hands together, "whatever are you going to do without Derrick?"

"Find a new director, Sylvia. That's all we can do," Charles stated the obvious.

"I like what Derrick did for the museum. I was sorry to see him resign," Sylvia put a hand on her chin. "It's rather a balancing act, isn't it," she mused. "You do have to strike that special balance between financial, administrative and the needs of your artists. Of course, education should be the museum's underlying mission. That's the real point, isn't it? I never lost sight of that when I was the Curator of the Archives at the Suzzallo and Allen Libraries. The University of Washington library system is one of the largest academic libraries in the country, you know. We had nearly seven and a half million volumes to keep track of. Oh, and that office space!" Sylvia let her thoughts just fall out of her mouth. "If only we could find you a tenant. That should be chief among your new director's tasks. That certainly would solve the financial issue."

"What made you leave the university, Sylvia?" Charles asked, his curiosity about the odd little woman piqued.

"I did," Miles returned with two glasses of wine. He handed the glass of white wine to his wife.

"Thank you, Miles," Sylvia took a sip that she clearly savored. "Lovely. Miles and I wanted to retire together, you see, so, we did."

"I'm going to go check in now," Miles patted his wife on the back again.

"Off you go," Sylvia gave him a wave as he departed. "Miles does so love to lead the Park After Dark tour. He looks so forward to it."

"I wonder if we could get both of you more involved with the museum, Sylvia," Charles fished.

"Would you consider coming out of retirement, Sylvia?" Garrett was more direct.

"Well, the art museum is certainly a worthy endeavor, isn't it," Sylvia spoke mostly to herself.

"Good evening," a smooth, sexy male voice intruded. Some found the voice pleasant. Others found it set their teeth on edge and clenched their jaws. Emmett and Seth in particular were entirely unable to keep their hostility from displaying clearly in their expressions. James and Krister each held a glass of white wine. The taller blonde man, the one who had spoken, gripped the smaller blonde's arm, as usual.

"James!" Henrietta was delighted to see him. James was forced to let go of Krister to hug the old lady.

"And sweet Krister," Henrietta smiled and reached for him as well. The hand that held her cane brushed past his ribs on his left side as she embraced him. Henrietta was too close to see his face and her head, fortunately for Krister, blocked James' view. Krister flinched and the shock of sudden, unexpected pain was clear on his face. The younger man was quick enough to make it look like he was just moving to hug the old lady back.

James was right handed. And Seth knew it. Krister's situation was immediately clear to him. Seth grabbed Emmett's forearm in a tight grip. They both well remembered the day Edward lifted Jasper's shirt and they all saw the horrific bruises over Jasper's cracked ribs on his left side. Seth turned and took a big gulp of his wine. He pulled on Emmett's arm. Emmett didn't look and didn't move. His every muscle was tense as he stared at James with unmasked fury and hatred. Were they just given proof that it was all happening again to another smaller, weaker, helpless kid? The venue in which they stood and the company in which they found themselves at present, were the only things that kept Emmett from breaking James' nose again.

"Habibi?" Nasir saw the look on his husband's face and knew the cause of it.

"Henrietta, is that the Van Cleft amphitheater down there?" Garrett asked and pointed past the far end of the pavillion building.

"It sure is," the very wealthy old lady was very proud of the use to which her endowment had been put.

"Oh, show us!" Seth enthused, desperate to get away from the cancer in their midst. "C'mon, Honey, c'mon, Emmy, c'mon, guys."

Henrietta set off, thrilled.

"Oh, I'd love to see it," Melinda took her husband's hand and followed. Garrett watched James and when he made no move to follow Henrietta, neither did Garrett.

"Honey?" Seth paused as he, Emmett and Nasir moved to follow as well.

"Go ahead, Sweetness," Garrett smiled. "I'll catch up," he reached to take Seth's hand and squeeze it.

"Okay," Seth agreed and walked away with Emmett and Nasir. Garrett smiled after them and then did his best to keep his smile in place as he turned back to James and Krister. The more he could encourage James to trust him, the better.

"Come along, kids," Henrietta called as she hobbled down the broad patio.

"That motherfucker," Emmett made a fist as he swore. They trailed a good bit behind Henrietta and were out of her earshot, thanks to the band playing in the amphitheater she had generously donated.

"I know, Habibi," Nasir put a hand on his husband's tense shoulder. But he did not know.

"He's doing it again, Emmy," Seth shook his head. "I _knew_ this would happen! That fuck!"

"Doing what again?" Nasir asked. He looked back over his shoulder. "Is he abusing that boy?"

"He sure as fuck is," Seth stated.

"But what can we do?" Emmett thought out loud. "We'll never convince the kid to leave him. You know how deep he has them in his clutches. The kid'll probably get beat to death first."

"We should alert Rainbow Beginnings," Nasir offered.

"Rainbow Beginnings is for people seeking help," Emmett pointed out.

"He probably does not know that help is out there," Nasir argued. "Someone from Rainbow Beginnings should talk to him. A professional who knows what to do and say, to let him know."

"How would they ever get close enough?" Emmett wondered. "James guards his victims so closely that they have contact only with him."

"It wouldn't be easy," Seth mused. "Fall term is starting. He'll be escorted to and from campus, and watched while he's there, but I have eyes and ears too. Besides, if we involve Rainbow Beginnings now, you know they'll involve Edward. You know James is at the top of Edward's watch list. The last thing Edward and Jasper need is bullshit with this monster, especially right now, when they're just getting back together."

"Seth is right," Emmett nodded.

"Wait and watch is all we can do right now," Seth stopped and looked back himself. He narrowed his gaze. "And figure out what Gar is doing."

"Yakhreb beytak!" Nasir yelled down the patio in the direction of where James stood. His words were lost in the music and did not reach the intended ears.

"What does that mean?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I don't know that one," Emmett looked to his husband.

"It means: 'ruin to your house'," Nasir translated.

"From your lips to the Grandfather Spirit's ears," Seth wished.

* * *

Dane wore a tank top. He wore a tank top because yesterday Tony had worn a tank top. And Tony looked beyond fine in it. Dane knew he would never fill out a tank like Tony did, but reasoned that he looked pretty good in one, especially a tight one. He was thin and quite fit, if not very muscular. Dane was not sure what Tony would think of him dressing like he did and vacillated over his choice of wardrobe for over an hour. In the end he put on and took off six tank tops, finally settling on the very snug black one he had tried on three times. He put a light cotton short sleeved button shirt on over it, that he left open, and completed his look with denim shorts and sandals. Finally satisfied, he grabbed his camera and got in the car. Dane had not been assigned to cover the SAM Remix party for the paper, but a local celebrity DJ would be playing the venue and there was every chance the bosses might want to use his pictures. He also wasn't sure if Seth would be there, but if he was, Seth was always ready to have his picture taken.

Dane drove across town, into downtown and right to the waterfront, pulling his Honda Civic up to the entrance of the underground parking garage. He was shocked at the cost of parking and considered for a moment trying to find someplace else, someplace with a regular meter, but decided that he was here finally after all. It was well after eight at this point and he wouldn't have to pay for a ticket if Tony had in fact left him one at the gate, as he said he would. Dane paid the fee, hung his camera around his neck and reconsidered yet again what he was wearing.

"Wait!" Dane called as the valet took the wheel of his car. He whipped his cotton shirt off and threw it into the back seat. "Okay, sorry," Dane gave a wave and felt stupid for being so indecisive. He jammed his hands into his pockets, lowered his head and marched to the steps and up into the main entrance, only to discover this was not the entrance for will call tickets. Dane was forced to go back out and down onto Broad Street. He walked to the next block and went around the corner to the entrance on Elliott Avenue. There was only one person in line purchasing tickets for his family and Dane had only a short wait to reach the smiling woman in the booth.

"Hi," Dane greeted. "There's supposed to be a ticket waiting for me. Dane Hyde."

"May I see your ID, Sir?" she asked.

"Oh," Dane fished his walled out of his back pocket and extracted his driver's license.

"Here we are, Sir. A guest of the DJ I see," she smiled. "Have a good time."

"Thank you," Dane took his ticket and license back and proceeded through the gate. And then he discovered just how vast the four square block park was. He turned back to the big security guard who had just checked his ticket. "Excuse me, Sir. Do you know where the DJ is playing?"

"Sure," the guard was amiable. "The DJ is set up right under Calder's Eagle."

"Okay. Thank you," Dane turned back toward the park and just as quickly realized that he had no idea what that meant.

"You see that giant red iron sculpture?" the guard pointed when Dane turned back to him again. "That's Calder's Eagle."

"Great, thank you!" Dane was most appreciative and set off in that direction.

Dane's destination was, in fact, on the other side of Elliott Avenue. Directly under the enormous red iron monster Calder had designed back in the seventies, DJ Tony D spun his tunes. Strobe lights in multiple colors illuminated the makeshift dance floor across the path from Tony in the North Meadow. Gay and straight mingled and danced together. Not only was the popular DJ good, he was damn hot. Many raced to the nearest bar tent only to return to gaze longingly at the DJ as he worked. Tony gave a friendly smile to all the people who clearly wanted him, gay men and straight women alike.

Dane was forced to take the path through the East Meadow, with it's various art displays and game booths, down the Mosley Path over where Elliott Avenue went underground, and finally down to the Benaroya Path to the North Meadow. And as soon as he got there he was mortified. Tony was unbearably hot as his big muscles bulged out of a skin tight black tank top that he wore with very well fitting jeans and sneakers. Dane was sure Tony would think he was some kind of stalker wacko as he was dressed just like him. Dane stood and considered for a long moment turning around and running back to his car as he watched Tony don his headphones and cue up the next track.

Tony tried to force himself to stop taking quick little glances at his watch. It was not easy for a person for whom timing was such a big part of his job. Tony was acutely aware of the passage of time. He had told Dane anytime after eight. It was now closer to nine than eight and Tony had hoped to see the sweet, cute little guy by now. His cell lay in clear view on his console and he couldn't keep himself from glancing at that either. At some point he would have to face the fact that Dane wasn't coming, but he wouldn't let himself think about that. Not now. Not yet. Dane was a little hottie, to be sure, but there was something about him that touched Tony on a deep level. He made Tony contemplate feelings from which he had shut himself off. With each passing minute it grew harder and harder to smile at the men and women who waved and smiled at him when he looked up to scan the crowd once more.

"Hey, nice camera," a guy with a Bud light who seemed to just appear at Dane's side caught his attention.

"Oh, thanks," Dane was not expecting someone to talk to him. The man wore a very tight white tee shirt and was clearly on the muscular side himself. He looked like he might be a Marine with his very short buzz cut. Bud light guy wore well worn jeans and cowboy boots. The guy was actually fairly hot, and clearly knew it, but he held no interest for Dane.

"Looks professional," Bud light guy observed.

"It is. I work for the Seattle Gay News," Dane stated.

"Gotcha. Well, this does seem to be the gay section of the park at the moment. That's what I'm doing here. Looking for hot little guys with cameras," Bud light guy smirked as he was very forward.

"You're looking for a guy with a camera?" Dane pointed out the absurdity of that comment.

"Well, no, but I sure found one. A hot little guy with a camera, that is," Bud light guy was relentless. "You probably don't want to dance with that thing, and I don't much feel like it either. How about I buy you a beer and maybe we can take us some pictures," he wagged his eyebrows for emphasis.

"Oh, um, thanks, but," Dane looked toward the DJ station under the massive steel sculpture, only to discover that Tony wasn't even there. "Crap," Dane craned his neck to see if could see where Tony went only to discover Tony's beautiful, broadly smiling face, standing right behind him.

"Looking for me?" Tony asked casually. His easy going, friendly demeanor disarmed Dane anew.

"Yeah, um," Dane was at a loss.

"Come on," Tony smiled as he took Dane's hand in his and turned.

"Hey!" Bud light guy was less than amused by this other man swooping down and snatching up the tasty morsel he was working on getting a taste of.

"Something I can do for you?" Tony turned back and pulled Dane behind him as he leaned menacingly toward Bud light guy, all traces of his smile gone.

"It's all good," Bud light guy held up his hands. Tony said nothing else as he led Dane through the crowd back to his DJ station. Dane looked up at the strong back as Tony led him along. Would Tony really fight for him?

Once back behind his console Tony let go of Dane's hand and quickly snatched up his headphones. He was down to seconds to spare to cue up the next song. Dane didn't hesitate. He raised his camera and snapped Tony's picture. Tony noticed the flash and smiled at Dane as the next song began.

"There," Tony pulled his head phones down and let them hang around his neck. "So, hi, Dane."

"Hi," Dane smiled brightly.

"Beer?" Tony bent to open a cooler. "Heineken, right?"

"Yeah," Dane was impressed that Tony would remember what he drank. Tony pulled a Heineken from the ice, popped the cap on a convenient opener on the side of the cooler and handed it to Dane.

"Thanks!" Dane accepted his beer. Tony pulled another bottle from the cooler and opened it for himself. This one was a squat, dark bottle.

"I'm glad you're here," Tony touched his bottle to Dane's.

"So am I," Dane enthused and they both took a swig. "What is that?" he had never seen a bottle quite like it.

"Duvel," Tony turned the label toward Dane. "It's a blonde ale from Belgium. Try it," he held out the bottle. Dane took the bottle and took a sip.

"Oh," Dane made a face. "I think I'll stick with my Heineken."

"No prob," Tony took his ice cold bottle back and took another swig. "Not everybody likes it. That's why I got you what I know you like."

"That was really nice of you. Thank you," Dane smiled up at Tony.

"The name means devil by the way," Tony pointed to his label. "So, watch out."

"Should I be afraid?" Dane teased.

"Oh, you should be very afraid," Tony spoke with a mischievous glint in his eye. He sense of timing told him to turn his attention back to his work. Tony lifted one side of the headphones and cued up the next track. "Hey," he dropped his headphones back down around his neck. "I like the tank top by the way."

"Oh!" Dane looked down at himself and was instantly mortified again. "It was an accident!"

"You accidentally wore a tank?" Tony did not get it. "How does that happen?"

"I mean," Dane knew he had to make sense of this for Tony. "It's just that you had on a tank top yesterday and you looked _so_ hot in it. I thought it might be nice if, I mean, that you might like it if, fuck! I put on this black one 'cause I think it looks kinda nice on me, and I thought you might like it. I had no idea that you would be wearing the same thing."

"Dane, take it easy," Tony set his bottle down and took hold of Dane's shoulders. "I love that we're dressed alike. I love that you wanted to wear a tank top for me. And, just to be clear," he slipped the first two fingers of his left hand under Dane's right strap and slowly moved them down to his chest. "You don't look kinda nice. You look damn fucking sexy," he took the liberty as he spoke of letting his thumb brush gently over Dane's right nipple through the thin material. Dane's nipples were very sensitive. This simple action sent a jolt through him that went straight to his dick.

"Wow," Dane was left almost breathless from such a compliment from this man. "Thanks. You're damn fucking sexy."

"Thanks," Tony smiled. He moved his right hand from Dane's shoulder to the back of Dane's neck. His smile slowly faded as he looked into Dane's eyes. "You know how much I want to kiss you right now?"

"Yeah?" Dane felt himself growing harder by the second at the mere prospect.

Still, Tony held himself back. "Yeah," he let out a sigh and turned to pull a CD from the console and replace it with another.

"We should maybe do something about that," Dane ventured.

Tony looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Yeah, maybe we should." He continued to work for a moment, pulling out CDs he wanted to line up.

"Fancy finding you two together!" Seth's voice made them both look up. Seth, Garrett, Emmett and Nasir approached the DJ table, each couple holding hands.

"Hey, Seth, guys," Tony greeted.

"Hi, guys," Dane gave a wave as Seth bounced around the table to give them both a hug.

"Okay, let's get some shots. Line up, guys," Dane held up his camera as he walked out onto the path. He snapped a quick picture of Garrett, Seth, Emmett and Nasir lined up in that order. "Perfect. Now just our newlyweds, out and about," he took a picture of Emmett and Nasir with their arms around each other.

"Oh, let me get one of you and Tony together!" Seth enthused.

"Okay," Dane was all for that idea. He lifted the camera from around his neck and handed it over. It wasn't the first time Seth had used his camera and Dane knew the smaller man knew how to use it. "Where do you want us?"

"How about over there," Seth pointed to one of the concrete bases for the legs of the giant steel superstructure above them. "Tony, you stand. Dane, hop up there and sit next to him."

"Oh, um," Dane found it a little high to easily jump up on it. Of course, all he would have to do is hop while he pushed up with his hands and twist his body to get his butt up there.

"Tony, help him up," Seth wasted no time. Before Dane had a chance to do it himself, Tony grabbed his sides right under his armpits and lifted him up onto the big concrete base.

"There," Tony smiled at him.

"Okay, now, Tony, just stand beside him. Act all casual, you guys," Seth instructed. Tony leaned back beside Dane, folded his arms across his chest and crossed one leg over the other. Dane let his hands lay in his lap.

"Great, now act like you like each other," Seth prompted.

"That won't be hard," Tony commented as he put his arm around Dane.

"Okay, one more," Seth set the camera down. "Now, Tony stand right here like this, shoulder kind of over in front of Dane. Right. Like that. Dane, lean your body a little behind him. Rest your chin on his shoulder and hold him," Seth directed. He watched Dane's arms encircle Tony's torso. It was the perfect excuse for Dane to run his hands over the Emmett-quality washboard abs.

"Yes, exactly. Now, Tony rest your arm on Dane's leg, hand on his knee. Just like that. Now hold it," Seth picked up the camera again and snapped this last picture of them. "There!"

Tony stepped out of Dane's embrace, immediately snatched Dane off the concrete slab down onto his feet, and dashed back to his console to switch to the next song.

"Fuck, Seth, I love this one," Dane checked the pictures on his camera.

"I thought you might," Seth was very pleased with himself. "Get any pictures around the park?"

"Not yet, but I will," Dane promised.

"The event is in full swing," Seth gestured around them. "Is something distracting you?" he gave a grin.

"Some_one,_ do you mean?" Dane smiled.

"There, sorry," Tony returned once the next song began.

"Tony, you're working," Seth put one hand on Tony's lower back and patted his six pack with the other. "We understand, don't we, Dane?"

"We do," Dane agreed.

"Okay. Nasir has to go soon, so we're gonna circle back around to the front. You two be good," Seth turned to go. "Or, as Emmy likes to say, if you can't be good, be good at it."

"Bye, guys," Emmett smiled and waved.

"Bye," Dane waved back.

"See ya, guys," Tony did the same. "Seth, huh?" he smiled as they watched Seth lead his immediate family back up the path.

"I love him," Dane expressed.

"So," Tony handed Dane back his half finished beer. "Tell me about Dane."

"What would you like to know?" Dane countered.

"I would sure like to know how a guy as cute and sweet as you, is single," Tony took a swig.

"Oh. I guess I did promise to tell you about that," Dane looked down.

"If it's too painful, Dane...," Tony offered.

"No," Dane shook his head. "It was then, but that's a long time ago now. I want to be honest with you, Tony, like you were with me yesterday."

"I'm listening," Tony prompted when Dane fell silent.

Dane took a deep breath. "I was with Cole for close to four years," he began. "Looking back, I guess it should have been a red flag that after all that time, he still had his own place."

"Uh, oh," Tony saw it coming already.

"Yeah. But we were together all the time when he was in town. He's a pilot. Or, I mean, when I thought he was in town. Well, we were, mostly," Dane took a swig of his beer. "He does short hauls. He flys a seven thirty seven to Vegas and San Fran and Phoenix, places like that. Occasionally, he would fly a longer run or would spend the night someplace and fly back the next day. At least, that's what I thought."

"Dane, I'm sorry," Tony held up a hand.

"Oh, wait till you hear. I want you to know what happened, Tony," Dane expressed.

"Okay," Tony wanted to know Dane's story, but didn't want him to have to relive a painful time. Tony decided that if Dane wanted to talk, he would let him.

"When the law changed in New Hampshire so we could get married there, that's where he's from, I said I wanted to get married," Dane continued. "He just scoffed at me and I dropped it for a while. But," Dane paused, "I loved him and I really wanted him to be my husband. I was so stupid. I thought I knew him. He was in bed beside me most nights, but I wanted more. After nearly four years, I wanted a place that was ours. Our home, our bed. You know?"

"I absolutely know," Tony nodded. "And being misled does not make you stupid, Dane."

"I felt stupid. I brought it up for like, the eighth time one night while he was laying in bed beside me reading, and he told me that he couldn't marry me in New Hampshire, or anywhere else for that matter, because he was already married," Dane dropped his bomb.

"What?" Tony raised his eyebrows. "Fuck, hold that thought," he put his headphones on yet again and quickly cued and played the next song. "I'm so sorry about that," Tony took off the headphones and gave his undivided attention back to Dane. "Are you saying he married some other guy?"

"No," Dane shook his head. "Cole never did admit to being gay and I learned that night that he had always been telling the truth on that point. He was married all right, to a woman who was a flight attendant, who did long haul overseas flights. His wife was in Europe as often as not. She had as much idea about me as I had about her. That's why he was able to be with me and sleep beside me so much of the time."

"Fuck," Tony swore. "No wonder you asked me if I was bi last night," that piece of the puzzle snapped into place for Tony.

"Yeah, sorry," Dane made a regretful face. "I couldn't help it."

"Dane, please don't apologize. And let me assure you, the very interested guy in front of you right now," Tony spread his arms, "is completely, one hundred percent, exclusively gay. And a one guy type of guy."

"Thanks, Tony," Dane smiled gratefully. "Me too. Anyway, long story short, in his head being bi meant that he could have a relationship with a woman, his wife, and another with a guy, and that neither had anything to do with the other. It was all very neatly compartmentalized for Cole. He said that his relationship with his wife meant nothing to us. I said if that were true, he would divorce her and marry me. He said that would never happen. He said he loved his wife, just like he loved me."

"Asshole doesn't know what love is," Tony commented.

"Clearly," Dane agreed. "He told me I was being ridiculous and to go to sleep. Cole slept like a baby that night. I didn't sleep at all. I cried half the night. When his alarm went off I told him that I couldn't live like that. I wouldn't be cheated on, or help him cheat on someone else. I told him to go. He said he would call me when he flew back that night. When he called I told him it was her or me, that he had to choose. We argued, but he finally said that if he absolutely had to choose, he would choose his wife. I hung up, changed my number and my locks, and cried. A lot."

"Jesus. When was that?" Tony asked.

"In the spring," Dane answered. "Just about the time Scotty left you."

"Then good riddance to both of them. Dane, I am so sorry," Tony gathered the smaller man into his arms. He rested his head on the top of Dane's while he held Dane's head to his chest. Dane didn't mind one bit pressing his face to Tony's big, solid pecs. He was even more turned on by the fact that he could feel the hair from Tony's armpits on his shoulders. He and Seth had many times discussed how much a man's hairy pit turned them on. Dane loved it when Seth told him all about licking Garrett's armpits. He hoped he would have a story of his own to share about that very soon. But the sexual excitement inspired by the strong, virile man aside, what touched Dane the most in that moment was Tony's compassion.

"I guess we've both been hurt," Tony concluded as he held Dane's head and rubbed his back.

"I'm sorry too, Tony. I'm sorry Scotty was as big a jerk to you as Cole was to me," Dane expressed.

"Well, their loss, right? Tony leaned back a little to look into Dane's eyes.

"And our gain," Dane let the very hopeful words fall out of his mouth before he realized what he was saying.

"I hope so," Tony smiled as he took gentle hold of Dane's chin with thumb and forefinger. "If I am ever lucky enough to be in bed next to you, I sure as fuck won't be reading."

"I would be the lucky one," Dane whispered. Tony smiled and almost brought himself to kiss the very expectant smaller man.

"Hold that thought," Tony let go of Dane to prepare the next song for the bouncing, dancing throng. There had to be close to a hundred people dancing in the meadow before them, but Tony and Dane paid attention only to each other. While Tony worked, Dane opened the cooler and pulled out two fresh beers for them.

"Oh, thanks," Tony accepted his ice cold bottle and took a swig. "Sorry about that. I hate that this keeps distracting me," he gestured toward his console with his bottle.

"You want me to let you work?" Dane asked.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I would much rather focus on you. We need to get together when I'm not spinning and you don't have that camera."

"I would really like that," Dane readily agreed.

"What if I took you out to dinner?" Tony proposed.

"Sure! Or," Dane stuck his hands in his pockets, "I could make you dinner. I do a killer London broil. You can cut it with a fork. I'll steam some broccoli and carrots. And how about a baked potato?"

"You would cook for me?" Tony was not expecting that and was deeply touched. No man had ever cooked for him, apart from his very Italian father.

"I would love to," Dane confirmed.

"It's a deal. As long as we can do both," Tony smiled.

"Okay, sure," Dane agreed.

* * *

Emmett and Nasir stood out on the sidewalk at the bottom of the steps to the PACCAR pavilion on Western Avenue. They faced each other and held hands. Seth stood ten feet behind them on the steps, giving them their own space.

"Call when you get in, okay? You know I don't care what time it is," Emmett stated.

"I will, Habibi," Nasir promised. They were silent for a long moment as they gazed into each other's eyes. They saw love and longing, but also sadness. Neither wanted to be parted from the other.

"I can't lie, I'm really gonna miss you this week," Emmett confessed.

"Me too," Nasir agreed.

"But we'll talk every day and I'll see you bright and early Saturday morning," Emmett looked on the bright side.

"I look so very forward to that," Nasir squeezed Emmett's hands.

They both noticed the black Town Car pull up to the curb exactly where Bobby said he would meet them. Emmett immediately took Nasir in his arms.

"I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett held his husband tightly. "Ana b'hebbak, my zawji," he used a little of the Arabic he knew.

"Ana b'hebbak, Habibi zawji," Nasir held to Emmett just as tightly. Bobby emerged from behind the wheel and walked around the car. He stood quietly by while the men said their farewells.

Garrett emerged from the pavillion then and made his way down the steps. He carried Nasir's suit jacket and briefcase that had been stashed in the trunk of his car. Seth took up with him and they joined their best friends on the sidewalk.

"Hello, Bobby," Garrett handed over Nasir's things to the driver.

"Mr. Thompson," Bobby smiled and nodded.

Emmett took Nasir's head in his hands and brought their lips together. Both men closed their eyes as their lips moved together in sweet kisses. They both loved the feel of the other's facial hair.

"Okay, Babe," Emmett pulled back just enough to look once more into his husband's soft brown eyes as he gripped Nasir's shoulders. "I don't want you to miss your flight. Go be brilliant in New York like you always are."

"I do not know how I will make it until Saturday," Nasir confessed.

"I know, Nasi, me too," Emmett nodded.

"Okay," Nasir stepped back only to have Seth fling his arms around him.

"I love you too, Nasir," Seth held to Nasir's torso.

"I love you too, Sethy. Take care of my habibi," Nasir rubbed Seth's back. Seth let go of Nasir and leaned up. Nasir leaned down to give the little Native American a kiss on his lips.

"We all love you," Garrett took his turn giving his best friend a hug and kiss.

"I love you, Garrett. I leave Emmett in your hands," Nasir rubbed Garrett's arm.

"You know we'll look after him," Garrett assured. "Take care of yourself. I'll see you in two weeks."

"Yes, yes," Nasir nodded. He turned toward the car and Bobby opened the rear door.

"Wait!" Emmett grabbed Nasir again in another, even tighter hug. Nasir buried his face in Emmett's shoulder and clung to him.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Emmett let Nasir go after a long moment. "You need to go."

"I need to go," Nasir agreed. He turned and seated himself in the backseat of his Town Car. Bobby handed Nasir his briefcase and suit jacket and shut the door.

Emmett stepped up to Nasir's door and put his right hand on the glass. For the first time Nasir did not put the hand that would match up to the glass, but put his right hand as well, so that both men could see the other's wedding ring. Bobby took the wheel, put the car in gear, and pulled out into the flow of traffic on Western Ave.

Emmett watched the car take his husband away and felt his eyes well up. "Fuck," he muttered to himself as he wiped at his eyes.

In the back of the car Nasir twisted around so that he could see Emmett for as long as he could. When traffic finally blocked his view he turned to face forward. "Fuck," Nasir swore quietly as he wiped his eyes.

"Emmy," Seth stepped up beside his big best friend and took his hand. "Do you want to go home?"

"Fuck no," Emmett put his arm around Seth and held him to his side. "That's the last place I wanna go. Let's get another drink," he and Seth turned, Emmett took Garrett under his other arm and they three went back up the steps.

* * *

Dane took the opportunity to make a quick circuit of the park and take some pictures when event staff came to talk to Tony. He wasn't gone more than twenty minutes and when he returned he found two women and a twink up at the DJ station. And just as soon as he was within earshot, it was clear that they were less interested in requesting songs, and more interested in taking the DJ home.

"See," Tony gestured as Dane walked around behind the table to join him. "I told you guys my boyfriend would be right back," he took Dane under his arm. Dane put his arm possessively around Tony and was thrilled once again to feel the hair under Tony's arm on his shoulder.

"Oh, shit! He does have a boyfriend!" the twink lamented.

"Fuck," one of the girls swore as all three headed back to the dance floor.

"Sorry about that," Tony let go of Dane. "I hope that wasn't uncomfortable, calling you my boyfriend. It was the only thing I could think of to get them to leave me alone."

"No, not at all," Dane shook his head. "I would be very lucky to be your boyfriend," he added quietly.

"I would be very lucky to be your boyfriend," Tony countered.

"Yeah, I think it's the other way around," Dane stated.

"Are you sure? I'm high maintenance," Tony warned. "I like to cuddle after sex. I will hold you all night. I will insist on a kiss before we go to sleep and when we wake up. I like to shower together. And if you love me, you have to love my dog."

"Are those all your demands?" Dane gave a teasing smile.

"All that I can think of off the top of my head," Tony admitted.

"Well, I like to cuddle after sex too. I want to hold you all night. I want to kiss you too. I can't wait to meet Kayla. And if we have to be naked in the shower together, I guess I can endure it," Dane tried to keep a straight face, but a snicker broke through.

"So, you're a wise guy," Tony nodded with a smirk. "Good to know."

"Sorry," Dane blushed.

"Don't be. You couldn't be any cuter," Tony smiled as he put a hand to Dane's face and caressed the smaller man's cheek with his thumb. Dane looked up at Tony with unabashed longing. Both men clearly felt their desire for each other. The air was thick with it. Tony took a step closer to Dane and closed the distance between them to no more than an inch. Tony's smile faded. Dane's was long gone. Tony raised his other hand to Dane's face as Dane's hands ran up the bigger man's ribs. They looked into each other's eyes and Tony studied Dane's beautiful, trusting face. Desire was clear in Dane's eyes and equally matched in Tony's. Tony touched Dane's face with gentle fingers and ran his thumb across the smaller man's chin. Tony parted his lips and lowered his face slowly, making his intentions clear and wanting to give Dane every opportunity to stop if he was not ready for this. It was a caution he did not need to take. Both men were ready and wanting, and both men could see it. Dane's lips parted as well. He was weak in the knees just from the anticipation of Tony's kiss.

Tony and Dane both closed their eyes as their lips brushed together. The rest of the world melted away. Tony first captured Dane's upper lip with both of his. He slowly ran his tongue along Dane's lip. It was easy for Dane to reach his tongue out to Tony's bottom lip and could not resist doing so. This little taste of Tony was better than he had imagined and Dane very much wanted more. And more is what Tony gave him. Tony parted his lips wider and dipped his tongue into Dane's mouth.

"Mmm!" Dane could not help the near whimper that escaped his throat as Tony's tongue came into contact with his. Tony took that very much to be a sign that his kiss was more than welcome. He moved one arm around to Dane's back to pull the smaller man flush against him as he deepened their kiss further. Dane needed no encouragement to mould himself to Tony's body. He reached around and held fast to the muscular back as he welcomed the stronger man's tongue with his own.

Tony moved the hand yet on Dane's face to the back of Dane's neck as he probed the depths of the smaller man's mouth. Tony felt himself grow down his pantleg. The fact that his thick Italian meat was trapped in the snug jeans was the only thing that kept him from reaching full erection. Dane felt it too and did not hesitate to press his own hardness, not nearly as encumbered by his loose denim shorts, into Tony's solid thigh. That both men could feel the other's hard cock was fully evident by the way they clung to each other and intensified their kiss. Dane's hunger for the man who kissed him fully matched Tony's. Tony was thrilled that Dane kissed him back with equal passion as their lips and tongues moved together. Dane didn't care if it seemed too forward. Their mutual desire was beyond plain as he moved his hands inside Tony's tank to run his hands across the solid back, skin on skin. Tony moved his hand down Dane's back. He knew it was too soon to grab Dane's hot little bubble butt. He knew it. But he could not help himself as his hand sank lower. When his fingertips encountered the waistband of Dane's shorts, Tony especially knew that he should not slip his hand inside and run his hand down onto Dane's bare ass.

It was the applause that stopped him. The cheer from the crowd was what broke through into Tony and Dane's awareness. They broke their kiss at last and both turned their heads to see a hundred people clapping, whistling and whooping. The song had run out and neither of them noticed it. The dancing throng turned to see what was the matter when silence descended only to discover their DJ was otherwise occupied. Dane gasped and buried his face in Tony's chest.

"Oh my God," Tony held Dane protectively for a moment. He realized what he needed to do and finally let go of Dane to put on another song as quickly as he could.

Dane looked. He couldn't help it. He didn't want to help it. Dane gasped again as he saw the huge bulge down Tony's left pant leg. This made him remember his own erection and he stuck a hand in his pocket to hold himself. Tony made no move to cover himself as he worked, and only Dane could see him behind the console anyway. In just a moment Katy Perry's California Gurls blared out of Tony's speakers and he gave the crowd a wave and a smile.

"There. That'll get 'em dancing again," Tony turned back to Dane and put a hand over his bulge that could not cover the length of it. "Sorry. You made me hard," he gave a sheepish grin and a shrug.

"You made me hard," Dane confessed, still a little breathless. "You're a really good kisser, Tony."

"So are you," Tony stated. "Sorry."

"You're sorry you kissed me?" Dane was horrified.

"Oh, no! Good God, no!" Tony took hold of Dane's shoulders. "I am not sorry I kissed you. I've been wanting so badly to do that for two days. I just feel like I got carried away."

"If you did, I did too," Dane agreed. "I've really been wanting to kiss you too. In fact," Dane grew more bold. No longer caring how obvious his erection was in his shorts, he pulled his hands out of his pockets and ran them up over Tony's big pecs. "I'd like to do a lot more with you."

"Okay, good," Tony smiled. "I thought maybe I was rushing you."

"You're not rushing me," Dane assured.

"Oh," Tony gave a sigh and looked up at the giant steel monster above them. "You shouldn't have told me that."

"When do you want me to make you dinner?" Dane asked with a smile.

"Well, I've already eaten tonight," Tony considered.

"So have I!" Dane laughed.

"You even have a beautiful laugh," Tony observed as he rubbed Dane's bare shoulders.

"I do?" Dane was not used to such compliments from a guy like this.

"I love to hear you laugh," Tony smiled.

"What's your schedule like this week? Any night is good for me. I mean, I don't want to rush you," Dane was sincere.

"I DJ on the weekends, so Friday, Saturday and Sunday are out," Tony stated.

"Well, when does that start? Not 'till late, right?" Dane reasoned. "You have to eat before you go to work."

"Dane," Tony grew serious, "when I spend the evening with you, I don't want to have to watch the clock. I'm not gonna want to leave."

"Well, good. Me too," Dane agreed.

"So, if we can't make during the week work..." Tony began.

"How's Thursday?" Dane quickly suggested with a smile.

"Thursday is great, but," Tony pretended to consider.

"But?" Dane bit.

"How am I gonna wait that long to see you?" Tony smiled.

"Oh," Dane, in truth, thought the same thing. Tony turned to his console, held his headset to one ear, cued up another song and switched over to it just in time.

"I'm gonna have to have another kiss," Tony took Dane's hand and led him to the nearby slab of concrete where they had their picture taken earlier. Dane positively loved it when Tony took charge and led him by the hand like this. Tony turned to Dane and lifted him to sit on the slab again and stepped between Dane's legs. Tony put his hands on Dane's knees and Dane grabbed Tony's head in both hands as the standing man leaned in. There was no hesitation this time as both men opened their mouths to each other. His equal vantage and their conversation emboldened Dane and Tony's tongue met his head on.

"Hmm!" Tony tightened his grip on Dane's knees as this time he welcomed Dane's tongue into his mouth. Dane ran his hands up into the thick, rich Italian hair. Tony liked Dane getting aggressive with him and when Dane took fistfuls of his hair, he loved it. Tony took the liberty of sliding his hands up Dane's thighs and into his shorts. Dane decided, as he explored Tony's mouth with his tongue, that if the bigger man were attempting to grab his cock, he would let him. And be thrilled. But Tony did nothing inappropriate.

"Holy fuck, was that a kiss!" Tony expressed when they finally broke it. Dane held Tony's head still and they leaned their foreheads together, panting in each other's faces.

"Cole musta been the stupidest shit, ever," Tony added.

"I was just thinking that about Scott," Dane echoed.

"Everything happens for a reason, right?" Tony smiled.

"Promise you'll kiss me like that again when you come over on Thursday," Dane requested.

"Oh, that's a promise. Though, I should warn you, I very much doubt I'll be able to stop there," Tony pulled his head back a little to look into Dane's eyes.

"You say that like I would want you to," Dane ran the fingers of one hand down the side of Tony's face.

"Oh, the things I wanna do to you," Tony gave a sigh. "Hold that thought," he squeezed Dane's thighs. "I gotta put another mother fucking song on," he leaned in and gave Dane a soft, sweet kiss on his lips. "And this time I'm going to put on an extended mix, which I should have done a long fucking time ago," Tony gave Dane a second gentle kiss on his lips before he stepped back, pulled his hands out of Dane's shorts legs, and turned to head back to his console. Seeing Tony adjust his sizeable and uncomfortable erection in his pants as he walked the few feet back to his table, gave Dane enormous satisfaction.

* * *

Emmett sat in the dark in his living room. He held a beer, his first this evening, and took occasional swigs from it. He heard the knock on his door and completely ignored it. There was only one person Emmett wanted to see just now, apart from his husband that is, and that one person had his own key. And after the knock went unanswered, that one person used his key.

"Emmy?" Seth called as he walked into the dark condo.

"In here," Emmett answered entirely without enthusiasm and without looking up as Seth entered his home. The little Native American was barefoot and shirtless. Only his leather pants remained. Seth saw his big friend sitting on his sofa and walked up behind him. He hugged Emmett from behind with his arms around Emmett's neck. Seth pressed the side of his head to Emmett's.

"I knew you weren't okay," Seth spoke softly.

"I've just been sitting here crying, actually," Emmett wiped his face yet again.

"I'm sorry, Emmy. I'm here," Seth kissed Emmett just below his ear.

"I know you are, Sweetie," Emmett put one arm up around Seth with his big hand on Seth's head. Fresh tears ran down Emmett's face. "I don't know why it's so hard this time."

"I do," Seth climbed over the back of the sofa, not wanting to let go of Emmett even for as long as it would have taken to walk around. "You just married him. It was the happiest day of your life."

"It was. It really was. I love him so much," Emmett stressed.

"I know you do, Emmy," Seth slid over. "Lay down here," he patted his thigh. Emmett was only too ready to lay his head in Seth's lap and did so without hesitation.

"He's my husband, Seth. I want to hold him in my arms at night. I need to hold him in my arms," Emmett put a hand over his forehead and eyes as he cried in Seth's lap.

"I know, Emmy," Seth ran his hand over Emmett's hair to soothe him.

"I need to wake up next to him," Emmett continued.

"It's because you got to do that for a week, before you married the man of your dreams, that makes it so hard now," Seth explained. "Nothing has changed, but coming down off that tremendous high makes this seem worse."

"Do you suppose Nasi feels the same way?" Emmett asked.

"I know he does," Seth spoke truth. "You know it too. You saw the look on his face when he got in the car."

"But he's all alone, Seth! He doesn't have anybody. My baby's all alone there!" Emmett was more upset about the prospect of his husband being in New York with no one to console him.

"Not for long. The man he loves is flying out to join him in less than a week," Seth pointed out the bright side.

"Yeah, yeah I am," Emmett wiped his his eyes again. "I'm gonna grab him and never let him go."

"I'll bet you money Nasir'll say the exact same thing to Garrett when my hubby calls him tomorrow," Seth was confident.

"Only an idiot would bet against you," Emmett almost made himself smile.

"Got that right, Mary," Seth gave himself a firm nod.

"How come you don't have a shirt on?" Emmett turned his head to look up at Seth. "Were you getting ready for bed?"

"I couldn't go to bed knowing you were hurting, Emmy," Seth continued to smooth Emmett's hair.

"God, what would I do without you?" Emmett grabbed and held Seth's arm.

"You'll only find out if I die of old age first," Seth smiled down on his best friend.

"In that case, I hope I do," Emmett sighed.

"Oh sure, and leave me to mourn you, ya selfish fuck!" Seth smacked Emmett's big shoulder.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I don't want to keep you from Garrett," Emmett sat up and wiped his face yet again.

"Garrett understands, Emmy," Seth climbed onto his knees beside Emmett, put his arms around his neck and leaned his head on Emmett's shoulder. Emmett immediately leaned his head against Seth's and closed his eyes. He drank in strength from Seth.

"You should go back up to your husband, Sweetie," Emmett said after several quiet minutes. "At least one of us should get to sleep in the arms of the man we love."

"I will," Seth affirmed. "When I know you're okay," he amended.

"I should get in bed too. Huh," Emmett shook his head.

"That bed seems cold and empty right now," Seth understood completely.

"I don't even want to go in there and look at it," Emmett shook his head.

"Wanna come upstairs with us? You can lay right in the middle and we can both snuggle on you," Seth offered.

"I couldn't do that, Sweetie," Emmett knew Seth's offer was not really on the table.

"Go get in bed and hold his pillow," Seth directed.

"Yeah, I will. You go get in bed with Garrett and hold him," Emmett put a hand on Seth's leg. "The last thing I want to do is become a burden to you guys."

"You never could, Emmy," Seth assured. "I will always be here for you. Like I know you are for me."

Emmett stood up and Seth did as well. Seth wrapped his arms around Emmett and held him tightly for a long moment. Emmett was always grateful for Seth's hugs, never more so than now.

"Okay," Seth stepped back and looked up. "You need help getting into bed, or can you manage?"

"I can manage, Sweetie," Emmett assured.

"Because if I come back down here and find you sleeping on this sofa, there's gonna be hell to pay," Seth threatened with an upward pointed finger.

"If you come back down here when you should be sleeping beside Garrett, I'll kick your narrow ass all the way back upstairs!" Emmett threatened back.

"Oh, as if," Seth gave a dismissive wave. He turned to walk out. "Gym in the morning?"

"See you there," Emmett headed for his bedroom while Seth headed for the door.


	24. Chapter 24

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Chapter 2 of** Linden Gardens, Notting Hill** posted yesterday. Check it out. It comes to you, as does this, with the invaluable and never ending support, brainstorming and collaboration of my brilliant twin sister. Her story **Enticements & Obstructions** runs concurrently. You will find a link in my profile.

Anyone interested to know about Emmett's very first trip to New York? Here it is.

Huge hugs for Maureen, Rebecca and Kate.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both of these stories are in my profile as well.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 24: Manhattan**

It was a long week. Emmett had taken Edward's advice and shipped out a big box of clothes he might want while in New York and had with him only his Tommy Hilfiger Oakes messenger bag which he wore behind him, with the strap across his chest. There was more than enough room in the overhead compartment when he reached seat 2A on the 737-800 and he lifted the strap over his head to stash his bag. Emmett wore snug jeans, with his favorite worn boots, a white tee shirt that stretched across his big chest and a brown hoodie that he wore unzipped and the hood down.

"Champagne, Sir?" the smiling flight attendant from the door followed him to his seat.

"Sure, thank you," Emmett answered as he sat down. She smiled with a nod and slipped back to her galley. The other First class passengers meandered aboard one by one and she slipped back between them.

"Here you are, Sir. I'm Brenda if you need anything at all," she placed his little flute with the American Airlines logo on the tray section of the large armrest.

"Thank you, Brenda," Emmett smiled. He watched her slip back past another passenger as he pulled out his cell.

_Just got to my seat  
__I so can't wait to see you  
__I love you so much  
__Em_

Emmett picked up his flute and looked out the window. The left side of the aircraft had a lovely view, if he leaned a little forward, of the empty jetbridge at the next gate, bathed in the almost orange glow of the airport's big sodium lights. And in the time it took him to notice that, his phone bleeped with a return text. It was a picture and a single word.

Nasir's hard cock was in his hand, leaking. Nasir snapped the picture just as his precum ran down his exposed head.

_Hurry_

Emmett gasped, his heart sped up, and his blood rushed to his dick. "Fuck," he swore quietly to himself. Emmett gulped down his champagne and sat with his hands over his ever more obscene bulge. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself.

Emmett didn't really notice the passengers that filed past during general boarding, until a blonde woman in jeans and a sweater, who very much reminded Emmett of Rosalie, paused at his row. She stashed her bag and briefcase in the overhead and took the aisle seat.

"Hi, I'm Tanya," she offered her hand.

"Emmett," he shook her hand with a gentle grip. Her arrival actually helped his erection problem.

"I thought we should introduce ourselves, since we'll be sleeping together on the way to New York," Tanya joked.

"I guess we will at that," Emmett laughed.

"So, heading home or for a visit?" Tanya asked as she fastened and adjusted her seat belt.

"Visit," Emmett answered, though, he supposed, both were actually true. "How about you?"

"I'm heading home. I was just out here settling my grandmother's estate," Tanya answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emmett offered.

"It's okay. She's better off now. She was sick for a long time, so the family was prepared, you know?" Tanya summed up.

"I guess I understand that," Emmett nodded.

"Ma'am, champagne?" Brenda appeared with a tray this time which she offered to both of them.

"Oh, thank you," Tanya took one.

"Thank you," Emmett exchanged his empty flute for a full one.

"You're traveling alone?" Tanya asked. "No wife? No girlfriend? Meeting her there?"

"I am married, and I'm meeting _him_ there," Emmett held up his right hand and thumbed his wedding ring.

"Oh, I see," Tanya nodded and took a sip of her champagne. "I'm both relieved and disappointed."

"How so?" Emmett asked.

"It's a relief to know that you're not gonna make a move on me," Tanya explained. "On the other hand, a little disappointing, 'cause you're kinda hot."

"I see. Sorry, I guess," Emmett gave a shrug.

"That's okay. My husband wouldn't like it anyway," Tanya held up her left hand to display both her wedding band and diamond.

"Well, my husband wouldn't either!" Emmett laughed.

"Yeah, I guess not," Tanya smiled.

"If it makes you feel any better, Tanya, if I were so inclined, I would have hit on you by now," Emmett offered.

"That's sweet of you," Tanya patted Emmett's upper arm. "Jesus," she felt his muscle, "you're solid all over."

"I will be when I get there," Emmett joked and she laughed with him.

In the front of the 737 they could hear when the aircraft hatch was sealed. A moment later the cabin lights flashed as the plane switched over to it's own power. In truth, Emmett hadn't noticed that boarding passengers were no longer streaming past. The small jet gave a slight lurch and then began to roll as they were pushed back from the gate.

Emmett realized just how much smaller this jet was than the one in which he flew last. Not only was it clearly, visibly tiny compared to the Korean Air 777 he and Nasir flew on their multi day trip home from the Emirates via Mumbai, Hong Kong and Seoul, it felt that much smaller as well. Nasir's complaints about 'the little tiny planes' that took him back and forth to New York suddenly made sense. What didn't make sense to him was the fact that it was a bigger plane that took them to Minneapolis. Not a jumbo like a 777, but bigger than this one. There was a short pause during which the vehicle that pushed them back from the gate was detatched from the front wheel. Then their 737 turned and they began their taxi to the runway.

"Good evening and welcome aboard American Airlines flight two sixty four, non stop trans-continental service to New York JFK," the announcement began as they bumped along the tarmac. "Our anticipated flying time overnight is five hours, twenty five minutes. Once airborne, we will serve refreshments, but leave the lights down throughout the flight, to let those who wish to sleep do so. At this time please place all tray tables and seat backs in their full upright and locked position in preparation for take off. Deactivate and stow any electronic devices you may have brought on board with you, as these may cause interference with aircraft navigation and communications. And do now please observe the monitors, as we acquaint you with the safety features of our Boeing seven thirty seven eight hundred aircraft. Thank you."

Emmett paid it no mind as the video began and the lights finally went down throughout the cabin. He watched their progress out his window as they taxied through the dark and seemingly deserted airport. All Emmett was interested in was getting this aircraft off the ground. Brenda snatched up their empty flutes just as the Captain made the announcement that there was no line, nor inbound traffic, and they were free to take the runway. The 737 never even slowed down as it reached the end of the taxiway and smoothly made the U turn onto the runway. Emmett was very glad when he felt the familiar acceleration as the engines were given full thrust.

"Here we go," Tanya smiled as they barrelled down the runway, gaining speed. In just a moment the wings gathered sufficient lift and their plane became airborne.

"I'm coming, Nasi," Emmett whispered as he closed his eyes.

Emmett thought an overnight flight was a brilliant idea. Nasir had taken this redeye a dozen times now. If he could spend hours flying at close to six hundred miles an hour, that he would have spent sleeping, and do both, it was time very well spent. That made perfect sense on paper. In practice, however, his reality was quite different. If Emmett thought it was difficult to sleep in their bed without his husband, sitting in a seat that reclined only a fraction, in a jostling aircraft cabin, with the noise of jet engines ever present, made it completely impossible. He might have dozed a few times from the sheer boredom of staring out the aircraft window into the blackness.

The night was quite short and yet for Emmett it seemed to go on forever. He watched the sky lighten and finally grow bright as they flew out of the night and into the next day. The cabin crew didn't need to rouse people or turn on the cabin lights. The sun did both of those things for them. Beside him, Tanya stretched and yawned. She pushed her blanket away.

"Morning," Tanya smiled when she saw that Emmett was up as well.

"Morning," Emmett was polite.

"Is the bathroom free?" Tanya leaned out of her aisle seat to look.

"I think so. I didn't see anyone go up there yet," Emmett informed. Tanya unbuckled herself, gathered up her purse and left Emmett alone.

"Good morning, sir. Orange juice or mimosa?" Brenda appeared with a tray that held both.

"Oh, now I'm torn," Emmett considered. "I think I'll just have the OJ. Thanks, Brenda," he took a glass from her tray.

"My pleasure," Brenda smiled at him and went to serve the next row.

Emmett leaned his head back against the seat and looked out of the window again. They were still clearly at cruising altitude. He was just about ready to make a deal with the devil, if only the damn plane would land.

* * *

Nasir slept, but only fitfully. His body craved the feel of his husband's body like never before. He couldn't remember ever having it this bad, even when he was in Sharjah for his damned brother's wedding. It was almost like he was feverish. Nasir just couldn't be still in the big king bed. And it didn't help that he was hard almost all night thinking about Emmett. When he first got into bed he was hard even before he laid down. Nasir tried to content himself by just holding his balls, but he couldn't help it. He had to give himself a stroke. And he was so charged up from abstaining all week and with thoughts of Emmett that he was already leaking considerably. From the one stroke his precum ran down his head, and that was when he reached for his cell. This picture would be ready to go when Emmett texted him from the plane as they had agreed he would.

Nasir was still awake when that text came in at close to two thirty in the morning. He zipped his waiting photo right back with a single word and stretched out in the big bed with his phone still in his hand. In just a few hours, by morning, his habibi zawji would be here. Then this place, where he did no more than exist, would be theirs.

Nasir's cell was still in bed with him when the alarm went off at six thirty. How he managed to finally get to sleep, he had no idea. Nasir flew out of the bed and rushed into the big Moroccan bathroom, his morning wood pointing the way.

* * *

Emmett didn't need to be told. He could feel it in the slight and very gradual loss of altitude.

"Good morning from the flight deck, ladies and gentlemen. We have begun our initial approach to New York City. We anticipate some slight turbulence ahead so we have activated the fasten seat belt sign. Sit back and relax. We'll be in the Big Apple shortly," one of the pilots announced.

"It'll be good to be home," Tanya commented. "I miss my guy."

"I do too," Emmett readily confessed. Tanya sat with her purse and her feet up in the big seat with her. She pulled her phone out of her handbag and called up her pictures.

"This is my guy," Tanya handed her phone to Emmett.

Emmett scrutinized the photo of a very attractive dark haired man standing in a swimming pool with a dazzling smile. "Nice," Emmett gave an approving nod. "He's a little furry too. I like that. What's his name?"

"Barney. I call him Barn," Tanya answered.

"With a name like Barney I wouldn't expect him to be this cute," Emmett smiled and handed her back her phone.

"Got a picture of your guy?" Tanya asked.

"Well," Emmett pulled out his cell. "I have several, but," he called them up, "I don't know if I have any I can show you."

"I'm not shy," Tanya smiled.

Emmett thumbed through his pictures of his husband and was glad for the pillow in his lap as his jeans grew tight again. "I guess I can show you this one," he came to the shot of Nasir taken on their wedding night in his bisht, ghutra and nothing else. Nasir stood in the doorway of the closet and leaned on the doorjamb. The bisht was open, exposing Nasir's bare chest. He held the right side of the gold trimmed black garment to cover his sex, but his left hip was completely bare. Emmett handed over his phone.

"Oh, wow," Tanya admired the sexy photo. "I'm gonna guess he's an Arab. What's his name?"

"Nasir," Emmett answered.

"I like furry too," Tanya appreciated the picture of the sexy Arab man. "But not too much, you know? Nasir is just right, like Barney."

"I couldn't agree more, Tanya," Emmett nodded.

Then Tanya took the liberty of scrolling to the next picture on Emmett's phone. And she didn't scroll forward, but backward. The shot Emmett had taken immediately before Nasir put on some of his native dress, was of Nasir laying on the bed. Nasir had only his tux shirt hanging off his shoulders and was quiveringly erect. His legs were spread wide and he had one knee bent with his foot planted flat on the bed, to give a better shot of his balls that hung down over his perineum, and gave a glimpse of the darkly furry crack hidden below.

"Oh! No, no, no," Emmett snatched his phone back. "We won't be going through those," he shut his phone off and slipped it into his pocket.

"That was pretty nice. I told you I'm not shy," Tanya stated. "Does he have some like that of you?"

"He does, yes," Emmett confirmed. Then he laughed. "I know he has one of me in the shower at home that he shows people. But I'm facing away. You can't see anything like what you just saw."

"Hmm," Tanya considered as she scrolled through her own pictures. "Something along these lines?" she held her phone so that Emmett could see a shot of the same man standing at a kitchen counter as he worked on pulling the cork out of a bottle of red wine. He looked over his shoulder with a questioning look, as clearly his name had just been called, when the picture was snapped. Barney had a day of scruff on his face and stood naked in their kitchen, facing the counter.

"That's a fine backside," Emmett approved.

"Yes it is," Tanya agreed. "I'm probably gonna bite it just as soon as I get home."

"I think you should," Emmett laughed with her.

"Got any like that you can show me?" Tanya asked.

"You know, I didn't take any of Nasi from the back," Emmett confessed.

"I see. What do you guys do, Emmett?" Tanya enquired. "For a living, I mean."

"Nasi is an executive with a big hotel company and I design commercial kitchens," Emmett informed. "How about you guys?"

"Barn works for Sotheby's and I'm the head of the relocation department at Time Warner," Tanya informed.

"Relocation? What is that? You help people move?" Emmett enquired.

"All day, every day," Tanya nodded.

"I see. And your husband works for the famous auction house? Does he do auctions?" Emmett asked further.

"No, Sotheby's International Realty," Tanya corrected. "He sells Upper East Side gems for a pretty penny. Or he tries to, anyway. With what happened to the real estate and financial markets, we're not doing as well as we were. We're still comfortable, though."

"Oh, sure. We have a close friend who's in real estate. You remind me of her, actually," Emmett relayed. "Her business slowed down too, but she and her family are still doing fine."

Emmett turned his head and he and Tanya both looked out of the window as their plane banked, evened out and noticeably reduced thrust, causing a sharper loss of altitude. The aircraft bounced a bit, but it was no more than a small amount of turbulence. In another moment they were swallowed up by clouds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our final descent into JFK," the expected announcement came. "Everyone should be in their seats with their seat belts securely fastened. Please return all seat backs and tray tables to their full upright and locked position for landing. If you got out any personal belongings during flight, please return them to the overhead compartment or under the seat in front of you. If you require any assisstance in doing so, please see a flight attendant. Cabin crew will now collect any remaining cups and glasses. Please remain seated for the duration of our flight. We will be landing shortly."

Just as that announcement ended they emerged beneath the clouds and suddenly it was there, more civilization than Emmett had ever seen. When he landed in Seattle, Minneapolis and London, there was green from wooded areas. There were lakes and the Sound. In Dubai there was sand and the Gulf. In Hong Kong there were the little mountains that ringed the city and the ocean. Emmett did not realize that he had ever really noticed these things until there was such a glaring difference here, now. Buildings were all he could see below, even from this altitude. And somewhere, down there, was just one man. The man who waited for him. The man he loved with his whole being. Emmett looked to his hand. He didn't even know he was smiling as he rubbed his wedding ring.

Tanya laughed and put her hand on his upper arm. "I can tell you love him a lot."

"You can? I'm glad it shows," Emmett smiled.

"I was just looking out at Queens and thinking about my Barn," Tanya explained. "Which made me look at my wedding ring and smile. And when I looked up, I caught you doing the exact same thing."

"I think our guys are in for a fun morning. And so are we," Emmett winked at his travelling companion.

"I'm gonna wear his ass out," Tanya assured. Then she thought about what she just said. "Oh, wait a minute. I probably shouldn't say that like that to a gay man. That might have a completely different meaning for you. It's not his ass I'm gonna wear out."

Emmett laughed with her. "I got what you meant."

'Landing shortly' was evidently a relative term. Their aircraft sped back up, climbed a little bit, slowed, turned, climbed little bit, slowed down again and turned again. It seemed they were dicking around forever before finally descending in a straight line, until they were just too close to the ground and could only be doing one thing. Then the runway was beneath them and it seemed they glided over it for the longest time until the rear wheels quite smoothly touched down. The nose came down in another moment and then the brakes were applied as the engines reversed thrust to slow them down. Emmett wondered just how much runway they had, as it seemed they took their time slowing down. The entire airport went past Emmett's window.

At the end of the runway they made a fairly speedy U turn onto the taxiway and headed back the way they came. Emmett leaned closer to the window as their jet bumped along. He could hardly believe he was seeing water.

"What is that?" Emmett asked the New Yorker seated beside him. "That can't be the ocean."

"Leads right out to it," Tanya stated. "That's Jamaica Bay. You can almost see the wildlife refuge," she leaned forward.

As they both looked out, a massive Qantas 747-400 roared past them, using the same runway they had just vacated, to take off. Both of them involuntarilly moved back from the window without even realizing it.

"When giant planes aren't snarling past you, that is," Tanya finished her thought.

"If I thought this plane was small before...," Emmett shared.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welome to John F Kennedy International Airport in New York, where we have arrived slightly ahead of schedule. The local time is now seven fifty five in the morning and the temperature is fifty two degrees. Please remain seated with your seat belts securely fastened until the aircraft comes to a full and complete stop at the gate. We will be arriving at gate thirty nine in Terminal Eight, in just a few moments. We hope you enjoy your stay in the New York area or wherever your travels may take you. For those making connections here at JFK, uniformed gate agents are standing by to assist you. American recognizes that you have a choice in the sky and thank you for flying American Airlines." Brenda announced.

Emmett unfastened his seat belt from impatience as they taxied along through the huge airport. "God, where's the damn terminal, the other side of the bay?"

"I know, seems like it," Tanya laughed. Emmett shook his head and watched out his window. At least, in the morning, in the light of day, this airport was very much alive. Aircraft, some small and many huge, drove past them. Fuel trucks, baggage caravans and other vehicles headed this way and that. Everywhere Emmett looked, someone or something was in motion. Then, finally, they pulled up close to a building between other aircraft and their 737 stopped. Emmett was able to watch the jetbridge extend out to connect with their aircraft.

Tanya rose and Emmett followed her. She reached for the overhead compartment and he opened it for her. Emmett handed Tanya her briefcase and slipped the strap of his messenger bag over his head to settle it behind him.

"You brought a bag?" Tanya asked innocently. "I figured everything you would need is already here. In Nasir's pants," she delivered her punch line.

"Yes it is," Emmett confirmed with a big dimpled grin. "But what about you? Isn't everything you need waiting for you in Barney's pants?"

"Ah, but the difference is, this is what I needed to take with me to Seattle," Tanya patted her briefcase. "Now I'm just bringing it home."

"Gotcha," Emmett nodded.

In another moment the aircraft door was opened. Tanya and Emmett were the fifth and sixth persons to exit the plane. Emmett followed Tanya up the jetbridge to the gate.

"Mind if I tag along a bit? This is my first time in New York," Emmett fell into step beside Tanya.

"Just follow me, big guy," Tanya smiled. "I know this place like the back of my hand," she assured.

They turned right as they left the gate and walked out into the center of the concourse. Just past gate 41 and the currency exchange they turned right. A long escalator ride took them down beneath the airport to an underground tunnel that connected remote Concourse C, where they deplaned, to Concourse B and the main terminal. Emmett followed Tanya from the bottom of the escalator onto the moving walkway that would propel them to the other end of the tunnel. Both of them took the opportunity to stand still while the walkway did the work, and pull out their phones.

* * *

Nasir stood with many others awaiting passengers on the Arrivals level of Terminal 8. He wore snug jeans with his sandals and the warm Irish wool pull over sweater his grandmother-in-law gave him last Christmas. Nasir stood with his arms folded across his chest. The Arrivals board clearly showed Emmett's flight to be at the gate. His husband would be in his arms any moment. Everyone around him was on and off their cell phones, so Nasir paid no mind when the not quite as tall dark haired man next to him, in very faded jeans and a knit hoodie, reached for his ringing phone just as Nasir did.

"Habibi!" Nasir answered Emmett's ringtone.

"Hi, Babe! I'm here," Emmett's joy was clear in his voice and matched Nasir's.

"Hurry to me, my Emmett. I long for you," Nasir expressed.

"Me too, Nasi. I can't even tell you," Emmett agreed. "This was the longest night of my life. I've flown around the world with you and I don't ever remember a flight this long."

"Allah, I know. That is how I feel every time I come home to you," Nasir added.

"I believe it. Where are you anyway?" Emmett asked.

"I am down by Baggage Claim. It is the only place to wait. Just follow the green signs. They point the way," Nasir directed.

"I'm actually following this really nice lady I met on the plane. You'd like her," Emmett informed. "She reminds me of Rosalie."

"Oh, yes?" Nasir smiled. He was glad Emmett had company on the long flight.

"Yeah. Say, I like the picture you sent me," Emmett changed the subject to something that was very much on both their minds.

"Oh, you like that? Would you like to see in person?" Nasir teased.

"I would like you to be in that condition when I find you," Emmett spoke in code.

"The moment I see you, I will be," Nasir stated. "I could not even sleep last night, thinking about you, about what I will do to you very soon now."

"Did that keep you up?" Emmett asked.

"Very much. You saw the picture," Nasir confirmed.

The frosted security doors at the bottom of the escalators from the Departures level parted as arriving passengers reached Baggage Claim. The dark hair and dimpled face of his beautiful and very tall husband was unmistakable as he walked through leading the crowd and holding his cell to his face.

"Habibi!" Nasir all but yelled. Just the sight of his Emmett sent a thrill like an electric current through his body.

"They're even standing together!" Emmett said as he lowered his phone and rushed forward. Nasir and the man beside him both lowered their phones and rushed forward as well.

Emmett grabbed his husband in a crushing embrace. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to the side of Nasir's face as he held him. Emmett breathed in the scent of his life partner. Nasir did the same as he also closed his eyes. Emmett's strong arms were a balm to his very soul. Nasir held Emmett just as tightly as he could as well.

"Oh my God, I missed you so much this week," Emmett spoke softly into his husband's ear.

"Me too, Habibi, me too. I was very sad alone, without you, but I am okay now. You make everything okay," Nasir told his mate.

"Oh, Nasi, I want you to meet Tanya," Emmett let go his grip on his husband and pulled back slightly, just enough to look at the couple beside them. "This is the lady I slept with last night," Emmett introduced using Tanya's joke.

"Huh, Ton!" The man who held her wailed. "Did you sleep with a strange man _again_?" he asked with faux outrage. "Hi, Barney Stone," he smiled and offered Emmett his hand.

"Hi, Barney. I'm Emmett," he shook Barney's hand. "And this is my husband, Nasir."

"Nasir," Barney shook Nasir's hand as well. "We've been standing here waiting together for over twenty minutes. We coulda had a coffee or something."

"Yes, we should have," Nasir agreed with a smile. He did not fail to notice Barney's striking blue eyes, several shades darker than Emmett's.

"Doesn't Tanya remind you of Rosalie?" Emmett smiled.

"Except that she appears to like boys. Very nice to meet you, Tanya," Nasir smiled.

"I don't like _boys_," Tanya corrected. "I like _men_. Give 'em a card, Barn," she directed. "In case you men want to get together for a drink while you're both in town."

"Sure," Barney produced a small leather case from a pocket and extracted his business card. "My cell number is right there."

"Okay, you guys are on your own now. Let's go get my bags, Barn so I can take you home," Tanya directed as she took the front of his hoodie in her fist.

"Bye, guys. Thanks for sleeping with my wife," Barney gave a wave and a smile as his wife pulled him away.

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine. Nice to meet you both," Emmett waved back.

"Let me take you home, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand. "Before I ravage you in the middle of this airport."

"Yes, please," Emmett walked with his husband toward the exit. "And for the record, I can't wait much longer either," he squeezed Nasir's hand. "When you sent me that shot of your perfect, leaking dick, I got so hard."

"Did you?" Nasir was pleased.

"Of course I did!" Emmett confirmed. "I'm so crazy for you right now. I want something beautiful and romantic, and hot and heavy, but I'd even settle for the airport bathroom right now. Or the back of a limo," he leaned toward Nasir and smiled suggestively.

"Oh, I am so foolish!" Nasir thought out loud as they walked through the exit and onto the broad underground curb.

"Why?" Emmett was concerned that his husband would say that.

"I only brought a Town Car," Nasir gestured to where several waited along the curb further down. "Now we will have to wait until we get into the city."

As they approached the line of black Town Cars, Nasir's driver jumped out of his and came around to open the door for them.

"Mr. al Qasimi," the very young looking Asian man smiled.

"This is Chaiyo," Nasir introduced the Thai man in the black uniform suit, complete with a peaked cap and leather gloves. Chaiyo was very thin and on the tall side for a Thai man. Emmett judged him to be about Garrett's height.

"Our East Coast Bobby. Chaiyo, my husband, Emmett McCarty," Nasir finished.

"Nice to meet you, Chaiyo," Emmett offered his hand.

"You too, Mr. McCarty," Chaiyo shook the bigger man's hand.

"Are you old enough to drive? You look so young," Emmett commented.

"I'm twenty two, Sir," Chaiyo smiled his answer.

"Hop in, Habibi," Nasir urged. Emmett hastened to do so. His need for Nasir was just as urgent as Nasir's was for him.

"Oh!" a very important thought struck Nasir as he watched his husband slide onto the plush, leather seat. He dashed around the car. "I need to sit on the other side!"

Chaiyo paused in momentary confusion as the man he had driven for weeks, and now always requested him, ran around to the other side of the car. He shut the passenger door as Nasir opened the rear driver's side door and slipped into the car.

"I need to sit on this side of you," Nasir answered his husband's perplexed look. "So I can do this," he casually ran his right hand over Emmett's left leg, until his fingers reached into Emmett's upper, inner thigh, and ran over Emmett's trapped, not quite soft penis. Emmett gave a gasp as his husband's fingers ran over his already partially tumescent cock. Just as Seth had discovered the day they both tried to stuff his manhood into that lace up jock, when he was this charged up, he was never completely soft.

Chaiyo took the wheel and put the car in gear. "Home, Sir?"

"Yes, please," Nasir answered in an even, friendly voice, as if his husband's big, thick cock were not growing beneath his massaging fingers.

Emmett swallowed hard as the car pulled away from the curb and his jeans grew ever tighter. "How far is it?"

"Probably about forty minutes," Nasir smiled as his fingers caressed and squeezed the ever growing bulge. Emmett looked at his husband with lust clear in his eyes. He reached to grab Nasir's head and leaned toward him, even as he pulled Nasir to him. Both men opened their mouths to each other. Nasir liked it when Emmett got aggressive with him. He liked that Emmett held his head firmly in both hands while they kissed. Nasir slid his tongue over Emmett's and into his husband's mouth as he ran his left hand over Emmett's massive chest, inside the open hoodie. Emmett's nipples were proudly displayed through the thin tee shirt he wore beneath, just the way Nasir liked it. Nasir let his fingers play lightly over Emmett's nipples.

"Mmm!" Emmett growled into his husband's mouth. He moved one hand from Nasir's head and reached down to slip it under Nasir's sweater. Emmett ran his hand up to the hairy chest that turned him on so, the hairy chest he and Tanya had discussed during the night. Of course, there were a couple of things that turned him one more. Emmett dropped his hand to Nasir's lap and found his husband just as hard as he was.

"Hmm!" it was Nasir's turn to moan into his husband's mouth as Emmett grabbed and squeezed his confined erection. He dug his fingers into the solid slab of pec under his hand and reached as far down Emmett's throat with his tongue as he could.

Emmett had started this kiss as the agressor, but the tables were quickly turned. Nasir had the ability to make Emmett weak with his kiss, and this was no exception. Emmett slowly sat further back into the seat and Nasir moved with him. Nasir's grip on Emmett's trapped and straining bone was unrelenting. The long hard cock that was, but for the layer of denim, in Emmett's hand turned him on just as much. Nasir growled again as Emmett whimpered into his mouth. Emmett was suddenly afraid, for the first time in his life, that he might come in his pants.

Just as quickly as Emmett began their kiss, Nasir broke it. Both men sat back in the plush seat, panting. They sat up against each other, but were connected by the throbbing cocks they tightly held through each other's jeans.

"I need to calm down," Emmett stated.

"I do too," Nasir confessed. "Chaiyo, pay us no mind, please."

"My attention is on the road, Mr. al Qasimi," Chaiyo answered from the front seat.

While neither man in the backseat noticed, they had exited the huge international airport and were speeding North on I-678, through the sea of endless buildings.

Emmett felt the wetness in his pants. "I am so leaking," he whispered.

"Oh, Habibi!" Nasir gently squeezed the hard, thick, trapped organ.

"Mmm," Emmett closed his eyes a moment as he just enjoyed the feel of his husband's fingers.

"I love when you leak," Nasir whispered back. "I am too," he added.

Emmett looked into Nasir's soft brown eyes as he squeezed the long erection in Nasir's jeans. That the cock they each craved was leaking, turned them both on and only caused them to ooze more. Their car rushed North on the Van Wyck as they continued to grope each other. Emmett took a deep breath and tried to focus his attention outside the car.

"So this is all residential along here?" Emmett tried to distract himself from the fingers that moved over his now achingly hard, denim covered cock.

"Residential, yes," Nasir had a hard time paying any attention to anything outside the car. He did glance up as they zoomed under the train tracks. "Train station."

"I see that," Emmett nodded. "How far is it?" he asked again. He was sure he had already asked his husband that, but for the life of him couldn't remember the answer.

"Jamaica Medical Center," Nasir pointed out the left side of the car with his free hand.

"Forget the medical center," Emmett closed his eyes again.

"If this freeway was not down below everything," Nasir explained as they flew under cross streets, "we could see the tall buildings of Manhattan. That would give you an idea," he answered Emmett's question.

Emmett swallowed hard and slowly opened his eyes. He would sooner die that tell the man he loved to stop touching him, but he didn't know how he was going to make it. "Oh, trees," Emmett pointed out his window as a small wooded area zoomed past.

Past Archbishop Molloy High School and the Queens County government offices, the freeway veered to the left and they encountered the interchange where the Van Wyck met the Grand Central and Jackie Robinson Parkways. Chaiyo knew the route well and deftly steered them onto the Grand Central West, though, almost immediately, it veered North again.

"A little lake," Emmett noticed on his side of the car. "Is this central park?"

"I only wish," Nasir expressed. "If so, we would be much closer. That is Willow Lake."

"If Queens had a central park, I guess this would be it," Chaiyo spoke up from the front seat.

At the North end of the small, narrow lake, they passed under another freeway and then took the ramp to curve around onto the Long Island Expressway West. This would take them through the heart of Queens and into Manhattan.

"Are we there yet?" Emmett asked. He looked at his husband with eyes that were heavily lidded with lust.

"We are about half way," Nasir answered. "You see there?" he pointed forward out the front of the car and slightly to the right. "Those very tall buildings there? That is Manhattan."

"Nasi, this just feels too good. I need to calm down," Emmett whispered to his husband.

"Slouch down in the seat, Habibi," Nasir urged. "I want you to relax," he stilled his fingers just long enough for Emmett to slouch down and spread his legs wider apart. "Just like that," Nasir smiled. He moved Emmett's hand from his own crotch and placed it on his thigh. Emmett thought they would relax and cool off together for a few minutes.

He was wrong. The relentless fingers continued to massage his engorged, throbbing, leaking cock where it was trapped down his tight, left pantleg. It was at the same time uncomfortable, and yet felt unbelieveably good.

"Nasi," Emmett protested weakly.

"Just relax, my Emmett," Nasir bid as his fingers continued to move over Emmett's confined tool. Emmett closed his eyes and gave a small, quiet moan as his husband did everything but actually stroke him. Emmett moved his hand back to Nasir's still very hard bone.

"No, just relax," Nasir moved Emmett's hand back to his thigh.

"I want to touch you too," Emmett whispered and looked over at Nasir.

"I want to focus on you right now," Nasir ran his left hand over Emmett's left hand on his right thigh, and entwined their fingers. "Just try to relax," he spoke softly as he continued to massage Emmett's big dick through his jeans.

"How can I relax when I'm trying so hard to not come?" Emmett whispered.

"I know," Nasir nodded. "You are so beautiful, my habibi zawji. I could not stop touching you if my life depended on it," he whispered back.

"Fuck," Emmett swore softly and closed his eyes again. Nasir looked over the big, muscular hunk that sat on the seat beside him. He watched Emmett take a deep breath that calmed all but the part of him that was so very stiff. Emmett was beyond beautiful in Nasir's eyes. Emmett was here. Emmett was his. Nasir cursed himself for not ordering a limousine today. Emmett would be buck naked and he would be nursing on Emmett's big, spent cock by now, his mouth full of the cum his very soul craved at this moment.

Nasir took a deep breath himself. His fingers moved over the captive serpent's head and Nasir felt the wetness where Emmett's precum had soaked right through his jeans. Both men gave a soft moan.

"I want to suck your cock so badly right now," Nasir confessed in a quiet whisper.

"Oh, it wants in your mouth pretty badly," Emmett admitted. "I want to suck you too," he opened his eyes and looked up at the man he both loved and craved. "You have no idea."

"I very much have an idea," Nasir stated.

It took them entirely too long to reach the toll plaza, though they were able to zip right through the express lane with the transponder in their hired car.

"Are we going underground?" Emmett asked as he looked up.

"The Midtown Tunnel, Habibi," Nasir smiled. "We will be in Manhattan in a moment."

"Is that the UN building?" Emmett pointed out his window. How he was able to think about anything at all apart from Nasir's relentless, massaging fingers he had no idea.

"It is," Nasir nodded even as they raced ahead into the tunnel.

As the darkness of the tunnel descended around them, Nasir was gripped with indecision, even as he gripped Emmett's straining rod through his jeans. He wanted so to free Emmett's big, mouth watering cock from the confines of his jeans and go down on him. Nasir could hardly think from a desire to swallow Emmett to his balls. Chaiyo would almost certainly not see them in the darkness of the tunnel. But, of course, he would most certainly hear them. Nasir knew there would be no way Emmett could keep quiet, especially if he made Emmett come. And Nasir did not want Emmett to keep quiet. The sounds of Emmett's pleasure were music to his ears and turned him on no end. The thought of making Emmett come in his mouth, right here, right now, made Nasir lick his lips and swallow the saliva that pooled in his yearning mouth.

Emmett reclined in the seat beside his husband with his eyes closed and oblivious as they raced beneath the East River. He could only think about the fingers that massaged his throbbing, leaking rod. Emmett was desperate to come, and was very close to it, yet fought with all his will not to. He didn't want to come like this, in his pants, in a car, with their driver, a stranger, only two feet away. Emmett wanted to be naked with the man he loved and for them to come together, if it was at all possible.

All too soon Nasir's struggle came to an end with the light at the end of the Midtown Tunnel. They emerged into the light of day in the Murray Hill area of Manhattan between the UNICEF building and Saint Vartan Armenian Orthodox Park. Chaiyo slowled down as he merged them smoothly onto 37th Street. Looming enormous, almost directly ahead of them, was the Empire State Building.

Emmett didn't even notice it. Two and a half blocks further they turned right onto Park Avenue and headed uptown. Emmett gripped his husband's thigh tightly as the relentless massaging fingers continued to torture his aching cock. He was actutally glad that the layer of denim was between them. If his dick was actually in Nasir's hand, he would have come all over them both by now.

At 42nd Street, northbound and southbound Park Avenue split to circle around Grand Central Terminal and the MetLife building. Another beautiful and impressive building Emmett didn't even notice.

"Are we there?" Emmett asked without opening his eyes.

"Very soon now, Habibi," Nasir spoke soothingly as his fingers curled around the thick, solid bulge in Emmett's pantleg yet again. Emmett gave a soft moan and that made Nasir smile. The need to make Emmett come was driving Nasir nearly as crazy as he was driving Emmett.

Traffic in the city was light so early on a Saturday morning and they continued unfettered up the tree lined boulevard. Soon they were leaving Midtown and passing into the Upper East Side.

"There is my hotel, Habibi," Nasir pointed out the Loews Regency Hotel as they cruised by it.

"Mm-hm," Emmett didn't even open his eyes. This was not at all the time for sightseeing.

The car continued on as did Nasir's massage of Emmett's trapped bone. Just when Emmett thought he would lose the battle against making a mess in his jeans, the car pulled to a stop. Emmett opened his eyes and looked around. They were parked at a curb before an attractive building with a wide green awning that extended right to the curb outside his door.

"We are here now," Nasir gave Emmett a last squeeze and then finally withdrew his hand.

"Fuck, look at me," Emmett observed as Chaiyo got out of the car.

"Oh, yes. Take off your thing," Nasir tugged on Emmett's open hoodie. Emmett slipped the strap of his messenger bag over his head and shrugged out of his hoodie as quickly as he could. Chaiyo opened his door just as Emmett slipped the strap of his bag back over his head. He climbed out of the car with his hoodie folded in half and held to cover him. Nasir followed and quickly shoved his hand in his pocket to hold himself. He was not in quite the state Emmett was in, but he was far from soft. Emmett took a deep breath to steady himself. Nasir saw this and smiled. He loved the way his husband's already massive chest expanded when he did that.

"Have a nice day, Sirs," Chaiyo smiled.

"Thank you, Chaiyo," Nasir stuck a large bill in his hand as they shook.

"Thank you, Mr. al Qasimi. Nice to meet you, Mr. McCarty," Chaiyo gave a wave. Emmett smiled and waved back with his free hand.

The heavy and old, wood and brass door behind them swung open, and Emmett turned to see a man nearly as imposing as he was, appear to greet them. He was dressed in a black suit with a long knee length jacket, a peaked cap much like the one their driver wore, and white gloves.

"Ah, here is Vlad. He is our doorman. Vlad, this is my husband, Emmett McCarty," Nasir introduced as their car drove away.

"Mr. McCarty, is very nice to meet you," Vlad spoke in his thick accent.

"Nice to meet you, Vlad," Emmett shook the gloved hand.

"Welcome home, Sirs," Vlad held open the heavy door and ushered them inside.

The building lobby was much like a small hotel, with comfortable leather chairs and sofas arranged into two seating areas. Vlad's desk was positioned in clear view of the front door. He dashed ahead of them to touch the call button on the elevator as he did for everyone. It wouldn't do for his Upper East Side residents to be put out having to touch the elevator call button for themselves. The elevator was present and the highly polished wood doors parted without delay.

"Thank you, Vlad," Nasir took Emmett's hand and led him into the lift.

"Have lovely day, Sirs," Vlad lifted his hat in a show of respect and the elevator doors closed them in. Nasir barely had time to touch the button for the top floor before he was grabbed bodily and shoved up against the side of the elevator. Emmett held Nasir's sweater in his fists against Nasir's chest as he held Nasir's back to the elevator wall. Even as Nasir opened his mouth to express his shock over Emmett's sudden exertion of force, Emmett's mouth covered his.

"Mmph!" Nasir pulled on Emmett's hoodie as Emmett's tongue invaded his mouth. If Nasir softened at all during the walk in from the car, he was fully hard now. The force of Emmett's kiss held his head back against the wall as well. Nasir reached down to palm both solid McCarty glutes through the snug jeans as he opened his mouth wide for Emmett's forceful kiss. Emmett ran one hand up, over his husband's face and into Nasir's hair, as he probed Nasir's mouth as deeply as he was able.

Emmett broke their passionate kiss by running his tongue through the hair on Nasir's chin, along his jaw bone, and down onto his neck.

"Habibi, you are wild!" Nasir leaned his head away to give his husband greater access to the side of his neck.

"I," Emmett spoke around his kisses, "was about wild," another wet kiss lower on Nasir's neck, "when I got on the damn plane," he hooked his fingers into the neck of Nasir's sweater and pulled to expose Nasir's trapezius. "Now, after the drive in," Emmett ran his tongue over Nasir's exposed skin and the muscle beneath, "I'm insane."

"I am too, my Emmett. I want you so," Nasir confessed.

Emmett lifted his head to look into his husband's soft brown eyes. Eyes that were filled with as much love and lust as his own. "It's only been a week, but I feel like I've been waiting years to make love to you!" Emmett grabbed the hem of Nasir's sweater and hiked it up to Nasir's armpits, exposing his furry chest. "Oh, fuck!" he swore, and just as he bent his head, intending to attach his lips to Nasir's right nipple, the elevator stopped and the doors parted. Both men turned to look, but there was no one. They had arrived at the top floor.

"Are we there?" Emmett asked while still holding Nasir in place against the elevator wall.

"We are here," Nasir answered. Emmett moved back, took Nasir's hand and pulled him out into the small 17th floor elevator lobby. As they were the sole occupants of this floor, it was more or less their private space. A fact that was driven home by the elevator doors closing behind them.

"So, my sexy Arab husband, you want your dick sucked on this side of the door," Emmett grabbed Nasir's erection through his jeans, "or that side?" he gestured toward the door with his head.

"I love when you are like this!" Nasir gave Emmett a quick, but gentle kiss on his lips.

"You make me this way," Emmett stated.

"Give me five seconds to unlock the door," Nasir paused to slip out of his sandals, which he parked under the ornate console table beneath the heavy, gilt, beveled mirror. It was a little piece of Arabic culture that Emmett did not expect, but quickly realized that he should have. There beneath the long, narrow table were also two different pairs of Nasir's dress shoes. They couldn't do this at home, their Seattle home, as the only space outside the door was the common hallway. There, they left their shoes by the laundry room. Here, there was no reason not to do it properly. Emmett sat down on the lone Louis XIV style armchair and pulled off his boots, which he parked beside his husband's sandals.

Nasir fished his key from his pocket with a smile on his face, while he watched the man he loved take off his boots. Just this simple act filled him with a warm, contented feeling of domestic togetherness. Of course, his erection wanted something more. Nasir turned his key in the lock and their big door swung open inward. Emmett all but pushed Nasir into their spacious Tuscan entry hall. He pushed the door closed and grabbed Nasir again. Emmett held onto Nasir's hips and walked him backward into their home as he licked at Nasir's upper lip. They stopped and Nasir smiled as he kissed his husband, when his butt came into contact with the large round table in the center of the hall. Nasir set his keys down on the table. Emmett lifted the strap of his messenger bag over his head and dropped it on the floor. His hoodie, that had been tucked in the strap when they boarded the elevator, went with it. Emmett then took hold of his husband's head with both hands.

"Which way," Emmett give Nasir a sucking kiss on his bottom lip, "is our bedroom?"

In response, Nasir pushed Emmett back just enough to take his hand and lead him to the top of the dramatic curving staircase. Nasir started down and stopped just as Emmett was on the top step. "What if I cannot wait?" he turned and knelt before Emmett. "Oh, Habibi," Nasir admired, close up, the very prominent bulge and large wet spot at the end of it. He ran his hand over it and leaned closer to lick at the wet denim over Emmett's trapped head.

"Oh, no you don't!" Emmett unbuttoned and unzipped himself.

"Yes, Habibi, pull it out! Give it to me!" Nasir watched with rapt attention as Emmett hauled his engorged meat free of it's tight denim confinement. Emmett breathed a sigh of relief, now that his cock was finally free to be fully and properly hard. Relief quickly turned to excitement as Nasir's tongue washed through his weeping slit. Emmett gave a gasp. He moved his hips back slightly and put a hand on Nasir's forehead to restrain him. He took hold of his rod and gave himself a stroke.

"You want this big dick?" Emmett talked dirty.

"So much. Give it to me! I want you down my throat," Nasir expressed and opened his mouth wide in readiness.

"I don't know if I should let you have it, after the way you tortured me on the whole drive over here," Emmett gave himself another slow stroke.

"How could I keep my hands, or my mouth off of you?" Nasir spread his hands. "I want you so badly. Let me suck you now, Habibi, deep and slow."

"This dick wants in your mouth like you have no idea," Emmett confessed, "but I'm so charged up right now, I'll come in like ten seconds."

"Then let me just hold it down my throat," Nasir offered. "I will gently move my tongue on you. I will try not to make you come. I promise."

"I don't know if I could even take that right now," Emmett shook his head. He remembered well a time Nasir had done just exactly that to him. It had been an intense orgasm when he finally came, gushing directly down his lover's throat.

"Habibi, you are leaking so. You know how much I love that. Let me suck you," Nasir pushed against Emmett's restraining hand.

"Stick out your tongue," Emmett directed. Nasir was only too quick to comply. Emmett placed the tip of his penis on the waiting tongue and gave himself another slow, full stroke. He knew with just one more stroke there would be too much precum not to drip and didn't want what his husband craved to go to waste. Nasir let his eyes roll back and closed them as his husband's essence oozed forth directly onto his tongue. The sensation of Emmett's cock on his tongue was enough to set him throbbing in his pants, but the taste of him far outweighed the anticipation of it.

Emmett stroked back down to pull his skin back, leaving his frenulum exposed against his husband's tongue. "Mmm," Emmett closed his eyes as well for a long moment during which their only contact was tongue to tip and palm to forehead. "There," he opened his eyes and moved his hips back. "A little dick drool for my husband."

"More! I want more, Habibi. I want your cum. I need it!" Nasir was suddenly wide eyed.

"Okay, that's it," Emmett quickly stepped around where Nasir knelt to get below him on the steps. He grabbed Nasir and turned him into a sitting position on the steps.

"What are you-" Nasir's question was cut off as Emmett knelt on the steps on each side of his torso and bent to stick his tongue in Nasir's mouth. Emmett pulled Nasir's sweater up to his armpits again and took hold of both brown nipples as he licked though his husband's mouth. Nasir reclined on the steps on butt and elbows as his husband kissed him and tweaked his nipples. Again Emmett ran his tongue along Nasir's upper lip and down through the hair on his chin. In this position it was easy for Nasir to let his head drop back to the top step. His exposed throat was just too inviting. Emmett shifted to one side to get a better angle and lowered his mouth to his husband's throat. Nasir gasped as Emmett's teeth clamped down around his whole adam's apple. Emmett's mouth was open wide as he tried to bite as much of his husband's exposed throat as possible. Nasir let his mouth fall open. It was difficult for him to breathe with his head back and Emmett biting into his throat, but he didn't care. If Emmett were a vampire, he would offer himself in just this way.

Emmett ran his tongue over the adam's apple in his mouth and for a moment wished he was a vampire. Of course, the man he loved was far too precious to kill. Emmett relinquished his hold on Nasir's throat, without ripping it out, and moved down a few steps, still straddling his husband.

Nasir swallowed and took a breath. "Ugh," he moaned as Emmett's mouth affixed to his right nipple, just exposed beneath where his warm Irish wool sweater was bunched up under his arms. Emmett let his tongue slowly circle and then wash over his husband's soft, brown nipple. He drew his lips together over it gently, and then nipped it with his teeth.

"Allah! I love when you bite me!" Nasir expressed. He lifted his head to look down at his husband.

"I know you do," Emmett smiled. He leaned up to give Nasir a quick kiss on his lips. He popped the button on Nasir's jeans with the deft fingers of one hand and pulled down the zipper. Emmett skipped over the sweater again and gave a wet kiss on Nasir's left nipple. He trailed his tongue slowly through the trimmed hair on his husband's chest to the valley between his pecs. Emmett closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel and smell of his husband as he gave wet kisses slowly down Nasir's sternum, past his belly button, through his very sexy happy trail, and finally down into the open fly of Nasir's jeans and into his trimmed pubes.

"Oh, fuck, have I been waiting for this," Emmett grasped the sides of Nasir's jeans and pulled them down over his hips. Nasir's cock sprang free and slapped on his abdomen.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett licked his lips as he pulled Nasir's jeans down below his knees. "Look!" he spotted the smear of precum in the fur on Nasir's thigh where he had also leaked in his pants. Emmett ignored the perfect cock and balls he so craved for a moment while he licked Nasir's thigh clean. But the temptation only inches away was just too great. Emmett moved Nasir's knees apart to spread his legs as much as possible with his jeans still about his ankles. He trailed his tongue along Nasir's inner thigh to the big stones hanging in their loose, smooth sac. Emmett ran his tongue under Nasir's heavy orbs, supporting their weight with his tongue.

"Ugh," Nasir closed his eyes as Emmett's velvet tongue moved over his scrotum. Emmett gently sucked Nasir's left testicle into his mouth and slowly circled his tongue around it. He reached up and took careful hold of Nasir's hard cock, his fore and middle fingers under it and his thumb on Nasir's cum tube.

Nasir looked down on Emmett and their eyes met as Emmett held his left nut in his mouth. "Huh," Nasir let his eyes slowly close as Emmett gave him a stroke. He felt himself ooze and his precum get caught up in his foreskin. Emmett let Nasir's stone slip out of his mouth. He held Nasir's hard bone cradled in his palm as he ran his tongue in a wide swath over Nasir's sac and up the long cock.

"Ugh, Habibi," Nasir moaned as Emmett's tongue ran slowly up his pole, along his sensitive cum tube, right to his head.

"Fuck," Emmett whispered to himself as he tasted his husband's precum. He wrapped his hand around Nasir's staff and stroked up to make to make Nasir's foreskin roll up over his head. Emmett loved to stick his tongue inside his husband's sleeve, and the fact that it tasted of Nasir's cock drool, which freshly seeped against his tongue in the process, made it all the better.

"Umm," Nasir loved the sensation of his husband's tongue as it moved around his head within his foreskin. "I like that."

"I do too," Emmett answered as he stroked down to expose Nasir's head. He gave a slow lick over Nasir's frenulum and closed his lips around the tip of his husband's hard, leaking penis.

After that ride in from the airport, Emmett had no time or inclination for finesse, or taking his time. He needed Nasir's cock in his throat. And that's just where he put it.

Nasir sucked in a sudden gasp with wide eyes and mouth as he sank down his husband's throat. He was not prepared for the sudden intensity of the full embrace of Emmett's mouth and throat around his whole cock.

"Huh, Emmett," Nasir let his shoulders rest against the stairs as he put both hands on Emmett's head. He held Emmett in place, impaled on his spike. Emmett's lips were pressed into Nasir's trimmed, dark pubes. Emmett felt his husband hold his head, the long, straining cock plugging his throat so that he couldn't breathe. And that was just fine by him. There was no place else Emmett wanted to be. Imagining this moment, grasping Nasir's hips and holding his husband's long, hard cock down his throat, kept him hard for most of his flight, and, truth be told, most of the week.

"Ugh, Habibi!" Nasir threw his head back as Emmett's tongue set in motion along his sensitive cum tube. Nasir let go his grip on Emmett's head as he tried to relax his body. His need was great as well and he could feel it in his balls. Emmett gave a couple of deep, siphoning sucks on the bone in his throat, enjoyed the moan that forced from his husband, and then slowly pulled his mouth up the long shaft. When he could pull a much needed breath in through his nose, he did. Emmett pulled up until just Nasir's seeping head remained in his mouth. He moved his tongue up Nasir's frenulum and through the deep, flavorful slit.

"Mmm," Nasir moaned as the silken tongue moved over his head within Emmett's mouth. Then Emmett slowly sank back down the long pole until Nasir's every inch was lodged in his throat again.

"Habibi, it feels so good, but please do not suck me too much. I want to make love to you," Nasir stated. Emmett, in fact, wanted that too. His whole being needed the man he loved inside him. His hole fairly twitched in anticipation of it. But at this moment, he could not bring himself to take the cock he craved, of the man he loved, out of his mouth. Emmett gave three deep siphoning sucks on Nasir's throbbing cock and slowly drew his mouth up until just the serpent's head remained in his mouth. Emmett let go of Nasir's hips. He ran one hand up to Nasir's mostly exposed chest and with the other took hold of Nasir's balls, while he slowly lowered his head back down the long, hard post.

"Oh, no, Habibi," Nasir squirmed. His throbbing hardness down his husband's throat again was incredible, almost too much for a man striving to hold off, but now Emmett's fingers held his nuts and his right nipple. Nasir did not want to spend himself too soon, but Emmett was making it more and more difficult.

Emmett couldn't help himself, he just couldn't. Nasir's hard, leaking cock in his mouth, combined with the fact that Nasir was not able to keep his body still, gave him enormous satisfaction and turned him on no end. Emmett pulled his mouth half way up Nasir's shaft and plunged back down as he set about sucking Nasir's cock in earnest.

"Emmett, no!" Nasir's entire body stiffened and he lifted his head to look down on Emmett. Emmett paid his husband no mind. He did not slow or alter his pace as he sucked the cock he craved. Nasir put his head back against the steps and closed his eyes. He wanted to hold out. He needed to hold out. His body needed to come. Nasir was fast approaching the brink. He was sure that Emmett did not realize just how charged up he was too. He was about to come and come hard.

"Emmett," Nasir urged and began to sit up. Emmett sucked his husband with single minded need and nothing could make him relinquish Nasir's cock in this moment, not even if the building were on fire. Emmett put his hand flat on Nasir's chest and pushed him back against the stairs. He renewed his grip on Nasir's tightening balls as he continued to bob his head on Nasir's straining penis. While Emmett had been completely docile and compliant in the car, suddenly Nasir had a hungry predator on his hands.

"Laa, Habibi," Nasir moaned in Arabic as he squirmed on the steps beneath Emmett. He was fast approaching the point of no return. "I will come!" Nasir warned again.

Emmett didn't care. He needed to suck Nasir's cock. He needed Nasir's cum. Emmett massaged Nasir's testicles in an effort to coax them from where they hugged the base of Nasir's pole. He wanted to just go on sucking Nasir. Emmett realized that as his mouth rode Nasir's shaft, he worked directly in opposition to his efforts to stave off Nasir's orgasm. But he could not bring himself to stop, or even slow down.

"Emmett!" Nasir cried on the very edge of orgasm. He squirmed less as every muscle in his body grew nearly as stiff as his cock. Emmett felt Nasir's body tremble beneath him as the turgid member in his mouth grew even harder. Emmett knew his husband's orgasm was at hand, not only from the signals his quivering body and tight balls sent, not only from the sounds he made, but from the distinctive taste of Nasir's semen as, true to form, some leaked forth in advance of his actual ejaculation.

Nasir's breath caught in his throat, so tight were his muscles, as Emmett's skilled, sucking mouth drove him over the edge. "Yah!" he threw his head back as he exploded in Emmett's mouth. Emmett felt Nasir arch his back as the thick cream he craved flooded his mouth. He grabbed Nasir's hips in an effort to hold him in place.

"Ungh!" Nasir had not the wit to hold Emmett's head still as he blasted in Emmett's mouth. No one knew Nasir's needs better than his husband. Emmett knew to stop sucking and just let Nasir come. He gulped down a mouthful of Nasir's jizz even as Nasir continued to squirt in his mouth. Emmett only massaged his husband's pulsing cum tube with his tongue.

"Ugh, Habibi," Nasir moaned as his cum continued to flow into his husband's loving mouth. "My habibi," he mustered enough strength to put a hand to the side of Emmett's face. Emmett moved his tongue gently on the sensitive underside of his husband's cock as the last of Nasir's load oozed forth. He wrapped his hand around Nasir's bone as he finally pulled his mouth off of it.

"Fuck, do you taste good," Emmett stated again something he had told his husband many times.

"Why, ugh," Nasir looked down and let his eyes roll back slightly as Emmett gave him a stroke, "did you do that?"

"Suck you off? I had no choice!" Emmett slurped the wad of spunk off Nasir's head that his final stroke produced. "You tortured me all the way from the airport. You know how crazy I am right now?" he asked as he moved up over Nasir. He leaned his head down and Nasir opened his mouth in anticipation. Emmett dipped his cum coated tongue into Nasir's mouth and shared the last of Nasir's jizz with him.

"Mmm," Nasir moaned into Emmett's mouth. He loved when his husband did that.

Just as quickly as Emmett began their kiss he ended it by moving further up Nasir's body. He paused only long enough to slip his already open jeans down over his butt and hips. He pushed them the rest of the way down his legs and kicked them off so that he could kneel unencumbered on the step by Nasir's head. Emmett grasped his big, leaking, neglected club and smacked Nasir in the face with it.

"Oh, na'am!" Nasir was thrilled and opened his mouth wide.

"You got your mouth open. You ready to suck?" Emmett talked dirty with a smirk.

"I wanted to suck you in the car. Look how you are leaking! I am so ready to suck you, Habibi," Nasir expressed.

"Oh, am I leaking?" Emmett knew full well that he was. He reached down and took hold of Nasir's chin. He held Nasir in place, mouth wide open beneath him, as he gave himself a stroke. A good amount of precum oozed out and dripped into Nasir's waiting mouth. Nasir moaned at that and Emmett smiled.

"Want more?" Emmett asked. "Stick out your tongue," he directed. Nasir readily complied and Emmett gave himself another stroke. There was not enough drool to drip this time and Emmett lowered his cock to wipe it on Nasir's tongue.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he rubbed his already wet frenulum on his husband's tongue. Nasir took the opportunity, while Emmett was distracted, to lift and turn his head, to capture the head of Emmett's big dick between his lips.

"Hold on there," Emmett moved his hips back to pull his head out of Nasir's mouth.

"Habibi, I want you," Nasir protested.

"Want my balls for a minute," Emmett threw his leg over Nasir to put his foot on the next step down, while remaining on his other knee beside Nasir's head. He moved his hips forward as he straddled his husband's body until his loose sac was in Nasir's face.

"Allah!" Nasir nuzzled into Emmett's sac. "My Emmett, you smell so good!"

"Well, I was in my jeans on the plane all night," Emmett gave a shrug.

"You smell like a man. It turns me on even more!" Nasir's own pole showed no hint of softening as he laved Emmett's scrotum with his tongue.

"Oh, yeah, Babe, lick my balls," Emmett just held his big cock as Nasir's tongue washed over his stones. Nasir grabbed Emmett's hips in an effort to pull him closer as he sucked Emmett's right testicle into his mouth.

"Yeah," Emmett looked down on his husband. "Can you get 'em both in your mouth?" he asked. Emmett knew he had big balls and that Nasir had never been able to do so in the past, but they had never tried such and angle, on a staircase no less, ever before. And this time Emmett would help. His sac was fortunately loose enough at the moment that his right testicle was able to sink low enough into Nasir's mouth to make room. Nasir opened his mouth as wide as he could as Emmett worked to stuff the other jewel into his mouth. It was a tight fit, but working together they were able to do it.

"Huh, shit!" Emmett threw his head back again as his entire scrotum was enveloped in the exquisite embrace of Nasir's warm, wet mouth. Nasir's mouth was very full, but closed as much as it could be, with his lips pressed to the root of Emmett's formidable cock. Nasir closed his eyes as well and just enjoyed the sensation of holding his husband's most precious and sensitive parts in his mouth. He moved his tongue around them as much as he could.

"Oh, fuck, my God!" Emmett tried to hold still as his stones and whole sac were caressed by the hot, silken tongue. "Nasi, Jesus, that's incredible!" he expressed. It was the first time in his life that both of his balls were in another man's mouth at the same time. Emmett was very glad that this first could be with the man he loved. Emmett looked down below his big dick into Nasir's soft brown eyes and took hold of himself. He started to masturbate, momentarily ready to come just like this, but then thought better of it. His cock ached to feel the loving embrace of his husband's skilled mouth.

One at a time, Emmett ever so carefully extracted his balls from Nasir's mouth. Nasir swallowed the saliva that had pooled in his mouth from sucking Emmett's sac while his muscular husband moved back.

Emmett pointed himself at Nasir's mouth. "Suck," he urged and, as Nasir opened his mouth wide again, shoved his thick cock into Nasir's mouth. Nasir ran his hands encouragingly over the solid McCarty glutes as the fat spike slid into his mouth and down his throat.

"Hoh!" Emmett felt Nasir's tongue slide along his prominent cum tube the whole way. "My, God," he pressed forward until his shaved, wet nuts pressed into Nasir's hairy chin. Emmett buried his thick organ down his husband's throat and held it there. Pinned against the stairs as he was, Nasir was powerless to resist and completely unable to breathe. And that was just how he wanted it. Anything that brought Emmett pleasure, he was more than ready to do.

Emmett took several deep breaths to steady himself while he choked his husband with his big dick. He moved his hips back to pull his cock out of Nasir's throat to let him get a breath as well. And this movement felt just too good to stop. Nasir was able to pull in a quick breath through his nose before Emmett's fat post advanced into his throat again.

"Ugh, Nasi," Emmett pulled back half way and pushed forward again. "I'm gonna fuck your face," he used his abs and pelvis to pull back and thrust down Nasir's throat again. "This just feels too good," he grabbed the hem of his tee shirt and with the one hand whipped it off over his head. Seeing that always turned Nasir on and this time was no exception. Of course, that paled in comparison to having Emmett's hard cock in his mouth.

Emmett was now naked, save for his black ankle socks and heavy Emirati gold cuff as he fucked his husband's face. Nasir laid under Emmett, happy to let his husband take his pleasure, with sweater still up under his arms and jeans about his ankles. Emmett started out slow, but was not able to resist speeding up as he thrust his post down his husband's throat.

He looked down and slowed back down as he met Nasir's gaze. "Is this okay, Babe?"

Nasir had no way to respond verbally as he looked up into his hot husband's sexy crystal blues. He grasped Emmett's buttocks in both hands to urge him on. Having a clear go ahead, Emmett increased his pace again and let his eyes slowly close. Thoughts of all the pictures on his phone that he had taken every opportunity to scroutinize all week, the memory of Nasir's tormenting fingers on the long drive in from the airport, and the taste of Nasir's cum in his mouth now, combined with the skill of NAsir's sucking mouth, made his balls hug the base of his shaft. Emmett knew he wouldn't last long. And right now he didn't want to. He needed to come with his whole being.

Nasir knew few pleasures in his world greater than his husband's big, perfect cock in his mouth. Emmett leaked profusely and Nasir tasted more precum on his tongue with each thrust. Nasir closed his eyes as well. He let the feel, smell and taste of his husband fill his senses.

"Huh," Emmett tried to be careful not to stab his spike into Nasir's throat too hard as his control over his own muscles waned with his impending orgasm. Nasir ran his hands up Emmett's ribs and around onto his huge pecs as Emmett thrust into his mouth. He dug his fingers into the rock solid planes of Emmett's chest as the stronger man's thrusts down his throat grew increasingly erratic.

"Nasi, my God!" Emmett exclaimed as he drove himself rapidly toward the brink. Nasir moved his hands down to Emmett thighs as Emmett's strained, tight muscles began to shake. Emmett sped up yet again and did occasionally thrust hard and fast down Nasir's throat. He did not even realize it and Nasir did not mind at all. Nasir was all too aware when the fat, throbbing post in his mouth grew even bigger. He wanted Emmett's release. He was ready. He had been ready since he flew out of Seattle himself.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck!" Emmett's muscles arrested as he crashed over the edge. He froze, trembling, as he erupted in his husband's mouth. Nasir knew his husband liked to be sucked through his orgasm. He lifted his head off the step and took over, sucking fast and hard as Emmett's juice gushed into his mouth.

"Ungh!" Emmett tried to hold himself steady with one hand on his lower back and the other on the top step as his husband bobbed his head on his blasting weapon. Nasir gulped down Emmett's copious load as bolt after thick, heavy bolt squirted into his mouth.

"Hoh, oh," Emmett all but whimpered as his husband drank his cum. Nasir slowed down and sucked gently as he massaged Emmett's shaft with his lips and prominent cum tube with his tongue. He nursed on the hard, pulsing bone as Emmett's semen continued to flow into his mouth.

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God," Emmett panted. His chest heaved as he all but collapsed atop Nasir. Nasir's head was forced back against the step again as Emmett's body lowered over him. Emmett let his face and chest rest on the carpet. Nasir had no choice but to hold Emmett's yet hard cock in his mouth, and he would certainly not have chosen otherwise.

"Ugh," Emmett gave a last moan as his husband's tongue caressed his spent, but still hard penis. When he gained the wit to realize that he was holding Nasir down with his weight, and summoned the strength to do something about it, Emmett carefully lifted himself and pulled his cock out of Nasir's mouth.

"I'm sorry, Babe. Are you okay?" Emmett asked. In answer Nasir looked up at Emmett and opened his mouth. Emmett was able to see the milky accumulation and knew what his husband wanted.

"Wanna share that with me?" Emmett smiled and lowered his face to his husband's. Emmett covered Nasir's mouth with his own and ran his tongue through his husband's cum filled mouth, tasting himself. Nasir caressed Emmett's tongue with his inside his cummy mouth. They moaned together as they shared Emmett's jizz. Emmett broke their kiss as he lifted his head and licked his lips. Nasir finally swallowed what he had left and licked his own lips.

"You see how good you taste, my Emmett?" Nasir wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Not as good as you do. It is kinda sexy to share it though. I like that," Emmett confessed.

"Just a taste for you. I am greedy," Nasir stated.

"It's all yours, Nasi," Emmett gave his husband a gentle and loving kiss on his lips. "And there's plenty more whenever you want it."

"I want it every day," Nasir informed.

"As long as I'm here or you're home, you can have it every day," Emmett smiled.

"I must make up for lost time. I will have to suck you off at least five times today," Nasir concluded with a nod.

"Oh, well," Emmett considered that. "I'll try!"

"Are you ready to see our bedroom now?" Nasir asked.

"I guess I did get a bit distracted on the way," Emmett looked down the stairs that they had yet to make it down half of. He rose and, standing on the steps by Nasir's feet, offered his hand to pull Nasir up. "Here," Emmett took hold of Nasir's sweater, once his husband was on his feet, and pulled it off, over his head. "Sorry about that."

"What are you sorry about?" Nasir asked.

"Only undressing you half way," Emmett squatted down and Nasir obliged by lifting one foot at a time for Emmett to pull his jeans the rest of the way off of him.

"It certainly did not hinder us," Nasir observed.

"But I much prefer my sexy husband naked," Emmett set the jeans aside. Nasir's cock hung heavily over his balls, just shy of half mast. Emmett paused to give a slurp on Nasir's head, with a lick through the eye that just peeked through Nasir's ample foreskin, on the way up. "C'mon," he took his husband's hand.

Together they descended to the lower level of their New York home. The lower hall was still very well appointed, while not as large or grand as the one above. The corridor led to the right at the bottom of the steps. To the right was a separate entrance to the master bath and ahead, where the corridor made a left turn, were the double doors to the master suite.

But it was the artwork that drew Emmett's attention.

"Nasi, my God," Emmett stopped in front of a poster sized, black lacquer framed, picture of him, in the lace pouch jock that Seth gave him, that was almost laced closed over it's bulging contents, with Seth, Simon, Wayne and Dane all hanging on him, each of them in a jock as well.

"I told you I was going to get it blown up and framed," Nasir was proud.

"Yes you did," Emmett shook his head. He had to admit, it was a hot picture, but he didn't want it on the wall for every visitor to their home to see.

"Our bedroom is right here, Habibi," Nasir pointed to the open double doors. "Would you maybe like to lay down for a little while with me? I would really like to hold you."

"Nasi," Emmett wrapped his strong arms around his husband. "I would like nothing more. I'm kinda crashing, actually. Though, I would like to pee first. Where's the bathroom?"

In answer Nasir reached to the nearby single door and pushed it open. "Right here. And I have to go too," he followed Emmett into the big, master, Moroccan bath.

"Nasi, the pictures don't do this justice. It's beautiful!" Emmett took in the brass lantern like light fixtures and the expensively done, colorful tile work, including two big vessel sinks. "Wow, I can't wait to take a shower with you. Look at that! Where's the toilet though?"

Nasir stepped past Emmett to open the door to the smaller room that contained the toilet and bidet. The lid, of course, was already up and Emmett stepped right up to the toilet. Nasir stepped to his side and put his arm around Emmett. Emmett smiled at his husband and put his arm around Nasir's waist as well. They both pulled their foreskin back with their free hands and held each other as they held themselves and let loose their steams into the waiting bowl. Nasir finished before his husband and just stood by holding Emmett and himself as he waited for Emmett to finish. When they were both done Nasir flushed the toilet and took Emmett's hand. He led Emmett through the bath and into the master suite.

There sat the king size bed with the headboard of black and gold, as Nasir described it, fit for an Emir. The rest of the furniture in the room, including lighting sconces, matched.

"Nasi, I gotta tell ya, I kinda like this too," Emmett pointed to the bed.

"Oh, Habibi," Nasir shook his head. "I really do not."

"It's nice, but I would like something we both like better," Emmett let go of Nasir's hand and walked around to his side of the bed. "Wow, the bed is made!" he teased as he began to pull it down.

"I was expecting a very important man," Nasir stated.

"Is he coming before or after me?" Emmett continued to tease.

"He just came in my mouth on the stairs," Nasir answered as Emmett climbed into their bed. "May I take your socks off you now?"

"Oh, yeah," Emmett looked down at his feet. "I forgot I had them on."

Nasir moved to the foot of the bed and pulled the ankle socks off of Emmett's big feet. He bent to kiss the top of each bare foot before he crawled onto the bed himself. "I like you completely naked too."

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett sighed as his husband laid down into his arms. Nasir rested his head on Emmett's huge, hard chest. He threw his left leg and arm over Emmett as Emmett wrapped him in strong, loving arms.

"Now this is home," Nasir closed his eyes.

"Yeah, Babe. Home is where you are," Emmett agreed.

In the close, naked comfort of each other's bodies, both men, now sated and neither having had a restful night, were quickly asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Much thanks to my sister for reminding me to get this out today. And speaking of my beautiful, brilliant sister, how about that cliffhanger at the end of Errors 61? I do love a good cliffhanger. What will happen to Edward? ((I know, but I'm not telling!))

Here is more of Emmett's first trip to New York. I hope you enjoy.

Huge hugs for Maureen, Rebecca and Kate.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both of these stories are in my profile as well.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 25: New Neighborhood**

Nasir woke first. He did not have a very restful night, but he figured he must have gotten more sleep than Emmett. His husband slept soundly in his arms. They were covered to their chests by the sheet and blanket. Emmett lay on his side and Nasir spooned him, his face against the back of the base of Emmett's neck, with his arm snugly around Emmett's big chest. Emmett held the arm that held him as he slept more contentedly than he had since his husband flew back to New York.

Nasir closed his eyes again and just drank in the feel and scent of the man he loved, here in his arms, in this bed that had been so cold and empty. He nuzzled into the back of Emmett's neck and was still, content to just listen to the sound of Emmett breathing. Nasir let his fingertips move lightly up and down Emmett's happy trail. It didn't take long for Nasir to discover Emmett's hard cock. Nasir couldn't help his own arousal as his fingers slowly encircled the thick McCarty bone. He gave Emmett a long, slow stroke, which prompted a heavy sigh from Emmett in his sleep. Nasir didn't do it again as he did not want to wake his slumbering husband. He just held Emmett's thick erection and reflected on the countless times they had fallen asleep and woken up just this way.

This was happiness, holding the man he loved, his husband, naked together in their bed. Their other bed. Nasir could not help but smile against the back of Emmett's neck as he thought about their wedding, just a week ago now. He thought about how Emmett had transformed his life from drab existence to light filled joy. It bothered Nasir that his immigration problems, caused by his hateful family, forced him to find a job that kept them parted for so much of the time. It wasn't easy on him and he knew it wasn't easy on Emmett either. Emmett always put on a brave face for him, and he had Seth, but Nasir knew.

Nasir kissed the back of Emmett's neck. He gave soft, warm kisses that would not be enough to wake Emmett. Nasir's own erection slowly grew until he was forced to move back for a moment to let his cock spring upward. He then nestled it in Emmett's crack and both men gave a satisfied sigh. Nasir pressed his hips forward just a little. He took care not to wake Emmett, but he just couldn't help himself. They had satisfied their mutual and urgent need a couple of hours ago. Nasir loved that neither of them wanted to wait until they reached the bedroom. That didn't mean he wasn't still horny. His cock ached to be inside his husband.

Nasir let his fingers stray lightly up and down Emmett's big, hard cock, and every thick inch turned him on more. Nasir remembered that sometimes when they slept like this, when he spooned Emmett this way, they would both hitch up their left leg. Emmett would roll over partly and Nasir would lay his head on Emmett's broad back. Nasir slowly bent his knee, hoping to achieve exactly that position now. Even with one of them still asleep, their bodies moved with the ease and comfort of two men who were intimately familiar with each other.

Nasir reluctantly let go of Emmett's hard cock and slipped his arm out from under Emmett's arm. There were other, equally familiar areas of his husband's body he wanted to play with. Nasir ran his hand over Emmett's thigh and down between his legs to fondle Emmett's big balls in their loose, smooth sac. He could not resist running his fingers back over Emmett's exposed perineum. Nasir rolled back slightly to allow himself the room to slip his fingers into Emmett's damp, lightly hairy crack. He closed his eyes as his fingertips found Emmett's hole. Nasir's own cock flexed as he gently massaged his husband's opening. He was making himself as crazy as he had been in anticipation of this last night.

Nasir brought his hand to his face and stuck his middle finger in his mouth. When he was satisfied that his finger was as coated with his saliva as was possible, he returned his hand to Emmett's ass. Nasir rubbed Emmett's most intimate place with his wet finger. His dick jumped again and he knew without looking that he was already leaking. Wetting his finger had been a mistake. Emmett's hole felt twice as good slicked up the little bit that it was, and now he had a hint on his tongue of what his husband tasted like. It made Nasir's mouth water. Emmett gave a soft moan in his sleep and this only turned Nasir on more.

He knew he should stop. He knew he should let his husband sleep. Of course, he hadn't woken Emmett yet. Nasir decided he could wait and let Emmett sleep as long as he wanted, if he could just sneak a taste. He would content himself with just a lick. That's all he wanted. No, make that needed. Nasir ever so carefully rolled away from Emmett, sat up, and turned himself around. Just as carefully, Nasir nestled his body back up behind Emmett. His knees were on his pillow and his face in Emmett's ass. Nasir ran his right hand over his husband's solid left glute and hip. He licked his lips in anticipation as he lowered his face between Emmett's cheeks. All he wanted was a taste. Nasir gently used his hand to spread Emmett even wider. Slowly and softly, he touched his tongue to Emmett's hole.

The taste and feel of his husband's most private place sent a jolt from his tongue straight to his cock. Nasir gave a slow, broad lick over Emmett's opening. Emmett made another soft moan and Nasir knew he was in danger of waking his husband. He knew he should stop, but Nasir dearly loved licking Emmett's ass and he just didn't get to do it enough. What difference would one more lick make, really? Nasir let his tongue circle Emmett's hole and then pass slowly over it again.

Nasir chastised himself. He should have known better. Once he had a taste of Emmett's hole, one lick would not be enough. There was no way he could stop himself now. Nasir closed his eyes and gave soft little licks at Emmett's opening. He didn't even realize that he pressed his erection between Emmett's wide shoulder blades. Nasir lapped at the relaxing hole and could hardly contain his lust. He gently, because he just could not help himself, pressed his tongue inside Emmett. Nasir slowly stuck his tongue as far up his husband's ass as he possibly could, dreaming of doing the same with his cock. He hoped this too would not wake Emmett.

But it did.

Emmett's eyes flew open and his back arched as he sucked in a loud gasp. He lifted his head to look down at where his husband fucked him with his tongue. "Ugh, Nasi, my God!"

Nasir felt Emmett stiffen and speak, but did not pull his tongue out of Emmett's body. And there was no reason to hold back now. Nasir reached around to grip Emmett's hard bone. He jacked Emmett with the same rhythm he thrust his tongue in Emmett's hole.

"Fuck, what a way to wake up!" Emmett reached behind him to rub Nasir's shoulder and back. He closed his eyes and put his head back against Nasir's knee. "Ugh," Emmett loved the feeling of his husband's tongue plunging into him. "God, Nasi, I've been dying for this all week!"

Nasir wanted to express how much he completely agreed, but he would have to pull his tongue out of Emmett's ass to do that, and figured his actions spoke for him. Emmett lifted his left leg to give his husband greater access, and Nasir took immediate advantage.

"Umm!" Nasir growled into Emmett's ass. He liked when Emmett spread his legs as that way Emmett's big nuts were right in his face.

"Please fuck me, Nasi," Emmett expressed his desire. "I know we already played, but you make me feel so good. I want you to make love to me," he rubbed Nasir's arm and shoulder.

Nasir finally pulled his tongue out of Emmett's hole and just held Emmett's big dick. He lifted his head to look up at his husband. "My Emmett, because we played earlier, now I will be able to last," Nasir informed.

"Me too, Babe," Emmett smiled. He put a hand to Nasir's scruffy face. "If you had tried to fuck me when we first came in the door, after that ride from the airport, I would have squirted all over the second you got inside me."

"I would have squirted with you," Nasir agreed.

"More tongue in my ass, please," Emmett pushed Nasir's head back down. Nasir was only too pleased to oblige.

"Ugh, yeah," Emmett closed his eyes again as his husband's tongue washed over his hole. Nasir lapped at Emmett's relaxed opening. He let go of Emmett's cock and brought his hand around to join his mouth. Nasir circled around Emmett's hole with his index finger while Nasir licked both. Once his finger was as coated with his spit as Emmett was, Nasir slowly pushed his finger into Emmett.

"Hoh," Emmett let his eyes roll back. For one finger, as relaxed as his skilled lover had him, Nasir's saliva was plenty of lubricant. Nasir scooted down slightly, placing his head even further between Emmett's legs. He licked at Emmett's perineum, moving toward his balls, while he rubbed Emmett's prostate with his buried finger.

"Shit, Nasi! That's it," Emmett shook his head. "Get your dick in me," he commanded. Nasir ran his tongue over Emmett's loose scrotum while he slowly pulled his finger out of his husband's body. He then slowly pushed his index and middle fingers together into Emmett as he sucked Emmett's left testicle into his mouth.

"Oh, shit, Babe," Emmett closed his eyes and put his head back as his husband's mouth enveloped his sensitive orb and double digits probed into him. "Ugh," he moaned as Nasir's fingers massaged his prostate again. Nasir wanted to take his time as he prepared Emmett for his cock. He ran his tongue around the smooth egg in his mouth.

"Nasi, I'm ready. Make love to me. I want you inside me," Emmett bid. "Oh, shit!" he had a sudden realization. "I didn't bring any baby oil or anything."

Nasir gently relinquished his husband's testicle. "Habibi," he looked up as he slowly withdrew his fingers from within Emmett. "Do you think I would long for this moment with my zawji all week and not be ready for you?"

"No," Emmett smiled his admission. Nasir rolled away from Emmett and sat up to reach the bedside table on his side. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a small bottle of baby oil. From the next drawer down, Nasir produced a large bath sheet sized towel and a matching hand towel. He set the hand towel and little bottle of oil on the bed, and shook out the larger towel.

"I'll take that," Emmett sat up and snatched the little bottle of oil from the towel. Nasir spread out the bath sheet on the bed.

"Lay down," Emmett gestured toward the towel.

"Me lay down? What are we doing?" Nasir asked as he knelt on the bed.

"Lay down and you'll see," Emmett urged. Nasir did as he was told with a smile, as he laid down on the bath sheet on his back. That he didn't know what Emmett had in mind excited him. There was nothing Nasir would deny his husband, especially in bed.

"There. That's better," Emmett knelt on the bed and moved into place between Nasir's legs. Nasir spread his legs to give his husband room.

"Put your hands up behind your head," Emmett directed further. Nasir said nothing as he obeyed and watched Emmett snap opened the top of the baby oil bottle. Emmett poured oil into his hand and set the bottle down on the bed, leaning it against Nasir's leg. Emmett smiled down on his husband as he rubbed his hands together. He reached down and wrapped his oily hands around Nasir's hard cock. The smile vanished from Nasir's face as Emmett's oily fists both slipped down the full length of his rod.

"Habibi!" Nasir let his eyes slowly close as Emmett's slick fingers twisted around his scrotum.

"Feel good?" Emmett smiled down on his sexy husband.

"Oh, na'am," Nasir nodded. Emmett slipped his fists over the head of Nasir's rock hard penis again and ran them slowly down to Nasir's pubes again.

"Ugh," Nasir felt Emmett hold his pole at the base with one fist while he slipped the other back up. Emmett tried to hold Nasir's skin taut while he slowly pumped his slick fist up and down his husband's straining cock.

"Habibi," Nasir moaned as Emmett stroked his now very slick pole. Nasir was ready. Emmett was not.

Emmett leaned down to take full advantage of the fact that baby oil was tasteless. He held Nasir's skin as taut as he was able while he ran his slick fist up and down the rock hard prick, and ran his tongue back and forth over Nasir's frenulum.

"Huh, ugh, Emmett!" Nasir's entire body stiffened as his husband played it like a finely tuned instrument. Nasir laid still for three more pumps of Emmett's fist on his now throbbing cock. Emmett loved that he could taste his husband's precum as the iron hard post leaked under his hands and tongue.

"Hey," Emmett protested when Nasir sat up. Nasir put a hand on Emmett's shoulder and Emmett allowed himself to be pushed back.

"I'm not done playing with my husband's mouthwatering dick," Emmett stated and reached for it again.

"Yes you are," Nasir batted Emmett's hand away. "If I let you go on like that, I will end up coming in your mouth again."

"In that case," Emmett picked up the baby oil bottle and handed it to Nasir. He flopped down onto his back and lifted his legs into the air. "Get that thing where it belongs."

"With pleasure, my big, beautiful, American zawji," Nasir smiled as he climbed to his knees and flipped open the bottle. He poured oil into his left hand, closed the bottle, and set it aside. He ran the tips of his first two fingers around Emmett's relaxed hole and wrapped his right hand around Emmett's thick mast. He pushed his fingers into Emmett and gave the big dick an upward stroke. Nasir leaned down to lick the clear juice that welled in Emmett's slit. He licked his lips and took Emmett in his mouth as he began to massage Emmett's prostate with his fingers again.

"Hoh, Nasi!" Emmett's eyes went wide as his fat crank sank down his husband's throat. Nasir's tongue moved against his sensitive cum tube as the probing fingers stimulated him from inside.

"Get your cock in me!" Emmett cried. Nasir slowly pulled his fingers out of Emmett's body at the same pace he drew his mouth up Emmett's bone.

"You are ready for me to fuck you?" Nasir asked as he gave himself a stroke with his oily left hand.

"Remember when you almost fucked me on our wedding night?" Emmett looked up at his husband.

"I do," Nasir confirmed.

"Remember when you pulled your dick out of my ass?" Emmett enquired further.

"Yes," Nasir nodded.

"I've been ready since then," Emmett informed.

"Ah," Nasir scooted himself forward between Emmett's raised legs and pointed himself at Emmett's waiting and expectant hole. "You want my dick back in you now?" he asked as he teased Emmett's opening with the head of his cock.

"Take me, Nasi, I'm yours," Emmett implored.

"As I am yours, my habibi zawji," Nasir pressed his hardness into his husband's body. Emmett was relaxed and prepared and the head of Nasir's manhood penetrated his ring of muscle without difficulty.

"Mmm," Nasir felt his head slip inside his husband.

"Yeah," Emmett encouraged as Nasir entered him. "More, Nasi. I need you inside me."

"I do too, Habibi," Nasir pushed forward. "Ugh," his eyes rolled back as the first half of his cock slowly sank into Emmett's ass.

"Oh, fuck, yeah! Deep, Babe. I need all of you," Emmett demanded. Nasir slowly eased more of his shaft into Emmett's body. But not fast enough for Emmett.

"Deep, Nasi!" Emmett wrapped his legs around his husband and, with heels in Nasir's butt, pushed him forward.

"Guh!" Nasir grunted as his pelvis came flush with Emmett's cheeks and all nine of his inches throbbed inside his husband's body.

"Oh, my God!" Emmett threw his head back on the bed and arched his back from the welcome feeling of fullness from his husband's cock. "Now I'm home. Now I'm home."

"I am home too," Nasir laid himself down on Emmett. Emmett immediately wrapped his arms around Nasir's torso and held him tightly. Nasir nuzzled into Emmett's throat and took a deep breath to steady himself. Fully seated inside Emmett, coupled with the feeling of Emmett's big dick throbbing where it was trapped between their bodies, did not make that easy.

Emmett took Nasir's head in both hands and lifted him just enough to look deeply into his soft brown, loving eyes. "God, Nasi, I love you so much. My heart, my body, my soul, all belong to you."

"It is the same for me, my beautiful Emmett," Nasir put one hand to Emmett's face as he looked back into his husband's crystal blues. "Everything that I am, belongs to you."

"Make love to me now, Nasi. Take me," Emmett bid.

Both men had the same thought at the same time as they opened their mouths to each other. Nasir's tongue invaded Emmett's mouth just as his cock invaded Emmett's ass. Nasir pulled his hips back and pressed himself balls deep into Emmett again.

"Hmm!" Emmett moaned into Nasir's mouth as his husband began to fuck him. Nasir pulled back further and pushed home again. Even though they had played when they first got home, the way the tight, slick, hot confines of Emmett's body encased his cock, and the way Emmett's tongue moved over his own nearly drove Nasir beyond thought.

Nasir began to thrust into Emmett. Emmett's own joint throbbed between their bodies, his precum smearing both of them. Nasir could not hold himself back as he pumped his cock into his husband faster. Emmett clutched to his husband's head as Nasir kissed and fucked him.

Nasir broke their kiss and stopped thrusting as he dropped his forehead to Emmett's shoulder. He just held still, his bone fully buried within Emmett again as he fought to catch his breath. Emmett just held his husband as they both panted.

"Nasi, you feel so good," Emmett spoke in a hoarse whisper.

"It is too good," Nasir held himself up and slowly pulled his hardness from Emmett's hole.

"Too good? Whaddaya mean?" Emmett lifted his head.

"This position. Facing you and kissing you, I will not last. I want to fuck you slow and deep," Nasir explained as he pulled himself free of Emmett's ass.

"I want that too," Emmett agreed.

"Roll onto your side," Nasir bid. Emmett got it and did so as Nasir moved into a spooning position behind him. Just like when Emmett first woke up, he laid on his side and held up his left leg. This time it was not his husband's tongue in his ass as Nasir pressed his dick back inside him. Nasir wrapped his arms around Emmett as his bone sank up Emmett's ass again. He kissed the back and side of Emmett's neck as he pulled his hips back and then pushed forward again.

"Ugh," Emmett felt Nasir's cock brush his prostate as it moved within him. He closed his eyes as his husband made love to him from behind.

Nasir let his head fall back on the bed. His eyes were closed and his mouth hung open as he concentrated on the movement of his hips. Nasir slowly pulled back and pressed his straining, leaking penis deep inside Emmett's body.

"Oh, yeah, Babe," Emmett closed his eyes as his husband's throbbing bone rubbed slowly and repeatedly over his prostate. He reached up with his left hand to brace himself on the ornate headboard. Realization dawned on him and he turned his head to look over his shoulder at his husband. "Nasi, this is just like the first time we made love."

"It is better," Nasir ran his tongue along Emmett's shoulder. "Because now we love each other."

"It is better," Emmett agreed as he turned his head back and closed his eyes. Nasir continued his slow, deliberate pace as he moved his cock in Emmett's ass. He bit into Emmett's trapezius muscle.

"Oh, shit! Bite me while you fuck me!" Emmett loved it. He lowered his foot to let it rest on Nasir's left thigh. Nasir didn't mind at all. He circled Emmett's left nipple with the oily fingers of his left hand. He pinched, bit and fucked Emmett all at the same time.

"How did I make it all week?" Emmett mused aloud as his husband gave him as much pleasure as he took. He closed his eyes and moved his head back to rest on Nasir's shoulder. In that moment, Emmett wished his husband could and would, fuck him all day.

Until Nasir's still oily hand moved down to grasp his leaking, aching cock. Nasir deliberately rubbed the palm of his hand over Emmett's dripping head to gather even more slickness before he wrapped his hand around the big dick. Nasir stroked Emmett from his seeping head, down the thick organ to Emmett's trimmed pubes, and back up. He kept the same pace with his hand on Emmett's bone, as his pole in Emmett's ass.

"Oh, Nasi, Jesus, don't stroke me too!" Emmett pleaded. He wanted to just go on, but now he knew he would come. The hand moved slowly on his cock, in time with the pole that rubbed against his prostate within him, but it was just enough. Emmett's pressure was building.

Nasir knew he shouldn't have grabbed his husband's long, thick organ. The feel of Emmett, from inside and out, along with the sounds he made, turned Nasir on no end. And now he had hold of the fat cock, he was not about to let go of it.

"Huh, Habibi," Nasir moaned into his husband's ear.

"I know, Nasi, Jesus," Emmett squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ugh, uh," Nasir increased the pace of his deep thrusts in Emmett's hole, and the slick hand that rode Emmett's throbbing cock.

"Nasi!" Emmett whimpered. "You feel too good. Slow down or I'll come!" he warned.

But Nasir couldn't, not even if he wanted too. He had placed them in this position out of a desire to take longer, and he had, in truth, aleady lasted longer than he would have if he were facing his husband. But Emmett just felt too right, too good, too perfect. Their cocks, their bodies, their souls were made for each other.

"Nasi, please! I want to come with you," Emmett pleaded. He too wanted to take his time, but Emmett's time was quickly running out.

"Hoh," Nasir inreased his pace again as he thrust into Emmett. This time he did not keep pace with his hand. He wanted Emmett to last as long as possible. Nasir slowed his hand almost to stillness in an effort to slow down Emmett's orgasm. But it didn't work. As the stimulation on his straining cock eased, the spike within him jabbed harder and faster at his prostate.

"Nasi, my God!" Emmett was nearly reduced to a quivering mass. His entire body grew as stiff as his cock in Nasir's hand.

"Habibi, my habibi," Nasir chanted as his thrusts into Emmett grew erratic. He just held Emmett's big, throbbing bone as his own moved in the tight, hot, slick embrace of his husband's body Emmett gasped and his eyes grew wide as he felt the iron hard rod in his ass grow even harder.

"Hah!" Nasir control over his own quivering muscles was reduced with each thrust in Emmett's hole.

"Nasi! Fuck! I'm coming!" Emmett cried for them both. "Ungh!" he exploded in Nasir's hand.

"Haa!" Nasir yelled with Emmett. He buried his rod to the hilt inside Emmett as he erupted deep within his husband's body. Nasir just held Emmett as the big weapon went off. Heavy bolts of spunk pelted Emmett on his chest and chin.

"Hoh!" Emmett felt each pulse of the spear inside him on his prostate, which in turn forced another spurt from him.

"Yuh!" Nasir held the big, squirting cock in his hand as he emptied his balls up Emmett's ass. Both men shook and trembled as their powerful joint orgasm rocked them.

"Ho-oh, my God," Emmett whimpered. His seed no longer shot, but poured out of him onto the bath sheet. Nasir struggled to catch his breath. He still held his pelvis flush with Emmett's glutes, his very hard bone buried to the hilt inside his husband's body.

"Ha-abibi," Nasir panted as he finished coming in Emmett's ass.

"Fuck, Babe," Emmett was limp all over, save the part in Nasir's hand. Nasir finally managed the strength and wit to move and pulled his hips back. He pulled his still hard pole half way out of Emmett. Nasir pushed himself back into Emmett fully and gave the big, yet hard cock in his hand a stroke at the same time.

"Ugh," Emmett let his eyes roll back.

"Huh," Nasir did the same as he milked in this way that last of their jizz from both of them.

Both men lay still then for a long while. Nasir's manhood was still seated fully inside Emmett and both men wanted that to last as long as possible. They caught their breath and relaxed, both basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking. The scent of their coupling hung about them.

"Wow, Nasi," Emmett rubbed the hairy forearm of the hand that still held his now half hard cock. "You are always the most incredible lover."

"How can I not be when I get to make love to you?" Nasir kissed Emmett's back.

"That's sweet, Babe," Emmett closed his eyes. He did not want to go back to sleep, but he was very relaxed. Emmett was willing to lay this way with his husband for as long as Nasir wanted.

"I am so happy you are here with me," Nasir expressed quietly.

"I'm just happy we're together," Emmett added. He turned his head and rolled back against Nasir in an effort to kiss him. Nasir lifted his head to kiss his husband softly and lovingly on his lips.

"Are you ready to get up?" Nasir asked. Both of them had softened to the point where Nasir was sure he would slip out of Emmett at any moment.

"I'm sure I need a shower by now," Emmett concluded. "I haven't had one since yesterday, I slept in my clothes, what little I did sleep, and I've played with you twice now. I must smell like a cheap whore."

"You smell like a big, sexy, well loved, beautiful man," Nasir stated. Emmett just smiled, moved forward a tiny bit, and Nasir fell out of him. Nasir rolled back to lay spread eagle on the bed while Emmett sat up.

"Damn," Emmett reached for the hand towel. "Good thing we put the big towel down. I made a mess."

"Do not wipe it off!" Nasir shot up. He grabbed Emmett's shoulders and pulled him to lay down on his back. Nasir started with Emmett's face. He carefully licked the cooling spunk from the hair on Emmett's chin. Nasir then moved down to Emmett's chest and licked the streaks of cum from the big pecs, pausing to give special attention to his husband's perfect nipples. Saving the best for last, Nasir finished by taking Emmett's spent cock in his mouth.

"Mmm," Emmett closed his eyes and let his husband nurse on him. The thick glob of cum that Nasir milked from Emmett when they both finished, was now caught up in Emmett's foreskin. Nasir carefully and thoroughly cleaned the serpent's thick hood with his loving tongue and sucked on him gently.

"There," Nasir licked his lips and sat up when he finally relinquished Emmett's cock. "Now you are ready for the shower," he patted Emmett's leg and rose from the bed, gathering the towels as he did so. Emmett followed his husband into the big Moroccan master bath.

"Look, Habibi," Nasir deposited the towels into the hamper. "This is your toothbrush," he pointed proudly to the stylish holder between the matching vessel sinks. Emmett couldn't help but smile. He knew, of course, that Nasir had purchased the types of toothbrushes they both liked to have ready for them. It warmed his heart to know that he was thought of and a presence, even a little bit, in this place where he had never stepped foot before today.

"Thank you, Nasi," Emmett stepped up to his husband and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

"I told you, you did not need to bring anything. I do not know what is in your bag," Nasir expressed. "You just needed to bring me this," he took hold of Emmett's soft cock.

"Well, I pretty much take that everywhere," Emmett teased as Nasir gently led him to the shower by his dick. The big clear glass enclosure with the bright Moorish tiles could have comfortably accommodated six men. Nasir leaned in to turn on the water. They waited briefly for it to warm up and stepped into the spray from the multiple heads together. Both men took their time and enjoyed washing each other's hair and bodies. Nasir took special care to wash the oil and cum from Emmett's chest, abdomen and ass. Emmett paid equal attention to his husband's cock and balls. When they were done, two more bath sheets awaited them on the warming bar.

"Hey," Emmett stood in the middle of the bathroom toweling his hair. "Show me our house," he bid as he lowered his towel to hang about his neck. "I've played with you twice and took a nice nap, but I still haven't seen the place."

"We have our priorities," Nasir smiled as he hitched his towel about his waist.

"Well, making love and cuddling with you is absolutely at the top of my priority list, but now I've done that, I would like to see it," Emmett expressed.

"Then come with me," Nasir took Emmett's hand and led him back into the master bedroom. "Our bedroom."

"I gathered that," Emmett nodded.

"You see the fireplace?" Nasir pointed.

"It's a real wood burning fireplace?" Emmett paused to look at it.

"It is," Nasir confirmed. "We even have a wood closet full of cedar logs down the hall. And the fireplace on the other side is just as real," Nasir opened the door set in this wall and led Emmett through into their library.

"Wow, Nasi, this is nice," Emmett admired the room richly appointed with dark wood and a plush carpet.

"It will be nice when you get done with it," Nasir stated.

"What am I doing with it?" Emmett asked.

"That big desk has to go," Nasir pointed. "I want two desks for us, facing each other, like we have at home," he stressed. "Our Seattle home."

"It's a really beautiful desk," Emmett walked over to the great, heavy, ornate piece of furniture. "Fit for an Emir," he seated his naked butt in the tufted oxblood leather chair and placed both palms flat on the desk. "Sure you don't want to keep it?"

"Very sure. I want one for me," Nasir was emphatic as he touched himself on his bare chest, "and one for you," he gestured to Emmett.

"Okay, Babe," Emmett rose and walked out from behind the desk. "How would you want them in here?" he paused to look around the room. "If we put them the way we do at home, one of us will have our back to the fireplace. If we have a fire going, that'll just be too damn hot."

"Then we will put the other way," Nasir was easy.

"Yeah," Emmett stood thoughtfully for a moment as he envisioned the room. "I love these built-ins," he ran his free hand along one of the open bookcases in the wall opposite the fireplace.

"What will you put on them?" Nasir asked. It made him smile to think of Emmett putting his touch on their East Coast home.

"Well," Emmett put his hands on his hips. "We don't have a lot of books. Stuff, I guess."

"We will get stuff," Nasir gave an affirming nod.

"What's in here?" Emmett opened a door opposite the door to their bedroom and answered his own question when he discovered a walk in closet and a full bath. "Oh, wow."

"Come, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand. "There is much more to see," he led Emmett out into the hallway and turned right.

"What's down here, the Clearwater Thompson Suite?" Emmett asked.

"And here it is," Nasir opened the door to a bedroom every bit as large as theirs.

"Yeah, nice," Emmett nodded. This room was less ostentatious than theirs. It had all the same pieces of furniture, in the same sizes, but in a much more contemporary style. This second master had only one walk in closet, and while it had a well appointed ensuite full bath, there was only a tiled shower stall that would fit two and no more.

"Okay, show me our terrace now! I really wanna see that," Emmett was excited.

"We have to go back upstairs," Emmett led the way back out into the hallway. "Utility room," Nasir gestured to a closed door on their right as they made their way back up the hall. "The wood closet is in there. And the door that leads out to the service elevator and the trash shoot."

"What else is on this floor?" Emmett asked

"Someone else's two bedroom apartment," Nasir led Emmett through the Z the hallway made on the way back to the stairs. "Here," he paused where there appeared to be closet doors on both sides, "those are just closets, but this side," Nasir pulled open the doors to reveal a wet bar complete with a mini fridge, a wine cooler, a little dishwasher, cabinets above with racks on the bottom to hang stemware, and even a stainless steel coffee maker.

"It's almost a whole mini kitchen," Emmett observed. "Right here in the middle of the hallway," he gestured to the nearby door of the library. "And look. It even comes with a bottle of Laphroaig," Emmett picked it up. "How about that? Uh-oh. Nearly empty."

"Fortunately I know where to get more," Nasir smiled. Emmett replaced the bottle and shut the doors.

"Come, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand again. They made the last turns and headed back up the big, curving staircase.

"Oh, here's our clothes," Emmett observed. "I guess we should pick them up."

"We will get them on the way back," Nasir turned left at the top of the stairs. Through a wide arch was the thirty by twenty foot living room. There was another fireplace in the this room opposite an unbelievably long, custom sofa, upholstered in blue and gold with large red pillows. Matching chairs sat all around with little octagon shaped Moroccan tables interspersed between them. Both men stopped while Emmett surveyed the room in person for the first time.

"Wow. It's a majlis," Emmett concluded.

"I hate it," Nasir stated.

"Well, it's pretty unique," Emmett considered. "I mean, no one else would have a living room like this. And it's nicely done. Everything I've seen so far looks really expensive."

"I want everything to look expensively American," Nasir was firm.

"Hey, I'm proud of my Emirati husband," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand. "I don't want you to erase all trace of your culture."

"I guess we can talk about it. Our bedroom, at the very least, has to go. I really do hate that bed, Habibi," Nasir negotiated.

"Okay, Babe. We'll redo the bedroom," Emmett agreed.

"Completely," Nasir stressed.

"Completely," Emmett confirmed.

"I have many magazines to inspire you," Nasir informed. "Come now. These doors lead out to the terrace," he led Emmett across the living room to the French doors at the far side. Emmett took his towel from around his neck and wrapped it around himself while Nasir opened the doors.

"Oh, Nasi! Holy shit!" Emmett cinched his towel about his waist as he followed his husband out onto their terrace. "The pictures didn't do this justice. It's like we have our own back yard! But with no lawn to mow!"

They walked out among the teak furniture and large planters that contained trees.

"This one is my favorite," Nasir walked around a double teak chaise lounger. "I fantasize about sleeping out here with you all night."

"Yeah? That does sound really nice," Emmett agreed.

"And then sucking your cock when the sun comes up and wakes us," Nasir finished.

"And that sounds even better. I am actually surprised by the privacy we have out here," Emmett looked around.

"Buildings that are taller are so far away, anyone would need a telescope to see us," Nasir gestured around them.

"I wonder how cold it's going to get tonight?" Emmett wondered aloud. "It's not that warm right now, but the sun sure makes it feel nice."

"I think my fantasy might have to wait until spring," Nasir resigned himself.

"We'll figure something out," Emmett walked to the edge and looked over the brick half wall. "What's this down here?"

"Seventy Eighth Street," Nasir answered. "That is Park Avenue down there," Nasir pointed to the far end.

"Yeah?" Emmett set off down the length of the terrace to where it wrapped around the third side of their home. They passed three big, tall windows that looked into the living room, one into the staircase, and two into the dining room. Around the far side Emmett found a long, glass topped, wrought iron picnic table and benches.

"Wow," Emmett forgot all about wanting to look down at Park Avenue. There were two sets of French doors that opened into the dining room. Emmett opened the first set and walked inside. The space was very formal with an entire wall of built-in cabinetry, behind diamond shaped leaded glass paned doors, that surrounded the fireplace. In keeping with the jewel tones of the living room, the walls below the coffered ceiling were a rich ruby color.

"Oh, Babe," Emmett turned to his husband who walked in behind him. "I'll bet Garrett loved this."

"He did," Nasir confirmed.

"But what do you think? Do you want this redone too?" Emmett inquired.

"I do not hate this," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Well, it's really nicely done," Emmett headed through the small butler's pantry into the bright and airy breakfast room. Here a round glass topped table that seated six was nestled into a bay that stuck out onto the terrace and was glass on three sides with a skylight above.

"What a great place for breakfast," Emmett turned. "Oh, fuck, I love this kitchen!" he headed into the big kitchen that was done in a French Country style. All the cabinetry was not quite white, tinted with the slightest hint of green. A six burner gas range dominated the island and a big rack festooned with pots and pans hung from the ceiling above.

"Oh, yeah, there's that sink," Emmett walked over to the long, deep, white farm sink. He turned and looked around with a furrowed brow. It had not occurred to him when he looked at the pictures, but now that he was standing in the room, Emmett realized that, aside from the two ovens built into the opposite wall, no appliances were evident. "Where's the fridge?"

In answer, Nasir just grasped what looked like the handle to yet another cabinet and pulled. The side by side refrigerator was huge and concealed behind matching cabinet panels.

"Oh," Emmett nodded.

"Go and open that one," Nasir pointed to the cabinet next to the ovens. Emmett walked over and pulled open what turned out to be a wine cooler the size of a standard refrigerator.

"Wow. We gotta have the family here for a holiday. I would love to cook a big meal in this kitchen," Emmett expressed.

"And here," Nasir pulled open a long, deep cooling drawer that was already stocked with beer.

"Oh, just like Seth and Garrett have. I love that," Emmett nodded. "I can't wait for Seth to see this. What's back here?" Emmett pointed to the small hallway that led off the kitchen.

"A full bath and the laundry room," Nasir answered.

"What the hell is the laundry room doing up here?" Emmett didn't get it.

"There is also a small room at the back meant to be a maid's room," Nasir explained.

"Laundry room, huh?" Emmett walked back and opened the door. "Okay, I'm gonna do a load right now. My jeans are a mess. Good thing I sent another pair ahead. Where is my box anyway?"

"In your closet," Nasir answered.

"My closet?" Emmett furrowed his brow.

"There are two walk-in closets between the bedroom and the bathroom," Nasir revealed.

"I see," Emmett headed back out through the kitchen, butler's pantry and dining room to gather the clothing they left strewn about the entry hall.

"Oh, yeah, these are soaked," Emmett held up his jeans.

"The way you leak turns me on," Nasir confessed.

"You had me leaking so much on the drive in here I'm surprised I didn't crumble to dust," Emmett teased. "You want yours washed too?"

"Yes, please," Nasir smiled. Emmett returned to the laundry room and started the machine. He went through the pockets of both pants, held up a small copper coin, and set it on the nearest kitchen counter.

"Oh, your pfennig," Nasir looked at it carefully.

"It was in my shoe when I married the love of my life," Emmett dropped their clothing into the filling washer. "I never want to be without it. There," he closed the lid and walked back out into the kitchen. "How about something to eat? I'm starved."

Nasir pulled open a nearby smaller drawer and produced a menu. "This place is pretty good and they deliver."

"You don't want me to make us something?" Emmett asked.

"There is nothing to make, Habibi," Nasir admitted.

"No?" Emmett opened the doors to the wide fridge and freezer and found only ice. "Oh, I guess not. What have you been doing, Nasi? You don't have a dinner with someone from work every night, do you?"

"This place is pretty good and they deliver," Nasir held up the take out menu.

"Babe," Emmett shut the fridge and freezer doors. "Okay, we're going to do some shopping while I'm here. Are there any good markets around?"

"Duane and Rodney say there are," Nasir stated.

"Oh, the neighbors?" Emmett remembered Nasir mentioning them a time or two.

"They have filled me in on the neighborhood. You will meet them," Nasir assured.

"You said they're a nice couple," Emmett nodded.

"I like them. I know you will too," Nasir smiled.

"Okay, well, let's get dressed and head out. I could eat a horse right now," Emmett took Nasir's hand and led him in the direction of the staircase.

* * *

Emmett was dressed in his very sexy, form fitting, Dolce and Gabbana jeans, the only pair he had with him that were not in the washing machine. These had been packed with the intention of evening events, dinner or whatever else Nasir might have planned for them, but Emmett reasoned that they were fine for any time spent with his husband. With this he wore a pale blue scoop tank top that displayed a great deal of his big chest, a dark blue, open cardigan, a matching touring cap, and his beloved old boots. Nasir was in equally well fitting jeans and back in his Irish wool sweater and sandals. Both men wore  
their matching Louis Vuitton aviator sun glasses, and their wedding rings on their right hands.

"Hey, trees!" Emmett pointed in surprise when he and Nasir stepped out onto Park Avenue.

"Yes," Nasir agreed.

"This is the street we came in on?" Emmett asked.

"It is," Nasir confirmed. "You did not notice the trees? Park Avenue is a tree lined boulevard from the battery up," he gestured.

"And I didn't notice a single one," Emmett shook his head.

"My hand distracted you," Nasir smiled.

"I was very distracted in the car," Emmett confirmed. He took Nasir's hand as they set off down the wide sidewalk. "Okay, Babe, show me our neighborhood."

"It is my pleasure, my habibi," Nasir smiled at his husband as they turned onto quiet, tree lined 78th Street and headed East. He delighted in the display of dimples that Emmett gave him back. "Though, in truth, I am exploring it for the first time myself."

"You are?" this made Emmett smile as well. "It's nice we can do it together."

"I think so too," Nasir agreed. "I have had no desire to do so until now. That place was a big, empty hole. Now that you are here, it feels like a home."

"That's sweet, Nasi," Emmett squeezed his husband's hand.

"It is true. I am thrilled to go exploring with you," Nasir stated.

"Oh, hey," Emmett pulled his phone out of his pocket. "I gotta call Jasper," he scrolled to his old friend's number and put the phone to his ear. "Damn. Voicemail," Emmett lowered his phone. "I'll text him."

_Hey, Sugar  
I'm in New York!  
Know you're busy, but  
I'd love to see you!  
Even for just a  
drink or a coffee.  
Hit me up.  
Em_

"There," Emmett closed his cell and slipped it back into his pocket. "Wow, what a nice, residential, neighborhood street," he endorsed. "You always hear about New York being this big, loud, crazy place, but you wouldn't know it here."

"It can be very loud and very crazy, but this part is not that part," Nasir agreed. "Duane and Rodney said the little Jewish deli around the corner down here is very good, as is the pizza place next door."

"Oh, now I'm torn," Emmett considered.

"Either way, we must cross the street," Nasir directed. Crossing the quiet one way street was easy. Lexington Avenue was another matter. They were forced to wait for the light to cross.

"How about a nice reuben, Habibi?" Nasir asked as they came to the deli first.

"Pastrami Queen," Emmett read the sign aloud. Then his pocket rang.

"Is that Jasper?" Nasir asked.

"Seth," Emmett answered the call. "Hang on a sec, Seth," he lowered the phone. "Get me a smoked turkey or something like that."

"You want it to go? We can walk and explore while we eat," Nasir suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," Emmett agreed. "There's no place to sit in there anyway," he looked through the glass front of the little hole in the wall deli.

"Hi, Emira," Nasir called toward the phone before he headed inside.

"Hey, Sweetie," Emmett spoke into his cell. His smile was evident in his voice.

"Hey, yourself. How's New York?" Seth asked casually.

"New York is the best fucking place in the world," Emmett stated.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain Arab, would it?" Seth teased.

"The Arab I married? That Arab? Yeah, little bit," Emmett admitted. "Oh," he turned. "I just realized I sent him into a Jewish deli. Maybe I should have gone in."

"Are you two out and about? You able to walk okay?" Seth asked.

"I can walk just fine," Emmett knew where Seth was going.

"Oh. I figured he'd have come in your ass three or four times by now. I mean, it's after noon there!" Seth was dramatic.

"You know what, he's actually only come in my ass once," Emmett informed. He realized that a passerby heard what he said when she turned back to look at him with raised eyebrows. "How ya' doin'?" Emmett smiled.

"Ha!" Seth laughed. "Are you gathering a crowd?"

"I might try to be a bit more discreet," Emmett stated.

"I'll see if I can read between the lines," Seth scoffed.

"Yeah, try to follow me, Seth," Emmett rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses. "He paid me such careful attention during the ride in from the airport, that I was just crazed when we cleared the door. My jeans were soaked."

"But soaked with what?" Seth made the point.

"Not that, though he had me so damn close and kept me there for that whole long ride," Emmett explained.

"Gotcha," Seth got it.

"We didn't even make it down the stairs," Emmett added.

"He blew you on the stairs?" Seth asked.

"We both did," Emmett informed.

"So, how's the house, when you finally got to see it?" Seth inquired.

"Oh, Seth, it's so nice. It's as nice as your place. And the outdoor space is huge!" Emmett enthused.

"I thought so. How private is it though? Are there buildings right on top of you?" Seth asked.

"Actually, no. There's lots of taller buildings, obviously, but they're all far away. It's really very private," Emmett relayed.

"What's the temperature there?" Seth wondered.

"It's pretty nice right now, sunny. It was only in the fifties when I landed this morning though," Emmett apprised.

"No outdoor sports this evening then," Seth concluded.

"If it were warmer, I would be all for that, believe me," Emmett agreed.

"I know. I would too," Seth and his best friend were of like mind. "Well, since you managed to pry your lips and ass off his dick for a minute, are you gonna try to see Jasper?"

"I'd love to. I sent him a text to let him know I'm in town," Emmett stated.

"He knows you're in town. You know Edward told him," Seth assured. "I just hope he can find the time to see you with all he has going on."

"I do too. I haven't see him since your wedding!" Emmett exclaimed. "And before that, way too fucking long."

"I know, Emmy," Seth commiserated. "I know he'd love to see you too."

"Yeah," Emmett turned as Nasir walked out of the deli with their sandwiches. "Okay, Sweetie, food's ready. Gotta go. I'm starving. Tell Garrett to give you a big giant hug from me."

"I'll make him hug me alright, with his lips," Seth stated.

"You do that," Emmett laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too. Kisses. Bye," Seth ended the call.

"Smoked turkey, Habibi," Nasir pulled a large wrapped sandwich from the white paper bag in his hands.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett started to slip his phone into his pocket when it beeped. "Shit, now what? Oh, Jasper texted back."

_Hi, Em!  
I'd love to see you.  
I'm at the studio  
til at least 2.  
Are you guys free  
this afternoon?  
I'll leave tickets for  
you at willcall for Top  
of the Rock and meet  
you up there. Then we  
can grab a drink someplace.  
Let me know.  
J_

"What's Top of the Rock?" Emmett asked.

"The upper floors of the GE building at Rockefeller Center. It's the seventieth floor, I think. Jasper said it has a great view of the city, but I have never been up there," Nasir informed.

"From seventy stories up, it must have," Emmett concluded. "Jasper said he could meet us up there at around two and he'll leave us tickets."

"Then we should go," Nasir affirmed with a nod.

"Yeah, it'll be really nice to see him," Emmett flipped open his phone to send back a quick confirmation as he and Nasir fell into step together, heading back toward 78th.

_It's a date.  
See you up there.  
Get ready for a big hug!  
Em_

Emmett finally did slip his phone back into his pocket as they crossed back over Lexington and gratefully received his sandwich from Nasir. He unwrapped it partially and took a big bite while beside him Nasir did the same.

"Mmm, damn," Emmett muttered with a full mouth. "This is good."

Nasir finished chewing and swallowed before he replied. "This is too."

"Is that the reuben?" Emmett looked over. In answer, Nasir held up his sandwich for Emmett to take a bite.

"Oh yeah, that is good," Emmett again spoke with a full mouth. "Try the turkey," Emmett held his for Nasir to take a bite just as Nasir did for him.

"Mmm, it is," Nasir nodded and chewed. "That deli will be delivering."

"Hey, sorry about that. They didn't give you any attitude, did they?" Emmett was ever protective of his family.

"Nor did I give them any," Nasir shook his head. "It was an amicable transaction."

"Okay, good," Emmett took another big bite and they walked along in silence for a long moment.

"How are we getting there?" Nasir wondered aloud when they reached their building. "We have the time to walk it, if you wish, but it is a long walk. I think the entrance is on Fiftieth Street. I can call for a car."

"It's a beautiful day, Nasi. Let's walk," Emmett decided.

"We will continue this way," Nasir pointed ahead, "to Fifth Avenue. Then we will go down Fifth and you can see the park."

"Oh, Central Park? Is that near here?" Emmett asked and took another bite.

"Two blocks over," Nasir assured. They crossed Park Avenue and continued West. Emmett especially was all eyes as they walked along the park side of 5th Avenue, heading south. They picked up a couple of bottles of Evian from a street vendor and quenched their thirst as they strode along together. Their route took them past countless art galleries and the Consulate General of France.

"These are some residences here, huh? Imagine having a view of the park in a city like this," Emmett mused.

"I wish we had a view of the park," Nasir admitted.

"I don't. I love the place we have. It's perfect," Emmett took his husband's hand again as they continued South. They ran out of park at 59th Street and ventured into the much taller buildings of much busier Midtown. Both men smiled at each other and fingered their rings as they walked past Cartier. The impressive facade of St. Patrick's Cathedral greeted them from across the street when they reached their destination.

The very impressive Rockefeller Center spanned from 51st Street all the way down to 48th and the full width from Fifth Avenue to Avenue of the Americas. There were five high rise buildings within Rockefeller Center, but towering above them all was the GE Building in the center. As Emmett and Nasir approached, the very old, but well preserved art deco marquee that read:

Rainbow Room  
Observation Deck  
NBC Studios

in red and blue neon, made their destination more than obvious. Emmett and Nasir made their way down the wide sidewalk of 50th Street. Between the big blue banners was the wide red carpet that led directly to the big revolving door entrance. Within were two sets of beautiful gold glass art deco doors, one for ticket holders and the other for everyone else. In the lobby, across from an impressively large gift shop, was the long, seven station box office counter. The last on the right displayed a sign that read:

Will Call

"Welcome to the Rock, Sir," a smiling middle aged woman greeted.

"Hi, I'm Emmett McCarty," he produced his wallet and extracted his driver's license. "Jasper Whitlock left us two tickets, I believe."

"Let me just check on that," she took Emmett's ID and set it beside her as she typed in his name. "Yes, here we are. He certainly did. All day tickets, so you can come back for sunset if you like," she smiled while she printed out their tickets. "Here you are, gentlemen," she handed over the tickets, a brochure and Emmett's license. "Mr. Witlock left instructions to let him know when you arrived. I'll send him a quick email to do that right now. Enjoy the Top of the Rock."

"Thank you very much," Emmett gave a smile and a nod. He and Nasir headed around the corner, past the wall sized panoramic picture of what the view of the city looked like from the top, complete with labels for nearly every building and bridge, and encountered security.

"Oh! It is like an airport," Nasir observed the people waiting in line for their turn to pass through the metal detectors and have their bags scanned.

"I guess in this town they can't be too careful," Emmett surmised as he and Nasir joined the shortest line. The lines were short and moved quickly. They were through security in only a couple of minutes and were glad they did not have to take off their shoes. They then proceeded to the elevators, following the sign that read:

Sky Shuttle

The passageway was lined with long, wide, white leather benches and passed through an extensive photographic exhibit of the history of Rockefeller Center from the beginning to present day. Emmett and Nasir swiped their tickets through the turnstyles at the end, and joined ten others in the next elevator. The large car had one, big, triple sectioned door that slowly closed them in. Emmett put his arm around his husband in the close quarters of the elevator. Nasir smiled into Emmett's crystal blue eyes as their elevator began to ascend. The acceleration was remarkable as their sky shuttle shot skyward.

"Wow," Emmett commented. "It's like the Burj."

"It is," Nasir agreed with a nod. He remembered fondly the lunch the four of them had at the top of the Burj al Arab in Dubai during the one pleasant trip there they had all taken together.

It took forty seconds to reach the 70th floor. The elevator slowed smoothly to a stop and the big door pulled open. They were greeted by the blue Swarovski crystal geode wall. Nasir took Emmett's hand as they walked out with their fellow passengers. Beyond the geode wall was a stark, white marble space with fifteen foot tall windows looking out onto the outdoor observation deck and the grandure of Manhattan beyond. Inside there were wide, black leather benches from which to enjoy the view, should the weather outside be too inclement. But it was certainly not on this bright, sunny day, and they quickly made their way out onto the open air deck.

"Look at that view, Habibi!" Nasir commented as they stepped up to the ten foot high glass wall that lined the original art deco parapet.

"Wow," Emmett agreed. "That's the park," he pointed. "So our place is right over in there."

"Yes, exactly," Nasir confirmed. "If those tall buildings were not in the way, we could see it. You see that big building inside the park there?" he pointed as well.

"Yeah," Emmett admitted.

"That is the Metropolitan Museum. It is just north of us at Eightieth Street," Nasir informed.

"Okay," Emmett gave a slow nod. "We walked quite a ways."

"Yes we did," Nasir agreed.

"It sure is an impressive city," Emmett nodded to himself. "Coming from Minneapolis, Seattle didn't seem so small, but it feels kinda provincial right now."

"This is a very big city," Nasir agreed.

"Makes me think of London," Emmett commented. "Only, ya know, different."

"You can kind of see the corner of my office building through there," Nasir pointed again.

"I want to come during the week now, so I can visit you at your office," Emmett's eyes lit up.

"Garrett has shared with me many happy stories of Sethy visiting him at his office," Nasir smiled.

"I know all about those stories and that's exactly what I had in mind," Emmett leered. "I'd love to come find my sexy New York executive in his office. I'll shut the door, but _not_ lock it, go behind your desk, kneel down in front of your chair, open your dress pants, and suck you dry. Hopefully before Joel comes in for something and catches us with your dick in my mouth," he finished with a smile. Nasir swallowed hard. His husband's words went straight to his cock.

"Habibi," Nasir moved a hand to his tightening crotch.

"Whadda ya think?" Emmett gave a sly grin. "Can we call that a plan?"

"I love to think of that plan," Nasir heartily agreed. "And when you are done, I will strip you naked, lay you out on my desk, and lick you from your ears to your big, sexy feet before I suck your big, beautiful cock."

"What if Joel catches us?" Emmett asked.

"He will not. I will lock my door," Nasir stated.

"I won't let you lock your door. The possibility of getting caught makes it even more exciting. Besides, he'll hear us when we come anyway," Emmett reasoned.

"I will see if I cannot find something to stuff in your mouth when you come, so you do not yell," Nasir mused.

"Oh, okay, yeah, that sounds good," Emmett knew exactly what he wanted stuffed in his mouth.

"Now I will think about this every day when I am at work. How will I explain my constant erection to Joel?" Nasir questioned.

"Just as long as he doesn't think it's for him," Emmett laughed.

"He will not think that," Nasir shook his head.

Hand in hand they stood together and enjoyed the panoramic view of Manhattan.


	26. Chapter 26

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy almost Easter, everyone. Giant smooches to my wonderful sister for her endless encouragement and collaboration, not to mention dusting my chapters.

Huge hugs as always to Maureen, Rebecca and Kate.

Now for more of Emmett's first ever New York adventure.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions** should go do so right now. Links to both of these stories are in my profile as well.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them. **

* * *

**Chapter 26: Old Friends and New Neighbors**

"Hell of a view, huh?" a familiar voice spoke from beside where Emmett and Nasir gazed down on the majesty of Manhattan. Emmett turned to find Jasper had stepped up to the glass next to him. The thinner man wore snug jeans and a very tapered button shirt that complimented his lean frame.

"Jasper!" Emmett grabbed his old college friend in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, Em!" Jasper hugged his big, old friend as tightly as he was able.

"Oh, my God, it is good to see you!" Emmett lifted Jasper right up off of his feet.

"Habibi, do you know my friend Jasper?" Nasir joked.

"Yeah," Emmett closed his eyes and just held the slighter man for a long moment. "Yeah, I sure do."

"I missed you too, Em," Jasper rested his head on the shoulder of the man who held him like a child. Upon hearing Jasper's labored words, Emmett finally let him go.

"Let me look at you," Emmett held Jasper at arm's length. "Sexy as ever," he gave a sigh.

"Thanks, Em. You too, by the way. Hi, Nasir," Jasper leaned to give the Arab a friendly kiss on his lips.

"Nice to see you, Jasper," Nasir put his hand on Jasper's shoulder with a smile. "Jasper is my first New York friend."

"Am I?" Jasper gave his trademark, sexy, half grin. "I'm glad, Nasir. Can you guys see your house from up here?" he gestured.

"Not quite," Emmett answered. "Where do you live, Sugar?"

"Right over there. Upper West Side," Jasper pointed. "Can you see those modern residential towers over there?" he stepped chest to chest with Emmett and pointed.

"Yeah," Emmett confirmed.

"Behind those, closer to the Hudson river, is my home sweet home for over two years," Jasper took a step back.

"Thank you for the tickets to come up here, Jasper," Nasir offered. "I probably would never have done it otherwise. The view is incredible."

"It's my pleasure, you guys," Jasper dismissed. "Let's walk around so you can see the whole city," he led the way as they walked to the East side of the building and turned around the corner.

The observation deck at the Top of the Rock wrapped all the way around the top of 30 Rockefeller Center.

"You can sorta see the Fifty Ninth Street Queensboro Bridge. Did you guys come in that way from the airport?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know," Emmett shook his head.

"You don't know?" Jasper stopped.

"We took the tunnel," Nasir answered the first question.

"I was a little distracted," Emmett answered the second.

"Ah," Jasper got it. "Good for you guys," he smiled and continued the tour. "I'm sure you recognize the UN building," Jasper pointed.

"Yeah, oh!" Emmett halted his comment as they reached the South end of the building. The view to the South was dominated by a very large and imposing structure.

"There she is, Empire State," Jasper narrated.

"I didn't realize what a big building that is," Emmett admitted.

"The view from up there is even more incredible," Jasper informed. "Empire's observation deck is on the hundred and second floor, so it's over thirty stories higher, but it takes four elevators and Disney-like lines to get up there."

"In that case, I like it over here much better," Emmett stated.

"And the tour guides over there could not be nearly as cute," Nasir added with a grin.

"Alright, you two studs, how about I buy you a drink?"

"Let us buy you a drink," Nasir touched Jasper lightly on his chest with his index finger.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "It's the least I can do for missing your wedding. C'mon," he led the way back inside. The elevator returned them to the surface just as quickly as it had taken them up, and in less than a minute Emmett and Nasir were following Jasper through the mezzanine. He led them out of the tower through a different exit and across the wide, pedestrian only plaza at the heart of Rockefeller Center. Jasper was quite adept at navigating his way through traffic, as Emmett and Nasir quickly discovered, when they crossed 50th Street.

"Welcome to forty five Rockefeller Center, guys," Jasper led them into the next plaza. "Here we are," he held open the big, brass door of Brasserie Ruhlmann.

"Thank you, Jasper," Nasir walked inside.

Emmett stepped behind Jasper and grabbed the edge of the door. "Get your butt in there," he directed and gave Jasper a pat on his ass for emphasis. Jasper smiled at the playful attention and shook his head as he walked ahead of Emmett into the restaurant.

Brasserie Ruhlmann, named after the French art deco designer Émile Jacques Ruhlmann, was a distinctly formal French space with velvet upholstered arm chairs, dark woods, shaded brass light fixtures, and crisp white linens. The bar itself was a grand Macassar ebony structure with tall, comfortable bar stools.

"Wow, this looks like a really nice place, Sugar," Emmett commented as he took the stool between Jasper and his husband.

"It is," Jasper confirmed. "And I picked it for a very specific reason."

"What is that?" Nasir bit.

"Afternoon, gentlemen," the bartender in white tux shirt, black bow tie, vest, pants and long apron greeted. "Will you be ordering from the kitchen, or just something from the bar?"

"Hi, Ted," Jasper read the bartender's name tag. "We need a double Laphroaig, your oldest, on the rocks, a dark German beer, Spaten if you have it, and a glass of the amber ale for me. And I would like to see the menu."

"Here we are," Ted produced a leather bound menu, placed it on the bar before Jasper, and set about their drink order.

"The answer to your question is: I know how much my good friend Nasir likes seafood, and they have a great raw bar menu here," Jasper opened his menu to that page and slid it over to Nasir.

"Ah," Nasir's interest was piqued.

"We just got a shipment of big, beautiful, jade Cotuits from Cape Cod this morning," Ted informed as he placed Nasir's scotch on the bar before him.

"One dozen on the half shell, please," Nasir ordered.

"I'll have the kitchen bring those right up," Ted nodded as he placed Emmett's Beck's and Jasper's ale.

"How well do I know your husband?" Jasper grinned.

"I guess you know him pretty well," Emmett put his hand on Nasir's knee.

"Well, here's to one of the greatest couples I know getting married," Jasper held up his ale. "I'm sorry I wasn't there, you guys," he added as they touched their glasses and bottle together.

"Thank you, Jasper," Nasir spoke for them both.

"We totally understand. How is your friend?" Emmett asked as they all drank.

"He's been home a few days, so that's good, though he still needs at least one more surgery and then physical therapy," Jasper relayed. "His mother wanted to take him home to their house in Astoria, but we finally convinced her that would be too rough on Dimi and Ross, so they're staying with me."

"I was so mad when I heard about what happened to them. I wish I had been there," Emmett shook his head.

"Our friend Felix said the same thing. He's a big guy too. In fact, I think he's even bigger than you are," Jasper informed.

"Yeah?" Emmett asked. "Then I wish we both had been there."

"How is his partner?" Nasir asked.

"Ross is exhausted, as you might guess," Jasper answered. "He has to run the catering business, but he wants to spend every waking minute with Dimi. I'm glad Dimi's out of the hospital, because Ross slept there with him and neither one of them got any rest. At least at home they're not constantly woken up by nurses taking vitals. Anyway, they have a really great right hand man at the business, and both sets of parents have been helping out, but still."

"Is Ross not welcome at Dimi's parent's home? Is that why they did not want to go there?" Nasir asked.

"No, he absolutely is. Dimi's parents wanted them both to go there, but, as I said, Ross has the business to run, and Queens is not very convenient," Jasper explained. "Ross would have had to spend more time commuting, and he didn't want that. Plus this way Dimi's closer to the hospital and his doctors, and Ross and I are both close to work so we can spend more time with him instead of on the commute. And he's not being smothered by his Greek mother hen. It's better all the way around. His mom pushed hard though."

"She's a mom. She wants to take care of her son," Emmett understood completely.

"She comes over every day. Ross's mom too. They help out a lot, especially when Ross and I both need to be out," Jasper added.

"Can he not be left alone?" Nasir asked.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "Dimi insists that he'll be fine for short periods, but Ross would never have it. I wouldn't either. Ross bathes him, naturally, but we all help him go to the bathroom. He prefers that just Ross or I do that, which is totally understandable. I'd rather have one of you guys hold my dick than my mother. We also have a friend who is a doctor, and he's been by to check on him a couple of times already."

"Good," Nasir nodded.

"Yeah," Emmett took a swig of his beer.

"Dozen oysters?" a server in a black tux shirt asked as he appeared with the oysters.

"Right here," Ted gestured from behind his bar and the server placed them between Nasir and Emmett.

"These look good," Nasir admired as their bartender placed a bowl of lemon wedges and a bottle of Tabasco before them. "Habibi?" he offered.

"No, Babe," Emmett flatly refused.

"Jasper?" Nasir offered further.

"I better not, Nasir. Edward won't be here for another two weeks," Jasper smirked.

"These are going to make me horny, Habibi," Nasir shook Tabasco on his oysters. "More horny," he corrected.

"Is that even possible?" Jasper teased.

"My husband made love to me this morning and it was as good as the first time," Emmett bragged. Nasir smiled and leaned toward Emmett to give him a soft kiss on his lips.

"So," Emmett turned back. "How are you, Jasper? You look good. You look really good."

"I am good, Em. This business with my closest friends aside, I don't think I've ever been better," Jasper answered.

"I know the same is true for Edward," Emmett stated.

"I know that too," Jasper slowly nodded to himself.

"Umm!" Nasir slurped down a Cotuit. "These are very good, Habibi."

"They're all yours, Nasi. Tell us about your trip, Jasper," Emmett prompted.

"Like Edward didn't already tell you," Jasper smiled.

"He might have mentioned a thing or two, but I'd really like to hear from you," Emmett poked Jasper gently.

"And make me believe Seth didn't get every little detail out of Edward," Jasper gave a smirk.

"Seth isn't here," Emmett gave a shrug.

"Okay," Jasper gave in. "I don't know what to say, really. It was the best trip I ever took, I can tell you that. And it had nothing to do with what we did or where we went. It was just being with him, you know?"

"I absolutely know," Emmett took Nasir's free hand.

"We both do," Nasir agreed before he slurped down another oyster.

"The first night we went camping," Jasper continued.

"Yeah, how was that?" Emmett smiled.

"Well, it was really interesting to see that tiny, isolated community. I can't believe Edward spent the whole summer there. Living in Manhattan, that's kind of unbelievable, you know, that a place like that even exists? The best part, though, was seeing how well liked Edward is there. Everyone loves and admires him. It made me really proud to be there with him."

"Imagine how proud he was to be there with you," Nasir pointed out.

"We both were then," Jasper conceded. "Sleeping in that tent that night, out there in the deep, dark woods, could easily have been a horrendous experience, but Edward held me, and, I don't know if I can explain it, everything was just...right. Like, more right than it ever was. Then the next night we got to a really nice mountain top lodge. We had a beautiful room with a fireplace, a hot tub and a private deck with mountain views. Edward made love to me that night and being with him like that was better than I could have ever dreamed."

"You and Edward made love, huh?" Emmett mused aloud. The significance of Jasper's choice of words was not lost on him. He well remembered Jasper's description of his and Edward's very first sexual encounter, and knew Jasper had not associated love with that act.

"Yeah, we did. All kinds of love," Jasper confirmed with a sly wink.

"Yeah? He's good, huh?" Emmett prodded.

"He's my fuckin' tiger," Jasper confirmed with a proud smile.

"If I had known that when he and Seth spent the night with me before the wedding, I would have put him to work!" Emmett slapped the bar.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Jasper was firm.

"I think so even less," Nasir spoke up.

"Coulda, woulda, shoulda, I suppose," Emmett gave a sigh.

"You know, Em. I was so wrong about him for so long. I have so many regrets," Jasper stated.

"Sugar," Emmett considered, "you really shouldn't beat yourself up. You weren't wrong then and you're not wrong now. I've been Edward's friend for a long time. Almost since you left. I know you know that."

"I feel bad that I stopped talking to you. I know you were trying to help," Jasper confessed.

"Water under the bridge, Jasper," Emmett took Jasper's hand. "Don't give that another thought. I watched Edward become one of the greatest guys I know. He is a genuinely caring and loving man. He's done so many good, selfless things for so many people. Seeing you two reconnect and get together is just the best thing I've seen in a long time. It's right up there with meeting my husband and seeing Seth fall in love with Garrett, and being there for the birth of our little brother's son."

"Thanks, Em," Jasper was touched.

"Edward is a good man," Nasir agreed, oyster shell in hand. "And so are you. I think you must make a very cute couple. I cannot wait to see you together!"

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"Me three," Jasper joined the sentiment. "Being with him was so great, so fulfilling. I really do love him. If I'm honest, I always have. I miss him already. A lot."

"You don't have to tell me what that's like," Emmett agreed. He regretted his enthusiastic agreement just as soon as the words left his mouth. He didn't want to make Nasir feel bad that his job kept them apart and caused a hardship in their marriage. Emmett put a reassuring hand on his husband's thigh and rubbed gently. Nasir knew his working across the country was hard on them both. He could see in Emmett's eyes that his husband was sorry that he had said that. Nasir was determined that nothing would spoil the short time they had to be together.

"Ana b'hebbak," Nasir put a hand on Emmett's back and leaned closer to him.

"Ana b'hebbak, Nasi," Emmett closed his eyes as he leaned over to share a soft, loving kiss with his life partner.

"You guys make a great couple too. What did you just say?" Jasper asked.

"I love you," Emmett answered.

"That's so sweet. Nasir taught you Arabic?" Jasper pressed.

"No. I can't speak it. I don't really know anything else," Emmett stated.

"Mos zibbi," Nasir spoke casually as he picked up another oyster.

Emmett chuckled. "Sure, Babe. Right here?," he asked.

"You obviously understood that," Jasper observed. "What did he say?"

"Suck my dick," Emmett translated again.

"Then he was obviously talking to you," Jasper concluded.

"Whichever one of you hot bottoms would like to go first," Nasir teased.

"Well, it sounds like Emmett already took his turn this morning, so...," Jasper took a casual sip of his ale and passed a hand through his long hair as he gave as good as he got.

"Hey, you didn't get to see Edward's house when you were out, did you?" Emmett let the banter go for the moment.

"No, and I really wanted to," Jasper confirmed.

"It's a great place," Emmett endorsed.

"It is," Nasir agreed. "And so perfect for him. It is so pretty and peaceful there, right on the lake. Have you seen pictures?"

"I have," Jasper nodded. "Edward took me on a video tour of the whole house. I would love to see it in person, but really I just want to be there with him, you know?"

"Be in his space and share that with him," Emmett concluded.

"Right, exactly. I just know that would be so great," Jasper's enthusiasm and desire were clear on his face.

"Edward said he wanted that too," Nasir stated.

"Well, my next trip out, which I will take just as soon as I possibly can, we will do exactly that," Jasper was firm.

"We'll all try to leave you two alone so you can have couple time," Emmett patted Jasper's knee. "I think I'm strong enough to restrain Seth."

"You know I would love to see all of you," Jasper expressed. "I will need to give Edward a few minutes to recharge. I'm sure we can find time for half a beer."

"Half a beer!" Nasir found that very funny.

"Yeah, I can see it now. We'll get there at one oh five," Emmett began. "They'll be all sweaty and the whole house will smell like love, but they'll be good hosts. They'll offer us a beer. We'll all sit down out on the deck, 'cause we won't have the time to get all the way down to the lake. We'll all talk. How ya doin'. By the time we get to, how was your flight, and this will be at one oh nine, they won't be listening to us anymore. Seth will see it first, 'cause he's Seth, and he'll herd us out. And he'll be subtle too. He'll say something like, Jasper needs to get back on Edward's dick, 'cause, ya know, he's Seth."

"I'm sure we can give you till at least one twelve. We love you guys," Jasper was generous.

Emmett gave his booming laugh. "We'll call that a plan."

"Edward will be so glad to hear of it," Nasir added with a nod. He picked up and slurped down his last oyster.

"Do you think you're going to kiss me with those oystery lips again?" Emmett teased.

"I will kiss you, with tongue, right on your asshole," Nasir stated.

"I hope you let the Tabasco wear off a little first," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, Jesus!" Emmett cringed at that thought.

"Peace be upon him," Nasir held up his right hand. "Where is the restroom, Jasper?"

"Right back around there," Jasper pointed.

"I will be right back," Nasir rubbed Emmett's shoulder and resisted his urge to give his husband a kiss before he departed.

"You guys are so good together, Em," Jasper took his big friend's hand.

"We are, Sugar. I love him with all my heart," Emmett stated.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't able to see you marry him," Jasper expressed again.

"You know what? It was the best day of my life. It was beautiful and perfect and he looked so handsome. Even my brother kidnapping him couldn't ruin it," Emmett relayed.

"Oh, Edward told me about that!" Jasper laughed.

"I can admit now, though I was frantic there for a little while, that Carson's stunt just made it all the more perfect. I would never admit that to my little brother, of course," Emmett continued. "Nasi's sister was there too, when we thought we would never see her again."

"Yeah, Edward mentioned that too," Jasper nodded.

"The only thing that could have made it any more special was my old friend Jasper being there," Emmett put his arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"I know," Jasper gave a resigned sigh.

"I don't say that to make you feel bad. We totally understand. We really do," Emmett assured. "I'd like to pound the fucks who did that to your friends right though the Goddamn pavement."

"Get in line," Jasper quipped.

"I'm sure. What I mean is, I've known and loved you for a long time, Jasper," Emmett got back on track. "I just want you to be happy. I've known and loved Edward for very nearly as long and I want him to be happy too. And I can tell you that he is now, like I've never seen him. He loves you so much. You two belong together."

"Thanks, Em. That's nice to hear. I love him too," Jasper expressed.

"I know you do," Emmett rubbed the shoulder he held.

"You two look cute together," Nasir spoke up as he returned. "It is a good thing you are a bottom, Jasper, or I might have lost my Emmett years before I ever met him!"

"Yeah, there we were, two innocent college kids," Jasper began. "Tails in the air, just waiting for a big, sexy top to come along. And look, here's one now," he made a point of looking Nasir over from head to toe.

"As I said," Nasir spread his arms as he stood before their scrutiny. "Whichever one of you hot bottoms would like to go next..."

"I'm first, next and last, Buddy," Emmett stated firmly.

"You are only, my habibi zawji," Nasir gave his husband a soft kiss on his lips and Emmett did not protest.

"Alright, guys," Jasper put a hand on the bar. "I need to get home to look after Dimi. What's my damage, Ted?" he asked the bartender.

"Your friend already took care of the check, Sir," Ted gestured.

"What?" Jasper turned to find a grin on Nasir's face where he stood beside Emmett's chair. "Hey, I wanted to buy you guys a drink, ya sneak!"

"Forget it, Sugar. He does that all the time," Emmett gave a dismissive wave.

"Well, thank you," Jasper offered.

"It was nothing," Nasir stepped back as Emmett and Jasper slid off their stools.

"Thank you, gentlemen. Come see us again," Ted called.

"Oh, you haven't seen the last of us," Emmett gave a wave.

Jasper led the way out into Rockefeller Plaza. "I'm actually gonna jump on the subway so I can get home faster. The entrance is just down here around the corner on Forty Eighth Street," he pointed.

"We'll walk with you that far," Emmett stated.

"Could we ride the subway with you?" Nasir asked. "I have never been on the subway before."

"Sure," Jasper was agreeable.

"Jasper lives on the Upper West Side," Nasir thought out loud. "We will get off with him and we can walk home through the park, Habibi."

"Okay, yeah," Emmett nodded. "Good idea, Babe. I'd like to see more of the park."

"More of the park?" Jasper asked once they were across 50th Street.

"We walked down Fifth Avenue," Nasir answered.

"Ah, right," Jasper gave a nod as he led the way through the central plaza.

"The park is even more beautiful when all the fall colors come out," Jasper informed. "You'll have to find a reason to come back, Em."

"Yeah, I'll see if I can't find something in this city to hold my interest," Emmett jested back. He smiled at his husband and took his hand as they walked.

They turned right when they reached 48th Street and headed for 6th Avenue. The stairway down into their destination was obvious with a big sign that read:

Subway

47-50 Streets

Rockefeller Center Station

B D F M

"What do the letters mean, Jasper?" Nasir looked up at the big sign as they descended.

"Those are the lines that serve this station," Jasper explained. Once below the street he headed for one of the convenient vending machines.

"Oh, is this how we get tickets?" Emmett asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Yep," Jasper was ready and swiped his debit card through the machine reader.

"Hey!" Emmett did not want Jasper to pay for their tickets.

"You bought me a drink when I was trying to buy one for you. The least I can do is get you guys on the subway," Jasper followed the familiar menus on the screen. "Here we go," he handed Emmett and Nasir each their own MetroCard. "Now, follow me and do as I do," Jasper replaced his debit card and produced his own MetroCard from his wallet. Emmett and Nasir followed Jasper to the turnstyles, swiped their cards as he did, and proceeded through.

"This is like a London Oyster, Habibi!" Nasir up his card.

"Yeah," Emmett smiled. He too had fond memories of the time with their friends in the UK.

"It's exactly like that," Jasper agreed as he led the way down to the platform.

No sooner than they descended the final steps, a train roared into the station.

"We don't want this one," Jasper put a restraining hand on Emmett's arm.

"We don't?" Emmett was puzzled.

"This is an F train. It's not going where we're going. We want a B or a D," Jasper explained. "New York is more complicated than London, guys. Here several lines run on the same tracks for part of the way. See the map over here," Jasper led them to it. "I need to change to a 1 train at Columbia Circle to get home. Only the B or D lines go there from here."

"Oh," Nasir got it.

"Yeah, you gotta pay attention or you could end up a long way from where you're going," Jasper concluded his lesson.

The F train pulled out of the station and less than five minutes later a D took it's place. They walked aboard with a handful of others and seated themselves on the hard orange plastic seats.

"What are you guys doing for dinner?" Jasper asked.

"I am taking Emmett to a place I know he will like," Nasir stated.

"Is it a secret?" Emmett smiled.

"There's a pretty good steak house in Rockefeller Center. I should have pointed it out," Jasper stated.

"Yeah?" Emmett's interest was piqued.

"Yeah. Montana Grill. Real rustic. I haven't been in years though," Jasper filled in.

"I am taking him to Keens," Nasir revealed.

"Oh, shit. That's about the best in the city," Jasper affirmed. "Keens is way better than the place I was talking about."

"Yeah? Is it a steakhouse too?" Emmett asked.

"Let me just put it this way, Em. Your husband is good to you and you are going to be a very happy man," Jasper assured.

"I'm already a very happy man," Emmett put his arm around Nasir's shoulders and pulled his husband against him. "But I will admit, a good steak would make me even happier today."

"Then you're going to be ecstatic," Jasper was certain.

After one quick stop at the 7th Avenue 53rd Street Station, they arrived at their transfer point. The 59th Street Columbus Circle Station was much larger with two levels of platforms.

"We're looking for a 1 train this time of day," Jasper led his friends deeper beneath the city.

"This time of day?" Emmett asked.

"A 2 train would stop here and at my station, but they only run at night," Jasper informed.

They had only another short wait before a 1 train pulled to a stop before them. They seated themselves again and the train pulled out, continuing to carry them North.

As they slowed into the third station, Jasper rose and grabbed the hand bar. "Here we are."

Emmett and Nasir followed Jasper into the 79th Street Broadway Station and up until they emerged onto the sunlight sidewalk.

"So this is your neighborhood?" Emmett asked as he looked around.

"This is it," Jasper spread his arms. "If you're heading for the park, you're going that way," he pointed. "And I'm going the opposite way, toward the river."

"Sugar, it was so great to see you!" Emmett snatched Jasper up right off of his feet in a great bear hug again.

"You too, Em," Jasper relished his big friend's big hugs.

"Take care of yourself and take care of your friends," Emmett expressed as he set Jasper down on his feet.

"Jasper, I almost forgot!" Nasir exclaimed as he reached for Jasper. "Edward instructed me to deliver his love to you."

"Well, you can hardly do that out here on the street!" Jasper laughed.

"This is for him," Nasir gave Jasper a soft kiss on his lips.

"I want a whole lot more than that from Edward!" Jasper held the Arab man by his arms. "But that will have to wait until he gets here."

"I leave the rest to him," Nasir smiled and gave Jasper a quick hug.

"Okay, you guys," Jasper stepped back in the direction of his home. "Nasir, I'm sure I'll see you soon. Em, enjoy the rest of your stay. Come back often."

"You can count on both, Sugar," Emmett assured. "You want us to walk with you?" he pointed.

"This is a good neighborhood. I'll be fine," Jasper started to walk backwards.

"Okay. I'll be back in two weeks with Edward. See you then," Emmett gave a last wave.

"See you then. Bye," Jasper waved as well and turned to walk forward. Emmett and Nasir turned as well. Emmett took his husband's hand as they headed toward Central Park.

* * *

Duane wore tight button fly jeans and a loose gray tee shirt. He stood barefoot in his kitchen, chopping vegetables on the butcher-block section of the counter. It was a very Ikea kitchen in stainless steel and blonde woods. Duane wanted to surprise his husband with the beef and broccoli stir fry that was one of his favorites. Rodney's work schedule didn't always allow him to be home for dinner, but he would be today, and Duane always liked it better when he was. With their combined schedules, it was one of the few nights of the week they could spend together. Duane converted two big broccoli heads into many florets and popped one into his mouth as he glanced out the window. Here on this side of the 12th floor they had a view of the top floor of the building across Park Avenue. Park Avenue was hardly an unattractive view, but more importantly he could see that it was a bright and sunny day in Manhattan.

Duane set his knife down and walked around the counter when his phone rang. Since they had redone the kitchen to make room for a larger stainless steel refrigerator, and more counter and cabinet space, there was little room left over for a table. A bistro set that could only just accommodate the two of them was squeezed into a corner, and it was here that Duane had left his cell. He snatched it up without looking to see who it was.

"Duane Seiler," he spoke into the phone.

"Duane, it is Nasir," Nasir greeted.

"Oh, hey there, neighbor!" Duane's smile came through in his voice.

"Emmett is with me. Would now be a good time?" Nasir asked.

"Y'all, come on down anytime," Duane offered.

"We are in the park, just coming to Fifth Avenue now. We will be there in ten minutes," Nasir stated.

"That's perfect. You know what door it is," Duane smiled.

"I do. We will see you in a few minutes," Nasir confirmed.

Duane ended the call and placed his cell back on the table. Ten minutes would give him the perfect amount of time to set the stage. He tore off through the house at a run. His first stop was the office. His laptop was open and on, atop his desk. Duane quickly called up the photograph he wanted and set the laptop on the credenza behind the desk, so that anyone walking into the room could clearly see the picture on the screen. That ready, Duane tore off again. He whipped off his tee shirt when he reached the master bedroom and threw it into the walk in closet. He dropped to the hardwood floor and began to do push ups. When he reached fifty, Duane stopped and took a moment to lay on the floor and pant from his exertion. But he didn't have have time to rest. Duane hopped up and ran into the master bath.

He looked at himself in the mirror and ran a hand over his scruffy face. Duane had deliberately not shaved since Wednesday morning in anticipation of this very meeting. No client meetings Thursday or Friday had allowed him to get away with it. Nasir had hair on his face, ergo Emmett liked that. Duane was thirty two years old and in excellent shape. At five eleven he was not at all short, nor overly tall. Duane was not overly muscular, but gym toned and defined in all the right ways, in all the right places. He smirked to himself as he took note that his push ups had puffed up his chest just as he intended. There was a dusting of hair on his tanned chest that turned his smooth husband on no end. Duane popped the top button on his already low rise jeans. This would draw the eye right where he wanted and make it clear that his pants were button flys. There was even a hint of his tan line. Duane turned on the faucet, wetted his hands and ran them through his dirty blonde hair. He knew how sexy he looked fresh from the shower. He wasn't of course, but his guests wouldn't know that.

And right on time, came the knock on the door. Duane strode toward his door in only his nearly buttoned jeans with great anticipation. He paused just long enough en route to throw open the door to the play room which they normally kept shut. Duane then went straight to the front door and threw it open.

"Nasir, there ya are!" Duane offered his hand.

"Hello, Duane," Nasir shook the shirtless man's hand.

"And this must be Emmett," Duane offered his hand to Emmett as well.

"You must be Duane," Emmett displayed his dimples with his handshake. Though the poster sized picture on the wall in the penthouse above was most provocative, Emmett was even more attractive in the flesh. The deeply scooped tank revealed much of Emmett's chest, certainly less than Duane had already seen in the photograph, but the way it stretched across the massive chest and highlighted Emmett's pert nipples made Duane's mouth water. He was very grateful the weather was not cool enough to force Emmett to wear his cardigan closed. Duane might could wish for weather warm enough to entice Emmett to not wear a shirt at all. He silently chastised himself for not cranking up the heat the second Nasir called. What he wouldn't give to be standing here bare chest to bare chest with Emmett right now. Not to mention the way Emmett's jeans fit him. Duane could only hope to turn this magnificent hunk of a man on as much was Emmett was doing to him.

"It sure is nice to meet you. C'mon in, y'all," Duane bid and stepped back. "I was just about to crack a cold one. Join me?" he headed for the kitchen. "We do like to keep Spaten in the fridge."

"In that case, how can we refuse?" Emmett spread his hands. He and Nasir followed their host to the well appointed, modern kitchen. Duane pulled three bottles of Spaten lager from one of the crisper drawers and set them on the counter.

"Oops," Duane attempted to be manly by twisting off the caps, but quickly discovered that Spaten bottle caps did not in fact twist off. A drawer right next to the fridge contained the needed opener. "Here we go," Duane covered as best he could and had all three bottles open in a flash. "New neighbors," he held up his bottle as Nasir and Emmett picked up theirs.

"I'll drink to that," Emmett smiled as the three men touched their bottle necks together and took a swig.

"Yeah, that hits the spot. Say, Emmett," Duane stepped forward. He placed his left hand on Emmett's right pec and ran it up to Emmett's shoulder under his cardigan. "You obviously work out. You should come to the gym with us sometime. It's right up the street. Both y'all," Duane finally withdrew his hand from Emmett and stepped back.

"Thanks for the offer, Duane, but I don't get enough time with my husband," Emmett looked to Nasir and took his hand. "I won't be going to the gym while I'm here."

"I sure can understand that. Well, c'mon through. Got yer papers in the office," Duane bid and set off for the living room.

"Papers?" Emmett asked as he and Nasir followed.

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Duane asked Nasir.

"You will see in a moment, Habibi," Nasir put his hand on Emmett's broad back as they walked. On the far side of a living room not nearly as large as theirs, but still spacious, was a set of French doors that opened into a smaller room, that Duane clearly used for an office.

"Make yerselves t'home," Duane walked around the desk and seated himself in his high backed, dark brown fabric upholstered swivel chair. Emmett and Nasir took the two matching arm chairs in front of the desk. And could not help but notice the image of the naked man on the laptop screen behind Duane that their host seemed not to see at all.

"Is that Rodney?" Nasir pointed.

"What?" Duane looked back. "Oh, yeah. That's my Rod. You fellas caught me," he swiveled sideways to admire the image of his big, hunky husband. Rodney stood facing away from the camera and looking over his shoulder. He wore a helmet, harness, combat boots, knee and elbow pads, and held a large weapon. Otherwise he was naked. Other men dressed the same were visible in the background. Rodney was a bigger man than Duane and built much like Emmett. Nasir, of course, had already met him, but he hadn't seen this much of the man.

"Top to top, Nasir, ain't that a fuckin' fine backside?" Duane gestured with his bottle.

"Is he holding a paintball gun?" Emmett scrutinized the photo carefully. "Are you guys playing naked paintball?"

"Oh, no!" Duane laughed. "That'd hurt like hell, man! It's laser tag. We belong to a league. We play Asylum Lasertag out at a private facility in Brooklyn. They have actual paintball guns retrofitted to be laser guns. We play every other Thursday."

"And you play naked," Emmett finished for him.

"Yes we do. It's hella fun, man. You fellas should join us!" Duane enthused. "It's a great big warehouse of a place. It's dark in there and they're always changing the course. We love it!"

"I'm not here on Thursdays, but if I ever am on one of those Thursdays, maybe we'll take you up on that," Emmett was polite.

"Well, alright," Duane smacked the top of his desk. He set his bottle down and turned to face them fully. "Let's get down to a little business. Here we go, boys," Duane placed what was obviously a legal document before them and set a silver Cross pen on top of it. He then leaned back in his chair and gave a very shit eating grin as he deliberately placed his hands up behind his head. His eyes never left Emmett.

"What is this?" Emmett picked up the pen. "Is this a deed?"

"General Warranty Deed transferring title of your penthouse, which is spectacular by the way, especially the artwork," Duane added with a leer at Emmett.

"Oh, you've seen it," Emmett laughed.

"Yes, Sir, I sure did," Duane made it very clear what he thought of the framed, poster sized picture of Emmett and the other men hanging on him before he continued with his explanation. "This transfers title from Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi, a single man, to Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi, a single man, and Emmett McCarty, a single man, as joint tenants with rights of survivorship, and not as tenants in common."

"We both own our Seattle home," Nasir took the pen from Emmett and slid the deed closer. "We will both own our New York home as well."

"Right there, Nasir," Duane leaned forward and pointed.

"I do not want property separate from you. What is ours is ours," Nasir inscribed his name on the document.

"That's sweet, Nasi," Emmett smiled as Nasir handed him back the pen and slid the paper to him.

"And you sign right there, Emmett," Duane instructed.

"I hate that it says 'single man' though," Emmett spoke as he signed.

"Oh, I understood you two weren't actually married," Duane attempted to clarify.

"Only because we can't get actually married," Emmett explained.

"In Washington, you mean. You can here in New York. I married my husband," Duane took another swig of his beer and held up his left hand to display his ring.

"Oh, that's right," Emmett nodded.

"Will you marry me again, Habibi?" Nasir rubbed his husband's thigh.

"Yes I will, Nasi. We should do that," Emmett slid the deed back to their attorney.

"Alright," Duane took back the pen Emmett handed him as well. "I'll just notarize this right quick," Duane took a stamp from a desk drawer, stamped the document and signed it himself. "And we're done. I'll have this recorded for y'all first thing next week."

"Thank you so much, Duane. What do I owe you?" Nasir asked.

"Not a thing. What are neighbors for?" Duane spread his arms and smiled broadly.

"You must let me pay you," Nasir protested.

"I tell you what. You get me some face time with your General Counsel at Loews and that will be payment aplenty," Duane assured. "My firm would love to have a piece of the business of a huge corporation like that. There's a whole bunch of us tryin' to make partner at Cosgrove, Wilhite and Messenger, and if I can land this, it'll be me."

"I will make that happen, Duane," Nasir assured with a smile.

"Well, come on out in the livin' room, boys," Duane rose and came out from behind his desk. "Put yer feet up, relax. I'll getcha another beer," he gestured with his bottle.

"We should actually go, Duane. I am taking Emmett to dinner. We should get ready," Nasir stated as he and Emmett rose as well.

"Are ya sure? Rodney'll be home soon. He'd love to meet Emmett too," Duane smiled at Emmett.

"You guys around tomorrow? Maybe we can do brunch or something," Emmett offered.

"We will and we can call that a date," Duane enthused. "Give us a call or pop on down."

"Okay," Emmett nodded his smile.

"Thank you again, Duane," Nasir shook their host's hand as he walked them to the door.

"No trouble, Nasir. No trouble. Glad to do it," Duane patted Nasir on the back as they walked. "You can more than thank me by making a quick, easy introduction."

"And I will," Nasir assured.

"Thanks very much, Duane," Emmett offered his hand again at the door. "Nice to meet you."

"Aw, no," Duane side stepped Emmett's hand and moved in to embrace him. "We friends and neighbors now," he leaned up to rest his chin on Emmett's broad shoulder as he ran his hands over the bigger man's muscular back.

"Yes we are," Emmett held the shirtless man for a moment.

"Okay," Duane let go of Emmett before he became entirely too obvious. "Rodney'll be sorry he missed y'all, but we'll see you boys tomorrow. And don't be strangers. Pop on down anytime."

"See you tomorrow," Nasir echoed as he and Emmett walked out into the elevator lobby. Duane walked out to wait for the elevator with them. The car was still at this floor and the doors parted immediately. Nasir and Emmett stepped inside and with a smile and a wave, left Duane alone.

"Was that a little weird?" Emmett looked to his husband as they ascended.

"How so?" Nasir took Emmett's hand.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever been to see an attorney that didn't have a shirt on," Emmett began. "Couldn't even button up his pants. Imagine seeing Aro Volturi like that."

"We saw Duane in his home, Habibi. He can dress any way he likes. It does not matter to me," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Okay, but what's with the picture of his husband on his computer?" Emmett continued.

"We have a very nice picture of you on our wall," Nasir pointed out as they stepped out onto their floor.

"Yeah, but that was hung there. This was a 'you caught me' moment, supposedly," Emmett spoke through the things that stood out to him as they took off their shoes. "If he was looking at pictures, why was his hair wet? And he had clearly been working in the kitchen. And how do you drink Spaten, but not know the caps don't twist off?"

"It was a little weird," Nasir conceded as he opened their door.

"And why was I the only one who got a hug?" Emmett followed his husband into their home. "And felt up."

"I did notice that," Nasir darkened his brow.

"There really is a Rodney?" Emmett asked.

"I have met him! He is very nice," Nasir confirmed.

"Something just felt off. I'm not sure. I wish Seth was here. I guess we can see how it goes at brunch tomorrow," Emmett put his hands on his hips as he contemplated.

"Maybe he wants in your pants," Nasir mused as he stepped up to Emmett and slipped his arms around his husband's waist. "I know how hard it is to resist you," Nasir edged Emmett's chin up with his nose to kiss Emmett's throat.

"He has his own husband to find irresistible," Emmett wrapped his arms around Nasir.

"Mine is hotter," Nasir kissed Emmett's adam's apple. "It is understandable."

"Mine's hotter too," Emmett lowered his face to kiss the side of Nasir's neck.

"Do you want to get ready to go now?" Nasir asked. "Are you very hungry?"

"You know, I am," Emmett answered. "I've only had that sandwich today, but it's still early yet. I'd love to lay down and snuggle with you for a while, like we did this morning."

Nasir did not speak. He stepped back, took Emmett's hand, and led him down the stairs.

* * *

Duane returned to work in his kitchen after his guests had gone. He had more vegetables to chop and when he was done with that, he had to slice up the beef. He stood doing that when he heard his husband come through the door. Duane quickly moved to the sink to wash his hands and was still doing so when Rodney walked around the corner into the kitchen.

"Hey, Big D," Rodney smiled as he caught sight of his husband standing shirtless at the island sink. He was a taller, much more muscular man than Duane, who clearly spent a great deal of time at the gym. While he was built much like Emmett, Rodney was not quite as tall. Duane loved the sight of his husband in his pale blue hospital scrubs. Rodney also wore a light leather jacket and his messenger bag across his back. He stepped over to greet his husband and ran a hand down Duane's well defined back.

"Hey, Rod," Duane tilted his head up to accept his husband's loving kiss.

"Whatcha been- hey! Are you making beef and broccoli stir fry?" Rodney answered his own question with brightly enthused eyes. "Oh, my God! I love you!" he grabbed Duane by the shoulders and spun him around, only to grasp him in a giant hug that lifted him right off his feet.

"I know it's your favorite," Duane spoke with his arms wrapped around his husband's strong neck.

"Yeah," Rodney let Duane go and noticed the beer bottle. "You're drinking a Spaten? Oh, did they come?"

"They did," Duane confirmed as he picked up the bottle and handed it to his husband.

Rodney took a swig. "It's good," he evaluated. "Kinda rich."

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Duane nodded his agreement.

"So, what was he like in person?" Rodney handed the beer back and walked over to the table to shed his bag and jacket.

"Big and beautiful as you," Duane took a swig himself.

"Yeah?" Rodney smiled.

"But, fuck is he tall! He's even taller than Nasir," Duane informed.

"You like big, beefy boys on your dick," Rodney smirked.

"I sure as fuck do," Duane finished his second beer as he rubbed the growing bulge in his tightening jeans.

"I'd sure like that sexy, furry Arab to pound my ass," Rodney opened the fridge and bent to get out another couple of bottles.

"I'll pound your ass!" Duane added a hard slap on Rodney's butt for emphasis.

"Oh, yeah?" Rodney set the beers on the counter and leaned menacingly toward the smaller man. "You think you can handle this ass?" he demanded. He knew this tough talk would provoke the kind of aggressive response that he loved in his husband.

"Boy, you better get down here and suck this dick!" Duane popped the remaining buttons on his jeans and hauled out his already more than half hard cock. Rodney did not and could not ever resist when his husband talked to him this way. He dropped to his knees without a moment's hesitation.

"Yeah," Duane held himself in his right hand and grabbed a fistful of Rodney's dark hair with his left. "That's it," he encouraged as he stuffed his meat into the kneeling man's mouth. Rodney was held fast by the strong grip in his hair, his nose pressed into his husband's trimmed pubes. Duane's cock grew to full hardness down his throat, cutting off his air. There was nothing Rodney loved more than a virile man dominating him.

"Move your tongue," Duane commanded. "Oh, fuck yeah!" he tossed his head back as his husband's talented tongue set in motion on the whole length of his cum tube. Duane felt Rodney try to pull back and relaxed his grip in his husband's hair to let him do so. He knew Rodney would pull back only enough to get some air. Once Rodney had Duane's dick in his mouth, he only let it go when commanded, or after Duane fed him his juice.

"Boy, I am gonna fuck your throat raw!" Duane declared. He widened his stance, gripped Rodney's hair tightly with both hands, and proceeded to do exactly that.


	27. Chapter 27

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I have been working on another project and very much let the time get away from me. It has been far too long since the last update of this book and I apologize for that.

My brilliant twinbrain little sister has my eternal love and gratitude. I don't know what I would do without her.

Huge hugs as always to Maureen, Rebecca and Kate.

Now we have more (long overdue) of Emmett's first ever New York adventure.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**should go do so right now. Links to both of these stories are in my profile as well.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 27: Keens**

They took Park Avenue down into Midtown. It was the route they had taken into the city before, but Emmett enjoyed the tree lined boulevard and sights this time. To make accommodation for all the one way streets, they turned right on 35th Street, made another right on 6th Avenue, and a last right at the McDonald's onto 36th Street. Here they were almost at the very foot of the Empire State Building and it loomed very large above them.

"You weren't thinking Mickey Dee's qualified as steak, were you?" Emmett teased.

"Beef is beef, Habibi," Nasir gave a shrug.

"One way or another, I'm having steak tonight," Emmett ran his hand up Nasir's thigh into his crotch. Nasir suddenly wished they were not here already as their Town Car pulled to the right curb just past the McDonald's.

"Here we are," Nasir did not wait for their driver to get his door. He opened it and stepped out onto the curb.

"Goodnight," Emmett bid the man behind the wheel as he followed his husband. He smiled to himself as he shut the door and noticed Nasir adjust himself in his jeans. Both men wore snug denim this evening, Emmett the same he had worn all day. Nasir wore a dress shirt and suit jacket for warmth while Emmett chose a white henley that stretched across his chest and displayed his nipples.

"Ho, man, you smell that?" Emmett took in a deep breath through his nose. Evidence of steaks on the grill filled the street air. Nasir just smiled and took his husband's hand.

The brown awning over the sidewalk that awaited them had large white letters that announced:

Keens  
Steak & Chophouse

The black lacquer doors proudly informed that Keens had been in business, in this location, since 1885. Emmett held the door for his husband and they proceeded inside. Within, the place looked like it had been plucked from 19th century England. Keens had dark, richly paneled walls that were busy with old portraits and memorabilia. The tables were all set with white linens and gleaming glassware. Those patrons not seated on the banquettes were comfortable in leather arm chairs. Off to the right was the Pub Room, which was less formal, but with the same charm and feel as the rest of the place. Overhead was evidence of Keens' boast at having the largest collection of churchwarden pipes in the world. Every inch of the ceiling in every room on every floor was covered with them. Soft, elegant lighting was provided by wall sconces that appeared to have been converted from gaslight long ago.

"Wow, check this place out," Emmett commented as he looked around.

"We are the Qasimi party," Nasir informed the Kris Jenner look-alike woman in a black dress and far too much eye liner, at the reception desk.

"Ah, of course. Welcome, gentlemen. Your table is ready. Please follow me," she smiled and led them deeper into the restaurant. "Have you gentlemen been to Keens before?"

"We are new," Nasir answered.

"As you can see we're an old English chophouse, famous for our mutton chops, but if you prefer beef, you can't go wrong with any of our steaks. We have over a hundred and fifty bottles on the wine list," she gestured toward the main bar as they passed it, "and close to three hundred on the single malt list, if either of you enjoy a good scotch."

"By happy coincidence we do," Emmett smiled.

"Do you have Laphroaig?" Nasir asked.

"If we don't have it, it doesn't exist," Jenner assured. Between the main dining room and the smaller rear pipe room, opposite the enormous fireplace and just past the enormous tank of live lobsters, they turned and headed up the stairs. On the second floor there was yet another grand old bar and this lounge also had a baby grand piano. On a raised section overlooking both the bar and the street was the third and smallest general dining room.

"Here we are, gentlemen," Jenner guided them through open, curtained French doors. "The Lilly Langtry Room is the smallest and most intimate of our private dining rooms," she smiled and stepped aside as Emmett and Nasir followed.

A beautifully appointed table with white linens that could easily seat four, was set for two beneath an enormous Peck's Bad Boy vintage lithograph.

"We have a private dining room?" Emmett did not expect it.

"Yes we do," Nasir confirmed.

"Named for our very first female patron in nineteen oh four. Keens was a gentlemen only club prior to that," Jenner explained. "Please enjoy your dinner. Gill will be right with you," she smiled as Emmett and Nasir seated themselves, and then withdrew.

"Thank you," Emmett called after her. "Oh, I just remembered why I don't like to wear these boots to dinner," he turned in his chair to pull off his worn old boots. Emmett was not about to sit to table with his husband with his shoes on. Nasir only smiled as he slipped his sandals off under the table.

"Good evening, gentlemen," a waiter walked into the room with an armful of menus. He wore a maroon vest over a white tux shirt with black bow tie and pants, a white apron from his waist to his ankles, and a smile on his handsome, goateed Puerto Rican face. "I'm Gill. Welcome to Keens. Everything okay, Sir?"

"I'm fine," Emmett had to laugh at himself as he was caught pulling off his boots. Shoes or sandals were so much easier to just slip off. Finally settled, he reached for and gathered Nasir's bare feet with his sock clad feet.

"Here are your dinner menus," Gill handed one to each of them. "A wine list and the scotch list. Do I have any scotch drinkers this evening?"

"Just one," Emmett pointed.

"We have the largest and finest selection of single malt scotches outside of Scotland," Gill asserted. "Would you like a tasting flight, or did you have a favorite in mind?"

"Your oldest Laphroaig on the rocks, please," Nasir had no need to peruse the scotch menu, impressive though it may be.

"Absolutely," Gill gave a nod. "And for you, Sir?"

"I'll have a beer to start with. Spaten?" Emmett asked.

"Beck's is as close as I am going to get, I'm afraid," Gill suggested.

"Beck's is fine," Emmett nodded.

"Beck's it is. Our specials this evening are a she crab soup, made with sherry, really good, a three mushroom soup, a muscle and crawfish salad with avocado, grape tomatoes and a sun dried tomato vinaigrette, it's incredible, I highly recommend it, and a pan seared Chilean sea bass," Gill recited. "So, gentlemen, your assignment is to think about food and I'll be right back with a Beck's and our oldest Laphroaig over ice."

"Thank you," Emmett smiled at him and watched him walk out. "This is so nice, Babe, but why a private dining room?"

"Well," Nasir looked around the room. "It is not a wine room, but it will do."

"Oh!" Emmett got it and reached across the table to take Nasir's hand. "You wanted it to be like our first dinner together!"

"Especially after this morning," Nasir rubbed Emmett's hand with his thumb.

"I know," Emmett agreed. "That was really nice for me too."

"I know it was. I saw the look on your face when you told Jasper," Nasir's smile fully reached his eyes and was full of love.

"You're so sweet, Nasi," Emmett squeezed the hand he held tighter.

"And Joel did it for us," Nasir added.

"What do you mean, Joel did it?" Emmett enquired.

"I told him that I wanted to take you to a nice place for a romantic dinner. He asked me what you liked and about our first date, and he took it from there," Nasir informed.

"Well, if the food here even comes close to the ambiance, he deserves a raise," Emmett stated.

"You know," Nasir considered. "I have no idea what we pay him."

"You should find out," Emmett let go of his husband's hand to pick up his leather bound menu. "What looks good? They have the Chilean sea bass special. I know you like that."

"No," Nasir shook his head. "I am here to have a steak with my zawji."

"In that case, how about the chateaubriand?" Emmett suggested. "And there's a lot of oysters on this menu."

"I have had my oysters today," Nasir nodded to himself. "That salad sounded very interesting to me though."

"Yeah, me too," Emmett admitted.

"What do you think about a seafood sampler for a starter, Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"You're having steak with me. I'll have that with you," Emmett agreed.

Right on cue, Gill swept back into the room bearing a small tray with their drinks. "Here we are, guys. Laphroaig twenty five year on the rocks. I went to the bartender that pours a little heavy. I hope you don't mind."

"I do not mind at all!" Nasir enthused. "Twenty five year," he picked up his glass to smell it.

"And a frosty cold Beck's for you, Sir," Gill placed a tall pilsner glass on the table and made ready to pour Emmett's beer for him.

"No," Emmett picked up the glass and handed it back. "Save the glassware."

"Alright," Gill traded the glass for the bottle. "Now, guys, what do we think about dinner?"

"We will have the chateaubriand," Nasir began to order for them.

"Excellent choice. How would we like that prepared?"

"Medium, I think. Habibi?" Nasir asked.

"Perfect," Emmett gave a nod.

"Au Poivre, bearnaise, mushroom or red wine sauce?" Gill fine tuned.

"Oh, let's go with the red wine and do us an order of sauteed mushrooms on the side," Emmett directed. "How does that sound, Nasi?"

"It sounds delicious," Nasir agreed. He looked up at their waiter. "And open a bottle of good cabernet to have with our steak for us, please."

"Absolutely," Gill agreed. "Would you like to select a bottle from the wine list, or shall I?"

"I know I want something from America, but other than that we rely on your judgement," Nasir answered. "Also two of those salads that you mentioned. And we would like to start with a large seafood platter with lobster, scallops and prawns, please."

"And do us an order of the Swedish meatballs," Emmett added and closed his menu.

"Also as an appetizer?" Gill asked.

"Yes, please," Emmett confirmed.

"Fantastic, guys. I'll bring your seafood platter and meatballs before your salads," Gill stated.

"Please," Nasir confirmed.

"How about to go with our steak, baked potato, smashed potato, fries, almond green beans, creamed spinach?" Gill finished.

"Baked potato," Emmett pointed at his husband, "smashed potato," he pointed at himself. "And we'll both do the green beans."

"A wonderful dinner is on the way, guys. I'll put that right in for you and get your starters going right away. And would you guys like these doors shut?" Gill gestured as he gathered up the menus. "Give you a little more privacy?"

"That's not necessary," Emmett answered. "We can save the behind closed doors activities for when we get home."

"Oh!" Gill laughed at himself. "I didn't realize you were a couple. I thought some high powered business meeting was going on. I thought you kept your secrets in your boots!"

"Just my feet," Emmett smiled and spread his hands.

"We got a special occasion? Is this an anniversary or something?" Gill asked.

"We got married one week ago," Nasir stated and loved the way that declaration made Emmett's dimples deepen, and his eyes light up.

"Okay, so it's kind of an anniversary. We'll say it is. I'll take good care of you guys," Gill gave a smile and departed to enter their orders.

"That is one very cool straight guy," Emmett observed.

"We will take good care of him too," Nasir decided.

"Wow," Emmett looked around the room. "This is so nice. How am I gonna top this when you come home next week?"

"All I want when I come home is for my zawji to hold me in his arms and tell me that he loves me," Nasir stated simply.

"Aw, Nasi, I will always do that!" Emmett reached to take Nasir's hand again.

Nasir picked up his glass with his free hand, "Here is to my habibi zawji who flew across the continent to be with me and turned this place from a big, busy, loud city into paradise."

"Here's to my beloved husband," Emmett held up his bottle, "who gave up everything he knew to be with me and was willing even to take a job on the other side of the continent so we could be together. I love you with all my heart, Nasi. Ana b'hebbak."

"Ana b'hebbak, my Emmett," Nasir touched his glass to Emmett's bottle and they each took a drink.

"You sure you don't want any more oysters?" Emmett with the wag of one brow.

"I do not need oysters. I just need you in our bed," Nasir asserted.

"I know what you mean," Emmett agreed and took another swig of his refreshingly cold beer. "Hows the twenty five year?"

"I like it very much. I am going to have to start buying this one," Nasir took another sip.

"So when do I get to meet Joel?" Emmett asked.

"I guess anytime you like," Nasir gave a shrug. "He said he would like to meet you also. I only see him at work during the week, of course. You will have to stay this week, Habibi. We will fly home together."

"Babe, I can't think of anything I would love more, but my boss would have my balls," Emmett stated.

"Paul cannot have them. They are mine," Nasir smiled.

"Yeah," Emmett gave his dimpled smile again.

"One thing I would like to do is have a nice dinner with Garrett and Sethy," Nasir considered. "Other than that, I would like to spend every minute in bed with you."

"Sounds like a plan," Emmett wholly agreed. "Promise you'll fuck me till I don't know my name?" he smiled and rubbed his foot against Nasir's.

"Your name, your brother's name, Sethy and Edward," Nasir promised.

"Okay, we gotta stop now," Emmett dropped a hand to his lap to rub his tightening crotch. "I'm getting hard."

"What was it you wanted to do to me in my office?" Nasir asked, though he full well knew the answer. "I think you wanted to close the door, but not lock it, and suck me off."

"Yeah," Emmett admitted, "I very much want to do that."

"What if I close those doors?" Nasir suggested as he ran his foot up Emmett's leg. "What if I crawl under this table? What if I open your jeans and take your big, beautiful cock in my mouth? What if I suck on you until you give me your cum?"

"What if our food comes?" Emmett asked.

"I will be under the table," Nasir countered with a shrug.

"This tablecloth is not long enough to hide you," Emmett pointed out.

"Then I had better make you come before the food arrives," Nasir concluded.

"Damn," Emmett swallowed hard. He rubbed the now very substantial bulge trapped down his left pantleg.

"I made myself hard now as well," Nasir admitted as he dropped a hand to his lap to do the same.

Their thoughts finally returned to food when it arrived.

"Here we are, guys," Gill placed a large, deep platter in the center of their table. It was covered with a mountain of finely shaved ice on which was attractively presented four lobster tails, twenty prawns, as many smoked scallops resting in their shells, and a small bowl of cocktail sauce on each side.

"Wow," Emmett was suitably impressed. A server followed Gill, whose hands were very full with the large and heavy platter, with a tray bearing two small bowls of drawn butter, their meatballs, and individual plates. He stood by bearing his tray, while Gill served these as well.

"How does that look, guys?" Gill asked.

"Like a feast," Emmett endorsed.

"Another beer and Laphroaig?" Gill pointed. In answer, Emmett and Nasir drained their glass and bottle, and handed them to Gill.

"I'll take that as a yes. Enjoy, and I'll be right back," Gill and his assistant headed out. Emmett and Nasir shook out their white linen napkins and placed them in their laps. Emmett picked up his outer fork and was quick to skewer a scallop.

"Oh my God, Nasi," Emmett spoke as he chewed. "These are delicious."

"They look very good," Nasir commented as he used knife and fork to lift a lobster tail onto his plate.

"I wish Seth were here to help us with this," Emmett picked up a prawn, dipped it in cocktail sauce and munched. "So, I guess we should talk through our weekend schedules for the foreseeable future. At least till the holidays."

"I will not spend another weekend without you. I did that once before we got married, and I will never do it again. Even this time we have is not enough," Nasir stated solemnly.

"No, I know," Emmett agreed as he took his own lobster tail. "I miss you during the week. A lot."

"I do too, Habibi. More than I can say," Nasir was sincere. "I miss Garrett and Sethy too."

"They miss you too," Emmett stated.

"I want to give Garrett a great big hug. And then beat his ass at racquetball," Nasir outlined his wishes. "In truth, Habibi, I miss my life. I feel like my whole life is on hold here."

"Well, kinda it is," Emmett agreed.

"The time with you, what little we get, is what makes it bearable," Nasir confessed.

"It's not forever, Babe," Emmett tried to reassure.

"Here we go, guys, fresh drinks," Gill returned with glass and bottle which he promptly served. "How is everything tasting so far?"

"Very good," Nasir approved.

"We haven't even tried the meatballs yet," Emmett realized. The meatballs, in their rich, creamy sauce in the silver dish, all had a tall toothpick with a little paper flag of Sweden on the top. Emmett reached for one and pulled the tender meatball off of it's stick with his teeth. "Oh my God, are these good!" he endorsed as he chewed. "I have to say, Gill, your balls are pretty tasty."

Gill burst out laughing. "That's what they say!" he loved fun customers.

"Try Gill's balls, Babe," Emmett picked up another and held it out to feed his husband. Nasir leaned forward and took the meatball from the stick just as Emmett had.

"Mmm," Nasir nodded as he chewed. "Exquisite," he endorsed.

"So glad you like 'em, guys," Gill smiled. "I'll have your salads up soon," he gave a tap on the table and headed out.

"Sethy would be proud of you," Nasir reached for another.

"Yeah, somebody's gotta tease the straight boys," Emmett dipped another prawn. "Hey, think we might be able to save these two extra lobster tails? We got a lotta food comin'."

"Certainly we could. What did you have in mind?" Nasir enquired.

"I thought, after we go to the market tomorrow to get a few provisions, that I might make us a couple of lobster sandwiches," Emmett explained.

"That is a wonderful idea. We will take them home," Nasir confirmed and took a sip of his fresh scotch.

"Okay, so, back to our schedules," Emmett cut a particularly large scallop in half. "You're coming home next week, and then I'm flying back out with Edward the week after that."

"It will be nice to see him and Jasper together," Nasir stated.

"Yeah, it will," Emmett agreed. "God, I haven't actually seen them together in over six years! I mean, not counting when they talked at Seth and Garrett's reception."

"That does not count," Nasir shook his head. "They were in the same place, but they were not together," he selected another meatball.

"I know what you mean," Emmett nodded. "Will you and Jasper pick us up?"

"I have not talked to Jasper about it, but I am sure that we will. Why would we not?" Nasir thought it through. "And I will arrange for a proper limo this time. You do not know how hard it was to not pull you out of your pants on the ride in from the airport. I was a fool to call for just a car," he chastised himself with a shake of his head.

"While I completely agree, there are going to be four of us in the back of that limo," Emmett pointed out.

"I am sure they will be just as glad to see each other as we will be," Nasir concluded.

"I guess I wouldn't really care what we did in front of Edward and Jasper either," Emmett considered. "God knows there isn't anything we haven't done in front of Seth and Garrett."

"Garrett and Sethy are family. So is Edward," Nasir stressed. "And for me, by extension, so is Jasper. I really like Jasper."

"Everyone who knows Jasper likes Jasper," Emmett stated. "And I feel the same way, Babe. I'm just not sure how free they'll feel in front of us. Edward can be reserved, especially when he's thinking about Jasper. We should probably hold back a little, play it by ear. And how much room will we have really? We're all pretty tall guys. I can see it now, one mixed up jumble. I don't wanna turn my head and lick your foot, only to find out it's Edward's."

"Please do not worry about that, Habibi," Nasir dismissed. "If you lick Edward's foot, Jasper can lick my foot."

"Oh, okay," Emmett wiped his mouth with his napkin as he nodded. "We'll let them know we worked all that out," he took a swig of his beer. "But please let the only dick that goes in my ass, or flops on my forehead, be yours."

"I will take great care that your ass and forehead are reserved to me," Nasir agreed.

"Okay, guys," Gill returned at that moment. This time he bore a large tray with four bottles of wine, eight wine glasses, and their salads, which he placed on a sideboard table along the right wall of their ornate dining room.

"Is that all for us?" Emmett asked.

"It is actually," Gill served their salads. "I thought we could do a little impromptu wine tasting for you guys," he picked up the empty meatball dish. "I see you enjoyed my balls," Gill teased right back.

"You have no idea," Emmett gave a grin.

"And how are we doing on the seafood? You want to keep working on that?" Gill asked.

"We would like to take the lobster tails home, actually," Nasir informed.

"Okay," Gill nodded. "I'll wrap 'em up and stash them in the cooler for ya, 'till you're ready to go," he picked up the large platter and moved it to the sideboard. "Now," he brought two glasses and placed them on the table. "I know you said a cabernet from America, and I have a few suggestions. These first two are from California. This is Ravenswood Old Hill from Sonoma. It's a zinfandel rather than a cabernet, but it's really quite good," Gill poured a little into their glasses. "Give that a taste and tell me what you think."

Emmett and Nasir gave it a swirl, a sniff and a sip.

"Yeah, this is good," Emmett endorsed.

"Now try this one," Gill placed two more glasses and poured again. "Spottswoode Family Estate cabernet from Napa. It's one of my personal favorites."

"I like this. This is more like what I had in mind," Nasir stated.

"Not done yet," Gill placed two more glasses. "Woodward Canyon Artist Series cabernet from Walla Walla, Washington. Not everyone knows they have some great wine producing areas in the Pacific Northwest."

"We're from Seattle," Emmett informed.

"Oh, then you guys probably heard that," Gill nodded.

"I might have heard it mentioned somewhere," Nasir added. That his accent was very obviously not from the Pacific Northwest, was left entirely unexplained.

"I really like this one, Babe," Emmett gave a nod.

"I do too," Nasir agreed.

"Last one. I know you specified American, but this one is special and unique. I'd love to hear what you guys think," Gill placed the last set of glasses. "This is Simćić Duet Riserva cabernet from," he held up the bottle to read, "let's see if I can pronounce this, Goriška Brda, Slovenia, just over the Italian border, I am told. I know it looks dark, something about what they do with the peels of the grapes. Don't let that put you off. Give it a try."

Emmett and Nasir picked up their last glass to sample, with a small amount of wine in the bottom of the glass that was such a dark garnet it was almost black. Hints of plum, dark tea and woodsmoke danced across their palates and they were both hooked.

"Oh, wow," Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"I did say American and now I am glad that you do not listen," Nasir set down his last empty wine glass.

"I thought you might be," Gill began to clear the multitude of used glassware.

"Yeah, we'll go with that one," Emmett stated.

"I'll leave you boys to enjoy your salads," Gill loaded his tray and carried it out.

"So," Emmett tucked into his salad. "How are we gonna handle Christmas with the family? Will you be able to come home first, or will we have to just meet up there?"

"That is too far off, Habibi. I do not know yet," Nasir took a bite of his salad and chewed as he thought. "I hope I can come home first. I would be afraid to make love to you like I want in your mother's house."

"Oh, yeah. I didn't think about that," Emmett admitted. "God, we might have to be like high school kids and play around in the car or something. Wait, I know. We'll make sure Gram forgets something important. We can go back to get it and fuck like rabbits at her house."

"I do not know about that. Her cats will watch us," Nasir protested.

"They won't tell," Emmett smiled.

"I guess I would rather the cats watch us than our whole family hear us," Nasir concluded.

"Right," Emmett chuckled. "Though, I really did like sucking you off Christmas morning. I think we'll make that a tradition. How does my Muslim husband feel about that special McCarty Christian holiday tradition?"

"I am ready to convert," Nasir smiled and rubbed Emmett's foot with his own.

"Here we go, guys," Gill walked into their dining room with a bottle of the Simćić. "I know dinner is not ready quite yet, but," he placed their bottle on the table and produced his corkscrew. "We'll get this open for you guys," Gill expertly pulled the cork and set it beside the bottle on their table, "and let it breathe a bit till your steak is ready."

"Thank you," Nasir nodded. He picked up the cork to smell it.

"Thank you, Gill," Emmett smiled.

"Anything else I can get you guys right now?" Gill asked.

"We are good. Thank you," Nasir was polite.

"Okay then. I'll be back with dinner," Gill stated and withdrew.

"We gotta bring Seth and Garrett here," Emmett commented.

"I would like that," Nasir agreed.

"And I can't wait to come back in two weeks with Edward. That'll be fun," Emmett anticipated. "I gotta talk to him though. I'm not doin' a red eye flight again."

"No?" Nasir tried very hard to keep the disappointment from his face and voice. Taking a regular flight would drastically reduce their already too few precious hours.

"No," Emmett confirmed. "What I want, and what I have to make sure is good with Edward, is to fly out Friday afternoon. We'll get in late, but that'll be way better."

"I will have you for another night!" Nasir's face lit up at that prospect.

"Exactly. Night in our bed holding you, or night on the plane beside some random stranger," Emmett held out his hands as if weighing two equal options. "Yeah, so hard to choose."

"You would not be beside a random stranger. You would be beside Edward," Nasir pointed out.

"Wouldn't be the first time I've slept beside Edward," Emmett admitted what his husband already knew. "I love Edward, but he's not you."

"How will you get the afternoon off?" Nasir placed his fork on his finished salad plate and picked up his scotch.

"I'll just work extra hours Monday through Thursday to make up for it. Paul won't mind that," Emmett assured.

"Good," Nasir nodded. He was most pleased and didn't mind showing it.

"Maybe I can talk Seth and Garrett into coming with me one weekend," Emmett suggested.

"I would love that!" Nasir heartily agreed. "They can christen the Thompson Clearwater suite."

"It'll get christened alright," Emmett snickered. "With sweat and lube."

"Just like our room," Nasir smiled.

"Yeah, Babe," Emmett slid his hand across the table again to take his husband's hand. Both men just smiled into each other's eyes for a long moment. They were only interrupted by the arrival of dinner.

"Okay, guys, ready for the good stuff?" Gill arrived with a large tray which he placed on the sideboard again. "Let's get those salad plates out of the way," he cleared before he served. "Baked potato and green beans, smashed potato and green beans. Fixins for your baked potato, red wine sauce and sauteed mushrooms," Gill filled the space on their table. They both took note that they were each served a half grilled red bell pepper as well.

"And how does this look?" Gill brought the chateaubriand platter to the table last.

"God damn," Emmett licked his lips.

"I'll just carve this up for you," Gill picked up the carving knife and serving fork.

"I'll do that," Emmett reached for the utensils.

"Okay," Gill handed over the big knife and fork. "May I pour your wine?"

"Please," Nasir agreed. Gill picked up the bottle and poured into fresh glasses for them. "There we are, guys. Anything else at all that I can do or bring for you right now?"

"Everything looks and smells excellent," Nasir smiled as Emmett served him.

"Great, guys. I'll be back to check on ya. Please enjoy your dinner," Gill tapped the table and walked out yet again.

"This chateau is like butter, Nasi," Emmett stated as he finished slicing and serving it. Both men drizzled some of the red wine sauce over their steak and cut a bite.

"Oh my God," Emmett endorsed.

"It is very good," Nasir nodded. "What a good idea to come to a steakhouse, Habibi."

"It wasn't my idea!" Emmett protested.

"It is always your idea," Nasir dismissed.

"I guess it is," Emmett agreed as he chewed.

"I really like this as well," Nasir took a drink of his wine.

"I do too. It's rich. It's perfect with a steak," Emmett assessed and took a sip as well.

They enjoyed the rest of their dinner in relative quiet, listening to the sounds of the restaurant that drifted into their private dining room through the open doors, and gently rubbing their feet together. Gill checked on them once, only to find them happy and contentedly eating, in need of nothing.

"Oh, man. That was so good," Emmett leaned back in his chair with a hand on his stomach when he finished.

"It was," Nasir agreed as he too finished and wiped the corners of his mouth with his napkin.

"This was so much nicer than our first dinner together," Emmett stated.

"Was it?" Nasir smiled.

"Yeah. Wanna know why?" Emmett baited.

"Tell me why," Nasir prompted.

"Because tonight you're not some guy, some very hot guy, who I want to get to know and into whose pants I hope to get," Emmett explained. "Tonight, you're my husband. My very hot husband. I do know you and I love you with all my heart and soul. And I know I'm gonna get into your pants."

"It is the same for me, Habibi," Nasir reached for Emmett's hand. "Tonight, I am not afraid of you."

"You were afraid of me?" Emmett did not get it.

"Not at first. Not at our first dinner," Nasir clarified with a shake of his head. "But the more I got to know you, the more you awakened feelings in me that I did not know were possible. You made me fall so completely in love with you. Tonight I am proud to call you my zawji. Everything I have is yours. My pants are your pants."

"That's sweet, Babe," Emmett squeezed his husband's hand.

"Looks like you guys didn't like your chateaubriand at all," Gill strode into the room and picked up the empty platter.

"It was terrible. We couldn't eat it," Emmett stated.

"I see that. I'm so sorry," Gill played along as he cleared plates. "Did we save room for dessert?"

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"I'd love to grab another bottle of this to take with us though," Emmett gestured to their empty bottle of Simćić.

"And package us up some of the aged stilton to take with us as well," Nasir instructed.

"Oh, guys, we don't have a package license. I can't sell alcohol to go," Gill clasped his hands. "I'm so sorry about that."

"Then we will take another bottle of this wine here at our table," Nasir pulled his wallet out of his suit jacket pocket. He slowly counted out five twenty dollar bills and folded them. "And perhaps you could forget to pull the cork," Nasir tucked the cash into Gill's vest pocket.

"It just might slip my mind," Gill offered. Nasir just smiled and handed over his black American Express card.

"Yes, Sir," Gill took Nasir's card and dashed off.

"You got your centurion card back!" Emmett could not help but notice.

"Yes. And I cannot wait to show Garrett," Nasir stated. "It was not easy to get them to agree to give me my own account. I think in the end our addresses, coupled with our account at Garrett's bank, and my Madison Avenue job, finally persuaded them. Yours is at home. This home, I mean."

"I don't need one," Emmett objected.

"Sethy has one. You must also," Nasir was firm.

"Seth does have one that he used a grand total of once ever, to get his leather tux for their wedding," Emmett pointed out.

"I do not care. You can put it in your wallet or I will," Nasir gave a shrug.

"You're a little stubborn," Emmett smiled.

"My German injections must be showing," Nasir teased with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah? You just might get another one on the ride home!" Emmett threatened.

"Which reminds me," Nasir pulled out his cell to text their driver. "Did you want to go anywhere, Habibi? There are many clubs in this city. Jasper told me about several."

"I think I would just rather go home with my husband. Do we have a warm blanket or something? I'd love to snuggle out on that big chaise on the terrace," Emmett suggested.

"There is. What a wonderful idea," Nasir smiled broadly at the prospect.

"And if it's a warm enough blanket, ya know, we won't need our clothes," Emmett wagged a brow.

"I will get two blankets if needs be," Nasir assured.

"Here we go, guys," Gill returned to their private dining room for the last time. "Here's the bad news," he placed a leather booklet on the table in front of Nasir with his credit card and receipt. Nasir was amused to see that it actually had _The Bad News_written in gold script on the cover.

"I packed your lobster tails in ice, so they should get home just fine. Your stilton is in here," Gill held up a large paper bag by it's handles. "And I took the liberty of packing some seedless grapes and water crackers for you guys. Now what I'm gonna do, is set this right back around over here," he placed the bag on the floor, on the other side of the table from the door. "So if this bottle of wine should mysteriously disappear, who could know where it went?" Gill lastly placed their bottle on the table.

"Gill, you have made this evening very special for us," Nasir complimented.

"You guys have been fun. It was my pleasure, Mr. Qasimi," Gill smiled.

"We absolutely will be back. Can we ask for you?" Emmett asked.

"I would love that. I'm usually upstairs here," Gill informed.

"We'll just take a table next time though," Emmett added.

"No problem. You guys enjoy the rest of your evening and I'll catch you next time," Gill gave a last smile and nod, and walked out.

Emmett casually slipped the bottle of Simćić off the table and stashed it in their bag. "Oh, no, Nasi. This bottle just fell into our bag of goodies."

"What can we do, Habibi? We will have to take it home," Nasir gave a resigned shrug.

"Okay, give me a sec to pull my boots back on," Emmett did so. Nasir effortlessly slipped his feet into his sandals.

Emmett picked up their bag as they rose from the table. Nasir took Emmett's hand and led him downstairs and all the way out to the street.

Their black Town Car was waiting at the curb and their driver opened the rear door for them as soon as they emerged onto the sidewalk.

"Thank you," Emmett climbed into the rear seat. He placed his big paper bag on the floor between his legs as Nasir slid in beside him. Their driver shut Nasir's door and hurried around the car to take the wheel.

"Where to, Sirs?" the driver asked as he slid in behind the wheel.

"Home," Nasir answered. "And take Madison, please," he instructed as he reached for Emmett's hand. Emmett smiled at his husband. His soul was at peace when they were together. The only thing that could make New York any more perfect, would be to have Seth and Garrett with them.

It was an easy route. They turned left on Madison Avenue and headed uptown. Nasir pointed out the significant attractions on the way, those being his office and the building where Fifth Third Bank was located. In short order they turned right onto 78th Street, crossed over Park Avenue and pulled to a stop at the side of their building. Nasir signed the driver's slip and they bid him good night. It was only a very short walk around to the front of the building on Park and inside. In no time they had parked their shoes and were in the privacy of their home.

"I'm gonna put this stuff in the fridge and open the wine," Emmett headed in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh, hey, we have a corkscrew, right?"

"Yes. We do now. I made sure," Nasir informed from the first step down. "The drawer by the sink. I am going to get the blanket," he called and dashed down the stairs.

Emmett walked through the dining room and butler's pantry, and into the kitchen. He set his bag on the island and proceeded to unpack it. The lobster tails went directly into the massive fridge. It was easy to find a plate on which he arranged the stilton, grapes and crackers. Wine glasses were another matter. Emmett had to settle for two tumblers.

"Okay, drawer by the sink," Emmett grasped the brushed metal handle and discovered many cooking utensils, but a corkscrew was not among them. "I guess not that drawer by the sink," he tried what looked like a drawer on the other side of the sink and discovered the dishwasher. Finally the drawer on the other side of the dishwasher contained the sought after implement. "That's not the drawer by the sink, Babe," Emmett informed thin air. He stuck the corkscrew in his back pocket, put the bottle under his arm, picked up plate and glasses with his hands, and headed for the terrace.

Nasir brought a thin blanket which he placed on the double chaise first as he imagined the canvas fabric of the dark green cushion would be cold. He took the time to tuck the excess under the cushion on both sides to better hold it in place. Nasir finished by throwing out a dark fur blanket over the chaise, just as Emmett joined him.

"I don't think we have any wine glasses," Emmett stated as he strode to the double chaise.

"Oh, no, we do not," Nasir confirmed. "My mother would have been in charge of that kind of thing and a good Muslim does not drink you know."

"A good Muslim doesn't suck dick either," Emmett teased.

"I think it is a very good thing that I am such a bad Muslim," Nasir smiled.

"Sure is a good thing for me," Emmett nodded.

"It is also a good thing that you are mine. What you have in your pants is so mouth wateringly beautiful, any man would want you. You could single handedly bring about the end of Islam with your cock," Nasir assessed.

"Oh, why didn't I think of that!" Emmett placed the plate and glasses on a small teak side table beside the double chaise. "When your brother came to the house, all I had to do is whip out my dick! Kasim could have blown me and we'd all be one big happy family now."

Nasir laughed and shook his head. "I am trying to envision that!"

"Anyway, we'll make it a point to pick up some stemware tomorrow too," Emmett proceeded to pull the cork on their bottle of wine.

"How does this look, Habibi?" Nasir gestured to their outdoor bed. "I think we will be comfortable."

"That looks like fur," Emmett poured their wine.

"It is," Nasir admitted with a nod.

"Real fur?" Emmett asked. He ran a hand over it. "It feels like, is this mink?"

"My mother has a great fondness for fur," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Okay, it's not like we bought it," Emmett reasoned. "But don't let's tell Edward."

"No," Nasir agreed as Emmett reached across to hand him a tumbler.

"Here's to being home with my baby," Emmett made his toast. "Whichever home that is."

"I will drink to that," Nasir raised his glass as well and they both took a drink. Emmett set his glass down and gave his husband a smirk as he took hold of the hem of his henley with his right hand. He paused for the briefest second before he stripped the henley off over his head with the one hand and stood there shirtless. He knew full well what that did to Nasir.

"Hoh!" Nasir was wide eyed with lust. He put his own glass down and whipped off his suit jacket. Emmett popped the button on his jeans and slowly lowered his zipper while Nasir unbuttoned his dress shirt as fast as he could. They both used a nearby single chaise to deposit the clothes they shed. Nasir's shirt joined his jacket and he made quick work of his own jeans as Emmett lowered his. Both men were acutely aware, and Nasir especially so, that it was now below sixty degrees outside. Emmett paused to peel off his socks while Nasir quickly slipped into their outdoor bed. Emmett wasted no time in lifting the fur blanket on his side and sliding into Nasir's arms. Each man relished the feel of his husband's naked body against his own. Emmett held Nasir tightly to his chest and threw his leg over Nasir as well.

"Mmm," Nasir snuggled into his strong husband's chest.

"I know," Emmett breathed into Nasir's ear. Both snakes woke and grew against each other.

"You feel so good, my habibi zawji," Nasir warmed quickly under the fur and in his husband's arms. He relaxed against Emmett even as part of him stiffened.

"You do," Emmett countered. He rested his cheek on the side of Nasir's face. "You want your wine, or some cheese?"

"I just want to lay in your arms right now," Nasir expressed.

"Me too, Babe. Me too," Emmett sighed. They laid still for the most part, warming each other and enjoying simple, gentle caresses on arms, backs and ribs. Their hard cocks rested against each other and they just enjoyed that as well.

"I am at peace," Nasir sighed and closed his eyes.

"Me to, Babe," Emmett said again. He gave soft little kisses on Nasir's temple, nose, eyes and brows. When Emmett reached his husband's parted lips, he could not help involving his tongue and ran it along the inside of Nasir's upper lip. Nasir gave a soft moan and his dick flexed against Emmett's. Emmett fought against his urge to deepen their kiss and grind his own cock harder into Nasir's. This was a time to show his husband how much he was loved and cherished, not for making love to him.

"Mmm. I do not want you to go back," Nasir tightened his arms around Emmett. "I will not let you."

"I wish I could stay longer, Nasi. A couple of weeks at least," Emmett expressed.

"Forever," Nasir kissed Emmett's chin.

"That wouldn't work. What about Seth and Garrett? What would we do without them?" Emmett pointed out. "I wanna take you home. Whata ya say, sexy guy? Would you like to come home with me?"

"Will you hold me like this?" Nasir asked.

"Always," Emmett kissed the end of Nasir's nose again.

"Will you let me suck your big, beautiful cock?" Nasir went on.

"Always," Emmett kissed the bridge of Nasir's nose.

"Will you let me lick your ass?" Nasir continued.

"Always," Emmett kissed Nasir's closed eyelid.

"Will you let me put my cock inside you?" Nasir asked away.

"I'll beg you for it," Emmett kissed the other eye.

"Will you kiss me and tell me that you love me and be my zawji forever?" Nasir finished.

"Always and forever, Nasi. I think I already made you that promise, but I don't mind making it again, and again, and again," Emmett punctuated his words with kisses across Nasir's brows.

"We will have to do that here. We cannot go. They moved the airport today. No one knows where it is now," Nasir talked nonsense.

"Then we have one hell of a drive ahead of us," Emmett countered.

"I do not know the way," Nasir protested.

"We'll get a map," Emmett offered.

"No. The maps are wrong. We will get lost and end up in some place where people will shun us and make us bag groceries for a living," Nasir stated.

Emmett could not help but laugh at this absurdity. "Babe, as terrible as that sounds, wherever you are is home, so I would be fine."

"I do not want to bag groceries. We had better stay here," Nasir concluded.

"Okay, so you're coming home next week and then the week after that Eddie and I are coming out together," Emmett returned to reality.

"I am looking forward to that," Nasir expressed.

"I am too. What about the week after that? And what about Halloween? You know Seth is planning a big party," Emmett reminded. "I can't wait to see what skimpy outfit he puts Garrett in this year."

"I do not want to miss that," Nasir agreed. "I am going to need to fly to Italy at some point. I do not yet know when that will be."

"Italy?" Emmett was intrigued.

"I have Troy and Mr. Tisch convinced that we should break into the boutique destination market as well. I have my eye on a place in Positano," Nasir informed. "It's a very old building, but all the bones are there. A small, very nice hotel, in what was once a palace would be an excellent addition to the chain."

"What would you have to do there?" Emmett asked.

"Meet with the owners, the lawyers, inspectors from the city, the architect, the builders," Nasir explained.

"Positano," Emmett mused. "Where is that?"

"The Amalfi Coast," Nasir answered. "South of Naples."

"Fuck, I wish I could go with you!" Emmett expressed.

"Oh, Habibi, I would love that! Could you?" Nasir was hopeful.

"Huh, no," Emmett answered. "Paul would shit if I even asked. I was lucky to get two whole weeks all at once for our honeymoon."

"I am looking so forward to that," Nasir stated.

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"I will make a point to be home for Halloween. Tell Sethy we will wear whatever skimpy thing he wants," Nasir planned.

"Careful, Babe. He'll put us in sheer thongs," Emmett warned.

"If I come home and see you in just a sheer thong, I will not fit in mine," Nasir warned.

"And when I see that, you think I'll fit in mine?" Emmett countered.

"We will have to do something to relieve ourselves of that tension," Nasir let his hand stray down Emmett's back to his solid glutes. "We can sixty nine on the big sofa in their media room. Garrett and Sethy will not mind that."

"Their guests might," Emmett chuckled.

"Rosalie and Maggie will not want to watch us," Nasir stated.

"Leah and Melinda will," Emmett was sure.

"I do not want that," Nasir shook his head. "We will have to sneak behind some dark corner like school boys and be quick. I will push you to your knees and shove my cock down your throat, and fuck your face until I come. Much like you did to me on the stairs this morning."

"Shit," Emmett expressed. They both felt his hard cock give a jump from the mere suggestion.

"Mmm. I think my habibi would like that," Nasir smiled.

"Your habibi would love that," Emmett rolled away from Nasir and grabbed his glass. He sat up partially to take a healthy drink of his wine. Emmett then turned and held the glass for Nasir to take a drink as well. "Want some cheese now?"

"If I find I need something in my mouth...," Nasir finished his thought by wrapping his hand around Emmett's big dick.

"Just keep talking like that. I'll shove your head down," Emmett made his playful threat as he put the glass back. He settled in with Nasir again and took hold of the long, hard, Arab bone. They did not stroke each other, but rather just enjoyed laying together and held each other's hardness under their warm blanket in the cold night air. They snuggled close with their faces together, nose to nose and forehead to forehead.

"This is so nice," Nasir expressed softly.

"It is," Emmett agreed.

"This makes waiting all week worth it," Nasir added.

"I know," Emmett agreed again. Both men lay quietly, listening to the distant sounds of the city that never slept. They breathed in each other's scent and each enjoyed the feel of his husband's close, naked body.

Emmett wasn't sure how long they had dozed. It was still dark, without a hint of the coming dawn. He pulled in a deep breath through his nose and put his head back as he tightened the one arm he had around Nasir. Emmett still had hold of his husband's erection in his other hand. Nasir gave a soft little moan and snuggled his face into Emmett's throat. As much as he liked this, Emmett could not help but notice that it seemed much colder. His blood was from Germany and Ireland, by way of Minnesota, and he would be fine, but it was time to take his man, with the desert blood, inside.

"Nasi," Emmett spoke softly. He let go of Nasir's cock and brought his hand up to gently caress his sleeping husband's face. "Nasi. Wake up, Babe. Time to go inside."

"Hmm?" Nasir groaned into Emmett's throat.

"It's getting too cold. Let's go inside," Emmett suggested.

"Mmm, it is cold," Nasir clung more tightly to Emmett.

"Let's get in our nice warm bed," Emmett rubbed his husband's back.

"If we get up now, I will have to let go of your cock," Nasir observed and gave the big bone his his hand a squeeze.

"Just till we get inside. C'mon," Emmett pushed their fur blanket away and just as he knew it would, that spurred Nasir into action.

"Hoh!" Nasir sat up quickly.

"Just grab your clothes. I'll get the food," Emmett directed as he and Nasir both rose from the bed. Emmett pulled his jeans on while Nasir just snatched up his clothes in his arms and dashed for the French doors. Emmett watched that with a smile and shook his head. He tucked his shirt into the back of his pants and gathered up plate and glasses. There was no sign of Nasir when Emmett walked into the living room and closed the doors behind him. He carried everything to the kitchen, placed the glasses in the sink and the cheese and grapes into the great, monstrous fridge where they were lost along with the lobster tails. Emmett turned out the lights and headed back to the entry hall to take the stairs down to the lower floor.

One lamp was on in the master bedroom and Nasir waited, peeking out from under the covers of the big bed.

"Habibi, come to me!" Nasir called out as Emmett walked into their bedroom.

"Are you warm?" Emmett asked as he unbuttoned and unzipped.

"I will be when you get in bed with me," Nasir answered. Emmett smiled as he stepped out of his jeans. He turned out the last remaining lamp and slipped into bed. Just as they had done outside on the chaise, both men gathered the other into his arms.

"Mmm, this is why I'm here," Emmett held his husband to him as their naked bodies entwined.

"Ana b'hebbak," Nasir expressed.

"Ana b'hebbak, Babe," Emmett brushed his lips across Nasir's in a gentle, loving kiss. They snuggled together, content in each other's arms and sleep soon took them again.


	28. Chapter 28: Ulterior Motives

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I have decided to take the grave risk of posting this chapter on FF. It may trigger an autosearch for certain words that I certainly use quite a bit in my adult oriented writing. We'll see what happens.

I will also post this to my new home. If you go to archiveofourown `dot` org and do a search for Jtrue, you will find me.

My brilliant twinbrain little sister has my eternal love and gratitude. She always gives me time when she has none to spare.

Huge hugs as always to Maureen, Rebecca and Kate.

Now we have more (long overdue) of Emmett's first ever New York adventure.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**should go do so right now. Links to both of these stories are in my profile as well.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Ulterior Motives**

The next time Nasir woke, sunlight streamed in through the not quite closed drapes of their master bedroom. Emmett spooned him from behind. Nasir smiled as he ran a hand over the forearm that held him securely around his chest. He felt warm and safe and loved in his husband's arms. Nasir could think of no place he would rather be.

But he had to pee. Nasir stretched, and in so doing, straightened his legs. Emmett released him and rolled away, partly onto his back, but never woke. Nasir sat up and smiled at his sleeping husband. He realized that Emmett's body was still on Pacific time.

Nasir slipped out of bed and walked into the master bath. He went to the toilet to relieve himself and shivered as he stood doing so. After he flushed, Nasir headed upstairs to click on the heat long enough to take the chill out of the house. Then he headed back downstairs to return to bed, determined to cuddle with Emmett as long as it took his big, beautiful husband to wake up naturally. Thoughts of snuggling fled from his head as soon as he walked back into the bedroom and saw Emmett mostly on his back, covered only to his waist by the sheet and blanket. Nasir crawled carefully onto the bed and slowly pulled the covers down his sleeping husband's body, until Emmett was fully exposed. He just gazed at Emmett for a moment, struck anew by how magnificent his man was. Emmett continued to sleep peacefully. His half awake cock lay over his right thigh, his head just peeking from his foreskin. It made Nasir's mouth water. Emmett, and his dick, were in the perfect position. Nasir laid on his side with his shoulder by Emmett's hip. His own bone, once again fully erect, came to rest on Emmett's furry shin.

Nasir just admired his husband for a long moment. Emmett's heavy cock and balls a mere inch from his face. He let his breath caress them while his lips and tongue longed to do so. Nasir took hold of his own hardness and just squeezed himself. He rubbed his dickhead through the hair on Emmett's lower leg. Nasir licked his lips. He knew he should let Emmett sleep. He wanted Emmett to sleep as long as he needed. But his very soul needed Emmett in his mouth. Nasir stuck out his tongue and touched it to what little of Emmett's head was exposed. He ran his tongue around the ridge of the snake's cowl. Just as Nasir hoped it would, the big cock responded. Nasir could not help himself as he took Emmett in his mouth. The supple, sensual flesh of Emmett's penis was yet on the side of spongy as Nasir curled his tongue around it inside his mouth. Nasir did not suck, but took the whole of the growing cock in his mouth and pressed his nose into Emmett's trimmed pubes. He let go of himself and moved his hand up to gently massage Emmett's heavy orbs in their smooth sac. Nasir caressed the expanding organ with his tongue as Emmett grew to cut off his air. He wanted Emmett's big cock to crawl right down his throat. Emmett continued to slumber as he reached full hardness down his husband's willing throat.

Nasir remained fully impaled on Emmett's big dick, his tongue ever caressing Emmett's sensitive cum tube, until his lungs could take it no more. He pulled his mouth halfway up Emmett's shaft so that he could pull a much needed breath in through his nose. Nasir then went down on Emmett fully again and pulled back up as he began to suck his husband's big, thick, perfect cock. But almost as soon as he began, Nasir stopped. He should be letting Emmett sleep, not sucking his dick. He didn't want to wake Emmett. Nasir was very aware that he hadn't let Emmett sleep when he was so tired yesterday morning. Emmett had been up all night on the cursed airplane and rather than let Emmett get his much needed rest, he woke him up with his tongue in his ass.

Nasir slowly pulled his mouth up Emmett's very hard crank. He couldn't bring himself to relinquish it completely. Emmett's erection commanded his attention. He was powerless against it's demands. Nasir held the now fully exposed head of Emmett's snake in his mouth. What would that hurt, really? He let his tongue gently caress Emmett's frenulum. Nasir was just too turned on and lowered his hand to take hold of his own cock again. He knew he shouldn't stroke himself, but he just couldn't help it.

Nasir also couldn't help his moan when he tasted Emmett's precum on his tongue. And then Emmett gave a soft moan in his sleep. The same little sighing moan that Emmett gave the day before in his sleep when Nasir was licking his hole. Nasir let his eyes roll back in his head. He jacked himself faster, but did not alter his pace or change the way he moved his tongue on Emmett's frenulum. Nasir did not want to wake Emmett, but could not bring himself to relinquish the big, leaking cock in his mouth. He reasoned that he wasn't actually sucking Emmett, as he very much wanted to do. He was not trying to make Emmett come, though that was again something he very much wanted to do. Nasir just wanted to play with his husband's big, beautiful penis a little while he slept. He just couldn't resist. He had been without Emmett after their wedding, when he needed his husband the most.

But, of course, it was the same for Emmett. As the relentless tongue massaged his frenulum in his sleep, Emmett's mouth slowly dropped open and he began to breath more deeply. Nasir stopped stroking himself. He was just too turned on and had brought himself too close to the edge. He very much wanted to come, but didn't want to do it all over Emmett's leg. As it was, the hair on Emmett's shin was already slick with his own ooze. Nasir brought his hand up to massage Emmett's heavy stones again. He was somewhat surprised to find Emmett's nuts were not as loose as they were before. He continued to move his tongue on the frenulum of the big, drooling cock as he gently massaged his husband's testicles.

In his sleep, Emmett rolled more fully onto his back and Nasir moved with him. Nasir was not about to let Emmett's hard, leaking cock fall out of his mouth. The longer he held the big snake's head in his mouth, and moved his tongue on Emmett's single most sensitive place, the more Emmett's clear syrup oozed into his mouth. And Nasir knew just how to get more. He let go of Emmett's swollen orbs in their tightening sac, and wrapped his hand around the long, thick, hard pole. Nasir gave Emmett an upward stroke.

"Mmm!" Nasir closed his eyes and enjoyed the heavy surge of precum in his mouth and the feel of Emmett's foreskin as it bunched up against his lips that clutched tightly to Emmett's shaft.

Emmett gave a little whimper in his sleep as his husband did that. Nasir was in very much in danger of waking Emmett, which he would have realized had he bothered to pay attention to the signs Emmett's body gave him. But Nasir was just too turned on to notice. He lowered his hand and took up masturbating himself again. If only there were a way to make Emmett come without waking him up. Nasir continued the relentless massage of Emmett's frenulum with his tongue while he jacked himself ever closer to his own orgasm. He closed his eyes and relished the feel of Emmett's leaking head in his mouth and against his tongue. It seemed like Emmett's big bone grew hard as steel.

Emmett's eyes flew open as his entire body stiffened. He sucked in a stricken gasp and held up his arms as he attempted to gather his wits. Nasir heard this, but was not about to stop his ministrations on the big, quivering dick. Emmett was very suddenly aware that he was on the brink of orgasm. He lifted his head to look down only to see his husband's loving lips fastened about his cock. Emmett could feel Nasir's tongue moving on him, driving him over the edge.

"Oh, fuck! Oh fuck!" Emmett's entire body trembled and his eyes wide and unblinking. A shudder went through Emmett from head to toe as he crashed over the edge. "I'm coming! Suck!" Emmett grabbed Nasir's head and shoved him down even as his nuts cracked.

"Mmpf!" Nasir was not expecting to be impaled on the big spike just as it erupted. Emmett's jizz gushed into the back of his throat, choking him. Emmett held Nasir's head down and just as quickly realized his husband couldn't suck him that way.

"Ungh!" Emmett held Nasir's head in place and began to thrust with his hips. He bucked his load down Nasir's throat. This turned his husband on even more powerfully. Nasir drank Emmett's copious outpouring of semen as it blasted from his thrusting spear. Nasir didn't even realize that he increased the pace of his own jacking hand on himself.

"Oh my God, Nasi," Emmett slowed the pace of his thrusts, but still held his husband's head in place. He moved his bone in long slow strokes, pulling his head just up to Nasir's clutching lips and then back into his throat as his cream no longer shot, but just flowed forth. Nasir thrilled as he gulped down another mouthful of Emmett's jizz. Nothing turned him on more. And then he realized that he should have stopped masturbating himself a long time ago. Now he was crashing over the edge himself.

"Hmm! Umm!" Nasir moaned with urgency around the big McCarty weapon that still filled in his mouth.

"Babe?" Emmett asked as he let go of Nasir's head. Nasir slipped his mouth off of Emmett's still throbbing bone and moved quickly as he scooted up the bed.

"Yah!" Nasir threw his head back and just held his straining prick pointed at Emmett as he exploded.

"Oh, fuck is that hot!" Emmett watched as much as felt the bolts of his husband's cum as Nasir painted his cock and balls with his load.

"Ungh!" Nasir's entire body was stiff and he just held his crank as rope after rope of his juice squirted onto Emmett. Nasir lowered his forehead to Emmett's big pec and Emmett wrapped his arms around Nasir's head as Nasir finished unloading onto him.

"Ugh, Habibi," Nasir finally gave himself a stroke and a shudder went through his body as he did so. Both men lifted their heads to look down on Emmett's jizz coated cock and balls. Emmett could not help but notice that his husband's final stroke had coaxed out a great glob of spunk that clung to the head of Nasir's bone.

"Get that dick up here!" Emmett commanded. Nasir just held himself for a moment and panted before he moved.

"Yeah," Emmett licked his lips as Nasir moved to straddle his shoulder. He opened his mouth and Nasir eased his cummy cock inside. Emmett placed a strong hand to Nasir's butt to encourage his husband to sink every hard inch down his throat.

"Oh, na'am," Nasir put his head back and closed his eyes as his pole sank slowly into Emmett's throat. He felt Emmett's tongue move on him every inch of the way. After a long moment, at which point Nasir knew his husband would need some air, he slowly pulled his hips back. When only half of Nasir was left in his mouth, Emmett used his hand on his husband's butt to stop him from withdrawing any further. Emmett wrapped his other hand around Nasir's still very hard cock and pumped him to milk his husband of every drop of nectar he could get. Nasir pulled his meat from Emmett's mouth finally and let himself flop over limp on the bed.

Emmett lifted his head to look down at himself again. "Wow. You came all over me," he observed that his yet hard cock was completely coated in cum. Emmett could feel it running down his now loose scrotum. Nasir summoned the strength to move and rolled over toward Emmett. He could see that his own emission was about to drip off of Emmett's big nuts. Nasir lowered his face between Emmett's legs and licked Emmett's balls clean.

"Oh, fuck yeah," Emmett watched as his husband lapped the jizz from his heavy, drained nuts. Nasir then trailed his tongue up his husband's big dick along Emmett's cummy cum tube. Nasir was quick to take Emmett back in his mouth and suck gently on Emmett.

"That feels so good, Nasi," Emmett let his head drop back to his pillow and closed his eyes as Nasir nursed on his spent, but still hard cock. "Hey, don't swallow any of it!" Emmett looked down again as he made his demand. When Emmett's cock and balls where as clean as Nasir could make them he sat up. He opened his mouth to show Emmett his very cummy tongue.

"Fuck!" Emmett grabbed Nasir's head and pulled him down fast. He held Nasir's head in place again as they opened their mouths to each other. Emmett probed his husband's cummy mouth as deeply and thoroughly as he was able. If Nasir's erection had shown any hint of subsiding, this kiss put a stop to that.

"Mmm," Nasir gave a gentle moan into Emmett's mouth as their tongues caressed each other.

"There," Emmett licked his lips as he finally released his husband. Nasir laid at Emmett's side with his head on a big, solid pec. Both men took a deep breath and gave a sigh as Emmett held Nasir to him and Nasir ran his fingers over Emmett's chest.

"Hoh, man. What a way to wake up!" Emmett expressed.

"I am sorry, Habibi. It was not my intention to wake you," Nasir apologized.

"Babe, please, you can wake me up like that anytime!" Emmett tightened his arms around his husband.

"I had to pee and I put on the furnace to take the chill out of the house, and when I came back and saw you laying here...," Nasir relayed.

"Was my dick calling your name?" Emmett chuckled.

"I am powerless to resist it," Nasir ran his hand down Emmett's body and took hold of Emmett's sticky cock.

"I just gotta love New York. I either wake up with your tongue in my ass or my dick in your mouth," Emmett observed.

"This is how my zawji should be treated," Nasir stated.

"Okay, I need to take a piss now," Emmett sat up. "Be right back," he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rose. Nasir smiled as he enjoyed the sight of his naked husband's full, round backside.

"Oh!" Nasir flew from the bed himself as he remembered something very important that he wanted to do with Emmett this weekend. He dashed into his closet and retrieved a large paper shopping bag by it's handles. Nasir brought this back to the bedroom and dumped out the contents on the bed. He tossed the bag aside and climbed into this mess on his knees. There were close to thirty magazines and Nasir set about organizing them.

Emmett walked back into the bedroom, wiping his cock and balls with a warm, wet washcloth. "What's all that?" he asked as he tossed his washcloth aside.

"These are home decor magazines for you," Nasir informed as Emmett climbed onto the bed with him. "So we can look through them and see what you like to redo this bedroom."

"Oh, good thinking, Nasi," Emmett picked one up.

"I cannot take the credit. Joel got them for us," Nasir informed.

"All these? Wow. He didn't mind doing that?" Emmett was concerned.

"I did not even ask him. He did this on his own," Nasir revealed. "I told him that I did not at all like the way our penthouse is decorated and he came to work the next day with this bag, for when you arrived this weekend."

"That was very thoughtful. You sure he's straight?" Emmett teased.

"He must be straight, Habibi," Nasir tried very hard to hide his smirk. "He spits."

"He spits," Emmett repeated.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed, still working hard to keep his composure.

"Oh, so when you come in his mouth, he doesn't swallow, he spits it out," Emmett nodded his understanding. "That's not like cheating at all."

Nasir burst out laughing and let himself fall over onto his side.

"Yeah, you got jokes. Hope you enjoyed working with him," Emmett said casually as he thumbed through his magazine. "I'm gonna hire you a little old lady. Picture Gram."

"Habibi, my cock shrivels at the thought!" Nasir covered himself protectively.

"Good! The only mouth, or ass, you better ever come inside, are mine!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I was teasing, Habibi. There are no other men," Nasir put his hand on Emmett's thigh.

"I know that, Nasi," Emmett leaned down to give his husband a gentle kiss on his lips. "Of course," he sat back up and flipped again through his magazine, "when Dane comes by with the proofs from our wedding, I'll make sure he spits too."

"Ha! Dane only has eyes for our DJ," Nasir poked Emmett's leg. "Nice try, Habibi."

"Yeah, I didn't think that one through," Emmett admitted. "Hey what do you think of this?" he held his magazine to show his husband an intriguing page.

"It is better than this," Nasir gestured around them.

"We'll put this aside in the maybe pile," Emmett set the magazine toward the foot of the bed, open to the page they wanted and picked up another.

"Would you like some coffee, Habibi?" Nasir offered. "I do not even have to go upstairs, just out in the hall."

"Well, in that case, I would love a cup," Emmett agreed. Nasir smiled, leaned forward to give Emmett a soft kiss on his lips, and climbed off the bed.

Emmett sat flipping through his magazines while his husband made them coffee in the little bar kitchen in the hallway. "Hey, Babe, would you like something nautical?" he yelled.

"Nautical?" Nasir called back in a tone that made his opinion clear.

"We'll save that for when we get a beach house someplace," Emmett thought out loud as he tossed the magazine in the growing 'no' pile. "That'll probably be next," he mused to himself with a chuckle. Emmett started to flip through yet another when Nasir's cell rang from his beside table. "Your phone, Nasi. You want me to answer it?" Emmett called as he leaned forward on his fists to see who it was.

"Please," Nasir called back.

"It's Duane," Emmett announced as he snatched up the phone. "Hi, Duane."

"Emmett! Mornin' to ya. How're my favorite, sexy, upstairs clients this mornin'?" Duane greeted.

"Well, just fine, Duane. How's our favorite big city lawyer?" Emmett deliberately omitted the word 'sexy'.

"Never better. Y'all boys up for brunch?" Duane got to the reason for his call.

"You know, that sounds really good right about now," Emmett confessed. "You guys know a good place?"

"Great place," Duane affirmed. "And it's right around the corner. Two minute walk."

"Okay," Emmett nodded as Nasir returned with a mug of steaming coffee in each hand. "Brunch with our attorney, Babe?"

"That would be nice. Rodney is joining us?" Nasir placed the mugs on his bedside table.

"Rodney is coming, right? This is a double date?" Emmett asked.

"He's right here and lookin' forward to it," Duane confirmed.

"Okay. Give us about an hour. We'll ring on our way down and meet you in the lobby," Emmett outlined.

"Sounds good," Duane agreed.

"See you then," Emmett ended the call and traded Nasir's cell for a mug of coffee.

"I am glad Rodney is coming," Nasir nodded and sipped from his own mug. "You will like him."

"I'm glad Rodney is coming too," Emmett took a sip, "so Duane'll behave."

Nasir laughed good naturedly and carefully folded his legs beneath him on the bed. "We have a little while before we have to get into the shower," he pushed the untouched magazines closer to Emmett. "Find us a nice new bedroom."

"I got a couple possibilities, but I'll keep looking," Emmett picked up yet another magazine. He paused to smile at his husband. "Ana b'hebbak."

"Ana b'hebbak, il zawji," the Arabic words flowed easily off of Nasir's tongue accompanied by a broad smile.

* * *

The imposing doorman looked up from his desk and Sunday paper when the highly polished elevator doors slid open in his lobby. He stood to greet two of his most friendly residents. "Good morning, Mr. Seiler, Mr. Slocum. Is beautiful day."

"Mornin', Vlad," Duane greeted with his infectious smile and Southern charm that he turned on everyone. He wore form fitting jeans with a tight, dark, crew neck shirt and slightly darker suit jacket. His husband also wore tight jeans and an untucked pinstripe shirt with elaborate embroidery across his broad back. Rodney also wore his brown leather messenger bag across his back.

"Hey, Vlad," Rodney extended his hand. He always enjoyed a firm handshake with their equally muscular doorman.

"You know Mr. Qasimi from penthouse?" Vlad asked as he shook Rodney's hand. "I meet his husband yesterday! You can be friends!"

"I hope we will be, Vlad, thanks," Rodney expressed.

The elevator bell sounded again and the doors parted behind them.

"Way ahead of ya, Vlad," Duane gestured as Emmett and Nasir stepped out of the elevator, hand in hand. Emmett wore the jeans he had worn to dinner the night before, with a pinstriped Visconti shirt that had paisley cuffs and matching trim on the collar. Nasir wore equally snug jeans with a dress shirt and suit jacket. Both men wore sandals.

"Here they are," Nasir smiled.

"Hey, guys," Duane took charge. "Emmett, I want you to meet my husband, Rodney."

"Hi, Rodney," Emmett offered his hand to the not quite as tall and very nearly as well built man. "Very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet my competition, Emmett," Rodney said as they shook.

"Competition?" Emmett's brow clouded. Looking at Rodney, he missed the knowing smirk on Duane's face.

"I was the stud in this building until you showed up!" Rodney teased.

"Oh!" Emmett laughed. "Just visiting, I'm afraid. You get to keep the title."

"We're a couple of lucky guys, ain't we, Nasir?" Duane prompted and openly looked over both of the bigger men.

"Very much we are," Nasir smiled into Emmett's crystal blues.

"Alright now, who's hungry? I know I sure as fuck am," Duane stressed.

"Let's go," Emmett gestured toward the door. Even as the four of them moved toward it, Vlad rushed to hold it for them.

"Can we bring you back something, Vlad?" Rodney offered.

"No, thank you, Mr. Slocum. Mrs. Cohen bring down to me blini with jams every Sunday," Vlad smiled as he held the door for them. "Enjoy brunch."

"Oh, it is a beautiful day," Rodney observed as they all walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Where are we headed?" Emmett asked.

"Saint Ambroeus," Duane answered.

"Saint Ambroeus," Emmett repeated. "Is it a church?"

"Will they let me in?" Nasir asked. Duane and Rodney both laughed.

"It's not a church and they will definitely let us heathens in," Duane stated.

"You guys know The Mark hotel?" Rodney gestured to their left as they reached the corner of 78th Street. Duane took the lead and they followed him across Park Avenue.

"I don't know where anything is. Well, I could get you to Rockefeller Center, but that's about it," Emmett answered.

"I do not know it either," Nasir added.

"It's just one block up and around the corner on Madison," Rodney pointed ahead.

"You fellas can see The Mark from your place," Duane informed.

"Can we?" Emmett hadn't known to look for it.

"The restaurant is right next door," Rodney finished.

"Duane said it was a two minute walk," Emmett recalled.

"It's our favorite place," Rodney smiled.

"Well, we're very ready to eat," Emmett stated. "What do you do, Rodney?"

"I'm an OR Nurse right here at Lenox Hill Hospital," Rodney gestured back toward Park.

"That is very close!" Nasir knew the hospital well as he rode by it to and from work every day.

"Yeah, one block is a tough commute," Rodney nodded.

"You could always get the car," Duane pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, why didn't I think of that, D?" Rodney was flip.

"You guys have a car?" Emmett asked.

"Where do you keep it?" Nasir asked the more pertinent question.

"Down in the Park Avenue Garage," Duane answered.

"On the corner of Seventy Fourth Street," Rodney added.

"We could have a car here if you want, Babe," Emmett squeezed the hand he still held. "We'll ship one out."

"When you are not here, I go to work and come home, except on the few occasions I meet Jasper," Nasir shook his head.

"Jasper?" Rodney latched onto that point.

"Old friend of mine," Emmett answered. "Guy I went to college with, has lived here in the city for years."

"Now he is my friend," Nasir stated.

"If he's handsome as y'all, we'd love to meet him," Duane smiled.

They reached Madison Avenue at the end of the long block. The Mark hotel was more than obvious on the other side of the street, dominating the far corner. Looking up at it, Emmett realized that they could see the mansard roof of the hotel from their breakfast room. Duane led them across Madison and down toward the hotel. Just adjacent to the hotel was a peach facade with a green awning. 'Sant Ambroeus' was written in large, attractive script with the word Ristorante in smaller block letters below. A large picture window afforded patrons in the front dining room a clear view of Madison Avenue. Rodney held open the glass and stainless steel door with a smile while Duane led them inside.

An older Italian man with advanced male pattern baldness and a thick, dark mustache looked up from the book atop his small podium. He wore a tweed suit and broke out in a broad smile as soon as he recognized two of the men who walked through his door.

"Ah, Mr. Duane, Mr. Rodney!" the host greeted them warmly in a distinctly Italian accent. "And you have friends with you."

"Aldo, our friends and neighbors, Nasir and Emmett," Duane introduced.

"Benvenuto," Aldo spread his arms. "Welcome," he repeated in English. "I have your favorite table," Aldo picked up four menus. "Righta this way."

"Mmm," Emmett expressed as he gazed through the glass of the curved pastry counter near the door. Nasir smiled and squeezed his hungry husband's hand.

Aldo led them through the busy front dining room, past the small bar, and through to the oddly angular back dining room. It was nearly as large as the front dining room and every bit as well appointed with crisp linens, gleaming glass and flatware, but far less busy. Only one table was occupied when Aldo led them into the room, by a young couple very much into each other who paid them no mind. The table for four in the left rear corner of the room was tucked behind a large potted plant which gave the illusion of privacy. The table was oblong with one end against the wall, leaving two places to sit on each side.

"Here we are," Aldo stood back to allow the men to seat themselves. Duane and Rodney moved in and deliberately sat across from each other in the inner seats. Rodney slipped the strap of his messenger bag over his head and let it hang on the back of his chair.

"Cop a squat, Emmett," Duane patted the seat next to him. Emmett and Nasir might have preferred to sit beside each other, but across made it easier to place their feet together. Without hesitation Emmett sat beside Duane and Nasir beside Rodney. They immediately slipped off their sandals and Emmett gathered his husband's feet with his.

"Everyone likes mimosa?" Aldo handed them their menus. "I bring for you. Is on Aldo for my special friends. I tell Innocenzio you are here," he paused to smile at them and then headed for the bar.

"So, first time here?" Emmett turned to Duane.

"Yeah," Rodney laughed.

"Hot and funny!" Duane took the opportunity to pat Emmett's solid thigh. He let his fingers feel the firm muscle within Emmett's tight jeans and pulled his hand back to his own lap just before it got too awkward.

"So, how did you guys meet?" Emmett asked partly out of curiosity, and in an effort to focus the flirty man next to him on his own relationship.

Duane chuckled. "You tell em', Roddy."

"About four years ago, the hospital got sued," Rodney began. "Never went to court though. We have a good law firm, you see."

"Let me guess," Nasir smiled.

"Exactly," Rodney confirmed while his husband smiled. "But I did have to give a deposition. So my boss and I went down to our attorney's offices the day before to prepare for the deposition, and in walks this little southern charmer hottie."

"It was damn sure hard to keep focused," Duane took up. "They came right from the hospital wearin' their scrubs. Shew!" he shook his head. "I had to tell him to put on a tie for the depo. Hardest thing I ever did."

"I had no idea at the time," Rodney continued. "He was totally professional. I'm sure I was more than obvious. In fact, I know I was. Bridgette kept kicking me under the table. After I gave my deposition, I thought I'd never see him again. Then a few weeks later, he called me at work and asked me out."

"After the case was settled," Duane made the point.

"Buongiorno, Signori," an exceptionally handsome and very obviously Italian waiter swooped up to them with a tray of mimosas. He wore black bow tie, pants and apron with a white tux shirt. The young waiter had thick, rich, jet black hair and the same slightly exotic, smooth, olive complexion as Nasir. "We have friends today," the waiter observed as he placed their flutes before them.

"Guys, meet our favorite boy, Innocenzio," Duane gestured. "But don't let his name fool you. He's far from innocent."

"Only my boyfriend know for sure," Innocenzio gave a coy little smile.

"Your boyfriend and us," Duane stated.

"Dino in the kitchen?" Rodney asked.

"I tell him you here. And who are these handsome men you bring to me?" Innocenzio put a hand on Emmett and Nasir's shoulders.

"Nasir and his boy Emmett," Duane introduced.

"Very nice to meet you both. Are we hungry?" Innocenzio asked.

"You know, we are, but we haven't even looked at the menu," Emmett picked his up.

"I give you few minutes," Innocenzio smiled at Emmett, winked at Nasir, and walked away.

"He is very friendly," Nasir observed.

"You'd enjoy that insatiable little bottom, Nasir," Duane commented.

"This place is really authentic. Is everyone here from Italy?" Emmett asked.

"Milan to be specific," Duane answered.

"We think most of them are related," Rodney added.

"Here's to sharing with good friends and neighbors," Duane held up his mimosa.

"I'll drink to that," Rodney enthused as all four men touched their flutes together and took a sip.

"So, what's good here, guys?" Emmett opened his menu.

"_Everything_," Duane stressed.

"And the food too," Rodney smiled.

"I'd kinda just like to focus on the menu at the moment," Emmett looked it over.

"I get the dijon mustard crusted, baked chicken breast," Rodney informed. "D likes the tagliatelle with veal sauce."

"I get it every time," Duane confirmed.

"You might like that, Babe," Emmett suggested.

"I was thinking just the scrambled eggs with tomatoes and parmesan," Nasir took a sip of his mimosa.

"Maybe do a side of the salmon," Emmett wanted his husband to enjoy brunch to the fullest. "I think I'll do the filet mignon with the dijon sauce."

"I am eavesdropping," Innocenzio appeared from around the big plant. "Sound like decisions. Scrambled eggs with tomato and parmigiano reggiano?" he put his hand on Nasir's shoulder again.

"Could you put mint as well? Do you have it?" Nasir looked up at the younger man.

"I will ask Dino. I know we have parsley," Innocenzio stated.

"Parsley is fine, both if you have it. And a side of the Norwegian salmon," Nasir finished his order and handed over his menu. Emmett wanted to kick himself for not insisting that they go to the store yesterday and just stay in this morning. Of course Nasir wanted mint. Nasir had no one to make him his favorite native dishes all alone here in New York. Emmett couldn't remember the last time he made his husband the mint and parsley omelette he so loved, and silently vowed to make it for him at the very next opportunity.

"And for you, Signore, the filet mignon?" Innocenzio turned his smile on Emmett.

"Please," Emmett surrendered his menu as well.

"Duane and Rodney, your usual?" Innocenzio asked.

"You know it," Duane confirmed.

"And to eat?" Innocenzio could not hide his smirk.

"You little smartass! Nasir, smack that butt for me," Duane directed.

"Oh, no, Signore, please!" Innocenzio protested while he stuck out his hip and pointed his ass at Nasir. Nasir made s shrug and gave the waiter a half hearted tap on his butt. Innocenzio giggled himself away from the table. Emmett just rolled his eyes. It would take a good bit more than a flirty, nelly, Italian twink to threaten him.

"So how did you guys meet, Nasir?" Rodney asked the man beside him with a smile. Nasir chuckled to himself.

"Suffice it to say, I'm glad what happened in Vegas didn't stay in Vegas," Emmett stated.

"Oh, now I really wanna hear this story," Rodney drained his mimosa.

"My best friend is fond of telling people that I sleep with my clients, but that's not true," Emmett began.

"It is almost true," Nasir teased.

"Not quite sorta kinda," Emmett hedged. "Okay, so I get sent to Vegas to meet with the construction company building a hotel that my firm designed the kitchens for. So I get there, I check in, and I wait for my foreman to pick me up. And while I'm waiting this fleet of limousines pull up to the front of the hotel. These have to be important people because an army of hotel staff swarmed out to greet them. Then these Arab sheikhs get out of the cars."

"There was only one sheikh," Nasir held up a finger.

"You all looked like shiekhs," Emmett picked back up. "And one, in particular," he gestured across the table, "was fucking gorgeous."

"When my family and I arrived at our hotel, I saw the most beautiful American I had ever seen," Nasir added.

"I figured I'd never see him again and went off to the construction site," Emmett continued. "The next day I got to meet with the big boss and damn, was he an asshole."

"My brother always is," Nasir asserted. "When I saw who was taking the brunt of his typical abuse, I decided to step in and take over. Any excuse to be near this man. My brother happily left us to it and we have been together ever since."

"Yeah, your brother sure was happy about that," Emmett gave a wry smile.

"Oh, you're family's not cool?" Rodney asked.

"I am from the Emirate of Sharjah in the United Arab Emirates. We are Sunni Muslims. In my country homosexuality is punishable by death. A law with which the people to whom I am related by blood, with the sole exception of my little sister, enthusiastically agree. They are decidedly not cool," Nasir stated.

"I'm sorry, man," Rodney took the opportunity to caress Nasir's jean clad thigh.

"My real family," Nasir continued, "Emmett, Garrett, Sethy, Edward, and everyone else in Seattle, are a true blessing and fill my life with joy every day. Every day that I am with them."

"That's how it should be," Rodney patted Nasir's thigh and finally withdrew his hand.

"Amen to that," Duane agreed and drained his own glass. Emmett and Nasir did the same.

"Mio Dio, such lushes," Innocenzio appeared right on cue with another round. He quickly exchanged their empty flutes for full ones and walked away. All four men gave a shrug and took a sip of their fresh drinks.

"I'm really glad to have the chance to sit down with you guys this morning," Emmett expressed.

"Any time, Emmett, any time," Duane gave Emmett a friendly pat on his thigh again.

"I would love to pick your brains about our neighborhood. I don't know where anything is," Emmett stated.

"I do not either," Nasir confessed. "We did find our way to that deli you told me about."

"Pastrami Queen," Duane nodded.

"Excellent suggestion there, by the way," Emmett endorsed.

"Happy to help," Duane spread his hands. "What else would you like to know?"

"I need to go grocery shopping for one thing," Emmett began.

"Rod, you got the iPad in there?" Duane pointed.

"Yeah," Rodney twisted around to get into his messenger bag. He pulled the iPad out and handed it across the table to his husband.

"I'll just get on line right quick and pull us up a map," Duane set about doing so. "Kay, here we go," he moved flatware aside to set the pad down on the table between him and Emmett. "Here's our building. So, you said grocery store."

"Gristedes, for sure," Rodney declared.

"Which is right here," Duane pointed. "Southeast corner of Seventy Eighth and Third. Great neighborhood grocery. They got a little bit of everything. They do have a meat counter, but, if you want really good meat, Ottomanelli is over here on York at Eighty Second. Best butcher shop in the city."

"They have everything too, turkey, chicken, beef obviously," Rodney listed. "Even rabbit, elk and buffalo."

"Ottomanelli even have a little Italian market on Park, ten blocks up at Eighty Eighth," Duane continued.

"Is there a German store?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, yeah, a good one. Schaller and Weber," Rodney answered.

"You got some German in ya, Emmett?" Duane asked.

"Huh. Just a little," Emmett smiled.

"I thought Nasir was Arabic," Duane didn't miss a beat.

"In that case, I am the one with German in me," Nasir stated. "But it is not little."

"Ho!" Duane whooted.

"Well, alright, Nasir," Rodney high fived the man next to him.

"Where is that, Roddy?" Duane asked.

"Second Avenue at Eighty Sixth," Rodney answered.

"And there's Citarella too. That's a little gourmet market on Third down at Seventy Fifth," Duane pointed. "What else y'all need to know?"

"This is great stuff, guys," Emmett was grateful.

"Where is there an ATM machine?" Nasir asked. "I have run out of cash."

"Bank of America on Lexington," Rodney was quick.

"Let's talk about Lexington for a minute," Duane took charge. "You found Pastrami Queen, and right next door is Don Filippo. Another hole in the wall, but the best pizza in the city. Don't let no one tell ya different. On the corner of Seventy Ninth is the bank branch. Then past that on the other side of the street is Oren's. Great coffee and a huge selection of beans to grind at home. That's where we get our coffee. Again a tiny place. And right next to that another tiny place called Burger One. The burgers there'll make you wanna slap ya momma."

"They're really good," Rodney nodded his agreement.

"I've had some damn good burgers in my life, but none that made me want to slap my mother," Emmett teased.

"Well, these will," Duane assured. "Okay now, here's the most important thing you need to know: Wine Emporium is on Second Avenue at Eightieth. Beer, wine, liquor. Great selection, great service and they deliver."

"They already have," Nasir nodded.

"There ya go," Duane spread his hands.

"I should have been taking notes," Emmett expressed.

"I'll send it all to ya," Duane picked up the iPad.

"And if you guys want, the neighborhood is full of little gems like this place," Rodney added.

"The staff at those places aren't _quite_as accommodating as they are here," Duane smirked.

"No," Rodney had to agree.

And right on cue the staff in question appeared. Innocenzio led the way with a plate in each hand. He was followed by a man with more plates who was clearly kitchen staff in a white double breasted chef's jacket and loose striped pants.

"Look who I find in la cucina," Innocenzio stepped behind Emmett and Duane to serve them.

"Hey, Dino!" Rodney's face lit up. The chef was a bigger man than Innocenzio or Duane, but not as tall as Nasir or broad as Rodney or Emmett. His build was hidden by his bulky chef's jacket and he wore his hair in a short Marine style buzz cut.

"Hey, guys! Is good to see you," Dino spoke in as thick an accent as their waiter as he served Rodney and Nasir.

"You too," Rodney looked up with a smile. Dino remained behind Nasir and Rodney with a hand on their shoulders while Innocenzio did the same behind Duane and Emmett.

"Dino, our friends and neighbors, Nasir and Emmett," Duane introduced.

"Ah, yes, nice to meet you," Dino nodded.

"You too," Emmett smiled.

"Maybe they will come play with us!" Innocenzio enthused.

"Sorry?" Emmett asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes. You come play laser tag," Dino patted Nasir's back. "You tell them?"

"Sure did," Duane confirmed.

"You guys look athletic," Rodney assessed as he looked Nasir over carefully. "You'd love it. We got these two turned onto it and now they never miss it."

"No. Very good, fun time," Dino nodded. "I always win."

"The hell you do," Duane objected.

"I no stop let people blow me," Dino spoke in a voice so as not to be overheard by anyone else in the dining room.

"I'm quite sure I can find a picture that proves otherwise," Duane picked up his iPad.

"Maybe one time," Dino conceded.

"Yeah, just the one time," Rodney chuckled.

"I have to get back to kitchen. We leave them enjoy their food," Dino stepped away from the table and motioned for Innocenzio to come with him. The younger man quickly moved to Dino's side and Dino took him under his arm as they walked away.

"Here we go," Duane set the iPad down on the table between he and Emmett again. The screen now displayed a man who was clearly their chef, in laser tag helmet, harness, elbow and knee pads, sneakers and nothing else. He held his laser rifle in one hand and had his other hand on the back of the head of the man who knelt before him. The picture was taken sufficiently from the side so as to get a clear view of the few inches of thick Italian cock not already in the kneeling man's mouth.

"Uh, huh," Emmett looked over the picture. "That's not Innocenzio."

"No," Duane laughed.

"That's our friend Chuck," Rodney added.

"They are not together, Dino and Innocenzio?" Nasir asked. "I got the impression that they are together."

"Oh, they're together," Rodney stated.

"Dino is just generous with his big, Italian dick," Duane took a bite of his pasta.

"Huh, _very_," Rodney stressed.

"Yeah, it sure looks that way," Emmett made a point to be neutral as he cut a piece of his fillet mignon.

"Here ya go," Duane swept his finger across the iPad screen to advance to the next picture. A picture of Duane dressed in only the same laser tag gear as the previous pictures of Dino, Chuck and the one they saw of Rodney yesterday. The difference was that this shot was full frontal of Duane walking toward the cameraman. And he was clearly in a state of semi-arousal.

"Oh-kay," Emmett raised his eyebrows again. He looked to Duane who smirked and winked at him.

"What is it?" Nasir asked.

"Even more of our attorney than we saw yesterday," Emmett picked up the iPad and handed it to his husband.

"Ah," Nasir nodded as he looked at the picture. "You are happy to see someone."

"You know how it is, Nasir," Duane made his excuse. "All those beefy boys' bare butts around me. What's a top to do?"

"Get hard, we hope," Rodney snickered. "Right, Emmett?"

"There's only one top's dick I'm interested in, and I married him," Emmett made the point firmly.

"And there is the only bottom I will ever want," Nasir added.

Duane and Rodney shared a knowing look between them. They had met couples like this before. They just took a little more work. And it was always worth it in the end.

"So, how long are you with us, Emmett?" Rodney asked.

"I have to get home and back to work tomorrow, I'm sorry to say," Emmett revealed.

"Maybe we could hit the gym together next time you're out," Rodney offered. "We belong to Boom. It's a nice, big, fully equipped place on the corner of Third and Eighty First. The five block walk gets you warmed up just right. I'd be happy to take you as a guest. If you like it, you can join too."

"Thanks for the offer, Rodney. I appreciate that," Emmett expressed. "My time here is so limited, I want to spend it with Nasi. I hit the gym pretty hard at home during the week."

"We can see that," Duane took the opportunity to place his hand on Emmett's thigh again and run it down his leg. Emmett looked at the man next to him. He could tell exactly what Duane was doing. Emmett resolved to indulge their helpful attorney's advances so long as it went no further. But if Duane reached for his dick, Emmett would knock him out of his chair. And he couldn't help wondering what he couldn't see going on, on the other side of the table.

"You look like you're in pretty good shape too, Nasir," Rodney did just what Emmett suspected and rubbed Nasir's thigh again.

"I like very much to play racquetball with my best friend, but my opportunities to do so are severely limited while I am here so much of the time," Nasir expressed.

"Well, hell. I like to play racquetball," Duane stated. "You and I can head on up there and play. Some nights I work damn late, but when Rod is working one of his long shifts, I'd love to have someone to bang a ball around with, work out some stress. Boom is open twenty four seven, so we can go anytime."

"I will take you up on that, Duane," Nasir smiled.

"I'll hit you up tomorrow night," Duane planned.

"I do not have my racquet though," Nasir realized aloud.

"You can have mine, Nasir," Rodney put his hand on Nasir's leg yet again. "D got equipment for us both, but I've never liked it. I'd much rather spend my time on the weights and machines."

"Thank you, Rodney," Nasir smiled.

"You're very welcome," Rodney smiled and gave Nasir's thigh a pat and gentle squeeze.

"Hey, you guys both gonna be in town for Halloween?" Duane enquired. "We always have a hell of a bash."

"Yeah, we'd love for you guys to come!" Rodney enthused.

"We have a prize for the best mask," Duane went on. "It's masquerade. Everyone has to wear a mask."

"And nothing else," Rodney added with a smile.

"People wear a mask, and nothing else?" Emmett wanted to confirm this most significant point.

"It's fun not knowing who all the naked guys are," Duane smiled.

"And all you guys gotta do is come down the elevator!" Rodney was wide eyed with excitement.

"We'll be in Seattle that weekend," Emmett stated with finality. That was already the plan, but now he would make damn sure of it.

"Our best friends always have a big Halloween party," Nasir added.

"But with slightly more clothing," Emmett asserted.

"I know you lushes don't want any more mimosa," Innocenzio appeared with a tray of four fresh drinks and exchanged them for the empty flutes on the table.

"Baby boy," Duane held out his credit card.

"No," Nasir did not expect to be preempted. "You must let us get brunch!"

"No, Sir," Duane shook his head and gestured at Innocenzio to go when he hesitated.

"What can we do to show our appreciation for helping us get to know our new neighborhood?" Emmett asked. The last thing he wanted was to feel obligated to these men.

"Come to our Halloween party," Rodney answered Emmett's question while looking Nasir over yet again. That Rodney was trying to picture Nasir naked could not have been more obvious.

"What can we do with our clothes on?" Emmett was a little more specific.

"Introductions are all I want," Duane picked up his flute.

"I will make that happen. We will have you up to dinner one evening as well," Nasir stated. "When my husband is in town."

"That reminds me, Nasi. We need a grill," Emmett loved the idea of a cook out on their vast terrace.

"Then we shall have one," Nasir gave a nod.

"We'll grill some steaks some night," Emmett promised. "After we find our way to that butcher shop."

"That there's a date, Emmett," Duane's hand found it's way to Emmett's leg again.

"I must say, this was really delicious," Nasir set his flatware down across his finished plate. "Thank you, both."

"Yeah, thanks, guys," Emmett agreed.

"Happy to do it," Duane nodded as their waiter returned.

"Here we are," Innocenzio walked behind Emmett to place the little leather binder down before Duane. "You want maybe coffee? One more round?" he rested his hands on Emmett and Duane's shoulders.

"I think we're ready to go," Emmett stated. "If you guys are."

"I know you two got a lot of shopping to do," Duane handed the binder back to Innocenzio.

"Oh, and wine glasses, I just remembered," Emmett wiped his mouth with his napkin a final time.

"We will get a Waterford suite," Nasir decided.

"Head on over to Macy's," Duane suggested.

"I say ciao," Innocenzio leaned down to give Duane a kiss on his cheek.

"Ciao, Cutie pie," Duane stood up to give the younger man a hug and firmly grip a butt cheek. Innocenzio giggled and zipped around the table to Rodney.

"This from Dino," Innocenzio gave the much bigger man a hug and kiss as well.

"You give this to Dino right back from me," Rodney refrained from playing with the younger man's ass.

"I hope you come to see me again," Innocenzio looked up at Emmett and Nasir as they rose.

"I am sure we will be back," Nasir put a hand on the waiter's shoulder.

"You say for me. You tell Aldo," Innocenzio insisted.

"Oh, we will," Emmett assured. Duane started the movement toward the front of the restaurant and Rodney brought up the rear. Innocenzio escorted his favorite customers through to the front dining room and the door.

Aldo looked up from his podium as they approached. "Ah, Mr. Duane, Mr. Rodney, brunch was good? Innocenzio take extra good care of you?"

"He always does, Aldo," Duane patted the older man on his arm.

"Arrivederci until next time," Aldo smiled broadly. "Thank you for coming," he added with a nod to Emmett and Nasir. Duane pushed open the door and held it as they emerged onto the street where the sunny day was bright, even beneath the green awning.

"So, where you boys headed first?" Duane asked.

"I think we'll start at Macy's," Emmett looked to his husband for agreement and Nasir nodded.

"We'll head on home, then," Duane reached for Nasir. "Nasir, I'll call you tomorrow for racquetball," he gave the taller man a hug. Rodney and Emmett exchanged a warm and friendly hug as well.

But then Duane and Rodney traded.

"Emmett, safe trip home," Duane embraced the bigger man.

"Thanks, Duane," Emmett hugged the man who conformed himself to his body.

"Nasir," Rodney smiled as he took the Arab in his arms and hugged him with his whole body.

"Sure was nice to spend some time with y'all this morning," Duane let his hands roam over Emmett's back. "We gotta find a way to get you out here full time, Emmett."

"That'll never happen," Emmett gave Duane a final pat on the back and let go of him, indicating that their hug was over. Duane reluctantly pulled his hands from Emmett's lower back and stepped back. Neither man was sure, had the hug not ended when it did, if Duane's hands would have ended up on Emmett's firm, round ass or not.

"You guys gonna walk? It's a beautiful day," Rodney finally let go of Nasir.

"I'd rather walk, but I think we'll grab a cab," Emmett answered. "Only in the interest of time."

"I do not have any cash, Habibi," Nasir protested. "I will call for a car," he pulled out his cell.

"I have cash, Babe," Emmett assured. "And I'm sure they take credit and debit cards."

"They do?" Nasir had no idea.

"We're headin' home. Happy hunting," Duane smiled.

"Yeah, you too," Emmett returned with raised eyebrows.

With a final wave Duane and Rodney turned, joined hands, and headed up Madison toward 78th. Emmett stepped out into the street to hail a passing cab. In the late morning on Sunday in the Upper East Side, it took less than a minute for an empty yellow cab to pull up for them. They got in on the driver's side. Emmett opened the door and let his husband slide in first.

"We're going to Macy's, please," Emmett informed as he shut his door.

"Yes, Sir," the cabbie acknowledged and stepped on the gas. Madison Avenue was one way the wrong way and so was 78th Street. They went up Madison to 79th and took that one block over to 5th to head down to the giant store.

Emmett took Nasir's hand as they rode along and loved seeing the smile that brought to his husband's face.

"You gonna go play racquetball with Duane tomorrow night?" Emmett asked.

"I think I will. I would like that," Nasir gave a nod.

"As long as it's just you and Duane," Emmett advised.

"Rodney is a little forward," Nasir considered.

"What did he do?" Emmett was quick.

"Well, nothing that Sethy has not done to me many times," Nasir answered.

"Like what?" Emmett demanded. He didn't even realize that he tightened his grip on Nasir's hand. Seth could take liberties. Other men could not.

"His hand was on my leg an awful lot during brunch," Nasir revealed.

"Huh," Emmett scoffed. "No more than Duane's was on mine, I'm sure."

"Duane was touching you?" Nasir's face darkened.

"I thought something was up yesterday. Now I'm sure of it," Emmett stated. "There is no question they want to sleep with us."

"How can they be together, be married, and want to do that?" Nasir mused aloud.

"Some people are like that," Emmett gave a shrug. "They like variety I guess. I'm sure they've slept with Dino and Innocenzio too. Clearly they don't mind sharing either."

"I will share my husband with no man," Nasir squeezed Emmett's hand for emphasis.

"Neither will I," Emmett agreed. "Man or woman," he well remembered the dark times of contemplating that. "I'm really glad that I got to meet Rodney, get a feel for him."

"His hug was a little too friendly as well," Nasir thought about it. "Even Garrett does not hug me like that."

"The difference is," Emmett evaluated, "Garrett loves you, but doesn't want your dick in his ass. Duane's hug was the same. He wants to fuck me so bad he can taste it."

"I can obviously understand his desire. I cannot blame any man for wanting you," Nasir spoke. "But they will all have to take my word for it on how good you taste."

"Yes they will," Emmett stated.

"I will avoid Rodney," Nasir decided.

"You don't have to, Babe. I know I can trust you," Emmett expressed. "It's them I don't trust. Rodney can want you to top him all he wants. I know that's not gonna happen."

"No it will not," Nasir was firm. "Emmett, I would never, ever do anything to jeopardize the love and trust that we have for each other."

"I know that, Nasi. Neither would I," Emmett lifted his husband's hand to his face and kissed softly. "I hope you're as sure of that as I am."

"I am. Absolutely I am," Nasir assured.

"Macy's," the cab driver who had been trying very hard to not listen, but couldn't help it, announced as he pulled up before one of the historic store's many entrances.

Emmett pulled out his wallet and handed up cash to cover the fare displayed on the rear screen and a generous tip. "Thank you."

Nasir followed Emmett out of the driver's side of the cab and shut the door behind them.

"Come on, Babe. Let's get some stuff for our home," Emmett took Nasir's hand again and together they walked into the vast department store.


	29. Chapter 29

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay kids, I know it has been WAY too long since I last updated and for that I apologize. I have let another project distract me, but as that draws to a close, I will have more time for these boys and their story.

A huge thank you to my darling, brilliant little sister for the collaboration, brainstorming and getting me ready.

Big hugs to Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 29: A Very Busy Morning**

Garrett woke far earlier than he would have liked that Monday morning to the sound of a local station from his bedside clock radio. He rolled away from Seth to shut it off and Seth gave the little whine in his sleep that he always did when Garrett pulled away from him in the morning. Garrett was only too happy roll back and gather his sleeping husband into his arms. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he pressed his face to Seth's head. Garrett was extremely aware of Seth's impressive hardness, and his own erection flexed against Seth as their naked bodies entwined. He silently cursed this early morning meeting that would make him leave his husband before he was ready.

After a few minutes, Garrett realized he was drifting back to sleep. Holding his sleeping husband filled him with such contentment and a feeling of love and well being that getting up for his meeting was nearly unthinkable. It was also, however, unavoidable. Garrett brought his hand, which had somehow found it's way to cupping a dark Native American butt cheek, up to brush Seth's hair out of his sleeping face. Garrett kissed Seth's forehead, bridge of his nose, right cheekbone and soft, supple lips. Seth responded by snuggling closer to Garrett while still asleep. This only made it that much harder for Garrett to get out of bed. Slowly and carefully Garrett extracted his limbs from his husband's and slid to the edge of the bed. As usual, Seth made his little whine and reached for Garrett. This time, regretfully, Garrett had to ignore the unconscious plea. Unlike Seth, Garrett was a morning person and liked getting an early start, but sometimes, many times, getting out of the bed he shared with his naked, sleeping husband was the hardest thing he did all day.

Garrett walked naked and erect to a chest of drawers to retrieve a tee shirt, which he pulled over his head, and sleep pants that he bent to step into and pull up. He then walked with tented pants out of the master bedroom. The more distance he could put between himself and his hot, naked husband, the more his erection would subside. Garrett padded barefoot through the penthouse to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. The conference call that he had been asked to join with Cincinnati and New York started promptly at nine eastern, which was beastly early for him in Seattle. Still, he was happy to participate. He felt not just a little proud and accomplished that headquarters wanted his input to help improve the performance of the New York office.

Coffee made, Garrett headed for his study, pausing enroute to finally take the piss that had been nagging at him since he awoke. Once in the richly walnut panelled study, he settled into his big, comfortable, leather chair behind the ornate, antique desk and dialed the conference bridge. Garrett sipped his steaming hot coffee and waited. The call began right on time with not only the heads of the Private Client Group and Private Banking, but the executive vice-president who headed up the entire Investment Advisers division. Also on the call, of course, was Garrett's counterpart from the New York office. A counterpart who technically outranked him as head of such an important branch. But Garrett's own stat at Fifth/Third was on the rise. The very highest levels of bank management took notice when Garrett was able to secure management of the Clark Copper fortune for the bank. The account was worth close to half a billion dollars and one which the head of the New York office had been trying to secure for years. Garrett hadn't intended to place his colleague in such a tenuous position, but management of the New York branch, and specifically the effectiveness of it's leader, was now very much in question.

During the call, accounts and performance of the wealth management advisers was reviewed in detail. Garrett was often asked what actions he would take if faced with problems similar to those identified at the Manhattan office. Despite the terribly early hour on the west coast, Garrett had an inspired answer every time. In truth, he had seen these issues on his recent visits and already contemplated what changes he would make if he ran the New York office. His forethought now made him a valuable internal consultant, a fact that became obvious when the executive vice-president stated that he wanted every office to run like Garrett's.

At ten eastern a ten minute break was called. The big boss had to take another call. While those in offices put the conference call on hold, Garrett just hit the mute button. He was immediately up from his desk and headed out of the study. He knew perfectly well that there was no way Seth would be up so early. Still, he had to check. Garrett wanted to share his sense of accomplishment with his partner in life. When he reached the master bedroom all that was visible of his husband was the usual great jumble of raven hair on the pillow, the rest of him covered by the sheet and blanket. Seth had scarcely moved. Garrett approached the bed and smiled down on his sleeping husband. He was suddenly gripped with an urge to rip the blankets away to expose Seth's dark, beautiful body. Garrett would not do that, of course, as he didn't want to wake Seth. Well, truth be told, he did want to wake Seth, but he didn't want to startle him. Garrett took hold of the blanket and carefully pulled it down. As Seth's body was slowly revealed, all thoughts of talking left Garrett's mind and his sleep pants tented again. Seth slept peacefully and was so beautiful to Garrett that his head, heart, and hard on, all could not resist. Garrett climbed onto the bed where Seth laid mostly on his stomach. His perfect, dark, little buns, and the well known treasure they held, called to Garrett like a siren.

Garrett moved Seth's leg to give himself greater access and settled himself between Seth's legs. He scooted up to his prize and reverently planted warm, wet kisses on both of Seth's cheeks. Then he ran his tongue along Seth's crack. Garrett could not resist. He took hold of Seth's ass and spread him to give a deep lick through the dark crack. Garrett's dick flexed in his pants as his tongue washed over Seth's hole. Seth gave a soft moan in his sleep. Garrett let his eyes roll back in his head as the taste of his husband's most private place lingered on his tongue and made his cock throb. He renewed his grip on Seth's buns and kneaded them with his fingers as he lapped at Seth's soft opening. Seth drove him mad with desire.

What could he have been thinking coming in here and exposing his beautiful little husband's naked body? Of course he wanted Seth. His body ached to be inside his lover at this moment. And more than that, his heart and mind longed for Seth to take control of him, to ride him and dictate their coupling as he nearly always did. Garrett was Seth's top and was always ready and willing to act like a top, but he also very much loved it when he was at Seth's mercy. Seth decided when he would come and Seth always made him come hard. Garrett was capable of managing and building wealth. He was, in fact, quite adept at it. And not only that, but he was adept at directing others to do so as well. He was gifted in building trust and consensus. But he was nearly powerless before his naked husband, even when Seth was sleeping. Garrett managed the wit to realize, as he was about to penetrate Seth with his tongue, that he in no way had time to make love to his husband. There was one thing, however, that he might just have the time to do.

Garrett drew back, took hold of Seth's hip, and gently rolled him over onto his back. As usual, Seth's face was almost entirely obscured by his long, lustrous hair. But Garrett was not looking at Seth's face at the moment. Had it not been up already, his attention to Seth's ass had woken the python that lurked in their bed. Too hard even to lay across his hip, Seth's big dick flopped onto his abdomen. Garrett spread Seth's legs apart again and moved in.

"My king," Garrett whispered as he lowered his face to give a worshipful kiss right where the dark cock ended and scrotum began. The scent that filled his nose was uniquely Seth and turned Garrett on every bit as much as the sight of the hard, waiting monster. Garrett wanted to spend a good long time licking Seth's sac and sucking on his balls, but he didn't have the time to spare. He planted his tongue on Seth's hairless scrotum and slowly ran it up onto Seth's big cock and along the entire length of Seth's sensitive cum tube. The slight moan Seth gave was music to Garrett's ears as he took Seth's head in his mouth.

"Hnn," Seth whined as his husband's lips slipped down his shaft. Garrett sank down the huge Native pole until it plugged his throat. He gave slow, deep sucks on Seth's engorged organ. Garrett closed his eyes and just enjoyed the feel of his husband's penis in his mouth. Seth's giant endowment never failed to thrill him. Garrett ran his hands up Seth's trim body to gently massage his husband's pecs.

Garrett opened his eyes and looked up at Seth's face while he sucked the big dick. Seth's eyes were closed and his mouth hung open. He had not moved. His hair was still in his face and he was almost certainly still asleep. Garrett felt a momentary twinge of guilt as he massaged Seth's cum tube with his tongue. It wasn't Seth's fault he had such a frightfully early conference call. Seth should have been able to sleep peacefully until he needed to get up. But Seth was beautiful and naked and his. Not to mention hard and in his mouth. However Garrett felt about having his way with his sleeping husband, Seth's throbbing meat in his mouth meant that he was committed. A glance at his bedside clock radio told him he had precious little time to coax the sweet Lakota cream he craved from the Native hose in his mouth. Garrett increased his pace as his mouth rode Seth's pole.

"Ugh," Seth gave another moan.

"Mmm!" Garrett could not help his own expression of desire as he tasted Seth's precum on his tongue. He brought one hand down to grip the base of Seth's cock as he worked the huge organ down his gulping throat.

"Hoh," Seth cried in his partially wakeful state as his ten plus, thick inches was swallowed down his husband's throat. Garrett's eyes watered as he pressed his nose into Seth's trimmed black pubes and swallowed around the giant bone again. He wished he could hold Seth down his throat longer, but he needed to make Seth come. Garrett slowly drew his mouth up Seth's shaft, pulling the thick serpent out of the confines of his throat and into his mouth. Garrett wrapped one hand around Seth's thickness and cupped Seth's heavy stones with the other. Garrett used his hand and mouth in unison, sucking and jacking Seth at the same time while he massaged Seth's delicate orbs.

"Uh, ugh," Seth began to squirm under his husband's expert ministrations. It typically took Seth a little while to become cognizant when he awoke. Anyone close to him knew how long it took him to wake up. Emmett and Edward saw it most recently a little over a week ago when they all spent the night together before Emmett and Nasir got married. Seth sat up in the bed for a while, his hair all a jumble, not asleep, but not awake enough to form words. When he did wake up fully that morning, he found he had been sleeping on top of Zack. This morning his body was very aware of the skilled lips, tongue and fingers that worked his big, throbbing penis and massaged his testicles. Seth's mind knew the feel of those hands and mouth, and raised no alarms. He knew he was in the safe and loving embrace of the man with whom he shared his life, his bed and his body.

Garrett knew his little husband was partially awake and might have felt a twinge of guilt over that were it not for the overriding lust he felt with Seth's huge dick in his mouth. Seth leaked ever more precum into his husband's sucking mouth as Garrett propelled him toward orgasm.

"Huh, uh," Seth moaned and squirmed on the bed as Garrett's hand and mouth rode his cock. Garrett's mouth bobbed on Seth's straining pole as he suck-pulled his husband ever closer to the edge. Seth was not even aware as he brought one hand to his forehead and the other to his abdomen. Garrett saw this and looked up to find Seth's eyes were still closed. He didn't often find himself in control like this and took full advantage. Garrett looked to the clock on his bedside table out of the corner of his eye and increased his pace. His time was running out. The last thing he wanted to do was suck his husband almost to completion and leave these precious, dark, Native balls blue while he ran back to the phone.

"Gah, ugh," Seth moaned louder as the relentless hand and mouth drove him even faster toward the brink. Seth ran his fingers through his slight happy trail and down into his pubes. He continued to writhe on the bed beneath Garrett. Garrett knew from the way Seth's body moved, the sounds Seth made and the way the heavy eggs pulled up to the base of the giant prick, that he was about to make Seth come. Garrett felt the python's big head in his mouth grow even larger. He sucked the upper half of Seth's rock hard pole with all his skill. He kept his tongue in constant contact with Seth's sensitive cum tube and moved his hand with his mouth up and down the big bone. Garrett felt Seth grow even harder and heard Seth squeak in a breath, and knew his reward was at hand.

Seth's writhing slowed to a quivering tremble just before his nuts cracked. "Yah!" Seth cried out and arched his back as his weapon went off in his husband's mouth. Garrett did not alter what he was doing in any way and continued to drive his mouth on Seth's blasting organ and stroke with his hand.

"Mmm," Garrett savored the taste of his husband and relished the force of each bolt as Seth's cum shot into his mouth. Garrett sucked, pulled and gulped as Seth thrashed and gushed beneath him.

"Ungh!" Seth's orgasm went on and he continued to unload into Garrett's mouth as his husband continued to jack and suck him.

Garrett slowed his hand and mouth as Seth ceased to spurt. Seth grew still and panted as his seed just oozed onto his husband's welcoming tongue. Garrett massaged Seth's cum tube with his tongue while he milked Seth of every sweet drop of Lakota cream he had to give.

"Uh, huh, nuh," Seth moaned unintelligibly as his husband nursed his spent yet still very hard cock. Garrett glanced at the clock again and saw that he was just out of time. He pulled his mouth off of Seth's huge bone, laid it gently on Seth's abdomen and gave the big snake a kiss on it's frenulum. He leaned up over Seth and moved Seth's hair out of his face.

"I love you," Garrett whispered to his husband and gave Seth a wet kiss on his parted, panting lips. With that Garrett climbed off the bed and rushed out of the bedroom. Seth lay spread eagle in the middle of the king sized bed, exposed, hard, spent and panting.

Garrett rushed into the study, took the time to shut the door and just as he reached the desk, the others came back on the line. He unmuted the phone and sat down behind the desk as he informed his colleagues that he was back on as well. Garrett reached for his coffee cup only to find it empty. Just as quickly he realized that he didn't really want any more coffee at the moment. Garrett licked his lips and smiled to himself as he savored the taste of his husband.

Forty five minutes later Seth raised his arms above his head and twisted his body in a long, full body stretch. He looked at the clock on Garrett's side and leaned up on his elbows. Seth looked down on himself. He was no longer fully hard, but the memory of his husband's mouth on him was fresh. Seth slid out of bed and walked his naked butt out of the bedroom, trying to make some order of his hair as he went. He padded his bare feet through his home to the spacious kitchen, where one look at the coffee pot told him his husband could use a fresh cup. Seth took a mug from the cabinet above the coffee maker, poured, fixed it just the way he knew his Garrett liked it, and headed for the study.

Garrett looked up from his laptop when the study door opened and smiled when he saw his naked husband walk in. Garrett's counterpart from the New York office was reviewing his accounts on the line at the moment. He touched the mute button as Seth walked around the desk.

"Good morning, Sweetness," Garrett smiled as Seth drew near. He ran a hand down Seth's back and only stopped when he cupped a bare butt cheek.

"Good morning to you, Honey. I knew you would want some more coffee by now," Seth set the mug on the desk beside the empty one.

"Of course you did. You take such good care of me," Garrett caressed the bare butt in his hand and felt himself grow in his sleep pants again.

"Speaking of taking good care of someone," Seth climbed into his husband's lap. He straddled Garrett facing him and put his arms around Garrett's neck. Garrett, naturally, held the dark little butt in his lap with both appreciative hands.

"I did feel a little bit guilty about waking you up," Garrett confessed as he gazed into his husband's dark eyes.

"Did you?" Seth smiled.

"Not enough to keep my hands or mouth off of you," Garrett confessed.

"Well, waking up with my husband's lips wrapped around me is hardly cause for complaint. Still...," Seth pretended to consider. Garrett moved quickly when his boss asked a question directed at him. He held Seth with one arm around the small of his back while he leaned forward to touch the mute button and give his answer. Seth carefully climbed out of his husband's lap while Garrett spoke and Garrett let him go. Garrett thought Seth was leaving him to his work.

Garrett was wrong. Seth felt the stiffness in his husband's sleep pants against his own not entirely flaccid manhood. Seth knelt on the carpet between Garrett's legs and reached to grab hold of the pole that tented the loose fabric in his husband's lap. Garrett just gave a smile and continued to outline his solution to the presented challenge. He figured Seth just wanted to tease him. Seth looked up at his husband's handsome face and gave a sly smile. Garrett wasn't about to get off that easy. Seth unbuttoned the fly of the sleep pants and Garrett's cock stood proudly from his lap. Seth just admired it as he reached into the opening to fish out Garrett's balls. Once he did so, Seth leaned in to give each orb a wet and loving kiss. He took his husband's dick in the palm of his hand as he kissed his way up Garrett's staff to the head that was still half covered in his foreskin. The tip of Garrett's penis was already moist. Precum welled in his slit. Seth expected this. He knew that drinking his cum would have turned his husband on and made him leak. Seth slowly drew his tongue through Garrett's slit, gathering and tasting his sweet syrup.

Garrett pressed the mute button just as soon as he finished his thought and immediately had to hit it again when his boss asked a follow up question. He put a hand on Seth's forehead, not to push, he would never do that, but just to indicate that Seth should stop. Seth used his free hand to grab Garrett's wrist and move the bigger man's hand away. He closed his fingers around Garrett's bone and stroked down to roll Garrett's foreskin back and expose the snake's head. He closed his lips around Garrett's head and ever so slowly drew them off. Seth wanted more than anything to take Garrett's every inch down his throat, but resisted the urge to suck him. That was not his plan.

Garrett was finally able, when the conversation moved on to the next account, to mute the line again. "Oh, Sweetness, that feels so good, but I can't right now," he put a hand to the side of his little husband's face. "I'm sorry."

"You thought you could just have your way with me and get away with it?" Seth asked and ran his tongue slowly over Garrett's frenulum.

"Ugh. I won't be able to take it if you suck me now," Garrett protested.

"I won't suck you," Seth assured and gave another lick.

"Seth, the President and Chief Investment Officer of Fifth/Third's Asset Management group, my boss's boss, is on this call," Garrett pointed out.

"He can't have any. All mine," Seth lowered his face to plant his tongue at the base of Garrett's cock and slowly drew it along his husband's sensitive cum tube to his head.

"Ugh," Garrett knew it was no good to plead or argue. Seth was in charge. Garrett was a bigger, stronger man, but would never use the power that gave him to control his husband. If Seth wanted to lick him while he was on his conference call, he would have to try to focus.

Garrett slouched down in his chair a bit, where he could still reach the desk phone and his laptop. He needed to respond again and found it difficult to keep his voice steady while Seth's tongue curled beneath his testicles in his loose scrotum. Seth supported the weight of Garrett's nuts on his talented tongue. He drew his tongue slowly back and forth beneath them. Seth took some pity on his husband's predicament by waiting until Garrett finished talking to stop moving his tongue and draw his husband's right stone into his mouth.

"Ugh," Garrett expressed after he muted the call again. Seth did not suck on his nuts but alternated in slipping one into his mouth, and then the other, and back again. Seth did this for several minutes while the men on the speaker droned on in what might as well have been Greek, and the cock at the tip of his nose quivered. When Seth could stand it no longer, he ran his tongue up Garrett's bone, along his sensitive cum tube, to his leaking head.

"Mmm," Seth tasted his husband's fresh ooze. He placed his tongue on Garrett's frenulum and stroked up with his hand to roll Garrett's foreskin onto the snake's head and his tongue.

"Hoh," Garrett closed his eyes and let his head lean back against his chair as Seth's tongue moved on his head within his cowl. "I love that."

And Seth knew that he did. In the hope of more nectar, Seth stoked down on Garrett's rod, rolling his foreskin away, and then up, bringing it back into place. This had the desired outcome of a surge of precum directly onto his tongue. Seth closed his eyes. Garrett tasted so good, Seth just couldn't help it. He had to have his husband in his mouth. Seth closed his lips around Garrett's rod again, but this time would not be satisfied with just his head.

Garrett gave a stricken gasp and arched his back as every inch of his bone sank down his husband's throat. "Huh, Seth, you said you wouldn't suck me!"

Seth ever so slowly drew his mouth up his husband's leaking staff. "I didn't say I wouldn't take you in my mouth."

"That's sucking," Garrett argued.

"No it's not," Seth disagreed. "I could just hold you in my mouth and move my tongue."

"You are splitting hairs. You know that feels just as good," Garrett countered.

"Didn't say I wouldn't do that," Seth gave a lick at Garrett's frenulum.

"Sweetness, I need to concentrate," Garrett put a loving and appreciative hand to his husband's face.

"Then stop talking to me," Seth ran his tongue up the length of Garrett's pole again.

And Garrett did need to talk to his fellow bankers as his boss asked him another question. Seth only made it more difficult when he ran his wet lips and tongue up Garrett's cum tube and back down. He didn't want to torture his husband too badly and gave Garrett some slight respite as he ran his lips and tongue down onto Garrett's balls. Seth alternated by laving his husband's shaved scrotum with his tongue, and letting his lips and tongue rove up the sensitive underside of Garrett's cock. Each time he reached the snake's seeping eye, Seth swirled his talented tongue across Garrett's head before travelling back down to Garrett's balls.

At the first opportune moment, Garrett muted the phone again. "Ugh, Sweetness," he ran a hand over Seth's bare shoulder, "that feels so good!"

"Good," Seth spoke with his mouth against his husband's straining rod.

"I need to work though," Garrett protested again.

"You do your work, leave me to mine," Seth swiped his tongue across Garrett's head and ran his lips down the throbbing shaft to Garrett's nuts again.

"Huh," Garrett closed his eyes a moment and relaxed into the bliss of his husband's skilled mouth and tongue on his cock and balls. As turned on as Garrett was this morning, after suck-pumping a load out of Seth's nuts earlier, he could easily come from this.

Seth, of course, knew that very well. He could have sucked Garrett fast and hard and made him come quickly, but that would not have been nearly as much fun. Seth went back to running his tongue under Garrett's orbs and drawing them one at a time into his mouth when Garrett's boss had to ask for him twice. Garrett quickly recovered as he hit the mute button and made an excuse about getting caught taking a drink of his coffee. It was the first time Garrett flat out lied to his boss, but his conscience was clear. He couldn't very well announce that his husband's tongue on his dick was not just a little distracting, and the other men on this call would certainly not want to know that.

And just as soon as Garrett finished outlining his recommendation for a plan of action on the current account, Seth ran his lips and tongue up Garrett's bone again. Garrett stretched his legs out. He tried to both relax and concentrate on his meeting. The sight of his beautiful, naked husband kneeling before him, coupled with the feel of Seth's lips and tongue as they roved up and down his shaft along his sensitive cum tube, made it extremely difficult to focus on anything else. Garrett ached for release. He was torn between begging Seth to suck him, in spite of what he said earlier, and begging Seth to leave him to work. Garrett knew without asking, that Seth would allow neither.

Seth loved the feel and taste of his husband's hard, leaking penis against his lips and tongue. In truth he longed to suck Garrett, slowly and deeply, but Seth knew his sexy husband would come too quickly that way. Not sucking Garrett would prolong his pleasure. Seth knew he would make Garrett come from this as well, but he would do so slowly. With Garrett's throbbing cock cradled in his fingers it was easy for Seth to move it forward slightly as he slipped his mouth over Garrett again. Seth didn't go down on Garrett, but relished the gasp as he held Garrett's head in his mouth and massaged his husband's frenulum with his tongue.

Garrett couldn't help it. He wanted to come so badly and wanted to do it in Seth's throat. He put a hand to the back of Seth's head. While Garrett would never force Seth, he applied just a little pressure with his fingertips to make his desire known.

"No," Seth took hold of Garrett's wrist and moved his hand away.

"Sweetness, you have me so ready to come," Garrett whispered.

"I thought you wanted me to leave you alone," Seth ran his lips and tongue down Garrett's cum tube and back up.

"You're torturing me," Garrett stated.

"I know," Seth ran his mouth back down the sensitive side of Garrett's cock and ran his tongue under his husband's balls again. Garrett closed his eyes as Seth made love to his aching testicles. How would he ever get through this call?

Seth didn't stop the next time Garrett had to give his input and Garrett was clearly finding it ever more difficult to keep his voice steady. Garrett was quick on the mute button when he finished giving his answer.

"Seth, please make me come," Garrett pleaded.

"I probably will," Seth gave no assurance at all. In truth Seth was fighting to hold himself back.

"Ugh," Garrett moaned from both pleasure and frustration. He let his head drop back against his chair as his husband's lips and tongue continued their sweet torture. Garrett was leaking so profusely by this point that his head and Seth's fingers were coated in his ooze. It threatened to drip onto his sleep pants, but Garrett was well past caring.

At very nearly the point of madness, Garrett decided to quite literally take matters into his own hand. As Seth's lips slipped down to Garrett's tight orbs for the hundredth time, Garrett took hold of himself with the intent of jacking himself over the edge. Seth had him so charged up it would only take seconds. Seth could take it in his mouth if he wanted, or lick his balls while he came all over his tee shirt and sleep pants, Garrett did not care. He managed to give himself all of one stroke before Seth pulled his hand away.

"No," Seth spoke against the throbbing bone.

"Sweetness, please," Garrett pleaded.

"Relax. Work," Seth commanded as he ran his lips and tongue up and down his husband's straining organ.

"Huh," Garrett tried very hard to relax, but his muscles were growing tense. "Sweetness, you have me so close."

Seth, of course, knew that, but it was no less music to his ears. He decided to step up his game slightly. Seth removed his hand and let Garrett's bone lay against his clothes. Garrett's tee shirt was immediately smeared in his precum, but neither man cared. Seth turned his head and leaned further into Garrett's lap. He formed his mouth into an oval and latched onto the side of Garrett's prick, directly on his cum tube and right below Garrett's frenulum. Seth pressed down, trapping his husband's throbbing cock between his lips and Garrett's clothed body. He moved his mouth only slightly onto and just off of Garrett's frenulum, his tongue in constant motion, as he concentrated his efforts on the most sensitive part of his husband's tortured cock, rather than the whole thing.

"Oh, Seth!" Garrett was wide eyed as his husband's talented mouth undulated on his aching rod in exactly the right spot. Seth didn't move on him quite fast enough to send him crashing over the edge, but Garrett would absolutely come from this in short order. And both men knew it. Garrett gripped the arms of his chair tightly and squeezed his eyes shut as his body went stiff from head to toe. If the bosses asked him a question now, he would never know it.

Seth knew Garrett's orgasm was at hand. He felt he had tortured Garrett quite enough. He very much wanted to suck Garrett, but knew what he was doing would bring about his husband's release just as readily at this point.

"Ugh!" Garrett's entire body quivered under his husband's expert ministrations. "Seth! I'm there!" his eyes flew open. Seth felt the hard cock become even more rigid. He felt the cum tube beneath his lips expand.

"Ungh!" Garrett threw his head back as he erupted in a powerful squirt onto his tee shirt. Seth wanted to make his husband come this way and yet he hated the thought of wasting Garrett's love juice. In the second it took Garrett to blow out onto his shirt, Seth moved. Garrett's second bolt blasted directly into Seth's mouth as Seth went down on him.

"Hoh! God!" Garrett all but thrashed in his chair as Seth began to suck him properly. Seth loved the feel of his husband's pulsing weapon as it unloaded in his mouth. He savored the taste of Garrett's cum as he gulped the torrent down. Garrett was not at all able to hold his body still as Seth sucked him through his orgasm.

And then his boss did ask a question directed at him. Reluctantly, but having no other choice, Garrett took the phone off mute. If he thought he had a hard time keeping his voice steady before, it was much worse when his semen was still oozing into his husband's sucking mouth. Garrett cleared his throat in an attempt to cover the fact that his voice cracked liked a teenager. The question was about the Clark account, the one he had won for the bank. It required Garrett's attention and input for several minutes. Seth contently and gently sucked on him the entire time.

When Garrett was finally able to mute the call again, Seth slowly pulled his mouth off his husband's yet hard cock.

"I thought you said you wouldn't suck me," Garrett smiled down on his kneeling husband and put a gentle hand to Seth's face.

"Um, yeah, so I lied," Seth gave a shrug. "I meant I wouldn't make you come that way, and I didn't. I couldn't bear to let you go to waste though."

"It felt like I came a lot," Garrett admitted.

"You did!" Seth licked his lips.

"That's what you get for charging me up the way you did," Garrett smiled.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," Seth leaned down to give each spent testicle a soft, wet kiss. "I'm gonna do that every time now," Seth gave a final kiss on the head of Garrett's snake, where it rested in Garrett's cum on his soiled tee shirt. He stood up, leaned down to give his husband a lingering kiss on his lips.

"Mmm," Garrett ran his tongue along Seth's upper lip. He very much liked to taste himself in Seth's mouth.

"Okay, now quit fooling around and get back to work. I have to pick Emmy up at the airport," Seth padded his bare feet out of the study. Garrett smiled and admired the view of his husband's bare butt as he watched Seth go.

* * *

Emmett had a much less interesting or talkative flying companion in the seat next to him on the flight home, which only made it seem twice as long. He was actually happy to see Seattle's overcast sky when his plane landed. An advantage of flying American Airlines was that their gates were in Concourse A, rather than South Satellite Concourse. From gate A8, it was a short easy walk to the main terminal. Emmett didn't bother going down to baggage claim as he and Seth both knew he had no luggage.

Emmett strode confidently through the security exit in snug, faded jeans, a tight, black henley that stretched across his huge chest, his worn, but beloved old boots and his messenger bag on his back. Seth almost always saw him first and today was no exception. Emmett broke out in a big grin when he saw the little man running toward him. As usual Seth leapt up onto Emmett and the bigger man caught him in his arms with a booming laugh. Seth wrapped his arms around Emmett's neck and legs around Emmett's torso as he planted a kiss on his best friend's lips.

"Did you miss me that much? I was only gone for a couple of days," Emmett pointed out.

"Please. You know you missed me. Besides, I like having you around, ya big lug," Seth teased. Emmett gave Seth another kiss and set him down on his feet. Seth was striking in a form fitting, sleeveless, pull over shirt with a low cut neck and sides that laced closed with leather cords, The shirt did not meet Seth's painted on, very low rise jeans and the gap displayed Seth's hips and a bit of his happy trail. Though both men were oblivious to it, together they turned the heads of numerous men and women in the terminal.

"Hey, these are sexy. They new?" Emmett reached down to tweak the button of Seth's jeans.

"I know, and yes they are," Seth confirmed as he took Emmett's hand.

"I'm lucky Garrett was already gone this morning when you came to get me," Emmett surmised. "I can't imagine him letting you out of the house. We all know how much it drives him crazy when he can see your little happy trail," he leaned to run a finger through Seth's exposed fur.

"For your information, Garrett is still home," Seth batted Emmett's hand away as they walked through the terminal together. "He had a really long conference call with some bank bigwigs that started very early. He managed to fit in some quality face time with The King, though," Seth furrowed his brow, "I'm not sure how he did that in the middle of his call."

"Must have been a part they didn't need him for, or something," Emmett guessed.

"But don't worry. I got even with him," Seth gave a sigh.

"You know, Sweetie," Emmett shook his head. "My husband can have face time with my dick anytime he wants it, and I have never once thought of that as something I need to get even with him for."

"I'm quite sure he's glad I did," Seth nodded with a smile. "Oh, check that out. I noticed it when I came in," he directed Emmett's attention to a huge sign above the escalator down to the skybridge.

_Emirates has landed! _  
_Fly nonstop daily to Dubai_  
_Beginning early next year_  
_Fly Emirates!_

"Huh, look at that," Emmett commented as they stepped onto the escalator.

"Yeah, I thought that was awfully convenient of them to start nonstop flights from here on their national airline for us," Seth made the point.

"Just exactly when we'll never need it again. Though, you know what?" Emmett thought about it. "I sure did enjoy stopping over in London, meeting the guys and going to the game and stuff."

"I did too, Emmy. That was a really fun trip. I wouldn't change anything about it," Seth stated as they reached the bottom of the escalator and started across the skybridge to the parking deck. "Well, maybe that one thing," he amended with Nasir's stunt in mind.

They passed a group of girls who all looked young enough to still be in high school. What they were doing in the airport by themselves was anyone's guess. "Aw, don't they make a cute couple!" one of them observed as they passed. Emmett and Seth looked at each other and giggled with them.

"Like I'd marry a moose," Seth scoffed.

"Like I'd marry an Injun," Emmett borrowed the completely inappropriate and racist word Justin used.

"You should be so lucky, Mary," Seth countered. "And, hey, did we forget about Jared? You almost did marry a skin."

"Oh, yeah," Emmett realized. "I guess I did. Where are we parked?" he asked as they emerged into the vast parking deck.

"Right over here," Seth steered them along.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Seth, because I would never ever want you to be abused the way you were, but if things hadn't happened the way they did, neither of us would be with the love of our life right now," Emmett stated.

"Everything happens for a reason, Emmy," Seth nodded. He too would not change a thing in their shared past, even Jared, if it meant he and Garrett would not have found each other.

"Hey, did you bring my clothes?" Emmett asked as he caught sight of Seth's red Mercedes.

"I was supposed to bring you clothes?" Seth asked innocently.

"Seth! I can't go to work like this!" Emmett stopped in his tracks.

"Relax. They're in the backseat," Seth pulled out his fob and unlocked the car.

"Don't scare me like that," Emmett headed for the passenger side.

"Shut up and get in the car," Seth took the wheel. Emmett lifted the strap of his messenger bag over his head and tossed it on the floor in the front seat. Seth started his C300, backed out of the space, and headed for the exit ramp. Emmett waited until they were through the toll plaza to change his clothes.

"You love those boots," Seth observed as he watched Emmett pull them from his feet.

"How can ya tell?" Emmett asked.

"You've had them as long as I've known you and it is well past time to retire them. They look like hell," Seth was frank.

"Don't hold back, Sweetie," Emmett patted Seth's leg and twisted around to drop them on the floor in the backseat.

"Sorry, was that too subtle for you? Throw them out!" Seth barked.

"But I love them," Emmett said simply.

"Hopeless," Seth shook his head.

"I did learn one important thing in New York," Emmett pulled his shirt off over his head.

"What's that?" Seth bit as Emmett tossed his shirt into the backseat.

"Not to wear those boots to dinner with my husband," Emmett unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. "The waiter even caught me taking them off."

"Ha!" Seth found that very amusing. Emmett worked his jeans down his legs and pulled his feet out of them. It was not easy for a man his size in a small car, but soon Emmett was naked and tossed his jeans in the back as well.

"Don't sit your bare butt in my expensive German leather seat," Seth complained.

"Your German leather loves my German butt," Emmett twisted around again to reach for the neatly stacked pile of folded clothes waiting on the backseat. "Let's see what you picked out for me."

"You do have _some_nice things in your closet," Seth almost complimented.

"Gee, thanks," Emmett set the shirt aside to find dress socks and a white athletic supporter on top of his dress pants. "Seth, a jock, really?" he held it up.

"You said underwear. That's underwear," Seth reasoned.

"I don't want to wear a jock under my dress pants," Emmett complained.

"You could always go without," Seth suggested with a shrug.

"Not in dress pants," Emmett set the clothes on the floor and stuck his feet into the jock one at a time. He lifted his hips to pull the jock up into place and adjusted himself in the pouch. "There, now I have my underwear on, your expensive leather is still enjoying my bare ass."

"Not nearly as much as I'll enjoy knowing you're wearing that at work all day," Seth snickered.

"Smartass," Emmett picked up the shirt and leaned forward to put it on.

"You're just lucky I couldn't find that lace up one I gave you," Seth warned.

"That's because I have it with me!" Emmett informed as he buttoned his shirt. "It's here in my bag."

"I thought that's where it went. Did Nasir enjoy it on you?" Seth asked. "Again."

"You know," Emmett smiled, "it never made it out of my bag, but Nasi enjoys it on me every day. You remember that picture Simon's date took of us with Dane's camera? The one that got us in so much trouble?"

"Emmy's Angels?" Seth laughed.

"Yeah, I think you did say that at the time," Emmett thought back. "Anyway, he said he was going to get it blown up and framed, and it's hanging right at the bottom of the stairs."

"Ha!" Seth found that very amusing. "Well, you have to admit, that is a very hot picture."

"Okay, yeah, but I wouldn't have chosen to put it on the wall for everyone to enjoy," Emmett stated. "I mean, what if my mom visits him, or us, there someday for some reason?"

"She could only be proud. She made the hunk in that picture after all," Seth pointed out.

"That's what she'll be, proud. Her hunk son will be embarrassed as all shit," Emmett shook his head.

"Oh!" Seth had a fantastic idea. "We should get Carson to pose for one exactly the same way and hang them side by side!"

"Yeah, you be sure to ask him to do that," Emmett knew perfectly well his brother would never agree to such a thing.

By the time they were up in the city and off the freeway, Emmett had his dress pants, belt, socks and dress shoes on, and shirt tucked in.

"Okay, have a fun day. I'll be back for you at seven," Seth pulled to the curb in front of Emmett's office building. "Oh, hey, dinner tonight and we want to hear all about your trip."

"It's a date. Thanks, Sweetie," Emmett leaned over to give Seth a parting kiss on his lips before he got out of the car ready to start his day at work.

Seth pulled away as Emmett walked into his building and made the short drive home quickly. He parked in his spot beneath their building and noted that Garrett's Maybach was missing. Seth smiled to himself with thoughts of how his morning went before he dashed out to get Emmett. He got out of the car and stashed Emmett's worn, old boots in the trunk before he headed for the elevator.

Once inside his home, Seth headed straight for his home office. He had to get the Seattle Gay News website updated with the latest on Marriage Equality in Washington. Knowing his husband would get straight to work, Garrett left a note on Seth's computer keyboard.

_I love you_

"Aw," Seth was touched when he saw and picked up the note. "My man is so sweet," he said to himself. Seth pulled his cell out of his pocket with some difficulty as these new jeans were even tighter than most, to send his husband a text.

_I love you too_

Seth smiled as he imagined the smile that would bring to Garrett's face in the middle of another meeting. He set the phone aside as he took a seat and logged onto the SGN server. Just as soon as he did a through struck him and he reached for his phone. Even as Seth picked it up, it rang in his hand.

"Well that's timing," Seth said to himself. He checked the screen to see who was calling. "Oh," Seth was pleasantly surprised. He accepted the call and put the cell to his ear. "Good morning, hunky DJ."

"Hi, Seth," Tony's strong, confident, sexy voice came through loud and clear. "I hope I'm not disturbing you. Is now a good time? You got a few minutes?"

"As many as you need, Tony. Now is perfect," Seth answered. "I'm kinda surprised you're up this early though. It's not even noon."

"Yeah, I didn't really sleep much last night," Tony confessed. Seth knew without being told that Tony was pacing in his living room as they spoke.

"This is about Dane," Seth didn't need to ask.

"Yes. Has he talked to you?" Tony almost sounded panicked.

"No. I haven't spoken with him. Talk to me, Tony," Seth bid.

"God, I hope I didn't fuck up. I mean, I really hope I didn't fuck up," Tony expressed as he paced. Seth knew Tony pushed a hand through his thick, rich, Italian hair while he said that.

"What happened, Tony?" Seth was concerned.

"Dane is so sweet, Seth. I really, really like him. I mean, _a lot_. And I hope I didn't, I might of, it was last night at Ruckus and, well, fuck! I wish I was making even a little sense," Tony expressed.

"Take a deep breath, Tony. You're a super sweet guy too. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad. Tell me everything," Seth tried his best to calm him.

"Okay," Tony did take a deep breath. "I'll start at the beginning. We made plans to have dinner when we were together at Remix. That was for Thursday, but we both felt like that was too long to wait."

"That's a good sign," Seth observed.

"So we met for coffee on Tuesday. Some little place that he likes. Cute place, actually. We were there for two and a half hours just talking about, well, everything and nothing, but it seemed like five minutes," Tony relayed.

"Another good sign," Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, it was so great, Seth, and then, when I went over to his place for dinner," Tony continued. "Okay, first of all, he's a really great cook. It was wonderful. The lights were dim and he had candles everywhere."

"Sounds romantic," Seth smiled.

"So romantic. We took our time. We talked and talked, and drank both the bottles of wine I brought with me. I helped him clean up and then we went and sat on his sofa," Tony paused to take a deep breath.

"Go on," Seth prodded.

"We started kissing. God, do I love to kiss him!" Tony exclaimed. "Okay, Seth, I'm telling you this 'cause I know you guys are close and I need your advice."

"I'm here for you, Tony," Seth assured.

"Thank you. So, anyway, I got so hard and so did he, and I just knew I had to get out of there," Tony expressed.

"Um, why?" Seth asked.

"Seth, I want to take things slow. I mean, not slow-slow, but," Tony paused and Seth could just tell he was pushing his fingers through his thick hair again. "How do I explain this without sounding like an idiot? When Scotty left me I was broken. I know you know that."

"I remember," Seth admitted.

"I worked, but that was about it. For a long time my only company was Kayla and my only relief was my own hand. It hasn't been long now that I started to even notice other guys, but all the guys who come on to me in the clubs totally turn me off. They're all just Scotty all over again. With Scotty the sex was great, but that's all we had. He never wanted to do anything with me. Dane makes me forget all of it, everything. He's like, just what I want, just what I need," Tony explained. "Scotty and I fell into bed the day we met and I fucked him stupid. That's why I don't want to rush things with Dane. I really like him, Seth. I don't want it to be just about the sex, though, I know it'll be fantastic. I don't want just a lover, I want a partner. Someone to share my life with and I feel like I can have that with Dane. Anyway, I was so hard in my pants and when he curled his fingers around me while we were kissing, I just knew I had to get out of there before I tore his clothes off of him. I made an excuse about having to get home to let Kayla out, but it didn't work. Dane asked if he could come with me, said he wanted to meet Kayla. Seth, I just couldn't say no. I wanted him with me so bad. So, I told him to follow me to my house, so he would know the way."

"And he did," Seth just knew.

"Yeah, he did. And Kayla loves him. Well, she's a lab, so she pretty much likes everybody, but I mean, she was all over him and he really seemed to love it. He got right down on the floor and let her push him down. He just laughed while she slobbered all over him. I had to pull her off," Tony relayed. Seth noted that much of the tension in Tony's voice was gone when he spoke of this pleasant memory.

"I took him in the bathroom so he could wash the dog slobber off his face while I took her out," Tony continued. "Then we sat on my sofa together. It wasn't quite as romantic. I don't have any candles and Kayla kept bringing her tennis ball to drop in his lap. Everyone who comes over, came to see her you know."

"Nice of her to help you entertain," Seth teased.

"Yeah, she's a giver my Kayla. Dane threw her ball down the hall for her to chase for a while, which is her absolute favorite thing and he seemed to enjoy too. Then, when I finally got her to lay down, I took him in my arms and we laid down on the sofa together," Tony confessed.

"And?" Seth prompted.

"He put his hand on my face and he's so gentle," Tony relayed. "He traced my whole face with his fingers. I did the same to him I think. I was so lost just looking into his eyes. We kissed some more, but less urgently, you know? We kissed slowly and took our time, and then his hands were under my shirt. I let him take it off of me. I unbuttoned his shirt and slowly took it off of him too. He has the tightest little body, Seth."

"I'm well aware," Seth stated.

"You are?" this seemed to take Tony by surprise.

"Get Dane to show you the pictures of us at Dickslap at the Eagle wearing only our jocks," Seth directed.

"What?!" Tony did not like the sound of that one bit.

"Emmett was with us," Seth added.

"Oh, okay," all trace of Tony's agitation was gone.

"Please go on," Seth bid.

"So, his hands roamed my chest and I let my hands explore him while we kissed too," Tony continued. "I ran my fingers along the top of his jeans and, Seth, I don't know what I was thinking. I let my fingers slip into his waistband, just a tiny bit, his happy trail is so sweet, but it was enough. He was hard and not only hard, but leaking, and his whole body went stiff when my fingers touched the head of his dick. I pulled my fingers out of his pants and I might have stuck them in my mouth, I don't even remember now. I wanted, no not wanted, want, him so badly I can fucking taste it."

"I think you just did," Seth pointed out.

"I think I did. Anyway, I pulled him to me and I kissed him, harder than I ever had before. He just seemed to melt right into me. I let my hand slowly roam down his back and right down inside the back of his jeans. Seth, I knew I shouldn't do it, but I just had to, he has the _sweetest_little butt! I gripped his cheek and ran my fingers into his crack, and he whimpered into my mouth. I made him whimper for me! I have never felt like I was gonna come in my pants before, but when my fingers reached into his crack, he grabbed my dick again, tightly, urgently, and right then I got damn close," Tony revealed. "I pulled my hand out of his pants and broke the kiss, and told him that I needed to cool down. I'm sure he did too. I got up and put my shirt back on."

"Oh, Tony," Seth made no attempt to hide his disappointment.

"I know, Seth! I'm so fucking stupid!" Tony exclaimed. "I want him so bad, and I know he wants me too!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Seth asked.

"I don't want it to be just about the sex. That's all Scotty and I had," Tony lamented.

"Tony, trust me on this, it's not just about the sex," Seth stated. "What happened when you got up and put your shirt back on?"

"I sat back down beside him and took his hands in mine, and I told him this was the best night I'd had in forever and that we had to make plans to see each other again. I told him I did not want us to ever part without concrete plans to see each other again," Tony expressed. "I walked him out to his car and kissed him in the street and watched him drive away. It was hard watching him drive away. Hell, it was hard watching him put his shirt back on. I wanted, want, him in my bed."

"Where he belongs," Seth agreed. "Your plans were for Ruckus. What happened last night?"

"I told him to come to the bar. I left word at the door that he was to be admitted immediately and brought directly to me in the DJ booth," Tony explained. "I made sure his beers were on the house too and he helped me DJ all night. It was a blast."

"Nothing in that even hints at fucking up, Tony," Seth observed.

"No, not that part. We had a great time, but, he was, I don't know, distant. Not distant, but reserved somehow. I put my arm around him at one point and he put his arm around me too, but, Seth, we didn't kiss once, all night," Tony laid bare his fears. "I feel like I really fucked things up."

"Tony, you have to admit, you have been sending him some pretty mixed signals," Seth pointed out.

"I have?" Tony was too close to see it.

"Did you tell Dane that dinner had to be during the week because you wouldn't want to leave?" Seth knew full well the answer. Dane had been beyond elated when he shared that little tidbit.

"Yeah," Tony admitted.

"But you did leave," Seth led Tony along.

"I did," Tony followed.

"And at your house it was beyond clear that you are two healthy, attractive men who want each other very badly. Would you not agree with that assessment?" Seth asked.

"Yeah," Tony could only agree.

"Tell me again what's holding you back?" Seth prompted.

"I just remember how it was with Scotty. Sex was all we had. All he ever wanted to talk about was his softball team. I stopped going to his games 'cause he never even once acknowledged me when I did. And it's not like people didn't know, it's a gay league for fuck's sake. The only place he ever went with me was when I was DJing. And then it was only so he could get in and drink for free. I never saw him all night, except the few times he would drag his friends by the DJ booth to point at me like I'm some kind of trophy," Tony lamented.

"Tony, where was Dane when he joined you at Ruckus?" Seth asked.

"Right by my side all night," Tony answered. "He stayed with me till after last call and we packed up."

"Why do you think that is?" Seth prodded.

"I hope it's 'cause he likes me as much as I like him," Tony admitted.

"That's exactly what it means, Tony," Seth confirmed. "And when you two met for coffee, tell me again what you talked about."

"All kinds of stuff! He's so easy to talk to. He makes me feel good," Tony confessed.

"That means you two have more than sex," Seth finished his lesson. "Or it would mean that if you were having sex."

"Fuck, Seth, what do I do? How do I fix this?" worry was clear in Tony's voice.

"Fuck Dane is what you do. Tony, you are both really sweet, genuine guys. You would make a beautiful couple," Seth advised. "You've both been shit on by men who didn't deserve you. Be the kind, sweet, loving guys to each other that you are, and everything will be fine. Trust me, Tony. You are a natural top. Anyone who looks at you can see it. Dane is a natural bottom. I know you know that already. See what fits together and take it from there."

"Maybe tomorrow after coffee, I'll just take him home with me," Tony thought out loud. "Or I promised to take him out to dinner. Shit. I have a van or my motorcycle. Neither of those are very romantic."

"You don't think Dane would love to hold onto to you on the back of your motorcycle?" Seth knew the answer.

"You think?" Tony had a smile at that thought that Seth could hear in his voice.

"I never think, Tony, I _know_," Seth stated. "And after dinner is a better idea."

"That way I can keep him all night hopefully," Tony caught on. "God, how great would it be to wake up next to him and cook him breakfast! And then do it again."

"I expect a report on Wednesday," Seth announced. "Afternoon."

"I am so glad I talked to you, Seth. Thank you so much for listening," Tony was sincere. "You really helped me put everything in perspective."

"Yeah, well, you big, hunky tops are a little slow sometimes," Seth teased.

"I guess we are," Tony again had that big smile Seth could hear. "I owe you a big hug and a pat on your butt, you clever little bottom. I mean, if your husband won't mind."

"Oh, he's used to it," Seth assured.

"Thanks again for talking to me," Tony sounded like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"I'm always here for my friends. Bye, Tony," Seth ended the call and set down his phone. He turned his attention to his screen and suddenly remembered why he had reached for the phone in the first place. "Oh!" Seth snatched the phone back up again and touched the icon to dial a stored number.

"Hi, Seth," Edward answered on the second ring.

"Edward!" Seth was surprised.

"You were expecting someone else?" Edward asked.

"I was expecting to get your voicemail. You're not out hiking or gobbling knobs or something?" Seth teased.

"I'm actually helping out in the office in Paradise today and Jasper's in New York, Seth, so the only knob on my menu is not withing gobbling range," Edward teased right back.

"But, if it was?" Seth couldn't help himself.

"Then you would be talking to my voicemail," Edward gave as good as he got.

"Okay, listen, I'm really busy and I don't have time to trade quips with you, fun as it is. Dinner at the penthouse tonight, be here, be ready," Seth commanded.

"I'd love to," Edward was quick.

"Listen, Cullen, Emmy just got back and he'll be down and he needs a date, so to speak, and, wait, what? You'd love to?" it took a moment for Seth to register Edward's easy agreement.

"I'd love to," Edward repeated.

"You're not going to argue or fight me?" Seth asked.

"I'll come straight from the mountain, if you don't mind terribly, my uniform hat in my hand. Now shut up already. I'd love to see Em anyway," Edward expressed.

"He saw Jasper," Seth stated. "But I'm sure you know that already."

"I do and they had a great time. I heard all about it," Edward confirmed.

"Straight from the mountain. See you later. Kisses," Seth ended the call and set the phone down again. "Okay,whatta ya got for me, boys?" he began to work on the website.

Just over a minute later his cell rang again. Seth might have been annoyed until he saw who it was. "Hi, Dane," he answered.

"Hi, Seth. You're not in the office today. I know 'cause I just left there," Dane stated.

"Working from home. Or hardly working as the case seems to be today," Seth held the cell in his left hand and worked with the other.

"I'm kinda in the neighborhood. Mind if I stop by?" Dane asked.

"I would love that, Dane. You never need to call. Just come over," Seth didn't need his powers to know why Dane wanted to see him.

"Kay. See you in a few," Dane promised.

"Kisses," Seth ended the call.

Fifteen minutes later the call came from the security door to the landline and Seth buzzed Dane through the main door. He then walked out of his office and through the penthouse to the front doors, which he left ajar. Seth then headed to the kitchen to pour two cups of coffee. He knew how his friend took his. He was just sirring when the yell came from the front door.

"Kitchen!" Seth called back. He rinsed the spoon and set it in the sink before Dane appeared. The photographer wore a seersucker blazer over a tight blue tee shirt, snug jeans and dark blue boat shoes.

"Hi, Seth," Dane did not hesitate to give the smaller man a tight hug.

"Hi, Dane," Seth hugged his friend inside his jacket. "And don't you look cute, by the way. You gotta wear this for Tony."

"I was kinda hoping to talk to you about Tony," Dane confessed as they let go of each other.

"I thought you might be," Seth picked up the mugs and handed one to Dane.

"Oh, thanks," Dane took a sip. They moved toward the big kitchen table together.

"I know how Remix and coffee went, but _somehow_ I haven't talked to you since before your dinner," Seth rubbed Dane's back as they crossed the kitchen. "Tell me _everything_," he directed as they sat down.

"Okay," Dane put his hands flat on the table. "I told you I was gonna do a London broil. And it turned out great. Better than usual, actually, which is amazing 'cause I was so nervous!"

"Why were you nervous? You're a good cook, you have a nice place and you're a little hottie," Seth bolstered. "What's to be nervous about?"

"Oh, no reason. I was just expecting a god for dinner!" Dane exaggerated.

"Tony's a big, hunky beauty, I'm not gonna say he's not, but he's just a guy," Seth pointed out. "He has the same hang ups and fears as the rest of us."

"There's no way he's afraid of anything," Dane shook his head. "And have you seen the fucking club he has in his pants?!"

"I can't say that I have, but do tell me all about it," Seth smiled.

"I wish I could!" Dane exclaimed. "Okay, so when he came over he brought two bottles of wine with him and opened the first one right away. It was really good too. Italian, of course. I wish I could remember what it was. Anyway, I had some vegetables and dips out and we munched and drank wine in the kitchen together while I finished up. We ate pretty slowly 'cause we just kept talking and when we finished, we just sat there for the longest time, drinking more wine and talking. And, Seth, he held my hand the entire time!"

"He's sweet," Seth smiled.

"So sweet! He makes me melt!" Dane all but swooned. "And he's smart too. We talked about everything from Syria to the environment. He's well read and thoughtful."

"You don't often find that in a big, hunky top," Seth cracked wise.

"No, you don't!" Dane laughed with Seth.

"What happened after dinner?" Seth prompted.

"He insisted on helping me clean up. He even washed the pots and everything that didn't go in the dishwasher. We went to the living room after that and he started kissing me. Oh my God, Seth, he is such a great kisser!" Dane gushed.

"You might have mentioned that," Seth smiled.

"Well, it's worth mentioning again! Anyway, we both got so hard," Dane continued. "And he's so big! This is where it got confusing to me," he confessed. "I couldn't help myself. I had to touch him. I ran my hand over that ginormous bulge in his pants, and I slowly, kinda, took hold of it."

"And?" Seth urged gently.

"And I thought that this was it. I thought we would end up in the bedroom. Or stayed in the living room, I didn't care either way," Dane gave a shrug. "My plan, my hope, was to grope on him for another minute or two while we kissed and then unzip him."

"But?" Seth nudged.

"But he got up. He thanked me for a wonderful dinner and said he had to get home to let Kayla out," Dane relayed. "You know he has a big, black lab, right?"

"I knew that," Seth confirmed.

"So I said that we had no need to cut our evening short," Dane continued. "I offered to go with him. I wanted to meet Kayla anyway. I love dogs. I felt kinda stupid at first, like maybe he was trying to get rid of me, but he smiled and said that he would love that. I secretly grabbed a few of the Magnums I bought, 'cause a regular condom would never fit him, and got in the car. He just lives over in Miller Park. So it maybe took ten minutes to get there. I pulled up right behind him and we could hear Kayla barking as soon as we got out of our cars. She stopped when he put his key in the lock and when he opened the door, there she stood wagging her big ole tail and smiling from ear to ear. She couldn't wait to sniff and poke me just as soon as I was inside. Tony made her sit. She listens pretty well. I made the mistake of squatting down in front of her to say hi properly."

"Uh, oh," Seth knew what happened.

"That dog has kisses, I'll tell you. A big ole slurp up the side of my face with her tongue," Dane relayed with a joyful smile. "And she has such bright, pretty eyes. She moved forward, which made me fall onto my back."

"Right where you belong," Seth quipped.

"I know, right?!" Dane enthused. "I was hoping to end up on my back in his house, but not right inside the front door and not for the dog. Anyway, she laid her chest on mine, held me down with her paws on my shoulders, butt in the air, tail flying, and licked my whole face."

"Okay, yuk," Seth made a face.

"I laughed my ass off the whole time. I love dogs and Kayla is just a giant, teddy bear dog. Of course, she's as big as me. Tony pulled her off me pretty quick and showed me the bathroom so I could wash all the slobber off my face. He took her out," Dane became thoughtful as he switched tacks. "He has a nice place. It's a really old house."

"That's a really old neighborhood," Seth added.

"He has a room set up with all his professional equipment where he makes his own mixes and stuff. My computers and printers would look pretty nice in there, just sayin'," Dane took a sip of

his coffee.

"Are you ready to move in?" Seth smiled his question.

"Well, no, not yet, obviously," Dane's face darkened.

"Tell me what happened," Seth put a hand on his friend's forearm.

"We played with Kayla for a little while. Then he made her lay down," Dane answered. "I asked if we could lay down."

"Ya brazen hussy," Seth teased.

"That might be the problem," Dane nodded slowly to himself.

"I'm sorry, Dane. Go on," Seth urged.

"He didn't hesitate though. Tony took me in his arms and laid us down on his sofa. There was only the one lamp on, so it was just right. He started kissing me again and he held me to him. He is such a fantastic kisser, Seth. He makes me melt," Dane expressed. "And he makes me so hard! I managed to pull back enough to put my hands inside his shirt. Ugh, Seth! His chest is like, well, he's like Emmett!"

"No, thank you. I like my men a little less brutish. I'm happy for you and Nasir though," Seth nodded.

"He's not a brute!" Dane immediately defended.

"He probably bench presses a tour bus before breakfast like Emmy does," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"He's kind and sweet to me," Dane continued. "Like Emmett is to Nasir."

"Anyway...," Seth forged ahead.

"Alright, so, anyway," Dane got back on track. "He let me pull his shirt off of him and he did the same to me. I wanted to kiss and lick my way down his body, but he had my mouth pretty busy with his. And then, oh my God, Seth, he ran his fingers along the waistband of my jeans and when he got to the button, he stuck his fingers inside my jeans, just, like, barely an inch!" he held up his hands to demonstrate. "Just to the first knuckle! His hands are bigger, obviously."

"And what did he find there?" Seth gave a sly smile.

"I was so hard and turned on, Seth," Dane confessed an obvious truth. "And because of the way I adjusted myself on the drive over, I was pointing up. So I was fully, fully hard. Thank God I didn't wear low rise jeans, like the ones you have on, or I would have been poking out."

"That might have solved things," Seth considered.

"And not only was I very hard, but leaking. I mean, of course I was," Dane relayed. "He stopped kissing me and I know I gasped when his fingers circled my head. Then you won't believe what he did. Seth, he pulled his fingers out of my pants and stuck them in his mouth, and never broke eye contact with me. Then he pulled me to him and stuck his tongue in my mouth."

"That's hot," Seth agreed.

"It gets hotter," Dane promised. "He pulled me to him again and ran his hands over my back. Seth, he reached down inside my jeans, in back this time, to grab my butt!

"Oh, right where he belongs," Seth commented. "Or on his way to where he belongs."

"I know! He even reached into my crack with his fingers!" Dane could hardly sit in his chair as he relayed this. "I was so turned on! I mean, more turned on. I might have made a noise 'cause he kissed me even harder than he ever had before. I could feel him, hard and huge as ever down his pantleg against my leg. He couldn't be comfortable like that. So, I grabbed it again. I wanted to free it. It just seemed the natural next step. He was playing with my butt. It's only natural for me to want to play with his dick. Right?"

"Absolutely. Completely," Seth did not equivocate.

"I wanted to unzip him and kiss him and lick him and suck him and not only because, well, obviously," Dane gave a shrug, "but because I wanted to make sure that monster would fit!"

"I have faith in you, Dane," Seth patted his friend's arm.

"But then, I don't know what happened. He stopped again. He pulled his hand out of my pants and sat up. I wasn't sure what I did wrong, but I think I do now," Dane nodded to himself.

"Dane, you didn't do anything wrong," Seth stated.

"No, I did," Dane countered. "I know because he got up and put his shirt back on. He said he needed to cool down. I put my shirt back on too. I wanted to run! I think he could see my fear 'cause he sat down and held my hands. He said this was the best night he'd had in forever."

"It coulda been," Seth observed.

"It shoulda been!" Dane agreed completely. "He said the sweetest thing then. He said he didn't want us to ever part without concrete plans to see each other again."

"Ruckus," Seth stated simply.

"Yeah. The doorman was expecting me and took me right to Tony in the DJ booth. His face lit up when he saw me. He gave me a warm hug and a sweet kiss. The waiters brought me whatever I wanted all night. They never charged me, but I made a point to tip them anyway. It was fun. It was nice just being with him. He put his arm around me and held me to him a lot, but it wasn't the same," Dane conveyed. "And now I think I know why. I think I was too forward before. He probably doesn't want a bottom that keeps grabbing for his dick. He wants to be in control and I should have let him be. I didn't paw at him at the bar. He did kiss me in the parking lot when we were leaving. That was nice. My reward for behaving maybe."

"Dane, you did nothing wrong and I need you to stop thinking that you did," Seth was firm.

"I feel like I messed things up," Dane confided.

"You two sing a very similar song," Seth observed.

"You talked to him?!" Dane again could hardly keep himself in his chair. "Oh my God! Why are you letting me just blather on? What did he say?!"

"Take it easy," Seth returned his hand to Dane's forearm. "He feels the same way. He knows he's been sending some pretty mixed signals."

"Well, but I thought I was the cause of that," Dane was confused.

"You're not, Dane. He had a little bit of a hang up, but I think we'll find that's over now. I'll tell you what I told him. You are both really sweet, genuine guys and I think you would make a beautiful couple," Seth repeated. "You've both been shit on by men who didn't deserve you. If you two just be the kind, sweet, loving guys to each other that you are, everything will be fine. That is my advice. Don't over think it. Don't think that there is something that you should or shouldn't do. Just do what you feel and what comes naturally. Like grabbing his dick for example. Do not stop doing that. He loves it."

"He said that?!" Dane's whole face lit up.

"He didn't need to say that," Seth answered.

"I will then! I'll do more than grab it. I'll choke on it!" Dane expressed.

"I'm sure he'll like that too," Seth smiled.

"What was his hang up though?" Dane was perplexed.

"I might should let him tell you, but his ex was interested in only one thing from Tony," Seth began.

"What?" Dane didn't see it.

"His dick and how hard he could pound it to him," Seth explained. "Scotty was quite neglectful otherwise, not interested or involved in Tony's life at all, and once he got bored, left him."

"That stupid shit!" Dane made a fist. "I would never do that! Tony's not just beautiful, he's smart and kind and interesting. What do I do, Seth?"

"Exactly what you are doing, Dane. Be you, just as you are. Talk to him and listen to him and be with him," Seth advised. "Share your life with him and let him share his."

"That's all I want to do!" Dane exclaimed. "What do you think that crack about my equipment fitting in with his was all about?"

"And when that day comes, I better be the first one invited over there to see it," Seth commanded.

"You have yourself a deal," Dane offered his hand and Seth shook it. "Oh, Seth, I could fall so hard for him," he confessed as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You already are," Seth divined.

"I am," Dane admitted.

"The feeling is mutual, Dane," Seth assured.

"You think?" Dane looked and sounded hopeful.

"You know me better than that. I _know_," Seth stated. "If you both just be yourselves, all will be well. So, coffee tomorrow."

"Yeah," Dane confirmed. "You know Insomniax there on Fifteenth? You've met me there before."

"Cute little place," Seth endorsed.

"That's what he said. So, we're meeting there at one thirty again," Dane informed.

"Keep your dinner plans open too," Seth advised.

"Yeah?" Dane's face lit up again.

"And keep a few of those condoms in your pocket," Seth added.

"I will!" Dane was elated. "Is he taking me out? Where is he taking me?"

"How would I know? You think I'm some kind of oracle or something?" Seth was falsely modest.

"Please, everyone who knows you, knows you are!" Dane countered.

"Okay, the Oracle is in. Here's my prophecy," Seth began. "He will take you someplace nice, but not crazy fancy because he will take you on his motorcycle, unless it's raining in which case you should drive, or let him drive your car."

"You don't know if it will rain or not, Oracle?" Dane teased.

"You want predictions about the rain, click on the weather. Now, pay attention," Seth chastised. "It will not be an Italian place for two reasons. One, that's just too obvious, and second, Tony, because he learned from his parents, is a fantastic Italian cook. The best Italian food in town is in his kitchen, or even more certainly, in his parents' kitchen. He will then take you home with him and you two will have a fantastic time. Here's another prophecy: The day will come when he takes you with him to some family dinner at his parents' house and you'll have to get ready when that day comes."

"For what?" Dane was suddenly a little apprehensive.

"I am sure you will find he has a huge family," Seth predicted.

"He has three brothers and three sisters," Dane confirmed. "All but his youngest brother are married and have kids."

"There you go," Seth nodded. "He will take you to the big family dinner and be proud to have you at his side," Seth just couldn't shut it off. "It will be your debut in the family. Expect parents, probably a grandparent or two, some aunts and uncles, all his siblings, their spouses and at least a dozen kids. And all of them will be waiting to meet you because they will have heard all about Tony's cute, sweet, little boyfriend by then."

"Yeah? Jeeze," Dane was intimidated.

"They will all love you, in spite of what the Catholic Church has taught them to think, so just be yourself and all will be well," Seth advised. "I'll share my secret. Bond with the mom and grandmother, and you're in. Ask my mother and grandmother-in-law."

"You're the best, Seth. What would we all do without you?" Dane wondered aloud.

"Live in fear and darkness," Seth rose from the kitchen table and took Dane's hand. "I have to work on the SGN website. Come help me in the office," he urged. Dane just smiled and picked up his coffee as Seth led him out of the kitchen.


	30. Chapter 30

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy Holidays to one and all. It's been entirely too long since I last posted and I have no excuse whatever.

The FF witch hunt appears to have subsided for the time being. I will continue to post here and on AO3 for as long as I can. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

It is also my pleasure to announce the E&O Summit to take place mid next month here in Las Vegas. Sis, I can't wait to see you! And a big thank you for your dusting in this chapter.

Big hugs to my ladies, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 30: An Equally Busy Afternoon**

Seth needed to get back to work and saw Dane off after Dane received a simple text of a smiley face from Tony. It was clear that Tony just wanted Dane to know that he was thinking of him. Seth smiled from ear to ear as he walked through his home from his front door back to his office. He was very happy to have brought those two together. They were perfect for each other.

He dashed the last few steps around the corner when he heard his cell ring. Seth snatched it up from where he had left it on his desk. "Hello?" he didn't have time to read the screen.

"Seth, hey," a friendly, easy, masculine voice greeted him.

"Roberto!" Seth recognized the voice immediately. He was not expecting to hear from his sister's guy. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You home today?" Roberto asked.

"I am," Seth answered.

"Mind if I stop by?" Roberto quizzed.

"Never, but, aren't you on duty?" Seth asked.

"Not yet. I'm on my way in. We got a bunch of paperwork today, but Al said he'd handle it for me," Roberto informed.

"What has your partner in such a generous mood?" Seth queried.

"So I could talk to you," Roberto explained.

"Ah, well, come by anytime," Seth offered. "Where are you?"

"In front of your building," Roberto revealed.

"Then, please, come up," Seth ended the call and set his cell back down. He answered the house phone when it rang ten seconds later and buzzed the front door without saying a word. He walked back to the front door, opened it and waited just another moment for the elevator to arrive.

The police detective who arrived on the fifteenth floor was as handsome as ever in dress shirt and pants, tie and dark suit jacket. His badge was displayed on his belt and Seth knew that his weapon was in a concealed shoulder holster under his left arm.

"Hi, Seth," Roberto had a warm smile for his girl's brother.

"Alone at last with my favorite hunky cop," Seth leaned in his doorway.

"Okay, behave," Roberto urged with a grin.

"C'mon in. I'd offer you a beer, but you probably don't want one if you're going on duty," Seth ushered his guest into his home and shut the doors behind him.

"I'd kill for a fucking beer right now, but I am going on duty, so I won't. A coffee would be great," Roberto answered.

"I'll put on fresh pot. C'mon in the kitchen with me," Seth led the way. "Make yourself comfortable, Roberto," he bid when they walked into the kitchen. "Take off your tie. Or your pants," Seth couldn't help adding as he retrieved the coffee grounds from the freezer.

"I'll keep my clothes on, if it's all the same to you," Roberto sat down at the kitchen table.

"I guess that'll be fine, if all you wanna do is talk," Seth stuck out his lower lip in a faux pout as he scooped grounds into a fresh filter.

"I do want to talk. That's why I wanted to see you when you were alone," Roberto stated.

"This sounds serious," Seth looked over his shoulder.

"It is very serious," Roberto confirmed.

"This is about Leah," Seth concluded.

"It is," Roberto nodded.

"Are you two okay?" Seth asked in a deliberately neutral tone.

"We're fine," Roberto gave a firm nod. "We're better than fine."

"Okay, good," Seth touched the control for the machine to begin and turned his back on it to face his guest.

"I love your sister, Seth," Roberto began.

"I know that," Seth stated simply.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with her," Roberto revealed. "I want to ask Leah to marry me."

Seth's face transformed. "And you want me to help you convince her?" he folded his arms across his chest while the coffee brewed behind him.

"Not at all," Roberto shook his head. "I hope our conversation will stay just between us."

"Well, what did she say?" Seth furrowed his brow even deeper. How was it possible that Leah had not called him?

"I wanted to talk to you first," Roberto confessed.

"Why would you want to talk to me first?" Seth demanded. "Roberto, I really hope you're not here to ask me for my sister's hand in marriage, or some such shit, because it's not mine to give and that would make you an idiot."

"I'm not here to ask you for your sister's hand. She's an adult and we don't need anyone's permission or consent," Roberto remained calm and even.

"No you don't," Seth agreed. He cooled down a notch. "What are we talking about then?"

"I don't need your permission to marry Leah, but that doesn't mean I don't want your blessing," Roberto confessed.

"Oh," Seth softened. "Oh. Well, I'm glad you're here then. I've actually been wanting a one on one with you for a while now," he turned back to the coffee maker, extracted two cups from the cupboard above and poured.

"Oh yeah? With my pants on, you mean?" Roberto teased with a wide grin.

"That depends entirely on how good a time you want to have," Seth brought the mugs to the table.

"I'll keep 'em on," Roberto nodded while Seth retrieved half & half from the huge fridge.

"So," Seth sat Indian style in the same chair he had relaxed in when Dane was in his kitchen an hour ago. He folded his arms over his chest again. "You intend to marry my sister, Officer Diaz."

"It's Officer Diaz now?" Roberto observed.

"Answer the question, please," Seth pushed.

"You just gave me a demotion," Roberto pointed out.

"Detective Diaz, answer the question," Seth remained firm.

"Yes I do intend to marry her, if she will have me," Roberto answered honestly.

"Okay, let's go down that road. What happens if Leah says yes?" Seth pressed.

"Then I'm the happiest guy you know," Roberto asserted.

"And what happens if she says no?" Seth continued.

"Then I'm not and I need to figure out what happened. We're so happy, Seth. I love her so much. I know she loves me too," Roberto stated.

"Things sound pretty good then. Why should anything change?" Seth probed.

"Things are good. They're great!" Roberto enthused. "But that doesn't mean they can't be even better. I want to settle down with her. I want to be her husband. I want her to be my wife. I even want you for a brother-in-law."

"You should be so lucky," Seth dismissed.

"And I hope I am!" Roberto agreed.

"I won't be deflected by compliments," Seth shook his head. "What does 'settle down' mean?"

"I want to come home to her every night. I know you know what I mean. I want to wake up next to her every morning," Roberto elaborated.

"Don't you two pretty much do that now?" Seth enquired.

"Most nights, yeah, but most is not all. I want a home with her, that's ours. I want the permanence that marriage brings. I want a family," Roberto stated.

"Ah, kids," Seth nodded. "You want to make babies with my sister."

"I do want a family with her," Roberto stressed.

"There's no denying that you two would make me some beautiful babies, but I won't let that distract me either," Seth put up a hand as he shook his head. "How many kids do you want?"

"As many as she wants," Roberto was quick. "I come from a pretty big family, but I don't think a dozen kids today is a great idea. I'd ideally like three or four, but I'm totally open to whatever Leah wants."

"How does my sister feel about kids?" Seth demanded.

"She loves kids! You know that, Seth. You've seen her with Stephanie," Roberto pointed out.

"How does she feel about kids _of her own_?" Seth clarified.

"We've spoken about the two of us having kids someday. She'd be a great mom, Seth," Roberto endorsed.

"I know she would be. Does she want to be, is the question," Seth pressed.

"She hit me the last time we talked about it," Roberto laughed at a pleasant memory and Seth smiled in spite of himself.

"Uh, oh. Was this a domestic situation? If only we knew someone in the Domestic Violence Unit," Seth teased.

"It was a tap on my chest, Seth! She didn't beat me with a frying pan," Roberto elaborated. "She said that she did want kids of her own and that I made her very aware of her biological clock ticking. Then she said I was the only man who had ever made her want to start a family."

Seth did not need his powers to see how happy that made Roberto.

"If I told you the idea of you two making me babies didn't excite me, I'd be a liar," Seth admitted. "What about her job now? She has a great career. How do you see that fitting in with her being a wife and mother?"

"I know where you're going, Seth," Roberto held up a hand. "I hope you know me well enough by now to know that I am not the kinda guy who thinks his wife should be in the kitchen, barefoot and pregnant. I want Leah to be fulfilled as a wife, mother and person. If that means she keeps working, or whatever she wants to do, I'm behind her. If that means she wants me to take care of her and our kids, I'll do that too."

"I think you know my sister is too independent a woman to just let a man take care of her," Seth pointed out.

"I just want her to be happy. I want to make her happy," Roberto finally began to fix his coffee the way he liked it.

"You do," Seth observed quietly with a tilted head as he watched the straight cop doctor up his coffee.

Roberto took a sip. "Oh, shit."

"What? You don't like my coffee?!" Seth was wide eyed.

"This is excellent coffee," Roberto took another sip. "It's gonna make the stuff I have to drink at the station the rest of the day taste like crap."

"Oh. Ha! Well, I could prance right on down to police headquarters with a thermos for you and Al every day if you like," Seth offered.

"Dressed just like that please," Roberto gestured. They both looked at Seth's sleeveless crew neck shirt, tied at the sides with leather cords, and his virtually painted-on, low-rise jeans that didn't quite meet the bottom of the shirt, leaving a revealing gap of dark skin.

"Of course," Seth flipped his hair. "Though, you know, Roberto, in all seriousness, you and Al do a lot to help and protect our community. You two are heros to the Seattle gay community. I don't know if you knew that. I could have a dozen boys waiting on you two hand and foot if you wanted."

"Just get the big, mean fucks to stop beating up on guys who look like you. That's all we want," Roberto stated.

"If I had that power, Roberto, I would have used it long ago. As I don't, I'll leave the police work to the police," Seth patted Roberto's forearm. He just looked at the good cop for a long moment. "You know you didn't need to do this."

"I know that. Leah and I are adults and we don't need anyone's permission to do anything, but needing your blessing and wanting it are two different things," Roberto explained. "You are important to her, Seth, so you're important to me. You're the little brother I never had."

"Aw," Seth tilted his head again with a big grin. Until he remembered. "Hey, wait a minute, you have younger brothers."

"Not that dress like that," Roberto pointed at Seth. "You're the gay little brother I never had."

"Okay, I'll accept that," Seth agreed.

"But that's not the only reason I came to you today," Roberto confessed.

"Oh? Do tell," Seth prompted.

"I know tradition is very important to your people. It is to mine too. You are not only Leah's closest relative, but since your dad passed away, you're the man of the Clearwater family too. I thought it was only right to announce my intentions to you first," Roberto explained.

Seth considered a moment. He sat up taller in his chair and squared his shoulders. "You did the right thing, Roberto. And I'm gonna do you a favor. Here's your crash course in Oglala. Ready?"

"Lay it on me, brother," Roberto smiled.

"Okay, a hot, hunky Brave, such as yourself, having completed either a successful war party or horse raid, or more than likely both, would be deemed worthy and therefore eligible to take a wife," Seth began. "But as a single man, you would still live with your parents. Wanting a wife, you will have told your mother this. Because your mom loves and is rightfully proud of her hunky Brave son, she would immediately begin to make a new elk skin lodge and gather furnishings that would be needed for your daily life."

"A lodge, is that like a tipi?" Roberto asked.

"Same thing, yes," Seth nodded. "Now, once that is ready, you would wait."

"Wait for what?" Roberto probed.

"I'm getting there. When our Chief commands that we strike the village, we, the people, pack up and move as one. It would happen right about this time of year too. We would go to our winter hunting grounds," Seth explained. "And once there, you would help your father set up his family lodge and then he would help you do the same with yours. Now all the people see a new lodge go up and know a marriage proposal is coming soon. You own your own home, so we'll consider you got this part handled."

"Right, what's next?" Roberto was all ears.

"That would really depend on who your father is and who I am," Seth positioned. "I am, obviously, a Two Spirit Holy Man and sit on the Council at the Chief's left hand, and then depending upon who your father is, we might need to negotiate this between the two of us. All things being equal though, you would now be free to court my sister."

"How do I do that?" Roberto pressed.

"You might play a love song on the flute you made within earshot of my lodge. If Leah comes out to listen, that's a very good sign. She won't look at you, but she will listen. Basically, if she comes out, you're in, if she doesn't, you can give it up," Seth elaborated.

"Let's say she listened," Roberto smiled.

"I think we can conclude that she is interested," Seth agreed. "Another symbolic gesture would be if Leah stood outside my lodge wrapped in a blanket, waiting for you to come by. And when you do, she will open her blanket to you."

"Is she wearing anything underneath?" Roberto's eyes lit up.

"Of course she is! This would happen under my close, personal supervision, and very likely, our mother's too," Seth warned. "If it is your intention to marry my sister, you would step into her blanket with her and she would close it around you both, indicating that she equally desires to marry you."

"I like the sound of that," Roberto nodded.

"I thought you would," Seth nodded.

"I would put my arms around her and kiss her," Roberto let his thoughts progress.

"And I would scalp you! She's not yours yet!" Seth smacked the table.

"What do I do?" Roberto asked.

"You, Sir, must pay a bride price to the Clearwater family for my sister, sufficient to _my_standing within our tribe, and commensurate with her value to you," Seth explained.

"There isn't that much gold in Fort Knox," Roberto shook his head.

"Gold is of no value," Seth shook his head and gave a dismissive wave. "Blankets, horses, food, fine clothes for her," Seth counted off on his fingers. "You and you alone, no one can help you carry them, must place these gifts outside my lodge. Now, the whole village will watch this carefully."

"Then what happens?" Roberto found this fascinating.

"Then you hold your breath. You wait and watch. If I accept these gifts, your proposal of marriage is accepted and my sister is your wife. If I do not, you have until the end of the day to augment your offering until I do," Seth revealed. "And it is solely up to me."

"What if you never accept them?" Roberto wondered.

"That would be the worst case scenario. If the sun sets on your gifts and I have not accepted them, then I have considered your proposal worthless. You must gather these things up and take them back and lose much face in our Band," Seth explained.

"Well, let's hope that doesn't happen," Roberto nodded slowly to himself.

"I am the eldest male and therefore head of the Clearwater family, and the bride price for my sister is rightly paid to me," Seth stated. "However, I trust you are smart enough to know to whom you should really pay it."

Roberto continued to slowly nod and Seth knew that they understood each other. "Tell me about the wedding."

"Then we have a big Mexican wedding," Seth gave a smile and a shrug. "You tell me about the wedding."

"Tell me about a Lakota wedding," Robert clarified.

"Well, that was sorta it. It's not a real formal thing with my people. When I accept your offering, you are considered married," Seth elaborated. "I will arrange for a feast the next day for the whole village. The women of our Band would all dance together, all day long. You and I, and your father and brothers, the Elders and our Chief, we'll call him Garrett, would all watch them. We would only join with them to eat. Toward evening you and Leah, and your close friends, accompanied by your parents and me, would go to your new lodge and inspect it. At the appointed time our Holy Man, in our case me again, would declare that it was time to proclaim your marriage. Four of your warrior friends, we'll call them cops, will hold up a blanket by the corners as high as they can and carry their coup sticks in their other hand. You and Leah will walk under the blanket and they will keep it over you, as everyone follows me through our village while I proclaim the marriage of the happy couple. Constant well wishers will stop us, but eventually we will make it back to your new lodge."

"Then we can begin our life together," Roberto concluded with a smile.

"Very nearly. Once back, the procession is ended and everyone separates. Leah will go with her friends. Your warrior-cop friends would stay with you. When night falls you and your friends will build a fire before your lodge. Soon a group of women will come to you, singing and bearing Leah wrapped up in a large blanket on their shoulders. You must open the flap of your lodge for them and wait for them inside. They will enter and place this blanket at your feet. You then place your foot, or the butt of your rifle, on blanket wrapped Leah and declare 'you are mine'."

"Then we can begin our life together?" Roberto asked this time.

"Then your life begins. Leah would get out of her blanket and immediately make dinner for you and your close friends who are there with you," Seth smiled.

"Fuck that. I'll catch those guys tomorrow. I wanna have my way with my wife!" Roberto enthused.

"You can have your naughty way with your wife all night," Seth stated. "As if she hasn't been having her naughty way with you all along. My sister is not a very good Lakota, in case you haven't noticed. Oglala girls are meant to be virtuous until they get married. Chastity is not among my sister's virtues."

"So both brother and sister were expelled from the reservation for the same reason?" Roberto could not suppress his grin.

"Yeah, I guess we were," Seth admitted. "So, now, my question is: what will you do now?"

"I need to think on everything you have told me, Seth. Thank you so much for talking with me today," Roberto was sincere.

"Anytime, Roberto. I already consider you family," Seth patted Roberto's forearm.

"I'm gonna work on that," Roberto rose from the table. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Hold up," Seth rose as well and retrieved a large stainless steel thermos from the cabinet under the kitchen sink. He poured the carafe of coffee into it and replaced the lid. "Come by for a refill anytime," Seth offered as he presented it to Roberto.

"Thanks, Seth," Roberto took the thermos.

Seth put his arm around Roberto as they walked out of the kitchen. "I can't have my sister's guy, a hero to the gay community, drinking crap coffee at police headquarters all day."

"You're a stand up guy, Seth," Roberto put his arm around Seth's shoulders.

"And for what it's worth, you do have my blessing," Seth offered.

"And it means a lot to me, Seth. More than you know," Roberto rubbed Seth's shoulder.

"What are your plans, specifically?" Seth pressed.

"Still taking shape. I tell you what. If you and Garrett wanna plan a brunch for this coming Sunday, that might be a good idea," Roberto nodded as he hinted.

"Nasir will be home, so that's beyond perfect," Seth enthused as they walked into the entry hall. "Done."

"Do you need to talk to Garrett first?" Roberto asked.

"No," Seth raised his eyebrows.

"Isn't he the Chief?" Roberto teased.

"A Two Spirit Chief who invariably listens to the wise counsel of his Two Spirit Holy Man husband. Now go, before I sexually harass a police detective," Seth threatened with a pat on Roberto's butt.

"You mean more than you already have?" Roberto smiled as he opened the left of the front doors.

"I haven't grabbed your well packed crotch yet, Officer," Seth pointed out. "Shall I correct that oversight now?"

"Just give me a hug," Roberto pulled Seth to him. "Thanks again, Seth."

"Anytime," Seth was only too happy to hug the man.

"Can we keep this just between us?" Roberto asked as he let Seth go.

"You think I'm not gonna tell Garrett the second he gets home?" Seth scoffed.

"Garrett and us?" Roberto asked further.

"And Emmy, you mean," Seth corrected.

"Edward once referred to you as his gay squadron," Roberto laughed at the memory. "Can we keep it just within the squadron?"

"Done," Seth waved a hand.

"Alright. I'll catch you Sunday," Roberto walked across the elevator lobby and touched the call button.

"It's a date!" Seth enthused. He waited with Roberto until the elevator doors closed him in, before he went back inside. Seth was so excited he could hardly contain himself.

* * *

Garrett pulled his Maybach smoothly into his parking space beside Seth's Mercedes and got out of the car. He was home on time, but it had been quite a long day. Garrett could not help but smile to himself as he recalled just how he had started his day while he walked, ostrich skin briefcase in hand, to the elevator. After a smooth, uninterrupted ride to the fifteenth floor, Garrett crossed to his set of double doors, put his key in the lock and opened the right door.

"Gar!" Seth's cry sounded even before Garrett had shut the door behind himself.

"Hello, Sweetness," Garrett smiled and reached for his husband as the smaller man bounced excitedly into the entry hall. He set his briefcase on the round table in the center of the room to have both arms free to hug Seth. "Did you miss me?"

"I always miss you, but that's not what has me so wound up," Seth leaned up to give his man a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. "I have been so busy today! I got almost nothing done!"

"You are adorable when you don't make any sense," Garrett smiled.

"Oh! What I mean is," Seth pulled back from Garrett, picked up Garrett's briefcase and took his husband by the hand to lead him into their home, "I had bunches of calls and visitors today."

"You did?" Garrett smiled as his little husband led him toward their bedroom.

"Tony called and Dane stopped by. Those two are going to make such a cute couple," Seth endorsed.

"I think so too," Garrett agreed.

"But that's not the big news," Seth hinted as they walked down the hallway to the master bedroom.

"No?" Garrett asked.

"No. Roberto stopped by too," Seth revealed.

"Oh, did he?" Garrett asked as he was led into the bedroom and directly into his closet. "What was on his agenda?"

"Guess!" Seth loosened his husband's tie, untied it and pulled it from his neck.

"Well, I might guess it has something to do with Leah," Garrett slipped his suit jacket off of his shoulders.

"You're on the right track," Seth set about unbuttoning his husband's dress shirt.

"You know, I love when you are home before me," Garrett smiled as Seth pulled his shirt tails out of his pants.

"You like when I undress you?" Seth kissed his husband's chest as he pushed Garrett's shirt off his shoulders.

"I like it very much!" Garrett endorsed.

"Well," Seth unfastened Garrett's belt and pulled it from his pants. "As much as I love you in this Brioni suit, I like you out of it a whole lot more!"

"And can I just tell you how much I like what you are wearing?" Garrett ran a finger along the waistband of Seth's very low rise jeans.

"These are new. You like 'em?" Seth leaned back and smiled.

"Let me show you," Garrett dropped to his knees and took hold of Seth's butt. He kissed his way across Seth's exposed skin from one dark hip to the other. "Mmm," Garrett ran his tongue along the few inches of happy trail that was visible between the top of Seth's pants and the bottom of Seth's shirt. He let his fingers trace the very obvious outline of the resting King.

"Oh, no you don't," Seth pulled Garrett to his feet. "Who is supposed to be undressing who?" he demanded as he he unbuttoned the multiple outer and inner buttons of Garrett's suit pants and unzipped him.

"I'm sure I wouldn't mind if we undressed each other," Garrett put a loving hand to Seth's face. Seth let Garrett's pants fall to his ankles and then knelt himself. He untied Garrett's dress shoes and carefully pulled each one from his feet. Seth then pulled off Garrett's dress socks with his pants. Garrett stood before his kneeling husband in only his snug trunk underwear.

"You," Seth ran his hands up the back of Garrett's thighs as he leaned into his husband's crotch, "were supposed to see if you could guess," he closed his eyes and slowly rubbed his face over Garrett's plumping cock and balls in the snug underwear, "why Roberto came to see me."

"Hmm," Garrett closed his eyes. He ran his fingers through Seth's long, silken hair as Seth rubbed his face on him.

"Well?" Seth pressed as he ran his nose along the growing bone. He hooked his fingers into the waistband of Garrett's trunks and slowly pulled them down until Garrett's pubes were exposed along with all of his butt.

"It is very hard to focus on your sister when you are rubbing your beautiful face on my dick," Garrett protested.

"Then you better figure it out before it goes down my throat," Seth warned as he ran his mouth along Garrett's ever increasing length.

"This must be important. Oh! He didn't propose, did he?!" Garrett hit the nail damn near on the head.

"Yes!" Seth looked up at his husband. "Well, no, but he's going to! This weekend! We have to have a brunch for everyone on Sunday. You deserve a nice kiss for figuring that out," Seth pulled Garrett's underwear down his legs and when Garrett's mostly hard cock swung up at Seth's face, he caught it with his lips.

"Ugh," Garrett closed his eyes and leaned on the shelves behind him for support as his underwear fell to his ankles and every inch of his now very hard bone sank down Seth's throat. Seth swallowed around Garrett and caressed his husband's sensitive cum tube with his tongue as he ever so slowly pulled his mouth back off Garrett's engorged penis.

"That was a very nice kiss," Garrett stated as Seth's mouth slipped off of him.

"No more than you deserve every day when you come home to me," Seth pushed the heavy cock out of his way with his face to give each stone a wet kiss in their shaved sac.

"I would like it very much if you worked from home every day. Or at the very least, beat me home," Garrett advised.

"I would like that too!" Seth stood up and gave his husband a soft kiss on his lips. "I gotta go get the chicken ready. You want this in the study?" he picked up Garrett's briefcase as he headed out of the closet.

"Yes, please," Garrett called after his husband. He put his hand under his still hard cock and rubbed his balls as he looked around his closet for something to wear.

Seth was up to his elbows in raw, boneless chicken breasts when Garrett appeared in the kitchen. Garrett was comfortable and casual in a dark tee shirt and ripped jeans.

"What are we having?" Garrett asked as he pulled open the refrigerated beer drawer.

"Chicken parmesan," Seth answered as he separated and trimmed the breasts.

"Oh, nice," Garrett opened a Sam Adams Imperial White for himself and a Heineken for his husband. He took a swig of his beer and held Seth's for him to do the same.

"Thank you, Honey," Seth licked his lips and continued to cut his chicken.

"We have everything for a nice salad?" Garrett leaned against the granite counter near Seth.

"In the fridge and the pantry," Seth confirmed. "And the tomatoes are right here in the window," he gestured toward the kitchen window where a large cluster of vine ripened Camparis waited.

* * *

Edward breathed a sigh of relief when he turned onto the downward sloping ramp to the parking garage beneath his friends' building in downtown Seattle. He kept the gate key for this building in his wallet, rather than in his Audi, for just such an occasion. He had come straight from his beloved mountain and was driving his white NPS Chevy Tahoe. The wide green stripe along the sides of the truck were interrupted only by the NPS arrowhead logo on the front doors and the words PARK RANGER on the front fenders. Edward drove into the underground garage and to his personal parking space. He left his hat and jacket on the front passenger seat and headed for the elevator.

As usual when he was expected, one of the double doors to his friends' penthouse was left slightly ajar. "Hey, guys," Edward called as he shut the door behind him.

"Edward," Garrett met him in the living room, "how is my favorite client?" he asked as he gave Edward a hug.

"Just great," Edward patted Garrett on the back. "How's my favorite banker?"

"Never better. Seth's in the kitchen," Garrett gestured. "Beer?"

"I'd love one," Edward set off toward the kitchen with Garrett. "Traffic was a bitch today, though it's far worse heading out of the city."

"That'll all be done by the time you need to head out," Garrett put a hand on the taller man's back.

"Oh, yeah. It won't be a problem later," Edward agreed. "Hey, Seth," he greeted as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Edward," Seth turned and leaned up for a kiss which Edward did not hesitate to give him.

"So, the good news is, I didn't see your neighbor on the way in, so she won't think the police were here again," Edward pulled open the beer drawer and extracted a Blue Moon.

"Ha! The police were here!" Seth laughed.

"Are you driving your official truck?" Garrett popped the cap off of Edward's bottle for him.

"Yeah, thanks," Edward took a hearty swig.

"All she'll have to do is see that," Seth moved to the sink to wash his hands.

"Did you say the police were here?" Edward furrowed his brow.

"He means Roberto," Garrett stated.

"Roberto came by?" Edward found that odd in the middle of the day, during the week.

"He was in the neighborhood," Seth was casual.

"The Seattle Justice Center is only a few blocks away. He's always in the neighborhood," Edward pointed out.

"He just wanted to make sure I was cool with him asking my sister to marry him," Seth gave a shrug as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel.

"Holy shit! He asked Leah to marry him?! Did she say yes?" Edward fired his questions.

"Holy shit is right and not yet," Seth answered.

"Wow. That's great," Edward leaned on the counter and took another swig of his beer. "They make a great couple. I really like him."

"We like him too," Seth spoke for Garrett. "And he's great for her. I sure hope she says yes."

"You don't think she will?!" Edward could not imagine it. Engagement seemed the next natural step for them.

"She certainly should. She will if she knows what's good for her," Seth assessed as he pulled a roll of plastic wrap from a drawer. "But who knows what she'll get in her head. In case you haven't noticed, Leah's a bit stubborn."

"Oh, that doesn't run in the family," Edward quipped while Seth placed a long sheet of plastic wrap over the chicken breasts. Seth then produced a mallet from another drawer.

"Make yourself useful," Seth handed the mallet to Edward. "I have to go pick up Emmy."

Edward snickered and looked at Garrett who tried very hard to hide his smile.

"I'll be right back, Honey," Seth paused to give his husband a kiss.

"We'll start cooking, Sweetness," Garrett ran a hand down the back of Seth's head and watched the smaller man walk out of the kitchen.

"I can tell what we're having because I've seen this done a hundred times," Edward began to flatten the chicken. "I've had your husband's chicken parm more times than I can count over the years, and it's always fantastic, but this'll be the first time I helped make it."

"Let's see if we can live up to Seth's precedent," Garrett agreed.

* * *

Emmett would be eternally grateful to his boss for being so flexible. He locked his computer, put his head through the strap of his messenger bag, turned out his office light, and headed through the now mostly deserted offices. He proceeded out to the elevators and down to street level. Just as Emmett emerged from his building onto the street, in a feat of timing only Seth could manage, the red Mercedes C300 pulled to the curb. Emmett was quick to open the door and get in the car.

"Hey, Sweetie," rather than kiss Seth, Emmett patted his best friend's leg as Seth was already accelerating into traffic.

"Hey, yourself. How was work?" Seth asked as he pointed them home.

"Usual. Damn fucking long day though," Emmett gave a yawn. "And I'm starved. What's for dinner?"

"Chicken parmesan. Though, if I had been thinking, I would have done something with pork since Nasir isn't home," Seth thought out loud.

"Either way is fine with me," Emmett answered. "I wish he was home," he added quietly.

"I know, Emmy," Seth took Emmett's hand and held it while he drove.

"Getting to be with him for the weekend, in some ways makes me miss him more now that I'm home," Emmett confessed. "Not while I'm at work, obviously, but going home is tough. Thanks for doing dinner," he squeezed Seth's hand gently. "That'll keep my mind occupied for a while."

"We miss him too, Emmy. Not as much as you do, of course, but we love him too," Seth stated. "Do you think you'd rather not fly out for the weekend?"

"Oh, no," Emmett did not hesitate. "I will every time. Every weekend he can't come home, I'm going there. I don't care. Every second I get with him is better than not."

"I would do the same thing," Seth agreed.

It was a short drive home on the one way streets of downtown. Seth admitted them to the parking garage and zipped into his space beside his husband's car.

"Let me get all my junk out of the backseat," Emmett got out and opened the back door to do so. "Hey, where are my boots?"

"I threw them out," Seth stated.

"What?!" Emmett's head popped up over the car. "You didn't really?"

"I didn't really," Seth admitted. "They're in the trunk. But I should have! They're older than us, for fuck's sake! Well past time to throw them out, Emmy."

"But, Seth, I love them," Emmett opened the trunk, picked them up and shut the trunk again.

"Well, feel free to wear them tonight," Seth offered as he used his fob to lock the car, "since you won't be going out in public or have any reason to want them off anyway."

"No, I think I'll just wear flip flops so I can kick them off and be comfortable," Emmett said as they walked to the elevator. They took it to the eighth floor where Seth, as his hands were not full, opened Emmett's door for them. Out of habit, Emmett kicked off his shoes just inside the door and headed for his bedroom. Seth followed and sat on the bed while Emmett proceeded to change.

"You care if I wear a tank top?" Emmett asked as he walked into his closet.

"It's just us and Edward. You don't have to wear a thing if you don't want," Seth answered. "Though, I would put on a robe or something for the elevator."

"Remind me to tell you about the Halloween party our neighbors in New York throw every year," Emmett called from the closet.

"Oh yeah? Is it better than mine?" Seth's interest was piqued. "It can't be better than mine."

Then Emmett's jock flew out of the closet, hit Seth in the chest, and dropped to his lap.

Seth burst out laughing. "How was that under your dress pants all day?"

"Just as awful as you knew it would be," Emmett emerged from his closet stark naked and walked to a dresser.

"And yuk, by the way. I don't want your sweaty German crotch in my face!" Seth tossed the jock on the floor.

"I'm not sweaty," Emmett pulled on a white tank top that stretched across his massive chest and readily displayed his nipples. "My jock isn't sweaty," he picked it up off the floor. "Here, does it seem wet to you?" Emmett pressed it to Seth's face with his big hand.

"Yah!" Seth yelled. He snatched it from Emmett and threw it across the room this time.

Emmett just chuckled as he pulled on a pair of denim shorts. "Okay, let's eat. I'm starved," he zipped up and walked out of his bedroom.

"If you weren't such a giant, Mary...," Seth made a fist as he followed Emmett.

The elevator was right where they left it, and a minute later they were on the fifteenth floor. They found Garrett and Edward in the kitchen. Edward had unbuttoned the first two buttons on his uniform shirt, rolled up his sleeves, and was pan frying the chicken breasts, which had first been coated with egg and herbed bread crumbs. Garrett was busy cutting the tomatoes, mushrooms, cucumber and red onion for their salad.

"Hey, Garrett," Emmett gave his brother-in-law a warm hug and kiss on the side of his mouth.

"Hi, Emmett. How's my best friend?" Garrett asked.

"He feels good all over!" Emmett answered. "Hi, Eddie," he moved to Edward with the same hug and kiss.

"Hi, Em. How's my man?" Edward asked.

"He looks just great," Emmett answered. "I know you know we saw him."

"I do," Edward confirmed with a nod.

"I don't know if he told you," Emmett began. "He left us tickets to the Top of the Rock, the observation deck up on the seventieth floor where he works."

"Wow," Edward commented.

"I've always wanted to go up there, but never managed to find the time," Garrett added.

"And then he found us up there. It was just so good to see him. Nasi thinks of Jasper as his friend now. He said, 'oh, do you know my friend Jasper?' when I picked him up," Emmett rolled his eyes.

"They try to make time for a drink once a week," Edward nodded.

"Yeah, they do. So they're old friends now. We went and had a drink with him in one of the restaurants there at Rockefeller Center. It was really nice," Emmett smiled.

"I'm glad, Em," Edward put a hand on Emmett's big bicep.

Seth extracted a Spaten Oktoberfest bottle from the beer drawer and popped the cap. "Crappy beer?" he offered it to Emmett.

"No, I'll take a Spaten, thanks. Save the Heineken for yourself," Emmett took it and downed a third of the bottle. "And I'll tell you something else I learned," Emmett continued. "That was the last Red Eye flight I'm ever taking to New York. I worked it out with my boss today. The next time, I'm just gonna work more hours during the week, so I can fly out Friday afternoon. Can you make that work, Eddie, so we can fly out together?"

"I'm sure I can. I'll just switch my days off," Edward was agreeable.

"You can't sleep on the plane?" Seth asked.

"Nowhere near as well as I can in his arms!" Emmett answered quickly.

"An extra night with Jasper?" Edward needed less than a second to think about that. "Hell yeah, that makes total sense. I'm in! We'll fly out Friday afternoon."

"Tell them what you told me about Australia," Garrett prompted.

"Oh, yeah, I'm not going to Australia," Edward stated simply.

"You're not?" Seth asked, though he totally did not get it.

"Nope," Edward confirmed.

"Well, we're not either. Are we?" Seth asked his husband.

"No," Garrett shook his head with a broad smile. He knew Edward was playing with them.

"Nor are we going to Egypt, but how is this relevant?" Seth asked.

"I don't understand this game," Emmett shook his head.

"Would you care to share a few more details, Edward?" Garrett urged.

"The NPS has a work exchange program with the Australia Department of Conservation and Land Management," Edward informed. "And when a work exchange with Shark Bay on the west coast of Australia came across the Regional Director's desk today, she immediately thought of me."

"Because you did that god awful stint in the middle of nowhere," Seth rightly stated.

"Stehekin isn't the middle of nowhere," Edward argued.

"No, but you can see the middle of nowhere on a clear day from the top of the hill in Stehekin!" Seth teased.

"Shark Bay is the real middle of nowhere. It's a ten hour drive to the nearest city," Edward informed.

"Jesus," Emmett raised his eyebrows.

"But the point is, Roger didn't even present it to me. He just told his boss that I wasn't interested," Edward explained.

"A year ago you would have been," Seth observed with a slow nod.

"It's a great opportunity. I would have jumped at the chance, but not now," Edward exchanged a cooked chicken breast for a raw one in his pan. "Now I have Jasper back in my life, I'm not goin' anywhere, except New York in two weeks!"

"Amen to that," Emmett held out his bottle. Edward quickly touched the necks of their bottles together and they both took a swig.

"I'm so jealous that Nasir's coming home this weekend, Em," Edward added. "I won't get to see Jas till you and I fly out together."

"Nasi only had a Town Car when he picked me up, so we couldn't play 'till we got to the apartment," Emmett smiled. "That's why he's going to make sure they have a limo when they pick us up."

"For the four of us," Edward observed with raised eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah. He's got it all figured out," Emmett nodded. "You guys take that seat, we'll take this seat. We're all pretty tall, so if someone's foot ends up in someone else's face, it's all good."

"I'm pretty sure we can wait 'till we get to Jasper's place," Edward stated. "Probably."

"Nasir said you both liked your neighborhood," Garrett smiled.

"Oh, yeah. And, you know, it felt neighborhoody, like, when you're tucked down in it, you have no idea you're in such a huge city," Emmett expressed.

"The Upper East Side is a nice area," Garrett agreed.

"But when you're up on the observation deck, then you can really tell how big it all is," Emmett went on. "When you're flying in too, it's like civilization just goes on and on."

Seth took over the dinner then, constructing chicken, sauce and cheeses on individual plates and placing them all under the broiler. Garrett brought salad and bowls to the table where he tossed and served. Emmett and Edward dished up individual plates of pasta and more of the same sauce.

"What I want to hear about," Seth transferred the hot plates from the broiler to placemats on the kitchen table with oven mitts, "is this New York Halloween party."

"Oh," Emmett nodded as he took his seat. "Let me tell you about the neighbors."

"Before you do, Emmett, shall I open a bottle of Chianti?" Garrett asked.

"I think I'll just stick with beer," Emmett held his up and in so doing noticed he had no more than a swallow left.

"I will too," Edward agreed. "Hey, grab me another too, please, Em," he added as Emmett got up and went to the refrigerated drawer.

"I'll have a glass of wine with you, Honey," Seth smiled at his husband. Garrett walked out to the bar, behind which were the wine cabinets, and brought the bottle he selected back to the kitchen to open it.

"Go on, Emmy," Seth bid.

"Okay, so on Saturday Nasi took me to meet Duane and Rodney," Emmett began. "They live in our building, just a few floors below us."

"I do think their names sound familiar. Is one of them the attorney?" Garrett asked.

"Duane, yes," Emmett answered. "Rodney was still at work, but we met Duane. Duane with wet hair, no shirt on, his pants not quite zipped up, and a picture on his laptop of Rodney, naked."

"What?" Edward raised his eyebrows.

"Ha! I like him already!" Seth laughed.

"Oh, Sweetie, this story will just keep getting better," Emmett patted Seth on his back.

"Then, do go on," Seth urged.

"So Nasi's surprise was that Duane had prepared a deed transferring title of the penthouse from Nasi's name to both of our names," Emmett informed.

"Good for him," Edward nodded. "I would have done the same thing."

Seth's eyes shot to his husband's face and read him instantly. "You knew he was going to do that!"

"Yes I did," Garrett admitted. This surprised none of them.

"And Duane said he would record it for us. He wouldn't accept payment. He just wanted Nasi to introduce him to someone at his work, or something," Emmett relayed. "Then he ran his hands all over me and asked me if I worked out."

"Oh," Garrett's tone and darkened brow made it clear that he did not find that acceptable.

"Yeah, 'cause there's no way to tell you work out by looking at you," Seth scoffed.

"He did this in front of Nasir? What did Nasir say?" Edward asked.

"Nasi thought he was just being friendly," Emmett informed.

"A little too friendly for a guy you just met with no shirt on and his pants not quite zipped up," Seth added.

"Oh, but wait," Emmett smiled as he tucked into his salad. "We made a date for brunch the next day with them. Duane is built a lot like you, Garrett."

"That's what Nasir said," Garrett stated.

"And then we met Rodney, he's a nurse by the way, and he's built a lot like me," Emmett revealed.

"No wonder Duane likes you, you're just his type," Seth rightly concluded.

"Duane behaved with his partner there, though, right?" Edward asked.

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Emmett nodded.

"Oh, dear," Garrett thought he knew where this was going.

"At the restaurant it was immediately clear that they knew the staff intimately," Emmett continued.

"How intimately?" Edward asked pointedly.

"As intimately as you know Jasper," Emmett explained. "Duane sat next to me and Rodney sat next to Nasi. Duane wasn't able to actually eat, because he never took his hand off my leg."

"If some guy were doing that to Jas, I'd knock him out of his fucking chair!" Edward growled and made a fist.

"What did Nasir do?" Seth asked.

"He was a little busy himself," Emmett stated.

"Don't tell me!" Seth saw it coming.

"Rodney didn't eat either as his hand was on Nasi's leg the whole time," Emmett revealed.

"Some couple," Edward scoffed.

"Clearly they don't mind playing with other people, or couples," Garrett observed.

"Well, as all of you well know, we're not about to do that," Emmett was firm.

"What does this have to do with Halloween?" Seth brought them back.

"Okay, get this," Emmett took a bite of his chicken and chewed a moment. "First, they invited us to play naked laser tag with them."

"Naked laser tag?" Edward repeated.

"They belong to a naked laser tag league, of course," Emmett picked back up. "Then they invited us to their Halloween party. They have a party every year. The theme is always the same. Men only, you have to wear a mask, so no one knows who you are, and nothing else."

"HA!" Seth laughed.

"No," Garrett shook his head.

"What a great idea! Why didn't I think of that?!" Seth enthused.

"No," Garrett repeated.

"And the staff can wear bow ties, and those detached French cuff things, and socks! HA! It'll be great!" Seth clapped his hands.

"No," Garrett said again.

"The guys I invite from your office won't know who you are, Honey, 'cause you'll have a mask on!" Seth assured.

"None of the men from my office would come to a party like that, and I have a meeting in Cincinnati that night anyway," Garrett stated.

"You have a meeting in Cincinnati on Halloween night?" Seth asked.

"I do now," Garrett nodded.

"Well, all the guys from my office would come to a party like that!" Seth continued to laugh at the prospect.

"And Justin and Roberto and Roger and I, and hopefully Jasper, will all be very comfortable with the girls at my house," Edward added, "with our clothes on."

"Okay, well, maybe not _this_year," Seth reluctantly agreed.

"Just so we're clear, we will not be hosting, or attending, together or separately, a party like that, ever," Garrett spoke calmly, but with authority.

"Your man just laid down the law, Sweetie," Emmett stated.

"I know. How sexy is he right now?" Seth ran his hand up Garrett's arm and over his shoulder.

"Very," Emmett agreed. "Okay, Garrett, you sexy top, you wanna start with Seth, or finish with him?"

"Hey, there's another top here," Seth pointed at Edward.

"Oh, yeah, there is," Emmett nodded. "Glad you stopped by, Eddie. It's gonna be a long night."

"Damn, Garrett, these bottoms are never satisfied," Edward played along.

"It seems not. My husband couldn't leave me alone this morning, during possibly the most important conference call of my career, when the President of my division, the Chief Investment Officer of the whole Fifth Third Bancorp was on the line," Garrett revealed.

"What did you do, Seth?" Edward demanded.

"I just wanted to kiss and lick my husband," Seth answered innocently. "Ya know, till he came."

"I advised them to liquidate everything and invest in magic beans for all I know," Garrett took a sip of his wine.

"Do I own magic beans now?" Edward asked with his trademark Cullen smirk.

"Thousands of them," Garrett deadpanned.

"Just think, Edward, you could grow a beanstalk all the way up to the sky!" Seth enthused. "And when you climb up there, you'll find that Emmy's been down here for years."

"You're a laugh a minute," Emmett commented.

"I know," Seth smiled.

"This is delicious, by the way," Emmett endorsed. "As usual."

"Thank you," Edward nodded.

"He was talking to the chef, not the cook," Seth cut and took a bite of his chicken.

"You're welcome, everyone," Emmett was inclusive.

"So, brunch here on Sunday. I'll call Carla for that," Seth announced.

"For Nasi being home?" Emmett asked.

"That's what we'll say, but I'm pretty sure Roberto is going to propose to Leah Saturday night," Seth explained.

"He is?!" Emmett's face lit up.

"Oh, crap! Didn't I tell you?" Seth laughed at himself. "Roberto came to see me today. As the man of the Clearwater family, he wanted to announce his intentions to me first."

"What did he say?" Emmett was all ears.

"That he wants to marry my sister," Seth gave a shrug.

"And he just walked in here on his own?!" Emmett was aghast. "Didn't he know what would happen?! Leah never warned him?!"

"Okay, take it easy," Seth warned.

"I just hope you were easier on him than you were on Nasi," Emmett shook his head. "Is there anything left of him? He's not babbling in the dark in a closet or something around here, is he?"

"Very funny," Seth clearly thought otherwise. "I might have been a little tough on him at first. He's getting the bug to settle down and quite frankly, I think she is too. And let's face it, neither of them are getting any younger. They're in their thirties. It's time."

"Let's not make it sound like that's old, please," Garrett requested.

"You already settled down, Honey," Seth took his husband's hand. "And besides, who cares how old you are? You're sexy as all shit."

"And we're not far behind you, Garrett," Emmett tipped his beer bottle toward the only man at the table who was in his thirties.

"I'm only twenty five. You guys are ancient," Edward teased with a smirk.

"Who invited this guy?" Seth cocked a thumb at Edward who snickered joyfully. "_Anyway_," Seth continued, "I educated Roberto on the pertinent Lakota customs and I'm quite sure he'll figure out the proper bride price to pay for my sister."

"Bride price?" Emmett wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

"What the hell is that?" Edward asked with obvious distaste. "That makes her sound like property."

"Squaws were never considered property by my people, not ever," Seth shook his head. "Quite the contrary, they were very valued members of tribal society. The men hunt, capture horses, and go to war, and yes, made leadership decisions. The Elders and the Chief were always men, but the society itself was held together by the women. Men would kill a buffalo and bring it back to the village, but had no idea what to do with it. The women would dress it and salt it and cure it and keep the tribe fed. They raised the children. They made the lodges everyone lived in. They made the clothes everyone wore. They planted and harvested the crops. Village life was entirely dependent on the women. It would collapse without them. Anyway, a husband was only worth what he could do to hunt and protect. A wife was worth many valuable possessions. A man who wanted a wife would have to pay a bride price for her to her family. Tribal society was patriarchal, and the bride price should rightfully be paid to me, as the male of the Clearwater family since our dad died, but I'm quite sure Roberto knows better than that."

"So he's gonna get whatever it is together and present it to her?" Emmett asked.

"And you think this will happen this Saturday?" Edward queried as well.

"He said it might be a good idea to have a brunch for everyone on Sunday," Seth took a sip of his wine.

"I wish I could be here," Edward ate the last piece of his chicken.

"Oh, I wish you could be too! I know Nasi will want to see you," Emmett stated. "You can't work it out to take that day off?"

"Not if I want to be on that plane with you the following Friday afternoon," Edward took a swig of his beer.

"I can understand that," Emmett nodded.

"Tiramisu for dessert, boys," Garrett announced. "Shall we have it in the living room?"

"Oh, yeah, let's do," Seth was all for that idea.

"Let me clean up," Emmett rose and began to gather dishes.

"We'll clean up, Emmy," Seth took his plates to the sink.

"I cooked, so I'm not gonna do nothin'," Edward leaned back in his chair.

"Help me cut the cake, Edward," Garrett bid.

"I'm gonna cut the cake," Edward amended and rose to follow Garrett. Garrett removed the cake from the fridge and handed the box to Edward. Emmett and Seth washed pans, loaded the dishwasher and cleaned up the kitchen while Garrett got out small plates and forks for their dessert. Edward served the cake and put the box with the remainder back in the fridge. He and Garrett then carried the plates into the living room and set them on the big coffee table.

"Edward, I wonder if I could steal you away for a few minutes, while we wait for those two," Garrett requested.

"Sure, Garrett. What's up?" Edward asked amiably.

"Join me in the study, if you would," Garrett gestured. "Knowing that I would see you this evening, I took the liberty of bringing your file home with me. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Edward stated as he followed through the penthouse.

"I figured you arranged your days such that when you are not on your mountain, you will be in Manhattan," Garrett surmised. "I didn't think you would want to liberate a day to come down to the office during banking hours," he walked into the study and stepped aside for Edward to enter.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Garrett," Edward was appreciative.

"My pleasure," Garrett shut the double doors to give them privacy. "And it isn't as if we weren't going to see each other."

"Its good to be friends with the head of the bank," Edward nodded.

"Not quite the head of the bank," Garrett corrected with a chuckle.

"Not yet anyway," Edward gave a shrug.

"Please," Garrett gestured toward his antique desk and big leather chair. He picked up his briefcase from beside the desk where Seth had placed it when he came home. Garrett set it on the desk and opened it, extracting a thick file folder which he opened and placed before the now seated Edward.

"Okay, Garrett, what am I worth?" Edward leaned in with curiosity.

"This is the total value of your current liquidity, that is your portfolio minus fixed, real estate assets," Garrett stood beside Edward and pointed to a figure at the bottom right of the very complicated top page.

"This figure here?" Edward was dubious.

"You will remember that we often take a more aggressive stance when the investor is so young. And you are practically a child, as you pointed out," Garrett rested his hand on Edward's shoulder. "You did agree to that posture. I have the document here."

"That's fine, I remember," Edward assured, "but, Garrett, this can't be right. This says I have over twenty eight million dollars."

"Twenty eight point five, to be a little more precise," Garrett nodded.

"How is that even possible? I bought a home, invested in my mother's Inn, used all the money I did to start and fund Rainbow Beginnings," Edward attempted to make sense of it. "How could I have nearly half again as much as I originally started with?"

"Remember that your trust made a disbursement on your twenty fifth birthday. I did mention it at the time," Garrett reminded.

"This much?!" Edward could hardly believe it.

"We've also been making shrewd investments, with both your funds and the trusts. We've been doing quite well lately based on what we believe will happen in the Eurozone," Garrett added. "So far every gamble has paid off handsomely. I did the same for Nasir and Emmett. Seth and I have also done rather well, though he pays no attention to such matters, of course."

"So, the bottom line is, this is my bottom line?" Edward put his finger on the paper.

"Yes," Garrett answered simply. "It's easy to make considerable sums when you have so much to invest."

"And the boys' trusts?" Edward asked. Garrett opened two more files and pointed to the figures at the bottom of each file's cover page.

"We used a similar strategy, so the results are similar as well. Their funds will just keep growing," Garrett summarized.

"Garrett, I could fucking kiss you!" Edward stood up, grabbed the shorter man's head in both hands, and planted a kiss on his lips.

"I could only wish that all my clients who wanted to kiss me were as handsome as you," Garrett smiled as he gave Edward a hug.

"Give me a pen," Edward sat back down. He knew the routine well. He had been doing this quarterly with Garrett for years. Garrett put his Mont Blanc in Edward's hand and Edward signed at the bottom of the top page of each file.

"It just makes the future for you and Jasper that much brighter and financially secure," Garrett patted Edward's shoulder.

"You read my mind, Garrett," Edward smiled as he set the pen down and stood up again. "I hear real estate in Manhattan is quite pricey."

"That it is, my friend," Garrett closed the files and placed them back in his briefcase. "Perhaps Seth and Emmett are ready for dessert."

"Let's find out," Edward led the way. He opened the study doors and headed out.

They found Emmett and Seth seated on opposing sofas in the living room.

"Hey, where have you guys been?" Emmett asked as Edward and Garrett appeared.

"We were just talking top talk, you two wouldn't understand," Edward dismissed.

"Hoo!" Seth yelped. "Then get over here, you tops, and tell us all about it!"

"Yeah, if that was meant to turn us on, it did," Emmett agreed. Garrett seated himself beside his husband and Seth immediately snuggled into his side.

Edward sat down beside Emmett and picked up his plate. "So, tell us about your place, Em."

"Oh, it's fucking fantastic!" Emmett enthused. "As nice as this penthouse, but on two levels and the terrace is huge! It wraps around three sides even."

"Wow," Edward smiled. "What about the decor though? I remember Nasir said he didn't like it at all."

"He doesn't like a lot of it, but some is just fine. Really nice, actually," Emmett assessed. "I talked him into leaving the living room alone. It's very like a proper majlis. You guys remember," he pointed at Seth and Garrett.

"Oh, yeah," Seth nodded.

"What I like about it is that it's not only really unique, but representative of his culture," Emmett continued. "And the master bath is spectacular. All that tile work must have cost a fortune. We're definitely going to redo the bedroom though. It is a bit much. Sunday morning we sat naked on the bed and went through decor magazines together," he relayed with a smile.

"How many rooms ya do it in?" Seth queried.

"Just our bedroom," Emmett took a bite of his cake.

"And the stairs," Seth reminded.

"And the stairs, yeah," Emmett smiled at the memory.

"Well, it sounds really nice, Em," Edward nodded. "I'd love to see it."

"We'll have you and Jasper over when we fly out together," Emmett suggested. "We'll do dinner or drinks or something."

"I'd like that," Edward agreed.

"Who would like a honey bourbon?" Garrett set his finished plate back on the coffee table.

"Me," Emmett answered.

"Me!" Seth joined.

"Edward?" Garrett asked as he rose.

"No thanks, Garrett. I would love one, but I need to drive home," Edward answered as Garrett headed for the bar.

"Oh, Eddie," Emmett leaned over and wrapped his arms around Edward. "I was really hoping I could keep you for the night," he pulled Edward back with his arms wrapped around the thinner man from behind, until Edward was nearly laying on him.

"Not tonight, Em," Edward patted his friend's bare knee. "I'll make you a deal, though. I'm off on Wednesday, so I agreed to do a ride along with Roberto tomorrow night. How about I crawl in with you when I'm done?"

"Um, well," Emmett pretended to consider. He kicked his flip flops off and used his bare feet to push Edward's work boots off of his feet one at a time. "What if I could talk you into doing both?"

"It's a really long drive from here to the mountain," Edward pointed out.

"Yeah, I know it is," Emmett admitted. "It's just the first night without him is always so hard," he rubbed Edward's sock clad feet with his bare feet.

"You don't have to tell me, buddy," Edward patted the strong arms that held him.

"Can I get you anything, Edward?" Garrett asked as he handed a cut crystal tumbler to Emmett.

"Thanks, Garrett," Emmett took the tinkling glass.

"How about a beautiful, blonde, New York TV guy named Jasper," Edward requested.

"With a big bow," Emmett added.

"And nothing else," Seth clarified.

"I like the sound of that," Edward smiled as he nodded.

"If it were within my power, my friend," Garrett handed one of the two remaining glasses to Seth and seated himself beside his husband again. Seth took a sip of his bourbon and slipped the fingers of his free hand into the rip in Garrett's jeans as he again leaned against his husband. Garrett smiled to himself. This was exactly why he loved this particular pair of pants. Seth always rubbed his knee and lower thigh through his rip. More often than not Seth didn't even realize he was doing it.

In really cold weather Edward usually wore a tee shirt under his uniform, but it he hadn't started doing so yet this season. With his top two buttons open, it was easy for Emmett to stick his hand inside Edward's shirt.

"Oh, check out how nice this uniform is," Emmett observed. "Damn, a uniformed top! Sure you won't stay, Eddie? I'll put you to work!"

"Sorry, Em," Edward shook his head. "My dick only has eyes for Jasper."

"That's okay. My ass only has eyes for Nasi," Emmett confessed. "My lips, on the other hand," he stuck his face into Edward's neck and growled which made Edward laugh. They all knew Emmett was just teasing.

"What are your plans for New York, Edward?" Garrett asked. "Have you ever been?"

"No," Edward shook his head.

"I'm sure Jasper would love to show you his city," Garrett smiled. "Perhaps he'll take you to that absinthe bar. I just hope you fare better than we did the next morning."

"Edward has one plan for New York," Seth held up his index finger. "And I know what it is."

"I do too," Emmett smiled.

"The limo will drop them off at Jasper's place Friday night. A pizza might get delivered sometime Saturday evening. The limo will pick Edward up early Monday morning," Seth outlined. "Jasper will be a limp rag on his bedroom floor and Edward will have to pack his crotch in ice for the flight home."

"Don't you just paint a romantic picture," Edward was sarcastic. "You think I think that's all he's good for?"

"Seth was just playin', Eddie," Emmett attempted to prevent the man he held from getting heated.

"Okay, I know that," Edward held up a hand. "For your information, we talked about where we would like to go to dinner and the sights he would like to show me, particularly central park. I would like to see where he works and I hope to meet some of his friends. And in between that yes, I am going to make love to the man I love. I am going to hold him in my arms and kiss him like my life depends on it."

"You just described my trip exactly," Emmett nodded.

"My very soul longs for him," Edward stated.

"Yes," Emmett agreed.

"I hate that we're separated like this," Edward admitted further.

"Yes," Emmett tightened his arms around Edward, his hand still inside Edward's shirt. Edward let his head rest back on Emmett's shoulder for a moment. He knew his big friend knew exactly how he felt.

"What did you think of the artwork in your East Coast home, Emmett?" Garrett attempted to lighten the mood.

"Oh my God," Emmett put a hand over his eyes for a moment. "Eddie, did you see the picture taken of us with Dane's camera at the Eagle that time?"

"You're all just wearing jocks and they're hanging all over you?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"That's the one. Nasi had it blown up and framed, and it's hanging in the lower ha

ll, right at the bottom of the stairs," Emmett informed.

"You were supposed to come that night too, Edward. I did call you, but you were being contrary," Seth stated. "If you had been there, we would have taken one of us hanging on you too!"

"Gosh, I am so sorry I missed out on that," Edward shook his head. "All I need is for Jasper to see a picture of me looking like a porn star. No offense to anyone present."

"None taken," Emmett offered without hesitation.

"Mmm. My little porn star," Garrett hugged Seth tighter with the arm draped across Seth's chest.

"I showed you this morning, but I'd be happy to refresh your memory right now," Seth ran his hand up Garrett's thigh toward his crotch.

"Night, boys," Garrett bid.

"Night," Emmett tightened his arms around Edward and tucked his face into Edward's neck. He gave a contented sigh.

"I wish I could stay tonight, Em," Edward patted Emmett's knee again. "But I will crawl in with you tomorrow night. That's a promise."

"I'll get you a key before you go so you can let yourself in," Emmett offered.

"If you're asleep when I crawl in with you, you're not going to mistake me for Nasir are you?" Edward worried. "We are built a lot alike."

"Be sure to wake me up so that doesn't happen," Emmett agreed. "And I'll leave a pair of boxers out for you too."

"Oh, okay. Good idea. I won't have to bring a pair," Edward nodded.

"At least we can comfort each other while we miss our guys," Emmett spoke wistfully.

"Speaking of missing my guy, I told Jas I'd call him tonight when I got into bed," Edward moved to sit up and Emmett let him go.

"I told Nasi the same thing," Emmett nodded.

"So, I'm gonna call it a night," Edward pulled his boots back on.

"Okay, Eddie," Emmett rubbed Edward's back while he retied his boots.

"Well, thanks for dinner, guys," Edward finally stood.

"Please, we made you cook," Seth dismissed as he and Garrett rose also.

"You're family, Edward," Garrett gave the ranger a hug.

"I feel the same way about you guys," Edward patted Garrett on the back and then let go of him to move to Seth.

"If we don't see you between now and then, give Jasper a giant hug from me," Seth spoke with the side of his face pressed to Edward's chest.

"From both of us," Garrett amended.

"I'll see if I can fit one in for you guys," Edward smiled at the thought.

"I'm gonna say goodnight too," Emmett embraced Garrett.

"You know you're welcome to stay, Emmett," Garrett offered as he was enfolded in Emmett's large, strong arms.

"Yeah, Emmy," Seth echoed.

"My day started at like one AM our time. I'm bushed," Emmett let Garrett go and Seth moved in to take his place. "I love you guys," he reached for Edward and Garrett's shirts and pulled them in around Seth to hug all three of them at once.

"We love you too, Emmy," Seth was muffled between the three larger men.

"Okay," Emmett patted Edward and Garrett on the back as he let them go. He then bent to give his little best friend a kiss on his lips. "C'mon, Eddie," Emmett put his arm around Edward's shoulders as they made their way to the entry hall.

"Night, boys," Garrett gave a wave as the taller men walked out to the elevator lobby. Seth and Garrett waited in the open doors until the elevator took Emmett and Edward away.

"Shall we watch the news?" Garrett asked as he locked their door.

"Yeah," Seth took his husband's hand, "but we might want boxers, 'cause he'll be back."

* * *

On the eighth floor, Emmett unlocked his door and put on the lights. "C'mon in, Eddie. Let me just grab you the key real quick," he headed for his and Nasir's home office. Edward followed and watched Emmett take a moment to move things around in a desk drawer.

"Here it is," Emmett found it and handed it over. "I don't know why I didn't give you that years ago. You're totally welcome anytime. You know Nasi feels the same way."

"Thanks, Em," Edward slid the key onto his ring. "I'll try not to make too much noise when I come in tomorrow night."

"Well, like I said, it's probably a good idea to wake me up," Emmett put his hand on Edward's back as they walked back toward the front door. "Otherwise your dick might end up in my mouth before I realize it's you."

"I'll wake you up," Edward assured with a chuckle.

"Okay, goodnight, Eddie," Emmett gave Edward a tight hug at the door. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Em," Edward walked out through the door Emmett opened for him, and down the corridor toward the elevator.

Emmett closed the door quietly and locked it. He shut the foyer light off and headed for his bedroom. Once there, Emmett stopped cold in his tracks. The sense of sadness and loneliness at the thought of crawling alone into the bed he was supposed to share with his husband, was overwhelming. Emmett held himself as he stood and stared at his marital bed for a long moment. It took a full, long minute for him to realize that he just couldn't do it. Not now. Not yet. Not tonight.

Emmett walked back to his front door, grabbed his keys off the hook, and walked out into the corridor. He locked the door and walked down to the elevator. Once back on the fifteenth floor he hesitated. Emmett full well realized how pathetic he must seem. But at the end of the day, he knew that Seth and Garrett accepted and loved him no matter what. He put his key in the lock and opened Seth and Garrett's door.

"Hey, guys," Emmett called as he shut and locked their door behind him.

"In the media room, Emmy!" Seth called back.

Emmett made his way through the penthouse to find the media room was lighted intimately with the wall sconces set to a very dim level. The giant screen at the far end of the room displayed the KING 5 news broadcast. Seth and Garrett were comfortable, with Seth tucked under Garrett's arm, on the big U shaped sectional. With all the matching ottomans in place, it was essentially one giant, tufted bed. Seth and Garrett were shirtless and covered to their waists with a throw.

"Hi, um," Emmett stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Emmy, you're fine," Seth lifted the edge of the throw. "Get in here."

Emmett smiled, whipped his tank top off over his head and dropped it on the floor. "Hey, wait a minute," he paused as he started to crawl onto the sectional. "Are you guys naked?"

In answer Seth just pulled the throw down further to reveal the boxers they wore. Emmett then did not hesitate and snuggled in under the big throw on Seth's other side. He let his hand rest on Seth's bare chest and gave a sigh.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys. I know I'm a pain," Emmett offered.

"No you're not, Emmy," Seth rubbed Emmett's arm.

"As Seth said, Emmett, you're fine. We love you," Garrett moved the arm that was around Seth to Emmett's shoulder to almost hold them both.

"I don't know what I would do without you guys," Emmett mused. "I wish Nasi had someone to hold him like this."

"Someone other than the neighbors, you mean?" Seth queried.

"Uh, yeah, someone very other than them," Emmett agreed. "When I snuggle up with you guys I can be pretty confident that Garrett is not gonna stick his dick up my ass."

"I haven't yet anyway," Garrett smiled.

"Hey!" Seth objected.

"I shall have to tell Nasir about my harem boys," Garrett teased.

"We're harem boys, Emmy," Seth giggled. He loved the sound of that.

"Yeah, Nasi and Garrett's boys," Emmett snuggled closer to Seth and closed his eyes. Safe and content, it took only seconds for Emmett's very long day to overtake him. Seth and Garrett watched the rest of the newscast quietly with gentle caresses on chests, abdomens, arms and thighs.

"Is he out?" Garrett asked softly as he picked up the remote to turn off the TV.

"Very," Seth confirmed.

"Should we just let him sleep?" Garrett asked as he slid off the sofa.

"Yeah," Seth agreed. He couldn't help but notice his husband's tented boxers as Garrett stood at the edge of the sofa. "Say, would you like some help with that?" Seth offered.

"I was a little distracted by my conference call this morning. Perhaps I could get you to go over that with me again," Garrett gave a sexy grin.

"I'll go over it," Seth assured. "With my tongue," he added as he slid out from under Emmett's arm. So large was Seth's manhood that unless he wore his boxers very low on his hips, even soft he would hang out the bottom of them. As he slid off the sofa his boxers rode up just enough that his huge penis hung out the right leg of his loose underwear.

"Oh, Seth!" Garrett exclaimed quietly as he fell to his knees. He held Seth's thighs as he reverently wrapped his lips around the fully cowled head of Seth's sleeping python.

"Mmm," Seth looked down on his husband as he felt Garrett's tongue move around him and probe into his foreskin. "That feels good, Gar. Wanna do me here? We might wake Emmy," he warned.

Garrett very reluctantly pulled his mouth off of Seth's growing meat. "Let's adjourn to the bedroom."

Seth paused to make sure Emmett was covered to his chest with the throw before he climbed off the sofa.

"We'll shut the lights off in here, but leave the powder room light on, so he won't wake up in the dark and wonder where he is," Garrett suggested.

"Good idea, Honey," Seth agreed as he turned the media room sconce lights off.

"I'm right behind you, Sweetness. I just want to call Nasir for a quick second," Garrett walked out to the living room and crossed to the bar, where he left his cell. He picked it up and touched the icon to call his best friend.

"Garrett! Hello!" Nasir's voice was enthused, but edged with sleep.

"Nasir, sorry to call you so late. I know Emmett meant to call you, but I also know he hasn't," Garrett stated as he perched on a barstool and leaned on the bar.

"Allah, Garrett. I did not realize the time. Where is he? Is he alright?" Nasir asked. He had gone to sleep fairly early himself, with his phone in bed with him, anticipating Emmett's call and wanting to wake up for that.

"Emmett is fine, Nasir. He's with us," Garrett assured. "He is very tired and missing you. He fell asleep in the media room and we're just going to let him sleep."

"Yes, let him sleep. I miss my habibi zawji so much already, Garrett, I cannot even tell you," Nasir expressed. "Take care of him for me."

"Of course we will, my friend. You get some sleep yourself," Garrett advised.

"My love to you and Sethy, Garrett," Nasir offered.

"And ours to you, Nasir. Good night," Garrett ended the call and headed for the master bedroom. Once there, he shut the double doors almost fully closed and turned to find his naked husband waiting for him on the bed. Seth was propped up on one elbow with one leg bent at the knee. His dark, meaty snake lay draped over his thigh.

"Mmm," Garrett smiled. The sight of Seth in his sexy pose sent his own bone right back up. "What time shall we get him up?" Garrett wanted to have done with the practical matters.

"He'll want to be up by seven at the latest," Seth answered.

"I'll get him up," Garrett assured as he slid his boxers down. He stretched out naked on the bed, his hardness laying on his abdomen. "Now then, as I was saying, I wasn't paying full attention during my conference call this morning. I wonder if you could cover that again."

"It would be my pleasure, Mr. Bank Executive," Seth leaned over and ran his tongue along Garrett's cock.

"Ugh," Garrett closed his eyes as Seth's tongue travelled along his sensitive cum tube from his partially exposed head, down onto his smooth sac and right back up. "I think I would like to hold my King in my mouth while you do that. May I?"

In answer Seth flipped himself around and presented his formidable weapon to his husband. Garrett did not hesitate to roll his body toward Seth's.

"Mmm," Garrett expressed both his desire and contentment as their lips closed around each other.


	31. Chapter 31

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Once again, I apologize for the long delay between postings. Work, the work I get paid for, is kicking my ass. I will also be posting the next chapter of Linden Gardens, Notting Hill this afternoon.

The FF witch hunt appears to have subsided for the time being. I will continue to post here and on AO3 for as long as I can. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

I had a GREAT time with my darling sister here in the cold desert, airline mishaps notwithstanding. And, Sis, thank you for the dusting.

Big hugs to my ladies, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Welcome Home Again**

It was the ringing that woke him. Emmett rolled over, thinking in his sleep to reach for his bedside table, but found only a wall of tufted leather. Momentarily confused, Emmett lifted his head to take in his surroundings. It took only a moment, and another ring of his cell, for him to remember where he was and why. And that he still had his shorts on, and that was where his phone was. Emmett quickly extracted it from his pocket and answered.

"Hi, Baby," Emmett greeted.

"Good morning, my habibi zawji," Nasir's smile was clear in his voice.

"I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night," Emmett was sincere.

"It is okay, Habibi. I know how tired you must have been. Garrett called me," Nasir informed.

"He did? So you know I slept up here?" Emmett asked.

"You did not want to get into our bed without me," Nasir correctly surmised.

"I'm sorry, Babe," Emmett knew there was no use denying it, but he didn't want his husband to feel bad.

"Do not be sorry," Nasir's voice conveyed his understanding. "I know exactly how you feel. Since I have had you in this bed with me, I hate it now without you."

"I just want to hold you in my arms so you can feel how much I love you," Emmett stated.

"I feel it. Always I do. I hope you do too," Nasir expressed.

"I do, Nasi. I love you so much. I can't wait for you to come home this weekend," Emmett anticipated.

"Me too. My plane lands at ten on Friday. You will be in my arms in three days, my zawji," Nasir outlined what Emmett already knew.

"You know how I like to welcome you home," Emmett reached into his denim shorts with his free hand. This pleasant thought made his already hard cock throb.

"Oh, yes! Allah, I am going to be so obvious in these pants," Nasir stated. Emmett knew his husband's dick was growing in his suit pants and his mouth watered for it.

"Are you on your way to work?" Emmett asked.

"I will pull up in just a minute," Nasir confirmed.

"If I were there I would unzip you and, no, sorry," Emmett pulled his hand out of his shorts. "I'll save that for tonight. I don't want you walking into your office with my business in everyone's face."

"I will save it for you," Nasir offered.

"Oh, yes, please," Emmett licked his lips at that thought.

"Will you sleep in our bed tonight?" Nasir changed the subject.

"I will," Emmett answered. "And I bribed Eddie to come crawl in with me. I won't let him use your pillow 'cause I need that to smell like you. He's doing a ride along with Roberto tonight. He'll get done with that pretty late so I gave him a key. Saves him having to drive all the way home at that hour. I hope that's okay."

"I am glad Edward can hold you for me," Nasir expressed. "As long as that is all he does in my stead," he added.

"Okay, no dick," Emmett faux bemoaned.

"I will give you all the dick you need on Friday," Nasir assured.

"I can't wait," Emmett's smile was clear in his voice.

"I am pulling up to the office now," Nasir informed. "Ana b'hebbak, my zawji."

"I love you too, with all my heart," Emmett assured.

"Call me when you go to bed," Nasir reminded.

"I will, Babe. I promise. Have a good day," Emmett bid.

"You too. Bye," Nasir had arrived at work, but was loathe to hang up.

"Bye, Nasi," Emmett spoke with feeling and ended the call. He just laid there in the dark for a moment on the giant sofa in Seth and Garrett's media room. In truth, Emmett felt a little pathetic. He should have slept in his own home in his own bed.

Emmett rose and was glad for the small wall sconce left on in the hall powder room. He took a piss and then headed for Seth's home office where he knew he could find pen and paper.

_Thank you_  
_Sorry I'm so pathetic_  
_I love you guys_  
_Em_

He left this note on the bar for them. Emmett was torn. He wanted to go give both Seth and Garrett a hug. Hell, if he was honest with himself, he would love to just crawl in with them, but a big man creeping into their bedroom in the dark of night might just throw them into a panic, and that was the last thing Emmett wanted. He slipped out the front door as quietly as he could. It wasn't until he stepped out of the elevator on his floor that he realized he must have left his tank top wherever it fell last night. Oh well, he knew he would get it back. The only thing on Emmett's agenda right now was getting to the gym. His muscles cried out to lift weight. He had understandably not spent a single moment even thinking about it while he was in New York with his husband, but right now, as Seth was fond of saying, he was ready to bench press a chevy. It not only kept him in shape, it helped work out the frustration of being separated from the love of his life.

The text from Garrett came in while he was in the shower.

_You are not pathetic at all_  
_We love you_  
_You are welcome anytime_

Emmett smiled as he cinched his towel about his waist and headed for his kitchen to grab some breakfast. He intended to get to work early. A large project was coming due and the more hours he could give the company to help with that, the more it would ingratiate him to his superiors.

He went slightly out of his way on the short drive to work so he could go past the Four Seasons Hotel. Emmett drove past slowly, letting his memories of the place flow over him. He and Nasir were infatuated with each other when Nasir checked into this hotel, and in love when he checked out. Emmett's smile faded and he cursed himself for this indulgence as it only made his soul long for his husband even more.

When he arrived at the office that morning, Emmett found it was already abuzz with activity. He immediately agreed to work eight to eight all week. The big boss pledged to provide lunch for everyone who agreed to work right through it this week, such was the looming deadline. Emmett didn't mind one bit. It kept his mind busy and he had less time to miss his husband. He knew his partner in life was working just as hard on the opposite coast.

Emmett baked himself a chicken breast and steamed some vegetables for a late dinner that night. He deliberately did not bother Seth and Garrett. He knew they loved and supported him, but he wanted to give them their own domestic couple time. Emmett turned on the television in the living room and sat on the sofa to eat his dinner. He kept his cell close at hand for the text he knew was coming.

_I love you_

Emmett smiled and knew this was Seth checking on him. Still holding his plate with one hand he typed a note back with his thumb.

_I'm fine_  
_I love you too_

True to his word, Emmett called Nasir when he got into bed. Keeping a second promise, he outlined to his husband just what he wanted to do to him on his ride into his office that morning, and in explicit detail what he would do to Nasir the very first time he was able to visit him in that office, until they were both achingly hard and dripping. Wanting to save their juices for each other, and finding that an escalating battle, they rang off after only fifteen minutes on the phone, looking ever more forward to the moment Nasir's plane landed on Friday. It was not even three whole days away now, but at the moment, seemed much too far off.

* * *

Some nights were busy. Some were slow. There was often no pattern to it. Many times Roberto and his detective partner went into a midweek shift expecting it to be slow and found it anything but. At eleven, Roberto and Edward responded to a domestic disturbance and discovered two cousins fighting over a girl who had slept with them both. They had destroyed the house and beaten each other to a bloody mess. Roberto took charge of the scene, but pretty quickly turned it back over to the uniforms. Edward was equally relieved that while some serious battery had taken place, there was no ongoing abuse here.

Driving back toward the city center after that call, they could see the tall buildings in Belltown. There were several high rise condos in that vibrant part of the city, but Edward's eyes always settled on just one. It wasn't the tallest building, but it was the most prestigious address in Belltown, one of the most prestigious in the whole of Seattle. The Summit was where evil incarnate lived. He was probably up there now hurting the smaller, vulnerable man he had captured with either his words or his fists, or worse. Edward clenched his own fists in the seat beside his detective friend and had to force himself to take a slow, deep breath.

It was only minutes shy of four in the morning when Roberto pulled the black, unmarked Seattle PD Dodge Charger up at the front door of Seth and Emmett's building.

"Sorry it was so slow tonight, but I'm not sorry at all," Roberto offered.

"Yeah," Edward agreed. "Even one victimized, abused person, gay or straight, is too many," he opened the door. "Give Leah a hug for me."

"I'm gonna give her more than that!" Roberto gave a wide grin.

"I know you will. And, hey, good luck Saturday, though I know you won't need it," Edward affirmed.

"Thanks, Mano," Roberto held up his fist.

Edward liked it when Roberto called him the Mexican slang word for brother. "You bet. Night," he bumped his fist against Roberto's and got out of the car. Roberto waited until Edward extracted the card key from his wallet and let himself into the building before driving away. This was not at all an unsafe part of town, but if he couldn't watch over his friends, why was he even a cop?

Edward gave a wave as he let himself into the building and headed for the elevator as Roberto drove away. He had parked in his personal space in this building when he drove into town earlier that evening. Before he touched the call button, Edward pulled his cell out of his pocket. It was just about seven in the morning on the East Coast. Jasper would be in the studio in Rockefeller Center making final preparations to go live on the air even now.

_Morning Jas_  
_Night patrol duties all done_  
_I'm about to crawl in with Em_  
_but I so wish it was you_  
_I love you _  
_I'll be at mom's, but I'll _  
_call you tonight for sure_  
_Tiger_

Edward smiled as he typed the signature. He was tired, but thinking about Jasper always brought out his animal instinct. He loved that Jasper picked up on that and gave him the wild feline nickname.

On the eighth floor, Edward quietly let himself into Emmett and Nasir's home and slipped off his shoes beside Emmett's. A lamp had been left on a dim setting in the living room. Otherwise the condo was dark and quiet. Edward spotted the boxers Emmett left on the back of the sofa where he couldn't miss them. And under the circumstances, this seemed like the best place to change. Edward stripped off his comfortable wool sweater, tee shirt, jeans and socks. He laid all this neatly over the back of Emmett's sofa and slipped on the boxers. Now attired for bed, he grabbed his phone and was just about to switch off the lamp, when a chirp indicated an incoming text.

_Rawr!_  
_Good to know you're back safe_  
_And I so wish you were _  
_crawling in with me too!_  
_I miss you so much and _  
_I can't wait to see you_  
_Hugs for Em and your mom_  
_I love you_  
_Talk to you tonight_  
_J_

Edward smiled again as he read his lover's words to him, written when Jasper could ill afford the time to do so, but did it anyway. "I love you, Jas," Edward whispered to his far away love. He switched off the lamp and made his way into the bedroom. Edward had been coming to this condo for years and could have found his way even if it was pitch black, but there was enough light from the city outside the windows for him to see where he was going. The sound of Emmett's breathing told Edward that he was sound asleep. Having never before joined Emmett late in the night like this, Edward didn't know if his big friend would stir when he got into bed with him or not. They would only have a few hours in bed together before Emmett had to get up for work, but Edward knew that Emmett needed this and, in truth, he did too.

Edward lifted the covers and slipped into Nasir's side of the bed. He intended to roll toward Emmett, but the bigger man moved first. Edward's first indication that something was wrong was the way Emmett's cock flopped onto his crotch. He had never been so glad of a pair of boxers in his life. But for the thin cotton fabric, Emmett's dick would be laying on his. Edward ran his hand down Emmett's side and when he reached Emmett's solid glute, his suspicion was confirmed.

"Mmm, Babe," Emmett murmured as he embraced Edward with his whole body. He ran his hand over Edward's abs and up onto his chest in a way that was clearly more than friendly. Edward wasn't quite as furry as Nasir, but in his sleep, Emmett didn't notice the subtle difference.

"Em," Edward was gentle.

"Mmm," Emmett snuggled his face into Edward's neck, but did not wake.

"Em," Edward spoke just a little louder and gripped Emmett's muscular shoulder.

"Hmm?" Emmett lifted his head. "Oh, Eddie. Hi."

"Why aren't you wearing boxers?" Edward asked.

"What? Oh, shit!" Emmett laughed. "They're right here," he reached to his bedside table. "I was talking to Nasi when I got into bed and, ya know, I didn't want them on then," Emmett lifted his legs to slip them on.

"I can relate to that," Edward chuckled.

"There," Emmett reached for Edward. "Roll over," he directed. Edward faced away from Emmett and the bigger man spooned him.

"Much better," Emmett settled into Edward's back.

"Night, Em," Edward bid.

"Night, Eddie. Thank you," Emmett tightened his arm around Edward's chest for emphasis.

"Me too, Em," Edward confessed.

"I know," Emmett understood like no one else could. Content in their therapeutic nighttime hug, sleep quickly claimed them both.

Emmett's alarm went off a mere two hours and fifteen minutes after Edward got into bed with him. He rolled over quickly to silence it and then took Edward back in his arms. He was suddenly torn. He needed to get to the gym, but was loathe to cut this time with Edward any shorter than it already was. It took a moment, and a sigh, but Emmett decided that gym time was just as therapeutic in an important and equally needed way. Emmett slowly moved away from Edward as he didn't want to wake him, and got out of bed. If Edward hadn't set his own alarm, he would leave him to sleep as long as he wanted. It was after all, his day off.

When Emmett returned from the gym he found Edward was still sound asleep in his bed. It made him smile to think of his friend safe and comfortable here in his space. Emmett had really never felt closer to Edward now that they were in the same boat, missing the men they loved.

Emmett made himself a quick breakfast of oatmeal and headed for the shower. It took him almost no time to get ready for work. He just toweled his hair dry, ran his fingers through it and left it go. His facial hair didn't need a trim every day. Emmett ran a hand down his face and figured he looked fine. He would trim it on Friday morning for sure to look his best for his husband. Rinse, brush and mouthwash, and he was done in the bathroom. Emmett didn't give a care that he was naked as he walked to his dresser for underwear and socks. Even if Edward hadn't been asleep, they were both men and had seen each other many times. He picked out a dress shirt and pants in his closet, dressed, and was ready to depart for work.

Emmett paused as he considered whether to leave Edward a note or wake him to say goodbye. While he didn't want to wake Edward, it had been very nice for Emmett not to have to wake up alone. He well knew he was no substitute for Jasper, but he didn't want Edward to wake up alone either, not when he was here to prevent it. They had both spent far too many a morning waking up that way.

Emmett leaned down over Edward and gave him a gentle kiss on the bridge of his nose. This had the desired effect and Edward stirred.

"Morning, Eddie," Emmett sat down on the bed beside Edward.

"Mmm, morning," Edward stretched. It was not lost on Edward that Emmett was dressed for work. "What time is it?"

"Seven forty. I'm just heading out. Stay as long as you like and help yourself to anything you want in the kitchen, okay?" Emmett offered.

"I should actually take off too," Edward leaned up on his elbows. "I'm taking the boys to my mom's this morning."

"You've only had a few hours. Sure you don't want to go back to sleep?" Emmett asked.

"I'll get a big coffee for the road from the girls," Edward sat up and rubbed his face.

"Okay," Emmett rose. "Give the girls and the kids a hug from us. I'm gonna take off. I put a towel out for you in case you want to take a shower before you go."

"That sounds good actually," Edward nodded. "Now go please, so I can get up with my hard on."

"Okay, Eddie," Emmett laughed. He leaned down to give Edward a quick hug and a kiss on the side of his mouth. "Thanks again. Tell Jasper I said thanks for letting me borrow you."

"Same to Nasir," Edward bid.

"Bye," Emmett smiled and gave a last wave as he walked out of his bedroom. He just needed to grab his keys, slip into his dress shoes and he was out the door.

* * *

That Wednesday night Emmett made a point of not bothering Seth and Garrett again. He made himself a late, light dinner like he had the night before and ate it sitting on the sofa in his living room. Emmett faced the night in his marital bed all alone and survived it.

Thursday after work, Emmett stopped at his condo only long enough to change into a white V neck tee shirt that stretched across his chest, and board shorts on his way up to the fifteenth floor. This was the night the show about the vampires and werewolves, and the people who loved them was on. It was Emmett and Seth's favorite program and they never missed it.

"Hey, guys," Emmett called as he let himself into the penthouse with his key.

"In the kitchen, Emmett," Garrett called back. He was dressed for lounging in sleep pants and a loose dark tee shirt. He had put double cut pork chops to marinade in pineapple juice, soy, sesame oil, ginger and scallions before he had gone to work that morning. Garrett opened the refrigerated beer drawer and extracted a Spaten Oktoberfest for Emmett. He popped the top, picked up the plate with the pork chops and turned just as Emmett appeared.

"You'll handle the grill?" Garrett handed Emmett his beer and the platter.

Emmett stared at the uncooked food and beer bottle a moment before he took them and immediately set them down on the counter. He then took a surprised Garrett in his arms in a crushing embrace.

"Hoh!" Garrett feared for his ribs.

"I know the sound of my husband being manhandled by a big, hulking brute!" Seth appeared from the direction of his home office.

"Your husband just handed me meat and a beer when I walked through the door," Emmett let go of Garrett only to take hold of the shorter man's head in both hands to give him a kiss on his lips. "If I weren't already taken...," he picked up the plate and bottle.

"Like you could steal my man from me," Seth scoffed. "As if, Mary."

Emmett took a swig of his beer and headed for the terrace.

"There is no man alive who could do that, especially when you are dressed like this," Garrett pulled Seth to him. The Native man was wearing white lycra. His beautiful dark skin could be seen through the very thin, second skin shirt and the resting King in the bicycle shorts could not have been more obvious. Garrett took Seth's chin in a gentle hand and gave him a soft and lingering kiss on his lips.

"I love you," Seth ran his hands up Garrett's ribs inside the loose shirt.

"I love you too. And you know what else?" Garrett smiled.

Seth knew what was coming. He could see the lust in his husband's eyes. "What?"

"My King wants in my mouth," Garrett informed.

"He does?" Seth smiled.

"He wants to crawl down my throat. I can hear him calling to me," Garrett stated.

"Well, if he's calling to you, I don't see how you can refuse," Seth reasoned.

"It's a Command Performance," Garrett dropped to his knees. He made a circle of his hands around Seth's thigh and ran them up, one over the King's prominent bulge and the other onto Seth's firm left butt cheek. Garrett licked his lips without even realizing it. Seth grabbed his husband's head and pulled him into his crotch.

"Ugh!" Garrett loved when Seth ground himself into his face.

And just as quickly as he began, Seth stopped and took a small step back. "The King has granted you a stay until ten seconds after we get home from the bar."

"The King wouldn't like to rest in my throat for just a moment?" Garrett asked. He looked up at Seth with pleading eyes. "Just for a moment?"

"The King is agreeable," Seth pulled down the front of his shorts with one hand and reached down the left leg to haul out his meat, and flop it in his husband's face.

"Umm!" Garrett immediately caught the soft yet still impressively meaty cowled python with his lips and took it in his mouth.

"Oh, Honey," Seth let his head drop back as his every inch was confined in the warm, wet embrace of his husband's mouth. Garrett massaged his King with his tongue as he pressed his nose into Seth's trimmed, black pubes. He lifted a hand to fondle and gently massage Seth's testicles. Garrett was just able to breathe through his nose, but that moment quickly passed as the King began to wake. Seth held onto Garrett's head as his big snake started to crawl down his husband's throat.

Garrett had become an expert at this. He couldn't breathe as Seth's cock continued to lengthen and expand, and he didn't want to. Not now, not for as long as he could possibly stand it. He massaged Seth's sensitive cum tube with his tongue and swallowed around the monster that began to stretch his jaw.

"Ugh, Gar," Seth moaned. It felt incredibly good when his husband did this. He knew Garrett would need air very soon and if his husband started to suck him now, he would want to come. Seth moved his hips back and slowly pulled his meat out of Garrett's throat and mouth.

"Wow, Honey, you're so good at that," Seth put a hand to the side of his husband's face.

"You are my partner in life. You are beautiful and I love you with all my heart. How could I not do everything in my power to make you feel good?" Garrett questioned.

"You always do," Seth rubbed his thumb gently over Garrett's cheek. "Now how am I gonna get this back in these damn shorts?" Seth attempted to stuff his stiff and substantial manhood back into his thin lycra shorts.

"I don't know," Garrett stood up, "but I am certainly going to enjoy watching you try."

"Oh, Honey," Seth noticed Garrett's tented pants. "We have company. We can't have you walking around like that."

"I can't walk around like this, but you can walk around like that?" Garrett pointed at Seth's shorts that had a bulge at the moment like no porn star ever had.

"Let me fix it," Seth unbuttoned Garrett's sleep pants so that Garrett's erection could poke out through his fly. "There, much better," Seth nodded as he let his fingers roam over his husband's pole.

"I can walk around sticking out in front of company?" Garrett asked as he enjoyed his husband's attention.

"It's only Emmy. He's seen you hundreds of times," Seth dismissed. "I have to see to my shrimp now."

"Fucking shrimp," Garrett cursed what took Seth's fingers from his hardness.

Seth giggled as he removed the cellophane cover from the bowl where quite a few good sized, peeled shrimp had rested in a salt and sugar bath for about forty five minutes. He shook off each shrimp and dropped them in another bowl with olive oil, chopped parsley, lemon zest, garlic and ground pepper. Seth used his hands to toss them and then began to stick them on skewers.

"There, now I'll just take these out to Emmy," Seth moved to the sink to wash his hands. "Oh, there is one quick thing I need to do first," he nodded to himself as he reached for the kitchen towel.

"What?" Garrett didn't see what else Seth needed to do. In answer Seth knelt in front of him. Garrett had gone soft while they were seeing to their food, but had never tucked himself back into his pants. Seth took his husband's penis in his mouth and stuck his tongue into Garrett's ample foreskin.

Garrett gasped and grabbed Seth's head as the smaller man's tongue probed within his sleeve. "Oh, Sweetness, I love that!"

Seth loved that his husband had sufficient foreskin that his head was only ever partially exposed when fully erect. It made caressing Garrett's head within his cowl like this more fun, and made fucking him absolutely perfect.

"Mmm," Seth could taste his husband's seepage. Having Seth's monster down his throat very much had the usual effect on Garrett. And Seth's lips wrapped around him and tongue in his foreskin now drove him back to full hardness in seconds.

Like his husband had done for him, Seth let Garrett grow right down his throat. He couldn't keep his tongue in Garrett's hood like that, but massaged his cum tube instead. Seth pulled back just enough to breathe through his nose and began to suck.

"Ugh! Seth!" Garrett grabbed the counter to steady himself as his husband's mouth rode his engorged organ. Seth sucked the man he loved and craved fast, hard and deep, but only for a moment.

Seth pulled his mouth off of his husband's throbbing pole and looked up at him. "If I didn't need to get these shrimp out to Emmy..."

Garrett grabbed his cock with his right hand and the back of his husband's head with the other. "Emmett, the shrimp are ready," he shouted as he stuffed his bone back in Seth's mouth.

Seth almost never gave up control of anything, especially sex, even to his husband, but he liked when Garrett was playfully forceful like this and happily took all eight Thompson inches down his throat.

"Ugh," Garrett closed his eyes while he held Seth in place. "I want to make love to you so badly right now," he let go of Seth and looked down as his husband slowly drew off of him.

"If you don't think this," Seth grabbed Garrett's dick and squeezed it as he stood up, "down my throat doesn't make my ass twitch for you, you're mistaken."

"Do you think Emmett will mind putting our dinners in the warming drawer?" Garrett put a hand to the side of his husband's face.

"Food, TV, bar, cock," Seth counted on his fingers as he pulled open the beer drawer. He extracted and opened a Heineken and a Spaten, picked up the plate of shrimp and headed for the terrace.

"Hey," Emmett stood by the big stainless steel grill in the corner of the terrace in the soft light of the outdoor wall lanterns with his beer bottle in his hand. "Oh, you read my mind," he finished the last swallow in his bottle and set it down.

"I always do," Seth handed Emmett his fresh beer.

"Wow, shrimp even," Emmett lifted the lid of the grill to place the skewers beside the chops. Seth stood and watched while he took a swig of his own beer. Emmett flipped the chops after he placed the shrimp on the grill and closed the lid.

"How's my Emmy?" Seth asked as Emmett turned back to him.

"Sad, especially at night in our bed alone, but super happy that my man is coming home tomorrow," Emmett relayed what Seth already well knew. "And horny as fuck I might add."

"Saving it for him?" Seth asked with a smile.

"I called the limo company today to switch the car to a limo, and I'm having them pick me up on the way," Emmett informed.

"Fucking in the limo again? Can't wait till you get home?" Seth teased.

"I'm gonna fuck his face in the limo and then make him fuck me in our bed," Emmett outlined his plan.

"I don't think you're going to have to force him," Seth noted the words 'make him' in Emmett's sentence.

"Heh, no," Emmett chuckled to himself and then grew serious. "I didn't think this would be so hard. I love him. I married him. He's my husband. I want to be with him."

"I know Emmy," Seth stepped closer to Emmett and put his arms around the bigger man.

"What I really mean is, I want him to be with me. I want him home. Imagine if Garrett had to go work in New York or, where is the bank's headquarters?" Emmett asked.

"Cincinnati," Seth answered.

"Cincinnati, yeah," Emmett finished his thought.

"I don't want to think about that. You sometimes say I'm the strong one, but I don't think I could do that," Seth confessed.

"I wouldn't wish it on anyone," Emmett rubbed Seth's back.

"Except maybe James," Seth made the exception.

"I wouldn't want to see that poor kid leave that nice man. I wouldn't mind if he stuck a knife in James' chest, but I wouldn't want him to leave him," Emmett joked.

"Yeah, that wouldn't bother me one bit," Seth agreed as he stepped back. He took a swig of his beer and turned toward the lights as he did so.

Emmett looked down at his friend and thought he noticed something he recognized. "Um, say," he reached down to confirm his suspicions. Emmett rubbed his thumb across the wet spot in Seth's shorts where the head of the King rested.

Seth watched and felt his best friend rub a finger over the fabric stretched over the head of his cock. "Knock it off, Mary," he batted Emmett's hand away. "You wouldn't know what to do with all this dick."

"What's been goin' on in the kitchen?" Emmett smiled as he rubbed his thumb and forefinger together.

"Garrett's tonsils needed a minute with the King," Seth informed.

"Did your tonsils get a minute with Garrett?" Emmett gave a grin.

"As a matter of fact, they did. And they're going to get a lot more than a minute when we get home from the bar," Seth stated.

"You don't know how I envy you," Emmett wiped his fingers on his shorts as he opened the grill. It took only a quick moment to flip the shrimp and close the lid again.

"We miss him too, Emmy," Seth commiserated. "Gar especially."

"I know you do," Emmett nodded. "I promise I won't monopolize him all weekend."

"We want you two to have the time together you deserve," Seth was supportive. "We won't intrude tomorrow night, but we want to do dinner on Saturday and we have brunch on Sunday."

"Right," Emmett nodded. "And where are we going tonight?"

"Neighbours, Dirty Pop," Seth answered.

"We've been to Neighbours many times, but am I supposed to know what Dirty Pop is?" Emmett asked.

"All you need to know is this: Tony's spinning and we're going to support Dane," Seth explained.

"I'm in," that was all Emmett needed to hear. He lifted the lid of the grill. "And these are done. Grab me a plate," Emmett turned off the gas burners.

They ate dinner in the media room. Seth started their favorite show that had recorded while Emmett came home and grilled, as soon as they were settled in. Garrett had mashed the potatoes still with the skins on did a quick side of fresh spinach very briefly sauteed in olive oil with lemon pepper and bacon.

The continuing saga of the hot vampires who fought over the mortal girls and sought to enslave the hot werewolves played out on the giant screen to Seth and Emmett's rapt attention.

"Nevermind her!" Seth yelled at the television. "I want him to get with the wolf boy."

"No," Emmett shook his head while he chewed. "He totally belongs with her brother."

"Ug," Seth waved his fork.

Garrett was far more amused by these two than anything on the screen.

They paused when they were finished eating to clean up the kitchen and put everything away. After that, they returned to the giant sofa and all laid back to finish watching their show. Seth was snuggled between his husband and best friend and as Garrett was on his left, found it very easy and convenient to stick his fingers into Garrett's fly. Garrett smiled as his husband reached in to fondle him. Seth's attention slowly transitioned from the screen to Garrett as the snake in Garrett's pants grew. He unbuttoned Garrett's fly so that he could reach in with his whole hand and wrap it around his husband's bone.

"Hmm," Garrett relaxed as Seth started to slowly stroke him in his thankfully loose pants.

"Don't mind me, Emmy. I'm just gonna stroke Gar while we finish the show," Seth pulled his husband's cock and balls out of his fly.

"Go ahead," Emmett smiled.

"Sweetness, this isn't fair to Emmett. Nasir isn't here to play with him," Garrett pointed out. Seth stilled his hand and just held Garrett's pole as he considered.

"You're right, Honey," Seth tucked Garrett back into his pants. "I'm sorry, Emmy," he turned to his other side and leaned on Emmett.

"You're fine, Sweetie. You guys do whatever you want," Emmett offered. "My baby will be home tomorrow and we're gonna be up all night!"

"Ha. I'll bet you will. Please remember we have a fitting with our seamstress the following morning," Seth reminded.

"You guys can drive. We'll sleep in the car," Emmett planned.

"Sleep in the car," Seth scoffed. "Do it again in the backseat is more likely."

"If Nasi's dick should somehow find it's way out of his pants and into my mouth, what am I supposed to do?" Emmett gave a shrug.

"Suck him," Garrett gave him the answer.

"I'm sayin'," Emmett wholly agreed.

"And speaking of," Seth turned back to his husband. "When we get home from the bar, I am going to suck on you while I decide if I want your cum down my throat or up my ass."

"Do take your time," Garrett smiled. "Don't be rash."

"Don't take too much time!" Emmett laughed. "Or he'll go off in your mouth while you're still mulling it over."

"You know," Seth thought back. "The first time Jared came in my mouth it totally took me by surprise and I choked, but I was an inexperienced fourteen year old kid then. I am anything but now."

"I can vouch for that," Garrett agreed.

"I know how to read my husband's body. He'll come when I make him come and not before," Seth stated with authority.

"And your husband looks very forward to it," Garrett rubbed Seth's lycra clad thigh letting his fingers just brush the King's bulge.

"Shit, I missed the previews for next week now. Back it up," Emmett bid.

"Hardly matters. We'll be right here watching it," Seth deleted the recording. "Now," Seth wiggled and slid his way off the leather sofa. "I have new shirts for all three of us for this evening's event. Emmy, get downstairs and put on your tightest, sexyest jeans and come back up. You too, Honey."

"My tightest, sexyest jeans are down at Emmett's?" Garrett teased.

"They are in your closet, smart guy. You know the ones I mean. And, Emmy, if you come back up here with those awful boots, you're gonna get it," Seth warned.

Emmett slid off the sofa and headed for the elevator. "Dirty Pop, here we come."

* * *

The transcontinental flight did take longer flying west, against the jet stream, than it did flying east, but this flight seemed to take longer every time he took it. At least one passenger in the first class cabin on the Boeing 737-800 felt like they approached and circled above Seattle for longer than it took to fly across the continent. How high could they have possibly been to have been descending for what felt like hours? Nasir looked up as the Fasten Seatbelt sign that had been on for some time, blinked off and back on three times, each time with an audible ding.

Almost immediately the Chief Flight Attendant came over the PA. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have finished our final descent into Seattle Tacoma and have been cleared to land. At this time all seatbacks and tray tables must be in their full upright and locked position. Make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened. Flight attendants will pass through the cabin and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."

Nasir could not have been more relieved. He moved his seat back up and held out his nearly finished tumbler of scotch for the flight attendant to take it.

"Flight attendants, take your seats for landing," came the command from the cockpit. Nasir sat up straighter in his seat. He could see the lights of the city out the windows, even from his aisle seat, and knew the plane was already lined up with the runway. It took only seconds before the entire aircraft felt the familiar bump of the rear wheels touching down. In only a few seconds more, the nose came down. The engines roared with reverse thrust to slow the plane down and the pilot applied the brakes as well. In only another moment they turned smoothly off the active runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your First Officer speaking, from the Flight Deck, welcome to Seattle Tacoma, Washington," came the friendly voice. "Local time is nine fifty two PM and the temperature is a very comfortable sixty one degrees. Flight attendants, doors to Arrival and cross check."

"Ladies and gentlemen," the Chief Flight Attendant picked right up, "welcome to Seattle Tacoma International Airport. This is the terminating point of American Airlines flight two sixty nine. For your safety and comfort we ask that you remain seated with your seatbelt fastened until the aircraft has come to a full and complete stop at the gate. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings and please use caution when opening the overhead compartments as heavy items may have shifted during flight. On behalf of the Captain and the entire crew, I would like to thank you for flying American Airlines. We look forward to seeing you aboard again in the near future. Have a pleasant stay in Seattle."

Nasir's stay would be far more than pleasant. He was coming home. He wasn't from here. He wasn't from this country. He wasn't even from this part of the planet, but Seattle was home. Not the relatives his birth gave him, but the family he chose and not the least of which, his spouse and partner in life, were all here. And he missed every one of them.

His only luggage was his Louis Vuitton briefcase and Nasir snatched it up as the aircraft slid up to the gate. He was the very first out of his seat and while others reached for the overhead bins, Nasir shot forward. He had to remind himself to be calm or to at least appear to be so. Nasir was dressed in the Brioni suit he wore to work, not his native garments, but he still looked like the Arab he was. The last thing he needed was to appear to be fleeing the plane and stopped by someone to answer questions. He just wanted to go home. He wanted and needed his Emmett.

After what seemed another eternity, the aircraft door was finally opened. Nasir didn't even hear the pleasantries of the crew as he strode out into the jetbridge. He walked calmly and deliberately at not too fast a pace into the gate. And discovered that, while he was still glad that American Airlines used Concourse A rather than the South Satellite building accessible only via underground train, he had emerged at Gate A14 at the very end of the concourse. It was a walk to the terminal, but one which he quickly undertook.

Nasir strode past La Pisa Cafe and Manchu Wok, and while airport restaurants didn't typically appeal to him, they did remind him that he was quite hungry. He had been served a grilled salmon on the flight and took all of one bite of it. It wasn't really bad, but it was not to the level of seafood to which he was accustomed. In spite of his empty stomach, he wasn't focused on food. His mind and body burned with a different hunger entirely.

As he neared the terminal, Nasir pulled out his cell and sent a text to his driver to let him know that he was ready to be picked up. By the time Bobby pulled up, Nasir would be on the curb ready to jump in and be sped home. He slipped his phone into his jacket pocket and was startled when a large man stepped in front of him. Nasir hadn't even noticed as he was texting, that he walked right through, and was now beyond security.

The man was wearing snug jeans and an off white henley that stretched across a huge and familiar looking chest. It took Nasir less than a second to recognize the smiling dimpled face.

"Nasi!" Emmett grabbed his husband in a bear hug.

"Emmett!" Nasir wrapped his arms around his husband's torso as the strong arms threatened to crush him.

"I'm so glad you're home," Emmett held the love of his life as tightly as he dare and while he held his eyes tightly closed, it felt like Seattle was suddenly filled with light and air again.

"I am so glad I am home," Nasir clung to his husband. The love that flowed through the bone cracking hug eased Nasir's very soul. He was at peace.

The two tall men stood in their tight embrace in the middle of SeaTac International and might as well have been totally alone. If there were other people, they were unaware of them.

"Allah, just to smell you," Nasir drank Emmett in with all of his senses.

"I know," Emmett moved back to look into his husband's soft brown eyes. "We need to get in the car or I'm going to get a raging boner right here in this airport," he stepped back and took Nasir's hand as they set off in the direction of the exits. That his bulge from his half hard cock was more than prominent, Emmett didn't care at all.

"Which car did you drive?" Nasir asked as they rushed.

"I didn't cancel Bobby, I had him pick me up on the way!" Emmett informed. "I learned from my mistake last time."

"I hope you learned from my mistake and changed the Town Car to a limousine," Nasir spoke with hope clear in his voice.

"And it's right outside," Emmett quickened his pace and his husband kept right with him.

The sliding glass doors parted for them and they shot out onto the wide, covered, Departures curb. Emmett and Nasir both knew to head to the right where the chauffeur driven vehicles were allowed to wait briefly when they pulled up from the main waiting area. Their ever alert driver caught sight of them approaching in the right side mirror and jumped out of the car to get the rear passenger door.

"Welcome home, Mr. al Qasimi," Bob smiled as he opened their door for them.

"Never so glad to be home, Bobby," Nasir clapped his favorite driver on the shoulder as he paused briefly to let Emmett get in the rear of the stretch Cadillac first.

"Yes, Sir," Bobby smiled and shut the door behind Nasir.

Nasir let his briefcase slide off his shoulder as he moved toward Emmett. At least this time it was in the car. Emmett took fistfuls of his husband's lapels and pulled him close. They didn't even notice their driver retake the wheel and raise the privacy partition as they opened their mouths to each other.

"Mmm," Emmett welcomed Nasir's invading tongue in his mouth. He caressed it gently with his own. Nasir lifted himself to force Emmett's head back and stuck his tongue as far down Emmett's throat as he could. He had missed his partner in life so much. This conveyed the depth of his feelings more than any words could.

"Umm!" Emmett was powerfully turned on by his husband's aggression. Nasir grabbed Emmett's shirt and pulled it up finally only breaking their kiss to pull it over Emmett's head.

"Let me show you how happy I am to be home," Nasir threw Emmett's shirt over his shoulder onto the carpeted floor of the limo.

"Let me show you how happy I am to have you home," Emmett took hold of Nasir's suit jacket again and used his strength to his advantage. He pushed Nasir down into the seat next to him in a reversal of their positions. In one deft, strong move, Emmett pulled Nasir's dress shirt out of his pants and ripped it open.

"Allah!" Nasir's eyes went wide. If kissing his big, strong husband hadn't made him hard already, his clothes being ripped from him would have done it.

"You think I didn't miss you?" Emmett demanded, still being aggressive himself and holding fistfuls of Nasir's now buttonless shirt.

"As much as I missed you," Nasir answered.

"You know how bad I want this hot Arab?" Emmett lowered his lips to kiss and lick along Nasir's scruffy jaw. The hair on his husband's face had turned him on from the very moment he first set eyes on him.

"Enough that you married me," Nasir sighed as Emmett's lips descended onto his neck.

"Damn right," Emmett spoke against the side of his husband's neck. If their position hadn't made it too awkward to do so, he would have bit Nasir's throat. Emmett spread Nasir's suit jacket and shirt open wide as he gave wet kisses across Nasir's collar bone.

"Hmm," Emmett moaned to his husband's shoulder as skilled fingers found the sizeable erection trapped in his jeans. There was nothing better in Emmett's world than his husband's loving touch. Except, of course, being able to touch him. And Emmett intended to do more than that. He ran his hands appreciatively over Nasir's hairy chest and let his lips follow.

Nasir was no longer able to reach the cock he longed to free from it's denim prison as Emmett moved lower. "Umm," he moaned softly as his husband's tongue circled and washed over his right nipple. Nasir ran his hands over Emmett's broad bare shoulders and onto his muscular back. He was very glad he had already pulled Emmett's shirt off of him and knew well that his husband wore no underwear beneath his increasingly tight jeans. Just one article of clothing remained between Nasir and what he wanted, but he would have to take control and, at the moment, Emmett didn't want to let him have it.

Emmett trailed wet kisses across his husband's chest as he ran his hands down Nasir's ribs. "Mmm!" he moaned his appreciation to Nasir's left nipple as his hands encountered the long Arab pole that tented Nasir's dress pants. "What is this?!"

"It is yours," Nasir answered simply.

"Mine," Emmett murmured to Nasir's furry chest as he undid his husband's belt.

"And it wants you," Nasir added.

"He can have all of me, anytime he wants," Emmett pulled the belt completely from his husband's pants and threw it over his shoulder.

"Then let me get you out of those jeans," Nasir sat up and reached for Emmett's fly.

"In a minute," Emmett put a strong hand on his husband's chest and pushed him back into the seat.

"I am the top," Nasir asserted. "You," he poked a finger into Emmett's pec, "must do as I say!"

"You had your way with me on the drive home from the airport in New York, you hot Arab top," Emmett pointed out.

"And I am going to have my way with you on this drive home too," Nasir attempted again to take control. He sat up and put a hand to the back of Emmett's neck to pull him in for another kiss.

"I," Emmett put his hands on Nasir's shoulders to stop him and push him back again, "am going to have my way with you."

"Our ride home in New York does not count. That was not a limousine," Nasir protested.

"I guess I'm just smarter than you," Emmett teased with a grin. "You just lay back and let me show you how happy I am to have you home," he unclasped and unzipped Nasir's pants. Emmett spread Nasir's fly open and discovered that the hard Arab post had already worked itself out of the unbuttoned fly of Nasir's underwear. "Ohhh," He slowly wrapped his hand around the exposed upper half of his husband's bone. Saliva suddenly pooled in Emmett's mouth. The head of Nasir's snake was almost fully exposed and the moist slit cried out for Emmett's tongue.

"Oh, Habibi," Nasir moaned as Emmett bent down and applied his tongue.

"These pants have to go now," Emmett stuck his fingers in the waistbands of both pants and underwear at Nasir's hips and worked them down his husband's long legs. Nasir let his dress shoes fall off of his feet as Emmett pulled his pants free. Emmett wore a look of awe and lust on his face as he took in the sight of his husband reclined in the rear seat in just open dress shirt, suit jacket and dress socks, quiveringly erect and all his.

"You are so fucking hot!" Emmett ran his hands up Nasir's firm hairy thighs. He spread Nasir's legs even wider than they already were and the sight of his balls hanging in their loose, smooth sac was too much to resist. Emmett leaned in and closed his eyes as he applied his tongue to Nasir's orbs.

"Ugh," Nasir moaned as his husband's tongue washed his stones. The scent of his husband's nuts having been in his pants at work all day followed by a six hour flight, went straight to Emmett's cock and made him throb.

"Fuck do you smell good," Emmett ran his tongue under Nasir's testicles and supported them. He opened his mouth wider and drew Nasir's left nut inside.

"Hoh," Nasir ran encouraging fingers through Emmett's hair as his husband's tongue caressed his testicle inside his mouth. Emmett curled his strong arms around his husband's legs from beneath. He let Nasir's left egg slip out of his mouth only to give the other one equal loving attention. Nasir relaxed in the seat and his husband's arms as his balls enjoyed the sweet embrace of Emmett's mouth.

Emmett closed his eyes and just let Nasir's right stone rest on his tongue inside his mouth. He took a deep breath through his nose. When his husband smelled like a boy this way it turned him on no end. He remembered the last time he picked Nasir up at this airport. They had joked about him holding Nasir's balls in his mouth all the way home and Emmett was tempted to do so now. Only when he opened his eyes did he change his mind. There was one even more fun toy to be played with. Emmett let Nasir's testicle slip ever so carefully from his mouth. He looked up into his husband's eyes as he ran his tongue over Nasir's smooth scrotum and up onto his cock.

Nasir recognized the lustful, predatory look in his husband's crystal blue eyes. "Ugh," Nasir watched as Emmett's tongue continued up the length of his bone along his sensitive cum tube. Nasir couldn't help it as his cock gave a jump and smacked Emmett on his chin. "I need this, Habibi," he put a hand to the side of Emmett's face.

"So do I," Emmett wrapped his hand around the long Arab post and held it up. "Oh, you're leaking!" he did not hesitate to lick through Nasir's wet slit. Emmett stroked up to roll his husband's ample foreskin onto both the head of Nasir's cock and his tongue. This also had the desired effect of producing a surge of Nasir's sweet, clear syrup directly onto Emmett's tongue.

"Oh, I love that," Nasir moaned as Emmett's tongue moved on his glans within his hood. Emmett would have echoed his agreement were his tongue not busy within Nasir's cowl. Emmett pulled his tongue out of Nasir's cowl and lifted his head. He watched with rapt attention as he slowly stroked down the long cock to roll his husband's foreskin back.

"Wow," Emmett spoke with wonderment. "It's like every time I get my mouth on you, I forgot how good you taste!"

"Remember," Nasir put a hand to the back of Emmett's head and pulled him down. Emmett did not resist in any way. He opened his mouth gladly as he was pulled onto his husband's dick. He welcomed the cock that fit him so perfectly with his lips, tongue and throat. Nasir stopped pushing Emmett's head when half of his pole was in Emmett's mouth, but his husband kept going.

"Huh, Allah!" Nasir's back arched as his every inch sank into Emmett's throat. Emmett held Nasir's hips as he held himself impaled on nine hard inches of the Arab cock he craved with his very soul. Emmett couldn't breathe and he didn't want to. He swallowed around the dick in his throat and relished the moan that forced from his husband. Emmett ever so slowly drew his mouth up the length of Nasir's pole, his tongue in motion as he went.

"Ugh, Habibi," Nasir moaned as his husband's tongue massaged his sensitive cum tube. When finally only the head of his cock remained in his husband's mouth, Nasir put his hands to the sides of Emmett's head and lifted him off. "I want to play with you too."

"In a minute," Emmett swiped his tongue over Nasir's frenulum.

"Umm," Nasir enjoyed that sensation before he protested further. "No, I need your cock!"

"You need my cock?" Emmett straightened up where he knelt on the floor of the limo between Nasir's legs. He unbuttoned and unzipped himself, and struggled a moment to pull his hardness from his wet and very tight left pantleg. "Here's my cock," Emmett then flopped his thicker meat onto his husband's throbbingly hard bone.

"Ohhh," Nasir was immediately thrilled that his husband's big dick laid on his own. He reached to massage it and the heavy stones Emmett had also freed from his jeans.

"They're both mine," Emmett asserted.

"They are laying on me so they are mine," Nasir countered. He watched with ever widening eyes as the pearl of precum in the eye of Emmett's snake grew. "Allah!" Nasir had no words for how incredible it felt when Emmett dripped on his frenulum. Emmett smiled and leaned forward. He put a hand to the side of Nasir's face and moved to kiss him again. In so doing, his dick moved on Nasir's. Their skin moved together and both enjoyed the sensation, until Emmett slid against Nasir in his own ooze.

"Oh, shit," Emmett looked down at where his bone laid on his husband's.

"That felt very good," Nasir agreed. "Drip on me again," he wrapped his hands around them both and gave them a stroke.

"I dripped on you?" Emmett asked with amusement. "That's nice too," he watched his husband's handsome face as Nasir watched himself jack their bones together.

"I like it when our cocks touch," Nasir told Emmett what he knew well.

"Here," Emmett pulled back out of Nasir's hands and bent down. He applied his tongue to his husband's cock.

"Ugh," Nasir watched as Emmett lapped at his cum tube and laved his rigid penis with saliva. Emmett then moved back in position and took hold of his own thick pole. He gave himself several strokes.

"Yes, drip on me!" Nasir enthused. Emmett felt himself leak and while it wasn't enough to actually drip yet, he lowered his cock to smear it on Nasir's already wet organ making it even slicker. He then moved his hips forward and slid his big dick along Nasir's equal length.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett spoke as Nasir gasped at just how good that felt.

"Do that some more, Habibi!" Nasir urged.

"Yeah, this feels really good," Emmett needed one hand to hold himself in place against Nasir's hard cock as he began to frot his husband. Nasir placed his right fist on his abdomen to brace his bone as Emmett slid against him. This left their left hands free and they reached for each other. Nasir ran his hand over his husband's massive chest and let his fingers play over Emmett's right nipple. Emmett ran his fingertips through the hair on his husband's chest as he continued to slip his throbbing tool along his husband's equally rigid spike.

It took only moments for the head of Nasir's snake to lay in a pool of his own ooze. Nasir had always been powerfully turned on by his husband's body and cock. The day he first set eyes on Emmett at the front entrance of the Bellagio, he longed to see this big American beauty naked. And then he had been only too pleased to discover the man had a dick to match. The first time they had sex had been fantastic, but as their emotions deepened and grew into love, it only got better and better.

As Emmett continued to frot his husband, he leaked profusely directly onto Nasir's cock, which only made it feel even better for both of them. It strongly turned Emmett on to feel Nasir's hard bone slide against his. Emmett's Arab husband was hot all over. His scruffy face, his furry chest, his long, darkly hairy legs, his darker skin and his long cock were all exactly perfect in Emmett's eyes. Emmett wasn't sure why they engaged in this particular activity so rarely. It felt very good and gave them mutual, simultaneous stimulation. Of course, a sixty nine would always be preferable in that sense, but there was no way to execute that comfortably in the back of this limousine.

"Ugh. Habibi, just keep rubbing your cock on me," Nasir begged. "I don't care if it makes me come."

"I know. I don't want to stop either!" Emmett readily agreed. He looked into Nasir's soft brown eyes and saw love and need in equal measure to match his own. Both men had the same thought at the same time. Emmett leaned forward even as Nasir reached for the back of Emmett's neck. They opened their mouths to each other and each man sought the other's tongue with his own.

"Ahh," Nasir moaned into his husband's mouth as Emmett increased the pace of his slippery thrusting. It felt just as good to Emmett and Nasir's moan turned him on even more. Emmett put his free hand to the side of Nasir's face and stroked the scruffy cheek with his thumb while he kissed and frotted the man he loved.

Nasir ran his free hand down Emmett's strong back onto his round, solid, flexing right glute.

"Mmm," Emmett encouraged as Nasir pushed the jeans that were already riding low on his ass down further. He hoped his husband would slip his fingers into his crack and play with his hole. Emmett's hole longed for his top's loving attention, longed to welcome his husband home properly. For his part, Nasir wanted to reach into Emmett's crack as well, but he would have to pull Emmett against him to do it. That would halt their frot and it just felt too good to do that. Nasir gripped Emmett's cheek, but just let his hand ride on the thrusting butt. The feel of Emmett's ass spurred his memory. He didn't have to see those perfect glutes to know what they looked and tasted like. It was a memory that went straight to his throbbing penis.

"Hoh, Nasi," Emmett broke their kiss and just held his forehead against Nasir's. "I could so come like this."

As both of his hands were busy, Nasir ran his lips over the fur on his husband's face. "Make us come, my zawji," he whispered against Emmett's lips.

"Are you close too?" Emmett asked with urgency. The way his husband squirmed in the seat beneath him told Emmett that he was.

"You have me very close," Nasir confessed. He worked to keep his body still. Emmett's throbbing cock as it slipped against his own felt incredible.

"I am too," Emmett stated. Both sets of testicles drew up tight to the base of their respective cock and both men could feel it as their balls rubbed together as well.

"Hoh, fuck," Emmett closed his eyes as he focused on keeping his rhythm steady. He held himself in place as he slid his hard, throbbing, drooling length up and down Nasir's equally turgid, oozing, throbbing hardness, cum tube to cum tube. Nasir's entire cock was coated in Emmett's slime as was the underside of Emmett's own bone as it slipped back and forth on Nasir with his thrusts. It felt fantastic for both of them and drove them toward mutual orgasm.

Both men very much wanted to come together. Their labored breathing, the tautness of their muscles, the tightness of their scrotums, their flowing precum and the sounds they made signaled to each other that this would be the case.

"Ugh, my habibi," Nasir moaned as he tried not to squirm in the plush seat. Try though he might, Emmett was not able to prevent his thrusts from growing erratic as he neared the brink. This only drove Nasir closer to orgasm as well. He dug his fingers into the solid glute in his palm.

"Nasi, ugh!" Emmett fought to keep some control over his quivering muscles as he teetered on the edge.

Nasir could focus on little else apart from the relentless sliding of Emmett's big, thick, perfect American cock on his cum tube and frenulum. True to form semen escaped before he actually came. Emmett loved it when he could taste his husband's cum before he blasted in his mouth. Emmett couldn't see it in the back of the dark car as Nasir's ooze turned from clear to milky.

"Nasi, my God, I'm gonna come!" Emmett cried as his orgasm overtook him.

"Emmett! Na'am!" Nasir's eyes went wide as his own nuts cracked. "Yah!" he threw his head back and yelled as a thick spurt of jizz shot from his dick into his fur.

"Ungh!" Emmett felt Nasir's bone harden even further under his own as he blew out himself. A heavy bolt of cream shot up onto Nasir's chest. Nasir tried to hold himself still in the seat as he spilled his seed on himself, but could not. Emmett's muscles quaked in his orgasm and his internal convulsions only helped him to continue to slide his spurting cock on his husband's.

"Habibi!" Nasir could hardly take it as Emmett continued to frot him while they both came. The stimulation was just too much, but he didn't have the wit to give voice as he shuddered and squirted on himself.

"Ugh, fuck!" Emmett did like to be sucked or stroked through his orgasm and gave it no mind as he continued to frot Nasir while his cum painted Nasir's torso and coated Nasir's already dripping cock.

"Ha, ugh," Nasir squeezed his eyes closed as Emmett's pole slid unrelentingly on his and made him empty his nuts onto his chest and abdomen. Both cocks pulsed and spurted in unison.

"Oh, Babe," Emmett panted as he slowed down, but didn't yet stop frotting them. Both of them slowed to a steady flow of jizz as their mutual orgasm waned.

"Huuuh," Nasir gave a long moan as he felt Emmett's milk pour out onto his cock and over his exposed head.

"Fuck, Babe," Emmett worked to catch his breath as he at last held himself still, his hard, cummy bone yet pressed to Nasir's.

"My Emmett, the things you do to me," Nasir reached up and put a hand to the side of Emmett's face. "Why am I ever apart from you?"

"I know," Emmett agreed with a nod. "I guess it's so I can do this every time I see you," he teased.

"I will fly out and back in every day," Nasir smiled.

"Wow, Nasi, you're soaked," Emmett ran a finger through the thick pools of combined spunk that covered his husband from collarbone to cock.

"I am sorry it all went to waste, but I would do it again. It felt very good," Nasir expressed.

"I know, it did," Emmett moved back and leaned down. He applied his tongue to the base of Nasir's still hard bone where the Arab stones relaxed in their loosening sac. Emmett ran his tongue up Nasir's coated cock and into the pool in which the head of Nasir's snake soaked. He moved his tongue through the pools on Nasir's abdomen and chest, and slurped some up as he went. Nasir was ready and willing. He happily opened his mouth as Emmett fed him his tongue and some of their combined essences.

"Mmm," Nasir welcomed Emmett's tongue and their cum into his mouth with his own tongue. Emmett closed his eyes while he shared their seed with his husband. The scent of their emissions was strong in the enclosed back of the limo as they enjoyed their taste as well.

"I like when you do that," Nasir expressed when Emmett broke their kiss.

"Yeah? I do too," Emmett smiled. "How about when I do this?" he asked as he moved down Nasir's body again. He took his husband's cummy and yet hard cock in his mouth and began to gently suck him.

"Ugh. I love when you do that," Nasir sighed his gratification as his husband nursed on him.

The limousine rolling to a gentle stop at a traffic light alerted them to the fact that they had just exited the freeway. Home was a very few short blocks away. And one of them was covered in two healthy loads.

Emmett pulled his mouth off of the long Arab joint he wanted to go on sucking and sat up to look around. "Oh, shit. We gotta get you cleaned up. I shoulda brought a towel," he snatched up his shirt from the floor of the car behind him and grabbed Nasir's dick with it.

"Habibi, your shirt!" Nasir knew Emmett wouldn't be able to put it back on.

"It's okay. All we gotta do is go in the door and up the elevator," Emmett reasoned.

"I should have used my own shirt," Nasir protested while Emmett swabbed at him.

"That type of material would never have soaked all this up," Emmett pointed out. "I do wish I had just drank your cum now though."

"I can make more," Nasir asserted.

"The next time you give me more, it's going in my ass," Emmett dictated. Nasir only smiled. Emmett's order was his command.

When their chauffeur opened the rear door of the long car at the front entrance of their building, Emmett and Nasir were as put together as they could be. Nasir appeared to be in as much of his suit as he was in when he first got into the car, though now his shirt was as open as his suit jacket. Emmett was bare chested and carried his shirt wadded up in his hand. Bobby was respectful and made no comment.

"Thank you, Bobby," Nasir slung his briefcase over his shoulder as he pressed a very generous tip into his favorite driver's hand.

"Thank you, Mr. al Qasimi. You and Mr. McCarty have a great night," Bobby bid. Thanks to the darkness, Bobby couldn't see through the open dress shirt, the way his favorite client's fur was plastered to his chest, even if he were inclined to look.

"We already are. See you tomorrow evening," Nasir patted the young man on the shoulder and moved to follow where Emmett already held the building door open.

* * *

Nasir's body was accustomed to Eastern Time and he naturally woke first. He slept soundly, content in his own bed in his own home in his husband's strong and loving arms. Nasir lay still in the crook of Emmett's arm and just listened to him breathe for a long while. Emmett didn't have to tell him that this was the best night's sleep he had gotten all week. Nasir already knew that and it was very much the same for him.

Eventually Nasir lifted his head from Emmett's shoulder and propped his head on his elbow. He watched his habibi zawji sleep. Emmett was so beautiful. Nasir was struck in this moment by how very much he loved this man. He had given up everything he knew for Emmett. His job, his relatives, even his nation. Of course, that life had been a lie. Emmett had given up much for him as well. There had to be hundreds if not thousands of very hot men who would gladly give a testicle to belong to Emmett. Men who had comparatively little to no baggage and who could lay beside him every night. Men who could give Emmett the life he deserved. But Emmett had given that possibility up when he chose to be with him.

And now they lived on opposite coasts. The impossible absurdity of that hit Nasir with full force as he gazed on his beautiful, loving, sleeping life partner, lover and husband. To be together, they had to live apart. Nasir thanked Allah again that each time Emmett called him it was not to say that he found someone who could and would be there for him. He thanked Allah every day, though he didn't really believe in Him, for the love and partnership he shared with Emmett, for the loving family they had in Garrett and Seth, and for their prosperity.

Nasir didn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts, watching Emmett sleep. He never looked at the clock. Emmett stirred, sucked in a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"Hey," Emmett smiled through heavily lidded eyes.

"You are so beautiful when you are sleepy," Nasir caressed Emmett's left pec with gentle fingers.

"My baby's home," Emmett rolled toward Nasir and gathered his husband into his arms. He nuzzled into Nasir's neck and was still.

"Right where I belong," Nasir ran his hand slowly over Emmett's muscular back.

"Were you watching me sleep?" Emmett asked as Nasir's first words this morning sank in.

"I was," Nasir turned his head to kiss Emmett's temple. "You are beautiful and I love you."

"I love you too," Emmett tightened his arms around his husband. "Hey, remember how you woke me up in New York?"

"I remember waking you up a couple of times," Nasir smiled at the memories and his already hard cock gave a throb.

"I seem to remember I either woke up in your mouth, or with your tongue in my ass," Emmett's own cock responded in kind.

"Should I have awakened you like that this morning?" Nasir asked.

"Well, I do need to welcome you home properly, so," Emmett pretended to consider, "if you think you would like to start by sticking your tongue up my ass, I would like that a lot."

"I was home as soon as you took me in your arms," Nasir pointed out. "However, I am not at all averse to licking your ass. I long to make love to you."

"Now you're talkin'!" Emmett enthused. "May I suck on you a little first? I didn't get to do enough of that last night."

"My habibi, you need never ask. All of me is yours," Nasir assured. Emmett only smiled as he pushed his husband onto his back and threw the covers off of them.

* * *

"Sweetness, they might not be up," Garrett pointed out as he and Seth stepped into the elevator that Saturday morning.

"It's after noon in New York. There's no way they're not up," Seth reasoned.

"They might be up and busy," Garrett suggested. "And not the type of busy that would welcome company," he added.

"I knew what you meant," Seth stated. "And I don't care. We've seen each other do that a hundred times," he gave a dismissive wave. Seth had dressed them in cute tee shirts today. Garrett's snug black tee shirt read in white letters 'I'm a keeper' and Seth's white one had 'Don't you wish your boyfriend was hung like me?' in black letters. While Garrett's shirt fit him perfectly, Seth's was too long. He accessorized with a fashionable leather and metal chain belt worn loosely on the outside of his shirt so that it hung down off his left hip. They both wore tight fitting jeans.

Seth led the way as the elevator opened on the eighth floor. Garrett had the keys and admitted them to Emmett and Nasir's home.

"Woo-hoo, boys," Seth called as he walked into the quiet condo. "Good morning. Where are you, Marys?" Seth called from where the hall gave onto the living and dining rooms. Garrett stepped up behind him as he was answered with silence.

"We brought breakfast," Seth tried again.

"I don't hear the shower," Garrett listened.

"I don't hear any grunting either," Seth observed. "They can't still be asleep," he headed for the bedroom.

"I'll put this in the kitchen and start a pot of coffee," Garrett turned back toward the kitchen with the large paper sack he carried.

As soon as Seth walked into the bedroom the scent enveloped him. "Hoo-we! It smells like a couple a stallions in here!"

Emmett lay almost diagonally across the big bed. He was on his stomach with his left arm hanging over the edge. Nasir laid on Emmett's back and it was immediately clear that while they were done, he was still inside Emmett.

"Time to get up, you Marys," Seth walked to a bedroom window where he pulled the curtains open wider to let in more light and then opened the window for some fresh air. Neither Emmett nor Nasir moved or gave any hint at life at all apart from their breathing.

"You guys okay?" Seth asked though he perfectly well knew they were.

"I am so much better than okay right now," Emmett sighed with contentment.

"I'll bet," Seth smiled. "Welcome home, Nasir," he ran his fingers through the Arab's dark wavy hair.

"Thank you, Sethy," Nasir mustered the strength to reach out to Seth and rested his hand on the smaller man's hip.

"For the record, Seth, there's only one stallion in this room," Emmett corrected. "An Arabian stallion and he's right where he belongs."

"I see that," Seth smiled. He knew how much these two missed, needed and longed for each other. It warmed his spirit to see them joined together this way.

Nasir slowly forced his muscles to obey him. He moved his hips back and lifted himself from Emmett. Emmett gave a small whimper at the loss of his husband's still substantial, but not quite hard cock as it slipped from his hole. Nasir gave a grunt as he let himself fall onto his back on the bed beside Emmett. His half hard cock flopped across his hip. Emmett lifted his head to smile at his husband.

Nasir smiled back at Emmett and looked up at Seth who stood over them at the edge of the bed. "Take off your clothes, Sethy. You can be next," he reached back to take hold of the smaller man's butt.

"My thoroughbred took good care of me already this morning, thank you," Seth patted Nasir's scruffy cheek. "Are you two hungry? We have bagels, cream cheese and lox, and Gar is putting a pot of coffee on right now."

"I am hungry," Emmett stated as he rolled over as well. It was immediately clear that he and their sheets were a mess.

"Your man fucked your cum right outta you," Seth observed. "Well done, Nasir," he patted Nasir's cheek again. "You are the only top in the history of the world to earn my seal of approval without actually getting into my ass."

"We can fix that right now," Nasir teased as he squeezed Seth's denim clad cheeks.

"He'll take my word for it," Emmett stated.

"Okay, up, you two," Seth commanded as he stepped back out of Nasir's reach. "You're all cummy and lubey. Into the shower, let's go!"

Emmett and Nasir forced the muscles that had turned to jelly after their combined orgasm to obey them and slowly rose from the bed.

"Wash the sex off so you're fit to hug my husband," Seth put a hand on the small of their backs to urge them toward the master bath. "And you don't want to have breakfast with cum dripping out of your ass."

"You make me sound like some gaping whore," Emmett protested.

"Just get in the shower," Seth ordered. "I'll put your sheets in the washer."

"Oh, hey...," Emmett turned back and pointed.

"I won't wash Nasir's pillowcase," Seth knew exactly what his best friend was thinking. He set Nasir's pillow aside and proceeded to strip the bed as the taller men went into the bathroom and started the shower. Seth discovered that the mattress pad was just as soaked as the bottom sheet and stripped that as well. He was careful to wrap the top sheet around the bundle so as not to accidentally soil his clothes and carried the whole thing out of the bedroom.

"Don't tell me, let me guess," Garrett saw the giant bundle of linens heading toward him with his little husband as he placed freshly cut lemon wedges around the plate of salmon.

"They, and these sheets, are covered in lube and cum and sweat, so I threw them in the shower," Seth walked through to the laundry room. Garrett chuckled to himself as he opened a jar of capers to sprinkle on the salmon. He could well picture Emmett and Nasir with limbs akimbo and entwined in post coital bliss, and his husband taking charge of them.

Once the laundry was started, Seth took a tall stool at the breakfast bar while Garrett toasted bagels. It only took a few minutes for Emmett and Nasir to emerge from the bedroom fresh from their shower with towels cinched about their waists.

"Yay!" Seth lept off his barstool and charged at them.

"Goh!" Nasir caught Seth and stumbled backward as the smaller man jumped up onto him. Seth wrapped his legs around Nasir's torso and arms around Nasir's neck just as he did to Emmett every time he picked him up at the airport.

"Now I can welcome you home properly," Seth gave Nasir a kiss on his lips.

"Thank you, my Emira. It is very good to be home with my family," Nasir hugged the smaller man tightly and then let Seth slide down to his feet. Nasir's towel went down with Seth and he was left naked.

"Nasir," Garrett was ready for a hug as well and didn't give Nasir time to reach for his towel. This was his best friend and Garrett didn't give it a thought. "So good to have you home," he patted the taller man's bare back as they embraced.

"I miss you very much too, Garrett," Nasir held Garrett tightly. "I hope we can find time for a game of racquetball."

"I would love that," Garrett agreed as they pulled apart.

"Ah, what the hell, Garrett," Emmett pulled his towel off and dropped it as he reached for Garrett.

"Oh!" Garrett was not expecting another naked hug.

"Will you naked assholes stop molesting my husband!" Seth gave Emmett a swat on his bare backside. Nasir picked up both towels and handed Emmett his when he let go of Garrett.

"Hey, I love the tee shirts by the way," Emmett complimented as he cinched his towel about his waist again.

"This looks good. I am starving," Nasir moved toward the spread on the breakfast bar. "Thank you both," he reached for a toasted bagel.

"We thought you might like some solid food," Seth climbed onto the stool beside Nasir.

"I have actually not had any of the liquid protein I so enjoy yet either. I shall rectify that today," Nasir made his point with his spreading knife.

"I thought you said you were gonna fuck his face in the limo," Seth selected a bagel as well.

"I was gonna do that, but...," Emmett gave a shrug.

"But?" Seth pressed.

"I put my dick on his dick and we started frotting, and that just felt really good," Emmett gave another shrug.

"Ah," Garrett nodded enthusiastically to himself. Seth, Emmett and Nasir all looked at him.

"I mean, what? You did what? What's that?" Garrett blinked his eyes innocently.

"Ha!" Seth laughed.

"You don't do that very often, Garrett?" Emmett asked with a grin.

"It is very nice," Nasir endorsed.

"I know it is," Garrett agreed.

"I seem to remember climbing on top of you a time or two and teasing you with my dick until we both exploded," Seth confessed.

"There is something very special about having your cock stimulated by your lover's cock," Garrett stated. "It is wasteful though. And I suppose we don't do that very often because when my beautiful little husband pulls his magnificent cock out of his pants, I just have to wrap my lips around it."

"And you two were saving it for each other!" Seth laughed. "You must have made an even worse mess in the limo!"

"I was soaked," Nasir nodded.

"Did you think to bring a towel?" Garrett asked.

"I didn't have a shirt on when I got out of the car," Emmett answered.

"That's why that shirt on top of the washer was all stiff and crunchy!" Seth found that very amusing.

"We do not want stiff and crunchy clothes. The next time I come I will do so in my zawji's mouth," Nasir planed with a nod.

"Damn right you will," Emmett ripped a piece of bagel and popped it in his mouth.

"Try the lox. It's very good," Garrett pointed.

"It looks good," Nasir reached for a slice. "I would love to go to Elliott's while I am home. There is no seafood like that in New York."

"No, there isn't," Garrett agreed. "Oh, they might have Naked Roys!"

"Yes, I love those! Or the Baywater Sweets!" Nasir enthused.

"Are we gonna let them kiss us with their oystery lips?" Emmett asked his best friend.

"They can still suck dick," Seth pointed out.

"I know that's right," Emmett held out his fist for Seth to bump.

"And we will," Garrett promised for them both.

"So what are we doing today?" Nasir asked.

"We should head out fairly soon," Seth began. "We have an appointment with our seamstress extraordinaire for a Halloween fitting."

"I get to see my costume before the party this year?" Garrett could hardly imagine it.

"This year you do," Seth confirmed.

"You could blindfold him," Emmett suggested.

"Oh, I could do that," Seth mused. "But then that might lead to things lesbians won't want to see."

"Or have their children watch," Garrett added.

"Okay, so we're agreed. Cocksucking is restricted to the drive down and back," Seth voiced his conclusion. "You're driving, Emmy," he pointed.

"Hey," Emmett protested.

"We'll drive," Garrett came to the rescue.


	32. Chapter 32: Bride Price

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Yet again, long overdue.

You will find in here a lemon unlike the ones I usually write. This is my second foray down this path and I'd love to hear what people think. Seeds are planted in this chapter.

The FF witch hunt appears to have subsided for the time being. I will continue to post here and on AO3 for as long as I can. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Sis, thank you for the dusting and wise counsel.

Big hugs to my ladies, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 32: Bride Price**

Emmett and Nasir were very tempted to go down on each other in the backseat of Garrett's Maybach, but the I-5 south in the light of day didn't make that seem like a good idea. They were dressed much like Seth and Garrett in snug jeans, though Nasir's black V neck and Emmett's skin tight white V neck tee shirts had no writing on them. The backseat passengers confined themselves to stolen gropes, gentle caresses and brushes of thumbs across nipples. Nothing that would get them too heated up and out of control. They didn't want to drop in on their lesbian friends and kids with straining bulges and spots of precum soaked through their jeans.

Garrett smoothly turned off the interstate at exit 149 and waited at the light to turn left on South Kent Des Moines Road and pass under the freeway. Their destination was in an old, established and well maintained residential neighborhood just on the other side of I-5.

* * *

Maggie O'Callaghan relaxed on a sofa in her spacious family room with a romance novel. She wore a long pale blue jumper dress that dusted the floor over a snug long sleeved knit top. It never failed to amuse her wife that she could read a book in the same room with a television blaring and two boys making even more of a cacophony. Maggie had mastered a mother's ability to tune the noise out. She only took notice when there wasn't noise.

And today the noise was mild. The TV wasn't on. Her younger son played with toy trucks in a corner and her older son had gone to his room to fetch his bin of legos as he was in a mood to build today. Liam pushed this big plastic bin with some effort down the hallway and through the living room. And as it happened, he was in the right place at the right time to see a car drive into their cul de sac and pull into their driveway.

"Mom, someone's here!" Liam shouted. "Mom!" he screamed. Liam dashed to the big picture window and, exactly as he had always been told not to do, put his hands flat on the glass as he looked out. "Mom, it's uncle Garrett and uncle Seth!" he recognized the car. Owen came running from the family room and Maggie followed calmly.

"Mom, it's uncle Emmett and uncle Nasir too!" Liam shouted and pointed.

"Liam, neighbors five doors down can hear you," Maggie chastised gently. "Indoor voice please."

"Mom," Liam spoke at slightly reduced volume and gestured dramatically.

"I told you they were coming by today. Go greet them," Maggie gestured. Liam flew to the door, fought with the locks and finally opened it. He tore out and his brother was right behind.

"Uncle Seth, uncle Garrett, uncle Emmett, uncle Nasir!" Liam yelled as he flew toward the men who had emerged from the car.

"Hey, there they are!" Emmett squatted down and Liam flew into his arms.

"Háu, kola," Seth used the words Lakota Braves used to greet each other.

"How cola," Owen did his best to repeat it.

"Now give me a hug," Seth squatted down to embrace the smaller child.

"Hi, boys," Maggie greeted as she, in contrast, approached calmly.

"Hey, Maggie," Emmett passed Liam on to his husband and stood to give the redhead a warm hug. "Where's Roses?"

"She has three different clients she's showing the same mansion on Mercer Island today. I'm pretty sure by tomorrow she'll have it sold," Maggie informed.

"One of these days she'll buy you one," Emmett smiled.

"More rooms to clean. No thank you," Maggie let go of Emmett and moved to Seth.

"That's what a houseboy is for," Seth informed.

"And another no thank you," Maggie repeated as she let go of Seth and reached for Garrett.

"Hey, Two Moons," Emmett squatted down again to hug their younger nephew. Owen didn't speak, but did not hesitate to tuck his face into Emmett's chest as he moved into the man's arms.

"Uncle Seth, what's my Indian name?" Liam asked as he moved to his Native American uncle.

"I don't think I gave you one. Let me think a minute," Seth mused. "I'm going to call you Šúnka Bloká."

"Sooka...," Liam tried to repeat the Lakota words.

"Šúnka Bloká," Seth repeated. "He Dog, in our common tongue. You're quite a looker and by all accounts so was he. That's what makes me think of it."

"Mom, I'm He Dog!" Liam held up a fist and made a muscle.

"You sure are," Maggie smiled at her older son.

"He Dog was a War Chief like Crazy Horse," Seth elaborated, "but that wasn't his only claim to fame. He was Oglala Lakota like me. His mother was Blue Day, little sister of Red Cloud. So He Dog was the nephew of Red Cloud himself."

"Who was Red Cloud?" Liam did not at all understand the significance. "Was he a War Chief too?"

"He did go to war, but he was not just a War Chief, he was a Great Chief of the Lakota," Seth explained with his hand on Liam's shoulder. "And probably the greatest of my people who ever lived."

"Uncle Edward is Red Cloud!" Liam declared. The greatest man who ever lived and his uncle Edward was an easy connection to make in Liam's mind.

"I suppose if uncle Edward's people were threatened the way Red Cloud's were, uncle Edward would respond in much the same way," Seth conceded.

Garrett popped the trunk of his car and produced a huge picnic basket.

"Give me that, Garrett," Emmett immediately took it from him.

"We have baguettes, camembert, cranberry chutney, two types of paté, goose liver and mushroom, and chardonnay on ice," Garrett informed.

"In that case, get your asses in the house!" Maggie enthused.

"Mom, you said a bad word," Liam pointed out.

"Here comes another one. Get your ass in the house too!" Seth reached down play pinch Liam's butt. The boy squealed and scooted toward the door just as Seth intended. Owen was perfectly content in Nasir's arms. For his part, Nasir was perfectly content to carry the small boy. Nasir enjoyed kids as much as the other men did, but had no desire to have any of his own. Only Owen had the power to pull at his heart in such a way as to make him think twice about that. Nasir knew that he and Emmett were not first on the list of people the girls would want to raise their kids should something terrible happen to them, but Owen made him wish they were. Owen laid his head on the tall man's shoulder as Nasir carried him into the house. He knew he was safe and loved.

They settled in the family room for their impromptu meal. The children preferred a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, which Owen ate almost half of, to anything the adults were eating.

"So when does bathroom construction begin?" Emmett asked as he spooned some chutney onto a chunk of baguette.

"I'm thinking in the spring now," Maggie answered. "We're talking about punching out that back wall and making the master bedroom a real retreat. We would love to fix it so the boys each have their own bathroom too. The day will come when they won't want to share anymore. It's more to clean in the short term, but when they get older, they can clean it themselves."

"Ho!" Emmett was flooded with unpleasant memories at that thought. "Carson and I had our own bathrooms at home and if you thought we could ever get them clean enough for our German mother...," he shook his head.

"So don't be a tyrant," Seth concluded.

"I won't tolerate a dirty bathroom. I don't think any of you know how to aim that thing," Maggie stated.

"Garrett's aim was exactly right this morning," Seth smiled at his husband.

"Nasi's was too," Emmett added with a dimpled grin. The adults present knew exactly what they meant.

"I will stop short at freaking out about wire hangers," Maggie ignored them.

"Yes, please. We don't want them writing a book," Garrett advised as he took a sip of his wine.

"Not about that anyway," Maggie agreed. "If they wanted to write about what characters their uncles are, they could do a whole series. Alright, uncles," she stood, "to the sewing room."

The men obeyed and followed her, and the boys followed them.

What would have been the fourth bedroom of their home was Maggie's sewing room. There was a sofa along one wall and their costumes were neatly folded in individual piles.

"Here we go, guys. Garrett, Nasir, Seth, Emmett," Maggie pointed. "Try everything on. What little some of you have."

"Oh, Maggie, this is beautiful," Seth picked up a sky blue and silver brocade garment.

"You picked out the fabric," Maggie pointed out.

"But just look at it now,' Seth was impressed. "Hurry out of those clothes, Honey, so you can try this on."

"We'll give you some privacy. C'mon, boys. Let's leave the men to change," Maggie herded.

"Mom, we wanna try on our costumes too!" Liam declared.

"Okay," Maggie agreed. "Your costumes are hanging up in your closets."

Liam and Owen tore out of the sewing room and Maggie moved to follow.

"We don't mind, Maggie. We're all boys," Seth offered as he and the other men pulled their shirts off over their heads.

"Oh, no," Maggie shook her head. "We already hear about what great big pee pees uncle Edward and uncle Jason have. All we need is for them to get a look at you and we'll never hear the end of it. Keep this door shut until you're safely changed," she commanded. Maggie stepped into the hallway and shut the door behind her.

"That would actually be pretty funny," Seth imagined as he dropped his pants.

"Rosalie wouldn't be able to call you pipsqueak ever again," Emmett pointed out.

"I should sext her a picture of the King," Seth stepped over to the sofa.

"I don't think so," Garrett was ever the voice of reason.

"Here, Emmy, put these pants on," Seth started to hand out garments to the other naked men. "Pants for you, Honey, and pants for Nasir."

All four pair of pants were not dissimilar. They were all very loose and baggy with very low crotches, and made of white satin. The ballooning legs came to a sudden end with a tight six inch long gold cuff at the ankle. Seth squatted down to button everyone's ankles before he put his own pants on. The waistbands buttoned on the right hip and while Nasir and Garrett had a zipper, Emmett and Seth did not. Here was where their pants differed. The outside legs of Emmett and Seth's costume pants were open and trimmed in gold from waist buttons to ankle buttons.

"Now, shirts for you two," Seth handed them out. Nasir and Garrett pulled their shirts over their heads though the garments were so open they could have just as easily stepped into them. The white satin shirts had a neckline open all the way down to their waists. The only buttons on the shirts were on the tight four inch gold cuffs at the end of the ballooning sleeves.

"I might as well not have on a shirt at all," Nasir looked down at himself.

"Exactly," Seth gave a firm nod.

"How else are we supposed to see these sexy chests?" Emmett ran his hands over his husband's furry pecs. "Sorry, Garrett, didn't mean to leave you out," he reached over and ran his fingers over Garrett's chest as well.

"No, Mary," Seth took hold of Emmett's wrist and moved the stray hand back to Nasir. "You feel up that one. This one is mine," he gave his husband a soft and loving kiss on his left nipple.

"Mmm," Garrett ran his hand down Seth's bare back.

"Now your vests," Seth continued to dress them. Garrett slipped on the blue and silver knee length brocade vest. Emmett helped Nasir into an identical one of black and red.

"Sashes," Seth tied a gold sash around his husband's waist on the outside of vest and did the same for Nasir.

"Then are these ours?" Emmett picked up the two remaining gold sashes and discovered that these two were lined with the same fabric as Nasir and Garrett's vests.

"Oh, look at that!" Seth was not expecting this extra detail. He tied the one around his waist that matched Garrett while Emmett did the same with the one that matched Nasir.

"Now, the way this material hangs I hope...," Seth pointed at Garrett and Nasir. "Go over to the wall and walk back," he instructed. Garrett and Nasir stepped the few feet to the window, turned and walked back to Seth.

"Nice. Just as I hoped," Seth was pleased with the way Garrett and Nasir's manhood could be seen moving in the loose pants as they walked. He turned and opened the door a crack. "We're ready if you are," Seth called out.

Maggie returned following the parade of two little pirates.

"Oh, no! Pirates!" Emmett played.

"Avast!" Liam pointed his curved plastic sword ever so dramatically.

"You guys are so cute," Seth smiled. "Maggie, everything is just perfect. And I love this touch by the way," he held out the lined side of one of the tails of his sash.

"I thought you harem boys would want to know which Sultan you belong to," Maggie teased.

"Harem boys," Nasir was most pleased by this thought.

"What's a harem boy?" Liam asked.

"A harem boy is a person who serves a Sultan," Emmett gave a simple explanation.

"Mom, can I be a harem boy next year?" Liam looked up at his mother.

"Maybe someday, but probably not next year," Seth laughed.

"That's a grown up thing to be," Maggie patted her older son on the back.

"I am a Sultan again, but not Suleiman this time. This is a much nicer costume than I had last year," Nasir ran his hands down his vest.

"Nasir the Magnificent," Emmett concluded.

"But how can there be two Sultans?" Nasir asked. "Is one of us a pretender? Will we have to fight for the throne?"

"Remember that picture we saw of the Kaiser and the Czar together?" Emmett reminded. "It's like that."

"You and Garrett the Wise and Beneficent can be friends," Seth added.

"I like that," Nasir put his arm around Garrett.

"So do I," Garrett agreed.

"One last touch, Sultans. Your turbans," Maggie opened the closet door and reached up to retrieve them. "Here, Em," she handed over Nasir's. The Arab was too tall for her to crown. Garrett's was sky blue, silver and gold with matching tails like lappets hanging down in back. Nasir's was red, black and gold with the same tails. A great, fake, fifty carat oval sapphire adorned the front of Garrett's turban while Nasir had a fake emerald cut ruby.

"Oh, Maggie, they're perfect! You've outdone yourself," Seth approved.

"How does everything fit?" Maggie asked. "Nothing needs taking in or letting out?" she slipped her fingers into the waistband of Emmett's pants to check the fit.

"Everything is perfect," Seth reiterated.

"In that case you can take it all with you," Maggie gestured.

"What are you and Rosalie coming as?" Seth enquired.

"Not gonna tell ya," Maggie was secretive.

"Maggie, my checkbook is in the car," Garrett the Wise and Beneficent lifted his turban off of his head.

"We'll let you guys get changed again. C'mon, pirates," Maggie herded again and shut the door behind them.

"I love what my harem boy is wearing," Nasir ran his hand over Emmett's exposed, hairy, outer thigh.

"Why do we let our harem boys wear anything, I must wonder," Garrett ran his hands over Seth's bare chest.

"You make a good point, Garrett," Nasir agreed. "I see now why your people proclaimed you Garrett the Wise."

"It's because we will be receiving guests and you won't let us wear less when doing that," Seth pointed out. "I thought this was as much as I could get away with."

"I do have that very nice picture of you in those jocks," Nasir reminded.

"Ha!" Seth laughed. "That's what we should have, a jock party! We'll pass 'em out at the door. Happy Halloween, here's your jock. Leave your clothes in the bedroom. Imagine Justin and Roberto!"

"Moose and Molly said they would come too. And they would all turn right back around and leave," Garrett stated.

"Molly wouldn't. She'd love it!" Seth was still amused by this thought.

Nasir spread his arms. "Undress me, harem boy."

"With pleasure!" Emmett enthused. Garrett said nothing, but stood the same way as Nasir. Seth set quickly to work as well. They refrained from anything more than mild caresses in Maggie's sewing room and soon all four men were dressed in their tee shirts and jeans. They emerged to find Maggie waiting with a big plastic Macy's bag.

"Here we go," Maggie held open the bag while Seth placed their costumes as neatly as possible within.

"Thanks, Maggie. Everything is beautiful and perfect," Seth took the bag. "I'll be right back with the checkbook," he headed for the front door.

"We have a little time, right?" Emmett asked. "Who wants to play horsey?!" he dropped to all fours.

"Yayyyy!" Liam came running. Nasir dropped down beside his husband and let Owen climb up on him as Liam jumped up onto Emmett.

"Giddyup, horsey!" Liam sat astride Emmett's broad back and hunched his little hips indicating he wanted his horse to go. Emmett gave a whiney and set off through the living room.

"Another glass of wine, Garrett?" Maggie asked the only other adult in the house on his feet.

"We'll let the kids play," Garrett put his arm around Maggie as they headed for the kitchen.

* * *

The Seattle Art Museum was right in the heart of downtown. An L shaped building, it spanned the block along 1st Avenue from University Street to Union Street, and along University to 2nd Avenue. University was a broad tree lined promenade along the museum and was a very pleasant place for tourists and residents alike to sit and relax on one of the many shaded benches. The museum had been closed for an hour, but on this evening, there was a special private reception for Contributors Circles Members. Doormen were stationed at the 1st and University entrance, and a small army of valets manned a podium at the curb on 1st Avenue.

On the fifth and top floor of the museum building, the new Director stood in her office at the curved glass wall overlooking the main entrance and intersection below. It was a spacious office, but far too sterile for her taste. The walls were white and all the furniture was chrome and glass and white leather. It was a small wonder her predecessor had departed after a short time as head of the museum. Why would one want to work in an environment like this, in a building with so much magnificent art? No matter, she would soon put it right.

"Ma'am?" a tall African American man appeared in the open doorway of her office. The Emmett sized man had a warm and friendly smile. He wore a shirt and tie with dress pants. His head was shaved and he had a small goatee on the tip of his chin.

"Yes, Noah?" she turned and looked at him through her huge black rimmed tweety bird glasses. The Director wore a midnight blue pants suit buttoned up nearly to her neck with a white dress shirt and a colorful silk scarf like an ascot.

"Are you ready to go down?" Noah asked. "The Board is all here."

"And I see my husband has just driven up as well," she pointed out the windows. "Time to get my party started," she walked across the office toward the man who was twice her height. "The staff from Taste is ready?"

"Yes, ma'am," Noah confirmed.

"They have those marvelous little mushroom quiches that I asked for?" she questioned.

"Chairman Wright approved the menu personally," Noah assured.

"And the wine?" she pressed as they walked through the outer offices.

"Sauvignon blanc, not chardonnay," Noah smiled down at her as they headed for the elevator.

"Good, good. My husband doesn't like chardonnay," the little woman informed her much larger escort.

"I do remember you said that," Noah indulged. In just the two days he had worked with her, he found her to be quite a character.

"And the red?" she continued.

"Shiraz, just as you specified," Noah was very patient with his new boss who was old enough to be his grandmother.

"Good, good," she toddled along beside Noah.

* * *

Bobby waited on the curb beside the black, stretch Town Car limousine, ready to greet his passengers. It was only a couple of minutes after he texted his arrival to his favorite regular client when they emerged from the building. They all wore snug, dark jeans. Emmett, Nasir and Garrett wore dress shirts and only Emmett did not wear a suit jacket. Emmett wore his shirt cuffs turned up to display his heavy gold cuff on his left wrist. Seth wore a custom black leather shirt in the style of a dress shirt and while it could be buttoned, he wore it entirely unbuttoned and held closed only by the matching belt tied around his waist. Seth also wore his red leather, high heeled boots and his heavy Emirati gold chain was visible where it lay on his dark chest through the partially open shirt.

"Evening, gentlemen," Bobby opened the rear door of the limousine.

"Evening, Bobby," Nasir greeted.

"I have a present for you, Mr. al Qasimi," Bobby moved the hand he had been concealing behind his back to produce the black leather dress belt Emmett had pulled from his husband's suit pants the previous night, which they had abandoned on the floor of the limo.

"Oh!" Nasir took it.

"Ha!" Seth laughed and clapped.

"I wondered where I left that," Nasir admitted.

"That was my fault," Emmett confessed.

"One of these days I'm going to give you a jar full of all the shirt buttons I've had to vacuum up out of the back too," Bobby quipped.

"Ha!" Seth laughed again as he got into the car. He took the rear facing seat and waited for Garrett to sit beside him to settle back against his husband. Garrett liked the shirt Seth was wearing as it was very easy for him to slip his hand into it as he draped his arm over Seth. Both men enjoyed Garrett's hand on Seth's chest inside his shirt.

"Do we need the divider up?" Bobby asked as Emmett moved to follow Garrett.

"We'll behave," Emmett assured as he got into the limo.

"When it is the four of us we behave," Nasir added. "Usually," he amended as he climbed in last. Their driver just smiled and nodded as he shut them in. Bobby walked around the car and slipped quickly into the driver's seat.

"The Dom Perignon you requested is on ice there for you, Mr. al Qasimi," Bobby informed as he put the car in gear.

"We will open it on the way to dinner," Nasir stated. "You have another bottle for the drive home?"

"Yes, sir. It's on ice in the trunk," Bobby informed as he steered them down 3rd Avenue.

"Thank you, Bobby," Emmett liked their especially friendly and understanding driver. He took Nasir's wayward, coiled belt from him and placed it up in the rear window behind them.

"I'll remind you that's up there when we get home," Seth offered.

"I won't forget it," Emmett assured.

"Yes you will," Seth prophesied.

It was only a few blocks and a few minutes over to 1st Avenue and up to University Street. They pulled up in front of the museum behind a familiar vehicle.

"Oh, Honey, look," Seth patted his husband's shoulder as the valet opened their rear passenger door. Seth got out of the limousine first and bounced over to where his sister-in-law waited on the curb. "There's my little momma," he greeted.

"Oh, Seth," Melinda embraced him. She wore a form fitting little black dress while she still could. "Wow, this was great timing," Melinda moved from Seth's arms to Garrett's, Emmett's and Nasir's.

Justin obtained his ticket from the valet and slipped it into his suit jacket pocket as he came around the big, old Rolls. "Hey, there's all my gays."

"Hi, Justin," Seth was quick to wrap his arms around his brother-in-law's torso inside his suit jacket. "Boy do you clean up nice," he admired.

"Thank you," Justin laughed. "Hey, Gar," he greeted his brother as Seth let him go.

"Nice to see you driving the old boat," Garrett motioned to the car with his chin as the valet drove it away.

"It was made for occasions like this," Justin clapped his brother on the shoulder.

"Where is Edward?" Melinda asked. "He's a Contributors Circle member. I saw his name. Isn't he coming?"

"Eddie either just got home or is still on his way home from the mountain, and he has to head right back up before dawn," Emmett explained.

"I am sorry I will not get to see him while I am home," Nasir commented as he stood with his arm around Emmett's waist.

"Besides, Edward didn't join for the parties, like we did," Seth added.

"Speaking of, shall we go inside?" Garrett gestured. He offered his arm to Melinda who happily took it as they proceeded toward the entrance.

"I know you don't wear a suit to work," Seth walked with Justin. "You put that on just for this?"

"When my wife says put on a suit and tie, I put on a suit and tie," Justin stated.

"You do everything you're told?" Seth teased.

"You know what, Seth? Yeah, pretty much," Justin put his arm around the shorter man's shoulders. "Look at my wife," he gestured to where she walked ahead of them with his little brother. "She's beautiful and you know what I like to do with my beautiful wife?"

"Make babies with her," Seth rightly concluded.

"I sure do enjoy that kind of activity with my beautiful wife, so if she says put on a suit, I say, sure, Honey, whatever you want. And I say it with a smile on my face because happy Mel makes very happy Justin," Justin explained. "You probably don't understand any of this because I'm sure in your house, you're the one who makes the rules."

"Ninety nine percent of them anyway!" Seth laughed.

"Gay or straight, us Thompson men have to keep our spouses happy," Justin was resigned.

"I love all my Thompson men, gay and straight," Seth stated.

"Hey, know what I was gonna wear to your halloween bash?" Justin asked. "My old high school wrestling singlet."

"Oh my God, I would pay money to see you in that!" Seth was thrilled at the prospect.

"I can still get into it, but it's damn tight. You'd love it," Justin teased.

"I sure as shit would!" Seth affirmed. "But why aren't you going to wear it? You'd be the hit of the party!"

"That occurred to me and I'll be honest, it made me a little afraid," Justin admitted.

"I'll protect you," Seth assured.

"I thought you'd say that, which makes me even more afraid," Justin confessed.

"I won't let anyone grab your dick. Anyone else, I mean," Seth gave a sly grin.

"And that's why I'm not wearing it," Justin nodded.

"You're so much fun, Justin," Seth leaned his head on the taller man as they walked into the museum.

They entered into the South Hall of the museum where smiling staff collected their invitations and directed them up the steps to the Taste restaurant and SAM shop terrace. An escalator from here took them up into the cavernous Brotman Forum where the nine identical white cars run through with hundreds of poles pulsing with fiber optic light of Cai Guo Qiang's Inopportune Stage One, were suspended above them.

"Holy crap," Justin looked up as they reached the Forum.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Justin," Emmett agreed.

"Let me get a shot of this handsome group," the photographer hired to record the event for posterity appeared before them. He wore snug jeans with a dress shirt and tie.

"Dane!" Emmett snatched him up and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hi, Emmett," Dane laughed as he was set back down on his feet.

"Hello, Dane," Garrett gave the shorter man a kiss on his cheek as well when it was his turn. "You remember my brother Justin and his wife Melinda."

"Of course. Hi," Dane greeted.

"Dane, this is how straight guys say hello," Justin shook his hand.

"Oh, right," Dane nodded. "Thanks for clearing that up!"

"Nice to see you again, Dane," Melinda smiled as she shook his hand as well.

Seth tilted his head. "Hey," he pointed up while he listened. "That sounds like...," Seth looked around to find the source of the music. "It is!"

The man sat on a tall stool framed by potted palms. He wore form fitting dark jeans, a western style shirt with pearl buttons and a brown cowboy hat. His hat held his long blonde hair out of his face, but he hung his head to keep his face obscured by the brim of the hat. He wouldn't have seen the supporters of the Seattle art world here to meet the new director anyway, as he kept his eyes closed most of the time. He let the music flow through his fingers directly from his soul to the strings of his beloved guitar. It helped to tune out the gathering patrons. They would only distract him. All save one that is. The man who drove him here and held his hand in the car without even thinking about it. The man who inspired every note he played.

A microphone on a small stand stood in front of the guitar player and carried his gentle strumming to the Forum speakers.

"It's that guy who played at the gallery that time," Dane stated. "That time you interviewed, somebody."

"I interviewed his husband and I'll bet he's around here somewhere," Seth surmised as he looked around.

Smiling servers from Taste in white shirts and bow ties for the occasion circled through with trays of glasses of wine. Everyone selected a glass of the white wine, except Justin and Melinda.

"Is there a non alcoholic option?" Justin asked. "A coke or something?"

"You want a coke on ice?" Dane asked. "I can get you one."

"Make it two, Buddy," Justin patted Dane on his upper arm.

"You don't want a glass of wine, Justin?" Seth asked as his friend set off to fetch the colas.

"I'm not a big wine drinker, Seth. You know that. I only drink wine with my wife," Justin slipped his arm around Melinda's waist. "If she's not having any wine, I'm not either."

"Aww," Seth was touched.

"He's sweet," Melinda commented. She reached up to take hold of her husband's chin and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"Careful, you'll get lipstick on him," Seth noted how lightly, but perfectly Melinda was made up.

"I'll get lipstick on him when we get home. All the way around it," Melinda teased.

"Gosh," Justin looked at his watch, "is this thing over already? Seems like we just got here."

"Here we go," Dane returned with two tall, thin glasses filled with ice and dark liquid. "They only have pepsi. Is that okay?"

"Much preferred actually," Justin took them and handed one to his wife. "Thanks, my man."

"Oh, here's Dorothea," Melinda noticed her older friend arrive at the top of the escalator.

"Okay, so catch me up," Seth instructed as Dane snapped a shot of Dorothea being greeted by the Thompsons.

"Wanna see some pictures?" Dane called up the menu on his camera.

"Always," Seth answered.

"Tony bought me a little something to wear around his house," Dane explained as he called up the picture. "And this is me in it."

"Oh, very little I see," Seth admired the shot of his friend in just a black mesh thong.

"And, let's see, here's Tony lifting weights," Dane called up a picture of Tony taken from a low vantage point at the foot of his weight bench. Tony's manhood was not at all contained within the leg opening of his small shorts and was on full display.

"That looks very weighty," Seth assessed.

"Yeah it is," Dane confirmed. "Oh, and here's Tony with my balls in his mouth," he said casually as he showed Seth a shot of him standing over Tony's head at the end of the weight bench. Dane was naked and erect in the picture with slightly bent knees to squat over Tony's face. His sac was entirely in Tony's mouth and even more impressively in this shot, was Tony's full hardness sticking up from the leg opening of his small gym shorts.

"We actually made a whole porno," Dane informed further. "It's on my laptop."

"Which I know you're going to show me," Seth was confident. He scrutinized the photo further. "Tony is hung just like Emmy. Emmy!" Seth called.

"No!" Dane laughed. He lowered the camera and closed the file. "I promised I would only show you!"

"What?" Emmett joined them.

"How's your wine?" Seth asked.

"Exactly the same as yours," Emmett replied flatly.

"Oh, that's nice," Seth was casual. "Tony's Italian dick matches your German one almost exactly, just FYI," he added.

"Oh, that's nice," Emmett repeated Seth's line. "I'm not really sure what I should do with that information."

"Well," Seth considered. "Either Nasir is going to have to blow Tony or Dane is going to have to blow you for us to really know for sure."

"Dane is here and Tony isn't," Emmett reasoned. "You busy right now, Dane?"

"The museum is going to want some more shots," Dane was casual. "Be with ya in a few."

"Okay," Emmett nodded like it was a plan.

"Can I tell you the best news of all?" Dane was serious again. "Cole stopped by yesterday."

"How is that good news?" Seth's face darkened.

"Just wait. He brought me flowers and wants me back, and told me he's really gay after all, and every other damn thing he knew I wanted to hear," Dane relayed.

"Don't believe one word of it!" Seth exclaimed.

"I didn't!" Dane assured. "I invited him to go and fuck himself. And then this morning, he came back, only Tony was there. I had Brooke and Megan last night so we all stayed at my place."

"This is your ex?" Emmett tried to follow.

"Yeah," Dane confirmed.

"His piece of shit ex," Seth added.

"If I were Tony, I wouldn't look too kindly on a guy bringing you flowers. Especially if that guy is an ex," Emmett reasoned.

"Tony greeted him very politely and shook his hand," Dane relayed. "Then dragged him by his necktie out of my apartment, down the stairs, out of the building, down the walk, across the street, and threw him onto the hood of his car."

"Ha! Good!" Seth could not have been more pleased. "I hope we've seen the last of that asshole."

"I wish you could have been there, Seth," Dane smiled at the memory of his man both defending and claiming him at the same time. Two things his ex would never have done.

"So do I!" Seth enthused.

"Sweetness," Garrett appeared at their side, "shall we go say hello?"

"Oh, I guess there was a reason to come here other than to just be seen," Seth flipped his hair over his shoulder and took Garrett's hand. Nasir stepped up to Emmett's side and took his hand. Emmett smiled into his husband's soft brown eyes as they entwined their fingers. It was so nice to have him home.

The new Director stood with the museum Trustees and her hulking assistant toward the far end of the Brotman Forum. The men and women all had their spouses with them, including the Director. One man stood among the Trustees that Garrett, Seth, Emmett and Nasir did not expect. It was a most unwelcome surprise. The very fit blonde man wore an expensive and perfectly tailored suit. His partner was dressed identically, even down to his tie and pocket square, and stood obediently by his side.

"What is that fuck doing here?" Seth spoke quietly, but made no attempt to erase the contempt from his face. The aire of malevolence around the man was palpable. It amazed Seth that everyone couldn't see it.

"Garrett! Seth!" Henrietta Van Cleft caught sight of them. She wore a charcoal gray gown that swept the floor and her usual black shawl and lacquer cane. Her hair was as ever done in a great white poof.

"Henrietta," Garrett smiled as and stepped into her arms. "Always a pleasure."

"My pleasure," Henrietta let go of Garrett and pulled Seth to her. "And my Seth. I have all my handsome boys."

"Hi, Miss Van Cleft," Seth smiled.

"You'll remember our friends, Emmett and Nasir," Garrett reminded.

"Oh, yes, of course," Henrietta took Emmett's hand. "You boys know James. Yes, I'm sure you do. And his sweet boy Krister. You should all be friends," she pronounced. The elderly woman pulled them, by Emmett's hand, over to James and Krister. "I convinced Charles and Virginia to invite James to join us on the Board. He's always been a strong supporter of the arts, just like you boys. As a gay man and a successful entrepreneur, he can bring so much insight to the table. Keep our blood fresh!"

"I'm sure there's fresh blood all too often," Seth quipped under his breath. Garrett put his arm around his husband's shoulders to both convey solidarity and attempt to restrain him. This was not the time or place for a confrontation.

"Garrett, a pleasure to see my banker," James offered his hand with a smile. Seth immediately saw through James' psychological game. The man certainly didn't want to convey that he thought of Garrett as an equal.

"Always nice to run into my clients," Garrett smiled back as he shook James' hand. James was but one of many and not a significant one at that.

"And Seth," James offered Seth his hand as well. And Seth was suddenly placed in a terrible position. How could he shake this man's hand when all he wanted to do was spit in his face? But Lady Van Cleft looked on, and what she knew of him did not jive with the truth. If Seth read this man like the monster he was, here and now, James would come out smelling like a rose.

"James," Seth gave the barest hint of a smile as he accepted. James deliberately took Seth's hand in a very firm grip. It was not enough to cause the smaller man to cry out in pain, but more than enough to let the loudmouth little shit know who was the bigger, stronger and better man.

"I know you remember Emmett," Seth turned the tables.

"Of course," James was less enthused. And now he was forced to shake the hand of the man who had broken his nose years ago. Emmett said nothing but let his grip convey that he would be delighted to do it again.

"And his husband, Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi," Seth made a formal introduction for the first time.

"Marhabbah," Nasir picked up on Seth's use of his full name and greeted the loathsome man in Arabic as they shook.

"I'm sure," James wanted nothing to do with Emmett or his foreign partner.

Seth turned to Dane while Nasir took great pleasure in doing his best to intimidate James. He leaned close to whisper to Dane. "I need you to organize a shot of the Board. Take several, but wait till I start talking to the cute blonde kid," Seth instructed. James ever worked to insinuate himself into the upper crust establishment and this time Seth knew just how to use James' maneuvers against him.

"Okay," Dane agreed. He didn't know what Seth was up to, but trusted his friend and co-worker implicitly.

"Hi, Krister. I'm Seth. We've never met properly," Seth took charge as he offered his hand to the younger man who stood quietly and obediently at James' side. Lady Van Cleft's smiled as she looked on. Seth could use her scrutiny to his advantage as well. What objection could James possibly have to Seth talking to his partner? She wanted them all to be friends. Hadn't she just said so?

"Hi," Krister gave a shy smile as they shook.

"You're at UW, right?" Seth started conversation. "Emmett and I went there with our friends Jasper and Edward," he added with a smile at James. "I'd love to hear about your classes and professors."

"Um, okay," Krister faltered. James introduced him to people at various functions all the time, but he was then expected to be quiet. Krister knew his place. His job was to smile and be pretty. James had explained it often enough and anytime James was forced to repeat a lesson, he did so with his fists. Krister knew James did not like this Native American man, but James had never said why, and Krister well knew better than to ask. He had learned very quickly to stifle his natural curiosity. One question too many, or even one on a topic James did not want to discuss, could send him into a blind rage. Those episodes invariably left Krister in so much pain, the mere act of breathing made him want to die. Now this man Krister knew James didn't like was trying to engage him. He knew James didn't like him talking to anyone and a breach of that rule had serious consequences that Krister had learned the hard way, but he also knew how important it was to favorably impress Lady Van Cleft. If he refused to speak to the man, and Lady Van Cleft found that rude, James would too. The consequences in that case, Krister knew from experience, would be even worse.

"Chairman Wright, Director Crittenton," Dane called as he held up his camera. "Can we get all the Trustees to pose together over here, by the tall sculpture?"

"Oh, good idea," Charles Wright who stood with his mother, Sylvia and Miles agreed. "Everyone," he called. "James," Charles added when he saw that his newest Trustee hung back.

"Let's start with just the Board first," Dane organized.

Seth seized his flawlessly executed opportunity. "How about another glass of wine?" he gestured to a slowly passing waiter.

"Sure," Krister agreed. Just as Seth planned, this gave them the advantage of having their backs to the group photo session.

James seethed and worked very hard to contain his fury as he moved and stood where the photographer directed and redirected for the group pictures. He never took his eyes off of Krister and the poisonous little Native American shit.

Krister grabbed two full glasses of sauvignon blanc from the waiter's tray. "I'll take one for James as well."

"Krister, I only have a short window here," Seth began. "I have something important to tell you. I know that you love James."

"I really do. He has done so much for me," Krister gave the line that he told himself was true.

"I know it seems like that. I know he says that he loves you. He may even believe it," Seth continued. "Krister, I have a dear friend who was with James some years ago. James psychologically, emotionally and physically abused him. James made him feel worthless, guilty, beat him routinely and made him think everything was his fault. I know you know what I am talking about. I know that James is right handed and that your ribs on your left side are bruised or worse. I can see on your face that it's true. I also know that you are a pretty good actor to make like nothing is wrong at all these events where he parades you out and shows you off. You need to act like everything is fine now. Don't let him see that I rattled you. If he suspects he'll grill you and beat it out of you. We only spoke of your classes and professors. I may be able to contact you at school if you would like," Seth offered.

"No," Krister shook his head slowly.

"Okay, I won't. I won't let anyone else either," Seth agreed. "I can't give you anything written down because he'll find it. Can you remember the name Rainbow Beginnings? They help gay men who are being abused. They know all about James. They know how to deal with men like him. If it gets to be too much, if you want out, if you need help, reach out to them. Rainbow Beginnings. If you want, they will alert me. I'll do anything I can to help. I can bring my big friend Emmett. He rescued our friend from James and took him to the hospital. He can do the same for you. Krister, I need you to know that no one deserves to be hit. No one deserves to be made to feel like he is worthless or everything is your fault. No one who really loves you would pound on you with his fists. James is sick and he is a monster," Seth stated. He didn't need a sixth sense to know what would happen the instant the few photos were taken. "I never had Professor Crittenton for any of my classes, but I wish I had. He was still there then. He hadn't retired yet. I'll bet his classes were fun. He seems like such a character," Seth switched to harmless chit chat for James to overhear.

"Krister," James spoke in a firm voice that carried a cold, threatening edge to it as he appeared behind them.

"Oh," Krister smiled as he and Seth turned around. "This is for you, James," he offered one of the glasses of wine he held.

"Thank you, Sweetheart," James used a softer tone as he took the glass. He smiled at Krister and brushed the back of his fingers gently across the shorter man's cheek. That a monster like this was capable of such a loving gesture one moment and ready to pound his fist into the smaller man's ribs another, made Seth want to vomit all over James' beautiful suit. James looked to Seth and his smile faded. He took hold of Krister's arm and led him away. Seth watched them go. The last thing he would do was smile at James. Seth would never want James to suspect that he had gotten away with anything.

"Congratulations, Sylvia," Garrett greeted his neighbor.

"Oh, Garrett," the small woman put a hand on his arm. "I did think I saw Seth. How nice of you boys to come."

"Seth is right over here," Garrett gestured. When Seth saw that, he walked over to them.

"Hi, Sylvia," he gave the one adult in his building that was shorter than him a hug. "You decided to come out of retirement?"

"Charles talked me into it. I helped him find a tenant for the other side of the building, you know. Oh! I'd like you to meet Noah. Mr. Davis!" Sylvia called.

"Yes, ma'am?" the Emmett sized black man moved quickly to his little boss' side.

"Noah, I'd like you to meet my neighbors, Garrett and Seth. This is my assistant, Noah," Sylvia introduced.

"Hi, Noah," Seth smiled.

"Nice to meet you both," Noah smiled politely.

"Noah's been here for some months and I'm most glad of it," Sylvia informed. "I can't find anything without him. I would be lost!"

"Here's an important tip, Noah," Seth began his mischief. "Never let any chardonnay in this building!"

"That's what Miss Crittenton said," Noah smiled. "She think I don't know about that bottle she got in the little fridge in her office."

"Oh! Whatever you do, don't tell Miles," Sylvia protested. "Perhaps we'll have a nice cup of tea in the afternoons, Noah, except on Fridays we'll have a glass of wine. How does that sound?"

"Or you could have a cup of tea around two and then a glass of wine around four every day," Seth suggested.

"Well," Sylvia considered. "That does rather sound like a better idea, doesn't it. You could do that at the bank, Garrett," she pointed at him.

"Oh, no," Garrett laughed. "I don't think the home office would look too kindly on that."

"A glass of wine never hurt anyone," Sylvia proclaimed.

"Until you admit what kind it is?" Seth asked.

"Shhh," Sylvia put a finger to her vividly red lips as she shook her head and patted his arm.

"Evening," a well dressed man inserted himself. He wore an expensively tailored suit that looked to be in a style worn in Europe eighty years ago. "Mrs. Crittenton, may I offer my congratulations?" he offered his hand. "I know our beloved museum is in good hands."

"Thank you, and how lovely to meet you! I've read all of your books you know," Sylvia held his hand in both of hers. "When I saw your name on the Curator's Circle list, I so hoped to be able to meet you."

"You're very kind," the author smiled politely. In truth, he hadn't come to this reception this evening to do anything other than support the man he loved.

"Very nice to see you again, Wash," Seth offered his hand.

"Seth, lovely running into you," Wash greeted. "And Garrett, Jay does so enjoy First Thursday at your gallery."

"We very much enjoy him," Garrett smiled.

"Sylvia," Dorothea led Melinda and Justin into the growing group, "congratulations. I see you hired my cowboy."

"Oh, Dorothea," Sylvia leaned up for the other woman's hug. "I saw him playing at your showhouse and I just fell madly in love. Enchanting, isn't he? He's my cowboy now."

"Wait a minute, ladies," Melinda protested. "He's my cowboy," she asserted.

"I'm glad it's a gay guy they're fighting over," Justin commented to his brother. Garrett just smiled and nodded his agreement.

Seth looked up at Wash and immediately understood the smile on his face. "I know whose cowboy he really is," Seth took a sip of his wine.

"I sleep beside him every night," Wash stated. "Right where I belong," he added quietly.

"Oh! You guys have to come to our Halloween party!" Seth grabbed Wash's arm.

"If you don't already have plans that is," Garrett tempered.

"We have no plans," Wash admitted.

"Then we would love to have you," Garrett smiled.

"Is it a costumed affair?" Wash asked.

"Absolutely. And be sexy!" Seth poked Wash in the arm.

"I'll talk to my better half, but I'm sure we'd love to come," Wash agreed.

"Great. I'll email you the details," Seth concluded.

"Miles and I might pop over this year," Sylvia repeated the line she had used since Seth and Garrett moved into the penthouse. "There will be a few straight men there."

"Justin, Roberto, a few others," Seth confirmed.

"I keep telling him he won't be the only one," Sylvia gave a shrug. "Oh, here come our new tenants," she gestured toward the stairs and clasped her hands. "How lovely."

They ascended the steps at a slow, stately pace. Two flanked a third a step behind at his sides. The man in the center wore a Victorian era black suit with a lapelled, low cut, black velvet waistcoat over a black dress shirt and black tie. The knee length frock style coat had black velvet lapels and was lined in blood red satin. His jet black, perfectly straight hair hung down over his shoulders. The man at his right arm wore a black, double breasted suit with a black dress shirt and a black paisley print ascot. His long, wavy, dark brown hair hung down over his shoulders as well. His counterpart on the other side wore a black, two button, single breasted suit with a black tie and a dress shirt of deep maroon. His long, perfectly straight, golden blonde hair lay over his shoulders. They each wore an identical gold medallion with an elaborate V that hung around their necks on a gold chain and lay atop their shirts and ties.

Aro Volturi wore a small smile that conveyed bemusement as he surveyed the gathering. On his right, Marcus Velosi could not have appeared more uninterested. On Aro's left, Cassius Van Tassel wore an outright scowl. The three pale skinned men advanced at their slow pace, followed closely by two ever attentive assistants. A young blonde woman was dressed very professionally and wore her blonde hair up in a bun behind her head. The young man with her was dressed more like a play thing. His black jacket was cut in an old Russian Imperial uniform style with elaborate embroidery across the chest connected to loop and knot buttons. Only one of these buttons was buttoned and it appeared the dress shirt beneath it wasn't buttoned at all.

"Oh, it's Nasi's attorney," Emmett pointed at the man he recognized.

Seth furrowed his brow and gave an involuntary shudder. "Wuh! Could they be any more creepy?" he wondered aloud.

"Mr. Volturi," Nasir stepped forward, "very nice to see you."

"Oh, Nasir, how delightful to see you," Aro took Nasir's hand and just held it in both of his. "No trouble with USCIS I trust."

"None at all, Sir," Nasir smiled at the eccentric shorter man.

"Splendid. Meet my partners," Aro let go of Nasir's hand and made no attempt at actual introductions. "Sylvia," he spread his arms and advanced on her.

"Hello, Aro," Sylvia leaned up as he bent to kiss her cheek. "Construction begins on Monday, I'm told, and shouldn't take more than a month," she wagged a finger.

"Sylvia, this is an even better downtown location than we already have and nearly twice the square footage for less money," Aro all but performed for the crowd. "How could we refuse?" he spread his hands. "And that side of the building is ideal. I won't have the sun streaming into my office. I cannot abide it."

"Seth," James called as he walked toward the smaller Cullen henchman. The mere sound of James' voice made Seth's skin crawl. He turned to look at the man, bolstered by the calming, reassuring and protective influences of his very nearby husband, best friend and best friend's husband.

"James," Seth spoke in the same tone James had used.

"I'd love for you to meet my very good friend, Morton Danzig," James introduced a dark haired man in a dark blue suit. "That's Deputy Chief Danzig, Seattle Police. I'm sure you don't know him," James gave a very self satisfied smile.

"Very nice to meet you, Deputy Chief," Seth offered his hand.

"How do you do?" Danzig greeted as they shook. He had no idea he was being used in a power play.

"I do very well," Seth assured.

"C'mon, Morty. Let get a glass of wine. I'll introduce you to important people," James led the man and Krister away, and continued to give Seth a beaming smile as he did so.

Once James turned away, Seth allowed himself a satisfied smile. James had used the exact same lines to introduce his friend the Deputy Chief, that Seth had used to introduce Roberto to him months ago. And he had gone out of his way to do it. There could be no doubt that Seth had gotten under his skin that day. Now here he was with a friend who vastly outranked the friend Seth had. That was fine. Cocky people got sloppy. Seth knew in his soul that the day would come when all James' friends would abandon him like rats from a sinking ship. And he was sure he would be there to see it. He only hoped it didn't cost Krister his life in the process.

* * *

Leah was dressed comfortably in tight jeans, a fitted long sleeved crew neck shirt and flat shoes. What Roberto loved about that was how much it showed that they were completely at ease and comfortable with each other. She didn't need to try to impress him by showing skin or wearing high heels. It was already a given that she was spending the night. He knew what was under her clothes as well she knew what was under his. Roberto was more and more sure that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her every time he looked at Leah. He wore jeans and a loose, plaid, button up shirt of soft cotton with the sleeves rolled up.

They sat to dinner at the black leather, glass and chrome dining table and chairs that sat by the sliding glass door out onto his deck. This door was open for fresh air and, like the window over the sink, to cool off the kitchen from cooking. Roberto made enchiladas the way his mother taught him.

"God," Leah put her fork down when she finished. "These are so good! Don't tell Carmen, but yours are even better than hers."

"It's 'cause they're made with love, Chula," Roberto rose and leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her lips as he picked up their plates.

"Oh, no you don't," Leah followed him. "You cooked for me. I'm cleaning up," she commanded.

"I can clean up," Roberto protested like he always did as he set the plates in the sink.

"Get outta my kitchen," Leah stepped up beside her man and bumped him with her hip. Roberto couldn't help but smile. He loved when she claimed for hers what was his. That was exactly what he wanted.

"I'll put the rest of the enchiladas in plastic containers so we can take them for lunches," Roberto wanted to be helpful.

"I'll do that. Go get the fire going," Leah instructed.

"Okay, Momi," Roberto paused to give her a kiss on her temple and headed for the stairs. Leah smiled to herself as he went to do as he was told. She rinsed the dishes and placed them in the dishwasher. One of the many things she loved and appreciated about Roberto was that he was always willing to accommodate her. If she wanted to go out dancing, he took her out. If she wanted to do dinner and a movie, he took her to do that. If she wanted a quiet evening at home with just him, he was ready, attentive and more than willing to snuggle. Leah remembered that her brother had some big thing going on this evening which included dinner at a very nice place. She wasn't the social butterfly her brother was. Leah used to be out and about. She used to be a predator. That life held no interest for her anymore.

Roberto had a proper chimenea on the patio outside the family room for cool evenings, but that was not what he wanted tonight. He didn't want to sit in chairs. That would not bring the closeness he wanted for what he knew would be a very special night. In truth, he was a little nervous as he placed newspaper, kindling and logs in the firepit in the backyard. A man did not ask a woman to marry him unless he was sure that was what they both wanted. And hadn't Leah hinted at that very thing as far back as Labor Day? Still, Roberto was 32 years old and tonight would be the first time in his life that he would take this big a step. Yet, he had never been more sure of anything.

The fire pit was a large steel and mesh basin that stood in the yard on a bed of bricks for stability. Roberto wanted to dig a proper one into the ground like Edward Cullen had. It was on the perpetual to do list and someday Roberto would get around to it. He retrieved the big plastic tarp from the garage used for just this purpose. It would keep the old comforter that he spread out over it on the lawn from getting wet. To finish setting the stage he brought a few of the oversized pillows from the family room. He knew Leah wouldn't find this out of the ordinary. They had done it many times. The first time, Leah had commented on how romantic it felt, which only made Roberto want to do this as often as the occasion allowed.

Leah put the food away, washed the oven dish by hand and wiped off the table, all the while watching her man make the fire and backyard ready for them. And this, she decided, called for a glass of wine, or more truthfully, a bottle. One of her favorite things was to relax with him out by the fire and enjoy a bottle of wine. They could and did talk about everything and nothing. And, Leah reflected as she pulled a bottle of Merlot from the rack on the counter, he looked so hot in that shirt she just had to reach into it. Before she unzipped him, that is. She plucked two wine glasses from the set she bought him. There were no wine glasses in this house before she arrived. Just one thing on a long list of touches she planned to make on his life. Leah tucked the corkscrew into her back pocket and headed out to join him.

Roberto almost never put the mesh cage atop the fire and tonight was no exception. The dry logs that he kept in the big box under the back porch caught nicely and the fire gave off a good amount of both light and heat. The Pinyon pine not only gave off a very pleasant aroma, but also had bug repelling properties.

"This is just perfect," Leah commented as she slipped off her shoes at the edge of the comforter.

"Let me do that, Chula," Roberto reached for the bottle. He always opened the wine and she always let him. He knew where the corkscrew would be and reached into her back pocket to retrieve it. Not that he needed an excuse to touch her butt, but he enjoyed it nonetheless. Roberto kicked his own shoes off and sat down to open the bottle. Leah sat down beside him and held the glasses while he poured. He propped the bottle against an extra pillow which would also shield it from the fire and they reclined together. Roberto put his arm around his girl as she snuggled up to him.

"This is so nice," Leah commented. "I really love these quiet evenings."

"Me too," Roberto held her close and took a sip of his wine.

"I love being with our families too, but spending quality time with just you is what I love the most," Leah added.

"Me too, Momi," Roberto agreed. He rubbed her feet with his. "Oh, wait a minute," Roberto sat up and pulled his socks off. He really liked when they were naked in bed together and could rub every part of each other with every part of each other. Now, by the fire, if Leah was going to be barefoot, so was he.

"There," Roberto settled back and rubbed her feet with his while he held her. Leah reclined against his shoulder and gave a contented sigh.

"What would we being doing if we were on your reservation?" Roberto asked.

"This," Leah gestured to the fire. "Exactly this, 'cause there's not a damn thing else to do."

"I'm glad you came out here to find me," Roberto gave her a kiss on her temple.

"I am too, Papi," Leah ran a hand over his chest.

"Oh, hey, I have a present for you! Wait right here, okay?" Roberto kissed her forehead and handed her his wine glass.

"Okay," Leah agreed as he got up and dashed barefoot to the house.

If Leah found nothing unusual about this at first, she certainly did when he emerged from the house, arms laden with boxes of various sizes all wrapped professionally in silver, blue and white papers and ribbons.

"What is all this?" Leah asked as he returned to the comforter and sat down. "What's the occasion?"

"I need a special occasion to think of my girl and get her a present or two?" Roberto arranged the boxes around her.

"A present or two?" Leah could not help but note there were far more than that.

"Open them," Roberto took their glasses from her. "This one first," he touched it with the foot of his glass.

"Okay," Leah turned the garment sized box and ripped into the paper from where the edge had been folded. Roberto took a sip of his wine and could not suppress his wide, happy grin as he watched her open her first gift. Leah ripped the paper away and lifted the lid of the box. A thick, coarse, colorful material lay within.

"Oh, it's a blanket," Leah lifted it out of the box, "like your mom's."

"I know that blankets are an important part of your culture. They are in mine too," Roberto began. "This is a falsa blanket. It was made in the village in Mexico where my family is from. Your heritage is so rich and beautiful. I wanted to share some of mine with you."

"Oh, Papi, it's beautiful," Leah leaned forward to give him a loving kiss on his lips. "I love it," she wrapped it around her shoulders. "And I love it even more because of what it means."

"I'm glad you like it. Now this one," Roberto placed a large, more square box before her. Leah again started at the sides and tore the paper away. Just as Roberto expected, he watched her brow furrow.

"A sixteen quart steamer pot," Leah read the box. "You got me a pot?"

"Yep," Roberto worked to keep a straight face. She would understand soon enough.

"Well, thanks. I don't have one," Leah made no attempt to hide her sarcasm.

Roberto had to laugh. "It'll make sense in a minute. This one next," he placed another similarly sized box before her.

Leah eyed her man suspiciously as she tore into this one. Under the paper was a plain white box and when she lifted the lid, was more dismayed than ever. "Maseca corn flour," Leah moved the items in the box around to see them in the light from the fire.

"Corn husks, corn oil, salsa verde with tomatillos, and chiles," Roberto ran down the remaining contents.

"What in the world is all this?" Leah was at a loss.

"So I can make you proper, authentic tamales when I'm at your place," Roberto smiled.

"Oh-kay," Leah gave a slow nod which only made Roberto laugh again.

"Now this one," Roberto moved the box of ingredients aside and placed another large garment box before her.

"If this is an apron, you're so done," Leah threatened.

"It's not an apron," Roberto laughed. Leah eyed him carefully. He was having far too much fun with whatever game this was. She tore into this one much less carefully and was very pleasantly surprised when she lifted the lid.

"Oh," Leah ran her hand over the supple black leather. "What's this?" she asked as she lifted it out of the box. Leah could immediately see that it was a very fine leather jacket. "Wow."

"You know how much I love to take you on my bike, Chula," Roberto took her hand. "We won't be able to do it much more this year. It's getting colder, but I want you to be warm. See the lining?" he opened one side of the jacket.

"Is this real fur?!" Leah ran her fingers through the silky soft hair.

"It's rabbit," Roberto confirmed.

"Guapo, thank you!" Leah leaned forward to kiss him again. "This is so nice!" she looked around her. "Okay, what's going on?"

"You're not done," Roberto produced a small box. "The best things come in the smallest boxes. Open this one," he handed it to her.

"Is this jewelery now?" Leah ripped the paper off the small, flat box. She had been kidding. She didn't really expect to find gold when she opened the box, but she did. Leah gasped as the three galloping horse pendants gleamed in the dancing light of the fire.

"Oh, my God," Leah looked up at him.

"They're mustangs," Roberto stated.

"Like your car!" Leah thought she got it. "They're beautiful!"

"You want to put it on?" Roberto asked. "Here, let me," he took the box and extracted the gold necklace from it. Leah lifted her long, black, lustrous hair for him to reach to fasten the clasp behind her neck.

"Okay, what's going on here? Out with it," Leah pressed.

"Leah," Roberto took her hands in his. "I love you so much. I hope you know that."

"I do," Leah assured. "I love you too," she added. Leah knew how much he loved it when she called him that. "You make me feel special."

"I want to make you feel special. I want to show you how much I love you," Roberto spoke from his heart. "I want to go on doing it for the rest of my life. I can see us being together forever, Leah. That's what I want and I hope you want that too."

"I've thought about that a lot recently," Leah smiled at him. "You make me think about things like that. I feel," she paused to find the word she wanted, "right, with you. I feel right. You feel right. I've never felt like this before. There are no other men now. There's just you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life too. But...," Leah looked over her assortment of presents and the puzzle pieces started to fit together. "You got me a blanket, food, clothes and," she touched her pendants, "horses. How did you know to do that?" Leah narrowed her eyes at him. She knew the history of her people as well as her brother did and suspected she knew very well where Roberto learned this.

"I went to see your brother," Roberto confessed.

"What were you thinking?" Leah made it clear what she thought of that.

"He's your closest relative and since your dad passed, Seth is the man of your family," Roberto explained.

"So?!" Leah found no merit in that fact at all.

"It's how things are done in my culture, Chula," Roberto soothed. "And I believe in yours too. I didn't ask him for your hand or for his consent or anything like that," he hastened to add as he read her frown. "We don't need his permission."

"No, we don't," Leah was firm. She wouldn't have given her father power over who or when she married and she was certainly not going to give it to her little brother either.

"I just wanted to announce my intentions. I felt it was only right," Roberto continued. "And if he was opposed for some reason, I wanted to know about it."

"It's not up to him!" Leah stressed.

"No, I know that. Your brother loves you, Chula and I know you love him. He has your best interests at heart. I didn't tell him when or how or anything, just that I wanted to ask you to marry me," Roberto informed.

"That's why they're having brunch tomorrow," Leah fit another piece into the puzzle.

"I told them it might be a good idea," Roberto confessed with a sly smile.

"So what did he say when you went to my brother?" Leah asked.

"At first he was real friendly," Roberto smiled at the memory.

"Just the two of you, all alone? I'll bet he was damn friendly," Leah imagined.

"No, no. He behaved himself," Roberto assured. "He got real serious real quick when I told him why I was there. Picture him arms folded and glowering."

"Oh, I can and he's gonna get it," Leah threatened.

"No, Chula," Roberto laughed. "He did the right thing. First he told me I was an idiot for coming to him first."

"Yeah, you are," Leah agreed.

"Traditions are important to me," Roberto stated. "This is big, for both of us, and it's too important to screw up."

"So he told you that you had to pay a bride price for me?" Leah well knew the answer.

"Is it enough?" Roberto asked with a warm smile. "He told me that I have until the end of the day to augment my offering if it is not enough."

"I suppose, back in the before time, when my people did this," Leah reasoned, "since dad died, it would be up to Seth."

"Oh, and I do have one more little thing," Roberto produced a ring box from his pocket and opened it.

Leah gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. A beautiful round diamond was brilliantly alive in the dancing light of the fire and was flanked by the midnight blue of matching marquise cut sapphires.

"Roberto, it's beautiful," Leah whispered.

"This gold is certified from the Black Hills. It comes from the land of your people," Roberto revealed. "Will you wear this ring for the rest of your life, and have on your hand something of your people and of me? Will you marry me, Leah?" he smiled at the love of his life so innocently and sweetly that he seemed to her in that instant like a vulnerable boy. Tears of joy sprang from her eyes and instead of words, she launched herself at him. Roberto laughed as he caught her and held her tightly. Leah never thought this level of happiness would have been in her future, until she found this man. She clung to him and cried into the side of his neck.

"I love you so much," Roberto whispered as he tightened his arms around her.

"I love you too," Leah moved back to be able to look into his dark, loving eyes. "I will, Roberto, I will. I will marry you and I will wear this ring, your ring, for the rest of my life!"

Roberto was the happiest man on the face of the Earth as he took the ring from it's box and put it on Leah's finger.

"It's so beautiful!" Leah looked at her hand and wiped her tears with the other.

"Not as beautiful as you," Roberto lifted a hand to her face. "I'm so happy right now, Chula. You just made me the happiest man anywhere, ever. I'll only be happier the day I get to stand beside you and become your husband."

"No," Leah shook her head. "You just made me the happiest woman anywhere, ever," she countered. "You know, it's also tradition, for an Indian maiden to invite her warrior into her blanket."

"Oh, I like this," Roberto ran his hands up her thighs as she climbed into his lap with the blanket he had given her still wrapped around her shoulders. She closed her arms and the blanket around him.

"I know I'm," he paused to kiss her softly on her lips, "not supposed to," another kiss, "kiss you like," and another, "this."

"No," Leah agreed between kisses. "We have to," a kiss, "be good. I can't unbutton," she lightly bit his upper lip, "your shirt like this."

"I know I'm not supposed to put my hands inside your shirt like this," Roberto ran his hands up Leah's back inside her shirt.

"And you can't unhook my bra," Leah pushed Roberto's shirt off of his shoulders.

"Like this?" Roberto did so.

"Seth and Mom would scalp us both," Leah stated.

"We don't want that," Roberto lifted her shirt and bra along with it, right off over her head. The blanket fell, but he immediately pulled it back up over her shoulders. They were in his backyard after all and should there be prying eyes, this magnificent sight was just for him. His shirt was still half on and he was slightly irritated at the tiny delay as Leah made him pull his arms out of the sleeves. He was painfully hard in his pants and his mouth watered in anticipation of his lips and tongue reaching her perfect breasts. Just as soon as his hands were free they, and his mouth, found their desire.

"Oh, you're definitely not supposed to do that," Leah ran her fingers through his thick, black hair as his mouth made love to her right breast.

"Mmm," Roberto closed his eyes as he ran his tongue over and around her sweet nipple. He gently massaged both of her breasts while he did this and let his fingers lightly play over her other nipple. Leah Clearwater was perfect all over and she made his dick throb.

"And I'm very much not supposed to unzip you," Leah reached down to the button of his jeans. Thankfully he was not wearing a belt and it was easy to unbutton and unzip him. In seconds his thick post was out through the fly of his loose boxers and in her hand.

"Ugh, Chula," Roberto let his head fall back a moment as she massaged his hardness. "I want to make love to you," he leaned back on one hand to give her greater access to him and ran his other hand around the small of her back.

"Do you have a condom?" Leah asked as she started to stroke him.

"Not with me," Roberto shook his head.

"You don't keep one in your pocket or wallet?" Leah asked. She imagined her police detective would be a little more like a boy scout.

"Why would I do that?" Roberto posed. "I don't run around the city looking for sex. I'm in a committed relationship. I want to be with just you for the rest of my life. We both keep 'em in our bedrooms. I didn't think we would need one anywhere else."

"Okay, I can't be mad at that," Leah consented.

"I'll go get one," Roberto sat forward.

"No," Leah put her free hand on his bare chest and pushed him back. "I don't want you to go anywhere. Oh, you're starting to leak," she felt it on her fingers.

"The most beautiful girl in the world has me in her hand," Roberto cupped her left breast from the side. "How could I not leak? Are you wet, Chula? Do I make you wet?"

"You know you do," Leah smiled.

"Ohhh," Roberto's hunger was plain in his eyes. "Let me lick you," he reached for the button on her jeans.

"You want to lick my pussy?" Leah asked with a sly grin as she let go of him to unbutton and unzip herself.

"Oh, si! I want to make you come!" Roberto reached into the lacy panties she had revealed. "Straddle my face," he reached to pull another pillow close. "Make me eat your pussy till you come!"

"I'll make way too much noise if we do that out here," Leah pointed out.

"I don't care," Roberto shook his head.

"I don't want my detective to get arrested," Leah stated.

"We won't get arrested!" Roberto laughed.

"I have an idea," Leah took his face in her hands and covered his mouth with hers.

"Mmm!" Roberto welcomed her tongue into his mouth with his own. It made his cock even harder when she kissed him forcefully like this. She gripped his face tighter and moaned into his mouth as his fingers in her panties found her clit. He massaged her button and longed to replaced his fingers with his mouth. Jorge had told him once that a man came to crave the taste of his girl's pussy. At the time, Roberto had not found that to be the case and chalked it up Jorge's long separations from his sister when on his base or deployed to Iraq or Afghanistan. And he hadn't really wanted to discuss his sister's pussy anyway. Now, Roberto knew that Jorge had spoken the truth. Perhaps the missing component with others in the past had been deep emotion. Roberto craved everything about the beautiful and intelligent Native American woman who had agreed to be his wife. The woman who held his head and explored the familiar territory of his mouth with her tongue.

"How fast can you get out of those pants?" Leah asked breathlessly as she broke their kiss. In answer, Roberto slipped her off of his lap and stood up. He shoved pants and boxers to his ankles, kicked them off and stood gloriously naked and erect before her.

"Get back down here!" Leah commanded. "I don't want the whole neighborhood to see you!"

"What neighborhood?" Robert asked as he spread his arms and looked around to demonstrate that he couldn't care less.

"Get back down here!" Leah repeated. This time he obeyed. Leah laid back flat and placed the blanket over her as she squirmed out of her jeans and panties. She wasn't too worried. The neighbors on the sides would have to stick their heads through the trees and bushes to see them and that wasn't likely. The neighbors behind on the other hand had a pretty clear view, but that was obstructed by the fire.

"Oh, Momi," Roberto grabbed the lacy red panties and held them to his face.

"Lay down here," Leah directed as she held up the blanket. The sight of his beautiful naked girl made him forget all about her panties. Roberto dropped them and all but dove under the blanket with her. He slipped in between her shapely smooth legs and curled his arms beneath her thighs.

"Chula," Roberto softly moaned into her flower. He ran his tongue through her wet lips and let his eyes roll back in his head.

"No, no," Leah urged. "Ugh," she felt his tongue move slowly up over her most sensitive bundle of nerves. "Turn around!"

Roberto understood and scrambled around to present her with his manhood. Leah made sure they were mostly under her new Mexican blanket. She reached down and pressed his face into her pussy. He needed no urging and immediately attached his lips to her pearl.

"Ugh," Leah was reminded again how good her man was at doing everything exactly the way she liked it when it came to sex. She also knew that he was going to force her to make way too much noise if she didn't get something in her mouth. Leah wrapped a hand around Roberto's bone and gave him one stroke. She liked the way his foreskin rolled up onto his head when she did that, though she couldn't actually see it under the blanket. Her tongue confirmed that his precum had welled up in his slit and she savored his taste. Leah decided that it was just fine that they didn't bring a condom out with them. She loved to feel her man's thick Mexican hardness inside her, but she also liked to make love to him with her mouth. She knew many women did not like to suck their man through his orgasm, but Leah did. She liked bringing him off that way and didn't find the taste of his juice unpleasant at all. Quite the contrary, he seemed to taste all the sweeter every time. Sometimes, like the last time he had come over to her place for dinner, she threw him on the sofa, pulled his pants and underwear off and blew him fast and hard, and made his toes curl. Other times Leah liked to suck him slowly and torture him for an hour or so before she let him come. She knew, as she took Roberto in her mouth, that tonight would fall somewhere in between.

"Umm," Roberto felt her lips close around him as he lapped at her swollen bead. He moved his tongue around her clit at the same pace as her tongue moved around his head.

"Ugh," Roberto felt her lips slip down his length as she went down on him almost completely. He closed his mouth around her inflamed nub as his whole cock rested in the exquisite embrace of her mouth and throat.

"Hnn," Leah made a strangled moan around his pole as his lips and tongue made her squirm. She pulled back until only his engorged head remained in her mouth and slipped back down as she began to suck him.

"Hoh," Roberto's eyes were closed, but he felt them roll back. Leah's mouth was heaven. Her pussy was heaven. Everything about her was heaven. In this position her tongue was on the wrong side of his cock, but her sweet pussy in his face more than made up for it. Roberto rubbed his nose in her lips as he massaged her hard bead with his lips and tongue. She was starting to really flow. It made his nose wet with her juices and he loved it. Occasionally he would give a quick lap through her soaked, sweet lips because she just tasted too damn good, but he would immediately return to her nub.

Leah knew she was soaking him, but concentrated on the hard, leaking cock in her mouth. She didn't want to use her hand in conjunction with her mouth, as this would get him off too quickly. Leah instead took hold of his ample scrotum and massaged his balls while her mouth rode his joint.

Roberto put a hand on her hip in an effort to hold her steady as Leah began to tremble. In truth, he had a hard time keeping his own body still as his girl sucked him so perfectly. He was so turned on by the events of the evening, the promise of a beautiful future with her, her magnificent naked body and most of all by her mouth and her pussy, that he was surprised he hadn't lost it already. Her sweet syrup all over his face turned him on even more. He lapped through her soaked lips and tongued and sucked on her tiny bud.

Roberto could tell he was driving her toward orgasm by the way she quivered and by the way her sweet juices flowed. He wanted more than anything to make her come. "Rrah," he growled into her pussy as he even more aggressively attacked her pearl with lips and tongue. What Roberto hadn't counted on was her response to his vigor.

"Mmph," Leah clutched his testicles in their tightening sac as she increased the pace of her mouth on his cock. Roberto's eyes nearly crossed. He was eating her pussy, but he was entirely within her power. Try though he may, Roberto was powerless to stave off his orgasm. Her mouth was too sweet. Her skill was too great. He was powerless in her hands. And mouth.

Leah would have screamed into the quiet night were her mouth not full. She shook uncontrollably as Roberto tried to eat her alive. Every bit of his desire, hunger and devotion was clear in the way he revelled in her juices and the way he tongued and sucked her bead. Leah shook so much that she didn't even notice that Roberto's own muscles trembled.

Roberto could hardly think as he sucked on her swollen bundle harder and moved his tongue faster. He only knew that he needed in his very soul to make her come. Leah drove her mouth on Roberto's now profusely leaking bone relentlessly. She managed to exert control over just enough of her muscles to go on sucking him.

Leah wanted to tell him. She needed to tell him, but she could not bring herself to relinquish his perfect, throbbing cock. In that moment, Leah wanted to go on sucking him forever. Her rational mind knew by the way he leaked and the way his nuts hugged to the sides of his shaft, that he would spend himself very soon. She wanted so to scream as her orgasm wracked her body. Roberto held fast to his quaking girl and continued to work her distended nub with his lips and tongue as her juices soaked his face. Making her come turned him on no end and he lost it.

"Guuh!" Roberto moaned into her sweet, wet pussy and held her legs tightly as he erupted in her mouth.

Leah continued to shake through her orgasm and went on sucking him as if she didn't even notice that he started blasting in her mouth. In truth, she loved the way he ejaculated so forcefully just as much as she loved the taste of his manly essence. Roberto continued to tongue and suck her bud as she drank his semen. Leah shook in his embrace as she rode the waves of ecstasy he gave her and gulped his seed at the same time. She slowed her pace as his cream slowed to a steady flow and sucked on him gently.

Roberto slowed his ministrations as well, but only briefly. While he was still hard and oozing in her mouth, he was spent for the time being, but knew that she wasn't. Leah nursed on Roberto's still hard cock as his tongue washed over her now extra sensitive pearl, through her dripping lips and back. Her tremors almost subsided before they were back in full force.

"Mmm!" Leah grabbed Roberto's yet hard bone with both hands and held his head, and the first inch of his shaft in her mouth, lest she give into her need to scream at the top of her lungs. Leah very much knew how to play a man's body like a finely tuned instrument and in Roberto she found a man that made her forget that there were any other men in the world. She also found in him a lover whose desire and skill matched her own. It was just one reason among a host of others why she had agreed to marry him.

Leah moved her tongue around the cockhead in her mouth and moaned to it as more waves of orgasm washed over her. She only finally pulled her mouth off Roberto when she needed him to stop. She pushed at his head, but his lips and tongue could not get enough of her.

"Guapo, stop now," Leah panted. "I can't take it anymore."

This made Roberto stop. He sat up and let the blanket fall to grab a nearby pillow. He lifted Leah's head ever so gently to place it beneath her and turned himself around to lay beside her. Leah sighed as he covered them both properly with the blanket and gathered her limp body into his strong arms. Their feet were not covered by the blanket, but toward the fire they were toasty warm. Roberto loved that they were naked together.

"Thank you for inviting me into your blanket," Roberto spoke softly. "Though, your mother and brother probably wouldn't have liked that I licked your pussy."

"Speaking of, wipe your face, please," Leah requested.

Roberto reached for his shirt and did so. "Better?" he asked as she settled back beside her under the blanket.

"Much," Leah confirmed. It pleased her immensely that he liked to do it and was so very good at it, but the desire to go down on a woman eluded her. She didn't understand lesbians. The desire to suck dick and lick balls however, made perfect sense. She understood her brother completely. "They probably wouldn't like that I sucked your cock either."

"We won't tell them," Roberto kissed her softly on her lips.

"But I guess we do have an announcement to make," Leah put her right hand out from under the blanket to admire her ring. "Who all is coming to brunch tomorrow?"

"Your side of the family," Roberto informed. "Then we have dinner at my parents tomorrow night."

"I see," Leah understood. "We should try to bring everyone together at some point."

"And what about your mom?" Roberto asked.

"Oh, yeah. I guess that's a thing," Leah was pensive.

"You don't think she'll be happy for us?" Roberto couldn't imagine it.

"I told you how she and dad treated Seth. And even after dad died, mom could not accept Seth, her own son, at all," Leah relayed her fears. "Listen, this is important. I need you to understand this," she turned her head to be able to look into his dark eyes and put a hand on the side of his face. "I love you. You are the best man I have ever met, or ever will. I will marry you. I want to marry you. I want to have your children and raise a family with you. I will spend the rest of my life with you, loving you. Nothing that anyone thinks or says or does, can or will change that. No one has any power over us, but us. So if my mom does not accept you because you are not Lakota Sioux, it does not matter in the slightest. Okay?"

"Okay, Chula," Roberto understood. He knew that his place in her arms and heart was secure, but it still grieved him that her mother might not give them her blessing. She saw this momentary sadness in his eyes and knew it for what it was.

"Hey, if she can't see you for the wonderful man that you are, then it's her loss," Leah stated. "If she wants to lose her daughter as well as her son, that's on her."

"Oh, please don't say that," Roberto lifted his hand to her face. "Please don't turn your back on your mother."

"I won't turn my back on her," Leah assured. "I just don't know what she'll do."

"What if we do go to see her at Christmas?" Roberto brought up what they had talked about many times. "We can tell her face to face when she meets me."

"That's actually a really good idea," Leah agreed. "We can wait to tell her. There are others we need to tell now. Can you reach our phones?"

* * *

Emmett popped the cork of the ride home champagne bottle and poured into the fresh flutes Bobby had placed out for them while they dined. Nasir had pressed a hundred dollar bill into their driver's hand when they got out of the car at the door of the Herbfarm, and told him to get himself something if he was hungry. It was dinner time and of course Bobby was hungry. The menu at places like Herbfarm or the Barking Frog at the Willows Lodge directly across the drive, were too rich for his taste. The Forecasters Pub at the very nearby Redhook Brewery, however, was just his speed. The big, juicy burger, fries and coke didn't cost him a quarter of the dinner allowance he had so generously been given. And Bobby had plenty of time to linger while his charges enjoyed their nine course meal accompanied by wines that Garrett selected for them each step of the way.

"The elk was actually really good," Emmett commented as he poured.

"Told ya," Seth held his flute to be filled.

"I thought it would taste strong," Nasir stated.

"Gamey, yeah," Emmett gave his husband the word in English he did not know. "I thought that too, but it wasn't."

"Told ya," Seth repeated.

"Here's to a lovely meal and a lovely evening with all of us together," Garrett gave a toast.

"I will drink to that, Garrett," Nasir wholly agreed. All four of them touched their glasses together and took a sip of the fine champagne.

"Okay, so brunch at ten tomorrow," Seth laid out.

"I want to go to Elliott's for dinner, but you must let me pay this time, Garrett," Nasir gestured at the man who had outsmarted him for the check yet again.

"Agreed," Garrett gave in.

"Can we run out for some racquetball before brunch?" Nasir asked and took a sip of his sparkling wine.

"I'm sure we can fit that in," Garrett smiled.

"Good," Nasir nodded.

"When is your flight?" Emmett asked. He tried very hard to keep his face and voice neutral as he saw his husband's limited time at home eaten up with social events.

"My flight is at ten," Nasir answered.

"Ten? So early?" Emmett took his husband's hand. "Was the eleven thirty full?" his spirits sank as he realized that he would have to see Nasir off from the restaurant again and get no more time with him at home at all.

"Ten, Monday morning," Nasir clarified.

"You're not leaving 'till Monday!" Emmett was thrilled. "I get you another night!" he let go of Nasir's hand and took hold of him by the back of his neck. "That makes me so happy," Emmett gave his husband a loving kiss on his lips.

"It makes me very happy too, Habibi," Nasir rubbed Emmett's denim clad thigh.

"Yay, we get Nasir an extra night," Seth chimed in. "How are you doing that?"

"I have calls I need to make to Italy," Nasir explained. "I am working from home at last," he smiled.

"You won't be up all night, will you?" Emmett asked.

"An hour or so," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Okay, that's not bad," Emmett was relieved. "Oh, I have to get up early though. I'm working longer hours monday through thursday this week, so I can spend more time with you!"

"No irony there," Seth quipped. "Oh, what's this now?" he wondered aloud as his cell gave a chirp from an incoming text.

_I love you,_

_you little shit_

Seth read the text from his sister. "Ha! Leah said yes."

"Wonderful news," Garrett rubbed his husband's chest inside his shirt.

"That is good news," Emmett agreed. "I love them together."

"I can't wait to plan this wedding now!" Seth enthused.

When they finally pulled up at the foot of their building, their driver hopped out and opened the rear door for them. Nasir emerged first and Emmett followed.

"Thanks for taking such good care of us, Bobby," Emmett offered his hand only to slip another hundred into the chauffeur's palm.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. McCarty, Mr. al Qasimi," Bobby was most grateful.

Before Seth emerged from the back of the long car, he thrust his arm out. In his fist he held Nasir's once again forgotten belt.

"Oh!" Emmett laughed and grabbed it from his best friend. Seth and Garrett climbed out, bid goodnight to their driver, and headed into their building with Emmett and Nasir.


	33. Chapter 33: Whose Wedding is it Anyway?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Yet again, long overdue and no excuses. The good news is, I have several chapters 'in the can,' as it were, and I will try to post every couple of weeks or so for the next little bit.

Thank you to my beloved sister who gives of her time when she has none to spare. Sis, thank you for the dusting and for dressing the ladies.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 33: Whose Wedding is it Anyway?**

Seth wore tight black leather pants that laced closed in front and back, and a painted on red crew neck shirt. His Emirati gold necklace rested on his chest outside his shirt. Garrett again wore a dress shirt with snug jeans, but didn't bother with a suit jacket this morning. Nasir was dressed the same as Garrett and Emmett wore a pale blue polo shirt that struggled to contain his pecs and biceps. Emmett also wore the jeans that he knew conformed to his ass in such a way as to make Nasir's mouth water.

"How was your game, Honey?" Seth held court at the bar, perched on a barstool while their bartender uncorked a bottle of Roederer Brut Premier.

"Nasir kicked my ass yet again," Garrett informed. "When he has his strength and stamina, his long legs are a difficult advantage to overcome."

"Emmett was still asleep when I snuck out to join you," Nasir revealed.

"I suspected as much," Garrett nodded.

"Thank you, Milan," Seth passed out the crystal flutes containing freshly poured mimosas. The staff uniform this morning was white tux shirt with black pants, but no bow tie and the top two buttons open.

"Emmett, I am going to ask a favor of you the next time your husband and I run out to the racquetball court," Garrett took a sip of his mimosa.

"Suck him off first?" Emmett gave a dimpled grin.

"Please," Garrett confirmed.

"These two think they're clever, sneaking out on us this morning," Seth quipped. "I say we sit them up on this bar and do them right now! We won't bother you, will we, Milan?"

"Oh, no, Mr. Seth," the smiling Czech shook his head. "Not at all."

"You heard him, Honey. Off with those pants. Right up here," Seth patted the bar.

"I do not know what you are waiting for, Garrett. I do not get my zawji's lips as often as I would like them," Nasir set his mimosa on the bar and pulled down his zipper.

"Zip back up, my friend," Garrett put a hand on Nasir's forearm. "Seth's sister will arrive at any moment. I don't intend for her to see me in her brother's mouth."

"It's not as if she doesn't know that activity takes place," Seth reasoned. "And I know she saw me in your mouth in Telluride. I'm sure my sister would rather see your dick than mine."

"Maybe back then," Emmett pointed out. "Now she has one all her own."

"And I very much doubt Roberto would like to see any of that," Garrett added.

"Where are they anyway?" Seth furrowed his brow.

As if he had the power to summon them, the house phone rang.

"You would like I get it?" Milan picked up the cordless stationed behind the bar. He knew that was the usual MO at parties in the penthouse.

"I'll take it," Seth reached out and Milan handed it over. "Yep?" he answered.

"It's us," Leah's voice came from the intercom at the front of the building.

"Get your butts up here," Seth touched the 9 key to release the door and hung up. "Woo!" he leapt from his chair and dashed for the front door.

"Why can Sethy not be excited for his sister?" Nasir was flip.

"Right?" Emmett laughed.

Seth waited in the elevator lobby and when the lift arrived, all but jumped into it. "Yay!" he threw his arms around his sister.

"Hi, little brother," Leah hugged him back. She was dressed not unlike her brother in a nice red blouse, but with jeans rather than leather pants. Roberto was dressed casually in cargo pants and a black henley that hugged his muscles nicely.

"And Roberto!" Seth let go of his sister and grabbed her fiancé in an equally tight hug.

"Hey, Seth," Roberto patted the smaller man's back.

"Damn, Roberto, being engaged suits you. Look at you all scruffy. You're even more sexy than usual," Seth appraised.

"Told ya," Leah gave a smirk.

"Then it's a good reason to shave, Chula," Roberto ran a hand over his unshaven face.

"Oh! Let me see!" Seth reached for his sister's hand. He looked on Leah's engagement ring and just could not help himself. "Oh, yeah, you swallow."

"Dios mio!" Roberto looked heavenward.

"You think you're the only one who knows how to take care of a man?" Leah patted her brother on the side of his face none too gently.

"I think we can invite them in," Garrett appeared in the open doorway to his and Seth's home. "Leah, I am so happy for you both," he advanced and took his sister-in-law in his arms.

"Somebody has to hug Roberto first," Emmett came for Roberto.

"Okay, brother," Roberto gave Emmett a pat on his broad back. Emmett deliberately leaned in with his shoulder when he gave Roberto a hug in an effort to cause the straight man as little discomfort as possible.

"I'd welcome you to the family, buddy, but you're already one of us," Emmett clapped Roberto on the shoulder and moved to Leah. "Sis," he embraced Leah warmly.

"Thank you, big little bro," Leah relished Emmett's strong, warm hugs. Nasir followed last and gave both of them a hug as well.

"We can go inside. What's everybody standing around out here for?" Seth led the way into the penthouse. "Milan!" he called as he walked through the entry hall and into the living room. "Two more mimosas, please."

"Oh, Leah, that's just beautiful," Emmett held Leah's hand as they walked toward the bar.

"And it's Black Hills gold," Leah informed. The fact that this so pleased Leah only made Roberto smile more broadly.

"What does that mean?" Nasir was lost.

"It is!?" Seth well knew the significance. "You didn't tell me that!" he put his fists on his hips and glowered at Roberto.

"I told the most important person," Roberto put a hand on the small of Leah's back.

"This is your day, so I'm gonna let that slide," Seth dismissed.

"The Black Hills are their tribe's ancestral land," Emmett explained to his husband.

"Sacred land. Land that was excluded from white settlement forever by the Treaty of Fort Laramie that the US Government signed with our people," Seth filled in the details.

"There he goes," Leah gestured. She knew her brother all too well.

"But then George Armstrong Custer led an expedition into the Pahá Sápa and brought miners with him," Seth continued.

"Pahá Sápa is Black Hills in our language," Leah translated.

"In 1980 the Supreme Court ruled that the Pahá Sápa were illegally taken from us and ordered compensation be paid," Seth went on. "But we don't want their money, we want our land. It's ours! Every treaty our people ever signed with the government said so. The most recent treaty, the one that is legally still in effect, is the Fort Laramie Treaty. Although," Seth held up a hand and closed his eyes. He wanted to calm himself and let the wind out of his own sails. He had long ago learned to live with and love the white man. The two men he loved most in all the world were white men, and the only men who loved him were white. There was of course, one obvious exception among the men who were his family, but Nasir's tribe was from the other side of the planet.

Seth took a deep breath. "I'm glad I left all that behind me. Let's have a drink."

"He got down off that soapbox faster than I thought he would," Leah commented.

"Ya know," Seth climbed back into his barstool. "Being rejected by my people and even by my own parents, and then in turn accepted and loved by these two," he gestured to his husband and Emmett, "sorta gives ya a new perspective."

Garrett stepped up close to Seth and put a supportive hand on his thigh.

"I love you too, Sethy," Nasir put a hand on Seth's shoulder.

"I know you do," Seth took Nasir's hand. "And I love you too, but you and I aren't white. The point I am making is that they are. But enough about that. When are you two," he handed Leah and Roberto their mimosas, "going to start making me babies?"

"Well, not today," Leah answered.

"You love him, don't you?" Seth reasoned.

"Obviously," Leah stated.

"You want to make babies with him, don't you?" Seth pressed.

"I very much do, but not today," Leah stated.

"What are we waiting for?" Seth queried simply.

"Would you like to walk me down the aisle pregnant?" Leah asked her own question.

Seth's face transformed. "You want me to walk you down the aisle?!"

"As has been well established, since dad died, you are the man of the Clearwater family," Leah smiled. "Who else is gonna do it?"

"Leah!" Seth hopped out of his chair to embrace his sister again. "I would love to walk you down the aisle!"

"Good. I want you to," Leah rubbed her brother's back.

"And you don't have to be pregnant when we walk down the aisle if you two get busy right now," Seth returned to his point. "This will be a big Mexican wedding. I'm sure it will take me a little while to plan."

"I'm sorry," Leah raised her eyebrows. "It'll take _who_ a little while to plan?"

"And don't I get a say in this?" Roberto asked.

"Oh, you have a job to do," Seth teased, "but it's not to talk!"

"I think I'll let the father of my children have some input as to when and how many we have," Leah took Roberto's hand.

"Uncle Seth, uncle Garrett!" Liam's bellow was heard by all even before he rounded the corner from the entry hall.

"Aunt Leah!" Stephanie called at only slightly less volume as she ran hand in hand with Liam.

"And speaking of kids...," Seth turned to greet the harbingers of the rest of the family. Owen was hot on Liam and Stephanie's tail, though he didn't find the need to shout.

"C'mere, monkey!" Emmett caught Liam in mid run and snatched him off his feet.

"Uncle Emmett, ahhhhhh!" Liam shouted as Emmett swung him around by his waist.

"Hi, little doll," Leah squatted down to greet Stephanie who gave the sweetest little hugs. Garrett lowered himself beside them to be next with his niece.

"Háu, little kola," Seth squatted down to receive Owen.

"How cola," "Owen spoke into his uncle's neck.

While the adults were passing around the children they all loved, Justin, Melinda, Maggie and Rosalie walked in calmly. Justin was dressed like Emmett in a polo shirt and jeans that were not quite as snug. Melinda wore a loose linen boatneck top with her jeans. Rosalie was dressed in a lightweight linen cotton twill safari style top with three quarter sleeves and cropped chinos in a slightly darker shade. Her figure was accentuated by her high heels and the stylish belt of the jacket. Her wife wore flats with her calf length dress of solid dark blue and made of a light fabric with a touch of stretch that draped and clung to her in exactly the places Rosalie liked.

"Morning, Gar," Justin gave Garrett a warm, brotherly hug. "What's goin' on?"

"They'll tell you," Garrett patted his older brother's back.

"What's the big news?" Melinda took Leah's hands. She suspected that she might know what it was already and eyed Leah with barely contained joy. Leah just smiled looked down at her hand, which made Melinda do the same. Melinda's gasp while holding and looking at Leah's hand immediately brought Rosalie and Maggie to look over and around her, to do the same.

"Oh!" Melinda threw her arms around Leah and hugged her tightly.

"Good job, Buddy," Rosalie offered Roberto her hand.

"Thanks," Roberto smiled as they shook.

"You're already one of us, my man," Justin shook Roberto's hand as well. "I see you have a mimosa."

"Yeah," Roberto eyed the drink and nodded slowly.

Justin had a grin and an idea. "C'mon," he put his hand on Roberto's shoulder. "Follow me," Justin headed for the dining room. Roberto obediently followed. He knew Justin to be a good man and his instinct told him that Justin wouldn't steer him wrong. Roberto followed Justin through the dining room and into the kitchen.

"Don't mind us, guys," Justin told the Brazilian twins who worked to put the finishing touches on their brunch. "Let's see now," Justin went directly to and pulled open the large refrigerated beer drawer. "Sam Adams, Spaten, Coors, Blue Moon," he fished through the bottles. "Oh, Pacifico," Justin came to a bottle he had never seen before.

"That's my favorite beer!" Roberto was impressed.

"Oh, yeah. You're in," Justin handed Roberto a Pacifico and pulled out a Coors for himself. He shut the beer drawer and grabbed the bottle opener to pop their tops. Both men abandoned their crystal flutes on the kitchen counter.

"Thanks, Justin," Roberto touched the neck of his bottle to Justin's.

"We gotta stick together, brother. It's just us," Justin laughed as they both took a swig. He led the way back out to the living room.

"Justin, beer, really?" Melinda asked when she caught sight of his bottle. She held her own flute with just orange juice.

"Can't let Roberto drink alone, Honey," Justin put a hand on his fellow straight guy's shoulder and took another swig.

"Malynn, in their defense," Seth slid up to his sister-in-law. "They're very pretty."

Melinda had to laugh. "Okay, we'll let them drink what they want."

"We're pretty," Roberto gave Justin a grin.

"Yeah we are," Justin touched his bottle to Roberto's again.

"Melinda," Leah put a hand on her best friend's arm, "I am going to need a Matron of Honor."

"Oh my God, I would love to!" Melinda hugged Leah again.

"I want you girls too," Leah reached out to Maggie and Rosalie.

"We'd love that!" Maggie exclaimed. "Wouldn't we, Rosie?" she urged.

"Absolutely," Rosalie agreed. "How many bridesmaids will you need?"

"She'll need you ladies and at least three more," Roberto informed.

"I want to ask Carmen too," Leah stated.

"My sister would love it. I want Jorge to stand up with me. If he isn't overseas that is," Roberto planned.

"Mr. Seth, Mr. Garrett, brunch is set up," one of the very handsome Brazilians informed.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Diego," Seth answered. "I hope everyone is hungry."

"Very," Roberto rubbed his six pack.

"I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite," Seth gave him a grin. "We have bourbon brioche French toast with fresh fruit. Then there's grilled sourdough spread with cream cheese, and topped with smoked salmon, dill scrambled eggs, red onions and capers. We also have a wild mushroom quiche with leeks and gruyere. And for those of you who want something more lunchy, buffalo burgers with swiss, grilled onions, mushrooms and tomato jam," he ran down the menu as he led the group into the dining room. "There's also chicken sausage and rosemary potatoes on the end there," Seth gestured to the far end of the chafing dish covered sideboard.

"Buffalo, Chula," Roberto was impressed. "I've never had it."

"Now's your chance," Leah patted his arm.

"It's really good, Roberto. That's what I'm having," Emmett patted his stomach.

"That does sound good," Justin agreed.

"And for our little ones," Seth ran a hand down the back of Liam's head, "if they don't find what we're having palatable, we have chicken fingers, mac and cheese and the guys can make eggs any way you want them."

"Mac and cheese!" Liam declared with great enthusiasm.

"You don't want a burger, Buddy?" Rosalie asked her son.

"There are burgers too?!" Liam hadn't caught it when his uncle ran down the menu choices.

"Really good ones," Rosalie affirmed.

"Can I have both?" Liam asked.

"The burgers look pretty big," Maggie observed. "Maybe you can share one with your brother?"

"Okay," Liam didn't find this too terrible an imposition.

"What would you like, Sweetheart?" Justin asked his daughter. "Uncle Garrett and uncle Seth have French toast. I know you like that."

"Yes, Daddy. I want that," Stephanie confirmed with an enthusiastic nod.

Justin took two plates and fixed one for himself while he did the same for his daughter. "Hey, guys, I'll take the kids in the living room. We can eat at the coffee table, right, kids?" Justin prompted. He knew his wife would want to talk wedding plans with Leah. Theirs were good kids. He could certainly handle them by himself.

"Yeah," Liam agreed.

"You take these for you and Owen," Rosalie handed the plates to her older son. "Be careful now."

"I will, Mom. C'mon, Owen. C'mon, Stephanie," Liam filled in for his absent best friend Ren, who usually took charge.

"Honey, tuck my beer under my arm, would you please?" Justin requested.

"Here ya go," Seth was closer and did so for Melinda.

"Thanks, Honey," Justin chuckled at himself and followed after the children. "Owen, sit next to me here, Buddy, okay?" he bid as he arranged dishes on one side of the big square coffee table and sat down cross legged on the floor. Owen just stood beside Justin while on the man's other side Stephanie and Liam knelt at the low table. The older kids needed no encouragement to tuck into their meal. Owen, however was another story.

"Something to drink for the children?" Milan asked as he approached them.

"Milk for the kids. In spill proof cups, please, just in case," Justin answered. "And another beer for me."

"Yes, Sir," Milan went to obey. Justin took a bite of his burger and watched Owen pick a piece of the meat, taste it and made a face. Owen did the same with a piece of the bun, and again with a small chunk of potato.

"What's the matter, Owen?" Justin asked kindly as the child moved the bun and pushed a piece of mushroom off the meat. "You don't like mushrooms?"

"He donna wike anyfwing," Liam spoke up.

"Do we talk with our mouth full, young man?" Justin chastised gently.

"No. Sowwy," Liam did it again.

"You don't have to be sorry. That's how we learn," Justin was kind. "Let's just get these off of here," he reached over and lifted Owen's top bun and picked off the mushrooms. "Do you like the onions?"

"No," Owen gave the answer Justin was expecting.

"Okay, no onions either," Justin removed those as well. "There. How about now?"

Owen picked another tiny piece of meat and stuck it in his mouth. Justin could see that the boy was hungry and was clearly fighting himself. Where was Ren when they needed him?

"Here, come sit in my lap," Justin instructed while he pulled Owen's plate closer. Owen certainly never hesitated to sit in Edward, Jason, Seth or Nasir's laps and didn't hesitate now with Justin.

"There," Justin put his arm around the small boy as Owen seated himself on his thigh.

"Here we are," Milan returned then with spill proof cups which he placed before each child. "Your beer, Sir."

"Thanks, Milan," Justin gulped the last remaining swallow in his first bottle and handed it to the bartender. "How about if we cut this up small for you?" he suggested to Owen and proceeded to cut up the half burger on his plate. "I'll take a bite of mine and you take a bite of yours, okay? We'll do it together."

"Okay," Owen uttered his second word.

"Daddy, want a strawberry?" self sufficient Stephanie, who grew a little jealous of her father's attention, held a slice of berry up to him. Justin didn't hesitate to lean over and eat it right from his daughter's fingers.

"Um!" Justin enthused. "Just what I wanted with my buffalo, Stephie," he knew she would never know he was being facetious. "Ready, Owen? Let's take a nice big bite."

Across the room, Maggie and Melinda stood with their full plates of food watching over man and children.

"He's a good dad," Maggie stated.

"He really is," Melinda agreed with a smile. She was very proud of her man and her family. "It's nice to see him so at ease with your boys too. And I can't help but notice how at ease they are with him."

"They have Jason and especially Edward. My boys have two moms, but there's no lack of men in their lives," Maggie explained. "And you, my dear, just might have a little boy of your own in the oven," she patted Melinda's abdomen.

"We might," Melinda agreed. The two women turned back into the dining room and took their seats at the formal table. Everyone knew to leave a space beside Leah for Melinda.

"So," Seth cut into his sourdough, salmon and dill scrambled eggs where he sat beside his husband. "When do we convene the Wedding Council? I'm going to need to meet with your parents, Roberto. I have so many ideas, I can't stand myself! I can't wait to meet your side of the family!"

"Hold your horses," Leah attempted to rein in her elated little brother. "This is going to be a big Mexican wedding, which I know,that we know nothing about. We're going to let Roberto's family take the lead."

"Would you mind educating us on some of your customs, Roberto?" Garrett was ever the diplomat.

"Well, both families should be very involved in planning right from the beginning. All the wedding sponsors," Roberto looked around the table and did not see understanding on a single face. "Do you guys have that?"

"We do now," Garrett was quick. "How does that work?"

"The parents, grandparents, godparents, the whole family, help to plan and contribute toward the costs of the wedding," Roberto explained. "The sponsors and what they sponsored are even listed on the invitations," he looked to Leah and smiled as he took her hand. Roberto knew this put her at a disadvantage. She didn't have family like that. Of course, Leah had everyone at this table and the de facto head of the family, from the head of the table, spoke for them.

"Leah's family will have no problem doing any of that," Garrett confidently assured. Seth could not help but smile at his husband. Garrett always came through.

"Absolutely," Nasir agreed from where he sat beside his husband, his bare foot under Emmett's bare foot.

"Absolutely," Melinda echoed. "What do you need me to do?"

"Keep me sane," Leah answered.

"I already do that. Give me something hard to do," Melinda urged.

"Actually, it's tradition for the bridesmaids and groomsmen who are paired up, to provide specific things," Roberto explained. "Like the bride's bouquet, the lazo, the arras, the little pillows."

"We don't know what any of that is, Guapo," Leah reminded with a hand on his arm.

"Oh. The lazo is a special, long rosary that is looped around both our necks during the ceremony," Roberto smiled at his bride to be. "It is done while we kneel side by side to symbolize our union and commitment to be together, side by side, for always."

"That's beautiful. And that's what the pillows are for," Seth got it.

"Right," Roberto confirmed.

"What was that other thing?" Seth enquired.

"The arras are thirteen gold coins," Roberto revealed. "I present them to my bride as a pledge to be a good provider and to always support and care for her and our family. My bride accepts them," he put his hand over hers where it rested on his forearm, "to show her trust and confidence in me."

"That's even more beautiful! I love that! Okay," Seth waved a hand, "let's go back to the pillows for a minute. They're for kneeling, where?"

"At the altar," Roberto answered simply.

"What altar?" Seth pressed.

"Here we go," Leah could see it coming.

"Holy Family," Roberto elaborated. "It's the parish my family belongs to."

"Holy Family is a Catholic church," Seth observed.

"The rosary might have given it away," Leah quipped.

"It kinda did, but," Seth paused, "we're not Catholic."

"Father Horatio is cool with that," Roberto assured. "He'll marry a Catholic and a non Catholic christian as long as one of us is a member of the parish, and I am, so...," he finished with a satisfied shrug.

"We're not christian either," Seth carefully pointed out.

"We're not only christian, we're Catholic as far as the church is concerned," Leah countered. "We both went to the Red Cloud school. We were both baptized at Sacred Heart."

"That doesn't mean we believe any of it," Seth stated.

"It doesn't matter where they get married, Sweetie," Emmett put a hand on his best friend's back.

"I'm not trying to say that it does," Seth held up a hand.

"Seth, I like that you and Leah have your own special culture and beliefs. It's just one of the many things I love about my girl," Roberto smiled at Leah. "And I will make sure our kids are raised to respect and cherish both sides of where they come from. If I believed everything Rome and my Bishops told me to, would I be sitting at your table right now? Would I do what I do for your community?"

"I told you, you and Al are heros to our community," Seth reminded. "In fact, my paper wants to do a feature on you two."

"He makes a good point actually," Rosalie spoke up. "Remember the rally Catholics held in front of the cathedral to support Referendum Seventy Four and defy their Bishops? There was a huge turnout. Our issue is not with Catholics, it's with their Church. There's a big difference."

"The Liturgy of Love, it was called, and several of us went," Roberto added. "Father Horatio refused to read the Archbishop's Pastoral Letter about marriage at mass too. He posted it like he had to, but he didn't read it."

"I'm beginning to like Father Horatio already," Seth admitted.

"Father Horatio believes the Church's mission is one of charity and social justice, not oppression," Roberto added. "He's cool. You'll like him."

"As long as he's okay with all the gay people who are going to be at this wedding," Seth stipulated.

"Where will your reception be held?" Garrett attempted to change the subject.

"We haven't even thought about it," Leah confessed.

"Would you consider the great hall at the historic Union Station?" Garrett asked. "It's beautiful and certainly big enough for a very large reception."

"I never would have thought of something like that," Leah considered.

"Well, you certainly don't want it at the church," Seth's tone made it very clear what he thought of that prospect.

"I don't care where we have it," Roberto was easy. "As long as I get to dance with my girl."

"That actually brings me to another sensitive subject," Seth began.

"Seth," Leah warned.

"Will I be the only skin in attendance at your wedding?" Seth asked carefully.

"We're going to go see your mom over Christmas," Roberto understood exactly what Seth meant.

"I want her to meet Roberto and for us to tell her in person, together," Leah added.

Seth slowly nodded while the entire table fell silent. He put his hands flat on the table. "Roberto, our mother does not have a great track record with being reasonable. I hope she can see what a great guy you are, how perfect you are for Leah, and that she accepts you, non Lakota though you may be."

"I hope so too," Roberto spoke sincerely. "Her blessing would mean a lot to me. Almost as much as yours does."

"I hope you get it. I really do," Seth nodded again. "And I hope she comes."

"So do we," Roberto confirmed.

"I wonder if she'll make you a dress," Seth mused.

"I would love that," Leah smiled.

"She makes wedding dresses?" Roberto didn't get it.

"In our tradition, a bride's mother will make her a buckskin dress with fringe and beautiful, intricate beadwork to wear on the day I hold a feast for the village," Seth explained. "Things are done a bit more like whites today. Now weddings are held in churches for the most part, but moms still make their daughters beautiful, traditional dresses."

"I would love for you to have one, Chula," Roberto enthused.

"How come nobody made one for you?" Emmett asked with mischief in his eye. "Was I supposed to do that?"

"The bride's _mother_ does that. Not the big, slow friend," Seth gave as good as he got.

"When are you guys flying out, so we can do our Christmas together?" Melinda asked.

"After the rest of you," Leah answered. "We'll still do Christmas Eve with Roberto's family and fly out Christmas morning."

"I don't envy you that drive at that time of the year," Seth shook his head. "Make sure you get a four wheel drive vehicle. And it'll be ten degrees if you're lucky."

"Oh, wow," Roberto raised his eyebrows. "Will you keep me warm, Chula?" he asked with a sexy grin.

"You know I will," Leah assured him with a hand on his thigh.

"If mom even lets him stay at the house, you think she'll let you share a bed?" Seth posed.

"We share Leah's bed or mine every night," Roberto stated what they all knew.

"Neither of which are under our mother's roof," Seth pointed out.

"Seth's right. We'll have to behave," Leah agreed.

"I'll be baying at the moon by the time we come home," Roberto stated.

"How long will you stay?" Seth asked.

"Three or four days, probably," Leah answered. "We'll fly home about the time you guys do."

"Can you meet us in Minneapolis?" Nasir was excited by the prospect. "We can all fly home together!"

"We can do that," Leah agreed.

"Let's plan on that," Roberto nodded his assent. "That would be fun."

"Everyone would like fresh mimosa?" Milan approached the table with a smile.

"Yes, Milan, thank you," Garrett directed.

"So, who will I be paired up with and what should we get you?" Melinda brought them back to the reason for their brunch.

"I guess we all need to know that," Rosalie added.

"You will be paired with my cousin Julio," Roberto answered Melinda. "He's been my best friend all my life. You two will be with Jorge or one of my brothers."

"When do we get together?" Melinda continued.

"We'll tell my family the good news at dinner tonight," Roberto took Leah's hand and smiled at the thought. "Then we'll have a get together at our place next weekend maybe. Would that be okay, Chula? Maybe a tequila tasting party. I promised to do that."

Seth could not help but notice that Roberto's house had become 'our place' and it made him smile. His sister, the only family he had who was also a relative, had found a guy as perfect for her as Garrett was for him. It was easy to believe the Grandfather Spirit had brought them far from their reservation, and Garrett even further from Philadelphia, to this place where Roberto was born. Garrett would not have come here were it not to seek the solace of his older brother. Justin would not have settled here had it not been for his Canadian wife. Seth himself might well have been dead by now had the Grandfather Spirit not steered Emmett into his life. Had Emmett any other job, and his boss' child not been gravely ill at just the right time, he would never have met Nasir. Were Nasir not happy, loved and safe here with them and Emmett, he might very well be trapped in an arranged marriage, living a lie, repressed, miserable and despondent. Or worse, his true sexuality might well have been discovered by his relatives and he might have been taken into the Arabian Desert, never to be heard from again. If Maggie were not so gifted with the ability and desire to play the piano so beautifully, she would never have been at the benefit where Rosalie found her. Seth slowly nodded to himself as he recognized their parts in the rich tapestry the Grandfather Spirit wove.

"Okay," Seth shook himself out of his reverie. "We have so much to talk about. Roberto, you didn't see our wedding, but you were at Emmy and Nasir's. You know we have great flower guys. We have a fantastic DJ and the perfect photographer. I don't know what menu you guys want, but Carla's crew can make anything. I don't know how big the reception is going to be, but she can always add on more staff if she needs to. You remember how good Emmy and Nasir's cake was. We can find a great place for the reception. Actually, I think the Union Station Great Hall is a great idea. Did I forget anything?"

"Invitations," Leah noticed the omission.

"I just designed them myself and had a co-worker at the paper print them on nice, thick card stock with that pretty gold border," Seth explained. "Who does the inviting?"

"We do, I guess," Leah answered.

"It's always the parents in my experience," Roberto stated. "I've never seen an invitation from the couple, except you guys," he pointed at Emmett and Nasir.

"So your parents and our mom," Leah thought this through. "What if mom freaks?"

"Well," Roberto considered. "I hope that doesn't happen, but if she does, it can be from us. Whatever makes you happy," he lifted her hand to his face to kiss it. "Or it can be from my parents and Seth."

Seth gave a gasp with wide eyes at such a prospect.

"By tradition, he's the head of the Clearwater family," Roberto added.

"Yeah! I'm the head of the Clearwater family and don't any of you forget it!" Seth declared with a pointed finger.

"I will smack you right out of that chair," Leah warned.

"I guess that's not such a great idea," Roberto got the wrong impression.

"No, actually, if mom freaks, that would be just fine," Leah clarified. "I want Seth to walk me down the aisle. It just makes sense for the invitation to be from him and your parents if mom's not on board. I like it."

"I do too," Seth agreed. "Now, you're going to have to pick your colors. Are we thinking June-ish, July-ish? Oh! Bridesmaid dresses!" he let thoughts fall out of his mouth. "I've never had to deal with bridesmaid dresses before," Seth put a hand on his chin as he thought.

"How about you leave that to us," Leah suggested.

"He'll have us in something gossamer no doubt," Rosalie quipped.

"But tastefully," Seth added with a raised finger. "What are you going to wear if mom doesn't make you a dress?" he directed at his sister.

"I think either way I would like to wear a wedding dress for the ceremony," Leah reasoned. "It's going to be a traditional wedding mass so I would rather have a white bridal dress."

Seth cleared his throat. "White?"

"Garrett, my brother can't walk me down the aisle with two broken legs. Would you mind filling in?" Leah asked.

"I'll heal by then," Seth pointed out with a sly grin.

"From the first breaks," Leah threatened further.

"Whatever. Can I go shopping for it with you?!" Seth's face lit up excitedly.

"I think that's my job," Melinda spoke up.

"Absolutely it is, but it's a gay brother's job too!" Seth stated.

"I would love to have you both with me," Leah took Melinda's hand.

"Yay!" Seth clapped his hands. "Okay, so, I know you said you want a traditional wedding ceremony, but I wish you would consider incorporating one Lakota custom."

"What custom?" Leah asked.

"Really, you're already doing it, it's just a tweak," Seth was cryptic.

"What tweak?" Leah pressed.

"When Father Horatio loops the lazo rosary around your necks, I wish you would let me put a blanket around your shoulders," Seth elaborated. "You know the one I have hanging up, with the circle of tipis. It's the same as the flag of our nation. The blanket, especially that blanket, symbolizes the same thing the lazo does. You are joining as one to be together. The Oglala Oyate is not losing a daughter, it's gaining a hot Mexican. And I'm the closest thing we're ever going to get to a proper Holy Man."

"I would love that!" Roberto did not hesitate. "That way our ceremony really represents both of us."

"I would like that too," Leah smiled at her thoughtful little brother.

Diego and Danilo politely asked if each person was finished and began to clear the table.

"You would like another round?" Milan asked as he appeared behind his co-workers.

"Yes, please, Milan," Seth answered.

"I think I'll check on the kids," Maggie placed her napkin on the table and slid her chair back from the table. This began a general movement of adults from the dining room to the living room.

Justin sat on the floor with his back against one of the sofas, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. Owen sat tucked into Justin's side playing with his LeapPad. Justin held his third beer and the boy. Liam and Stephanie sat in a chair together and pretended like he was driving them around town. She even waved out her window to friends as they passed by.

Maggie smiled as she led the group into the living room. Then she caught sight of the plates as Donilo rushed in to gather them up. Maggie couldn't help but notice only a tiny scrap of bun remained on her younger son's plate. "Owen, did you eat all your food?"

"Yeah," Owen didn't bother to look up with his barely audible response.

"Wow, Justin. We thought only Ren had that power. Thank you," Maggie expressed.

"This kid's a little skinny," Justin held him tighter. "He sat on my leg while we ate and I hardly noticed it. How come you girls never feed him?"

"I'm sure that's what people think," Maggie agreed.

"Miss Maggie," Milan stepped up beside her with a tray of flutes and a lone frosty bottle of Pacifico.

"Thank you," Maggie took a fresh mimosa.

"That burger was extra yummy, wasn't it?" Justin asked the boy under his arm. "Wasn't it?" he prompted when he didn't get a response the first time. Owen's only response was a very noncommittal shrug.

"Come on," Justin prompted. "It was delicious and we ate it all up! He enjoyed it. He just can't bring himself to admit it."

"Rosie, look how cute they are," Maggie put an arm around her wife while she gestured to their children.

"What I want to hear all about," Seth inserted himself between Leah and Roberto with an arm around them both and steered them toward the far end of the room, "is how he proposed to you."

"You would have been proud of me, Seth," Roberto was pleased with himself and had every right to be.

"He built a fire in the backyard for us and then said he had a present for me," Leah relayed. "A present. Then he came out with arms full of boxes. He gave me a beautiful blanket made in the village in Mexico where his family is from."

"A blanket with significance to your heritage and culture," Seth nodded. "I like it. Go on."

"Then he gave me everything I could possibly need to make authentic tamales, steamer pot and all," Leah continued.

"Food," Seth ticked off the list. "Nice."

"And he was very specific as to the order I opened them," Leah pointed out.

"Of course," Seth wholly agreed. "And then?"

"And then he gave me a beautiful leather jacket with fur lining," Leah listed.

"Fine clothes," Seth nodded. "Well done."

"Then he gave me these three horses," Leah held up her pendants.

"Oh, beautiful. That was brilliant, actually," Seth approved.

"And that was when I started to smell a rat," Leah smiled down on her little brother.

"Then I put her ring on her finger and she agreed to make me the happiest man in the world," Roberto reached across Seth to rub his fiancée's back.

"That was when I invited him into my blanket," Leah informed.

"Where you were both chaste and virginal I have no doubt," Seth teased.

"Absolutely," Roberto faux agreed.

"Until I came on his face and he came in my mouth," Leah spoke quietly so that only her brother and Roberto would hear.

"Oh, nice! Does he taste good? I'll bet he tastes good. He looks like he would taste good," Seth assessed.

"You'll just have to take my word for it," Leah gave a satisfied sigh.

"Oh no I don't! Roberto, join me in the study for a moment," Seth urged.

"Hoh, no!" Roberto laughed.

"We're family now. We should get better acquainted," Seth teased.

"Not that well acquainted!" Roberto shook his head.

"Sweetness, are you causing trouble?" Garrett stepped up behind them and put a hand on his husband's shoulder.

"I'm trying to, but I'm not getting very far," Seth let go of Leah and Roberto to put his arm around his husband. Milan had followed Garrett and stood by with his tray.

"Thanks, guy," Roberto took his beer and a flute for Leah.

"Mr. Seth," Milan handed the last mimosa to the shorter of his favorite customers.

"Thanks, Milan," Seth accepted his drink and took a sip. Milan nodded with a smile and headed back to the bar.

"I had one more thing in reserve too," Roberto took a swig of his beer.

"One more what thing?" Seth asked.

"In case I needed to augment my offering," Roberto explained.

"What?" Leah furrowed her brow.

"I got a tortilla press and comal for your stove too," Roberto revealed. "Just in case my offering was not enough."

"I am going to need to learn how to make proper tortillas," Leah reasoned. "That'll come in handy."

"Oh, no. You can't have it now. You already said yes," Roberto teased with a grin.

"Ha!" Seth found this very amusing. "Shoulda held out, Leah!"

"Guapo," Leah took hold of Roberto's chin, "what's yours is mine now, or soon will be."

"Good. That's what I want," Roberto smiled as he slipped his arms around Leah. He gave her a soft and loving kiss on her lips which she warmly returned.

"Thank you for this morning, you guys," Leah looked to Seth and Garrett with her arms still draped around Roberto's neck.

"Very happy to do it," Garrett smiled. "You're both family."

"I can't wait to meet with everyone," Seth enthused.

"We have to tell them first. We'll do that at dinner tonight," Leah reiterated.

"Papi is gonna cry," Roberto stated.

"You think so?" Leah asked.

"Oh, yeah. He adores you," Roberto assured.

"We should probably get going," Leah ran her hands over Roberto's pecs.

"Everyone," Roberto called. "Tequila and wedding plans at our place next Saturday!"

"We'll be there," Justin called with raised beer from where he still sat on the living room floor.

"Oh, we'll be in New York," Emmett realized.

"But count us in for anything that you need," Nasir offered.

"Not to worry," Seth assured with a raised hand. "I'll handle _everything_."

"And I'll handle him," Garrett put his hands on Seth's shoulders from behind.

* * *

"You guys are gross," Seth judged. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail lest he get it anywhere near the creature whose leg he worked to detach from it's body.

They sat outside under one of the many large umbrellas half way out on Pier 56. The evening was clear and pleasant enough to enjoy sitting outside. The view of the bay and sound wasn't what it would have been in the light of day, but they could see the lights of the ships and had a direct view on the terminal where ferries arrived and departed to Bainbridge, Bremerton, West Seattle and Vashon Island.

They had a large square table where best friends could be seated beside each other and their husband's at the same time. Nasir and Garrett blissfully worked their way through the two dozen Naked Roy and Baywater Sweet oysters they shared.

"You're going to give them a hard time while you fight with a sea monster only slightly smaller than you are?" Emmett set his salad fork down across his plate as he finished. He and Seth had shared the Dungeness crab cakes and while Emmett wanted a salad and a nice steak, Seth opted for an entire steamed crab.

"I'm not fighting with it, I'm eating it," Seth countered as he finally managed to rip the first leg behind the claw from the crab's body.

"I imagine you'll get to eating it at some point. Right now it looks like you're doing battle," Emmett observed.

"It's dead and cooked and I'm eating it. I won," Seth picked up the provided stainless steel crab crackers to work on the leg.

"Try a Naked Roy with the champagne mignonette, Sweetness," Garrett placed a small dab of the icy goodness on an oyster and held it out to his husband.

"Yuk," Seth didn't even bother to look.

"Leaves more for us, Garrett," Nasir commented as his best friend slurped the little treasure down.

"Here we are, Sir," a server appeared with Emmett's filet mignon oscar and grilled asparagus, and deftly exchanged it for Emmett's used salad plate.

"Thank you," Emmett's mouth watered at the very sight of his dinner.

"How we doin,' guys?" their waiter swooped down on them and snatched the Willakenzie pinot blanc bottle from its cold crock to refill Nasir and Garrett's glasses. "Can we bring you anything else? Uh, oh," he upended the finished bottle.

"You can bring us another bottle of that," Nasir directed. "Garrett, Penn Cove Selects?"

"Oh, yes," Garrett agreed. "A dozen Penn Cove, and what say an order of mussels for each of us?"

"Excellent," Nasir nodded. "And some Snow crab claws."

"I'll have that right out. How about you guys? Fresh beers?" the waiter asked Emmett and Seth.

"Please," Emmett gulped the last of his Beck's and handed over the bottle.

"Be right back," the waiter rushed away.

"They're eating so many oysters, they're gonna be hard all night," Emmett imagined. "What'll we do with 'em, Sweetie?"

"I'm gonna sit on mine," Seth answered casually.

"Eat up, Nasir. They're closing and we have to get home right now," Garrett teased.

"Easy, stallion. Let me wrestle with this crustacean first," Seth dug into the leg he had cracked open for the meat. Garrett took a deep breath and slowly let it out to make a show of calming himself.

"There you go," Seth smiled. He would have put his hand on Garrett's thigh were his hands not coated in crab juice.

"So, when do you go to Italy, Nasir?" Garrett changed the subject.

"That depends on the outcome of the calls I will make tonight," Nasir stated. "And how long it will take me to get an Italian visa."

"Ah," Garrett nodded. "I forget about your Emirati passport."

"I need a business visa, but I cannot go even as a tourist to Italy without a visa," Nasir informed.

"You won't have any trouble getting back though, right?" Emmett tried very hard not to let his fear show too clearly on his face. "You remember what our attorney said about self deporting."

"He said my Green Card will allow me to come and go as I wish," Nasir placed a reassuring hand on his husband's leg. "I talked to him last week, Habibi. Do not worry. I will come home to you."

"That's all I want," Emmett smiled into his husband's soft brown eyes.

"We can be forgiven for being a little nervous," Seth told the man across the table from him. "We all love and need you."

"I need and love all of you too. Very much," Nasir echoed the sentiment. "You are my family," he briefly took and held the hands of the two men nearest him.

"It would be great fun if we could all go with you. I love Italy," Garrett expressed.

"I would love that!" Emmett enthused. "But after all the time off I've had this year, I think if I even asked for more they'd walk me out for good."

"The bank looks poorly on part time managers too," Garrett agreed.

"We'll send you a postcard. When do we leave, Nasir?" Seth was casual.

"When I get my visa," Nasir stated again.

"Take care of my husband for me, Emmy, while I'm lounging on the beach in Italy," Seth bid.

"While you're in Italy I should sit on him?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, dear. I don't think I'm up for that," Garrett shook his head.

"Yeah, I don't want his great, giant bulk to crush you," Seth agreed.

"How about doggie style? That work for you, Garrett?" Emmett teased.

"Oh, in that case...," Garrett teased right back.

"Penn Cove Selects?" the server appeared at their table.

"All of that is for us," Nasir pointed.

"Here we go, guys," their waiter arrived as well with fresh beers and a bottle of wine with a new cold marble crock. He presented the bottle to Nasir while the server placed the oysters, mussels and Snow crab claws. Nasir nodded his approval and the waiter promptly removed the cork.

"Would we like fresh glasses?" the waiter asked, poised to pour.

"Not at all," Garrett shook his head and gestured. "Please."

"How is everything looking and tasting? Anything else I can bring?" the waiter refilled Nasir and Garrett's wine glasses.

"I think we're good right now, thanks," Emmett smiled.

"So what should we get for Leah and Roberto?" Seth wondered aloud. "I hope they're not making any plans without me."

"We don't need to make a decision today," Garrett attempted to soothe his anxious husband. "Their needs will become evident."

"Maybe her dress," Seth mused.

"The one for the wedding?" Nasir asked. "They can fly to New York and stay with us."

"Why would they fly to New York?" Seth didn't get it.

"I'm quite sure there are numerous places here in town to buy a wedding dress," Garrett pointed out.

"Vera Wang and Carolina Herrera's studios are both within walking distance of our home," Nasir revealed. "Our other home. If Leah likes them, I mean."

"We can fly to New York and stay with you!" Seth was now all for that idea.

"How do you know where Vera Wang and Carolina Herrera are located?" Emmett was puzzled.

"I have walked by them," Nasir answered with a smile. Emmett found that this innocent little fact bothered him a great deal. It brought into sharp focus yet another aspect of his husband's life that he was not a part of.

"I think Edward might want to contribute something as well," Garrett had no knowledge of Emmett's thoughts.

"I'm sure of it," Seth gave a nod.

"Oh my God, has anyone called him?!" Emmett was horrified that they had forgotten to do so.

"He has to be home by now," Seth stated. Emmett pulled his cell out of his pocket and touched the picture of Edward to call him.

* * *

Edward Cullen wore a pair of loose boxers and nothing else as he often did when relaxing at home. He walked through his house making sure his doors were locked as he prepared to turn in. Edward went to bed early on a work night as he needed to be on his mountain by dawn. It wasn't quite time, but he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon anyway. Edward had calls to make, one distinctly more important than the other.

Edward snatched up his cell from his kitchen table as he walked through, and just as he did so it rang. "Hey, Em, great minds. I was just about to call you."

"Hey, Eddie. We caught you pre Jasper?" Emmett asked.

"I'm calling him just as soon as I hang up with you. What's news?" Edward asked as he walked into his bedroom and shut off the light.

"We're going to have a cop in the family," Emmett's smile came through his voice.

"That's great! He's already one of the family anyway. I'm really happy for them both," Edward pulled down his bed.

"So are we," Emmett affirmed.

"How was brunch?" Edward stretched out on his back on his bed and put his free hand up behind his head.

"Really nice. We're sorry you couldn't be there," Emmett expressed.

"Me too. Have they set the date yet?" Edward enquired.

"They're thinking July timeframe. There's a get together at Roberto's house next weekend for both sides of the family to start planning, which we're all expected to attend, you included," Emmett informed.

"I hate to miss that, but there's no way I'm not going to New York," Edward stated.

"And I'll be on that plane with you," Emmett assured. "Not to worry. Seth will be there to speak for us, and you know what a big mouth he has."

"Yeah, I do," Edward laughed.

"Okay, Eddie, I just wanted to keep you in the loop. Say hi to Jasper for us," Emmett bid.

"I will. Give everyone a hug from me. Night, Em," Edward ended the conversation. He paused only long enough to slip his boxers off and toss them on the floor before he made his next, far more important call.

* * *

Emmett and Nasir changed into boxers to lounge around the house until it was time for Nasir to make his calls to Europe. Emmett settled back into the corner of their sofa and Nasir reclined against his chest. Emmett held his husband while they watched television at a low volume. In truth, the television watched them. Emmett's eyes were closed while he ran his fingers lightly through the fur on Nasir's chest. He also rubbed his face in the curly hair on the back of his husband's head. Holding Nasir in his arms like this and breathing in his scent was a balm for Emmett's soul.

Nasir's eyes were closed as well. He rested one hand on Emmett's leg and gently rubbed one of the arms that held him with the other. Nasir was never so at peace, or so at home, as in Emmett's arms. When Northwest Backroads finished on King 5 and a paid advertising show began, Nasir knew it was time to get on the phone.

"I have to get up now, Habibi," Nasir rubbed Emmett's hairy shin.

"Nooo," Emmett tightened his arms around his husband.

"I do not want to leave your arms ever," Nasir wrapped his arms around the arms that held him.

"Yeah, me too," Emmett kissed the side of Nasir's head.

"I need the computer and my phone. I will call from here. Can you reach them?" Nasir well knew the answer.

"Um, no," Emmett knew both were in their home office. "Okay. I guess I can let you up for a minute," he released his hold on his husband.

Nasir turned around so that he knelt between Emmett's legs with his hands on the arm and back of the sofa. "I have several calls to make. It make take me an hour or more. Do not wait up for me, my zawji. I will crawl in with you just as soon as I am done," he gave Emmett a soft and loving kiss on his lips.

"I go to bed without you all the time," Emmett ran his hands up Nasir's arms and onto his shoulders. "There's no way I'm gonna do that while you're home. I don't care how long it takes. Take your time."

"Ana b'hebbak," Nasir kissed Emmett again.

"Ana b'hebbak, zawji," Emmett smiled into his husband's soft brown eyes.

"I love when you speak Arabic to me," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face and kissed him a third time. He then stood from the sofa and headed for the office.

Emmett watched him go and then scooted down the sofa so that he could lay down. He watched the infomercial for a moment before deciding this was television at its most craptastic and shut it off. The TV had been the only light in the room and Emmett lay there in the dark for several minutes. When he heard Nasir begin to speak to someone in Italy, Emmett sat up. He looked toward the office where the lamp within on the desks was the only illumination in their home. Emmett was tired, but was not about to go to their bed alone when it could be avoided. He wanted to lay on the sofa, but he wanted to feel like he was near Nasir at the same time. If there were a sofa in the office, he would go lay there. The solution seemed obvious.

Emmett stood and pulled their long sofa out further into the living room. It took several quarter turns, but soon Emmett had the sofa turned completely the other way, facing the dining room and the doorway to the office. He laid back down on the sofa and felt, now that he was facing the office, like he was closer to his husband. Emmett didn't bother to pay attention to what Nasir was saying or to whom as he made several calls and called some people back again. It was just the sound of his husband's voice that made Emmett feel close and connected to him. Emmett closed his eyes and without intending to, dozed off.

It was the light brushing of skin along his nose that slowly and gently woke Emmett. It traced his eyebrow and ran along his cheek. When it traced his lips, they turned up in a smile, though Emmett didn't open his eyes. He slowly parted his lips and reached out with this tongue to touch his husband's foreskin.

"Mmm," Nasir rubbed his quickly lengthening penis across Emmett's lips and tongue. "Oh!" he held himself still as he felt Emmett's tongue slip inside his hood. Emmett was already hard in his boxers and they were tented obscenely. Nasir reached into the fly of his husband's loungewear and pulled out Emmett's big, hard dick. He massaged Emmett's hardness as he moved his hips forward and sank his own erection into his husband's mouth.

"Umm," Emmett welcomed the long, hard, Arab bone as deep as his husband cared to sink it.

"Allah," Nasir closed his eyes as Emmett's warm, velvet tongue caressed his cock. He tightened his grip on Emmett's thick post. Nasir realized that he had not yet come in his husband's mouth on this trip home and meant to correct that oversight right now.


	34. Chapter 34: Pleasant Company

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, I am going to get on a regular schedule again. I have several chapters 'in the can,' as it were, and I will post every two weeks for the foreseeable future, at least until I get caught up.

This chapter coincides with the second half of **Errors & Omissions** chapter 58.

Thank you, Sis, for the dusting as usual.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 34: Pleasant Company**

Seth worked from home that Friday morning, but would go into the office for the balance of the afternoon, just as soon as he made a quick side trip. He stopped on the eighth floor of his building on the way down to the parking garage. He walked down the hall to Emmett and Nasir's door, and let himself in.

"Are you naked?" Seth called as he walked into the condo.

"Not anymore," Emmett emerged from the bedroom wearing snug jeans and a white henley that stretched across his massive chest and displayed his nipples. He had been home for all of four minutes, just long enough to change clothes. "Let's go," Emmett slipped the strap of his messenger bag over his head.

"Got everything?" Seth asked. "Wallet? Tickets? Pfennig?"

"Oh my God, Seth. I have no idea where my my lucky pfennig is," Emmett was clearly distraught about it. "I haven't seen it in weeks. I lost it. I can never tell Nasi. It's my pfennig from our wedding. I wore it in my shoe. I can't believe I lost it!"

"You just misplaced it," the Oracle pronounced. "It'll turn up," he gave a confident nod.

"I hope so. Let's go," Emmett headed for the door.

There was a light drizzle in the Seattle sky as they set off for SeaTac. Traffic was steady and not overly heavy on the I-5 as they headed south out of the city.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Sweetie," Emmett reached over to rub his best friend's leather clad thigh.

"If I don't drop you off, how can I pick you up?" Seth reasoned.

"You know I love that," Emmett smiled.

"I do too," Seth patted the hand on his leg.

"Oh, hey, you're wearing leather," Emmett observed. "I know Garrett's gonna be happy when he gets home."

"He might just beat me home today, but that's okay," Seth gave a shrug. "He can just peel them off me when I get there."

"I know the scent of your balls when they've been in leather all day drives him crazy. I'm sure you'll have a fun evening," Emmett was certain.

"I'm confident you will too. Think you'll be able to wait 'till you get home?" Seth asked with a smirk.

"It's not gonna be easy. It'll be even harder for Edward and Jasper. It's been three weeks for them," Emmett pointed out.

"Hard in more ways than one," Seth spoke the truth.

"I'm sure we all will be," Emmett agreed. "We're all friends. We've all seen each other naked, except Nasi and Jasper maybe. It wouldn't bother me one bit if we all got busy in the back of the limo on the way into the city."

"Ha! I'm sure you meant each couple individually," Seth laughed.

"You know I did. You know how Eddie can be though," Emmett shook his head. "I can't imagine him getting intimate with Jasper in front of anyone, even us."

"It's gonna be a long flight and an even longer limo ride," Seth concluded. He smoothly took the turnoff for the airport expressway and soon they were driving up to the main terminal.

"Did you check in online?" Seth asked as they drove along the Departures level.

"I'm all checked in," Emmett confirmed.

"Good," Seth drove past the sign for American Airlines and Emmett made no objection. They both knew their airport well. The American Ticket Counter was at the wrong end of the terminal from the concourse where their gates were located. Seth pulled to the curb under the sign for British Airways and shifted into park.

"I'll just hop out, Sweetie," Emmett opened his door. Seth paid him no mind and got out of his car as well. He walked around to join Emmett on the broad sidewalk.

"I need a hug," Seth stepped up to his best friend and wrapped his arms around Emmett's torso.

"Okay, I do too," Emmett held the smaller man tightly.

"I send hugs for everyone and give Nasir a nice wet kiss on the head of his dick for me," Seth bid.

"You may be sure I will do that!" Emmett laughed.

"Where are you meeting Edward?" Seth asked as he let Emmett go.

"Oh, we didn't set a place. At security, I guess," Emmett gave a shrug.

"He's not at security. I'm sure he's been here for an hour or more," Seth dismissed. "Okay, safe trip, Emmy. I love you."

"Thanks, Seth," Emmett bent to give Seth a kiss on his lips. "I love you too," he waited for his best friend to get back behind the wheel of his car before he turned and headed into the airport.

The hassle at security was every bit as much fun as it usually was, after which Emmett put his belt and shoes back on. At this end of the terminal he emerged from security in Concourse A, across from Gate A3. Emmett turned left and headed for the higher numbered gates. Almost immediately he passed the escalator down to the underground train that would take passengers out to the South Satellite building where British Airways gates were located. The memory of the trip they all took together made him smile.

Emmett walked on and spotted a familiar head of beautiful bronze hair bent over a netbook seated in the waiting area of his assigned gate.

"Hey, Eddie. You got here early," Emmett lifted the jacket that had been placed in the adjacent seat and sat down. "How long have you been waiting already?"

Edward gave a shrug with his crooked grin. "I had nothing better to do today and was too excited to wait at home. You made it with a few minutes to spare."

"Yeah," Emmett leaned back comfortably in his chair. "Seth took a long lunch and dropped me off. I told him I could take a cab, but he insisted. He's gonna get tired of it real soon if I keep flying out every other weekend."

"I'm guessing he won't," Edward knew better. "He misses you when you're gone. He won't easily give up the chance to say goodbye. And I know he won't ever give up the chance to pick you up!"

"No, that's a tradition," Emmett laughed. "And I do love that. It makes coming home without Nasi a little easier."

"I get that," Edward nodded. "So tell me more about brunch last Sunday. We didn't get to talk long. I called Roberto to congratulate him, but we had to make that quick too."

"Let's see. Where do I start?" Emmett thought a moment. "They told us at brunch and then told his family at dinner at his parents' house."

"I'm sure they were as thrilled as we are," Edward surmised.

"Roberto said that his father would cry and Seth said that Leah told him he did just that," Emmett relayed. "They're so perfect together."

"I think so too," Edward agreed.

"They're going to get married in the Catholic church," Emmett continued.

"Yeah, I figured. Seth okay with that?" Edward saw the sensitive subject.

"Seth made the point that not only are they not Catholic, they're not even christian, but in the end it doesn't matter. He knows it's not up to him," Emmett informed. "I wouldn't choose to be married in any church, personally. I just want an officiant empowered by the State of Washington to do it. It would be a big deal to Roberto's family if they weren't married in the Catholic church, so I think they should be. My point is, it doesn't matter to us and it does to them, so if we make a big deal out of it, I think that would be wrong."

"I think you're right, Em," Edward nodded. "Much as Seth may dislike it, it is their wedding and they should have the final say, especially on things that really matter to them."

"Exactly what I mean," Emmett confirmed.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. American Airlines is pleased to announce flight two six eight, non stop service to New York John F Kennedy. We would like to invite passengers travelling with small children or those needing special assistance to begin boarding at this time, through the gate marked A Nine. General Boarding will begin in approximately ten minutes. Advantage Platinum and Executive Platinum members, OneWorld Emerald and Sapphire members, and all passengers seated in First Class, may board at your leisure. Thank you," came the gate agent's announcement.

"That's us," Edward slipped his netbook into his carry on bag. Emmett rose as he dug into his messenger bag for the boarding pass he printed at work only an hour ago. Edward produced his from the pocket of his carry on and they headed for the gate. The uniformed agent scanned them in and Emmett followed Edward down the jetbridge. They both had to duck to get through the door of the small, but long range aircraft.

"Welcome aboard, gentlemen," a smiling flight attendant checked their boarding passes. "You're right here in seats four E and F," she gestured.

"Thank you," Edward smiled and slipped into the window seat. Emmett paused to slip his messenger bag off over his head.

"Give me that, Eddie," Emmett placed his bag in the overhead and put Edward's in with it before he sat down. "Here we go!" he smiled excitedly as he took and squeezed Edward's hand.

"I know!" Edward was just as enthused.

And then they waited. Their plane, while by no means a large one, was still virtually empty with barely ten people on it. Both their smiles faded. People began to trickle onto the plane at a snail's pace. Emmett leaned his head back against his seat and closed his eyes as he took a slow deep breath.

"You know, Em, seeing you like this even after you've seen Nasir the last four weekends in a row is a little bit scary. Does it never get better?" Edward asked with a quiet, but deep concern. "I mean, Jasper and I will never be able to travel this often."

"You know what, Eddie?" Emmett took Edward's hand again as they both used the wide center armrest. "It only gets worse."

"Jesus, that's nice to know," Edward quite plainly did not think so.

"What I mean is," Emmett paused to chose his words.

"Would you boys like a glass of champagne before we take off?" the flight attendant leaned into Emmett's seat.

"Sure. Thank you," Emmett answered for them both.

"You boys make a cute couple by the way," she smiled and patted Emmett's shoulder.

"Thank you," Emmett smiled up at her. Neither man had the inclination to correct her assumption. Emmett turned back to Edward as she went forward to fill their drink order. "I love him, Eddie. I love him with all that I am. He is the man I was waiting for all my life. And when you are in love like that, I know you know what I'm talking about."

"I absolutely do," Edward nodded solemnly.

"I know you do," Emmett squeezed Edward's hand. "My point is, when you build a life with him, you hold him in your arms every night, because you can't imagine not doing that, in the home that's both of yours, in the bed that's both of yours. You know? Then, to have him uprooted and based across the country, fuck," he lifted his free hand to rub his forehead. "It's like my heart and, one of my lungs, a big chunk of my soul is missing and I only get to breathe and have the sun shine on me on the weekends now. I mean no offense to you or Seth or Garrett," Emmett squeezed Edward's hand again. "You guys are what get me through. I would be lost without you guys. You know, especially Seth. He's always been my rock. My little diva rock," he chuckled. "But in all seriousness, what makes it almost bearable is that I know this is temporary. He will get to the point where, when he is established, he will be able to work from home a great deal of the time. It'll be like when he worked for his father, for the most part. He will have to take trips, to New York and abroad, wherever he's building a hotel, but rather than those being the norm, they will be the exceptions. So, in the meantime, I suck it up. And when I can't, I cry in Seth's lap."

"Here we go, boys," the flight attendant found an opening in the boarding passengers to present two small flutes of champagne bearing the airline's logo.

"Thank you," Emmett let go of Edward's hand to take both glasses and pass one to Edward. "Keep 'em comin'," he bid.

"Here's to us, Em," Edward made a toast. "And more importantly, to the guys waiting for us on the other end of this flight."

"Amen to that, Eddie," Emmett touched his flute to Edward's before they each took a gulp. "I just wish this damn flight wasn't as long as it is. At least this time we'll be getting there in time to spend the night with our guys."

They finished their passable champagne in companionable silence, both lost in their own thoughts, while passengers continued to crawl onto the plane.

"I hope you don't think I'm rude," Emmett finally spoke, "but once we take off, I'm gonna try to get some shut-eye. Gotta rest up for my weekend with my man!"

"I was just thinking that!" Edward laughed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Captain has turned on the fasten seatbelt sign. If you have not already done so, please stow your carry on baggage underneath the seat in front of you or in the overhead compartments. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. If you are seated next to an emergency exit, please read carefully the instructions in the seat pocket in front of you. If you do not wish to perform the functions described in the event of an emergency, please notify a flight attendant and we will reseat you. At this time we request that all mobile phones, pagers, radios and remote controlled toys be turned off for the duration of our flight, as these items may interfere with the navigation and communication of this aircraft. We also request that all other electronic devices be turned off until we pass the altitude of ten thousand feet. We will notify you when it is safe to use these devices. We remind you that this is a non smoking flight. Smoking is prohibited on the entire aircraft, including the lavatories. Tampering with, disabling or destroying the lavatory smoke detectors is prohibited by law. If you have any questions about our flight today, please don't hesitate to ask one of your flight attendants. We are hoping for an on time departure today. If everyone will please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts, the Captain will order the door to be closed shortly. Thank you," came the first announcement.

"Next time let's drive, Eddie. It won't take as long as boarding this plane," Emmett commented as he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes. Edward lifted up as best he could while seated and belted to look back. He could see little from his window seat with the cabin divider only two rows behind them. Were people milling about, dicking around and holding them up? If people had no interest in getting to New York, what were they doing on this plane? Edward took a deep calming breath when all he wanted to do was shout at everyone to sit down and shut up.

"Flight Attendants, prepare for Gate Departure," a male voice instructed over the PA.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen, this is Colleen, your Chief Flight Attendant. On behalf of Captain Eldridge and the entire crew, welcome aboard American Airlines flight two six eight, non stop service from Seattle Tacoma Washington to New York John F Kennedy. Our flight time is expected to be five hours, twenty five minutes at an altitude of thirty nine thousand feet. At this time all seatbacks and tray tables should be in their full upright and locked position and seatbelts securely fastened in preparation for take off. We will be pushing back from the gate momentarily," Colleen informed.

The cabin lights blinked right on schedule as the aircraft switched over to it's own power. In but another moment they felt the nudge as the plane was pushed away from the gate.

"Flight Attendants, doors to Departure and cross check," the same male voice directed as the plane turned and began to roll forward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we direct your attention to the monitors for an important video to acquaint you with the safety features of our seven three seven eight hundred aircraft. Thank you," Colleen instructed. The video began to play, but neither Emmett or Edward paid it any mind. Emmett closed his eyes and Edward watched out his window as they taxied through the airport.

And continued to taxi through the airport. How big could SeaTac possibly be? It seemed to Edward that they were going to drive to New York after all. He didn't even realize that he was tapping the center armrest impatiently until Emmett took his hand.

"Nasi says all the time that as many times as he's flown home to the Emirates, it seems like this flight takes even longer," Emmett shared. "We'll get there," he squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly. "And we'll be in our guys' arms tonight," Emmett settled back and closed his eyes again with that pleasant thought in mind.

"Yeah, we will," Edward couldn't help but smile and be calmed by that thought as well.

Rather than driving onto the runway and taking to the air, their plane came to a stop.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking. Welcome aboard from the flight deck. We're number three for take off. Sit back and relax. Keep your seatbelts fastened. We'll have the runway in about five minutes," he informed.

Edward rested his head back against his seat, but continued to look out his window at the wet airport. Emmett might be able to sleep, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. And it wasn't just because their pilot and flight attendants continued to prattle on. Holding Emmett's hand was calming, but his thoughts would not rest. It was Jasper's hand he wanted to hold. Why was he so far away?

It might have been one minute or half an hour, Edward was so lost in his thoughts. He didn't even feel the plane pull forward.

"Flight Attendants, be seated for takeoff," the Captain commanded as they turned smoothly onto the runway. Though Edward couldn't see it out his first class window, the flaps extended as the turbofans roared to full thrust. He watched as they picked up speed. Their little 737-800 didn't need half the runway and soon they were airborne and climbing into the grey sky.

"I'm coming, Jas," Edward whispered to himself and closed his eyes.

It was the commotion in the cabin that woke Emmett. A man seated in the row in front of them rose to get something out of the overhead compartment and the flight attendant started asking the passengers what they wanted to drink. He looked over to find that Edward had managed to doze off as well. It made Emmett smile that they were still holding hands. Edward was a dear friend and Emmett loved him like a brother, though if anyone had told him this day would come when he first met Edward, he would never have believed it. Now they were very much in the same boat while they were in the same plane, heading to meet the men they loved who lived on the other side of the country. It meant a great deal to Emmett that he and Edward could do this together.

"Would you boys like more champagne now?" Colleen asked quietly with a smile as she leaned into Emmett's seat.

"Please," Emmett smiled back. He put his tray table down so as not to disturb Edward. Colleen delivered the flutes to Emmett's table and continued to serve other passengers. It was when she started asking about the meal that Edward awoke.

"Are you eating?" Edward asked as he let go of Emmett's hand to rub his face.

"Sure," Emmett nodded. "We're getting in late and food will be the last thing on my mind when we get there," he gave a wink and a smirk, and handed Edward the menu card Colleen had passed out a few minutes ago.

"Boys, are you dining with us?" Colleen appeared at Emmett's side right on cue.

"I'll have the club and the pasta salad, please," Emmett ordered.

"Same," Edward agreed.

Colleen returned with small tablecloths for their tray tables and brought them utensils wrapped in a linen napkin. Emmett handed Edward his flute and they touched glasses again without a word being necessary. Their clubs, chips, pasta salad and fruit salad were all served on individual plates and followed by a surprising rich and moist chocolate cake.

"There," Emmett wiped his mouth one last time and set his napkin down on top of his cake plate. "It's just enough to keep me from starving until breakfast tomorrow."

"Enriched with some protein maybe?" Edward asked with a smirk.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett's mouth watered at the thought. It brought a smile to his face and he couldn't help but notice it caused Edward to frown. "What's up, Eddie? That's not the expression of a guy thinking about a cum shake."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just nervous," Edward confessed. "Jasper has his friends staying with him, so we won't be able to do whatever we feel like whenever we feel like it, you know? And it'll be weird making love to him, knowing those guys can hear us."

"Huh," Emmett considered. "If it was Seth and Garrett it wouldn't bother me one bit, even if they were in the same room with us, 'cause we've done that, but people I don't know would be very different," he agreed.

"Plus there's the whole meeting them thing. What if they don't like me? What if I don't like them? I've never really had to go through something like this before," Edward expressed the doubts that nagged him.

Emmett took Edward's hand again. "Relax, Eddie. It's gonna be fine. They're just guys and they're friends of Jasper's. If he likes them, why wouldn't you like them too? And vice-versa?"

"I suppose," Edward didn't look or sound convinced. "It's just spending the weekend together in close quarters that's scary. It's been awhile since I've had to impress anyone, especially for that long."

"So don't try to impress them. Just be Eddie. You're there for Jasper, not his friends," Emmett pointed out.

"I guess," Edward dropped his gaze. It was clear he was still not convinced.

"Eddie, you're intelligent, well spoken, kind, generous, loving, not to mention hot and independently wealthy. How do you, in your mind, not impress someone?" Emmett reasoned.

"I'm a catch," Edward gave his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, you are, just FYI," Emmett gave Edward's hand a last squeeze and let him go.

"I just can't help being nervous, Em. It's Jasper. This is just too important. If I were the President of the United States, I would still be nervous about this," Edward stated.

"I get it," Emmett nodded his understanding. "Though, if you were President, we'd be on Air Force One right now and we woulda got out of that airport a helluva lot faster."

"That's the damn truth," Edward agreed.

"If only this plane could go faster," Emmett wished. "Let me show you what gets me through," he pulled his cell out of his pocket and turned it on. "I'll just put this in air travel mode. There," Emmett called up his pictures and thumbed through them. "Hoh, I can't wait to get there and get my mouth on this," he held his phone so that Edward could see the shot of his husband's hard, leaking cock.

"Jesus, Em, is that Nasir?" Edward asked.

"Who else?" Emmett thumbed through the photos of Nasir. Nasir on a bed with only an open tux shirt falling off his shoulders and quiveringly erect, Nasir dressed in only his bisht and ghutra.

"Oh, this is one he took of me," Emmett stated the obvious as he showed Edward a shot of him holding the enormous bulge of his hard cock as it stretched the pale blue, snug boxers he wore to their limit. "This is him down my throat," Emmett narrated as the next shot showed his face pressed into Nasir's trimmed pubes. "Oh, here's us sword fighting!" Emmett laughed at the memory as he showed Edward the shot of both his and Nasir's hard dicks crossed as they stood in the hotel bathroom.

"Cute, Em, and good thinking," Edward sat back. "Jasper and I never even thought to take pictures, and God knows I definitely could find use for pictures like that. Not that my mind doesn't supply visuals as soon as I close my eyes."

"Imagination is a good thing, but not as good as the real thing," Emmett reasoned. "Pictures fall somewhere in between, I think. I love looking at these. I copied them onto the computer too, so I can see them on the big screen. I'd print them out, but they'd all be stained."

"Nice, Em. Thanks for that visual," Edward smirked.

"Just telling it like it is," Emmett gave a shrug. "Tell me your hand doesn't get a workout during those calls with Jasper."

Edward just chuckled his response.

At six hundred miles per hour, night descended quickly outside the aircraft's windows. Colleen didn't pause or even ask as she placed two fresh little flutes of champagne on the center console between Emmett and Edward.

"Thank you," Emmett called after her. He picked up his and took a sip.

"Is she trying to get us drunk?" Edward did the same.

"She wants to see us make out," Emmett concluded.

"Okay," Edward gave a weary sounding sigh. "I draw the line at sucking my dick though. That's just for Jasper."

"I can't have a little taste even?" Emmett made a face.

"No," Edward was firm.

"Guess I shoulda gone down on you when I had you in my bed," Emmett shook his head with faux regret.

"When you rolled over onto me naked and started rubbing my chest, I didn't know what you were going to do!" Edward laughed.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Emmett apologized again.

"It's okay," Edward patted Emmett's arm. "Hell, you know how long it's been for me. I shoulda said something _after_ I came in your mouth."

"Next time just don't wake me up at all," Emmett advised. "In the morning I'll see you and know where that taste in my mouth came from."

"We'll call that a plan!" Edward snickered.

"Oh my God! How many days have we been on this plane?!" Emmett expressed his impatience.

"I think we're going on a week now," Edward agreed.

"Fuck," Emmett let his head rest back against his seat for a moment. "This flight is so long, but so worth it."

"I'm glad you suggested flying out today instead of early tomorrow. An extra night with Jasper is worth more money than I have," Edward evaluated.

"Hey, did I show you pictures of the apartment?" Emmett picked up his cell again.

"I've heard about it, but I haven't seen any yet," Edward answered.

"I hope you can see it in person. Nasi and I want to have you guys over at some point this weekend," Emmett called up the file of pictures. "This is the majlis living room," he began. Emmett handed the phone to Edward to thumb through them at his own pace. He had no pictures he wouldn't share with Edward.

"I see what Nasir means about the master," Edward nodded. "The word ostentatious comes immediately to mind."

"He likes to say it's fit for an Emir," Emmett smiled. He could see the look on his husband's face and hear his sexy accent.

"The rest of the place though, I can't imagine what he doesn't like. That bathroom is just gorgeous," Edward handed the phone back.

"I agree that the bedroom desperately needs a taste upgrade, but convinced him that the rest of the apartment is just fine the way it is," Emmett stated.

"I love all that outdoor space you have too," Edward admired. "I would never expect that right in the heart of that city."

"That's one of my favorite things about the place," Emmett agreed. "Just imagine summer barbeques out there."

"I'll fly out for that," Edward touched his glass to Emmett's.

"Think Jasper will want to come out for Leah and Roberto's wedding?" Emmett asked.

"I haven't talked to him about it, but I'm sure he will. That's a long way off," Edward didn't know what the distant future held, but he knew he would never allow their bi-coastal relationship to go on that long. One way or another, he and Jasper would be together completely by that time.

"Yeah," Emmett nodded his agreement. "Did I tell you about the wedding sponsor thing?"

"What wedding sponsor thing? What is that?" Edward asked.

"It's their tradition that the whole family plans the wedding and pitches in to pay for it," Emmett explained. "We learned about it at brunch. They even list the wedding sponsors on the invitations."

"Count me in," Edward gave a definitive nod. "I don't want to get involved in planning anything, but maybe I can get the venue or the reception or something. Actually, I like the idea of the reception. That way I can make sure there's plenty of whatever food they want and an open bar too."

"Maybe Nasi and I can do the venue then," Emmett considered.

"It's going to be a big wedding, I imagine," Edward surmised.

"The way Roberto talked, definitely," Emmett confirmed.

"What are Seth and Garrett planning to do?" Edward enquired.

"I know Seth wants to get Leah's dresses," Emmett revealed.

"Dress_es_?" Edward noted the plural.

"It's Lakota tradition for a mother to make her daughter a beaded buckskin dress for her wedding," Emmett explained. "There's no way to know yet if their mom, we told you what a piece of work she is, will even want to do that. Seth and Leah are both worried that since Roberto's not Lakota, or even Native American at all, she might not accept him. Roberto and Leah are going to go see her and tell her in person over Christmas, and, if all goes well, Seth wants to pay for it. I have no idea how that's going to work. Leah wants to wear it at the reception, but get married in the church in a regular wedding dress. Seth wants to pay for that too, and fell madly in love with Nasi's idea that we fly them to New York. Apparently, Carolina Herrera and Vera Wang's offices, or studios, or whatever, are both within walking distance of our place."

"Gotcha," Edward nodded. "Maybe this can heal the rift between Seth and his mom."

"Seth isn't even holding out hope for that," Emmett said sadly.

"Boys," Colleen set down two fresh flutes of champagne and took the empty ones away.

"Should we make out now?" Edward mused as he picked up new glass.

"No dick sucking though?" Emmett checked to be sure.

"No. I draw the line," Edward was firm. Emmett and Edward chuckled, touched their flutes together and took a sip. A moment later, both men felt the subtle difference in the flight of their aircraft.

"Hey, are we descending?" Edward gave voice to what they were both thinking.

Colleen provided the answer. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our initial approach into the New York metropolitan area. In the event we encounter any turbulence as we descend, we ask that you keep your seatbelts fastened while in your seats for your safety. We will be in New York shortly."

"This is it!" Emmett grabbed Edward's hand excitedly. "Only a few more minutes and we'll see our guys!"

"I know!" Edward shared his big friend's enthusiasm.

"My champagne wants out," Emmett unfastened his seatbelt. "I'm gonna take a piss now so I don't have to do it when we land."

"Good idea," Edward unfastened his seatbelt as well and followed Emmett out of their seats.

* * *

Jasper Whitlock emerged from the building where he lived on the Upper West Side wearing snug jeans and a warm wool sweater. He rolled a medium sized piece of luggage behind him and stopped on the curb.

"I'm outside now," Jasper spoke into the cell he held to his ear. "Is this you?" he asked and could see that it was when the stretch, black, Town Car limousine pulled to a stop in front of him. Jasper ended the call and stuck his phone into his pocket as both the driver's door and the rear door of the limousine opened.

"Jasper," Nasir emerged and immediately pulled the blonde man into his arms for a warm hug.

"Hey, Nasir," Jasper hugged the Arab back. Nasir wore jeans that fit him very well and a dress shirt under a suit jacket.

"Come, my friend," Nasir let Jasper go and gestured to the open rear door of the long car. "We have very important men to meet."

"Yes we do," Jasper wholly agreed. He quickly slid into the car and Nasir followed. Their driver placed Jasper's bag in the trunk and returned to the wheel. He didn't need to ask where to next. He pulled away from Jasper's building and headed for the Midtown Tunnel.

"Where are you and Edward staying?" Nasir asked as they relaxed in the comfortable leather seats.

"I booked a parkview room at the Park Lane," Jasper answered. "I wanted Edward to be able to see some nature while he's here."

"That was very thoughtful. Edward will like that," Nasir was sure. "I think the leaves are changing."

"They are," Jasper confirmed.

"Though I am sure Edward will be far more interested in the view inside his room," Nasir surmised.

"Yeah, me too," Jasper enthused.

"I cannot wait to hold my habibi in my arms! I know you feel the same way," Nasir patted Jasper's leg.

"Fuck, do I ever!" Jasper shook his head. "It's been three weeks! Honestly, Nasir, I don't know how I managed to live for so many years without him. It's like I had blinders on, and now they've been ripped off and I never want to close my eyes, you know? I hate being apart from him. I love him so much. I know I've told you this before, but I've loved him since we first met when we were little kids, since before I knew what my dick was for."

"I know how you feel," Nasir nodded. "I think I loved Emmett from the very moment I set eyes on him. He took my breath away. He touched my soul. It was very hard to hide it from my family. I mean my relatives," he corrected himself. "Emmett is my family. Emmett, Garrett, Sethy, Edward and you. And the rest of our family in Seattle and Minnesota."

"I totally get what you mean," Jasper affirmed.

"I warn you now. When I get Emmett in the back of this dark limousine, I will not care that we have an audience," Nasir advised.

"I won't watch, Buddy," Jasper patted Nasir's leg. "I'll be busy."

* * *

It was decidedly more minutes than a few.

"Can you see anything yet?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"Yes. There is definitely civilization down there," Edward looked out his window. "A shitload of it, actually."

"I think we started our 'initial approach' over Detroit," Emmett complained.

"Seems like it," Edward agreed.

"Nasi's gonna say 'hi, my name is Nasir. Nice to meet you.' And I'm gonna say, 'you remind me of a really hot guy I once knew. Can't remember his name now. Can I suck your dick?'" Emmett exaggerated.

"If this plane took the time to fly to Jupiter and back, our guys wouldn't forget us and we wouldn't forget them," Edward stated the truth.

The passengers felt the thrust of the aircraft lessen as the engines were throttled back significantly and their plane began to lose altitude more sharply.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have begun our final descent into JFK," Colleen informed at last. "The Captain has illuminated the fasten seatbelt sign. All passengers should be in your seats with your seatbelts securely fastened. Please return all seatbacks and tray tables to their full upright and locked position for landing. All carry on items must be returned to the overhead compartments or stowed under the seat in front of you. If you require any assistance in doing so, please call a flight attendant. All electronic devices must be turned off until we are safely parked at the gate. Cabin crew will now collect any remaining cups and glasses. Please remain seated for the duration of our flight. We will be landing shortly."

"Shortly. That's what she said last time," Emmett grumbled.

"Boys, I need to take those now," Colleen appeared at Emmett's side with a smile.

"Thank you," Emmett smiled back as he handed her his and Edward's nearly empty flutes.

"This is it, Em!" Edward took Emmett's hand this time. "I mean this really is it now. The ground is much closer."

"It really will be just a few minutes now," Emmett agreed with a broad smile. He could already feel his husband in his arms.

The fasten seatbelt sign, with it's accompanying bell, fashed and dinged three times. This immediately brought Colleen back to the PA. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have been cleared to land at JFK. Make sure your seatbelts are securely fastened and remain seated. Flight Attendants will pass through the cabin for a final compliance check. Thank you."

Emmett took Edward's hand while their aircraft pitched and yawed as it lined up with the runway. He was not afraid in any way, but excited and content at the same time.

"I'm so glad we could do this together, Eddie," Emmett smiled.

"Me too, Em," Edward squeezed the hand that held his.

"Flight Attendants, be seated for landing," the Captain instructed.

"Our guys are somewhere right out there," Edward watched out his window. He saw only blackness beneath them for a long moment and then the lights of the runway which they seemed to lightly glide over for the longest time before the rear wheels finally made smooth contact. Emmett and Edward both squeezed each other's hand as the nose came down as well, and the engines reversed thrust. This interminably long flight was over at last. Nearly.

It seemed they took their time slowing down, gradually decelerating before they finally turned off the runway.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your First Officer speaking, from the Flight Deck, welcome to John F Kennedy Airport in New York," came the friendly voice. "Local time is nine fifty PM. We will have you at the gate for an on time arrival. Local temperature is a comfortable fifty seven degrees. Flight Attendants, doors to Arrival and cross check."

"If this is anything like last time, it'll seem like we have to drive the last half of the trip," Emmett informed. "This airport is huge."

"Fuck," Edward muttered under his breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Colleen picked up, "welcome to JFK International Airport. This is the terminating point of American Airlines flight two six eight. For your safety and comfort we ask that you remain seated with your seatbelt securely fastened until the aircraft has come to a full and complete stop at the gate. We will be arriving at gate forty two in Terminal Eight, in just a few minutes. Please check around your seat for any personal belongings and please use caution when opening the overhead compartments as heavy items may have shifted during flight. On behalf of the Captain and the entire crew, I would like to thank you for flying American Airlines. We look forward to seeing you aboard again in the near future and wish you a pleasant stay in New York, or wherever your travels take you."

Emmett and Edward looked at each other and in a meaningless act of rebellion, both unbuckled their seatbelts. And they didn't stop there. Edward pulled his cell out of his pocket and Emmett did the same.

* * *

Nasir didn't give the driver a chance to get out from behind the wheel as the limo pulled to the curb at the Arrivals level at Terminal 8. He opened the door and all but jumped out of the long car. Jasper was right behind. Side by side they strode to the nearest set of doors and into the baggage claim area. They both knew in which direction were the security doors through which passengers would come from their planes and turned in unison. At almost the exact same second, both their pockets rang. With excited smiles, both men pulled out their phones.

"Habibi!" Nasir answered his phone.

In the darkened cabin of the aircraft, Emmett and Edward relaxed in their seats, thrilled to hear the voices of the men they loved. Men who were now so near.

"Hi, Babe," Emmett smiled his greeting.

"You are here already? Where are you?" Nasir fired his excited questions.

"We're still on the plane. You know how it is. We landed in Philadelphia and have to drive the rest of the way," Emmett was flip.

"I can hear that Jasper is talking to Edward," Nasir observed.

"Yeah, he's sitting right next to me," Emmett looked over. Edward sat with his eyes closed, lost in the world of his lover's voice.

"I am so glad that you are here. I know it has only been four days, but I long for you so," Nasir admitted. "Hurry to me."

"Just as soon as they let us out, Nasi," Emmett promised.

And the plane taxied on. They drove entirely around to the other side of the immense airport, along the apron, and finally up to a building. Emmett rose as all the other passengers did, and quickly stepped into the aisle. He opened the overhead compartment and handed Edward's bag down to him. He slipped the strap of his own messenger bag over his head. Both men remained on the phone with their partners the entire time even when the door was finally opened and the passengers began to deplane. Emmett pulled Edward out into the aisle so that he could exit first and followed him off the aircraft, and up the jetbridge.

Edward emerged in the gate area, walked through to the open concourse and paused to get his bearings. Emmett took hold of Edward's arm as he strode past. He knew where to go and their good fortune had them arrive at the gate that was directly across from the escalator down to the underground walkway that would take them to the terminal building. Neither stopped talking to their guys as they walked down the moving steps and walked quickly along the moving walkway. Their excitement grew as they drew ever nearer their partners in life. Like all passengers coming from the outer concourse building, they had to go up into the terminal before they could go down to baggage claim. But as soon as they did, their men were there waiting for them, cells to ears and big smiles on their faces. Emmett and Edward both shoved their phones into their pockets as they rushed forward.

Emmett grabbed his husband in a crushing embrace. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to the side of Nasir's face as he held him. Emmett breathed in the scent of his man. Nasir did the same as he also closed his eyes. He relished the feel of his husband's strong arms. Nasir held Emmett just as tightly as he could as well.

"My Emmett," Nasir sighed.

"My Nasi, my zawji," Emmett held Nasir and never wanted to let him go. "Let me just look at your face," he pulled back enough to do that and looked upon his husband with wonder in his eyes. Emmett ran a hand up through Nasir's thick, dark, wavy hair and let the fingers of his other hand play lightly over Nasir's facial hair. "This hot, handsome Arab is mine."

"This big beautiful American is mine," Nasir smiled into his husband's crystal blues as he tightened his arms around Emmett.

"Ana b'hebbak," Emmett expressed his love.

"Ana b'hebbak," Nasir echoed.

"Hate to interrupt, guys, but are you ready to go?" Edward asked beside them. "Hi, Nasir, by the way."

"Hello, Edward," Nasir let go of his husband pulled Edward into a warm hug. "Welcome to New York City."

"Good to see you again, Jasper," Emmett wrapped his old friend in his arms. "And especially great to see you and Eddie together," he added quietly into Jasper's ear.

"I'm happy about that too," Jasper expressed as Emmett let him go. "You have no idea," he smiled at Edward as he moved back to Edward's side. The pride and joy in Edward's eyes as Jasper did that was impossible to miss. Edward slipped an arm around Jasper's trim waist and held him close.

"And now I think we are very ready to leave the airport," Nasir spoke for all of them. "The car is waiting right outside," he took Emmett's hand and led the way. Edward and Jasper followed hand in hand as well.

The young Thai driver saw them coming and jumped out of the driver's seat to open the rear door for them. Edward handed over his bag as he and Jasper climbed into the back first.

"Hi, Chaiyo," Emmett remembered the Seth sized man.

"Mr. McCarty," Chaiyo smiled. Nasir slipped into the car before Emmett. He wouldn't have normally done that, but Emmett dressed left and Nasir needed to be on that side. Emmett followed and Chaiyo shut them in. The quick little driver stowed Edward's bag in the trunk and returned to the wheel. Jasper had gotten in first, but when Edward joined him on the rear facing seat, he made sure they were pressed close together. Jasper even possessively sat so that his shoulder was over Edward's, partially leaning on him. Anyone who looked at Edward's face could see how much he loved it.

"Take us to thirty six Central Park South, please," Jasper instructed over his shoulder. "And could you raise the partition?"

"Yes, sir," Chaiyo put the car in gear and touched the button give his passengers their privacy as he pulled away from the arrivals curb.

"So, Edward, this is your first time in New York?" Nasir smiled.

"Yeah. I've never been out here before," Edward held Jasper's hand and rested them on his leg. "The city looks huge from above. Just like in the movies."

"It's not so bad once you start to walk around," Emmett evaluated. "Not that we did too much of that when I was here," he turned his dimples on his husband. Nasir and Emmett both rested their hands on the other's thigh.

"There will be plenty of weekends to walk around," Nasir defended. "I needed my husband in bed with me."

"Funny, we were just talking about that," Edward quipped.

"I wouldn't object to staying in bed all weekend, but I would also love to show you some of the city and introduce you to my friends, and my dad," Jasper sounded torn.

"I do want to meet your friends and your father," Edward stated. "And since we have to leave the bed to do that, I guess we can throw in some sightseeing too," he conceded.

"You have to stop by our penthouse too," Nasir urged. "We could have dinner together, or drinks."

"I guess that's up to you," Edward looked to Jasper. "I don't know what you have planned for us. I'm in your hands this weekend."

"Mmm," Jasper closed his eyes. "I like the sound of that," he gave his quirky half grin. In truth, no one liked the sound of that more than Edward.

"I was hoping to take Edward to Tao for dinner tomorrow and then meet up with some friends at a club," Jasper outlined. "We could stop by your place for drinks in between. And you're welcome to join us at the club."

"Are you going to the absinthe bar again?" Nasir asked with a furrowed brow.

"No. I'm taking Edward to Industry," Jasper elaborated. "It's where my friends like to hang out."

"Oh, that is good. What do you think, Habibi? Would you like to go to the club tomorrow night?" Nasir asked.

"Sure," Emmett agreed. "We may not stay long, but it would be nice to meet your friends, Jasper."

"And Seth would kill you if you didn't take this opportunity and report back," Jasper quipped.

"How is it that after all this time, you know Seth so well?" Edward teased.

"Seth is Seth," Jasper gave a shrug.

Emmett looked at his husband with a smile. The love and happiness he saw in his husband's eyes mirrored his own. He just had to express his love with a soft and lingering kiss on his husband's full lips. Nasir enjoyed the feel of his husband's lips on his own, but wanted and needed more. He reached up with his free hand to the back of Emmett's neck as he opened his mouth to Emmett. Emmett felt Nasir's lips part and welcomed his husband's tongue with his own as their kiss deepened. Each man's hand reached further into the other's lap. Nasir's fingers encountered Emmett's already prominent and expanding bulge. Emmett reached for and gently squeezed the cock that grew down Nasir's pantleg. They didn't care that they had an audience. Edward and Jasper were more than friends, they were family. And they weren't watching anyway.

It had only been a few days this time, but Emmett missed having his husband in his daily life. He not only wanted to hold him and make love to him, he wanted to come home to him and wake up beside him every morning. Emmett brought his free hand to Nasir's face and gently stroked the scruffy cheek with his thumb. Nasir missed his husband equally if not more so. He loved his job, but hated living in exile. Having a sweet friend like Jasper who was in the same boat and he could see every week, made being away from his home almost bearable.

Emmett broke their kiss only to plant wet kisses along Nasir's hairy jawline. His Arab prince had stopped shaving in a balbo and gone back to the trimmed full beard that was so short as to be little more than scruff, the style that he'd had when Emmett first laid eyes on him. They no longer matched, but Emmett didn't care. Emmett ran his hand over his husband's chest and decided the dress shirt had been in his way quite long enough. He started to unbutton Nasir's shirt as he nudged Nasir's head back against the seat. Nasir closed his eyes and gave a contented sigh as his husband's lips moved over his adam's apple and made love to his throat. Nasir focused his attention on the thick, long bulge down Emmett's left pantleg.

Emmett unbuttoned Nasir's shirt entirely and pulled the front tails out of Nasir's pants. He ran his hand up Nasir's firm, furry abdomen and onto the very sexy chest as his lips reached Nasir's collarbone.

"You are so fucking sexy," Emmett whispered with awe as he slowly ran his fingers across Nasir's furry pecs.

"You are sexy, my big, beautiful, American, habibi, zawji," Nasir countered as he lightly increased the pressure of his fingers around the prominent bulge in Emmett's pantleg.

"I want to kiss you," Emmett bent his head to Nasir's chest and did just that. "And lick you," he gave a slow, sensual lick across Nasir's right nipple. "I'm gonna suck you real slow, all night," Emmett pledged.

"What if I want to suck you?" Nasir asked. "I am the top. You must do as I say."

"If I have to hold you down, I will," Emmett gave a shrug.

Their attention was drawn to the rear facing seat opposite them as Jasper gave a lilting laugh. Edward was slouched in the seat and Jasper was astride him, crotch to crotch. Edward cradled Jasper's ass in his hands. The sight was beautiful to behold and it made both Emmett and Nasir smile.

Edward looked around Jasper at that moment and found the other men watching and smiling. "Enjoying the show, guys?"

Jasper looked over his shoulder, but made no move to get off of his lover. "Sorry. I may have gotten a little carried away. It's been three weeks though."

"Don't mind us, Jasper," Emmett gestured. "You two go right ahead."

Jasper turned back to Edward and spoke to him quietly while he ran the knuckles of one hand down Edward's face. Then by mutual accord, Jasper slid off of Edward to sit on the seat close beside him again. Edward's legs were spread wide and the erection in his jeans was obvious. Jasper was in exactly the same state and attempted to adjust himself to make his denim trapped bone slightly more comfortable.

"We need to figure out something to talk about before we end up in one big naked pile in here," Emmett suggested. He leaned back against the seat, but was in no way able to relax. Nasir's fingers were still curled around the bulge of his aching cock. Nasir didn't care one bit that others were watching him do this.

"Edward, Jasper, forgive me if I lick your assholes by mistake. Know that I was looking for Emmett," Nasir offered.

"So," Jasper nodded, "I'm gonna run down every show that I know is playing on Broadway, where the theaters are located exactly, where the best seats are in those theaters and the best places to eat before the show, and to get drinks after the show. Ready?"

As Jasper intended, this made everyone laugh, though no erections subsided. Emmett reached to grip Nasir's bulge just as Nasir continued to do to him. Jasper began his litany and ran his hand over Edward's inner thigh, not actually grabbing Edward's cock, but wishing to God the cursed denim was not between his fingers and Edward's balls.

Before Jasper could finish his dissertation, the limousine pulled to a stop at a well lighted curb. A uniformed doorman opened the passenger side rear door, even as the driver got out from behind the wheel.

"I guess this is where we part ways," Edward offered. "We'll see you guys back here tomorrow night," he smiled and gave a friendly wave. Edward expected Emmett and Nasir to exit the car.

But they didn't. They didn't even let go of each other's hard ons with the door beside Emmett open and the interior lights on.

"I thought you were going to come by our place for drinks," Nasir furrowed his brow.

"We are, Nasir. This stop is for us, Edward," Jasper sat up and slid forward in the seat, but still held onto Edward by his inner thigh.

"But the address you gave the driver wasn't yours," Edward remained in place.

"No. Since Ross and Dimi are at my place, I thought it would be more comfortable for both us and them, if we stayed at a hotel this weekend. I hope that's okay. I probably should have told you earlier, but I wanted it to be a surprise," Jasper explained.

"Oh," Edward was clearly taken off guard. "I was assuming we'd be staying at your place, but this is fine," he agreed. And was very aware that he was still hard while he needed to get out of the car.

"You will enjoy this, Edward," Nasir assured while Edward attempted to adjust himself in his pants. "Jasper gave his selection a lot of thought and picked this hotel with you in mind."

"Okay," Edward gave a slow nod. He had no idea what that meant.

"Don't set his expectations too high, Nasir. I hope you'll like it, Edward. Come on," Jasper urged and slipped off the seat. Emmett and Nasir finally let go of each other's bulges to give Jasper hugs. If Edward thought Jasper leaving his side might have helped his erection subside, the sight of Jasper's backside in his tight jeans as he embraced the other men had the exact opposite effect. Edward moved forward to exchange awkward hugs as well.

"Night, Nasir. Thank you," Edward hugged the Arab first. Nasir's only response was a kiss on the side of Edward's mouth.

"Night, Em," Edward moved to Emmett.

"Take care of your man," Emmett kissed Edward as well.

"You know it," Edward assured as he finally moved to join Jasper outside the car. Emmett took the opportunity to smack Edward on the butt as he got out of the car.

A bellman stood by with Edward and Jasper's bags on his big, brass cart. Edward immediately stuck his hands in his pockets in an attempt to disguise the fact that he was still hard.

"Thank you very much," Jasper tipped their little driver and shook his hand. Chaiyo shut the rear door of the limousine and quickly returned to the wheel. Jasper stepped up to Edward and conformed himself to Edward's side as the long car pulled away. Edward smiled at his lover and slipped his arm around Jasper's waist as they watched their friends ride off into the city that never sleeps.

"Let's go get checked in," Jasper urged and they finally turned toward the hotel.

In the back of the limousine, Nasir touched the button to lower the privacy partition. "We are going home now, Chaiyo."

"I'll have you there in just a few minutes, Sirs," the young Thai answered. Emmett slipped off the seat to kneel between his husband's legs. In the back of the dark car he knew their driver couldn't see him run his hands up Nasir's thighs. He didn't care that the partition was down. Emmett didn't plan on doing anything that would cause his husband to make too much noise. He leaned forward and closed his eyes as he rubbed his nose in the fur on his husband's pecs. Nasir ran his fingers through Emmett's hair as his husband rubbed his face on his chest. Emmett gave Nasir's right nipple a soft, wet kiss and then kissed his way across the hairy chest. He curled his fingers around the bone trapped in Nasir's pants as he closed his lips over Nasir's left nipple.

"Mmm," Nasir let out a quiet moan as Emmett's tongue washed over his nipple. "I love you," Nasir expressed in English this time and kissed the top of Emmett's head.

"I love you too," Emmett spoke to his husband's nipple.

"I want your cock," Nasir added quietly lest their driver overhear.

"I want all of you," Emmett whispered back as he unbuttoned his husband's jeans. "I want to suck on you all night," he pulled down Nasir's zipper. Emmett bent his head to plant soft kisses in Nasir's trimmed pubes. The scent of his husband's crotch made Emmett's cock throb in the confinement of his jeans. It hadn't been Emmett's intention with so few blocks to home, but he just couldn't wait and reached into Nasir's jeans to pull the long Arab bone out into the air. Nasir made no objection and sighed with both relief and arousal as his dick was set free. Emmett closed his eyes and held the hot pole to his face. He gave reverent kisses up the tall mast along Nasir's cum tube until he reached Nasir's slick head. Emmett knew Nasir was leaking in his pants just as he was.

"I have to give you something from Seth," Emmett whispered to his husband's snake.

"You do? What?" Nasir couldn't imagine what it might be, or why now was a time to talk about it.

"He said to give you a kiss," Emmett closed his lips around the ooze coated tip of his husband's penis. He used his tongue and lower lip to caress Nasir's frenulum as he drew back, "on the head of your dick."

"Umm. That is the nicest kiss I have ever gotten from Sethy," Nasir expressed. "Give him this from me," he reached for the back of Emmett's head and hooked a thumb around the base of his cock to point it at Emmett's mouth. Emmett made no protest as he was pulled onto his husband's dick. Nasir took hold of the back of Emmett's head with both hands as he sank his every inch down his husband's throat. He had to bite his lip to keep from crying out as he held Emmett's face pressed into his open jeans and twisted in the deep leather seat. The exquisite embrace of Emmett's mouth and throat on his whole cock never failed to blow his mind.

And then the limousine rolled to a stop in front of their building. Nasir immediately released his grip on Emmett's head and Emmett quickly pulled his mouth off of his husband's straining pole.

"Oh, shit! I didn't know we were this close to home!" Emmett wiped the side of his mouth. Chaiyo didn't hear them as he was already out of the car and rounding to their side to open the rear door. Nasir scrambled to stuff himself into his pants as best he could and zip himself up. Emmett moved to sit on the seat on the passenger side as Chaiyo opened the door.

"Here you are, Sirs," Chaiyo smiled. Emmett took his time getting out of the car. He paused to slip his messenger bag back over his head and get it adjusted before he actually climbed out. It bought Nasir the time he needed to compose himself.

"Thank you, Chaiyo," Nasir reached to shake the short man's hand and slipped a large bill into it. Nasir hadn't bothered to button his dress shirt. Only their doorman apart from their driver would see them.

"Thank you, Mr. al Qasimi. You and Mr. McCarty have a very nice night," Chaiyo bid.

"I'm sure we will, Chaiyo. Good night," Emmett gave a wave.

"Evening, Mr. al Qasimi. Welcome home, Mr. McCarty," the built doorman in his uniform and peaked cap bid as he opened and held the building door for them.

"It is home now, Vlad," Nasir expressed as he led Emmett by the hand into their building.

"You gentlemen have good night," Vlad expressed as they headed to the elevator.

"You too, Vlad. Thanks," Emmett gave the doorman his dimples as the elevator doors parted. Nasir again led Emmett by the hand into the elevator and touched the button for the 17th floor.

"Is it home 'cause I'm here now?" Emmett asked the man he loved.

"Yes, my habibi. My home is where you are," Nasir stepped into Emmett's strong arms. He laid his head on Emmett's broad shoulder and closed his eyes.

"Me too, Babe," Emmett held his husband and rested his head against Nasir's as the elevator rose.

"Oh!" Nasir suddenly remembered something important. "I have something for you," he reached into his jacket pocket and produced a small copper coin. It was something so insignificant, but held such meaning for them.

"Nasi!" Emmett's eyes lit up at the small coin in the palm of his husband's hand. "My pfennig! Where was it?!"

"You took it out of your pocket to wash your jeans the last time you were here," Nasir reminded as he dropped the coin into his husband's hand. "It is almost invisible on the granite."

"Oh my God, I thought I lost it!" Emmett was flooded with relief. "Why didn't you bring it home to me last week?"

"I meant to, but I forgot it," Nasir admitted.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emmett asked as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

"I wanted to surprise you," Nasir kicked off his shoes and produced his keys.

"I'm so relieved that I have my pfennig," Emmett wrapped his arms around his husband from behind and rested his chin on Nasir's shoulder as he opened their door. "And you. Especially you."

"We have each other, Habibi," Nasir leaned his head back on Emmett and held the arms that held him.

"Will you take me to bed now?" Emmett urged.

"I will take you to bed," Nasir pulled Emmett into the spacious hall. "And strip you naked and do to you what you just did to me in the limo."

"Stop just as soon as we got started?" Emmett closed and locked their door. The Tuscan style light fixture that hung above the large round table in the middle of the hall was the only light on in the house.

"I will not stop," Nasir assured. He stepped into Emmett's arms and reached to grip Emmett's solid, round, denim clad glutes. "I will lick you from your toes to your ears and then I will suck your big cock until you beg me to stop, but know that even then I will not, because I am the top and I am in charge."

"Oh, you are?" Emmett smiled as he draped his arms around Nasir's neck. "I seem to remember outlining a very similar plan in the car," he placed a gentle kiss on his husband's lips.

"I do not recall it," Nasir stepped back and took Emmett's hand. "Come. I need you naked now," he pulled Emmett toward the staircase and just as quickly stopped. "Oh, forgive me. Are you hungry? Would you like something to drink?"

"I am very hungry," Emmett pulled his husband to him again. "Know what I want you to feed me?"

"Me?" Nasir smiled.

"Actually, I am pretty thirsty," Emmett admitted. "All we drank on the plane was champagne. I'd love a drink of water before I have a drink of you."

"Come to the kitchen," Nasir took Emmett's hand and led him again. "We are well stocked with Spaten and bottles of Evian."

"Oh, cold water would be perfect right now," Emmett gladly followed through the formal dining room, butler's pantry and breakfast room into the spacious kitchen. They didn't need to turn on a single additional light as the light from the city coming through the windows allowed them to see where they were going. Nasir pulled open the fridge, extracted a large bottle of water and handed it to his husband. Emmett unscrewed the cap and happily chugged some of the cold, refreshing water. He then offered the bottle to his husband. Nasir took one swig and then replaced the cap.

"I would rather have zawji cream," Nasir replaced the bottle in the fridge.

"I need some special Arab juice now. Know where I can find some?" Emmett ran a finger down the center of Nasir's furry chest.

"We can go ask Rodney," Nasir teased with a grin.

"Ah, no. This hot Arab," Emmett took Nasir's open shirt in his fists, "is all mine. No Arab juice for him. Not yours anyway. He can have Duane's or whoever else they want to play with. Yours is all mine."

"Only yours, my habibi," Nasir kissed Emmett softly on his lips.

"Okay, let's go. You have way too many clothes on," Emmett led Nasir by the hand this time, back to the staircase and down to the bedroom level. Emmett walked first into the master bedroom and, as it was also lighted well enough from the light of the city, saw that it was not as he left it two weeks ago. "Hey, where'd the bed go?" he pointed. The king mattress and box springs sat on the floor while the grandiose bed that had been beneath them was missing.

"Duane and Rodney wanted it," Nasir answered as he slipped off his suit jacket and walked into one of the closets. "I cannot imagine why they would want the gaudy thing, but they did."

"Duane and Rodney were here?" Emmett asked as casually as he could.

"I played racquetball with Duane yesterday," Nasir admitted as he emerged from his closet shirtless. "He is almost as good as Garrett, though he could never replace him. It is a nice club. You will like it. I bought us memberships."

"Was Rodney there?" Emmett enquired. He well remembered that it was not Duane who was far too interested in his husband.

"He was not. He does not like to play racquetball at all. Duane gave me Rodney's racquet," Nasir took hold of the hem of Emmett's henley and lifted.

Emmett made no objection and lifted his arms as his shirt was skinned off over his head. "How do we get from the gym to the bed?" he pressed.

"Duane asks about you all the time," Nasir ran his hands over his husband's massive pecs. "And he wants the kind of details I will only share with Garrett and Sethy, or Edward and Jasper. Yesterday he mentioned how wonderful it will be for me to have you naked in 'that magnificent bed' and I told him if he thought it was magnificent, he could have it. He knocked on the door at seven this evening with two workers, and they took the awful thing away. I am sorry, Habibi. Should I have talked with you about it first?" Nasir thought he understood the reason for Emmett's hesitation. "We said that we did not want it."

"No. We didn't want it. I know you didn't like it," Emmett ran his hands over his husband's bare shoulders. "I'm glad it's gone. Saves us having to have it hauled out. Was Rodney with him, in our bedroom?" he revealed his concern.

"Rodney was not with him, but he is meaningless," Nasir dismissed. "Rodney can want me all he likes. Nothing will ever come of it. It is Duane I need to keep my eye on. When he asked me how big you are I think he actually drooled on himself."

"Did you tell him?" Emmett asked with a smirk.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "I might have hinted," he admitted. "A lot. It is hard not to brag about you."

"Great. That's all I need," Emmett laughed. "And what about you? Did you shower with him at the gym like you do with Garrett?"

"I did," Nasir confirmed.

"Then Rodney knows exactly what you look like naked. We can be sure of that," Emmett was certain.

"Duane has not seen me hard and he never will," Nasir assured.

"I agree that would be worse, but still...," Emmett was not sure that he was entirely comfortable with Duane and Nasir becoming friends, for with Duane, came Rodney. He ran his hands protectively onto Nasir's bare back.

"We are just two men at the gym. I do not care what Duane tells Rodney," Nasir dismissed.

"I do! Rodney'll show up at the gym one of these times and I guarantee you he'll join you in the showers," Emmett expressed. "He'll drop his soap or find some other reason to present his ass or lips to you, I'm sure of it."

"The showers are individually tiled stalls. If he drops his soap, no one will know it but him," Nasir stated.

"I don't like that there's a guy in this building scheming to get into your pants and I'm three thousand miles away," Emmett was honest.

"Habibi, I decide who gets into my pants," Nasir put a hand to Emmett's face.

"I know that," Emmett wrapped his arms around his husband and held him tightly. "I trust you, Nasi. I do. I just don't like those guys."

"They only have power over us if we give it to them," Nasir stated wisely.

"Wow. You just channeled Seth there," Emmett smiled.

"He gave me such a nice kiss in the car. Speaking of," Nasir pulled back enough to unbutton Emmett's jeans. "I would like to give you an equally nice kiss to send back to him."

"You can't do that," Emmett protested.

"Why not?" Nasir asked as he lowered Emmett's zipper.

"He can tell me to kiss you on the head of your dick because we all know I will. You can't send back a kiss on the head of Seth's dick, because I have never, and will never, do that," Emmett explained.

"Ah," Nasir nodded. "This will be just for you then," he stuck his fingers down into Emmett's jeans. "Let us stop talking about other men and just be together."

"That's the best idea I've heard all night," Emmett unbuttoned and unzipped Nasir's jeans. Both men pushed the other's pants down. They let their jeans fall to the floor and stepped out of them, naked at last in each other's arms. Their cocks, soft from conversation, instantly began to wake again. Emmett took his husband's head in his gentle hands and gave him a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. Nasir closed his eyes. Heaven was not some mythical place where forty virgins awaited him. Heaven was his husband's loving kiss.

"Come," Nasir pulled back and took Emmett's hand again. "Be with me in what is left of our bed."

"A tent in the park would be fine as long as I was with you," Emmett smiled as Nasir pulled him to their bed.

"That would be cold!" Nasir pulled down the bed covers and lay down on them.

"I'm here to keep you warm," Emmett climbed onto the bed and his husband. He laid mostly on Nasir, their erections pressed into each other's hip and abdomen. Emmett put a hand to Nasir's face and kissed him again. Their lips moved together and their tongues joined the slow, sensual dance. This was not a deep, probing kiss of passion, but a soft, gentle kiss of love. Their hands moved to rove over the other's body, caressing and exploring very familiar territory. It was at once arousing and comforting.

Nasir pushed at Emmett's hip and Emmett moved back. They each immediately took the opportunity to wrap a hand around the other's hard cock.

"Mmm," Nasir broke their kiss as he gave Emmett a stroke. "I must suck you now."

"No," Emmett countered. "The plan was for me to suck you, real slow, all night."

"I will not last all night," Nasir protested as they very slowly stroked each other. "And I want the joy of sleeping and waking beside you too."

"So maybe we'll get an hour or two," Emmett was easy.

"No, Habibi," Nasir protested as Emmett put a hand on his chest to hold him still. Emmett moved down Nasir's body until the quiveringly hard Arab bone was in his face. He took hold of Nasir's pole and pulled up slightly to cover Nasir's head with his foreskin and stuck his tongue into Nasir's cowl.

"Ugh," Nasir loved this and Emmett loved to do it. Emmett slowly moved his tongue on Nasir's head within his sleeve. He could taste his husband's ooze and it made his own dick throb. Emmett needed to swallow his husband to the root again. He was simply powerless to resist. Emmett slowly, inch by inch, went down on Nasir until all nine Arab inches were down his throat.

"Huh!" Nasir arched his back just as he had done in the limo earlier, but this time was free to express just how incredibly good that felt. "Oh, my Emmett," he ran his fingers through Emmett's hair as Emmett held himself impaled on his straining pole. Nasir lifted his head to look down on the top of his husband's head. "Let me suck you too. Please can we sixty nine?" he ran a hand up the arm that held him in place. "Can we please?"

Emmett just as slowly began to pull his mouth up his husband's bone.

"Ugh," Nasir felt Emmett's massaging tongue along the length of his sensitive cum tube as Emmett drew his mouth up his dick.

Emmett took hold of Nasir's post as he finally pulled his mouth off of it. He looked up at his husband with a smirk. "You wanna sixty nine, huh?" he gave a lick at Nasir's frenulum.

"Ugh. Na'am, very much I do," Nasir answered.

"I don't know," Emmett considered. "That doesn't work with my plan very well. If you suck on me while I have this cock in my mouth, I won't last very long," he finished his thought with another lick on Nasir's frenulum.

"Ugh. Please. I want you. I need you," Nasir ran his hands over Emmett's muscular arm and shoulder.

"I'm right here," Emmett gave yet another lick on his husband's frenulum.

"Ugh," Nasir let his head drop back on the mattress in defeat. And when Emmett saw that, he couldn't say no. He closed his lips around the head of Nasir's penis and just held it in his mouth as he moved his body around to present his hard cock to his husband.

"Mmph!" Nasir rolled into Emmett's body as he captured the hard, leaking joint with his lips. This was the first time he had seen, touched, smelled and tasted his husband's meat since they had been together in their home in Seattle. Nasir could not get enough of it and engulfed the long, thick German-Irish bone. He took all nine fat inches of Emmett down his throat and let his eyes roll back in his head. As Nasir pressed his nose into Emmett's balls, Emmett's nose pressed into his. Both men wanted to cry out from the pure pleasure of it, but were unable to do so with cocks lodged in their throats. Nasir swallowed around Emmett and Emmett returned the favor. They had not touched themselves since they had been together. Both weapons were primed and they both knew that they would not last long.

Emmett and Nasir each loved holding his husband's cock down his throat, but they both began to slowly pull up. They needed air, and they wanted to suck. Nasir massaged Emmett's thick organ with his lips and pulled in a breath through his nose. Emmett drew his mouth partly up his husband's length, enough to take a breath himself, and sank back down.

"Umm," Emmett closed his eyes as his husband's mouth moved down his straining bone again. He felt Nasir's hand take hold of his balls and raised his leg with his foot braced against his knee to give his husband better access.

"Hmm," Nasir moaned as well as Emmett began to massage his stones with gentle fingers. He did the same to Emmett and snaked a finger along Emmett's perineum to tease his hole. Nasir wanted to take Emmett's nuts in his mouth. He wanted to lick his husband's hole. But there was no way he was going to give up the sweet, hard cock in his mouth to do it. Now that he had Emmett's magnificent cock in his mouth, and was simultaneously in Emmett's incredible mouth, Nasir could not comprehend what had taken them so long to do it. Nasir vowed to himself that next time he would 69 with his beautiful husband the moment they got in the limousine, no matter who was in it with them.

Emmett had no such thoughts as he massaged his husband's penis with his lips and testicles with his fingers. He sucked Nasir slowly and deeply. Nasir matched his pace. They both wanted this to last as long as possible. The disadvantage of this position, in that their tongues were on the wrong side of each other's cock, was also a benefit. The fact that they sucked the man they loved and desired while he did the same turned them on no end and more than made up for it. If their cum tubes were stimulated by their tongues while they sucked each other, they would have gone off almost instantly.

Nasir drew slowly up the thick shaft until he had little more than Emmett's leaking head in his mouth, and back down until Emmett sank down his throat and his lips reached the trimmed pubes. He gently fondled Emmett nuts and teased his hole. And when he felt Emmett's sac begin to tighten, he picked up his pace.

"Uhh!" Emmett immediately matched his husband and sucked him faster. Nasir's stones pulled up to the base of his dick as well. Emmett ran his hand over Nasir's hip to take a firm grip of his husband's left glute. He used the leverage to pull Nasir's every inch down his throat and gave him short, deep, quick, siphoning sucks.

"Nmm!" Nasir moaned with urgency as his entire body reacted. He reached down and took a fistful of Emmett's hair. Nasir pulled in an effort to get Emmett to stop. Emmett had him seconds from losing it and he would have voiced that if he could bring himself to stop sucking Emmett's big, hard, throbbing cock.

Emmett knew exactly what he was doing to Nasir. He recognized the way his husband's body tensed and quivered. Emmett needed air and pulled up just enough to get a couple of quick breaths through his nose. He just held his husband's throbbing, leaking penis in his mouth while he did so. This allowed Nasir to calm and relax slightly. The respite was short lived however as Emmett took Nasir deep and gave him short, fast sucks again.

Emmett was not prepared for it, but he should have been. His own body tensed from the sudden onslaught as Nasir began to suck him with abandon. All of his muscles tightened as his husband propelled him toward orgasm. It had been Emmett's plan to make this last all night and he knew now that they wouldn't last another minute. He needed Nasir's cum, and needed to give Nasir his. Emmett began to need air again, but ignored it. Nasir drove him rapidly toward the brink and he was determined to pull his husband over the edge with him.

Nasir had an increasingly difficult time holding his body still. He focused all his energy on bobbing his head on Emmett's throbbing, steel hard cock. Emmett leaked profusely in his mouth and he savored the taste. It only made Nasir crave his husband's cum all the more. Both men held fast to each other as they writhed together on the bed, mouths sucking and siphoning the juice from each other's balls.

Emmett was the first to lose it. Nasir's cock in his throat and talented, sucking mouth on his own joint was just too much. Emmett's thick bone grew even bigger in Nasir's mouth. Nasir knew the signs his husband's quivering body gave him and he was ready, even as he was crashing into orgasm himself from Emmett's relentless deep sucking of his whole cock. Nasir's mouth flooded with the tremendous outpouring of Emmett's milk. He gulped his husband's sweet cream as more blasted into his mouth. The taste of Emmett's jizz and the feeling of him unloading in his mouth, coupled with Emmett's continued siphoning on his own throbbing cock, pushed Nasir over the edge with Emmett.

"Umph, umph!" Nasir knew to suck his husband through his orgasm even as he blew out directly into his husband's skilled throat. Emmett knew his husband's body just as well. He felt the Arab cock pulse in his throat. Emmett knew, even as his own semen poured into Nasir's mouth, to stop sucking Nasir. He pulled up enough to get a breath of much needed air and because he wanted Nasir to unload in his mouth. Emmett craved the taste of his husband's cum just as much as Nasir craved his. Generous, thick, heavy spurts filled his mouth and Emmett gulped his husband's essence.

"Hmph!" Emmett drank from the Arab hose as his own weapon continued to go off in his husband's mouth. He summoned enough control of his muscles to hold Nasir's hip in an effort to keep him still. Nasir would have thrashed in his ecstasy were his stronger husband not holding him in place. Emmett's mouth was amazing. Nasir was only just able to summon the wit to continue sucking Emmett, though at a much slower pace.

They ceased to blast and just oozed into each other's mouths as they came down from their mutual, intense orgasm. Both men panted through their noses as they held the other's still hard organ in his mouth. Soon they had no more to give each other. Nasir continued to suckle on Emmett. Emmett knew that Nasir would not be too sensitive now and began to do the same on Nasir's pole. Both men ran their tongues through the other's savory slit. They both wanted every drop the other had.

Rare were the instances when Emmett and Nasir sucked each other soft, but this was one of those times. Neither man wanted to let the other go and continued to nurse on each other's cocks until they finally both began to soften.

"Oh my God, Nasi, that was intense," Emmett expressed as he finally relinquished his husband's penis and let himself flop over on his back.

"I saw the face of Allah," Nasir agreed.

"You taste so fucking good," Emmett caressed his husband's darkly hairy thigh.

"As do you, my habibi," Nasir echoed. "Come here and kiss me."

Emmett did not hesitate. He sat up and turned his body around to lay down in the crook of Nasir's arm and half on top of him. Emmett covered Nasir's mouth with his and they opened their mouths to each other. They shared a slow, sensual kiss as Nasir greeted Emmett's tongue with his own and they shared the taste of each other. Emmett broke their kiss as he pulled the blanket over them. He moved a pillow down for them to share and laid his head on Nasir's shoulder.

"I love you so much, Nasi," Emmett ran his fingers through the hair on his husband's chest.

"I love you, my Emmett, with all I am," Nasir held Emmett close. "I am so glad you are here and that you do not mind travelling so far so often."

"Hey, of course I don't," Emmett lifted his head to look into his husband's soft brown eyes. He put a loving hand to the side of Nasir's scruffy face. "Home is where you are, Babe."

"It is home now that you are here," Nasir rubbed Emmett's forearm.

Emmett put his head back down on Nasir's shoulder. It was not nearly as late to Emmett's body, but sated and content both men were soon asleep in each other's arms.


	35. Chapter 35: New Stuff

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Just a couple of days late, because it entirely slipped my mind to get this out. The good news is, I was distracted by writing all weekend.

I didn't give my baby sister time to dust so any inaccuracies are entirely mine. Sis, I love you more than I tell you.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline. Miss Pauline, you are especially in my thoughts.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 35: New Stuff**

Nasir naturally woke first as his body was acclimated to Eastern Time. Sunlight streamed in through the windows. Nasir turned his head to his husband who had rolled onto his back sometime during the night, and couldn't help but smile. One of the best things in his life was waking up beside Emmett. Nasir moved closer to the man he loved and laid his head on Emmett's chest. Nasir cuddling up to him slowly woke Emmett. He became aware of a head resting on him and an arm around him, and it made him smile. Emmett wrapped his arms around his husband as he sucked in a deep breath through his nose and stretched.

"Good morning, my habibi," Nasir did not lift his head, but knew Emmett was awake.

"Mmm. Sabah al khair, zawji," Emmett bid the same.

"Ah! Sabah al noor," Nasir gave the appropriate response. "I love when you speak Arabic to me!" he turned his head and kissed Emmett's pec.

"I don't know much," Emmett ran his fingers through Nasir's thick hair.

"It is sweet that you do that for me," Nasir found and wrapped his hand around Emmett's morning wood, and gave him a stroke.

"Ohh, I _so_ need to pee," Emmett expressed.

"I do too," Nasir let go of Emmett's cock and threw the blanket off of them. "Come," he rose from the mattresses on the floor and held out his hand to Emmett. "Let us relieve ourselves of this need."

Emmett rose, took his husband's hand and allowed himself to be led into the big Moroccan master bath. They walked into the water closet and stood with arms around each other as they took a piss together, mixing their streams.

"Are you hungry? I'd love to make you a mint and parsley omelette like you like," Emmett offered. "I didn't get to make one for you when you were home and I want to do that."

"Oh, Habibi, that is so sweet of you," Nasir reached to flush as they shook themselves off, "but I did not buy anything. There is nothing in the house. The Jean-Georges at the Mark is excellent. I will take you out. It is right around the corner. Shower with me."

"Nasi, I said I didn't want to go out this weekend. We always go to super nice places. I just want to be domestic with you. I mean I know we need to go shopping for things and I do want to go out with Edward and Jasper, but I want to cook for you," Emmett reminded.

"I know we said we would do that. I am sorry, Habibi," Nasir put his hands on Emmett's arms as they stood facing each other in the big bathroom.

"No need to sorry, Babe," Emmett put a hand to the side of Nasir's face and leaned forward to kiss him softly on his lips. "Let just brush our teeth, throw something on and run to the market real quick."

"I think Duane said there is a good market right down the street," Nasir was fine with Emmett's plan. They moved to the tiled vessel sinks and proceeded to brush their teeth. Nasir could not resist while Emmett was bent over the sink to reach over and caress his husband's fine, firm, round backside. When they were done brushing and rinsing Emmett stepped closer to his husband, cupped Nasir's cock and balls gently, and gave him a lingering kiss.

Back in the bedroom Emmett picked up from the floor what he had worn on the plane and put that back on. Nasir did the same with his jeans and found a thin sweater to pull over his head. Emmett had shipped himself a number of things to have here before he came out the first time and started opening drawers.

"Hey, Nasi, where's my, oh, here we go," Emmett found what he was looking for and pulled a thin, gray, baggy, knit cap onto his head that had plenty of extra material that bunched and hung off the top of his head in back. "There. My bad hair day hat."

"I will wear a baseball cap," Nasir decided aloud.

"I don't know, you're kinda cute all bed heady," Emmett followed his husband into the closet Nasir used. Nasir donned his dark blue Fly Emirates cap and a casual suit jacket of the same color.

"Am I still cute?" Nasir presented himself.

"Way beyond cute and I'm proud to be yours," Emmett took Nasir's face in both hands and kissed him softly on his lips again.

"I am the one to be proud. Let us go," Nasir took Emmett's hand. "I am very hungry."

"Me too," Emmett agreed as he followed. They left the bedroom and climbed the steps to the upper floor. Nasir snatched up his wallet and keys from where he usually left them on the large round table beneath the chandelier. They went out the front door and Emmett touched the button to call for the elevator while Nasir locked their door behind them.

In no time they bid their doorman good morning and stepped out onto Park Avenue.

"Which way?" Emmett asked.

"We have to go over to Lexington. This way," Nasir directed. They walked side by side to 78th Street and turned right. 78th was a tree lined one way street and the trees between Park and Lexington were so mature and full that they made a canopy over the whole street. At the end of their block, on the same side, Butterfield Market occupied the corner of 78th with frontage onto Lexington Avenue.

"Oh, wow. This is really convenient," Emmett followed Nasir around the corner. "Oh, hey, a bagel place," he pointed down the block. "I'm starved. You wanna just grab something on the run? We'll get our groceries and I'll make breakfast tomorrow."

"I am fine with that. Duane says this place has the best bagels in town," Nasir took Emmett's hand again and just as soon as there was an opening in the Lexington traffic, they dashed across the street together.

The hole in the wall bagel place had an amazing assortment of bagels and cream cheeses, and also made bagel breakfast sandwiches to order. Emmett had a ham, egg and cheese on plain bagel while Nasir had a toasted sun dried tomato bagel with scallion cream cheese. Like most hole in the wall Manhattan eateries, the food was excellent and while there were a few tables, not one was available.

"Wow, this is delicious," Emmett commented as he chewed and they stepped out onto the sidewalk together. "This neighborhood is full of hidden gems."

"That is what Duane said also," Nasir took another bite. "Why are New York bagels so good?"

"I know, right? Maybe it's the water or something," Emmett posited. They finished their quick breakfast while they walked back to the 78th street intersection and this time waited for the light to cross.

"That hit the spot," Emmett rubbed his stomach as he paused to deposit their bags and wrappers in a city trash can. "Not too filling, just right. Now we can keep right on going," he followed Nasir into Butterfield Market.

Nasir stopped, looked around and stepped aside. He was at a loss when it came to groceries and needed his partner to take the lead.

"Grab a cart, Babe," Emmett took charge. It wasn't his husband's fault that he had been born and raised in a place where men never set foot in a kitchen.

"Wow, check this place out," Emmett headed for the counters.

There was a bakery section with a counter of fresh desserts, a deli counter, a long counter of prepared foods from veal chops and lasagna to soups and turkey meatloaf, an imported cheeses counter and meat and seafood counters. There were even pizza and frozen yogurt stations. Emmett walked through to get a feel for all the place had to offer and Nasir followed along with his narrow cart. This was Manhattan and space was at a premium. As such the aisles within the market were anything but wide.

"This produce is beautiful," Emmett commented as he headed for the fresh herbs. "What would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Whatever you would like to make me," Nasir was easy. "The important thing is that you are here, that we are together. I do not care what we do or eat."

"Aw, Babe," Emmett smiled as he placed the herbs he needed in their cart. "How about pickled pigs feet?"

"What?!" Nasir was horrified. "That is a real thing? People even eat the feet of those filthy creatures?!"

"How about chicken schnitzel?" Emmett made his real proposal.

"That would be better," Nasir nodded. "That I would eat."

"And maybe tomorrow I can do a nice stir fry," Emmett thought out loud. "Go tell the man at the meat counter that we want three whole boneless chicken breasts."

"Three boneless chicken breasts," Nasir repeated.

"Three whole ones," Emmett coached. He knew his husband didn't know the difference and it made him smile. "Unless they're small, then get four."

"I can do that," Nasir assured with a nod and left the cart as he set off for the meat counter. Emmett moved to the baskets of produce set under the plate glass windows. He smiled at passers by out on the sidewalk as he selected the vegetables he would need. It struck him that any or all of the strangers passing by could be tourists. He was shopping for groceries with his husband. For the first time Emmett felt like a New Yorker. And at least for the weekend, he was.

"Three whole boneless chicken breasts," Nasir announced as he returned and placed his butcher paper wrapped parcel in their cart.

"Perfect, Babe. Hey, you want to do a baked potato tonight?" Emmett held up what was clearly an Idaho baker. "It's not at all a traditional German thing, but these look really good."

"That would be nice. I cannot remember the last time I had a baked potato," Nasir thought back.

"I can steam some veggies and let's see if they have a beet salad at the deli counter," Emmett thought out loud.

"You have made that before. I know what to look for," Nasir volunteered and turned to go, but just as quickly turned back. "How much do I want?"

"Enough for both of us," Emmett gave a simple answer.

"How much is that?" Nasir did not know what to tell the deli attendant.

"Have them show you the size of containers they have and pick the one you think is best. Then just have them fill that up, however much it weighs," Emmett instructed.

"I can do that," Nasir headed off again. Emmett smiled after him. His man was worth millions. He could fly all over the world and build hotels, but he couldn't negotiate the deli counter. Nasir returned in no time, again triumphant. They headed into the dry goods section of the store where Emmett grabbed mundane things like flour and bread crumbs while Nasir followed obediently with their cart.

"Hey, do we have a wok?" Emmett asked as he picked up olive and wok oils.

"I have no idea," Nasir answered honestly.

"We might need to get a wok today," Emmett placed the bottles in their cart. "Let's see if there's an Asian section. I want straw mushrooms, water chestnuts and jasmine rice," he headed off in search and Nasir followed. They finished in dairy section, obtaining eggs and milk butter and sour cream.

"Hi," the very friendly cashier smiled at them as they took their turn at the register. She began to ring their purchases as Nasir loaded them onto the belt. "You guys don't look familiar to me. Are you members?"

"No, this is our first time," Emmett answered. "How do we sign up, Shelli?" he read the nametag on her green Butterfield apron.

"Easy. Just fill this out right now," Shelli handed Emmett the placard with detachable keyring cards, "or go online. It's easy."

"You guys deliver," Emmett noted aloud.

"We sure do," Shelli continued to ring up and bag their items.

"Everyone in the neighborhood does," Nasir pointed out.

"I can even order online! Nasi, this is great!" Emmett enthused as he stuck the card in one of their bags. "I can order things for whatever you want me to make before I even get on the plane, and everything will be in the fridge by the time I land. It's perfect!"

"It is," Nasir agreed. He was all for anything that gave him more time to spend in bed with Emmett.

"You guys aren't locals?" Shelli asked.

"Kinda sorta," Emmett gave his non explanation answer.

"You guys must be doctors or lawyers or something," Shelli surmised. "All the gay couples that live around here are doctors or lawyers it seems like. Most gay people live in Chelsea or the Village. My brother lives in Chelsea."

"Your brother's gay?" Emmett asked.

"Yep. He and his partner live right above the G Lounge. It's a good thing they work there or they'd never get any sleep," Shelli was chatty.

"We'll have to stop in and say hi, tell 'em you took good care of us," Emmett smiled.

"Yeah, do that! Ask for Jeff and Nick," Shelli finished ringing them up.

"That sounds like fun," Nasir held out his credit card to pay for their purchases, but it was Emmett who took it from him. Emmett swiped Nasir's card through the POS device and handed it back to him.

"Oh," Nasir stepped closer and signed his name with the stylus. Emmett had shown him how to use such things on more than one occasion in Seattle.

"You guys have a nice day," Shelli printed their receipt and handed it to Nasir.

"Thanks, Shelli. You too," Emmett bid as he began to gather up their bags. Nasir stuck the receipt into one of the bags and picked up the remainder. He couldn't help but note that Emmett had deliberately taken all of the heavier ones.

"So, we'll get this put away. Then what do you want to do first?" Emmett asked as they walked out onto Lexington and around the corner onto 78th.

"I want to take a shower with you," Nasir expressed.

"That sounds very nice," Emmett smiled.

"Then we can go to the paint store. Mrs. Vogel gave me the card of a place she says is very good," Nasir stated.

"Do I know Mrs. Vogel?" Emmett could not remember meeting such a person.

"She is the head of the building owners association or something," Nasir informed. "I do not think you have met her. She gave me the keys when Garrett and I first came to see the place."

"Okay, I remember you telling me about her," Emmett nodded. "Does her paint place have Benjamin Moore paint? The fumes are something else, but I think they have the best colors."

"It says Benjamin Moore right on the card," Nasir confirmed.

"Perfect," Emmett nodded as they turned the corner onto Park Avenue.

Vlad rushed to the door just as soon as he saw them and held it open. "Good shopping, Mr. al Qasimi, Mr. McCarty?"

"Very good, Vlad, thanks," Emmett answered as they headed for the elevator. Once again the big Russian was quick on his feet and dashed ahead to touch the elevator call button for them.

"Mr. Seiler and Mr. Slocum say if I see you, to tell you they would love for you to stop by and see what they do to bed," Vlad relayed.

"I'm sure they'd love for us to see their bed," Emmett commented.

"We will do that, thank you, Vlad," Nasir acknowledged as he followed Emmett into the elevator.

"You gentlemen have nice day," Vlad bid as he leaned into the elevator to touch the button for the 17th floor for them.

"You too, Vlad," Emmett returned as the doors closed. "They wanna show us the bed, really?"

"I wonder if they will let us see it with our clothes on?" Nasir mused.

"Rodney'll say, 'hi, Nasir, c'mon in, lay down, slip into my ass while you look at the bed.' And then I'll pound his face in," Emmett imagined.

"And if Duane tries to wrap his lips around you, I will take him into the desert," Nasir stated. "Or South Bronx."

"Yeah, the desert might be just a little out of the way, Babe," Emmett chuckled as the elevator doors opened on their floor. They slipped off their shoes and Nasir dropped some of his bags while he fished his keys out of his pocket. Nasir let them in and they walked through their penthouse to the spacious kitchen where they piled their bags on the breakfast bar. Nasir helped by unpacking while Emmett put things where he wanted them.

"Okay, so," Emmett stepped back to scrutinize the giant rack suspended above the island, festooned with pots and pans of nearly every type. "There are pans here I've never even seen before, but no wok," he observed. "Unless," Emmett bent to open lower cabinets to verify their contents. "Nope," he finally confirmed.

"Then we shall get one," Nasir wadded up the paper bags.

"Hey, we coulda reused those," Emmett pointed out.

"For what? You will order online," Nasir countered.

"What about while I'm here? What if we need something tomorrow?" Emmett posited.

"I am sure they have more bags, Habibi," Nasir reasoned.

"I'm sure they do, but why kill more trees?" Emmett asked.

"Ah," Nasir got it. "Next time I will fold them and put them someplace. Do not tell Edward what I have done."

"Yeah, Edward'll getcha," Emmett smiled.

"Will you protect me?" Nasir asked.

"Always," Emmett took his husband in his arms and gave him a gentle and loving kiss on his lips. "Paint?"

"No," Nasir pulled back and took Emmett's hand. "Shower," he dictated.

"I haven't had a shower since yesterday morning," Emmett stated as he he was led toward through the house. "A shower sounds damn good right now and a shower with you sounds even better."

They descended the stairs and went directly into the master bath and immediately began to shed their clothes.

"That is what I like to see," Nasir ran an admiring hand over his husband's firm, round, bare backside as he followed Emmett into the spacious clear glass and Moorish tiled shower enclosure.

"You can do more to it than look," Emmett smiled over his shoulder as he turned on the water. They both stood back from the big overhead rain showerhead while the water warmed. As soon as it did they came together beneath it and let the hot water cascade over their heads and bodies.

"Let me wash your hair, Habibi," Nasir reached for the Alterna Caviar bottle. They both stepped out of the water while Nasir squeezed a dollop of shampoo into his palm. Emmett stood still facing his husband and closed his eyes. Nasir rubbed his hands together and applied them to Emmett's head, running his fingers through Emmett's hair.

"Mmm," Emmett luxuriated in his husband's massaging fingers on his scalp. "I love this," he sighed.

"I do too," Nasir stood close enough to Emmett to feel the stronger man's breath on his face. They stood broad, smooth chest to hairy chest and their soft cocks brushed together as Nasir washed his husband's hair. Emmett put his hands on his husband's hips and ran them back to Nasir's furry cheeks.

"There. Rinse," Nasir instructed. Emmett stepped back into the raining water to do so.

"Let me wash your hair now," Emmett wiped water out of his eyes and poured shampoo into his hand. He took a wide stance and planted his feet on the outside of Nasir's, pressing their bodies together even closer. He knew that his husband liked to play with his butt while he washed his hair and that was exactly what Emmett wanted. Nasir immediately reached around to grip his husband's solid, round glutes as Emmett's hands ran the shampoo through his hair.

"Yeah," Emmett enjoyed the massage Nasir gave his butt as he massaged Nasir's scalp. "That's all yours."

"Mine," Nasir spread Emmett's cheeks to tease his hole with his middle finger. The attentive, enticing hands and probing fingers made Emmett's cock thicken and lengthen. Pressed against Nasir as he was, Nasir felt it and his cock swelled as well.

"I need more than your finger though," Emmett advised as he worked the lather through his husband's rich, dark hair.

"I will give you much more. I will give you all of me," Nasir promised.

"That's what I'm talkin' about," Emmett continued to slowly and gently run his fingers through his husband's thick hair and massage his scalp. "You know, somebody needs a haircut."

"I have better things to do when I am home," Nasir accentuated his point by gentle pressing his finger against Emmett's hole.

"Okay, I can't argue with that. Go ahead and rinse," Emmett took hold of his husband's shoulders and moved him into the water. He watched the soapy water cascade down his husband's furry body and it naturally drew his attention to the heavily hanging, half awake Arab snake. Nasir smiled as he felt his husband's big, strong hand gently cup his cock and balls.

"We need to find you a hairdresser in the neighborhood," Emmett thought out loud as Nasir moved toward him and wiped the water out of his eyes. "I'm sure Duane and Rodney will know of one," he added with sarcasm.

"Maybe Duane will cut my hair," Nasir teased with a grin.

"While Rodney sucks your dick? I don't think so," Emmett laid down the law. "This is mine," he tightened his grip slightly on the treasure in his palm to emphasise his point.

"Perhaps we should ask Jasper," Nasir proposed as he poured shower gel into his hand.

"That sounds like a much better idea," Emmett agreed as his husband began to wash him.

"Mmm," Nasir ran his soapy hands over Emmett's pecs and shoulders.

"I wonder what those two are up to today," Emmett mused as he put his hands behind his head. His husband's pose went straight to Nasir's dick. Emmett looked so incredibly sexy like that. He had no thoughts of Edward or Jasper as he ran his soapy hands into Emmett's pits. Nasir didn't spend too long in Emmett's armpits. There were more tantalizing areas that needed his attention. Emmett let his arms rest on Nasir's shoulders when his husband's hands moved down his body.

"Now for my favorite part," Nasir wrapped his hand around Emmett's half hard cock.

"That feels good, Babe," Emmett enjoyed the feel of his husband's massaging, stroking hand. It only took a moment for Nasir to make him totally boned up. Nasir stroked back to make Emmett's foreskin roll back as much as possible and cleaned him with very gentle fingers.

"Rinse," Nasir pushed at Emmett's hip.

"Hey, I need more attention than that!" Emmett complained and stood his ground.

"You have all of my attention. Rinse," Nasir commanded. Emmett turned himself into the water to quickly rinse his front while Nasir poured more shower gel into his hand. Nasir knelt as Emmett turned back and smiled appreciatively as he was presented with Emmett's long, thick spike in his face.

"Oh, kay," Emmett understood the plan as his husband's lips closed around him. Nasir took the most of Emmett's thick bone in his mouth and just held it as he ran his soapy fingers through Emmett's trimmed pubes. His own neglected cock rose to full erection between his legs as he held Emmett's hardness in his mouth. Nasir moved his hands to massage Emmett's big testicles in their lose, smooth sac and found that he simply could not hold his tongue still. His tongue longed to caress Emmett's hard cock. Nasir was unable to simply hold his husband in his mouth and not show him the loving attention he deserved.

"Ugh, Nasi," Emmett closed his eyes and leaned against the tiles behind Nasir as his husband's tongue began to caress his sensitive cum tube. Counter to their positions last night, this time Nasir's tongue was in exactly the right place. Emmett took a wide stance as Nasir's fingers snaked along his perineum to his hole. Nasir held his eyes closed as well as he massaged Emmett's cock with his tongue and ran his soapy fingers through Emmett's crack. Without even thinking, Nasir zeroed in on Emmett's hole. He massaged it with his fingers while he massaged Emmett's cum tube with his tongue and his own cock throbbed between his legs.

Emmett stood still in the warm shower enclosure He leaned against the wall with his hands flat on the cool tiles. The silken tongue caressed the underside of his organ within the warm, wet confines of his husband's loving mouth. Nasir's fingers teased the hole that they both knew longed to be filled. Emmett resisted the urge to thrust into his husband's mouth or beg him to suck. They had much to do today and they were just supposed to be taking a shower. Still it felt far too good to tell Nasir to stop. Emmett's husband could play with him to his heart's content, even if it did turn his balls blue.

"Umm," Nasir tasted Emmett's seepage on the back of his tongue. And he knew how to get more. Emmett gasped as Nasir's index finger slowly pushed into him.

"Ugh," Emmett felt it as Nasir touched his prostate. Just as Nasir knew would happen a surge of precum flowed into his mouth. Nasir continued to hold Emmett's straining cock in his mouth and massage it with his tongue. He began to slowly fuck Emmett with his finger.

"Nasi, shit," Emmett expressed both his pleasure and frustration. The relentless massaging tongue on his cum tube and finger in his ass felt fantastic, but were not enough to get him off. It was the most exquisite torture.

"Ugh, Babe, you're killing me," Emmett rested his forehead on his right arm. He quickly discovered that his husband was just getting started. "Oh, God," Emmett felt a second finger join the first inside him. It made him desperate for his husband's hard rod and at the same time made him wonder just what Nasir was doing. "Are you trying to make me come?"

And at that moment, Nasir realized that was exactly what he wanted. He hollowed his cheeks and began to suck Emmett's cock.

"Nasi, fuck!" Emmett's entire body tensed. He was not prepared, though he should have been, for a full on assault from without and within. Nasir sucked Emmett's throbbing, leaking pole and massaged his prostate with his fingers. Nasir felt Emmett's big nuts pull up to his body. He had primed this weapon well and knew his reward was soon at hand.

"Ugh, my God," Emmett let his head hang back and fought to retain control of his muscles. His entire body trembled as his husband's bobbing mouth and probing fingers propelled him toward orgasm. "You're so gonna make me come!" Emmett warned. This was music to Nasir's ears. He sucked Emmett's rock hard, profusely leaking bone with abandon. He massaged Emmett's prostate with skilled fingers and with the still soapy fingers of his other hand massaged Emmett's ever tightening sac. Emmett leaned heavily against the wall and struggled to keep at least his knees and legs steady. His husband's expert ministrations were just too much.

"Oh, shit! Nasi!" Emmett's breath caught in his throat in that final instant before the explosion. In this perfect position, Nasir was able to feel Emmett's prominent cum tube expand against his tongue.

"Ungh!" Emmett roared and his entire body convulsed as his weapon went off in his husband's sucking mouth. Thick McCarty cream gushed into Nasir's wanton mouth. He gulped it down as fast as Emmett delivered it and, though at a slower pace, continued to suck his husband through his orgasm.

"Ungh!" Emmett gave voice to the pleasure his husband gave him with the full force of his lungs. He was unable to do so the previous night with Nasir's long, Arab cock down his throat. Though no easy task, Nasir kept up as the pulsing organ in his mouth gave an even greater outpouring of semen it seemed, than he had the pleasure of drinking from Emmett last night. Each time the cannon shot in his mouth, Nasir could feel Emmett's internal contraction on the fingers still buried in his ass. He knew from experience how fantastic that felt when it was his cock that was buried within his husband. It made Nasir throb and leak.

"Hoh!" Emmett felt it as Nasir rubbed and pressed on his prostate. Just as he hoped, Nasir was rewarded with another spurt of his husband's nectar. Nasir slowly suckled on Emmett's still hard and oozing bone as he slowly withdrew his fingers from Emmett's ass.

"Huuuh," Emmett let out a long moan. As if Nasir's fingers had been the only thing holding him up, as he moaned, he sank to the shower floor. Nasir was not yet ready to relinquish the cock that was pulled from his mouth by his husband's dropping body, but was only too ready to welcome his panting lover into his arms.

"You taste so good, my zawji," Nasir smiled as Emmett leaned heavily on him, head draped over one shoulder.

"You really drained me. I can't even stand up right now," Emmett rubbed his husband's back.

"You do not need to stand up," Nasir took hold of Emmett's head and lifted it from his shoulder. Emmett started to speak and Nasir immediately stuck his tongue deep into Emmett's mouth.

"Umm!" Emmett enjoyed the forceful kiss. He welcomed the cummy, invading tongue with his own.

Nasir broke their kiss after a moment and held Emmett's face close to his. "See how good you taste?"

"I love how I taste in your mouth," Emmett smiled. He lifted a hand to caress one of the hands that held his head. "Know what I like even better?"

"How I taste in your mouth?" Nasir gave a grin. He knew the answer perfectly well. "Sit here," Nasir instructed and rose to his feet as Emmett sat on the tile floor with his back against the wall.

"Oh, shit is that hot!" Emmett immediately noticed that Nasir had leaked such that the head of his hard staff was coated and dripping.

"You see what you do to me?" Nasir asked as he took hold of himself.

"I want it!" Emmett opened his mouth wide.

"You made me leak all the way to my balls," Nasir felt his own syrup on his fingers. He stepped closer to Emmett and gave himself a stroke. A thick strand of his ooze poured onto Emmett's waiting tongue. Nasir let the head of his snake rest on Emmett's tongue a moment to allow his husband to savor his precum. Emmett lifted a hand to fondle his husband's stones as he closed his lips around the head of Nasir's penis. Nasir grabbed Emmett's head and held him against the wall as he shoved his cock balls deep down Emmett's throat.

"Allah!" Nasir tossed his head back as he held his husband impaled on his pole. Emmett ran his hand up the back of Nasir's legs and kneaded the firm glutes. The stronger man made no attempt to push his husband back so he could breathe. He was his top's bottom and if his top wanted to fuck his throat, that was fine by Emmett. Nasir ever so slowly pulled himself up out of Emmett's throat until only his head remained in Emmett's mouth.

"Ugh," Nasir felt Emmett's loving tongue enter the sleeve of his foreskin just as he knew Emmett would. "That feels so good, my habibi," he smiled down on Emmett. Nasir put a hand to the side of Emmett's face and looked into his crystal blues as his tongue caressed and cleaned the snake's oozing head within it's cowl in his mouth. "But that is all for now," he moved his hips back to pull himself free of Emmett's lips and stepped into the raining water.

"What?" Emmett was perplexed. He watched Nasir pour shower gel into his hands and begin to wash himself. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"I am showering with my husband. We have much to do," Nasir answered.

"So you're just gonna drain my balls and leave me a heap of mush on the shower floor?!" Emmett demanded.

"No. I would never do that. I am going to help you up," Nasir held out his hand, "so you can rinse yourself off."

"I can think of one or two things I'd rather do than rinse off right now," Emmett took his husband's hand and stood up. He stood in Nasir's face in an attempt to use the advantage his height and size gave him.

"Habibi," Nasir was not intimidated. He put his soapy hands on Emmett's big pecs. "I would deny you nothing, but hear my plan for this day. We have multiple places to go. You will prepare for us a wonderful evening meal. We will then receive people we love and go out with them for a while. After that I will bring you home and show you how much you mean to me by making long, slow, deep love to you. How does that sound?"

"Babe," Emmett smiled. "We're gonna call that a plan," he put a hand to the back of Nasir's neck and gave him a forceful kiss on his lips. Emmett then let go and stepped into the water to rinse himself. "My top better take care of me. Don't make me call Duane," he teased.

"Habibi, did I not tell you?" Nasir stepped into the water with Emmett. "I bought Duane a one way ticket to Abu Dhabi. He left last night and will not be back."

"No?" Emmett gave a grin.

"No. People are waiting to show him the desert," Nasir spoke casually. It gave Emmett a chill. It was funny to say that, but if Nasir ever went home, that could well be his reality.

"Hey," Emmett took hold of his husband's arms. "Does it make you sad that you can never go home?"

"Home is where you are," Nasir answered simply.

"I mean, that you can never go back to the place you're from, see your people, your homeland," Emmett clarified.

"All of which have turned their back on me. My culture is such that I would be killed without hesitation for admitting that I am in love with you. And very likely you as well if you were with me. No," Nasir shook his head. "I do not wish to ever go back there. My place is with you. You and Garrett and Sethy."

"And my place is with you," Emmett wrapped his husband in his strong arms and held him tightly. They were both well rinsed and after a moment, Emmett let Nasir go and reached to shut off the water. "We won't tell Edward how much water we just wasted."

"No!" Nasir laughed as he stepped out of the enclosure to retrieve their towels from the warming rack. "Oh, I must call for a car," he handed Emmett his towel and went to his discarded jeans on the bathroom floor to retrieve his cell. He stood dripping wet and touched the icon for a number he called nearly every day.

"Apex Limousine," the dispatcher answered.

"This is Nasir al Qasimi. I need a car at my home now please, with my usual driver if he is available," Nasir ordered.

"Account number, Sir?" the dispatcher asked.

"Four seven, nine seven, three eight, five one," Nasir recited.

"How long will you need the car, Mr. Qasimi?" the dispatcher asked the last usual question.

"For the balance of the afternoon I think," Nasir looked at Emmett and they nodded to each other.

"Car is on the way, Mr. Qasimi. Enjoy your day," the dispatcher bid.

"Thank you," Nasir ended the call and set the phone on the counter.

"Paint first?" Emmett asked as he dried Nasir's back with his towel.

"Paint first," Nasir confirmed.

It took them no more than twenty minutes to get dressed, without hats this time, and emerge again into the bright, sunny day. Chaiyo waited at the curb with a black Town Car. That was, unfortunately, not all they found on the curb outside their building.

"Well, hey there, y'all!" a familiar southern drawl called to them. Emmett and Nasir turned to find their neighbor in Abercrombie & Fitch cargo shorts, sweatshirt and flip flops walking toward them. He had with him a companion so unlikely that it took Emmett and Nasir a moment to realize that they were in fact together. The twig of a kid with Duane was an inch shorter than Duane, in black, ultra skinny jeans, and a black tee shirt with the name of a band on it that was at least two sizes too small, even on his very thin frame. He had bangle bracelets on one wrist, a studded belt and long, dark hair that obscured the better half of his face.

"Great ta see ya, Emmett," Duane offered his hand. "My boy Nasir said you was comin' inta town this weekend."

"Hi, Duane," Emmett made a point to not be overly warm as they shook.

"This here's Lenny. Say hi to Nasir and Emmett, Lenny," Duane prompted.

"Hey," Lenny mumbled without lifting his gaze.

"Sometimes Lenny needs a dick to suck and sometimes he needs a man's dick," Duane anticipated their question. "Ain't that right, Lenny?"

"Yeah," Lenny told the sidewalk.

"And how old is Lenny?" Emmett bent down in an attempt to see more of the young man's face.

"Eighteen goin' on two weeks now," Duane answered. "He lives across the street and he can see right into our shower from his bedroom window. Now he's eighteen, we stopped talkin' about it and now we doin' it."

Emmett was astonished that Duane would so freely and openly admit that he was cheating on his husband, and with a just barely legal neighborhood kid no less. "Where's Rodney?" he couldn't help from asking.

"Rod's upstairs in bed. He likes to sleep in," Duane explained. "So I took Lenny out for some bacon and eggs and we gonna wake Rod up right now, ain't we?" he gave the kid a wink.

"Oh," Emmett got it. Of course they welcomed this kid into their bed together.

"Speakin' of," Duane charged ahead. "We gonna be spent today, but we'd sure to love to catch up with y'all tomorrow. Love to show you what we did with that bed o'yours. Whadda ya say?" he spread his arms and gave them an especially broad smile.

"We're busy tomorrow," Emmett was flat.

"Some other time, then," Duane was not deterred.

"Some other time, Duane," Nasir was only slightly less pleasant than his husband. He took Emmett's arm and turned them toward their waiting car. Chaiyo immediately opened the rear door for them.

"Mr. al Qasimi, Mr. McCarty," Chaiyo greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello," Emmett slid into the car first.

"Sixty sixth and Lexington, please, Chaiyo," Nasir patted the Thai man on his shoulder as he followed his husband into the car. Chaiyo shut them in and dashed to take the wheel.

"Here I didn't think it was possible to like them any less," Emmett commented as he watched Duane and his trick slip into their building.

"I do not understand them," Nasir admitted with a shake of his head as their car pulled away from the curb. "I would share you with no man."

"It's not so much that," Emmett clarified his thoughts as he sat beside his husband and held his hand on the seat between them. "If they're happy in an open relationship, that's fine for them. I couldn't do it, but I'm me and they're them. It's just this morning they are so obviously using this emotionally needy kid from across the street. The kid is so Emo it hurts me."

"I could not see his face," Nasir didn't get the Emo reference.

"Yeah, that's an Emo thing. Did you notice the much too small clothes?" Emmett asked.

"I did notice that and my first thought was that we need Sethy to give the boy a makeover," Nasir shared.

"I'm sure the kid could use all kinds of help from Seth, but I'm also sure he looks exactly the way he wants to," Emmett surmised.

"Perhaps I should not play racquetball with Duane," Nasir considered aloud.

"Oh, Babe, I would never ask you to do that," Emmett squeezed Nasir's hand. "I know we don't have any friends here aside from Jasper. I know you like to play racquetball. You shouldn't have to sit in the penthouse all alone, doing nothing when I'm not here. I would feel terrible if you were so alone. Absolutely keep playing with him. Just try to steer clear of the one who wants your dick."

"He cannot have it," Nasir raised Emmett's hand to his face and kissed it.

Chaiyo sat behind the wheel of the Town Car and heard every word of his passengers' conversation. He was a professional and gave no comment or reaction as he took 78th over to Lexington and down to 66th Street. "Sixty sixth coming up," Chaiyo advised as they drove through the intersection at 67th.

Nasir slid forward to better look out the front window. "There," he pointed. "You see Tesarik? That is where we are going."

"Yes, Sir," Chaiyo deftly changed lanes and pulled smoothly up to the curb.

"I do not think we will be too long," Nasir opened his own door. He slid out and Emmett followed. The red awning above read:

Tesarik

Custom Window Treatments

Benjamin Moore

Emmett shut the car door behind him and took Nasir's hand again. "Let's go," he held the door open for his husband and followed him inside.

Tesarik looked and felt like a Home Depot in microcosm. There seemed to be a little bit of everything, though they stopped short of power tools. All manner of light fixtures and ceiling fans hung from the high ceiling overhead.

"Good morning," a striking man approached them in worn jeans and a simple dark blue tee shirt. He appeared to be in his early twenties with a pleasant smile and a shaggy mop of dark, wavy hair. He stood tall and thin and nearly Nasir's height. Like Nasir, he spoke English clearly and fluently, though with an easily detectable accent.

"Morning," Emmett greeted. "What's your name?"

"I'm Andel," he introduced himself.

"Hi, Andel. Emmett," he offered his hand. "And this is my husband Nasir."

"Hello," Andel shook both their hands. "What can I help you find? Window treatments and fabrics are upstairs. Paint and paint supplies are downstairs."

"We need a room painted," Emmett stated. "Show us the paint."

"Right this way," Andel led them through the store.

"Oh, Nasi, plantation shutters," Emmett noticed the display.

"We can custom design them to your windows," Andel attempted to sell them. "We'll come and take the measurements ourselves. As you can see there is a wide range of colors of wood stain or they can be painted in any color you like."

"That's something to think about," Emmett nodded. "Let's start with the paint."

"Right this way," Andel led on. Staircases in the rear corner led to the upper floor and lower.

"We have everything you could possibly need," Andel led down. "Rollers, pans, all sizes of brushes, tape, drop cloths, masks, hats, even ladders if you need one or two. Or, of course, we can do the painting for you."

"That is what we would like," Nasir spoke up. He knew he would be much better at writing a check than attempting to paint anything.

"Here we are," Andel led them to a wall of color sample cards near the paint mixing machine.

"Exactly what we need. Thank you," Emmett started to pick cards with multiple color hues to consider.

"How soon can you come and paint?" Nasir asked. Emmett would pick the color. His job was logistics.

"I'll get my brother. He's the paint guy," Andel turned and headed back the way they came.

"Thank you," Nasir called after him.

"What do you think of these, Nasi?" Emmett had several ready. "And what do you think about the plantation shutters? I think that would be really nice."

"Then I think that too," Nasir smiled.

"Don't just agree with me 'cause I want it," Emmett protested. "I want you to like it too."

"Il habibi," Nasir put his hand on Emmett's shoulder, "anything you do can only be a vast improvement over what we have now."

"Okay, well, I think this is a nice warm color," Emmett held up one of the cards with his thumb on the shade he was talking about.

"It is," Nasir agreed.

"Our bedroom is going to seem twice the size with a light color on the wall," Emmett commented.

"Hi, guys. Can I help you?" Andel returned and stood expectantly by their side. Emmett and Nasir just stared at him a moment. He knew perfectly well what they wanted. And then Emmett noticed that he was wearing a red tee shirt.

"Did you change your shirt?" Emmett pointed.

"Oh, no. You were talking to my brother, Andel. I'm Andrej," he introduced himself.

"Ah," Nasir nodded.

"Wow. You two are totally identical," Emmett commented.

"There are three of us," Andrej admitted.

"Identical triplets?" Emmett was amazed. Such things existed in the world, but he never expected to meet any.

"Even our parents can't tell us apart," Andrej added with a grin.

"Maybe you guys should wear name tags," Emmett suggested.

"Our father got us name tags. He owns the store, but we won't wear them. We like to see if he can remember what we're wearing," Andrej explained. "Did you guys need some painting done?"

"Yes, we do," Nasir confirmed.

"We're not exactly sure which color we want. We have more shopping to do and what we get may influence our choice. Can we call you with the name of the one we want?" Emmett asked.

"Absolutely. We would just need to know the day before," Andrej confirmed.

"And what if we decide on plantation shutters?" Nasir asked.

"Andel handles the shutters. I'll make sure he comes with me to measure your windows," Andrej had an easy solution.

"Okay, perfect," Emmett was happy. "I would like the shutters. Let's be sure to get some cards for the stains too."

"If you guys have your paint choices narrowed down to two or three, I can mix some samples for you," Andrej offered. "You can put them on your wall and live with them for a few days, see what you think."

"That would be great, Andrej!" Emmett was thrilled. "These ones right here," he made a small tear in the cards for the hue he had in mind.

"Okay," Andrej took the cards. "I will have these ready in just a few minutes."

"Great. We're gonna run back up and look at the shutters," Emmett decided. He took his husband's hand and they made their way back up to the main floor. They went to the plantation shutter display and Nasir familiarized himself with how they worked, while Emmett examined the stain color cards.

"You guys like the shutters?" Andel approached them.

"Okay, which one are you?" Emmett teased. "Your brother took us a little by surprise."

"Oh, you noticed that?" Andel smiled.

"There is a bit of a resemblance," Nasir nodded.

"Yeah, just a little," Andel laughed.

"We need shutters too," Emmett stated. "Hey, what about doing them in Seth and Garrett's room too? We could do them in white in there and maybe a nice dark tobacco in our room. What do you think?"

"Andel," Nasir turned to the younger man, "make that happen, please."

"Yes, Sir. I just need to make an appointment for me to come by and take your measurements, so I can get you the estimate. I'll just need your address," Andel pulled a notepad and pen from his backpocket.

"Eight seventy five Park Avenue, penthouse," Nasir recited.

"When would be a good time for me to come by?" Andel asked.

"When we paint the rooms," Andrej answered his brother's question as he appeared with three small cans of paint in a plastic bag.

"Oh, we are painting?" Andel hadn't known that was already confirmed.

"I put three little foam brushes and mini stir sticks in here for you too," Andrej handed the bag to Emmett.

"This is great, thanks," Emmett looked in the bag.

"We had a job that cancelled for Monday, if that's not too soon for you," Andrej offered.

"Wow, that would be perfect!" Emmett enthused.

"The sooner the better," Nasir agreed. "I will be at work, but I will leave instructions with the lady who manages our building."

"Let's write it up," Andrej gestured to the register counter. He led the way and he and his brother walked behind it, while Emmett and Nasir remained in front.

"Fill in your name, address and phone number right here," Andrej placed the form and a pen in front of Nasir. "And our number is right there. I'll need to know what paint you chose by tomorrow."

"We'll have that to you by tomorrow morning, for sure," Emmett promised.

"What rooms are we painting?" Andrej asked.

"Just our bedroom," Emmett answered.

"Can you give me an idea of the size of the room?" Andrej questioned further.

"It is twenty five by twenty," Nasir answered. "Does that help?"

"That's what I need to know," Andrej wrote it down. "Here is your cost for labor and materials. Just sign right here. Cash or charge?"

In answer, Nasir produced his wallet and handed over his black metal credit card.

"Yes, Sir," Andel took the card and swiped it.

"Make sure the room is empty," Andrej instructed.

"Oh, yeah. We're gonna have to cart everything outta there," Emmett nodded.

"We will get Edward and Jasper to help us," Nasir proposed.

"Oh, sure. Come see the house, now help us move the furniture," Emmett imagined. "No. We'll do it tomorrow."

"And sign the charge slip, Mr. Qasimi," Andel placed it in front of Nasir.

"We will see you on Monday," Andrej offered his hand.

"You might see him. I'm flying out," Emmett stated as he shook the attractive Czech's hand. All four men shook and then Nasir and Emmett headed out of the store. Out on the street, Chaiyo waited by the car and opened the rear door as his charges emerged.

"Thank you," Emmett handed over the bag to their driver as he slipped into the car.

"Seventy ninth and Broadway, Chaiyo," Nasir patted the short Thai man on the shoulder and joined his husband in the back of the Town Car.

"Yes, Sir. Alright if we go through the park?" Chaiyo asked.

"Please do," Nasir confirmed.

"You got it," Chaiyo shut them in, deposited the bag in the trunk, and took the wheel. The one way streets forced him to loop down to 65th, over to 3rd Avenue, and back up to 66th so they could head back west. When they reached 5th Avenue, Chaiyo kept going directly into Central Park. 66th Street just happened to be one of the few Transverse Roads that made a scenic, curving path through the park. They passed the Central Park Zoo, the vintage, enormous and famous Central Park Carousel, Ballplayer's House restaurant and the adjacent Heckscher fields.

"Oh my God, Nasi!" Emmett squeezed his husband's hand as they passed a horse drawn carriage. "We have to do that!"

"Then we shall," Nasir promised. "But we will not tell Sethy."

"I know, right? He still talks about the sleigh ride Garrett took him on last Christmas," Emmett smiled. "He would love this."

Chaiyo drove them past the vast, pastoral Sheep Meadow and the beautiful, historic building where the famous Tavern on the Green restaurant used to be, before emerging into the Upper West Side. They continued past Columbus Avenue and smoothly turned right onto Broadway, mere inches from Lincoln Center, though neither of them knew it.

"Jasper does not live far from here," Nasir pointed.

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett took note of that fact to report back to the Inquisitor General. "I wonder what he and Eddie are up to right now."

"I hope they are not out running around the city," Nasir commented.

"I'm sure Edward would like to see Jasper's environment," Emmett knew his old friend well.

"I feel for them," Nasir revealed. "They get even less time together than we do," he squeezed Emmett's hand. "If we had so little time, so infrequently, I would be very sad, and I would want to spend every minute we had together just looking into your eyes."

"I feel exactly the same way, Nasi," Emmett admitted. "I can only stand it because I know it isn't forever," he lifted Nasir's hand to his face and kissed it tenderly. Emmett looked into his husband's soft brown eyes and hoped he hadn't said too much. He made a point of not ever admitting to Nasir how much their living on opposite coasts truly bothered him. Emmett did not want to put any additional pressure on the man he loved. "Ana b'hebbak," he added softly.

"Ana b'hebbak, il zawji," Nasir responded in kind. He shifted closer to Emmett and leaned against him.

"Yeah," Emmett took his husband under his arm. "Oh, see now," he unbuttoned the next three buttons on Nasir's shirt. "This is why I like it when you wear button shirts," Emmett stuck his hand inside Nasir's open shirt. He gently rubbed his fingers over Nasir's left nipple as he caressed his husband's lightly furry chest.

"This is why I like it," Nasir rubbed the arm that held him.

Broadway, from Columbia Circle up, was like Park Avenue in that it was a green, tree lined boulevard. The lights were for the most part with them and they sailed easily up to 79th.

"Seventy ninth and Broadway," Chaiyo announced as he slowed down.

"There it is," Nasir leaned forward. "Across the street. We are going to that furniture store."

"It'll just take a moment to swing around," Chaiyo steered them into the intersection crossways and waited for the oncoming traffic to clear. Nasir settled back against his husband to wait.

"This is so nice," Nasir commented as Emmett's hand slipped back inside his shirt.

"It really is," Emmett could see the bulge in the jeans that fit his husband so well. It showed signs that the snake within wanted to stir. Emmett ran his other hand over Nasir's thigh and curled his fingers around Nasir's bulge.

Nasir gasped. "Emmett, we have to get out of the car now!" he hissed as his cobra began to wake under his husband's attention.

"I know," Emmett delighted to the feel of his husband's growing bulge beneath his rubbing, stroking fingers. It made his own jeans grow tighter. Emmett put his lips to his husband's ear. "I want to suck you off so bad right now," he gave the trapped bone a squeeze for emphasis. "Have him go trade this car for a limo while we shop in here. My throat needs your cock. I need your cum."

Nasir swallowed hard. Emmett's attentive hands and skilled fingers combined with his dirty whispers into his ear had him throbbing in his pants. Emmett had the power to turn him from a strong, confident man into a needful, quivering mass just this fast. Nasir could feel that he was already leaking in his jeans.

"Habibi," Nasir took hold of Emmett's wrist and moved the hand away from his crotch. He had to regain control of himself and the situation. Thankfully, they had not cleared the intersection yet. Nasir turned in the seat and took hold of the side of Emmett's head to hold him against his face.

"Tonight I am going to fuck you so long and so slow and so deep," Nasir whispered directly into Emmett's ear, "that you will beg me for my cum. And then I will plant my seed deep inside you, take it out, and make you suck it."

Emmett's eyes widened. His husband's sexy words went straight to his cock. Emmett moved a hand to his own prominent bulge. Though Nasir had sucked him off most skillfully in their shower before their shopping excursion began, Nasir made him almost painfully hard in his jeans from just words.

"Damn," Emmett commented as he rubbed himself and their car came to a stop at the curb. "You are one fucking, sexy, hot top. Anybody ever tell you that?" he asked with a smirk.

"Many have said it," Nasir boasted.

"Hey, wait a minute," Emmett protested.

Chaiyo noted that his passengers did not open their own door this time and suspected he knew why. He got out from behind the wheel to open their door for them, as was his duty, but deliberately took his time as he walked around the front of the car. He opened the rear door and even then Nasir paused briefly before he got out. Emmett followed and both men stood close together as they attempted to adjust themselves in their pants.

"Hey, if you guys need more time before I get your door, please just say so," Chaiyo was easy and understanding.

"This is all my fault," Emmett owned up. "I got carried away. Sorry about that."

"No need to be sorry. I know how it is. You guys think this is embarrassing? I took my girl out on a date last weekend and when I dropped her off at home, we started kissing, and I got totally boned up. Then her father came out the front door. I had to get out of the car and walk her up to her father like that. Now that was embarrassing," Chaiyo shared.

"Yeah, I guess that would be," Emmett laughed, relieved that their driver was so cool.

"I can relate to that," Nasir recalled a vivid memory. "The same thing almost happened to me when we went home last Christmas."

"It did?" Emmett furrowed his brow as he tried to think back.

"I was looking at your brother's butt when he was trying to get under the Christmas tree that morning," Nasir revealed. "I had to think of something else very quickly."

"Yeah, Carson woulda loved that!" Emmett laughed. "Thanks for being such a good sport, Chaiyo," he clapped the Thai on his shoulder.

"Hey, we're all guys," Chaiyo shrugged.

"We should not be too long," Nasir advised as he and Emmett turned away. Time and conversation had allowed them to deflate enough that they were not too obscene as they walked into the store.

"Hello, welcome to Cutter and Longfield," the young lady at reception greeted them.

"Hi. Show us beds, please," Emmett requested.

"Are you working with anyone?" she enquired.

"No," Nasir answered.

"Okay, bedrooms are on the second floor. You can head on up," she pointed to the stairs, "and I'll have a sales associate join you, or you can wait here for one to escort you."

"We'll head up. Have someone find us," Emmett was ready to browse.

"Enjoy," she smiled as she picked up the phone.

The opposite of Tesarik, this store occupied the whole of the single building that spanned half the block and had a grand, curving staircase right in the center of the store that led up to multiple floors of furniture. They went up one flight and waded into the vignettes of bedrooms.

"Let us find what you picked out in the magazines," Nasir enthused.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Can we help you with something?" an officious Tim Gunn looking wannabe approached them. Nasir had dealt with snooty types like this before and knew exactly how to handle him. He pulled out his wallet and extracted his Centurion Card.

"We need several pieces of furniture today," Nasir handed over his card. "Do not be far."

"Absolutely. I'm Oliver and I'm here to help you with anything that you need, okay?" Tim Gunn wannabe's attitude changed completely. "I'll be very nearby."

"Thank you," Nasir gave him a nod and turned back to Emmett.

"Check this one out over here, Nasi," Emmett pointed and led the way. "I think this is the exact one."

"This bedroom has featured prominently in several New York interior design magazines recently," Oliver stated. The dressers and nightstands were oversized and topped with dark marble. The carved wood headboard was enormous and covered in tufted black leather.

"Now you see it in person, it's not too fit for an Emir?" Emmett asked.

"It is grand, but it is masculine," Nasir assessed. "I like it if you do."

"You boys are certainly tall. We'll go with a California king?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett was given pause by the footboard. "This bed's almost like a sleigh. We need a California king for sure, but even then... I'm six, five."

"We can do a custom footboard for you," Oliver offered. "Much like this, but not even half the height so it would be a good bit lower than the mattress. Your duvet would cover it then. How would that work?"

"That would be perfect," Emmett was relieved. "And then, what about lamps? Do you like these lamps, Nasi?" he pointed.

"Yes, they are fine. If you like them, I like them," Nasir was agreeable.

"There's a very nice floor standing lamp that matches those," Oliver informed. "Might we want a seating or reading area? How big is the bedroom?"

"Twenty by twenty five," Emmett answered.

"May I show you a nice wing chair, or perhaps a chaise?" Oliver offered.

"Let's take a look," Emmett nodded.

"With a low footboard, have you thought about a bench at the end of the bed?" Oliver continued to sell. "We have many complimentary styles and sizes to match the beds, and we can upholster them in any fabric you like."

"Show us those as well," Nasir spread his hands.

"Okay, are we done over here then?" Oliver started to write down the numbers of the set. "California king with custom footboard. Two night stands. One dresser, right? And then do we want the chest of drawers or the gentleman's chest? Or perhaps his and his gentleman's chests?" he amended with a broad smile.

"Oh, I like that," Nasir was sold. He was beginning to warm up to the older gay man. "That is what I want. His and his chests."

"Lovely," Oliver jotted it down on the order. "Now, I think the lamp is over here," he led the way. Emmett took his husband's hand as they followed their salesman.

After their lamp, they descended to the main floor to find a chair and a bench, where they selected matching, tufted upholstery for both. Then it was down to the basement level for mattresses. Oliver had them lay on several different options before they found the one that fit them best. A mattress selected, they took the elevator to the fifth floor to look at office furniture. Matching desks and tufted oxblood leather chairs later, they were done. Oliver was only too happy to write all that up and process Nasir's card.

"Find what you need, Sirs?" Chaiyo opened the car door for them as they emerged from the store.

"Did we ever! A very productive trip, I would say, Chaiyo," Emmett answered. He paused before getting into the car. "Now we need bedding."

"Macy's," Nasir patted their driver on the shoulder. He followed Emmett into the back of the car and Chaiyo shut them in.

"Are you getting hungry? You wanna grab something for lunch?" Emmett asked.

"We still have several stops to make," Nasir observed.

"Right. Let's grab something on the fly. Hey, Chaiyo, is there a good place to grab a gyro or some sushi or something on the way?" Emmett asked their driver as he slipped behind the wheel.

"This is New York. You can get good everything," Chaiyo answered with a shrug. "You guys want something quick?" he asked as they pulled into traffic.

"Yeah," Emmett answered.

"I know just the place," Chaiyo turned left on 76th and headed toward the park. They crossed Amsterdam and Columbus Avenues and turned left again on Central Park West. Emmett had never seen this side of the park and in truth, it looked no different than their side.

"Wow, what's this building?" Emmett asked as another massive and impressive museum came into view.

"The Natural History Museum," Chaiyo answered. He pulled to the park side curb roughly across from the museum main entrance. Emmett and Nasir were momentarily confused. They didn't see a restaurant.

Until Emmett noticed the name on the back of the truck parked in front of them. "Oh, Gyro Cart! It's a food truck!"

"A food truck?" Nasir had seen little carts on street corners. Manhattan was full of them, but he had never eaten at one. This one was an actual truck with a full kitchen and counter on the side, complete with awning and two tables with umbrellas.

As they had paused again, though this time for a completely different reason, Chaiyo got out and opened the rear passenger door for them.

"C'mon, Nasi," Emmett urged his husband. "What do you want, Chaiyo?"

"I can't let you do that, Mr. McCarty," Chaiyo refused.

"You can tell me what you'd like, or I can guess. It's up to you," Emmett let his German show.

"A Greek salad then, please," Chaiyo answered.

"A salad? The gyros aren't good?" Emmett pressed.

"I'm told they're very good. I don't eat meat," Chaiyo admitted.

"Oh," Emmett would never understand that. "Well, I'm a meat eater."

"Yes, Sir. I drive for him almost every day," Chaiyo gave a nod and tried very hard to suppress his grin.

"Oh, okay," Emmett laughed. "Chaiyo got jokes. I'm not gonna try to be quiet when we fool around in the car anymore."

"Uh, oh," Chaiyo pretended to be afraid.

"Let's grab some food, Nasi," Emmett turned away and shook his head.

"I like him. He might be even more fun than Bobby," Nasir observed as they headed for the truck. They obtained their sandwiches and got back in the car to eat them. Chaiyo drove up to 81st Street to take the second Transverse Road through the park. They passed the Conservancy Central Maintenance Yard, the Shakespeare Garden and marionette theater, Belvedere Castle, the turtle pond and the Ramble, before emerging into the more familiar territory of the Upper East Side. Chaiyo turned right on 5th Avenue and headed downtown while Emmett and Nasir munched away.

They ran out of park at 59th Street and entered the deep valley created by the tall buildings of midtown. Emmett and Nasir were both finished by the time Chaiyo turned right on 34th.

"That was really good," Emmett wiped his hands. "A little messy," he added.

"It was good," Nasir agreed. "I like Greek food. In a way it is similar to the food I grew up eating, but not quite."

"Lamb and pita and such," Emmett got it.

"Exactly," Nasir wiped his face.

Broadway, 6th Avenue and 34th Street all intersected at Herald Square in front of Macy's. Chaiyo drove across 6th and pulled out of traffic in the second part of the intersection. Broadway was a pedestrian only promenade between 34th and 35th, in front of the historic main entrance to Macy's.

"Here we are, Sirs. And I'll be right up there," Chaiyo pointed further up the street.

"We shouldn't be too long," Emmett stated as Nasir opened his door and got out. "Eat your salad."

"I will, Sir, thank you," Chaiyo gave a wave as Emmett followed his husband out of the car. Emmett took Nasir's hand as they headed for the main entrance and their driver pulled away behind them.


	36. Chapter 36: Expanding the Circle

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Has it been two weeks? I might be late. I might be quite late. Sometimes two weeks feels like five minutes. Sometimes five minutes feels like two weeks.

The events depicted in this chapter coincide closely with events in Errors 60. Much of what is here was already written by my brilliant twinbrain little sister and this is just my take on it. And I thank her for her dusting.

On another note, I have it on good authority that we will be getting another chapter of Errors and Omissions very soon!

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Pauline. Miss Pauline, you remain especially in my thoughts.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 36: Expanding the Circle**

They obtained bedding in an elegant green and gold with chocolate accents that came with so many pillows, the one stop filled the trunk of their chauffeur driven Town Car to capacity. Bags from additional stops for a wok and the beer and wine shop had to go up in the front seat with their driver.

"We're going out with friends tonight, Chaiyo. Will you be available later on, like nine or ten-ish?" Emmett asked.

"No, Sir. I'm off at eight today," Chaiyo answered as he pulled up to the curb in front of their building. "Hey, can I help you guys up with your bags? Maybe use your bathroom?"

"Certainly you may," Nasir did not hesitate.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett agreed. "You been trapped in this car all day, haven't you? You must have to piss like a racehorse."

"Yes, Sir," Chaiyo confirmed as they all got out of the car. Vlad held the door for them as all three shopping bag laden men made their way inside.

"Keep an eye on the car, please, Vlad. He'll be right back down," Emmett bid as Nasir led the way to the elevator.

"With pleasure, Mr. McCarty," Vlad smiled his agreement.

Nasir pressed the button for their floor with his elbow while the other men joined him in the elevator.

"I really appreciate this, Sirs," Chaiyo expressed as they began to ascend.

"Please, it's nothing," Emmett dismissed. "You're helping us out. You've been helping us out all day."

"It's a pleasure driving for you guys. Most people don't talk to me," Chaiyo revealed.

"I can't imagine why. You seem like a sweet kid to me," Emmett assessed.

"Thank you, Sir," Chaiyo smiled. They walked out into the small elevator lobby on the top floor and all three of them stepped out of their shoes as Nasir fished his keys out of his pocket.

"Just drop everything right here," Emmett instructed as they walked into the entry hall. "And the powder room is right there," he gestured with his chin toward a small door.

"Thank you," Chaiyo had his zipper down before he even opened the door and flipped on the light. He stepped quickly up to the toilet and hauled himself out of his pants and underwear. Nasir and Emmett couldn't help but notice as they heard his stream hit the water in the bowl and his most satisfied sigh, that the powder room door had been left wide open.

Emmett took the few steps to be able to look inside. "He doesn't even close the door."

"Sorry, Sir," Chaiyo smiled over his shoulder at Emmett as he continued to piss. He at least stood with his back to the door. "It's just us guys, right? I figure it's no different than a men's room."

Emmett just chuckled and shook his head. He stepped back to the pile of bags and began to sort them into a pile for the kitchen and a pile to go down to the bedroom.

"Besides," Chaiyo emerged, "I saw the wok. I know you meat eaters like Asian," he snickered.

"Alright, get outta here," Emmett gave him a playful shove toward the door.

"Thank you very much, Chaiyo," Nasir was ready and slipped a hundred dollar bill into his hand as they shook.

"Thank you very much, Mr. al Qasimi. You guys have a great rest of your day and have fun with your friends tonight," Chaiyo bid.

"We will, thanks," Emmett saw Chaiyo out and shut the door behind him. "I like that cheeky little shit."

"I do too. Sethy would love him," Nasir was sure.

"Oh, that kid would be sorry if Seth were here. He woulda walked right in there and leaned against the wall while Chaiyo took a piss," Emmett knew his best friend better than anyone. He looked at his sexy husband and lust filled his eyes. "You," Emmett took hold of Nasir's shirt and backed him up against the large round table set in the half moon of the railing over the stairs. He had just enough restraint to unbutton Nasir's shirt rather than rip it open. "I should hold you down on this table right now and suck you dry. And I would," he paused to bend down and run his tongue over Nasir's left nipple, "if I wasn't looking so forward to what you promised me tonight."

Nasir took fistfuls of Emmett's shirt and spoke right into his face. "I am going to fuck you until you do not know your own name."

"Shit," Emmett grabbed his own crotch. Once again his husband's words went straight to his cock. Nasir gave a smirk as he reached around Emmett to take two handfuls of very sexy McCarty glutes.

"I need to distract myself," Emmett stepped back out of his husband's clutches. "Please take that stuff down to the bedroom while I take the rest to the kitchen. Then I think I'll put some paint on the wall before I start dinner so we can see what we like best."

"What if I am naked when you come down?" Nasir enquired.

"Then expect me to flip you over and bite that hot, furry ass before I flip you back over and suck your dick till your head caves in," Emmett threatened as he picked up the kitchen pile of bags and headed into the dining room. Nasir smiled to himself as he headed down the stairs. He had to resist the urge to throw his clothes off as he walked into the master bedroom.

Emmett put the kitchen in order and joined his husband in the bedroom. He shook, stirred and painted large swaths on the blue walls of their paint choices. They knew the painters would prime the walls before painting them and every choice would come out more true and a little lighter than it appeared against the blue.

Nasir didn't know how to call down to the lobby and so rode down to make sure Jasper and Edward's names were on the permanent list of people who should just be sent right up. Otherwise he hung out in the kitchen while Emmett made their dinner. Both men enjoyed the easy domesticity of it. It was as it used to be in their Seattle condo. Emmett and Nasir found themselves smiling from a sense of happy togetherness every time they looked at each other.

Dinner was as delicious as Nasir knew it would be the moment Emmett proposed it that morning. They ate at the table in the breakfast room as it was the size of room and table they had at home. Neither man could imagine using the big formal dining room unless there was a houseful of people. Emmett gathered his husband's bare feet with his own and they sat that way while they ate.

Dinner was well over and everything cleaned up when the phone on the wall in the kitchen rang. It took Emmett by surprise. He had seen a wall phone in the water closet in the master bath too, but he didn't know the number. When he wanted to reach his husband, he called Nasir's cell.

"They are here," Nasir announced even as he reached for the receiver. "Qasimi," he spoke into it.

"Your guests are on their way up, Mr. al Qasimi," Vlad informed.

"Thank you very much, Vlad," Nasir said and hung up. "They are on their way up," he confirmed.

"How come I don't have that number?" Emmett asked as they headed for the front door.

"I do not even know what it is," Nasir confessed. "Vlad is the only one who has it. That is how I knew it was him."

"I'll have to call myself from it," Emmett concluded. They reached the front door and Nasir opened it only a moment before the elevator doors parted.

"Hey, guys," Jasper greeted first as he and Edward, hand in hand, stepped out of the elevator.

"Jasper and Edward, welcome to our home," Nasir reached for Jasper first.

"We're so glad you guys had the time to stop by," Emmett pulled Edward into a warm, full bodied hug. "C'mon in and see the place," he and Nasir traded. "You're not gonna believe it," Emmett enthused. He was so happy to see Edward and Jasper together that he had to work hard to keep himself from crushing their bones with too enthusiastic an embrace.

Edward and Jasper respectfully slipped off their shoes before they followed into the tuscan flavored entry hall.

"Wow, guys," Jasper walked into the middle eastern style living room. "This is really something. So spacious!"

"This is the main floor," Nasir explained. "The bedrooms and study are downstairs."

"What are you boys drinking tonight?" Emmett rubbed his hands together. "We're well stocked now. We even have some munchies."

"Let me guess," Edward began with a smirk. "The first time you flew out the only edible thing in the whole place was Laphroaig?"

"I had Emmett's favorite beer as well," Nasir protested weakly.

"You got it, Eddie," Emmett confirmed anyway. "Nasi was living on take out. He still pretty much does during the week, but the pantry is now well stocked and we did plenty of shopping today. So what'll it be, beer, wine, cocktails?"

"We were drinking white wine with dinner," Edward stated. "What do you think, Jas? Maybe we should stick with that for now?"

"That sounds wise," Jasper followed his top's lead. Without even thinking about it, Jasper stepped closer to Edward's side and Edward slipped his arm around Jasper's waist. That they completely belonged to each other and how happy that made them both, was plainly obvious and warmed Emmett and Nasir's souls.

"Oh, we have the riesling from Washington that Mutti liked so well, Habibi!" Nasir remembered a few of Emmett's many selections at the beer, wine and liquor store. "We should open that."

"Exactly what I was thinking, Babe," Emmett put a gentle hand to the back of Nasir's neck and gave him a soft kiss on his lips. "Show the guys around while I get everything ready."

"We will follow you to the kitchen," Nasir moved with his husband. "The dining room," he announced the obvious as they walked through the richly appointed room.

"Wow, does every room have a fireplace?" Jasper asked.

"Five rooms do. You will see," Nasir assured.

"Are they wood burning fireplaces?" Edward enquired. It seemed strange to find a proper fireplace in an apartment building, much less several of them.

"I will show you the wood closet," Nasir stated as they walked through the butler's pantry into the breakfast room and kitchen.

"Look at this kitchen," Jasper admired.

"Back here is the laundry room, a full bath and what would be the maid's room," Nasir led the way.

"You know, Nasir, that's not a bad idea," Edward teased. "You seem pretty lost here without Emmett during the week."

"No," Nasir shook his head. "I will learn to take care of the things I need to take care of. Emmett and I do not want live-in servants."

"Worried that a maid might cramp your style, stop you from lounging around naked and fucking whenever and wherever the mood strikes you?" Edward laughed.

"You know us well, my friend," Nasir patted Edward on the back as they walked out through the dining room again. "That is it exactly. Come," he gestured toward the stairs and led the way down. "First I will show you the master bedroom."

"Hoh! Check out the artwork!" Jasper could not help but notice the poster sized, framed shot of Seth and three other men, one of whom looked vaguely familiar and two he had never met, hanging on Emmett, all of them in just jocks.

"It is my favorite piece," Nasir smiled.

"We can almost see your favorite piece," Jasper snickered.

"Almost, but that is all mine," Nasir waved a finger as he walked on.

"Oh, where's the bed?" Jasper immediately noticed the mattresses on the floor as they walked into the master bedroom.

"I gave it to those neighbors I told you about," Nasir answered.

"Are these the ones that are a little too neighborly?" Edward had heard about them as well.

"They would like to be _very_ neighborly," Nasir confirmed.

"I see the new paint," Jasper observed the three large patches. "Which one did you pick?"

"Emmett has not decided. He will choose and I am fine whichever way," Nasir was easy. Anything would be better for him than what it was. "The closets and master bath are through here."

"Edward, check this out! I love these tiles," Jasper enthused.

"Yeah, Em was right. This bathroom is really nice," Edward agreed.

"Garrett said that too," Nasir nodded.

"You don't sound convinced," Jasper observed.

"It is a little too over the top Moorish for me," Nasir shrugged, "but Emmett likes it and that is all that matters."

"This bathroom had to have cost a fortune," Jasper rightly concluded.

"Garrett also said that. The bedroom is what I hated. We purchased new furniture today and the painters come on Monday. Jasper, if you know anyone who wants any of the furniture in there, they can have it," Nasir offered.

"If I can think of anybody...," Jasper agreed.

"Let's go back through the bedroom," Nasir gestured. He led the way to the connecting door between the master and the study. "And if you know anyone who would like this desk and chair also," Nasir again offered as he led the way into the richly paneled, bookcased room.

"You guys gonna set this up like you have at home, with two desks together, facing each other?" Edward asked.

"Exactly. We purchased them today as well," Nasir stated.

"I've seen four fireplaces now," Jasper pointed. "Where's the last one?"

"Come, I will show you," Nasir led them out through the door that gave onto the hallway and turned right, away from the master. At the end of the hall was a second master bedroom, not quite as grand as the first.

"We call this the Thompson Clearwater suite," Nasir smiled.

"And here's the last fireplace. Wow," Jasper looked around. "Another big, nice bedroom."

"And since it is not in horrid taste, we are leaving it alone," Nasir added.

"Guess you guys'll have to move in here while your bedroom gets emptied and painted, and you wait for the new furniture," Edward concluded.

"Ah," Nasir nodded slowly. "I had not thought about that, but you are right."

"Did you say the painters are coming in two days?" Jasper picked up with the next natural thought. "Need any help moving the furniture you have out of the room? My man's pretty strong," he leaned into Edward and grabbed a bicep for emphasis.

"Loaning me out?" Edward smiled at his lover. He didn't mind at all. That Jasper displayed pride and confidence in him gave Edward the greatest joy.

"You are both so kind to offer," Nasir put a hand on each man's shoulder. "All I want for Edward's first trip to New York is for you to be together," he patted their shoulders. "And you may have noticed, my man is pretty strong too. We will manage. Come," Nasir led them back out into the hallway. "In here is the furnace and hot water heater and a nice, big wood closet," he patted a closed door. "Would you like to see it?"

"We believe you," Edward assured. Nasir led them back to the doorway of the study where the hallway took a jog to the right.

"On this side are closets and on this side is the bar and morning kitchen," Nasir pointed.

"So that's where all the coffee and Laphroaig went," Jasper teased.

"Exactly," Nasir confirmed. He led them around two more corners and back up the stairs. "Now you have seen everything except the outdoor space."

Back in the upper hall, as if Emmett had read his husband's mind, they could see that one set of French doors in the dining room that led outside stood wide open. Nasir led the way out onto the broad terrace where Emmett had a chilled bottle of Hogue Late Harvest, a generous tumbler of Laphroaig on the rocks and a beer for himself. There was also a platter of crackers, cheeses, fruit and salmon paté. Emmett stood at the head of the large glass topped wrought iron table and opened the wine as the others emerged. He smiled at his husband who joined him at the end of the table and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

"This is simply stunning," Jasper assessed. "You could rent this place out for parties."

"We will host the parties," Nasir stated as Emmett poured their guests' wine. "We will host the east coast parties. Garrett and Sethy can host on the west coast. And we will hire your friends to cater our parties."

"Even better," Jasper liked the sound of that.

"Guys," Emmett handed Edward and Jasper their wine. "Babe," he picked up Nasir's tumbler and handed it to him. "Come see the other side," Emmett bid as he snatched up his Spaten.

"Other side?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, c'mon," Emmett walked around the corner.

"Oh, shit, how far does this go?" Jasper could see the terrace went some ninety feet once they had all rounded the corner. They walked past two big windows into the dining room, one into the stairs, and three into the living room before they arrived at the far end that opened into a huge twenty by forty foot space.

"Holy crap," Jasper looked around. All the furniture here was teak.

"This double lounger is where Nasi and I slept my first night in New York," Emmett pointed.

"Until we froze to death," Nasir quipped.

"Yeah, it just got too cold or we woulda woke up right here," Emmett smiled.

"That's a great plan for next summer," Jasper nodded.

"I was gonna ask you what all you've done in New York, Em," Edward smiled.

"Let's go back and sit down, have some nibbles," Emmett led the way back. "And to answer your question, Eddie, let me think now. The first time I was here, we ran into this really hot guy at the Top of the Rock. He left us tickets you see."

"What a coincidence! A really hot guy took me up there too!" Edward feigned surprise.

"We had a drink with him, we walked around a little bit," Emmett relayed. "We cut through the park on our way back from his side of town to ours. I really like the park. It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"It is," Edward agreed. "We have a fantastic view of it from our hotel room. You were right, Nasir."

They returned to the glass and iron table and each couple sat on opposite benches.

"You know, the park is nice, the view from the top of Jasper's building is incredible, the restaurants are all great, the neighborhood is cute, but I didn't come here for any of that," Emmett looked ran a hand over Nasir's thigh as he looked to him. "I came here to be with the love of my life, because every minute I can be with him I want to be."

"You took the words right outta my mouth, Em," Edward held Jasper close. "This city is extremely impressive in a lot of ways, but I'm only here for one reason."

Each couple took a moment to share a soft, lingering kiss.

"This may not make sense to any of you, but one thing that helps me get through my week missing my zawji," Nasir began, "is having a drink with Jasper."

"It makes perfect sense and I totally agree," Jasper stated. "Other people are sympathetic, but only someone missing his other half can really understand what we're going though. I love meeting up with you 'cause you get it. You're living it just like I am. I don't have to reiterate why the long distance relationship is worth it despite the obvious drawbacks."

"It is also nice that Jasper knows you so well, and is willing to tell stories," Nasir teased his husband.

"Have you been spilling all my secrets, Sugar?" Emmett gave Jasper a grin.

"Oh, were all your high school and college escapades that you shared with me when we first met, supposed to be a secret?" Jasper joked. "Whoops!"

"Jasper, you know these things and you have not shared them?!" Nasir leaned forward expectantly, as if a particularly juicy story were forthcoming.

"He's teasing, Nasi," Emmett assured his husband. "There isn't much about my youth you don't already know."

"Nevertheless, I want to know everything!" Nasir stressed. He picked up his tumbler and pointed at Jasper. "We will speak of this when we meet for drinks this week. And remind me to show you the picture of my Emmett wearing only the shorts of his lacrosse uniform, from when he was a senior in high school. I stole it from his childhood room in his mother's house."

"That's quite alright, Nasir," Jasper laughed.

"Perhaps no one else can appreciate that picture the way I do," Nasir admitted to himself and took a sip of his scotch. "But I will learn everything," he pointed his index finger from the hand that held his tumbler.

"Sorry, Em," Jasper gave a resigned shrug. "Looks like he's determined to get all your stories out of me."

"Okay," Emmett gave in. "Tell him what a hot bottom I am. Oh, wait. He knows that. I know, tell him I give really good head. Oh, wait..."

"I can attest to both," Nasir gave a nod.

"Tell him I don't make a habit of sleeping with my clients," Emmett tried again.

"But the client's brother is a whole other story!" Edward laughed.

"Well, sometimes the little brothers are so hot," Emmett hunched his shoulders and made a face, "what are ya gonna do?"

"Marry them?" Jasper suggested.

"That's what I did," Emmett gave Nasir a quick kiss even as he held out his beer bottle to touch Jasper's wine glass.

"Jasper, what time are we to meet your friends?" Nasir asked as he rubbed his husband's broad, muscular back.

"Any time now," Jasper was casual. "I didn't give anyone a specific time."

"I will call for a limousine," Nasir fished his cell out of his pocket.

"I'm sure we can grab a cab easily here on Park," Jasper gestured.

"No," Nasir would not be deterred. "We will not be comfortable in a taxi," he rose to step away from the table to make the quick call.

"Yeah, 'cause my husband said so!" Emmett put his fist on the table and drained his bottle.

Jasper gave a weary sigh as he patted Edward's thigh. "You know how these Upper East Siders can be."

"Hey, do they have good beer at this place?" Emmett asked.

"Bud," Jasper tried to hide his smirk.

"No," Emmett turned up his nose.

"Bud light," Jasper gave the next option.

"No," Emmett shook his head.

"Coors," Jasper struggled to keep his composure. Edward turned fully toward Jasper and leaned on the table, wondering how far Jasper would be able to take this before he burst out laughing.

"No," Emmett repeated again.

"Coors light," Jasper took and squeezed Edward's hand.

"No," Emmett stuck out his tongue.

"MGD sixty four?" Jasper fought very hard to keep a straight face.

"Ug. Double no. Do they even call that beer?" Emmett complained.

And then Jasper lost it. He burst out laughing and Edward joined him.

"What?" Emmett gave his dimples. He knew they were teasing him.

"What did I miss?" Nasir seated himself beside his husband again.

"I can't do it!" Jasper held his stomach. "They have Beck's, Em. You're such a beer snob!"

"Oh, I am. I absolutely am," Emmett agreed. He spread his arms. "German."

"Discriminating, is what you are," Nasir rubbed Emmett's back. "The car will be here shortly."

"Let us help you put this away," Jasper picked up the plate and his wine glass as he rose.

The group moved indoors and Nasir paused to make sure the French doors were closed and locked. It took only a minute to put the leftover food away and they headed for the front door.

"Hey, Eddie, are those the pants Seth helped you pick out?" Emmett walked behind Edward and noticed the black cotton pants that fit his friend uncharacteristically well.

"They are," Edward confirmed. "I'm sure he told you all about it."

"That he insisted on driving so you were trapped like a caged animal," Emmett grinned.

"He treated me like a caged animal too," Edward confirmed. "He picked out a shitload of stuff for me to try on and then insisted that I do so without underwear."

"Now, Edward, let's be fair," Jasper had heard this story and was far more appreciative of Seth's efforts. "If I understand the situation correctly, Seth was trying to get you clothes that would signal your interest in me, and the best way to showcase that is without underwear. So, of course he had to make you try the clothes on that way. And I, for one, very much appreciate the results."

"Nasir," Edward reached out to the only other top as they walked out into the elevator lobby and stepped into their shoes, "are you at least on my side here?"

"Jasper, my good friend and groomsman from Seattle sometimes does not wear things that fit him well," Nasir touched the call button for the elevator. "Do you think you can do something about that?"

"Oh, that's handled," Jasper assured.

"Thanks, guys," Edward felt slightly ganged up on.

"I have had sessions like that with Sethy myself," Nasir nodded.

"Seth said your butt looked really hot in these pants, Eddie," Emmett relayed.

"And that's totally true," Jasper picked up. "My guy's hot all over and I want everyone to know it. As long as I'm beside you, anyway. When I'm here and you're in Seattle, feel free to wear all your other clothes, the stuff Seth didn't approve," he said with a chuckle

The elevator arrived and Edward pulled Jasper into his arms as they stepped inside. "My guy's hot all over," he whispered to Jasper and gave him a soft, lingering kiss as they descended. Emmett smiled at his husband as they observed the tender moment between their friends. Edward and Jasper only pulled apart when the elevator arrived at the lobby. Nasir took Emmett's hand and Edward took Jasper's as they led their men toward the door.

"Evening, Sirs," the doorman rushed to hold the door for them.

"Thank you," Nasir gave the man a nod as they passed out onto the sidewalk. It was a pleasant night and their car arrived in only moments. Nasir showed the driver he had never met before his ID and they made themselves comfortable in the back of the black, stretch Town Car limousine. Again Edward and Jasper sat on the rear facing seat, and Jasper gave the driver their destination. They looped around the boulevard to take Park Avenue south into Midtown. At 53rd Street they turned right to head across Midtown into Hell's Kitchen.

"We're almost at your work, Jas!" Edward recognized familiar buildings as they crossed 5th Avenue.

"Yes we are. You're right, Edward," Jasper smiled at his man. "Very good. I'll make a city boy of you yet," he teased. Edward just laughed and shook his head.

They continued across 53rd all the way to 9th Avenue where they turned left, only to go down to 52nd Street and turn left again, because of the one way streets.

"I see the rainbow flag," Emmett pointed. "That must be it."

"And that's not it, actually," Jasper corrected. "That's Therapy. That's a cool club too, not quite as high energy. We can check that place out too, if you guys like, later on," he offered as their limo rolled to a stop between a building of cobalt subway tiles with white grout, and a farmer's market.

"Is this it?" Nasir pointed toward the tiled building. His brow darkened as he noted the men outside were not smoking, but lined up behind a velvet rope. "There is a wait to get in?"

"Not for us," Jasper was confident. The driver hopped out and opened the rear door on his side. Emmett and Nasir were the first to emerge, followed by Jasper and Edward.

"That will be all for the night. Thank you," Nasir shook the driver's hand and tipped him.

"Follow me, guys," Jasper took charge.

The bouncer/doorman was Edward's height and Emmett's build. He wore tight jeans, a sleeveless muscle shirt and New York Yankees baseball cap over his serious and neatly bearded face. One enormous arm was covered with a tattoo from which he garnered the nickname everyone called him.

"Hi, Bulldog. Full house tonight?" Jasper asked as he walked up to this gruff looking man without hesitation.

"Hi, Blondie," Bulldog's face transformed as he pulled Jasper into a warm hug. Both the smile and hug were a little too warm for Edward and he instantly became wary. Edward was prepared to like any friend of Jasper's, so long as friend was all they wanted to be.

"Yeah, it's a crush inside," Bulldog let Jasper go. "Amanda's putting on a show later and you know she draws a big crowd. But there's always room for you," he amended and gave Jasper the same too friendly smile again.

"I brought friends with me tonight," Jasper gestured. "They're from Seattle, so treat 'em nice, okay? This is Nasir and Emmett. And this is my boyfriend, Edward," Jasper's pride in that fact was evident both in his voice, and the way he took and held Edward's hand.

"Hey, guys," Bulldog greeted and was then only momentarily distracted by the men in line who grumbled as the fact became obvious that these four fresh arrivals were going to get into the club ahead of them. Bulldog's pointed eyebrow was enough to settle them down. Without his good humor, they might never get in.

"Any friends of Jasper are always welcome here," Bulldog turned his attention back to them. "Even boyfriends," he amended with a wink to Edward. "Go right in. I think Felix and Francis grabbed one of the booths by the fireplace at the back bar for all of you."

"Thanks, Bulldog," Jasper gave the man a friendly pat on his arm with his free hand as he led Edward inside. Emmett and Nasir followed through a second set of double doors into the crowded front bar. The remarkably long main bar was to their right, the entire backdrop of which was rectangular lighted panels of muted earth tones, some of which matched the shades of the lamps on the corners of the bar. To the left, in the front was an ornate pool table with a counter and bar stools lining the front windows and wall. Frosted glass panels between the brick columns separated the crowded bar area from the more quiet private seating areas that lined the left wall of the deep space.

"This is a nice, popular place," Emmett evaluated. "Nice not to have to wait."

"Do you know people at every bar in Manhattan, Jasper?" Nasir asked. "We had this exact same VIP treatment at the absinthe bar."

"Or is it just the important places?" Emmett amended his husband's question.

"Not at all," Jasper laughed. "Apotheke was a connection from work. Here we're all regulars, plus Ross and Dimi know the owners. But, come on. We have to get through all these guys to get to my friends," he set off and weaved through the throng as he led Edward by the hand. Emmett took his husband's hand and followed close in their wake. It was slow going and took several minutes to make it to the far end of the long, narrow establishment. Jasper rounded the last frosted glass panel before the back bar to find an almost living room like arrangement of furniture. There was a U shaped leather sofa, two chairs and a leather bench surrounding an oblong coffee table, directly across from a subway tiled fireplace.

A huge man rose from the sofa to greet them and help part the sea of patrons. He stood head and shoulders above the crowd. It was so rare as to be virtually never that Emmett ran into a man taller than he was, but here was one of them. He wore form fitting jeans and a leather vest that fully revealed the thick mat of dark hair on his chest and abdomen, as he wore no shirt beneath. He had a mustache and beard that was fuller and heavier than Nasir ever allowed his to grow, but was still kept neatly trimmed, and did not connect along the back of his jaw to his sideburns. His hair was buzzed down military style.

"Felix!" Jasper reached for the giant. "Thanks for saving the best seats in the house!"

"No problem, TV Man," Felix pulled Jasper into a warm hug which Jasper returned with only one arm as he held fast to Edward's hand. "We like getting here early. Drinks are cheaper during happy hour and it's the only time we can hear Cam talk," he laughed at his inside joke. "Welcome to New York," Felix gave Edward, Emmett and Nasir a warm smile. His was a friendly face that instantly put them at ease. Felix, it was clear, was a gentle giant, until he needed not to be.

"Edward, this is Felix. Felix, my boyfriend, Edward," Jasper introduced formally.

"Good to meet you, Edward," Felix offered his hand.

"And these are my good friends, Emmett and Nasir," Jasper finished.

"Hi, Felix," Emmett offered his hand first. The two biggest and strongest men there made a point to have a friendly and warm handshake that was in no way competitive.

"Nice to meet you guys," Felix shook Nasir's hand last. The three men seated behind Felix stood as the big man shook hands with Emmett and Nasir. One of them noticeably moved close to Felix's side. He was not a short man by any means, but was shorter than all of them, and next to Felix looked smaller than he was. He was shirtless, but wore a thick leather harness and matching wrist cuffs, all of which had heavy duty D rings on them. The matching leather belt in his snug jeans had trigger hook clips dangling at his hips. He had far less hair on his face than Felix with only a very trim and thin chinstrap beard and mustache. He also had far less hair on his chest with only a small, dark patch between his pecs. Tribal tattoos adorned his biceps and a curious tattoo of an electrocardiogram went across his left pec over his heart.

"This is my boyfriend, Anton," Felix introduced. The decidedly unfriendly look on Anton's face vanished at Felix's words.

"Hi," Anton shook hands with Edward first and they seemed to share a connection.

The last two men stepped forward, the taller of which had olive skin not unlike Nasir, but appeared to be of Western Mediterranean descent rather than Arabic. He had dark hair like Nasir's and several days of scruff. The second was an especially cute, shy young man who didn't look a day over nineteen, with soft blonde hair that was natural. He seemed to want to hide behind the taller man.

"This is Francis and Cam," Jasper finished.

"Welcome," Francis was quick to offer his hand. Cam, however, had to be prompted by Francis to greet the other men. He seemed intimidated almost to the point of being afraid. Cam kept his head down and gave but a glance through his lashes as he shook their hands. He very much triggered Emmett's protective instinct and Emmett made a point to be as gentle as possible when he shook the younger man's hand. Francis said something quietly to Cam and leaned down to kiss him which made the smaller man melt into his side. It made Emmett smile. Both couples looked cute and happy together.

"Let's grab a seat," Jasper prompted. Emmett and Nasir joined Felix, Anton, Francis and Cam on the huge U sofa while Jasper pulled a second chair beside the first for him and Edward. A waiter swung by for drink orders and they spoke of the city, and what those new to it thought of it. They spoke of weddings and bi-coastal relationships. Drinks arrived as Felix admitted that he knew of their situation, but had forgotten about it in light of recent events.

"We are sorry about your friends," Nasir expressed. "It is a horrible thing that happened. Things like this should not happen in this country."

"They shouldn't, but sometimes they do. It wouldn't have happened if I'd been there," Felix didn't even notice that his big hands curled into powerful weapons, but Anton did. Anton put a calming and reassuring hand on Felix's shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. You were sick," Anton spoke gently to his giant.

"It wouldn't have happened if I'd been there," Felix repeated with determination.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault," Emmett stated. "You can't be with your friends twentyfour seven. Even if you are, you can't always do anything. I had a boyfriend once who abused my best friend right there in our apartment while I slept," he decided to share something deeply personal, hoping it would help the kindred spirit he felt in Felix. "I put a stop to it as soon as I figured out what was going on, but it wasn't soon enough. Seth made sure I didn't blame myself though. I wasn't the one who hurt him and you're not the one who hurt your friends."

Nasir took his husband's hand and held it tightly. He recognized the generous thing Emmett had just done and they both knew Seth would have approved.

"Thank you, Emmett," Anton was especially grateful.

"Emmett's right, Felix," Jasper took up. "I wasn't there either. None of us were. It still wasn't our fault. We just have to be more careful in the future. All of us."

"Jazzy!" the shriek above the din caught their attention. Jasper clearly recognized the speaker as he stood and pulled Edward up with him before he even turned to look.

"Levi," Jasper gave the man a one armed hug as once again he held onto Edward's hand, "you know I hate that nickname. I was just about to ask where you were."

"Since I know they have the apartment to themselves, I forced Ross to take the night off and took charge of the party myself," Levi revealed. He was a shorter man than everyone save Cam, with dark hair and thick eyebrows. Levi was dressed for clubbing in black jeans and a black lycra shirt, both of which fit him like a second skin. "It took a little longer than I thought to wrap up, but we're all here now!"

Right on cue four men filtered out of the crowd to stand at his side, all of whom were a good bit taller than he was, but did not quite meet Felix and Emmett. By varying degrees, they were pretty, stunning or downright beautiful. All but one wore skin tight tank tops.

"I'm glad you're all here," Jasper waved them into their seating area. "Okay, let me do this all at once. Guys, these are my good friends, Nasir and Emmett. And this is my boyfriend, Edward," he put his arm around Edward's waist. "This is Levi, Thanos, Yanni, Lazzaro and Reynard. They all work for Ross and Dimi."

"So this is the infamous Edward?!" Levi dropped his jaw in amazement. It was like he was meeting an oft spoken of, but never seen superhero.

"I guess Eddie's a legend," Emmett commented.

"It seems so," Nasir agreed.

Levi slid up to Edward and brazenly looked him over from head to toe. "Honey, no wonder you were holding out. He is _fine_!"

"Yes, he is," Jasper confirmed.

"Mmm, Hmm," Reynard expressed his attraction as well. He was a reed thin, light skinned black man with his hair cut in a faux hawk. He wore low rise, skinny jeans and a shirt that didn't meet them that had such a wide neck it hung off one shoulder. Reynard leaned his head to one side and pursed his lips in a flirty smile. "Hi, Edward."

"I don't share, Rey-Rey," Jasper warned in as deep and commanding a voice as he was capable.

"Spoilsport," Reynard pouted. Then just as quickly turned toward Emmett and Nasir, and his flirty smile was back.

"They don't share either," Jasper added.

"Are you sure? Emmett? Did you say Emmett? It's Emmett, right?" Reynard fired his questions.

"That's me," Emmett smiled.

"You look like you could hold a boy like me right up off the ground and fuck him stupid," Reynard evaluated. "Ever done that?" he asked as he captured the straw of his fruity cocktail with his lips as provocatively as he could.

"I can't say I've ever done that," Emmett was already holding his husband's hand and moved their joined hands to rest on his leg. "And I'm married, so I'm not gonna start tonight."

"Fine," Reynard rolled his eyes and turned away. "Thani, come dance with me," he whined and held out his hand to Thanos. The Greek god turned his head and looked at his co-worker with a blank expression, and made no move to join him.

"Huh!" Reynard turned on his heel and marched away.

"Just ignore him," Levi put his hand on Edward's arm. "Rey-Rey is a fucking princess and is forever surprised when we all don't jump to do his bidding. He'll be back after he blows someone. Oops! Did I say that out loud?" he covered his mouth in false shock. "I'm such a bad boy. Oh, well, in the meantime, talk to us Edward. We want to know every little thing. Don't we boys?"

"What would you like to know first?" Edward was agreeable.

"The size of your dick, obviously," Levi put his hand on Edward's arm again. "But since I don't want Jazzy's claws to come out again, like they did with Rey-Rey, why don't you tell us how you two met instead."

"Okay," Edward gave a nod.

"Let's sit down, guys," Jasper gestured. Yanni and Lazzaro joined the other men on the big sofa and Thanos joined Levi on the leather bench.

"We met on my first day of school in Forks," Jasper told the story. "Edward rescued me from a couple of bullies who were trying to steal my lunch money. He always looked out for me after that."

"Ohhh! A hero," Levi gushed. "How romantic!"

"You know," Emmett furrowed his brow and turned to his husband. "I don't think I ever knew that."

The waiter swung by again and everyone ordered a fresh round.

"Open a tab for all of us," Nasir gestured to the gathered group and handed over his Centurion Card.

"Yes, Sir!" the waiter's eyes lit up at the presentation of the black metal card. "I'm Josh. Anything you need at all, you just let me know. I'll be right back with your drinks," Josh rushed to fill the order. Though the service had not been lacking, it was clear that it was about to get better.

"Thanks, Nasir," Felix was next to him and gave him a pat on the knee.

"We are happy to do it," Nasir smiled.

"You should let me get that," Edward protested. He knew they had only come to support him.

"You are not fast enough," Nasir pointed at Edward. "Garrett can trick me, but you do not. Besides, I did not take my Emmett out to dinner because he wanted to cook for me. We will not spend here the amount of money we have already saved."

"Thanks, guys," Yanni gestured with his beer.

"Our pleasure," Nasir took a sip of his scotch.

"On the subject of how we met," Edward pointed at Felix and Anton, "Jasper told me to ask you guys how you met."

Several of the New Yorkers laughed and while Felix beamed, Anton appeared slightly embarrassed.

"You want to tell him, Babe, or should I?" Felix asked. Nasir, Edward and Jasper noted another similarity between Emmett and Felix, aside from their stature, when Felix called Anton 'Babe.'

"I'll tell him," Anton was a bit hesitant, but wanted control of how this information was relayed. "I suppose it is kind of funny now. I'm a stockbroker and Felix is a security guard at the Chase Wall Street branch. I normally do all my banking online or at the ATM, but that day I forgot to put my debit card back in my wallet. I needed some cash, so at lunch I had to go into the branch to make a withdrawal. I saw him as soon as I walked in. If you think he's hot now, and, obviously, he is," Anton reached over to run his hand over Felix's hairy chest inside his vest, "you should see him in his uniform. I swear my jaw hit the floor. I mean, it was like all my fantasies came to life. Of course, he didn't even notice me."

"The hell I didn't!" Felix protested. "A hot guy like you? I like him like this better," he gently pinched one of Anton's nipples, "but he's damn cute all dolled up in a shirt and tie too. Besides, it's my job to notice everyone."

"Okay, you noticed me, but you didn't pay me any more attention than the retired couple in line in front of me," Anton countered.

"The bank pays me to watch over the bank and check out everyone, not just the hot brokers," Felix defended. "I can't scope out potential dates on the job."

"Right," Anton agreed. "And I can give your employers every assurance that you are not using your job to scope out dates. Unless the potential dates give you no choice."

"I think maybe I should tell the rest of this story," Felix attempted to take over.

"Oh, no," Anton put a hand on his man's huge thigh. "I started and I'm gonna finish. So anyway, seeing that this guy was not paying attention to me was disappointing, but not enough to make me give up. I mean, look at him. After that day, my debit card never left the house and the bank lobby became my lunchtime hangout. I noticed they had a lean staff at lunch and the place was always busy. Every day I said I needed to see a personal banker and while I had to wait, I could watch Felix."

"Think you're clever," Felix teased.

"I am clever, Bear. I didn't want to be too obvious, so I looked all around, not just at Felix, and when a personal banker finally became available, I'd pretend to run out of time and leave," Anton continued.

"How long did you do that?" Edward asked.

"About a week and a half," Anton answered. "And I was getting frustrated because even though I saw him every day, I had no idea how to start talking to him. The next day he was waiting for me as soon as I cleared the door. He told me he needed to talk to me and to follow him. Felix can be, if you can imagine it, a little intimidating when he's all gruff and stern and serious."

"Say it's not so!" Levi was dramatic.

"I'm a teddy bear," Felix dismissed.

"You can be a grizzly bear when you want to be," Anton assured with a pat to Felix's leg. "Anyway, he took me into a small conference room and told me that I had better give up whatever it was that I was planning, because there was no way a robbery was going down in his branch."

"Oh, no!" Edward spoke for all those who hadn't heard this story.

"I know how you broker types are. Too clever for your own good. Think you're going to take down my bank? You can think again," Felix boasted.

"It wasn't your bank I wanted to go down on," Anton was quick and drew the expected chuckle from his audience. "So he told me that if I ever showed my face in his bank again, he'd call the cops."

"It was your accomplices that worried me," Felix admitted. "It's never just one guy, but I could never spot anyone else."

"Because they didn't exist," Anton stated the obvious.

"I didn't know that at the time," Felix countered. "I figured the rest of your team was just better at not getting spotted than you were."

"What did you guys do?" Emmett brought them back on point.

"There I was, shut in that little room all alone with him," Anton took back up. "And he's this big, powerful, glowering presence. I instantly had this vision of attacking him and trying to rip his uniform off of him, and then he would obviously overpower me and fuck me mercilessly right there on the table. I got so hard! But I realized the reality would more likely be my getting arrested, so I blurted out that I was only there to watch him."

"Which I didn't believe for one second," Felix stated. "Many a stockbroker come into my bank and none of them would ever be interested in a security guard."

"This one was," Anton assured.

"I thought it was all a ruse. A pretty clever one at that," Felix conceded, "but broker types are clever."

"How did you change his mind?" Edward asked.

"I said I'd stay away from his bank, if he agreed to meet me, here actually, for a drink," Anton revealed.

"Did you?" Nasir asked.

"No!" Felix laughed.

"So the next day I went and stood on the sidewalk outside the bank," Anton picked up. "He couldn't stop me from standing on the public sidewalk."

"You were loitering in front of a bank," Felix pointed out. "But I realized that he must have meant it when he just stood there drinking an iced tea for thirty minutes. I went outside and agreed to meet him for that drink."

"And the rest is history!" Levi clapped his hands.

"I'm glad you took a chance and didn't give up when I was too stupid to realize that you were sincere," Felix wrapped his arm around Anton and gave him a forceful kiss which everyone could see, Anton was only too grateful to receive.

"That's a great story, guys," Edward expressed. "I'm glad things worked out for you."

"What about you guys?" Emmett gestured to Francis and Cam. Cam looked up at his man from where he was tucked under Francis' arm. Everyone expected that Francis would do the talking.

"Well," Francis began. "I teach Buddhist Studies at the Columbia Graduate School of Arts and Sciences, and one day, some months ago, went to meet a friend who teaches at Hunter College. I was running much too early and decided to stop into a nearby bookstore, see if they might have something that interested me."

"And did you find something that interested you?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Did I ever," Francis looked down at the younger man under his arm again and pulled him closer. "There was this cute, sweet, shy, adorable guy working there. I asked him about a book and he led me to it. I managed to get him talking and he's remarkably well read. He had other customers to assist, but he kept coming back to me. I was so engrossed in talking with him that I forgot all about meeting my friend. I waited until Cam finished his shift and asked him to dinner. We had a long, beautiful dinner and after that I walked him home. We made plans to see each other again and spent the evening the same way, talking about books we've read or plan to. Months later we still spend nights that way," he looked down at Cam again. "Don't we?"

Cam just nodded and cuddled closer into Francis' side. He casually let his hand rest on Francis' upper, inner thigh.

"That's beautiful," Emmett nodded.

"What about you two?" Levi turned the tables on Emmett and Nasir. "I'll bet you have an interesting story, not just because he has a really cool name and, oh, just incidentally, a super sexy accent."

"Isn't it?" Emmett gave Levi his dimples.

"I arrived with my parents, my older brother, my little sister and her husband at our hotel in Las Vegas, and this incredibly beautiful American was just standing there," Nasir began. "I could not take my eyes off of him."

"Imagine just waiting for a co-worker to pick you up in front of your hotel, minding your own business, and these limos pull up, and a group of Arab sheikhs get out, one of whom was especially hot," Emmett took up. "I must have drooled all over myself."

"The company I worked for was building a hotel complex in Las Vegas," Nasir continued. "We had many construction issues to work out. We asked multiple contractors to meet with us on site. The next day we all went to the site. I found my brother, who is an insufferable asshole on the best of days, being terribly rude and unreasonable to the exceptionally attractive designer of the hotel kitchens. I immediately decided to step in and rescue the man from my brother."

"In case you haven't guessed, the firm I work for designs industrial kitchens," Emmett took his turn. "The lead designer on the project couldn't go to meet with the client, so as next most familiar with the project, I was sent in his place. So, I'm trying to explain the problems between the approved plans and the actual space to this giant dick, and I'm desperately trying not to punch him in the face, and then this vision from the day before just walks up and takes over."

"I was happy to do it," Nasir picked back up. "My brother was needed elsewhere. I took my sexy designer for coffee to go over the plans, and then to dinner that evening, and then he kept me all night."

"Wait a minute!" Levi jumped in. "So which was it? Did Nasir sexually harass an employee, or did Emmett sleep with the client to get the business?"

"Neither and both, I suppose," Emmett reasoned. "Dealing with Nasir was considerably more pleasant than dealing with his brother, for a host of reasons. And he did approve paying for a whole new set of plans, so I guess my firm and I benefited the most."

"No," Nasir disagreed with a shake of his head. "Construction issues caused the need for the plans to be redone. And Emmett was not like any other man I had ever been with. Where I am from..."

"Where are you from, by the way?" Levi interrupted.

"The United Arab Emirates," Nasir answered.

"Persian Gulf," Cam spoke without thinking. It was clear that he was immediately embarrassed, though absolutely correct and helpful to some of them who had never heard of that country.

"Thanks, Cam," Yanni sat on the other side of the younger man and rubbed his knee.

"So, all the men from there are this hot?" Levi brought them back on topic.

"I do not like Arab men," Nasir stated. "And in the Emirates, it is understood that unmarried men will sleep with other men. It is believed that there is no alternative. Women must be virgins on their wedding night and may only be with their husband. Adultery, for women, is punishable by death. So is homosexuality."

"Wait a minute. You just said..." Levi pointed.

"He'll explain," Edward assured.

"This may not make any sense to any of you," Nasir prefaced. "It makes less sense to me every day. In the Emirates, in all Gulf States really, you may not covet another man's wife, you have no business talking to, or even looking at her. In all likelihood, you would never even meet such a person."

"There is almost total separation of the genders there," Emmett added.

"Yes. So what is a man to do?" Nasir posited. "A man cannot be expected to abstain. A man can go abroad and dirty himself with a whore if he so chooses, but that is not something many would choose, and not practical on a regular basis. So men play amongst themselves. This is understood, though it is not spoken of. There are no such thing as gay people. Only there are, of course. I sit here before you. I am one with you. The distinction is in desire. Emmett and I spoke of this only this morning. If I, as an unmarried man, took Emmett with me to Sharjah, the Emirate I am from, and people discovered that we slept together, they would not speak of it and go on as if nothing was unusual. But if I were to tell anyone that I love him and will spend the rest of my life with him, they would be outraged. I certainly, and probably both of us, would be taken into the desert and never seen again."

"Fuck," Felix expressed.

"The point that I really want to make is that being with Emmett was so very different and wonderful for me. I did not get enough in Las Vegas. How could I? I followed him home to Seattle. He taught me what love is," Nasir squeezed Emmett's hand and looked into his husband's crystal blues. "And for that I will be eternally grateful."

"But you lost your job and your family in the process," Emmett pointed out.

"I lost my relatives, not my family. I lost people who do not know me and have no wish to. I gained my real family who love me as my husband does," Nasir stated. "I have a new job that I love. I could only wish that it did not keep me so far away from my habibi. But it is not forever. I will get to the point where I can work more from home. And eventually, now that I have a Green Card, I can become a citizen and not depend on a job. And on that day I will come home to my husband to stay," he looked into Emmett's eyes again. Nasir's words touched Emmett so deeply that he wanted to cry. The day Nasir came home to him for good would be one of the happiest days of his life. He put his free hand to the side of Nasir's face and gave him a gentle, loving kiss on his lips.

"What do you do now, Nasir?" Levi asked after they were done sharing their kiss.

"Much what I used to do. I build hotels. I am flying to Naples this week in fact," Nasir informed.

"Naples, Italy? You're building a hotel in Naples? Wow," Anton was impressed.

"I am building a hotel in Positano, actually, or really, converting an old palazzo into one. I hope. If all goes well," Nasir elaborated.

"You got your Visa then?" Jasper asked. He and Nasir had discussed his travel difficulties.

"It turned out to be much easier than anyone thought. My boss mentioned my Visa issue to the President of the company," Nasir explained. "And Mr. Tisch called his good friend, the Consul General of Italy. The Tischs own a home in Lake Como and vacation there with the Consul's family every year it seems. The Consulate sent over a courier for my passport and brought it back with my Visa an hour later."

"I love what I do, but fuck do I want your job," Levi expressed. "Italian boys are so cute! See? There's one now." he gestured to where Lazzaro lounged with one leg in Yanni's lap.

"Speaking of," Edward was curious. "How did you guys meet?"

Yanni looked to Lazarro as he held the wiry and slighter man's leg by his skinny jeaned inner thigh. Lazzaro just bumped his boyfriend's shoulder with his.

"Our story isn't quite as dramatic," Yanni began. "We met at work. I was living with someone else at the time and Laz was trying to keep up with Party Boy One over there," he gestured to Thanos. His fellow Greek gave a grin and raised his beer bottle to him in recognition and acceptance of the praise.

"When I broke up with the jerk I was with, we started hanging out. One thing led to another," Yanni smiled at Lazzaro. "Now he's mine."

"No," Lazzaro countered. He sat up and poked a finger into Yanni's chest. "You're mine!"

There was no question that Lazzaro was the bottom in their relationship, but it was clear that he was a spitfire.

"Not as dramatic, did you say?" Levi started. "I'd say there was plenty of drama when we found you two making out in the kitchen at the Abramovitz wedding. Dimi and Ross had just congratulated the happy couple and settled up with the parents. We walked into the kitchen and there they were. Laz's shirt was wide open and Yanni's tongue was down his throat. Oh! And do not let me forget to mention the time I walked into the back room at the shop and found Yanni's tongue up Laz's ass. I have to keep a very close eye on the kitchen and the back room."

"Shut up," Yanni threw a matchbook at Levi. "Like you never take anyone in the back room!"

"Please! I never take boys to the back room. I have a sense of decorum," Levi was haughty. He raised his drink. "And a key to the office."

"And the catering van," Yanni revealed another place Levi had been caught with a trick. "Several times."

"Another round, guys?" Josh swooped into their midst.

"Please," Nasir gestured.

"Be right back," Josh dashed for the back bar.

Reynard returned to the group with a fresh drink in hand and seated himself beside Lazzaro. They all watched him wipe his bottom lip and everyone burst out laughing.

"Uh, what is you bitches laughing at?" Reynard demanded.

In answer, Lazzaro leaned forward and brushed off the knees of Reynard's jeans as if they needed it. "There," he sat back again.

"So? Sometime a girl get hungry!" Reynard defended.

"Did he taste good?" Yanni asked.

Reynard gave a shrug. "You know what beer does."

"Was he cute at least?" Levi asked. "I mean, did you see his face?"

"Yes!" Reynard gave attitude. "New York's finest."

"A cop?!" Anton asked with raised eyebrows.

"Cops need love too," Reynard stated.

"All this cop needed was his balls drained evidently," Levi observed.

"Is a cop better than a security guard?" Felix asked Anton. The smile on his face let them know he was only teasing.

"Not my security guard!" Anton denied enthusiastically.

"Damn right," Felix put his arm around his man and pulled him in tightly.

"Here we go, guys," Josh returned to their midst. He set his tray down on the coffee table and proceeded to place and pass out drinks. "And this one is not on Mr. Qasimi's tab," he handed Thanos a fresh, frosty beer, "but compliments of the young man right over there."

Thanos turned to look, as did most of them, to see a cute twink in a skin tight lycra shirt and backwards baseball cap leaning on the wall close to the fireplace. Thanos gave a most disarming smile as he tipped his beer and inclined his head to the boy who sent him his beer.

"Someone has an admirer," Levi teased. Thanos paid him no mind. He and the twink watched each other for a long moment. Thanos finally stood up to his full six foot two sculpted height. He paused to let the twink drink in the sight of him, turned and walked away, deeper into the bar. Like a child following the Piper, the twink headed after him.

"Oh, there he go," Reynard gave voice to what they all observed.

"That twink is gonna get split in two," Levi shook his head and gave a sigh. "He's Greek. All over," he added for Emmett, Nasir and Edward.

"Big D said the owners installed a post just for Thanos to notch in the back room," Felix joked. "Except it's already out of space."

"Does he speak English?" Emmett asked. It occurred to him that in the short time they had known Thanos, they had not heard him utter a single word.

"He's been in this country since he was a kid. He speaks English like we do," Jasper confirmed.

"He just likes to let his dick do the talking!" Yianni joked.

"He can talk to me!" Reynard quipped. "I love suckin' white boy dick! Who wanna be next?" he leaned forward and looked expectantly between Edward, Emmett and Nasir.

"As I'm the only one left who's single...," Levi began.

"Boy, I been done had you," Reynard sat back.

"I been done had you too, girl," Levi shot back.

"I didn't know that," Jasper turned to Levi. "Have you slept with the whole crew?"

"No," Yanni immediately spoke up.

"No," Lazzaro was quick to add.

"When Ross hired him, the very first job I took him on, he said he wanted to suck my dick," Levi explained. "I'm gonna say no? Gives damn good head too, doncha, Rey-Rey."

"But don't nobody take anybody's word for it!" Reynard would much prefer to prove it.

"We should introduce him to Duane and Rodney," Emmett suggested.

"Who that?" Reynard asked.

"A couple who live in our building," Nasir answered.

"A couple who do not mind extramarital play time," Emmett elaborated.

"One's an attorney and I think you said the other one is a nurse?" Jasper added.

"Do they need a cute house boy?" Reynard enquired.

"Here we go," Levi rolled his eyes.

"I'll cook, I'll clean, I'll do it all naked, and I'll wrap my lips around them anytime they want," Reynard offered. "Wait a minute. They cute?"

"They're good looking guys, all over. You'll be pleased," Emmett confirmed. "We know because they were only too happy to show us pictures of each other naked."

"Oh, please take me home with you!" Reynard begged.

"Perhaps another night," Nasir deflected.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. "We should get going anyway."

"Yes. I have something very important that I have been aching to do all day," Nasir added as they stood. The entire group stood with them to see them off.

"Thanks so much for coming out with us, guys," Edward moved into Emmett's arms first. "It really means a lot to me."

"We're family, Eddie," Emmett gave Edward a tight hug. "And it was great fun."

"Jasper, we will see our men off and meet up to talk about them," Nasir patted Jasper's back as they embraced.

"Damn right we will," Jasper confirmed.

"It was so great to meet your friends, Sugar," Emmett expressed when he and Nasir traded. "I really like all of them."

"I'm so glad everyone could come together," Jasper relished his big friend's warm hug. "I know they all like you too."

"Levi," Nasir gave him a quick hug. "When we get to the point where we can host parties at our place here in New York, how do we arrange for you to cater them?"

"Easy," Levi pulled out his wallet and extracted a business card for Hot Greek Dish Catering. "The owners' names are right there, but lately as often as not, I answer the phone anyway."

"Perfect. Thank you," Nasir stuck the card in his wallet.

"Are you boys leaving me?" Josh noticed what appeared to be good byes.

"We are," Nasir confirmed. "Cash us out, please."

"Be right back," Josh obeyed.

"Guys," Emmett turned to the rest of the group. He offered his hand to Felix.

"C'mere," Felix pulled Emmett into a hug. "Any friends of TV Man are friends of ours," he assured. Again, both men made a point to not be competitive and just gave each other a warm and friendly hug with claps on the back.

"Nasir," Felix let go of Emmett to embrace his husband. "Thanks for the drinks, man."

"It was our pleasure," Nasir assured. Anton's warm and friendly demeanor was the polar opposite of how he looked at them when they arrived, and was only too happy to hug them just as his boyfriend had. Francis hugged them as well, but Cam was entirely too reserved to do that on his own.

"Can I hug you, Cam?" Emmett opened his arms.

"It's okay," Francis urged. Cam slowly moved into Emmett's arms and tucked himself into Emmett's chest. It absolutely melted Emmett's heart and Nasir felt exactly the same way when Cam did it to him. They shared hugs with Yanni and Lazzaro as well, and saved Reynard for last.

"Nice to meet you, Rey-Rey," Emmett enfolded the thin man in his arms. "Ho!" he wasn't expecting the crotch grope that came with the black man's hug. "Okay," Emmett laughed as he let Reynard go. "You be sure and hug my husband too."

"Nasir," Reynard slinked with a smile to the tall Arab. Nasir had not seen and was not expecting it. Emmett watched with a wide grin as Reynard grabbed Nasir's dick.

"Oh! You are a bad boy," Nasir admonished with a chuckle as he let the man go. The waiter was standing by with the check and Nasir signed the receipt with a generous tip.

"Edward?" Reynard batted his eyes and held out his arms for a hug from him as well. Edward made no move to do so, but that didn't hold Jasper back.

"Edward is not leaving, and, say, how many broken fingers you got on that hand?" Jasper asked.

"Um, none," Reynard twiddled his fingers.

"You wanna up that number to five?" Jasper warned.

"Okay, alright," Reynard held his hands up and stepped back. "Don't gitcha panties twisted."

"It was really great meeting all of you guys. We'd love to do this again," Emmett expressed.

"Yes," Nasir agreed. "Perhaps when Emmett flies out next," he looked to Jasper.

"Done," Jasper gave a nod.

"Great to meet you guys too," Felix just naturally spoke for the group.

"Goodnight," Nasir bid.

"Night, guys," Emmett gave a wave and took his husband's hand as they turned to go.


	37. Chapter 37: Enough Already

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I'm sure I'm late again and I have no excuse. I have not at all been paying attention.

Events depicted in the first half of this chapter coincide closely with events in Errors 61.

And speaking of, Errors and Omissions chapter 66 just went up! I love those boys together. And I shall work to catch up the timeline.

Thank you, Sis, for the dusting.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and most especially Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. I just take them out and play with them.**

* * *

**Chapter 37: Enough Already**

Emmett woke that Sunday morning on Nasir's chest. His mind drifted slowly into consciousness and he first became aware of the fingers that traced lazy patterns on his shoulder and scalp. Nasir had naturally awakened first, but could not get up or stir with Emmett on top of him, nor did he desire to do so. He loved when Emmett slept on his chest. He didn't want to wake his husband and just gently caressed him. Nasir listened to Emmett breathe and just held him. This was bliss. They still smelled of sex and Nasir liked that too. It was a pleasant reminder of their physical communion. It was mornings like this that Nasir wished they could stay in bed forever.

"Hmm," Emmett moaned his sigh. He didn't open his eyes, but his lips turned up in a smile as he became aware of his husband's body half under his own. He loved the feel of Nasir's chest hair on his face, the feel of Nasir's erection under his thigh, and the way his husband's body fit him so perfectly.

"Is my habibi zawji awake?" Nasir asked softly.

"Rrrah!" Emmett stretched and pressed his morning wood into Nasir's hip as he did so. "Oh my God. I'm still a rag. You are the most incredible top in world, you know that?"

"Many have said it," Nasir repeated his jest from yesterday.

"No they haven't," Emmett argued. "They can't know. Nobody really knows but me. I can tell 'em, but they'll still never really know."

"That is okay," Nasir reasoned. "It only matters what you think."

"Yeah," Emmett ran his hand down Nasir's side to his hairy thigh.

"And how could I do any less when I am making love to you," Nasir ran his fingers lightly over the peaks and valleys of Emmett's muscular back.

"That's it. I'm not going back," Emmett announced. "Eddie will have to fly home without me. I'll just quit my job. I'll stay here and I'll never wear clothes. When you come home from work every day, you can just slip out of your suit and into me."

"Ah, paradise," Nasir sighed.

"Would my sexy top like an Arabic omelette?" Emmett lifted his head and let his chin rest on Nasir's pec.

"If I cannot have more of you," Nasir answered.

"What, this?" Emmett lifted himself off of Nasir and knelt by his head. "You want more of this?" he took hold of his hardness and slapped it down on his husband's mouth. Nasir instantly stuck out his tongue and lapped at the McCarty bone.

"I gotta piss like a racehorse right now," Emmett moved back. "Maybe after breakfast?"

"It is supposed to be warmer today," Nasir leaned up on his elbows. "Perhaps we can lay outside on the chaise together this afternoon, take some sun."

"Ohhh, that sounds great and I know exactly what I'm gonna do," Emmett leaned down over Nasir and took his jaw in one hand. "You made love so slowly to me last night. I'm gonna suck your dick outside so slow, you're gonna beg me to let you come."

"You are going to torture me?" Nasir asked with a sly smile.

"With my mouth," Emmett confirmed. "C'mon," he patted Nasir's thigh and rose from the mattress on the floor. Nasir followed his husband into the bathroom where they pissed and showered together before heading upstairs to eat. Emmett cooked for them and they ate together at the breakfast room table, foot on foot, still naked.

They put on boxers when they got to work on the bedroom. It did not take them too long to empty the room into the long hallways. Nasir held up the new comforter so Emmett could see it next to their paint choices in the light of day. Just as soon as Emmett decided, he immediately called their painter to let him know, as he promised he would. Emmett then wanted to do some cleaning, only to discover there were no cleaning supplies in the house.

"Habibi, I will have someone come in," Nasir protested as he followed Emmett downstairs. "Joel will see to it."

"Your assistant is going to come over here and clean?" Emmett asked.

"No, I mean, he will arrange for someone," Nasir clarified as they walked into the bedroom. He caught up with Emmett in one of the closets. Nasir turned Emmett toward him and put both hands to Emmett's face. "I do not want you spending your time here cleaning."

"Nasi, it's no big deal," Emmett took hold of his husband's wrists. "We can go get stuff and it will only take me a few minutes. We're still together. We don't call someone in at home. We're not going to do it here. Get dressed. Oh, I know what I want you to wear," he headed into the other closet where all of Nasir's clothes were now that the dressers had been emptied. "Here, wear this henley," Emmett handed it to his husband. Nasir obediently pulled it on over his head.

"There," Emmett smiled. "I love the white against your skin tone and unbuttoned I can see this sexy, hairy chest," he bent to give Nasir a kiss in his open shirt.

"You wear one too," Nasir directed.

"Um, okay. I have a blue one," Emmett crossed back into his closet and pulled on a matching shirt in powder blue. It stretched across his massive chest and displayed his nipples.

"And you see why I like it on you?" Nasir gently rubbed his thumbs over Emmett's nipples.

"I do. Put on some nice jeans," Emmett instructed as he dropped his boxers. He pulled on snug jeans and Nasir did the same. They walked upstairs, out the front door, which Nasir locked behind them, stepped into sandals, and then waited for the elevator.

"Hey, you think Duane and Rodney might like any more of that furniture?" Emmett posited.

"They might. I can ask Duane," Nasir offered.

"Can we maybe do it now?" Emmett asked as the elevator arrived. "I would much rather if they are in our house, it's while I'm around."

"Then we will knock on their door right now," Nasir touched the button for their floor. A moment later they stepped off on the 12th floor. They walked to Duane and Rodney's door and Nasir knocked on it. It took long enough for someone to answer that Nasir was about to knock again when the door finally opened. Rodney stood there in only hospital scrub pants tied loosely so that they hung low on his hips. The protrusion in front indicated a yet waning erection and should have been a clear signal to turn around and get back on the elevator.

"Hey, guys!" Rodney's face lit up when he saw who was at his door. "C'mon in," he took a step back.

"Rodney," Nasir made a point of offering his hand. He did not want a hug from this man.

"Nasir," Rodney grasped Nasir's hand with both of his. "Emmett," he shook Emmett's hand as well with only slightly less enthusiasm. "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Sorry to disturb you," Emmett offered.

"Not at all," Rodney shook his head as he shut the door and stood there with his hands on his hips. "What's goin on?"

"We have purchased all new furniture for our bedroom," Nasir began. "And the painters come tomorrow. What we have must go."

"And we were wondering if you guys wanted any more of it," Emmett finished.

"Oh, we might," Rodney considered. "That's nice stuff. Let's ask D. He's back in the playroom. Go on back," he gestured.

"The playroom?" Emmett raised his eyebrows and shared a concerned look with his husband as they headed deeper into the apartment.

"Down the hall on the left there," Rodney directed from behind them. "What used to be the spare bedroom."

"Who was at the door, Roddy?" Duane called from within as they approached the open doorway.

They playroom had a big leather sectional that wrapped around three walls. This second bedroom was not small, but nothing like the second master that Nasir and Emmett had in the penthouse. The sectional was the only furniture in the room, apart from the large flat screen TV mounted on the wall and two inch thick gymnastic mats that carpeted the floor. The lithe, toned, naked form of Duane lay draped across the sectional. Equally naked Lenny knelt on the pad before the sofa with Duane's hard cock in his mouth. Lenny had his eyes closed. All the concerns that weighed on his mind went away when he had a dick in his mouth. He massaged Duane's shaft with his lips as he slowly moved his mouth up and down the hard bone. He was not trying to get this hot man off. He wanted to suck on him for as long as possible.

"Ho!" Emmett exclaimed as he and Nasir appeared in the doorway. They did not expect, or desire, to see their attorney naked and getting head from the neighbor kid.

"Hey there, Emmett!" Duane's face lit up. "Nasir. Great timing, man! Get yer asses in here!" he invited.

That Lenny did not so much as pause at the arrival of other men, as he slowly sucked Duane's cock, was even more alarming.

"I don't think so," Emmett held up his hands.

"C'mon, take them jeans off," Duane urged. "Relax. Lenny could use a couple more swords to swallow."

"This was a mistake," Emmett turned to Nasir. "We should go."

"Oh, don't go, guys," Rodney was right behind them. "They came to give us more furniture, D," he called.

"Hell, why didn't cha say so!" Duane rubbed Lenny's cheek. "Stop now," he spoke gently. "Stop now, Baby Boy," Duane repeated when Lenny made no move to stop. Finally Duane had to lift the reluctant Lenny off of his throbbing cock. It was just as well. With Emmett standing there watching him get head, he was ready to blow anyway. Duane rose from the leather sectional and walked toward the door, his mast swinging before him.

Lenny sat on the padded floor with his back to the couch and brought his knees to his chest. He was hard too, but now was not the time to deal with that. He would just sit still and be quiet and wait. Had he bothered to look, Lenny would have seen that these were the same men Duane had introduced him to yesterday. He didn't want to look at them. He didn't want to interact with them. He didn't want them to look at him. But he did want them to take their pants off.

Lenny liked it best when guys pretended that he wasn't even there. He didn't want them to touch him or talk to him. Steven, his best friend in high school, used to let Lenny play with his dick while Steven played video games. He would nuzzle and lick and suck, sometimes for hours, while Steven paid him no attention at all. Then, finally, sometimes without even a grunt, Steven would fill his mouth with semen. Lenny would act like nothing happened and keep right on sucking. Sometimes he would eventually get another reward, or Steven would push him away and tell him to go home. In truth, Steven hadn't always treated Lenny very well. But Steven was all Lenny had and when he went away to college, Lenny had nothing. He had often jacked off watching the men in their shower across 78th Street. His bedroom window was directly across from Duane and Rodney's master bath. They had seen him watching and occasionally put on a show for him. Finding them in an online chat room was just dumb luck. Lenny liked Duane and Rodney. They treated him better than Steven ever did and having the attention of two mature men made him feel like he must have some value. He didn't mind that they stroked his hair or his back while he sucked on them. He didn't even mind that they made him get naked too.

And now they had visitors. Lenny had been sucking on Rodney when they knocked on the door. Rodney lifted his head and pushed him onto Duane's cock, saying he would get it as he was getting too close anyway. Lenny had hoped, if these guys wouldn't take their pants off and lay back, that at least they could have their conversation with Duane while Lenny sucked on him. But no, Duane had to get up. So Lenny would wait.

"What're you fellas freein' up now?" Duane asked, fists on his hips with a smile and a hard on. Emmett couldn't believe the size of the figurative balls on this man.

"The rest of their bedroom furniture," Rodney answered for them.

"Aw, hell yeah, we'd love it!" Duane stated. "I can call my guys again. Sometime this week?"

"We need it out today, actually," Nasir answered.

"Oh, well, in that case...," Duane put his hand on his chin as he thought and his erection began to wane. "We'll just have to do it ourselves. You fellas all right with that? Can the four of us handle it?"

"Easily," Emmett was certain.

"Rod an I'll get dressed and be right with ya," Duane ran a much too friendly hand over Emmett's pec to his shoulder.

"We were actually on our way out," Emmett took a step back. "Can we call you in about an hour?"

"That'll be just fine. We'll wait for your call," Duane gave a grin and a nod.

"We'll see ourselves out," Emmett took Nasir's hand and headed back the way they came. Rodney followed them while Duane turned and headed back to Lenny. He flopped down on the sectional and Lenny was on him in a flash. Lenny swallowed Duane's half hard cock to his balls. Duane put a hand to the back of Lenny's head to hold him in place.

"Just move your tongue, Baby Boy. Ugh. Fuck," Duane let his eyes roll back in his head as Lenny's tongue caressed his cum tube. He returned to full hardness almost instantly. Rodney returned quickly and pulled the tie of his scrub pants. They fell to the floor and he climbed out of them and right up onto Duane. He stuffed his half hard meat into Duane's mouth as Lenny started to suck on Duane again.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?!" Emmett expressed as soon as the elevator doors closed them in.

"I know," Nasir nodded.

"Want some furniture? Yeah, love some. Drop your pants. Help us take advantage of the neighbor kid," Emmett shook his head.

"I do not think anyone would believe it if we told them," Nasir thought out loud.

"And then he's just gonna stand there and have a conversation, naked and hard?!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I hope they can behave while we are moving the furniture," Nasir spoke.

"I wouldn't count on it," Emmett shook his head. The elevator arrived at the lobby and they walked out.

It took little time to walk down to Butterfield's and obtain the needed cleaning supplies. Emmett stripped down to clean the kitchen and bathroom. Then they both put on a tank top and shorts when it came time to move the furniture out. Duane and Rodney arrived shirtless in sneakers and basketball shorts. They showed Nasir and Emmett the freight elevator that neither of them had ever seen. It was easy to take the furniture out the 'back' door, through the utility room and service corridor, piece by piece.

Duane and Rodney employed a divide and conquer strategy when Duane suggested Nasir help Rodney move the old furniture out of their bedroom and into the living room, and followed Emmett back upstairs. Nasir helped Rodney pull the existing dresser away from the wall and Nasir just leaned in the doorway while Rodney fetched a screwdriver to remove the mirror.

"Where did Lenny go?" Nasir made conversation. He noted the absence of the emo kid, naked or otherwise.

"We sent him home," Rodney walked back into the bedroom. "He stayed all night actually. He told his mother he was having a sleepover at a friend's house, which wasn't a lie."

"He seems like a needy boy," Nasir evaluated.

"He's a special case, that's for sure," Rodney admitted. "He said he wanted to sleep in the playroom and that we should just call him when we needed him, but D made him sleep with us. Lenny's got some major self esteem issues. But let's talk about you. It's nice that Emmett's here. It must get awful lonely during the week without him though, huh?"

"I miss my husband very much every day I am without him," Nasir confirmed.

"D and I are here for you, Nasir. He works pretty late some nights, but if you wanna come down, grab some beers and watch a movie or whatever, you're welcome anytime," Rodney offered.

"I very much appreciate the time Duane has made to play racquetball with me," Nasir stated. He deliberately avoided the topic of him visiting Rodney while Duane was at work and Emmett was thousands of miles away.

"I hate to think of you sleeping up there all alone during the week," Rodney shook his head.

"If I had a choice, I would be with my Emmett," Nasir did not think he could be any more plain.

"If you ever need some help working the tension of the day out of your muscles, look no further," Rodney spread his arms. "Trust me, I'm a nurse," he smiled. "You wanna hold this for me so it doesn't fall?"

Nasir grabbed the mirror that was still perched atop the dresser, but no longer attached. Rodney walked around the other side and deposited the screws into a drawer. He then came back around the other end and deliberately squeezed himself between Nasir and the dresser, with Nasir's back to the wall and his back to Nasir.

"Thanks, Nasir. I'll just get this and take it out to the living room," he rubbed his butt against Nasir's crotch as he hefted the mirror, and then walked it out of the room. Nasir just shook his head. He was far more concerned about what might be happening upstairs.

Four floors above, Duane and Emmett wrestled the big chest of drawers out of the penthouse. Watching Emmett's muscles move in his back, legs and glutes made Duane salivate.

"Damn, Emmett, that sure is a fine backside," Duane admired. "I hope Nasir gives that the attention it deserves."

"My husband fucked my own name right outta my head last night," Emmett boasted.

"Hoo, wee! I know that's right!" Duane enthused. "Good for him. Good for both y'all. He like to rim that hot ass?"

"Last time I was here, he woke me up that way," Emmett informed.

"Oh, man. Nasir sure does know how to treat you right," Duane licked his lips. His cock began to expand as he thought of doing the same. As they prepared to move the big, heavy chest into the freight elevator, Duane did just one of the many things he longed to do. He ran a hand appreciatively over Emmett's left butt cheek and gripped it.

"No," Emmett took hold of Duane's wrist and moved his hand away.

"C'mon now, Emmett. We friends and neighbors now. What's a little pat on the butt between friends?" Duane protested.

"That wasn't a pat and I think you want more than that anyway," Emmett countered.

"What do I want?" Duane prompted.

"I think you want to stick your tongue up my ass," Emmett was forthright.

"I ain't even gonna lie. I'd fuckin love to stick my tongue up your sweet ass. I'd rim you till the goddamn cows came home," Duane grew ever harder.

"Well, Duane, that's not gonna happen," Emmett leaned on the chest as it was finally wedged into the elevator. Duane was closer and touched the button for his floor.

"I wish y'all would reconsider. We can have a hell of a lot of fun," Duane assured. "I understand why you didn't want Lenny swingin on your dick. You need a real man, am I right?"

"I don't know what you guys are doing with that kid," Emmett shook his head. "He looks like he's fourteen."

"Let me suck your dick," Duane would not be deterred from his train of thought. "I'll curl your goddamn toes. I'll suck you dry right here and now!" he pulled the button to stop the elevator. "Whataya say? You won't regret it."

"Duane," Emmett warned.

"Let me just hold you in my mouth for a quick minute," Duane stepped closer. "You want me to stop, I'll stop," he lied.

Emmett put his fist on Duane's chest to hold him at arm's length. "You know, Duane, I was really prepared to like you guys. It's nice to have another gay couple right here in the building, and it would've been nice if we could be friends, but this constant pressure to sleep with you guys shit has got to stop! I am not going to cheat on my husband and you need to get that through your fucking head. Now start this damn elevator!"

"Okay, I'm sorry, man," Duane held up his hands and stepped back to the front of the elevator. He pushed the stop button back in to start the car moving again. "You wanna be faithful to your guy, I should respect that. Can we let this be water under the bridge?" Duane offered his hand.

"Okay, maybe," Emmett took and gripped Duane's hand tightly. "if this kind of bullshit doesn't happen again. And the same goes for Rodney and Nasi."

"Fair enough," Duane agreed as the elevator door slid open behind him. "I'll talk to Rod."

"Do that. Let's get this into your place," Emmett choreographed as they picked up the heavy piece. He actually felt better now that this had come to a head. It only remained to be seen if Duane and Rodney would abide by their word and respect his and Nasir's relationship.

Rodney made another close pass when Nasir was pressed against a wall, this time facing him. Rodney went slowly, smiled and ran his hands down Nasir's sides to his hips while he squeezed past. Nasir made a point to move after that and not get caught in close quarters again. It took them less time to empty the bedroom than it did for Emmett and Duane to bring the pieces down. Rodney and Nasir were waiting when Emmett and Duane arrived with the big chest.

"Here, let me," Rodney stepped forward to take Duane's place. He and Emmett made easy work of walking it into the bedroom and placing it.

"Oh, you guys painted it," Emmett noticed their old bed. It was his first time in Duane and Rodney's bedroom. "Why didn't we think to do that?!" Emmett laughed.

"It is much better," Nasir agreed.

"Hey, Roddy," Duane put a hand on his husband's shoulder. "We gotta stop with these two. I know they're fuckin hot an all, but they want to be monogamous and we gotta respect that."

"Oh, fuck," Rodney realize something must have happened when Duane and Emmett were alone and he knew he would get the details later. "If we can't have them, I do want their friendship. It's nice to have another gay couple right here in the building."

"That's just what Emmett said," Duane patted Rodney's shoulder. "You big, hot bottoms think alike!"

Rodney offered Emmett his hand and Emmett gave Rodney a friendly handshake. Emmett and Nasir shared a look of relief.

"Sorry, Nasir," Rodney extended his hand to Nasir as well.

"We will put it behind us," Nasir stated as they shook.

"Can we take you boys to dinner to show our appreciation for all this generosity?" Duane asked.

"I'm cooking for Nasi tonight," Emmett declined. "Actually, I'm doing a chicken stir fry if you guys would like to join us."

"I love a good stir fry," Rodney stated.

"Can we bring the wine?" Duane spread his hands. "What do you fellas like?"

"Really anything white would be good," Emmett was easy.

"We'll bring a couple of different things. What time should we be there?" Duane asked.

"Would seven thirty be best?" Nasir suggested.

"Perfect," Emmett nodded.

"We'll be there," Duane assured as they all began to walk to the front door. He sniffed under his arm. "We'll take a shower too, so we don't sit at your table smellin like barnyard animals."

"So will we," Emmett laughed.

"And we'll put on collared shirts for ya," Duane pledged.

"That's not at all necessary," Emmett shook his head. "We're not like that. Be comfortable. Wear a tee shirt and come barefoot."

"Well, okay then. See you at supper," Duane bid and he and Rodney saw them out the door.

"Thanks again, guys," Rodney gave a wave.

"See you in a few hours," Emmett waved back. Duane and Rodney stood in their doorway until Emmett and Nasir disappeared inside the passenger elevator.

"I'm sorry I just invited them like that without talking to you first," Emmett took his husband's hand.

"My zawji is a good and generous man," Nasir admired.

"It's our last night for a while. You don't want me all to yourself?" Emmett gave a grin.

"I always want you all to myself and after they go, I will have you all to myself," Nasir gave his husband a loving kiss on his lips.

"Did Rodney misbehave while Duane and I were up here?" Emmett asked as the elevator doors opened on their floor.

"He pressed himself against me when he picked up the mirror," Nasir revealed as they kicked off their shoes. "What did Duane do?"

"He grabbed my butt and stopped the elevator between floors so he could blow me," Emmett relayed.

"Allah!" Nasir raised his palms heavenward as Emmett shut their front door behind them.

"Which did not happen," Emmett assured.

"I know it did not happen, but that is outrageous!" Nasir grew heated.

"I know," Emmett rubbed his husband's back.

"If I had seen that...," Nasir shook his head. "It makes me very angry," he made fists. "I will buy him a ticket to Abu Dhabi. We have invited them to dinner?!"

"They said they would cool it," Emmett reminded. "I'm okay with giving them a second chance if you are. If you want me to call them and tell them to go fuck themselves, I'll do that too. It's up to you, Nasi. I'll follow your lead."

Nasir considered for a long moment. "We knew they were like that," he reasoned.

"We did," Emmett agreed.

"It is nice to have a racquetball partner here where I cannot have Garrett," Nasir thought it out. "I will not turn my back on him or allow him to be alone with you ever again. I swear to Allah!"

"Fine by me. I don't want to be alone with him," Emmett assured. "We saw what they were like at brunch when we were all together. They'll either behave tonight or they won't, and then we'll know."

"Yes," Nasir nodded at Emmett's sound reasoning.

"Now, I need to take another shower," Emmett took Nasir's hand, "and I can't do that all alone."

"My sweet zawji, I will help you," Nasir held Emmett's hand in both of his.

"Duane said he wanted to rim me too, but I'm not at all sure what he meant," Emmett played innocent as they started down the stairs.

"Do not be concerned, Habibi, I will demonstrate for you," Nasir smiled broadly.

Duane and Rodney arrived early, later that evening, bearing four bottles of chilled wine between them. They were barefoot and wore tee shirts and jeans, just like Emmett and Nasir. Rodney hoped to bond with Emmett the way Duane had with Nasir and immediately offered to help Emmett cook. They all headed into the huge kitchen where Rodney set about chopping vegetables while Emmett seasoned their new wok. Nasir and Duane opened the wine, poured four glasses and sat down at the breakfast room table to watch their spouses cook for them.

Their evening was pleasant and fun as they all cooked, ate, joked and laughed together. None of the sexual tension that had loomed over their every other interaction was present. Duane helped Emmett clean up after dinner and behaved himself perfectly.

Emmett and Nasir needed to make it an early night due to Emmett's exceptionally early flight. Duane and Rodney refused to leave without a promise that they would take Emmett and Nasir to dinner when next Emmett was in town. With friendly hugs all around, Duane and Rodney headed back down to their floor.

As the master bedroom was now completely empty of any furniture, Emmett and Nasir moved into the Thompson Clearwater suite. Emmett slept with his head on Nasir's chest again and Nasir held his husband tightly, until the alarm woke them at the terribly early hour of three AM.

Nasir immediately tightened his arms around the man who was still laying on him. "La!" he moaned.

"I know," Emmett knew the Arabic word for 'no.' He slid his arms beneath Nasir's torso to hold him just as tightly. They listened to Emmett's phone chirp annoyingly for several minutes, neither man willing to let go of the other to shut it off.

"I do not know when I will be back from Italy," Nasir expressed his concern.

"I know, Babe," Emmett lifted his head to rest his chin on his husband's hairy chest. "I hate going more than a week, but we'll figure it out. Either come home from Italy or I'll meet you here."

"I do not like having to be parted from you," Nasir ran the back of his index finger down Emmett's scruffy cheek.

"Me too, Nasi. I love you so much," Emmett expressed.

"I love you, my husband," Nasir lifted his head to give Emmett a soft kiss on his lips.

"Take a shower with me?" Emmett asked with a smile.

"Of course I will," Nasir affirmed. "I would like nothing more."

They rose from bed, shut off the phone alarm finally, and headed down the hall to the master bath. Their shower consisted of more holding each other than it did any washing of each other. All too soon Emmett was ready to go. He wore a tight, striped, crew neck long sleeved shirt under a solid, short sleeved, collared shirt that he wore open, with snug jeans. The tight sleeves of the short sleeved shirt only served to accentuate how much his biceps bulged in the long sleeves of the first shirt. Emmett finished by slinging his messenger bag across his back. Nasir pulled on a heavy and warm, dark brown. wool sweater with his form fitting jeans.

Their limousine was waiting at the curb when they emerged from their building into the chilly wee hours.

"Mr. Qasimi?" a KD Lang look alike driver asked.

"Yes," Nasir showed his ID. "We are going first to the Helmsley Park Lane, as quickly as possible, please."

"Yes, Sir," KD opened the rear door of the car for them. Nasir slid in after Emmett and she shut them in before dashing around the car to take the wheel.

They went up to 79th Street and turned left. Much as Chaiyo had done two days before, their driver crossed 5th Avenue and charged into the park. They took the 79th Street Transverse Road deep into the park, but turned left on West Drive. It was easy to forget where they were without people or other cars around due to the hour. Apart from the streetlamps, they might be driving through the woods to pick Edward up from his mountain, rather than his hotel.

They emerged from winding roads of Central Park onto 59th Street and turned left again. Apart from the occasional taxi, there were very few cars on the streets. They crossed 6th Avenue and finally pulled to the curb before the Park Lane.

"Oh, I'm gonna grab us some coffees," Emmett noted the restaurant right next door as they pulled up. He opened his own door, ran up onto the sidewalk and inside.

Nasir was waiting on the sidewalk when Emmett emerged and only a moment later, Edward and Jasper walked out of the hotel through the revolving brass and glass door.

"Hey, guys," Emmett gave them his dimples.

"Morning," Jasper greeted. He hugged Nasir first.

"Take a coffee, Eddie," Emmett held the tray. "They're all the same, cream and sugar."

"Thanks, Em," Edward took one before Emmett gave him a quick hug.

"Jasper, where are we going?" Nasir asked as he plucked two coffees from Emmett's tray and handed one to Jasper.

"Four oh one West End Avenue, please," Jasper told KD as she loaded his and Edward's bags into the trunk.

This was the address Edward had expected to hear when they first got into their limo at Kennedy the night they arrived in New York. It would have filled him with joy to hear it then. Now it filled him with dread. It meant he had to be parted from the man he loved with all his soul. He pulled Jasper to him and held him in his arms. Jasper rested his head on Edward's shoulder. He understood completely for he felt exactly the same way. Emmett put his arm around his husband as they watched this tender moment between their friends.

"We gotta get goin', guys," Emmett reminded gently.

"Yeah, come on," Jasper took Edward's hand. They climbed into the limo first and Emmett and Nasir followed. KD shut them in again and rushed for the wheel.

"Are you normally up this early, Sugar?" Emmett asked.

"Not quite this early," Jasper admitted.

"None of us should be up this early," Nasir opined. "We should all just go back to bed right now."

"If only," Edward wished aloud.

"You said it, Eddie," Emmett agreed.

"Edward, we must make a reciprocal agreement between us," Nasir suggested.

"Reciprocal agreement about what?" Edward didn't see it coming.

"The men we love are not with us as much as we would like them to be. When my bottom is on the west coast with you, and your bottom is on the east coast with me...," Nasir delivered his punch line.

"Oh, Duane can't have me, but Edward can?" Emmett demanded as the others laughed.

"Edward is my dear friend," Nasir gestured.

"Sorry, Buddy," Edward laughed.

"We're just interchangeable, is that it?" Emmett pressed on. "Any bottom will do?"

"You know I do not think that," Nasir reached for Emmett's hand.

"C'mere," Emmett put his arm around his husband and held him close as Edward was already doing with Jasper. Emmett kissed Nasir's temple. They were deliberately quiet then as the big car raced up Broadway. They knew Edward and Jasper had mere moments left to them.

Jasper laid his head back against Edward's shoulder and raised a hand to Edward's face. Edward put his hand inside Jasper's shirt and let his fingers move lightly through Jasper's sparse happy trail and over his abdomen. He closed his eyes as Jasper lovingly caressed his face. He turned his head to kiss the palm of Jasper's hand.

All too soon they turned left on 79th Street and just one block over pulled to a stop in front of Jasper's building, which sat on the corner. Nasir opened his door and all four men exited the vehicle while KD extracted the bags from the trunk.

"Jasper, I may see you in a few days, depending on when I leave for Italy," Nasir gave him a hug.

"I look forward to it," Jasper hugged him tightly.

"We love you, Sugar," Emmett expressed as he took Jasper in his arms.

"I love you guys too," Jasper relished Emmett's warm embrace.

"It was great seeing you two together," Emmett expressed.

"I can't even tell you," Jasper agreed.

"Okay, we'll leave you to Eddie now," Emmett finally let Jasper go.

KD waited at the open rear door of the long car while Edward stood by with Jasper's bag.

"Give them some privacy," Nasir instructed as he followed Emmett into the backseat. KD shut the back door and returned to the wheel.

"It's even harder on them," Emmett assessed as they watched their friends say goodbye on the sidewalk.

"They do not know when they will see each other again," Nasir could not even imagine how painful such a parting would be. They watched Edward kiss Jasper repeatedly while Jasper conformed himself to Edward. It took several minutes, but Edward finally made Jasper take his bag and go into his building before he turned back to the car.

Nasir touched the button to lower the privacy partition as Edward returned to the rear facing seat. "Kennedy airport, Terminal Eight, please, as fast as you can."

"Yes, Sir," KD pulled away from the curb and Nasir raised the partition again. Emmett could immediately see by the way his friend slouched in the forward seat, that he needed to get Edward talking before he sank into a deep funk.

"What did you guys do yesterday, Eddie?" Emmett asked. Edward just shook his head and did not lift his gaze.

"C'mon," Emmett tapped Edward's foot with his own. "C'mon," he did it again.

"I don't feel much like talking, Em," Edward protested.

"I'll pull your pants down and tickle your balls," Emmett threatened.

"You will not!" Edward exclaimed.

"I won't if you start talking," Emmett smiled. "Jasper said you guys were going to have dinner with his dad. How did that go?" he prompted.

"Well," Edward pulled himself up in the seat. "I have to say, that went really well. He's a great guy. And he loves to tease Jasper, that's for sure," he smiled at the memory.

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett encouraged.

"At one point Charles started to grill me about which of his books was my favorite," Edward relayed.

"That's right, he's an author," Emmett remembered.

"Have you read his books?" Nasir asked.

"No! Not a one. Couldn't even tell you what they're about," Edward confessed. "And of course, Jasper got bent out of shape. Then his father laughed it up. He'd been wanting to play that joke on his son for a long time, he said."

"I like him already," Emmett nodded.

"And he told me that we have his love and support," Edward relayed. "I have to say, I think the thing that meant the very most to me was when he said that he loved the smile that I put on his son's face."

"Oh, wow," Emmett was impressed.

"It is a blessing to have the love of not just your partner, but his family as well," Nasir expressed as he squeezed Emmett's hand. Emmett smiled at his husband. He knew who Nasir meant.

The early hour afforded them an easy drive down into Midtown. They took Broadway all the way to 36th Street, and that straight over to the Queens Midtown Tunnel. They spoke of other members of Jasper's family and how best to deal with those who may be less supportive than Jasper's father, as they flew along the Long Island, Grand Central and Van Wyck expressways. Emmett tried to remain collected, but the closer they drew to JFK, the tighter he held Nasir's hand.

Only too soon they raced into the confusing mess of twisting, curving ramps in the heart of the airport. Their driver deftly steered them on the right path to Terminal 8 and smoothly to a stop at the Departures curb. Edward followed Nasir and Emmett out of the car and met the driver at the trunk to tip her and retrieve his bag.

Emmett faced his husband as he stuck his head through the strap of his messenger bag and let it lay across his chest. He would have to take it off again for security, but he wasn't concerned about that now. "Thanks for seeing me off," Emmett tugged on Nasir's sleeve.

"Habibi," Nasir took Emmett in his arms. "I want every minute I can get with you."

"I should have let you sleep in. I feel bad that you have to get up at three AM with me when I go," Emmett hugged his husband with his whole body.

"No, no. It is so much better to be with you," Nasir dismissed. "Ana b'hebbak, il habibi zawji."

"I love you, my beloved husband," Emmett said the same in English. "Keep me posted on Italy."

"Of course I will," Nasir promised. "I want to stop in London, but if I do, I will come straight home from there."

"You know I would love that. Give all the guys in London a hug from me," Emmett bid.

"I will do that," Nasir pledged.

"Okay," Emmett started to pull back, but then embraced the man he loved even more tightly. "I love you so much," he took Nasir's head in his hands and gave him a long, loving kiss. "Okay. Say goodbye to Eddie," Emmett forced himself to let go of Nasir.

"Edward, take care of my husband," Nasir took Edward in his arms.

"We'll take care of each other," Edward assured. "Don't have too much fun in Italy."

"I will try not to," Nasir promised. Nasir stood on the curb and watching longingly as Emmett had to force himself to walk into the airport. Emmett paused in the open doorway and lifted a hand in what was almost a wave. It was the same thing he had done when he was forced to drive away and leave Nasir standing there in front of the Bellagio in Las Vegas. That had been terrible and this felt worse. Each time one of them flew away from the other it was worse than the time before. Edward summoned the strength to give Nasir a wave too as he slipped his arm around Emmett to urge him on.

Nasir waited until Emmett and Edward disappeared inside the terminal before he turned back to his waiting car and driver. "Back where you picked me up, please," he instructed as he slipped into the vehicle.

"Yes, Sir," KD shut him in.

Nasir operated on autopilot when he got home. He stood outside on the terrace Emmett so loved and drank another cup of coffee as the sun came up. Manhattan was dead and lifeless. The sun held no warmth without Emmett. Nasir finally called for another car and put on a suit to go to work. For getting up at three and having plenty of time to kill, he might have been to work early or even on time, but it was close to ten when Nasir emerged from the elevator on the 23rd floor of the Loews Corporate Headquarters building at 667 Madison Avenue. He walked into the maze he knew well and headed for his office.

"Oh, Mr. Qasimi," Joel's face lit up when he saw his boss and he rose from behind his desk. Joel was twenty two and Garrett's height with thick, black, naturally curly hair and thick eyebrows to match. He wore a narrow tie with his dress shirt and pants. Joel snatched up some papers from his desk as he moved to open the door to Nasir's office for him.

"Morning, Joel," Nasir greeted as he walked into his spacious, but not overly large office. It never ceased to amaze Nasir that he had scored a corner office. Of course, with nine floors and only one man separating him from the Tisch family, it wasn't that hard to imagine. He did not, unfortunately, have a view of the park.

"How was your weekend with Emmett?" Joel asked as he followed Nasir into his office.

"It was very nice, thank you," Nasir set his Louis Vuitton briefcase down on the credenza behind his desk. Nasir's desk did not face the door of his office as most executives chose to do. The furniture was laid out so that he could most enjoy the view. The credenza and tall hutch that matched his desk were on the same wall as the door. Two guest chairs faced his desk and a low leather sofa and coffee table sat along the glass wall behind Nasir's guest chairs.

"Did you guys do some shopping?" Joel enquired further.

"We did," Nasir confirmed as he sat down in his tall leather chair. He looked at the chair and at his desk. "You know, there is a desk and chair at home that I do not want and I just realized what I should do. I want you to arrange to pick them up from my home and bring them in here," Nasir decided. The chair he had was nice and it was comfortable, but the one at home that his father had picked out when he furnished the place was unquestionably nicer. And the great partner sized slab of a desk at home was was a good bit bigger than the executive style desk he had now, but it would fit in this office just fine. He thought of his best friend's office in Seattle, which was easily twice the size of this one. Garrett did sit with his back to the window, though he had an incredible view of the city and Sound. The difference was that Garrett had very special clients that he received and many people who reported to him. Garrett had people in his office all the time and had a conference style desk with a very large top. Apart from several visits from human resources about his Green Card paperwork, the only person Nasir ever had in his office was the man with him now.

"Okay, I'll do that," Joel agreed. "I'm sure HR can give me something about them being your personal property."

"I do not care about that," Nasir gave a dismissive wave. "One of the many things we did this weekend was get new furniture."

"I'm glad you guys had a good time," Joel was sincere.

"What do you have for me?" Nasir asked. He noted that Joel had papers in his hand. He also liked that Joel stood beside his chair when he came in to talk to him. Nasir appreciated a man who was not intimidated or fearful of another man who happened to be gay.

"Something pretty important this morning," Joel laid the papers down on Nasir's desk. "You're booked on Air France and you leave tonight. You have to change planes at de Gaulle in Paris. I could have booked you on Lufthansa over Munich, but Air France is flying one of those new, three story, giant planes and I figured you would rather do that."

"Oh, yes. I have never flown one," Nasir picked up the top paper. "Where am I sitting?"

"I have you right up front in three A," Joel answered.

Nasir furrowed his brow as he looked over the itinerary. "This is business class?"

"No. I had to promise Sheila in travel a makeover session with my stylist girlfriend to get her to use one of her upgrades to put you up in first, or La Première," Joel clarified. "I'm not allowed to book first on international flights."

"I am in First on British Airways on the way home also?" Nasir asked.

"You are, but I don't have that seat assigned as we don't know exactly what day that'll be yet," Joel explained. "As soon as we know that, I'll confirm you a seat."

"Good. Thank you for being so resourceful. I do not fly business," Nasir stated. "Oh, if I leave tonight, I will be able to have dinner with Micheletto in Positano tomorrow."

"He's already expecting your call. Shall I get him on the phone for you now?" Joel asked.

"Yes. It is getting late there," Nasir agreed.

"I already gave him your flight info. He's sending a car to pick you up in Naples," Joel informed as he headed back out to his desk. "And I booked you a deluxe room at the hotel Buca di Bacco per his suggestion. That's page three there. I'll get him on the line for you."

Nasir leaned back in his chair and smiled. If everything fell into place as he hoped it would, there was even a chance he could actually be home by the weekend.

The day that had threatened to be long and dreadful suddenly flew by. Nasir had planned to put in long hours today doing anything he could to avoid going back to the apartment where Emmett was not. Instead, Nasir couldn't get enough done and the hours seemed to evaporate. At three that afternoon, Joel put his foot down.

"Mr. Qasimi, you have to go now," Joel marched into Nasir's office. Nasir sat facing the hutch where his PC sat on the credenza. He shot off emails as fast as he could type.

"You have to go home and pack, and get to the airport in time to check your bag for an international flight," Joel reminded.

"I will go soon. Call a for a car, please," Nasir bid.

"I already did. It's waiting downstairs," Joel moved to Nasir's desk and gathered up the papers he had given him that morning. "You're already checked in for the flight. Your boarding pass is right here," he picked up Nasir's briefcase and set it on the desk as he slipped the important papers within. "Do you have your passport?"

"It is there in my briefcase," Nasir gestured. "Oh! Do I need a visa to transit France?"

"I checked into that. No, because you have a US Green Card," Joel informed. "Please tell me you have your Green Card with you."

"It is in my wallet. My attorney told me to keep it on my person at all times," Nasir stated.

"Okay, well, that's the kind of thing you should keep in a passport wallet with your passport when you travel, and keep in the hotel safe while you're there," Joel advised. "Sheila sent me up a passport wallet if you don't already have one."

"I have one," Nasir admitted.

"Is it in here?" Joel looked through Nasir's briefcase. "Oh, here we go," he pulled it out and checked that Nasir's passport was safe within. "Okay, now, Green Card?"

"In my wallet," Nasir gestured.

"What does it look like?" Joel asked as he pulled Nasir's wallet out of his briefcase. "I've never actually seen one. Oh. It looks like a green driver's license," he found the card with Nasir's picture over a green Statue of Liberty, with the words UNITED STATES OF AMERICA and PERMANENT RESIDENT scrolled across the top. "There," Joel tucked it into a slot in the passport wallet and placed that back in Nasir's briefcase.

"Thank you," Nasir was grateful for Joel keeping him organized.

"Now get going, please," Joel urged. "I don't want to owe Sheila another favor for having to rebook you. And you will have the other desk and chair in here by the time you get back."

"Thank you, Joel," Nasir rose and took his briefcase from the younger man. "I will be in close touch," Nasir closed his laptop and removed it from the dock, only to have Joel snatch it out of his hands. Joel slipped it into it's case and that into Nasir's briefcase, followed immediately by Nasir's wireless mouse.

"Thank you," Nasir expressed as Joel handed him his briefcase.

"Absolutely. Safe trip," Joel bid with a wave as he followed his boss out of the inner office and closed Nasir's door behind him.

* * *

The fumes hit Nasir in the face the second he opened his front door at home. Until that moment, he had forgotten that the painters were coming today. "Allah," Nasir muttered to himself as he headed to the stairs and down to the bedrooms.

The master bedroom looked better than Nasir had ever seen it, even with great white sheets of drop cloths covering the carpet, paint cans, roller pans, bright blue tape everywhere, and a ladder in one corner.

"Beautiful," Nasir spoke to himself as he walked into the room and admired the color his very wise husband had chosen.

"Oh, Mr. Qasimi," one of the two identical brothers present greeted. "I'm glad you're here."

"So am I," Nasir nodded.

"Did you want us to paint in the little hallway here going into the bathroom," the brother who was not on the ladder and who had greeted Nasir, stepped closer to his client. Both brothers wore white bib overalls and white painters caps. Neither of them wore shirts beneath and Nasir noticed that the brother with whom he spoke had a dusting of hair on his chest not unlike his or Edward's. Nasir looked to the painter on the ladder to check if they were the same and found that they were not.

"I know how to tell you apart now!" Nasir pointed.

"Yes. You noticed that. Antonin and I don't shave ourselves. Andel does," the triplet with Nasir stuck his hands in his pockets. "Antonin and I are straight," Andrej felt no reason not to share that fact with clients they knew to be gay themselves.

"Identical triplets and one of you is gay?" Nasir found that even more unusual.

"Only his boyfriend really knows for sure," Andrej thought he was funny. "We are painting here?" he brought Nasir on topic. "Around the doors here?"

"Oh, yes, please do that," Nasir nodded. "I need to get into one of these closets to pack very quickly. I will try not to be in your way," Nasir opened the door to his closet. He took the big suitcase down the hall to pack in the other bedroom and gathered up his clothes as fast as he could. He not only did not want to be in their way, he did have a flight to catch. It took only a few minutes to pack a few casual and business casual clothes along with suits, dress shirts and ties. Nasir also changed out of the suit he had worn to work and put on another jacket with a dress shirt and jeans, as he figured he might as well be comfortable while he traveled. The Louis Vuitton briefcase was traded for a Louis Vuitton Documents Voyage tote into which Nasir slipped his laptop and a plain white tee shirt, in addition to his business and travel documents.

On the way out he paused to tip the painter brothers and told them what a great job he thought they did and were still doing.

Chaiyo was on shift at this time of day and waited at the curb after bringing his favorite passenger home from work, to take him on to the airport. Chaiyo placed the big suitcase in the trunk of the Town Car while Nasir got into the car, and they were off. It was not quite as easy a drive to JFK as it had been well before dawn that morning, but in spite of the hour it was not nearly as difficult as it could have been.

Chaiyo steered in the opposite direction than Nasir was used to at the airport. He had never been to Terminal 1 before. It was comparatively small, only used by a few international carriers. There were ticket counters for Aeroflot, Air China, Air France, Alitalia, Austrian Airlines, Japan Air, Korean Air, LOT Polish, Lufthansa, Meridiana, and Royal Air Maroc. It took only a moment for Nasir to show his boarding pass and passport at the dedicated La Pemière desk and check his suitcase.

"Here you are, Monsieur Qasimi," the pleasant counter agent in the dark blue suit and huge red silk scarf tied about her neck smiled as she handed Nasir back his documents and baggage claim ticket. "Please proceed through security and do be our guest in the lounge."

"Thank you," Nasir took his papers, tucked them all back away and headed for security. A process that was as much fun as ever, though it did not take long. It might easily have taken longer as while there were only nine seats in the first class cabin of this aircraft, it held over five hundred passengers, and theirs was not the only plane departing this evening. Nasir presented himself and his boarding pass to the Air France Salon and was escorted to the private elevator and inside.

This lounge was not unlike a British Airways Galleries lounge. It was comfortable, but understated in muted colors. There was wifi, a business center, showers and restrooms, local, French and other international newspapers, a buffet, a bar, and of course a spacious and comfortable seating area with leather chairs and banquettes grouped around small tables. Nasir headed straight for the bar and poured himself a healthy tumbler of their finest scotch on the rocks. He then found himself a quiet seat among the potted ficus trees and pulled out his cell.

* * *

Emmett sat at his desk in his comparatively tiny glass office at work going over the requirements for a set of plans for a new client. The ringtone his cell gave told him who was calling even before he saw his husband's smiling face pop up on the screen.

"Hi, Babe," Emmett greeted warmly. He did not expect to speak with his man until he slipped into bed for the night.

"Habibi, I am at the airport," Nasir informed.

"You are?!" the excitement and joy in Emmett's voice was unmistakable. "Oh, are you flying to Italy?" Emmett asked when he realized where Nasir must be going.

"I am," Nasir confirmed. He closed his eyes. He knew what his husband first thought and he would have loved for that to be true. Were that the case, Nasir would not have called, he would have just shown up.

"Okay. Have a safe trip, Nasi. I'll miss you even more," Emmett expressed.

"I miss you always when we are not together. I will not be able to talk tonight as I will be flying, but I will call you when I get there," Nasir promised. "I should be able to catch you before you go to the gym."

"Okay," Emmett understood. "How many hours difference is it?"

"Nine," Nasir answered.

"How are you getting there? Who are you flying? Are you flying British Airways?" Emmett well remembered the many kinds of great fun they had on British Airways when they flew to the Emirates. "I so wish I was going with you."

"I would love that," Nasir smiled. "I am flying Air France. I would prefer British Airways, but that would require a change of airport in London."

"Oh. That's no good," Emmett agreed. "Not a big deal on the way home though. Do you want me to call or email Greg?"

"I have sent him an email, and Ashok and Rick too," Nasir informed.

"Will you get to see your sister?" Emmett asked.

"I hope so. I will try to do that," Nasir asserted.

"Oh, hey, did you see the painters?" Emmett remembered.

"I am very glad you asked me that. I did see the painters," Nasir confirmed and took a sip.

"I hear ice tinkling. Laphroaig?" Emmett's smile was clear in his voice.

"Talisker. It is not great, but it will do," Nasir assessed. "Our bedroom is beautiful. I cannot wait for you to see it. The color you chose is perfect."

"Is it? Good," Emmett was pleased.

"I had them paint in the area between the bedroom and bath also," Nasir informed.

"Oh, good, yeah, that's what I wanted," Emmett stated.

"Good. Now, back to the painters themselves," Nasir took another sip. "Andel and Andrej were there painting."

"Are you sure? There's three of them," Emmett reminded.

"I am sure and I will tell you how I know," Nasir began. "Andrej is hairy, like Edward and I am. Andel is smooth, like you. He shaves, like you. And he is gay, like us."

"Oh, yeah? They both seem like nice guys," Emmett evaluated.

"I think so too. They wore those farmer type things with no shirts under them," Nasir did not know the proper words.

"Coveralls?" Emmett asked.

"But without arms," Nasir tried to explain.

"Bib overalls?" Emmett tried again.

"Yes, that is it. And they wore nothing beneath them," Nasir finished.

"I can't wait to find out how you know that," Emmett spoke with amusement in his voice.

"I packed and changed, and I wanted to tip them before I left, for doing such a nice job," Nasir explained. "When I went back into the bedroom, Andrej was down on one knee, pouring more paint into a pan for the rolling paint thing. I discovered then that their overalls were quite loose and that at least one of them, more than likely all three, are uncircumcised, like us."

"Too bad Seth wasn't there!" Emmett laughed.

"He would have had a great time with them," Nasir agreed. "When Andrej told me that his brother is gay, he said that he wasn't entirely sure, but that Andel's boyfriend probably was."

"Cute. I wonder if Carson says things like that about us," Emmett mused.

"Your brother is fun and always ready to laugh. He probably does," Nasir surmised.

"He probably does," Emmett chuckled.

"Speaking of my very nearly as as hot as you brother-in-law, since you are stuck in Seattle, I wonder if he is free to join me in Italy," Nasir teased.

"Oh, now I'm torn," Emmett sounded thoughtful.

"About what?" Nasir bit.

"Which one of you to kill first," Emmett delivered his punch line. "If I don't end up in prison, Sonja and I can be widows together. I'll raise Conner like he's my own. He'll end up looking like me anyway, so no one would ever know."

Nasir laughed and it warmed his heart when his husband joked with him. He was with Emmett only this morning, but his very soul longed for him. "I want to hug you right now," he confessed.

"I want to hold you too," Emmett admitted. "In a way, it'll be easier this week. I mean, it's never easy, but you're not just far away, you're on one of your trips. That's something that's always happened."

"Yes," Nasir agreed. "I hope the time flies by."

"Can you be home by this weekend?" Emmett was hopeful, but skeptical. "I don't know how you're going to visit two countries in Europe, get any amount of work done and be home by Friday. That's only four days."

"It is not entirely beyond the realm of possibility," Nasir remained hopeful himself.

"Oh, shit, I hope you can get back in the country okay. You have your Green Card, right?" Emmett worried.

"It is with my passport. Do not worry, my habibi. I will come home to you," Nasir assured. In truth, he was not as confident as he made himself sound. That very worry would nag at him too until the first time his Green Card did get him back into the States without incident.

"Okay, you better, or I'm moving to, wherever," Emmett stated. He had thought about this long and hard. If Nasir were exiled from the United States for good, he would leave himself before he would live without him.

"We know we like London," Nasir smiled.

"It's a nice place to visit. I'm not sure about living there," Emmett clarified.

"Where else might we like to live?" Nasir indulged himself. "Germany? We promised to go with your mother sometime. I would love to see where your roots are from."

"I don't know about Germany either. If I'm surrounded by Germans, I wouldn't be special," Emmett quipped.

"You will always be special to me, Habibi," Nasir stressed.

"How about someplace warm? Maybe a little island in Greece," Emmett romanticised. "One of the gay friendly ones."

"Ah, yes. Then you will not wear much," Nasir envisioned.

"You either. We'll get a place with a pool and we'll be naked in it and around it every day," Emmett fantasized. "Oh, maybe I should shut my door. Actually, what I really should do is get back to work. Thank you for calling me."

"I could not leave without letting you know. Are you having dinner with Garrett and Sethy?" Nasir asked. He did not want to think of Emmett being alone.

"I am," Emmett confirmed. "They're very careful to take care of me when you're gone. I'm taking them out to dinner at McCormick and Schmick's tonight to thank them."

"That is nice. Garrett agreed to this?" Nasir asked. He knew better than anyone how much Garrett liked to get the check.

"Seth agreed. That's all that matters. Garrett is his problem. Or vice-versa," Emmett chuckled.

"Give both of them very big hugs for me," Nasir bid.

"I'll crack a couple of ribs," Emmett promised.

"No! Do not do that," Nasir laughed. "The next time I beat Garrett at racquetball, I do not want him to claim that it was due to his injury."

"Okay, extra gentle," Emmett agreed.

"I am going to call Garrett right now so he can hug you for me," Nasir stated.

"Okay, Babe. I love you, Nasi. Safe and productive trip," Emmett expressed.

"I love you, my Emmett. I will think of you on this plane," Nasir pledged. "Think of me tonight."

"I do every night, Nasi. I do every night," Emmett closed his eyes. Because that was all he could do, were the words he left unspoken. Emmett didn't want to think of Nasir. He wanted to hold him.

"Good night, my habibi zawji. I will speak with you when it is morning for you."

"I love you, Nasi. Good night," Emmett ended the call.

Nasir just held his cell for a long moment and gazed longingly at the dimpled smiling face of his husband on the screen. He drained his glass and decided that he needed another. Nasir slipped his phone back into his pocket and as he rose, happened to glance out the lounge windows.

"Oh!" Nasir was taken aback by the sheer immensity of the thing. The behemoth sat at the end of the concourse. Even without the obvious and enormous AIRFRANCE painted on the side, there was no mistaking the A380's multi story bulk that dwarfed other jumbo jets and even the concourse at which it sat. If Nasir thought a 747 was a large aircraft, and it very much was, this plane was a monster.

Nasir had his laptop out and was on his third Talisker when they came to get him. He wanted to dine on board, but had eaten a croissant to soak up some of the alcohol. Greg and Ashok both had emailed back and were looking as forward to seeing him as he was them. Nasir packed up, drained his glass, and followed the friendly French woman who could not have been more pleasant. She escorted him down the elevator and had a golf cart ready to whisk him down the short concourse.

There were only eleven gates in Terminal 1, one for each airline that used this terminal. Air France was located at gate eight, at the end of the concourse, the only place they could park such a behemoth. Once at the gate, his escort walked him through the lines where it seemed people were being herded like cattle. At the front of one of the lines, Nasir had his boarding pass scanned and was handed over to a gate agent who walked him the rest of the way to the aircraft. There were two jetbridges connected to the A380, one at the front of the plane for La Première and Business, and a second at the door before the wing for Economy. At the forward hatch Nasir was handed off again to a flight attendant. There was a large open area with a stairway upstairs to Business Class and aft of that was the La Première cabin. The flight attendant escorted him to his seat and took his suit jacket to hang it up for him.

Nasir was so far extremely impressed with this plane, but somewhat disappointed in the first class cabin. The seats were like fat, cocooned leather chairs with a broad side table. It felt like a lounge in a modern private club. Which, perhaps, was exactly what it was. They had enough space to give a modicum of privacy, but there was no visual privacy like in the compartments on British Airways. If Emmett were with him now, he would never be able to suck his cock on this plane like he did on their British Airways 747-400 enroute to London.

When they finally got underway, the flight was pleasant enough. Nasir waited until they were airborne to have another scotch. Dinner service began about forty five minutes after take off. Nasir had to admit the multi course Joel Robuchon designed meal was nothing short of superb. It started with a tray of several amuse bouche, followed by a choice of hot or cold soup, a choice of main course, an artisan cheese tray and basket of warm, crusty bread. The meal was rounded off by an incredible desert from Café Lenôtre in Paris. On the whole British Airways was still Nasir's favorite airline, but the food on this flight was unquestionably the best he had ever eaten in the air.

After dinner, Nasir watched part of a movie before his scotch and the wine he had with dinner caught up with him. He changed into the provided lounge pants, but opted for the tee shirt he brought to sleep in. When he returned to his seat, it had been made into a bed for him, complete with down pillow and duvet. Nasir got several hours of pleasant sleep under the circumstances before the sunlight in the cabin woke him. He changed back into his clothes and found his bed was a seat again when he returned. Rather than a heavy breakfast, Nasir opted for a couple cups of the good European coffee and a few exceptional croissants.

Air France made connecting at Charles de Gaulle particularly easy for La Première passengers. The nine of them were escorted off the plane to a private elevator at the bottom of which waited their personal Passport Control Officer. If Paris was their destination or not, they were entering both France and the Schengen Area. Terminal 2E and it's related concourses at Charles de Gaulle, was an International Zone and therefore considered to be outside of France. Air France flights from Terminal 2F, where Nasir was headed, were Schengen flights. The Schengen Agreement created a borderless Europe, with the notable exception of the UK and the Republic of Ireland. It also created a universal Visa policy. Italy issued Nasir's Business Visa as Italy was where Nasir was going to do business, but Paris was his port of entry into the borderless Schengen Area.

Cars then waited in a special parking area to drive each of them on the tarmac to their next gate or to the terminal for Baggage Claim and Customs. In Nasir's case he was driven to the end of Terminal 2F's B peninsula where another private elevator took him up into the Air France Salon there. Nasir made himself comfortable for a quick forty five minutes, during which he was able to convert some US currency to Euros, before it was time to board his flight to Naples. An easy walk of just three gates distant, the comparatively tiny A321 had a business cabin not unlike any US domestic first class. Just a little over two hours later, he was in warm and sunny Italy.

With fifteen gates, the Naples International Airport was three times the size of the tiny Rapid City, South Dakota Regional Airport they had flown into when they took Seth and Leah home to their people. Apart from that, this was by far the smallest airport Nasir had ever seen. Something else that took Nasir by surprise was the distinct lack of jetbridges. From his aisle seat, Nasir didn't notice that until he reached the door and found boarding stairs. He felt the Mediterranean air the moment he stepped out onto them.

"Benvenuti," the smiling gate agent waited on the tarmac at the bottom of the stairs and directed them toward the building. After their Schengen flight the passengers needed only claim their bags and stroll through Customs where two officers in smart looking uniforms drank coffee and played cards at a table paying none of them any mind at all.

In the terminal lobby waited a boy with a sign that bore Nasir's last name. He wore a short sleeved dress shirt and black dress pants and looked at least professional, if barely old enough to work.

"Hello. I am Nasir al Qasimi," Nasir walked up to the boy.

"Ah, Signoré Qasimi! Benvenuti a Napoli," the boy enthused. "I am Maurizio. Signoré Fusco has sent me to bring you to Positano," Maurizio took Nasir's suitcase from him and led him out of the building. Nasir was certain the boy had translated wrong. Maurizio looked like he was fifteen.

"Is your first time to Positano e Amalfi?" Maurizio asked as he pulled Nasir's bag along behind him.

"It is," Nasir confirmed. "I am looking very forward to seeing it."

"Is molto bella, very beautiful," Maurizio translated himself. "Most beautiful in all Italia. You will see."

Nasir very much doubted Maurizio had seen all of Italy to make that determination, but admired his enthusiasm. They crossed the street at the Terminal curb and entered a tiny parking lot that did not hold more than fifty cars, all of them small. Maurizio led him across the street on the other side of that into another, only slightly larger parking lot. One of the largest cars in the lot, a small, silver BMW 318D, flashed and chirped as Maurizio unlocked it remotely. What Nasir did not see was a driver. Any international traveller had heard of, if not experienced for himself, the lawlessness of Italian roads. He would need someone skilled to get him to the Amalfi Coast alive.

"Where is my driver?" Nasir asked.

"Signoré, I am your driver!" Maurizio spread his arms.

"Are you old enough to drive?" Nasir enquired with a smile.

"Oh, si!" Maurizio laughed. "I am diciotto. I do not know how to say Inglesé. Come!" he opened the rear door. "Be comfortable. I put your bag now."

Nasir took off his suit jacket and seated himself in the back of the small car while the boy stowed his suitcase in the trunk. He made himself a mental note to find out what 'diciotto' meant.

"You would like air conditioning, Signoré?" Maurizio asked as he slid in behind the wheel and started the car.

"I think the fresh Mediterranean air would be nice," Nasir answered.

"When we are out of Napoli," Maurizio dictated and turned on the air anyway. He backed out of the parking space and zipped them away. Nasir gripped his seat when they flew straight through a busy roundabout without so much as slowing down. Outside the airport, Maurizio deftly merged onto a busy freeway that ran the length of the airfield and then merged onto another, larger one that took them through the heart of Naples.

"That must be Vesuvius," Nasir could not miss the volcano that loomed over the whole city and to which they drew ever nearer.

"Si, Vesuvio," Maurizio confirmed nonchalantly. Nasir noticed that the boy didn't seem to mind being in the shadow of the deadly volcano, but it made him uneasy. Until Nasir remembered that Edward's beloved mountain was also a volcano and he worked on it every day. Indeed, Nasir checked his watch, Edward was probably enroute there now.

When they reached the Naples suburbs, Maurizio turned off the air and opened the windows part way. Nasir enjoyed the fresh sea air. The wealthy area of Torre del Greco was a particularly picturesque town, squeezed between it's yacht basin and the foot of the mountain. The freeway took them through famous and ancient Pompeii before turning inland. The countryside of Campania was beautiful in itself as they drew toward a mountain range that was impressive, but not nearly as tall as Vesuvius.

The freeway climbed and turned south again to traverse the narrow pass between two peaks. Once through they descended through the town of Cava di Tirreni, and finally down to the western most edge of Salerno. Rather than follow the freeway into the city, Maurizio took the exit that appeared to head straight toward the sea. Nasir quickly discovered that it was anything but. The narrow, two lane Strada Statale Amalfitana did not go more than fifty feet without a sharp curve as it hugged the side of the cliff. And thus was the rest of the drive as they wound and twisted their way along the steep coast.

They first passed through the quaint village of Cetara where almost a hundred feet of straight road seemed a great blessing. After that was another enclave so small that Nasir doubted a hundred people lived there. He did not see a single sign for a hotel or restaurant. The view all along the coast was nothing short of incredible, though the journey was nerve wracking.

The Ristorante Capo d'Orso appeared, perched on an outcropping of cliff, miles from any town and without any apparent parking area. Several cars lined the cliff side of the road which, tiny though they were, made the road even more narrow. A few miles further the road went around three sides of the Cimitero di Maiori which, like the restaurant, was miles from anything.

With the cliffside cemetery in the middle of nowhere to their backs, they came next to the beautiful town of Maiori. The road straightened and descended into the town where it ran the length of the beach.

"You would like a bottle of water, Signoré?" Maurizio asked as they drove along the beachfront promenade.

"Oh, yes, that would be nice," Nasir answered. He thought Maurizio had bottles of water ready in the car. Nasir discovered he was wrong when his driver steered them to a sudden stop along the side of the road and jumped out of the car. "Allah," Nasir muttered to himself as he watched the boy run across the road and out onto the beach among the umbrellas, chairs, vendors and beachgoers.

Maurizio was back in only a moment with an ice cold bottle of water for each of them. "Here you are, Signoré," he handed Nasir's back to him.

"Thank you," Nasir expressed as the boy put the little BMW in gear and took off. Beyond Maiori they next encountered Castiglione which was no more than a wide spot in the road. If Nasir had blinked, he might have missed the tiny little beach.

Just beyond the next outcropping was Amalfi itself, the town from which the entire coast garnered it's name. Amalfi was as beautiful as any other town they had passed through, if surprisingly small, and had more yacht basin than beach.

Beyond Amalfi was a long stretch of residential area with homes perched up the face of the cliffs. Several miles after the homes ran out, they came suddenly upon the Grand Hotel Tritone. Much like the Ristorante Capo d'Orso, the hotel was perched on the sea side of the road miles from anything. It extended down to the sea and had parking for two cars if they were smaller than the one in which Nasir rode.

Many sharp twists and turns, and three pristine beaches later, they rounded a cliff and were suddenly in another town.

"Positano, Signoré," Maurizio informed. In truth, Nasir was beginning to question if the drive, a little over an hour and a half so far from the nearest airport, was worth it, until he saw the place. Almost immediately Maurizio left the main road and took the even narrower Via Cristoforo Colombo into the heart of the town. Each foot deeper they traveled into Positano, Nasir grew more and more certain that his instinct had been spot on. He hadn't the opportunity to get out of the car yet and already he could see how much this place was the very embodiment of the romantic seaside, cliffside town of many a novel and movie.

Maurizio at last slowed down as the roads grew almost impossibly narrow, sometimes from parked cars, sometimes from the very old buildings themselves. That cars could get into these little towns that dated to ancient times was amazing in itself. They took the Via Pastiniello to the Via Trara Genoino as they wound through the town. The shops, restaurants and cafés were as if from a postcard or storybook. Maurizio turned on the Via Positanesi d'America and finally the Via Marina Grande which quite literally took them to the very edge of the sea. The widest, deepest, most beautiful beach Nasir had seen yet was right outside his door.

The street turned inland again and only a block further, ended in a tiny parking lot at a shaded and picturesque, fountained square, in front of a very old, but exceptionally well maintained church with a magnificent green mosaic dome. Maurizio parked, opened Nasir's door for him and trotted off to pay the lot attendant. Nasir got out as well and stretched his legs. It wasn't just the sights. It was the sound, smell and feel of the place.

"Where is the hotel?" Nasir asked when Maurizio trotted back. He didn't see one.

"Right on the beach, Signoré," Maurizio popped the trunk and removed Nasir's suitcase. "We must go the rest of the way on foot. You will follow me."

"Ah," Nasir reached into the backseat to retrieve his briefcase and jacket. "Lead on."

Maurizio locked the car, took the luggage by the handle and set off toward the church. Nasir followed through the square and around the inland side of the church. They passed through multiple public gardens that were all beautifully maintained. Around the back of the church they found the main entrance of the hotel. Nasir quickly discovered colorful mosaic tiles were a theme in this town. Not at all Moorish in flavor, the tiles on the floor, stairs and around archways were cheerful and either of blue and yellow, or green and yellow.

"Benvenuti, Signoré," the smiling man at the front desk greeted.

"Signoré Qasimi," Maurizio announced to the front desk agent. "I leave you here, Signoré. I tell Signoré Fusco you are arrived."

"Thank you very much," Nasir tucked a hundred Euro note into the boy's hand.

"Grazie, Signoré! Grazie mille!" Maurizio was not expecting a tip at all. "Can I help you to room?"

"No," Nasir patted the young man on his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Addio, Signoré," Maurizio gave a wave as he stepped back and finally turned to leave. Nasir turned his attention to the front desk and set about checking in.

Nasir reflected, as he was escorted to his corner room on the fourth and top floor, that this place was so romantic that it was almost better that Emmett was not with him, or he might not get anything done. Until, that is, the bellman opened the door to his deluxe corner room and ushered him inside. The bellman put Nasir's suitcase on the stand inside the closet and walked into the room, pointing out the amenities as he went. The room was done in emerald and gold colors with a king sized bed, antique dresser with gilt rococo mirror above it, and a comfortable seating area beyond. It was the French doors to the deep terra cotta tiled terrace the bellman opened that did it. There was a wrought iron table and chairs with a mosaic top, and his and his teak deck chairs. The view beyond the wrought iron railing was directly onto the Tyrrhenian Sea. It hurt Nasir in his soul that he could not share this with Emmett.


	38. Chapter 38: Trapped in Paradise Part I

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Where does the time go? This is not an overly long chapter. I will have Part II up next weekend. That's a promise.

My beloved sister has been swamped of late and has not had the opportunity to dust. Any mistakes in this chapter are exclusively my own.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and most especially Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 38: Trapped in Paradise, Part I**

Nasir abandoned all hope of being home with his husband and family by the weekend on his very first day in Positano. He learned very quickly that the pace of business was not the same in Italy and certainly this was true on the relaxed Amalfi Coast.

Micheletto Fusco was a swarthy, but handsome man in his early forties and not as tall as Nasir. He had been dealing in real estate on the Amalfi Coast for over twenty years and the owners of every business in town seemed to know him. He was gregarious and kissed Nasir on the cheek when they met, much as men would do in the Emirates.

They sat to dinner in the hotel restaurant that first evening. Micheletto did not want to tax Nasir too much after his long trip from the States. It was a very pleasant evening and they elected to sit in the open air dining room. The tables were still set with fine linens, glassware and candles. Only white draperies and the fact that they were one story up separated them from the sand. Excellent bottles of Italian white and red wines were brought to them throughout their meal without anyone seeming to even ask. Excellent food as well, almost all of it seafood, continued to be brought to them without ever having seen a menu.

Nasir very much enjoyed good seafood. He had eaten it all his life, but just as it was different in Sharjah than it was in Seattle, it was equally different here. They began with carpaccio of fresh, local fish, a salad of octopus and fried baby squids. They were brought shrimp that were pan fried very simply in olive oil, garlic, salt and pepper that were the best Nasir had ever tasted. This was followed by linguini with mussels and cherry tomatoes, and paccheri with monkfish. While everything was nothing short of incredible, it was the simple caprese salad that blew Nasir away the most. The basil and tomatoes were vine perfection, but it was the mozzarella di bufala. Nasir had never had anything so creamy and rich.

The following morning Nasir had room service deliver a traditional Italian breakfast of cappuccino and sweet pastries. Micheletto met Nasir in the lobby and they set out for the palazzo, which turned out to be a pleasant walk through the old streets and shaded squares a short distance up the hill in the very center of town. Enormous wrought iron gates that easily weighed a ton were set in the stone arch of what looked like an ancient stone wall. The word Muratto was scrawled on a very old looking bronze plaque at the top of the arch. Micheletto produced an enormous iron key from his briefcase, unlocked the gate and pushed one side open for them.

Within was a great expanse of courtyard with a massive fountain that no longer worked and that vegetation had reclaimed. The Palazzo Muratto itself was a sprawling structure with beautiful roof tiles and elaborate architectural details over every tall door and window. That it was once magnificent was obvious.

"This was once the summer villa of the King of Napoli!" Micheletto declared with open arms. "His Queen was the sister of Napoleon! But then over the generations the Muratto all died out. Now the Comune owns it," he shook his head and dropped his gaze in sadness. "You see you have all these mature lemon trees here in the garden," Micheletto instantly shook his sadness and made a sweeping gesture. "They need only some pruning after the underbrush and vines are cleared away. Let me show you inside," he led the way into the old building.

That the bones of the structure were solid and sound was immediately apparent. The palazzo of the King had very much been built to last. The only things in residence now were dried up old leaves and a handful of birds. Nasir left no inch of the place unexplored and the more he saw the more excited he became. The prospect of not just building something from the ground up, but transforming the once magnificent old palazzo into a five star boutique hotel for his employers, while taking great care to preserve its historic character, was thrilling. He knew that when he was finished, this abandoned old building would be the crown jewel in the Loews collection. He couldn't wait to share his excitement with Garrett and especially Emmett.

Nasir and Micheletto had a very long lunch with the contractor and his designer over their plans. A table that should have seated eight at La Terrazza Ristorante, under the canopy and right at the railing overlooking the sea, was theirs simply for the asking in Micheletto's company. Again, food and wine were simply delivered to the table without anyone having requested anything or even seeing a menu. Wherever Micheletto went it seemed, the best wines and dishes of the house were simply made and served. They dined on warm salads of smoked Mediterranean lobster, wild rice and passion fruit, strozzapreti pasta with porcini mushrooms and ricotta di bufala, and tagliolini pasta with cuttlefish and sea urchins. They lingered for hours while Nasir went over the details of every square inch of the property. He stressed that the palace must be restored to every bit of it's original grandeur and then some. The Loews Collection Palazzo Muratto would be unlike any hotel property on the whole of the Amalfi Coast in it's luxury and opulence.

Nasir spent his evening on a conference call with his boss and Mr. Tisch. By ten PM local time, Chairman Tisch was ready to 'pull the trigger.' Nasir called Micheletto to inform him they were ready to go forward. Almost ready. The Comune must approve the sale. What does that take? They must approve the plans. Are the plans not approved? Yes. And no. They are approved in Salerno. They must now also be approved in Naples. And then the necessary building permits must be secured. And what is involved in that? Salerno. And Naples because the property is historic.

And the dance of the Red Tape began. With a promise that Maurizio would pick him up early in the morning and bring him to Salerno, they would all go to Naples together. Nasir was hungry again by that time and ventured out into the beautiful Positano night. He walked out of his hotel and down the stairs to the beachside square. Here he discovered was a wine shop and another restaurant under his hotel. This beachside restaurant was open air as so many were, right at the edge of the sand and less formal that the one in his hotel above, though the tables were still set with linen and candles. Without Micheletto, Nasir actually had to look at a menu and order from it.

Nasir started with grilled mozzarella di bufala on a lemon leaf with cherry tomatoes, basil, olio oliva and oregano, and a seafood salad of shellfish, shrimp, octopus and squid. He followed that with gnocchi alla sorrentina with a rich tomato sauce, more of the incredible mozzarella di bufala and basil. Yet again in this town, the great food and incredibly romantic setting made him yearn for Emmett. The exquisite bottle of Mastroberardino lacryma Christi, because fabulous local Campania wines were abundant in this town, but liquor evidently was not, made him think of Garrett. His best friend would very much appreciate this fine bottle of wine like no one else he knew.

Maurizio knocked on his room door very early the next morning and they set off for Salerno. Micheletto was waiting with a basket of goodies for them to munch on enroute to Naples. Two days were spent shuffling from one office to another to see Bureaucrat Next in their quest to gather the approvals they needed for the sale and renovation. The sale turned out to be easier than the construction. Though the plans had to be approved before the sale was, now there was great concern as to remaining true to the character of the building during the remodel. The bureaucrats had to consult with each other and on Friday afternoon they closed their offices early and went home. Micheletto and Nasir were told these things cannot be rushed and were instructed to return next week.

Back in Positano that evening Micheletto took Nasir to dinner at the Ristorante Donna Rosa. Maurizio drove them up through the twisting, winding streets to the village of Montepertuso in the hills above Positano. This particular restaurant was in an old house and situated such that it had no view and therefore no outside or open air seating. The dining room spanned several rooms and all were beautiful with white linens and fine crystal. A very old, brick pizza oven was in one corner of the main room where through a wide arch the dining rooms were open to the kitchen.

The place was run by three generations of the Rosida family. Papa Vincenzo was a burly man with a thick white mustache. He wore a green bib apron over his clothes and tended the bar in La Cantina, a separate more intimate room off one of the dining rooms that was lined with bottles of wine. His wife and younger daughter were the chefs. His older daughter and her two adult children handled the dining room. It was Papa Vincenzo's grandson, Vincenzo junior, who greeted them. Vincenzo junior was a beautiful man and had a very fair complexion. He was tall and well built in a slate gray suit under which he wore a dress shirt of exactly the same color. The top three buttons of his shirt were open and the man very much reminded Nasir of the husband he missed more acutely every day.

Vincenzo junior greeted Micheletto warmly with a kiss on each cheek, shook Nasir's hand, and led them immediately to his grandfather who did the same. A chilled bottle of Campanian white wine was opened and all four of them had a glass. Why people would trek up the mountain by taxi and even bus if they didn't have their own car, to a restaurant with no view, was evident as soon as they were seated and, as usual, food just began to arrive. Micheletto had said this was the very best restaurant in Positano and it's environs and Nasir could only agree. The fried calamari was the best Nasir had ever tasted and scallops arrived grilled still in their own shells. Squid ink pasta with shrimp and scallops were incredible, as were the eggplant raviolis, the tubettini with grilled squid and the pappardelle with porcini mushrooms. The breaded baked fish with peppercorns and lavender was amazing. Papa Vincenzo poured a different glass of wine to accompany each course and while each was excellent, Nasir found himself yearning for a good single malt. At this point, really any single malt would do.

Papa Vincenzo knew that Maurizio was waiting outside on the narrow street someplace with the car and took food and a glass of wine out to him as well. Nasir had never met such a warm hearted family outside the McCartys and Thompsons. Dessert was served by Vincenzo junior in a frosted cordial glass and Nasir was introduced to limoncello. It was unlike anything he had ever sipped before and Nasir was immediately put in mind of how Germans loved all things lemon, particularly his. He knew Emmett would simply adore this and resolved to ship several cases home.

Micheletto apologized profusely on the ride back down into Positano that he would not be around on the weekend as he was going to visit his daughter at school. He promised that Maurizio would entertain him even though Nasir insisted he would be fine on his own.

Nasir was enjoying breakfast on his terrace overlooking the beach and sea when Maurizio knocked the next morning. In fact, the young man had to knock several times before Nasir heard it.

"Buongiorno, Signoré," Maurizio beamed. He was dressed far more casually than Nasir had ever seen him in board shorts and a loose tank top that had no sides above the bottom hem.

"You are not dressed!" Maurizio observed as he walked into Nasir's room and slipped his canvas backpack off his shoulder.

"No. It will only take me a moment," Nasir shut the room door. "Help yourself to some coffee and pastries," he gestured to the open French doors onto his terrace.

"Ah, grazie, Signoré," Maurizio dropped his backpack in a chair and headed out onto the terrace. Nasir watched the younger man walk out into the sunlight and pour himself a cup from the carafe Nasir had ordered for just this reason. He judged it safe. The kid wasn't looking and was straight anyway. Wasn't he? Nasir slipped off his hotel provided robe and hung it up in the closet. He hadn't packed much in the way of casual clothing, but pulled a pair of lightweight cargo shorts and a polo shirt out of his suitcase to wear for the day. Suitably dressed, Nasir joined his leisure time guide on the terrace.

"What would you like to do today, Signoré?" Maurizio asked as he munched one of the powdered sugar coated lemon cookies.

"Well," Nasir took the seat he had been occupying when Maurizio knocked. "What is there to see?"

"There is Santa Maria Assunta," Maurizio pointed. "Is very old, very beautiful and right next to hotel!"

"What is that?" Nasir furrowed his brow. The 'Santa Maria' in the name gave him pause. "Is that a church?"

"Si," Maurizio confirmed with a nod.

"I think we will skip the church today," Nasir took a sip of his coffee. A catholic church in Italy seemed a terrible idea. While he was sure the building was even more beautiful on the inside than he had already seen it was on the outside, it seemed ill advised for him, a muslim, and a gay one at that, to be venturing inside. "You know that I am building a hotel. What would my guests like to do here in this beautiful town? If you were my concierge, what would you advise them?"

"Oh, Signoré! I would love to be concierge in your hotel!" Maurizio could hardly keep himself in his chair.

"You certainly know every good restaurant in town through your uncle. Impress me with what else you know today and I will recommend you," Nasir pledged. "I do not staff the hotels, but I can influence the people who do."

"Signoré, you are molto gentile," Maurizio grasped Nasir's hand where it rested on the table.

That became immediately uncomfortable for Nasir and he pulled his hand away as casually as possible. "I think it is time you call me Nasir."

"Oh, no, Signoré," Maurizio shook his head. "Mio zio would not permit."

"Micheletto is not here today," Nasir pointed out. "And now I ask you, what will we to do today?"

"The beach, Signoré, Nasir," Maurizio corrected himself. "Here is spiaggia grande," he made a sweeping gesture of their view.

"That is too obvious," Nasir challenged.

"There is more. The road there," Maurizio pointed. "How we came in. Do you see? Positanesi d'America. If you take around, is maybe ten minute walk to spiaggia fornillo. Is much more, calm?"

"Quiet," Nasir gave the young man the word he did not know.

"Si, is more quiet," Maurizio nodded. "Beach is maybe not as nice, but more quiet. Then there is spiaggia arienzo. Boat leave from the dock there," he pointed again, "every thirty minutes."

"Is it accessible only by boat?" Nasir asked.

"Si, I think so. You can take bus, or we drive, out of town toward Amalfi," Maurizio explained. "There is no parking and many, many stairs, many, many."

"Are there facilities there?" Nasir asked.

"Is like here," Maurizio gestured, "only, small and quiet. There are chairs and, ah," he moved his hands in an arc over his head.

"Beach umbrellas," Nasir translated. "Like those," he pointed down at the beach.

"Si, and ristorante and shower. But if you like something molto bello, we can rent motor boat there," Maurizio pointed to the far end of the beach. "I show you the coast. We can find private beach. We can have hotel pack lunch."

"Maurizio, that is a wonderful idea!" Nasir was at last impressed. "I would love to see the town and coast from the sea. Let us do that," he decided and rose from the table.

"We can get beach towels from the hotel also," Maurizio followed Nasir into his room.

"Oh," Nasir paused as he picked up his wallet and cell. "I did not bring a bathing suit."

"Where we go, you will not need," Maurizio smiled. The solution was so simple.

"What?" Nasir was taken aback.

"It will be only us," Maurizio explained.

"I would prefer a bathing suit," Nasir stated.

"There are many shops on the way," Maurizio assured.

"Good," Nasir led the way out into the corridor and shut his room door behind them.

"You will also need, like this," Maurizio pointed to the foot he lifted, not knowing the words.

"My sandals will not do?" Nasir asked as they set off toward the old cage elevator.

"Some beaches are with little rocks," Maurizio explained.

"Ah," Nasir nodded. He would need something to protect his feet and he was not about to wear his sandals into the sea.

They rode down to the lobby where Maurizio placed their lunch order at the restaurant before they headed out for some quick shopping. Down the steps to the beachside square brought them to a shop that Nasir had not even noticed before. Unfortunately, the clothing was exclusively for women.

"I know where to go, Nasir," Maurizio led the way back up the steps and around the church. There were numerous pedestrian only alleyways that had been there for centuries and were lined with little shops. In less than five minutes, Maurizio found a clothing store for men and they ducked inside. Nasir and Maurizio both began looking through the racks.

"Those are not for bathing, Nasir," Maurizio coached when he saw Nasir looking at boardshorts.

"It is what you are wearing," Nasir pointed out.

"This is for walking. My bathing suit under," Maurizio untied his shorts and pulled the front down. "You see? Look these. This one is nice for you," he handed Nasir a hangar with a tiny bikini clipped to it and tied himself back up.

"Oh, no," Nasir handed it right back. "Find something bigger."

"Oh, si?" Maurizio raised his eyebrows. "Si," he put the little bathing suit back and moved down the rack. Nasir had to smile to himself. Was it possible that the younger man thought he meant he couldn't fit himself into a small bathing suit?

"I will try on this one," Nasir made a selection. "Is there a place to do that?" he looked around.

Maurizio called to the shopkeeper in Italian and quickly learned the answer. "In the back corner, there," he pointed.

A changing room, Nasir quickly discovered, is not what awaited him in the back corner. It was more of a nook created by stacks of beach towels that went nearly to the low ceiling. When in Rome... Nasir ducked behind the towels and quickly dropped his cargo shorts. "Maurizio, find me some flip flops, forty five and a half," he called. Nasir well knew what his European shoe size was. It was the same system they used in the Emirates.

"Flip flop?" Maurizio appeared in the entryway to the alcove while Nasir was still unclipping the squarecut suit he had selected from it's hangar.

"Flip flop," Nasir pointed at the younger man's feet.

"Oh, si! Flip flop!" Maurizio laughed and lifted his foot again. "It is funny!" he declared and headed off to fetch Nasir a pair. Nasir shook his head and bent to step into the bathing suit. He pulled it up into place, adjusted himself within and stepped out of his little cranny.

"Is there a mirror?" Nasir looked around.

"There is no mirror," Maurizio came back to him with a pair of orange and white flip flops and another squarecut suit. "I will tell you," he placed the flip flops at Nasir's feet. "Try this one also," Maurizio handed over the bathing suit.

Nasir took the suit and had to admit that it looked nicer than the one he had selected. He kicked off his sandals and stepped into the flip flops. "Yes, these are good. I want these," he stepped back into his sandals and slipped back into the privacy of his nook. Maurizio followed and leaned on the stone wall as Nasir slipped the first bathing suit off and traded it for the second. This was squarecut as well, but low rise and Nasir could not help but notice this suit displayed his package better. Perhaps too well.

"Oh, si, Nasir," Maurizio ran his hand over Nasir's hip. "In this you will attract everyone!" his face lit up at the prospect and he spread his arms.

"I thought it was going to be only us," Nasir looked at Maurizio pointedly.

"Nasir, when it is only us, you do not need," Maurizio shook his finger at Nasir.

"Alright," Nasir slipped the suit down. "I will take this and the flip flops. Have him cut off the tags and I will wear them now," he handed his guide the bathing suit. Nasir was determined that the young man had seen the last of his nakedness.

"Si, perfetto," Maurizio jumped to obey. In no time Nasir had his bathing suit and his shorts back on, paid for his items, including a large canvas beach bag, and they were on their way. He dropped his sandals into the big bag and wore his new flip flops. Nasir looked down at his feet as he walked. He concluded the things on his feet were perfectly hideous and if the sea and rocks ruined them today, he couldn't care less. They would serve their purpose and that was all that mattered. It brought a smile to his face as he realized that both his husband and best friend would completely agree, but none of them would get away with making such a purchase if Seth were here. Something functional, with no thought to style, would never get past Seth.

They stopped by the hotel just long enough to pick up their packed lunch from the restaurant and to grab several beach towels which Nasir stuffed into his bag. At the quay at the far end of the beach, Maurizio did the talking and Nasir paid for their boat. It was remarkably expensive to rent a motorboat for the day, but Nasir didn't care. He would expense everything but the clothing anyway.

"The boats are anchor out there," Maurizio pointed. "He can take us out or bring the boat in, to the dock."

"Let us just go with him," Nasir gestured. He and Maurizio and their bags and basket piled into a dinghy, and one of the marina workers zipped them out to their boat. Maurizio jumped into the boat and Nasir handed him their cargo before he climbed aboard himself. The boy from the marina transferred the gas tanks aboard, hooked them up and primed the motor. He tossed Maurizio the keys and told him to start the engine as he moved the dinghy to the front of the boat to unchain them from the anchor buoy. The outboard motor started smoothly to life and Maurizio just let it idle while the boy from the marina gave a wave and zipped away.

In truth, this boat was nicer than Nasir thought it would be. There was a control console and wheel with an armed leather chair where Maurizio stood and other than that it was open and spacious. There was comfortable leather bench seating opposite the wheel, two more in the bow and one aft in front of the motor. Another six or seven people could have easily joined them. Nasir wondered if that accounted for the price. Perhaps this was typically a group activity.

Maurizio put the boat in gear forward and steered out to sea. He pulled his rag of a tank top off over his head and dropped his board shorts. It was clear now why he had suggested to Nasir such a tiny bikini back in the shop. That was exactly what Maurizio was wearing.

"You would like to drive, Nasir?" Maurizio asked.

"You are my guide," Nasir seated himself on the opposite bench and put his arms up along the side of the boat. "Show me what you will."

"Positano," Maurizio gestured.

Nasir looked back as they slowly moved further from shore. "So very beautiful," he commented to himself. The view of the vertical town, covered as it was in bouganvilla, was almost unimaginable in it's beauty. Yet more proof that he had been dead right when he picked this country, this coast and this town. Nasir pulled his cell out of his pocket and took a picture. He sent it with a text to Garrett, Seth, Edward and Jasper.

_Greetings from Positano_

And sent it to Emmett as well.

_I wish so much that you were here with me_

Nasir looked up as Maurizio accelerated and turned westward.

"Montepertuso," Maurizio pointed up the mountain. "You see?"

"Oh, yes," Nasir nodded. It hadn't seemed as high when they were up there last night.

"Fornillo," Maurizio pointed out the second beach in town.

"Ah," Nasir nodded again.

"My zia Giada house," Maurizio pointed up the hill from fornillo and then laughed. "I will stay with her tonight."

Maurizio accelerated and Nasir relaxed. Sitting sideways like this, with the land on their starboard side, afforded Nasir the most comfort with his view. As they rounded the point and passed beyond Positano, Maurizio decelerated and clicked the motor into neutral.

"No, no, no. This will not do," Maurizio rose from his pilot's chair and retrieved his backpack. "The sun will burn us up," he produced a bottle of tanning oil. He unscrewed the cap and poured some into his hand. "Time to get out of those clothes."

Nasir only chuckled as he pulled his polo off over his head. He unbuttoned, unzipped and slipped his shorts off without getting up. Maurizio handed him the bottle and Nasir applied the sunscreened oil to himself. Their boat drifted in the gentle surf and light breeze, the tiny waves lapping softly at the hull as they applied a protective coating to themselves.

"I do your back. Stand up," Maurizio instructed. Nasir did as he was told and the younger man poured oil into his hands and applied it evenly to the taller man's back. Nasir was startled when Maurizio squatted down behind him and did the back of his legs as well. He was about to protest, but Maurizio did not linger on his upper thighs. Nasir did not expect that his back meant from his neck to his ankles.

"Thank you," Nasir expressed when Maurizio finished his other leg. "Would you like me to do your back?" he asked when Maurizio handed him the bottle.

"Si, grazie," Maurizio turned his back and leaned on the pilot's chair. Nasir poured oil directly onto the younger man's back and used his hands to rub it in evenly. Maurizio did not move when Nasir reached the waistband of the tiny bikini.

"You need your legs done as well?" Nasir asked, very much hoping the answer would be no.

"Per favore," Maurizio looked over his shoulder and smiled. Nasir poured more oil into his hands and knelt behind Maurizio. The younger man took a wider stance and leaned down over the back of his pilot's chair. Nasir was completely taken aback. Was this innocent? Was Maurizio deliberately sticking his hot, round, young ass in his face? Was Nasir meant to rip that that tiny scrap of nylon away and fuck this boy over the back of this chair? That was the very last thing that was going to happen. Nasir carefully applied oil to the back of Maurizio's lightly hairy legs, taking special care not to let his fingers brush anything they shouldn't.

"There," Nasir rose and replaced the cap on the bottle.

"Grazie, Nasir," Maurizio stood up straight as well and took the bottle, which he stowed in a cup holder on the console. "Now the sun will not kill us," he laughed.

"It is not the sun that worries me," Nasir commented under his breath.

"What is that?" Maurizio heard, but did not understand.

"Lead on, my guide," Nasir gestured as he seated himself. Maurizio smiled as he retook the captain's chair. He clicked the motor into forward and pressed the lever down to accelerate.

"Here is a private beach already," Nasir observed.

"There are many better ones," Maurizio informed.

They went for a long stretch where there were no towns, indeed no hint of civilization at all save the odd car or bus on the ever present coastal road. Sometimes the road was down near to the sea and at others it was high on the cliffs. They passed several beaches of varying sizes. Some looked rocky and others sandy. Still Maurizio pressed on. He slowed down finally as they rounded yet another point and a pristine beach came into view.

"Ah, perfetto," Maurizio spoke to himself when he saw there was no one else there.

"This is beautiful. What is the name of this beach?" Nasir leaned forward as Maurizio steered in toward the shore.

"If it had a name, it would be spiaggia magnifico," Maurizio expressed as he slowed down further.

They glided in toward the shore and as they got closer, Maurizio cut the engine. The sudden loss of the noise of their motor startled Nasir. Maurizio saw the question on Nasir's face.

"We must anchor now and swim in," Maurizio informed.

"Oh," Nasir rose and knelt on his bench to look over the side. The water was crystal blue and perfectly clear. He could easily see the sandy looking bottom and it looked like they were in shallow enough water that he could just walk in to the beach. Maurizio went forward and dropped the small, but clearly still pretty heavy anchor off the bow.

"Now we can swim!" Maurizio slipped his tiny bathing suit down and stepped out of it. He stood naked up on the bench seat in front of him, then up on the side of the boat, and dove over the side into the water.

"Allah," Nasir rolled his eyes and shook his head. He hoped the younger man would not be disappointed in the fact that Nasir was not about to join him in his nakedness. Nasir stepped up on his bench, then up on the side of the boat, and just stepped out into thin air.

The water of the Tyrrhenian Sea was surprisingly warm and quite pleasant. Just as Nasir suspected, he was able to stand on the bottom. It was just less than shoulder deep on him. Maurizio was at a disadvantage. At his height and standing on his tiptoes he was just able to keep his head above water. He didn't seem to mind and spent little time doing that as he swam around the boat.

"Molto bella, no?" Maurizio enthused as he swam up to Nasir.

"It is very nice," Nasir agreed. Maurizio laughed, pushed Nasir gently and dove under the water. Nasir turned as Maurizio swam around him and came back up.

"You are wearing bathing suit," Maurizio observed with perplexion.

"And I will keep wearing it," Nasir stated.

"Is only for us here," Maurizio gestured around them. It was incomprehensible to him that a man would choose not to be naked when he was free to be.

"I will keep it on," Nasir repeated. Maurizio gave a shrug and swam away on his back.

Nasir swam several strokes out into deeper water. He didn't want to be able to touch the bottom. It was very nice to be in the sea again. He had not been able to do this since he was in Sharjah for his brother's wedding. He had grown up on the sea and in some ways he missed it. There certainly was no going in the Pacific at home. That water was much, much too cold. Even the lake at Edward's house in the height of summer was too cold for him. Nasir treaded water for a moment and then headed back to the boat.

As Nasir approached, Maurizio reached up to the side of the boat and lifted himself up. He swung one knee up on the side, brought up his other knee, and stepped into the boat, all the while his bare, wet ass in Nasir's face.

"Hand me over the bags and I will walk them in," Nasir instructed. Clearly this was Maurizio's thought as well as he already had the hotel packed basket in his hands. He handed it over the side and Nasir held it over his head as he walked in toward shore. The bottom was sandy all the way in and the beach was as well. Nasir placed the basket some twenty feet up on the sand and headed out for another load. Maurizio handed Nasir his big bag and then dove back into the water.

Nasir shook out two big beach towels and handed one to Maurizio. They placed them on the sand and sat down. Nasir leaned back on his hands and surveyed the beautiful Mediterranean view.

Maurizio threw himself back and lay spread eagle to dry in the sun. "Ah, magnifico," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Nasir looked the younger man over as he basked in the hot sun. At eighteen, which Nasir learned was the meaning of 'diciotto,' Maurizio had not yet grown into himself and still, for the most part, had the body of a boy. His legs were only lightly hairy with well developed calf and thigh muscles. A result, Nasir concluded, of living in a town, or towns, that were vertical, rather than horizontal. Maurizio's pubes were trimmed to almost nothing and his scrotum was completely smooth. Good sized nuts were drawn tight to his body in a sac that was loosening in the warm sun, even as Nasir watched. Maurizio's cock, while flaccid, appeared meaty and the coronal ridge of his head was visible within the cowl of his foreskin. It was also clear that Maurizio was no stranger to nudity in the sun as he was well tanned and had no hint of a tanline. The boy's full, red lips were parted and very ready to wrap around a hard cock. His, Nasir was sure, if he were inclined to take advantage of the situation.

Nasir smiled to himself and shook his head. He focused his attention on the sea and the ferry boat in the distance, no doubt on the way from Capri to one of the coastal towns. How had he gotten himself into this absurd situation? Maurizio wasn't exactly throwing himself at him, but he was certainly making himself very available. It hardly mattered. Nasir was a married man. He bent his legs and let his arms rest on his knees. Nasir looked down at his hand as he fingered his wedding band. If Emmett were here, naked, on this deserted, isolated beach with him now, his own bathing suit would be long gone and one of them, if not both, would be nearing climax by now.

"You are hungry, Nasir?" Maurizio sat up.

"Oh, yes, I am," Nasir hadn't realized it until Maurizio said something. The younger man climbed up on his knees to open and unpack the basket the hotel had provided them. They discovered a section had been packed with frozen gel packs to keep a seafood salad and bottle of wine cold.

"Ah, Lacryma Christi!" Maurizio held up the bottle by it's neck.

"Is that white?" Nasir asked what was plainly obvious. "I had a red Lacryma Christi a few nights ago. It was very good."

"The red is molto bello. This is good also," Maurizio stated.

"Is there a corkscrew? I will open it," Nasir took the bottle. Maurizio handed him the wing style corkscrew the hotel had enclosed as he unwrapped the food. Clear plastic cups had been packed as well and Nasir poured once he had the cork free. The seafood salad had conchiglie pasta, octopus, shrimp, olives, cherry tomatoes and red onion tossed in a light olive oil vinaigrette.

"That looks very good," Nasir's mouth watered at the sight.

"Prosciutto e melone," Maurizio unwrapped the next dish.

"What is that?" Nasir furrowed his brow. It looked suspiciously like something he did not want to eat.

Maurizio held the plate in his hand and stared at it for a moment. "I do not know words in Inglese."

"It looks like ham to me. Did you say prosciutto? I am sure that is ham. I do not eat pork," Nasir informed with a firm shake of his head. "That is all for you."

"Nasir, is delizioso!" Maurizio popped a ham wrapped cantaloupe ball in his mouth.

"Then I am sure you will enjoy it," Nasir stated. Maurizio briefly wore a shocked and horrified look on his face. When he had ordered for them it never occurred to him to ask if there might be something Nasir did not eat. He set the ham and melon aside and quickly unwrapped the next dish. "You like carpaccio?" Maurizio asked hopefully as he held out the plate of very thinly sliced raw sea bass with fennel and citrus.

"That I will very much enjoy," Nasir gladly accepted this plate. Maurizio smiled and nodded, and continued to unpack their lunch. They also had fresh crusty bread and a caprese salad. Nasir ripped his bread open and placed the sliced mozzarella, ripe, flavorful slices of sun ripened tomato and basil leaves within to make himself a sandwich. The hotel also packed forks and plates for them.

"Maurizio, I must tell you," Nasir chewed. "The mozarella you have here is so very good. It is unlike any I have tasted."

"Si. This is mozarella di bufala," Maurizio stated.

"What is that?" Nasir did not understand the significance.

"Made from latte di bufala," Maurizio tried to explain.

"Latte is milk," Nasir translated.

"Si, milk," Maurizio nodded.

"Bufala? Is that buffalo? This is made from the milk of a buffalo?" Nasir could hardly imagine it.

"Si," Maurizio smiled and nodded.

"Why do we not have this in America?" Nasir wondered aloud and took another bite. He couldn't wait to tell Seth.

They enjoyed their food and wine as they watched the occasional passing boat. Nasir shared his carpaccio. Maurizio did not share the prosciutto and melon. They both ate every bite of the seafood salad and made a point to finish the wine before it warmed up too much.

"That was delicious," Nasir approved. He wiped his mouth a final time and set his plate and napkin back in the basket. "But now I have to pee."

"Scappa la pipi?" Maurizio smiled. "I also," he rose and walked up the beach to the foot of the cliff. He stood so that Nasir could see him and let go with his stream. Nasir had to laugh. What the hell else were they going to do? He stood from his big towel as well and walked up to where Maurizio stood taking a piss. Nasir pulled his squarecut down and hauled himself out. He pulled his foreskin back and started to piss himself. Maurizio had not bothered to pull back his foreskin. He didn't touch himself at all as he just stood and pissed. Nasir noticed, as Maurizio's stream waned and stopped, that Maurizio remained rooted in place and watched him intently. Nasir didn't mind so much. If the younger man wanted to look, he could look. Men took a piss together all the time. As long as he didn't attempt to touch, everything was fine.

But Maurizio lifted his hand as Nasir shook himself off. Nasir didn't want to know where that hand was headed. He turned quickly away as he tucked himself back into his small, tight bathing suit and strode back to their towels. Had he looked over his shoulder, he would have seen Maurizio follow with lust in his eyes and a cock that swung heavier than it had been before.

Nasir stretched out on his towel to enjoy the sun. He was much too tall to lay entirely on the towel of course and his hands above his head and his feet were in the sand. Nasir didn't mind. His thoughts turned to the joint honeymoon he and Emmett would share with Garrett and Seth in just three months time. How wonderful would it be if the four of them could find a private beach like this in Hawaii.

"You would like more oil?" Maurizio knelt down by Nasir's shoulder. Nasir opened his eyes to find the younger man kneeling over him with the bottle of tanning oil in his hand and a smile on his face. He couldn't help but note that the cock in his face grew with each passing second.

"I can put for you," Maurizio offered as he unscrewed the cap.

"I will do that. Thank you," Nasir took the bottle and poured oil into his hands.

"You will get oil on your new bathing suit," Maurizio cautioned.

"I might," Nasir conceded.

"If you take off, you no get tan line. Like me!" Maurizio patted his hip.

"I like tan lines," Nasir deflected.

"But you don't have," Maurizio pointed out. "I see you change."

"I will get one today," Nasir stated as he ran his oily hands down his legs.

"I think I lay sul mio stomaco," Maurizio moved to his own towel and laid down on his stomach. "Will you put oil my back?" He rested the side of his face on his hands, facing Nasir.

"I will," Nasir could see what Maurizio was doing. If the boy could not entice him with his cock, he would try his ass. Of course, it wasn't going to work. Nasir poured oil onto Maurizio's brown back and spread it evenly with his hands. Maurizio closed his eyes and luxuriated in the rubbing motion of Nasir's oily hands.

"Your legs also?" Nasir asked.

"Per favore," Maurizio requested. His legs were spread wide such that his feet were in the sand off the sides of his towel and Nasir had to kneel between them. In this way his crack, and more importantly his hole, were exposed to Nasir. And Maurizio knew it. Nasir ran his hands up the back of Maurizio's thighs and stopped where leg met ass.

"All over, per favore," Maurizio bid as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the older man's massaging touch. Nasir poured just a few extra drops of oil into his palm and rubbed his hands together. He then ran his hands over the twin globes of Maurizio's young, Italian butt.

"Mmm," Maurizio purred. He flexed his glutes in Nasir's strong hands and arched his back. This was exactly what Maurizio wanted. Nasir looked down at Maurizio's damp, lightly furry crack as he spread the boy's cheeks. It struck him, while he was not at all attracted to this young man, how similar Maurizio and Emmett were here. Not his butt, Emmett's backside was much bigger, rounder and more muscular, but they had the same amount of hair in their crack. Nasir reflected that Odysseus may have had great difficulty resisting the Sirens of the Li Galli islands, islands right off the coast that they had been looking at all day, but his Siren was right here on the beach with him. Unlike Odysseus, Nasir did not have to be restrained. And in truth, Nasir was a little annoyed that this little Italian Siren beneath him was trying so hard to seduce him.

Maurizio lifted his head and gasped as Nasir's oily middle finger ran through his crack and over his hole. Nasir chuckled, patted Maurizio's butt and moved off of him. Nasir laid down on his own towel on his back beside Maurizio. He lifted his arms above his head, closed his eyes and relaxed.

Maurizio watched Nasir for a moment. This beautiful man was most perplexing. He thought he was about to get what he wanted. Then the man just laid down and was still. Nasir was on his back and clearly not aroused.

"You make me tirare," Maurizio did not know the word for erect in English. "I busone for you. You like fottere?" he asked. Maurizio also did not know how to say that he wanted to bottom for Nasir in English.

"I do not know what any of that means, Maurizio," Nasir confessed.

"You can put inside me," Maurizio tried to make his offer clear.

"Let us just enjoy the sun," Nasir countered. Maurizio laid his head down on his arms again and just watched Nasir for a long while. When it became more than clear that the older man did not want to play with him, Maurizio turned his head the other way. If Nasir did open his eyes to look at him, he didn't want Nasir to see the disappointment on his face.

Nasir was not sure how to feel about the fact that he had just touched another man's asshole. It felt almost like cheating, but he would never do that to Emmett. If he would not play with his New York neighbor who was his type, he certainly was not going to play with this kid who wasn't. Nasir had not touched Maurizio from any sense of lust, but an attempt to teach the kid a lesson. Still, if he had it to do over again, he probably wouldn't. And when he relayed this story to his husband, as of course he would, he very likely would omit that little detail.

Nasir and Maurizio both rolled over an hour later. Maurizio insisted on reapplying oil to Nasir's back, again from his neck to his ankles. On his stomach and with his bathing suit in the way, nothing inappropriate came of it. Nasir left Maurizio to apply oil to his front himself which the younger man did slowly and sensually. Not wanting to give up on enticing the older man, Maurizio massaged himself to full hardness with his oily hands. Even when he was not quiet about how good it felt as he stroked himself, Nasir still did not open his eyes or turn toward him. Perhaps his original impression had been wrong. Maybe Nasir was straight. Maurizio stopped masturbating, but his blue balls kept him hard for a good long while.

Another hour later and the sun began to grow low. Evening approached and it was time to pack up. They both headed into the water and swam the length of the beach and back. Nasir walked everything out to the boat and handed it up to Maurizio before he climbed aboard himself. Maurizio weighed the anchor and started the engine while Nasir dried himself with his shaken out towel. He went forward to sit on the starboard bench with his feet up on the opposite side as Maurizio steered them out to sea and brought the motor up to full throttle for their trip back along the coast.

Civilization began to appear, first as little dots of houses on the cliffs, then grew more dense as they neared Positano. Maurizio slowed down as he turned toward the shore and only then put his little bikini back on.

"Thank you very much, Maurizio. This has been a very pleasant day," Nasir expressed as his guide steered them through the many anchored boats and into the quay at the far end of the spiaggia grande, at the foot of Positano.

"It is my pleasure to show you, Nasir," Maurizio smiled.

"You must let me take you to dinner to show my appreciation," Nasir expressed.

"I would like," Maurizio's spirits were lifted. Perhaps this beautiful man liked him after all.

"I am going to go back to my hotel and freshen up," Nasir packed his polo shirt and shorts into his bag and hung his beach towel around his neck. "Where should we meet?"

"I can come to your room," Maurizio suggested with a smile.

"Meet me in the lounge in my hotel," Nasir decided. "If I am not there already, have them ring my room."

"Si," Maurizio nodded, somewhat disappointed. At least he would get to spend the evening with Nasir, if not doing what he most wanted.

The men on the quay helped them unload the boat and even provided a porter to take Nasir and his bag and basket back to his hotel. Maurizio slipped on his board shorts and with a wave and smile, disappeared into the narrow alleyways with his backpack.

Back in his room, Nasir luxuriated in a long, tepid shower. After so much sun today, he didn't want hot water on his body. He cinched a towel about his waist, picked up his cell and walked out onto his terrace. The sky was yet colored by the last vestiges of dusk and the all the towns lights were on. This place was even more romantic at night and it made him long for Emmett even more.

"Hey, Babe," Emmett answered cheerfully.

"Ah, my habibi, I miss you so," Nasir leaned against his railing and closed his eyes.

"I miss you too, Nasi, so much. I hate that the weekend's here and I can't have you," Emmett was honest.

"I do too. I want to come home to you," Nasir expressed.

"I want that too," Emmett agreed.

"Really, I wish that you were here with me. This place is so romantic," Nasir looked out over the beach and up at the town. "I can manage to ignore it during the week when I am so busy, but now..."

"I got the text you sent last night. It really is beautiful there," Emmett agreed. "Were you out on a boat?"

"Yes. I rented a boat for the day and my guide took me on a private tour up and down the coast," Nasir informed.

"You had a private guide?" Emmett asked.

"I did. He is the broker's nephew. He is also my driver. Maurizio is his name. He looks like he is fifteen," Nasir filled in. "He is a nice kid. As soon as we were away from shore, very shortly after I took that picture actually, his bathing suit came off because he does not like tan lines."

"What?" Emmett laughed.

"I should have taken a picture of him when he was not looking so you could see," Nasir thought back.

"Did you get a tan line?" Emmett enquired.

"I did not take my bathing suit off until I was back here in my room and heading into the shower," Nasir stated. "I would like very much to show you my tan line."

"I look very forward to seeing it," Emmett expressed. "Is this kid straight?" he asked the single most important question.

"He does not speak English very well and offered very awkwardly to let me put my cock in his ass," Nasir relayed. "I think it is safe to conclude he is not straight."

"Do I need to get on a plane?" Emmett was less amused.

"Yes, please. You should come here at once. I cannot fend off all the Italian boys who hunger for Arab cock," Nasir would love nothing more than for his husband to join him.

"Even one twink pawing at my husband is too many," Emmett stated.

"He actually never did that. Apart from being naked most of the day and saying foolish, awkward things, he behaved himself. He never touched me inappropriately," Nasir assured. "Even if he had, no twink, no man in this world, is a threat to you, my habibi zawji."

"I know that, Nasi. I trust you. Tell him your husband is big, and German, and does not share," Emmett instructed.

"I will show him a picture of you," Nasir pledged. "Then he will know with certainty that he does not have a prayer."

"What are you doing tonight?" Emmett changed the subject.

"I will get something to eat, probably here at the hotel and miss you more," Nasir answered. "What do you have planned for today?"

"We're heading out shortly, actually. Leah and her mom-in-law to be and Melinda, Rosalie and Maggie, and Roberto's sisters are all having a girls day today, so the men are having a bonding day too."

"Did Sethy arrange a trip to the Russian bath house like he did for us?" Nasir asked.

"He suggested it, but he got overruled on this one. Roberto and his brothers and dad are meeting up with us and Justin on the mountain. We're gonna make Edward take us on a hike," Emmett informed.

"I am sorry I will miss that," Nasir expressed.

"I should jump in the shower now, but I don't wanna hang up," Emmett tried not to sound sad, but Nasir could hear it.

"I so wish I was home to jump in the shower with you. My arms ache to hold you," Nasir felt the same way.

"Mine too, Babe," Emmett agreed. "I miss you and I love you."

"I miss and love you, my Emmett," Nasir closed his eyes again.

"I'll call you when I'm heading to bed. It might be late. Seth has something planned tonight, but he won't tell us what it is," Emmett stated.

"I do not care what time it is. If I cannot hold you, at least I can hear your voice. Call anytime you wish," Nasir bid.

"Okay, Nasi. Have a nice night. I'll talk to you in the morning. Ana b'habbak."

"Ana b'habbak, Emmett. Bye," Nasir ended the call. He looked around at the view of nighttime Positano and gave a weary sigh. Why was the man he loved always so damned far away? Nasir walked back into his room, pulled the bath towel from his waist and threw it into the bathroom. He didn't have much in the way of casual clothes with him, but he did have jeans that fit him well and put on a dress shirt with it. He grabbed his wallet and cell and headed downstairs to the lounge.


	39. Chapter 39: Trapped in Paradise Part II

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Part II, on schedule, as promised. (for once)

My beloved sister has just published a book called Beneath Angel's Wings. It's a really beautiful and moving coming of age story. The details are on her blog and those details are a few lines down. I can't recommend it enough. Check it out.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and most especially Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 39: Trapped in Paradise, Part II**

The lounge just off the lobby in the Buca di Bacco, was small and intimate with only four small tables and a total of four barstools at the short bar. The back wall behind the bar had every type of liqueur Nasir had ever heard of and many that he had not, but there was nary a scotch in sight. He was in all truth beginning to wonder what was wrong with the people in this country. The lounge also had access to the restaurant's wine list and Nasir opted for a glass of white wine to relax while he waited for his dining companion. The room was pleasant and cheerful with an elaborate yellow and green ceramic tile floor and bar to match. Soft illumination came from candles on the tables and wall sconces. Yet another romantic setting Nasir had to endure without Emmett to share it, and it was starting to piss him off.

Maurizio arrived just after Nasir obtained his second glass of wine. The young man was all friendly smiles as usual, but was dressed like a boy toy. He wore painted on white jeans and a short sleeved button shirt with only one button buttoned and worn so that the collar hung back off his neck. He ordered quickly in Italian and pointed at Nasir's glass as he climbed into the stool next to Nasir.

"Buonasera, Nasir," Maurizio turned his beaming smile on the older man.

"Good evening to you," Nasir had to force himself to be pleasant.

"You have good day so far?" Maurizio asked as his wine was placed before him. "Grazie."

Nasir wanted to snarl at the kid. It was beginning to outright infuriate him that he was trapped in this wonderful place without his life partner by his side to share it. And what was worse, instead of being here alone, he had a fawning twink who desperately wanted to stand in for Emmett. Nasir took a deep breath to calm himself. It wasn't Maurizio's fault. He had only been kind and sweet. If he felt attraction, or even a crush, such things were natural and he should not be condemned for it.

"I have very much enjoyed our day, Maurizio. Thank you," Nasir smiled.

"I also," Maurizio enthused. "Where would you like for dinner?"

"I rely on you," Nasir gestured.

"You have been to Le Terrazze?" Maurizio asked.

"I do not honestly know. I have been to several places with your uncle, but I do not know the names of them," Nasir answered.

"Is nice. You will like," Maurizio assured. "Below is fun club for after," he added with a beaming smile.

"You are my guide. You must show me," Nasir set himself up.

"I like show you many things," Maurizio expressed.

Nasir just chuckled to himself. He should have seen that coming.

"You are hungry?" Maurizio asked.

"I am getting hungry. Perhaps we could take a stroll along the beach first?" Nasir asked.

"That is how to get there!" Maurizio laughed.

"May we take our wine?" Nasir asked the barman in the white tux shirt and black bow tie and vest.

"Si, Signoré," the barman poured their glasses into plastic cups. Nasir signed the tab to his room with a generous tip. He could see that the bartender thought he had rented a boy for the night, but the man remained neutral and polite. Maurizio bid the man good night with a friendly wave as they slid off their stools and carried their drinks away. They walked out through the lobby and down the many stone steps to the beachside square. The beach was partially illuminated from the lights that were strung up everywhere. They headed down the beachside promenade away from the hotel. It was a beautiful evening and they walked slowly.

"I would like hold your hand," Maurizio looked up hopefully at Nasir.

"Maurizio, I need to show you something," Nasir pulled his cell out of his pocket and called up the pictures stored on his phone.

Wanting to hold his hand bothered Nasir far more than anything else Maurizio had said or done that day. This was far worse in Nasir's mind than wanting to fuck. This was not sharing sex. Holding hands was an expression of affection. A physical act separated from emotion was one thing. A thing Nasir would never do because he would not betray Emmett's faith and trust in him. An expression of romantic affection with another man, seemed a far worse betrayal.

"Here we are," Nasir handed Maurizio his phone.

"Oh, che bell'uomo!" Maurizio looked over one of Nasir's favorite pictures, of Emmett naked in the shower from the back and giving his dimpled grin over his shoulder.

"That man is my husband," Nasir stated for the record.

"Husband," Maurizio puzzled over this word. "Marito?" he translated correctly.

"Is that your word?" Nasir asked. "I am married to him. He is my spouse, my husband. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Si," Maurizio nodded slowly. "He is very beautiful."

"Yes he is and I love him very much," Nasir took his phone as Maurizio handed it back to him and slipped it back into his pocket. "You are also very beautiful, Maurizio, and any man would be lucky to have you, but I cannot be that man. I am faithful to my husband. Do you understand?"

"Si, I do," Maurizio nodded again. "What is his name?"

"His name is Emmett. He is the love of my life," Nasir stated.

"I think you both molto fortunato," Maurizio smiled at Nasir.

"Thank you," Nasir put his arm around the younger man's shoulders. "Now let me take you to dinner," he gestured. Nasir knew where they were going. This was the restaurant in which he had lingered earlier in the week with Micheletto and the contractors for half the day. They climbed the steps up and around to the ristorante and were seated at a table under the draped canvas roof for two that was unfortunately not at the rail overlooking the beach and sea.

This time Nasir had the opportunity to look at a menu, though Maurizio did most of the ordering. The younger man made a point to order everything he saw on the menu that had or could be made with buffalo milk cheeses. They started with a selection of local cheeses, of which several were di bufala, and chilled Campanian white wine.

"There are also many trails for walking around Positano," Maurizio set about trying to impress Nasir with his knowledge again. If he couldn't get in Nasir's pants, perhaps he could still get in Nasir's employ. "Some easy, many not so easy."

"Hiking trails," Nasir nodded to himself. How much his friend Edward would love it here as well.

"Many places to have nice picnic lunch," Maurizio continued. "There is also fattoria at the top of the mountain, above even Montepertuso. Very good food and the view, magnifico."

"What is that, fattoria? I do not know that word," Nasir furrowed his brow. "Is it like trattoria?"

"It is trattoria, but more, is," Maurizio struggled. "They grow thing there."

"A farm?" Nasir asked.

"Si, little farm," Maurizio nodded.

"Oh," Nasir considered. "Take me there tomorrow."

"I will!" Maurizio agreed with a broad smile.

"We can also get boat to go fish," Maurizio continued. "No here, Amalfi."

"Deepsea fishing?" Nasir asked. Not an activity he would ever want to do, but guests in his hotel might.

"Si," Maurizio confirmed. "If you like nightlife, there are due clubs," he held up two fingers. "One is below."

"Below us now? Beneath this restaurant?" Nasir asked.

"Si," Maurizio nodded.

"We are on an outcropping of rock," Nasir tried to figure it out. "Is it in a cave?"

"Si, in cave," Maurizio confirmed. "There is also L'Africana in Praiano. It is also in cave, a bigger cave, but up the cliff. A boat leaves from the dock," again he pointed, "at eleven thirty and come back at three thirty."

"I think we should stay in town," Nasir considered. "We are welcome there, men like us?"

"Oh, si," Maurizio dismissed this concern with a nod.

"I think we should stay in town," Nasir decided.

"This one more fun. Is better," Maurizio approved. "There are also many tours to see Amalfi Coast," he picked back up.

"Enough!" Nasir held up his hands in surrender as he laughed. "You have convinced me. I will tell my associates that I have found our concierge."

"Si! Grazie!" Maurizio was thrilled.

"So tell me more about Maurizio now. Why is there no special boy in your life?" Nasir enquired.

"There was," Maurizio's gaze dropped to the table. "Angelo. He older than me. His family send him to università in Dresda, in Germany. I visit him once, but he say no come back. He with German boy now."

"I think Angelo is a shit and you are better off without him," Nasir stated. "You are a sweet and beautiful young man, and deserve much better. When you work in my hotel a rich American businessman is going to sweep you off your feet and bring you back to America. We will have dinner in New York together one day."

"Si, I like it!" Maurizio laughed.

They finished their dinner in good spirits and headed down the restaurant's private stairs into the caves below. An entire dance club with a DJ booth, multiple bars, seating areas as unique as the place itself and a big dance floor were contained within the connecting caves. Nasir had never been anyplace like it. He quickly decided it was his new favorite place in Positano when he discovered a fine Macallan on the top shelf behind the first bar. It wasn't his beloved Laphroaig, but it was closer than he had ever gotten since he arrived in this country.

The beautiful people of Positano all knew the secret of the club within the cliff and the place was packed by midnight. Nasir handed over his Centurion card at one of the bars to open a tab for him and his guide. Maurizio had boundless energy and bounced all over the club talking to people his age and dancing his little ass off. Nasir spoke to any local business people he could find to get a feel for the seasonal flow of tourism. The chat he struck up with the General Manager of the Eden Roc was particularly enlightening.

Two fairly forward German women were drawn to Nasir's tall, dark good looks. They were strong women and knew what they liked and wanted. They were dressed in short, low cut dresses that any straight man would have found quite provocative. The ladies bought Nasir a drink and began to flirt with him shamelessly. This did not annoy Nasir. Quite the contrary, he found it very amusing. There was once a time when the mere act of a woman he did not know simply talking to him, made him terribly uncomfortable. The women in his family, Leah Clearwater in particular, had cured him of that long ago.

And this was when Maurizio stumbled back to him.

"Nasir!" Maurizio all but fell against Nasir and hung on him.

"Oh!" Nasir put his arm around the younger man to support him. "Are you having a good time?" he asked. Clearly Maurizio had more to drink than Nasir realized.

"Si, molto buono!" Maurizio patted Nasir's stomach and left his hand there. That Nasir smiled at the intrusion of this twink and did not object to the hand on his abdomen told the German women all they needed to know and they moved on.

"Have we maybe had too much?" Nasir asked with an amused smile.

"I am," Maurizio held up his thumb and index finger, "small drunk."

"You are a small drunk," Nasir told the shorter, younger man who leaned heavily against him. Maurizio was either too drunk or did not know enough English to get the joke.

"I drink grappa riserva," Maurizio revealed. "I like," he rested his head on Nasir.

"I think it is time to close out our tab," Nasir decided. "Come with me," he led Maurizio back to the bartender that had his American Express. Maurizio leaned on Nasir with his eyes closed the entire time as Nasir obtained the check, tipped, totalled, and put his card back in his wallet.

Nasir walked Maurizio out of the club through a direct passage that gave directly onto the sand on the far side of the outcropping of rock the club was contained within. Here there were also beach umbrellas, but folded up for the night, and rows of chaise lounges waiting for the sun and sun worshipers to return tomorrow.

"We can go for swim!" Maurizio became suddenly energized and shot off across the sand toward the water.

"Maurizio!" Nasir called after him. It seemed ill advised at best to go into the sea in the darkness of night, particularly while inebriated. Maurizio's shirt came off easily and Maurizio left it where it fell in the sand. He unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and started to push them down while still running. He couldn't do both and fell on his face in the sand with his pants around his thighs.

"Maurizio!" Nasir shouted again. It was easy to catch up with the younger man while he laid on his side, bare butt exposed at the water's edge. Nasir was concerned that Maurizio stayed down, until it became clear that it was only because he was laughing so hard he could not do otherwise.

"I think we might need to get some coffee into you," Nasir picked the slight, smaller man up by his arm.

"Due espresso, per favoré," Maurizio ordered from thin air and guffawed again.

"Let us pull your pants up," Nasir attempted to do so. He brushed the sand off Maurizio's hip as best he could and pulled the tight jeans up to cover his butt. This left Maurizio's cock and balls hanging out through his fly. One of them was going to have to tuck him back into his pants.

"Maurizio, put yourself back in your pants," Nasir instructed. Maurizio, of course, made no move to do so.

"Do you want to walk into your aunt's house like this?" Nasir asked. "Are you going to be able to make it to your aunt's house?"

"Oh, si," Maurizio assured with a greatly exaggerated nod.

"Where is it?" Nasir asked.

"Up. Up, up," Maurizio pointed halfway up the mountain. Nasir wished that he had made the young man show him where the aunt lived. It was more than clear that Maurizio was not going to make it there by himself.

"You cannot walk into my hotel like this either. Put yourself back in your pants," Nasir commanded.

"I no like pants," Maurizio declared and shook his head.

"Allah," Nasir swore to himself as he, as gently and carefully as possible, tucked Maurizio's soft prick and balls back into his pants.

"Oh, si," Maurizio moaned as Nasir handled him. This was what he had longed for all day. He was too drunk for his cock to respond and Nasir was glad of it. Nasir zipped Maurizio back up and supported him as they made their way back up the beach. He managed to pick up the discarded shirt and force Maurizio back into it without dropping either the shirt or the boy. Neither of them bothered to button Maurizio's shirt. Nasir figured he was dressed enough to get through the lobby.

"You take me to bed, Nasir?" Maurizio asked dreamily as they headed for the boardwalk.

"I will put you to bed," Nasir clarified, though the difference was lost on the drunk Italian.

"You like pompino?" Maurizio asked. "I like pompino with you."

"I do not know what that is," Nasir stated.

"I put this," Maurizio grabbed and groped Nasir's crotch.

"Do not do that," Nasir instructed.

"In here," Maurizio finished his explanation by pointing to his mouth. "I like sborrare. You feed me."

"I do not think so," Nasir could only guess at the Italian word for cum. They walked up the beachside promenade to the square and Maurizio stumbled up the many steps beside Nasir to the Buca di Bacco. They only earned a disapproving glance from the front desk as they made their way through the lobby to the cage elevator.

"Do you need the bathroom?" Nasir asked as he let them into his room.

"Oh, si. Mi scappa la pipi," Maurizio mumbled. Nasir flipped on the light in the bathroom and maneuvered Maurizio to the toilet. The younger man managed to haul his cock and balls out of his jeans again. Nasir held the swaying man steady while he emptied his bladder. When he was finished, Maurizio made no attempt to put himself back in his pants, closed his eyes and leaned back on Nasir.

"Finished?" Nasir asked what he could clearly see was the case. He walked Maurizio out into the room and let him fall onto the bed. In the time it took Nasir to take a piss himself, Maurizio was out cold.

"You are going to get the bed tonight," Nasir told the sleeping man. "Where is your other sandal?" he noted Maurizio wore only one. Nasir looked around, but did not find it. He concluded that they had lost it somewhere along the way. He pulled Maurizio's shirt off of him and the jeans down off of his hips and legs. Nasir had seen the young man naked for most of the day. It hardly mattered now. He pulled down the bed, rolled Maurizio over and covered him up. The boy put to bed, Nasir undressed himself and put on the big hotel bathrobe.

Nasir opened the French doors and carried Maurizio's shirt and pants outside. He shook them out over the railing to get rid of as much remaining sand as possible and took them back into the room. Nasir folded them and laid them over the back of the chair nearest the bed, because he didn't like the idea of the kid's clothes hanging in the closet beside his own.

Nasir took a bottle of water from his mini fridge and set it on the nearest bedside table. He was sure Maurizio would need it when he woke up. Nasir regarded the sleeping boy in the king sized bed for a moment. The bed was certainly big enough that he could take the far side and wear something, but this bothered him as well. Nasir didn't want to share a bed with another man, even if only to sleep. He had done that of course, with Garrett many times, but that was not the same thing at all. Garrett, Emmett would, and did, understand, just as he understood Seth and occasionally Edward. This young man, a man who wanted him, was something else entirely. This Emmett would not understand and there was the benchmark.

Nasir walked back out onto his terrace. It was a pleasant enough night and he stretched out in a deck chair. The night and town were quiet at this late hour. A small boat, a lone and distant light out on the sea, slowly travelled past. Nasir took a deep breath and laid his head back as he relaxed and closed his eyes.

The ringing of his cell woke him. Nasir started awake and immediately shaded his eyes from the brilliant sunlit morning. He quickly rose from the chaise and went to retrieve his phone from the big, old dresser.

"Habibi," Nasir answered.

"Hi, Nasi. We just got in and I'm heading to bed, but of course I couldn't do that without talking to my baby," Emmett informed.

"It must be late there," Nasir looked at the clock on the bedside table to confirm what he already knew.

"It's just after two. Did you get my texts?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, no. I mean, I do not know. Let me look," Nasir bid.

"Some pictures from last night. I thought you'd get a kick out of them," Emmett's smile came through the phone.

"Let me look," Nasir walked back out to the terrace as he called up his texts. The first picture was of Emmett in tight jeans, a painted on white, ribbed tank top and a red baseball cap. The second was of Garrett in a western style shirt that was not tucked in, with pearl snaps, the sleeves cut off and a dark blue baseball cap. Nasir didn't need to be told that Garrett having only one snap closed on the front of his shirt was also Seth's doing. The third was of Seth in very tight leather pants and a leather vest. The fourth was of Dane with Seth and he was wearing snug jeans and a tight, plain white tee shirt. The fifth was of Tony the DJ with Emmett and they were dressed identically. Aside from their faces and Emmett being a little taller, they might have been twins.

"Why are all of you dressed this way? Where were these taken?" Nasir asked. He could see they were in a bar, but it was not one he recognized.

"Do you remember Pony, the country western bar?" Emmett reminded.

"No," Nasir answered.

"We've never been. It's not exactly our kinda place, but Seth mentioned that it closed a while back, maybe six months ago," Emmett tried to refresh his husband's memory. "Anyway, their grand reopening at their new location was tonight. Seth dressed as himself and dressed the rest of us as rednecks. It's a cute little place actually. It used to be a gas station."

"I like the picture of you and Tony," Nasir stated. "I do not remember our DJ being so hot. He is almost as hot as you."

"He's taken. So are you," Emmett warned good-naturedly.

"I am very taken and I wish my habibi zawji was here with me now," Nasir expressed.

"Your zawji wishes that too," Emmett agreed. "What are your plans today? Were you already up?"

"I am up. I am just about to order some breakfast from room service," Nasir outlined. "I am sitting out on my terrace overlooking the sea, in my big, fluffy hotel robe, wishing a big, hot, beautiful German American would come and wrap his lips around me."

"Oh! It's gonna take me like another ten seconds to get undressed," Emmett advised. "Then I'm gonna get into our bed, naked in case that's not clear, and I'd love to go over in detail what a big German American would like to do to you."

"Yes, please," Nasir smiled. He reached into his robe. His cock was already growing at the mere thought of Emmett shedding his clothes and slipping into their bed. He could see the event quite clearly in his mind's eye.

In Seattle, nearly half a world away, Emmett turned out the light and stretched out on their bed on his back. "Mmm, now let me see. I think I would like to start with your balls."

"Yes?" Nasir opened his robe. He was unconcerned as he had complete privacy on his terrace. Nasir was fully hard and fondled his stones in the sac he couldn't help but note needed a shave. "What would you like to do to my balls?"

"First, I would just brush my nose against them," Emmett took hold of his own hardness and began a slow, leisurely stroke.

"Are you hard, my habibi?" Nasir asked.

"You know I am," Emmett confirmed.

"I am too," Nasir assured.

"I know you are. You love when I nuzzle your nuts," Emmett stated.

"I do," Nasir wrapped his hand around himself.

Thirty feet behind Nasir, Maurizio stirred in Nasir's bed. He rolled over, sat up and rubbed his face. He looked around the room, momentarily unaware of where he was. Maurizio recognized the room, but where was Nasir? He didn't remember coming back here with Nasir. Had they slept together at last? Maurizio wished he could remember. And that his head would stop throbbing. He noticed the bottle of water on the bedside table and immediately downed more than half of it. Maurizio also noticed Nasir out on the terrace. He could see that the object of his lust was on the phone and paused to listen.

Nasir gave no thought whatever to the younger man in the bed, in the room beyond the open French doors behind him. He laid his head back against the chaise and closed his eyes as he slowly started to stroke himself, focused entirely on his husband's voice.

"You know why I love to nuzzle in your balls?" Emmett asked.

"Tell me," Nasir bid, though he was sure he knew the answer.

"Cause you smell so fucking good! You turn me on like crazy," Emmett stated. "And then I need to lick you. I just need to. I can't be that close to your luscious nuts and not lick 'em. I want to run my tongue under your balls and lift them, feel how heavy they are."

"I love when you lick my balls," Nasir told Emmett what he well knew.

"Then I want to hold them in my mouth, run my tongue around them and just gently suck on 'em," Emmett outlined.

"My balls love your mouth," Nasir expressed.

"I know they do. Then I might just gently tug on them while I have those big, juicy nuts in my mouth, 'cause I know you love that," Emmett continued.

"I do," Nasir confirmed.

"After I give your nuts the attention they deserve, know where else I wanna lick you?" Emmett asked.

"Where?" Nasir really didn't know the answer to this one. There was no place on his body that Emmett had not applied his tongue.

"That super sexy little trail of hair you have down the top of your hot Arab foot," Emmett revealed.

"I have a hot foot?" Nasir's smile could be easily heard in his voice.

"My zawji has hot everything," Emmett stated.

"Just one foot?" Nasir teased.

"No, both of them," Emmett clarified. "I want to lick that trail of hair on both of your feet and kiss your toes."

"What if you tickle me?" Nasir asked.

"I know my husband's body. You're not ticklish," Emmett countered. "Then I want to hold your leg as I kiss my way slowly up, past your knee, up your inner thigh, back to those beautiful, full balls. I'll give them the kisses they deserve too. Then I'll give slow, wet kisses up that long, perfect, Arab bone."

"Mmm," Nasir's cock flexed in his hand. He well knew how good it felt when his husband did that. "You are making me leak."

"Oh, fuck yeah! I love the taste of your juices," Emmett endorsed. "I'll slowly draw my tongue through your slit so I can savor how you taste. Then I'll wrap my lips around your head."

"Yes, take me in your mouth," Nasir didn't even realize that he stroked himself a little faster.

"Just your head," Emmett cautioned. "I want to tease you first. I want to curl my tongue around your head. I want to stick my tongue into your foreskin. You know I love to do that."

"You know I love it when you do," Nasir stated.

"I love the taste and feel of you, your head in my mouth and my tongue in your foreskin," Emmett stroked himself faster as well. He longed to do exactly that to his husband with his very soul. "Then I'll very gently take hold of your shaft with my hand to pull your foreskin down, so I can let my tongue play with your sweet spot for a minute."

"Ugh," Nasir loved when Emmett tortured him like that.

"You would want me to go down on you by now, but I won't," Emmett outlined. "I would let my lips move on and off your sweet head. I would trail my tongue from under your head through your slit over and over to get as much of your precum as I can."

"I will push your head down," Nasir threatened.

"I want you too," Emmett agreed. "I love that hard Arab bone down my throat. I would wrap my hand around your nuts and swallow around your cock."

"Oh, Habibi," Nasir could feel his seepage caught up in his foreskin.

"Then I would start to suck you, slow and deep, on your whole cock," Emmett promised.

"It feels so good when you do that," Nasir's pole yearned for his husband's mouth.

"And I wouldn't stop," Emmett pledged. "I would just keep on sucking you, slow and steady. I would kneel between your legs so my tongue is in just the right place on your hard cock. I would serve you the way you deserve to be served as I swallow your hard, leaking dick, over and over. I will suck you slowly and deeply, making it last as long as possible. I don't care how long it takes."

"I will not take long," Nasir had to slow his hand down lest he squirt all over himself already.

"I want to move my lips up and down your length, sucking your whole cock with my mouth and throat, moving my tongue against you as I do it," Emmett detailed. "I want to slowly suck you over the edge, until you explode in my mouth. Then I'll stop. I'll just hold still with your spurting cock deep in my mouth so I can drink your cum."

"I am getting close," Nasir confessed.

"Are you stroking it?" Emmett asked, his voice even more heavily laden with lust.

"I am," Nasir admitted.

"Me too," Emmett agreed.

"We agreed to wait," Nasir pointed out, though he did not pause his hand. It just felt too good to stop.

"I know, but it's been so long," Emmett countered.

"I want to come with you. I want to come in your mouth," Nasir expressed.

"I want that too," Emmett could not bring himself to stop either.

"May I tell you what I would like to do to you?" Nasir asked.

"Yeah," Emmett agreed. He knew this would be good.

"There is a table here on my terrace. I want to bend you over it. Make you lay on it," Nasir began.

"Yeah?" Emmett prompted. He liked were this was going already.

"I would let my hard, dripping cock nestle in your hairy, beautiful crack as I bend over you," Nasir outlined. "So that I may kiss my husband's broad, muscular back. I would kiss across your shoulder blades. I would kiss down your spine."

"Keep going," Emmett urged.

"I will. I would kiss my way down into your moist crack. You would be wet from my own precum that was smeared there and I would lick it from you."

"Yeah," Emmett liked the sound of that.

"I will lick broadly through your crack," Nasir promised. "Before I zero in on your beautiful, perfect, pink hole."

"Oh, Nasi. I love when you lick me there," Emmett expressed.

"Not as much as I love to do it," Nasir countered. "I will lick your hole over and over until you are slick with my spit. I will lean back and admire the incredible view of you spread before me, your beautiful ass, your cock and balls hanging down beneath the table where you cannot touch them, but I will."

"Yeah?" Emmett wondered.

"I will let you feel the scruff of my beard on your hanging balls as I nuzzle into them," Nasir stated.

"Oh, fuck, I love that," Emmett endorsed.

"Then I will lap at them. I will suck each of your big, heavy nuts into my mouth and savor them," Nasir went on. "I will hold them in my hand and run my tongue over them and up to your hole, over and over again."

"Fuck, yeah," Emmett encouraged.

"Then I will turn to that big, thick, German cock," Nasir pledged. "You are very hard."

"I am," Emmett agreed.

"You are dripping," Nasir added.

"Oh, yeah," Emmett could feel the pool of his ooze already forming in his belly button.

"I will go beneath the table, where that big, hard, beautiful cock is throbbing and I will just touch my tongue to the heavy bead of your precum before it falls," Nasir imagined. "Then I will let you feel my tongue as I touch it to the tip of your cock. I want you to ooze directly onto my tongue."

"I will," Emmett was certain.

"Then I will take hold of your cock and balls by the root as I swallow you whole," Nasir promised. "I will take that big, thick, perfect cock down my throat and choke on it."

"Oh, yeah, Babe," Emmett's cock flexed and oozed in his hand as he jacked it.

"I will slowly draw my mouth off of you, inch by thick inch, and then get behind you again," Nasir continued. "I will hold your cock steady in the palm of my hand and run my tongue from the tip of your magnificent penis, up, over your balls, and up to your sweet hole. I will do this over and over again."

"Ugh," Emmett well remembered the last time his husband had done exactly that and how good it felt.

"Then I will plunge my tongue into you," Nasir planned. "I will stick my tongue as far up your ass as I possibly can."

"Fuck me with that tongue, Baby," Emmett encouraged. "You know I love that."

"And I love to do it. I will fuck you with my tongue while my own cock throbs and drips and longs to fill you," Nasir went on.

"I want your cock in me," Emmett was unaware as he stroked himself faster.

"I will give it to you, Habibi. I will stand behind you. We will need no more lube than the precum I have leaked and has coated me to my balls," Nasir described. "I will put my tip at your entrance and press into you."

"Fuck, yeah, get inside me. I want you inside me," Emmett urged.

"I will lay down on your big, strong back and run my hands over your shoulders and arms as I press my every inch into your perfect ass," Nasir pledged.

"Fill me, Nasi," Emmett begged. Words Nasir had heard many times. Words that went straight to Nasir's already throbbing organ. They both well knew how wonderful the other's body felt, how perfectly they fit, each time Emmett had uttered those words.

"I will, il habibi zawji," Nasir promised. "I will push into you until there is no space between us, until I am fully seated within you. It is heaven. Then I will pull back just enough to move inside you. Can you feel me?"

"It is heaven. I love when you make love to me. I love having you inside me," Emmett stated. "I would love to be over your table like that, you thrusting into me. I would squirt off under the table. No one would have to touch me. Your cock inside me is always just right."

"I will hold your hips as thrust into you. I will make you mine, even more than you already are," Nasir's hand sped up on himself.

"That's not even possible. I am yours, completely," Emmett swore. "Fuck, Nasi, if we don't stop right now, I'm gonna come."

"There is no stopping. I am on top," Nasir dictated. "I will continue to take your ass, my cock moving inside you. You will feel how hard I am. You will feel my every thrust. You will feel my cock throb inside you. I will fuck you until I make your cock shoot your load all over the tiles. I will fuck you until I lose it inside you!"

"Yeah, Nasi, fuck me! Ugh," Emmett jacked himself faster as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. "Shit!"

"I will fuck you and make love to you," Nasir was on the very brink himself. "Habibi! Ugh!"

"Babe! Ungh!" Emmett's pent up desire for his missing life partner expressed itself in a heavy, thick first bolt of cream that painted his torso and hit him in his chin.

"Emmett!" Nasir called out. He knew the sound of Emmett's voice, the look on Emmett's face, the tremble of Emmett's body as his husband came. He could see it every bit as well as he could hear it and crashed over the edge himself.

A shadow falling over his face might have alerted Nasir to an unwanted intrusion, but Maurizio bent down in time, without even planning to, so that did not happen. Nasir's feet were planted firmly on the terra cotta tiles of the terrace so there was plenty of room between his legs on the chaise. As it was made of teak, there was no give in the chair for Nasir to feel as Maurizio knelt between his legs.

"Yah!" Nasir cried out as he blew out. He halted his hand as he exploded, and just as a mouth closed around the head of his cock. Nasir's eyes flew open in horror as his first pulse of semen blasted into Maurizio's mouth. Nasir was immediately angry at this violation and a part of him wanted to shove Maurizio's head down, to finish unloading down the younger man's throat and choke him with his cock and jizz. Instead Nasir let go of himself and used that hand to push Maurizio back.

"Ugh, Nasi," Emmett moaned as he unloaded all over himself, completely unaware of what was happening to his husband, six thousand miles away.

"Huh," Nasir could only hold his cell and Maurizio's forehead at bay as his body convulsed and his jizz shot into the hair on his chest and abdomen. Maurizio's hands were free and he did not hesitate to take hold of the blasting weapon and give Nasir a slow stroke.

"Ugh," Nasir let go of Maurizio's head and wrapped his hand around Maurizio's hand to stop him. Maurizio lowered his head again and applied his tongue to Nasir's frenulum as he pulsed and spurted again. Nasir's anger grew as it became abundantly clear that Maurizio would not leave him be and shoved him away again. Nasir pulled his robe closed and held it to himself as he finished coming.

"Oh, fuck, Babe," Emmett panted in post orgasmic bliss.

"I know," Nasir agreed.

"I wish I could have swallowed your cum," Emmett expressed.

"Me too. I wish I could have swallowed yours," Nasir got up from the deck chair on slightly unsteady feet and, holding his robe closed, walked into his room.

"I made a fucking mess," Emmett lifted his head to look down on himself. "And I really came a lot. I would have drowned you."

"I love how much you come, especially when you come a lot," Nasir was sincere. He knew with talk like this, his bone was never going to soften and he didn't want to even be in the same room with Maurizio. Nasir walked into the bathroom and closed, and locked the door.

"I'm sorry, Babe. I really wanted to save it for you," Emmett apologized.

"It is too long already. I am very horny too. I wanted to come with you. Over the phone if not in person," Nasir stated.

"When are you coming home?" Emmett asked again.

"When my contractor can take possession and begin. I hope this will not take more than another day or two," Nasir paced in the bathroom, his robe stuck to him. "Then I will fly straight home to you if you cannot come here."

"I can't get anymore time off this year. You know that," Emmett very much regretted it. "If I could, you woulda just came in my mouth, or my ass. Either of the places your cum belongs."

"You do not know how much I wish it," Nasir closed his eyes. Better to plant his seed in the mouth of the man he loved, than someone else's.

"But are you not stopping in London now?" Emmett asked.

"I want only to come home to you," Nasir stated.

"But the guys are expecting you. I miss you too, Babe, so much, but you said you would stop and see Ashok. I think you should," Emmett conveyed. "It would really mean a lot to him. Hell, if that pushes you to Friday, I'll fly to New York again. Meet you halfway, kinda."

"You do not have to do that, Habibi. I will come home to you," Nasir stressed.

"I know, but if we fly toward each other, we can be together that much faster," Emmett reasoned. "If you're pushed out till the end of the week, I mean. I don't mind at all. In fact, I would love to. I'll try to land around the same time so we can ride in together. Make sure to order a limo again. Remember how I went down on you after we dropped Edward and Jasper off at their hotel?"

"I will never forget it," Nasir asserted.

"How about we ride into Manhattan with your cock down my throat the whole way?" Emmett proposed.

"You will suffocate," Nasir pointed out.

"Okay, yeah. How about I suck on you super slow? I don't want you to come in the limo. I want us to be naked in our bed together when we come," Emmett counter offered. "I want to suck your cock the whole ride in from JFK."

"Habibi, you want to torture me?" Nasir asked. "The most exquisite torture, yes, but torture just the same. My balls will turn purple if my cock is in your mouth for such a length of time and you will not let me come."

"Don't worry, my sexy husband, I'll drain your balls but good before the night is over," Emmett pledged.

"As I wish to drain yours," Nasir expressed. "Promise you will drown me."

"I'll save it from here till I see you," Emmett promised. "And if you don't fuck it out of me, I'll fill your throat with it."

"Allah, how I want that," Nasir looked heavenward.

"Okay, I should get cleaned up. It's starting to run," Emmett advised.

"I wish I were there to lick it from your body," Nasir licked his lips at the prospect. "Of course, if I were there, I would have taken it from the source."

"Mmm," Emmett closed his eyes and indulged in that thought again for a moment.

"Ana b'hebbak, il habibi," Nasir spoke in Arabic.

"Ana b'hebbak, il zawji," Emmett returned in same.

"Should I give you a call tomorrow in the morning, or you wanna call me when you head to bed?" Emmett asked.

"I will call you when I am preparing to head out for dinner again," Nasir promised.

"Okay, Babe," Emmett was agreeable.

"Know that my arms long to hold you while you sleep," Nasir stated.

"Me too, Babe. I love you so much," Emmett expressed.

"I love you, my Emmett," Nasir returned.

"Night," Emmett spoke last and ended the call.

Nasir lowered his cell and looked at himself in the bathroom mirror. He had, however inadvertently and however briefly, just squirted off in another man's mouth. Nasir was horrified. He would never do that to Emmett! Or rather, he would never want to do that to Emmett. He had not asked for this or desired it in any way. Quite the contrary, Nasir was angry and mortified over it. He set the phone on the counter and braced himself on his hands as he hung his head. How could this have happened? How could he have let himself fall into this position? He should have left the kid where he fell on the sand! Nasir shook his head. He couldn't leave a drunk person in such a vulnerable position like that. He didn't know where the kid's aunt lived and Maurizio had been far too drunk to show him. Perhaps he should have gotten a phone number for the aunt from Maurizio and insisted that someone come and get him. Perhaps he should have gotten Maurizio his own room. He most certainly would not have been surprised by unwanted lips on his cock that way. Nasir thought he and Maurizio had come to an understanding. He thought they could be friends and that Maurizio would just sleep it off. Now all he wanted to do was punch Maurizio in the face! Nasir ripped open the bathroom door and charged out into the room.

Maurizio had come into the room, but only as far as the loveseat, and his naked body was now draped half across it. He slowly masturbated and smiled when he saw Nasir.

"Will you put your mouth?" Maurizio asked as he held up his hard cock. He didn't know the words to convey that he wanted to be sucked in English.

"No I will not!" Nasir barked. Maurizio nearly jumped in shock. He did not expect such a display of anger and immediately went from offering his cock to Nasir, to covering himself with both hands.

"I explained this to you last night, Maurizio! I thought we understood each other. I will not have sex with you!" Nasir all but shouted.

"But," Maurizio freed one hand to gesture to the bed. "We did not..."

"No!" Nasir did shout. "You were so drunk you could not stand up! I brought you back here so you could sleep it off. I slept out in that chair!" he gestured angrily. "I wanted to have a private moment on the phone with my husband this morning. I thought that you were asleep. I very much do not appreciate your intrusion!"

"Oh, Signoré!" Maurizio slid off the loveseat and fell to his knees. He clasped his hands together, no longer attempting to cover himself. No hint of his previous tumescence remained. "Perdonami, per favoré!" Maurizio begged. "Please forgive," he summoned the wit to translate.

Nasir stood his ground and glowered at the naked young man for a long moment.

"I woke in your bed," Maurizio gestured. "I think my wish come true, but, I no remember. I am so sorry, Signoré!"

"You do not have to call me Signoré," Nasir softened his tone. He considered what conclusion Maurizio might have drawn if he did not remember whether they had shared the bed, and sex, or not. Nasir shifted his weight from one foot to the other and the robe that was sticking to him as his spunk dried, pulled at the hair on his abdomen. He slowly peeled his robe open. Nasir hardly cared if Maurizio saw him now. "I am going to take a shower," he announced. "Order breakfast from room service," Nasir directed and headed back to the bathroom.

Nasir closed the bathroom door, but did not lock it this time. He put on the water in the shower and shed the robe, letting it fall to the floor. Nasir shoved the soiled thing into a corner with his foot before he stepped into the hot shower. He leaned against the tiles for a long moment as the water cascaded over his head and back. His anger with Maurizio over what happened ran away with the water down the drain. It was easy to see how the inexperienced and hungover kid could make assumptions, however inaccurate. Nasir washed his hair and body thoroughly with the sweet scented shower gel the hotel provided and shut off the water. He pulled a towel from the rack and dried first his hair, then the rest of him. Nasir wrapped the towel around his waist and emerged from the bathroom.

Maurizio stood from where he sat on the loveseat. He had put his jeans back on. They were zipped, but not buttoned.

"Maurizio, come over here," Nasir bid. The younger man did as he was told and walked to stand in front of Nasir.

"I am not angry with you," Nasir put a hand on Maurizio's bare shoulder. "This was a misunderstanding. Nothing more. Friends?"

"Si, grazie, Nasir," Maurizio was flooded with relief and was even more so as Nasir pulled him into a hug.

"If you would like to take a shower, the bathroom is yours. There is an extra towel on the rack," Nasir patted Maurizio on the back and let him go.

"Grazie, Nasir," Maurizio repeated. He headed for the bathroom, but paused just briefly as Nasir pulled his towel from his waist and dropped it. He watched Nasir pick up the shorts he had worn so briefly yesterday and bend to step into them. Maurizio quickly slipped into the bathroom before Nasir noticed.

Maurizio felt much better after a shower and, like Nasir, wore only his towel out of the bathroom. Nasir, also again in the polo shirt he had worn so briefly the previous day, sat at the table out on the terrace. Maurizio walked out in his towel to discover that room service had come while he showered.

"Ah, caffè," Maurizio stepped up to the table and poured himself a cup.

"It is good coffee and it will do you good," Nasir advised.

"Si," Maurizio agreed. He put cream and sugar and downed half of it before he sat down.

"What are we doing today?" Nasir asked.

"Would you like to see another beach?" Maurizio asked.

"Something we can do with our clothes on," Nasir amended with a smirk.

"Oh," Maurizio shook his head. "You would like to go to another town? I can drive you to Praiano. Is short way down the coast. Or if you do not mind leave the coast, Sorrento is just over the mountain."

"Sorrento," Nasir could not help but smile at his memories of the Sorrento Hotel in Seattle where he and Emmett shared their wedding night. "I would like to see Sorrento."

"I must put on clothes?" Maurizio munched a lemon cookie.

"Go!" Nasir pushed at Maurizio's shoulder.

"I no have other clothes than what I wear last night," Maurizio apologized.

"People will think you are my boy toy dressed like that," Nasir considered. "People think that anyway. Finish your coffee and we will go."

Maurizio smiled and nodded. If boy toy meant what he thought it did, at least he could live vicariously today through the eyes of everyone they met. Nasir packed another bottle of water with the one Maurizio had already downed the most of while the younger man traded his towel for his white jeans. He did button them this time and put on his shirt though he did not button that at all.

The car was in the car park up the street from the church and this time Nasir sat in front with his driver. They quickly made their way out of town heading west along the coastal road. Maurizio pointed out where their private beach from yesterday was, though it could not be seen from the road. Shortly beyond they left the coastal road for another than serpentined it's way up the mountain and down the other side.

Sorrento was a refreshing change from the Amalfi coast. Here the city was horizontal rather than vertical. Maurizio drove them into the very heart of the city where he negotiated parking just off the Piazza Torquato Tasso. It was a beautiful, old, distinctly Italian town and of one thing, Nasir could be absolutely certain. He had never seen so many scooters in his life. They vastly outnumbered the cars and zipped constantly in every direction.

Nasir made Maurizio button his shirt as they walked around the town. Until they found a shop where Nasir bought them both new shirts and shorts. They shared a pizza and a bottle of wine at the Bar Ercolano overlooking the piazza before heading for the waterfront. They walked through the Grand Hotel Excelsior Vittoria which overlooked the sea and Nasir discovered that Sorrento did not in fact have any beaches, not in the old city anyway. Sorrento met the sea at a bit of a cliff. There was dockage for cruise ships, the ferry terminal and a yacht basin. Nasir was happy to see it all and understood where the hotel in Seattle got it's unique flavor.

That night, back in Positano and after they were both showered and changed again, Maurizio drove Nasir up to the top of the mountain above Montepertuso. They were seated outdoors, at the rail of Fattoria La Tagliata. It was just dusk and the view, as Maurizio had promised, was simply amazing. The menu was only in Italian and only one of the staff spoke any English. With Maurizio, Nasir was fine and when it was revealed that there was grilled veal steak on the menu, Nasir did not hesitate. He could actually no longer remember the last time he had meat. Nasir had always loved seafood and everything he had ever been served in Positano was excellent, but not until he found veal on the menu did he realize that enough was enough. His veal steak was fork tender and melted in his mouth, and he could not wait to tell Emmett all about it.


	40. Chapter 40: Whisky

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy Holidays! Past time for a chappy and I may or may not have another out between Christmas and New Years.

I would like to note that we get to see our beloved Brit characters in this chapter, but the timelines are not quite matched up. This chapter is further ahead in time than the events I have so far depicted in Linden Gardens, Notting Hill. As such, some things mentioned here may raise questions, as they have not happened yet in the other book. Be assured, all will be explained fully in time.

My beloved sister, the Mother Creator of the E&O Universe, has many wonderful projects that consume her time. One of them is a sequel to Handle with Care that, I have it on good authority, will be published on the anniversary of the first, which is tomorrow. Check out her original works at lizwinters ~dot~ com.

I also happen to have it on good authority, that she will get back to Errors very soon as well.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and an especially long, warm, tight hug to Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 40: Whisky**

The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland was outside the Schengen Zone of Europe and therefore Nasir's British Airways flight from Naples was an international flight like any other. His multiple entry, ten year General Visitor's Visa for the UK had years left on it, so Nasir had no issue going anytime he wished.

Nasir was seated up front in Club Europe on the modest A319. Just as when he arrived in Naples, he had to walk out onto the tarmac and climb the stairs to board the plane. The most disappointing thing about this intra Europe flight was that the only scotch on board was Johnnie Walker Black. Nasir was desperate for a good scotch and this was definitely not it. A blended scotch that even included some grain whisky, Nasir did not want to choke down. He opted for a little bottle of a perfectly passable Australian riesling.

It was a clear evening when his Airbus touched down at Gatwick Airport outside of London. He opted for a window seat on this two hour and forty minute flight and watched as they taxied through the airport. Nasir had been to London many times and loved the city, the country and it's people, but this was his first time at Gatwick. He was thrilled to be on his way home to Emmett, but was also very much looking forward to seeing Ashok in person.

Much had happened since Nasir last saw Ashok. When they last saw each other in person, Ashok was just one of his father's servants. A quiet and demure young man who assisted in serving the men of the house. For the most part, Nasir only ever saw Ashok in his father's majlis, or at meal times, but was always struck by how kind and sweet he seemed. Especially anytime he saw Ashok with Pankaj, the servant who chauffeured for the family and saw to the vehicles and garages. Seth had seen and known immediately what it took Nasir years to begin to suspect, that Pankaj and Ashok were like them, and in a secret relationship with each other. It was all the more reason for Nasir to like them, and all the more reason for him to keep his distance. Then Pankaj had been murdered simply for being behind the wheel of the vehicle Nasir had been driving, mistaken for him. Nasir and Emmett both were horrified that the man had lost his life for Nasir, and that Ashok had lost his partner. And what made matters worse was that Ashok could not mourn or let anyone know or share his pain.

Their dear, wonderful British friends changed all that. Greg and Viktor masterminded the whole thing, though Viktor himself could not participate while he was away at training camp. Vince and Dré accompanied Greg to Dubai and took with them a very special man. A man who saved Ashok in more ways than one. A sweet man, according to Emmett who had met him when Nasir had not yet, who took Ashok into his home and into his heart, and loved Ashok as Pankaj had loved him. Ashok, by all accounts, was a new man, living free and open and safe in the UK. He was no man's servant and Nasir simply could not wait to see him.

The A319 parked at gate N47 and Nasir was pleased to see a jetbridge attach to the plane. He rose and slung his briefcase over his shoulder. He exited the plane ahead of most passengers and, following the signs, led them all to Immigration. With his UAE passport, Nasir could not enter the Citizens of the UK or EU/EEA Citizens lines. This actually gave him an advantage as there were fewer than ten who entered this line and he was the first of them. An advantage that quickly evaporated as he found himself waiting at baggage claim. It only took fifteen minutes, though it seemed far longer for his bag to appear and he headed for Customs.

Nasir avoided the red channel as he had nothing to declare. He knew the green channel was for arrivals from outside the European Union and walked through the blue channel for EU arrivals. The UK Border Agency declined to take him apart and waved him through.

Nasir's first thought once he emerged from the security area was to find an exchange booth to convert his euros into pounds sterling. He wasn't sure exactly where Greg meant to meet him and didn't notice two men rise from their seats in the waiting area as he headed for the Travelex Bureau de Change.

"Nasir, old chap," Greg called. Nasir stopped dead in his tracks. He immediately recognized Greg's voice. The Brit wore snug jeans and a long sleeved button down shirt. Nasir was dressed in his usual traveling attire of tight jeans, dress shirt and suit jacket.

"Greg!" Nasir let go of his big suitcase to embrace his British friend. "It is so good to see you!"

"And you, my friend, and you," Greg rubbed Nasir's back as they hugged. "So sorry we missed you when you were here last."

"Oh, that was a difficult time," Nasir let Greg go.

"Nasir, I would like you to meet my very good friend, Rick Diggory," Greg introduced. While Greg kept his brown hair cut quite short, the handsome man beside him had a very full head of slightly messy hair an almost golden brown. He wore a loose fitting crew neck shirt and equally loose jeans.

"This is Rick!" Nasir enthused.

"Very nice to meet you finally, Nasir," Rick offered his hand.

"May I hug you?" Nasir didn't wait for an answer and pulled the man into his arms. "I am hugging you," he said as he did so. Rick was taller than Greg, nearly as tall as Nasir, and Nasir could tell from his embrace that Rick hid a firm and fine body beneath his baggy clothes. He very much reminded Nasir of Edward.

"Ashok speaks of you with such love," Nasir let Rick move back to arms length. "But where is he?"

"He's preparing dinner with Viktor," Rick answered. "We're heading back to their flat now."

"Ah, yes. He said how much he enjoys cooking," Nasir remembered. "Something I will never understand," he realized aloud.

"He wouldn't say what they were making," Rick stated.

"Viktor wouldn't either, but I did see them put some lamb to marinate before I left" Greg revealed. "Quite good it looked. I do hope you're hungry."

"I am famished actually," Nasir confessed.

"Let's be off then," Greg gestured.

"You have a car waiting?" Nasir asked.

"Not at all," Rick took hold of the handle of Nasir's suitcase. "We took the train. The station is in South Terminal though. We'll just have to nip back on the tram. It's this way," he set off.

"Rick, I will get that," Nasir protested.

"Nonsense. Least I can do. Follow me," Rick took charge.

"I have never taken the train," Nasir confessed. "Is there a train station near your home, Greg?"

"The train takes us into Victoria. Then we'll head down into the tube to Notting Hill Gate," Greg explained.

"The tube!" Nasir pulled out his wallet. "I still have my oyster!" he produced it proudly.

"Good show. We shan't have to get you a new one," Greg was impressed that Nasir still had it. He had given their American friends their oysters a year ago next month.

Rick led the way to the elevators as they had to ascend two levels. Just outside Check In on Level 2 was the tram terminal, where they had a very short wait. The monorail train went back and forth between terminals on it's elevated track every few minutes. The ride afforded them a good view of the airport and it's surroundings. In a mere five minutes time from when they approached the tram, they arrived at South Terminal. While the monorail station was connected to North Terminal, at South Terminal it was not. An enclosed walkway took them either into the terminal, or the adjacent train station.

"Are you flying out of Heathrow, Nasir?" Rick asked as he approached one of the many ticket machines.

"I am," Nasir confirmed.

"One way to London then," Rick began touching the screen.

"Here is my credit card," Nasir tried to hand it over.

"Put that away," Rick swiped his own card and took the ticket the machine produced. "Here we are. Track Two."

"That's our train, then," Greg looked out the windows onto the track below. "Best hurry," he led the way to the escalators down to the platforms.

"Took the liberty of putting us in first class, Nasir. Hope you don't mind," Rick smiled.

"I do not mind at all," Nasir shook his head.

"Standard will be crowded this time of day. And the seats are bigger and more comfortable in first," Greg added as he led the way to their car. Rick came last and stowed Nasir's suitcase in the provided luggage racks in the back of each car. The seats in first were a 2-1 configuration and every other row was turned around to create a small lounge around a short table. Greg took the window, Rick sat beside him and Nasir took the window facing them.

"I have said this before, but I cannot thank all of you enough for what you have done for Ashok," Nasir expressed. "Going to Sharjah and rescuing him the way you did. You are heros, all of you."

"Hardly that, mate," Greg countered. "We very much felt for his situation and all of our lives are the richer for having him in them."

"I'll say," Rick agreed. "He turned my world completely around. When you were last here and I was able to meet your Emmett, I was at a real low point in my life. Ashok rescued me as much as I rescued him. I don't know where I would be without him. I love him so much."

"I know that he loves you," Nasir smiled. "He has said so to me many times."

"He's just the sweetest chap and best thing that has ever happened to me," Rick assured.

"There we are, then. Just in time," Greg commented as the train began to move. "They run every fifteen minutes, but dinner awaits!"

"I cannot wait to see what he has made," Nasir enthused. "Is he usually so secretive?"

"Not usually, but he does like to surprise us," Greg answered.

"We have a big dinner, the lot of us, once a week, usually on Thursdays, at Vince and Dré's. I just go straight there from work," Rick added. "Ashok watches every cooking show he can find. He's having a mad affair with Jamie Oliver at the moment and when he can't watch, he records."

"I am glad that he has found something that he loves," Nasir smiled. "You work for Lloyd's, Rick? Is that what Ashok told me?"

"I do. I'm an analyst in Exposure Management. I highlight risks that might affect the market and identify and trend emerging risks. Not terribly exciting, but it does pay the bills," Rick answered.

"Three hundred and twenty five this year, aren't you?" Greg asked.

"Am I aging well?" Rick snickered.

"You're lovely," Greg nodded.

"Did a piece on us, did you?" Rick well knew that the BBC had. The whole building had been spiffed up for the swarm of camera crews that invaded.

Nasir was surprised when their train dipped underground several times on the way in toward London. As they travelled, civilization grew increasingly dense. Tall buildings grew up around them that Nasir did not recognize.

"Are we in London?" Nasir asked.

"This is Croydon," Greg answered.

"Croydon. That sounds familiar to me for some reason," Nasir searched his memory.

"You probably saw footage of Prince Charles on the telly," Rick surmised. "He and a few members of government came to tour the damage during the rioting."

"I think I saw that on CNN," Nasir was sure that was it. "I am so sorry this has happened to your country."

"Not as sorry as the PM was when his government fell," Greg added.

"Yes, I saw that. What will happen?" Nasir asked.

"We'll have a new government," Greg stated simply.

"You think so?" Rick asked.

"You saw the debate. The Leader of the Opposition wiped the floor with the Prime Minister. These elections are going to go very badly," Greg predicted with conviction.

"I hope none of you were in danger. Ashok said their was no rioting in central London," Nasir expressed.

"Not in our neighborhoods," Greg shook his head. "Though we weren't entirely unaffected. The International Friendly between England and Holland had to be cancelled. Vik can't play for the national team, of course, but several of his Arsenal lads do. Then the match between Arsenal and Tottenham at White Hart Lane had to be postponed as well. Still, that was just an inconvenience. Other people lost their businesses, homes, even their lives."

"I am so sorry," Nasir expressed again.

"So are we, mate," Greg agreed.

"And I am very glad that all of you were safe," Nasir added.

Their train zipped through Croydon as they spoke of it, and continued on toward central London. The sun was just setting when they crossed the Thames and decelerated into Victoria Station. The platforms were under the building and it was an easy walk further underground to the Victoria Tube station.

"Let me check your oyster, Nasir," Greg held out his hand as they passed ticket machines. Nasir extracted the card and handed it over. Greg stepped up to one of the machines, swiped Nasir's oyster and fed the machine a ten pound note.

"What are you doing? Let me do that," Nasir protested.

"Just wanted to make sure you had enough on there," Greg handed it back. "Come on, then. Nearly there," he led they way to the turnstiles. Three lines ran through Victoria and they descended to the Circle Line. It took only a few minutes for a carriage to arrive. While clean and comfortable, it was a far cry from the first class accommodations on the train. They settled in for the ride and Nasir took his lead from the men who lived here, remaining in his seat as they stopped at Sloane Square, South Kensington, Gloucester Road and Kensington High Street.

"Here we are," Greg signaled. He and Rick rose as the carriage slowed into Notting Hill Gate. They stepped off just as soon as the doors parted.

"Rick, please let me take that," Nasir did not want the men he was coming to visit to drag his suitcase all over London.

"I won't hear of it. You're our guest, Nasir," Rick insisted as they made their way behind Greg up to the surface.

"Now this I remember," Nasir looked around at the familiar surroundings as they emerged into the Notting Hill night.

"That's Ashok's college right there," Rick pointed.

"Oh, yes?" Nasir was pleased to be able to see the colorful building.

* * *

Viktor Krum wore a red Arsenal polo shirt that clung to his chest and biceps, and denim shorts. He stood at his grill in the larger, back garden of his home, watching over the lamb skewers Ashok had so carefully prepared. Ashok appeared from within the house carrying two large bowls that he took directly to the picnic table that was already set with plates, glassware, flatware and multiple candles. His little helper carried a third bowl ever so carefully which Ashok also placed on the table. Ashok was dressed in skinny jeans and a thin, snug, long sleeved sweater Dré had given him. Helena wore a cute little blue dress with leggings and like the adults, had sandals on her feet.

"They should be here any minute," Ashok thought out loud. "Should I get the wine? No, I think the wine should stay in the fridge. Do you think he will want wine?"

"Why you fret like this?" Viktor asked his young friend. "Come here," he pulled the thinner man into his strong arms. "You are nervous worry boy," Viktor held Ashok and gave him a kiss on his temple. "You know he love you. Why you worry?"

"I've never made Arabic food before," Ashok confessed. "What if I got it wrong? What if he doesn't like it?"

"How many years you there?" Viktor asked as he let the younger man go.

"In the Emirates? Six," Ashok answered.

"Then you must know what it supposed to taste like," Viktor reasoned.

"Don't worry, Ashok. _Everything_ you do is wonderful," Helena assured.

"There," Viktor gestured to his daughter who clearly, as far as he was concerned, had issued the full and final word on the matter.

"Tatee, they're here! They're here!" Helena skipped toward the door when voices could be heard within.

"Princess, come here by Tatee," Viktor called. Ashok and the man who came to see him needed to be given a moment. Helena obediently skipped right back to her father. She put her hand on his leg and he ran his hand down the back of her golden head.

Then he appeared in the doorway, the tall, handsome and kind Arab with the very trim beard that was no more than perpetual scruff. Ashok ran to him, but stopped short. He wanted to throw his arms around Nasir, but this was one of the old masters. The images in his mind were as clear as yesterday and yet it seemed a lifetime ago. It was hard for Ashok to reconcile the man, the brother he had spoken to on the phone so many times, with the image of the master before him. Everyone saw Ashok's hesitancy, but Nasir did not hesitate.

"Ashok!" Nasir took Ashok in his arms and held him tightly.

Ashok put his arms around Nasir inside the taller man's suit jacket.

"I am so relieved to finally be able to see you in person," Nasir held Ashok's head to his chest under his chin. "I am so very sorry, Ashok, for everything I have caused."

Ashok pulled back to look up into the taller man's face. "Mr. Nasir, you should not be sorry. You have given me everything," he gestured around them.

Behind Nasir, Greg and Rick shared a smile and slipped an arm around each other.

"I loved Pankaj very much and I am sad that he died," Ashok continued, "but you are not responsible for his death. And I have found love again. This man," he reached for Rick as his lover instinctively moved to his side. "Rick is very different from Pankaj, but just as wonderful," Ashok looked up into Rick's loving eyes. "Maybe even more so."

Nasir took gentle hold of Ashok's chin. "That must be the very last time you call me, Mr. Nasir," he put his free hand on Rick's shoulder. "We are all brothers."

"And a little sister!" Ashok added as Helena finally skipped over to them.

"Hello," Helena looked up at Nasir.

"Hello, little one," Nasir squatted down to her. "Are you the same little girl I met a year ago? You are twice the size!"

"Daddy, am I twice the size?!" Helena looked up at Greg with big eyes.

"Perhaps not quite," Greg ran a loving hand down the back of his daughter's head.

"Nasir," Viktor stepped into their midst to welcome their friend himself.

"Viktor," Nasir wrapped his arms around the solid man. "Oof!" he was not expecting to have the life crushed out of him. Now Nasir knew how Garrett and others felt when Emmett did that to them.

"Vik," Greg chastised. Viktor only chuckled and patted Nasir roughly on the back as he let him go.

"Are we eating soon?" Rick asked. "The lamb smells delicious."

"Is just done. We eat now," Viktor proclaimed.

"Shall I fetch the wine?" Greg offered.

"Oh, Rick, we have that special present," Ashok reminded.

"Quite. Nasir needs to join us in the kitchen for a brief moment. We'll get the wine. Nasir?" Rick gestured toward the open door to the flat.

"Fetch an orangina while you're up there," Greg instructed.

"Will do," Rick acknowledged. Nasir and Ashok followed Rick inside, back up the stairs to the main level, and into the kitchen.

"Greg always has a good chardonnay or four in the fridge," Rick began, "but Ashok thought you might appreciate something else."

On the kitchen counter, a single item among many others, stood the holy grail in the form of a Laphroaig canister.

"Oh!" Nasir grabbed the canister as if it would suddenly escape. "And cask strength! How did you know?"

"I emailed Emmett to see if there was something special I could do for you," Ashok revealed. "He said you like this and were not able to find any while you have been away on your business trip."

Nasir freed a hand to grab Ashok by the back of the head. He pulled him close to give him a kiss on his forehead and then did the same to Rick.

Rick just chuckled and reached into a familiar cupboard for a tumbler. "Ice?"

"Please," Nasir opened the canister and pulled out the beloved bottle of scotch. "You are too good to me."

"After all that money you sent, we're too good to you?" Rick scoffed.

"It was the least I could do," Nasir unscrewed the cap, took a moment to savor the aroma right from the bottle, and poured himself a generous glass. "Are any of you joining me?"

"I've been known to have a whisky now and again, but that one is a might too peaty for me," Rick answered.

"This is the best scotch that ever came out of Scotland," Nasir declared as he held up his tumbler full of the gold liquid.

"You've been among your Yanks too long," Rick teased with a hand on Nasir's shoulder. "No one on this side of the pond calls it scotch. They're whiskies to us."

"The best whisky then," Nasir amended and finally took a sip. "Ahh."

"I hope you like everything, Nasir," Ashok retrieved the wine and an orangina bottle from the fridge.

"And I am famished," Nasir enthused. He followed Ashok and Rick back downstairs and outside.

Greg had unwrapped the clear film the covered the salads while Viktor removed the skewers of lamb, onions and mushrooms from the grill.

"Oh," Nasir's face lit up when he saw the food on the table. "You have made Arabic food!"

"I hope you like it," Ashok expressed. Rick pulled the cork from the bottle and poured a glass of wine for every adult save Nasir.

"If you are even half the chef everyone says you are, I am sure it will be wonderful," Nasir put his free arm around Ashok.

"That's what I said!" Helena announced with great drama.

"Princess so smart. Come sit by Tatee," Viktor bid as he took a chair.

"Can I sit on your lap?" Helena skipped over to her father.

"Da, sit on lap," Viktor turned and pulled his daughter up onto one leg.

"As long as you be still now and let Tatee eat," Greg counselled as he seated himself beside his family. Ashok sat on the other side of the table between Rick and Nasir.

"I will," Helena pledged sweetly.

"Nasir, kebab?" Greg began to pass the family style plates.

"Lahm mashwi, we call this," Nasir helped himself to a skewer and passed the platter on.

"I know this is tabouleh," Ashok picked up that bowl to pass next.

"One of my favorites," Nasir spooned himself a helping.

"I don't know what this one is called," Ashok passed next a cucumber salad with garlic and mint in yogurt.

"Salatit khyaar bi labneh," Nasir gave the Arabic words.

"Is made with good Balgarski kiselo mlyako," Viktor informed.

"What is that?" Nasir had no idea what the footballer had just said.

"Bulgarian yogurt," Greg translated. "Yogurt originated in Bulgaria, you know."

"Five thousand years ago," Viktor proudly added.

"A thing I have heard many times," Rick gave Viktor a smile.

"Sheep's milk yogurt this is," Greg added. "Did you try it?"

Nasir made a point to do so at Greg's bidding, as he was intrigued. "Oh! It is very good! I like this. Labneh is made from camel's milk where I come from."

"Right," Ashok knew this, "but that's not available here."

"This better," Viktor pronounced.

"I like it very much," Nasir nodded.

"And this one," Ashok passed the last dish. It was another salad made of small, broken pieces of dried pita, more cucumbers, tomatoes, red onion, parsley, mint, baqli, garlic, lemon juice and olive oil.

"Fattoush! You know all my favorites!" Nasir was thrilled as he spooned himself a generous helping.

"I should. I served them to you many times," Ashok reminded. "I know how much you like majboos too, but that one was a little too hard. And I know you like it with goat, but that's not available here either."

"You have all been so kind to me," Nasir was humbled.

"I'm so thrilled to finally meet you," Rick spoke up.

"And I you, Rick," Nasir agreed. "Thank you so much for making Ashok so happy."

"He makes me happy," Rick countered.

"Me too!" Helena spoke up. "He's the best Peter Pan ever!"

"There, you see what you've done, you dreadful man?" Greg directed at Nasir. "My daughter doesn't want to play with me any more."

"Daddy, I do! I do!" Helena grabbed and pulled on her British father's shirtsleeve.

"Daddy know that," Viktor soothed her. "Daddy teasing," he lowered his head to kiss the side of her face.

"I do know that, Lene," Greg cupped her little chin in his palm and kissed her forehead. "I love to play with you too."

"I like when we put on hats and have tea," Ashok smiled.

"Do you?" Nasir found this amusing. He pulled out his cell and called up his pictures. "Do you remember Seth?"

"Da," Viktor answered. "We pick him up, sit on our shoulders. He small, very light."

"I remember him well. Great fun, that chap. We get a congratulatory email addressed to Captain Gunner, after every match Vik wins," Greg informed.

"He is Native American and very short," Nasir added.

"Oh, yes. He has dark skin like me," Ashok recalled. "And beautiful, long hair."

Nasir handed over his phone. "That is him with their niece, Stephanie," he informed. It was a picture of Seth that Garrett had sent the last time they were at his brother's house. Seth sat to pretend tea at a tiny table, in tiny chairs with Stephanie. Like Stephanie, Seth wore a great beflowered hat and a feather boa, his in canary yellow while hers was pink, and sipped thin air from demitasse cups. Seth sat almost comfortably in the little chair with his legs crossed and held his cup and saucer like a proper lady. He even draped one end of his boa over his other shoulder.

"Oh, Lena! We need hats like these!" Ashok enthused.

"I want to see!" Helena leaned on the table. Ashok held the phone for those on the other side of the table to see the picture.

"Daddy, I want a hat like that!" Helena exclaimed.

"We get hats," Viktor immediately agreed.

"That is cute. He could have tea with our dear old queen," Greg assessed.

"Do you have a picture of Emmett?" Ashok asked. He well remembered the day in his master's car in Dubai when Greg pulled out his cell to show him a picture of the man he loved.

"I will show you my favorite picture of Emmett," Nasir took back his phone and took a moment to call up that picture. It was the same one he had shown Maurizio on the beach in Positano, of Emmett in the shower, from the back, with him giving a dimpled smile over his shoulder.

"Oh!" Ashok covered his mouth.

"That's rather more of him than I saw the last time," Rick commented and handed the phone over to Greg.

"Ah, yes," Greg nodded. "Do you remember uncle Emmett?" he deliberately held the phone so that she could only see the upper half of the picture.

"Yes! He's a friend of uncle Jasper!" Helena remembered well.

"I am also a friend of uncle Jasper," Nasir smiled. "Emmett and I were together with him in New York not even two full weeks ago."

"Oh!" Helena all but stood up on Viktor's leg. "Will you see him again?!"

"I see him every week," Nasir spread his hands.

"You must give him a hug for me! Promise you will!" Helena leaned forward in her insistence.

"Of course I will," Nasir assured with a warm smile. "And you should come over here right now, because uncle Jasper gave me a special hug just for you!"

Helena all but dove off of her Bulgarian father's lap and ran around the table. Nasir was ready for her and scooped her up in his arms. She buried her head in his chest as he held her tightly.

"There," Nasir leaned back just enough to be able to look into her face. "Uncle Jasper said that was especially for you."

"Tell him I love him and I miss him very much," Helena bid.

"I will do so," Nasir let her slid back down onto her feet.

"Come snuggle up here between daddies, Lene," Greg bid.

"Ashok, tell me of your life," Nasir turned back to his food. "Rick pointed out your school."

"I love my school and my classmates," Ashok enthused. "It is very different here than it was in India when I was young. There is a muslim boy in my English class. He is only eighteen. His name is Tariq and he is from Yemen. We joined a study group and sometimes I have to translate for him when he doesn't understand something. He was surprised when I spoke Arabic to him. It is nice that I am able to help someone. He is very smart. He helps me too."

"That is beautiful," Nasir nodded.

"I have classes from nine until one thirty, except on Fridays," Ashok continued. "Then if my study group is not getting together, I go home to study by myself, or I go to Vince and Dré's. Sometimes I pick Helena and Emily up from school if Emily's mum has something to do."

"I like that," Helena spoke up.

"You like that because Ashok will dance on the furniture with you two little monkeys," Greg reminded.

"That only happened once. I promise," Ashok swore.

"No dancing furniture!" Viktor commanded in a faux stern voice and shook his finger at Ashok.

"Oh, stop that. If you were home at the time, you'd have just as likely been up there too," Greg called his partner's gruff.

"Da," Viktor admitted with a grin and a nod.

"Ashok, you have a Student Visa now," Nasir stated.

"Yes," Ashok confirmed. "Dré's father switched it for me."

"That must give you more time then," Nasir concluded.

"It is a two year visa, but," Ashok looked to Rick with trepidation, as if he had said something he shouldn't have.

"But?" Nasir enquired.

"But?" Greg echoed, the concern on his face was clear in his voice.

"Da, but?" Viktor added.

"Go ahead and tell them," Rick smiled warmly at his lover and reached into his lap to hold his hand.

"We have not done it yet, but we are going to apply next week for a," Ashok's face darkened and he looked again to Rick. "What is it called?"

"A Proposed Civil Partnership Visa," Rick gave the words.

"Oh!" Greg's face lit up. "You two!" he reached across the table to them. "That's bloody marvelous! Just bloody marvelous!" Greg was up from his seat and Viktor was close behind. Rick and Ashok rose to meet them. Nasir rose, not from understanding of what this meant, but because the others did.

"Ashok," Greg pulled the thin Indian into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Oof!" Rick was nearly crushed in Viktor's exuberant embrace.

Greg gave Ashok a kiss on his cheek and let him go. "Rick, I couldn't be happier," he moved to his best friend as Viktor moved to Ashok.

"Thank you," Rick took as much comfort in Greg's warm hug as Viktor's approving one. "About ruddy time I had a good man in my life, eh? I mean, you know what I mean," he amended.

"I know perfectly what you mean and I couldn't agree more," Greg rubbed Rick's back before he let him go.

"Yay!" Helena hopped up and down beside them, though, apart from the joy the men displayed, she had no understanding at all of what this meant.

"What is Proposed Civil Partnership?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, so sorry, Nasir," Greg chuckled. "Perhaps we should explain that."

"You all might be surprised to learn that it was my father who got me thinking about it," Rick began as they all returned to their seats. "Ashok's visa is good for two years, but then what? Two years is a long time, but then what? No one has been so special to me," he took Ashok's hand again. "I don't want him to leave the UK now, or in two years, or ever. My father pointed out, and rightly so, that Ashok and I can't just get married, because he's a non EU foreign national. We couldn't have done anything with his General Visitor's Visa, but now that he has a Student Visa, we can simply apply to have it converted. The process for an immigrant partner takes five years and, as my father also pointed out, that clock does not start until we get his visa converted."

"Then you will be able to stay for good?" Nasir was thrilled.

"Yes," Ashok nodded.

"I am so happy to hear that," Nasir put his arm around Ashok and held him close. "I cannot thank all of you enough for what you have done for Ashok."

"He's done just as much for us," Greg asserted. "Believe me, our lives are the brighter for him. Dré might have actually gained a pound and Vince has a best friend he loves like a brother."

"Where are Dré and Vince tonight?" Nasir asked.

"Oh, it's campaign season, my friend," Greg informed.

"Not only do they have Dré's father to support, Dré's barking aunt parades them out as well," Rick added. "And having a gay nephew and a gay couple who publicly support her, certainly won't hurt her here in Kensington."

"Quite," Greg agreed. "I daresay they're more help to Dré's aunt than they are his father down in Surrey. The real conundrum is that she is a staunch supporter of equality. She voted for the Marriage Bill. One is hard pressed not to vote for her on the face of it."

"Da," Viktor nodded.

"She's our MP, you see," Rick made the hard choice they faced more clear to Nasir. "She lives just over here on Lansdowne Walk by Saint John's," he pointed in a generally northwest direction.

"Ah," Nasir nodded. "Are you able to vote, Viktor?"

"My Vik is a Naturalized British citizen," Greg answered. "This will be his first national election actually."

"I see. Someday I will be a US citizen," Nasir looked forward to it. "Did you have to go through the same thing Ashok and Rick are doing?"

"Vik is from Bulgaria. He was a citizen of the EU, so the rules were quite different for him," Greg began.

"How are they different?" Nasir enquired.

"A citizen of the EU has the right to reside anywhere in the EU he likes," Greg explained. "There are special rules in the UK for permissions to work for citizens of Bulgaria and Romania, however, but Arsenal saw to that."

"I am highly skilled worker," Viktor smiled.

"That you are, Vik," Greg agreed. "After we entered into our Civil Partnership, we didn't have the option to marry at the time, he was simply able to apply for Naturalization as the Civil Partner of a British citizen. After the requisite number of years, of course."

"Is that the only requirement? I think it is more complicated in the United States," Nasir was sure.

"There's a bit more to it. He must be over eighteen, which he well is," Greg listed. "He must be of sound mind, and clearly he is. He must be able to communicate in either English, Welsh or Scottish Gaelic. Nearly there," he teased.

Viktor said nothing, but reached over their daughter to give Greg a light wap on the back of his head.

"He must also have sufficient knowledge of life in the UK, and clearly he does," Greg continued undeterred. "He must be of good character, and quite clearly he is."

"Both my daddies are wonderful," Helena endorsed.

"And he must be the most wonderful partner and father ever, which he absolutely is," Greg finished. Viktor reached over Helena again, this time to grab a fistful of Greg's shirt. He pulled Greg closer and gave him a loving kiss on his lips.

"It is easy to see that our friends here are couples just as happy as we are," Nasir wiped his mouth. "Thank you so much for making me arabic food. I never get to have it."

"I know you like seafood, but Emmett told me that you had it at every meal when you were in Italy," Ashok revealed. "I wanted to make something I knew you would like."

"It was very thoughtful," Nasir rubbed Ashok's back. "You are all most kind."

"You've done so much for Ashok," Rick countered. "We used the last of the money to pay for his college."

"Ah," Nasir downed what remained of his scotch. "I will have Garrett wire more."

"No, Nasir. I won't hear of it," Rick was firm. "Ashok and I can manage just fine."

"Really," Greg chimed in. "It was very good of you to do what you did for him, but Ashok is one of the family now."

"If you are sure," Nasir put his hand on Ashok's shoulder. "You need only ever ask."

"You have already given me everything," Ashok would be forever grateful. "I can never thank you enough."

"I am just so happy that I am able to be here with you at last," Nasir slipped his arm around Ashok's shoulders again and held him close. "Viktor, I am told you are the Captain of our favorite team now. Seth records every match."

"Da," Viktor confirmed with a nod. "I am Captain. Someone have to lead young men."

"You do it splendidly," Greg complimented.

"Thank you, Slunchitze," Viktor smiled at his husband. "Cesc gone like that," he snapped his fingers. "Practice with us one day, gone next. At match, Arséne say you Captain today, and I am still Captain."

"I think Seth said there were others who went missing as well," Nasir thought back.

"Cesc sold to Barcelona, Samir sold to Manchester City, Robin sold to Manchester United," Viktor listed. "And my friend André go back to St. Petersburg."

"I hope Arsenal got a pretty penny for all of them," Rick spoke up. "Cesc and Robin in particular were heavy losses. Still our team is in good hands with our new Captain. Viktor will see us through."

"I hug you so hard, break all your ribs," Viktor promised.

"Oh, I think I'll pass, thank you," Rick laughed. "You think I sing your praises? Your number one fan, Mr. Krum, those on that side of the table with you excepted, is none other than Draco Malfoy."

"Da?" Viktor smiled.

"I know he and Vince are fans, but number one?" Greg asked.

"He'd never want you to know it, of course. Ashok heard him get into a row with one of his tenants last week," Rick informed. "The chap said Arsenal was doomed without Cesc and evidently Dré had words with the fellow."

"Viktor is a better Captain than that Spaniard ever was and will lead the team to greater heights than Cesc ever could," Ashok parroted.

Viktor chuckled. "I give him smack on arse when I see him."

"You know how much he loves that," Greg spoke with sarcasm.

"He like when Vince do it," Viktor stated.

"You're not Vince," Greg pointed out.

"I smack his arse anyway," Viktor nodded.

Helena leaned against Viktor and gave a giant yawn.

"It is, in point of fact, well past someone's bedtime," Greg stated.

"Is time for princess bath!" Viktor announced.

"I will get this cleaned up," Ashok was quickly on his feet.

"You'll do no such thing," Greg commanded. "You cooked for us."

Between the five men it took only one trip to bring everything into the flat and upstairs to the kitchen.

"Princess say goodnight now," Viktor instructed.

"Good night," Helena spoke to everyone.

"Goodnight, Tink," Ashok squatted down to give her a kiss and hug.

"Sweet dreams, little lady," Rick did the same.

"So very nice to see you again, Miss Helena," Nasir took his turn. "Give me another hug for uncle Jasper."

"Oh, yes," Helena all but flung herself into his arms. "Promise you'll give it to him."

"I promise," Nasir assured.

"Come," Viktor held out his hand to his daughter. Helena took her father's hand and headed back downstairs with him.

"Let me help clean up," Rick pushed up his sleeves.

"What can I do?" Nasir was helpless in the kitchen.

"You, sir, are to pour more of that whisky into your glass," Rick pointed.

"I will get you more ice," Ashok took Nasir's glass to the freezer and then poured the scotch for him.

"Thank you, Ashok," Nasir smiled.

"Pour us all another glass of wine while you're at it, Ashok. Then you two sit right down there at that table and keep us company," Greg directed. Ashok poured three more glasses of wine and joined Nasir at the big table in the spacious kitchen.

"I should start thinking about finding a hotel," Nasir sipped his scotch. "Is there a good one near here and can I invite all of you for a drink?"

"I shall have to pass," Greg answered. "I'm off quite early for work in the morning."

"You'll do no such thing, by the way," Rick pointed at Nasir.

"We would like you to come home with us," Ashok smiled.

"Oh, I would love to see your home!" Nasir enthused. "Does the visa you are getting allow you to come and go from the country as you wish?"

"It does, for short periods," Rick gave the answer. "Ashok and I are going to take a week this winter to fly to India. We have to have visited each other's home country and met each other's families you see."

"My family will not want to meet Rick," Ashok was clearly saddened by this. "And they will be very angry with me for no longer working and sending my wages to them."

"I should still like to try to meet them and if they're dead set on being unpleasant, we shall just have ourselves a nice holiday in India. Bangalore isn't far from the ocean. There must be a seaside resort or something," Rick looked on the bright side. "And then I shall be able to prove to the Border Agency that I've been there."

"I understand what you are feeling," Nasir took Ashok's hand. "These men are your family," he gestured. "I am your family now," Nasir squeezed Ashok's hand for emphasis. "The people in India, your parents and siblings, are your relatives. Sethy taught me to think of it this way. My relatives, apart from my sister, would rather see Emmett dead than embrace him. Sethy's family does not accept him or Garrett either."

"I like that philosophy," Rick gave a nod.

"And I rather think that if your only value to them is how much money you send home, they don't deserve you," Greg opined.

"They have not been a part of my life since I was a boy," Ashok admitted. "I have not seen any of them since I was fourteen. My father told me not to save anything for a trip to go home, only to keeping sending my wages."

"Part of me doesn't even want to meet people like that," Rick admitted. "But they are your parents and if it is at all possible to have a relationship with them, I would like to try."

"I'd wager they'll embrace you with open arms once they get a look at you," Greg was pragmatic.

"I do not think they will," Ashok shook his head. "Pankaj and I had to hide in your father's house, not only because we were in the Emirates. In India, attitudes are very similar. We had to hide from the rest of the staff as well. Being gay is a western import or a perversity of the lower class. We are lower class, but my parents would still be very angry with me for bringing shame on the family. They will be particularly angry with me because I am the oldest son. I am the custodian of the family's honor. And they will say that Rick made me this way."

"Might they perhaps be superficially pleasant to get you and Rick to bring them here?" Greg posed and he and Rick sat down at the table with them.

"They might, but, while I am young yet, they will insist that I get married," Ashok stated. "They will arrange it."

"Oh, no," Rick shook his head and made a fist on the table.

"Ashok, my brother, do not go down that road. Learn from me," Nasir advised.

"I would not, Rick," Ashok took his lover's hand and held it tightly. He was focused entirely on the man who held his heart. He well knew what thoughts this would stir in a man who had been in love with someone else's husband for years. "I would not. I love you and I would not ever do that. I am yours. Only yours."

Rick smiled at his partner and held Ashok's hand in both of his. "I love you too, Ashy."

"We are so very similar," Nasir mused, entirely unaware of the unspoken communication going on between his friends. "My parents do want me to come back and get married as my father has arranged and be a man, though, my brother would rather kill me than see this happen."

"Oh, surely not," Greg couldn't imagine that.

"He said so to my face, in my home," Nasir confirmed, "just before Emmett broke his nose."

"But do you think he meant it?" Greg had a hard time wrapping his mind around such a thing.

"In my country, my old country, homosexuality is punishable by death," Nasir informed. "But rarely is someone prosecuted. We are taken into the desert by other men, often our own relatives, where if we are very lucky all they will do is hold us down while they shovel sand into our mouths and nose until we suffocate to death. It is a thing that is done almost routinely for various reasons, and Kasim very much meant it."

"If you're lucky all they will do is kill you?" Greg enquired with raised eyebrows.

"I have heard horrendous stories involving cattle prods and jumper cables and other truly horrifying things," Nasir revealed. Rick and Greg exchanged a look of terror as they sat down at the table with Nasir and Ashok. A shudder went through all four of them.

"I have never shared that with anyone before," Nasir realized aloud. "But I do not wish to speak of such things. This is a joyous time. I asked about your visa to invite all of you to New York. The invitation is open. Please come anytime and as often as you like. Emmett would love to see all of you and I know Jasper would too."

"I would love that!" Ashok enthused. "I would like to see America. Rick, have you been?"

"I have," Rick confirmed. "We all have," he gestured to Greg. "New York is a fun place to visit. We shall take you up on that sometime, Nasir."

"I would like to be able to sit and talk with Emmett like I am able to do with you," Ashok expressed.

"Emmett would like that too," Nasir took Ashok's hand again. "He very much wishes he could be here with me now. And he would be if the terrible things I put him through had not caused him to take so much time off of work already this year."

"There," Viktor announced as he walked into the kitchen. "Princess to bed. She wait for you to give her kiss," he patted his partner on the shoulder as he walked past.

"I shall do that right now," Greg rose.

"We should get going," Rick finished his wine and stood up as well. Ashok was right at his side.

"Greg," Nasir moved to give the Brit a hug first.

"Nasir, lovely to see you," Greg embraced the tall Arab. "So glad you could swing through London."

"As am I," Nasir let go of Greg and moved to Viktor. He made a point of shrinking back in faux fear of another bone cracking hug as Viktor reached for him. The quick Gunner was on him in a flash.

"You no get away," Viktor caught Nasir in his arms and gave him a hug not quite as tight as the first. "I leave you one or two rib."

Nasir laughed and patted the footballer on his broad, muscular back.

Greg moved to Rick and gave him a hug to whisper in his ear. "Put those thoughts from your mind. Ashok would never do that."

"Never," Ashok echoed at Rick's side.

"I know that," Rick acknowledged and reached to pull Ashok closer while he still hugged Greg. "I do know that."

Viktor let Nasir go and gave Rick and Ashok warm hugs as well.

"Right then, off you go," Greg slipped the bottle of Laphroaig back into it's canister and that into a small bag. "And take this with you," he handed it to Ashok. "Safe trip home, Nasir."

"Thank you," Nasir smiled at Greg and Viktor. Then he saw Rick pull up the handle of his suitcase and wheel it out the door. "Will you let me take that?" he protested again.

"I will not," Rick was firm and led the way out of the building.

"Night," Greg waved from where he and Viktor stood in their open doorway.

"Night," Ashok waved back.

"Good night. Thank you both so much," Nasir called.

It was an easy walk back down Linden Gardens and through the Mews to Notting Hill Gate. They descended the steps into the Tube and used their oysters. The Central, Circle and District lines all ran through Notting Hill Gate Tube station. They selected the Circle line and got off at only the second stop, Gloucester Road. Here the station was above ground and an escalator brought them up to street level, where they emerged right at the entrance to Gloucester Arcade and Waitrose.

Nasir was somewhat surprised that the first thing he saw, directly across the street, was Burger King, Starbucks and KFC.

"That's rather a good place for fish and chips just there," Rick gestured to The Patisserie beside the KFC. "At least, it used to be. I used to nip in on the way home rather frequently, but now I have a splendid dinner waiting for me at home every day," he smiled at Ashok and reached for his hand.

Just beyond the Arcade, they crossed Cromwell Road and continued up the now more residential Gloucester Road. On the next block they walked past the local Barclays Bank branch which was directly across the street from the Montana Hotel.

"Oh, is this a good restaurant?" Nasir pointed. Within the Montana was the Light of India.

"Quite good actually," Rick endorsed. "My father in particular loves that place. Very colonial India. My parents insist on dinner there at least once every time they come to London. The king prawns masala is to die for. They do quite a good tandoori as well."

"Have you been Ashok?" Nasir asked.

"No. I do not want to eat out. I want to cook myself!" he smiled.

"Of course," Nasir laughed.

They continued on past Queen's Gate Gardens and the very old Saint Stephen's Anglican Church, into the ever quieter neighborhood. Rick and Ashok steered Nasir left on Cornwall Gardens. This was a much narrower street and had houses on both sides for a short distance before the right side gave way to a long private garden.

"Here we are," Rick announced just over a block down. Ashok jumped up the steps and opened the building door.

"This is your house?" Nasir asked.

"Our flat's just up one flight," Rick informed as he carried Nasir's suitcase up to the door.

"Rick, please let me take that," Nasir protested yet again.

"You silly man, I told you I've got it," Rick dismissed. Ashok held the door and followed the other men inside. Ashok took the beautifully polished original wood stairs two at a time up to the second floor and opened the door to the flat.

"Nasir, please come in. Welcome to our home," Ashok smiled broadly.

"Thank you very much," Nasir immediately kicked off his shoes on the hardwood floor. While the layout, materials, and furnishings were completely different, and this flat was a one bedroom, the rooms were spacious and the square footage was very close to the condo he shared with Emmett. They entered more or less directly onto the kitchen. Nasir could see the living room to the right which overlooked the street and garden, and the full bath and bedroom to the left.

"I'm going to put your suitcase here, Nasir," Rick parked it just inside the living room. "There's a closet just there by the door if you'd like to hang anything up. And here it is," he spread his hands. "The home Ashok and I share."

"It is beautiful," Nasir approved.

"Would you like another whisky?" Ashok pulled the bottle from it's bag and canister.

"Perhaps just one more," Nasir agreed. "Then I must think about finding a hotel."

"You must do as you like, of course, but we'd love for you to stay here," Rick smiled.

"Oh?" Nasir raised his eyebrows.

"It's not as fancy as some hotels, but that sofa pulls out into rather a comfortable bed," Rick pointed. "You're welcome to it, or if you'd prefer, you can have the bedroom while Ashok and I sleep out here. Might be better that way anyway, as I have to get up for work in the morning."

"Please stay with us," Ashok handed Nasir a tumbler of his beloved scotch on the rocks. "I'd love to make you your favorite breakfast in the morning. I've been practicing!"

"I accept, but I will not put you from your bed," Nasir pointed.

"Fair enough," Rick agreed.

"And if I am staying, I am going to take my jacket off," Nasir set his glass on the nearby counter and slipped his suit jacket off his shoulders.

"I will hang that up for you," Ashok was quick and did so in the coat closet by the door.

"Shall we make ourselves comfortable?" Rick gestured toward the living room. "Have a seat with Nasir, Ashy, I'll pour us some wine."

"I will get it," Ashok headed for the kitchen.

Rick grabbed Ashok's arm as he passed and pulled him close. "You are not a servant, you are my lover. Now go sit down while I get us a glass of wine," he pointed the younger man toward the living room and gave him a pat on his butt to send him off. Ashok couldn't help but smile as he walked into the living room to join Nasir.

"Ashok, I am so happy to be here with you," Nasir seated himself in a comfortable chair.

"I am happy you are here too," Ashok smiled. "If you had told me, the last time I saw you, that I would have this whole new life in the west, I would never have believed you."

"But here you are, right where you belong," Rick walked up behind him with two glasses of wine held in the fingers of one hand. He bent to give Ashok a kiss on the side of his neck. "Come sit with me," Rick bid as he took Ashok's hand and sat on the sofa. Nasir could see why Ashok had waited. Rick seated himself comfortably as any man would. Ashok then sat down beside him, curled up and leaned into Rick's side under his arm, with bare feet up on the sofa. Rick held the darker man close. Nasir could see this was entirely automatic and that they sat this way all the time. It reminded him of the way Seth always reclined against Garrett and Garrett draped his arm down Seth's chest and abdomen.

"I wish Emmett could be here with us," Ashok expressed.

"As do I. I miss him very much," Nasir confessed. He tried to keep the sadness of that off his face and out of his voice.

"You've been in Italy," Rick recalled. "Business wasn't it?"

"My company is building a hotel in Positano," Nasir informed. "Well, not building as much as renovating and converting an old palazzo. It will be beautiful. When it opens Garrett and Sethy and Emmett and I are going. You must come as well, all of you, as my guests."

"That sounds smashing," Rick readily agreed. "I've never been to the Amalfi Coast. How does that sound, Ashy? Sunny and warm climate, good food, beautiful beaches," he listed Italy's virtues. "You in a tiny little bathing suit," Rick added lustily.

"I would like that," Ashok put a hand on Rick's chest and looked up at him with such devotion on his face that it melted Nasir's heart. He would never be able to thank any of these Brits enough.

"There are many private beaches to be found if you rent a boat, where bathings suits are not needed at all, I might point out," Nasir revealed.

"Ah, now, that sounds even better!" Rick enthused.

"Have any of the others been to Italy?" Nasir asked.

"We've all been. We took a class trip in Uni, the lot of us, to Rome to see the museums," Rick answered. "Can't even remember what class it was for now. At any rate, I'd bet Dré and Vince have been to Amalfi. The summer after Dré graduated, his mum took him and Vince to Rome for a month. The Malfoys have a flat there you see, right in the old city. More of a penthouse really. Dré's mum winters in the Caribbean, springs in Rome, and summers at the house in the lake district."

"Why does she do that?" Ashok enquired.

"She says England is too cold in the winter, too wet in the spring, and the lake is lovely, but, and Dré will tell you, the real problem with Malfoy Manor is that her husband is in it," Rick explained.

"Ah," Nasir nodded.

"Oh," Ashok's face fell. "That is very sad."

"It works for them," Rick shrugged. "Dré's mum is a kind woman, but his father can be decidedly unpleasant when he puts his mind to it."

"But he got me my visa," Ashok had a hard time reconciling the man with the act. "Both of them."

"He did," Rick agreed. "But it was not out of the goodness of his heart. Dré had to negotiate. And his mum helped as well. At any rate, my point was, that summer in Italy, Dré and Vince took a car and Vince drove them all over the country."

"I must do something special to thank Dré," Nasir mused aloud.

"No need. Ashok has already done that in spades," Rick stated. "They both rave about all the meals Ashok has prepared for them."

"I love to do it," Ashok smiled. "I learn something everyday. I love to watch all the cooking shows and I am going to take a class at the Le Cordon Bleu this spring."

"I will pay for it and do not argue with me," Nasir commanded with a pointed finger.

"You have done so much," Rick protested anyway. "More than enough. I can take care of my guy," he held Ashok close.

"I see that you can," Nasir smiled. "In many ways. What will you do for the holidays?"

"Oh, we haven't discussed it yet," Rick admitted.

"What holidays?" Ashok asked.

"The christian holidays," Nasir clarified.

"I don't really know anything about them," Ashok admitted.

"I did not either," Nasir agreed, "but if Rick's family is anything like Emmett's family, you will love it. They are German, so these may all be German things. I do not know for sure. They put up a big pine tree and we all have to decorate it with all sorts of beautiful little things. There is even a pickle shaped ornament that Emmett's mother hides in the tree and we have to find it. I think a lot of people put up a tree like this. I know Garrett said his parents do. Garrett's brother does. Others of our friends do."

"Christmas trees are quite widespread in the western, christian world," Rick informed with a chuckle. "That's pretty universal. The pickle ornament thing though, I've never heard of. That must be a German thing."

"I love every part of it," Nasir stated. "I mean, Emmett's family is not religious, so there is no unpleasant church aspect. Though, in his grandmother's house, there is a picture by her little tree of the catholic Holy Father. Not this Pope. Actually, I think it is two popes ago. That was slightly off putting for a brief moment, I will admit to you, but she is such a good and kind woman. Clearly she does not adhere to the teachings of her church."

"It sounds very nice," Ashok assessed.

"Apart from the pickle, we do all the same things. Though," Rick raised his eyebrows, "we do attend church."

"You do?" Ashok was worried and looked it.

"Since they've owned the home in Burton-on-the-Water, we've gone to Christmas Eve service at Saint Lawrence, there in the village," Rick revealed.

"Will they let me in?" Ashok asked timidly.

"I'm quite sure they will, but we don't have to go," Rick was quick to assure. "Mum will understand and dad won't care one bit. He's quite used to people of other faiths, as you can well imagine."

"You have met Rick's family, I think you told me," Nasir recalled.

"Yes," Ashok nodded enthusiastically. "His parents are very nice people. They accepted me so warmly. I did not think such a thing was even possible."

"Well, certainly it is. My parents adore you and why shouldn't they?" Rick countered. "They see what a sweet and kind person you are. They love you because we love each other."

"I understand you perfectly, Ashok," Nasir nodded. "Such a thing was entirely beyond my imagination too until I met Emmett's family. They welcomed me with open arms. Emmett tried to calm me, but I was so nervous!"

"So was I!" Ashok gave a mirthful laugh. "I am glad we can laugh about it now."

"Ninnies, the both of you," Rick teased.

"It is easy for you to imagine a warm and loving family. You are from the West," Ashok poked Rick on his pec.

"There are no warm and loving families anywhere else?" Rick could not accept that argument.

"Not in my experience," Ashok stated.

"Mine either," Nasir agreed. "My brother is the Great High King of all assholes and our father taught him to be that way. Mostly," he considered. "Kasim seems to have a propensity for it all his own."

"I have no brothers. Like Greg, I'm an only," Rick informed.

"Too bad Rick does not have a cute little brother like Emmett does. He is great fun," Nasir remarked. "I would say that he is the man of the family since Emmett no longer lives there. Emmett's family live in Minnesota, a very cold state somewhere in the heartland. Their father died when they were young, and you can just imagine how foreign this was to me, their mother is very much the head of the family. I think it is a German thing. That took some getting used to."

"I do not think I know which of Rick's parents is in charge," Ashok thought about it. "Might it be your mother?" he looked up at Rick.

"Marriage in the west is a partnership, or should be. It generally is. My parents raised a son together. They each have their parts to play," Rick attempted to explain. "In the kitchen of course, it would definitely be mum."

"What about your father?" Ashok wondered. "Rick's father is a very important man," he stated with reverence and solemnity.

"Is he? I suppose he is," Rick was more amused by that thought than anything else. "He's just dad to me."

"What does he do?" Nasir asked.

"His full and proper title is: Her Britannic Majesty's Ambassador to the Republic of Turkey," Rick informed.

"Oh," Nasir was suitably impressed.

"He pursues the agenda of Her Majesty's Government as set forth by the Prime and Foreign Ministers, but he officially represents the queen. At home of course, he goes by the slightly less grand title of: Dad. That's what I call him," Rick pulled Ashok closer. "You do too."

"I like it," Ashok smiled.

"We spent a long weekend with my parents and mum asked Ashok if he would call them mum and dad too," Rick relayed. "By the end of the weekend it just came naturally, didn't it?"

"It did and I like it very much," Ashok confirmed.

"I do too," Rick smiled at his lover.

"Emmett's mother told me to call her mutti," Nasir shared. "And now I would not think of calling her anything else."

"I had great fun cooking with mum," Ashok smiled at the memory.

"Not half as much as she did," Rick assured.

"Now there I envy you. That is a bonding experience I will never have," Nasir admitted. "I was raised to believe that a man has no business even setting foot in the kitchen. Of course, I was raised to believe a lot of things that could not be further from the truth. But, as a result, I know nothing. I do help Emmett sometimes. He gives me simple things to do."

"I did not know anything either," Ashok confessed. "I was allowed to watch in your father's house and when I came here Rick got me many magazines and books, and let me watch many shows."

"I didn't let you," Rick objected to this characterization. "You're free to do as you wish."

"And then he let me play in the kitchen," Ashok poked Rick in his ribs. "And he ate everything I made and told me it was good."

"It is good," Rick stated.

"I do not have your passion," Nasir shook his head.

"We're all good at something," Rick philosophized. "We don't know how to build a hotel."

"Ah," Nasir nodded. "If only I could work more from home like I used to," he added wistfully. "I have not seen Emmett in two weeks now and I miss him so much. I miss him every week when I am at work in New York."

"Why do you work so far from him?" Ashok asked.

"When everything went to hell with my relatives, my father dismissed me and had my business visa revoked," Nasir explained.

"Oh!" Ashok knew only too well that fear.

"Indeed. I was faced with deportation back to Sharjah where if I lived long enough, I was certain to be arrested," Nasir continued. "But regardless of my fate, I did not want to be parted from Emmett."

Rick and Ashok held each other just a little more tightly as Nasir spoke and didn't even realize they did it.

Nasir continued unaware, "I was given a mere forty eight hours to leave the US. Garrett's father is a highly placed judge and he arranged for another judge to issue some type of order for me to be able to stay in the country while my application for asylum is pending. I could not leave the country of course, or I would have self deported and never be able to return. That is why I could not come to London when they brought you here."

"Ashok had only a single entry Visitor's Visa at the time, or we would've been at your wedding," Rick reminded.

"I do wish we could have gone," Ashok expressed.

"We wish you could have been there, but we completely understand," Nasir smiled.

"My Student Visa has multiple entries. It says so," Ashok stated. "Your visa must be like mine."

"My company sponsored what is called a Green Card. I am now a Permanent Resident Alien. I can come and go as I wish," Nasir's face clouded slightly. "That is the theory at any rate. In practice I have yet to actually do so. I guess I will find out tomorrow."

"I hope you have no trouble," Ashok expressed.

"Indeed," Rick agreed.

"You are a permanent resident and applying for asylum?" Rick was puzzled.

"I applied for asylum first, but if one should fail, I want to have the other in my pocket," Nasir explained.

"Nasir, why can Emmett not live with you?" Ashok pressed.

"His job and our lives are in Seattle. He loves his job as I love mine. Garrett and Sethy are there. I would not ask him to give all that up," Nasir stated.

"Might you give up your job when your asylum is granted?" Rick asked a seemingly simple question. "That's permanent, isn't it? You wouldn't need your job then, would you? I mean, you don't need to work, do you?"

"Well, no," Nasir searched his soul. This was a difficult question to face. He had not considered it before. "I have not thought about what I would do if my asylum is granted. I love my job very much. It is very fulfilling. I feel like I was born to do this," he dropped his gaze and slowly shook his head. "But I hurt Emmett every day that I do it."

"Sorry, Nasir. That was rather a deeper question than I'd intended," Rick offered.

"I very much appreciate you asking it," Nasir looked Rick in the eye. "I would find something else to do," he decided. "Something where I could be home with my husband and family."

Ashok let go of his lover and rose from the sofa. He walked around the coffee table and perched himself on the arm of Nasir's chair to give the man a hug. None of them said anything as Nasir rested his head against Ashok's shoulder and held the younger man's arm. It was an unexpected reversal for Ashok to be able to offer some small comfort to Nasir. Nasir had millions of dollars in the bank while Ashok was penniless, but Ashok was the one who got to sleep beside the man he loved every night. They both realized how much simpler Ashok's life was and how much richer he was for it.

"Have you spoken to him today?" Rick finally broke the silence.

"We speak every day at least once," Nasir stated. "When I go to work and to bed usually."

"Do you want to call him now?" Ashok asked.

"Should we give you a bit of privacy?" Rick added.

"No, no," Nasir pulled his cell out of his pocket as Ashok moved back to Rick. "He will still be at work, but I know he would love to talk to you as well," Nasir paused as he noticed how Rick immediately put his arm around Ashok when the younger man slid in close beside him. "Actually," he held up his phone. "You two are very cute together," Nasir appraised. This only made them give each other warm, natural smiles and Nasir clicked the picture.

"I will send him this first," Nasir did so and then touched the small picture of Emmett to dial him.

"Hi, Babe! Are you in London?" Emmett's happy and cheerful voice greeted.

"I am in London," Nasir confirmed.

"Did you get to see the guys? Did you see Ashok?" Emmett fired his questions.

"Check your text," Nasir instructed.

"Yeah, it did chirp just before it rang," Emmett called up the text and attached picture. "Oh, how cute are they!"

"That is just what I said," Nasir smiled. "Rick and Greg met me at the airport and we rode the train into the city. Ashok and Viktor had dinner waiting at Greg and Viktor's home. Now I am with Ashok and Rick at their place."

"Okay. Give 'em my love," Emmett bid.

"I will put you on speaker," Nasir said as he did so. "There. Can you hear us?"

"Sure can. Hi, guys," Emmett greeted.

"Hi, Emmett!" Ashok leaned forward.

"Hello, Emmett. Sorry you couldn't be with us, mate," Rick expressed.

"Me too, Rick. I'd love to see everyone again, especially you two," Emmett was sincere.

"Habibi, you know Ashok likes to cook. He made Arabic food for me. Some of my favorite dishes," Nasir informed his husband.

"Oh? Kibbeh? Majboos?" Emmett enquired.

"Other favorites. Tabouleh, fattoush, a cucumber salad with the most delicious Bulgarian labneh, and lahm mashwi," Nasir gave details that not all of which his husband understood. "And guess what I am drinking," he tinkled the ice in his glass close to his phone.

"Oh, just let me guess now. Good scotch?" Emmett knew full well.

"Whisky!" Rick corrected goodnaturedly.

"What?" Emmett didn't get it.

"I just learned that they do not call it scotch here," Nasir admitted.

"See? We're turning you into an American after all," Emmett teased.

"One day," Nasir smiled.

"I can't talk long, Babe. I'm at work. Where are you staying tonight?" Emmett asked.

"We're keeping him!" Ashok announced and was clearly thrilled. Rick smiled at his partner and pulled him closer.

"They have asked me to stay with them and I am going to do so," Nasir confirmed.

"Oh, nice. That's really sweet, guys," Emmett was touched.

"And I'm going to make breakfast!" Ashok enthused.

"They are treating me like an Emir," Nasir stated.

"You deserve it, Nasi. Hey, don't worry about calling me in the morning. I know you've got a lot to do tomorrow. So do I. Your flight lands before mine, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "And it is only the next terminal, so it is an easy walk."

"Good. Okay. Don't keep me waiting and scare me," Emmett instructed.

"I will not," Nasir assured. "I should have plenty of time. I will be there waiting for you."

"Good. Are you going to see Samira?" Emmett continued.

"I am going to try," Nasir answered.

"Give her a hug for me," Emmett bid.

"I will. Ana b'hebbak, il zawji," Nasir expressed.

"I love you, my husband," Emmett spoke the same words in English. "And I am looking _especially_ forward to seeing you."

"As am I," Nasir echoed with surety.

"Night, Nasi. Night, guys. Take care of my baby," Emmett requested.

"Be assured," Rick offered.

"Goodnight, Habibi," Nasir ended the call.

"Well," Rick stood up. "I am going to make this sofa into a bed."

"I will get the pillows," Ashok rose and dashed.

"Thank you both so very much," Nasir got up from his chair as Rick pulled the coffee table out of the way.

"Happy to have you, Nasir," Rick smiled. It took him no time to unfold the sofa into a bed.

"Here are your pillows and some towels," Ashok returned and set them on the bed.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything in the kitchen," Rick gestured.

"All I want is your bathroom for a moment," Nasir stated.

"Go right ahead," Rick offered. "We'll go after you."

Nasir headed for the bathroom and did not bother to close the door as he stood to the toilet and relieved himself. Afterwards, Rick and Ashok did the same. Nasir unbuttoned his dress shirt and pulled it out of his jeans before he slipped it off his shoulders.

"Do you want me to hang that up for you?" Ashok offered as he emerged from the bathroom.

"Not at all," Nasir dropped it beside his suitcase.

Ashok walked up to Nasir and slipped his arms around the taller man's waist. Nasir hugged Ashok back as they just held each other silently for a long moment. They needed no more words. Finally, Ashok let Nasir go and walked to where Rick waited in the bedroom doorway.

"Night," Rick called as he slipped an arm around Ashok.

"Goodnight," Nasir gave a wave as Rick and Ashok disappeared into the bedroom and softly closed the door. He shed his jeans last, clicked off the lamp, and slipped into his bed. Nasir took a deep breath as he relaxed and closed his eyes. Ashok was safe and loved. He already knew that of course, but it was another thing to see it with his own eyes. And even more importantly, tomorrow, he would be home in Emmett's arms.


	41. Chapter 41 The Best Laid Plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy New Year! I would like to take this opportunity to wish everyone a happy, healthy and most prosperous 2014.

We get a tiny bit more of our beloved Brit characters in this chapter. (and I count Ashok as one of them!) Please remember that the timelines are not quite matched up. This chapter is further ahead in time than the events I have so far depicted in Linden Gardens, Notting Hill. As such, some things mentioned here may raise questions, as they have not happened yet in the other book. Be assured, all will be explained fully in time.

Writing with my sister is the best thing ever and she is writing Errors even as we speak, er, as I type.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 41: The Best Laid Plans**

Nasir awoke from the sound of the shower and knew that Rick must be getting ready for work. He could see out the windows that it was another overcast and likely to be drizzly day in London. Nasir yawned and stretched. He was achingly hard and smiled at the thought of what he would be able to do about that right after his plane landed. Which reminded him that he needed to order a limousine to pick them up.

The bedroom door opened and Ashok appeared in only a pair of boxers that were clearly Rick's. The plaid garment was much too big for Ashok's thin frame and hung low on his hips, held up only by the curvature of his butt.

"Good morning," Ashok smiled sweetly as he climbed onto the foot of Nasir's bed and sat cross legged. He was completely oblivious to the fact that it was very easy to see up the wide legs of the too big boxers.

"Good morning to you," Nasir returned.

"Did you sleep well?" Ashok was desperate to know that their honored guest, indeed their first guest as a couple, was comfortable and wanted for nothing.

"As well as is possible without Emmett in the bed with me," Nasir answered.

"Oh, of course!" Ashok laughed. "Would you like a mint and parsley omelette this morning?"

"Ashok, I would adore it," Nasir answered.

"Then you shall have it! First I will make coffee," Ashok moved to slide off the bed. "Oh! Is it okay that I am dressed this way?" he well remembered the muslim rules of modesty that he had been admonished to obey for years.

"Of course it is," Nasir answered. "Firstly, this is your home and you should do as you wish. Secondly, do not give a thought to me. Not only are Emmett, Garrett and Sethy all naked with me frequently, we have even had sex in front of each other many times."

"Oh," Ashok shook his head slowly. "I do not think I could be intimate with Rick in front of someone."

"There was a time I thought that way too," Nasir confessed. "My Americans have taught me much and one of the most important things is that an act of love is not something that has to be done coupled in the dark as if you are ashamed of it. Now, having said that, I would not make love to Emmett on the steps of our building, but we do not hide from those who are our brothers."

"I like that philosophy," Ashok smiled and nodded as he rose and headed for the kitchen. Nasir pushed his sheet and blanket away and rose from the bed. He picked up his discarded jeans and bent to step into them. Boxers like Ashok wore would have been much preferable, but he had not bothered to pack any as he never envisioned the need for them. Nasir took care to stuff his cock, which had deflated to half mast, into his jeans with his balls, then zipped and buttoned himself.

Ashok set to work in the kitchen where first he put the coffee to brew. Numerous pans were set on the stove and Ashok began to pull ingredients out of the refrigerator.

"Rick does not know I got these," Ashok confessed as he unwrapped a package of fresh sausages. "They are his favorite and I wanted to surprise him. The English very much like their sausages. Oh, I hope you do not mind the smell of them cooking. They are made of pork."

"Not at all," Nasir shook his head. "I am not about to tell a man what he may and may not cook in his own home. Though, I will not choose to eat it."

"I do not care for them either, but I do like bacon," Ashok admitted as he added them to a grill pan. He pulled out yellow onions, green onions, fresh mint and parsley. Ashok made quick work of slicing the onions and pulled out mugs for their coffee. He made Rick's first and walked it into the bathroom where he delivered it with a kiss to the naked Englishman who was busy shaving in the steamy environment. Back in the kitchen, a plastic container from the refrigerator contained potatoes that had been boiled and cut up into small pieces the previous day. Ashok set these aside as he poured oil into a pan and put on the gas.

In no time Ashok had fried up breakfast potatoes and onions and garnished them with the green onions. He made a second mint and parsley omelette for himself, fried three eggs for Rick and had the sausages done to a turn. And at that precise moment, Rick emerged from the bedroom, coffee mug in hand.

"Morning, Nasir," Rick greeted warmly. He was dressed professionally in dress pants, shirt and tie. "My, a couple of shirtless rouges for breakie. And what is that marvelous smell?" he walked up behind Ashok as the chef was plating their breakfasts. "A breakfast like this on a weekday? You," Rick leaned to kiss the side of Ashok's neck, "are going to spoil me."

"You deserve it," Ashok assured.

The way Rick's boxers sat so low on Ashok's hips bared a good deal of Ashok's crack, which turned Rick on no end and was precisely why Ashok wore them. Rick could not resist snaking a finger down Ashok's crack inside the loose boxers. Were company not present, his other hand would have gone down inside the front of the boxers as well. As it was Rick had to content himself with a small tease and soft kisses. Ashok could not help but smile at the attentions of his lover.

"Breakfast is ready," Ashok turned to face Rick and pressed himself up against the taller man. Rick slipped his arm around the small of Ashok's back and leaned down to give him a loving kiss on his lips. It made Nasir smile to see them together here in their environment.

"Let me eat," Rick gave Ashok a quick pat on his butt, "lest I be late to work."

Ashok turned and handed Rick his plate. He did the same for Nasir and picked up his own.

"You two can sit down if you like," Rick gestured to the small bistro table by one of the living room windows.

"This is just fine," Nasir stated as he took a bite of his omelette. "Umm! Ashok, it is so nice to have this. And it is every bit as good as Emmett makes for me."

"Good. I'm glad," Ashok smiled.

The three men simply stood in the kitchen together and ate their breakfasts.

"Your potatoes, my beauty, dipped in egg yolk," Rick did so, "are simply divine!"

"Good!" Ashok leaned against Rick's side.

In short order they were all done and Rick was out of time.

"I do hate to eat and run," Rick set his plate down on the counter. He gulped what remained of his coffee and gave his mouth a final wipe. "Nasir, I am so very glad we could meet finally and that we had this time."

"As am I," Nasir welcomed Rick's hug and held the man tightly. "I see how happy you and Ashok are. My mind is at ease. I do not worry for him any longer."

"No need, my friend," Rick gave Nasir a final pat on his bare back and stepped away, only to find that Ashok stood by with his briefcase in hand. "Oh, thank you, my sweet," he took it from Ashok and slung it over one shoulder. Ashok took Rick's hand and walked with him the short distance to the door. He picked up Rick's keys from the small bowl on the tiny table by the door and handed them to him as well.

"Viktor has a match tomorrow, I do believe," Rick remembered.

"I'll meet all of you at Molly's then," Ashok knew the routine as well as the rest of them. "I hope Dré and Vince can make it."

"If they don't have some dinner or other to attend, I'm sure they'll be there," Rick was confident.

Ashok pressed himself against Rick and stretched up on his tiptoes to speak quietly to him, "And when we get home, I want to suck your cock."

"When and as you like," Rick chuckled. He slipped a hand inside the back of Ashok's loose boxers and squeezed a palmful of small, succulent, dark, perfect, Indian ass. "Though, I might want something more."

"I am yours," Ashok pledged with open, honest eyes.

"As I am yours," Rick wrapped his arms around Ashok and held him tightly. "I love you, Ashy."

"I love you," Ashok felt safe and loved. Nasir could see and hear and feel it.

"I have to go now or I'll be late," Rick pulled back, but took hold of Ashok's chin and gave him a loving kiss on his lips. "Nasir, thank you for coming. Safe trip home," he gave a wave.

"Bye," Nasir waved back. Rick then unlocked the door, opened it and departed for work. Ashok shut the door behind him and locked it again. He paused a moment in embarrassment. Ashok finally turned back toward Nasir and covered himself with his hands. While he was not fully hard, the thoughts he had placed in his own head with his words, coupled with Rick's grip of his butt, very much had an arousing effect.

"You do not have to hide yourself, Ashok," Nasir assured. "It is a perfectly natural response. I get erect just in anticipation every time I pick up Emmett at the airport. I speak to him on the phone most mornings on my ride to work. Many times I have walked into my building with tented pants."

"You have?" Ashok found it hard to imagine that someone so suave and collected as he had always imagined Nasir to be had the same lack of control over his body that he did.

"Many times," Nasir nodded. "Emmett told me he had to keep a pillow in his lap for most of his flight one time for the same reason."

"Sometimes, Rick can touch me just the right way, or one of us say the right thing and I am like a boy," Ashok spread his hands. He walked back to the kitchen sink with his half hard manhood swinging in his boxers. "It is very embarrassing when it happens in front of people."

"Do not be embarrassed in front of me. I completely understand. And I do not think you should be embarrassed in front of Greg and Viktor or Dré and Vince either. I am sure they understand as well," Nasir advised. "The general public on the other hand..."

"Right!" Ashok laughed as he began to load the dishwasher and wash his pans. "It has happened in public though! We can touch each other here. I mean, Rick is affectionate with me in public! I am used to it now, but I never would have imagined such a place existed. One time in Waitrose, Rick pulled me to him and kissed me, deeply, and I got so hard! And another time in Kensington Gardens he just gave me a sweet kiss, but he took hold of my nipple when he did. He was very gentle and I had a shirt on, but still that set me right off."

"I have many similar experiences with Emmett," Nasir nodded. "When we were with his family for the christian holidays last year, that morning we all wore tee shirts and sleep pants, and Emmett made me so hard. Actually he was hard too. And he is very big."

"What did you do?" Ashok was wide eyed. "If I got hard in front of Rick's parents, I would die!"

"We kept to ourselves as out of sight as possible until we calmed down," Nasir chuckled at the memory.

"Oh, would you like to take a shower? Feel free anytime," Ashok offered.

"Yes, actually, that would be perfect," Nasir walked back to the living room. He unbuttoned, unzipped, dropped his jeans and stepped out of them. He threw the towel that Ashok had provided him last night over his shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

Nasir had his towel wrapped around him when he emerged from the bathroom, fresh from his shower. He found that not only was Ashok done with the dishes and the kitchen totally cleaned, but his bed had been made back into a sofa, and his jeans were neatly folded on the arm.

"I feel so much better!" Nasir exclaimed. "I just need some fresh clothes now," he put his suitcase on it's side and opened it. "Oh! I have a present for you," Nasir extracted one of several items wrapped in bubble wrap and packed among the clothes, and handed it to Ashok.

"What is it!?" Ashok took the heavy object.

"You have to open it," Nasir pulled out a dress shirt and shook it out. He dropped his towel as he put on his shirt and jeans. Ashok found where the package was taped closed, unwrapped the bubble wrap and paper beneath, to find a beautiful and decorative ceramic platter.

"Oh, Nasir! I love it! Rick will too," Ashok ran his fingers over it carefully. "I am going to put it in the kitchen," he rushed to do so.

"This is just one of the many things they do on the Amalfi Coast in Italy. I am sorry I forgot to give it to you last night," Nasir expressed.

"Rick will be surprised when he gets home," Ashok was perfectly fine with that prospect.

"Now I must call for a car," Nasir put his worn clothes into his suitcase and closed it up. He stood up and turned to Ashok, who rushed into his arms.

"Nasir, thank you so much for everything you have done for me," Ashok pressed himself to the tall Arab.

"Ashok, it is nothing. I cost a man his life. A good man. A man you loved and who loved you," Nasir admitted his guilt.

"No," Ashok disagreed. "No, you didn't," he pulled back enough to look up at Nasir. "You didn't kill Pankaj. Bad men did. Men full of hate. Karma will repay them for what they did. You are a good man. You have given me everything."

Nasir just pulled Ashok's head back to his chest and rubbed his bare back.

* * *

Nasir was nervous, though he didn't know quite why he should be. Sadiq had brought his sister to Seattle to attend his very wedding no less. Clearly there was no objection to his seeing his sister. There couldn't possibly be any reason why he couldn't see her at her home, could there?

Nasir wore his suit jacket with a dress shirt and snug jeans. He rode through the streets of London in the back of a chauffeur driven Audi A8, just like the Prince of Wales. Though, the Prince, if he didn't have a motorcade, must at least have some security. Nasir certainly didn't need it as he rode from Kensington into Chelsea.

The first surprise when Nasir arrived at his sister's home, was the tall iron bar fence and gate surrounding the property. The driver pulled up to the gate and lowered his window. He reached out to touch the call button on the post that had been installed for that reason.

"Your name again, sir?" the driver asked.

"Nasir al Qasimi," Nasir answered as they heard the box ring.

"Yes?" demanded a gruff male voice that Nasir did not recognize.

"Nasir al Qasimi," the driver announced.

"One moment," the gruff voice directed. It was a long moment, during which Nasir grew ever more nervous, until, rather than return to the line and say anything, the gate swung open. The chauffeur drove them up the circle drive to the front door. Nasir did not wait and opened his own door. He got out of the car with a bouquet of fresh flowers in a beautiful Amalfi Coast ceramic vase that matched the platter he had given Rick and Ashok, just as the big front door of the house swung open.

"Hello," Nasir greeted.

An ugly man with a scarred, lined face and a nose that had clearly been broken multiple times blocked the doorway. He was very nearly Nasir's height and built much like Emmett in a tweed suit jacket that bulged from more than muscles.

"Who, who are you?" Nasir stumbled over his words.

"I'm Dwight. You Nasir al Qasimi?" Dwight asked.

"Yes," Nasir answered.

"Then come in," Dwight stepped aside. Nasir walked into the house and immediately shed his shoes by the rack of men and women's shoes just inside the spacious entry hall. Dwight closed the front door, but did not take off his shoes.

"Right in here," Dwight gestured to what would have been the formal living room.

"Oh," Nasir was filled with trepidation as he walked into the very private room. This room led onto no others and was set up in an all too familiar way. He had never been in this room, in this house, before now. Of course, Nasir had never called on the man of this house before either. He stood in the majlis for a moment while Dwight seated himself on a bench in clear view in the entry hall. Dwight picked up a newspaper and very casually flipped several pages in and began to read it.

Nasir set the flowers down on one of the small moroccan style tables and sat down on one of the couches along the side wall, nearest the long couch along the back wall. He felt like he was in some kind of alternate reality with the thug at the door, the gate and fence, and being shown into this room. Could Sadiq still be home this late in the morning? And where was his sister? Did she even know he was here?

"This place is a prison," Nasir realized under his breath.

A few minutes later, Nasir was startled and was quickly on his feet as a man walked around the corner and stopped in the wide archway into the room.

"Assalaam alaikum, brother," Nasir greeted automatically. Sadiq just stood rooted in place for a long moment and stared at him. He wore a pale blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dress pants. Only socks were on his feet. Like Nasir, Sadiq had what amounted to little more than well kept, trimmed scruff on his handsome face. Nasir had never been attracted to Arab men, but had to admit that his sister's husband was a fine specimen.

"Wa alaikum assalaam. Though you are no brother of mine," Sadiq spoke in Arabic. He walked past Nasir and seated himself on the long couch along the far wall. Once the master of the house was seated, Nasir was free to do so as well and sat back down where he had been.

"Congratulations, Sadiq! You are about to be a father!" Nasir enthused.

"Thank you. What are you doing here?" Sadiq wasted no time.

"I had business in Italy. I was passing through on my way home and wanted to see my sister," Nasir explained.

"What business do you have?" Sadiq furrowed his brow. He had not heard that Nasir was working.

"I am in construction again," Nasir was deliberately vague.

Sadiq just nodded slowly and stared at Nasir for a long moment. He didn't care where Nasir was working or what he was doing. There was only one thing he really cared about. "You disgust me."

"Sadiq...," Nasir began.

"What is wrong with you? Do you even know what you have done to your family?" Sadiq charged ahead. "Your father arranged a marriage to a fine woman for you, from a good family. Why have you done this?"

"Sadiq, I am gay," Nasir spread his hands. It was just as simple as that.

"Gay," Sadiq scoffed. "Why are you gay? I have known you most of my life. You are not gay. What is this nonsense?"

"I hid it from you, from everyone. I had to," Nasir stated.

"This does not make any sense," Sadiq shook his head. He could not see the obvious truth.

"Sadiq, do you remember when we were all in the States, in Las Vegas that time?" Nasir reminded.

"Yes?" Sadiq prompted.

"Do you remember when Kasim hired those whores?" Nasir continued.

"Lower your voice! And do not speak of such things in this house!" Sadiq chastised.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me. Why do you think I did not participate?" Nasir posed quietly.

"I thought that you were devout," Sadiq remembered the night of which Nasir spoke. "That you did not want to make yourself unclean."

"I drink alcohol," Nasir pointed out. "I drank alcohol with you. Kasim claims to be devout, but drinks alcohol like a fish and hires whores to suck his cock. Are those not also sins? Is my sin so much greater?"

Sadiq considered a moment and forged ahead. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing happened to me," Nasir shook his head. "Sadiq, when you were a young man, perhaps a teenager..."

"We do not speak of such things!" Sadiq grew heated, but just as quickly calmed himself. "Though, perhaps I need to with you. Of course I did, Nasir. We all did. When I was in my teens, even when I was twenty, but what you clearly fail to understand is that this is a thing done out of necessity. It is certainly not preferred!"

"Sadiq," Nasir was calm and patient, "what I am trying to explain to you is that for some of us it is."

"That is disgusting! Look at you! You are my nearly my age. You should be a husband and a father, as your brother is, as I am. But you prefer to be with a man!?" Sadiq could not wrap his head around it.

"That is what being gay means," Nasir continued to explain. "I am attracted to men, not women."

"Have you ever been with a woman?" Sadiq queried.

"No," Nasir admitted.

"There, then," Sadiq gestured. "Perhaps that is the problem. In spite of what you must know, an intelligent man of your age, you do not because you do not know any better. You have not tried. Perhaps I should find you a whore right now..."

"Sadiq, when you were a young man, you had some kind of sexual contact with other young men," Nasir tried a different tact. "You said that is not preferable, but I ask you why. Why do you say that?"

"Because it is obvious!" Sadiq did not understand the question.

"But do you say that because that is what you were taught to believe, or because you are, and always were, attracted to the opposite sex? Answer me honestly," Nasir bid.

"Of course I am attracted to the opposite sex! No one had to tell me that!" Sadiq was firm.

"Can you accept, will you consider, that some of us are not?" Nasir posed gently.

"You are saying that you feel attraction only for men? Your dick gets hard only for men? There is something very wrong with you, Nasir," Sadiq shook his head. "I don't know when whatever it was that happened to you."

"Sadiq, nothing happened to me. I was born this way. I am, and have always been, attracted to other men," Nasir explained.

"This is just sad," Sadiq shook his head.

"Why do you say that?" Nasir found that an unexpected response.

"You were the only member of my wife's family that I actually liked," Sadiq admitted. "We even joined you for a drink at your hotel that one time. I can't do that with anyone from the families! Though, we have very little to do with your family now, after what you did and the way your father behaved. Your mother is not happy, but she is welcome here anytime. The rest of them are not."

"I understand why you say that. I understand why you feel the way you do," Nasir accepted. "You must love my sister very much."

"Of course I do! She is my wife!" Sadiq gestured toward deeper in the house.

"I know you were allowed to meet with her only once or twice before you were married," Nasir recalled. "You did not know her when you married her."

"It is the way of things," Sadiq gave a shrug.

"But you grew to love each other. This is a wonderful thing that does not happen to everyone," Nasir pointed out. "I know that my sister loves you very much. She has told me how kind and gentle you are with her, that you are a good and loving husband."

"She says these things?" Sadiq's entire demeanor visibly softened. He was clearly touched. "I want to be a good husband. I try to be."

"I also want to thank you for bringing her to my wedding," Nasir expressed.

"Wedding," Sadiq scoffed, but softened again. "Samira said it was very beautiful."

"It was. I am as happy as you are, Sadiq. I am very much in love too," Nasir informed. "I could only wish that you had joined my sister that night."

"No," Sadiq held up his hands and shook his head. "It is enough to know that you are this way. I do not want to see you do it."

"See me do what? What do you think happened? We exchanged vows like they do here in the west. Samira must have told you," Nasir reasoned.

"She did," Sadiq admitted.

"If you think about it, Sadiq, we are not so different. It is not a terrible thing to be gay, it is just one small difference," Nasir tried to explain. "We love our life partners. We have close, very good friends. We have fulfilling lives and careers. Some chose to be fathers, as you will soon be. We have friends right here in London who are fathers to a very sweet, beautiful little girl. Theirs is a very healthy and loving family that just happens to have two parents who are both fathers."

"That is increasingly common here it seems," Sadiq admitted. "Business is different here. Here sometimes there is a dinner or other function where it is appropriate to bring your wife. I have a business associate that I had no idea was like you. That topic just never came up. He is from the Caribbean. We had a dinner and when I expected to meet his wife, there was a white man by his side. Samira spent the entire evening with him talking about her gay brother."

"I have a picture of Emmett on my desk in my office," Nasir smiled at the thought as he brought the picture to mind. "The day will come when he will meet all of my colleagues."

"That is his name, Emmett?" Sadiq asked.

"Yes. He is a good and loving husband, just like you are," Nasir pointed at him.

Sadiq slowly nodded to himself. "Samira wants you to be here when our baby is born."

"I would love that. Emmett would too," Nasir expressed.

"My father has forbidden it. He has heard all about you, of course," Sadiq took a deep breath. "But it is not up to him."

"We would be forever grateful, Sadiq, and we will be very good uncles," Nasir pledged.

"I don't know about that," Sadiq raised his eyebrows.

"Will you be in the delivery room when your baby is born?" Nasir asked.

"Why would I do that?" Sadiq furrowed his brow. "That is no place for a man. That is for the mothers and sisters."

"We will come as fast as we can and be wherever you or Samira will allow us," Nasir promised. "Though, I do think you should consider being with her. You are her husband. You are the father of her child. I think she would want you to be with her."

"I don't know," Sadiq shook his head.

"My best friend's brother was in the delivery room when his daughter was born and never tires of telling anyone who will listen that he was the very first person in the world to hold her," Nasir relayed. "They are pregnant again and he very much intends to be the first person to hold his next child as well."

"When you put it like that, it is a tempting prospect," Sadiq considered.

As the men spoke in the majlis, in the big, glass paneled solarium on the back of the house, Samira sat reading a magazine in what light the drizzly sky gave her. She checked her watch and decided it was time to head for the kitchen. She needed to start thinking about making something for lunch. Sadiq worked hard to provide a nice home for them and he would be getting hungry.

Samira walked into the kitchen and thought she could hear voices. She paused to listen. Samira could hear two people speaking, but the words were in Arabic, so she knew Sadiq was not speaking to any of the staff. From the timbre of the other voice, there was no question it was another man with Sadiq. And there was something about the other man's voice that seemed familiar. They were too far away for her to make out what they were saying.

Samira walked through the kitchen and toward the front of the house. The French doors to Sadiq's study stood open and the room was empty. There could be only one other place Sadiq was speaking with another man, and if they were in there, she knew better than to disturb them. The majlis was a place for her husband to receive and speak with other men. Samira turned to head back to the kitchen, but stopped dead in her tracks and gasped as she recognized the second voice.

"Nasir!" Samira appeared in the archway of the majlis.

"Samira!" Nasir was immediately on his feet. Sadiq remained sitting where he was as Samira and Nasir rushed into each other's arms. He could not help but smile as he saw what joy his wife's brother brought her.

"Look at you! You are showing!" Nasir was thrilled. Samira wore a loose sweater and elastic waist pants.

"I am," Samira put one hand on where her child grew. "But where did you come from? You did not tell me you were coming!"

"I was in Italy on business," Nasir answered.

"Is Emmett with you?" Samira gripped her brother's arms, excited at the prospect of seeing him as well.

"He is not," Nasir shook his head.

"Are these for me?" Samira had noticed the flowers that stood forgotten on one of the low tables.

"They are," Nasir confirmed as he picked them up. "For both of you," he amended.

"What a pretty vase," Samira accepted them from her brother.

"It is from the Ceramiche Artistiche di Liguori in Vietri sul Mare, Amalfi Coast, Italy," Nasir informed.

"Oh, they need water! I will be right back," Samira turned and strode from the room.

"That was a nice gesture," Sadiq recognized as Nasir sat back down. "You made her happy. The flowers and vase, and you."

"I hope so," Nasir smiled. "She deserves to be happy."

"She does," Sadiq agreed with a slow, contemplative nod. "You have confounded your brother," he changed the subject.

"Oh?" Nasir was wary at any mention of his dreaded older brother.

"Last I heard, your father was still adamant that you go home and Kasim has been trying to make that happen," Sadiq relayed.

"I know it was Kasim who had my visa revoked," Nasir stated with surety.

"He does not understand why that didn't work," Sadiq revealed. "They don't know how you are able to stay in the United States."

"Suffice it to say, I have well placed friends," Nasir wanted to say no more.

"This has something to do with your wedding?" Sadiq asked.

"My marriage is not a legal one. Equality did not exist in the state where we live at the time, though it does now," Nasir explained. "I married Emmett because I wanted to. He is the person I was destined to marry and spend the rest of my life with. It has nothing to do with my immigration status."

"A marriage between two men," Sadiq shook his head. "Who has ever heard of such a thing, and yet we have that here now too," he gestured out the windows.

"Equality is spreading across the western world, Sadiq," Nasir advised.

"Equality!" Sadiq scoffed. "What is the point of this thing? How do you and Emmett have children? You cannot get pregnant! Neither can he!"

"Marriage is not just for children, Sadiq," Nasir countered.

"Of course it is," Sadiq dismissed.

"That is where our philosophies differ. I believe marriage is a societal foundation. It is a legal union. It conveys permanence and legitimacy," Nasir explained. "Was Samira any less your wife before she became pregnant? Certainly it is wonderful when children are produced within this framework, but they are not an essential component."

"It is nonsense you speak," Sadiq was unconvinced.

"What if two older people who are past childbearing years get married?" Nasir posed. "A man and a woman. Do you say to them that their marriage is invalid? Of course not. That would not enter anyone's mind, but under your definition, their marriage would be no less valid than mine. And I will go further. We have close friends in Seattle. Two women. They are a couple and have two children. Their union has produced children, but they are two women. Is their marriage invalid?"

"Two women? Where are the fathers? Who are the fathers? These children are bastards," Sadiq concluded.

"As it happens, the fathers are very much in those children's lives, but are seen as uncles. The children have two parents. They have a very stable and loving family home," Nasir asserted.

"There," Samira returned with the vase. "I cut every stem to make sure they last as long as possible," she placed the properly arranged bouquet back on the central, small table.

"You have made them even more beautiful," Sadiq complimented.

"Thank you. May I sit with you?" Samira asked. In answer, Sadiq reached out his hand to her with a smile. Samira immediately seated herself close by her husband's side.

"We were just speaking of marriage," Sadiq held his wife's hand in his lap.

"Oh? I still wish you would have come in with me at Nasir's wedding," Samira expressed. "If not for the ceremony, at least for the reception. Emmett is a good and loving man. It is very easy to see how much he loves Nasir."

"I do not doubt that he is a good and loving man. The fact remains that he is a man," Sadiq made the point.

"And if you could have just seen all the people," Samira was undeterred. "Nasir and Emmett are both loved very much."

"If Nasir had refused his father and married an American woman, this would be a terrible thing, but it would be easier to swallow," Sadiq posed.

"That would be easier for you to accept?" Nasir asked.

"Mostly because I understand wanting to be with the one you love," Sadiq looked at Samira. "I am the most fortunate man in the world. I did not know this wonderful woman when she became my wife. I knew of her. I knew she was from a good family. I knew it was a well arranged marriage and I was grateful to my father and yours. I knew she was very beautiful. But then she made me fall in love with her. I had no choice."

"You made me fall in love with you. I had no choice," Samira countered. "I am grateful to your mother and father for teaching you to be such a good man."

Sadiq chuckled and shook his head. "My father taught me to treat women with great care and kindness because of the treasures that they are, but that they are property, not people. I do not think that way. I treasure Samira because she is my wife and she is very much a person. A kind and loving and beautiful person. If it is my son you carry in your belly, I will teach him to think as I do."

"What will you teach him about his gay uncle?" Samira spoke softly.

Sadiq took a deep breath as he considered. "There are gay people everywhere," he looked at Nasir for a long moment. "Even in our own family. I do not understand it, but his uncle is a good man who deserves to be happy."

Samira wanted to cry and squeezed her husband's hand tightly.

"Sadiq, I want to hug you right now," Nasir expressed.

"Stay where you are," Sadiq held out his hand in a halting gesture.

"Do not be afraid, Sadiq," Nasir laughed. "I am not attracted to Arab men."

"A thing for which I am suddenly very grateful," Sadiq laughed himself for the first time.

"May I take both of you to lunch?" Nasir requested. "Is there a nice place around here?"

"That would be so nice! What about that place in the Wyndham that overlooks the harbor?" Samira proposed. "That is one of my favorite places."

"If that is what you desire," Sadiq agreed easily. "But no seafood for you."

"I know," Samira patted his knee and rose from the couch. "I will just go and put on a dress so that I am presentable when I go out with my handsome men," she announced as she headed out of the majlis.

"She will fuss with her hair and be quite a while," Sadiq advised. "Join me in the office," he invited as he stood. "I can get some work done while we wait."

"I never have that problem, Sadiq," Nasir rose to follow. "Two men are ready quickly and go," he pointed out. While this was the case for him and Emmett, Nasir omitted the fact that it was not true for all gay couples. He well knew that Garrett often waited a good while for Seth to get ready to go out as well.

"And suddenly I wish that I was gay!" Sadiq spread his arms in his sarcastic epiphany. "I should have married you," he thumped Nasir on the chest with the knuckles of one hand.

"I would not have married you," Nasir shook his head. "I do not like Arab men," he added as they walked past the seated Dwight in the entry hall. Dwight continued to read his newspaper and ignored them as they ignored him.

"You would fall to your knees for me and you know it," Sadiq boasted.

"Well, as you pointed out, Samira will be a few minutes," Nasir teased.

"Ha!" Sadiq clapped Nasir on the back. "Son of a camel!" he all but shoved Nasir into the study. Sadiq was still laughing as he rounded his desk and sat down in his chair. Nasir made himself comfortable in an upholstered armchair in the corner of the richly paneled room. He was thrilled that he was now at a place where he could joke with his brother-in-law. Sadiq certainly wasn't Justin Thompson, and would probably never get to that point, but with luck he could have a relationship with Sadiq that was similar to the one he had with Carson McCarty. Of course, Sadiq would never be as hot in Nasir's eyes as Carson.

It was a good thirty minutes before Samira returned to the first floor. She wore an attractive blue dress and her raven hair had been primped to perfection. The dress was just as a muslim woman in the west would wear, below her knee without any slit, three quarter sleeves, and a modest neckline. She did not bother with a headscarf. Though she always wore one back in the Emirates, Samira never did in London. While her father would have objected strenuously, her husband didn't mind at all. Samira once looked up to her father. Once he was the biggest, strongest, wisest man she knew, but he had been replaced. Now Sadiq held that position in her life. This was Sadiq's house. This was Sadiq's family. The rules were Sadiq's to make. And he was a good and kind man.

"Boys, I'm ready," Samira called in English from the entry hall. Sadiq and Nasir walked out of the study to join her. Samira handed her husband the suit jacket she brought down that matched the pants she knew he was wearing.

"Shukran," Sadiq gave his wife a soft kiss on her lips as he donned his suit jacket. They all walked forward and stepped into their shoes. Dwight was on his feet as they did so and opened the front door for them.

"Car's out front," Dwight informed. "Sir, Mum," he was respectful to his employers.

"What is this?" Sadiq pointed to the Audi parked in front of his BMW.

"My car. I will take us," Nasir offered.

"No, no. You do not need this anymore. You can dismiss it," Sadiq instructed.

"I am flying out this evening from Heathrow," Nasir added.

"Curtis will take you," Sadiq gestured toward his chauffeur who stood by with the man from the hired car.

"My suitcase...," Nasir pointed.

"Dwight, get my brother's suitcase," Sadiq directed.

"I will no longer need you," Nasir informed his driver.

"I will need you to sign, Sir," the driver stated.

"Certainly," Nasir agreed. The driver opened the trunk for Dwight to effortlessly lift Nasir's heavy suitcase out of the car. Nasir signed the final bill and tipped the man.

"There. Are we hungry?" Nasir rubbed his hands together.

"I am," Samira confirmed. It seemed like no matter how much she ate, the baby always wanted more.

Curtis, in his dark gray uniform suit, opened the passenger side doors of the 750Li. Dwight took Nasir's suitcase and briefcase into the house and stood by in the open doorway.

"He is not coming with us?" Nasir pointed.

"His job is to protect the house," Sadiq informed. "Curtis is armed."

"Oh," Nasir raised his eyebrows. "Did you want me to sit in front?"

"Men sit in front. I should not have to tell you this," Sadiq let a hint of his smirk play at the corner of his lips.

"Sadiq, are you impugning Nasir's masculinity?" Samira frowned.

"Are you rebuking your husband in front of people?" Nasir asked his sister. "You have been in the west too long, young lady," he shook his finger at her.

"Oh!" Samira gave a dismissive wave and got in the car. Nasir and Sadiq both laughed and slid into the car themselves. Curtis shut their doors and took the wheel.

"We are going to the Wyndham," Sadiq informed their driver.

"Yes, Sir," Curtis put the car in gear. The car had been synched with the gate and with the touch of a button, the gate swung open.

"Why all the security, Sadiq?" Nasir asked.

"I hate it," Samira did not hesitate to comment.

"The whole world must know of the riots that took place here," Sadiq asserted.

"Well, yes, but, was that close by?" Nasir was alarmed.

"No," Samira answered.

"Close enough," Sadiq affirmed. "How am I to leave for work knowing an armed band of chavs could come along at any moment while my wife is home alone? No. Unacceptable. That is why there is a fence. That is why I hired Dwight."

"It is nice that Sadiq works from home most days," Samira added.

"I like it too," Sadiq agreed. He looked back at his wife with a sly smile. Nasir knew there was more to that and was sure he knew what it was. He took his sister's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She squeezed right back and that told him all he needed to know.

They pulled up to the front entrance of the Wyndham Grand London Chelsea Harbour Hotel and doormen opened the passenger doors of the BMW. Sadiq took his wife's hand to help her from the car and held her hand as they walked into and through the hotel to the restaurant overlooking the harbor.

They were seated at a table at the floor to ceiling windows with a view onto the yacht basin, in comfortable blue velvet upholstered chairs. Samira would not drink while her baby grew inside her, though she wouldn't have at this time of day anyway, and the men did not either. She had the Gressingham smoked duck salad while the men both opted for the English lamb steak. They had pleasant conversation over hopes for their baby and plans for all of their future. Nasir was elated. Not only was he going home to his husband, but his beloved little sister, from whom he had been too long estranged, along with her husband, would no longer be minor characters in his life. He could not wait to call Emmett and share his joy.

Nasir lingered over coffee with his sister and brother-in-law until he was simply out of time. Sadiq's driver took them home to drop them off and pick up Nasir's luggage. Nasir got out of the car with them as Dwight brought the suitcase out to the car.

"I'm so happy that you came," Samira hugged her brother.

"I am too, Samira," Nasir held her for a long moment. "It is always good to see you. You are a balm to my spirit," he added as he rested his cheek on the top of her head. Sadiq stood by and watched his wife with her brother, patiently giving them all the time they needed.

"Nasir," Sadiq offered Nasir his hand when he finally let Samira go. He grasped Nasir's hand and pulled him close. Sadiq put his left hand on Nasir's right shoulder and Nasir did the same to him. Sadiq kissed Nasir's right cheek, and then left, giving him the proper greeting Emirati men gave each other as he should have done when Nasir arrived. Nasir kissed Sadiq on both cheeks and then held on tightly to the man's hand and shoulder. This gesture meant so much to him. He didn't want to let the other man go.

"Alright now," Sadiq patted Nasir's shoulder. "Stop holding my hand," he teased with a grin as he let go of Nasir and stepped back to put an arm around his wife.

"I love you both," Nasir moved into the open rear door of the BMW.

"Maasalaamah," Sadiq gave Nasir a wave as he bid him to go in peace without fear.

"Fi aman Allah," Nasir called the proper response of wishing Allah to protect them as he slid into the car. Curtis shut Nasir in and walked around to take the wheel.

It was as pleasant a drive as possible to Heathrow and Nasir arrived in plenty of time. Curtis drove him to the curb in Zone J for First Departures where Nasir showed his ticket and his personal porter took charge of his luggage. Nasir tipped Curtis as he would anyone who drove him and had to insist the man take it. He was then escorted to the First Desk where he displayed his passport and checked his bag. Nasir's personal escort then took him through Fast Track Security for First and Club World customers, and then to the escalator up to the Concorde Room.

Nasir poured himself a glass of champagne and found a quiet corner of the Concorde bar, where he took a seat and pulled out his cell.

"Hi, Babe!" Emmett's excited voice answered. "I didn't think I'd hear from you this morning."

"I am at the airport all checked in and waiting for my flight," Nasir informed.

"No problems, right?" Emmett was still a little nervous.

"None at all," Nasir assured.

"Hi, Nasir," Seth's voice came through.

"Sethy is there?!" Nasir was surprised.

"You caught us in the car. Seth is driving me in," Emmett informed. "It's early and he's sleepy. He hasn't brushed his hair yet. He's so cute. I'll put you on speaker. There."

"Good morning, Emira," Nasir expressed.

"Yeah, yeah. Get your dumb ass home," Seth commanded. "We all miss you."

"I miss you too. Habibi, give Sethy a hug for me, and Sethy, please deliver a tight hug to Garrett," Nasir bid.

"What about when I lick his balls?" Seth asked.

"That is from you," Nasir laughed.

"And when I take his cock down my throat?" Seth played on.

"All you," Nasir stated.

"Okay, the hug can be from you," Seth agreed.

"Just for the record, I'm not lickin' Seth's balls," Emmett was firm.

"Oh, so you'll swallow my cock, but not lick my balls?!" Seth gave faux offence. "I require full service!" he jabbed a finger into Emmett's solid thigh.

"You can get it somewhere else," Emmett advised.

"I get it at home! I don't need you," Seth dismissed.

"The best thing about Garrett's dick down your throat is that you can't talk!" Emmett teased.

"Oh, har de har. You wanna walk the rest of the way from here?" Seth threatened.

"Why would Nasi want to come home to this?" Emmett complained.

"I miss you both so much I cannot even tell you," Nasir expressed. "All three of you. You are my family."

"We like it when all our family is together, so come home once in awhile," Seth gave Nasir a hard time.

"I will be there for your party, Emira," Nasir assured. "Only a fool would miss such an event. And I hope I can stay home for the week."

"Can you?!" Emmett was elated at that prospect. "Oh, Nasi, I would love that!"

"I would too," Nasir agreed completely.

"And, speaking of family, did you get to see Samira?" Emmett asked.

"I did," Nasir confirmed.

"How is she? No pregnancy issues?" Emmett well knew this was her first.

"She is wonderful. I also saw Sadiq," Nasir informed.

"You did?" Emmett was wary. "How was he?"

"He kissed me," Nasir revealed.

"I'm sorry, he what?" Emmett enquired with raised eyebrows.

"Not the way you kiss me, or the way Garrett and Sethy kiss me. The way an Arab man kisses another Arab man," Nasir clarified. "You may have never seen me do that," he realized aloud. "Anyway, he was home when I did not expect him to be. He accepted me into his home when he could have turned me away. He was decidedly unpleasant at first, but we finally had a chance to speak, brother to brother. I think that he understands now. And he loves Samira and wants her to be happy. I am sure we will be allowed to come when the baby is born, though we are sure to run into family members who won't like it and won't be pleasant. And you would be the only white man there, aside perhaps from hospital staff. If you do not want to go..."

"Put that thought right out of your mind. My place is by your side. That's where I'll be," Emmett assured.

"You know I would love that," Nasir stated.

"Okay, I'm at work. I gotta go now. I love you. I'll see you tonight. Make sure we have a limo, 'cause I'm not waiting till we get into the city," Emmett admonished.

"It is already arranged, my habibi zawji," Nasir advised. "And I love you too."

"Okay, Bye, Babe," Emmett had to get to work, but was loathe to hang up.

"Bye, Nasir," Seth added.

"Bye, Sethy," Nasir finally ended the call. He took a deep breath as he put his cell away. His entire body ached for Emmett. It was not only an emotional need, but a physical one as well. Nasir left his Louis Vuitton Documents Voyage tote next to his seat and obtained another glass of champagne.

"Mr. al Qasimi," a smiling Concorde Room attendant approached him over an hour later. "Your flight to New York is now boarding. Shall I escort you?"

"Not at all," Nasir stood. "I know right where it is. Thank you," he smiled and set off.

It was not a long walk to Gate A12 and in less than fifteen minutes he was comfortably seated in compartment 3K up in the nose of the 747-400. His jacket was hung up for him and the flight attendant brought him yet another glass of champagne. Nasir relaxed and was not even aware of the smile on his face as he looked forward to meeting his husband in New York.

"Would you like another glass of champagne, Mr. al Qasimi?" the smiling flight attendant returned some time later. He was a clean cut, dark haired, pretty boy ken doll not quite Nasir's height and all crisp and proper in his uniform.

"Oh, yes," Nasir lifted his empty glass. He hadn't even noticed that he finished it while his mind was so far away, thinking about what he wanted to do with, and more importantly to, Emmett this weekend. Nasir also became acutely aware that the bulge in his jeans was significant. He was as hard as he could get trapped down his pantleg the way he was, and he could feel that he was already leaking.

"I'll just fetch the bottle," the flight attendant headed for the galley.

Nasir looked around the cabin and realized that everyone was present and seated and getting fresh drinks. Now he thought about it, it seemed like they had been waiting to depart for some time. Nasir checked his phone for the time.

"Now, you'll need to put that away," ken doll admonished in a playful manner as he picked up Nasir's flute and refilled it.

"I see that our departure time has come and gone. Do you know when we will be getting underway?" Nasir asked.

"Just waiting for clearance, Sir. I'm Freddy and I am _very much_ at your service for our flight this evening," Freddy gave Nasir a very meaningful smile and held onto Nasir's flute a few seconds too long as he handed it over.

"Thank you," Nasir was deliberately neutral.

"It would be my pleasure," Freddy chose his words carefully before he moved on to see to another passenger.

Nasir sipped his champagne and waited.

And waited.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain speaking," came the voice over the speakers. "I would like to welcome you aboard and apologize for the delay we are currently experiencing. We expect to depart in another thirty minutes and very much appreciate your patience and understanding. Thank you."

Nasir took another deep breath and considered. Another half hour wouldn't make him that late. He would still be able to meet Emmett when he landed, if he hurried. And if he did not get held up at passport control.

The gathering dusk outside his windows gave way to night as the half hour came and went.

And went again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain. Maintenance is currently addressing a minor issue and should give us the all clear shortly. We should depart in another half hour. We apologize again and thank you for your continued patience."

Nasir started to tap on the arm of his seat. Now he would never make it to Emmett's terminal before he landed and worried. "Damn it," Nasir muttered under his breath.

"Something from the galley while we wait, Sir?" Freddy appeared at Nasir's side once again.

"No," Nasir was gruff in his annoyance.

"Anxious to get home? Important business perhaps?" Freddy tried to make conversation as he leaned on the wall of Nasir's compartment. Nasir didn't want to make conversation, but Freddy's attempt made him aware that he was an Arab who appeared anxious on a commercial aircraft. This was a decidedly not good recipe for getting into the United States easily. If he wasn't hauled off of this plane before they even shut the damn door finally.

"I am going home to my family," Nasir answered as he forced himself to visibly relax.

"They must miss you too," Freddy smiled warmly.

"Yes," Nasir nodded.

"Well, again," Freddy put his hand on Nasir's shoulder, "if you desire anything at all, I am completely at your service, Mr. al Qasimi."

"Thank you, Freddy," Nasir smiled back and reached up to run his fingers over Freddy's hand. Some harmless flirting with this flight attendant to ensure his goodwill would cost him nothing. Freddy continued to smile down on Nasir and moved his hand just enough so that he could brush his fingers against the side of Nasir's neck before he moved on to check on the next passenger. Nasir rolled his eyes and shook his head. There was, of course, a time when Nasir would have jumped at the chance to fuck a hot flight attendant who offered himself this way. But that was before he met Emmett in the Mojave Desert. That was before the most beautiful man on the planet looked into his eyes with those crystal blues and the very Earth shifted on it's axis. That was before he married the man he once dared not even dream of.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain again. We apologize for the continued delay. Maintenance is addressing a faulty sensor. We do anticipate departure in another thirty minutes and very much appreciate your continued patience as we ready our aircraft for take off. Thank you," the Captain spoke again.

Nasir closed his eyes and let his head rest back against his seat. He could hear the grumbling of other passengers around him. The best that could be hoped for at this point was a three hour delay. Nasir was very aware that he dare not express his frustration on this plane as others were beginning to, but he was not bitter at the injustice of it. Other Arabs made the flying public wary if not afraid. It wasn't his fault, but it wasn't theirs either.

Out his windows another aircraft at an adjacent gate was pushed back and Nasir found himself green with envy. While not size of this 747-400, it was still a good sized plane. Nasir surmised it might be a 777, which certainly had the range to take him to New York. At this point Emmett would be at the apartment and sound asleep by the time he got there. And this prospect, while not what they wanted and planned, had a certain appeal. Emmett would of course be naked. Nasir well knew that when Emmett went days saving it for him, he didn't get totally soft. This thought made Nasir's jeans grow tight again. He was completely unaware of his smile as he imagined Emmett sound asleep in their bed, his big, muscular, powerful body at ease and vulnerable. He imagined wrapping his lips around Emmett's bloated cock. Nasir let his tongue moisten his full lips as he let his mind recall the scent, taste and feel of his husband's long, thick, uncut penis. Nasir had to swallow the saliva that pooled in his mouth. He needed Emmett's cock in his throat with his very soul. Nasir opened his eyes and looked around the cabin again. He was ready to offer the pilot a million dollars if he would just take off now and forget whatever the fuck it was that was wrong.

It was just over three hours after their scheduled departure time when the final announcement came.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is your Captain one final time. I must regretfully inform you that due to mechanical difficulties, this flight is now cancelled. British Airways apologizes for this unavoidable inconvenience. Please gather your belongings and deplane at this time. We kindly ask that you return to the ticket counter for rebooking. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen, and good night," the Captain dropped his bomb.

Nasir hung his head. Of course. He picked up his bag and rose, and just as quickly realized that he didn't have his suit jacket.

"Here we are, Mr. Qasimi," Freddy approached with Nasir's suit jacket in hand.

"Thank you," Nasir reached for it.

"I'll help you. Turn round," Freddy bid. Nasir turned and stuck his hands into his sleeves as Freddy slipped his suit jacket up into place on his shoulders.

"There we are," Freddy made a point of running his hands over Nasir's shoulders and when Nasir turned, pretended to primp Nasir's lapels to do the same to Nasir's chest. "Pity we won't be able to spend the evening together. Of course, I won't be flying until tomorrow now and if you don't get another flight, I would be delighted to keep you company."

"That will not be necessary," Nasir gave the man a small smile and headed for the yet open hatch. He didn't need this forward flight attendant's goodwill now and would never think of him again.

Nasir walked around several slower, older people in the jetbridge. He knew there was one later flight than his and prayed it hadn't left yet. Once out in the Gate, rather than head for the ticket counter in the terminal, Nasir headed back to the escalator up to the Concorde Room. They could help him just as much as the ticket counter could and it was not half the distance.

"Oh, Mr. al Qasimi," the smiling blonde woman at the Concorde front desk buzzed him back in and remembered him. "I'm so terribly sorry about your flight."

"The later flight. Is there any space?" Nasir put his hands flat on the counter and made a concerted effort not to appear desperate.

"Already departed, I'm afraid," she genuinely sounded sorry as she typed at her keyboard. "I'm glad you came up here straight away. There are two seats left on the eight thirty tomorrow morning. I'll just confirm one of those for you, shall I? You'll have seat four F."

"I appreciate that, but is there anything out tonight, on anyone?" Nasir asked.

"American Airlines departs from Terminal 3, but their last flight is already in the air as well. I'm so sorry, Mr. al Qasimi. Shall I reserve you a room at the Sofitel?" she asked as she picked up the desk phone handset.

Nasir hesitated a moment. He wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Mr. al Qasimi?" she asked again.

"Yes," Nasir gave in. "Yes, please," he curled his hands into fists and leaned down on the marble counter on his elbows. Nasir just wanted to go home to Emmett. Why did that have to be so damn difficult?

"Hi, Joyce, it's Sally at Concorde. I have a VIP who needs a room tonight. One seven nine got cancelled. You may have a rush of walk ins," Sally advised.

"Do they have anything on the club floor?" Nasir asked.

"What do we have with Millésime Lounge access?" Sally relayed. "Only a junior suite left."

"I will take it," Nasir pulled out his wallet and handed over his Centurion Card.

"We'll take that, Joyce, thank you. Last name is Qasimi, q-a-s-i-m-i, first name Nasir, n-a-s-i-r, and I'm going to read you his credit card number," Sally secured the room for him. "There we are. All set," she hung up the phone and placed his card on the counter when she was finished. "I'm so sorry again about your flight."

"Not your fault," Nasir shook his head. He was determined not to be unpleasant to this caring and helpful person. "Do I need to get my bag?"

"They'll be removing the luggage from the disabled aircraft as we speak," Sally informed. "Shall I just have it rechecked for your morning flight for you?"

"Yes, please," Nasir agreed as he replaced his credit card and tucked his wallet back into his jacket pocket.

"Shall I have someone escort you to the hotel?" Sally offered.

"I know where it is," Nasir refused. The 650 room hotel was impossible to miss as you drove up to Terminal 5. "Do they have a good scotch, I mean, Islay whisky in their lounge?"

"One would hope, but if they don't, you're certainly welcome to come back and spend as long as you like with us," Sally smiled.

"Thank you for your help and kindness. This is possibly goodnight," Nasir mustered a smile.

"Goodnight, Mr. al Qasimi. I'm sure tomorrow will be a better day," Sally bid.

Nasir gave her a final wave and headed back out to the long escalator. He pulled out his cell and checked the time. It was too late to call. Emmett would be in the air by now, as he should be. Unless by some conspiracy of the Universe, Emmett's flight had been cancelled as well. Nasir touched the picture of his husband to dial him and was almost relieved when it went straight to voicemail. Nasir ended the call. He didn't want to just leave a message that Emmett would hear when he landed in New York. And what would he say? 'Hello, my beautiful habibi zawji that I love more than life. I'm not coming home. You're on your own. Bye.' It sickened him that Emmett was even now flying all the way to New York to be with him and he would not be there. Emmett would get off his plane, expecting his husband's loving arms to greet him, but instead there would be nothing. Emmett would be hurt and disappointed and sad, and there would be absolutely no one there for him and it made Nasir want to cry.

Unless... Nasir called up another number and put the phone to his ear.


	42. Chapter 42: Time to Talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Some of you, in your reviews and PMs, took a guess at who Nasir called at the end of the last chapter, and who would meet Emmett when his plane landed in New York. You are about to find out how right you were.

My beloved sister wrote a good bit of this chapter and we get some insight into Jasper's thoughts here.

And speaking of my sister, she continues to write Errors even now!

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 42: Time to Talk**

Emmett wore snug jeans and a shirt with pearl snaps in place of buttons. His thought when he selected the clothes he would change into when Seth drove him to the airport, was that if Nasir didn't rip his shirt off of him, he would do so himself. It had been too long and he intended to have both of them naked between the time the driver shut their door, and took the wheel. The shirt was western cut and a light plaid of white and pale green which he wore with the sleeves rolled up almost to his elbows.

Emmett was lucky in that on this flight he was seated beside a man who appeared to have a great deal of work to do. The man had the window seat and had his laptop and papers as spread out as much as he possibly could on the workspace the tray table provided. Emmett was less lucky in that he and businessman were seated in 6 E&F. Emmett knew he would be the next to the last person in first class to get off this plane. The fact that he would exit before the vast majority of passengers gave him no comfort at all. His whole body ached to feel Nasir in his arms. Emmett's whole being cried out for it. He needed to hold Nasir with his whole body. Emmett felt like he was deprived of his senses.

And time marched on as his plane flew on. And on, and on. If only Edward were coming with him again this trip. Emmett realized that he was spoiled now. Having a dear friend with him whose situation was just the same had made their last flight not only bearable, but actually enjoyable. Emmett would have put money that they had flown long enough so as to be somewhere over the Urals when they finally began to descend. The businessman next to him only packed himself up when the flight attendant directed him to do so as bags needed to be re-stowed for landing.

By a stroke of good fortune, their little 737-800 was assigned Gate 16 at Terminal 8. This was attached to the main terminal building and would be a very short walk to baggage claim, where the love of his life would be waiting for him. Emmett pulled out his cell while still in the jetbridge, turned it on, and touched the picture of his smiling Arab husband. Just seeing that picture of Nasir always made Emmett smile. A smile that faded when his call went immediately to voicemail. Emmett checked for texts or voicemails and when he found none, began to worry. He was suddenly even more thankful for the short walk to Arrivals. There could be any number of reasons for his call not going through. It wasn't time to panic yet.

Emmett's long stride put him in front of all other passengers and he was the first to reach the escalator down to baggage claim. He took the downward moving steps two at a time and reached the bottom in seconds. Emmett looked around frantically as he strode along with his messenger bag slung over his back.

"Hey, Em," a man stepped casually right in front of Emmett.

"What?" Emmett was disoriented for a second. In his quest for his husband, it took Emmett longer than it should have to recognize the old friend who stood before him. "Jasper! What are you doing here?"

"Nasir sent me," Jasper answered. He wore tight jeans that fit his lean frame beautifully and a full sweater that gave no hint at the trim torso beneath it.

"Why?! What happened?! It's not immigration, is it?" Emmett's fear spilled out of him.

"Em," Jasper grabbed the bigger man's arms, "don't panic. Calm down. His flight got cancelled, that's all. He's still in London."

"He is? Oh, he is? Oh, shit," Emmett's rapidly changing emotions played out across his face. "So, well, fuck."

"He thought you would feel that way and I knew it too," Jasper asserted. "That's why he called me. He didn't want you to land and have no one to meet you. I'm the welcoming committee. C'mon. Limo's right outside."

"Okay," Emmett let Jasper take his hand and lead him out of the building.

Chaiyo waited beside a stretch, black Town Car limousine. "Welcome back, Mr. McCarty," he greeted as he opened the rear door for them.

"Hey, Chaiyo," Emmett patted the shorter man on his back as he let Jasper slide in first. He then followed and slipped the strap of his messenger bag over his head to stow it in the back window. "So, hi, Sugar," Emmett leaned over and pulled Jasper into a hug as Chaiyo shut them in. "Sorry. I know I'm being an ass."

"No you're not," Jasper rubbed Emmett's broad back. "I know how bad you want to see him. Nasir was really upset that he can't come in tonight."

"Was he on the last flight out?" Emmett asked as the big car pulled away from the curb.

"No, but his was delayed so long before it was finally cancelled, that the last fight out had left by then," Jasper conveyed.

"Well, I'm disappointed that my husband isn't here, but it sure is nice to see you," Emmett patted Jasper's knee. "I know you gotta miss Edward like I miss Nasi."

"You can sure as fuck say that again. Skype is _not_ cutting it. I need my man," Jasper stated.

"Fuck knows I do too," Emmett expressed. "Mine, I mean," he amended with a chuckle. "Fuck. I guess we don't need this limo now."

"You weren't planning on waiting until you got home to play, were you?" Jasper gave his lopsided grin.

"There was no way I was gonna be able to wait that long," Emmett shook his head. "Look at all this room. Need your dick sucked?"

"Fuck yeah!" Jasper laughed. "But not by you!"

"At least Nasi's someplace safe. And he got to see Ashok and the guys. And his sister," Emmett relayed.

"Ashok is the kid the guys rescued from Emirates? The one who worked for Nasir's father?" Jasper asked.

"That's him. He's a super sweet kid. You'd love him," Emmett assured.

"He's with Rick now, I'm told," Jasper recalled.

"Oh, that's right!" Emmett remembered. "Rick was once your Rick!"

"That's ancient history, Em. I don't wish him any ill. I only hope now he is with Ashok, he can put H behind him forever, for his own sake and Ashok's," Jasper expressed.

"I hope so too," Emmett well remembered not only what happened when Jasper was with Rick, but how despondent Rick was over H when he met Rick. "Nasi said they seem really happy together."

"Then good for both of them," Jasper gave a firm nod. "I avoided all news of Rick for a long time, because even though what happened was for the best, what he did still stung. Now that I have Edward back, I feel differently. Rick hadn't hurt me deliberately, and if he hadn't done what he had, I might have stayed in England with him, and Edward and I would have never reunited. It all happened for a reason. Maybe for Rick too. Maybe he just needed that time to realize how toxic H is and to be open to love someone else. I just know that it's hard to begrudge anyone love and happiness now that I have Edward, my first and only love."

"That's just how Eddie describes you! I have Nasi, Seth has Garrett, Eddie has you. We all won!" Emmett laughed.

"Seth is the real winner," Jasper assessed. "He gets to sleep next to his husband every night!"

"You can say that again. I miss Nasi so bad I can taste it!" Emmett expressed.

"Taste _it_, or taste _him_?" Jasper teased.

"I'll get a good fucking taste of him just as soon as he gets his hairy ass home," Emmett assured.

"Oh, he has a hairy ass does he?" Jasper smirked.

"Yeah, a little. Not overly. Sexy," Emmett evaluated.

"Well, I might point out that you and Edward flew out of here together, two fuckin' weeks ago," Jasper reminded. "So I know precisely how much you miss your man and I also know that come tomorrow, I'll still be missing mine, and you won't."

"Yeah, that sucks," Emmett felt for him. "Say, Nasi's one damn fine top, in case I never mentioned that before. We might could talk him into handling both of us," he ran his hand over Jasper's thigh.

"Fuck you," Jasper laughed and moved Emmett's hand off of his leg.

"No, Sugar, we've known since your Freshman year that's not gonna happen! Nasi will do the fucking," Emmett teased and they both laughed over it. "Say, where are we going anyway? Are we going to the penthouse?"

"I am going home with you," Jasper informed. "I promised Nasir I would keep you company until he arrives."

"Oh, well that's nice. Good," Emmett nodded. "I hate to keep you from your friends though. What did you have planned tonight before I dropped into your lap?"

"Nothing, really. I had a quiet dinner with Dimi while Ross was working," Jasper answered. "Ross' mother made us Greek spaghetti."

"Greek spaghetti?" Emmett had never heard of it. "How does that differ from regular spaghetti?"

"If by regular you mean Italian," Jasper explained, "the difference is that an Italian bolognese has not just meat, but tomatoes and traditional Italian spices. Greek sauce is more meat, less sauce. There are no chunks of tomato. And Greeks use nutmeg and cinnamon. It's really good."

"Sounds good," Emmett agreed. "How is he doing, by the way?"

"Physical therapy wears him out, but he is very much determined," Jasper answered. "He is able to get around the apartment by himself with his crutches. The best part about that is he doesn't need help going to the bathroom anymore. When Ross and I aren't around, he doesn't need his mother's help to take a piss. Or worse, Ross' mom. She had to help him do that one day. He hated that. He let us both have it when we got home. She just gave a shrug. I have a husband, four brothers and three sons. I know what you have in your pants," he mimicked her shaking a finger. "Anyway, at this point he's dying to get out of the house. Anywhere for anything, but it can't be for long. He tires out fast."

"I'd love to meet them sometime," Emmett expressed.

"Yeah, one of these days. They're good guys," Jasper affirmed. "Hey, are you hungry?"

They were both distracted by the ring of Jasper's cell.

"Oh, shit," Jasper recognized the ring and pulled it out of his jeans pocket. "Speak of the devil. Hey, Ross. Everything all right?"

"Jas, I need your help," Ross got straight to the point.

"Sure. Anything. What is it?" Jasper asked as he gave Emmett a concerned look.

"Dimi wants to go out for a drink and he won't take no for an answer," Ross informed. "I need you to talk him out of it. Maybe he'll listen to you. Ready? I'll put him on."

"Can I talk to you first?" Jasper asked.

"What?" Ross was impatient to put this to rest.

"I actually think that's a great idea. I mean, if he just has a soft drink or something non alcoholic," Jasper stated.

"Fuck me! You too?" Ross was clearly frustrated.

"There!" Demetri's voice carried over the phone from the background.

"Go someplace close by, just for a little while," Jasper advised. "It'll do him good to get out of the house and of course he wants it to be with you."

"He's on crutches. What if something happens?" Ross demanded. Ross didn't say what the something was that he feared, but Jasper already knew.

"Call for a cab. He wouldn't be able to walk anyplace, even someplace close," Jasper instructed.

"Let's pick them up," Emmett heard enough of the conversation to get the gist of it. "We have a limo," he gestured to the unused space within the long car.

"Actually, hang tight. We have a limo. We'll pick you up," Jasper directed. "Where did he want to go?"

"Amsterdam Ale House," Ross answered. "It's close and casual."

"Perfect. We're on our way into the city now. Give us twenty minutes-ish," Jasper advised.

"Alright. Call when you pull up. We'll get dressed," Ross agreed.

"See you in a bit," Jasper ended the call. "You don't mind, Em?"

"Not at all," Emmett shook his head. "My husband is in Europe and I'd love to meet them."

"Where are we going?" Chaiyo asked from the wheel. They did not bother to raise the privacy partition and he overheard them.

"Four oh one West End Avenue, please," Jasper answered.

"Yes, Sir," Chaiyo acknowledged.

"Is that okay, Chaiyo? We won't make you late for something else, will we?" Emmett enquired.

"No, Sir. I'm yours till you're done with me," Chaiyo called back.

"Okay, thank you," Emmett was grateful.

"I have to make another call or two, Em," Jasper raised his phone to his ear again.

"Go right ahead," Emmett was easy.

"Hi, Jazzy," Levi answered.

"Hey, Ross is taking Dimi out for a drink," Jasper revealed.

"No shit? Where?" Levi asked.

"Amsterdam Ale House," Jasper answered.

"When?" Levi pressed.

"Twenty minutes. Light up the network," Jasper directed.

"Done," Levi hung up.

"One more," Jasper called up a different number and raised the phone again.

"TV Man!" Felix answered enthusiastically.

"Hi, Felix. I wanted to let you know, Ross is taking Dimi out for a drink to get him out of the house," Jasper informed.

"Oh, yeah? Now? Where?" Felix enquired.

"Amsterdam Ale House," Jasper answered.

"Do I have time to pick them up? Should I call them?" Felix pressed.

"My friend Emmett is back in town and we have a limo. We'll pick them up and meet you there?" Jasper proposed.

"We're on our way. See you there," Felix pledged.

"Okay. Bye," Jasper finished and stuck his cell back in his pocket. "There."

"There," Emmett repeated. "It's early for me yet anyway. And since I won't be getting fucked tonight... Unless you've turned over a new leaf," he grabbed and squeezed Jasper's thigh. "You're thicker than Nasi too. You could give my ass quite a workout," Emmett teased.

"I don't think so!" Jasper laughed with Emmett.

Almost exactly twenty minutes later, Chaiyo pulled to the curb. Emmett didn't wait for Chaiyo and opened his own door. Jasper followed him out onto the wide sidewalk, phone to his ear.

"I see you," Ross answered the phone. "We're on our way," he advised and hung up.

"They're coming down," Jasper stuck his phone back in his pocket.

The building doorman opened and held the plate glass door for them.

"Ross and Demetri are coming down, Bruce," Jasper called.

"Very good, Sir," Bruce answered and maintained his post in the open doorway. Jasper ran up the four steps and inside when he saw them emerge from the elevator. There were another four steps inside and Jasper wanted to be there as Demetri negotiated these, just in case. Emmett waited on the sidewalk under the wide green awning as the trio slowly made their way out to him.

Both Greek men were exceptionally attractive. Ross had darker features with thick black hair and eyebrows to match. He wore snug jeans and a loose pullover shirt with a very wide round neck that bared his collar bones, and gave a peek at his hairy chest. The man who struggled on his crutches, but would accept no help, wore a sweatshirt and basketball shorts, in which his ample Greek manhood swung freely. Demetri's left leg was encased in an ankle and knee brace. While he wore a sandal on his right foot, he had only a white sock on his left. It was hard to tell with the crutches, but it looked like Demetri was a bit taller than Ross and neither were quite as tall as Jasper.

"Hey, guys," Emmett gave a wave and a smile as they emerged.

"Em, my closest friends, Ross and Dimi," Jasper introduced. "Guys, this is Emmett."

"Hi," Ross immediately offered his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You guys too," Emmett shook Ross' hand.

"Let's get in the car," Jasper rushed. He could see that Demetri was already winded. The rear door of the limo had been left open and now Chaiyo stood beside it.

"C'mon, Babe," Ross prompted. Demetri maneuvered himself into the open door and turned around. He slipped the crutches out from under his arms and Ross took hold of them. Ross put his free hand on the back of his husband's head, just in case, as Demetri lowered himself into the car.

"I can do it," Demetri protested as Ross attempted to help him swing his legs into the car. Once he did so, Ross slid the crutches into the vehicle.

"Okay?" Ross asked.

"Yeah," Demetri answered, though clearly out of breath.

"We'll get in on the other side," Jasper took Emmett's hand and together they walked around the car. Ross shut Demetri's door and followed them. Emmett followed Jasper to the forward rear facing seat and Ross slid in beside his husband. Chaiyo shut the door and took the wheel.

"You know where the Amsterdam Ale House is?" Jasper asked over his shoulder.

"Sure do," Chaiyo confirmed and put the car in gear.

"Damn!" Demetri lifted his sweatshirt and used it to wipe the perspiration from his brow. "Those fuckin' stairs are murder."

"It's bad enough you have to deal with them when you have appointments, Babe," Ross put his hand on Demetri's thigh. He pulled the shorts leg up so he could rest his hand on Demetri's bare thigh.

"That's the only place I do go," Demetri argued. "I just want to get out of the house for something social."

"Okay. I'm here with you," Ross assured.

"So, how are you guys?" Demetri wanted to shift the attention off of himself. "I guess your guy didn't make it in, Emmett?"

"Nope," Emmett confirmed with a resigned face.

"Where is he?" Ross asked.

"Didn't Jas say London?" Demetri put his hand on the hand that rested on his thigh.

"Yeah," Jasper confirmed. "His flight got cancelled and he's stuck."

"At least I get to spend some time with you guys," Emmett looked on the bright side. "Glad to see you up and about, Dimi. For what it's worth, I'm really sorry about what happened to you guys. I wish I had been there."

"As do we all," Jasper agreed.

"Yeah, it's a bitch, but, you just gotta go on," Demetri squeezed his husband's hand. Ross looked to his man and was again taken by his amazing bravery and perseverance.

It was a quick and easy drive the five short blocks. Chaiyo took 79th to Broadway and that down to 76th. The last block brought them to Amsterdam Avenue, where their destination was on the corner.

A hulking sentinel stood on the curb outside the Amsterdam Ale House, watching the traffic. He knew the one way streets would mean they would approach along 76th. When the stretch limousine pulled up at the left curb, he stepped forward.

"Oh, here's Felix," Ross opened his door and stepped out. "Hey, Felix."

"Ross," Felix bent to give him a hug and kiss. "Where is he?"

"Other side," Ross gestured. Felix immediately marched around the back of the car and opened the passenger side rear door as Jasper and Emmett emerged behind Ross.

"Hi, Felix," Demetri reached out to take Felix's hand.

"Big D! Nice to see you out and about," Felix expressed. He pulled the crutches out of the car and handed them to Ross, who had walked around to join them. They gave Demetri the space and time he needed to get both legs out of the car. Demetri reached out to Felix and Ross, expecting them to take his hands so he could pull himself out and stand. Instead Felix reached in, took hold of Demetri under his arms, and lifted him out of the car as if he weighed nothing.

"I can do it, Felix! I just need a little help," Demetri took his crutches.

"Okay, okay," Felix held up his hands.

"Let's get inside," Ross gestured. He and Felix followed Demetri around the car.

"Hey, TV Man," Felix gave Jasper a tight hug. "Emmett, good to see you," he offered his hand.

"You too, Felix," Emmett took the offered hand only for Felix to pull him into a hug as well. Both men gave each other hard pats on the back. Felix wore tight jeans and a plain white tee shirt that was thin and tight enough that Emmett could see the rings in both his nipples.

"Where's Anton?" Jasper enquired.

"He's right inside," Felix gestured to where Ross held the door for Demetri.

The Amsterdam Ale House, attached to the inexpensive and aged Amsterdam Inn, was a warm, casual place with soft amber lighting. Booths lined two walls, a long bar ran the length of the place and the rest of the space was filled with wooden tables and chairs. On this particular night, nearly half the patrons here were waiting for one man.

A chorus of 'Dimi!' and 'Demetri!' rang out as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"Hey, guys! Wow, everybody's here," Demetri's face lit up.

Anton, Francis and Cam stood among Ross and Demetri's entire crew. Levi stood with the tall and sculpted Greek god Thanos. The more muscular and very nearly as beautiful Yiannis stood with his arm around his lithe Italian boyfriend Lazzaro, who in skinny jeans and tight tank top looked even taller and thinner than he was. The sweetly smiling Reynard stood with an Italian looking man who was not quite Lazzaro's height, but more muscular and not as thin. Beside them stood a shorter Arabic looking younger man and a Chinese man who at 5'11" was oddly tall. All of these men had been to see Demetri both in the hospital and at home, but this was the first time anyone aside from Ross, Jasper, or the parents had seen him out.

"Hi, Dimi," Levi stepped forward. He took his boss' face in his hands and gave him a kiss on his lips. "C'mon. We have a seat saved at the bar right here," Levi directed. They made sure that Demetri would have the shortest possible distance to go once he got inside. The men made room and Demetri maneuvered himself to the bar. Ross took his crutches and stood close by as Demetri slipped up onto his barstool.

"Fuck," Demetri reached for a cocktail napkin to wipe his brow as Ross leaned his crutches on the bar beside him.

"What do you want, Babe?" Ross put his hand on his husband's leg.

"Just get me a diet coke with a lime," Demetri made a face. As badly as he wanted a drink right now, he knew he shouldn't.

Everyone made a point to say hello to Jasper and Emmett as they lined up to give Demetri a hug.

"Hi, Emmett," Reynard batted his eyes at the bigger man. "Where your man at?"

"Hi, Rey-Rey," Emmett smiled. "He's in London."

"London? Like, England London?" Reynard asked.

"That's the one," Emmett confirmed. "I was meant to meet him here in New York tonight, but his flight got cancelled."

"Oh, poor baby," Reynard stepped closer and ran a hand over Emmett's pec. "If you need someplace to keep that big, fat dick warm till he get home, you can put it right in me. Anywhere you want."

"What a sweet offer!" Emmett laughed. "And how do you know I have a big, fat dick anyway?"

"I grabbed it last time, remember?" Reynard reminded.

"You don't know how big or fat it gets," Emmett pointed out.

"You're right. Prove me wrong," Reynard was quick. "I love suckin white boy dick! Especially hung white boy dick. Emmett gotta take me to the bathroom!" he grabbed Emmett's hand and pulled, but Emmett didn't move. "Oh, shit!" Reynard leaned and pulled harder while Emmett just laughed.

"Is this boy misbehaving?!" Felix used a deliberately gruff voice and grabbed Reynard by the back of his neck to pull him close.

"Hoo! Felix, I love when you manhandle me!" Reynard ran both hands over Felix's chest. "Anton, please say you'll share."

"Little boy, you couldn't handle this," Anton cocked a thumb at his grinning giant.

"I could die tryin," Reynard was game.

"Em, what do you want to drink?" Jasper asked. "This place has a big draft selection and even more bottles."

"Spaten for sure, if they have it," Emmett answered.

"Ya know, I don't think they do. I don't remember seeing it on the menu. Let me grab one," Jasper stepped to a nearby empty table and picked up the legal sized laminated menu. "They have an amber ale called Magic Hat on tap that I really like," he commented as Emmett read over the menu.

"An ale?" Emmett turned up his nose.

"This is an ale house. It's from Vermont. It's good," Jasper endorsed.

"Vermont?" Emmett turned up his nose again.

"When did you get to be such a beer snob anyway? I don't remember you being this way in college," Jasper complained goodnaturedly.

"I was young and jobless. I didn't have any money back then," Emmett answered. "Now it's different. I only drink good beer. There's just one pretty simple rule to remember, Jas. If it they haven't been making it in Munich for at least five hundred years, it's not beer."

"I'll try to remember that," Jasper was sarcastic.

"Actually, I might grab a burger or something too," Emmett rubbed his stomach. "I had the club on the plane, but that was lunch."

"They do a good burger here. And they have a buffalo burger," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, I'll get that. Knowing Seth has given me an appreciation of buffalo. And I'll get you a magic box, if that's what you want," Emmett patted Jasper's shoulder patronizingly.

"Magic _hat_!" Jasper corrected as Emmett moved to the bar. Emmett chuckled. He had done that deliberately. It only took him a moment to order.

"Here you go," Emmett handed Jasper his frosty mug.

"Thank you. What did you chose?" Jasper asked.

"Ayinger Celebrator doppelbock," Emmett held up his bottle. "It's like an optimator."

"I don't know what that is. Is it from Munich?" Jasper gestured with his mug.

"Bavaria," Emmett answered.

"Oh, I see. And have they been making it for five hundred years?" Jasper pressed.

"More like two hundred I think. They're new at it," Emmett gave a grin.

"Are you sure that's even beer?" Jasper teased.

"Damn sure tastes like beer," Emmett took a gulp.

"Emmett's back in town," Levi stepped over to them, his own mug in hand.

"Hi, Levi," Emmett gave him a one armed hug.

"I thought I'd see Nasir with you. He working late?" Levi surmised.

"He's in Europe," Emmett answered.

"Nasir's flight got cancelled so he sent me to pick Em up," Jasper added. "He sorta sent a fox to guard the henhouse," he added with his lopsided grin.

"He sent a hen to pick up the fox," Emmett countered with a light smack on Jasper's butt.

"Oh, I see how it is," Levi teased. "While the cats are away...," he turned and took a drink of his ale. "Say, did Emmett meet all the guys?"

"No, he couldn't have. Hey, guys," Jasper called. "I want you to meet an old and dear college friend of mine from Seattle. This is Emmett. Em, Mike, Ben and Faraz," he introduced the Chinese, Italian and Arab men in order.

"Hi, guys," Emmett shook their hands.

"Faraz, Emmett's husband is Arabic also," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh, I thought that was a pretty cool name," Emmett smiled. "Where are you from, Faraz?"

"Egypt," Faraz answered.

"Oh, wow. That's a fascinating place. So much history!" Emmett enthused. "I'd love to visit someday."

"I don't remember much. I was little when we came to America," Faraz spoke without a hint of an accent. "Where is your guy from?"

"His name is Nasir and he's from the United Arab Emirates," Emmett answered.

"Ah," Faraz nodded. "He is Bedouin."

"Well, he's not, actually," Emmett disagreed.

"He is from the Gulf. My father says all men from the Gulf are Bedouin. Or at least, they talk like they are," Faraz was more specific.

"Oh, I get it," Emmett nodded. "They speak Arabic differently? I guess that makes sense. English is spoken differently across this country."

"And he is from there? Is he a citizen?" Faraz asked.

"He's not. He has a Green Card though," Emmett answered. "Are you a citizen?"

"I am," Faraz nodded. "Does his family know about you?"

"Huh. Yes they do," Emmett confirmed. "Suffice it to say, we are his family now," he put his arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"My family is not happy about me either. When I told them, my father threw me out. That was two years ago," Faraz relayed.

"My family are jerks too," Mike spoke up. "Faraz is my best friend. We went to the same high school. When he told me his dad was throwing him out, it was easy to make a decision. We already worked for Ross and Dimi, so we had jobs that pay pretty good. We crashed at Ben's parents' until we could get a place of our own."

"My parents have no problem with me," Ben commented.

"Oh, I wonder why that is?" Mike asked with attitude.

"Ben is our token straight," Levi informed.

"Someone has to take care of the ladies," Ben gave a sigh.

"I'm not so sure he's all that straight," Faraz doubted. "You should have seen him come downstairs in the mornings, huge in his tighty whities. Oh, my God, you guys, I'm _so_ hard," he mimicked Ben.

"Thick, Italian, straight meat? You know you wanted it," Ben boasted.

"You were practically begging us to suck your dick," Mike poked him in the chest.

"Letting a guy suck my dick makes the guy suckin' gay, not me," Ben pointed out.

"Where were his parents?" Jasper asked.

"This was after they left for work," Faraz answered. He looked Ben over carefully. "We should have blown you at least once."

"Too late now," Ben gave a sigh.

"Oh? Is someone else here blowing you now?" Faraz demanded.

Though they tried to be subtle, Levi and Reynard both slowly turned away from the group while taking a swig of their beers and pretending to look around. The answer to Faraz's question could not have been more obvious.

"Oh, my God," Ben looked up at the ceiling. He knew he was busted and all of them burst out laughing.

"How many of the crew have you not slept with?" Jasper asked Levi.

"Let's be very clear," Ben pointed. "I did not sleep with him. I just let him give me a BJ. That is not the same thing."

"I do need to make sure Ross and Dimi's crew is healthy," Levi rationalized.

"And if they taste good?" Jasper quipped.

"Gay guys give really good head," Ben evaluated. "The girls I've been with, if they'll do anything with it at all, are dealing with something they'd clearly rather not be. You guys are," he paused to search for just the right word, "enthusiastic about it. You go to fucking town! You let me come in your mouth and you swallow that shit. That's nice once in awhile."

"That's not true of all women, though, Ben," Emmett pointed out. "My best friend's sister loves dick. She likes to say, 'real women suck dick.'"

"I ain't met the right woman yet then," Ben shook his head.

"That's okay," Reynard slid up to Ben and tucked himself into the bigger man's side. "In the meantime you got us."

"Especially you. You can curl my fucking toes! In case any of you didn't know, Rey-Rey gives un-fucking-believably good head."

"But don't nobody take his word for it!" Reynard was quick and caused a general laugh as he pointed around the group.

Emmett's burger was delivered and he wolfed it down like a starving man. Demetri had two diet cokes with limes before he ran out of gas. Ross was supportive and stood by his husband the entire time. He made a point of not nagging that it was time to go, but let Demetri set the pace.

Demetri looked up at his husband with tired eyes. "I need to go home," he tried not to sound as weary as he was.

"Okay, Babe. All you gotta do is say," Ross set his half full mug on the bar, perfectly prepared to relinquish it.

"Take me home," Demetri put his arms around Ross and rested his head on his husband's shoulder.

"Of course I will," Ross rubbed the back of Demetri's head. "You did good for your first time out."

"No I didn't," Demetri countered.

"Yes you did," Ross insisted. He grabbed the crutches and put them in place. "Here you go."

Demetri slid off his barstool and onto his crutches in one smooth motion.

"Guys," Ross called. "We're gonna call it a night."

Jasper and Emmett immediately set down their mug and bottle and joined the group in crowding around them. Felix was the first outside. This was a safe neighborhood, but he was determined to make damn sure of it and watch over them as they got into their limo. Chaiyo jumped out and opened the rear doors when he saw the group emerge. Demetri didn't complain this time as Felix and Ross helped him into the back of the long car. He was just too tired.

"Bye," Emmett raised a hand in a high wave. "Nice to meet some of you and see the rest."

"Night," chorused many.

"You guys gonna be okay at the other end?" Felix asked.

"Absolutely," Emmett assured. Felix gave Emmett and friendly pat on the back. Emmett's presence was the only thing that could put him even a little at ease.

"Call me when you're in and safe," Felix commanded and waited for a promise to do so before he closed their door.

"Back where we picked them up, please, Chaiyo," Jasper instructed over his shoulder.

"Yes, Sir," Chaiyo put the car in gear and immediately turned left onto one way Amsterdam.

"I know it was exhausting, but I think it's great that you came out this evening, Dimi," Jasper stated.

"It makes me mad that just walking into a place and sitting on my ass at the bar is so goddamn tiring," Demetri expressed.

"Baby steps," Jasper advised.

"Fucking baby steps," Demetri shook his head. He gave a weary sigh and looked to his husband. "I just want to get in bed right now and I want you to hold me."

"You know you don't have to ask," Ross took his husband's hand.

It only took a few minutes and they pulled up in front of their building at 79th on West End Avenue. Ross jumped out and Jasper and Emmett followed. It took Demetri longer to get his legs out of the car this time, but they let him do it. Ross and Jasper each took a hand and pulled him to his feet. Demetri leaned on the car for a moment before taking his crutches. They moved with him as he crossed the wide sidewalk.

"Oh, boy. Fucking stairs," Demetri was not looking forward to this.

"Put your arms around our shoulders," Jasper directed. "We'll lift you up."

"Will it hurt you if I carry you?" Emmett offered with his arms in position. Demetri looked at the almost Felix sized man. It would not cause any physical pain to be carried by Emmett. It would, in fact, be quickest and easiest, but he didn't really want a man he barely knew, no matter how long Jasper had know him, to carry him at all.

"Get under my arms," Demetri decided. Jasper took the crutches and handed them to Emmett as he and Ross moved into position at Demetri's sides. The doorman held the door as they walked him up the steps, into the building and up the second set of four steps to the elevator.

"Thank you," Demetri sounded as defeated as he felt as he took his crutches from Emmett.

"You know we're here for you and how much we love you," Jasper gave Demetri a kiss on his lips. "I'm going to spend the night with Emmett. I'll see you guys tomorrow after Nasir's plane gets in," he moved to Ross and gave him a kiss on his lips as well.

"Okay, goodnight," Ross bid as the elevator door slid open.

"Night, guys. So great to meet you," Emmett gave a wave.

"You too. Take care of our boy," Ross gestured.

"I will!" Emmett laughed. He put his arm around Jasper's shoulders as they walked back out to the limo.

"Okay, now we're going home, Chaiyo," Emmett informed as they slid into the car.

"I'll cut through the park," Chaiyo stated as he shut their door.

"It was really nice to meet them and see all the guys. They're great fun. I'm just sorry Nasi missed it," Emmett expressed.

"That's what he gets for loitering around London," Jasper teased.

Chaiyo circled down to 78th, over to Broadway, and then up to 81st Street. Then he turned right onto 81st and this took them straight into Central Park.

"Is the park a little eerie at night?" Emmett asked. The only illumination among the thick canopy of trees was the old fashioned gaslamp looking streetlights.

"I don't come in it at night anymore. Even when I did, it was on the very edges close to the street, if I needed to make a call or something," Jasper stated.

The road they were on became the 79th Street Transverse Road and delivered them into the Upper East Side a mere three blocks from Emmett and Nasir's building.

"Is this alright, or would you like me to circle around?" Chaiyo asked as they pulled up to the curb on 78th at the side of the building.

"This is fine, Chaiyo," Emmett pulled his messenger bag from the back window. "Do you need me to sign anything?"

"Would you please?" Chaiyo grabbed his clipboard.

"Sure," Emmett didn't wait and opened his own door. He pulled out his wallet as Chaiyo joined them on the curb.

"You guys have a great rest of your night," Chaiyo bid while Emmett signed.

"You too," Emmett attached at hundred dollar bill to the clipboard and handed it back.

"Thank you very much, Mr. McCarty," Chaiyo offered his hand.

"Thanks for indulging us," Emmett returned as they shook.

"You guys are a pleasure," Chaiyo shook Jasper's hand as well.

"Okay, get outta here before the meat eaters decide we want Asian," Emmett teased.

"Uh, oh!" Chaiyo pretended to be afraid and jogged back around the car. "Goodnight!" he waved and ducked in behind the wheel.

"What was that?!" Jasper was not in on the secret.

"Didn't we tell you about that?" Emmett asked as they began to walk around the corner. "He drove us all over town shopping one day. We tried to buy him lunch and discovered that he's vegetarian, which, of course, led to jokes about us being meat eaters. When we got back here, he asked to use the bathroom. Of course, we said yes. He helped us carry everything up and left the bathroom door wide open when he took a piss. We naturally commented on that and because one of the things we bought that day was a new wok, he said that he saw the wok, and knew us meat eaters liked Asian."

"Oh!" Jasper laughed. "He's pretty funny."

"Yeah, we love him. He's even more fun than Bobby, our regular driver in Seattle. Good evening," Emmett greeted the night time doorman.

"Evening, Sirs," the man recognized Emmett and gave no challenge. Emmett led the way to the elevator and touched the call button.

"Too bad our building isn't like yours. Not one step," Jasper noted.

"Yeah," Emmett stepped into the lift first and touched the button for the top floor. He fished his keys out of his messenger bag as they ascended and was ready when they stepped out into the small elevator lobby. They paused only long enough to kick off their shoes.

"Here we go," Emmett unlocked and opened the wide front door. "And now we gotta find some lights."

Jasper felt on the wall for switches and turned on the chandelier that hung over the table set into the round stairway going down to the bedrooms.

"Good work, Jas. I didn't even know that was that switch," Emmett slipped his bag off and set it, and his keys on the large round table. "Nasi said the painters were here. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure," Jasper followed Emmett down the stairs. Emmett knew where these lights were and flipped them on as they went.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett was surprised when he arrived in the master bedroom and discovered all the furniture they ordered in place as well.

"What?" Jasper was alarmed until he saw around Emmett. "Oh, Em. This is really nice."

The enormous carved wood and tufted black leather headboard was exactly where it should be. The short, custom footboard was obscured by a long bench with arms that was upholstered to match the wing chair that stood in the corner beside a floor standing lamp. Matching lamps rested on the dark marble topped night stands that flanked the head of the bed. A long, high dresser was topped with matching marble and two identical gentleman's chests stood at opposite sides of the room.

"This had to be expensive," Jasper assessed.

"It was. It came from that place near you actually. At 79th and Broadway," Emmett informed.

"Oh, Cutter and Longfield? That's one of the nicest places in the city," Jasper stated.

"This room is so much nicer with the lighter walls," Emmett looked around. "And check out the plantation shutters!" he crossed to one of the windows. "I love these," Emmett closed the first set and walked to the other window to do the same.

"This is just a really beautiful bedroom now. You should move to New York," Jasper suggested.

"Yeah!" Emmett laughed. "Hey, I wonder if the office furniture is here too?" he walked to the connecting door to the study, opened it and walked through.

The matching mahogany desks and tall, round backed oxblood leather chairs were in exactly the right position. Nasir would take the one with his back to the windows and Emmett would have his back to the wall beyond which was the hallway.

"Perfect!" Emmett was thrilled now the furniture was in the room. "This is way nicer than we have at home. I wonder what Nasi did with the old desk and chair."

"This is super nice, Em," Jasper agreed.

"Hey, wanna help me make the bed?" Emmett asked.

"Sure," Jasper agreed.

"We have all the bedding stashed in my closet," Emmett led the way back into the master bedroom and the passage that led into the master bath. He opened one of the walk in closet doors and pulled out multiple bags.

"Did you wash the sheets?" Jasper asked.

"Yep. Already did that," Emmett started upending bags to dump out the contents. With two working it took little time to put on the mattress pad and fitted sheet. Atop that they layered a top sheet and light blanket. Then finally the duvet and multiple pillows provided the final touch.

"There. Beautiful," Jasper endorsed.

"And I'm gonna claim the dresser right now," Emmett pulled his pfennig out of his pocket and placed atop the dresser on what would be his side. "Okay, how about a beer? Know what I have upstairs in the fridge?"

"Oh, do let me guess. Good beer?" Jasper jested.

"Yeah, and Killian's Red," Emmett led the way out of the bedroom and toward the stairs. "You can have whichever you like."

"Aren't you a gracious host," Jasper scoffed as he followed. They walked up the stairs, through the dining room and butler's pantry into the breakfast room and kitchen. Jasper took a seat at the round glass table while Emmett went to the fridge. Emmett noted while he popped the tops on an Spaten Optimator and a Killian's Irish Red, that Jasper sat in his chair staring out into the darkness through the breakfast room windows. He carried the beers to the breakfast room.

"Where are ya?" Emmett asked softly as he placed Jasper's bottle in front of him and sat down.

"Oh, sorry, Em," Jasper grasped his bottle. "I guess I zoned out for a minute there."

"What's on your mind?" Emmett took a swig of his beer. "Worried about your friend?"

"What? Oh, no. It's just something you said got me thinking," Jasper began.

"What did I said?" Emmett was deliberately silly.

"At the bar, the fox and the henhouse thing," Jasper listed. "And the things you said in the limo, really got me thinking. Let's just say, you're the only man who ever made me wish I was a top."

Emmett's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I have to admit, I did not expect to hear that," he gave one very long nod.

"Oh!" Jasper laughed. "That's not what I meant! Sorry, Em. Clearly I need to think a little more before I speak. I very much believe we were always meant to be friends, but a part of me wishes it took us a little longer to figure that out. I think it would have taken longer if I had been willing to do more than I was when we were together."

"Sooo," Emmett tried not to be uncomfortable with his second oldest friend in the world, "you regret that we didn't sleep together?"

"No," Jasper shook his head. Then he nodded. "Yes, but not for the reason you think. Really, it's stupid. I mean, even as I'm saying it, I realize how stupid and selfish it sounds."

"I'm a little confused," Emmett admitted.

"Sorry," Jasper took a swig of his beer. "I know I'm not making any sense."

"Don't be sorry. Just try again," Emmett suggested.

"Okay," Jasper let go of his bottle and put his hands flat on the table. "The fox and the henhouse thing took me back to when I came out to Edward and moved in with you and Seth, and we tried dating."

"Yeah?" Emmett prompted.

"I do believe that had we taken things further than we did, we still would have ended up as friends," Jasper was clear. "I mean, look at you and Nasir. You're meant for each other."

"Like you and Edward," Emmett tipped his beer bottle.

"Yes," Jasper nodded. "I do very much believe that Edward and I were meant for each other. What you said in the car about giving your ass a workout, got me thinking. I now wish I had been willing to do that, or at least try. I mean, experimented some more with you. Not because I missed out on some prime McCarty tail."

Emmett gave a pouty sad puppy dog face and made Jasper laugh.

"The point of it is, if you and I had been an item longer, I might not have gotten together with Rick that New Year's Eve," Jasper explained. "Then I wouldn't have made that stupid resolution, and I might have never called James."

"Sugar," Emmett reached to put a hand on Jasper's.

"If I had no experience with James," Jasper continued undeterred, "I might not have imagined Edward to be something he quite clearly wasn't. Then I wouldn't have left Seattle and everything could have turned out so very differently."

"I know it seems like there was a lot of wasted time," Emmett spoke gently, "but without that time, you and Edward would not have grown into the men you are today."

"I know we wouldn't be the same as we are if I had stayed with him," Jasper conceded, "but maybe if I hadn't run so far away! Maybe if I had just switched schools, or gone to Portland, or something."

"What difference would that have made?" Emmett asked.

"I guess because moving here was so difficult," Jasper thought about it. "I had to work really hard to make a new life for myself away from everything and almost everyone that I knew. But I did it. And now I love it. I have my father, my friends, my job. Hell, now I even have you and Nasir."

"The only thing missing is Edward," Emmett could relate. "I totally know how that feels. That's what Seattle is for me. If only Nasi could be home all the time like he used to be, my life would be perfect."

"I don't want to move, Emmett," Jasper hung his head as he got to the real crux of the matter. "I love him. I do, with all my heart. I always have. I want to be with him. When we're not together, I miss him so bad it hurts, but I don't want to leave New York. And I could never, would never ask him to move. He has every bit as much and more that ties him to Seattle. His job, his mountain, his family, you guys, Rainbow Beginnings," he listed. "Everything he loves is there. I could never ask him to give all that up."

"Not everything he loves is there," Emmett stated pointedly.

"No, I know. I know he loves me," Jasper nodded, "but I can't ask him to make that big of a sacrifice."

"Maybe you don't have to ask," Emmett spoke quietly.

"I don't know if I could accept that," Jasper shook his head. "I mean, how could I possibly stand in for all he would be leaving behind?"

Emmett have a slow nod. No one could have understood Jasper better. "I don't pretend to have any answers. In the end, you and Edward have to come up with those yourself."

Jasper slowly nodded his resigned agreement.

"I guess if there's a silver lining to Nasi being stuck in London, it's that we got this time to talk," Emmett mused. "We wouldn't have otherwise. And I think it's good for you to talk this out with someone who knows both you and Edward, and who wants to see you together."

"He told you about Ross and Dimi," Jasper concluded. "Well, thanks for not saying anything tonight."

"He told me about Lance too," Emmett informed. "Don't be mad at him. That's what friends do. They talk things out. Especially when they're feeling vulnerable and need advice."

"I don't want him to feel vulnerable," Jasper shook his head. "I wouldn't have told him any of that, but he asked about meeting Ross and Dimi, and I didn't want to lie. As for Lance, that was just bad timing. Had we left Industry when you and Nasir did, that whole fiasco would have been avoided."

"Not avoided, just postponed," Emmett pointed out. "That would have all come out sooner or later. Maybe it's better this way. Holding stuff back can be just as damaging. Look what happened when Nasi didn't warn me about the whole arranged marriage business."

"Yeah," Jasper nodded and took a swig of his Killian's.

"Have you and Edward talked about this distance thing at all?" Emmett enquired.

"You know, not really," Jasper was honest. "I mean, we've talked about how hard it is to be so far apart and how much we miss each other. We're both aware of what our options are, but we haven't really discussed them. When Edward came out with you he joked that it was a reconnaissance trip, to see what New York was like and to see if he could live here. I don't think he was really serious."

"Why not?" Emmett pressed.

"I don't know," Jasper gave a shrug.

"Nasi moved to Seattle without ever having seen it at all," Emmett stated. "And that was after we spent just a few nights together in Vegas."

"Really? He just picked up everything and moved, that quickly?" Jasper asked.

"Well, to be fair, he didn't have a permanent place or anything to move really," Emmett clarified. "He had been living on the road since his job required so much travel. He just moved into a hotel in Seattle and based himself there. But, still..."

"That's a little different, Em," Jasper observed. "It's not like he had a house that he loved, family close by and a job that could only be done on site, and left it all anyway to be with you. I don't want to marginalize what he did at all, but that's not as big a sacrifice."

"No, but look what he's done since then. Nasi gave up everything for me. He gave up his job, his family, even his homeland," Emmett pointed out.

"Obviously, he made a huge sacrifice in the end. You both did, really," Jasper evaluated, "being forced to live apart now, but that was after you had been living together for a long time. He knows what he is getting in return. Edward and I know a lot more about each other than most people just starting a relationship, but the things we know happened a long time ago and so much has changed since then."

"So get to know each other better again, just like any new couple," Emmett suggested.

"Em, it's not that easy. Most new couples get to see each other at least every weekend, if not more often. They have time to get to know each other. Edward and I don't have that," Jasper lamented. "We see each other once a month, if we're lucky. When I do see him, all I want to do is take him to bed."

"I see Nasi every weekend, or, usually anyway, and I feel exactly the same way," Emmett agreed. "When he gets here tomorrow, I'm gonna jump on him."

"But, Em, you and Nasir aren't trying to fit in time to introduce each other to the important people in your lives," Jasper made a fist on the table. "You don't have to navigate landmines left over from your past," he leaned back in his chair in obvious frustration. Jasper took a swig of his beer before he continued. "It's almost impossible to do all that when we see each other as infrequently as we do. And for one of us to make a decision to move across the country is just a huge gamble. The stakes are so high. I mean, if Nasir hadn't been able, or willing, to move to Seattle, if you'd only been able to see him once a month, if the only way for you to be with him was to move to another city, would you be together now?"

Surprise was clear on Emmett's face. He had never considered such a thing, and didn't want to now. "Probably not," Emmett finally admitted, though he very much did not like his answer. "A huge part of what makes my husband so perfect, is how much he loves Seth and Garrett. He and Garrett are every bit as close now as Seth and I are. That would never have happened if he was only in Seattle a few days a month. And I would never move away from Seth."

"You see why this is so hard, Em? You see why I can't ask Edward to move here?" Jasper asked.

"Jas, you are not just some guy Edward met," Emmett made his point. "You're the one he has wanted to be with all his life. Seth and I knew from the moment we met you two that he wanted you, before he figured out either one of you was gay. I didn't need Seth's Sight to tell me that. It was obvious. Wanting to be with you has been the one constant in his whole life. That has never changed. He isn't making a leap into the unknown."

"But, Em...," Jasper tried to protest.

"Yes, I know he doesn't know everything," Emmett held up a hand and charge ahead, "but he knows enough. It's his risk to take. I'm not saying you should ask him to move, but if he offers, you definitely shouldn't try to dissuade him. Especially since being here is important to you. That you are here is important to me too. Who else is gonna meet my husband for a drink during the week?" he gave a dimpled grin as he tried to make light. "I mean, there are alternatives, but I don't like any of them."

Jasper gave the smile Emmett was trying to elicit. "Am I being really selfish, Em? I love Edward and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I very much wish I had spent more of my life already with him. I feel like it shouldn't matter where we are. It shouldn't be a big deal to give up a job for him. It's just that I've worked so hard to get where I am, and I'm on track for a good promotion. I can probably find a job in Seattle, but it would be a huge setback for my career. In my industry, here or LA is where the action is."

Emmett considered a moment. "I don't think you're being selfish. I think you're being cautious. You haven't had as much time as Edward to get used to the idea of being with him, much less sacrificing something you've worked so hard for to be with him. I know it's not easy to give up your dreams. When Nasi first told me about the marriage his father arranged, back when the possibility of outright refused hadn't even occurred to him, my dream was falling apart too. I've always tried to be the kind of man my family and friends could look up to and be proud of, but how proud could my mother be of a son who was sleeping with a married man, regardless of the reasons behind that marriage? How proud could I be of myself? And how happy could I be having to share the man I love?" he shook his head. "I love him with all my heart and for his sake I was willing to consider the idea, but even as we travelled to see his future bride, I wasn't sure I could do it. Maybe I'm the one who is selfish, but I'm glad he didn't go through with that marriage, even with everything that it cost him. I'm glad the only one who gets to call him husband is me."

"Oh, Em, I don't think that's selfish at all," Jasper smiled. "I'm glad you're the only one who can call him husband too," he leaned forward again and took Emmett's hand on the table.

"You know, Sugar," Emmett entwined his fingers with Jasper's, "all the things that Edward has back in Seattle do mean a lot to him, but in many ways they've always just been substitutes for you. He needed to focus on others so that he didn't have too much time to dwell on the missing chunk of his heart and soul. I'm not saying that a decision to leave everything behind would be easy for him, but when he came back from his summer in Stehekin last year, Seth thought Edward was considering doing exactly that. Seth was very worried about him. You know when Seth is worried there's a damn good reason. If he didn't have the carrot of his wedding and the possibility of a reunion with you, he was sure Edward would just vanish without a word one day, and never be heard from again. Eddie and I never talked about that, but I could see that he was more and more unhappy. Of course, that's all changed now!" he squeezed Jasper's hand. "He's happier now than any of us have ever seen him. Even when he's mopey because he's missing you, he's happy. You know what I mean?"

"I do. It's the same for me. My dad said the same thing," Jasper smiled.

"Now you just need to get on a regular visiting schedule, like Nasi and I do," Emmett advised. "I hate that you're not going to be there for Seth and Garrett's party next weekend."

"My job isn't always predictable, Em. The morning thing is five days a week, but I edit specials too," Jasper explained. "And sometimes I fill in on weekends. I really wanted to be there for Seth's party, but I couldn't get the all clear from work. I've taken a lot of weekends off since June and I haven't been working extra hours because of Dimi. I'm getting the feeling that the important people are starting to notice."

"I guess I never realized how lucky I am to have pretty normal hours," Emmett admitted. "My boss is even cool enough to let me work extra hours during the week so I can leave early on Fridays to come here."

"You are lucky," Jasper agreed. "And we are very lucky that Edward's boss has been as flexible as he has. It's even harder for him to take weekends off."

"You guys really do have scheduling challenges, don't you," Emmett realized aloud. "Roger is a good guy and Edward has worked more than his fair share of weekends and holidays, not to mention that whole summer away in the deep wilderness. If anyone has earned flexibility in that park, it's him."

"He works every weekend we're not together," Jasper stated. "And he works long hours when he does. Like tomorrow. He'll be at that park at sun up and he'll still be there doing campfire talks at night. I feel bad that he works so hard because of me."

"Don't, Sugar," Emmett patted Jasper's hand. "You have nothing to feel bad about. You know Edward only works because he wants to. He loves his job and working the long hours keeps his mind off missing you. It's the best thing for him and he knows it. We had a guys day last weekend and we made Eddie take us on a hike."

"Oh, Edward told me about that," Jasper nodded. "He loved that, just by the way. Though, he did say Seth didn't have as good a time as he thought he would."

"Seth had a good time," Emmett assured. "It's just those woods up there he doesn't like."

"He doesn't like the woods?" Jasper didn't understand that.

"Deep, dark, thick woods freak him out," Emmett elaborated. "He's a plains Indian. His people don't do woods, as he often pointed out that day. And he made the mistake of admitting that he was afraid a bear would get him. Roberto couldn't leave that alone. I think I see a bear. Over there, is that a bear? You guys hear that? I think it's a bear," he mimicked. "Eddie finally had to give a talk on bears."

"I fear for Roberto," Jasper smiled.

"You know how Seth is. He'll serve that dish cold," Emmett stated.

Jasper thought a moment and shook his head with a chuckle.

"What?" Emmett was not expecting this response.

"I still can't believe you call Edward, Eddie, and to his face! No one in Forks would have ever done that and lived to tell about it," Jasper asserted.

"I have special dispensation," Emmett stated imperiously. "I insisted on it actually. Your boyfriend would never admit it, but he needed to be somebody's Eddie. Now he can be your Eddie."

"No," Jasper shook his head. "That wouldn't feel right. He's my tiger."

"Oh, yeah? He's a tiger in bed?" Emmett grinned. "Good for him. Good for you," he touched the neck of his bottle to Jasper's. "And I'll bet you're a voracious little bottom too. C'mon, admit it," Emmett bumped Jasper's foot with his. "You know you are."

"I would never admit to that," Jasper pretended to be coy. "I might use the word wanton."

"Huh! Yeah, me too," Emmett laughed. Jasper did his best to stifle a yawn, but fell far short of doing so.

"I think," Emmett drained the last of his bottle, "that it's time to turn in."

"I wouldn't say no to that," Jasper finished his as well. Emmett took both bottles to the sink to rinse them out before placing them in the recycle container. Jasper rose from his chair finally as Emmett turned out the lights.

"C'mon, Sugar," Emmett put his arm around Jasper's shoulders. "Let me take you to bed."

"Where am I sleeping?" Jasper asked. "Should I take the Thompson Clearwater suite?"

"I was thinking of joining you in there," Emmett admitted. "I don't want to sleep in the new bed without Nasi and, if you'll forgive me saying so, I don't want to sleep with anyone but him in that bed either."

"I totally understand, Em," Jasper held the bigger man around his waist as they descended the stairs together.

"And then we can cuddle. Do us both good," Emmett assessed.

"It's a deal," Jasper was already on board. They walked through the several turns of the lower floor hallway to the second master bedroom at the end.

"Check out what I wore for Nasi so I wouldn't lose any buttons," Emmett ripped the snaps of his shirt open.

"Oh!" Jasper laughed. "Well, that went to waste," he pulled his sweater off over his head. "Say, um, I didn't bring anything with me, so..."

"I'll get us some boxers," Emmett walked out to retrieve them from his closet. Once in his closet, Emmett shed his shirt the rest of the way and took off his jeans. He put on a pair of boxers and grabbed a second pair for his guest before he headed back to join him.

Jasper took off his jeans while he waited. He folded them and his sweater, and placed them on the dresser. Emmett found him naked when he returned.

"Put these on, you sexy bitch!" Emmett threw the boxers at Jasper.

"Thank you, Em," Jasper caught them and turned his back to put them on. He slowly bent low to step into them.

"If you had the power to turn me suddenly into a top, you'd be in big trouble right now," Emmett advised as he pulled down the bed. Jasper laughed and pulled the sleepwear quickly up into place before he moved to the bed. Emmett turned out the light and walked around the bed to his side to join Jasper.

"C'mere. Roll over," Emmett directed. Jasper rolled onto his side and moved back to tuck himself into the bigger man's body.

"There we go," Emmett put his arm around Jasper and spooned him tightly. "Mmm. Just like old times."

"Some of them anyway," Jasper conceded.

"Actually, if I remember rightly," Emmett slipped his hand down Jasper's smooth torso. "The last time we slept together like this, I went to sleep with your dick in my hand."

"Oh no you don't," Jasper grabbed Emmett's wrist and pulled his hand back up.

"Okay. Have it your way," Emmett snuggled into Jasper's back.

"Night, Em," Jasper bid.

"Night, Jas," Emmett echoed.

"And thank you," Jasper added.

"For what?" Emmett asked.

"The talk,' Jasper answered.

"I'm sorry Nasi couldn't get home, but I am glad we got to have this time to ourselves. It's nice," Emmett expressed.

"Yeah," Jasper agreed. Emmett gave Jasper a kiss on his bare shoulder and closed his eyes. Soon both men were sound asleep.


	43. Chapter 43: A Bad Feeling

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy Olympics. Some thoughts on the opening ceremonies: First, I confess that I did not watch the whole thing. I have no patience for singing and dancing and fireworks and flying through the air ad nauseum. My favorite part is when the nations march into the stadium. I love that. And damn, did the Ireland and Poland delegations have some cutie boys in there! I expected the same of Germany and the Czech Republic, but either I didn't get a good enough look, or they didn't have their hotties up front. And speaking of hotties, did you see the man carrying the flag of Lebanon? HOTT. (Lebanon at the Winter Olympics?)

And I do hereby cordially invite Vladimir Putin, President of all the Russias, to go and fuck himself. I was most pleased to note that I could count the world leaders in attendance on one hand. Special thanks and admiration to Bundespräsident Gauck for getting that ball rolling.

We know what happened to Edward that terrible day in his park. Here we get to see what the others in his life were doing that fateful morning.

I am nearly synced up with Errors! Who doesn't love a good Edward/Jasper lemon? Nobody, that's who. Soon now. Very soon.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 43: A Bad Feeling**

Seth woke with a start and a gasp. He laid on his back in the big bed he shared with his husband and had an almost overwhelming sense of dread. He turned to look for his husband and found Garrett beside him, just stirring and reaching for him.

"What is it?" Garrett asked sleepily as he rolled toward Seth and ran a soothing hand over his husband's smooth chest.

"I don't know," Seth whispered.

"Was it a bad dream? It's okay. I'm here," Garrett pulled Seth to him.

"Was it?" Seth wondered himself as he moved into Garrett's arms. Seth snuggled into Garrett's chest, safe and secure and loved in Garrett's warm arms, in their bed, in their master bedroom, in their secure penthouse.

Garrett closed his eyes and smiled as Seth hitched a leg over his. He loved feeling the big python that lurked in their bed, pressed against his thigh. It made his own hardness flex against Seth's leg.

Seth listened to the sound of his husband breathing. That usually made him feel very content, but it wasn't working this morning. He wasn't a morning person, but he was wide awake now, early on a Saturday morning no less. Was it a bad dream that woke him? If it was, he didn't remember a bit of it, and that would be unusual. When he had bad dreams, he remembered them vividly. No, this was something else and it bothered Seth that he couldn't put his finger on what that something was.

Seth ran his fingers lightly over Garrett's nipple and chest. This was another thing that usually contented him, but this wasn't working either. He knew in his bones that something wasn't right and he had to try to find out what it was. Slowly and carefully, Seth extricated himself from Garrett's arms and legs, and slipped out of the bed. Garrett gave a slight murmur and reached for his departing husband, but did not fully wake. It was really no more unusual than Seth getting up to take a piss.

But Seth wasn't getting up to take a piss. He snatched up his cell from his nightstand and walked out of the bedroom pushing his fingers through his hair in a vain attempt to tame it. Seth waited until he was as far as the living room to touch the picture of Emmett's face and put his phone to his ear.

"Hey, Sweetie, what's up?" Emmett answered cheerfully.

"Emmy, are you okay? You sound okay," Seth asked and observed.

"Sure I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" Emmett grew concerned. He knew how to read his best friend.

"No reason. Is Nasir okay?" Seth walked into his kitchen and stood at the sink, looking out the window.

"As far as I know. His flight lands in about an hour. Why? What's going on?" Emmett pressed.

"Nothing," Seth was evasive. "Where are you? What are you doing?"

"The grocery store just delivered and Jasper and I are standing around in our underwear making brunch," Emmett answered.

"That's right, Jasper is with you. Is he okay?" Seth asked.

"Jasper is fine and you are scaring me," Emmett stated. "Talk to me, Seth."

"I have to get off the phone now. I'll call you later, okay?" Seth promised. "I love you. Kisses. Bye," he ended the call. Seth leaned on the kitchen sink as he touched the picture of his sister and listened to it ring several times. The instant Leah's voicemail picked up, Seth ended the call and touched redial. It rang several times again, but this time was met with success.

"Seth," Leah's very groggy voice answered, "this better be good."

"Are you okay? Where are you?" Seth fired his questions.

"At Roberto's," Leah made no attempt to hide her irritation.

"Is he okay?" Seth was quick.

"He's asleep. So am I. He got in like two hours ago," Leah answered. Seth knew she was rubbing her face.

"Why was he so late? I mean, is that normal? That seems not normal," Seth grilled.

"What's wrong with you?" Leah countered.

"Nothing's wrong with me," Seth stated.

"Someone got killed last night, if you must know," Leah revealed.

"Who got killed?" Seth demanded.

"I don't know. He doesn't discuss details and even if he did, I wouldn't tell you," Leah grew more annoyed. "Sometimes he comes home late and he needs to hold me, and I need to rub his shoulders and help him de-stress. Sometimes it's especially bad and he gets home especially late, like last night. Then we get two hours of sleep, and you call."

"Okay, sorry," Seth apologized. "Hold him and love him."

"May I?" Leah was snarky.

"I love you both. Go back to sleep. Kisses. Bye," Seth ended the call and set his phone down on the kitchen counter.

Could that be it? Could it be the death of some random stranger? Seth knew it wasn't a police officer. Leah would have said if that were the case. Random strangers died every day. That couldn't be it. This, whatever this was, felt closer to home. Emmett was safe. Nasir was somewhere over the North Atlantic. Leah and Roberto were safe. He knew Jasper was safe. His next natural thought turned to Edward. Edward would surely be on his beloved mountain by now, no doubt leading a hike to nowhere through the deep, dark, awful woods. 'Heavily forested' Edward said his mountain was. Super creepy was more like it. But what could possibly go wrong up there? Someone turned an ankle? Was there really a bear?

Seth's thoughts turned to Justin and his family. Melinda was pregnant. He had to know.

"Seth, is that you?!" Justin answered his cell.

"Hi, Justin," Seth greeted.

"This must be important. I know how much my brother-in-law loves to get up early," Justin jested.

"It's nothing," Seth was casual. "Everything okay over there? You okay? Stephie okay? Malynn okay?"

"We're all fine. How are you?" Justin enquired.

"Fine," Seth declined to elaborate.

"And my brother?" Justin turned the tables.

"He's fine. He's still sleeping," Seth answered.

"Garrett's sleeping, but you're up?" Justin noted the irregularity.

"I know," Seth conceded with a small, mirthless chuckle.

"Why don't you go wake him up, if you know what I mean," Justin's smile was clear in his voice.

"I'll crawl back in with him," Seth assured. "He's naked and I love when my Thompson men are naked."

"With any luck I'll get some naked time myself. Mel was feeling a little frisky this morning and just when she stuck her hand in my sleep pants, who do you suppose came bouncing into our bedroom?" Justin relayed his morning.

"They have amazing timing, don't they?" Seth smiled for the first time since he woke up.

"Mine sure does," Justin agreed. "Anyway, Mel is making her breakfast and she's going to try to distract her with her favorite movie. When my wife wants some dick, she aims to have it and I aim to provide."

"She's already pregnant," Seth snickered.

"I guess I don't need to worry about coming inside her then, do I?" Justin observed.

"Is that even safe? You want to pound your baby in the head?" Seth jested.

"Ha!" Justin laughed heartily. "My baby isn't big enough yet to worry about that and that wouldn't happen anyway. If that's even where she wants me this morning. There are other places a man can put his cock. I thought you would know all about that. Go ask my brother to demonstrate for you."

"I may just do that. After I wake him up with my lips," Seth was lewd.

"There you go. All is well in the Thompson households and it's about to get even better for all of us," Justin concluded.

"Okay. Be good. I love you all. Kisses. Bye," Seth ended the call and set his cell down again.

This was getting him no place. He could call all over town and learn nothing. He did learn though that his most loved of loved ones were safe. Except for Nasir. He didn't really know anything about him or his flight and he couldn't call him. Seth picked up his cell and padded on through the house to his office. And Edward. He didn't know anything about Edward either. He would almost certainly never reach Edward on the mountain. He never did. And, again, what could go wrong up there anyway? It was, of course, one giant stratovolcano that was technically classified as active. But if Rainier had blown itself up, surely they would have heard and felt it. Seth shook his head as he dismissed that horrific thought and turned on his computer, determined to scour the news.

Seth left his cell on his desk and walked out of the office. He padded his bare feet all the way back to the other end of the penthouse. Garrett was still sound asleep in the king bed and Seth felt a twinge of guilt over leaving him there to wake up alone. Seth moved to Garrett's side of the bed and reached to run his fingers through his husband's rich hair. "I love you," he whispered to the sleeping man. Seth then walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and grabbed his brush to tame his usual wild morning hair. It was at times like this when he envied his husband his ability to get up, push his fingers through his hair once and look great, or Nasir, who always looked a little bedheady, and hot that way.

Seth headed from the bathroom to a chest of drawers. The lower drawers were his and he pulled on a pair of lycra shorts. It took him a moment, as it always did, to stuff his manhood into the shorts, but the effect was well worth it in the end. He certainly couldn't wear them out of the house.

Seth paused in the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee as he headed back to his office and computer. He thought about Maggie and Rosalie and the boys. He thought about Dane and Tony. He thought about Leo and Zack, living and working and going to school in California. Seth was determined not to make any more calls chasing a wild goose, until he reviewed local and national news sites.

* * *

The car was older than the man was. He braked the white 1984 Chevy Impala to a stop behind the short line of cars at the historic Nisqually entrance to the Mount Rainier National Park. This was the only car the man had ever owned. His father had gotten it for him when he was just a teenager. The only quality time he ever had with his father was when they worked on it together. The Impala was the only thing he had to remember his old man. Now, it was all he had in the world. And the precious objects that were arrayed all over the backseat. Now he thought about it, it wouldn't do for anyone to see that. There were only three cars ahead of him in line when he first pulled up and he was next when he reached back to flip the blanket in the back to cover the seat.

"Good morning," the friendly volunteer at the gate greeted.

"Morning," the man wasn't particularly friendly.

"The entrance fee is fifteen dollars, or thirty for an annual pass," she smiled.

"Don't you waive the fees for military?" he asked as he pulled his military ID out of his wallet and handed it over.

"Yes we do," she confirmed. "You can get a free annual pass."

"Can't you just let me in?" he grumbled.

The volunteer regarded the scruffy man for a moment. He was handsome in his way, but seemed to have sad eyes. "Well, I'm not supposed to do that," she handed his ID back to him, "but go ahead. You can get your pass next time," she decided to give him a break and touched the button to raise the gate arm.

"Thanks," he stuck his ID back into his wallet and drove into the park.

* * *

Edward sat in the rows of chairs in the briefing room with his fellow Interpretive Rangers. Like many of them, his uniform hat was perched on one knee. His day had started like any other with a drive into the park before sun up and Jasper on his mind. The first thing he did when he arrived at the park every morning was swing by Roger's office to wave hello, sometimes shoot the shit for a moment, but to always get his ass into this room on time. It was a drab room, but had a magnificent mountain view.

"Morning," Bill greeted as he took the podium. Every day started with a briefing from their immediate supervisor. The Lead Interpretive Ranger was a fair skinned, strawberry blonde man in his early thirties. He was beefy and corn fed, and had Iowa written all over him.

"Just a few things to cover. We'll start with campgrounds," Bill began. "The road to Ipsut Creek remains closed. As you all know, it is a five mile hike to the campground and does require a Wilderness Permit. Devil's Dream and Pyramid Creek both got snow last night. Toilets are open. Glacier Basin continues to have steady bear activity. Use of the concrete barrels for food storage is mandatory. Remind your campers, please. Also, the barrels only work if the lids are replaced properly. I don't want to tell Roger that we've had another incident like last week, and neither do any of you," he warned. Edward chuckled with the rest of his peers.

"Moving on to our trails," Bill continued. "Rampart Ridge has some snow along the top of the ridge, but we do expect it to melt today. Shriner Creek is extremely difficult to navigate after the first two miles because of mud. Ipsut Creek to Carbon Glacier is still covered by avalanche debris. As a reminder, it is sixty feet across and twelve feet deep with hollow areas beneath. It is very dangerous and closed. The Dick Creek bridge is still out, but there is a tree, fifty feet long and two and a half feet wide, that has fallen across the creek, just below the bridge. Obviously we don't recommend this, but the trail is not closed. Intrepid hikers may cross it if they wish. There are a few trees down on the trail from Box Canyon to Reflection Lakes. Beyond the lakes to the falls, a mudslide has completely wiped out the section below Martha's Falls. It is impassable and closed. Any questions?" he paused. "Okay, get out there. Check the roster for your assignments. Keep our hikers and campers safe," Bill directed. He walked to the door and hung his clipboard on the nail beside it.

Edward lined up with the other Rangers to get a look at what was listed beside his name for the day. Then, like the rest of them, pulled one of the many waiting radios out of its charging stand and clipped it to his belt. All the Rangers wore their short sleeved, khaki, open collared uniform shirt with green pants. Their shirts, and the green windbreaker jackets they wore over them, bore the patches of the NPS along with their name tag and badge. They all had their official four dent campaign style uniform hat with them. Depending on their assignment for the day, they might swing by their locker to swap it out for one of the approved baseball style caps, or the wide brimmed, breezer work hat that they had also been issued. Edward opted for neither and put his campaign hat on his head as he walked out of the building through one of the sets of double doors.

"Have a good day, Edward," Chuck gave a wave as he and Mike headed out together.

"You guys too," Edward waved back. He paused on the path outside the Henry M Jackson Memorial Visitor Center that was also the park headquarters building. It was a beautiful sunny day on his mountain. Edward took a deep breath of the fresh, crisp, clean air and headed for his NPS Chevy Tahoe. He had been assigned to conduct and lead hikes on the Nisqually Vista Trail today, and this pleased him. The trailhead was in the lower parking lot here in Paradise, which meant he could get to work quickly. It was a fairly easy and not very long trail, that he could and would do several times today.

The group that had anticipated the Ranger led hike were assembled by the large sign for the trail in the lower parking lot, exactly where they were meant to be. Edward parked the Tahoe nearby and got out to greet them.

"Good morning!" Edward engaged them warmly. Not unusual for the Nisqually Vista Trail, his group of twenty two people ranged in age from 8 to 60. They all greeted the Ranger with smiles. The younger kids were in front and watched him with rapt attention.

"Welcome to Paradise and the Mount Rainier National Park. My name is Edward Cullen," he gestured to his nametag as he introduced himself, "and I am one of the rangers that work here in the park. I'll be leading our hike today. We'll walk up here among the clouds this morning," he gestured. "We'll talk about how the weather shapes the landscape, plants and animals of these high mountain meadows. And we'll also get some really great views of Mount Rainier and the Nisqually Glacier. Everybody got your cameras?"

A general affirmative murmur went through the hikers and many held them up.

"Okay. Everybody have on good hiking boots?" Edward checked off his list. Like all his fellow Interpretive Rangers, Edward wore hiking boots rather than the polished brown shoes those in the visitor centers or gates wore.

"I have on sneakers!" the 8 year old girl in the group with her Hello Kitty sneakers was suddenly alarmed that she was not dressed properly.

"And you know what? For this trail that's just fine," Edward put her at ease. "Everyone ready? Follow me!" he set off down the trail and his group followed him.

None of them noticed, beyond the small parking lot on the two lane alpine road, the NPS law enforcement Ford Crown Victoria heading down toward Longmire. It was a white car with the wide green stripe along the side, lights on the roof and the NPS emblem on the front doors like many other vehicles in the park, including Edward's Tahoe. It wasn't remarkable at all. It's lights were not on. There was no reason they should have noticed it.

* * *

Seth was still brushing his hair when he walked into the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee. He had found nothing unusual in the news. Nasir's flight was due in on time. There were no police dispatches on record to James Visser's building. There were no fires or other 911 events in Kent, at least not in Maggie and Rosalie's neighborhood. Bashar al Assad's regime was still killing his own people in Syria. Seth could find nothing to account for the terrible feeling of dread he just could not shake. He continued to brush his hair with one hand the entire time he prepared his coffee to his preference, stirred it, and took a sip. Seth simply switched hands to brush and carry his coffee back to his office.

* * *

"That might be the first and last time pork will ever be served in this house," Emmett observed as he and Jasper washed the pans together. They stood at the big sink in the spacious kitchen in the New York penthouse. Emmett washed and Jasper dried. They still wore the boxers they had worn to bed.

"Those sausages were really good," Jasper endorsed as he hung the last pan up on the rack above the island.

"Yeah, I liked them too," Emmett agreed.

"Thanks for brunch," Jasper picked up his coffee mug and took a gulp.

"Thanks for keeping me company," Emmett put a hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Hey, you mind if I take a shower before I get myself ready to head out?" Jasper asked.

"Not at all. We can shower together," Emmett suggested. "C'mon," he headed out of the kitchen.

"You want to shower together?" Jasper followed.

"Sure. Why not?" Emmett gave a shrug. "I wouldn't hesitate to take a shower with Seth or Garrett, and I've been far less intimate with them than I have with you."

"That's actually a pretty good argument against, Em," Jasper pointed out as they came to the big, curving stairway and descended.

"We slept together last night and nothing happened," Emmett pointed out. "I think we can take a shower. It's not like we're horny teenagers."

"No, we're horny men!" Jasper stated.

"Okay, yeah, I can't argue with that," Emmett led the way into the master bath. "But we're both very much in love and would never cheat on our guys no matter what. Besides, you see the size of this shower?" he leaned in to turn on the water. "It's no different than a locker room anyway."

"Okay," Jasper was agreeable. "Let's take a shower," he slid his boxers down and stepped out of them.

"Hey, wanna hear what I learned how to say?" Emmett asked as he dropped his boxers as well and kicked them away.

"What?" Jasper asked as he followed Emmett into the big glass enclosure.

"El Hasi teezi," Emmett spoke.

"That's obviously Arabic. Translation?" Jasper asked as they both got themselves wet.

"Lick my asshole," Emmett repeated in English.

"Ha!" Jasper laughed. "You think you'll need to ask?"

"Well, no," Emmett conceded. "And my husband does a mind blowing rim job, in case I never mentioned that."

"Does he now? Okay to use any shampoo?" Jasper asked.

"Of course. Use anything you want," Emmett gestured.

"Would it surprise you to learn that Edward is damn good at that too?" Jasper asked as he poured shampoo into his palm.

"All good tops are," Emmett gave his altruism with spread hands and a dimpled grin.

* * *

The first indication that something was amiss was the fact that it was the Park Superintendent himself who called on the radio. Roger was very much a hands on manager, but for him to radio a specific ranger was not the norm, even one who was a good friend.

Edward plucked his radio from his belt, held it to his face and depressed the send button. "What's up, boss?" he was deliberately casual. The last thing Edward would want to do is alarm the park visitors in his care.

"Edward, where are you?" Roger demanded.

"Nisqually Vista Trail," Edward relayed what Roger should have known.

That Roger didn't indicated that his supervisor, the Lead Interpretive Ranger, and the park Deputy Superintendent, were both unavailable. This was not terribly unusual, but the fact that Roger didn't wait for one of the two layers of management between them to become available, or even take a brief moment to check the daily assignments, combined with the tone of Roger's voice, told him something was wrong.

"We're about a quarter mile in, just started the loop," Edward was specific.

"Okay. We have a code three three seven in the park," Roger informed. "I need you to head back immediately with your whole group, as quickly as possible."

"On our way," Edward signalled his obedience.

"How many in your group?" Roger demanded.

"Twenty two," Edward didn't hesitate. He had counted before they even set off.

"Edward, I am closing the park," Roger stated. "Everyone in your group needs to get back to the trailhead and right now. No one is to go off on their own. All trails are closed. The road down the mountain is closed. I'm sending a shuttle to pick up your group and bring them to the visitor center. Now get moving," he commanded.

"You got it. See you in a few," Edward obeyed and clipped the radio back on his belt. His hikers had gathered around him and listened carefully to the entire exchange.

"What's a code three three seven?" a fourteen year old boy spoke for the group.

"It's just a code for park closure that requires us to bring all visitors back to the visitor center," Edward told his lie with a casual, calm and friendly demeanor. "Okay, we all need to turn around and go back the way we came. Would you like to lead?" he asked the teen.

The boy nodded vigorously in response.

"What's your name?" Edward asked.

"Tomas," he answered.

"I'm Edward and it's nice to meet you, Tomas," Edward offered his hand. "I'm officially promoting you to the rank of Junior Ranger," he said as they shook. "Everyone, our Junior Ranger Tomas is going to lead us back to the trailhead. I'll be in the back of the group. Now, we don't need to run, but you heard my boss. We need to get back as soon as possible, so let's not dally, alright?"

"Aren't you going to tell us what's going on?" a middle aged man visiting the park with his wife and kids asked.

"You heard my conversation and know what I know," Edward lied again. "I'm sure everything will be explained at the Visitor Center," he assured. "But right now we need to go. Lead on, Tomas!" Edward put a hand on the boy's shoulder to restrain him a moment. He leaned down to speak quietly to the teen. "Look back every once in awhile to make sure we're all keeping up, okay?"

Tomas nodded and dashed to the other end of the group. "C'mon, everybody!"

Everyone turned and followed the teen back down the trail. Edward was glad he had an enthusiastic teen he could conscript to lead them. Edward could no longer lead. He needed now to herd. Edward took careful note of their surroundings as they made their way back to the trailhead and parking lot. He couldn't begin to guess at the nature of the emergency. A code 337 meant that visitors and park personnel alike faced present and immediate danger. Edward knew the code of course, but had never once heard it used.

A shuttle bus was waiting right at the trailhead when they reached the Paradise lower parking lot. Edward was surprised to see one of his law enforcement ranger colleagues waiting by the open door of the shuttle.

"We'll just get in our car and go," the middle aged man decided.

"No, sir," the law enforcement ranger dictated. "The road is closed. Official vehicles only. We are going to the Visitor Center. This is for your safety."

"Closed for what?" the man demanded. "This is ridiculous. It's wrongful imprisonment!"

Edward's purview was flaura and fauna, their environment and natural resources, the preservation and education thereof. His colleague with the gun on his hip had a very different mandate. Public safety and the maintenance of order. In a crisis situation. the law enforcement ranger was very much in charge. Edward had already established a relationship, such as it was, with his hikers and had to try to help.

"I apologize, Sir, but this is park procedure," Edward tried to soothe. "We need to give you all the information you need about the park closure. I assure you that we will not keep you here any longer than is necessary for your, and all the other park visitors', safety."

"It's okay, honey," the argumentative man's wife tugged on his sleeve. "Let's just go to the Visitor Center. The kids wanted to go to the gift shop anyway."

"Fine," the man grumbled and stalked up into the shuttle.

"That's all my people, Doug," Edward told his colleague what he needed to know. "I'll follow in my truck."

"Run to the truck, Cullen," Doug commanded, one foot on the bottom step of the little bus. "Be fast. Be right behind us."

"Right behind you," Edward agreed and dashed to his Tahoe while Doug jumped into the shuttle and took the wheel. The volunteer woman in her sixties who normally drove the shuttle, was nowhere to be seen.

Edward opened the door to his truck and heard the roar of the engine of the shuttle bus as Doug floored it, heading up the mountain road. A noise that was made all the more noticeable by the way it faded and was swallowed up by the forest, and was replaced by silence. Edward noted the peace and tranquility of even this small parking lot on the mountain without another human around. But something was terribly wrong in this park. He got in his Tahoe and drove out of the parking lot in the wake of the shuttle bus.

When Edward arrived at the Visitor Center, the shuttle was yet being emptied. The tourists were being herded directly into the center by other rangers whose bodies radiated tension.

"I got this, Cullen," one of Edward's female peers told him. "Go talk to Roger."

Edward followed his former hikers into the building, intent on doing exactly that.

* * *

Seth watched Nasir's flight carefully and noted with some relief when it landed safely at JFK. Now there was just his being allowed into the country. Seth furrowed his brow as he thought about that and gave a shrug. He was sure that was not going to be a problem. Whatever this was, it was something else.

The flat screen television mounted on the wall behind Seth was on at a low volume. King5, on channel 5, was just background noise. Joyce Taylor, a very elegant black woman very much in the style of First Lady Michelle Obama, and Mark Wright, a steel haired, professional looking white man kept the Emerald City informed and entertained weekday mornings with all things newsworthy, and many other things that were not. While Garrett often checked in with them, Seth almost never rose early enough to do so, and if he did, it was to do his yoga while Emmett worked out. Joyce and Mark were off on this fine fall weekend morning. The Emmy Award winning Meg Coyle anchored the Weekend Morning News and went on in the background about an overnight several alarm fire in an industrial area of the city.

Which got Seth thinking. Emmett's little brother, who was a husband and father, was also a fireman. If there were some kind of accident or worse, Emmett would surely have heard and clearly that hadn't happened. Seth checked local Minneapolis news online for any reported injuries to firemen in the city.

"We have a breaking news story just developing," Meg spoke. "We have a report of a shooting in the Mount Rainier National Park."

Seth whirled around in his chair, suddenly all eyes and ears, riveted to his television.

"King Five's own Teresa Yuan is enroute to the park to cover this story for us," Meg assured. "We'll follow this story closely and bring you more details as they develop. Stay tuned to King Five."

This was it. Seth knew it in his bones. He snatched up his cell and touched the image of Edward. "Please don't let this involve Edward," Seth whispered as he listened to the line ring. And even as he did, he knew if this did not somehow involve the one person in that park he loved, he wouldn't have the feeling he had. Seth squeezed his eyes shut as Edward's voicemail answered. "Cullen, I need you to call me right now. Right now, okay? I don't need to know what's going on if you're real busy, but I do need to know that you're okay. Okay? Call me. Text me. I love you. We all love you," Seth ended the call and stared at the phone. Phone service was spotty at best in that park and he had no way of knowing if Edward's phone even rang, or if he would even know that he had a voicemail.

There was one small thing he could do. Seth opened a drawer and pulled out his Eagle feather. When a Lakota Brave held his Eagle feather, or had it about his person, the Grandfather Spirit took immediate notice. At least, that was what he had been taught. Seth affixed it to his hair so that it hung down on the right side of his head. He was determined to wear it until he knew that Edward was safe.

It was twenty minutes before Seth's cell rang, during which he watched channel 5 intently.

"Hello?!" Seth didn't want to sound as frantic as he did. "Cullen?"

"It's me," Leah advised.

"Oh. Why aren't you sleeping?" Seth asked.

"Roberto's in the shower," Leah advised.

"Then why aren't you in the shower with him?" Seth queried.

"Because if I get in the shower with him, he will end up inside me, and he's in a hurry," Leah explained.

"If he doesn't put it inside you, how are you two supposed to make me babies? Do I need to explain how this works?" Seth teased.

"Would you mind terribly if we got married first? Would that be a terrible imposition?" Leah complained.

"Oh, I suppose," Seth gave a dramatic sigh.

"Okay, shut up now and let me tell you why I called you," Leah was irritable with so little sleep.

"I do wish you would get to the point," Seth gave her a hard time anyway.

"Shut up! Listen. Roberto's up and in the shower, because he just got a call. I told you there was a domestic incident last night where someone got killed. The vehicle of the guy who shot two people last night, matches the description of the car of the guy who shot a ranger in the Mount Rainier Park," Leah dropped her bomb.

"What?!" Seth's eyes nearly crossed. "Shot a ranger?!"

"I thought it would be on the news by now," Leah stated.

"That there was a shooting is on the news, not that it was a ranger who got shot! Fuck!" Seth put his free hand on top of his head. "What ranger?!"

"I don't know that. Roberto's going down to the park," Leah informed innocently.

"What?!" Seth was even more beside himself and rose to his feet. "We don't need two loved ones in danger! Are you out of your mind?!"

"Seth, take it easy," Leah tried to calm her brother. "He's going to advise and assist. It's not even his jurisdiction. Do you know how many cops are on their way into that park right now?"

"An army of them I hope. General Terry and his entire column!" Seth made reference to the one army group ever large enough to intimidate his people as he sat back down.

"That's exactly right," Leah confirmed.

"All the more reason Roberto should get back in bed with you. They don't need his help," Seth reasoned. "He's a city cop. What does he know about traipsing through the woods anyway? His time is better spent naked with you."

"I can't disagree with that, but he's a cop. I have to let him be who he is," Leah reasoned. "And do you think if I thought for one second that he was going to go up on that mountain to stumble through the woods while a gunman waits to pick him off, that I would let him step one foot out this door?"

"I sure as fuck hope not," Seth stated.

"Count on it. Roberto wants to go and help. This guy killed his wife last night. Roberto was really upset," Leah revealed.

"Oh, my God," Seth was all the more concerned. "A guy who will kill his wife, will kill anyone," he spoke his realization aloud.

"Yeah. Okay, I gotta go. Al's on his way. I want to get them coffee ready for the road. And I just wanted to let you know that you were right. I love you," Leah expressed and ended the call.

Seth set his cell down and looked at it for a long moment. "Gar!" he shouted as he stood up again.

* * *

"It's gonna look like I kept a boy for the night if anyone sees you," Emmett found that very amusing as Jasper pulled his sweater on over his head. He and Emmett got dressed in the master bedroom. Jasper had not bothered to bring a change of clothes. He had only worn them for a few hours last night and was going directly home now. There had been no need. Emmett put on a tight, white, ribbed tank top that displayed his muscles prominently, and a pair of loose, fleece shorts that sat low on his hips. Only the curvature of his round ass held them up.

"I'll try to slink out quietly so no one sees me," Jasper joined the jest. "Don't want the neighbors to see you cheated on your husband the day he flew home."

"Well, if they do see you, they'll know I have good taste," Emmett smiled. He turned as his cell rang. "It's Nasi!" Emmett recognized the ring. He snatched it up from the dresser where he left it. "Hi, Babe!"

"Habibi, I am in my Town Car and coming home to you," Nasir informed.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett closed his eyes as he let go this last nagging worry. "No trouble at immigration then?"

"I handed over my passport and my Green Card, and the man asked where I went, and why," Nasir relayed. "I told him and said he could turn to the page with my Italian Visa for proof. He then stamped my passport and let me go."

"Nasi," Emmett sat down on the bench at the foot of the bed. "I am so relieved. I tried not to let it to show, but I was so worried about that."

"I know you were, my habibi," Nasir spoke softly. "All is well. I am coming home to you where I belong."

"Yeah, hurry. I need you," Emmett urged.

"The traffic is not so bad on saturday morning. Perhaps half an hour and I will be in your arms," Nasir pledged.

"Jasper is still here. You want him to lube me up for you?" Emmett teased them both.

"Nice," Jasper laughed.

"Such a service he is willing to provide for me!" Nasir pretended to be impressed. "If it is not too much of an imposition."

Emmett laughed as well. "Yeah, would ya mind?" he relayed to Jasper.

"Okay," Jasper pulled up his sleeves. "Get those shorts off, Em."

"How was the flight this morning?" Emmett asked his husband.

"Very pleasant, but too long. They are always too long when I am coming to you," Nasir expressed. "And on this flight none of the flight attendants flirted with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Emmett was not.

"When my flight was cancelled last night the steward in First offered to keep me company for the night," Nasir informed.

"Did he now? Talk about service. Wait, was this a he?" Emmett asked.

"Yes. So this morning I pulled my cock out of him, took a shower, and flew home to you," Nasir teased.

"Oh, great," Emmett nodded. "Jasper is gonna lube me up with his dick by the way."

"Ah. Do not let him wear a condom so that I may use his cum as extra lube," Nasir gave as good as he got.

"Jesus," Emmett leaned on his knees. "I opened this door," he rubbed his forehead with his free hand.

"I love you, my zawji. There are no other men," Nasir stated.

"I know. Me too, Babe," Emmett expressed.

And then the call waiting tone sounded in Emmett's his ear. Emmett moved the phone to see that it was Seth calling again and his brow furrowed with concern.

"Nasi, Seth is calling me. He called earlier and something's up with him, but I don't know what. I should take this," Emmett informed.

"Talk to Sethy," Nasir agreed easily. "I am on my way and will see you very soon. I love you."

"I love you too," Emmett touched the screen to answer the incoming call. "Hey, Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Emmy, I need you to turn on the television," Seth tried to sound calm, but Emmett knew him too well.

"Why? What am I looking for?" Emmett was quick.

"It's on CNN now," Seth was cryptic.

"What's on CNN?" Emmett looked at Jasper. The growing concern on Emmett's face caused Jasper's smile to fade.

"Is Jasper still with you?" Seth asked.

Emmett's concern grew exponentially with that question. His eyes returned to Jasper as he answered. "Yeah, he's still with me," Emmett answered in a wary tone. "Seth, what is going on?"

"There's been a shooting in Edward's park," Seth explained.

"A shooting!" Emmett was shocked.

"A ranger has been shot," Seth elaborated.

"A ranger!" Emmett looked at Jasper.

"Em, what the fuck?!" Jasper grabbed Emmett's arm as his own panic grew. He immediately pulled out his cell and touched Edward's face to call him.

"I'm trying to get all the information I can. At this point all we know is that a ranger was shot. We don't know what ranger," Seth relayed. "Law enforcement is swarming into the park. Roberto's on his way too."

"Fuck," Emmett looked to Jasper.

"I can't reach him!" Jasper did not hesitate to hit redial when Edward's voicemail picked up.

"Jasper can't reach Edward," Emmett relayed.

"I know. I can't either," Seth agreed.

"Edward, Seth just called to tell us a ranger has been shot in Mount Rainier National Park. I know it must be a madhouse out there, but please call and tell me you're all right. I don't know what to do. I love you so much! This can't have been you, it just can't! Please, just call me, even for a few seconds. I need to know you're okay," at a loss for what else to say and not wanting to ramble, Jasper ended the call and stared at his phone.

"Jas is really upset," Emmett confided.

"Of course he is. I'm glad he's there with you. I know Nasir's on his way, but take care of him, okay, Emmy?" Seth requested.

"You know I will," Emmett assured. "He just left Edward a message."

"I did too, but I haven't heard from him," Seth stated.

"You knew something was wrong," Emmett well remembered their earlier off-putting conversation.

"But I didn't know what," Seth agreed.

"Let's get upstairs," Emmett took Jasper's hand. "We're going to turn on CNN right now. If you learn anything, call us right away."

"Absolutely," Seth promised. "Rosalie is calling Yvonne to see if she knows anything."

"Oh, good idea," Emmett agreed.

"Let me know if Jasper hears from him. He'll be the first person Edward calls, if he can," Seth was sure.

"Right. Will do. Thanks, Sweetie. Bye," Emmett ended the call as he and Jasper took the stairs two at a time together. There was a TV mounted on the wall in the kitchen and they would be perfectly comfortable there.

* * *

The 911 call started the ball rolling. The second call, to the Duty Sergeant of Pierce County Sheriff's Department Mountain Detachment, from the Park Superintendent, turned that rolling ball into a full scale invasion of police forces. Every helicopter the Sheriff's Department Search and Rescue Unit had, took to the air from their base in Tacoma, each with a pilot and a heavily armed Tactical Officer aboard. The Chief of Operations dispatched SWAT and all K-9 units before departing for the Park with the Sheriff himself.

Roger's second call, to his boss, the Regional Director in California, got the FBI involved. His third call, of course, was to his wife to let her know what was going on, and to keep their children away from any TV station that might interrupt with breaking news. The fourth call was by far the most difficult. The ranger who had been shot, and no longer responded to radio calls, was a husband and father, and his wife was also a ranger who was not on duty today. Roger called Michelle to let her know that Aaron was injured, but they were working as hard as they could to get to him.

The Sheriff established his command at the fire station in Ashford only a few miles short of the Nisqually entrance to the Park. And ten minutes later lost it to the FBI.

5400 feet up the mountain, one of the helicopters landed just outside the Visitor Center in Paradise. Heavily armed SWAT team members in full tactical gear jumped out and ran to the center. The chopper remained on station, rather than immediately taking off again. It was to join the search, but for day hikers in the area that needed to be warned of the danger, and awaited a passenger with specialized knowledge of the park.

"Are we glad to see you," the law enforcement ranger who stood outside the main doors of the Visitor Center greeted SWAT.

"Where's the Park Superintendent?" the leader of the SWAT detachment demanded.

"I'll get him," the ranger turned. He pulled open the door behind him and stuck his head inside the building. The head of the Park stood nearby where he had just addressed the visitors sequestered within for their safety.

"The captain of the team would like a word, Roger," the ranger who hung in the door advised. Roger advanced with Edward at his side. Roger wore his open collared uniform shirt and pants with name tag and badge like any other ranger. Edward had left his hat in Roger's office and wore Roger's cold weather NPS issue parka. He carried a box with multiple poster tubes sticking out of it. The ranger at the door held it open for Roger and Edward to emerge.

"Roger Donovan," he offered his hand to the obvious leader of the SWAT men.

"Sergeant Phil Brown," the leader shook Roger's hand. "This the guy goin' up?" he cocked a thumb at Edward.

"Yes," Roger confirmed.

"Not like that he's not. You're not goin' up without a vest," Phil dictated as one of his men produced the vest Edward was to wear. They held his box and parka as Edward doned the protective gear as quickly as possible.

"Okay, Superintendent Donovan, here's the deal," Phil began as two members of his team jogged at Edward's sides to escort him to the waiting helicopter. "All civilians and all of your staff are to remain inside," he gestured to the ranger who had been outside the doors when they arrived, "and away from the windows. My team and I will protect this building and everyone in it. Here's a radio that we can use to talk to each other if need be," he handed one to Roger. "We good?"

"Very. And thank you," Roger nodded. "Let's get inside, Kev," he put a hand on the shoulder of the ranger who was outside with him and pulled open the door. He let Kevin go inside ahead of him as the helicopter took to the air with Edward in it. Roger was proud of all of his staff, but particularly the bravery of his law enforcement rangers and two of his interpretive rangers, Edward and Mike. Edward was leading the search to find and warn day hikers on the Paradise trails, and Mike, who was at this moment coordinating with the rest of SWAT down in Longmire, and had offered to lead SWAT on their manhunt.

* * *

Emmett and Jasper sat with another mug of coffee at Emmett and Nasir's breakfast room table. They watched CNN intently, desperate for new news, but listened to the same thing over and over again.

"This is killing me, Em," Jasper was a wreck and looked it.

"I know, Sugar. We're all worried," Emmett commiserated.

"I can't get him back and lose him again, Em. I can't. I can't do it," Jasper made a fist.

"How many rangers must work in that park?" Emmett tried to imagine. "It's huge."

"Many of them are volunteers. There aren't so many rangers," Jasper knew. He had never been to the mountain, but Edward had discussed the people he worked with on more than one occasion.

"But, still...," Emmett reasoned. "There's mountain rangers, climbing rangers, hiking rangers, police car rangers," Emmett didn't get it quite right. He stopped his litany when Seth's face appeared on his cell as it rang.

Emmett snatched it up as Jasper held his breath. "Hey, Seth."

"Emmy, I just talked to Rosalie. She just heard from Yvonne. It's not Edward," Seth relayed.

"Edward's safe," Emmett grabbed Jasper's hand.

"Jesus," Jasper slumped in his chair with his relief.

"In fact, Roger told Yvonne that Edward went up in one of the helicopters," Seth added.

"Edward's in a helicopter?" Emmett asked.

"What? Why?" Jasper didn't like the sound of that.

"Edward is helping the sheriff's department find hikers in the area so he can warn them," Seth explained.

"Edward is guiding the search for hikers, to warn them," Emmett relayed.

"But, if these hikers need to be warned, then they, and Edward, are too fucking close to the gunman!" Jasper put two and two together.

"I heard that. Put me on speaker," Seth bid.

"Okay, you're on," Emmett did so and held the phone between him and Jasper.

"Hi, Jasper," Seth greeted warmly.

"Hi, Seth. Thank you so much for letting us know he's okay," Jasper expressed. "For the moment."

"Jasper, Edward is in one of many helicopters in that park," Seth outlined. "All the others are looking for the madman. Edward's is going the other way. Okay?"

"Not really, no," Jasper stressed. "I want him where they have gathered all the people they have so far managed to get to safety. CNN is reporting that some people are holed up in the Visitor Center in Paradise. Why can't he be in there?"

"Well, because he wouldn't be our Edward if he didn't have such a big heart and want to help people," Seth rightly concluded.

"He's my Edward, damn it!" Jasper made fists. "And I need him to stay that way for a long, long time. For always!"

"We're worried about him too, Sugar," Emmett put his free hand on one of Jasper's.

And then they heard the front door close. With the noise of CNN in the background and being on the phone, they never heard it open.

"Sweetie, I'm gonna take you back off speaker and hand you to Jasper. Nasi just got home," Emmett did so and handed his phone to Jasper as he rose and headed for the dining room.

"Habibi!" Nasir was elated to see his husband. Nasir was wearing his dress shirt, suit jacket and snug jeans, and met Emmett in the wide archway between the dining room and entry hall. He heard the television and knew to head that direction.

"Nasi!" Emmett beamed and reached for the love of his life.

"I love what you have on," Nasir ran his hands over Emmett's solid, tank top clad pecs. "But you are wearing much too much."

"Nasi," Emmett began, but was cut off as Nasir's mouth covered his own. Emmett held Nasir's ribs as his husband's tongue thrust into his mouth. Nasir held Emmett's head as he backed him up against the long, formal dining room table.

"Mmph," Emmett grunted into Nasir's mouth as he came back against the table. Nasir stuck his tongue as far down Emmett's throat as he could as he pulled Emmett's tank top up under his armpits and pushed him down on the table. This forceful onslaught had just the effect on Emmett's cock that Nasir knew it would. He put one hand to the back of Emmett's head to keep their mouths joined and stuck the other down the front of Emmett's loose shorts.

"Hmm!" Emmett moaned as his husband's hand took hold of his rapidly expanding bone. He took hold of Nasir's wrist. Emmett was more than strong enough to stop Nasir, but was loathe to do so. He was desperate for his husband's touch and kiss, but this was unfortunately, not yet the time.

Nasir ravaged Emmett's mouth and relished every moan and whimper he forced from the stronger, willing man. He moved his hand to cup Emmett's swollen balls. Once, in this house, on the stairs in fact, Emmett had managed to stuff both of his bull nuts into Nasir's mouth at the same time. Nasir was suddenly consumed with the need to do that again. After which he planned to suck Emmett's cock, right here on the dining room table, until he screamed.

"Oh, Nasi," Emmett voiced weakly when Nasir broke their kiss. Nasir's aggressive kiss make his knees limp, and his dick rock hard. He leaned back on the table on his elbows.

"I want you to stuff my mouth with your balls again," Nasir pulled Emmett's shorts down and Emmett's big dick slapped up onto his abdomen. "I want to swallow them!"

"Nasi, we have to stop," Emmett protested. Nasir paid his husband no mind as he knelt down and stuck his face between Emmett's legs.

"Nasi, stop," Emmett tried again as his husband's tongue lapped at the loose skin of his scrotum. "Ugh," he closed his eyes.

"Welcome home, Nasir," Jasper bid.

Nasir's eyes flew open and he turned his head toward the sound of the familiar voice. Jasper leaned against the doorjamb in the small archway to the butler's pantry from the dining room.

"Oh! Jasper!" Nasir rose quickly to his feet. He pulled Emmett's shorts up, though it was now impossible to cover the big, hard dick. Emmett sat up and skinned his tank top back down.

"Sorry to interrupt," Jasper offered.

"Do not be sorry," Nasir stepped back from Emmett and walked to Jasper. Emmett stuck his tent pole into his shorts as his husband gave Jasper a hug.

"It is always good to see you," Nasir rubbed Jasper's back. "It is I who must apologize. I clearly did not realize you were still here."

"Nasi," Emmett stepped up beside his husband and put a hand on his arm. "Something happened in Edward's park."

"Oh?" Nasir could not imagine what Emmett might mean.

"Come sit down with us. It's all over the news," Emmett gestured.

"What is?" Nasir followed Jasper and Emmett through into the breakfast room.

* * *

Garrett reclined comfortably on the enormous sofa in the media room. He had put on a tee shirt and lounge pants when he got up, but Seth insisted that he take the shirt off. It was more comforting for Seth to snuggle into Garrett's side, under Garrett's arm, and with his head and hand on Garrett's bare chest. Seth was still shirtless himself. They alternated between King 5 and CNN, while Seth monitored other news outlets on his laptop.

Seth's phone rang almost continuously as news spread of the crisis on the mountain. Dane called, Seth's Editor in Chief called, Simon called, Troy called, Justin called Garrett and never connected the event with Seth's call early that morning, and even Rusty of Rainbow Beginnings and Carla the caterer called looking for more information. While Carla didn't say so, Seth had no doubt that several on her staff urged the call. The only two people they might have heard from, but did not, were the old couple with whom they shared the top floor of this building. Seth was not surprised. He knew Sylvia would never connect the Mount Rainier National Park with the man she had seen here many times, who occasionally arrived wearing a ranger uniform and driving a Chevy Tahoe that bore both the NPS symbol, and the words PARK RANGER prominently displayed on each side. Seth called Leah, but she had not heard from Roberto and knew at this point less than they did, due to Yvonne's link to her husband.

"We are going back now to the latest from the Mount Rainier National Park where Teresa Yuan is on location," Meg Coyle remained on the air well after her show should have been over. She was not about to let the opportunity of immortalizing herself over her coverage of this event slip through her fingers. "Teresa?"

"Thank you, Meg," Teresa said as the broadcast switched to a view of her standing on the side of the wooded road with the historic, arched Nisqually entrance in the background behind her. "As we reported earlier, the Mount Rainier National Park has been closed since the gunman shot a park ranger. News of that ranger's condition has not yet been released. Seattle Police is also on the scene. We spoke a short time ago with Detective Al Heinz."

"Oh, look," Seth sat up as Al, hands in the pockets of his trademark London Fog trench coat, appeared on the screen with her microphone thrust in his face. His handsome, raven haired younger partner stood over his right shoulder.

"The vehicle of the shooter is registered to Nathan Clayton Miller, who is Wanted in connected with a double homicide that took place in the Seattle neighborhood of West Woodland, last night," Al informed the reporter, the camera and the world. "Now, we won't be able to positively identify the gunman until he has been apprehended."

"Meg," the screen switched back to live feed of the reporter, "we have just been informed that one of the helicopters involved in the search has been shot down. One of the Pierce County Sheriff Department's search helicopters, has just been shot down," she reported with all the drama she could muster.

"What?!" Seth was beside himself.

"Oh, dear," Garrett was calm, but equally concerned.

"Which one?!" Seth shouted at the giant screen.

"The gunman is using a high powered sniper rifle and has shot down one of the helicopters," Teresa read from her card.

"Fuck!" Seth made fists.

"That is disconcerting," Garrett agreed as he rubbed Seth's bare back.

"We should smoke a pipe. That's what we should do. Should we smoke a pipe?" Seth turned to his husband. "We should smoke a pipe," he nodded as he argued with himself. Seth slid off the sofa and began to pace in front of Garrett. "Nothing is more sacred or more powerful than the pipe. The smoke becomes one with all that is," he gestured. "You have to go last, Honey, 'cause your words are most important. Do I have everything we need?" Seth paused, tapping his chin, and then started up again. "I'm sure I have everything we need. I have sage. I have sweetgrass. Oh, tobacco! I have tobacco."

Garrett slid to the edge of the sofa deep sofa and reached for Seth. He took Seth's hands in his and pulled him to stand between his legs. "Sweetness. I think it's beautiful that you want to do this. Please prepare the pipe for us."

"Yes, yes I will," Seth nodded. He was filled with new vigor and determination. He had to prepare the pipe ceremony. Had his Chief not just said so? Seth let go of Garrett's hands and dashed for his office.

* * *

"CNN has just learned that one of the helicopters involved in the search in the Mount Rainier National Park has either been shot down or forced to make an emergency landing," Anderson Cooper informed. "Details are unclear at the moment."

"Involved in the search for who, the gunman or the hikers?!" Jasper was desperate for information. He sat at the breakfast room table with Emmett and Nasir.

All three shared a look of deep concern.

"Involved in the search for who?!" Jasper repeated with mounting frustration. "I can't stay here," he held up his hands. "I have to get to the news desk. I love you guys, but I have to go," Jasper rose from the table.

"Where are you going, Sugar?" Emmett asked as he and Nasir stood and followed.

"To work essentially," Jasper answered. "To the news desk. I need more information and I can't think of anyplace more likely to have it."

"You want us to come with?" Emmett offered.

"No," Jasper stopped by the front door. "Em, you flew to New York to be with Nasir. Spend some time with him."

"Let us call for a car for you at least," Nasir put his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"I can't wait for a car," Jasper shook his head. "I'll grab a cab here on Park. I'm glad I was with you guys this morning. I love you," he reached for Emmett.

"Sugar, we're here if you need anything," Emmett wrapped his arms around Jasper in a tight hug. "And call us if you find out something the public doesn't know."

"I will," Jasper promised. Nasir opened the front door and walked out to touch the call button for Jasper. He took his turn in the elevator foyer.

"Jasper, inshallah everything will be alright," Nasir gave Jasper a hug and kiss.

"I hope so," Jasper closed his eyes. Jasper looked and sounded more unsure and afraid than Emmett had ever seen him. It was worse even than when he was afraid of James for a very different reason all those years ago. The elevator doors parted and Nasir let Jasper go.

"Okay. Bye, you guys," Jasper stepped into the elevator and quickly touched the button for the lobby. Emmett's protective instinct very much made him want to go with Jasper. He had to remind himself that Jasper was not in physical danger. He couldn't protect Jasper from this.

"It's hard for me to let him go," Emmett confessed as the elevator took Jasper down to the ground floor.

"I know, Habibi," Nasir took Emmett's hand and led him back inside. "He needs to feel like he is doing something and we would only be in his way at his work."

"Yeah," Emmett had to agree.

* * *

Garrett put on a sweatshirt to keep warm and grabbed a spare blanket from the linen closet. He walked to the living room French doors and out onto the terrace where he shook out the blanket and placed it on the tiles.

"Oh, Sweetness, will any blanket do?" Garrett asked as Seth joined him, arms full of supplies.

"Yeah, that doesn't matter," Seth dismissed as he knelt on the blanket and arrayed his bowl, bag, lighter and bundles of dried herbs. "A full council would be better, but it only really matters that you're here. Stand right here, Honey," he pointed. Garrett moved to do so and Seth rose to his feet as well.

"Okay, cross your arms," Seth made an X over his still bare chest, fingertips on his shoulders. Garrett remembered the position well from the first time Seth led them in a traditional ceremony where he married Nasir and Emmett.

"We walk around in a circle to the left. Follow me," Seth prompted.

"Would you like to put something more on? Are you cold?" Garrett was concerned for his little husband's comfort.

"I'm not a Shirt Wearer," Seth amused himself with a joke only he understood. "I can only be a Shirt Wearer if you or the Council appoint me."

"I hereby exercise my executive authority and grant you permission to wear what you like, as you like," Garrett declared.

"A Shirt Wearer is a War Chief, so called because of the special shirt he is presented with when appointed," Seth explained. "It's a little chilly, but I'm okay. Mitakuye oyas'in."

Garrett knew to repeat the Lakota words and did his best to do so as he stood beside Seth where they started.

"Great, Honey. Now sit down here with me," Seth sat down Indian style and patted the blanket beside him on his right.

"Right here beside you?" Garrett sat down on the blanket as Seth did. He put a hand on Seth's knee. "You did say it was entirely permissible for a Holy Man's husband to touch him."

"Anytime, anywhere," Seth smiled. Garrett rubbed Seth's bare knee with his thumb while Seth lit his bundle of sage on fire. Once it caught well, he blew it out and dropped the smouldering bunch in the china bowl. Seth picked up the bowl with his left hand and used his right to draw the smoke about his head and shoulders.

"The sage heals and drives away any bad spirits," Seth moved to kneel before Garrett and again using his right hand, waved the smoke over Garrett. He then sat back down in place and snuffed out the bundle. Seth set it aside and lit the braided sweetgrass on fire. Again, once there was a good flame, Seth blew it out and dropped the bundle into the bowl. He repeated the same smudging on himself first, and then Garrett. When he was finished, Seth set the bowl before Garrett and removed the stem and bowl of the pipe from the old, beaded, buffalo skin bag.

"Itancan," Seth deferred and handed the two pieces to his husband. Garrett knew to assemble them over the smoking bowl and handed the joined pipe to his Holy Man. Seth took a moment to stuff the bowl of the pipe with tobacco and then stood up. He held the pipe with the bowl in his right hand and the stem in his left as he pointed the stem toward the East.

"The East is red. The East is where the Morning Star rises, the Star of Knowledge. Red is for the rising Sun which brings us a new day and another chance to learn. We thank Grandfather Spirit for each day that we are allowed to live on Mother Earth under Father Sky, and for the great and wonderful love in our lives. We pray for knowledge, for from knowledge comes peace," Seth finished and then turned to face and point the stem of the pipe South.

"The South is yellow. Yellow is for spring and the warm South wind. We give thanks for our strength, growth and healing that comes from the South wind. We use this as a time of planting, so that seeds may grow into new life," Seth recited the words his grandfather taught him. He then turned West.

"The West is black. West is where the sun sets. West is where the Spirit Helpers live. Black stands for the Spirit World. We will one day all go to the Spirit World where we will all know one another and our deeds. We seek our spiritual wisdom in the West and pray for help from our Spirit Guides," Seth turned last to the North.

"The North is white. The White Giant covers Mother Earth with the white blanket of snow in winter. Ptecincala Ska Wakan Winan, White Buffalo Calf Woman, came to us from the North. We pray for endurance and health from the North," Seth knelt beside Garrett. He turned the pipe around and touched the bowl to the blanket. "Green is for the Earth Mother. We are all part of Mother Earth, every rock, every tree, every four legged thing, every two legged thing, every winged thing, everything that crawls, every plant. We are all related. Mother Earth, we seek ever to protect you."

"Do I say something now?" Garrett tried to remember.

"You don't have to," Seth smiled at his husband. That Garrett took this as seriously as he did, touched Seth deeply. He turned the pipe around again and pointed it up at an angle. "Father Sky, in union with Mother Earth, are our true parents," Seth continued. "Father Sky gives us energy for our lives and heats our homes. We are thankful for Father Sky," Seth then pointed the pipe straight up and covered the loaded bowl with his thumb to prevent the tobacco falling out. "Grandfather Spirit, creator of all things, we thank you for the four directions, and for Mother Earth and Father Sky. We offer this pipe to you and ask that you watch over our loved one, Edward. Keep him safe from harm and send Spirit Helpers to guide him. Bring him home safely to all his loved ones," he finished and sat down beside Garrett again.

"Amen," Garrett's Episcopal upbringing had left it's mark. "Oh, sorry. Is it okay to say that?"

"Grandfather Spirit knows what you mean, Honey," Seth smiled and held out the bowl of the pipe to Garrett to light for him. Garrett held the lighter to the bowl while Seth puffed long enough to pull smoke, which he blew out slowly and used his right hand to draw the smoke about his head.

"Mitakuye oyas'in," Seth spoke with his eyes closed. "Itancan," he continued to call Garrett the Lakota word for Chief and handed the pipe to him.

"Bring Edward home to us safely," Garrett took a good puff, blew the smoke and waved it toward himself. "Mitakuye oyas'in," he repeated perfectly.

"There," Seth took the pipe back from Garrett. He tapped out the pipe bowl into the china bowl and let everything go out. "Thank you," Seth spoke quietly as he pulled apart the stem and bowl of the pipe.

"For what?" Garrett put his hand on Seth's knee.

"For indulging me," Seth placed the bowl and stem back into their buffalo hide bag.

"Seth, look at me," Garrett turned to face Seth and took his hand. "Your culture is rich and beautiful, and you have taught me so much. I love my Two Spirit Holy Man husband and everything about him."

"Thanks, Honey. I love you too," Seth leaned closer to Garrett and Garrett leaned down to him as they shared a loving kiss.


	44. Chapter 44: Better Feelings

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Happy Olympics still. Okay, it breaks my heart that Russia is taking so few medals. Breaks it. And can I say how thrilled I am that the little Japanese princess took the gold medal in the men's figure skating whatever. He danced and pranced and jumped and pirouetted across that ice like gravity had no affect on him. He was flawless and deserved his medal. And just as important, the Russian didn't get it.

Here continues and concludes that fateful day with the others in Edward's life.

This will sync me up with Errors. We are inches from a new Errors chapter. Inches.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 44: Better Feelings**

Emmett reclined in the big pillows of their new bed and held Nasir in his arms as his husband leaned back against him. They had the big flatscreen on in the bedroom tuned again to CNN, to watch and wait for further news from the Park. Nasir had hung up his suit jacket, but otherwise they were both still dressed. Their concern for Jasper and what fate might have befallen Edward had dampened their libidos. As they watched and listened Nasir's dress shirt slowly came open more and more, stoking those embers.

Emmett couldn't help it. It had been weeks. How could he not caress the man he loved? And run his fingers through the fur on Nasir's chest. Nasir relaxed and rubbed Emmett's legs as Emmett's fingers moved over his chest and teased his nipples.

"This is so nice," Nasir gave a contented sigh.

"I know. It is," Emmett kissed his husband's temple softly. He pulled Nasir's shirt out of his pants and unbuttoned the last button. "There, that's better," Emmett opened Nasir's shirt completely and even pulled it back off his shoulders. He ran his hands down to Nasir's abdomen and back up.

"It would be better if I could do this to you," Nasir expressed.

"You just lay here and let me cherish you," Emmett directed.

"Mmm," Nasir smiled at a pleasant memory as Emmett's hands moved slowly over his pecs. "Do you remember when we landed in London the first time?"

"When we went with Seth and Garrett? Yeah," Emmett admitted.

"Do you remember the private little day room we had in the Concorde Room?" Nasir asked further.

"Oh, I think I see where you're going with this," Emmett smiled.

"Do you remember laying on me, much as I am laying on you now, while I slowly stroked your big, beautiful cock?" Nasir asked.

"I remember you sucked me damn near off in the middle of the cabin on the plane," Emmett recalled. "I remember my balls being damn fucking blue and needing to come really bad, but you wouldn't let me. That's what I remember."

"I would like to do that again," Nasir smiled.

"I haven't seen you in weeks. If you think I'm gonna let you just stroke and tease my dick when it's just the two of us here alone, you are mistaken," Emmett pledged. "I'll hold you down and fuck your throat with it," he threatened.

"I am the top and you will do as I say!" Nasir poked Emmett in his calf. "And I want you to hold me down and fuck my throat."

"Oh, that sounds good, huh?" Emmett grinned as his hardness flexed against his husband's back.

"It feels good too," Nasir added. "And it would be no more than I deserve, being away from you for so long."

"That sounds like a fit punishment, does it?" Emmett smiled.

"And then I will fuck you, as deeply and slowly as I am able," Nasir promised.

"Oh, that's a deal," Emmett wrapped his arms around Nasir to hold him tightly.

Nasir leaned his head back against Emmett's big shoulder and rubbed the arms that held him. "Really, it is so nice just to be able to touch you."

"I know," Emmett whispered into Nasir's ear as he ran his hands over Nasir's furry chest and abdomen again. With his long reach, his fingers encountered the waistband of Nasir's jeans. "Oh, I think these need to come off."

"But, Habibi, then I will be naked," Nasir protested.

"My very thought," Emmett nuzzled into Nasir's ear. Nasir hesitated no longer. He unbuttoned and unzipped himself, and lifted his hips to slide his jeans down off his butt. His hardness, finally freed of it's imprisonment down his pantleg, flopped up onto his abdomen. Nasir used his feet to push his jeans down his legs and finally kicked them off the bed. He took hold of himself. "Allah, I am already leaking," Nasir observed.

"Hmm!" Emmett reached for his husband's hard cock.

"No," Nasir grabbed Emmett's wrist to prevent Emmett grabbing him.

"Whaddya mean, no?" Emmett was shocked that Nasir wouldn't let him touch him.

"Not until my zawji is naked with me," Nasir set his condition.

"I have to be naked before I can touch what's mine?" Emmett demanded.

"Na'am," Nasir confirmed in Arabic.

"La!" Emmett said no in the same.

"Na'am," Nasir repeated.

"Look out then," Emmett pushed Nasir's shoulders to get him to sit up. Emmett did so as well and whipped his tank top off with one hand. Nasir moved out from between Emmett's legs while Emmett laid back. He lifted his hips and slid his shorts down and off his legs.

"Better?" Emmett stretched out his legs wide and threw his shorts off the bed.

"Oh, so much better," Nasir leaned down and slowly lowered his head to where Emmett's long, thick meat lay on his abdomen. Emmett watched him and felt the sweet, thrilling and much needed lick Nasir gave his frenulum. Emmett's entire body shivered from that one, well placed lick. Emmett could let Nasir go down on him. He needed Nasir to go down on him, but he knew it would be over too quickly. Emmett wanted to stretch this out.

"Alright, I'm naked," Emmett put his hands on Nasir's shoulders. "Get back in position. Lay back against me."

"But, Habibi, how will I take your big, beautiful cock down my throat if I am laying on it?" Nasir protested.

"Oh, you'll take it down your throat. Just not right now. Lay down on me," Emmett commanded. But his top disobeyed. Nasir wrapped his hand around Emmett's big dick and gave a long, slow stroke. He watched the clear precum well in Emmett's slit and lowered his head again. Nasir closed his lips around the tip of Emmett's penis as he drew his tongue slowly through Emmett's wet slit.

"Ugh," Emmett closed his eyes as Nasir did this. Nasir ever so slowly drew his lips off of Emmett's cock and savored the taste of his husband's nectar. Emmett opened his eyes and knew there was only one way to take control of this situation. He grabbed hold of Nasir by his sides and physically turned him, and pulled him down.

"Oh!" Nasir was not expecting to be manhandled. "How about if I lay on you, Habibi?" he ran his hands over the arms that encircled him.

"Great idea, Babe," Emmett grinned. "And I assume you have no more objection to me touching you wherever I want."

"None at all," Nasir confirmed. "While I have not yet done what I want with it, my lips have touched your big, beautiful cock. You must do as you wish."

"Oh, thank you, Sir. I believe I will," Emmett ran his hands down Nasir's chest and abdomen until Nasir's long, hardness laid on his fingers. "Umm, you are leaking," he licked his lips. "You must be as horny as I am," Emmett rubbed his thumb over the tip of Nasir's penis, smearing Nasir's syrup over his head.

"I came with you over the phone, but only that one time," Nasir omitted any further, unimportant details. "I am very horny."

Emmett joined his forefinger in smearing his husband's seepage over the head of his very hard cock, coating the tips of both fingers. He then raised his hand and stuck his forefinger into Nasir's mouth.

"Mmph," Nasir obediently sucked Emmett's finger clean. "That is for you," he pointed out when Emmett pulled the finger out of his mouth.

"I have some for me," Emmett assured as he sucked his thumb clean.

"I would rather suck your cock than your finger," Nasir stated. "You taste better anyway."

"I think you do," Emmett reached down again. He wrapped his hand gently around Nasir's bone and gave him a slow stroke. Emmett then ran his fingers lower. He wanted to cup and fondle his husband's balls. And found something he did not expect.

"You're picky!" Emmett was surprised.

"I did not think to pack anything to shave myself," Nasir explained.

"Oh my God," realization dawned on Emmett. "I can't remember the last time we shaved each other. It must have been before we got married!"

"I am sorry, Habibi," Nasir knew exactly where Emmett's mind went. Married men shaved each other. Men who dated each other, shaved themselves.

"I'm actually thrilled, because now," Emmett wrapped his arm around Nasir's head and turned their faces toward each other to give him a loving kiss on his lips, "I get to shave you myself. Sit up."

Nasir did as he was bid and Emmett crawled off the bed to head for the bathroom. He returned shortly with a bath towel, a cup of warm water, a disposable razor and a wet washcloth.

"Come sit down here, Nasi. Lean back on the bed," Emmett choreographed as he folded the bath towel in half and draped it over the bench. Nasir rose from the bed, walked around to the end and ran his hand over Emmett's right hip and butt cheek as he sat down.

"Lean back now," Emmett directed as he knelt. The bench sat lower than the mattress and Nasir bent his back over it. He supported himself on his elbows and spread his legs wide, presenting himself to Emmett.

"This bench was a good idea. Whose idea was this?" Nasir smiled as Emmett's hands ran appreciatively up his thighs.

"I don't know, but fuck is this hot," Emmett gazed upon his husband's naked body. "You are sexy as hell," he ran his hands into Nasir's crotch and let his thumbs brush the heavy stones in their loose sac, and the quiveringly erect Arab pole. Emmett cupped his husband's loose balls in his palm and leaned in to give each one a gentle, reverent kiss. He placed his fingers to the back of Nasir's hardness to hold it up while he gave wet kisses up the length of Nasir's cum tube. Emmett closed his lips around the head of Nasir's dick and did just as his husband did to him as he ran his tongue through Nasir's wet slit.

"Umm," Nasir put a hand to the side of Emmett's face as his husband's skilled lips ministered to the tip of his penis. Emmett switched gears as he took hold of his husband's nuts in a firm grip and went down on him.

"Ugh!" Nasir let his head fall back as his every inch sank down Emmett's throat. Emmett pressed his nose into Nasir's trimmed pubes, gave a couple of quick siphoning sucks on his husband's whole cock, and then slowly pulled up all nine Arab inches, caressing Nasir's protruding cum tube with his tongue as he went.

"Wow," Nasir looked down on his husband. "I needed that, Habibi. Do it again," he reached a hand to the back of Emmett's head to urge him on.

"I have some hairy nuts to shave," Emmett protested with a grin.

"They will still be hairy," Nasir took hold of himself with his free hand and pointed his bone at Emmett's mouth. Emmett allowed himself to be pulled back onto his husband's post. As soon as Nasir's meat entered Emmett's mouth, he grabbed the back of Emmett's head with both hands. Emmett's own cock throbbed between his legs as Nasir fed him his pole.

"Ya, Allah!" Nasir threw his head back again as he held Emmett firmly in place, fully impaled on his cock. Emmett in no way resisted as his lips were held pressed into Nasir's pubes and the long bone throbbed and leaked in his throat. He couldn't breathe, but was perfectly willing to stay this way as long as his husband wanted.

"Ugh," Nasir had a hard time holding himself still on the bench and when Emmett swallowed around him, thought he would lose his mind. He forced himself to relax as best he could with his hardness lodged in his husband's throat, and finally let go of Emmett's head. Emmett again slowly pulled up and off, caressing his husband's sensitive cum tube with his tongue as he went.

"Oh, Habibi," Nasir put a hand to the side of Emmett's face. "That feels so very good. If you suck me now, I will come for you."

"Oh, yeah?" Emmett gave his dimples.

"Na'am. Mos zibbi," Nasir told Emmett to suck his dick in Arabic.

"I will. Take it easy," Emmett understood him perfectly. "I have some shaving to do. Now, lay back and just relax," he sat back on his feet. Emmett dipped the disposable, self lubricating razor in the cup of warm water and took hold of Nasir's hard dick, deliberately placing his thumb on Nasir's cum tube. He slowly and gently swiped the razor at the base of his husband's pole. Each time Emmett moved Nasir's cock, it was like a slight stroke because of the way he held it.

"Mmm," Nasir closed his eyes and luxuriated in the gentle, warm touch of the razor and especially the way Emmett's fingers held his hardness.

"Feel good?" Emmett smiled.

"It does, Habibi," Nasir confirmed as he rubbed his thighs. "I forgot how good it feels when you do this. Will you hold me in your mouth like you used to?"

"Oh, are you leaking?" Emmett asked what he could plainly see. "We can't have you leaking while I shave you," he swished the razor in the water to clear it and lifted himself up on his knees. Emmett lowered his head and took the head of his husband's penis in his mouth. He washed his tongue through Nasir's wet slit and savored the taste of his husband's ooze. Emmett wanted more and would have given Nasir a stroke, but he didn't want to provide quite that much stimulation. He had more shaving to do and wanted this to last. Emmett massaged Nasir's cum tube with his thumb while he slowly and gently applied his tongue to Nasir's frenulum.

"Ugh, my habibi," Nasir let his head fall back. "That feels so good."

Emmett was sure it had been since their phone sex for both of them and perhaps this felt too good. He needed his hand anyway. Emmett held Nasir's head in his mouth and continued his ministrations with his tongue, but moved his hand to cup Nasir's balls. He could see down just well enough to see what he was doing and set about slowly and carefully shaving Nasir's scrotum.

"Hmm," Nasir watched Emmett for a moment with growing frustration. It felt good with the head of his cock in Emmett's mouth and the tongue on his frenulum felt even better, but he wanted more. The hand and gentle razor on his nuts felt good too, but was a mild distraction from what Nasir really wanted. He put a hand to the back of Emmett's head. "Go down on me," Nasir urged.

Emmett said nothing as he continued to hold Nasir's head in his mouth and gently move his tongue. He simply reached up to take hold of Nasir's wrist and move his hand away.

"Oh, let me jack myself off in your mouth!" Nasir thought he had a great idea as an alternative. He took hold of his straining rod and gave himself a stroke that felt very good. This caused Emmett to release Nasir from his mouth.

"Hey, take it easy," Emmett chastised. "You can't stroke yourself while I'm doing this. It makes your nuts move. I'll cut you. I can't take that chance."

"Take me in your mouth," Nasir had his own agenda. He started masturbating slowly. "I want to give you my cum."

"Oh, I want your cum," Emmett assured. "And I'll take it from you when I'm ready," he grabbed Nasir's wrist again and made him let go of himself. "I told you to lay back and relax."

"I cannot relax. Please, my Emmett, I want to come for you so badly," Nasir begged. He was still very much aware of the fact that the last person to taste his cum, through no fault of his own, was not Emmett. This continued to bother him immensely and the sooner that was no longer the case, the better.

Emmett wrapped his hand firmly around Nasir's hardness and went down on him at the same time. He immediately began to suck and moved his hand with his mouth.

"Hoh!" Nasir's entire body stiffened at this onslaught. He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as Emmett suck-pulled him toward a rapidly building orgasm. It would only take a few moments.

Just as quickly as Emmett began, he stopped. He pulled his mouth off Nasir's cock and let go of the throbbing organ.

"Habibi, do not stop!" Nasir pleaded.

"I told you, I'll make you come, just not yet," Emmett leaned down and gave a soft, wet kiss on Nasir's hip bone.

"I need to come," Nasir stated the obvious. Emmett stood up between Nasir's legs and leaned down on the bed. He made sure to lay his own hard, leaking bone beside Nasir's as he laid his body over his husband's.

Emmett smiled as he brought his face down to Nasir's. "I will," he gave Nasir a gentle and loving kiss on his lips, "make you come," another soft kiss, "and drink every drop," Emmett pledged and gave one more gentle kiss that he hoped would calm his Arabian stallion. Nasir closed his eyes and relished the feel of Emmett's hard cock beside his own, and the sweet kisses his husband gave him. But he was not calmed.

Nasir grabbed Emmett's head firmly in both hands as he shoved his tongue into Emmett's mouth. Emmett immediately knew this had been a mistake as the tables were turned. Nasir's aggressive kiss always turned his knees to rubber and dissolved his will. He whimpered into Nasir's mouth as Nasir plundered his. Both trapped bones flexed and oozed between them as Nasir's tongue plunged as far into Emmett's mouth as he could reach.

Nasir broke their kiss at last and looked up into his panting husband's glassy eyes. "Do you feel my need?"

"Yes," Emmett nodded. "Yes, Nasi," he moved back off of Nasir to sit on the floor between his legs. He gathered his wits as he caught his breath. One more kiss like that and Nasir could do anything he wanted. Emmett had to retake control.

"Sixty nine with me!" Nasir had another excellent idea. He wiped Emmett's ooze off of his own abdomen and stuck his finger in his mouth.

"Okay," Emmett shook his head to clear it further. "You, relax. Lay still. Don't touch your dick! And no more kissing me like that either. I can hardly think."

"I love you, my zawji. Kiss me," Nasir smiled and reached out to Emmett.

"I love you too, you wiley, foxy, sexy Arab," Emmett gave his dimples. "Now, I am going to finish shaving you," he moved back into position and plucked the razor from the cup of now lukewarm water. He needed to pay close attention to this part as he shaved both sides of Nasir's scrotum. Nasir tried very hard to behave. He knew that when Emmett was done, he would lick his smooth sac and well knew how good that would feel. He also watched his own precum ooze until it dripped on him.

"I am still leaking," Nasir advised as he held himself up.

"Oh, are you? We can't have that," Emmett rose up on his knees and took the head of Nasir's snake in his mouth again. He slowly drew his tongue through Nasir's wet slit and then used it to massage Nasir's frenulum.

"Ugh," Nasir thought he was subtle as he slowly began to stroke himself. Emmett felt the skin of Nasir's shaft move against his lips and the surge of precum on his tongue. He was content to let Nasir jack himself this way for a moment. He knew his husband's body well enough to know when to make him stop. This, of course, would do nothing to make Nasir stop leaking. It would only make him leak all the more. A fact Emmett well knew and enjoyed every minute, and every drop of.

"Just like that, Habibi," Nasir moaned. Emmett slowly drew his lips off the tip of his husband's penis and pulled Nasir's hand away as well.

"Not done. Just relax," Emmett gave a wet kiss on Nasir's cum tube exactly where his fingers had been.

"Habibi, you are killing me," Nasir pleaded. Emmett sat back down on his feet between Nasir's wide spread, outstretched legs.

"Do you remember that day your brother almost caught us in your villa at the Bellagio?" Emmett reminded as he lifted Nasir's balls to shave beneath them.

"I remember that you tortured me," Nasir stated.

"I made you come and I drank every drop," Emmett recalled.

"That was the first time you tasted my cum," Nasir pointed out.

"I was hooked," Emmett smiled.

"Then you came all over my face," Nasir remembered.

"Want me to do that again?" Emmett offered. "Hey, put your feet up on my thighs."

"I do not think so," Nasir did as he was instructed to give Emmett better access to his perineum. "I do not want to waste it. I prefer you to come in my mouth. I love to feel you fill my mouth when you come," he again took hold of himself and began a slow masturbation as he have voice to his pleasant thoughts. "I cannot ever get enough."

"You're stroking yourself," Emmett observed aloud.

"I am. I cannot help it," Nasir stated. "Do you remember when you last arrived in New York? We sixty nined and came together. It was very nice."

"Yeah, it was," Emmett agreed. He dipped the razor into the cup of water and swished it around again. He was very nearly done.

"Would you like to do that again?" the very thought made Nasir leak all the more.

"I have something else in mind today," Emmett was deliberately vague. "And you, ya fucking sexy Arab, are smooth," he dropped the razor in the cup of hairy water and used the wet washcloth to wipe Nasir clean. "There. Now I can make love to these nuts like they deserve," Emmett leaned in and ran his tongue across his husband's scrotum.

"Oh, na'am," Nasir moaned. Emmett ran his tongue beneath the heavily hanging stones and sucked one into his mouth.

"Ugh," Nasir stroked himself slower as Emmett's talented tongue curled around his swollen testicle inside Emmett's mouth. Emmett ever so gently let his husband's delicate orb out of his mouth, only to trade it for the other one.

"Suck on my balls," Nasir encouraged. He closed his eyes and moved his hand very slowly on himself. Nasir didn't know what exactly Emmett had planned, but decided to go with it. Emmett finally let Nasir's second testicle slip gently out of his mouth and lapped at them both. He took hold of Nasir's wrist and made him let go of himself again. Emmett cradled his husband's bone in his palm.

"Ugh," Nasir felt his husband's tongue run slowly up the length of his sensitive cum tube. When Emmett's tongue reached Nasir's precum coated frenulum he paused and wrapped his hand around Nasir's pole. He stroked up which had the dual benefit of rolling Nasir's foreskin onto his tongue and Nasir's head, and producing a surge of ooze.

"Oh, Habibi," Nasir ran his fingers through Emmett's hair as Emmett's tongue moved on his head within his cowl. Emmett let Nasir's foreskin roll back and began to massage Nasir's cum tube with his thumb again as he massaged Nasir's frenulum with his tongue.

"Huh, my Emmett," Nasir let his eyes roll back in his head as his husband made slow, gentle, maddening love to his cock. Emmett cupped Nasir's scrotum in his free hand and massaged the aching testicles in their smooth sac.

"Uh, ugh," Nasir moaned as Emmett's fingers, tongue and lips continued to minister to his cock and balls. Nasir was acutely aware of every subtle movement of the thumb on his cum tube. Every time Emmett applied just slightly more upward pressure, Nasir moaned that much louder and the more sweet ooze seeped out onto Emmett's tongue.

"Habibi, please suck," Nasir begged. Emmett wanted to do just that, but he knew how thoroughly this weapon was primed. He knew he was torturing his husband, but he wanted to make this last as long as possible. And he wanted to make it as good as possible for the man he loved. Emmett wanted something slick and lubricating, and knew just where to get it. He consumed every drop of syrup that Nasir produced, but precum ran down Emmett's own neglected bone to his balls. Emmett let go of Nasir's shaft just long enough to coat his thumb in his own ooze. He then massaged Nasir's cum tube with his slick thumb.

"Ugh, Habibi," Nasir felt the even better sensation on his cock. Emmett had him so ready to come, but it was not yet enough to push him over the brink.

"Please make me come," Nasir begged. The slick thumb on his cum tube moved in the exact same slow, torturous, maddening rhythm as Emmett's tongue on his frenulum, and the fingers that massaged his testicles. "Please suck," Nasir tried again and pushed down on Emmett's head. But Emmett did not move or change his ministrations in any way.

"Huh," Nasir threw his arms out to his sides as Emmett's lips, tongue and fingers continued the slow, exquisite torture of his cock and balls. "Can I suck you? Please, will you let me suck you too?" he tried again. If he could torture Emmett the way he was being tortured, they would both be encouraged to suck.

Emmett paid no mind to his husband's pleas. He massaged the swollen stones in Nasir's tightening sac. He rubbed his still slick thumb on Nasir's throbbing cum tube. He kept his tongue in continuous motion on Nasir's frenulum. Nasir leaked ever more profusely as Emmett tortured his cock.

"Habibi, please make me come," Nasir begged again and threw an arm over his eyes. There was one thing he hadn't yet tried. Nasir began with a very subtle movement of his hips. If he could thrust himself up into Emmett's mouth, even a little, he would come.

"No," Emmett moved the hand from Nasir's balls to his hip to hold him down. "Just relax," he commanded and replaced his tongue on Nasir's cock.

"Hold still and I will fuck your mouth," Nasir moved his arm and looked down on Emmett as he made this suggestion, but Emmett held him firmly in place. "Can I jack off into your mouth?" he asked. Emmett ignored him. He didn't want his top to fuck his anything right at this moment. Emmett just wanted to play with his husband's cock and balls. And if he happened to make Nasir come along the way, that was just fine.

The slickness of Emmett's precum on his thumb eventually wore off. Rather than get more, Emmett changed his attack slightly. With just thumb and forefinger, he began a slow, gentle, short stroke in time with his tongue on Nasir's frenulum.

"Ugh, my Emmett!" this small change made all the difference to Nasir. He threw his head back as his entire body grew stiff. This small, slow stroke was enough to push him eventually over the edge.

And Emmett knew it. He considered backing down, but decided to just let happen what would happen. He maintained his pace with his thumb, finger and tongue. Emmett moved his other hand from Nasir's hip, back to his nuts, to find them much tighter now than they were. He took great care to treat them very gently as they climbed into firing position.

"Habibi!" Nasir was unable to hold his body still on bench and bed. Every muscle in his body grew ever tighter as he edged ever nearer the brink of orgasm. "Emmett!" Nasir's breath caught in his throat as he slipped to the very edge.

Emmett tasted as much as saw Nasir's freely running precum turn milky as his semen escaped like it always did just before he blew out. Emmett maintained the pace of his fingers and tongue, but closed his lips around the head of his husband's throbbing penis.

"Haaa!" Nasir shouted as his orgasm hit him like a brick. Emmett felt his husband grow even harder and felt Nasir's cum tube expand under his thumb. Even as Nasir exploded, Emmett went down on him.

"Yah!" Nasir thrashed on the bench as his blasting organ sank down his husband's throat. He grabbed Emmett's head, though Emmett knew not to suck, but just hold him deep as he unloaded. Emmett's own cock throbbed as his mouth filled with Nasir's strong jizz. He gulped his husband's love juice and just as quickly his mouth filled again.

"Ugh," the relief and sensation were both overwhelming as Nasir continued to blast down his husband's throat. Emmett massaged Nasir's pulsing cum tube with his tongue as shot after shot of cream filled his mouth over and over.

"Ugh, my habibi," Nasir panted. "My Emmett," he moaned as his seed no longer spurted, but continued to ooze into his husband's mouth. Emmett held Nasir's still very hard cock deep and after a long moment, began to slowly suck him.

"Hoh, oh," Nasir moaned louder. He couldn't take being sucked through his orgasm. He was finished for the most part, but still very sensitive. This pushed his limit, but while it was very intense for him, it felt very good. Emmett had not spilt a drop of his husband's cum and wanted all he could get.

"Ugh," Nasir laid still and spent as his husband nursed on his yet hard organ. "That felt so very good. I needed that. When will you let me suck on you?"

In one quick move, Emmett pulled his mouth off of his husband's cock and rose to his feet. He was suddenly huge and powerful, quiveringly erect and dripping with his own ooze.

"You want this dick?" Emmett demanded. Nasir looked up at his magnificent husband with wide eyes and open mouth. Emmett did not wait for a response. He stepped to straddle where Nasir reclined on the bench and reached for the back of Nasir's head at the same time. Emmett used his thumb at the top of the base of his hardness to angle himself as he pulled Nasir onto his cock. Nasir was more than willing as his husband's big, thick, precum coated cock entered his mouth and sank into his throat.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett swore as his fat bone slid into the tight confines of his husband's talented throat. Nasir grabbed a solid McCarty glute in each hand as he pressed his scruffy chin into Emmett's smooth scrotum.

"Ugh, Babe," Emmett felt his husband's tongue move along the entire length of his sensitive cum tube. He did not need to hold Nasir's head on his pole. Nasir was holding him by a firm grip on his ass. Emmett just ran his fingers through his husband's rich, dark hair. Nasir thrilled to the taste of Emmett's precum and the feel of the big dick in his throat.

"Nasi, shit!" Emmett's knees grew weak as his husband swallowed around him. "Fuck!" Emmett exclaimed as Nasir did it again. He held Nasir as much as Nasir held himself impaled on his thick spike. Nasir couldn't get any air, but thrilled as the fat post flexed in his throat.

Emmett moved forward, holding his husband's head in place on his spear as he climbed onto the bed. Nasir was forced backward, down onto the bed as Emmett moved into place above him. Emmett pulled his cock up out of his husband's throat with his hips, enough to let Nasir get some air. Nasir kneaded the hard muscles of Emmett's glutes and pulled to encourage him to sink all nine thick McCarty inches down his throat again.

"Ugh," Emmett pushed himself down his husband's throat. He felt Nasir's tongue move on his sensitive cum tube. Nasir pushed at Emmett's hips to get him to lift up and immediately moved his hands to Emmett's butt to urge him back down again. Emmett got the message Nasir could not voice with his mouth full of cock.

"Ho, fuck," Emmett closed his eyes as he moved his hips to plunge his spear down his husband's throat, pull back just enough for Nasir to catch a quick breath through his nose and then sink down again. Emmett not only loved the exquisite embrace of his husband's mouth and throat, but the feel of Nasir's scruffy chin on his balls each time he fully buried his bone.

Nasir loved that as well and was thrilled that Emmett kept his promise of fucking his throat. He grasped Emmett's hips and urged him to do so faster.

"Oh, fuck, Babe," Emmett leaned on the bed on his forearms as he picked up the pace of thrusting his pole down his husband's throat. Nasir kept his tongue in constant full contact with Emmett's thick, leaking meat. He clutched his lips to the shaft that pistoned in and out of his mouth.

Nasir reflected, as he savored the hard organ that throbbed and leaked in his mouth, and fucked his throat, that the position he was in at the moment was a very passive one. Typically a top took his pleasure and a good top took great care to make sure his receiving partner gained just as much pleasure if not more. A really good top knew that sometimes you let your man do as he will with you. The fact that he does something that feels good to him makes you want it just as much. Emmett liked to play that he was bigger and stronger and while that was absolutely true, they both knew that if Nasir really asserted himself and insisted on control of their lovemaking, Emmett would give it him every time. But if Nasir did that, it wouldn't be as good for either of them. A really good top knew and respected that his bottom was his own man and treated him as a true partner.

Nasir ran his hands up onto Emmett's flexing glutes and was once again struck with the magnificence of the man who was his husband. Emmett was big and strong and muscular and had a cock and balls to match. Nasir could taste Emmett's syrup more strongly and knew his precum was flowing steadily.

"God, Nasi," Emmett's control over his muscles was waning as his orgasm approached. His strained, tightening muscles began to tremble and his thrusts into his husband's mouth grew erratic. Emmett thrust ever deeper into his husband's throat and was not conscious of the fact that the man beneath him could no longer get any air. Nasir didn't care at all. The fact that this incredibly virile man, the man he loved, was about to unload in his mouth, turned him on no end. Nasir let his roving fingers confirm what he already knew from their absence on his chin, that Emmett's big nuts had pulled up tight to the base of dick.

"Ugh, hoh," Emmett squeezed his eyes shut as he fought to maintain some control of himself. Nasir felt the thick, throbbing, jabbing bone grow even bigger. His very soul craved Emmett's release. He had been desperate for it since the moment he heard Emmett come on the phone in Positano. He would have sucked Emmett off on the dining room table the moment he came in the door had Jasper not been here.

"Oh, fuck!" Emmett's muscles shook as he crashed over the edge himself. Nasir felt Emmett's prominent cum tube expand against his tongue as the big McCarty weapon went off.

"Oh fuck!" Emmett cried again as he exploded in his husband's mouth. Emmett stopped thrusting as his entire body quaked and his juice gushed into Nasir's mouth. Nasir knew what his husband liked. He knew it was better for Emmett to be sucked through his orgasm. Nasir lifted his head and sucked hard and fast on the blasting organ.

"Ungh!" Emmett's entire body convulsed as his jizz blasted into his husband's sucking mouth. It was all Emmett could do to keep himself upright on his hands and knees. Nasir gulped his husband's essence as bolt after thick, heavy bolt shot into his mouth.

"Ugh, Nasi. Oh my God," Emmett panted and let his face rest on the bed as his husband drank his cum. Nasir slowed down, but continued to gently suck the thick, hard organ as he massaged Emmett's shaft with his lips and bulging cum tube with his tongue. He nursed on the hard, pulsing bone as Emmett's semen continued to flow into his mouth.

"Fuck," Emmett no longer trembled as his muscles relaxed. Nasir stopped sucking Emmett as his orgasm waned. He rested his head back on the mattress and just let his tongue caress Emmett's still very big and very hard cock. Until such time as Emmett lifted up, Nasir had no choice but to hold Emmett in his mouth, and Nasir could wish for nothing else. He was perfectly content to let his husband's thick, hard meat marinate in his mouth for as long as Emmett cared to do that.

"Jesus, Babe," Emmett gathered his wits and looked down at the top of his husband's head. He forced his muscles to obey and lifted himself out of Nasir's mouth. Emmett moved back down over Nasir's body to kneel on the bench and bring them face to face. Nasir looked up at Emmett with love and devotion clear in his soft brown eyes. Emmett leaned down on his elbows on either side of his husband's head. Nasir said nothing as just as soon as they opened their mouths to each other, Emmett knew why. Nasir had not swallowed his last mouthful of cum.

"Hmm," Emmett tasted his distinct flavor as he moved his tongue through his husband's semen filled mouth. Nasir caressed Emmett's now cummy tongue with his own. He had hoped to taste himself on Emmett's tongue, but the quantity of Emmett milk in his mouth prevented that.

"That was fucking hot," Emmett evaluated when he broke their kiss. "And I like when you save some to share with me. That's hot too," he smiled. Emmett watched Nasir swallow what remained of his load.

"You are hot and everything we do together is hot," Nasir lifted his head to give Emmett a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

Emmett turned to look over his shoulder. "Is there any new news?"

"I did not realize the television was still on," Nasir commented as he gently ran his hands up and down Emmett's ribs.

* * *

Garrett had to park on the street in front of Maggie and Rosalie's house in their quiet, leafy Kent neighborhood. It was the most natural gathering place. While nowhere near, it was still geographically the closest any of them lived to the mountain. And Yvonne was here, without whom, their only source of information was the media. A Volvo was parked beside Yvonne's minivan in the driveway.

"Who's car is that?" Seth asked from the front passenger seat.

"I have no idea," Garrett answered.

"We'll find out soon enough," Leah spoke up from the backseat as they all climbed out of the car. They all wore snug jeans, but only Seth's bordered on inappropriate, and warm long sleeved tops in the cool autumn air. Seth's Emirati gold necklace hung outside his shirt and he still wore his eagle feather in his hair.

"Here, Sweetness. Let me take that," Garrett took the large bag of food they had stopped to pick up on the way.

They were not met outside, nor at the door. As they were expected, Seth did not knock, but just opened the front door.

"Hello," Seth called as he led the way into Rosalie and Maggie's home.

Three women emerged from the family room to greet them. Maggie wore a long dress that dusted her bare feet. Yvonne wore jeans and a tight, long sleeved top like Leah. The third woman wore a dress that came to just below her knee and a short, sensible heel. Her hair was nicely done and what little jewelry she wore was obviously expensive.

"Hey, guys," Maggie gave Seth a hug first. "Thanks for coming."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else," Seth stated as he let her go. "Hi, Miss Cullen," he greeted Edward's mother respectfully.

"Nice to see you again," Esme smiled. She smiled and nodded in greeting, but Seth was not about to have that. He stepped forward and gave her a hug. This was a time for all of them to come together.

"Aren't you sweet," Esme rubbed Seth's back.

"We love him too," Seth stated as he let her go. "This is my sister, Leah. This is Edward's mom," he introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Esme offered her hand.

"Mrs. Cullen," Leah was polite.

"It's actually Ms Masen now, but please call me Esme," she smiled.

"Yvonne, any news?" Seth took hold of the Park Superintendent's wife's arms and looked into her eyes.

"Nothing new," Yvonne shook her head. She dropped her gaze when she answered and Seth immediately knew she was not telling the truth.

"Okay," Seth gave her a hug and let her go. Whatever it was, Seth knew she didn't want to say it in front of everyone present.

"Thanks for bringing the food, guys," Maggie took the heavy bag from Garrett and headed for the kitchen.

"Least we could do," Garrett said as they all made a general movement to follow Maggie.

"Where are the kidlets?" Seth asked.

"They're all outside with Rosie," Maggie gestured toward the backyard.

"Oh?" Seth walked to the backdoor to look through the curtained window. "Oh, dear," he chuckled when he caught sight of them.

Their older Kent neighborhood, when developed, was planted with many Oak and Maple trees. That was over fifty years ago. Their well established community now had big, mature trees. It was one of the features that made it so desirable. And at this time of year, in the Pacific Northwest with all it's indigenous conifers, their neighborhood was an oasis of color. The obvious drawback was that all that beautiful color fell and had to be raked.

Rosalie was in their big backyard doing exactly that. Ren, Liam, Owen and Larissa all had small, toy rakes of varying sizes and endeavored to help. Only Ren was actually of some help and Liam tried his best to emulate his older best friend. Owen and Larissa were an outright hinderance, but they were having fun and it kept them all occupied.

"My God, you guys," Maggie commented as she unwrapped the party platter of subs on the granite kitchen breakfast bar. "We'll be eating this for a week!"

"It's from Tat's Deli in Pioneer Square," Seth announced. "There's none better in the whole city."

"Oh, Tat's is good," Maggie agreed as she dumped out the bag of twenty individual size bags of chips.

"What all do we have here?" Leah asked as she looked over the platter.

"There's Tat'strami, Tat's grinder, turkey club sub, Italian, reuben, chicken bacon ranch, honey ham and cheese, and proper Philly cheesesteaks for my Philadelphian husband," Seth listed.

"The kids will like ham and cheese," Yvonne knew what their children would eat.

"Let's pick those out for them," Maggie and Yvonne set about doing so. "At least with your son here, we know Owen will eat."

"What has no onions?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, me too," Leah agreed.

"Oh, I'm not quite sure," Garrett admitted. "I don't think the reuben does and I know the Philly doesn't. Join me in a proper cheesesteak?"

"That sounds good. I'll do that," Esme patted Garrett's arm. "Pick one out for me."

"Seth, call Rosie and the kids, please," Maggie called. In answer, Seth opened the back door and walked out onto the covered patio.

"Hey, who's hungry?" Seth called.

"Uncle Seth!" Liam threw his rake and ran at full speed toward the house.

"Oof!" Seth caught the exuberant boy as he ran right into him. "You're getting too big to do that."

"Hi, uncle Seth," Ren was the second to reach him.

"Hi, Ren," Seth hugged him as well. He let go of Ren to give Owen the proper greeting they always shared. "Háu, kola."

"How, cola," Owen did his best to repeat the words and walked into Seth's arms.

"And hello, little miss," Seth squatted down to receive Larissa's sweet hug.

"Hey, Seth," Rosalie patted his back as he stood up. "What did you guys bring?"

"Subs from Tat's," Seth answered. He paused as he looked down at her feet. "You know, I do believe this is the very first time I have seen you not wear heels," Seth noted her sneakers.

"Do you not remember those awful little apartments near the university where we all used to live, once upon a time?" Rosalie asked. "How many times did you see me without shoes on at all?"

"That was three hundred years ago," Seth gave a dismissive wave. "I mean in recent years. Like for as long as your kids have been alive."

"We still lived there when Liam was born, I might point out," Rosalie opened the backdoor for them.

"Don't cloud the issue with facts," Seth gave another wave as he walked into the house.

"Hey, kids. Ham and cheese?" Yvonne asked in an encouraging tone.

"Yeah! Thanks, mom," Ren was all for that and therefore the other kids were as well. Yvonne and Maggie saw to the four children and seated them at their small table. Garrett, Leah, Maggie and Rosalie joined Esme in the family room, where King 5 was on television and had been all day. Yvonne deliberately hung back and Seth stayed with her.

"It was Edward's helicopter," Yvonne shared quietly as she opened her chips.

"Is that on the news?" Seth enquired in an equally low voice.

"Nope," Yvonne answered. Seth knew exactly how she learned that. And he knew she didn't want to share that fact with Edward's mother.

* * *

The NPS Crown Victoria sat across the mountain road, still parked where the ranger had died in it. It should have been a routine traffic stop. He had blocked the road with his driver's side toward the Paradise bound traffic. The car that had blown through Longmire, going too fast and not even slowing down at stop signs, and then not pulling over for another law enforcement ranger, did finally stop on the Paradise road, fifty feet short of the cruiser that blocked the road. The driver got out and before the ranger could even reach for his door handle, fired several shots into and through the driver's door. The ranger had been hit multiple times and immediately radioed for urgent help. The ranger that had been pursuing the murderer, put her car in reverse and hit the gas, even as the gunman turned around to fire at her. Her vehicle was struck, but she was not.

Now the Crown Victoria sat with the driver's door wide open. Dried and still drying blood was inside the car and on the pavement. The Chevy Impala had it's driver's side rear door wide open. The scene was quiet and peaceful since the ranger's body had been removed. Rescue attempts from both the direction of Paradise and Longmire had been thwarted for a good long time by the gunman who hid in the woods and took sniper shots at anyone who attempted to reach the injured man. Had rescue reached the injured ranger in time, he might have lived. As it was the gunman took great pains to make sure that he committed murder. Again.

A black Crown Victoria, not unlike the cars the law enforcement rangers drove, but black and unmarked, slowed down as it drove up from Longmire. A large, black, full size van followed, a black Dodge Charger came third, and a Pierce County Sheriff's cruiser completed the small caravan. The black Crown Victoria drove on the shoulder around the Impala and parked between the two abandoned cars. The other vehicles parked behind the Impala on the road.

Three men in suits got out of the Crown Victoria and started walking back. Roberto emerged from behind the wheel of the Charger and his partner got out of the passenger side. They walked past the FBI Crime Scene Investigation Unit van as the members of that team emerged and began to assemble their equipment. Roberto and Al both pulled surgical gloves out of their pockets and began to put them on.

"I invited you two up here as a courtesy. You don't touch anything," the Special Agent-in-Charge dictated as they all met at the Impala.

"Fair enough. Don't want to interfere with your crime scene," Al gave an easy smile. He stepped closer to the car and peered into the passenger side. "I think we can rule out an accomplice," Al noted the candy bar wrappers and empty bag of chips on the front passenger seat. The backseat was filled with the weapons and ammunition the gunman didn't feel he could carry with him.

"Where do you think he hid himself?" Roberto looked around. "Those trees over there?" he answered his own question and walked around the car. Al looked up to note where Roberto was going. He said nothing as he agreed, and he knew Roberto's instinct was usually spot on.

"If you find something, don't contaminate it!" the Special Agent-in-Charge barked as Roberto headed across the shoulder and up into the woods on the driver's side of the cars.

"He knows how to not contaminate a crime scene, Agent Deckard," Al told the ill humored head of the FBI Seattle Field Office.

"One of you, go with him," Deckard shouted at the Crime Scene team. Al casually walked around the Impala and looked in the windshield on the driver's side. He pulled out a notepad and flipped to a particular page to check the VIN number.

"This is definitely Nathan Miller's vehicle," Al confirmed and stepped around the open rear door to look inside. He flipped the page on his notepad. "These weapons match several that are registered to Nathan Miller. Once you have the serial numbers off of them, we'll know for sure," Al gave the Special Agent-in-Charge a patronizing smile. His team hadn't started yet and this local detective had already established all they really needed to know.

"We would like to see the body," Al produced a picture from his jacket pocket. It was of Nathan Miller in Marine Corps woodland MARPAT pants and no shirt, holding two assault rifles and clearly proud of them.

"What the hell?" Deckard snatched the picture from Al's hands. "I haven't seen this!"

"You can keep that one. I have several," Al smiled.

"Yeah, well, the sheriff is flying a pilot up there to fly out the grounded helo. I'll have them fly it down here to pick us up," Deckard advised.

"If it's not too much trouble," Al bent over backwards to be accommodating.

"I'm going anyway," Deckard grumbled.

"Shell casings," Roberto yelled from twenty feet into the woods behind them. "A bunch of 'em."

"Secure that area!" Deckard barked at his men. "You two," he turned to the other Agents with him, "get up to the Visitor Center and start interviewing people."

"You got it," one of them answered. They walked back to the Crown Victoria. It was a bit of a challenge to maneuver around the the car the ranger had died in, but they were able to do so and drove on. The passenger picked up the portable police radio that had been left in the front console.

"To Commander Pierce County SWAT at the Paradise Visitor Center, this is Special Agent Lowrey of the FBI. We are approaching your location in a black Crown Victoria. We would appreciate it if you do not shoot us," he shared a look with his fellow agent and set down the radio. They considered everyone in the Pierce County Sheriff's Department to be untrained rubes and drove up into Paradise slowly.

The Agents were relieved to see SWAT standing at the front entrance of the Henry M Jackson Visitor Center. They knew they would only need to worry if they didn't see them.

As the Agents who parked right at the entrance walked into the building, another group of SWAT emerged from the forest beyond the Alta Vista Trail, led by two rangers. The first ranger had on a uniform baseball cap and a field jacket. The second had no hat and wore a parka. It was deemed that a sudden invasion of armed and armored police would be too alarming to the visitors camped out within the center, and two volunteers emerged to meet them with bottles of cold spring water.

Mike, the ranger who had led the police to Edward and the injured pilot of the downed helicopter, walked into the center with Edward. They crossed through the packed seating area entirely unnoticed by the crowd. Edward and Mike were just two more rangers. The visitors had no way of knowing that one had been shot at and the other had led the police that killed the shooter. Edward and Mike went through the door marked NATIONAL PARK STAFF ONLY and headed straight for the superintendent's office. Even as Mike reached for the knob, the door flew open and Roger appeared.

"Edward, Mike, thank God you're both safe!" relief was clear on their superintendent's face. "Get in here," Roger stepped aside and shut his office door once they were inside. "I wish I could tell you to go home, but they're not letting anyone leave yet, so we still need you two," he walked around his desk and took his chair. "I already spoke with the Regional Director about closing the Park to the public. She gave me the go ahead to close tomorrow. She needs to clear anything longer with Jarvis, but she's going to argue for a week. That way the cops will have ample time to go over everything and we can operate on a skeleton crew, give everyone time to recover. She'll also request help from other parks so we can all attend the funeral."

"Roger, have our families been told of what's going on?" Mike asked. "I know you still need us, but could we call home?"

"I spoke with your wife personally, Mike," Roger informed. "And Yvonne and the kids are at Maggie and Rosalie's house, along with your mom and a bunch of other people, so they know what's going on."

"And Jasper?" Edward asked about the single most important person.

"I don't know. I assume Maggie or Seth would have called him," Roger admitted. "And of course you can both call now. Unfortunately, I need to keep my line clear. You can use the phone in the conference room. I've been letting all the visitors call home, but it should be free by now. If not, let me know. You two deserve priority treatment."

"You go first, Mike," Edward gestured. He could see how anxious the man was to speak with his wife.

"Thanks, Edward," Mike yanked open the office door and dashed.

"How are you holding up?" Edward asked as he shut Roger's door again.

"You're asking me?" Roger was incredulous. "I've been sitting here on my ass in the safe comfort of my office this entire time while you and Mike and others were risking your lives out there. I was terrified when I heard he was shooting at your helicopter and you were forced to land!"

"It was a close call," Edward admitted with a nod. "I had a bullet whiz right by me. Another few inches and..."

Roger flew out of his chair and grabbed his employee and friend in a tight hug. "You were a moron for wanting to go out there. And I was a moron to agree. Do you know what would have happened to me if anything happened to you?" he rubbed Edward's back. "Between Maggie and Seth I would have been scalped and worse. You have no idea how it felt, waiting, knowing that this madman was out there and knew pretty much exactly where you were. I'm the one who talked you into this career path and this job. I'm responsible for you, damn it!"

"You're not responsible when it comes to homicidal maniacs running around our mountain," Edward reasoned. "And while I appreciate this, if someone walked in right now and saw us like this, they'd get an entirely wrong idea," he teased.

Roger chuckled and finally released Edward. "If I was even remotely interested in men, you'd be at the top of my list," he returned to his chair and sat down, "but Yvie has spoiled me. There's not a man, or woman for that matter, who can compete with her."

"You know I wouldn't even try. I value my family jewels," Edward gave his trademark Cullen grin. "Besides, you're not my type. This gentleman prefers blondes."

"And speaking of, why don't you go out there and call him?" Roger gestured. "I was worried plenty for you here, and I knew everything that was going on. I can only imagine how frantic he is all the way in New York with no up to date information."

"Thanks, Roger. You're a great boss and a better friend," Edward opened the office door.

"Yeah? Here," Roger rose, snatched up Edward's uniform hat from the top of his filing cabinet and put it on Edward's head. "Now give me back my damn parka."

"Oh," Edward snickered as he removed the coat he had forgotten that he even had on.

"Do you have a spare uniform shirt in your locker?" Roger asked, noting the fact that the bottom of the one Edward wore was in tatters. "What the hell happened anyway?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward fingered what was left of his shirttail. "I made a bandage for the pilot's arm."

"Well, that was very resourceful. I'll replace the shirt. Now get going," Roger gave him a swat on his shoulder. Edward immediately headed for the conference room to see if Mike was done.

* * *

The news desk was in fact a room of many desks with many busy people, especially during breaking stories. Jasper lurked in the shadows, drifting between the newsroom and Studio 3B where Lester Holt, the weekend anchor, was on the air. He couldn't stay in one place for long because he couldn't bring himself to sit down. He had learned nothing new since he left Emmett and Nasir's place. Moving, if not outright pacing, was the only thing that kept his shattered nerves in check.

Jasper had fortunately the presence of mind to place his cell on vibrate when he arrived at the GE Building. He felt it go off in his pocket and quickly snatched it out. It was a Washington State number, but not one he recognized. Certainly, it was not the one he wanted. He was near the door and quickly made his way to the corridor to answer.

"This is Jasper Whitlock," he answered curtly.

"Jas, it's me," the voice came through the phone with the simple yet incredibly meaningful statement. Jasper's eyes went wide. It was the one voice he most wanted to hear in all the world.

"Edward?!" Jasper's emotions were plain in that one, desperate spoken word. "Oh my God! Are you alright? Where are you?" Jasper fired off questions and took off at a trot down the corridor to get as far away from other people as possible. "What's happening?"

"I'm still at the Park, but I'm okay," Edward informed easily. "It was a little scary for a while, but they got the guy. We're waiting here in the Visitor Center until dark, just in case he had an accomplice. That's just a precaution though. There's nothing to suggest he wasn't alone."

"And you're alright? You're not hurt?" Jasper tried to keep his trembling from affecting his voice. "I've been terrified. This thing has been going on for hours and you didn't call and weren't answering your cell."

"I'm sorry, there was no time to call," Edward was sincere. "And they cut the power to the cell tower so he couldn't talk to anyone either. Jas, it's so good to hear your voice. I love you!"

"I love you too, Edward, so much! I've been going out of my mind," Jasper confessed. "You're always telling me to be careful here, always worried about me getting hurt, and yet there you were with a gunman shooting rangers! Seth called Emmett this morning to check in. I guess he had a bad dream or something, and he thought something might have happened to Em or Nas. We had a good laugh over it, and then we heard the news from the Park. When they reported that a ranger had been shot, I swear my heart stopped."

"It wasn't me, Jas," Edward tried to comfort his distraught lover.

"I know that now. I didn't then. Thank goodness I was still at Em's place and he and Nas were there," Jasper rubbed his forehead as he walked through the studio halls.

"I'm sorry, Jas. I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Edward wished more than anything that he could hold Jasper right now.

"You're sorry I had to go through that!" Jasper could hardly contain himself. "Seth told us that you were in one of the helicopters looking for hikers and then we heard that the guy was shooting at the helicopters, and that one had to make a forced landing. Edward, I," he closed his eyes as he stopped and leaned back against a wall in a thankfully quiet section of the building. "All I kept thinking was that I just got you back after so many years and I couldn't lose you again. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again," Jasper put his free hand over his face and fought very hard to not cry. It was a battle he could not win. He let himself slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor with his knees in his chest.

"Jas, Sweetheart, you're not going to lose me," Edward was desperate to console the man he loved more than anything or anyone in the world. "I've waited too long to win you back to let an asshole like this guy get in our way. This was just a fluke. Nothing like this has ever happened on our mountain and likely never will again. Are you still with Emmett and Nasir?"

"No," Jasper admitted as he wiped his face with his sleeve. "I came in to work. I figured they would be the first to get any news, but we still haven't heard that they got the guy. Technically this is breaking news."

"I'm not sure I was supposed to share that. Please don't say anything," Edward requested.

"Don't worry. I won't," Jasper pledged. "The only news I care about is that you're okay."

"I'm just fine. There's not a scratch on me," Edward assured. "But listen, as much as I would love to keep talking, I'm technically still at work, so I need to go."

"Oh, okay. Call me later, when you can?" Jasper asked.

"It might be very late for you," Edward had no way of knowing when they would be allowed to leave.

"You know I don't care, not ever, and especially not tonight," Jasper assured. "Call me anytime, as soon as you're able. I just," he pushed a hand through his hair, "even if you're too tired to talk, I just want to hear you breathing, to know you're there."

"Okay, I'll call you as soon as they let us go," Edward promised. "And, Jas, could you call Seth and tell him what's going on, and ask him to tell my sister. I'd call myself, but I really do have to get back to work."

"Of course. No problem," Jasper readily agreed.

"Thank you. That will help me a lot. I'm sure they're all concerned. But now I really do have to go. I love you," Edward expressed.

"I love you too!" Jasper held his phone for a long moment after Edward ended the call. He finally wiped his eyes again and stood up. Jasper took a deep breath and started walking toward Studio 1A.

* * *

After dinner, the adults remained in the family room while the kids were retired to Liam's room to watch Shrek Forever After. Rosalie had changed out of her leaf raking attire into something more her style. She and Maggie sat with Garrett and Seth on the long sofa while Esme, Leah and Yvonne had individual chairs.

"Oh!" Seth did not hesitate to pull out his cell when it rang. "It's Jasper!" he jumped up and took a few steps toward the kitchen. "Hi, Jasper," Seth greeted expectantly.

"Hi, Seth. I just talked to Edward. He's fine," Jasper delivered his news.

"Edward just called him. He's fine," Seth quickly relayed to his audience.

"Oh, thank God!" Maggie was relieved. Esme said nothing but closed her eyes and put a hand to her chest.

"And they captured the gunman," Jasper added. "Or killed him. I'm actually not sure which. Edward didn't exactly say."

"And they either captured or killed the gunman," Seth informed.

"Good!" Yvonne enthused. "I hope they killed the son of a bitch."

"How are you?" Seth asked as he walked into the living room.

"I am a wreck," Jasper admitted. "How could I not be? But so relieved, you know?"

"I can only imagine," Seth agreed.

"I love him so much, Seth," Jasper stated. "I mean I really, really love him. I don't think I really knew how much, until the possibility of losing him jumped right in my face today."

"An event like this can be eye opening in so many ways," Seth observed. "He loves you too, you know. He has for as long as I've known him."

"I know that. I know he does. I would give anything to be there with all of you right now," Jasper expressed. "Hug him for me, Seth. Hug him real tight."

"I absolutely will," Seth pledged.

"And I just got to my studio. I need to see if my boss is still here, so I have to run now," Jasper stated. "Oh, and will you let Em and Nas know? I haven't called them yet. And pass on my thanks for this morning."

"Em and who?" Seth did not fail to notice the special name Jasper used.

"Nas-ir," Jasper enunciated as he cringed outside the doors to his studio.

"Show you a good time, did they? Make a Jasper sandwich?" Seth teased.

"They're such givers, you know?" Jasper went with it.

"They absolutely are. Okay. We love you both. Kisses. Bye," Seth ended the call and stuck his cell back in his pocket.

Seth stood for a long moment, alone in Maggie and Rosalie's living room. When he was a boy, he believed. When he became a man and left his reservation for the big world, he ceased to believe. After what had happened to his people since the day of the white man's arrival, and every day since, how could he? After the way his cousin Jared treated him, how could he? After the way his own parents treated him, how could he? But now, since he found Emmett, since he found Garrett and married him, since Emmett found Nasir and married him, since Leah found Roberto and would marry him, since Edward and Jasper were returned to each other, Seth was once again a believer. He closed his eyes in silent thanksgiving to the Grandfather Spirit.

* * *

Emmett and Nasir stayed in the whole day as they didn't want to stray far from the news. And since their mid afternoon romp, they had not bothered to put anything on. Emmett made them dinner and they ate in the breakfast room naked. It was a light dinner of pita and hummus and vegetables with dips. Emmett didn't want to make something heavy and then lay around. And he didn't want to get dressed and leave the house. After dinner they took their wine and moved back down to the bedroom where they settled in on the bed among the pillows and relaxed.

"This is nice," Nasir commented as Emmett reclined half on him. Emmett's back was supported mostly by pillows, but partially by Nasir's shoulder. He left leg was bent at the knee and laid over on Nasir's legs. Nasir casually ran his fingers along Emmett's inner thigh from his balls almost to his knee and back.

"It is," Emmett turned his head and reached back with his left hand to pull Nasir's head to his. He closed his eyes as he gave his husband a lingering and loving kiss on his lips.

And then Emmett's phone rang.

"It's Seth!" Emmett announced what they both knew by the ring. He moved quickly and threw himself across the bed to reach his nightstand. "Maybe he knows something," Emmett laid across the bed on his stomach as he answered. "Hi, Sweetie."

"Hi, Emmy. Edward is safe," Seth informed.

"Oh, thank God," Emmett expressed. "Edward is safe," he repeated for Nasir.

"Al hamdu lillah," Nasir expressed the same in Arabic with a raised hand.

"How do we know and has anyone called Jasper?" Emmett fired his questions.

"You know because I said so," Seth stated.

"Not that I doubt your powers...," Emmett began.

"We know because Edward just called Jasper and Jasper called me," Seth explained.

"What about the gunman?" Emmett asked.

"Captured or dead," Seth revealed.

"You mean you don't know which?" Emmett teased.

"That divination is not within my power," Seth stated. "However, if I were a betting man, I'd bet on dead. Surrendering to the police doesn't seem in keeping with this guy's character. He seems like a lone wolf, never take me alive, kind of murdering fuck."

"Good riddance, then. None of this is on the news yet, by the way," Emmett mentioned.

Nasir rubbed the back of Emmett's legs while his husband was on the phone with his best friend. His eyes and hand followed their natural course and those twin globes just looked too delicious not to enjoy.

"Breaking news. Call CNN," Seth advised.

"Yeah," Emmett felt Nasir moving behind him. He felt the hands on his glutes, but his mind was on his conversation. Until Nasir's tongue ran slowly over his hole.

"Ugh!" Emmett was taken by surprise by the incredible sensation.

"Oh! Somebody's getting his ass licked," Seth rightly deduced.

"Fuck," Emmett swore as his husband lapped at his entrance. "El Hasi teezi."

"Ho!" Nasir lifted his face in surprise. He was doing exactly that and it turned him on no end that Emmett asked him to lick his hole in Arabic. He spread Emmett's cheeks and attacked Emmett's hole with vigor.

"Huh!" Emmett eyes rolled back in his head.

"Jasper said to say thank you. Said you showed him a good time," Seth teased.

"Yeah," Emmett all but whimpered into the phone.

"And I think I'm gonna let you go," Seth decided.

"Okay, bye," Emmett simply dropped the phone as his enthusiastic husband rimmed him.

* * *

The adults in Maggie and Rosalie's home moved from the family room to the living room after they learned that Edward was safe. The television was turned off. There was no longer any news King 5 could provide that interested any of them. They left the drapes open and the lights in the living room off so they could easily see out to the street. Some light spilled in from the family room, but not enough to obstruct their view. It was close to another three hours and the kids had been put to bed, before they found the person they were looking for.

"There's a car stopping," Seth narrated every pair of headlights that came down the street. He leaned forward. "It's an NPS truck. It's him."

Everyone was up out of their seats and headed for the door. Esme led the charge out into the driveway and everyone gave her some space as she grabbed her only son in a tight hug. It took her a couple of minutes with Edward before she let him go and Maggie immediately took her place. Rosalie followed her wife and Garrett followed her.

"Edward," Garrett embraced him tightly. "I thought I'd lost one of my best clients," he teased.

"No such luck," Edward laughed. Garrett stepped aside for his husband who wrapped his arms as tightly around Edward as he could and pressed the side of his face to Edward's chest.

"I heard your danger radar was a little off this morning," Edward brushed the back of his fingers down Seth's eagle feather.

"It would have been a lot easier on everyone today if I was as psychic as everyone thinks I am," Seth gave a sigh. "I had a feeling some imminent evil was about to invade our lives, but no more than that. I immediately thought of Emmy and I was relieved when I found that he and Nasir and Jasper were all okay. Then we heard the news. I asked the Grandfather Spirit to watch over you, but I had no idea how it was going to end."

"Your intervention seems to have worked," Edward smiled. "You have some powerful magic, Seth Clearwater."

"And a good thing too," Leah stepped forward to give Edward a hug. "We're all glad that you're okay, Edward."

"Thanks, Leah," Edward hugged her warmly and let her go.

"Now this one's from Jasper," Seth took Edward in his arms again. This time Edward closed his eyes and leaned his face down on the top of Seth's head as he held the smaller man.

"Thanks, Seth," Edward whispered.

"Now get your dumb ass in this house and quit scaring us half to death!" Seth let Edward go and smacked him on the butt.

"Alright, alright," Edward laughed and put his hands up in surrender as he went. Everyone followed Edward into the living room where Yvonne had waited in case any or all of the kids woke up.

"Scary day for all of us," Yvonne gave Edward a tight hug. "Roger was worried about you."

"I know he was," Edward admitted as he held his friend's wife.

"Should I put on a pot of coffee?" Maggie asked the group.

"I'll do it, Freckles," Rosalie gave her wife a kiss and headed for the kitchen so she could stay near her brother.

"Come in. Sit down," Seth took Edward's hand. "And tell us every single thing," he led Edward, and therefore the group, into the family room.

"I don't know every single thing," Edward pointed out as the smaller man pulled him along.

"Tell us every single thing you do know," Seth dictated. "Leave out no detail."

"Okay," Edward resigned himself as he sat down and they all seated themselves around him. "My day began like any other. I was on the mountain by sun up. There was the usual morning briefing."

"Briefing about what?" Seth enquired.

"Trail conditions, campground conditions. Shit I need to know and get briefed on every morning. May I continue?" Edward gave Seth a hard time.

"Oh, please do," Seth smiled. He wasn't about to take the bait.

Edward went over how he met his hikers and was about a quarter into the hike when the call came over his radio. He omitted how close that trail was to where the gunman killed his fellow ranger. He went over how they were taken back up to Paradise and restricted to the Visitor Center, just in case. Edward outlined how he talked to Roger who was very busy on the phone with the authorities and the Regional Director, and that he knew they needed to do something to help the day hikers on the trails around Paradise. He explained that he took maps and had a seasonal volunteer help him write messages on them, and then stuff them into empty poster tubes. He went over how a helicopter brought a SWAT team to protect the center and that helicopter then took him up to look for hikers. This brought visible consternation to his mother and Edward quickly added that they found quite a few hikers and dropped the tubes to them to warn them of the danger.

He explained how the gunman started shooting at them and their helicopter must have been hit someplace, and they had to put down in a clearing. Edward omitted the detail that where their helicopter had been hit, was in the pilot. He told them that they didn't know where the shooter was, so they just hunkered down and had to wait it out until reinforcements arrived. And when Mike arrived with the police, he started shooting at them, so they killed him. Edward explained that while that should have been the end of it, it wasn't. The FBI has jurisdiction in national parks and wanted to briefly interview every single person. They also wanted to wait for nightfall to let everyone leave, just in case the man had an accomplice, but he hadn't.

Rosalie served everyone coffee and while she did so, four little ones wandered out rubbing their sleepy eyes as they came.

"Uncle Edward, was there a bad man in your park?" Liam spoke for them.

"Yes there was," Edward confirmed. Larissa headed straight for her mother, but the boys went to Edward. Liam and Ren let Owen climb into Edward's lap and they sat on each side of him, leaning on him.

"My dad won't let a bad man get you, Uncle Edward," Ren had absolute faith his his father. As far as Ren was concerned, his father could do anything.

"You know what, Ren?" Edward put his arm around Ren. "It wasn't easy, but your dad took care of everything."

"I knew he would," Ren smiled up at Edward.

"But what happened?" Liam asked. Rosalie gave the children the G rated version of events. Owen didn't make it through his mother's story and fell asleep on Edward's chest. The other kids were clearly very sleepy as well and just as the decision was made to put them back to bed, there was a soft knock at the door.

Roger didn't wait and opened the front door. Adults and kids all came from the family room to greet him. Yvonne took one look into her husband's eyes and knew that he had stopped at the fallen ranger's house on his way to them. Of course he did. Roger was that kind of man. She grabbed him in a tight embrace and he held her to him. They both had their eyes closed and they needed no words. Ren and Larissa stood at their parents legs while the other kids and adults gave them a moment. Roger let go of his wife and dropped to his knees.

"C'mere, you two," Roger gathered his kids in his arms. One of his own had fallen today. He had just come from a wife and children that would never see their husband and father again. It made him need to hug his wife and kids as hard as he could. Roger held his children to him for a long moment and kissed their heads repeatedly.

"Thank you for taking care of uncle Edward, Dad," Ren's admiration was clear in his voice.

"Oh?" Roger had to chuckle. "Is that what he told you?" Roger let go of his children and stood up, pulling himself together. He had a hug for everyone and kiss for the ladies. Rosalie poured a cup of coffee for him as well and he updated them on the situation. The kids began to fade fast at that point and while Rosalie, Maggie and Yvonne put them to bed, Edward took Roger into the living room for a private conversation that even involved a phone call to the Regional Director.

"It's getting late," Roger announced as he and Edward finally rejoined the others in the family room. "I'm going to take my family home."

Yvonne was quickly on her feet and so was Maggie.

"Take some subs with you. There's a dozen left," Maggie headed for the kitchen while Roger and Yvonne went to gather up their children.

"Jasper may be able to fly out, maybe even tomorrow," Edward could not contain his smile as he made this announcement.

"That is good news," Garrett rose and put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "How long will he stay? Maybe we can all have dinner at our place."

"I think he'll be out here for a few days. Dinner may work," Edward didn't want to commit. "We'll let you know."

"You'll come to dinner," The Oracle prophesied. "You'll want to see Emmett. And you'll both be there at the Halloween party too."

"Seth, I don't know if Jasper will be able to stay that long," Edward cautioned.

"I do. I'll arrange for your costumes," Seth stated.

"Are we heading out too?" Leah asked. "You guys mind dropping me at Roberto's place?"

"Of course not," Garrett smiled. "It's on the way anyway."

"All of you, take some subs," Maggie pointed as she brought the bag she had packed for the Donovan family.

The group massed out to the street where Edward had parked across the end of the driveway and Roger's NPS vehicle was right behind his. Everyone helped stow Ren and Larissa and their things in the minivan.

"I'll follow you, Yvie," Roger gave his wife a kiss on her lips.

"Okay, see you at home," she put a hand to his face for a brief moment and took the wheel of their minivan. Roger shut her door and walked out to the street.

"Edward, get this damn thing out the way!" Roger called goodnaturedly as he smacked the hood of Edward's Tahoe.

"I'm comin!" Edward called back. He and his mother had been delayed helping put the Hale O'Callahan boys to bed. Maggie had a bag of subs prepared for everyone and saw them all off. It was far too late for Esme to drive all the way back to Port Townsend and she hadn't gotten enough of her son yet anyway. She took the wheel of her Volvo and followed Edward home to Covington.


	45. Chapter 45: Wild Ginger

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, so, is it just me, or is there figure skating every fucking night? My god, I'm sick to death of it already. LOVE my sweet little Apolo talking us through the speed skating. I'm only sorry we don't get to see his hot little ass out on the ice anymore. And do I not recall a contingent from the Republic of Ireland in the opening ceremonies? I'm sure there was a cute boy waving the flag. I haven't seen a single Irish athlete in any event. Though, interesting things like luge and such isn't on in primetime. That's reserved for figure skating. Which it seems to me is taken far to seriously. The announcers talk in hushed, reverent tones about double, triple and centuple lutzes, sow cows, toe tips and hoedowns and I don't know what the fuck all, that all look exactly the same to me. Sick to death of it.

Next random thought: Anyone watching Black Sails? It had/has real potential. I'll be honest, I expected some dick. But I'm losing hope on that score. I can't count the number of boobs I've seen and they even gave us pussy up close and personal. How many dicks have I seen? Zero. And this from Starz who brought us Spartacus! Disappointed Starz, disappointed. Though, this show does have the breathtaking Tom Hopper from Merlin so I will endure all the boobs and pussy they want to throw at me in the hope that we will get some bare Hopper backside or (dare I even type it!) peen.

Dearest readers, I have it on good authority that tomorrow, or possibly even later today, we will have a new chapter of Errors from my beloved sister. A lemon flavored one at that.

Big hugs to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 45: Wild Ginger**

Wild Ginger occupied an historic two story building across Union Street from Benaroya Hall, and near to Pike Place, in the cultural heart of downtown Seattle. It was universally regarded as the city's best asian restaurant and that was why Seth picked it. He knew Jasper took Edward to Tao in Manhattan and knew this place would please them both. Seth sat between Emmett and Garrett at their round table on the more intimate upper level of Wild Ginger, where they could look out over the cathedral space. The entire restaurant was done in woods of a warm honey color, pale cream walls, softly lighted columns, and black leather. The main dining room was open to the very roof and had deep booths that comfortably seated six, arranged around the periphery of the main floor. Nestled within the giant U this created were tables for two and four. Beneath the second level on one side was the long bar with bar seating and it's big, glass wine cellar, and on the other was the sushi bar, also with bar seating around it.

Emmett wore snug jeans and a white henley that stretched across his chest and displayed his nipples. His sleeves were scrunched up and his heavy Emirati gold cuff adorned his right wrist. Garrett was dressed in equally form fitting jeans and a dove gray Diesel pullover shirt with a very wide, round neck that displayed his collar bones and a hint of his chest. Seth had on tight leather pants with a lace fly, and a red, hooded, zip front tank top that he wore with the hood down and the zipper zipped up only enough to leave his Emirati gold necklace on his smooth, dark chest on clear display.

"I'm surprised you didn't want to sit beside Jasper," Emmett let his thought fall out of his mouth. "You haven't seen him in way longer."

"I want to see his face, look into his eyes," Seth explained what Emmett should have known. There were limitations to his powers. How could he be expected to See if he didn't look into their eyes?

"This was an excellent suggestion, Sweetness," Garrett complimented as he perused the reserve wine list. When they were first seated, the wine book had been handed to Emmett, who immediately passed it to Seth, who passed it to Garrett.

"Beats having the staff drool all over Edward while they serve dinner," Seth reasoned.

"We could have grilled," Emmett pointed out. "Steak and shrimp again, maybe scallops. Remember that time you marinated those jumbo scallops in teriyaki and had me grill 'em? Even I thought those were delicious. We should have done that."

"I promised them a nice dinner," Seth stressed.

"The staff will all be there on Saturday," Garrett pointed out while never lifting his eyes from the pages of the reserve list.

"There will be lots of people there Saturday. The staff will be busy," Seth was confident. "Too busy to salivate all over Edward."

"Let's hope so," Emmett nodded. "Pick us out something good, Garrett."

"I'm working on it," Garrett continued to read. "You don't often find a place that features good Asian food and good wine. I do wish Nasir was here to share this with us. Oh, sorry, Emmett. That was thoughtless of me," he lowered his menu as he apologized to his brother-in-law.

"Not at all, Garrett," Emmett dismissed. "I know you guys miss him too and he'll be home tomorrow," he added with a smile.

"Here we are gentlemen," their sommelier arrived with the magnum of Billecart-Salmon Brut Rosé Garrett had ordered to get them started. The man popped the cork while his assistant placed flutes at the five places set on the table. "Would you like to try the wine first, Sir?"

"Not necessary," Garrett smiled.

"Very well," the sommelier poured first for Seth, then Emmett and finished with Garrett. "I shall just place this in ice right here," he did so just as his assistant brought the bucket and stand. He placed the white linen napkin that had been draped over his arm, around the neck of the magnum.

"This is good," Seth took a sip.

"I know what you two like, but what are we having for dinner?" Garrett asked as he continued to read the pages of the wine list. Something paired perfectly with what they chose to eat would be ideal and Garrett didn't need the sommelier's help to do it.

"Fuck if I know," Emmett picked up his menu.

"I haven't even looked," Seth did the same.

Below, on the main floor, many heads turned at their arrival. The two model beautiful men entered and approached the hostess stand.

"Evening, gentlemen," the smiling young woman in a black dress at the podium greeted them. "Two?"

"We're meeting some friends. It's probably under Thompson," Edward advised.

"Oh, yes. They're upstairs. Follow me," she smiled and set off. Edward and Jasper moved to follow.

Edward wore a white, tight fitting long sleeved tee shirt with a V neck and a filigree design printed on the shoulders and upper sleeves under a gray and black plaid front tailored vest with a plain black hooded back. Jasper was dressed in a long sleeved, casual, trim-fit, black shirt, its front decorated with tiny square studs in a leopard print pattern. They both wore tight Fendi jeans, Edward's in a dark, stonewashed blue and Jasper's in a silvery gray.

"Wow. Everyone is looking at us," Edward observed as he looked around the room.

"Of course they are," Jasper smiled. "You're a celebrity and we look good together. The few people who aren't thinking how lucky I am to be with you, are thinking you're lucky to be with me," he asserted.

"The last few are right." Edward gave Jasper his trademark smirky grin and decided he would demonstrate to one and all that this beautiful man at his side did in fact belong to him. Jasper's heart soared when Edward took his hand to lead him through the restaurant as they followed the hostess to the wide, curving wood and metal stairs.

"Hey, there they are," Emmett saw them first. All of them rose to greet Edward and Jasper.

"Hi, guys," Edward gave a wave and a warm smile. It felt good to be joining their friends as a couple.

"Jasper!" Seth bounced into Jasper's arms.

"Hi, Seth," he gave the shorter man a hug.

"You guys look really nice," Seth evaluated. "Turn around, both of you," he stepped back. "Very nice," he nodded in approval as they did so. "Look, Edward," Seth put a hand on Edward's hip, "pants that fit you."

"You're not the only one who can pick out clothes for him that make him look even hotter than he already is," Jasper stated with a pat on Seth's shoulder. "C'mere, Garrett."

"Jasper, good to see you," Garrett took him in his arms.

"You too," Jasper patted Garrett's back as they hugged.

"Come sit by me, Eddie," Emmett gestured. "I saw Jasper last week. I haven't seen you in two!"

"Good idea," Jasper agreed as he pulled out the chair next to Garrett for himself. "It's not good to have too much hot top concentrated in one place."

"Ha!" Seth found that very amusing.

"There," Jasper seated himself between Garrett and Edward. "I've got the best seat in the house!" he teased.

The wine steward appeared and quickly plucked the magnum from it's icy bath to fill Edward and Jasper's flutes.

"Oh. Champagne, Edward?" Jasper offered, finding amusement in that they had not been asked.

"May I?" Edward snickered.

"It's good. You'll like it," Seth assured. "My husband picked it out. Now tell us every little thing. How did it go in Port Townsend yesterday?" he tried very hard to sound casual as he pumped for information.

"It actually went better than I could have ever dreamed," Jasper took Edward's hand. "Edward's mom really went out of her way. She cooked and baked all of my favorites and dragged out old photo albums from when Edward and I were boys. She said I was her second son."

"Oh, you're in," Seth concluded. "Mom and Dad call me their little son."

"What did you think of the inn?" Emmett asked. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Oh, absolutely it is," Jasper agreed. "It's like stepping back in time. We had milk and cookies in the dining room when we arrived."

"Milk and cookies?" Seth was not about to let that go. "How did you get up there? Are you two even old enough to drive?"

"My mom's cookies are the best and you know it," Edward pointed at him. "Pumpkin butterscotch, Seth, pumpkin butterscotch."

"Edward's mom's cookies are only surpassed by Edward himself, when he puts his," Jasper deliberately paused, "where I like it."

"Ha!" Seth loved that rebuttal.

"I can compete with my mom's cookies?" Edward gave Jasper a grin.

"Nothing competes with you," Jasper assured.

"What else did you guys do?" Emmett prompted. "That you're willing to share at the dinner table," he amended.

"We had a really nice walk around the sleepy little town," Jasper relayed. He and Edward smiled at each other. And Seth narrowed his eyes. There was something behind that smile.

"What did you guys talk about on your walk around town?" Seth fished. He could See, but he didn't know what it was.

"What a pretty little town it is," Jasper didn't miss a beat. "Did you guys see my man on TV?" he deftly changed the subject.

"We sure did," Emmett enthused, entirely unaware of the undercurrent of secrecy that Seth had detected.

"And his boss in their snappy dress uniforms," Seth let it go.

"It's just the long sleeved shirt with the tie," Edward made light. "And the longer jacket."

"You looked hot," Jasper put his hand on Edward's as he took a sip of his champagne. "Oh, this is good," he appraised.

"What did you think of Roger?" Seth enquired.

"Super cool. I really love him," Jasper expressed.

"He's a great guy," Emmett agreed with a smile.

"He is," Edward nodded.

"He and Edward brought civilian clothes to the studio so we could go out to breakfast afterwards," Jasper informed. "Not that I would have minded them wearing their uniforms, but they didn't want the attention. Roger told me how popular Edward's evening fireside programs are in the campgrounds. Women and children love him."

"I bet they do," Emmett gave a grin.

"Especially the lady who deliberately fell in the lake on one of his hikes, so she could cling to him and grab all over him," Jasper revealed.

"You never told us about that!" Seth exclaimed.

"I'm so glad Roger shared that story. I was soaked too," Edward shook his head.

"Did she offer to help you out of your wet clothes?" Seth asked.

"More or less," Edward admitted. "The other rangers had a good laugh over that one. Roger found out when he heard all the commotion in the locker room and came from his office to find out what was going on. He couldn't have been out in the park that day, oh no."

"Edward in the locker room peeling off his wet clothes with all the other rangers around him," Jasper enjoyed that visual.

"I saw a porn start like that!" Seth enthused.

"That's just great," Edward nodded in embarrassment.

"We're all here?" their waitress appeared. "Have we had a chance to look over the menu?"

"Oh, I haven't even picked it up," Jasper did so.

"Do we want some starters?" Garrett asked.

"I want the Siam lettuce cups," Seth stated.

"How about a satay?" Jasper proposed. "Do we want to just get a bunch of things to share? Kinda do a tapas sorta thing?"

"That's a marvelous idea," Garrett agreed. "Sweetness? Emmett?"

"Sure," Seth was easy.

"You know what we like," Emmett put down his menu.

"Okay," Jasper read the satay options. "Bring us a peasant's chicken, the Saigon scallops, a Nam's prawns, and we want some red meat too, right?"

"Also the young mountain lamb," Garrett took over, "the Vietnamese beef, the Bangkok boar, and then the lettuce cups, pot stickers, and the tuna bruschetta. Also please bring an order of the fragrant duck and seven flavor beef."

"And the Mandarin chicken," Jasper finished their order.

"White or brown rice, boys?" the waitress asked.

"White for us. Jasper?" Garrett asked.

"White," Jasper echoed.

"Am I doing two checks?" the waitress pointed.

"You are not. There will be one check and it is mine," Garrett dictated.

"How hot is he right now?" Seth asked Emmett.

"I know," Emmett chuckled.

"And will you take the wine order?" Garrett asked.

"I certainly can, if you didn't need any advice on them," she smiled.

"In that case, bring us a bottle of the Josef Leitz Rüdesheimer Klosterlay Kabinett, a Neyret Gachet viognier," Garrett ordered. "And," he flipped pages, "Jasper, thoughts?"

"You know, I'm not an expert on wine. Edward?" Jasper deferred.

"Do you have Uncloudy Day chardonnay?" Edward asked.

"We do," she confirmed.

"A bottle of that," Edward selected and Jasper nodded at him with a smile.

"And an Argyle Spirithouse Reserve pinot noir, please. The Willamette Valley vineyard," Garrett surrendered the wine book.

"Okay, great," she wrote down the details. "Did we want all the food together?"

"Please," Garrett confirmed.

"And I'll give Sam your wine order right away," she stated and departed.

"How impressive are these two?" Seth complimented.

"I know, right?" Emmett agreed. "If Nasi were here, he could keep up."

"He always does," Garrett confirmed.

"I'm just not in that league. You know what they say, you can take the boy out of the country...," Jasper joked.

"That's right! I forgot you're from Bumfukt, Texas!" Seth observed.

"I am not," Jasper countered. "I didn't get fucked in my bum until long after I left Texas."

"Ha!" Emmett's booming laugh was loudest.

"So, Jasper, you're an uncle," Seth prompted.

"I sure am!" Jasper's face lit up at the mention of the kids. "I love those boys! Liam is so open and engaging and Owen is so sweet. When we pulled up they came tearing out of the house. By the time I got out on my side and walked around the truck they were all over him. Liam pointed at me and said: 'who is that man? Is that your boyfriend?' He's so fuckin' cute! And as soon as Edward confirmed that, he wrapped his arms around my legs."

Edward's beaming smile as Jasper told this story was lost on none of them.

"Then he called for his moms. 'Mommy, Mommy, it's uncle Jasper.' Too fuckin' cute," Jasper continued. "And it was so nice to see Maggie again after all these years! And meet her wife."

"Was it?" Edward asked softly.

"Edward, we talked about this," Jasper took Edward's hand. "Maggie was a little tough on me, but I'm fine with that. We had laundry that we needed to air. We totally have an understanding. We're all family now."

"Good," Garrett nodded.

"Yeah. I was introduced to _all_ the stuffed animals," Jasper elaborated. "I helped Liam defeat a dragon. I think. I know I helped him put together the duplo airplane I got him."

"He means Liam watched him put it together," Edward clarified.

"Owen climbed into my lap and laid his head on my chest, and made me fall completely in love with him," Jasper added. "I swear I nearly cried."

"Wow. That is special," Emmett observed. "He only does that with Edward and Seth."

"And me," Jasper pointed out proudly.

"It's an exclusive club," Seth stated.

"Gentlemen," Sam the sommelier and his helper returned. "We have the Josef Leitz Kabinet," he set all the bottles on the table and presented this one first.

"Thank you," Garrett acknowledged.

"Who would like to try it?" Sam asked as he pulled the cork. Garrett simply gestured to Emmett and the sommelier poured him a sip into one of the many glasses his assistant placed on the table.

"Mmm. It's good," Emmett nodded. Sam handed the bottle to his helper who poured Emmett a proper glass.

"Anyone else?" the steward asked and when no one else wanted any at the moment, placed the bottle in one of the three freshly arrived ice buckets.

"The Neyret viognier," Sam presented the next bottle.

"Please," Garrett nodded.

"Sir?" Sam pulled the cork and offered the taste to Garrett, and when Garrett nodded, he poured it.

"Lovely," Garrett approved. "Sweetness?"

"I'll have that as well," Seth informed the steward who poured a glass for him and Garrett.

"The Sanuis chardonnay," Sam continued.

"Perfect," Edward took over. Sam pulled this cork and poured a taste.

"Yeah." Edward nodded and took Jasper's hand.

"Will you share your wine with me, Edward?" Jasper asked, his tone suggestive.

Edward entwined their fingers together as he looked into his lover's eyes. "I will share everything with you."

The slightly uncomfortable steward poured them each a glass.

"And then the Argyle pinot noir," Sam presented their last bottle.

"I'll taste it and then just leave it to breathe, please," Garrett instructed.

"Yes, sir," Sam pulled the cork and poured a taste of the ruby colored wine for Garrett.

"Very nice," Garrett approved.

"If you gentlemen require anything else, I am at your service," their sommelier took the time to place the riesling cork beside Emmett's glass, the viognier and pinot noir corks beside Garrett's glasses, and the chardonnay cork beside Edward's.

"Thank you," Garrett raised his glass. "Boys, here's to a most eventful week."

"You can say that again," Jasper agreed as they all touched their glasses.

"Okay," Seth set down his glass and put his hands on the table. "Let's talk about the party. I have costumes for you both."

"Seth, we...," Edward began, but was silenced by Jasper's hand on his thigh.

"I can't wait to hear this," Jasper took over. "That's so thoughtful of you, Seth. What did you get for us?"

"I'm so very glad you asked," Seth smiled from ear to ear. "I'm going to dress Edward as a European footballer. I have a tight jersey he should be able to get into, and the matching shorts are tiny!"

"Oh, sounds great!" Jasper smiled at Edward. "What do you have for me?"

"A hospital gown," Seth answered simply.

"A hospital gown?" Jasper repeated with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah. You'll be an out patient," Seth delivered his punch line. "Get it?"

"Cute!" Jasper laughed.

"What will he have on under his hospital gown?" Emmett knew their little diva better than anyone.

"Nothing, of course," Seth answered like that should have been obvious.

"And will it be closed in the back?" Emmett asked the next question.

"Well, of course not," Seth rolled his eyes. Was he dealing with simpletons?

"If you think, for one second...," Edward started, but Jasper silenced him again.

"Much as I would love to see Edward in that footballer outfit, we already have our costumes, and I think when you see them you'll approve," Jasper informed. "Thank you so much for thinking of us, though."

"Why won't anyone work with me?" Seth lamented. "I got Leah a Reno 911 costume for Roberto. The shorts are so tight! But I don't think she's going for it."

"We always wear what you tell us to," Emmett pointed out.

"Well, of course you do," Seth gave a dismissive wave.

"And what's your costume? Little Red Riding Hood?" Edward made reference to what Seth was wearing.

Emmett reached over and pulled Seth's hood up. "You do have an impressive basket," he commented.

"Hmm," Garrett gave a grin and a nod.

"But, Honey, I wouldn't wear pants with this costume," Seth protested.

"Are you dressing me as the big, bad wolf?" Garrett asked with a smile.

"That needs to be a private show," Edward stated.

"I'd like to see it," Emmett asserted. "It'll be the first time in history the wolf gets eaten up by red riding hood."

"I'll eat you alive, Honey," Seth promised with a hand on Garrett's thigh.

"I love when you do," Garrett put his hand over Seth's.

"And speaking of, I'm sure Edward's bed is now your bed, Jasper," Seth forged ahead.

"We made it ours," Jasper smiled at Edward.

"It's all ours," Edward held Jasper's hand. "You all know I've always loved the house, but now that Jasper is there to share it, it's a whole new, wonderful place. It's our home. Our Washington home."

"I love being there with you too," Jasper looked into Edward's green eyes. "I love feeling like we belong there together. You, me and Remmy. I really want to kiss you right now."

"So kiss him," Seth stated.

"No, I mean climb into his lap, kiss him," Jasper clarified.

"Oh, do it!" Seth enthused.

"I don't want to have dinner with a hard on," Jasper took a deep breath to calm himself. Edward silently put a hand to Jasper's face and leaned over to kiss him softly and lovingly on his lips. It was not at all the kind of kiss they both longed to share, but it was appropriate for the setting and conveyed Edward's feelings.

"Aww," Seth gave voice to how touching the moment between Edward and Jasper was. He immediately reached for Garrett as he was compelled to do the same with the man he loved. And immediately felt bad for his best friend.

"C'mere, Emmy," Seth reached for Emmett and pulled the bigger man down to him. He gave Emmett a kiss on his lips that was not at all filled with the same feeling as the one he had given Garrett, but was sweet nonetheless.

"Thanks, Sweetie," Emmett appreciated the gesture.

"I wish Nasir were home," Seth gave a sigh.

"I wish he could be home all the time. He'll be home tomorrow," Emmett looked on the bright side.

"And I'm glad of it as well. I've nearly forgotten what he looks like," Garrett lamented.

"I'm gonna pounce on him," Seth nodded to himself.

"I'm gonna pounce on him," Emmett assured with an entirely different meaning.

Servers arrived en masse with every dish they had ordered.

"Saigon scallops, Bangkok boar?" one of them asked.

"Just put everything in the middle," Garrett instructed as empty luncheon sized plates were placed before each of them.

"Wow. Everything looks delicious," Seth appraised.

"It does. I'm starved," Emmett rubbed his stomach. Their wine steward appeared and without a word refreshed everyone's wine.

"Chicken, Edward?" Jasper asked as he served his lover first. It was another touching moment that was not lost on any of them.

"I'd love to try the boar," Emmett expressed. "I don't get to have pork very often."

"I seem to remember having fresh pork sausages with you not even a week ago," Jasper pointed out.

"Oh," Emmett chuckled. "Yeah," he nodded, "that was one of the few times."

"One tiny drawback of having a Muslim husband, I suppose," Jasper considered.

"Is he?" Seth asked.

"Is he what? Muslim?" Emmett asked. "You see how often he prays or goes to a mosque. He doesn't even own a prayer rug."

"That's my point," Seth served himself scallops and prawns. "He's about as good a Muslim as I am a Christian."

"Lots of people don't go to church regularly," Edward pointed out.

"But he doesn't believe," Seth countered. "He'll tell you so."

"No, he doesn't," Emmett confirmed. "But some things are just so deeply ingrained in his culture. They don't eat pork. You hear him say 'Allah' all the time, but that doesn't mean he believes it. It's like when we say 'Jesus Christ.' It's just an expression we're used to."

"I hardly ever hear him say 'Allah,'" Edward thought about it.

"He says that when he's about to come," Seth revealed.

"And that's why I don't hear him say that," Edward nodded.

"So then why doesn't he eat pork?" Seth questioned. "Has he ever tried it?"

"Not that I know of," Emmett answered.

"I guess you can take the man out of Islam, but you can't take Islam out of the man," Jasper mused. "I mean, at least to some small degree."

"You might be right there, Jas," Emmett nodded. "He's pretty closed minded about it. But he's my baby. If he doesn't want the schwein, that's just fine."

"Ha! You made a rhyme," Seth laughed.

"So, Em, I didn't get to talk to him for obvious reasons, but how did his trip to Italy go?" Jasper asked. "I did get a text of a beautiful shot of the town."

"It was a little frustrating for him because of all the red tape he had to cut through to complete the purchase and get construction started," Emmett relayed. "That's why he was there so long and why we both had very blue balls."

"Oh, sorry I couldn't help you out with that," Jasper gave his lopsided grin.

"Yeah, what good are you?" Emmett teased.

"Does he have any other pictures besides that one?" Jasper continued. "I'd love to see what the palace looks like."

"He said it was full of leaves and pigeons," Emmett revealed.

"That must be pretty," Seth expressed with sarcasm.

"I'm sure it will be," Garrett stated. "And when it opens, we shall all go. Nasir intends to invite you two as well, if he hasn't done so already."

"What do you think, Edward? A long weekend on the Amalfi Coast?" Jasper enquired.

"I've never been to Europe. Maybe I can meet your English friends too," Edward considered.

"They're super great guys. You'll love them," Seth assured. "Maybe we can all go to a game again!"

"Match," Jasper corrected. "And I would love that."

"I'll get another signed ball," Seth nodded. It was a foregone conclusion.

* * *

It wasn't more than six blocks and they could have walked, but he would never do that. And it wasn't any lack of dedication to fitness. He was extremely lean and toned. While not overly muscular, he was certainly strong enough and had a remarkably low percentage of bodyfat. He did a high impact aerobic workout that included running on his treadmill in his in-home gym almost every day. His aversion to walking anywhere was that common people did that. And he was anything but.

The well connected and successful businessman had his own car, but often used a service as he didn't want to bother with parking. They rode in comfortable luxury of the back of a long wheelbase Town Car. They both wore dress pants, expensive shoes and custom tailored pinstriped dress shirts with white collars and white French cuffs affixed with Yves Saint Laurent cufflinks.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you how important these clients are," James spoke in a deceptively kind sounding voice.

"I'll be good, James," Krister assured.

"I know you will, Sweetheart," James held Krister's hand on the seat between them. It gave Krister no comfort. There was no way to predict when the tide would turn.

They rode down Second Avenue, turned on Pike Street and took that up to Third. At the corner of Third and Union, they pulled up to the curb at their destination and James waited for his driver to get his door.

"Enjoy your evening, Sirs," the driver bid.

"I'll text you when we're ready to be picked up," James stated flatly as he took Krister's hand and led him to the door of the restaurant. He held the door for Krister with a devoted smile on his face and looked for the all the world like a loving partner.

"Evening, gentlemen," the smiling young woman in the black dress at the hostess desk greeted them. "Two?"

"Reservation for Visser," James stated.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Visser. The table you requested is ready for you. Right this way," the hostess smiled and led the way.

There was a section in the very front of the two story restaurant with more casual seating. Leather sofas and deep, comfortable chairs were arranged at a low, oblong table. The one in the center, under the giant picture window, where everyone could see and notice him, was the one he had reserved.

"Here we are, Mr. Visser," the hostess smiled. "Enjoy."

"Send your sommelier right away," James instructed as he and Krister moved to sit on the sofa. "And I am expecting two very important business associates. Bring them right away when they arrive."

"We sure will," she didn't manage to muster quite the same smile for the admittedly beautiful, but clearly testy man. It was obvious the sweet looking kid at his side was with him. She concluded Mr. Visser must be rich for the kid to put up with him.

It was a very short wait, because the sommelier and waiter had been warned.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Sam arrived. "Here is the reserve wine list," he handed it to James. "Did you have any questions or shall I leave you a few minutes to peruse the list?"

"Bring us a bottle of Dom Perignon," James set the unopened book on the table and didn't bother to open it at all.

"Right away, Sir," Sam gave a smile and departed. His services hadn't been needed at all.

"Evening, guys. I'm Steve and I'll be taking care of you tonight," the waiter arrived and handed James and Krister their menus.

"Bring us a spicy tuna roll from the sushi bar," James took Krister's menu from him and set them both aside on the table.

"One to share or one each?" Steve asked.

"If I wanted two, I would have said two. One," James answered with ill humor.

"I'll put that in right away," Steve assured without noticing how the silent, younger man had tensed, and headed off.

James took a deep breath and sat back on the sofa. He smiled at Krister who also leaned back. James put his arm on the back of the sofa with his fingers in the collar of Krister's shirt at the back of his neck. He gently caressed the back of his lover's neck. In a moment they would have good champagne. They would have a small bite or two to have something in their stomach. There was a beautiful younger man at his side who was, for the moment, behaving perfectly. James was not going to let a barely competent waiter ruin his evening. Though, one more stupid question and he would demand the manager.

James didn't bother to look around the restaurant. He had chosen this table, as he did everywhere he went, to be seen, not to see. He was beautiful, brilliant and successful, and had an equally beautiful younger man at his side. Let them look at him. Had he bothered to look around the dining room's multiple levels, he would have seen some faces he didn't wish to see.

Above, and in clear view, Emmett took a bite of the young mountain lamb satay with the Indonesian soy and Thai peanut sauce. "Wow," he nodded. "This lamb is delicious. Nasi would love it."

"I thought of him when I saw it," Garrett admitted.

"How's the seven flavor beef?" Seth enquired.

"I'm enjoying all seven flavors," Emmett gave a grin. "Especially the ginger. Try it," he encouraged. Seth reached over with his fork and stabbed a small piece from Emmett's plate.

"Oh, that is good," Seth nodded. "Maybe we should try to make that sometime," Seth considered aloud. And without knowing it, struck a nerve.

"What I need to figure out how to make is Arabic food," Emmett lamented. "You know what Ashok made for dinner for Nasi when he stopped to see them in London? All his favorite Arabic dishes."

"You make him that omelette he likes all the time," Seth pointed out.

"Yeah, that one thing. I guess 'cause that's easy. Nasi loved all the stuff Ashok made for him. He told me all about it," Emmett poured out his guilt. "I didn't let on, but I felt terrible. I still do. I love him and I've never done that for him."

"He very much enjoys everything you make, Emmett," Garrett attempted to ease his brother-in-law's feelings. "He loves the German things especially, because it's a part of you."

"Well the Arabic things are a part of him," Emmett was undeterred. "I feel like I've been conveying to him that I don't value or love him, and nothing could be further from the truth. I feel like a shitty husband."

"I can assure you that he does not feel unvalued or unloved," Garrett stated firmly.

"I can attest to the same," Jasper added.

"I'll help you, Emmy," Seth put a hand on the bigger man's arm. "Do you know the names of these dishes?"

"Yeah," Emmett nodded. "I wrote them down."

"We'll make them when he's home next week and get him to taste things, and tell us if we're on the right track," Seth planned. "We'll make a game of it."

Emmett looked down on Seth for a moment. He leaned over to put his arm around Seth and pull him close. "What would I do without you?"

"You'll never have to find out," Seth assured.

"We'll have some scotch and keep you two company while you cook," Garrett envisioned. "Edward, Jasper, will you join us? How long are you staying, Jasper?"

"Not long enough," Edward answered.

"I do have to fly back on Sunday. I can't push it out any longer," Jasper spoke regretfully. "Which reminds me. I should text Nasir and apologize for missing our standing Thursday evening cocktail," he set down his fork and pulled out his phone.

Seth would never know exactly what it was that caught his eye. There was constant movement in the restaurant. He turned to see two Asian men in dark suits shaking hands with two white men at a table directly in the front, main window below. It was the taller white man that made him gasp. And that gasp made every eye at his table follow his gaze.

The split second it took to see and recognize who it was, seemed to happen in slow motion for Edward. He saw the man he most hated in all the world and turned to see Jasper's eyes go wide. The phone that slipped from Jasper's fingers seemed to take forever to hit the table, fall to his lap, and slide off to drop to the floor. Edward clenched his jaw as white hot fury welled up inside him along with deep concern for the love of his life at his side. The man who had been harmed so badly, both physically and psychologically, by the bastard who stood smiling with impunity below.

"Oh, dear," Garrett gave voice to how they all felt.

"Jas," Edward quickly slipped his arm around Jasper's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Jasper held up his hands. "I'm fine," he repeated, though no one had suggested otherwise.

"How big is this city and we had to run into that fuck?" Emmett expressed.

"He hasn't seen us," Seth observed.

"It doesn't matter," Jasper assured. "I don't care if he sees us or not. He's worth less than a scraping off the bottom of my shoe and he has no power over me."

"Do you want to go?" Edward thought he was being supportive.

"I most certainly do not!" Jasper picked up his wine glass and drained what remained. "I want to enjoy the rest of our dinner with our dearest friends."

"Okay. Whatever you need," Edward assured.

"I'm fine, Edward," Jasper stressed again. "Pour me another glass of wine, please."

"Sure," Edward did so. He then slipped his chair back a bit to be able to reach down and retrieve Jasper's cell from under the table.

"Oh, how clumsy of me," Jasper spoke as Edward set his phone on the table between them. He hadn't even noticed that he had dropped it, but wasn't about to admit that. "I would be lying if I said that seeing him didn't bring back some unpleasant memories, but I'm fine. I know he can't hurt me anymore."

"I would kill him," Edward stated in an even voice that let them all know he meant it.

"There's no need for that," Jasper put a hand on Edward's thigh. "Across the country is bad enough. It would be worse with you in prison," he expressed. Jasper took a deep breath to calm himself and took a gulp of his wine to assist in that endeavor. "Let's just eat and enjoy ourselves."

"Okay," Edward repeated. He picked up his fork and took a bite of chicken, but left his arm protectively around Jasper. In this moment he needed more than anything for Jasper to feel safe. Jasper took a bite of scallop and could not help himself from looking at James while he chewed. It was then that he noticed the younger man at James' side on the sofa below.

"Who is that with James?" Jasper asked. He didn't notice Edward's body tense at this question.

"His name is Krister," Seth provided the answer.

"Krister?" Jasper noted the odd name.

"He's an exchange student from Sweden," Seth added.

"From Sweden? So far from his home and family," Jasper questioned. The implications of that were lost on no one and especially not on Jasper. How easy it would be to isolate a man from another country, with no local family or friends to support him. Had James not done so easily enough to him, even though he did have support?

Krister's reality was all too familiar to Jasper. He saw himself sitting beside James, being quiet and smiling sweetly at the nameless, faceless associates, the endless social functions and events where one tiny, insignificant, meaningless, and unknown misstep would earn him a beating later, because he had lived that life. He knew the desperation, isolation, hopelessness and terror. He knew the pain and he knew the shame. Jasper knew what it was like to believe that he was worthless and deserving of every beating and every strike, because he had at the time. It was only, finally, the fear of losing his own life that forced him to seek help then. And he didn't want another man to go through what he had.

"Do any of you know what he is going through, right now?" Jasper asked as he looked around the table. "Do you?"

"We all know James is a monster," Edward assured softly.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Jasper waved a hand. "Of course you do. You were there. But, that boy needs help. He needs our help."

"Jas," Edward spoke calmly and patiently as he gently rubbed Jasper's shoulder, "you know that people trapped in the cycle of domestic abuse aren't always ready to admit that they need help. The abusers brainwash them into believing that they deserve what happens to them and even that the abuse is a sign of love. They refuse to see that the person they're with, the person they love, is evil."

"We know this one is," Jasper stressed.

"We absolutely do know that," Edward agreed with a nod. "And we could intervene. We may even get Krister away from James for a time, but we also know how often victims go back to their abuser, especially if the decision to leave wasn't theirs. James made sure Krister was totally dependent on him in the US, and the boy may not be ready to return to Sweden. How much worse would it be for him if he went back to James after leaving him?"

Jasper turned to look again at Krister as he pondered his lover's words. He held the hand of the arm that wasn't around him and gripped it tightly. He watched James speak with his associates, all the while one hand absently and possessively on Krister's knee. Jasper knew exactly what that hand felt like and it gave him a shudder.

"My beautiful, brilliant and crafty husband," Garrett cast a loving glance and smile at Seth, "found a way to speak to Krister privately. He made sure Krister knows that help is out there whenever he's ready and that he does not deserve to be hit, ever, by anyone, and most especially by someone who claims to love him."

"Oh no!" Jasper had terror in his eyes. The simple and innocent act of speaking with Seth, his own friend, was what had caused James to react with such rage that Jasper feared being beaten to death. Only the fact that James was out of town and Emmett was strong enough to carry him, and Seth and Edward were also there to watch over him, had saved his life. "James will know. He always does. I'm sure he's having Krister watched just like he had me watched. What that poor boy must have gone through after that conversation."

"It happened right in front of James so he couldn't do a thing," Garrett spoke up. "Seth cleverly used Lady Van Cleft's influence to his advantage," he smiled at the man he loved and praised.

"I don't know who that is," Jasper confessed.

"Suffice it to say she is a very wealthy, elderly lady at the pinnacle of Seattle society," Garrett explained. "She's one of my clients and she likes to surround herself with gay men to demonstrate her liberalism. She dotes on James and Krister just as she does on me and Seth."

"She wants us all to be friends," Seth added. "As if! I only wish we could tell her what a sick fuck James is."

"Dane was there photographing the event," Garrett continued.

"Dane is the staff photographer at SGN and he photographed our wedding. He'll be at the party Saturday," Seth stated.

"And Seth had Dane organize photos of the museum trustees," Garrett picked back up. "This was at a museum event and James was maneuvered onto the board by Lady Van Cleft, who is on the board herself."

"James didn't have a choice. He was forced to participate and watch while I was left alone with Krister to talk about bottom boi stuff," Seth finished.

"Like how to get help and get away from the bastard that's beating him," Emmett added.

"Seth planted the seeds, but Krister has to want our help," Edward rubbed Jasper's shoulder. "If we do anything before he is ready, it could make James' hold over him even stronger."

"Okay," Jasper nodded. "Okay," he picked up and drained his wine glass again. "Oh. Should we get another bottle?"

"I'm driving, so I'm done," Edward answered.

"I might try some of the red. Do you mind, Garrett?" Jasper reached for the bottle.

"Not at all. That's what it's here for," Garrett smiled.

Jasper took small, but rapid sips of the pinot noir as he watched James and Krister again. "Does he not go to the university at all anymore? Is he a total prisoner?" Jasper asked. He well remembered how bad it was when James made that decision for him.

"He goes to class," Seth provided the answer. "He is escorted there and back and watched the whole time. I have eyes and ears too."

"I'm sure the thinly veiled excuse is that James is paying for his education," Garrett stated.

"We could pay for it," Jasper pointed out.

"But what would that solve?" Garrett posited. "Let's assume for a moment we could get Krister away from him by financing his needs. What of the next boy, and the next?"

"They're not together because of his money," Seth spoke astutely and slowly shook his head.

"This requires a more complex and permanent solution," Garrett turned to look at James again himself and chose not to elaborate on what he meant by that.

"Okay, okay," Jasper held up his hands. "I do not want this to ruin our evening. Let's talk about something pleasant, can we? Tell me more about the Halloween party. Who all is coming?"

"Gar's older brother Justin and his wife Melinda," Seth began. "Malynn, that's what I call her, is super nice and Justin is great fun, and just the best straight guy you'll ever meet. Our friend Dane will be there, like I said, with his boyfriend Tony. Dane's our photographer and Tony is our DJ. They met at our wedding and fell in love at Emmy and Nasir's."

"That story sounds a little familiar," Jasper shared a smile with Edward for the first time since they spotted James.

"I do beautiful things at weddings. It's true," Seth took all the credit. "Dane's a cute little guy, like me, and Tony is an Italian version of Emmy. You know Maggie and Rosalie. My sister and her detective McHottie fiancé will be there."

"That's right," Jasper drained his wine glass yet again. "Edward told me your sister got engaged. I look forward to meeting him."

"Yeah, another straight guy in the family to play with," Seth summed up the situation.

"Is there any of the riesling left, Em?" Jasper asked. In answer, Emmett reached to pour Jasper a glass. Edward caught Emmett's eye as he did so and Emmett saw Edward's concern for how much Jasper was drinking. Emmett gave an almost imperceptible shrug as he placed the now empty bottle upside down in it's bucket. Emmett tried to convey without words, that if Jasper wanted an extra drink or two to calm his nerves, it was no big deal. Jasper wasn't driving.

"Well," Jasper sat back in his chair. "Oh, this is good," he appraised the Kabinett. "What a week it's been already. And I've loved every minute of it," Jasper took and held Edward's hand again, "from the moment Edward pulled up in his NPS truck, in his uniform," he smiled at that recent memory, "and I could see for myself that he wasn't hurt. And then to see his mountain and the way the locals around the park idolize him. I've been so proud to be by your side, Edward. I love your house and Remmy. I love Roger. I love Maggie and Rosalie and Liam and Owen. I love your mom. I especially love these guys. Not even that particularly odious piece of shit down there can ruin this trip, this week, or even this dinner for me. I want him to see us. I want him to see me hold your hand. I want him to see that despite his best efforts he didn't break me, and he didn't destroy us. He may have derailed everything for a while, but we're back on track now and he can't do anything to get in our way anymore."

"Damn right! I will never let anything or anyone get between us again; not James, not my father or my sister or even me," Edward held Jasper's hand in both of his. "I don't have the words to describe how wonderful it's been being with you this week."

"You know how badly I wish it didn't have to end," Jasper gave a small smile.

"A lifetime would not be long enough," Edward agreed.

"That's how we feel!" Seth reached for Garrett.

"It absolutely is," Garrett gave his husband a deeply loving smile.

"I want to hold Nasi so bad right now," Emmett hung his head.

"Tomorrow, Emmy. We'll all hold him tomorrow," Seth patted Emmett's solid thigh.

"How are we doing, boys? Can I tempt you with some dessert?" their waitress returned.

"I couldn't eat another thing," Seth shook his head.

"We're good," Garrett handed over his black metal credit card. "Thank you."

"I'll be right back," she smiled.

"Everything was really delicious," Jasper praised. "Great idea, Seth, and thank you, guys."

"Yeah, thank you," Emmett rubbed Seth's back.

"It's our pleasure," Garrett smiled. "We don't see you out in the provinces as often as we would like."

"I know." Jasper nodded and tightened his grip on Edward's hand. "But hopefully that will change soon. I've made inquiries about jobs in Seattle," he revealed.

"Ooh!" Seth bounced in his chair. "I knew this would happen. I have many contacts in the local media. We'll find you a great spot. And if we can't, we'll make one. Seattle Gay News has been thinking about producing a local cable access show. You could work on that!"

Jasper tried not to grimace. He would sacrifice anything to be with Edward, of course, but a move from working at the New York headquarters of a major network to Seattle cable access would be quite a demotion. "Thanks, Seth, but I'd like to stay with the networks. I'm sure something will open up."

"I have contacts at all the major stations too," Seth stated. He knew the state of the local market and doubted anything would open up, but this was no time to be realistic. "I'll put my ear to the ground and see what I can find," he assured.

"Thanks, Seth," Edward said gratefully.

"What have you planned for tomorrow?" Garrett enquired as two bussers quickly cleared their table.

"I don't know. Edward's done all the planning and I'm just along for the ride," Jasper stated. "I'd be happy if we stayed in bed all day fuckin'. I gotta get my fill of that amazing cock before I have to go back to New York!"

One of the busboys smirked while the other gasped in shock. Seth giggled delightedly when several nearby diners looked in their direction with wide eyes.

"I think we will stay in tomorrow. It's been a busy week and we could use a day by ourselves just to chill," Edward attempted to be subtle.

"My ass and throat will be nice and relaxed for you, babe, but I don't like the wind down part. I'd prefer to wind you up instead," Jasper jumped in unabashed.

"Whatever you want, Jas. I'm yours," Edward said simply.

"I want...," Jasper began, but was quickly interrupted.

"Let's talk about that on the way back to the house," Edward cut in.

"Oh," Jasper's head felt fuzzy and he didn't really understand why Edward might not want to broadcast his sexual prowess publicly. As he thought about it, though, he realized that such a broadcast would not really be in his interest. He'd seen the looks some men in this restaurant were sending Edward's way. The last thing he needed was to make Edward sound even more desirable than he looked. "Oh! Okay. You're right. I don't want everyone in Seattle how fantastic you are in bed. Not while I'm not here yet to protect my turf!"

Everyone around the table smiled as though he'd said something funny. Jasper didn't get the joke, but he felt amiable and smiled back. "What are you guys doing tomorrow?" he asked.

"Nasi," Emmett gave a nod.

"I'll bet!" Jasper laughed delightedly.

"I have a conference call at six, unfortunately," Garrett revealed.

"You don't mean six in the morning," Jasper frowned.

"Cincinnati doesn't care what time it is in the provinces," Garrett gave a sigh.

"Lucky you don't run the Hong Kong branch," Jasper jested.

"Oh!" Garrett laughed. "My bank isn't that big."

"If you want, Honey, I can get up and bring you coffee. Like I did last time," Seth rubbed his husband's thigh.

"The last time you did that, the Chief Investment Officer of the bank asked my thoughts and I think I told him we should paint monkeys on the clouds," Garrett was calm and dry.

"Let me guess what he was doing!" Edward laughed.

"You don't have to guess," Seth stated.

"Here we are," the waitress placed the little leather book and a pen in front of Garrett. "Thank you, boys. Have a pleasant rest of your evening."

"We shall. Thank you," Garrett signed the receipt with a generous tip and placed his card back in his wallet. "Shall we?"

"Let's go," Emmett was the first to rise from the table.

Edward stayed very close to Jasper's side as they walked to the curving staircase. Jasper had insisted repeatedly that he was fine, but Edward wasn't sure how true that was. And it was harder to tell given how much wine Jasper drank. It was, in fact, the most Edward had ever seen him drink. Jasper seemed fairly steady on his feet, but still Edward descended the stairs at Jasper's side, one hand on Jasper's back, prepared to grab him quickly should he start to fall. Thankfully, that was not necessary as they reached the bottom of the stairs without incident.

Jasper immediately took Edward's hand and grasped it tightly. They were now directly in James' line of sight. He had but to glance to the left and he would see them.

And he did. Emotions James would rather not have revealed played out across his face entirely unnoticed by his dining companions. He was enraged at seeing the face of the man he considered Public Enemy Number One, here in this nice restaurant in the heart of the city of all places. The nauseating Dudley Do-Right's fucking face was all over the news every fucking day. Did he have to run into him in person as well?

That thought was immediately followed by a flash of fear as he caught sight of the intense and intimidating scowl on the face of Public Enemy Number One's big and powerful henchman. The memory of the impact of that man's fist would never leave him.

James was envious of the fact that his investment banker, a talented man with whom he very much desired a close business relationship, was deeply ensconced within the enemy camp.

And then his utter surprise at seeing Jasper, the golden angel who got away. James felt need flood his entire body. His cock twitched with desire for Jasper's body, his mouth and his ass. He longed to bury himself in that perfect ass one more time. He longed to pound his fists into Jasper's face and torso while he fucked him. Such a thing would give him enormous satisfaction. And when Jasper had been beaten unconscious, he would put his hands around Jasper's neck and fuck him until he was dead. He wouldn't let go until he came inside him. Just like he had done with that extremely pliant and subservient boy in China.

Then James saw the clasped hands between Jasper and Edward. They were together after all. That's why Jasper was here. That anyone would chose a park ranger over a far more attractive and successful businessman like him was insanity. It defied all reason.

It was the smirk that crossed James' face that set Jasper off. Whether his courage and fortitude were bolstered by the presence of Emmett, Seth and especially Edward, or the alcohol in his system, or all of the above, Jasper would never know, but suddenly he was consumed with the need to rail in this man's fucking face. His very soul needed to shout in the face of the monster who was solely responsible for causing him to waste years of his life, instead of being with the man he had always loved.

Edward watched Jasper's face transform from a look of trepidation, to contempt, to anger. Again, as if it were in slow motion, he watched Jasper's body move forward, toward James, as he took that first step. Then, in a flash, his arms were around Jasper.

"No, Jas," Edward urged.

"Edward, let me go!" Jasper struggled with the arms that held him. "I need to..."

"No you don't," Emmett placed his body between Jasper and his quarry. "He's not worth it. C'mon, Sugar, time to go," he placed his hands gently on Jasper's shoulders to urge him to comply. Jasper stopped struggling. He might try to resist Edward, but there was no way to get around Emmett, and especially not both of them. He turned to walk out of the restaurant behind Seth and Garrett. Edward kept his arm around Jasper and Emmett followed them closely.

"Who was that?" Krister asked innocently. He had followed James' gaze and saw an angry looking man appear to want to approach them, but had been stopped and herded out of the restaurant by others. Then realization dawned on Krister. The kind little Native American man was among them. The man who had told him things he could never reveal to James. Seth was his name. And Seth had said that he had a dear friend who had once been with James. A man that he said James had abused. Seth certainly seemed to know intimate details of his own injuries. And now here was a man, who was very clearly James' type, and who was also very clearly, very angry and wanted to get to James.

The innocent question had been a simple expression of Krister's natural curiosity. When James did not answer, he turned to look at James and the look on his lover's face made him gasp in fear. He knew that look. He knew he should never have spoken. Asking James his business was dangerous. He had learned this lesson before, many times, and always the hard way. His ribs hurt so badly it often took his breath away just to move, and he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that James would pound on him there just as soon as they got home. He shouldn't have spoken. He knew better. He deserved every blow he would get for being so stupid, but that didn't make it hurt any less. Perhaps this would be one of the nights James would not hit him quite as hard, or for as long, if he begged enough. The look on James' face made him doubt it, but he had to try. Krister tried not to visibly shake with fear, but he couldn't help it.

James made sure to convey with just his expression how dissatisfied he was with Krister's questioning of him. This admittedly beautiful boy could be so irritating and so stupid, it made him want to pound Krister through the floor. Though, tonight he was almost glad Krister had fucked up. After seeing Public Enemy Number One and his henchmen with the one who got away, James needed to blow off some steam.

Out on the sidewalk, Emmett took charge.

"Where are you guys parked? We'll walk you to your car," Emmett offered.

"I'm okay, you guys," Jasper held up his hands.

"Would you boys like to join us in the penthouse?" Garrett offered. "It's just a few blocks. That way you don't have to drive all the way back to Covington tonight. You can take your pick of our guest rooms."

"We can do breakfast," Seth added optimistically.

"No," Jasper shook his head. "Thanks for the offer, it's very kind, but I just want to go home. Edward, please take me home," Jasper squeezed Edward's hand.

It made Edward's spirits soar to hear Jasper refer to his house as theirs, as home.

"Of course I will, Jas. Home it is. My man's decided," Edward gave a smile. "Thanks anyway, guys."

"We'll still walk you to your car," Emmett stated. "Which way?"

"We're at the parking garage at 520 Park Tower," Edward said. Although he couldn't have anticipated running into James and Jasper's resulting heavy drinking, which now made him unsteady on his feet, he nevertheless regretted his decision not to drive and park closer to the restaurant at the end of their shopping trip. This was a safe neighborhood and he didn't anticipate any trouble, but the New York attack on Jasper's friends was still fresh in his mind. If trouble found them, Jasper wouldn't even be able to run, much less fight, and Edward couldn't be sure he alone would be able to protect them both. "Did you guys park closer? Could you maybe give us a lift?"

"It wasn't far to walk," Jasper protested, but his voice was slurred and he wavered unsteadily on his feet even with Edward's support.

"Sure, my car's just down here," Emmett pointed.

Seth got in the back seat of the Range Rover Sport with Edward and Jasper while Garrett sat in the front with Emmett. It was late enough in the evening that traffic didn't pose much of a problem as they navigated the grid of one-way streets until they were in the garage next to Edward's car. All five men got out to say their goodbyes.

"Okay, you guys. Give us a hug," Emmett bid with open arms. He had a full bodied bear hug ready for both of them. Garrett hugged Edward and Jasper as well, and Seth deliberately went last.

"Don't let him ruin your night," Seth held Jasper tightly.

"I won't," Jasper assured.

"Edward," Seth let go of Jasper and wrapped his arms around Edward. "Take care of him," he spoke softly.

"You know I will," Edward rubbed Seth's back and then let him go to walk around the car. Jasper got in and fastened his seatbelt.

"Alright. Safe drive home," Emmett bid and shut Jasper's door. They remained standing in the garage as Edward pulled out and drove towards the exit with one last wave.

"Now I know why we don't go to that restaurant," Seth commented.

"I think Jas wanted to tear that fuck's head off," Emmett said. "I've never seen him like that."

"No good would have come of that," Garrett shook his head.

"Jasper blames James for making him afraid of Edward and running, and being apart from him all these years," Seth astutely assessed. "They wouldn't be the men they are if they hadn't been though."

"I'm sure that's true," Emmett agreed.

"I wish I'd had the pleasure of knowing them in college," Garrett mused. "And I especially wish I'd known you," he pulled Seth to his side.

"Would we have been freshmen when you were a senior?" Seth worked out the age difference. "Honey, what would you want with an innocent Native American college freshman, from the buttcrack of civilization, who knew nothing of the world, with a big dick and a twitching hole just aching to be filled?"

"I would have shown him how seniors from the City of Brotherly Love swallow big Native American dicks and shoved my tongue up that sweet, twitching hole, before I filled it with something more," Garrett answered.

"Yeah, you know," Emmett quipped. "Like he does now."

"I'm sure I don't know what either of you mean. You're going to have to show me," Seth stated.

"I'm not sticking my tongue up your ass," Emmett refused.

"Not you!" Seth wapped the bigger man on his arm.

"I would be delighted to demonstrate," Garrett offered.

"It's five blocks home. You guys think you can keep 'em in your pants that long?" Emmett asked as he retook the wheel.

"We're about to find out," Garrett reached for the handle of the back door. Seth had ridden to dinner in the front seat with Emmett. Emmett couldn't help but notice that Seth was not getting into the front seat now.


	46. Chapter 46: All Hallows Eve

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, it been too long. And I'm jumping ahead a few days in this chapter. Real life is kicking my sister's butt at the moment. We will all get to see what goes on in Edward and Jasper's intimate lives at some point, I just can't say when. You will always get some Edward and Jasper in this story. As I progress ahead, there might be some E&O spoilers.

As ever, big hugs and much fondness to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 46: All Hallows Eve**

Seth woke up alone that Saturday morning. He had a vague memory through the fog of sleep of Garrett kissing his forehead, lips and balls, but he didn't know when that was exactly and Garrett wasn't here now. It was no matter. Seth knew exactly where his husband was.

"Rrrah!" Seth stretched and sat up. He slid out of the bed and walked into the master bath where he brushed his teeth and spent a good while fighting a brush through his hair. Satisfied for the moment, he walked out into the bedroom, paused just long enough to pull a loose pair of sleep pants from a dresser drawer and step into them, and then headed out into the house as he pulled them up. By the time Seth reached his kitchen, he knew just what he wanted to do. He pulled a plastic shopping bag from a drawer and opened the huge refrigerator.

"Let me see," Seth began to pull items out of the fridge and pack them into his bag. A package of grape tomatoes from the windowsill above the sink and he had everything he needed. Almost. Seth stuck his feet into the flip flops he had left under the kitchen table and headed for the front door. His keys awaited him where he left them in the crystal bowl on the round table in the center of the round entry hall. Seth plucked them up and walked out his door, making sure it locked behind him. An elevator arrived promptly and Seth stepped into it. He didn't care at all that he was dressed in only pajama pants.

"Good morning, Mary!" Seth called out as soon as he opened Emmett and Nasir's door with his own key. There was no response and he didn't really expect one. Seth deposited his groceries in the kitchen and headed for the bedroom.

Emmett was just where Seth expected to find him. His best friend was naked, uncovered and sprawled across the king bed on his back with the fur of his abdomen stuck to his skin.

"Morning," Seth climbed onto the bed.

"Morning, Sweetie," Emmett smiled and moved a hand to rest it on Seth's thigh.

"You look like a fucked out rag," Seth appraised.

"I am a fucked out rag," Emmett agreed.

"You smell like one too," Seth moved to lay on his stomach at Emmett's side, propped up on his elbows. "Glad to be home, is he?"

"Not half as glad as I am to have him home," Emmett stated.

"I thought you would have done this last night," Seth shared.

"I went to the airport to pick him up," Emmett informed.

"Ah," Seth got it. "But you didn't drive."

"No," Emmett confirmed.

"And you couldn't wait till you got home," Seth finished.

"I know. I get like a crazed teenager. If I had a full time husband, like you do, I wouldn't get so crazy," Emmett expressed.

"I know, Emmy," Seth patted Emmett's arm. "You say I'm the strong one, but I couldn't do what you do. If Garrett was gone like that, I would be a wreck."

"It's not easy, but it's not forever," Emmett looked on the bright side. "That's what I keep telling myself anyway."

"Do you have an onion?" Seth asked seemingly out of the blue.

"A what?" Emmett didn't follow the left turn.

"An onion. Grows in the ground. You buy them at the grocery store," Seth explained. "Do I have to explain what an onion is to you?"

"I know what a fucking onion is," Emmett stated. "Normal people borrow a cup of sugar."

"I don't want to borrow it. We're going to make breakfast. We need an onion and I'm out. Get your cummy, sticky ass in the shower and come help me," Seth bid. "He obviously licked your cum off you."

"After he fucked it right out of me," Emmett informed.

"And came inside you?" Seth smiled.

"Right after that," Emmett confirmed.

"I'm glad you had a good morning," Seth laid the side of his face against Emmett's pec.

"I had a damn good night too!" Emmett expressed. "I sleep so much better when he's in our bed with me. When I can hold him in my arms, I'm just at peace, you know?"

"I do know, Emmy. I really do," Seth commiserated.

"But I had an even better morning. That's how I like to welcome my man home," Emmett gave a contented sigh.

"Okay, now get your lazy ass up!" Seth commanded with a smack to Emmett's shoulder. "You need to shower. We need to cook!" he hopped off the bed.

"Did you take a shower already?" Emmett sat up.

"I'm not the one who smells like an overworked rent boy," Seth declared.

"Okay, time for a shower," Emmett slid off the bed and deftly bent to take Seth over his shoulder.

"Hey!" Seth protested as Emmett picked him up. "Don't you dare!" he braced his hands on Emmett's lower back as the much bigger man carried him into the bathroom. "Emmy, I'm warning you!"

"I took a shower with Jasper. I can take one with you," Emmett leaned into the shower enclosure and turned on the water.

"I am not taking a shower with you!" Seth made a fist and hit Emmett's back. "Put me down!"

"Okay," Emmett was agreeable. He stepped into the water and set Seth down on his feet.

"You. Big. Oaf," Seth glowered up at his happily grinning best friend as the water streamed over him. "These are soaked," he slipped his sopping wet lounge pants down and threw the heavy wad out onto the bathroom floor.

"Oh, yeah. You shoulda took those off," Emmett advised as he stepped further into the water to get his hair wet.

"Well, thank you for that sage advice! _I_ wasn't coming into the shower. _I_ don't need one," Seth stated.

"Oh, you don't ever need a shower?" Emmett poured shampoo into his palm.

"I don't right now! And now what am I going to do? I don't have my shampoo," Seth complained.

"Alterna Caviar," Emmett handed Seth the bottle. "What could possibly be your complaint?"

"Fine," Seth took the bottle and poured a generous amount into his hand. Emmett rinsed, conditioned and soaped his entire body before Seth was done washing his hair.

"Does it normally take you for freaking ever to wash your hair?" Emmett ribbed.

"I have a great deal more hair than you do, Mary," Seth pointed out. "Look out," he bumped Emmett with his butt to get into the water and rinse his hair. "Do you have conditioner?"

"Right there," Emmett pointed. "Did you think we had two bottles of the same shampoo in the shower?"

"Oh, give me that," Seth snatched it up. Emmett rinsed himself while Seth applied the conditioner to his hair. He then stepped out of the shower and left it to Seth. Emmett pulled his towel from the rack and dried his hair and body.

"I'll get you a towel," Emmett called as he cinched his towel about his waist and headed for the laundry room. Folded fresh towels were stashed on the one of the shelves above the washer and dryer. Emmett retrieved one and by the time he returned to the master bath, Seth was ready for it.

Seth shut off the water and stepped out of the enclosure as Emmett handed him his towel. "Thank you."

"There. Now we're both ass lickably fresh," Emmett spread his arms.

"You're gonna hafta get Nasir to do that," Seth bent to dry his legs.

"I didn't mean you, ya goofball," Emmett turned to his mirror.

Seth leaned over to let his hair fall forward and wrapped his towel around it. "There," he flipped it back as he stood up straight. "Now," Seth put his hands on his hips, naked save for his wrapped hair, "what am I meant to wear since you threw me in the shower still dressed?"

"Anything long would be way too long," Emmett considered. "I can get you a pair of boxers. We'll both put on boxers. How about that?"

"Do you have any boxers that won't just fall off me?" Seth asked as he followed Emmett out into the bedroom.

"Let's find out," Emmett pulled open a drawer. "Oh, these shorts have a drawstring. Wear these," he handed Seth a pair of cut off grey fleece sweat shorts and pulled out a regular pair of loose boxers for himself. Both men bent to step into them and pulled them on.

"Okay, what are we cooking?" Emmett asked as they headed out of the bedroom.

"Breakfast burritos," Seth informed.

"Oh, fun," Emmett nodded. "Our guys will like that."

"So do you have a damn onion or not?" Seth was still waiting for an answer to that question.

"Of course I have onions," Emmett led the way into the kitchen. "What did you bring me?" he started to unpack the bag Seth had brought with him. "A dozen jumbo eggs. A nice big tube of turkey sausage. Tomatoes. A red bell pepper. Green onions. Bag of four cheese Mexican. Two avocados and flour tortillas."

"We'll need sour cream too," Seth stated.

"Got it in the fridge. Let's get choppin'," Emmett pulled out his two chopping boards. "Hey, put a pot of coffee first, would you? What made you want to do a burrito for breakfast?"

"Just sounded good," Seth measured out the coffee into the filter and placed it in the machine. He filled the reservoir with water and turned it on.

"It does sound good. It sounds delicious in fact," Emmett peeled the onion he retrieved from the pantry cupboard. "They'll be fun to make too. Just makes me think Roberto is rubbing off on you a little bit."

"I did think of him," Seth confessed as he unwrapped and pulled the towel from his head. He let his wet damp fall down over his shoulders to finish drying in the air and threw the towel onto one of the chairs at the breakfast bar. "He stops by every tuesday," Seth started to work on the pepper.

"For what?" Emmett bit.

"To rub one off on me," Seth delivered his punch line and snickered.

"Oh, as if!" Emmett laughed as he diced. "I don't know if it's you making me cry or this onion."

"Don't cry, Emmy," Seth leaned his head against Emmett, but almost as quickly stepped away. "Shew! That is a strong onion."

"I'm sayin'," Emmett wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "What time is it?" he wondered aloud even as he turned to look at the microwave to get the answer. "Yeah, they should be back soon. I'm gonna start cooking," Emmett set down his knife and pulled a large sauté pan from the lower cupboard beside the stove.

"Should we just throw everything in together?" Seth asked.

"I think so. Let me just get the sausage broken up," Emmett turned on the stove and cut open the meat tube. "I haven't heard from Edward or Jasper, have you?" he enquired as he placed the meat in the pan.

"No," Seth was unconcerned.

"You think they're okay?" Emmett queried.

"I'll know for sure when I see them tonight, but I think so," Seth gave a nod. "I mean, I know seeing James must have stirred up some unpleasant memories and feelings for Jasper, but he's with Edward now. Edward will take care of him. He's safe with Edward and he knows that. The way I see it, it can only bring them closer."

"I hope you're right," Emmett expressed.

"You say that like there's a possibility I might not be," Seth smirked.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot who I was talking to," Emmett gave a dimpled grin. "I'm gonna throw in the onions and peppers now."

"I wish they would hurry up and get back. I haven't seen Nasir in a month!" Seth lamented. "I miss my brother-in-law."

"He feels good all over," Emmett assured.

"I'm sure he does!" Seth laughed. "It's so nice that he can stay home this week."

"Well, he has that court thing on Wednesday," Emmett reminded.

"Oh, right. His Asylum Hearing," Seth nodded.

"Gives him a convenient excuse to stay here and work from home for the week," Emmett commented.

"Yeah, that's a good thing," Seth agreed. He heard the key in the lock and dropped his knife. "Yay!" Seth bounced out of the kitchen.

Nasir opened his door and as he walked into his home, Seth flew into his arms. "Sethy!" Nasir dropped his gym bag and wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

"I'm so glad you're home!" Seth pressed the side of his face into Nasir's sternum. Nasir, like Garrett, wore a sweatshirt and shorts with his sneakers.

"I am so very glad to be home with all my loved ones," Nasir held Seth's body and head to him. "But let me look at you. It has been so long!"

Seth let go of Nasir as the Arab moved him to arms length.

"Handsome and sexy as ever," Nasir smiled warmly. He ran his fingers through Seth's hair at the side of his face. "Your hair is wet. And you are wearing my shorts."

"I accidentally took a shower," Seth informed.

"I would love to hear how one accidentally does that," Garrett toed off his sneakers set his gym bag down behind Nasir.

"That was my fault," Emmett took responsibility from the doorway of the kitchen. He came forward to give Nasir and Garrett a kiss on their lips.

"And let me give my Emira a kiss as well," Nasir took Seth's face in his hands and give him a kiss on his lips twice.

"I'm gonna let that go, 'cause I'm so happy to see you," Seth smiled.

"What smells so good?" Garrett asked.

"Come have a coffee and watch us cook," Seth bid. Emmett returned to his stove while Nasir and Garrett took seats at the breakfast bar. Seth poured them each a cup and prepared them to their liking.

"I'd ask you how your game was, but I already know," Seth served the tops their coffee.

"Thank you, Sweetness. I didn't break a sweat," Garrett boasted as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yes you did," Nasir disagreed.

"My dearest friend was in, shall we say, less than top form," Garrett elaborated. "I ran circles around him. Must be the rich, decadent lifestyle of Italy."

"Or the man he fucked into a limp rag this morning right before he went out to play with you," Seth offered another explanation.

"I didn't smell sex on you this morning," Garrett commented. "And in the enclosed space of the McLaren, I would have."

"I took a shower before we left," Nasir informed.

"You showered before you went to the gym?" Seth asked as he started to chop the green onions.

"I did not want to walk in smelling like a camel," Nasir stated.

"Well, I showered with Emmy, though, not of my own free will," Seth revealed.

"I showered with Garrett," Nasir put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Though, not in the same stall."

"We always take stalls across from each other so we can talk," Garrett added. Mischief crept into his eye. "And so we can watch each other."

"I soap my cock while I watch him," Nasir played along.

"I can't imagine why," Garrett feigned ignorance. "I turn away from him when I bend over to wash my toes."

"Ha! Careful, Honey," Seth warned.

"If you're looking to get fucked, Garrett, my husband can show you the face of God," Emmett asserted.

"Oh, I know," Garrett agreed with enthusiasm. He worked hard to remain straight faced as both Emmett and Seth froze with wide eyes. "You've said so many times, Emmett," Garrett delivered his punch line and they all laughed.

"So, tell us about Italy," Seth urged. "I want to hear every little thing."

"Sethy, it is beautiful there," Nasir nodded.

"Yeah, I got your text," Seth agreed.

"The towns on that coast are vertical, which takes some getting used to. And everywhere you go has an incredible view," Nasir described. "I told Garrett, everywhere is the freshest and most delicious seafood!"

"Like here," Seth surmised.

"But nothing like here. It is completely different. Different things, done differently," Nasir stated.

"Like what?" Seth tilted his head.

"Like, here we have cold water things. Oysters, the best salmon in the world, excellent tuna." Nasir explained. "There, it is warm water, Mediterranean things. Octopus, squid, shrimp. I had a salad with baby squids that was unbelieveable."

"I don't know if I would like it," Seth made a face as he considered.

"When we go, and we will all go when my hotel opens, you will love it," Nasir promised. "Oh, Sethy, I wanted to tell you, the cheese!"

"Cheese in Italy, huh? Who woulda thought?" Seth teased.

"No, the mozzarella! They make it from buffalo milk," Nasir was excited to share this. "It is so smooth and creamy. It is incredible. I could not wait to tell you about it. Every time I had it, I thought of you."

"You did?" Seth didn't get it.

"They have buffalo, just like your people!" Nasir enthused.

"Oh!" Seth laughed. "No they don't."

"They do! They told me," Nasir insisted.

"What people call buffalo, what my people hunted in the Before Time, American buffalo, are really Great Plains bison," Seth informed. "What they have over there are water buffalo. Not the same thing at all."

"Oh," Nasir was taken aback. "I thought it was the same. When I heard the name, I just assumed."

"It's okay, Nasi. You don't have to be a buffalo expert. That's what we have this one for," Emmett stuck his finger in Seth's ear.

"Watch it, Mary. You do see me holding a knife," Seth warned.

"I'm gonna crack the eggs into this now," Emmett ignored him. "You about ready?"

"I'll pop the tortillas in the microwave," Seth opened the package.

"Anyway, the seafood is wonderful. The cheeses and sauces and pasta are wonderful. Lighter and fresher than elsewhere in Italy it seemed to me," Nasir went on. "But I had it so much that when I found a place with veal on the menu, I jumped for it. It was the best veal I ever had. Perhaps it was not veal."

"The veal is veal," Garrett assured.

"Well, it was very good. And the people are warm and friendly, if not overly efficient," Nasir finished.

"Here," Seth took the tortillas out of the microwave and placed them beside the stove. "Start making them. I'll just cut up the avocado real quick."

"How nice to come home to breakfast our guys made for us," Nasir smiled at Garrett.

"Particularly considering their attire," Garrett added.

"When we got out of the shower, Emmy said we're ass lickably fresh," Seth recounted.

"I'll be the judge of that," Garrett stated.

Emmett pulled his boxers down in back to expose his butt. "Whenever you're ready, Garrett."

"I will check that one," Nasir pointed at Emmett and then to Seth. "You check this one."

"Deal," Garrett agreed. Emmett passed plates with a stuffed and folded burrito to Seth and he finished them with sour cream, tomatoes, green onion and avocado slices.

"That looks absolutely delicious," Garrett appraised.

"Let's sit at the table," Emmett suggested as he grabbed the coffee pot to freshen everyone's cups. "So, what's the plan for tonight?" he asked as he sat down as well. Nasir moved his foot closer to Emmett and Emmett put his on top of Nasir's.

"The first crew comes to transform the house at five. The catering staff will start setting up at seven, and people should start arriving by eight or so," Seth answered.

"What's the theme?" Emmett enquired further. He knew there would be one.

"As far as drinks go, the cape cod, bloody mary or punch thing didn't work out as well as I had hoped last year," Seth stated. "There will be punch though. It'll be much better this year. It has two bottles of champagne, one bottle of vodka, a two liter bottle of ginger ale, a frozen pink concentrate lemonade and a frozen raspberry lemonade, and a big tub of raspberry sherbert."

"That actually sounds really good," Emmett nodded. "I assume you won't be pouring the cristal into that though."

"Oh! Certainly not," Garrett confirmed with a laugh. "The staff is bringing Korbel or something like that."

"What about the vodka?" Emmett enquired.

"I won't use cheap vodka," Seth stated. "That's guaranteed to give everyone a headache. We'll use the Kettle One."

"This punch sounds like it packs a punch," Emmett assessed.

"It does. And then this year there will actually be a menu at the bar. In addition to the punch, we'll serve Jack-O-Lanterns, Zombies and Dracula's Kisses. And we have Sam Adams Harvest Pumpkin Ale and of course Emmy's Spaten Oktoberfest, and Strongbow hard cider," Seth added.

"And the food?" Emmett asked.

"Let's see," Seth tapped his chin. "We'll have Duck confit bites, portlock salmon, jumbo cocktail shrimp, chestnut tarts, bite sized quiches, hummus with tahini and pita sticks," he gestured to Nasir. "There'll be four different patés, chicken liver and cognac, goose liver with truffles, mushroom with champagne and spinach with roquefort. I can assure my Arab brother-in-law, there will be no pork in any of them. And we'll have candy corn parfaits, pumpkin flan, and various other yummies. We'll set out a buffet on the dining room table again."

"What, no pipe organ this year?" Emmett teased.

"It wouldn't go with anyone's costume this year," Seth informed.

"It all sounds wonderful," Nasir endorsed.

"What a nice treat this was," Garrett finished his burrito. He set down his fork and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

"What do you guys have planned for the day?" Emmett queried.

"I brought some work home, actually," Garrett revealed. "Several portfolios from the New York office that should be doing better than they are."

"Oh, Honey," Seth reached to take his husband's hand.

"It'll only take a couple of hours," Garrett promised. "They cooked, Nasir. Shall we clean up?"

"Yes," Nasir agreed with a nod. All four of them rose and took their plates to the kitchen. This time Emmett and Seth took seats at the breakfast bar to watch their men in the kitchen. Garrett took the lead as he always did, as Nasir was next to useless in the kitchen in any capacity. There was only the one pan to wash and it took no time at all to put the kitchen back in order.

Garrett walked around the counter to where Seth sat on the end barstool. "Oh," he commented appreciatively as Seth swiveled to face him. "I must say, I really like these shorts on you," Garrett ran his hands up Seth's thighs.

Seth sat with his legs spread and the python that lurked in his shorts laid in clear view in the left inside leg.

"Emmett gave you these?" Garrett asked.

"He did," Seth confirmed.

"What did you wear down here?" Garrett questioned further.

"Lounge pants that are now drying in their bathroom," Seth answered.

"I like the things you typically wear, because I can so clearly see my King resting in them, but I might ask you to wear loose things like this more often," Garrett shared his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah?" Seth smiled.

"Oh, yeah," Garrett confirmed.

"But why, Honey?" Seth feigned ignorance.

"Let me show you," Garrett bent down between Seth's legs. The Native American snake was so substantial even soft that Seth's foreskin did not completely cover his head. The serpent's eye looked out from it's hood and Garrett ran his tongue over it.

"Ohh, that's why," Seth leaned back as Garrett's lips encircled his penis. He gasped as Garrett's tongue slipped into his foreskin. Garrett well knew how good this felt. His ample foreskin left his head mostly covered even when he was erect and Seth did this to him all the time. Garrett had only a tiny opportunity to do this when he initiated sex and caught Seth flaccid, as he did now. He thrilled to feel Seth's big cock expand into his mouth. Garrett wanted to press his lips to Seth's body and caress his King with his tongue as the monster grew down his throat, but if Seth got fully hard they would either have to stop, or finish what they started in Emmett and Nasir's dining room.

Garrett stood up and grabbed his husband under his arms. He lifted Seth out of the chair and set him on his feet. Garrett then took Seth by the hand and led him toward the door. "Thank you for breakfast. See you at the party. We're keeping the shorts."

"Kay. See ya later," Emmett gave a wave.

"Have fun," Nasir bid.

Seth was forced to pull the shorts down lower on his hips to keep his only half hard, but hugely obvious club covered. This left the top of his dark little butt exposed and that sight only made Garrett's cock harder in his own shorts. They stepped quickly into their shoes and were out the door.

* * *

The section of the living room near the double set of French doors to the terrace had been set up as a small dance floor with the DJ's table close by. The furniture was draped with sheets and webbing was stretched everywhere to make it look like an old, abandoned manor. The bulbs in the wall sconces were changed to blood red to cast an eerie glow and give a more haunted aura. The media room had been transformed into a harem with the addition of a great many, enormous pillows that covered everything and the draping of colorful silk curtains on the walls.

Tall and lean Russian Kiril, muscular Czech Milan, identical Brazilian beauties Diego and Danillo, and short, trim, Mexican Juan were all lined up in the dining room. Their uniform this evening consisted of snug, black squarecut trunks and a white bowtie around their necks. The bones of their skeleton costumes were painted onto their skin.

Like a tiny general, a little harem boy paced before them. His loose, baggy, low crotched pants of white satin, had a six inch gold cuff at his ankles and were open on the outsides from ankle to waistband. A gold lamé sash was tied about his waist with the fringed tails hanging down from his left hip. A gold snake was wrapped around the bicep of his right arm. The little harem boy flipped his long, silken, jet black hair over his shoulder as he reached the end of the line of staff and turned back again.

"I wanted to talk to you boys because I just wanted you to know how much Garrett and I appreciate you. We know that you are all excellent at your jobs. We could not, and would not, have one of these parties without you. Each one of you is essential to us. Please know how much we value you," Seth praised. "Now," he turned again, "a word about Edward Cullen. I know that some of you have had personal, private play time with Edward, and others of you would like to. I get it. Let's be honest, he's hot. However, Edward is no longer single. I have told some of you this before. Edward is extremely taken and very much in love. His partner will be here tonight so you'll see for yourselves, but even if you so blinded with lust you can't see it, let me be absolutely clear: there will be no Edward on the menu tonight. Or ever again for that matter. That's just the way it is," Seth stopped in front of them and turned to face them. "Okay, that's all I wanted. Do what you boys do so very well and let's have a fun party."

"Yes, Mr. Seth," Milan headed for the bar.

"I very disappointed, Mr. Seth," Kiril expressed.

"I know, Kiril, I know," Seth patted the tall, blonde Russian on the small of his back as he headed for the kitchen.

"Need anything, Lightray?" Seth asked as he padded his bare harem boy feet out into the living room.

"I'm good, Cutie," Lightray stood behind the table provided for her with hands full of wires. She had a distinctly Cyndi Lauper vibe with wild, blown out blonde hair and exaggerated eye shadow. She had what looked like several hundred bangle bracelets over her fingerless fishnet gloved hands. She wore a loose rag of a top that was once a sweatshirt, now without sleeves or neck or the lower half. This left her trim midriff bare to her short skirt, leggings and sneakers.

"Okay. Juan," Seth called, "please make sure Lightray has a cocktail at all times."

"I will," Juan pledged.

"See to_ all_ of her needs, please," Seth added as he walked past the bar.

"I'll try," Juan laughed as he helped Milan set up the bar.

Seth walked on and went down the hall to the master bedroom where Garrett was just buttoning the waistband of his white satin pants. His were not open on the sides and the zipper and button were at his right hip.

"Let me get the ankles for you, Honey," Seth knelt at his husband's feet to button Garrett's gold ankle cuffs.

"Thank you, Sweetness," Garrett pulled his white satin shirt on over his head. The shirt had a neckline to Garrett's waist and left the front of his torso bare.

"I love how obvious your dick is in these pants," Seth leaned up to kiss Garrett's manhood through the satin.

"It's not too much?" Garrett asked.

"There's such a thing?" Seth stood and began to button the gold wrist cuffs on Garrett's shirt that matched the ones at his ankles.

"I might draw the line at waving my penis in my brother and sister-in-law's faces," Garrett commented.

"We all did in the hot tub in Telluride," Seth reminded.

"That was a slightly different setting," Garrett placed his arms in the holes of his knee length, blue and silver brocade vest as Seth slipped it onto him.

"Well, you can wave your cock in my face anytime," Seth stated. "Here, let me get your sash," he wrapped it around Garrett's waist on the outside of the vest and tied it like his own, at Garrett's left hip. "Now your turban."

Garrett knelt down so that Seth was able to place the sky blue, silver and gold headdress on his head. It had tails like lappets hanging down in back of the same fabric as his vest and a great, fake, fifty carat oval sapphire at his forehead.

"There, Your Majesty," Seth knelt again as Garrett stood. "Your harem boy is ready to serve you," he informed and then opened his mouth, and waited.

"Be assured, you sexy, little harem boy," Garrett took gentle hold of Seth's chin as he bent to smile in Seth's face, "I will make good use of this mouth, and the rest of you, just as soon as our guests leave."

"You've seen the harem I created out of the media room. No need to wait. Use me at your pleasure," Seth bid.

"Here they are," Emmett walked into the bedroom followed closely by his husband.

Emmett was dressed identically to Seth, though the golden snake struggled to contain his right bicep. The only real difference was in their gold. Seth's heavy Emirati necklace laid on his dark, smooth, bare chest and Emmett's even heavier cuff adorned his right wrist. Nasir was dressed identically to Garrett, though his brocade vest was red and black, and his matching turban had a great, fake emerald cut ruby at his forehead.

"Seth is on his knees. Should have known," Emmett teased.

"The better to punch you in the dick!" Seth mimicked doing so. Emmett wasn't quite close enough for him to actually do it.

"You're not any taller than that standing up!" Emmett ribbed again.

"You're going to be wearing whatever it is you're drinking, Mary," Seth threatened as he rose to his feet.

"Harem boys should not fight," Nasir put his arms around Emmett and Seth.

"Quite right. Peace is declared and let's have a drink to celebrate," Garrett led the way out of the bedroom.

"What do we want to drink?" Seth asked as Nasir walked him out of his own bedroom.

"I would like to try the punch," Garrett stated. "Have they made it yet?" he wondered aloud.

They walked out into the living room to discover Juan in the process of helping Milan make it.

"Not quite ready. Would we like a beer?" Garrett asked.

"I would!" Emmett enthused.

"Milan, will you open an Oktoberfest and a pumpkin ale, please," Seth ordered.

"And I think I'll try a Strongbow," Garrett put his hand on the bar. "Nasir?"

"Just pour me a scotch, please, Milan," Nasir bid.

"Here you are, Sirs," Milan put the bottles on the bar. Emmett, Seth and Garrett picked them up while Milan poured Nasir's Laphroaig over ice.

"Thank you," Nasir took his tumbler.

"Here's to our family being together for the important times," Garrett offered his toast.

"Here, here," Nasir agreed.

"Fuck yeah," Emmett touched the neck of his bottle to his husband's glass and the other's bottles.

"I'm glad we're all together," Seth put his arm around Nasir. "Halloween is the Highest Gay Holy Day of the year!"

"Here's a newsflash," Emmett quipped. "Everyone in this room is gay. We all know that."

"Doesn't hurt to remind the big, slow ones," Seth took a swig of his ale. "Oh, this is pumpkiny!"

Emmett took a gulp of his beer and gave a satisfied sigh. "I can taste Munich."

"Is that what you use to wash the taste of Arab out of your mouth?" Seth teased.

"No. I use my Arab to wash the taste of Munich out of my mouth," Emmett returned.

"Ha! Good answer," Seth touched his bottle to Emmett's again.

"Happy Halloween," Justin called as he and Melinda walked hand in hand into the living room from the entry hall.

"HA!" Seth's face lit up when he saw their costumes. "I love it!" he rushed to the pregnant nun. Melinda wore a pre-Vatican II style Catholic nun habit that had been custom made to be form fitting so as to showcase her pregnancy. Her husband wore black dress pants with a black Roman collared shirt.

"Did this naughty priest get you pregnant?!" Seth grabbed Melinda's arms.

"He sure did," Melinda confirmed.

"You were lucky to find one that likes women!" Seth reached for his brother-in-law.

"I see you're in your jammies, Seth," Justin teased as they hugged.

"Please. I would never wear this much to bed," Seth countered.

"Hi, Garrett," Melinda greeted as her brother-in-law gave her a kiss.

"Don't kiss my brother on the mouth, Mel. I know where his lips have been," Justin put his hand over Seth's head and pointed down.

"Oh, Justin," Melinda dismissed.

"Hey, Melinda," Emmett greeted with a very gentle hug.

"Hi, Emmett. Good to see you home, Nasir," Melinda moved from Emmett's arms to Nasir's.

"It is very good to be home," Nasir expressed.

"What would we like to drink?" Garrett gestured toward the bar.

"A beer, obviously. Mel?" Justin put a hand on the small of his wife's back.

"A cranberry juice," Melinda answered. "I love your costumes, by the way."

"Thank you," Seth rightly took the credit.

"Yeah, it's perfect for you guys," Justin agreed. "I'm surprised Seth has so much on, though."

"The night is young," Seth alluded.

"We don't have those kind of parties," Garrett countered.

"Speaking of," Seth took up. "Your costume was much more fun last year," he told Justin. "There were holes."

"Your interest in my holes is what makes me nervous," Justin made everyone laugh.

"Mr. Justin," Milan set Melinda's iced cranberry on the bar, "Oktoberfest, pumpkin ale, or hard cider," he gestured. Milan had made one of each cocktail and set one bottle of each beer on the bar beside the menu placard.

"Oh, um," Justin handed his wife her juice. "I don't like dark beer or fruity things. Present company excepted," he couldn't resist the pun. "I'll try the cider."

"We can get you a Coors if you really want one," Seth offered.

"No, I'll try the cider. Stephie loves cider so we always have it at home this time of year," Justin informed. "It'll be nice to have an adult version."

"Here you are, Mr. Justin," Milan placed the open bottle on the bar.

"Thank you, Milan," Justin picked it up and took a swig. "Hey, not bad," he nodded.

Lightray had her system ready and put on some spooky music at a volume to be heard clearly, but not prevent conversation.

"Oh, I see you got Cyndi Lauper to DJ for you!" Justin laughed.

"Don't comment on that to her, 'cause she's not actually wearing a costume," Seth explained. "That's her vibe."

"Oh, wow. Very eighties," Justin nodded.

"Where's the usual guy?" Melinda enquired.

"He'll be here, but he'll be our guest tonight," Garrett informed.

"She's a big girl, isn't she," Justin watched the DJ. Then his eyes went wide with realization. "Oh, my God. Is she a girl?"

"She is now," Seth took a swig of his ale.

"Oh, kay," Justin gave a slow nod. "Pre or post?"

"Justin...," Melinda began to chide.

"I'm cool," Justin held up his hands. "I'm totally cool. As long as they don't look like a dude in a dress, then I don't see what the big deal is. I mean, unless there's a really unpleasant surprise waiting under that dress. If they're post, is what I mean."

"Well, what difference does that make?" Emmett asked. "We don't know if she's pre or post and we're not going to ask."

"There are stages along that journey," Garrett added.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about her specifically. As a concept I mean," Justin attempted to clarify.

"So, you're okay with a transsexual as long as they're pretty?" Seth queried.

"If they look like a girl, is what I said. Straight guys aren't attracted to this," Justin gestured to Emmett. "We're attracted to this," he then gestured to his wife.

"Even pregnant and huge?" Melinda asked.

"Oh, Honey," Justin set his beer down and took his wife in his arms. "Especially then. And you're hardly showing at all."

"I might not be huge yet...," Melinda countered.

"I can't even describe to you the emotions a man feels when he looks at his wife and sees her carrying their child," Justin held Melinda. "It's pride, it's joy, it's desire, it's when a man most feels like a man."

"If he's a good husband," Seth added.

"Mine is a damn good father too," Melinda gave Justin a loving kiss on his lips.

"Thanks, Mel," Justin was touched. To know he was loved and appreciated as a husband and a father was the best feeling in the world.

"Were we talking about the DJ?" Nasir pointed.

"Oh my God, did you just catch up?" Seth grabbed Nasir's finger and pulled his hand down.

"Did she used to be a man?!" Nasir was wide eyed.

"Babe, it's not a big deal," Emmett was as surprised as anyone by his husband's reaction, delayed though it was.

"What makes a man want to do that?" Nasir could not wrap his head around it.

"You've obviously never met a transsexual before," Seth observed.

"No," Nasir confirmed.

"That you know of," Seth added.

"That I know of," Nasir agreed.

"You don't understand what would make a man want to do that, because you are a man," Seth explained. "You were born a man. You feel like a man. You are happy being a man and you are attracted to men."

"Yes," Nasir gave a firm nod, "to all of the above."

"She will tell you that she felt like a woman trapped in a man's body all of her life," Seth made a point not to look in the DJ's direction. "Until she had that corrected. For a trans person it is exactly that, a correction."

"I cannot imagine it," Nasir admitted. "It seems a most unfortunate thing."

"The discrimination they face, even from within our community, is the doubly unfortunate thing," Garrett stated wisely.

"She is also lucky to be here," Nasir thought out loud. "In my former country, she would be taken into the desert even faster than I would."

"She was born here," Seth pointed out.

"As I say, a lucky thing," Nasir nodded. "I want to give her a hug now."

"Well, don't just walk over there and do that. It would be awkward," Emmett advised.

"At the appropriate time," Nasir agreed.

"I love that I'm not the freaked out one," Justin leaned on the bar and took a swig of his cider.

"Nasi isn't freaked out," Emmett defended his husband. "This is just outside his experience."

"So, you're not opposed to man made vajay-jay?" Seth attempted to make light of the situation.

"How could I be opposed to vajay-jay, as you put it, in any form?" Justin asked. "Though, how does that even work? I mean, girls are perfect and they make fluids and such," he made a point of licking his lips to demonstrate his appreciation.

"We make fluids too," Emmett pointed out.

"Yeah, we leak a little precum, but it's nothing like the juices a woman produces," Justin stated and saw no understanding on Nasir, Emmett, Seth or his brother's faces. "Jesus, do I need to explain this in detail to you gay guys? See, when a boy and a girl fall in love..."

"Okay, thank you," Seth held up a hand. "We get it."

"It might look the same," Justin surmised. "Though I doubt it would taste or feel the same. Probably have to use some lube. You guys wouldn't know anything about that."

"Are we really going to have a lube discussion now?" Seth enquired.

"I can understand a man wanting a vagina. I want one all the time. My wife keeps mine safe for me," Justin quipped.

"This isn't yours," Melinda pointed to herself. "This is what makes me the owner of that," she patted her husband's crotch.

"Ha!" Seth found that very amusing.

"You're so right, Honey," Justin smiled and leaned to give her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Hey," Leah called as she and Roberto walked in from the entry hall.

"Ahh!" Seth shouted and bounced over to them.

Leah was dressed in a very sexy cop uniform. She had a form fitting, black, button, police style uniform shirt with the word POLICE on the left chest and sergeant stripes on the left sleeve. This was tucked into matching, tiny, very short shorts. A thick belt went around her hips from which hung a nightstick and Roberto's police issue handcuffs. The look was completed by black leather stiletto heeled knee boots and the peaked, billed cap from Roberto's dress uniform.

Leah's prisoner wore bright orange scrubs. The top was sleeveless with a deep V neck. STATE PRISONER was printed in huge letters on the back of Roberto's shirt and RL2469 was printed on the left chest. Roberto also wore an unconnected handcuff on each wrist as a bracelet.

"This is brilliant!" Seth enthused. "Though, damn are you tall now," he gave his sister who towered over him in her high heels a hug.

"Hi, little brother," Leah rubbed his bare back.

"What are you, a harem boy or something?" Roberto guessed as Seth moved to him.

"That's exactly what I am," Seth hugged Roberto. "I _love_ your prisoner number by the way."

"I told you he would get it," Leah smiled.

"And I'd love it if you would take pictures," Seth stated.

"You want to see your sister naked?" Roberto was incredulous.

"No, but it's something I'm very willing to endure to see what else will be in those shots!" Seth enthused.

"Dios mio," Roberto shook his head.

"Hi, Sis," Emmett embraced Leah as the others descended on the new arrivals.

"Roberto," Garrett offered his hand. "What can we get you to drink?" he gestured toward the bar and Juan presented himself, ready to take their order.

"I'd love a beer!" Roberto's mouth watered at the thought.

"Ale calabaza o cerveza Oktoberfest o sidra Strongbow, Señor?" Juan asked.

"Oh, um," Roberto considered.

"Juan, get Roberto a Pacifico," Seth could see that none of those choices appealed.

"Right away," Juan dashed to obey.

"What does Milan have up here?" Leah walked up to the bar. "Han, Maske," Leah greeted her best friend with the Lakota words to which Melinda had long become accustomed.

"Hi, Leah," Melinda welcomed the hug.

"I'm sure my brother had a comment or two about you being dressed as a priest," Leah gave Justin a kiss on his cheek.

"Mostly surprise at my liking girls," Justin informed as he rubbed Leah's back.

"I'm sure. Let's see," Leah looked over the cocktail selection. "Oh, how about a kiss, Milan?"

"With pleasure, Miss Leah," Milan smiled and filled a tumbler with ice.

"That bartender's gay, right?" Roberto asked.

"There are straight bartenders?" Seth pretended like he couldn't imagine such a thing. He walked around behind Roberto, lifted the straight man's shirt up and pulled out the waistband of his scrub pants. "Leah, you let him wear underwear!" Seth complained loudly.

"And that's why," Leah stated.

"That's no fun," Seth pouted.

"Didn't stop you from looking down my pants though, did it?" Roberto gave a grin.

"I'm not a top. If I were really trying to have fun, I would have looked down the front!" Seth pointed out.

"Look out!" the shriek captured everyone's attention.

They all turned to see Maggie prance on her high heels in an exaggerated manner into the living room.

"Everyone, look out!" Maggie cried. A gangster wielding a tommy gun jumped into view from the entry hall and brandished the weapon.

"Alright yous mugs, hit da doyt!" Rosalie commanded and let loose with the tommy gun. It was a very realistic looking prop and made a very realistic shooting sound when she pulled the trigger to spray them with bullets.

Maggie wore a flapper costume of short, sleeveless black dress with layers of black and gold fringe. She held a fifteen inch long cigarette holder with no cigarette and a mesh of gold chains formed a web around her head with gold beads that dangled down over her shoulders. A long and thick black feather boa completed her look. Her partner and perfect counterpart wore an oversized, double breasted pinstriped suit with a black dress shirt and white necktie. The hatband of her enormous black hat that hid her golden hair, matched the tie. Rosalie wore men's black dress shoes complete with white spats.

"Yay!" Seth clapped. "What an entrance!" he praised and ran to them.

"Too bad Seth don't get into these parties much, Gar," Justin teased.

"He is very much in his element," Garrett smiled as he headed after his husband.

"I _love_ your costumes!" Seth gushed. "This is even better than last year!" he gave them both a hug.

"Maggie, Rosalie," Garrett gave them each a kiss.

"HA!" Seth clapped again as Lightray changed the music to the Godfather theme.

"Su cerveza, Señor," Juan present his tray to Roberto.

"Thanks," Roberto plucked the frosty cold Pacifico bottle from the tray. "And let's speak English, okay?" he patted Juan on the shoulder.

"You want a drink, Chickadee?" Rosalie asked as she gestured with her head toward Juan.

"Oh, yes," Maggie had a small black handbag with her that was just big enough to hold one thing. She produced a crystal champagne coupe and set it on Juan's tray. "Fill that up."

"You hoyd da dame," Rosalie stayed in character. "And bring me a gin on the rocks."

Juan was unsure of what exactly to do and looked to Garrett for instruction.

"We have champagne open, Maggie, or hard cider if you'd like," Garrett offered.

"Oh, the cider, but in my glass, please," Maggie requested.

"I heard there was going to be good punch," Rosalie spoke in her normal voice.

"Very good punch," Seth confirmed.

"That's what I really want," Rosalie told Juan.

"I'll be right back," Juan headed for the bar.

"Edward and Jasper aren't here?" Maggie looked around.

"No," Seth furrowed his brow. "They're coming, right? Right?"

"Oh, they're coming," Rosalie confirmed.

"And they have a surprise for you," Maggie added.

"They do?" Seth could not imagine what it might be. And that apparent lack of foresight bothered him. "What is it? Give me a hint."

"Nope. You'll see soon enough," Rosalie patted him on the top of his head.

"Damn," Seth shook his head. Try though he may, he could not divine what it was.

"It's not easy to surprise you, but you're gonna like this," Maggie was confident. And that only frustrated Seth further.

"Oh, see, it looks like champagne," Maggie took her glass from Juan as he returned. "Thank you, Juan."

"Let's try this punch," Rosalie picked up the square crystal cup by it's handle. "Thank you, Juan," she took a sip. "Oh, this is good. Wanna try, Freckles?"

"Mmm," Maggie took a sip from her wife's cup. "I might have some of that when I'm done with this."

"Hey!" Rosalie poked Seth in the shoulder. "Yous lookin' at my goil?"

"I'll have you know, my husband is a Sultan! Garrett the Wise and Beneficent!" Seth informed grandly.

"So he is," Rosalie returned to her normal voice. "Though, just by the way, that makes you his property, not his husband."

"Well, I'm his favorite," Seth declared.

"We'll see," Maggie laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth demanded. He didn't get an answer and was distracted by two new arrivals.

And most distracting these arrivals were. One was short, just a little taller than Seth, and the other was nearly Emmett's size and build. They walked in together, stopped in their tracks, unzipped their matching black leather motorcycle jackets, and shed them. Dane and Tony were both shirtless beneath and both wore tight, low rise, black jeans. Dane had an Egyptian collar pectoral necklace of faux lapis, turquoise, coral and onyx with carved faience scarabs that laid around his neck and over his shoulders. His skin was even more pale than usual from the careful application of makeup over every exposed inch. Tony's costume consisted of a movie studio quality, heavy, aggressive brow that even covered most of his nose, thick dark hair down the sides of his face that ended just short of his chin, large pointed ears, and matching hairy patches on the back of his hands. On his massive, smooth, bare chest was only his Marc Jacobs tiny lock and keys pendant that Dane had gotten him. Dane's matching one hung around his neck from beneath his beaded Egyptian collar.

Lightray was ready for Tony and Dane's arrival and quickly switched to a trac of a wolf baying at the moon.

"Creatures of the night," Seth greeted them. "And I'd love to see footage of the beautiful music you make. Again. Oh! Is it okay to hug you?"

"Yeah. It doesn't rub off," Dane rubbed his arm to demonstrate. "I'll have to shower to get it off," he added as he shared a hug with Seth.

"Something tells me you'll sweat it off later," Seth pulled back. "And speaking of, I see you found a big, hunky wolfman to suck."

"Hey, Cutie," Tony leaned down to give Seth a kiss.

"Oh, and matching fangs too, I see," Seth noticed. "Nice."

"The better to suck him with," Dane bared his fangs at Tony.

"My, what big ears your wolfman has," Seth observed.

"The better to hear my victims," Tony played along.

"And what big muscles he has," Seth continued.

"The better to subdue my victims," Tony answered.

"And what a big bulge in these jeans," Seth tilted his head.

"The better to feed my hot little vampire," Tony ran his thumb gently across Dane's chin.

"I'm sure!" Seth laughed.

"And say, Seth, I love these pants you're almost wearing," Tony leaned to run a hand inside the open side of Seth's pants and caress his left butt cheek.

"We want our hot tops to have easy access," Seth made no objection.

"Paws off, wolfman! That's mine," Garrett stated in a stern voice as he approached them. Then a friendly smile broke out on Garrett's face. "Hi, boys."

"Fuck," Seth moved his hands to cover himself. "He just made me hard!"

"I know. Me too a little bit," Dane agreed. Seth wasn't actually hard himself, but hung more heavily and noticeably in his thin, loose, satin pants.

"Hey, Dane," Emmett bent to give Dane a kiss and shared an embrace with Tony. "Tony, I hear we're hung a lot alike."

"Oh, yeah? Who examined both of us?" Tony asked.

"No one that I know of. It's from pictures," Emmett explained.

"That's no good," Tony shook his head. "Someone is going to have to examine us side by side," he decided.

"Nasi," Emmett called.

"Not him. One of these hot little bottoms," Tony gestured.

"May I escort all of you gentlemen to the hareem?" Seth gestured grandly.

"I don't think so," Garrett stepped to Seth's side and put his arm around Seth's bare shoulders. "The harem is the private playground of my fellow Sultan and I. No tops allowed."

"You're tops," Seth pointed out the obvious.

"No _other_ tops," Garrett clarified.

"Well, how about the dining room table? Is the food laid out yet?" Seth turned to look.

"How about we get them a cocktail instead?" Garrett proposed. "Juan," he motioned the waiter forward.

"Oh, I want to try the punch," Dane had been looking forward to it ever since Seth told him about it.

"What beers ya got?" Tony asked.

"Sam Adams Pumpkin Ale, Spaten Oktoberfest or Strongbow hard cider, Mr. Wolfman, Sir," Juan's lust for the desperately hot werewolf was plain on his face.

"I'll take a pumpkin ale," Tony smiled.

"Right away," Juan dashed to fetch their order.

"I know the sun can't hurt me," Dane reasoned. "It could never be as hot as my wolf."

"Speaking of. I've never seen such a pale, pale face," Seth commented on Dane's made up color.

"I'm gonna say hi to Rachel," Tony put his hand on Dane's shoulder before heading to greet his best friend and fellow DJ.

"Okay," Dane smiled after him.

"How far down does that go?" Seth stuck his fingers in the front of Dane's jeans.

"Almost all the way," Dane pulled the front of his pants down to reveal the beginning of his trimmed pubes. "Tony made me wear that thong he got me while Lightray made me up. He kept brushing his thumbs over my nipples while she did it too. I was mostly hard, most of the time."

"Is there photographic evidence of this?" Nasir asked as he took the liberty to brush a thumb over Dane's left nipple.

"Hey! And yes there is, on Tony's phone," Dane answered.

"Tony," Nasir headed for the DJs.

"Hey, guys," Edward and Jasper walked in, hand in hand, and stopped just inside the living room.

"Oh, this should be good," Rosalie folded her arms across her chest.

"Edward Cullen, you little devil!" Seth teased as he approached them.

Edward wore red spandex trunks and a mantle length red cape. He was shirtless beneath and had horns protruding from his head. A long, red tail with a black barbed tip protruded from the back of his shorts. Edward's look was made complete by the trident pitchfork he carried. Jasper, by contrast, was also shirtless, but wore tight white jeans that were so low rise that his trimmed pubes and crack were exposed. He had two great, white, feathered wings on his back that he wore like a backpack.

"I'm not entirely sure I approve," Seth declared.

"Of what, our costumes?" Edward was shocked. "I thought you would shit over this!"

"You both look unbelievably hot. That's a fact. What I mean is, I think there's a little devil and a lot of angel in both of you," Seth pronounced as he stretched up to give Edward a kiss.

"There'll be plenty of devil in me just as soon as the devil takes me home," Jasper spoke quietly to Seth as he took his turn with their host.

"Ha! I know that's right," Seth laughed. He took hold of their arms and narrowed his eyes as he looked into each of theirs for a moment. Both men knew their very souls were being examined.

"You guys look great together. I mean that," Seth smiled warmly. "You are great together."

"Thanks, Seth. We think so too," Jasper smiled into Edward's emerald eyes.

Edward smiled back at Jasper, lost for a moment in the clear and unreserved love in his lover's eyes. It was a smile Seth had never seen on Edward's face before their dinner two nights ago.

"Give Seth his present," Jasper urged.

"Oh yeah, Seth, we have a present for you," Edward mentioned.

"Maggie said that. What is it?" Seth asked.

"Two actually," Jasper clarified.

"Guys," Edward turned back toward the entry hall.

Troy and Zack walked in from where they had been waiting out of sight. And they were dressed exactly the same as Emmett and Seth.

"AHH!" Seth shouted. "Oh my God!" he bounced to the younger men and hugged them both.

"Hi, Seth!" Troy enjoyed the exuberant hug from the man only slightly shorter than he was.

"I love this! I absolutely love it," Seth enthused as he grabbed their arms. "But, wait a minute. You've all been keeping secrets!"

"We really haven't," Edward protested.

"When did you two know you were coming?" Seth demanded of Troy and Zack, and looked them in the eye.

"We only found out yesterday when Dads offered to fly us up for the weekend," Troy answered honestly. "I had to come meet my big brother-in-law," he smiled at Jasper.

"But, how did this happen?" Seth gestured to their satin pants.

"It was Maggie's idea," Troy enlightened. "She said she had extra material from when you two went shopping. We stopped by their place on our way to see Mom so Maggie could take our measurements. Then we picked these up on the way back."

"I am so going to kiss her face," Seth nodded his appreciation.

"She said you'd like it," Zack smiled.

"Like it? I _love_ it. And a know a few others around here who will too," Seth stated.

"Hello, Mr. Edward," Juan presented himself to Edward and Jasper. "How may I serve you tonight?" he couldn't help himself.

"Hi, Juan," Edward greeted none too warmly. "This is my partner, Jasper," he introduced with his hand on the small of Jasper's bare back.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Jasper," Juan was polite, especially when he saw the look that passed between the two men, the blonde one's inquiry with an arched brow and Edward Cullen's response with an apologetic, chagrinned expression that Juan had never seen the man wear before.

"What does Seth have you serving tonight?" Edward turned back to the waiter.

"In cocktails we have Zombies, Jack-O-Lanterns and Dracula's Kisses. We also have Sam Adams Harvest Pumpkin Ale and Spaten Oktoberfest, as well as Strongbow hard cider. And of course, the punch is very good," Juan recited.

"I'll have a pumpkin ale," Edward ordered. "Jas?"

"A Jack-O-Lantern for me, please," Jasper smiled.

"Guys," Edward called to Troy and Zack, "a cocktail, a beer, hard cider or punch?"

"Punch, Zacky?" Troy asked his partner.

"Yeah, punch for us," Zack agreed.

"Right away," Juan smiled and departed.

"Oh, Seth, Maggie said you would know what this means," Zack held up the tails of his sash to show Seth.

"Ha!" Seth bounced up and down in his excitement. He lifted the tails of Troy's to check and sure enough. "Honey!" Seth called. Maggie had even taken the extra step, just as she had done with his and Emmett's sashes, to line them with the brocade to match their Sultan, and she had chosen for them.

"Leo, Zack," Emmett stepped into their midst with warm hugs for each of them. "More harem boys!"

"And look, Emmy," Seth showed Emmett the lining of their sashes.

"Ohh," Emmett got it.

"Zack, Leo, what a pleasant surprise," Garrett had a hug for both of them as well.

"Hi, Garrett," Zack hugged his former employer.

"Oh, now I get it," Troy put it together as he noticed Garrett and Nasir's vests.

"Yeah, see?" Seth held up his sash beside Troy's. "You belong to my Sultan."

"And this one belongs to you, Nasi," Emmett turned Zack toward his husband.

"Yes, very nice," Nasir stood back and gave his newest harem boy careful scrutiny. "A bit thin perhaps, but he will do nicely."

"Hey, wait a minute," Zack began to protest.

"Did they neglect to mention that harem boys are property?" Garrett ran a hand over Troy's bare shoulder. "Leo belongs to me now, Zack. I'll take good care of him and I know Nasir will take good care of you."

"The Sultan we serve is a fantastic top," Seth put his arm around Troy. "You'll be very happy."

"Did I mention that I'm a top too?" Zack reminded Nasir and Emmett.

"Not anymore, you're not," Emmett advised Zack. "Not when this Sultan gets through with you."

"Hmm," Nasir reached inside the open leg of Zack's pants to caress a butt cheek. "Oh yes, very nice."

"Lee, I'm afraid," Zack pretended.

"Can't we at least be together?" Troy asked.

"No. You're mine," Garrett put his arms around Seth and Troy. "Now, I intend to start with one of you and finish with the other, but who should go first?"

"Are you gonna start in our mouths and finish in our asses, or vice versa?" Troy asked with a mischievous grin.

"Ha!" Seth loved the jest. "He's gonna fit right in."

"And I won't let Nasi hurt you, Zack," Emmett put his arm over the thinner man's shoulders. "We can sixty nine while he fucks me. The first time at least."

"What if I only want one harem boy tonight?" Nasir posed while still fondling Zack's butt inside his pants.

"Then it better fucking be me!" Emmett declared.

"You are without question the most beautiful harem boy I have ever seen," Nasir assured his husband with an appreciative caress of Emmett's right pec.

"But?" Seth could see it coming.

"But I have a new plaything to enjoy tonight," Nasir teased.

"Zack, nothing personal," Emmett put his arm over Zack's shoulders and slowly drew his strong arm tight around the slighter man's neck, "but I am going to strangle you in your sleep tonight."

"Okay, Lee, now I really am afraid!" Zack reached for his partner, but Emmett held him fast.

"Nasir, we talked about this," Garrett lectured. "You can't play favorites with your harem boys. You'll start a rivalry just like this. Learn from me. I intend to enjoy both of mine at the same time," he ran a hand over Seth and Troy's chests.

"Mr. Edward, Mr. Jasper," Juan presented himself and his drink laden tray.

"Thanks, Juan," Edward picked up both his bottle and Jasper's cocktail.

"My pleasure," Juan continued on to deliver Zack and Troy's punch.

"Oh, Jas, there's Leah and Roberto," Edward handed Jasper his drink. "I'll introduce you," he took Jasper's hand and led him through the talking people.

"Hey, Mano!" Roberto's face lit up when he saw Edward. He immediately pulled Edward into a manly no hip contact hug and patted him on the back.

"Hi, Roberto," Edward smiled as he just held the detective. It was easy to see how much these two men respected and admired each other, and it made Jasper smile as well.

"I want to introduce you to my guy, Jasper," Edward pulled back. "Jas, this is Leah's fiancé, Roberto."

"Jasper! Nice to finally meet you," Roberto offered his hand. "I feel like I know you already, the way your man talks about you."

"I've heard lots of good things about you, Roberto. Nice to meet you as well," Jasper earnestly shook the straight man's hand.

"You know my lady?" Robert put his hand on Leah's back.

"We met at Seth and Garrett's wedding," Jasper extended his hand to Leah. "Though, we didn't have much time to talk."

"No, we didn't. Nice to see you again, Jasper. And nice to see you with Edward," Leah expressed as they shook.

"It's very nice to be with Edward," Jasper expressed. He looked into Edward's eyes, "At long last."

"Jasper, you should be very proud of your guy. He does so much to help the Seattle gay community," Roberto praised.

"I am very proud of him," Jasper stated.

"I can't take all that credit," Edward protested. "I don't really do anything. And it's not the whole community."

"No, but it's the people who need help the most," Jasper took Edward's hand.

"You should see this guy in action," Roberto put his hand on Edward's shoulder. "He's so caring and compassionate. And it don't matter if it's a gay man or a straight woman that got battered. He's all in to help, no matter what. It don't matter to him."

"Because it doesn't matter," Edward stressed. "No one deserves to be hit, most especially by the person who professes to love them."

"You're both heroes," Leah rubbed Roberto's back.

"I just do my job," Roberto shook his head. "I lock bad people up and gather as much evidence as I can so they'll stay locked up."

"Is this Jasper?" the nun enquired as she and her priest joined them.

"Sure is," Leah confirmed.

"Jas, I don't know if you met Garrett's brother Justin and his wife Melinda," Edward introduced.

"I remember meeting you both at Seth and Garrett's wedding," Jasper shook hands with Justin first. "And your sweet little daughter."

"Oh, yeah?" Justin did not remember it. "I was Best Manning that night."

"I remember. Stephanie liked your hair!" Melinda took and just held Jasper's hand.

"She did," Jasper chuckled.

"It's so nice to see you again," Melinda expressed, still holding Jasper's hand. "And even nicer to see you with Edward. He's a good man and deserves to be happy. We've never seen him so happy as he is now with you."

"Thank you. He makes me equally happy," Jasper smiled.

The two building elevators began to do double duty delivering guests to the top floor. Garrett might have invited a few of his employees from the bank, as he had done last year, seeing as he was dressed somewhat less revealingly this time, but he could not do that without inviting the two men who had gone home with Leah, and he was not about to put Leah and Roberto in that uncomfortable position. Seth and Dane's editor, as well as others from the Seattle Gay News were present as well along with other friends.

One elevator car in particular brought a cheerleader and her football player, along with two zombies. The living dead were friendly and amiable, and very un-zombie like as they chatted with the other party goers on the ride up. The elevator doors parted and they walked across the small penthouse lobby into the open double doors of the party.

"Well, ain't you two girls just the belles of the ball," the football player noted with a big grin, his hands inside the open sides of both Zack and Troy's pants.

"Moose!" Zack grabbed his best friend in an exuberant hug. "Oof!" he was nearly crushed by his bigger and stronger friend's bearhug.

"Good to see you, buddy," Moose let Zack go. "C'mere, Leo," he grabbed Troy's hands and did the silly, over the top greeting that had become the norm with his best friend's partner, by leaning down, puckering up, and giving Troy a quick peck on the lips. Troy was expecting it and puckered up himself, all too ready to give the big, straight guy a kiss.

"There," Moose rubbed his chin where the hair on Troy's chin had touched him. "Had to feel Zack's ball tickler for myself."

"Moose, that's not how this works. This," Zack ran a gentle thumb down his partner's soul patch, "goes on your balls."

"That might go on your balls, but it's not goin' on mine!" Moose declared.

Zack shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Hi, Molly," he reached for his best friend's girl. "I love the costumes, by the way," Zack shared a warm hug with the cheerleader. Her Seattle Seahawk cheerleader uniform was skimpy and tight. She had on what amounted to little more than a bathing suit top and a pleated, very short skirt. Her look was made complete by her big, poofy pom poms.

"Mol said you would like 'em. I don't look too gay do I?" Moose asked with faux concern. He wore lace up white football shorts with Seahawk blue laces and 69 in big numbers on his right hip. His shirt was of very see through loose mesh and didn't meet the top of his shorts.

"You look even better than that!" Troy evaluated. "You look like a gay guy's wet dream. Hot, straight, football player! Did I mention where your dick goes while I rub this on your balls?" he stuck his chin out and ran his finger over the hair on it.

"Ha! I think I figured that out," Moose took Troy and Zack under his arms. "Hey, I don't wanna alarm nobody, but I think those zombies that came in with us, are gay," he spoke in a hushed, secretive tone.

The zombies in question, with gray skin, dark sunken eyes and bloody mouths, cheerfully bounced their way to their hosts. They both wore daisy duke denim shorts and bloody, torn up tank tops.

"Hi, Simon. Hi, Wayne," Seth greeted the living dead.

"Seth, aren't you sexy!" Simon enthused as he hugged the smaller man.

"And so is Garrett, damn," Wayne did not hesitate to run his hands over Garrett's pecs in his open shirt.

"Hi, boys," Garrett smiled. "You're dressed very cute for zombies."

"We're zombie boy toys," Wayne stated.

"And how does that work exactly?" Garrett asked.

"Yeah, do you have sex with your victims before or after you eat their brains?" Seth enquired.

"We don't crave brains," Simon gave a grin.

"We crave dick!" Wayne gave the punch line.

"Hi, guys," Emmett greeted as he and Nasir joined them.

"Oh, this party's full of hot studs!" Wayne ran his hands over Nasir's pecs just as he had done to Garrett. "And this one's furry! Fuck."

"Nice to see you again as well, Wayne," Nasir spoke as if he were not being felt up.

"Moose! Molly!" Justin called to get their attention and gestured with his head when they turned to look at him. Moose and Molly joined Justin, Melinda, Roberto, Leah, Rosalie and Maggie at the bar.

"Hi, Miss Melinda," Moose gave his boss a respectful hug.

"Welcome to the straight section," Justin bid to Moose and Molly.

"Well!" Maggie picked up her coupe and marched off on her high heels in a faux huff.

"Well!" Rosalie mimicked her wife, picked up her punch and tommy gun, and followed after Maggie.

"Hey, there's always room for pretty ladies in the straight section!" Justin called after them. When they ignored him and kept going, he just gave a shrug.

"You're an idiot," Roberto told him.

"Yeah, I kinda am," Justin nodded and took a swig of his beer.

Across the room, at the edge of the small dance floor, Tony sat-leaned on the boxes in which the DJ's equipment had arrived. Dane leaned back on him while he spoke with his fellow DJ. They saw each other often where they both worked at C89.5, and while Tony worked DirtyPop on thursdays at Neighbors Nightclub, and Ruckus Social Sundays at Grim, Lightray worked the once a month ElektroPop with Morgan McMichaels at FRED Wildlife Refuge, and had just gotten a new weekly gig at the newly reopened Country Western bar, Pony.

"Picture me in cowgirl duds," Rachel deadpanned.

"I'd really like to see that!" Tony enthused. "Dane and I were at Pony for the grand reopening."

"Yeah, wanna see?" Dane pulled his cell out of his pocket. He called up the pictures of that night and handed his phone to her.

"Oh," Rachel perused the pictures. "You look like redneck nesting dolls!" she teased and continued to advance through the pictures.

"Don't go too far or you might run into...," Dane began.

"Oh!" Rachel's eyes went wide. "Dane, where do you fit that thing in your tight little body?" she asked.

Dane just laughed as he snatched his phone back.

"I now fully understand what an Italian stallion is," Rachel nodded.

"So, Sunday Tea at Pony," Tony attempted to bring them back on topic. "Dane and I would come see you tomorrow, if we weren't all wrapped up with my family for All Saints Day."

"Oh, yeah," Dane agreed. "Can we come next week?"

"I'll be there every Sunday," Rachel affirmed.

Dane leaned his body back on Tony again as the two DJ's began to discuss the finer points of spinning music for a crowd. He just could not help himself and slowly slipped his hand behind him. Dane gently curled his fingers around the substantial bulge in Tony's jeans. His wolfman was unbearably hot. He suddenly had the fantasy of going down on Tony right then and there. Dane wanted to suck on his werewolf while he continued to converse with his best friend and in front of the whole party, while none of them paid any attention to what he was doing. Dane's thoughts made his own dick grow in his pants just as Tony's bone expanded beneath his massaging fingers.

"Shew!" Dane shook himself out of his thoughts. He was already hard and soon would start to throb and leak. "Do we all need a fresh drink? I'll go get us drinks," he shoved his hand in his pocket to disguise his erection as he moved away from Tony and headed for the bar.

"Fuck," Tony moved a hand in a vain attempt to cover his bulge which Dane had made hugely obscene.

"You two are so cute together," Rachel expressed.

"Dane is the one, Rach," Tony watched his lover cross the party.

"I see what he does to you," Rachel smiled.

"Turning my balls blue is what he's doing," Tony squeezed himself. "He's been groping and fondling me all night. I'm about ready to tear those pants off him and fuck that perfect little ass right here on the dance floor."

"That's not even what I was talking about," Rachel folded her arms across her chest. "You're in love."

"I am, Rach. I really am," Tony admitted.

"Have you said it?" Rachel asked.

"No," Tony dropped his gaze.

"Has he?" Rachel pressed.

"No! If he had...," Tony paused to consider the implications of his friend's question. "You think he's in love with me too?"

"Seth's right. You big, hunky types are a little slow," Rachel rolled her eyes. "It's obvious to everyone else. It's time you both told each other. Past time."

"I guess we've both been afraid," Tony confessed.

"I don't know what baggage he's carrying, but I know your story. He's not Scott, Tony," Rachel stated. "Oh my God, look!" she pointed.

Two more guests had arrived. One was dressed in an Edwardian style velvet smoking jacket with satin cuffs and shawl lapels. He had a red ascot around his neck within his white dress shirt, and wore black dress pants and velvet slippers. The man with him could not have been more his opposite. The taller man had long, dark blonde hair, tight black jeans with an enormous silver belt buckle, a black western style shirt with pearl snaps that he wore mostly open. This cowboy came complete with a black cowboy hat and a guitar slung across his back.

"If this doesn't call for 'Ring of Fire,' I don't know what does!" Rachel bent to her laptop.

The two DJ's were not the only people to notice these fresh arrivals. Seth stood with Garrett, Nasir, Zack and Troy. None of them noticed when Seth's eyes went wide and he gave a gasp. Seth's enthusiasm for his parties and the extension of what had seemed like an innocuous invitation at the time, just bit him in the ass.


	47. Chapter 47: Busy Bathroom

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

Okay, kids, soooo many irons in the fire. Would there be interest in reading James' story and seeing him get what he so richly deserves? It's nearly finished.

Would there be interest in reading an original novel about Tony and Dane? That's nearly finished too.

Would there be interest in another original starring Milan and his fellow waiters as they confront supernatural badness with their dicks? I hope so, because that one will be available on Amazon soon!

I hope there is still interest in this story as well, as it will continue. I have many chapters in the can and from here I should be able to post more regularly.

And I am delighted to report that we get a new chapter of Errors and Omissions today too! My sister's chapter and mine much overlap. As always, twin little sister, collaborating with you is the best part of my day. (okay, when my husband unzipps ranks pretty high up there too)

A word about lemons. There is one within of a nature that I have never tackled before, and I readily admit that much in the way of the thoughts and emotions of the transexual character are pure supposition on my part. I in no way intended to offend anyone and if I have, I apologize sincerely.

As ever, big hugs and much fondness to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 47: Busy Bathroom**

"Oh my God," Jasper noticed them as well. He walked toward them and Edward naturally followed. "Tex? What are you doing here?" Jasper asked with a surprised smile. "I thought you didn't know Seth," he stepped into the cowboy's open arms.

"That was the case until a few months ago, Slick," Tex hugged Jasper tightly. "But then Wash did an interview with Seth at Garrett and Miss Melinda's gallery, and we all met then. Small world, I guess."

"You're not kidding!" Jasper finally pulled back. "So you're Wash," he turned to the man in the smoking jacket and offered his hand. "Or, sorry, do you prefer...?"

"Wash is fine," the dark haired man with Tex smiled as he shook Jasper's hand.

"I've heard a lot about you, so I feel like I know you already. I'm Jasper, or, if you prefer, you can call me Slick. He always does," Jasper gestured toward the cowboy with a tilt of his head.

"Slick it is," Wash agreed amiably. "I'm afraid it's how I know you, or of you. I've heard a lot about you too. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It really is," Jasper was sincere. "And this is my Edward," he put a hand on Edward's bare back beneath the cape.

"Right, your Edward," Wash offered Edward his hand. "Really, what are the odds? Nice to meet you, Edward."

"Nice to meet you too, Wash," Edward shook the man's hand and turned to the cowboy. "You too, Tex."

"Edward," Tex drawled his name as they shook.

"Wash, Tex, welcome," Seth greeted as he and Garrett approached hand in hand. What they didn't know was how tightly Seth held his husband's hand.

"Thankya. Some place ya got here," Tex admired.

"It's a little torn apart right now," Seth looked around.

"Thank you, Tex. It suits us very well," Garrett was gracious. "What may we offer you to drink?" he gestured as Juan presented himself. Juan promptly listed the drink menu choices for them.

"Hoo, partner, I sure do wish I heard you say Bud Light somewhere in there," Tex expressed.

"Juan," Seth grasped the waiter's arm. "Bring him a Heineken."

"And I think perhaps I'll try a cider," Wash selected.

"Right away," Juan rushed off in the direction of the kitchen.

Seth and Garrett's eyebrows raised in unison as two people walked in behind Wash and Tex, who had been invited, but were not actually expected. The two new arrivals had entombed themselves in rolls upon rolls of toilet paper. Both thin, one was as tall as Jasper, while the other was shorter than Seth. The tall mummy had even taken the time to mummify his suit jacket separately so that he looked not just like a mummified body, but a mummified body in a suit. The little mummy had huge black rimmed glasses on her face with a gold chain that very much stood out where it lay around her neck atop her wrappings. Only their eyes, mouths, hands and feet were left unwrapped.

"Miles, Sylvia, how nice to see you," Garrett greeted. "So glad you could make it."

"We were in the neighborhood, Garrett," Miles shook Garrett's hand.

"I should say you were," Garrett laughed.

"Would you like me to open a chardonnay for you?" Seth put his arm around the little mummy.

"Would you be a dear?" Sylvia grasped Seth's hand. "Oh! The devil himself! Though," she put her hand on her chin as she looked Edward over and talked about him as if he were not standing right in front of her, "you don't expect the devil to be an attractive man, do you? It stands to reason, I suppose, if you think about it. An ugly monster wouldn't be able to tempt people into sin, would he?" she let her thoughts fall out of her mouth. "But a beautiful one... You know," Sylvia pointed up at Edward, "you look like that nice police officer I used to see over here."

"Park Ranger," Edward corrected and then shook his head. Why was he even bothering?

"And look! A golden angel come to save us!" Sylvia gestured grandly toward Jasper.

"Sylvia, my partner, Jasper," Edward introduced with a hand on the small of Jasper's bare back. "Jas, Sylvia and her husband Miles, from the other penthouse."

"Oh, nice to meet you," Jasper offered his hand.

"Jasper?" Sylvia took and just held his hand. "I don't think I've ever heard of an archangel named Jasper. But, nevermind, here you are! Now the question is, is he tempting you, or are you redeeming him?"

"I don't even try to resist his temptation. And we redeem each other," Jasper stated.

"Ah," Sylvia patted the hand she held. "And, is this my cowboy?"

"Miss Sylvia," Tex touched the brim of his hat.

"Oh, and look!" Sylvia reached for Wash's hand. "How lovely to see you again. Do you know my cowboy?"

"Intimately. He's my partner," Wash stated.

"Is he? Isn't that marvelous! What a pair you make," Sylvia patted his hand as well.

"Where are the waiters?" Garrett looked around. "Oh, Kiril," he reached out to the tall Russian as the blonde skeleton in bow tie and underwear approached. "Miles, what can we get you?"

"Anything red that you have open, Garrett," Miles was easy.

"Kiril," Seth took him aside, "open a shiraz for the big mummy and a chardonnay for the little one."

"Yes, Mr. Seth," Kiril headed off to obey.

"Gentlemen," Juan returned the moment Kiril departed, and presented Wash and Tex their bottles.

"Thank you so much," Wash smiled at Juan.

"Cheers, fellas," Tex held up his bottle and took a healthy swig.

"Keep 'em coming, Juan," Seth directed.

"I will, Mr. Seth," Juan agreed.

At the bar, Melinda noticed the mismatched set of mummies. "Is that Sylvia and her husband?" she asked. "Oh, and there's my cowboy. Excuse me. I need to get over there before Sylvia thinks he's her's again," Melinda announced and strode away.

"Why does everyone fight over that guy?" Justin asked with only mild interest. His attention was suddenly taken by one of the two twinks who bounced from the dance floor, right up to him.

"Ohh, bless me father," Wayne ran his hands over Justin's shirt clad chest. "I really do love to sin."

"I'm not the kind of priest who likes boys," Justin took hold of Wayne's wrists and as politely as possible, removed the younger man's hands from him.

"I would _love_ to blow a hot priest!" Wayne enthused.

"Well, you're not gonna blow this priest," Justin stated,

Wayne's eyes lit up with a gasp. "We should have come as altar boys!"

"Right? Who knew?" Simon agreed.

"Hi, Milan," Wayne gushed as he all but laid over the bar. The priest he wanted to blow was suddenly forgotten.

"Mr. Wayne," Milan gave a sexy smile.

"How hot is that accent?" Wayne asked his cohort.

"He's hot," Simon agreed.

"Two more zombie for zombie?" Milan asked.

"Yes, please," Wayne looked through his lashes and gave his most flirty smile. "Say, how do you manage to keep that big, Czech dick in those tight, little underwear?" he could not help but notice and admire the bartender's bulging trunks.

"It like to get out," Milan shook and poured. "Into you," he added.

"You know how much my ass loves to pick up the Czech," Wayne stated.

"I like very much," Milan presented them with their drinks.

"Thank you," Wayne made a great demonstration of sensually capturing his straw with his tongue.

"Here ya go," Justin handed Wayne a cocktail napkin.

"What's this for?" Wayne didn't see it coming.

"You got a little drool on your chin," Justin teased with a perfectly straight face.

Roberto was in the act of taking a swig of his beer when Justin said that and laughed, choked and coughed all at the same time. He grabbed several napkins and held them to his face. "Fuck!" Roberto swore as he dabbed and wiped the beer foam that came out of his nose.

"That usually happens to me," Justin felt no remorse at all and took a swig of his own beer.

Across the living room, Edward leaned closer to Jasper. "I'm gonna run to the restroom," he informed quietly.

"Okay," Jasper gave his man a loving smile.

"Be right back," Edward gave his lover a soft kiss on his lips.

"I might follow you, if you don't mind," Wash heard where Edward was going and had the same need himself.

"Not at all," Edward stated and headed for the nearest powder room. He led the way across the living room and down the hall toward the media room turned harem. "Here we go."

"After you, please," Wash gestured.

"Okay," Edward briefly considered inviting the man to join him. They were both men after all, but sharing a bowl was not quite the same thing as standing at urinals side by side. Were it Emmett, Nasir, Seth or Garrett, he would have thought nothing of it, but this man was essentially a stranger. Edward didn't want to see the man's dick and wasn't interested in showing his to anyone aside from his partner. It was the kind of thing no one cared about after several beers, but he hadn't had that many yet.

Edward ducked inside and closed the door. He stepped up to the toilet and pulled the front of his underwear down with his spandex trunks. He hauled himself out, pulled his foreskin back, and aimed at the bowl.

Edward gave a sigh as he pissed out his ale and his thoughts naturally returned to Tex. He was very glad that he and Jasper had their soul baring, heart to heart discussion a couple of nights ago. This party would have been unbearable if he hadn't already known who Tex was, and particularly who he no longer was to Jasper. Edward would not ever forget the doctor who confronted him angrily back in Manhattan. That had been bad enough. He didn't know how he could handle a similar situation here, in his home town. But, Edward reflected, Tex was completely different. The doctor hadn't had a choice in his and Jasper's break up. The man was ready to fight as dirty as he needed, to try to get Jasper back. This cowboy on the other hand, whatever he'd once been, was now only a friend. And he was happily partnered with another. Jasper had said so, and now Edward had seen it with his own eyes. Edward knew deep down that Tex was not a threat to him, any more than Juan, Simon or Milan were a threat to Jasper. But while the man wasn't a threat, he still didn't want him too close to Jasper.

Edward tucked himself back into his small, tight spandex shorts and flushed. He would be much happier, and figured the man who waited on the other side of the door would too, as soon as they were back with their partners. "Next," Edward deliberately smiled as he emerged.

"Thank you," Wash put a friendly hand on Edward's caped shoulder as he passed. Wash went into the half bath and closed the door. Edward turned to head back to the party and found Seth suddenly before him.

"Edward, I'm so sorry," Seth wore genuine contrition on his face.

"About what?" Edward asked.

"I invited them to the party when I thought Jasper wasn't going to be here and then forgot all about it, especially with everything that went on last week. And then the DJ saw us all together and got the bright idea to play Cowboys and Angels," Seth wrung his hands. "She coerced them to dance."

"What?" Edward's brow darkened. He sidestepped Seth and headed back to the living room at a determined pace. Seth followed closely.

And sure enough, on the dance floor with Simon and Wayne, Zack and Troy, and Moose and Molly, were Tex and Jasper. There was a respectable distance between them and Jasper's arms were around Tex's neck. It was Tex's hands on the small of Jasper's bare back, beneath and between the base of Jasper's wings, that bothered Edward the most.

Edward slowly turned his head to look down at Seth. "You knew," he accused and didn't even realize that he made fists. "How?" Edward demanded. But he made the connection himself. "He's the cowboy whose picture you saw in his apartment when you went to see him in Rochester."

"And in his office when we visited him in New York," Seth stated. "That one time," he hastily added. "Just that one time. I would never have invited them if I knew Jasper was going to be here, I swear," Seth took hold of Edward's forearm. "Edward, you know how much I wanted, we all wanted," he quickly amended, "to see the two of you back together again. I would never do anything to sabotage that. Please don't read more into this than the DJ's fancy. They're only dancing together to humor her."

"You knew, and yet you still invited Jasper's ex lover here, into your home, to this party. What the fuck, Seth?" Edward spoke quietly, but his voice conveyed every ounce of his pain. "If Jasper hadn't flown out here this week, would you have told me? Or would you have simply introduced us and let me make a fool of myself? Up until a couple of nights ago, he knew about me, but I didn't know about him. I can only imagine how awkward the evening would have been. What were you thinking?"

"Edward, Sweetness, what's going on?" Garrett walked up to them. He hadn't heard any of their conversation, but their body language told him there was a problem. Garrett stepped close to his husband and put a supportive hand on Seth's bare shoulder.

"It was bad enough when I was blindsided with Jasper's ex in New York. I never expected another ambush would be orchestrated in my home town by my friends," Edward was undeterred by Garrett's presence.

"Jasper and Tex," Seth gestured toward the dance floor. "This isn't the first time they met," he explained and his tone left no question as to what kind of 'meeting' it was.

"What?" Garrett turned to look out onto the dance floor. He had no idea.

"I made a mistake. Edward, I'm so sorry," Seth apologized again.

"Alright, I'm not sure what, or how this happened, but we're all here now and there is no reason for this to change anything. Edward, I think you can see Seth regrets his actions, but whatever happened between Jasper and Tex is in the past. It's obviously over. Believe me, Tex is very much in love with Wash, and clearly Jasper is in love with you," Garrett spoke calmly and reasonably, ever the leader and peacemaker.

"Jasper loves you. Jasper is with you. Nothing and no one could ever change that. You have to know that," Seth grabbed Edward's forearm again.

"I know he loves me, Seth," Edward admitted with a defeated tone. "Doesn't make this any easier to watch, does it?" he pulled his arm away from the smaller man and headed for the bar.

"Oh, Honey," Seth pressed himself to his husband and wrapped his arms around his torso. "I messed up."

"Just to be clear, we knew that Tex and Jasper have been intimate?" Garrett asked as he gently rubbed his husband's bare back.

"Yes," Seth admitted.

"Why didn't I know that?" Garrett enquired.

"I should have shared that with you, Honey. I'm so sorry," Seth looked up into his husband's eyes. "I don't want to keep things from you. I don't keep things from you, but, I didn't even think about this. I especially don't want there to ever be things going on in this house that you don't know about. I'm sorry."

"And I appreciate that," Garrett held Seth's shoulders and gently massaged his collar bones with his thumbs. "I like Tex and I'm getting to know Wash, but why would we ever invite them into this house under the circumstances? Why would we do that to Edward?"

"We were talking with Wash at that stupid museum reception and I got carried away. I wasn't thinking at all," Seth shook his head. "And now it's only worse because Jasper is here. I feel terrible. I would never do anything to harm their relationship. No one wants to see them together and happy more than I do!"

"I know that," Garrett nodded, "but now we have forced Edward to face a man who has been with Jasper. I know how it makes me feel when we run into someone you've been with. And we did it to Edward here, in our home, where he should have been able to count on us."

"Oh, Honey, I know. I fucked up huge," Seth buried his face in Garrett's chest in his wide open shirt.

Garrett considered a moment as he rubbed Seth's back. "Would we have told him?"

"Would I have told Edward if Jasper wasn't here?" Seth looked up. "I didn't think about that in advance, because I totally forgot about inviting them, but I would have, Gar. I absolutely would have. I love Edward too much to do that to him. I couldn't stand it if Edward were here alone and laughing and drinking with Tex. That would have killed me."

Garrett gave a small smile and gently took hold of Seth's chin. "We need to be much more mindful of whom we invite to what."

"I know, Honey. You're completely right," Seth agreed. "Grandfather Spirit sent you to me to clean up my messes."

"Well, in this case," Garrett mused, "I think there is precious little I can do. Edward and Jasper will have to work this out between themselves. And we owe them an enormous apology."

"I know," Seth nodded. "I know. I'll apologize to both of them. I don't know how I'll make this up to them. I'll wash their cars for a month, naked in the cold rain, or something."

"No nakedness in the rain, please. That view is just for me," Garrett smiled and rubbed Seth's shoulders. "Let's get back out there."

"I love you, Gar," Seth slipped his arm around Garrett's waist as his husband's arm went around his shoulders.

"As I love you," Garrett pulled his husband closer and kissed the top of Seth's head as they walked together.

"You very tense, Mr. Edward," Milan observed with an inviting smile as Edward arrived at, and leaned heavily on, the end of his bar. What he wouldn't give to get a good hard fuck from this man just one more time.

"Just give me a pumpkin ale, Milan," Edward made it clear he was in no mood to flirt. The very last thing he needed right now was this past trick trying to get into his pants again.

"Here you are, Sir," Milan set the open bottle before Edward.

"Can't watch either, eh?" Wash leaned on the bar beside Edward. "I know he loves me and I trust him. Hell, between the two of us, I was the one who once left him and cheated, and ruined what we had. Still, it's hard to watch him dance with another man."

"You left him and cheated?" Edward could not imagine it. He had seen the love between them for himself. Leaving and/or cheating on Jasper was simply incomprehensible. "Why would you do that?"

"It's too long of a story," Wash shook his head. "May I have another cider, please?"

"Yes, Sir," Milan obeyed.

"Suffice it to say, I was an idiot who didn't appreciate what I had," Wash continued. "I thought I needed to leave him behind in order to be really happy. I could never have been more wrong. Thank you," he picked up his Strongbow and took a swig.

"I've never been happy without Jasper," Edward admitted. "I just didn't know how to behave, to show him what I felt, not until it was too late and I'd already lost him."

"Sounds like we're both very lucky men, then," Wash commiserated, "to get another chance, be able to begin again."

Cowboys and Angels finished at last and the DJ put on another slow song. It was just the kind of song that made a man want to hold the person he loved close while they danced. Edward held his breath. He couldn't look. It was only seconds, but seemed an eternity. Relief flooded Edward's every cell as he felt the body tuck into his side and hand slide over his shoulder in an only too familiar way. He closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Edward, would you like to dance with me?" Jasper asked his partner.

"Jas," Edward turned and pulled Jasper into his arms. "I would love to dance with you," he tucked his face into Jasper's neck and held him tightly.

"Good," Jasper pulled out of Edward's embrace after a moment and took his hand. "C'mon," he urged and led Edward to the dance floor.

Dane mustered the courage, fueled by the potent punch, to seek experienced counsel on a very important and intimate subject.

"Excuse me, Your Most Gracious and Imperial Majesty," Dane bowed before Garrett where he stood talking with Nasir. "May I have a private audience to seek your advice?"

"Asking like that, how could I ever refuse?" Garrett smiled and put a hand on Dane's shoulder. "Of course, Dane. Shall we retire to the study, or the hareem?"

"Oh, can we go to your hareem?" Dane liked the sound of that, especially for what he wanted to talk about.

"Excuse us, Nasir," Garrett put his arm around Dane.

"Actually," Dane took hold of the tails of Nasir's sash, "could you come too? I think you both could help me a lot."

"Of course I will," Nasir followed.

The wall sconces were on in the media room cum hareem, at a level not to be bright, but neither too dim.

"How can my fellow Sultan and I serve you?" Garrett asked as he and Nasir seated themselves in the sea of pillows.

"I need help with this," Dane pulled out his cell as he settled himself between them. He called up his pictures and showed them a shot of Tony naked and erect on their bed. He advanced to the next picture of a close up of Tony's big, Italian bone.

"I struggle to imagine what help you could possibly need," Garrett confessed.

"As do I," Nasir agreed.

"This man is perfection. Look at that cock," Dane gestured.

"He's a big boy," Garrett observed.

"He is much like Emmett," Nasir noted.

"And that's why I wanted to talk to you guys. I want to be able to treat this man the way he deserves to be treated," Dane began. "I've never been able to get all of Tony down my throat, and I very much want to be able to do that."

"Ah," Garrett nodded.

"We understand," Nasir put a hand on Dane's knee.

"If Tony is the same size as Emmett, how do you do it?" Dane asked Nasir. "And Seth is even bigger," he turned to Garrett.

"It is not without effort," Garrett confessed.

"Emmett is the largest man I have ever been with," Nasir revealed, "in more ways than one," he added with a smile. "I remember the very first night we were together. I salivated to strip his clothes from him. And when I did, Allah! My mouth waters even today."

"I can totally relate!" Dane enthused.

"We have similar taste," Nasir patted Dane's knee. "Emmett said that night that he wanted to see how a Muslim man sucks dick. I had to swallow him whole. How could I not? He is magnificent. I needed him down my throat."

"But, how do you do that?" Dane pressed.

"You have to relax your throat," Garrett instructed. "It takes practice. You have to work at it. You will encounter resistance, but you have to push past it. I was not able to service my husband properly the first time, that's for sure. Once you are able to slip him into your throat, you can take him to his balls."

"I'm sure Seth enjoys that!" Dane imagined.

"He very much does. And I enjoy doing it," Garrett nodded. "Seth is not only long, but quite thick as well. He stretches my jaw and it often forces a tear from my eye, but it is so worth it. It very much turns me on when I feel what that does to his body and hear the sounds he makes."

"I'm sure," Dane well understood.

"It is the same with Emmett," Nasir added with a smile.

"Have you two tried the sixty nine position?" Garrett enquired.

"We're a little mismatched, so that doesn't work exactly the same for us," Dane explained. "When we do that, he likes to prop his head on a pillow and rim me while I suck on him."

"I have done that with Seth a few times," Garrett's cock stirred at the memory. "Have you tried to take all of Tony while doing that?"

"I can take more of him that way, which I like, but I've never taken all of him," Dane confessed.

"I ask because it can be easier in that position," Garrett instructed.

"Yes," Nasir agreed.

"It's an easier angle. That was how I took Seth the first time," Garrett's cock continued to harden as he replayed the events in his head. "It was most satisfying when my nose reached his balls, especially the way he moaned."

"Yeah, I see what you mean. It would be easier that way," Dane figured. "Though, I would much rather be able to do it the other way, so my tongue is in the right place."

"When Emmett kneels between my legs and swallows me like that, I see the face of Allah," Nasir lifted his palm heavenward.

"I thought Seth said you weren't really a believer," Dane mused.

"When Emmett makes me come in his throat, I believe," Nasir stated.

"How big are you?" Dane questioned.

"I am as long as Emmett, but not at all as thick," Nasir answered honestly.

"Oh!" Dane hadn't expected that.

"Would you like to see?" Nasir offered with a grin.

"What I would really like to see is a demonstration!" Dane laughed.

"Habibi!" Nasir called.

"Garrett, would you mind sucking Seth off for me?" Dane asked.

"I have no doubt that my husband would be all too happy to let you watch me do that," Garrett gave a slow nod.

"I'm sure I would find it most educational," Dane enthused.

Garrett was about to deny the request when Seth and Emmett padded their bare feet into the room.

"Whatcha guys doin'?" Seth asked.

"We were having a deepthroat discussion," Garrett informed.

"You haven't been able to do that yet?" Seth asked his friend and coworker.

"No," Dane admitted, "but your husbands have been kind enough to give me some pointers."

"Wanna watch 'em do it?!" Seth enthused. He and Emmett looked at each other. Emmett gave a shrug and they both unbuttoned the side waist button of their open sided satin pants, and let them fall to the floor.

"No," Garrett protested.

"We do this in front of Nasir and Emmy all the time, Honey," Seth pointed out.

"Nasir and Emmett are busy themselves when that happens. We're not putting on a show," Garrett differentiated.

"But, Honey," Seth moved closer to Garrett and ran a hand over himself. "The King wants your attention."

"He shall get all the attention he so richly deserves, after the party," Garrett put his hands on his husband's dark thighs.

"He aches to feel your lips right now," Seth encircled his heavily hanging cock with thumb and forefinger and rolled his foreskin back. The big python began to expand at just the anticipation of Garrett's loving attention.

"I can see that he does," Garrett took hold of Seth's heavy meat and lifted it to his face. "My King," he gave Seth a reverent kiss on the serpent's exposed eye. And then pulled Seth's pants up, "will have to wait a few hours before I swallow him," Garrett finished his thought as he buttoned the waistband of Seth's pants.

"Ohh!" Seth folded his arms across his chest and stuck his bottom lip out in a dramatic pout.

"You are adorable," Garrett stood, took Seth's face gently in his hands, and bent to give him a loving kiss on his lips.

"I am so happy to be home," Nasir ran his hands up his husband's muscled and hairy thighs. Like Garrett, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the sheathed head of Emmett's penis. "After the party, my habibi," Nasir pulled Emmett's pants up and buttoned them for him.

"Well, thank you, guys," Dane rose from the bed of pillows. "I hope to put your instructions to good use tonight!"

"Call me tomorrow," Seth put his arm around Dane's shoulders as they all walked out of the media room.

"I'll probably just text you. We have a big day tomorrow with his family and Ruckus," Dane advised.

"Oh, that's right, it's," Seth paused as he tried to remember, "Hocus Pocus Day or something."

"Ha!" Dane laughed. "Otherwise known as All Saints."

"Okay, well," Seth stopped in his tracks when he noticed that Milan was absent from the bar and Kiril had taken his place. "Where did Milan go?" he wondered aloud. Perhaps the bartender had simply taken a bathroom break. Surely that was all it was. There couldn't be more to it. Certainly not what had happened the last time Milan had gone missing from this bar during a party. He was relieved to see Edward standing with Jasper, Tex and Wash, his hand on the small of Jasper's back. Seth rolled his eyes at himself for even allowing such a ridiculous thought to enter his head.

"Seth!" Troy suddenly appeared. He looped an arm around the older man's neck as he all but hung on him. "What a great party!"

"Yeah!" Zack was right behind him. When it looked like Zack intended to lean on Seth as well, Emmett grabbed the thin young man around his waist and held Zack to his side.

"You know something. I think the spunch is piked!" Troy shared the secret he had discovered.

"Figured that out, did ya?" Seth smiled.

"Looks like you two have had quite a bit of it," Emmett observed. The more punch Troy and Zack drank, the more they danced their little asses off, and the more they danced their little asses off, the more punch they drank.

"You always have the best parties, Seth," Troy laid his head on Seth's shoulder.

"Honey, I think it might be time to put these harem boys to bed," Seth spoke to his Sultan while he rubbed Troy's back.

"No," Troy lifted his head and patted Seth's pec. "No. We have another party to go to."

"You're leaving my party to go someplace else?!" Seth gave faux indignation.

"It's Zoose and Macky's...," Troy giggled and waved a hand as he caught himself. "I mean, Moose and Zacky's friend Zark's party. Mmm-Mark's party. They all went to high school together."

"You're going to a straight party dressed like a harem boy?" Seth asked.

"I'm not going as a harem boy," Troy shook his head. "I'm going as a trophy boyfriend. Obviously."

"Who happens to be dressed like a harem boy," Emmett added.

"Zacky! What if they find out we're gay?!" Troy pretended to be alarmed.

"Here's a newsflash, Cupcakes," Moose walked into their midst. "Everybody already knows. Great party, Mr. Thompson," he offered his hand to Garrett.

"Thank you so much for coming, Moose. Drive safely. Take care of these two," Garrett bid as they shook.

"Real men eat cupcakes!" Troy poked Moose in his solid chest.

"Oh, yeah?" Moose pulled Troy away from Seth. "I'm gonna take you and your cupcake eatin' boyfriend here," he pulled Zack from Emmett to his other side, "by Mark's for a little while, before I pour your giggly, drunk asses back to your brother's house."

"Night," Emmett called as Moose hauled Troy and Zack toward Edward and Jasper.

"I should have kept a closer eye on them," Seth concluded.

"They'll be fine," Garrett put a reassuring hand on his husband's bare shoulder. "They work and study hard. They're just blowing off some steam. Shall we freshen our drinks?" he gestured toward the bar.

"Good idea, Garrett," Nasir put his arm around his best friend as they moved toward the bar together.

"Kiril, an Oktoberfest, a pumpkin ale, a Strongbow and a Laphroaig on ice, please," Garrett ordered from the relief bartender.

Seth noted Milan's continued absence and looked around for Wayne. When he didn't find Wayne with Simon, Seth nodded his conclusion to himself.

Each Sultan stood with his hand on the bare back of the harem boy he loved the most in all the world. Garrett rubbed Seth's upper back, while Nasir held his hand on the small of Emmett's broad and muscular back and just absently rubbed small circles with his thumb.

Nasir looked his buff and beautiful husband over appreciatively. "I do not know how I was able to resist you. I should take you back into the hareem and suck your cock."

"Okay!" Emmett agreed with a big dimpled smile.

"Not to make you come, just to feel your big cock in my throat," Nasir outlined. "In fact, I think I will take you back there a suck on you for a few minutes, every twenty minutes or so."

"I will never go soft. I will leak through these pants," Emmett listed facts. "Everyone will see me, and my balls will be visibly blue."

"I do not mind this," Nasir dismissed Emmett's objections as he took a sip of his scotch.

"I think that's a great idea!" Seth had heard.

"And Garrett should do the same to you," Nasir gestured with his tumbler.

"As long as I get to say when to stop," Seth negotiated.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "You get to say nothing. Tonight you are property."

"Actually, I think before those two think about leaving, we should apologize to them properly," Garrett looked at Edward and Jasper as he spoke.

"What happened?" Emmett asked, instantly concerned.

The fun Seth was having completely drained from his face. "I fucked up big," he admitted. He also knew that his husband was right. "I'll tell you later," Seth told Emmett as he took Garrett's hand and they walked away from the bar together.

"Edward, Jasper, do you have a moment?" Garrett asked as he and Seth approached.

"Sure," Edward answered amiably.

"Of course," Jasper smiled.

"Perhaps we can go somewhere more quiet," Garrett suggested with a gesture toward the hallway that led to the study and media room/hareem. Edward and Jasper followed along and when Seth wouldn't look up, Edward figured it out.

"Garrett, Seth, this isn't necessary," Edward began as they walked into the privacy of the hareem.

"No, it is," Seth countered as he turned and looked up at them. "I know I already told you, but I wanted to make sure Jasper heard this as well. I messed up. Jasper, I knew that you and Tex knew each other, and that you and he were more than friends. I didn't share that knowledge with Garrett, and then I invited Tex and Wash to the party, thinking it was fine because you had already told us you weren't going to be here."

Jasper furrowed his brow. He looked to Edward and back to Seth. "You knew about me and Tex? How?"

"I saw his pictures," Seth confessed. "In your apartment in Rochester and in your office in New York."

"My office?" Jasper puzzled. "Oh! Wow, I don't ever even think about that picture. It's been there for years," he realized aloud. Jasper turned to Edward to explain. "I took down most pictures of my friends when we got back together."

Edward smiled and nodded both his relief and confidence back to Jasper.

"How the hell did you put all that together without even talking to me?" Jasper demanded of Seth.

Seth just raised his eyebrows at the stupid question. He Saw. And they all knew it. He had Seen far more with much less evidence in the past.

"Oh, yeah," Jasper nodded. "Never mind."

"Seth didn't consider the awkward nature of the situation, regardless of whether you were going to be here or not," Garrett said to Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I would have told you, of course," Seth assured Edward.

"You would have told him without talking to me first?" Jasper clearly prickled at that.

"Well, I probably would have called you first," Seth tried to backtrack before he stopped and admitted defeat. He took a deep breath. "Okay, the truth is, I don't have a fucking clue what I would have done, because I totally dropped the ball and didn't consider the possible ramifications. No excuses. I'm just really, really sorry and I hope you know none of this was in any way intended to hurt either of you. I love you guys, both of you individually and most especially together."

"We all do," Garrett echoed as he rubbed Seth's back soothingly. "And as the co-host of tonight's party, I add my apology as well."

"You had nothing to do with this, Honey," Seth protested.

"We stand and fall together." Garrett said with finality.

"No one is falling here," Edward took Jasper's hand and took a moment to look into his eyes. "We know neither of you would ever deliberately do anything to hurt us, and tonight turned out fine. I may have overreacted at first," he admitted, "but nothing bad happened. As a matter of fact, that dance that Jasper had with Tex gave me and Wash a chance to get to know each other a little, so it was for the best."

"So we're okay?" Seth sought confirmation.

"We're all good," Edward assured.

"Are we all, all good?" Seth looked up at Jasper.

"Well, I'm super glad I told Edward about Tex a couple of nights ago, and didn't wait until his next New York visit, like I'd planned," Jasper reasoned, "but even without that, we would have been fine."

"Good!" Seth moved in and threw his arms around both Edward and Jasper. Edward lifted his arm for Garrett and their triple hug became four.

"This a private hugging session or can anybody join?" Justin spoke from the doorway to the media room turned harem. "We were just looking for a quiet spot where Mel could get off her feet, but I should have known there would be some kind of orgy going on in here."

"Orgy? I'll show you an orgy!" Seth slipped out of Garrett, Edward and Jasper's arms, and latched onto Justin. He rubbed his face against his brother-in-law's chest through the black Roman collared shirt while he reached around to grab Justin's ass. "Ugh, you're so overdressed!" Seth lamented. "First we have to get you out of these clothes!"

Melinda erupted in a fit of giggles and Justin just shook his head as Seth unbuttoned his shirt.

"Mel, the gays are undressing me now," Justin requested help.

"Have fun, Dear," Melinda gave him as much help as she usually did.

"Sweetness," Garrett spoke indulgently, "can we not molest my brother?"

"He said he wanted an orgy!" Seth was defended.

"I'm pretty sure I heard that differently," Garrett retorted patiently.

"But Justin would like to, wouldn't you, Justin? I can show you things you've never seen before," Seth purred up at Justin. Justin's shirt was open from his pants to his Roman collar and Seth ran his hands inside, over his brother-in-law's pecs.

"I've been in your hot tub with you naked, so I've seen, and shown you, way more than I wanted to already," Justin pulled Seth's hands out of his shirt. "Now go on, get back to my brother. Gar, you gotta keep closer tabs on your little Injun," he shook his head in mock disapproval as his wife giggled behind him. "Oof!" Justin reacted as Seth play punched him in the stomach through his open shirt.

"I'm sorry, I need the little girl's room," Melinda waved. She turned to head for the powder room still laughing.

"My bladder just had the same thought," Jasper said as he turned to follow her.

"You guys can share," Seth suggested. "Jasper's tall. He can use the sink!" he delivered his punch line.

"Hey, wait a minute," Justin began to protest as he rebuttoned his shirt. He didn't like the thought of another man flopping his dick out in his wife's face. "Oh, he's gay," Justin dismissed the thought just as quickly.

"I'll go get us something to snack on," Edward told Jasper with a light pat on his butt. "Meet me in the dining room?"

"I'll see you there," Jasper gave a small wave and walked out to seek another bathroom.

"I'll leave you guys to your orgy," Edward smirked at Justin as he headed in a different direction.

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett acknowledged as he and Nasir passed Edward. "So what happened? Everything okay?" Emmett was concerned.

"I am _so_ stupid! You're not gonna believe what I did," Seth began and filled them in.

Out in the living room, Juan crossed to the corner that was the DJ booth, with a single drink on his tray.

"Dracula's kiss for the lady," Juan served Lightray's cocktail in a martini glass, just the way he knew she liked it.

"Thank you, baby boy," Lightray tucked a tip into the front of Juan's trunks and took the liberty of running her fingers over the thin material that covered Juan's resting cock and balls.

"Oh no, thank you," Juan smiled, grateful for both the tip and the attention. "Anyone else like something from the bar?"

Tony sat/leaned on the edge of the equipment cases and held Dane between his legs. They faced each other this time. Dane had his arms up around Tony's neck while Tony's hands rested on Dane's lower back. They enjoyed just smiling into each other's eyes.

"Boys, Dracula's kiss?" Lightray gestured with her glass and took a sip.

"Mmm," Tony smiled. "Dane's kiss."

And Dane was only too happy to give his man one. They didn't get too carried away. Tongues licked lips, teeth and fangs, but went no deeper as their mouths moved together.

"Not at the moment," Lightray answered Juan's question for them. "But don't go far," she gave him her most flirtatious smile.

"I'll swing back by," Juan returned her smile and headed off.

"Um, um, moma gonna get her some Mexican tonight," Lightray watched Juan walk away.

"Rach," Tony mimicked wiping the corner of his mouth, "ya got a little drool there."

"Mind what you got between your legs," Lightray gestured.

"Got a hot little vampire," Tony smiled at Dane as he ran both hands down onto his lover's butt.

"You two are so cute together, you make me sick," Lightray picked up her phone and took a shot of them.

"I want a pic too," Simon the zombie pulled his phone out of his tight and tiny daisy dukes. "Say, aren't you supposed to be natural enemies?" he captured a shot of the pale, shirtless, trim vampire in the also shirtless, big, muscular werewolf's arms.

"That's a myth," Dane stated. "Every vampire needs a big, hunky wolfman to suck."

"Does your vampire give good suck, Wolfman?" Simon asked.

"He gives good everything," Tony kept his eyes on Dane's as he answered.

"You guys are cute together," Simon agreed with the DJ's sentiment. Everyone in the room could see how in love Tony and Dane were.

They made Simon smile. And they made him horny. He walked away in the direction of the dining room and kitchen. Simon well remembered a set of very hot Brazilian twins that he had seen earlier, and especially the way they filled out their little uniform trunks. One could fuck his ass while the other fucked his face, and he didn't care who did which. Wayne was missing and so was his bartender of whom Wayne was so enamored. Simon knew his fellow zombie was chowing down on that big Czech dick right now. That is, if he didn't yet have it up his ass.

The DJ watched the hot little zombie disappear into the dining room and returned her attention to sweet, little Mexican waiter. She took a sip of her kiss and saw her chance as Juan set his tray on the bar and headed down the hall.

"Tony, cover for me for a few minutes?" Lightray set her drink down and snatched up her clutch.

"Sure, Rach," Tony agreed.

He and Dane moved closer to the console and this time Dane positioned himself in front of Tony with his back to the bigger man. Tony's arms just naturally encircled Dane while Dane slipped a hand behind him.

"Ohhh," Tony closed his eyes as Dane's fingers curled around his very pronounced bulge, down the left leg of his tight jeans.

"Mmm," Dane's mouth watered. "My Wolfman seems pretty big."

"A certain super sweet, super sexy vampire has been kissing me," Tony explained. "He turns me on," he bent to kiss the side of Dane's neck. "A lot."

"You turn me on too," Dane stated. "Especially when you're like this," he gave the big, trapped dick a squeeze.

"At this rate I'm going to explode in your face the second you take me out of these jeans," Tony warned.

"Then just be sure to hurry up and shove it in my mouth," Dane instructed.

"I might blow your head off," Tony teased.

"Drown me. Then fuck me," Dane bargained.

"Okay," Tony laughed and kissed the side of Dane's neck again. "And I didn't put on deodorant, just so you know."

"Ohhh, you should so not have told me that," Dane groped the aching hardness in the front of his own jeans.

"If I don't tell you, how will you know you should lick me there?" Tony continued to kiss his way up and down the side of Dane's pale neck.

"I'll stick my face there anyway, so I would have found out on my own, but now this whole room is gonna watch me lick your pits," Dane warned.

"Mmm, okay," Tony was agreeable. He ran one hand over Dane's flat abdomen and the other up Dane's thigh. And encountered very hard Dane in the front of the tight, black jeans. "Oh, fuck."

"I know," Dane agreed as he continued to grope the huge dick in the pantleg behind him and enjoyed Tony's hand as it did the same to him.

Lightray pursued her quarry down the front hall and caught up with Juan. The waiter slipped into the powder room as the pregnant Nun vacated it. Lightray waited for the Nun to head back into the hareem and tried the powder room doorknob. Just as she hoped, Juan hadn't locked it. Lightray slipped quickly inside.

"Oh!" Juan was surprised as he stood and pissed into the toilet. His trunks were hooked under his balls and his dark, uncut dick was in his hand. "Sorry. Just be a second," Juan made no move to cover himself or stop what he was doing. He assumed the DJ needed to use the facilities as well.

He was wrong. The only pipe Lightray was interested in, was the one in the waiter's hand. She clicked the lock to ensure no one else unexpectedly popped in the way she just had.

"No need to hurry on my account, Cutie," Lightray smiled. She set her small purse down on the granite vanity as she drew close to Juan.

"Oh, um," Juan was not expecting the hands that caressed his shoulders and abdomen.

"You're damn fine, ya know that?" Lightray ran her fingers through Juan's trimmed pubes.

"Thank you," Juan smiled sweetly as he finished pissing. He reached to flush the toilet and shook the last drops from his cock.

"I'll do that for you," Lightray ran her fingers down onto Juan's penis.

"Um, okay!" Juan giggled. He was gay and was not attracted to this woman, or at least, the woman she was now, but Juan wasn't opposed to being fondled by an admirer.

"Nice," Lightray rolled Juan's foreskin into place over his head and back off again.

They both watched her to that. She slowly stroked Juan in this way and smiled when the snake began to wake.

"That feels good," Juan stated the obvious.

"I love your cock," Lightray continued to gently stroke the growing organ. "I especially love your foreskin. Can I play with it?"

"If you want to," Juan allowed. He wasn't expecting her to step back and pull his underwear down to his feet.

"Turn around. Sit down," Lightray grabbed Juan's hips to turn him.

Juan pulled the seat down and complied. Lightray pulled his underwear free of his feet and tossed them aside.

"So nice," Lightray moved closer on her knees as Juan leaned back. He wasn't fully hard yet and it was easy for her to grasp him with her hand and roll ample skin over his head. She leaned in and pulled at Juan's foreskin with her lips and ever so lightly with her teeth.

"Mmm. I like that," Juan endorsed. "Oh!" he also was not expecting her tongue to thrust into the cowl of his foreskin. Lightray ran her tongue around the head of Juan's cock inside his foreskin and he almost instantly grew to full hardness.

"Oh, yeah," Lightray pulled back to admire the view. "Not such a baby boy after all," she licked her lips as she stroked Juan in her face. "You know you're gonna get your dick sucked right now, right?"

"Okay. If you want to," Juan giggled again. The grin was wiped off his face as his cock slid into the warm, wet embrace of her mouth. "Oh, wow," he felt her tongue caress his sensitive cum tube. "I've never had a girl go down on me before," Juan shared with wonderment.

Of course, Juan knew Lightray hadn't been born a female and Lightray knew that he knew it. Neither of them cared as Lightray took Juan in her throat.

While Milan had a slight downward curve to his big Czech dick, Juan had a distinct downward bend to his not as big, but still sizeable cock. Lightray found it easy to deepthroat him in this position.

"Ugh," Juan moaned as he slid down her throat.

She ran one hand up his trim body to his smooth and defined chest, and the other to fondle his balls.

"Ho, fuck!" Juan exclaimed as she tugged on his right nipple and his testicles as she began to suck him. He closed his eyes and held onto the seat beneath him as her mouth moved up and down his pole.

If Lightray had a God-given pussy, like she should have had, it would be wet from having this hot, dark skinned stud in her mouth. She massaged the whole of his shaft with her lips and concentrated on his cum tube with her tongue.

"Dios Mio," Juan hung his head to the side with his eyes closed as she curled his toes. Was it because this woman used to, or still did, have one herself that she knew so well how to treat a cock? Juan didn't know and in that moment didn't care. He was gay and attracted to men. Juan felt no attraction for the woman giving him head and if anyone had asked him prior to this moment, if he thought a woman could get him off, the answer would have been different.

Lightray would have closed her eyes, but the view was too good. She made a point to go all the way down on Juan each time and sucked his whole cock.

Juan opened his eyes as she pulled her mouth off of him and watched her lave his balls with the flat of her tongue. "Oh, yeah, lick my balls."

"You like that?" Lightray paused just long enough to ask with a satisfied smirk.

"Oh, yes," Juan moaned. His scrotum was very sensitive. He kept his sac cleanly shaved and loved what she was doing almost as much as he loved getting his ass plowed or his dick sucked.

Juan's balls had tightened up almost as soon as he was fully hard. Lightray couldn't suck on them properly like she wanted to, but she could run her tongue over and around them, and loved the moans she made him make.

"Ugh," Juan moaned as she ran her tongue up his cum tube and took the head of his snake in her mouth.

Lightray wrapped her hand around him and stroked his hard cock while she massaged his frenulum with her tongue. She loved the feel of his foreskin as it moved onto and back off of her tongue. And so did he. Juan had started to leak and as soon as Lightray tasted his sweet seepage on her tongue, took him back in her mouth.

"Hoh!" Juan's entire body tensed at the onslaught as she sucked and pumped his straining cock at the same time. "Fuck. Are you trying to make me come?" he thought she just wanted to play with his cock for a few minutes. She said she just wanted to play with his foreskin. This was far more than playing with his foreskin. The way her hand and mouth worked in unison up and down his pole drove him rapidly toward orgasm.

And Lightray briefly considered taking him like this. She loved brown skinned men and bet this one's juice would be delicious.

"Ugh, huh," Juan could not keep his body still as her sucking pumping drove him to the brink.

There was only one other man at this party tonight who was hotter than Juan in her eyes, and that was the very hunky police detective in his sleeveless prisoner scrubs. Roberto's bare muscular arms alone was enough to make her salivate. And the thought just made her suck that much harder on the Mexican she did have in her mouth. And wanted inside her.

"Dios, don't stop!" Juan pleaded as Lightray pulled off and let go of his throbbing bone. "I'm so close!"

"I'm sorry," Lightray stood up. "I need this perfect cock inside me," she kicked off her heels and reached under her short skirt to peel down her tights.

"What?" Juan wore a look of fear on his face. "Inside you, where? I've never done that before," he held himself and stroked slowly.

"Relax, Baby. In my ass," Lightray took a small tube of lube from her purse and poured a generous amount into her palm.

"Oh," Juan wasn't entirely relieved. "I've never done that before either," he admitted.

"You're a bottom? With a beautiful cock like this?" Lightray knelt down again and wrapped her lubey hands around his hardness.

"Ugh," Juan put his head back as her slick hands twisted around his straining cock.

Lightray smiled as she moved one hand over the other. She twisted her hands around him and stroked him.

"Fuck. You better get your lips back on me quick 'cause I'm about to blow," Juan warned.

"Oh, no, Baby," Lightray let go of him. She stood up and turned around to straddle him. She reached between her legs to hold him up as she squatted down.

"You don't want to face me?" Juan asked. When he rode a man, he much preferred to face him. Juan liked to see what he was doing to the guy inside him and to present himself to be played with while he rode his top's cock.

"No," Lightray answered simply. As much as she loved cock, she hated her own. She didn't want Juan to see it, or especially to touch it. She rubbed his lubed and precum slicked cockhead over her hole and held him while she let gravity push him through her anal ring.

"Oh!" Juan had never felt his head pop through a ring of anal muscle before and liked the way it gripped him.

"Like that?" Lightray looked over her shoulder as she let herself lower on him an inch.

"I think I do!" Juan was as surprised as anyone could be.

Juan loved to bottom. One of the best fucks he ever had in his life was when Edward Cullen laid him on his back on the vanity in this very powder room, with his ankles on Edward's shoulders. It was one year ago tonight. Edward had been dressed as a motorcycle cop. Edward remained in uniform and had only pulled his cock and balls out through the fly of his tight pants. He let Juan swallow him for only a moment before he stripped Juan naked and laid him on the vanity. Edward fucked him and jerked him off, and they came together.

Juan had never actually seen Edward naked, though he longed to do so. At Seth and Garrett's Oscar Party a year and a half ago, again in this very powder room, Juan had followed Edward inside, knelt while Edward leaned back on the vanity, and sucked a sweet, heavy load out of Edward's balls. And that first time as well, he had fished Edward's cock and balls out through the fly of his pants and underwear, but gone no further. He was actually envious of Milan who, as Milan told the story, at the informal gathering here in the penthouse on the eve of Seth and Garrett's wedding, Milan had taken Edward into the study and stripped him naked before slowly sucking him off. Milan said Edward was lightly furry and extra hot all over. Milan said that Edward held his head and fucked his throat when he finally came. Just the thought of Edward doing that made Juan throb and leak.

Into the DJ's asshole. Lightray moved herself up and down on his rock hard pole, working just a little bit more of him inside her each time.

"Oh, Baby boy, you feel so good inside me!" Lightray moaned.

"I like it too!" Juan agreed. He reached under her skirt to hold her hips while she bounced on the upper half of his cock.

Lightray stopped, let gravity force another two inches of his bone into her, and began to bounce on him again. "Hoooh."

"Ugh," Juan enjoyed it immensely.

The prostate Lightray shouldn't have been born with, allowed her to enjoy it just as much. Facing away from him this way and the way he was bent, pushed him into her prostate as she rode him. Lightray paused, sank down further onto his staff, and started to bounce again. "Oh, fuck, Baby," she moaned.

"Ugh," Juan continued to hold the hips under the skirt as she fucked herself on his throbbing cock. His balls drew up higher and tighter to the base of his cock. Juan didn't know how much more of this he could take.

And then she sped up.

"Ugh, hoh," Lightray whipped her hair around as she rode her Mexican stallion. His throbbing hardness pressed directly into her prostate. It made her knees weak, but she mustered the strength to go on. He felt too damn good inside her to stop.

"Ugh, Dios," Juan reclined as much as he was able beneath her, a helpless, but very willing participant in their coupling.

Lightray had strong thighs was at this moment very glad of it. She maintained her fast pace, but rather than small bounces, started to slide up and down almost the whole length of his cock as she fucked herself. "Ugh, fuck!"

"Ugh, fuck!" Juan echoed her sentiment. His entire body tensed as she propelled him toward orgasm again.

Lightray knew the hot Mexican beneath and inside her was going to make her come. She hated her own cock and couldn't wait to be rid of it. She hated to look at it or touch it even to piss and especially hated it when more came out of it than piss. Like what was about to happen right now. She quickly pulled one of the scarves from around her neck and grabbed the hated thing to catch her jizz. As much as she liked cum and would happily drink Juan's, she loathed her own.

"Oh, Dios! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna come in you!" Juan warned as his tightened muscles trembled. Lightray continued to ride him as his throbbing, jabbing cock drove her to the edge as well.

"Ungh!" Juan closed his eyes and threw his head back as he lost it inside Lightray's ass.

The pulse of his weapon as it discharged inside her pushed her over the brink. "Huh! Ugh!" Lightray held the scarf around it tightly as she caught her creamy emission.

"Hoh!" Juan writhed beneath her as he continued to blast deep in her ass.

Lightray stilled, but while she no longer rode him, but the clutch of her internal convulsions as she came was just as good for him.

"Guh, uh," Juan moaned, squirmed, and spurted beneath her.

Lightray pulled herself up, sank back down until he was almost fully seated inside her, and then slowly pulled up again until she lifted off of him.

"Ho, fuck," Juan took hold of himself.

"That was a great fuck, Baby boy. Thanks," Lightray turned to smile down on him and threw her wadded, wet scarf into the trashcan.

"Thank you! I've never done that before!" Juan grinned up at her. He gave himself a long, final stroke and the last of his cum oozed out into a glob on his head.

Lightray couldn't resist. She knelt down between his legs and took him in her mouth.

"Ugh, yeah," Juan let go of himself as she gently nursed on his still very hard cock. "Wow," he expressed his wonderment at what a fantastic lover this woman was.

"Mmm," Lightray licked her lips as she relinquished his cock. "I knew you would taste good."

Juan rested where he was for a long moment and just watched her as she stood up and pulled her tights back on. Only once she had made herself presentable did Juan get up as well.

"Seth and Garrett have the best parties," Lightray handed Juan his small squarecut trunks.

"Yeah, they do," Juan agreed as he bent to step into his underwear. "I hope I see you again here," he tucked his half hard snake into his trunks.

"I do too," Lightray put a hand to his face and kissed him softly on his full lips. She then unlocked and opened the powder room door, and walked out.

Across the hall, a blonde zombie boy toy emerged from the study and walked with the DJ back toward the party. Juan and Milan walked out behind them and met each other in the hallway.

"I just fuck that boy," Milan stated with a smirk.

"I just fucked that girl," Juan informed and headed down the hallway to get back to work. A confused and befuddled Czech stood where Juan left him. Milan knew his coworker and friend was gay and very much a bottom.

"You do what?! Juan!" Milan called after him and moved to catch up.


	48. Chapter 48: Asylum

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

I promised a more regular posting schedule and here's a new chappy. No lemony goodness in this one. It might even be a little tear jerking.

James' story is on its way. An original about Tony and Dane is on its way. A series starring Milan and his fellow waiters is on its way.

A GIANT smooch to my twin little sister. Can't wait for more Errors!

How fun was World Cup? As a gay man, I don't get sports, as an almost completely general rule. When anyone at work mentions American football, and we have many straight guys who live and breathe it, or any other American sport, my comment is always the same, "I don't follow the tennis." But, European football I LOVE. And when Germany won, as you might well imagine, I had a pretty happy German on my hands. (and in my mouth)

As ever, big hugs and much fondness to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 48: Asylum**

The largest Federal Building in Seattle was located downtown at 2nd Avenue and Madison Street, within easy walking distance from the building where they lived. Garrett wore a black pinstripe suit with a solid gray vest, white shirt and red silk tie. Nasir was dressed similarly in a dark blue three piece pinstripe suit with a white collared pale blue shirt and a nearly identical red silk tie. Emmett wore dress pants, shirt and tie. Even Seth wore dress pants and a white tux shirt with his pipestone Eagle bolo tie. Edward had parked in his space in their building and stood with them on the sidewalk outside the Federal Building. He was dressed the same as Emmett, though his sleeves were rolled up.

Emmett held his husband's hand as they stood outside on that sunny, crisp, late fall Wednesday. He told himself that there was nothing to worry about. If Nasir was not granted asylum, as would almost certainly be the case in this Immigration Court, he still had the Green Card Loews Corporation arranged for him, and they knew that they could, and would, appeal to the US District Court.

They didn't wait long. A black Bentley Flying Spur pulled up to the curb before them. Their attorney emerged from the rear of the car dressed entirely in black, as usual, suit, shirt and tie. The only hint of color was the elaborate, gold V medallion he wore. His long, straight, raven hair laid over his shoulders and was nearly as silken and lustrous as Seth's.

"Good morning, gentlemen," Aro greeted them. He shook Emmett and Nasir's hands while his assistant walked around the car from the other side. "Thank you, Jane," Aro accepted his briefcase from her. "You remember my associate, Jane."

"Yes," Nasir answered with a nod to her. The young blonde woman wore a dark skirt suit and her hair up.

"Shall we go inside?" Aro gestured and set off toward the entrance.

Like any high security US Government building, it was not unlike clearing security at an airport. They had to show their driver's licences. They all had to remove their shoes and belts, and surrender their keys and cell phones. Aro and Jane's briefcases were examined carefully. Finally clear to proceed to the elevators, they ascended to the 25th floor of the 35 story building.

The 25th floor was a zoo. Clearly most of the foot traffic in and out of this building was to and from here. Aro knew where he was going and had such an aura about him that people just seemed to naturally move out of his way as he led them through the throng.

"Here we are," Aro stopped at the third set of double doors. "Jane," he gestured. Without a word, she pulled open the right door and proceeded inside on her own.

IMMIGRATION

COURT

Carlo E. DeFonso

Judge

was printed on a big bronze plaque beside the doors.

"Jane is presenting our Notice of Appearance to the Judge's clerk now," Aro informed. "We then have no way of knowing when we will be called. It could be ten minutes, or three hours. Shall we go in and sit down?" he held the door for them.

Within was little better than outside. The courtroom was packed and people seemed to mill about everywhere. The judge sat at a well raised bench at the head of the room with clerk, bailiff and court reporter seated around him. The five tiered gallery formed an arena around the court floor. Aro led them to seats up in the gallery and Jane joined them.

Garrett's father had been right. This looked very like a courtroom. The judge looked very like a judge. A lay person would never be able to tell the difference. Had Garrett's father not explained it the way he had, they would never have known this was not a real court, but a function of the Justice Department. Most of the faces in the courtroom were Asian. A few were Hispanic. Like Emmett, Garrett, Edward, Aro and Jane, there were a few other caucasians, mostly attorneys and loved ones. There was only one Arab in this courtroom and it only made Emmett need to hold his husband's hand tighter.

They watched the black robe wearing judge take long pauses to scribble on his papers. Carlo DeFonso seemed a man of ill humor. He cut no one an ounce of slack. None of the cases that came up before theirs were remotely similar. Most people were in the country illegally and had been caught for one reason or another. It seemed drunk driving was what brought most people to the attention of the authorities. Emmett's heart sank when the judge ruled that removing a man from his US citizen spouse and children, and leaving them with no means of support, did not constitute extreme and exceptional hardship. If this judge was not moved by breaking up a family, by the wife and children present in the courtroom, he was not going to be moved by Emmett and Nasir's relationship and almost certainly not by Nasir's situation.

After each case was decided the judge scribbled and handed a folder back to his clerk in exchange for another one. It was over two hours when their case was called, during which none of them noticed that Aro Volturi had not moved in his chair in the slightest.

"Qasimi, nine seven four," the judge called when he opened Nasir's folder on his desk.

"Nasir," Aro rose and gestured.

Emmett rose with Nasir and gave him a quick, tight hug. "Ana b'hebbak," Emmett whispered into his husband's ear.

"Ana b'hebbak, il zawji," Nasir drank in strength from his big, strong husband. Then he quickly moved to follow Aro and Jane down onto the courtroom floor.

"Should we get closer?" Seth leaned forward in his chair.

"Yeah, can we get closer?" Emmett agreed.

"Down there," Seth pointed. "C'mon," he rose and led the way.

"Aro Volturi of Volturi, Velosi and Van Tassel for Nasir al Qasimi, Your Honor," Aro walked out first.

"This is Nasir al Qasimi?" the judge pointed.

"Answer the judge, Nasir," Aro prompted while Jane set up the defense table to Aro's liking.

"I am Nasir al Qasimi," Nasir stated.

"You have retained counsel and this is your attorney?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Nasir answered.

"And you understand what is happening here today?" the judge continued.

"I do," Nasir affirmed.

"These proceedings will take place in English," the judge stated. "Do you have sufficient understanding of English, or do you need an interpreter?"

"I speak and understand English, Your Honor," Nasir was clear.

"Very well," the judge was satisfied with his preliminary procedural questions. Aro turned and gestured for Nasir to sit at their table. Jane was already seated in the middle chair. Aro took the first chair and Nasir sat down on the other side of Jane.

"For the government?" the judge asked.

"Duane Browning, Assistant US Attorney for the United States, Your Honor," the attractive blonde man took the prosecution table. He was very handsome in a two piece gray suit.

"This is Holder v Nasir al Qasimi," the judge read for the record. "Counsel, does your client wish to designate a Country of Removal?"

"We do not, Your Honor," Aro rose to answer.

"Mr. Qasimi is a citizen of the United Arab Emirates, is that correct?" Judge DeFonso made no attempt to hide his boredom.

"He is, Your Honor," Aro confirmed.

"The Court finds the United Arab Emirates as the Country of Removal," the judge scribbled. "State your client's intention for the record, Counsel."

"Your Honor, Mr. al Qasimi stipulates to Removability and petitions the Court for Asylum in the United States," Aro stated.

Close by in the gallery, Emmett sat with Seth and Edward at his sides and each held one of his hands. Garrett sat calmly on the other side of Seth with his arm about his husband's shoulders.

"What forms of relief does Mr. Qasimi seek?" the judge deliberately continued to speak Nasir's last name improperly.

"Your Honor, Mr. al Qasimi seeks Asylum, Withholding of Removal and protection under the United Nations Convention Against Torture," Aro answered.

"Has he had his fingerprints taken?" the judge asked as he flipped through the pages in the file.

"He has, Your Honor," Duane confirmed.

"Government is satisfied?" the judge seemed barely interested.

"Mr. al Qasimi has passed the FBI background check, Your Honor," Duane confirmed.

"Okay, I see it now," the judge briefly looked over the document. "Fine," he closed the file. "This a hearing on the merits. Let's get to it. Make your opening statements."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Duane stepped out from behind the prosecution table. "The United States will prove that Mr. al Qasimi, a wealthy man from the United Arab Emirates, is in the United States, and has remained in the United States, for one reason, and one reason only. And that is, to have sexual relations with his homosexual lover."

In the gallery, Seth squeezed Emmett's hand in anger. "That fuck," he muttered.

"The United States will prove that there is no justification for fear of persecution in the United Arab Emirates," Duane continued. "Mr. al Qasimi has come and gone from his home country many times, for years. Mr. al Qasimi owns property. Mr. al Qasimi is not a burden on society. He may even be a contributing member of it, but does this give him the right to remain for as long as he wishes? It does not, Your Honor. Mr. al Qasimi is not above the law, as people in his social and income bracket may like to believe. He has overstayed his Visa and he must leave," Duane spread his arms. "It's just as simple as that. If Mr. al Qasimi should choose Voluntary Departure, he would, in the fullness of time, be free to apply for another Visa to return to the United States," he made his barely veiled threat. "Otherwise, at the conclusion of these proceedings and after Mr. al Qasimi has been Removed, he will never be able to return. Thank you, Your Honor," Duane returned to his seat at his table.

"Counsel, would your client like to add Voluntary Departure to the list of relief he seeks?" the judge asked with a tone of warning.

Aro rose. "Under no circumstances, Your Honor."

"Very well. Proceed," the judge directed.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Aro stepped out from behind the defense table and paused. "I must wonder if my esteemed colleague would characterize a man's wife as his heterosexual lover, with equal disdain," he gestured and a laugh passed through the gallery.

"Just make your statement, Counsel," the judge directed, clearly annoyed.

"I shall," Aro continued out from his table. "Mr. al Qasimi _was_ a respected, well connected businessman, indeed an executive with an international company headquartered in the Emirate of Dubai, in the United Arab Emirates. He travelled the world conducting the business of the company he worked for. That business brought him repeatedly to the United States. Until the fateful day, just this past June, when the Managing Director of that company discovered something about Mr. al Qasimi that he did not like. And that is that Mr. al Qasimi is gay. Mr. al Qasimi's B-1 Visa would still be valid today, were it not cancelled by the very company who arranged for it, and fired Mr. al Qasimi that very day. The crime of being a homosexual is punishable by death in the United Arab Emirates, for those who live long enough to go to trial. Do not let opposing counsel tell you that Mr. al Qasimi need not fear. A family servant who was mistaken for Mr. al Qasimi has already been killed, by a man described as a family friend, no less. I shall prove, beyond any shadow of a doubt, that Mr. al Qasimi has a very real and legitimate fear of torture and death, should his asylum be denied and he be Removed to his home country. I must thank my colleague for noting that Mr. al Qasimi is a productive member of society. He intends to pursue full citizenship and live out his days in safety, with his life partner, as a contributing member of society. I thank the Court," Aro smiled and returned to his table.

"Call your first witness," Judge DeFonso leaned back in his tall, black leather chair.

Duane stood. "United States calls Nasir al Qasimi, Your Honor."

It was a bold move, but one Aro had been expecting. He smiled and looked to Nasir who wore fear clearly on his face. "Go ahead. It'll be just fine," Aro assured. Nasir rose and walked out from the table. The bailiff rose to intercept him.

"Raise your right hand," the big, burly and none too friendly bailiff commanded. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I absolutely do," Nasir affirmed.

"Sit down," the bailiff pointed to the witness chair at the side of the judge. Nasir seated himself in the small metal chair tucked into the blonde wood alcove at the side of the judge's bench. The bailiff moved a floor standing microphone close to him.

"State your name for the record," the judge directed.

"My name is Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi," Nasir did as he was told.

"Mr. al Qasimi," Duane walked out. "Are you a citizen or national of the United States?"

"I am not," Nasir answered.

"Are you a citizen of the United Arab Emirates?" Duane questioned.

"I am," Nasir confirmed.

"And were you born there?" Duane continued.

"I was," Nasir answered.

"Defense is willing to stipulate these facts," Aro spoke from his chair.

"Is Defense willing to stipulate that Mr. al Qasimi," Duane quickly walked back to his table to check his facts, "entered the United States at Seattle as a non immigrant B-1 on June the twenty fifth of this year? That less than one week later, Mr. al Qasimi was informed by agents of USCIS that his B-1 status had been revoked, and that he had forty eight hours to leave the United States?"

"Defense stipulates," Aro answered.

"And that Mr. al Qasimi subsequently did not depart the United States, has overstayed his Visa, became Out of Status, and is therefore subject to Removal?" Duane pressed.

"Defense stipulates," Aro repeated.

"Thank you," Duane nodded. "Now, Mr. al Qasimi," he walked back out from behind his table, "how many times have you entered the United States?"

"Oh, fifteen to twenty times it must be," Nasir answered.

"Well," Duane stepped back again to check. "Would seventeen times sound accurate?"

"It does," Nasir agreed.

"And how many of those times did you travel back to the United Arab Emirates?" Duane asked.

"Perhaps nine or ten times," Nasir considered. "Probably half."

"Nine or ten times is more than half," Duane pointed out. "Which is it?"

"I cannot say with exact certainty," Nasir spread his hands. "Probably nine or ten."

"Okay," Duane nodded. "Nine or ten times. So after the first, the second, the third, even the seventh, eighth and ninth times you entered the United States, you didn't apply for Asylum any of those times."

"Well, no," Nasir agreed.

"But now, after the tenth time you flew back and forth between the United States and the United Arab Emirates, now, suddenly, you apply for Asylum in the United States and you would like this Court to believe that circumstances are suddenly so dire, that you fear for your life," Duane concluded.

"Yes! Now they know!" Nasir stressed.

"They know," Duane repeated.

"Yes," Nasir affirmed.

"What do they know?" Duane seized.

"That I am gay," Nasir explained.

"Well, that's a pretty significant fact, I would say. How did they not know that about you before?" Duane carefully phrased his question.

"I hid my true nature from everyone," Nasir revealed.

"Who is everyone?" Duane pressed.

"My friends and family, business associates, everyone," Nasir spread his hands.

"I see," the attractive blonde attorney nodded. "Are there other gay people in your country, in the United Arab Emirates, Nasir?" Duane employed the disarming tactic of using Nasir's first name with a friendly tone as he stepped closer.

"Yes. There must be," Nasir answered honestly.

"There must be," Duane repeated. "It stands to reason, doesn't it?"

"Yes," Nasir agreed.

"Okay," Duane nodded. "What was the name of the United Arab Emirates based company that you worked for?"

"Jumeirah Construction Group," Nasir answered.

"And what is the title of the head of that company?" Duane asked.

"The Managing Director," Nasir continued to answer.

"And what is the Managing Director's name?" Duane pressed.

"Omar bin Hamdan al Qasimi," Nasir revealed.

"I note the similarities in the last name. Is he a relative?" Duane stood close to Nasir.

"He is my father," Nasir stated.

"Did your father dismiss you and have your Visa cancelled?" Duane sounded like he was deeply concerned.

"He did," Nasir confirmed.

"Why did he do that? Do you know?" Duane continued.

"I do. He wants me to come home," Nasir answered honestly.

"And do you believe, do you expect this Court to believe, that your own father wants to harm you?" Duane reached his point.

"He wants me to be married," Nasir dropped his gaze.

In the gallery, Seth could hardly contain himself. "Why isn't our attorney doing anything?!"

"Patience, Sweetness," Garrett rubbed Seth shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Now is not the time. He will."

"Your father wants you to come home and get married," Duane repeated loudly. "Well, surely that's what any parent wants for their children," he concluded. "Do you have a fiancée in the United Arab Emirates?"

"I did," Nasir admitted.

"You did, but now you don't?" Duane pressed.

"It was a very important family. I am sure they will not have me now that they know I am gay," Nasir answered honestly.

"Have any of these trips back home to the United Arab Emirates taken place since you became engaged?" Duane asked.

"One. The very last time," Nasir stated.

"Did anyone know that you were gay on that trip home?" Duane questioned.

"They found out then," Nasir explained.

"And were you harmed in any way?" Duane continued.

"No, but...," Nasir tried to elaborate.

"Did anyone threaten you?" Duane charged ahead.

"Not then," Nasir answered.

"So you have applied for Asylum in the United States, from your home country where you claim you fear for your life, and yet you have been there, where everyone knows about you, and not only were you entirely unharmed, but you were not even threatened with harm. I have no further questions for this witness at this time, Your Honor," Duane walked back to his table.

"Cross?" the judge asked.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Aro rose and walked out from behind his table. "Nasir, you are a homosexual, are you not?"

"I am," Nasir nodded.

"Are you in a relationship?" Aro continued. "Do you have a partner?"

"I do," Nasir smiled at Emmett and took strength from the smile his husband returned.

"How would you describe your relationship with your partner?" Aro asked.

"Very loving. He is my life," Nasir stated.

"How long have you and your partner been together?" Aro went on.

"Nearly two years," Nasir answered.

"Are you registered as Domestic Partners in the State of Washington?" Aro added.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"And when did you and your partner register with the State of Washington?" Aro pressed.

"June of last year. I cannot say the exact date. I have a card from the state in my wallet," Nasir reached into his jacket pocket.

"No need to produce it," Aro held up a hand. "Is it a monogamous, faithful relationship that the two of you have?"

"Yes, completely," Nasir nodded.

"And is your partner present in this courtroom?" Aro looked around the gallery.

"He is," Nasir looked at Emmett again.

"Could you point him out for us, please," Aro directed.

"He is sitting right there, with our closest friends," Nasir pointed.

"What is his name?" Aro looked over at Emmett.

"His name is Emmett," Nasir gave a smile that no one in the court could mistake.

"Do you and Emmett own property together, commingle your funds?" Aro asked.

"Yes and we do," Nasir answered.

"Nasir, I have four documents I would like for you to identify," Aro simply held out his hand and Jane rose to place the papers in it. He walked over to the witness box. "What is this document?" Aro handed the first one to Nasir.

"It is the deed to our Seattle home," Nasir answered.

"And whose names are on this deed?" Aro asked.

"Emmett's and mine," Nasir answered.

"Defense Exhibit A, Your Honor," Aro handed it up to the judge. "Now, Nasir, the second document?"

"This is the deed to our New York home," Nasir informed.

"The names on this deed?" Aro continued.

"Emmett's and mine," Nasir said again.

"Defense Exhibit B, Your Honor," Aro handed this up as well.

"And this one?" Aro handed over a third paper.

"This is a statement of our joint checking account," Nasir stated.

"A joint account in whose names?" Aro asked.

"Emmett's and mine," Nasir handed it back.

"Defense Exhibit C, Your Honor," Aro passed it up.

"Now, lastly, Nasir," Aro presented the final document.

"This is our joint investment account statement," Nasir informed.

"Again, in both Emmett's name and your own?" Aro finished.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"If it please the Court, Defense Exhibit D," Aro handed it up and turned away. "Now, Nasir, has Emmett ever been to the United Arab Emirates with you?" he changed tactics.

"Yes, twice," Nasir answered.

"When you took him that first time, where did you stay?" Aro clasped his hands behind his back and began to pace.

"At my family compound," Nasir asked.

"So, you really did take him home," Aro concluded.

"I did," Nasir confirmed.

"What did your family think of him?" Aro went on.

"Oh! My family was not there. I would never have been able to have Emmett with me if my family were home," Nasir stated.

"But, why is that?" Aro questioned.

"Because they would have seen the way I look at him. They would have known," Nasir's certainty was clear. "I would not have been able to hide that from them."

"So, with your family not home, you must have shared a room," Aro turned and paced back.

"Oh, no," Nasir shook his head. "I stayed in my section of the compound and he stayed in a guest room."

"Was it so dangerous, with your family not at home?" Aro paused to spread his hands.

"My family have servants who would have seen us," Nasir explained. "They would have known."

"Would it matter if servants know?" Aro took up pacing again.

"Very much it would. They could well tell my family," Nasir stated.

"And would that have been so bad?" Aro mused.

"Very," Nasir nodded.

"Why? What happens to homosexuals in the United Arab Emirates, Nasir?" Aro set the stage.

"We are taken into the desert," Nasir answered simply.

"What does it mean to be taken into the desert?" Aro stopped and spread his hands again. "By whom and to what end?"

"We are taken into the desert by whomever has learned what we are," Nasir elaborated. "It is usually three or four or five men who take us, and we do not come back."

"Do you mean to say that homosexuals are killed, simply for being who they are, in the United Arab Emirates?" Aro was the picture of shocked and appalled.

"That is exactly what I am saying," Nasir confirmed.

"But, who would do such a thing?!" Aro performed.

"More often than not, it is our own family," Nasir spoke with regret.

"Has your own family ever threatened to do such a thing to you?" Aro questioned.

"Yes," Nasir answered.

"We shall come back to that point," Aro held up a finger. "Nasir, would you, or men in your position, be able to seek protection against such violence from the authorities?"

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"But, why would that be?" Aro wondered aloud. "The United Arab Emirates is a civilized country, isn't it? It is not a place of lawlessness and mob rule, surely."

Duane took to his feet. "Objection, Your Honor."

"Just ask questions, Counsel," the judge made no attempt to hide his irritation.

"Certainly, Your Honor. How would you describe the United Arab Emirates, Nasir?" Aro bid.

"It is normally a very peaceful and safe place," Nasir explained. "There is very little crime."

"Really? Why is that?" Aro prompted.

"I am sure it is because punishments are so severe," Nasir answered. "If a person even lives to be prosecuted. Rapists, child abusers, thieves and gay people are routinely taken into the desert and killed by people who know them and know of their crime."

"By people who know them and know of their crime," Aro parroted. "But, rapists, child abusers and thieves are criminals. Any reasonable person would agree," Aro spread his hands and looked around the courtroom. "Why should homosexuals be listed among such company?"

"It is also a crime to be a homosexual in the Emirates," Nasir answered. "It is the same as being a rapist."

Jane rose from the table and placed a booklet in Aro's hand.

"Nasir, I have here a document in it's original Arabic," Aro approached Nasir and handed it to him. "Are you able to read and translate it for us?"

"I am," Nasir took it and opened the booklet from the back.

"What is it you have there?" Aro clasped his hands behind his back.

"This is Article Three Five Four of the Federal Penal Code of the United Arab Emirates," Nasir answered.

"And what does Article Three Five Four of the Federal Penal Code of the United Arab Emirates state?" Aro asked.

"Whoever commits rape on a female or sodomy with a male shall be punished by death, even if the sodomy be between consenting adults," Nasir translated.

"Defense Exhibit E, Your Honor, in the original Arabic, with certified English translation by Court approved translator attached," Aro took the booklet from Nasir and handed it up to the trier of fact.

"So then, Nasir, if you went to the authorities for protection from men who wish to commit violence upon your person for simply being who you are, what would happen?" Aro asked.

"I would not be a victim, I would be a criminal," Nasir explained.

"Indeed," Aro nodded. "What would the authorities do?"

"They would almost certainly do nothing at all," Nasir stated. "Rapists, child abusers and homosexuals who are taken into the desert and killed are seen as getting no more than they deserve, and the men who did it are seen as doing the Emir a favor."

"So, not only are men murdered for the crime of being a homosexual in the United Arab Emirates, but the murderers make no attempt to hide the fact that they have committed a murder?" Aro seized on this point.

"They are often thanked and congratulated for being real men and not tolerating such things in their family, community, tribe and Emirate," Nasir stated with surety.

"Your Honor, I should like to read from Defense Exhibit F," Aro walked back to his table where Jane had the folder ready for him. "For the record, this is the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees, Directive for Protection Policy on Refugee Status and Claims Relating to Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity, particularly, section seventeen, wherein it states: Criminal laws prohibiting same sex consensual relations between adults have been found to be both discriminatory and to constitute a violation of the right to privacy. The very existence of such laws, irrespective of whether they are enforced and the severity of the penalties they impose, may have far reaching effects on LGBT persons' enjoyment of their fundamental human rights.

"Where harsh punishments are imposed that do not conform to international human rights standards, such as the death penalty or severe corporal punishment, including flogging, their persecutory character is particularly evident. A substantive body of international and national jurisprudence affirms that consensual homosexual conduct is not to be criminalized.

"It must further be noted that criminal sanctions for homosexual activity also impede the access of LGBT persons to State protection. An applicant is therefore considered to have established a valid claim where the State condones or tolerates discriminatory practices or harm perpetrated against him or her, or where the State is unable to protect him or her effectively against such harm.

"And from section twenty three, wherein it states: Persecution may be perpetrated either by State actors, for example through the criminalization of consensual sexual relations between persons of the same sex, through physical or sexual violence, or degrading treatment inflicted by those under their direct control, or by non State actors, private actors. A refugee claim is considered established and valid where the State is unwilling or unable to protect against violations committed by State or non State actors. Instances where a State's inaction may be persecutory include failure of the police to respond to requests for assistance and refusal by the authorities to investigate, prosecute or punish individuals inflicting harm on LGBT persons. Non State actors, whether family members, neighbors, work colleagues, or strangers can either be directly involved in persecutory acts, including through physical abuse and forced marriage, or indirectly by exposing the individual concerned to harm, for example, by reporting his or her conduct or sexual orientation to the authorities," Aro finished, closed the folder, and walked it up to the judge.

"Your Honor," Aro handed it over. "Now, Nasir, you testified earlier that you have travelled home to the United Arab Emirates and back to the United States multiple times. Tell us again how you were able to do that without fear."

"No one knew about me at that time. I was able to hide my true nature," Nasir reiterated.

"And how were you able to do that?" Aro asked.

"It was not terribly difficult at the time. Men and women do not socialize together in the Emirates," Nasir answered. "Such things as girlfriends do not exist there. As a single man, I was expected to only ever be in the company of other men."

"But these are heterosexual men," Aro clarified.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed. "Friends and family. The same men who would take me into the desert if they knew about me."

"Even in their company, it must have been a solitary and lonely life for you," Aro nodded.

"Objection," Duane was quickly on his feet again. "Leading."

"Oh, do, please, allow me to rephrase," Aro gestured. "What was that life like for you, Nasir?"

"Lonely and solitary," Nasir stated.

"And were you, all that time, celibate?" Aro queried.

"No. I had encounters with other gay men, mostly on business trips abroad," Nasir answered.

"These encounters on business trips were prior to Emmett?" Aro asked.

"Oh, yes," Nasir nodded. "There has only been Emmett since the day I met him."

"And were any of those encounters prior to Emmett meaningful?" Aro wondered.

"No. They were encounters that were purely sexual and lasted no more than one night, if that. They were meaningless and fleeting," Nasir informed.

"I see. Why could you not simply continue to do that, fly in and out, I mean?" Aro prompted.

"For two reasons," Nasir outlined. "I fell in love with him," he pointed to Emmett with a warm and genuine smile. "And my father arranged a marriage for me."

"Let's address your first point first," Aro clasped his hands behind his back again. "You fell in love with Emmett. You don't want to leave him, do you?"

"Not ever," Nasir affirmed.

"But could Emmett return to the United Arab Emirates with you and live with you, just as you do here?" Aro gestured.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "We could not live together in the Emirates as a couple. Men my age must be married. Especially an Emirati man."

"I see. So, if you were to return to the United Arab Emirates together, you could not be together at all," Aro concluded.

"Yes," Nasir affirmed. "Correct."

"Now, I should like to address your second point. You testified that your father arranged a marriage for you," Aro reminded.

"He did. It took me by surprise," Nasir was sincere. "I had gone back to Sharjah for my older brother's wedding."

"Explain what Sharjah is for the Court," Aro interrupted.

"Sharjah is the name of the Emirate I am from," Nasir explained.

"One of the Emirates that constitutes the United Arab Emirates," Aro clarified.

"Yes. It is a Federation of seven Emirates," Nasir elaborated.

"Thank you. Go on," Aro prompted.

"I was there for my brother's wedding and my father also announced that he had arranged a marriage for me, and introduced me to my betrothed," Nasir informed.

"You had not met this woman before?" Aro was aghast.

"Not as an adult. Once, when we were small children," Nasir answered.

"Did your brother know his wife?" Aro enquired.

"Not before he married her," Nasir stated.

"His marriage was arranged by your father as well?" Aro asked.

"It was," Nasir confirmed.

"Why would your father do that?" Aro queried.

"It is the way of things," Nasir informed. "Marriages are arranged by the fathers."

"This is a common practice in the United Arab Emirates then?" Aro concluded. "No person chooses his or her own spouse? No person chooses who they will marry and spend the rest of their life with?"

"It would be exceptionally rare for that to happen anywhere in the Arab world, Sir," Nasir stated.

"So, here you are, a gay man in love with your partner Emmett, and had a marriage arranged for you by your father to a woman you did not know," Aro summarized. "How did you reconcile those opposing and conflicting facts?"

"That was the second time I took Emmett to the Emirates with me," Nasir revealed.

"Tell the Court about that," Aro bid.

"It was a very difficult time. How do you explain to your American partner, the man you love with your whole being, that you must be married?" Nasir posed. "We knew that we did not want to be parted and I knew that I could not refuse my father. I could never tell him that I do not wish to be married to this woman, or any woman, because I am gay. We enlisted the help of my sister and she went to see my betrothed."

"Your sister knows about you? She knows of Emmett and who he is to you?" Aro asked.

"She does and she is very supportive. She is also very much alone in this," Nasir stated.

"What did you do?" Aro prompted.

"I took Emmett to meet with my betrothed. I thought if the three of us could sit down together, though this is a highly unusual thing," Nasir admitted. "It is not at all the norm for a man to meet with the woman he is to marry before they are married, let alone to be a gay man and bring his partner. I thought if we three could speak together, get to know each other and understand each other and the situation, that we could come to some agreement on what we would do and how we would do it."

"And did you?" Aro asked.

"We very much did not. Dimah...," Nasir continued.

"Dimah?" Aro interrupted.

"Dimah is her name, the woman I was to marry. Dimah bint Mohammed al Gargawi," Nasir explained.

"Thank you. Go on," Aro directed.

"Dimah very much did not understand and became outraged. She called her brothers and we had to flee, Emmett, my sister and I. We were very lucky, _I_ was very lucky, that they were not at home at the time," Nasir raised his eyebrows.

"How so?" Aro prompted.

"They came after us," Nasir answered. "My sister had the presence of mind for us to switch cars on the desert road. She and our family driver took the car Emmett and I were in, and we took theirs. Faraj al Gargawi found the car my sister and our driver were in and forced them off the road. A man named Asim al Suwaidi, who was the driver of a second vehicle, and a close friend of Dimah's older brother Faraj, pulled our family driver out from behind the wheel, put him face down in the sand at the side of the car, and shot him in the back of the head."

"Nasir! Do you mean to say that your family driver was murdered, executed in cold blood?!" Aro was shocked and horrified.

"He was," Nasir confirmed.

"Whatever for?" Aro spread his arms.

"He was mistaken for me," Nasir dropped his bomb. "I have never met Asim. He did not know it was not me until it was too late."

"That's outrageous!" Aro gestured.

"Objection," Duane protested wearily.

"I do beg the Court's pardon," Aro appeared genuinely conciliatory. "Nasir, what happened to the man who executed your family driver, thinking it was you?"

"Nothing," Nasir gave a shrug.

"Nothing?" Aro feigned puzzlement. "He was not prosecuted for murder? Was he not even arrested?"

"No," Nasir confirmed.

"How could this be?!" Aro was shocked again.

"Faraj and Dimah are the children of Sheikh Mohammed bin Abdullah al Gargawi," Nasir explained. "He is the Minister of Cabinet Affairs to the Vice-President and Prime Minister of the Emirates. He is a very powerful man. What Asim did was done in the quest to restore the Sheikh's family honor after I sullied it. That the wrong man was killed in that process is a small detail, a minor inconvenience. Blood money was paid to my father for the loss of his driver."

"You are telling this Court that the gunman, Asim, was not prosecuted _or even arrested_, because the killing of the wrong man in the quest to murder a homosexual, simply for being a homosexual, is seen as a matter of no consequence at all?" Aro leaned toward Nasir. "Or of so little consequence that a gift of some money sets it right?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, for that is exactly what happened," Nasir stated firmly.

"It boggles the mind!" Aro was amazed.

"Your Honor," Duane took to his feet again.

"I'll draw my own conclusions if you don't mind, Counsel," the judge warned.

"Of course, Your Honor," Aro agreed. "Nasir, you testified that members of your own family threatened your life as well. Who threatened you?"

"My older brother," Nasir answered. The way Nasir spoke and his demeanor made it clear that he was still afraid of his brother to this day.

In the gallery, Emmett held Seth and Edward's hands tighter. He would have given anything to be able to hold his husband at that moment. And all three men with him knew it. Garrett sat close enough to Seth to be able to reach Emmett and put his hand on the bigger man's back in silent support.

"What did he say?" Aro prompted.

"He told me that our father demanded that I come home and get married, and be a man," Nasir relayed, "but that if I did, he would take me into the desert himself."

"Take you into the desert," Aro repeated. "And what did he mean by that exactly?"

"That he and his friends would kill me," Nasir answered.

"Is there any shadow of a doubt in your mind that your brother can, and will, carry out this threat?" Aro asked.

"None whatsoever," Nasir stated with conviction.

"I have no further questions for this witness, Your Honor," Aro spread his arms and smiled before he returned to his seat.

"Re direct?" the judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor," Duane was quickly on his feet. He remained at his place at his table and held a pen on his large legal notepad. "Mr. al Qasimi, you testified that fathers arrange marriages."

"Yes, they do," Nasir stated.

"That fact is not in dispute. It sounds like a very patriarchal system," Duane observed.

"It very much is," Nasir confirmed.

"Who then is in charge, as it were, in your family, your father or your brother?" Duane asked.

"My father would be," Nasir answered.

"You testified that your father wants you to come home and get married," Duane repeated. "Were those not your exact words?"

"Yes," Nasir nodded.

"Well, if your father wants you to get married, I think we can conclude that he doesn't want to hurt you," Duane stated.

"Objection," Aro rose. "Would Counsel like to question his witness?"

"Do you think, do you have fear, Mr. al Qasimi, that your father wants to hurt you, or see you harmed in any way?" Duane asked.

"No," Nasir admitted.

"Now, you said that your brother wants to 'take you into the desert' as you put it," Duane went on. "For what, to go camping perhaps?"

"No, Sir, to kill me," Nasir stated.

"I see. Did he say that? Did your brother, your own brother, who has known you all of your life, who watched you grow from a boy into a man, say those words to you? Did your own brother say to you that he wanted to kill you?" Duane questioned.

"He did not have to," Nasir spread his hands.

"So, your brother did not actually say that he wanted to kill you," Duane pressed.

"When an Emirati man tells another Emirati man that he will take him into the desert, the meaning is well understood," Nasir stated.

"Okay," Duane nodded. "Have you ever been taken in the desert?"

"I would not be sitting here if I had," Nasir answered.

"Have you yourself ever taken someone into the desert?" Duane continued.

"I have not," Nasir shook his head.

"Has anyone that you know ever been taken into the desert?" Duane went on.

"Not someone that I knew personally," Nasir admitted.

"So you would like this Court to believe that you know what happens without any doubt, though you have not seen it, participated in it, or know of anyone who has had this done to them?" Duane concluded.

"Yes!" Nasir insisted.

"Mr. al Qasimi, you testified that there are other gay people in your country," Duane folded his arms across his chest. "What happens to them? Is every single gay man killed?"

"If they were discovered, they would be," Nasir affirmed.

"Oh, if they were discovered," Duane seized on that point. "How do they avoid detection?"

"When their marriage is arranged, they get married," Nasir answered. "They go outside of their marriages to have dalliances with other men."

"I see. And why can't you do that?" Duane wondered. "Your father has arranged your marriage. What would prevent you from doing that exact same thing?"

"I have a partner," Nasir gestured toward his husband. "I do not want to see him occasionally. He is my partner in life. I want to sleep beside him, not a woman I do not know! Would any of you forsake the person you love for nine days out of ten and sleep beside someone you do not even know?! And what would Emmett do? What would I say he is doing there? He cannot gain employment on his own. Everyone would know who he is. They already do! They would kill him first!"

"Your Honor," Duane complained.

"Mr. Qasimi, compose yourself. Answer the questions put to you calmly," the judge ordered.

"Alright," Nasir held up his hands and forced himself to calm down. "Alright."

In the gallery, Seth could hardly contain himself. He saw the tear roll down his best friend's face. "That fuck!" Seth seethed under his breath.

"Mr. al Qasimi, how many men have been prosecuted and put to death for the crime of being a homosexual in the United Arab Emirates?" Duane changed course. "Do you know?"

"I do not," Nasir admitted.

"Would it surprise you to learn that there are none?" Duane asked.

"We do not typically live that long," Nasir pointed out.

"I researched this, and I could not find a single case of a homosexual having been executed, or even tried for that crime in the United Arab Emirates," Duane stated. "Yet you claim to also fear exactly that."

Aro stood up and spread his hands. "Are we making closing statements?"

"Mr. al Qasimi, this driver that you claim was killed...," Duane forged ahead.

"His name was Pankaj and he was killed," Nasir stated.

"Death Certificate marked Defense Exhibit G, Your Honor," Aro rose and walked it up to the judge. "You will note the cause of death listed as single gunshot wound to the back of the head," he added as he returned to his seat.

"The United States is entirely willing to stipulate that a man died," Duane made no attempt to hide his irritation with his opposing counsel. "Did you see this man get shot, Mr. al Qasimi? Oh, that's right, you testified that you were in the other car. So we know that you were not there and did not see this man get shot, or by whom. Isn't it possible, Mr. al Qasimi, that this man died in nothing more than a robbery gone bad, sad as that is?"

"This happened right in front of my sister, so I very well know exactly what happened," Nasir asserted.

"Well, where is she? I don't see her name on the witness list," Duane gave faux confusion.

"She is pregnant with her first child and lives in the UK," Nasir advised. "I would not ask her to travel so far from home in her condition."

"I see," Duane nodded. "Nasir, I have one last question for you. Do you think you look gay?"

"Do I look gay?" Nasir was taken by surprise at this question.

"Yes. Do you think people can tell that you are gay just by looking at you?" Duane clarified. "You're a healthy, fit, athletic looking guy. You think you fit the stereotype?"

"I do not know," Nasir was honest. "What are you suggesting?" he furrowed his brow.

"I'm done with this witness, Your Honor," Duane sat down.

"Re cross?" the judge made no attempt to conceal his boredom.

"Absolutely," Aro rose. "Nasir, if you were to return to the United Arab Emirates and get married to a woman, as Counsel suggests you should, how would you feel?"

"This is the most terrible thing," Nasir was wide eyed. "It would be the worst existence I can think of. I would let my brother and his friends take me into the desert. I would go willingly. I would rather be dead than live like that."

In the gallery, Emmett closed his eyes. The very thought sent chills down his spine. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he held Seth and Edward's hands. The Green Card that his husband's job had obtained for him was a bright shining beacon in the darkness.

"Nasir, let's assume for a moment that you did just that," Aro posed. "Went back to the Emirates and married the woman your father told you to. You testified that other gay men have done that. How do they lead fulfilling lives?"

"They very much do not," Nasir stated. "The only respite from that terrible life is when they step outside their marriage to hook up with another man. That might satisfy a need for a night, but it is far from fulfilling."

"It even sounds dangerous," Aro observed.

"It is! Every time is a grave risk of being discovered," Nasir agreed.

"Outed as a gay man, you mean?" Aro asked.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"Are there also legal ramifications for stepping outside your marriage for sexual gratification?" Aro enquired though he well knew the answer.

"Yes. It is forbidden," Nasir answered.

"Forbidden how, by whom?" Aro questioned. "Is it addressed in the Federal Penal Code of the United Arab Emirates?"

"Oh, no," Nasir shook his head.

"Perhaps it is left to the individual Emirate then?" Aro continued.

"No. The Emirates is a country based on Islam," Nasir explained. "It is the official religion. Anything not covered by man made laws, is covered by Sharia Law. That is how President His Highness Sheikh Zayed bin Sultan al Nahyan, the founder, wrote the constitution."

"I see. And what does Sharia Law state about being faithful to your spouse?" Aro asked.

"Sexual relations outside the bounds of marriage is forbidden and punishable by death," Nasir answered.

"Ah, so if you were to return to the United Arab Emirates and get married to save your life, then glibly cheat on your wife with other gay men as opposing counsel suggests you should, you would still be risking your life on two counts, risk of discovery as a homosexual, and an adulterer," Aro concluded.

"That is correct," Nasir affirmed.

"Your Honor," Aro walked back to his table where Jane already had the document ready for him, "I should like to read again from Defense Exhibit F, the United Nations High Commissioner for Refugees, Directive for Protection Policy on Refugee Status and Claims Relating to Sexual Orientation and Gender Identity, particularly, section three, wherein it states: It has been well established that sexual orientation can be viewed as both an innate and unchangeable characteristic. A characteristic that is so fundamental to human dignity that the person should not be compelled to forsake it. Requiring a person to conceal his or her sexual orientation and thereby to give up those characteristics, contradicts the very notion of 'particular social group' as one of the protected grounds of the Convention.

"And I continue in section twenty six, wherein it states: Being compelled to forsake or conceal one's sexual orientation, where this is instigated or condoned by the State, does amount to persecution. LGBT persons who live in fear of being publicly identified and who must conceal their their sexual orientation in order to avoid the severe consequences of such exposure, including the risk of incurring harsh criminal penalties, arbitrary house raids, dismissal from employment and societal disapproval, are considered to have establish a true and valid claim, as such action can not only be considered discriminatory and as violating the right to privacy, but also as infringing the right to freedom of opinion and expression.

"It goes on to state: LGBT persons may be unable to forge meaningful relationships, be forced into arranged marriages or experience extreme pressure to marry. A claim is considered to be valid where the fear that failure to marry will mark them out as LGBT in the public eye. Social, cultural and other restrictions which require them to marry a person of the opposite sex can have the effect of violating the right to marry with full and free consent, and the right to respect for private life. Such pressure to marry escalates beyond general societal expectations and does reach the threshold of persecution.

"Then section one, wherein it states: LGBT individuals may be subjected by State authorities, their families or communities to physical, sexual and verbal abuse and discrimination, because of who they are, or who they are perceived to be. This can be because of prevailing cultural and social norms, which result in intolerance and prejudice, or because of national laws, which reflect these attitudes. Where such acts of abuse and discrimination go unpunished and/or where LGBT orientation is criminalized, such individuals, if they seek asylum on these grounds, fall within the refugee definition of the United Nations Convention relating to the Status of Refugees.

"And finally, Your Honor, from section thirty one, wherein it states: The question to be considered is whether the applicant has a well founded fear of being persecuted, rather than whether or not he or she could live in their country of origin without attracting adverse consequences. There is no duty to be discreet or to take certain steps to avoid persecution, such as living a life of isolation, or refraining from having intimate relationships. A requirement for discretion would furthermore imply that a person's sexual orientation is confined to a mere sexual act, thereby overlooking a range of behaviors and everyday activities otherwise affected by that person's sexual orientation. It would, in fact, amount to requiring the same submissive and compliant behaviour, the same denial of a fundamental human right, which the agents of persecution seek to achieve by their persecutory conduct," Aro closed the folder and walked out from behind his table again.

"Nasir," Aro clasped his hands behind his back again. "Have you ever been convicted of a crime, even a misdemeanor?"

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"Have you ever been accused of any crime?" Aro continued.

"No," Nasir repeated.

"Have you ever been arrested or taken into custody by any authority anywhere, for any reason at all?" Aro worked to establish that Nasir was unlike many cases that would come before this judge today.

"Never," Nasir stated.

"I have no further questions," Aro spread his hands and walked back to his chair.

"You may step down," the judge directed. "Call your next witness."

Duane stood up. "United States is finished, Your Honor."

"Defense?" the judge asked as Nasir walked back to his seat at the Defense table.

Aro leaned to reach past Jane and grip Nasir's shoulder. "You did very well," he then rose to address the court. "Defense calls Emmett McCarty to the stand."

In the gallery, Emmett gave Seth and Edward's hands a squeeze before he stood up. He looked to Garrett for a brief moment. While Seth was a major source of emotional support, Garrett was a very intelligent man and was a strong source of confidence. Garrett looked Emmett in the eye and gave him a smile and a nod. Emmett reached out and Garrett took his hand as he passed. That such a small thing could bolster Emmett so was nothing short of amazing and Emmett was very grateful. He made his way down onto the main floor and Aro gestured toward the witness box.

"Raise your right hand," the bailiff intercepted him. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do," Emmett affirmed.

"Be seated," the bailiff commanded. He pushed the microphone back into place as soon as Emmett did so.

"State your name for the record," the judge directed.

"Emmett McCarty," Emmett obeyed.

"Emmett, are you a US citizen?" Aro began.

"I am," Emmett confirmed.

"And were you born in the United States?" Aro continued.

"Yes, Sir, I was," Emmett answered.

"Are you a homosexual?" Aro asked.

"United States stipulates," Duane tapped his pen on his legal pad.

"Well, congratulations, Emmett," Aro spread his arms. "You are officially recognized as a gay man by the United States Government."

"Just question your witness," the judge was annoyed.

"Indeed I shall," Aro nodded. "Emmett, do you have a domestic, life partner?"

"I sure do," Emmett confirmed.

"Is he present in this courtroom?" Aro asked.

"He was just sitting in this chair and now he's sitting right there, next to your associate," Emmett pointed to Nasir and it made them both smile.

"And you are registered as Domestic Partners with the State of Washington as of June of last year?" Aro added.

"Yes, Sir," Emmett happily confirmed.

"You love him very much, don't you?" Aro asked.

"Leading," Duane took to his feet.

"With all my heart, Sir," Emmett answered anyway.

"I'm going to ask you the same question I asked your partner," Aro wore a sly smile. "Is yours a monogamous, faithful relationship?"

"Absolutely it is. He's the love of my life, Sir," Emmett answered.

"Thank you. Now, Emmett, do you find your foreign born partner to be a burden to you in any way?" Aro went on.

"Well, he's not real handy in the kitchen. And he can't do laundry to save his life," Emmett smiled.

A chuckle went though the courtroom and Nasir hung his head. Aro had encouraged exactly this type of playful commentary when he prepped them. If they knew and accepted each other's faults it could only underscore how real and happy their relationship was.

"But, no, Sir. I don't find him a burden at all," Emmett stated.

"Does he contribute to your household in any way?" Aro prompted.

"He paid off the mortgage. I'd call that a pretty substantial contribution," Emmett revealed.

"That's right, you and Nasir own real estate, both here in Seattle and in Manhattan, isn't that correct?" Aro segued.

"Yes, Sir, we do," Emmett nodded.

"And what is the value of that real estate?" Aro asked.

"Oh, um, I don't really know," Emmett admitted.

"I should like to show you current appraisals for both your downtown Seattle condo and your apartment in Manhattan," Aro held out his hand and Jane placed them in it. He walked up to the witness box and handed them to Emmett. "What is that first one?"

"Our condo here," Emmett read.

"And the stated value?" Aro pressed.

"Oh, uh...," Emmett scanned the cover page, "Woah. Seven hundred ninety five thousand, nine hundred dollars. She said it was a good investment."

"You seem surprised," Aro observed.

"I bought it for less than a quarter of that," Emmett confessed.

"It was a good investment then. And the value of your second property?" Aro asked.

"Let's see," Emmett flipped the page. "The apartment in New York City is valued at twelve million, five hundred ninety nine thousand. Wow. I didn't know that," Emmett revealed.

"It has already been established by examination of the deeds to these properties that both you and Nasir, own them both jointly," Aro stated. "Is there a mortgage currently on either property?"

"No, not after Nasi paid off our condo," Emmett informed.

"You said Nasi, not Nasir," Aro observed.

"Oh, yeah. That's what I call him," Emmett gave a grin.

"How sweet," Aro smiled.

"Your Honor!" Duane whined as he stood up.

"Defense Exhibits G and H, Your Honor," Aro took them from Emmett and handed them up to the judge who gave Aro a dirty look as he took them. "Now, Emmett, I would like to show you copies of Defense Exhibits C and D," he held out his hand and again Jane placed the papers in it. "These are bank statements for your joint checking account and joint investment account. Will you read the current balances, as of this morning, for the Court, please."

"There's twelve thousand, three hundred seventy one dollars and twelve cents in the checking account and," Emmett flipped the page, "oh, wow, fifteen million, two hundred eighty thousand, three hundred eleven dollars and eighty eight cents in the investment account."

"You seem surprised by that as well," Aro observed.

"It's grown a bit. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. We do have a really good investment banker," Emmett smiled in Garrett's direction.

"So you both jointly own a portfolio, excluding automobiles and other assets, in excess of twenty eight million dollars," Aro concluded.

"I guess we do," Emmett admitted. It was a staggering sum and Emmett had no idea.

"Thank you. Now, Emmett, have you travelled with Nasir to the United Arab Emirates?" Aro changed gears.

"Yes, Sir, twice," Emmett answered.

"I should like you to think back to your first trip," Aro framed. "Where did you stay?"

"At his house," Emmett answered. "Or, I guess I should say his parents' house."

"Did you share a room with him like you do at home or would in any hotel?" Aro zeroed in.

"No," Emmett shook his head. "I wasn't able to do that."

"How did that make you feel?" Aro enquired.

"It bothered me a lot. That was the first time I ever experienced something like that, having to hide that way," Emmett revealed. "It makes you feel like you have something to be ashamed of when you didn't. I wasn't even in the same building in the compound. I had to wait and sneak across the courtyard to his rooms in the dead of night like some misbehaving teenager."

"I see," Aro nodded gravely. "Now, tell the Court what happened the second time Nasir took you to the United Arab Emirates."

"We stopped in London first to pick up his sister," Emmett began. "I have learned a great deal about Muslim people and customs as you can imagine, and as a Muslim woman she wouldn't travel like that unless in the company of her husband, father or brother, or if it were a large group of women. She would never travel alone, so we couldn't just meet her there."

"Tell us about that," Aro pressed. "You and Nasir went to her home to pick her up?"

"Not exactly," Emmett explained. "We did go to her house, but it was while her husband was at work. That's when I met her. She's super nice. I really like her. Our flight was the next day and her husband brought her to the airport. I had to hide so Sadiq, that's her husband's name, wouldn't see me and start asking questions."

"Of course. And what happened when you reached the United Arab Emirates?" Aro questioned.

"We flew into Dubai," Emmett relayed. "It's a fairly short drive from there to their parents' place in Sharjah. That's where we were going until we found out that their parents were home. Nasi thought they were at their place in California, but they were home, which meant that I couldn't stay there at all. It was just too dangerous. So I had to stay in a hotel, by myself."

"How did that make you feel?" Aro asked.

"I think that night was the most miserable I had ever been in my whole life," Emmett admitted. "I had to be stuck in a hotel like I'm some dirty secret. I was angry and sad and lonely and miserable."

"What happened the next day?" Aro moved ahead.

"We went to see Dimah and, wow, what a mistake that was!" Emmett expressed.

"How so?" Aro queried.

"I went there thinking that I had to find a way to come to terms with this woman," Emmett informed. "The two of us were about to become the three of us, and I'm sure this was going to be a complete shock to her, but we had to work something out. At first I thought she understood and was accepting, but clearly she didn't. A lot of what was said was in Arabic, so I didn't understand it, but all I know is that Dimah was on her cell and very suddenly Nasi and Samira were extremely afraid."

"Samira is your partner's sister?" Aro interrupted.

"Yes, sorry. That's her name. Samira," Emmett nodded.

"Please go on," Aro bid.

"When I say that they were afraid, I mean they were both terrified," Emmett relayed. He shook his head. The horror of it was clear on his face. "We ran out of there and jumped in the cars, and took off as fast as we could. I have been with this man for two years, or close to it, and I have never seen him afraid like that. It made me afraid."

"What did you do?" Aro asked.

"As soon as we were out on the desert road, Samira's driver pulled over. We stopped too and wondered what the hell they were doing because we had to get out of there. The Al Gargawi compound is out in the desert, like in the middle of nothing," Emmett explained. "Samira wanted us to change cars because Dimah's brothers and friends would be looking for the SUV we were driving. So we did that and headed straight for the airport, and got on the very first flight out of the country going anywhere."

"When did you learn the fate of the driver?" Aro questioned.

"When our flight made a stop in Mumbai," Emmett answered. "As soon as Nasi turned his phone on, it started to ring."

"Who was calling?" Aro pressed.

"His family," Emmett revealed. "Nasi had a bunch of messages, from his sister and his father, but mostly from his brother, screaming at the top of his lungs."

"What did they want?" Aro wondered.

"Samira called to tell him what happened to Pankaj, the driver, and to warn us to run as far and as fast as we could," Emmett revealed. "His father and brother demanded that he come home immediately."

"To what end?" Aro zeroed in on the point.

"They didn't say in their messages and Nasi didn't answer their calls or call them back, but he told me as we sat on that plane in India, that if he ever did go home, he would never get out alive," Emmett relayed. "That man is my partner and my life, and I know him better than anyone on this Earth. I know when he is afraid and that day I saw terror in his eyes. I will never forget it as long as I live."

"Indeed. Let us turn our thoughts to something more pleasant. We have seen how accepting Nasir's family is," Aro positioned. "Emmett, has your family met Nasir?"

"Oh, yes, Sir. My family loves Nasi," Emmett smiled at his husband.

"And how do you know that?" Aro enquired.

"Aside from the countless times they've said so?" Emmett countered.

"Aside from that, yes," Aro smiled.

"My mother insisted I bring him home for Christmas last year and everyone received him with open arms," Emmett stated.

"Who is everyone?" Aro asked.

"My mom, my grandmother, my brother and his wife," Emmett listed.

"Thank you. And where did you and Nasir stay when you took him home last Christmas?" Aro clasped his hands behind his back and took up his pacing again.

"At my mom's house, in my old room," Emmett answered.

"Nasir shared your room, and your bed, in your mother's house?" Aro pressed.

"Absolutely," Emmett confirmed. "Nasi is no less my partner than my brother's wife is his. My mother wouldn't expect Nasi not to sleep beside me any more than she would expect my brother's wife not to sleep beside him. That just wouldn't even occur to her."

"Total equality in your mother's house, then," Aro nodded.

"As it should be everywhere," Emmett stated.

"Indeed. How was that trip home for Christmas?" Aro prodded.

"It was the best ever," Emmett smiled. "Nasi helped me put up the tree. It was his first christmas tree and I'll never forget the smile on his face. He was like a kid. We took the snowmobiles out and I nearly froze him to death. My mom warmed him up with hot chocolate and a blanket by the fireplace."

"Emmett, I would like to turn again for a moment to Nasir's family. You have a relationship, such as it may be, with Nasir's sister, as you have both testified," Aro gestured in the direction of where Nasir sat.

"Yes, Sir," Emmett confirmed.

"Have you interacted with any other member of your life partner's family?" Aro posed.

"Yes. His older brother, Kasim," Emmett answered.

"And would you tell the Court about that encounter?" Aro bid.

"This was very shortly after we flew home from the Emirates the second time," Emmett explained. "I happened to answer the phone when the call came from the security door at the front of the building. It was Kasim and I was shocked. I didn't even know he knew where we lived. I buzzed him in, hoping for the best. Nasi has a great relationship with my family. I would have loved to be able to do the same with his. I thought that maybe, somehow, I could build a bridge, that if we could sit down and talk, that maybe Kasim would listen and try to understand."

"And did he?" Aro queried.

"The polar opposite," Emmett continued. "Nasi was upset as soon as I hung up the phone. He said it was a mistake to let his brother come up and he sure was right. I could see that Nasi was afraid and I did everything I could to reassure him. I answered the door and let Kasim in. And," he shook his head with a sigh, "it was all downhill from there."

"What did Kasim say?" Aro prompted.

"He ordered Nasi to go back to the Emirates with him that very day. He said this was their father's command, that he needed to go back and get married, and be a man, and never see me again," Emmett shook his head. "I have never witnessed such hate in anyone as I saw in Nasi's brother that day. He said that he wanted to take Nasi into the desert himself for what he had done and that if he did come home, he would do exactly that."

"And what did he mean by that?" Aro asked.

"That he was going to kill Nasi," Emmett stated.

"Are you certain of that?" Aro wondered.

"There was absolutely no possibility of misinterpreting Kasim's meaning that day," Emmett stressed. "If he could have murdered Nasi on the spot, I have no doubt that he would have. Had I not been there, he likely would have tried."

"And if Nasir should return to the United Arab Emirates," Aro turned to look at Nasir as he posed the question, "what do you think would happen to him?"

"I would never see him again. No one would," the horror of that possibility was plain on Emmett's face.

"There is no doubt in your mind?" Aro asked.

"None whatsoever," Emmett shook his head. "And please don't let that happen," he looked up at the judge. "Please don't do that," Emmett implored.

"I have no further questions for this witness, Your Honor," Aro turned and returned to his seat.

"Cross?" the judge asked.

"Most definitely," Duane rose from his chair and walked out from behind his table. "Mr. McCarty, you like having Nasir around, don't you?"

"Well, obviously," Emmett could not imagine the question. "I love him."

"Of course you do," Duane nodded as he stood before Emmett. "What do you do for a living, Mr. McCarty?"

"I'm an industrial designer," Emmett revealed. "I design commercial kitchens."

"Like hotel and restaurant kitchens," Duane surmised.

"Exactly," Emmett nodded.

"How does that pay?" Duane queried.

"I do okay," Emmett was vague.

"You must make millions," Duane gestured.

"Oh, no!" Emmett laughed. "Hardly. The guy who owns the firm probably does, but I sure don't."

"But, I don't understand," Duane pretended to be perplexed. "You testified that you and Nasir have a net worth in excess of twenty eight million dollars. Where did that money come from?"

"Oh, that's all Nasi," Emmett stated.

"So, if Nasir is sent back to the United Arab Emirates, he would take all of that with him," Duane concluded.

"He wouldn't actually," Emmett countered. "If he were sent back, he would have access to his family's money, though he wouldn't live long enough to make use of it," his face darkened and his hands curled into fists as he leaned forward. "Are you trying to suggest that I am with him because of his money?!"

"Bailiff," the judge gestured. The big and decidedly unpleasant uniformed man moved to stand beside the witness box. He said nothing, but kept one hand on the holster of his sidearm. Emmett made eye contact with the armed officer and slowly turned his head as the man walked past him. He resolved to show them that this flagrant intimidation tactic would not work on him.

"I would never suggest such a thing," Duane held up his hands and gave a patronizing smile.

"Though you just did," Aro pointed out from his seat at his table.

"Let Counsel question his witness," the judge warned. Aro held up his right hand and inclined his head with a smile.

In the gallery, Seth sat with Garrett and Edward close at his sides. He closed his eyes and bowed his head as he leaned forward and curled his hands into claws. "That,_ fuck_," Seth seethed ever so quietly. Edward put his arm around Seth's shoulders while Garrett rubbed Seth's back. They felt exactly the same way.

"Thank you, Your Honor," Duane nodded. "Mr. McCarty, I'd like to ask you a little bit about your trip home last christmas. It sure sounded like fun."

"It was," Emmett confirmed.

"Was that Mr. al Qasimi's first christmas, like, ever?" Duane made his point.

"It was his first christmas," Emmett confirmed.

"You testified that he helped to put up the tree. How did he do at that task?" Duane questioned.

"It was his first time," Emmett worked to contain his anger.

"Yes, you testified to that," Duane nodded. "You also testified that you took out snowmobiles, but that Mr. al Qasimi nearly froze to death. Why was he more affected by the cold temperature than the rest of you?"

"He wasn't dressed properly," Emmett attempted to deflect.

"He wasn't dressed properly?" Duane repeated. "He wasn't dressed like the rest of you?"

"Not exactly," Emmett answered.

"What do you mean not exactly?" Duane pressed.

"I mean, we were all wearing different things," Emmett evaded.

"Different like how?" Duane badgered. "You were all dressed for snowmobiling or your weren't."

"Well, let me give you an example," Emmett saw his opportunity. "My sister-in-law was wearing a bra, but Nasi, my brother and I, weren't."

"Okay," Duane nodded as a chuckle went through the courtroom. "I'd like to ask a few questions about your most recent trip to Mr. al Qasimi's homeland. You testified that you met with Mr. al Qasimi's fiancée at her home. Is that correct?"

"It is," Emmett stated.

"Do you speak Arabic, Mr. McCarty?" Duane asked.

"I know a few words and phrases that Nasi taught me," Emmett informed.

"Can you carry on a conversation in Arabic?" Duane pressed.

"Oh, no," Emmett shook his head.

"You testified that much of what was said at the home of Mr. al Qasimi's fiancée that day was in Arabic," Duane reminded. "Were you able to follow it? Could you understand the meaning of any of the words as they were spoken?"

"No, not at all," Emmett admitted.

"Then, how can you know what was said?" Duane spread his hands. "Might they just as easily have been saying they'd like lamb for lunch?"

"When's the last time a lamb kabab scared you damn near out of your mind?" Emmett countered.

"Your Honor," Duane complained.

"This Court has had all the sarcasm out of you it is going to take, Mr. McCarty," the judge dictated. "Answer the questions put to you directly and succinctly."

"Yes, Sir," Emmett worked to hide his contempt.

"How can you know what was said in the home of Mr. al Qasimi's fiancée that day, Mr. McCarty?" Duane asked again.

"Nasi and Samira told me what happened, and I can't think of one reason why they would want to mislead me," Emmett answered slowly and carefully.

"Perhaps others have a more creative imagination," Duane baited.

"Does Counsel have a question?" Aro spread his hands as he rose.

"Just question your damn witness!" the judge barked.

"Very sorry, Your Honor," Duane wasn't. "Mr. McCarty, the driver that was killed. Did you witness this event?"

"I did not," Emmett admitted.

"So you have no way of knowing that it wasn't anything more than a robbery gone bad," Duane concluded.

"Except that it happened right in front of Nasi's sister," Emmett reminded.

"Mr. McCarty, I'd like to ask you about Mr. al Qasimi's brother," Duane prefaced. "What was his name again?"

"Kasim," Emmett answered.

"Kasim al Qasimi?" Duane asked.

"Yes," Emmett confirmed.

"You testified that he came to your home," Duane gestured with the pen he still had in his hand.

"Because he did," Emmett stated.

"That fact is not in dispute," Duane gave a dismissive wave. "Kasim was pretty angry that day, wasn't he?"

"I would say enraged," Emmett estimated.

"What was the source of his rage? Was it because his brother informed his fiancée that he preferred men and introduced her to one, thereby upsetting both families?" Duane posed.

"It didn't go quite like that," Emmett protested.

"That's what it sounded like to me," Duane looked around the courtroom. "How was it different?"

"He told her that I'm his partner and that he loves me, and that we wanted to find a way to make this whole thing work for everyone," Emmett began.

"Sounds like we're splitting hairs," Duane dismissed. "Mr. McCarty, you testified that Kasim threatened his brother, Nasir, is that correct?"

"It is," Emmett stated.

"What did he say exactly?" Duane pressed.

"He said that one way or another Nasi would have to return to the Emirates, and on that day he would take Nasi into the desert himself," Emmett relayed.

"So Kasim didn't actually threaten his brother," Duane concluded.

"That was very much a threat, Sir," Emmett strongly disagreed.

"Well, how do we know that?" Duane wondered. "What if I said to you that I wanted to take you to the lake? What does that mean?"

"I have no idea what that means. You'd have to tell me what that means," Emmett was taken off guard.

"It might mean anything," Duane gave a shrug. "Could mean I want to take you swimming, or fishing, or boating. The point is there's no way to know."

"There's very little swimming, or fishing, or boating in the Arabian Desert, Sir," Emmett pointed out.

"Mr. McCarty, I will not warn you again," the judge pointed with his gavel.

"We have no way of knowing what 'take you into the desert' is really supposed to mean, do we, Mr. McCarty?" Duane stuck his hands in his pants pockets.

"Except that it's a common expression used and understood by every man in the Emirates," Emmett inadvertently stepped onto a mine.

"How many men from the Emirates do you know, Mr. McCarty?" Duane wore a smug grin.

Emmett was taken by surprise by this question. He only knew Nasir, Sadiq and Kasim. He had no meaningful interaction with any others. "Three," Emmett admitted.

"How many men live in the United Arab Emirates, Mr. McCarty?" Duane asked.

"I have no idea," Emmett slumped in his chair.

"You think it's more than three?" Duane smiled.

"It's obviously more than three," Emmett agreed.

"I'd say quite a few more than three," Duane nodded. He turned toward the judge. "I have no further questions for this witness at this time, Your Honor."

"Re cross?" the judge asked.

"I have just a few questions for you, Emmett," Aro rose from his chair and came out from behind the defense table. "Did you know the value of the real estate you and Nasir jointly own before you saw the appraisals on the stand here today?"

"No," Emmett shook his head.

"Did you know the value of your joint bank accounts before you saw the statements on the stand here today?" Aro asked further.

"Yes and no," Emmett answered.

"Explain," Aro bid.

"I knew more or less what was in our checking account, because I pay our bills for the most part," Emmett detailed. "I have nothing to do with the investment account. Nasi handles that. I remember signing a signature card for the bank when it was set up, but that was the last I ever heard it mentioned and I never ask about it."

"Why don't you ask about it?" Aro wondered.

"I don't care about it. As far as I'm concerned, that's his money. All I care about is him," Emmett stated.

"Thank you," Aro switched gears. "You testified that you did not witness the execution of the family driver, and that you learned of it when Nasir heard the voicemail his sister left, during your layover in Mumbai. How much time had passed between when you saw the driver alive and well, and when Nasir heard his sister's voicemail?"

"Oh, it's only like a two and a half hour flight from Dubai to Mumbai," Emmett recalled. "So about three hours, give or take a few minutes."

"It would be a remarkable coincidence indeed then, if the driver fell victim to a robbery gone bad, as Counsel suggests," Aro gestured to Duane, "in so small a space of time, during which you and Nasir fled for your very lives, and he was behind the wheel of the vehicle Nasir had just been driving."

"Oh, objection!" Duane didn't even bother to stand up.

"I have no further questions," Aro walked back to his seat.

"Neither do I," Duane waved.

"Witness is excused," the judge didn't even bother to look in Emmett's direction. Emmett stood up and walked away from the witness box. He deliberately went around Nasir's end of the table on his way back to the small gate in the bar. No one in the courtroom missed the two men reach out to each other and look into each other's eyes. Emmett and Nasir clasped hands for a very brief moment as Emmett passed silently by. Much was conveyed in that simple, short, physical contact. Emmett was sorry for the gaffes he made during his testimony and Nasir was equally sorry for ever having to put him through this in the first place. More than anything, they both knew how much they were loved.

"Call your next witness, Counsel," the judge commanded.

"Defense rests, Your Honor," Aro rose to advise.

"Make your closing," the judge leaned back in his chair, clearly relieved.

"Your Honor," Duane rose and walked out from behind his table. "This is a case where a wealthy man from the Middle East came to the United States and found himself a well built, good looking guy," he gestured to where Emmett once again sat between Seth and Edward. "And now he doesn't want to go home. It's really just that simple. His American partner now has wealth himself that he otherwise would never have known. He doesn't want to lose that. Who would? They've been together for a while. They may well love each other. But, Your Honor, none of these are compelling reasons to grant Asylum, or even Withholding of Removal. Mr. al Qasimi has come and gone from the United States to his homeland many times. We've seen no evidence of violence, nor even of any threat of violence.

"Do they treat gay people poorly in the United Arab Emirates? Do they look down on homosexuality? That may well be, and it's unfortunate. Should the United States welcome every person in the world who faces any type of discrimination at home? Your Honor, in Holder v Rivera-Barrientos the Court held that a particular social group which is not socially visible, is not sufficient grounds to grant Asylum in the United States. The Court held that there are two necessary conditions for Asylum or Withholding of Removal. One, that citizens of the applicant's country would consider individuals with the pertinent trait to constitute a distinct social group, and Two, that the applicant's community is capable of identifying an individual as belonging to this group.

"What we must ask ourselves is: do citizens of the United Arab Emirates consider homosexuals to be a distinct group of people? The answer is, quite clearly, yes, they do. However," Duane made his point with a raised finger, "Mr. al Qasimi's homosexuality is not evident," he turned and gestured toward Nasir. "We need but to look at him. He looks like any other man from his country."

Up in his big, comfortable chair, behind his bench, Carlo DeFonso cracked a smile for the first time.

"For these reasons the United States petitions the Court to Deny Asylum, Deny Withholding of Removal, and Deny relief under the United Nations Convention Against Torture, for which no case has been made here today at all. Thank you, Your Honor," Duane returned to his seat.

"Your Honor," Aro rose, "when the Court held that an applicant's homosexuality had to be socially visible to make a compelling case for Asylum, the Court erred. The United Nations International Convention on the Status and Treatment of Refugees, of which the United States is a signatory, and excerpts of which I have read into evidence, states in section after section, that a person should not be compelled to hide, or take specific steps in order to avoid persecution, such as forced marriage. And how would the government like to suggest that Mr. al Qasimi does hide who he is? His family already know. That train, Your Honor, has left the station.

"The Convention specifically takes note of the definition of sexual orientation. It is a person's capacity for profound emotional, affectional and sexual attraction to, and intimate and sexual relations with, either a person of the same gender, or the opposite gender. I have read from the section where being compelled to forsake or conceal one's sexual orientation is clearly defined as persecution. And I also point out that the Convention holds that having found past persecution, an applicant is entitled to a presumption of future persecution.

"Mr. al Qasimi is already known as a gay man in the United Arab Emirates. It would certainly not be a secret should he be forced to return. Courts have previously found that the applicant should then relocate within his home country under such circumstances. I ask the Court, then what? It would be unheard of for a man of Mr. al Qasimi's age to remain unmarried. The Emirates is a country of close community, tribal and family ties. Where should he say his family has gone if he is relocated? For what reason will he say he remains unmarried? For that matter, what should he even say his name is? Mr. al Qasimi's last name easily identifies him as being from the Emirate of Sharjah. He certainly couldn't stay there and he wouldn't fit in anywhere else."

"Further, multiple trips to the Emirates, no matter how many in number they may be, is not evidence to conclude Mr. al Qasimi will not face persecution. The Ninth Circuit held in Sedano v Holder that the existence of return trips cannot rebut the presumption of future persecution. Your Honor, I recently attended a conference in Berlin. My wife chose not to accompany me. I did not engage in any emotional, affectional, intimate or sexual relations, profound or otherwise, with anyone while I was there. Why? Because a man is capable of doing that for a short time. Because the separation from my life partner was a temporary one. The emotional, foundational bedrock of my life was here, as Mr. al Qasimi's is here," Aro gestured to where Emmett was seated in the gallery. "He did not engage in any type of intimate relations with anyone on his trips there, any more than I did on my trip. As any of us would do when our partner in life is waiting for us at home. But to send him there for good, where he would face certain discrimination, certain persecution, certain violence, certain to be discovered for who he is by those who do not already know, or forced into marriage with a woman he does not know and is not capable of loving on any profound level, is not only quite clearly morally wrong, but flies in the face of every United Nations Convention and mandate of the treatment of Refugees where sexual orientation is at issue.

"The question before this Court is a simple one. Does Mr. al Qasimi have a well founded fear of facing persecution should he be returned to the United Arab Emirates? I have shown that not only does he have a well founded fear of facing persecution, he has a well founded fear of facing certain violence and death. The Court's choice for Mr. al Qasimi is equally simple. Life or death, Your Honor. It is just that simple, for sending Nasir al Qasimi back to the Emirates would be nothing short of a death sentence, and I thank the Court," Aro returned to his seat.

The judge sat up in his tall chair and slid closer to his bench. "Alright, let's put this to bed."

"This isn't gonna be good," Seth spoke softly and slowly shook his head where he sat between Emmett and his husband.

"Mr. Qasimi, this is not a matter of a political opinion that is on record," the judge began. "It is not about the color of your skin that you cannot change. It is not about a disagreement with a religious authority or how you choose to worship. It is not about where you were born or to whom. This is about your behavior. The fact of the matter is, you can hide."

Aro turned his head and shared a smile with Jane as the judge spoke. He didn't think this judge would do the right thing, but he didn't think the man would make it this easy. Aro had to restrain himself from laughing out loud as the judge continued to step in it.

"We all have choices to make in our lives. You have a choice to make, Mr. Qasimi. You can choose to behave like a respectable member of society, or not. But the consequences of that choice are yours, and yours alone," the judge lectured. "I Find that Mr. Qasimi's application for Asylum, Withholding of Removal and protection under the United Nations Convention Against Torture, was made in a timely manner. I also Find that, while Mr. Qasimi's family may well be upset with him and have just cause to be, nothing I have heard here today satisfies me that it rises to the level of Persecution. Therefore, Asylum in the United States is Denied. I further Find that, while Mr. Qasimi is a homosexual, he is not visibly so. He thus does not qualify as a member of any particular social group. Therefore, Withholding of Removal is Denied. I additionally Find that there has been no evidence presented whatever that the government of the United Arab Emirates conducts or colludes in any way with anything remotely resembling torture. There is no evidence to support the conclusion that the government of the United Arab Emirates is either unable or unwilling to offer protection to homosexuals. I have heard nothing to satisfy me that any attempt was ever made to seek protection from the State. Therefore, protection under the United Nations Convention Against Torture is Denied.

"I am Ordering that Mr. Qasimi be Removed from the United States to the Country of Removal on record, that being the United Arab Emirates, at a date not to exceed thirty days from today. You do, of course, have the right to appeal and have twenty one days to file your appeal, should you choose to undertake that endeavor," the judge paused to scribble in Nasir's file before he picked up his gavel and struck the sounding block on his bench.

Emmett was on his feet instantly. He simply couldn't get to Nasir fast enough. Seth was right with him and Garrett and Edward were close behind. They met Nasir and his attorneys at the gates of the bar.

"Outside," Aro put a hand on Nasir and Emmett's shoulders as they came together. He would not have emotions, whatever they may be, disturb the court.

"Let's get out of here," Garrett agreed with a hand on his husband's shoulder and Edward's arm.

With Garrett's astute help, Aro herded his clients out of the courtroom and into the wide, but still fairly crowded outer corridor.

"C'mere!," Emmett pulled Nasir into his arms before they were even clear of the doors. "God, that was just awful."

Nasir closed his eyes and clung tightly to his big, strong husband. Garrett and Edward placed their hands on the men's backs to show their solidarity while Seth threw his arms as far as he could around them both.

"You can finally be rid of me," Nasir spoke his jest softly.

"Oh, don't even say that!" Emmett tightened his arms around the man he loved even more. "That's not funny at all!"

"No one wants to be rid of you!" Seth was as upset by that as his best friend was.

"You're mine, Nasi, forever and ever and ever," Emmett held his head against Nasir's.

"That is all I want," Nasir expressed.

"I, for one, am quite glad that's over," Garrett commented.

"The government's attorney was just doing his job, I'm sure, but fuck did he piss me off," Edward shared.

"He pissed you off! Where the fuck is that asshole anyway?" Seth looked around.

"We are not going to engage the Assistant US Attorney," Aro began to herd his group toward the exit and the elevators. "Jane," he turned to his assistant once he got them all walking.

"Sir?" Jane was ever attentive.

"I want Nasir's appeal filed today and be sure to fax a copy directly to Judge Jameson's chambers," Aro directed.

"Grounds that he misapplied the law?" Jane asked.

"Misapplied the law, is biased, and failed to consider evidence," Aro listed. "This is precisely what I expected would happen here today," he tried to reassure his clients. "But all the pertinent evidence is now on the record. I have every confidence that we shall prevail at appeal. And do remember that Judge Jameson retained jurisdiction when he issued your original Withholding Order. We need only wait until he has room for us on his docket."

They arrived at the elevators and were finally able to get onto the third one that arrived, so large was the departing crowd. Jane sent the text so Aro wouldn't have to be burdened to do it himself, and his chauffeur driven Bentley was waiting at the curb for him when they emerged from the building. Emmett held Nasir's hand tightly and had not let go since the moment they broke their hug in front of the courtroom doors.

"Gentlemen, put your minds at rest," Aro gestured. "Everything is proceeding exactly as we knew it would. The filing of the appeal will place everything on hold again until Judge Jameson has time for us. We'll get plenty of notice when that happens and Jane will be in touch, just as she was this time. Enjoy the rest of your day and do not worry. Leave everything to me."

"Thank you," Emmett offered his hand. "Sorry I screwed up in there."

"You didn't at all," Aro assured. "You made the Assistant US Attorney look like an ass. I shall never be able to look at a lamb kabab the same way again," he made everyone laugh and successfully lightened the mood.

"The club is just two blocks over," Garrett gestured across the intersection. "Would we all like some lunch? Mr. Volturi, would you and Jane like to join us?" he offered.

"Is that the Rainier Club?" Aro asked. From where they were standing and the direction Garrett had indicated, that could only be what he meant.

"Yuk," Seth muttered as he looked away.

"My partners and I are members. We may see you there," Aro smiled. "Shall we, Jane?" he gestured toward their waiting car. The driver opened Aro's door and rather than getting in before her boss, Jane walked quickly around the back of the car and got in on the driver's side herself. The driver returned to the wheel and the big car whisked them away.

"Is there someplace else you'd rather go, Sweetness?" Garrett ran a hand down the back of his husband's head.

"No. We're all dressed for it. We might as well go to the club," Seth took Garrett's hand and started off.

"C'mon, Eddie," Emmett reached out to Edward. "Thanks for being here today," he continued to hold his husband's hand as he slipped his free arm around Edward's shoulders.

"This was an important day," Edward put his arm around Emmett's waist. "I wanted to be here with you guys."

"And we appreciate it," Emmett grabbed Edward's head and pulled it close to give him a kiss on his temple.

"Yes, it means very much to me," Nasir added.

"I stood up with you at your wedding," Edward pointed out. "I'm not gonna leave you hangin' on a day like today."

Arm in arm, Nasir, Emmett and Edward walked down the street behind Seth and Garrett.


	49. Chapter 49: His Last Night

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

New chappy, kids. No lemony goodness in this one again and this one might be a little tear jerking too.

Errors 70 was published earlier today and you should go read that before you read this, to keep everything in chronological order. How you find Liz's books is just below.

James' story is nearly done. An original about Tony and Dane is also nearly done. And if anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, just in time for halloween, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies**, or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog.

And speaking of, I will never be able to express my gratitude to my beautiful sister for talking me through the complex series of navigation and engineering feats required to convert one of these docs into a kindle book. GIANTness of hugs and smooches, Liz.

Here's an entirely random thought: Caught the Arsenal away match at Aston Villa yesterday. My boys handed Aston Villa their asses, thank you. But what struck me more than anything, was the new Arsenal Away kit. My, but those new uniforms CLING to my boys. Not gonna complain about that. Nope.

As ever, big hugs and much fondness to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 49: His Last Night**

The immense, five story, historic mansion stood in stark contrast to the sleek, glass, curved monolith of the Columbia Tower directly behind it across Columbia Street. They climbed the steps to the main entrance on 4th Avenue and doormen held open the doors for them. Garrett and Nasir showed their membership cards at the marble front desk in the opulent and spacious, old world lobby. Then they were all escorted to the old, gleamingly maintained black and gold cage elevator.

On the third floor, directly across from this elevator, was the Fireside Lounge with its gentleman's club smoking room ambiance.

"Would we like the lunch buffet in the Lounge, or to be served in the dining room?" Garrett gestured further down the hallway to the Heritage Room.

"I'm easy," Emmett gave a shrug. "What do you guys wanna do?"

"Easy," Seth giggled. Emmett said nothing, but stuck a finger in Seth's ear.

"Knock it off, Mary," Seth batted the big hand away. "Where's your next husband gonna be from, ya easy bitch, Sri Lanka?"

"Won't be from South Dakota, that's for damn sure," Emmett stated. "I'm done with assholes from there," he then smiled at his husband. "Arab guys are hot. I think I'll keep this one."

"Are we gonna eat?" Edward brought them back on topic.

"Let us sit down in the dining room," Nasir finally addressed Garrett's question.

"Let's do," Garrett took Seth's hand.

The Heritage Room was nothing like the adjacent Fireside Lounge. Here the tables were set with crystal and white linens. The high, leaded glass windows were adorned with grand draperies, and the armchairs at the tables were upholstered in tapestry.

Edward had been in this dining room before and it was not a happy memory. This was the preeminent club in the Pacific Northwest, especially for old money. Edward's father had no difficulty getting past the stuffed suits of the Membership Committee. Carlisle Cullen was a white man and a doctor. A Chief of Staff no less. He was exactly the type the Rainier Club wanted and approved him almost from the minute they met him. The Club, however, was far more impressed with his wife as the daughter of a prominent lumber baron. Anthony Masen had been a member himself and they were all too eager to show his daughter, her husband and son, the portrait of the man in the Masen Room. So great were his contributions that one of the many private meeting/dining rooms in the Club had been named for him. That day they were not Dr. Cullen, his wife and son, they were Anthony Masen's daughter, her husband and son. Edward's father had been miserable and was most adept at making everyone else equally miserable. They endured the dinner, spent the night in the city as planned, and never went back.

Garrett checked them in and they were escorted to a table for six. The sixth place was cleared away before their butts were even in their chairs.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen," a waiter arrived in white tux shirt, black bow tie, and long black waist apron over black dress pants. "I'm Chuck and I'll be taking care of you today," Chuck passed out leather bound menus.

"Chuck? Can we call you Chucky?" Seth asked.

"If you like," Chuck laughed.

"You gonna flirt with the waiter right in front of your husband?" Emmett asked.

"You gonna call me out on it right in front of Chucky?" Seth returned.

"What would you gentlemen like to drink on this beautiful day?" Chuck asked with good humor. He was clearly straight, but entirely comfortable and did not feel at all threatened. They all placed orders for non-alcoholic beverages and Chuck departed to fetch them.

"Oh, look out," Seth carefully reached into his pocket. "I'm reaching for my cellphone. I'm gonna pull it out!"

"Oh my God, don't do it!" Emmett gave faux panic.

"I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna pull out my phone," Seth continued to warn. "And look, here it is. I have my phone in my hand. Everybody stand clear!"

Garrett looked on with an amused smile. He knew exactly what his little husband was doing.

"What are you going on about?" Edward didn't get it.

"No electronic devices are allowed in this dining room," Seth informed.

"Oh. Really?" Edward looked around. He couldn't imagine a rule like that.

"Now I'm going to text someone!" Seth gave a wide eyed gasp and set about doing so.

"Who are you texting?" Emmett asked.

"Well, I'm going to start with Simon," Seth answered. "Our friend Duane Browning, the Assistant US Attorney, is going to have to travel to the far reaches of the Canadian Yukon to find someone who will have sex with him by the time I'm done."

"Ha! I love you," Emmett rubbed his best friend's back.

"I'll hold my menu to shield you," Garrett offered as he did so. "What looks good to us, boys?"

"I'm going to have a fucking hamburger and I'm going to eat it with my goddamn hands," Edward stated.

"Sounds like there's a story behind that," Emmett rightly concluded.

"The last time I was in this dining room was with my parents," Edward relayed. "I must have been thirteen or fourteen at the time. I ordered a hamburger, because, what else would a kid that age order, right? I just started to pick it up when my father went berserk. He grabbed my arm. He did this all quietly through gritted teeth, I might mention, because the last thing he wanted was a scene. I had to eat it with knife and fork like a civilized person."

"Today you should eat it with your leg," Seth advised with a firm nod.

"I will!" Edward pledged.

"Here we are, guys," Chuck returned with a tray of beverages. "Have we had a chance to look over the menu? The seasonal pumpkin soup is exceptional, by the way. And, Sir, if you need to use your phone, there are private rooms available right across the hall."

Seth just looked up at the waiter and raised his eyebrows. He made no move to get up, or set his phone down.

"I'd like to try that soup," Garrett spoke up to distract the waiter and defuse his husband. "And then I'll have the tuna panini. Edward?" he prompted the man on his other side.

"Burger, please," Edward ordered.

"How would you like that prepared, Sir?" Chuck asked.

"Medium," Edward clarified.

"Bacon, avocado?" Chuck offered.

"Yes to both," Edward nodded.

"Sir?" Chuck looked to Nasir.

"The horseradish crusted salmon, please," Nasir ordered. "And a ceasar salad."

"Very good. Sir?" Chuck prompted Emmett next as he continued around the table.

"I'll do a burger exactly like his," Emmett pointed at Edward.

"That was easy. And, Sir?" Chuck came last to the man who still held his cell, and the table held its collective breath.

"The Dungeness crab cakes I think," Seth was deceptively easy. "And I'd like a ceasar salad too."

"I wonder if my grandfather's portrait is still up somewhere around here?" Edward thought out loud as he looked around the opulent room.

"Oh, and if my thumbs on this little touchscreen bother any of the other patrons in this dining room, please don't hesitate to let me know," Seth quipped.

"Did you say your grandfather's portrait is here in the club, Sir?" Chuck was far more interested in what Edward had said.

"It was at one time. The Masen Room," Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh, yes, the Masen Room," Chuck nodded. "Mr. Masen was your grandfather? He was a very famous member. Are you a member, Sir. I don't remember seeing you before."

"I'm not," Edward answered. "I've only been here once before, when I was a kid."

"Well, welcome back, Sir," Chuck smiled. "I'll put you gentlemen's orders in right away."

"We're in the presence of Seattle royalty it would seem," Garrett smiled.

"Ug. Hardly," Edward protested.

"The Masen Room?" Seth enquired.

"One of the private rooms for dining or meetings, or whatever, was, and evidently still is, named for my grandfather," Edward stated wearily. "It was just awful. I mean, it's a beautiful room, but there's his portrait on the wall like it's some kind of shrine to the miserable old fuck."

"Is it a big enough room for the bank to do a holiday reception for our most important clients this year?" Garrett enquired.

"It's like a size for a board meeting or something like that," Edward evaluated. "Or like a big formal dinner at one big table."

"I would love to host a reception in the Masen room for my most valued clients," Garrett smiled.

"I'm busy that night," Edward nodded. It sounded like a fate worse than death.

"Busy doing what?" Seth challenged. "Too busy to attend a party that my husband is hosting in your honor?"

"Way, way too busy for that," Edward affirmed. "And, please, God, can we talk about something else? I'm sorry I brought it up. So, Nasir, no asylum for you. What's the appeal process?"

"No asylum _yet_," Emmett stressed as he took his husband's hand. "And he has his Green Card in the meantime. He's legal."

"Now I just need to wait for the important judge," Nasir gave a shrug.

"The real judge," Garrett corrected. "My father assures me that justice will be served in Judge Jameson's courtroom."

"I will never be able to thank your father enough," Nasir expressed.

"Neither will I," Emmett agreed.

If Edward thought the ghost of his grandfather was finished haunting him, he was sadly mistaken.

"Mr. Masen?" an attractive woman in a conservative, dark blue skirt suit with her dark hair up, approached the table. "I'm Kylie Wright, the Maître d'hôtel," she addressed Edward. "Welcome to the Rainier Club, Mr. Masen. We're honored to have you and we'd love to have you join us as a member."

"It's Cullen, Edward Cullen," Edward corrected politely.

"I'm so terribly sorry," Kylie put her hand on Edward's shoulder. "Did I get the wrong man?" she looked around the table. There weren't too many options. Two of them were very clearly not the man she was looking for.

"No. Anthony Masen was my grandfather," Edward admitted.

"Oh, yes, of course," Kylie was embarrassed. That the grandson's last name was the same, had been a foolish assumption on her part. "I'm terribly sorry. I see that you gentlemen aren't drinking and it is early in the day, but I'd love to send you a bottle of champagne on the Club, if you'll allow me."

Edward looked around the table and then back to her. "Sure," he gave a shrug.

"I'll have Chuck bring that out immediately," Kylie beamed. "Is he taking good care of you?"

"Very much so," Edward smiled.

"And I do hope you'll consider becoming a member, Mr. Cullen. We would so love to have you join us," Kylie urged again.

"Thanks, but I won't be in town long," Edward was polite. It was an entirely plausible response to get her to stop fawning over him and go away, but something about the way Edward said it struck a note with Seth. He narrowed his eyes and scrutinized Edward carefully. Edward had been a little too sincere.

"Of course," Kylie accepted that answer. "Enjoy your champagne and your lunch. If there is anything at all I can do for you, or get you to change your mind, please don't hesitate to let me know," she paused to smile at all of them and walked away.

"Edward?" Seth asked softly.

"Seth?" Edward countered.

"Is there something you would like to tell us?" Seth used a kind and concerned tone.

Edward took a deep breath. "You know the park opened on Monday."

"We know that," Seth confirmed.

"The last two days at work have been pure hell," Edward stated.

"What has happened?" Nasir asked. "I mean to say, what else has happened?"

"Are people coming to see that magnificent park on that incredibly beautiful, majestic mountain? No," Edward shook his head. "Do the visitors want to hike, camp, learn about the park, the mountain, conservation? No. They want to ask questions about the sniper. They all want their picture taken with me. I'm the attraction. I just spent two days in the goddamn auditorium answering questions and getting my picture taken with people."

"Don't people like to take pictures of their ranger?" Seth offered. "You're kinda hot n'all."

"I have had my picture taken by people at the end of a hike plenty of times," Edward admitted. "Maybe it was because they thought I was cute, but mostly it's been because they enjoyed the hike and learned something. This is not the same thing at all."

"I'm sure this will pass, Eddie," Emmett tried to give him hope.

"Maybe it will," Edward shook his head. "I don't know."

"There's more to this," Seth could See.

"All I can think about, while I'm standing there forcing a smile and being a tourist attraction, is how wonderful it was to be with Jasper last week," Edward admitted. "You know, now that we've shared the house and our lives in a domestic setting like that... I mean, that's the first time we've ever been able to do that. Up until now, it's been this trip or that trip, this hotel or that hotel, and all that has been fantastic, but this, this was beyond anything. This, well, it's what you guys have, you know? Coming home to each other. And now that he's gone, my life is just awful. I love my house, you all know I do, but I can't stand it now without him."

Nasir looked into Emmett's eyes as their dear friend shared his pain with them. Emmett would never admit to Nasir that he felt just the same way every time Nasir flew back to New York, but he didn't need to. Nasir well knew it.

"And I just stood there, getting my stupid, fucking picture taken, over and over again, and I thought, what the fuck am I doing?" Edward continued. "Jas has a life in New York and a job he loves, a job he's great at, a job he could never replicate here. And I'm a goddamn tourist attraction. I don't even need a job. So, I made a decision."

"You're moving," Seth spoke the obvious.

"I resigned yesterday," Edward confessed. "Or, I tried to. Roger wouldn't accept it. He made me apply for an unpaid leave of absence. It doesn't really matter what they call it. I'm not going back. I'm going to be with the guy I've loved all my life and I'll find something to do. If I can find something out east with the NPS, fine, but if not, I don't care. I'll be with Jas and that's all that matters."

"Edward," Nasir put his hand on his dear friend's shoulder in solidarity, "I am very sorry to hear this, for I know there is much here that you will miss, but I will be most glad to have you in New York."

"What about the kids?" Emmett gave voice to the thing that nagged Edward the most.

"I know," Edward nodded. "It was rough, telling them and Maggie yesterday. But they have their moms and grandparents so they'll be fine, and I'll make sure we see them just as often as we can, here and in New York."

"Here we are, gentlemen," Chuck appeared with a chilled bottle of champagne while a colleague placed flutes on the table. "Dom Perignon, Mr. Cullen, courtesy of the Club," he unwrapped the foil and removed the muselet. Like any very good and properly chilled champagne, the cork expressed with a sigh, rather than a bang.

"Is everyone having a glass?" Chuck asked as he poured for Edward.

"Yes they are," Edward answered. He knew his friends well. Chuck poured his way around the table and upended the bottle evenly.

"Enjoy, gentlemen. Soup and salads should be out momentarily and I'll bring some sourdough bread as well," Chuck smiled and withdrew.

"Boys," Garrett raised his glass and the others did likewise.

Everyone looked to the de facto head of the family to make a toast.

"Here's to a new chapter in Edward's life. Edward, we wish only happiness and success for you, and a very long life with Jasper," Garrett spoke for all of them. "We love you very much and you will always be our family."

"Yeah!" Seth had to fight back tears.

"Here, here, Garrett," Nasir agreed as they all touched their glasses together.

"Absolutely, Eddie," Emmett added.

"Thanks, guys," Edward was touched. "I love all of you too," he put a hand on Nasir's arm. "I couldn't have made it to this point in my life without every one of you, but I need to be with Jasper now. It's time."

"It's past time," Emmett stated.

"It is past time," Edward nodded.

"What's your plan?" Seth asked.

"I'm moving to New York to be with Jasper. I don't have much of a plan beyond that yet," Edward admitted.

"Excuse me," A middle aged man approached their table. He was distinguished in an expensive suit and had short, perfectly quaffed, thick, dark hair and a graying goatee. "I don't mean to intrude, but do I understand that Anthony Masen's grandson is at this table? Oh, Garrett," he recognized his banker.

"Richard, hello," Garrett rose and shook the man's hand. "Please let me introduce you. Richard Conyers, Seattle City Council, this is my partner, Seth."

"Hi," Seth gave a friendly wave.

"I've seen your picture on Garrett's desk," Richard pointed at Seth in a friendly manner.

"Our dearest friends, Emmett, Nasir," Garrett continued. Emmett and Nasir smiled and nodded.

"And this is Anthony Masen's grandson, Edward," Garrett finished.

"Edward, I'm Richard Conyers, of the Sequim Conyers," Richard offered Edward his hand. He expected the grandson of Anthony Masen would know what that meant, but saw no recognition in the younger man's face.

"Edward Cullen," Edward stood up as they shook.

"So very nice to meet you, Edward," Richard gave a genuine smile. "I knew your grandfather. That is to say, I met him quite a few times. I knew your mother. Is your mother Esme Masen?"

"She is my mother," Edward confirmed.

"We more or less grew up together. I was always very fond of your mother and have only pleasant memories of her," Richard smiled. "Until your father came along and snatched her away from me!" he laughed. "How are your parents?"

"My mother is doing quite well," Edward assured. "And since they divorced, neither of us have heard from my father."

"Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that," Richard sounded sincere. As a politician, he was adept at conveying that he believed a thing when he didn't.

"Please, don't be. We're both better off," Edward stated.

"Edward, let me give you my card," Richard reached produced a gold, monogrammed business card case from his jacket pocket. "I hope you'll pass it on to your mother. I would dearly love to talk with her again after all this time."

"I can actually give you one of my mother's cards as well," Edward always had a few in his wallet.

"Oh," Richard read the card Edward placed in his hand. "Your mother owns the Esmerelda Inn! I've heard it's lovely."

"It is actually," Edward agreed.

"We all love it," Emmett spoke up. They had all had some very pleasant and relaxing long weekends with Edward's mother.

"How nice. I will give her a call," Richard tucked the card into his pocket. "I'm so glad Miss Wright mentioned to us that you were in the Club. It was very nice to meet you, Edward," he offered his hand again.

"Nice to meet you, Sir," Edward was polite as they shook hands a second time.

"And I think I've intruded on all of you quite long enough. Garrett, good to see you again. Excuse me, please," Richard smiled at all of them and walked away.

"My God, I can't wait to get to New York," Edward expressed as he sat down. "I'm a tourist attraction everywhere I go in this fucking city."

"When are you planning on leaving?" Seth asked casually.

"Okay, don't freak out," Edward held up his hands.

"Soup and salads, gentlemen," Chuck returned with his tray. He served Garrett, Seth and Nasir, and placed two baskets of sliced sourdough baguettes on the table. "Can I bring anyone anything else at the moment? Mr. Cullen?"

"We're good, thank you," Edward smiled. The fawning was getting old.

"Your entrees will be out shortly," Chuck smiled, picked up his tray and headed off.

"So, tryin' real hard not to freak out over here," Seth prompted when Edward appeared to be more interested in the baguette and the butter than talking.

"Tomorrow," Edward uttered and braced himself.

"Tomorrow!" Seth cried entirely too loudly and garnered the attention of half the spacious dining room.

"I did ask you not to freak out," Edward pointed out calmly.

"Eddie, it's a little bit of a shock," Emmett defended his best friend. "I mean, we all totally get it. You know we do, but tomorrow is still pretty sudden."

"Tomorrow?" Seth demanded.

"Why would I wait?" Edward posed. "He's there. I'm here, without him. It's a pretty simple equation."

"How am I meant to plan you a proper goodbye party when you spring on me in the eleventh hour that you are leaving tomorrow?" Seth gestured grandly.

"I don't need a goodbye party," Edward was very tired of being the center of attention. "Though, I could probably use some help packing," he relented.

"Packing party at Edward's house!" Seth clapped.

"You're not planning to drive all that way by yourself, are you?" Emmett asked.

"I do not have to be back to my office until Monday," Nasir's face lit up. "How long of a drive is it? I would love to help you drive there! I could see this whole country!"

"Sorry, Nasir, I'm not driving," Edward informed. "What am I going to do with a car in Manhattan? I was just going to leave it here for when Jas and I fly back to see everyone."

"You'd never get there by Monday anyway, Babe," Emmett rubbed his husband's shoulder.

"Okay, now the question is," Seth took a bite of his salad before continuing, "do we want something fancy this evening, like shrimp and lobster, or do we wanna be casual with pizza and beer?"

"You guys know I have a good pizza place right near me," Edward decided. "Just bring beer."

"We can go right from here!" Seth enthused.

"I think we might wanna change," Emmett pointed out.

"Well, okay, we can take a minute to do that," Seth conceded.

"I need to get back to the office for a few hours this afternoon," Garrett stated. "I'll have to join you later."

"When is your flight?" Emmett asked.

"Seven," Edward informed. "Bright and early."

"Nasi and I can spend the night if you want," Emmett offered. "We can take you to the airport in the morning on our way back into town. That leaves me plenty of time to get ready for work."

"That would be great, actually. Thanks," Edward nodded.

"Are we inviting everyone?" Seth set down his fork and picked up his cell again.

"I guess I can do that," Edward stated. "Though, I'd love it if you'd call Justin and Melinda. Liam always enjoys seeing Stephanie. And it might distract him."

"Oh, yeah. They're gonna be upset," Emmett realized aloud.

"Yeah," Edward took a deep breath. It was the thing he dreaded the most.

"Spend your time with them," Seth suggested. "Leave the packing to us. What all are we packing, anyway? Are you taking everything? You're not selling the house, are you? And where are we shipping everything? Or is a moving company taking it? Do you have supplies? Do we need to stop for boxes and packing tape and stuff?"

"Slow down, Sweetie," Emmett rubbed Seth's back.

"I'll start with the house," Edward began. "No, I'm," he paused to correct himself, "_we're_ not selling it. Jasper loves it and you know I do. We plan to fly back as often as we can. It'll be our west coast house, like you guys have," Edward put a hand on Nasir's shoulder. "And since I'm moving, but the house isn't, there really isn't all that much to it. Like, there's nothing in the kitchen that needs to be packed. That's the half of packing a house. No furniture is going, obviously. And I don't need to bring everything right away. The things that I'll need immediately, like some clothes and my computer, I'll bring with me. I was going to ship the stuff I'll need soon, and have another pile of things I won't need until we have a place of our own. And, yes, I do need boxes."

"What size boxes? Do you need any wardrobe boxes? We'll pick them up on the way," Seth finished his salad and set his fork across his plate.

"I don't need wardrobe boxes," Edward shook his head. "All my clothes can be folded up in regular boxes."

"What about suits and such?" Seth reminded.

"I'm not going to bother taking suits," Edward dismissed.

"There are plenty of places to get a good suit in New York," Nasir pointed out.

"There ya go," Edward gestured.

"Lunch is served, gentlemen," Chuck returned with his tray. "Your burger, Mr. Cullen," he naturally served Edward first.

"Thank you," Edward smiled.

"The soup was superb," Garrett expressed as Chuck traded the empty bowl for his seared tuna panini.

"Glad you enjoyed it, Sir," Chuck gave a friendly nod. "Your crab cakes," he served Seth next.

Seth deliberately held his cell in his hand while the waiter exchanged his plates, but Chuck said nothing, nor would he, not at Anthony Masen's grandson's table.

"Burger and the salmon," Chuck finished serving. "That was an excellent choice, by the way. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"Thank you. It looks delicious," Nasir evaluated.

"I have yellow and grainy mustards and ketchup for you," Chuck placed small individual bottles and tiny pots of each type of mustard in front of Edward and Emmett. "How does everything look and can I bring anything else for anyone?"

"I think we're good right now," Edward took charge.

"I'll freshen your drinks," Chuck informed and took his tray away.

"So...," Seth took a bite of his one of his crab cakes. "Oh fuck are these good. Who was that man anyway?"

"Fuck if I know," Edward gave a shrug. "Someone mom knows I guess."

"Like Edward and his mother, a local blue blood," Garrett informed. "And a member of Seattle City Council."

"And naturally, he's a client," Seth concluded.

"Well, naturally," Garrett spread his hands and smiled.

"He must be truly loaded if he has personal access to you," Seth observed.

"I can't discuss my clients, of course, but your conclusion is not unfounded," Garrett stated.

"I only have access to Garrett because he is my friend," Nasir added.

"I'm special," Edward gave his trademark grin.

"We'll have to ask Jasper just how special," Emmett teased.

"Yeah, you and Seth should be so lucky," Edward boasted.

"Hold it just one red minute there, Missy!" Seth was not about to let that go. "I know you are not suggesting that you are a better top than my husband!"

"Sweetness," Garrett rubbed his husband's back. Seth's protest had been just a little too loud.

"Habibi, you must be the judge," Nasir decided. "Edward must fuck you."

"Why don't you fuck Jasper?" Emmett countered.

"No," Nasir shook his head. "Jasper would be biased."

"And he won't be?!" Edward pointed at Emmett.

Chuck found the sudden silence at the table a little strange, but did not comment as he returned and set about refilling sodas and iced tea.

"Thank you," Garrett spoke for them. They all waited until the waiter was out of earshot to share a snicker.

"Oh, hey," Seth thought to ask. "Does Roberto know?"

"No. Will you tell him for me and give him a big hug?" Edward requested.

"You can do it yourself. I'll make sure he's there," Seth nodded.

"He'll probably be on duty tonight," Edward pointed out.

"Before he goes on duty then," Seth picked up his cell again. "And what about Rainbow?"

"I thought I'd swing by to say goodbye to Rusty and the staff right now, since I'm in town," Edward informed.

"We might get to your house before you," Emmett stated.

"We'll have the cat all packed up by the time you get there," Seth assured.

"Yes, please pack my cat," Edward nodded. "Let me know how that goes for you."

"Don't worry, Emmy. I'll bandage you up," Seth patted the bigger man's arm.

"I have to be the one to get torn to ribbons?" Emmett asked.

"I'm not doing it," Seth shook his head.

"No one needs to do it. Remmy will be staying with Diane until Jasper and I have a place. Can I get lunch?" Edward pulled out his wallet as their waiter returned. "Chuck, will you give me the bill, please?"

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Cullen. We don't take payment in the Club. Guest meals are charged to the account of the individual who brought them," Chuck explained. "May I bring the dessert menu?" he asked as he began to clear their plates.

"I don't think so," Garrett looked around the table.

"We have much still to do today," Seth stated.

"At least let me tip Chuck, you guys. He's been great," Edward pulled two twenties out of his wallet.

"Tipping is not allowed in the Club, Mr. Cullen, though I very much appreciate the gesture," Chuck smiled.

"Of course," Edward nodded. He folded the bills in half and held them to the bottom of his plate as he picked it up and handed it to the waiter.

"You will put this on my account," Nasir held out his membership card.

"Put that away," Garrett directed. "You're much too late. I checked us in."

"You think you are clever," Nasir admitted defeat.

"I know I'm clever," Garrett stated a fact. "The bank reimburses my membership anyway. I bring an important client here for lunch at least once a week. Today I have two of you," he gestured to Nasir and Edward.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Cullen, gentlemen. It's been a pleasure to have all of you with us today. Come in and flirt with me anytime," Chuck smiled.

"Ha! We will!" Seth assured.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," Chuck bid all of them and headed off with the cleared dishes.

"Shall we?" Garrett placed his linen napkin on the table. They all rose and made their way out of the Heritage Room.

In the darkest corner of the dining room, farthest from any windows, three men sat at a large table that could seat eight. Their attorney sat between his partners along the far side with their backs to the corner. They were clearly expecting no one to join them as the other five place settings had been cleared away, including even the chairs. Nor, evidently, were they themselves planning to eat. There were no plates or flatware on their table. The only thing before each of them was a crystal goblet of red wine. On Aro's right, Marcus Velosi appeared bored and detached. On Aro's left, Cassius Van Tassel appeared aloof and annoyed. Aro gave them a smile and lifted his glass to them as they headed out of the dining room.

"God _damn_," Seth indulged in a shudder once they reached the hallway, "those guys are creepy."

Garrett just chuckled and took Seth's hand. They opted for the grand staircase, with its leaded and stained glass windows, to descend to the ground floor.

They parted company on the sidewalk. Garrett headed around the corner and across the street to return to his office in Columbia Tower. The rest of them walked the blocks back to their building together. Once inside they parted company again as Edward headed down to the garage to retrieve his Audi, while the rest of them took the elevator up to their homes to change into comfortable clothes.

* * *

Emmett drove his Range Rover down to Covington and parked in Edward's driveway. Just as they expected would happen, they beat Edward to his home.

"Wow, I think this is the first time ever that there hasn't been a single vehicle here," Emmett commented.

"Oh, yes," Nasir nodded as he opened his door. "Either Edward's car or his NPS truck is here."

"He musta turned it in already," Emmett concluded.

"It's sad," Seth just stood in the driveway. "The end of an era."

"He'll be okay, Sweetie," Emmett put his hand on Seth's shoulder. "He'll be better than okay. In fact, he'll be better than he ever was."

"I know. You're right, Emmy," Seth agreed.

"Get the door," Emmett handed Seth his keys. "I'll grab the beer."

Seth wore very tight and very low rise jeans with a loose blouse of a pullover shirt with a deeply low cut neck opening. The shirt's neck and collar laced closed with leather cords, though Seth wore it entirely open. Emmett and Nasir both wore henleys with their snug jeans.

Seth unlocked and opened Edward's front door, and walked into the house. Nasir and Emmett were close behind. Remmy slowly slinked down the hall from the master bedroom to see who had arrived. He looked the men over and, as a matter of complete indifference, turned his back on them and headed back to Edward's bed, to return to his afternoon nap.

"Poor cat, he has no idea what's in store for him and his dad," Seth mused as Emmett headed for the kitchen to put away the beer. "Oh, look," he couldn't help but notice several piles of clothes on the living room sofa. "I feel like I want to pull out every piece of clothing he owns so he can decide what he wants to take and what he wants to stay for when they're here."

"I think he has already started to do that," Nasir stood beside Seth.

"I don't see any coats or especially warm clothes here," Seth pointed. "His winter there is sure to be worse than they ever are here."

"Oh?" Nasir didn't like the sound of that.

"Something important for you to note too, Mister," Seth poked Nasir in his ribs. "Especially you. You should invest in a long cashmere overcoat or something."

"Perhaps I will get a sable," Nasir pretended to consider.

"Don't let Edward see you in it if you do!" Seth warned.

"He's not really going to get a fur," Emmett knew his husband better than that. "I'll get the boxes," he headed back outside.

"Help me empty the closets, Nasir," Seth headed for the master bedroom. Remmy was even less amused by this intrusion and hopped down off the bed to seek solace elsewhere in the house.

It was another twenty minutes before Edward pulled up and parked the Audi in his garage. He walked into his house and found it in far more disarray than he left it.

"Whoa," Edward looked around at the piles of clothes on every piece of living room furniture.

"Hi, Eddie," Emmett greeted from where he sat on the floor constructing boxes.

"Oh, Edward, good," Seth walked out of the master bedroom with a heavy, dark green garment on a suit hanger. "What should I do with your uniforms? This is the one you wore on TV. This is your dress uniform, right?"

"It is, yes, and you should put it right back where you found it," Edward instructed. "I'm not taking that with me."

"Well, your uniforms should go in the eventually boxes," Seth stated.

"What for?" Edward gave a shrug.

"Edward Cullen, I know you better than that," Seth put his free fist on his hip. "You are not going to New York to become a bonbon eating house husband. You'll find a way to stay a ranger somehow."

"I could lead tours of the Statue of Liberty if there's an opening, but that doesn't sound like fun at all," Edward sighed.

"You can't take your mountain with you, that's for sure," Seth nodded.

"No, but it's a small price to pay to be with Jasper in a place where he's really happy. Put the uniforms back in the closet. If I need them, I can fly back for them," Edward pulled open his necktie and headed for his bedroom. He relieved Seth of the burden of his dress uniform on the way. "Oh, wow," Edward paused in the doorway of his bedroom. If he thought the living room was bad, his bedroom was a disaster.

"Ah, Edward," Nasir smiled his greeting from where he knelt in the corner with every shoe Edward owned.

"Did you guys empty all the dressers too?" Edward asked as he hung his uniform back up in the completely empty closet. "I'm not taking everything. I'll want clothes for when we come back. I don't want to have to bring a suitcase," he hung his necktie over the doorknob and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Designate rooms for now, soon and eventually," Seth bid as he joined them. "It'll be easier to keep track that way."

"Okay," Edward agreed. "Just give me a minute to change, will you, guys?" he asked.

"Go ahead and change," Seth gave a dismissive wave. "We don't care. And I hope you're not pretending to be bashful. We've seen you a hundred times."

"I don't know if it's been a hundred," Edward commented as he pulled the tails of his shirt out of his pants and slipped it off. "And now I don't know where anything is."

"Don't wear anything. We don't care," Seth shrugged.

"Seth, my sister is coming!" Edward protested.

"So? My sister's seen me," Seth countered.

"With her children," Edward added.

"We're all boys," Seth was unmoved.

"And her wife," Edward continued.

"Okay, yeah, put something on," Seth finally conceded. "Here's some shorts," he moved to the bed and pulled them from a pile where he remembered putting them when he emptied the drawer. They were loose, knee length basketball shorts and Seth tossed them to Edward.

"Thanks," Edward caught them and hung them on the closet door knob. He removed his belt and tossed it on the bed. "Hey, did you empty Jasper's drawers too?" Edward pointed to a shirt on the bed that belonged to Jasper.

"We must have, because we emptied everything," Seth stated.

"Well, obviously Jasper's stuff stays for when he's out here. That was the whole point of him leaving it behind." Edward unbuttoned and unzipped his dress pants. He let them fall to the floor, pushed his underwear down with them, and stepped out of them both. "I appreciate the thought here, Seth, but you made more work than was necessary," Edward bent and stepped into his shorts.

"I didn't want things to be overlooked," Seth explained. "This'll go quick and easy. Every item you have, you tell us now, soon, or stay. Nasir and I will distribute accordingly and Emmy will pack the boxes. I have this all under control," he assured.

"Suits stay," Edward picked them up from the bed.

"I will hang them up," Nasir took them from him and did so.

"Find me a plain white tee shirt to put on," Edward started moving things around on the bed.

"Those are out here," Seth walked out of the bedroom to fetch one.

"Everything that's really warm weather, shorts and bathing suits and such can stay," Edward picked up one of his bathing trunks.

"I remember where those came from," Nasir took the garment from Edward. "I will put them back."

"Here you go," Seth returned with a tee shirt for Edward.

"Thank you," Edward shook it out and pulled it on over his head.

"Is this shirt Jasper's?" Seth picked up a dusty rose colored shirt. "And these jeans?"

"They are and they stay," Edward stated.

"Okay," Seth nodded. "I know which drawer was Jasper's," he put them back. "And what about what you wore that night?"

"That goes in the now pile," Edward directed.

"You mean the take on the plane with you pile?" Seth asked.

"Exactly," Edward agreed.

"You looked super hot the night you two met us for dinner last week, by the way," Seth set aside the shirt and jeans Edward had worn that night. "You both did."

"Thanks, Seth," Edward nodded.

"Should I do a load of laundry? Do you have anything that you need washed while we're at it?" Seth asked.

"Oh. Probably, yeah," Edward admitted. "I haven't done laundry."

"I'll go start it. The clothes are in the laundry room?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. And take these," Edward picked up the discarded underwear he had just taken off and tossed them to Seth.

"Throw your underwear at me...," Seth pretended to complain as he walked out of the bedroom.

"Where are we at? I'm ready to start packing," Emmett appeared in the doorway.

"Edward has to go through all of these things and everything that is out there," Nasir gestured.

"Everything long sleeved you want now or soon, right?" Emmett prompted.

"Well, not everything," Edward started to pick things up. "Here, soon, soon, soon," he began to make a pile in Emmett's arms. "This stays," Edward handed what should stay to Nasir to put away.

"I'm organizing soon in the dining room," Emmett headed out with a load.

"This can stay," Edward handed another shirt to Nasir. "All these shorts and tee shirts can stay."

"What are you wearing on the plane tomorrow?" Seth walked back into the room.

"Oh, um," Edward looked around.

"Relax," Seth gave a dismissive wave. "I'll pick you out an outfit."

"Maybe I should do that," Edward was wary.

"You want to look sexy, don't you?" Seth asked. "And when have I ever steered you wrong?" he demanded. "Nasir, why are you putting all the tee shirts and shorts back?"

"I won't need warm weather clothes," Edward pointed out.

"I thought you were moving in with Jasper in the short term," Seth looked up at him.

"I am," Edward confirmed.

"Much as I'm sure he would prefer you naked, I doubt his roommates would agree. He doesn't live alone, I thought we established."

"Okay, some lounge around the house things, you mean," Edward got it. "You're right about that."

"I'm right about _everything_," Seth corrected with a weary sigh. "You're all grown up and moving away, and you still haven't learned that yet," he shook his head.

"I'll take a few with me," Edward picked out several pairs. "Here, Em, this goes in the now box," he handed some over to Emmett.

"And what about your shoes?" Nasir reminded.

"Okay, yeah," Edward looked down at the rows. "I'm going to want comfortable walking shoes. I'll wear these tomorrow," he nudged a pair of sneakers with his bare foot. "They'll do me until the now boxes arrive. These and these should be nows. These soon," Edward went down the row. "The hiking boots and everything else can stay."

"You have some nice sweaters," Seth observed.

"Soon boxes," Edward instructed. "Hey, we're actually making progress."

"I'm about to make some real progress," Seth threatened. "I'm going to go through all your jeans and I am going to throw away the ones that don't fit you."

"All of my jeans fit me," Edward complained.

"Like hell," Seth held a pair up. "Trash," he dropped them at his feet and picked up another. "Oh, these black ones look really nice on you. These are for the plane tomorrow. You should take one other pair with you," Seth let his thoughts just fall out of his mouth. "And it should be this pair, 'cause I picked these out for you and you fill them out perfectly. These should get burned," he grabbed and dropped another pair.

"Those are perfectly good jeans," Edward pointed to the ones that Seth had just dropped.

"Eddie," Emmett put his hand on Edward's shoulder and shook his head. "You're a hot top. Embrace your hot topness."

"By this time tomorrow, you are not going to have a boyfriend anymore," Seth lectured with a finger in the air.

"What do you mean?!" Edward was horrified by that pronouncement.

"You are going to have a _partner_, is what I am saying," Seth dropped another pair of jeans on the floor. "And you want to look your best for him, don't you? You want to look like the hot top a hot bottom like him deserves. Remember how you two looked together when you joined us for dinner at Wild Ginger? Remember how you two turned heads, and rightly so? Live that, because now you can, are my words of wisdom and life advice that you should take to heart," he finished with a final nod.

"Okay, I guess I see what you mean," Edward gave in.

"Ug, remember these?" Seth held up Edward's white jeans and shook his head. "I could fit in them with you. Glad to see these go," he dropped them in the growing pile at his feet. "I'll get you a new pair. Oh! Can you and Jasper fly out to meet us in Telluride for the White Party at Gay Ski Week this year?" Seth's entire being lit up at the prospect. "I know Jasper would love it!"

"Sweetie, we won't be able to go this year," Emmett pointed out.

"We have to find a way," Seth made a fist. "Even Simon and Wayne are going this year."

"They are? How are they affording that?" Emmett wondered.

"Wayne's mother gives him anything he wants. That's where that Corvette came from," Seth explained. "And of course he's going to take his best friend. She even booked a two bedroom suite at the Madeline for them so they can have privacy. I wouldn't be at all surprised if he talks her into paying for a certain Czech bartender to go along too."

"Huh!" Edward well remembered running across Wayne and his Czech bartender at Seth's Halloween party.

"These Jasper obviously picked out. These I picked out. These are no," Seth continued to sort.

"You're throwing away more than you're keeping," Edward complained.

"Oh, you noticed that too?" Seth dropped another pair. "I'm going to make sure Jasper never lets you shop by yourself," he paused and cocked his head. "Here's Roberto."

"Hello," Roberto called from the front door.

"Sethy, how do you do that?" Nasir was amazed.

"Hey, Roberto," Edward met the detective in the living room. Emmett, Seth and Nasir were close behind.

"Que madres, Mano?" Roberto opened his arms in a gesture encompassing the whole house. He was dressed for work in dress pants and shirt, necktie and suit jacket with his badge on his belt.

"I know," Edward walked into Roberto's arms. "It is pretty sudden, but it's the right thing to do," he expressed as they hugged.

"Does Rusty know?" Roberto patted Edward's back. "He didn't say anything to me and I just saw him two days ago."

"I told him today," Edward informed as he and Roberto let each other go. "I just came from there, actually."

"What are they gonna do?" Roberto wondered with obvious concern.

"The same thing they're doing now. That organization stands on its own," Edward assured. "They don't need me. Rusty runs the show. And I'm still on the board. Anything they need from me, I can do over the phone."

"When did you make this decision?" Roberto enquired.

"Monday night," Edward admitted.

"And you're leaving tomorrow?!" Roberto found that very sudden.

"Why wait?" Edward spread his arms. "I love him. I want to be with him. To be perfectly honest, I feel like an idiot for not doing this sooner. In fact, I feel like I've been waiting my whole fucking life! I'm going to be with the man I love. It's just that simple."

"I get that," Roberto nodded. "Fuck, man, I wish I didn't have to go to work right now."

"Me too," Edward agreed.

"Me three," Seth spoke up.

"Nobody got any notice and the whole city is counting on you," Edward gave his straight detective friend a clap on the arm.

"Yeah, serve and protect, right?" Roberto smiled. "Okay. I wish I could stay. I wish you only the best," he pulled Edward into his arms again.

"Thanks, Roberto," Edward hugged him back.

"Don't stay away forever, okay, brother?" Roberto held onto Edward. "There's people who respect, admire and love you here."

"I'm not selling the house for that exact reason," Edward said as they let go of each other. "There's lots of people I love here. Some are here now," he gestured to Emmett, Seth and Nasir. "More are on the way. Jasper and I will be back as often as we can."

"You better," Roberto pointed at Edward. "At least one of my kids is gonna get you as a godfather."

"Oh! I wanna be a godfather!" Seth clapped and jumped.

"Okay, I gotta go. You guys take care of him," Roberto commanded.

"We will," Emmett assured and gave a wave. "Good to see you, Roberto."

"You guys too," Roberto turned and headed for the door.

"I'll walk you out," Seth rushed after him. He caught up with the detective at the door and put an arm around Roberto's waist as they walked out of the house together. "Just how many kids did my sister agree to have?"

"Oh, we gonna have like twelve or fourteen kids," Roberto assured.

"Twelve or fourteen?! My sister agreed to that?!" Seth stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'm playin'," Roberto gave Seth a playful rap on his chest with his knuckles. "We haven't even really talked about it. I do want to have and raise a family with her, but however many Leah wants is fine with me. The way I see it, women have to carry and give birth to the babies. They have all the hard work. I just have the fun part."

"Makin' em?" Seth smiled.

"Exactly," Robert nodded. "It should always be up to the woman how many kids a couple has. It should be up to her how many times she wants to put her body through that."

"You should have some input," Seth set himself up. "I mean, how stretched out do you want her to be?" he was deliberately vulgar.

"She could never be too stretched out for this," Roberto grabbed his crotch.

"I know you don't think I'm gonna let that go," Seth eyed the detective's crotch and then looked back up at his face.

"Only your sister is ever gonna know for sure," Roberto gave a grin.

"Victory is that much sweeter when my opponents underestimate me," Seth gave a sigh. "Anyway, don't get too crazy. I don't know how many little Robertos running around I could handle."

"There will be little Leahs too," Roberto pointed out.

"And now I'm terrified," Seth stated.

"Okay, give me a hug, little brother. I gotta go to work," Roberto turned when they reached his police issue, black Dodge Charger.

"Okay, I love you," Seth embraced his brother-in-law to be. "Shoot every abuser you encounter in the face."

"Hoh!" Roberto laughed. "Some nights I sure would like to."

"Kay," Seth dropped one hand to grab a straight glute as he let the man go.

"You little shit," Roberto laughed as he opened his car door and got in.

"Bye," Seth gave a wave. Roberto backed out of Edward's driveway only to make room for the minivans that arrived in tandem. He gave them a friendly honk and waved out his window at them as they exchanged places. Yvonne had followed Maggie from Kent and pulled in behind her.

"Uncle Seth!" Liam's enthusiastic roar could be heard outside the car. He was out of his belt and booster seat before Maggie could shut off the engine. The front and back doors on the driver's side opened at the same time. Liam leapt from the van directly onto Seth. Seth was ready for it and braced himself or the boy would have surely taken him down.

"Hi, Liam," Seth kissed the boy and let him slide down to this feet.

"Hi, uncle Seth. Where's uncle Edward?" Liam asked.

"In the house," Seth advised and Liam dashed. "Hi, Maggie," he gave the child's mother a quick kiss as well before he turned his attention inside the van. "Háu, kola," Seth raised his hand as he gave the proper greeting that one warrior gave another in his tribe.

"How, uncle Cola," Owen used the greeting all wrong, but the boy's sweet sincerity could only make Seth smile as he climbed into the van.

"Let's get you out of there," Seth unbuckled Owen to free him from his car seat. Owen moved from his seat once he was free, directly into Seth's lap to hug him.

"Ohhh," Seth was touched anew with just how sweet and loving Owen was. "Someday I'm gonna take you home and keep you forever," he wrapped his arms around the boy and held him tightly. "What have you got there?" Seth asked when Owen was finally ready to get out of the van. He held a 9" x 12" paper torn from a sketchpad, not quite folded closed in one hand.

"I drew a picture for uncle Edward," Owen showed it to Seth.

"You know what?" Seth nodded as he looked over the drawing. "Uncle Edward is going to love this. Let's go inside and show him, okay?"

"Yeah," Owen nodded.

"C'mon," Seth held Owen as he slid out of the van. "Where's Rosalie?" he enquired as he set Owen down on his feet.

"She had a closing. She'll be here as soon as she can," Maggie informed.

By this time Yvonne had emerged from behind the wheel of her minivan and Ren had freed not only himself, but his little sister as well.

"Hi, uncle Seth," Ren gave a wave.

"Hey, I'm gonna need you to stop growing so fast," Seth gave Ren a hug. "You'll be as tall as me by next week!"

"Ha!" Ren let go of his uncle and ran for the house.

"His feet too," Yvonne commented. "It seems like he outgrows his shoes just as soon as we buy 'em."

"Hi, Yvonne," Seth greeted her with a kiss. "And hello little miss cutie pie," he bent to do the same with Larissa.

Yvonne and Maggie used their remotes to slide the rear doors of their minivans closed. Owen took Seth's hand as they all walked toward the house.

"Mom," Liam stood in the middle of the living room. "Just look at this mess," he gestured as he parroted a line he had heard many times in his own room at home.

"I see it," Maggie smiled.

"Uncle Edward," Liam looked up at him and made his point with his finger as he repeated the line that inevitably followed, "you have to clean this up."

"The guys are here helping do exactly that, Buddy," Edward ran a hand down the back of Liam's head.

"Edward, Owen has something for you," Seth informed.

"Oh, yeah?" Edward squatted down to hug the smaller child. "What's this?"

"I drew a picture for you," Owen held tightly to his favorite uncle as Edward took the paper.

In the lower left quadrant of the paper Owen had drawn his house and the trees behind it. Standing out in front were depictions of him with his brother and mothers all holding hands. In the upper right quadrant was a brown, multi-story building with two paned windows on each floor. It was how he imagined the place called New York after his mothers had shown him pictures online. In front of that building were two men, hand in hand. Unmistakably, with the long, wavy, yellow hair, one of the men was Jasper. Edward realized immediately that the other man was him.

"Wow, Owen, this is beautiful. I'm going to frame it and hang it up!" Edward was touched.

"It's so you remember us when you move far away to live with uncle Jasper," Owen spoke quietly. That this prospect disturbed the boy could not have been more obvious.

"Come sit with me," Edward picked Owen up and sat at the dining room table with the boy on his lap. He set the drawing on the table before them. "I know you and Liam, and your mommy would rather Uncle Jasper and I live here, closer to you guys, where we could see you more often," Edward spoke softly to his more sensitive nephew, "but remember what I told you last night? I will come back to see you every chance I get, and hopefully uncle Jasper will come with me every time."

"I wish uncle Jasper would live here, like he said," Liam spoke, his voice soaked with his disappointment over the broken promise.

"Someday he will, Buddy," Edward shared his hope for the eventual future. "I explained why yesterday, remember? He wants to move here, but he won't be able to find the kind of job he needs here in Seattle. I know that's not what any of us want, but there's nothing uncle Jasper or I can do to change it," he pulled Liam to his side as he hugged them both.

"I know. That's what you said," Liam agreed.

"And yesterday you said it was okay, remember?" Edward prompted.

"Yeah," Liam admitted.

"So is it still okay, as long as we visit a lot?" Edward enquired to be sure.

"Yeah, okay." Liam nodded. After Edward's gentle reminder, Liam accepted the plan just as he had the previous night when Edward originally broke the news. The easy going nature that he had genetically acquired from his biological father was evident. Owen was far more thoughtful, sensitive and emotional, just like his biological father, and clung to Edward.

"Hi, uncle Edward," Larissa said sweetly as she presented herself in her cute little dress.

"Hi, Lissy," Edward pulled her close to give her a hug as Liam stepped back. Owen paid Larissa no mind. For that matter, he ignored Ren as well, whom he looked up to and admired. Owen just held fast to his beloved uncle and laid his head against Edward's chest.

"Guys, you're gonna have to carry on without me for a while," Edward advised.

"Not a problem," Seth gave a wave. "Your constant complaints about the unflattering things I discard were only a hindrance anyway," he added as he walked back into the master bedroom. Edward just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

The packing continued with Seth organizing a carryon bag with a few necessities. Two tee shirts, two pairs of loose casual shorts, socks and a pair of form fitting jeans joined two henleys and a sweatshirt, all long sleeved, in the bag. Nasir assisted Seth while Emmett packed and organized the two immediate boxes by the front door, and the more numerous 'soon' boxes in the dining room. All the while Edward and Owen held each other. Liam had said his piece and gained his assurances, and was then content to play with Ren.

"Okay, I think that's got it," Seth announced with hands on his hips while he looked around. "Boxes are ready to ship. Jasper's clothes and yours that stay are all put away. I mean, as far as clothes go. What about important papers and such? And your laptop? I made sure to leave room in your bag."

"Thanks, Seth. Thank you, guys," Edward expressed.

"Your outfit for the plane is laid out for you in your bedroom and you should wear your leather jacket," Seth advised. "The temperature in New York has been hovering around fifty degrees the last couple of days and more of the same is forecast."

"Oh, thanks, Seth. If only I knew someone in New York," Edward quipped.

"That's enough lip out of you," Seth returned.

It was the time of day that people would be getting home from work and the next wave began to arrive with a rap on at the front door.

"Uncle Edward, uncle Edward, someone's at the door," Liam pointed excitedly. "Uncle Edward! I'll get it!" he rushed off.

"Woo-hoo," she called as she stuck her head in the door.

"C'mon in, Diane," Edward called.

"Hi," Liam of course reached her first.

"Hello, young man," Diane greeted as she came into the house.

"I know you," Liam pointed. "You're the neighbor lady."

"And you're the very clever nephew," Diane smiled at the boy.

"I gotta get up now, O, okay?" Edward kissed Owen on his forehead and set him on his feet as he rose. "Hey, Diane," he gave his neighbor a hug.

"Looks like you're about packed," Diane concluded.

"The stuff I'm taking, yeah. Thanks to these guys," Edward gestured. "They pretty much packed everything for me. You remember the guys."

"Hi, Diane," Emmett gave a wave.

"Hi, yourself," Diane gave Emmett a nod. "I didn't expect to see you," she addressed Nasir. "I thought you lived in New York now too."

"No," Nasir shook his head. "I work in New York. I live here."

"That's one hell of a commute!" Diane laughed. "Oh!" she remembered the children in the room. "Sorry."

"Please," Yvonne dismissed. "They hear much worse from me."

"What a host I am, I never offered anyone anything," Edward chastised himself. "What would we all like to drink?"

"Edward," Maggie put an arm around her brother's waist as she leaned on him, "we're all family. You don't have to offer us anything. If we want something, we'll get it."

"I'll take a long island, Boy, and hop to it," Diane teased.

"Coming right up," Edward laughed and headed for the kitchen.

"It's been a long, hard day down the salt mine," Diane quipped.

"What do you do again, Diane?" Seth asked.

"I mine salt," Diane continued the metaphor as she followed after Edward. "Neighborhood won't be the same without that NPS truck in the driveway," she leaned on the kitchen counter beside where Edward assembled her cocktail.

"No, I guess it won't," Edward extracted a can of coke from the refrigerator. "Nothing in my life will be the same."

"I'll keep an eye on the house," Diane assured. "And you know you don't have to worry about Remmy. He'll be just fine with me until you're ready for him."

"I know he will," Edward topped off her drink with the coke and stirred it for her. "Do you mind if I keep him for this one last night? Can you come get him tomorrow after work?"

"Of course," Diane reached up to put a hand on Edward's shoulder and took a sip of her drink. "Mmm. Just right."

"Good," Edward smiled. "Hey, guys, you want a beer now? Mags, the kids want a juice box?"

"I'll get one for everyone, Aunt Maggie," Ren walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He knew he was allowed in his uncle Edward's house and knew what each one of them liked.

"Thank you, Ren," Maggie smiled and ran a hand down the back of his head as he walked by. Ren was such a good kid.

"Hey, Ren, while you're in there, pull me out a Blue Moon," Edward bid.

"Okay, uncle Edward," Ren obeyed.

"And two Spaten," Edward continued. "The ones with the blue and white checkered labels there," he pointed and took them as Ren handed them out. "A Heineken, that's the green ones. Perfect, thank you. Mags?"

"Grab me a diet pepsi, please, Ren," Maggie bid.

"Yvonne, what can I get you?" Edward called to her.

"You mind if I put a pot of coffee?" Yvonne rose from where she had been sitting at the table.

"I'll do it," Maggie volunteered.

"Here, guys," Edward popped the caps off of everyone's beers. "And please be sure to take whatever we don't drink back with you. In fact, please empty the refrigerator. Anything in there will only spoil by the time we get back. Everybody, take whatever you want from the fridge and the pantry."

"Hey," a male voice called from the front door.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Larissa recognized the voice of her father immediately.

"Hey, baby girl," Roger squatted down just inside Edward's front door to welcome his daughter into his arms. "Were you good for Mama today?"

"Of course, Daddy!" Larissa was quite put out by the question she was asked nearly every day.

"Hi, Dad," Ren came to greet his father as well.

"There's my boy," Roger grabbed Ren's head with one hand and pulled him close to kiss the side of his face. "How was school?"

"Mom came and got me out early today," Ren informed.

"Yeah," Roger stood up. "We wanna spend as much time with uncle Edward as we can before he goes, don't we? Hey, Yvie," he gave his wife a kiss on her lips as she joined them.

"Rog, Heineken?" Edward brought his former boss what he knew the man liked.

"Thanks," Roger accepted the frosty cold bottle and took a hearty swig. "Ah. That hits the spot. I haven't been home or I would have changed. Edward, you mind if I borrow some shorts and a tee shirt like that," he gestured to what Edward was wearing.

"Absolutely," Edward motioned toward the master bedroom. "You know where they are. Help yourself."

"Oh," Seth's face lit up and he rubbed his hands together as he as he moved to follow the uniformed Ranger. "He's not your boss anymore!"

"But he's still my husband," Yvonne warned.

"And I'm gonna go sit down," Seth spun around on his heel.

"I never thought I'd see that," Emmett quipped.

Roger just chuckled to himself as he shut the bedroom door. He left his uniform on Edward's bed and emerged dressed just the same as Edward was.

"Hey, Rog, help me drain the hot tub, will you?" Edward requested.

"Let's go," Roger gestured with his beer bottle and headed for the sliding glass door to the deck. Edward unlocked it and slid it open and Roger followed him out. Ren and Liam were right behind, determined to help in any way they could. Owen went to the door after it was closed and just stood there looking out.

"Owen, you wanna go out and watch them?" Seth could see the smaller boy didn't want to be left out, but had no idea how to help. He just looked at Seth and nodded in response.

"C'mon," Seth walked to join Owen at the door. "Let's go supervise," he slid the door open and let Owen go out ahead of him.

On the other side of the house, Garrett parked his Maybach in the street. And no sooner was he out of the car in the gathering dusk, than his brother pulled up behind him in his 4Runner. Garrett had gone home to change and now wore snug jeans with a hooded, zip up sweatshirt that he wore nothing beneath. Justin had stopped by his home as well, but only to pick up his wife and daughter who got out of the passenger side.

"Hey, Gar," Justin greeted his little brother. He wore the button down shirt and jeans that he had worn to work.

"Justin, Melinda," Garrett gave his sister-in-law a kiss. "And hello to you, my sweet girl," Garrett squatted down to get a full hug from his niece.

"So Edward's moving to New York tomorrow, huh?" Justin could hardly believe it.

"Indeed he is," Garrett confirmed what they already knew.

"Damn," Justin shook his head. "It's a nice place to visit, but I sure as shit would never want to live there."

"Edward has a pretty good reason," Melinda evaluated as they started down Edward's driveway.

"Yeah I guess he does," Justin conceded. "First Nasir, now Edward. Don't you and Seth go moving to New York on us."

"Huh," Garrett laughed. "No," he agreed. "Hello," Garrett called as he opened Edward's front door.

"In here, Garrett," Emmett called back. "Oh, hey," he rose from the dining room table when he saw that Garrett was not alone. "Hi, guys. Hi, Miss Stephie."

"Hi, uncle Emmett," she reached up for him and he bent to pick her up in a gentle bear hug.

"You guys want a beer?" Emmett asked as he held the girl astride his hip.

"I will get them," Nasir headed for the kitchen. He knew what Garrett and Justin drank, and Seth had made a point to get both when they stopped to get the beer on the way.

"How about a diet pepsi, Melinda?" Maggie offered.

"That would be perfect," Melinda nodded.

"You like your pepsi with ice?" Nasir asked from the kitchen as he popped the tops off the Thompson brothers' beers.

"Yes, please, Nasir," Melinda answered.

"Thank you," Garrett took his beer and handed Justin his. He looked around and waited for a moment while Nasir poured his sister-in-law her diet cola. "So, anyone see a Native American man around here about yea tall," Garrett held out his hand.

"Oh, he is outside, Garrett," Nasir put his hand on his best friend's shoulder. "He is with Owen."

"What are they doing outside?" Justin asked.

"Roger's helping Edward drain the hot tub," Emmett answered.

"Well, hell, why didn't you say so?" Justin headed for the door. He slid it aside and walked out. There were not often things doing at these gatherings that would much interest a straight man, but this was something he was ready to jump into head first. Garrett followed his brother outside, but only to seek out his husband.

"Hi, Honey," Seth smiled. He sat in a teak chair and faced the railing with Owen in his lap.

"Two of my favorite boys," Garrett gave Owen a kiss on the top of his head and Seth a kiss on his lips.

"Whataya got on under that?" Seth asked. He reached up and pulled the zipper of Garrett's hoodie down halfway, and in so doing, discovered the answer to his question. "Hmm. It's gonna be a fun ride home."

Owen had no concept of the meaning of their words and just sat contentedly watching the three men and two older boys drain the tub and filtration system, and make it ready for winter. Edward left it on year round ordinarily. It was especially nice on a cold winter's night to sit out in the tub and soak, and watch the lake and stars. He had hoped to do so with Jasper this winter, but that would not happen this year. He also hoped that they could get to a point where they flew back and forth fairly regularly, but that would not be this winter. Their lives needed to normalize before that could happen, and that would take time. Time together in New York.

Garrett slid a chair close to Seth's and joined him in watching the men and boys work. Edward was certainly capable, but Roger and Justin were entirely in their element. This was as much fun for them as the time Seth had organized the water gun war in the summer months, complete with warpaint on his and the boys' faces.

"Hey, guys," a familiar female voice greeted from behind them.

"Oh, Leah," Garrett rose to greet and kiss his other sister-in-law.

"Hi, Sis," Seth did not get up so as not to displace Owen.

"Hey. So," Leah perched on the arm of Seth's chair, "Edward is leaving us, huh?"

"We'll never lose him," Seth spoke wisdom. "We just won't see him as often as we'd like. He'll be in a better place than he's ever been. And I don't mean that geographically."

"Edward," Garrett called to the men who worked under the lights of the gazebo, "should we think about dinner?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward stood up. "Is that Leah? Hey, Leah," he gave a wave. "Will you order, Garrett? The number of the pizza place is on my fridge."

"No problem," Garrett headed inside. "Oh," he turned back. "What do you men like on your pizza?"

"Meat!" Roger enthused.

"Meat!" Justin echoed. Edward just stood and stared at them.

"Ha!" Seth could hardly contain himself. "I thought we were the meat eaters!"

"I mean, anchovy," Justin corrected. "Yeah, double anchovy! Right, Roger?"

"You're disgusting," Roger was not about to go along with that. "Seth, tonight I'm a meat eater too. In fact, I might even let you sit on my lap while we eat!"

"Meat, Honey. Order lots of meat," Seth instructed.

"Meat. Got it. Leah, grilled veggie?" Garrett knew her well.

"Only if someone else wants that too," Leah did not want to be selfish.

"I'll go ask the ladies what they would like," Garrett headed inside.

"Be sure and tell Emmy he's one of the ladies!" Seth found that very amusing.

"I shall," Garrett pulled open the sliding door and stepped inside. "Pizza time. Chicken alfredo with mushrooms for you two?"

"Yes, please," Emmett put his arm around his husband.

"Does the place you're calling have artichokes and eggplant? I have such strange cravings," Melinda rubbed her bump.

"I'll see if the veggie can come with that," Garrett nodded.

"Anyone else want pepperoni and mushroom?" Yvonne asked.

"That sounds good to me," Maggie nodded.

"Me too," Diane agreed.

"Rosie will like that too," Maggie added.

"Cheese for the kids?" Garrett asked.

"Please," Maggie answered for the moms. Garrett walked into the kitchen and pulled his cell out of his pocket.

The last to arrive finally joined them with a rap on the door before she opened it and walked in.

"Hey, there's my Roses," Emmett rose to greet her and gave the classy power realtor in the suit a warm hug.

"Hi, Em. Hi, everyone. Sorry I'm so late," Rosalie walked around the table and bent to give her wife a kiss.

"That's okay, Rosie." Maggie took her wife's hand as Rosalie sat beside her. "You remember Diane."

"Of course, hi," Rosalie smiled.

"You want a glass of wine?" Maggie asked.

"What's he got open?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll check," Maggie rose and headed into the kitchen.

Edward was such a wine drinker that the same bottle of wine that Maggie had opened the last time she was here, was still in the fridge, right where she left it. She poured her wife a glass and returned to the table.

"That same sauvignon blanc," Maggie placed it before Rosalie.

"Thanks, Freckles," Rosalie took a sip.

"So, did you make me lots of money today?" Maggie asked.

"The old Livingston mansion is finally sold," Rosalie confirmed. "I'm glad you two are here," she addressed Melinda and Yvonne. "What do we think about Disney this winter? I mean, Disney World in Florida."

"Oh, that might be nice," Melinda considered. "The kids would love it. We could get out of the cold too."

"Maybe do the four day parks, three night cruise thing," Rosalie suggested. "And I was thinking the Animal Kingdom Lodge."

"Oh, with rooms where we can see the animals?" Maggie was totally on board. "The kids would really love that!"

"This sounds expensive," Yvonne was wary. Rosalie immediately grabbed her hand. Park Superintendent though he may be, Roger's income was not such that they could keep up. Rosalie did not want to assure Yvonne that they had her family covered in front of everyone and just squeezed her hand to convey her message. Paying for Yvonne and her family was a small price to pay to have them all together.

"I was thinking one of those big villas where we could all stay together," Rosalie continued to outline.

"They have a villa big enough for all of us? Three families?" Yvonne could not imagine such an accommodation.

"They do actually," Rosalie confirmed. "With big balconies overlooking the animals."

"Could we do this in January?" Melinda requested. "The less huge I am the better."

"What about right after the holidays?" Rosalie suggested. "You guys are going to Philadelphia, right? You could just fly down from there."

"That would be perfect," Melinda nodded.

"Can Roger get the time off?" Rosalie continued to organize. "The park is pretty slow that time of year, right?"

"I'm sure he can," Yvonne confirmed.

"We certainly can't go skiing this year," Melinda commented. "Justin would never let me go careening down a mountain while I'm pregnant."

"That does seem inadvisable," Nasir nodded.

"Disney World is down in the wackadoodle bible belt," Emmett pointed out. "They don't give gay families a hard time do they?"

"I've never heard of that," Maggie looked to her wife.

"Say that Roger is Muslim and you are his wives," Nasir suggested.

"Remind me to pick up my burka from the dry cleaner's, Freckles," Rosalie jested.

"Get mine too," Maggie laughed.

The glass door slid open and Seth walked in, followed closely by Owen.

"Hi, Amazon," Seth greeted casually.

"Hey, Pipsqueak," Rosalie returned in kind. Seth said nothing else and continued through the house. Owen silently trailed after him. In another moment Seth and his tail walked back and Seth carried several towels from the linen closet.

"Did they get themselves wet?" Maggie laughed.

"The men didn't," Seth answered. "Ren and Liam decided it would be fun to play in the mud. Edward is hosing them off right now."

"The kids will freeze!" Maggie was concerned.

"Maybe they'll learn something," Yvonne had no sympathy.

"The water in the hose is warm from the sun," Seth mentioned and headed back outside.

In only a couple of minutes the whole group flooded into the house. The men herded the two boys, stripped to their underwear and wrapped in the towels.

"I'll put everything in the wash," Seth carried the soaked clothes and shoes, and headed for the laundry room.

"Ren Donovan, what were you thinking?!" Yvonne demanded.

"Sorry, Mom," Ren hung his head. Liam looked at his mothers with an apprehensive face.

"Liam, does playing in the mud seem like a good choice now?" Rosalie asked.

"No," Liam admitted.

"What are we going to do next time there's some running water or fun looking mud?" Rosalie followed up.

"Stay out of it," Liam gave the right answer.

"Okay," Rosalie was finished.

"See that you do that," Maggie added in a stern voice. In situations like this, she felt it was important for both parents to give a unified message.

"And what were the rest of you doing?" Yvonne was not done. "Four men out there and not one of you could watch them?"

"We were workin', Yvie," Roger defended.

"Sorry, Yvonne, girls," Edward apologized as he handed Roger and Justin a fresh beer. "Good thing I have extra clothes for the kids in their room. Pizza on the way?"

"Should be here shortly," Garrett confirmed.

Owen walked back into the dining room and without a word returned to Edward's side and leaned on his leg.

"Hey, you wanna sit with me some more?" Edward asked his nephew. Owen just nodded. Edward took his hand and led him to a an empty chair. He sat down and pulled Owen up into his lap. Owen immediately laid his head against Edward's chest. Edward held him closely and kissed the top of his head.

"Maggie, I'd get the boys' clothes, but...," he looked down at his nephew.

"I know where they are," Maggie rose and headed for the bedroom that Edward had reserved and furnished especially for her sons.

"We're gonna all want to eat in here, right?" Emmett surmised. "Should we get the extra chairs and leaves for the table?"

"Oh, yeah," Edward nodded. "You know where they are."

"Sure do," Emmett rose and headed for the door. Nasir was right behind him as they headed for the garage.

By the time they had Edward's table expanded and the kid sized table and chairs from the boys' room, the doorbell rang.

"I wanna play with the delivery boy!" Seth sing-songed as he bounced to the door ahead of anyone else. He opened the door and just as Seth had hoped, it was a local high school kid who worked in the evenings.

"Delivery," the kid had several bags.

"Hi," Seth was deliberately flirty. Garrett took hold of his husband by the shoulders, pulled him back from the door, and turned him away.

"Come right in, please," Garrett gestured. "On the table, if you don't mind."

"Yes, Sir," the teen walked through.

"I need to set you down, O," Edward did so and rose as the delivery boy set his insulated bags on the table.

"I'll need to see your credit card, Sir," the teen informed as he pulled all the boxes out of the bags. Garrett and Edward both reached for their wallets.

"What card did you use?" Edward asked.

"This one," Garrett handed it over to the young man.

"They have my information on file," Edward protested.

"Now they have mine as well," Garrett stated. The delivery boy rubbed the side of his pen repeatedly over the receipt as it lay atop Garrett's credit card to gain an imprint, and handed Garrett the pen with his card.

"Tip him in cash or he'll never see it," Edward pulled two twenties and a ten out of his wallet. "Here you go, Tim," he stuck the cash in the kid's hand.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cullen," Tim was grateful. This was not Tim's first delivery to the Cullen residence.

"I'll add a bit of a tip anyway so they won't think we stiffed you," Garrett handed back the pen and receipt.

"Thank you very much. You guys enjoy your dinner. Have a nice night," Tim gathered up his bags and headed for the door.

"Food!" Roger rubbed his stomach.

"I know, right?" Emmett was hungry as well.

"Where's my double anchovy?" Justin teased as he looked in the boxes.

"Double anchovy?!" Melinda was not in on the joke. "Why in the world would you order that? You don't eat anchovies."

"You'll eat meat and like it!" Seth jabbed his brother-in-law in the ribs with his finger.

"I'll let my brother do that for you, Seth," Justin patted the smaller man on the back.

"Justin," Melinda chastised. Others, and particularly Diane, found that very amusing. Roger and Justin each took a slice of the meat lover's and just stood there as they took a bite.

"Would we like to let the ladies go first?" Seth gestured.

"Girls, pizza," Justin pointed to the boxes on the table.

"Oh, thank you. May we?" Rosalie was sarcastic. It only made Justin and Roger snicker together.

"Let's get the kids situated first," Maggie headed into the kitchen again. She knew where Edward kept his reusable plastic plates.

Ren, now dressed in a slightly too tight and too short tee shirt, and sweatpants that only reached his calves, took charge of the kids. He made sure to sit between his sister and Owen, while inevitably Liam and Stephanie sat together. Ren's natural leadership and compassion for those in his care was already making itself evident. Something that made his father smile every time he saw it.

"Liam, get everyone a fresh juice box from the fridge," Maggie bid. Liam didn't answer, but did as he was told.

"Here, Ren," Rosalie placed a slice of cheese pizza on each plate and handed them to Ren to serve the other kids. "And be careful. The pizza's hot," she warned.

"We will, aunt Rosalie," Ren nodded.

With food and spill proof drinks, the moms left the kids to it, confident in the knowledge that Ren would see that the finicky eaters ate. The adults all sat around the elongated table. Only Justin and Roger didn't want a plate, content to hold each slice until they totally consumed it.

When everyone was done, Maggie began to gather the plates but Rosalie placed a restraining hand on her forearm. "I'll take care of these. You just relax."

Maggie nodded. Her eyes drifted to her youngest son who had finished eating and had returned to his uncle Edward's lap. She felt her eyes filling with tears and rose abruptly, fearing she would be unable to remain stoic.

"It's a little stuffy in here, isn't it? I'll just go outside to get some fresh air," Maggie announced and left before anyone could respond. The kids remained oblivious, but the adults looked at each other with concern.

"Should I go talk to her?" Edward asked Rosalie.

"I don't know. She's emotional," Rosalie was honest.

"You stay. I'll talk to her," Roger commanded. Edward obeyed this order from a man who was no longer his boss, but whose judgment he would always trust and respect.

Roger found Maggie sitting on the deck, her face buried in her hands. He pulled over a chair and set next to her.

"Hey," he said quietly. "You doing okay?"

"Hey, Roger. They sent you out here to deal with the emotional wreck? Did you draw the short straw?" Maggie smiled weakly.

"Are you kidding? I volunteered. How often do I have a chance to spend time alone with a gorgeous redhead with skin like porcelain?" Roger turned on his dazzling smile with his considerable charm.

Maggie sniffled and laughed. "Like I don't know what your preferences in women are. But thanks, I needed that laugh. It hasn't been a great week."

"I know it's not worth much, but I know how you feel. Our Mountain won't be the same without him," Roger confided.

"Then why didn't you try harder to stop him?" Maggie demanded. "He never listened to me, but he does listen to you. He always has, from that first day he met you."

Roger smiled. "That was so long ago. I forgot you were there with him."

"I insisted on going with him," Maggie revealed. "Emmett had just told him a bunch of negative stuff he'd heard from Jasper and Edward was already so beaten down. I was worried what he might do."

"You've always been a good sister to him," Roger put a hand on her arm.

"Not always," Maggie sniffled again. "I was a total bitch when we were growing up."

"Well, you made up for it since then," Roger countered.

"I made up for some of it, but then when Jasper was here last week I said some things, and Edward was pissed. He's always been so protective of Jasper. I keep thinking he's moving because he doesn't want Jasper here, near me," Maggie confessed.

"I'm sure that's not it. He's moving because New York is where Jasper needs to be for his career and Edward needs to be with Jasper. You know that's all he's ever wanted." Roger pointed out.

"That's not true. It was before he met you, maybe, but then you steered him towards studying the environment and becoming a park ranger. He loves his Mountain!" Maggie countered.

"Not nearly as much as he loves Jasper. The Mountain filled in some of the gaps, we all did, for a while, but his dream has always been to be with the guy he loves. Sure, I could have been a dick about it when he tried to give me his resignation. I could have tried to talk him into staying longer, but that would have only made him more miserable. I could see that as obvious as this choice was for him, it was also difficult. I'd have been a real shitty and selfish friend if I made it even harder," Roger explained.

"I'm trying not to be a shitty, selfish sister," Maggie said dourly. "It's so hard, though. Especially seeing Owen so upset. Liam too, though he's less obvious about it."

"Rosalie's brother lives out of town, right? You don't see him that often," Roger observed.

"Yes, and I know what you're trying to say. It's different. The boys didn't grow up with him around," Maggie stated.

"You have your family and happiness. He deserves to have his. And for what it's worth, when Yvie and I talked with Jasper after the funeral last week, he seemed serious about moving here. I don't think this will be permanent," Roger revealed.

"Really?" Maggie looked at him hopefully. Roger gave her a smile and a shrug. She leaned in his direction and rested her head on his shoulder.

"If anyone told me ten years ago that I would be on speaking terms with Edward Cullen, much less torn up about his leaving Washington, I would have tried to have them admitted to a mental hospital," Maggie shared with a sigh.

Roger chuckled and wrapped his arm around her. "Better?" he asked and felt her nodding in response. "Then let's go back. There's not much time left before we all go home."

They went back inside and Maggie sat at the table beside her wife.

"Everything okay, Freckles?" Rosalie asked quietly as she took Maggie's hand.

"Yeah," Maggie gave a sigh. "As okay as it can be."

"We should probably get going," Justin set down his empty beer bottle. "Some of us have school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Roger reached for Edward and pulled him into a hug. "Lots of people are gonna miss seeing your ugly mug on our mountain every day. Especially me."

"I know. I'll miss everyone too," Edward enjoyed his dear friend and former boss' heartfelt hug.

"Edward, good luck, my man," Justin gave Edward a one armed hug.

"Thanks, Justin," Edward patted his back.

"You be okay, hear?" Yvonne directed as she embraced him.

"I will, Yvonne," Edward assured.

"Edward, I wish you all the best," Melinda took her turn.

"Thanks, Melinda," Edward gave the pregnant woman a warm hug.

The whole house began a general movement toward the door and Maggie stepped up to her brother.

"Maggie...," Edward reached for her. It was clear she was going to cry again.

"You're a big jerk," Maggie embraced her brother.

"I'm sorry," Edward began. "Please don't cry."

"You don't have to be sorry. Please don't be sorry," Maggie held him tightly. "I understand. Really, I do," she assured. "We're all going to miss you. The boys...," Maggie teared up and couldn't go on.

"Oh, Mags," Edward rubbed her back and the back of her head. "I'm going to miss you too and especially my boys. We'll be back. I swear we will, as often as we can. And if he just can't get off work, I'll come without him sometimes. I'm not leaving any of you. I love all of you. I have to do this."

"I know," Maggie sniffled and nodded. "I know you do. It's the best thing for you."

"Please don't let the kids see you cry," Edward bid. He knew it would only upset them to see their mother cry. Rosalie had astutely herded their kids out the door with the others when Maggie said goodbye to her brother.

"I don't know about Thanksgiving," Edward rubbed his sister's arms. "Things may still be too up in the air, but we'll see you for Christmas. I'll make it happen. I swear it to you."

"You better," Maggie stressed. "My family has never had a Christmas without you, Edward Cullen, and we're not about to start now."

"Me too, Mags. Me too," Edward pulled her close again. "I don't know exactly how yet, but we'll figure it out."

"Okay," Maggie pulled away. "Come say goodbye to my children," she took his hand and led him out to his driveway.

Liam had given Stephanie a hug and her parents had taken her out to the street where they were parked. The Donovans were herding their children into their minivan while the others stood in the driveway.

"C'mere, Buddy," Edward knelt and reached for Liam.

"When are we gonna see you again, uncle Edward?" Liam threw himself into Edward's arms.

"I'm not exactly sure, Liam," Edward held him tightly. "I don't know if I can make Thanksgiving. If I can't, you give your uncle Jason a big hug for me, okay?"

"I will," Liam assured.

"And I'll see you guys for Christmas for sure, and I'll make sure you have lots of presents," Edward promised.

"I can't wait!" Liam enthused.

"I love you," Edward held Liam's head to his.

"I love you too, uncle Edward," Liam meant it.

"Okay, hop in the car," Edward bid as he let the boy go. "C'mere, O," he reached for his younger nephew who stood holding his mother's hand. Owen moved into Edward's arms and melted into his chest.

"I wish you could stay," Owen spoke quietly.

"I know, Owen," Edward had to fight his own tears. "I wish I could too. I love you so much. I couldn't love you any more if you were my own kids," he held the small boy tightly. "I just won't see you quite as often. Mommy will help you skype so I can see you and talk to you as much as you want, okay?" Edward looked up imploringly at his sister who stood with tears running down her face and with her wife's reassuring arm around her. Edward closed his eyes and lowered his head to Owen's. They stayed that way for a good long while and everyone silently gave them the space to do it.

"Okay," Edward finally lifted his head. "It's getting late and your brother has school tomorrow. I love you, little man."

"I love you," Owen remained against Edward's chest.

"I'll put you in your seat," Edward rose and lifted the boy with him. Maggie wiped her face while Rosalie shielded her from their kids and Edward walked around the minivan with Owen. He placed Owen in his car seat and buckled him in.

"Okay. There you go," Edward kissed the boy on his temple. "C'mere, Liam," he gestured. Liam freed himself in an instant and stepped over to the passenger side to receive his own kiss.

"I love you, little bro," Rosalie pulled Edward into her arms.

"I love you too, Rosalie," Edward hugged her back. "Take care of them."

"Till the day I die," Rosalie assured. She let him go and turned to see her wife into the driver's seat of their minivan. "I'll follow you," Rosalie leaned in to give Maggie a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you at home, boys."

"Okay, Mom," Liam was agreeable.

Roger saw his children safely in their seats in their minivan and looked to his NPS truck, which made him remember what he was wearing. "Oh, I best get my uniform. Say goodbye to my kids," he patted Edward on the shoulder as he headed back into the house.

"I'll help you, Roger," Seth put his arm around the straight man and walked with him. Garrett just laughed and shook his head.

"You wanna carry my pants?" Roger asked with a grin.

"I don't necessarily want to carry anything," Seth explained as they made their way inside and to Edward's bedroom. "But if you need someone to hold your dick for you while you change, I'm happy to help," he offered.

"That's very generous of you, Seth. You'll need both hands," Roger went to the bed to pick up his uniform

"I've got two hands and a big mouth!" Seth teased from where he remained in the doorway and leaned on the doorjamb. "What, you're not gonna change?" he protested when he saw that Roger was just gathering his clothes.

"You just wanna see my bare, black ass," Roger teased.

"I wanna see your big, black dick!" Seth corrected.

"You wanna see this?" Roger pulled the front of his shorts down enough to expose his dark, curly pubes, and the very base of his thick, dark, hanging meat, and watched Seth's face lite up. "Sorry, that's just for my wife," he pulled his waistband back up into place.

"You tease!" Seth protested.

Roger laughed and headed back outside.

"I can't believe you did that," Seth trailed the straight man.

Outside, Diane reached up to give Edward a hug as well. "I'm going to toddle off home now myself. I'll collect Remmy tomorrow after work and keep an eye on the house for you. Don't be too much of a stranger, though."

"I won't," Edward agreed. "Thanks for everything, Diane."

"Don't mention it. Call if you need me to do anything at all," Diane let him go. "Night all," she bid with a wave.

"Night," Emmett waved back.

"I'll follow you, Yvie," Roger gave his wife a kiss just as Rosalie had done with her's. "See you at home, kids."

"Okay, Dad," Ren agreed.

"Bye, Daddy!" Larissa called after him.

Edward watched the minivans back out and their spouses follow them down the street, and his strength began to give out. He felt his eyes well up and put a hand to his face. "Fuck," he swore. This shouldn't be this hard. Emmett and Seth closed in on Edward from both sides to hold him.

"Thanks, guys," Edward took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

"We should probably think about getting some shut eye," Emmett advised. "We're gonna have to head out around four thirty I figure."

"Yeah," Edward nodded. "Yeah."

"Edward," Leah stepped up to him to take her turn. "You're like a little brother to me now too."

"You've done things with him you wouldn't do with a brother," Seth reminded.

"Ancient history aside," Leah gave her brother a glare as she held Edward.

"C'mon, Babe. Let's get those extra chairs put away and the dining room put back together," Emmett bid and Nasir followed. "Night, Leah," he paused to rub her shoulder.

"Night, guys," Leah gave a wave.

"It's nice to have a big sister who knows how to handle Seth," Edward made light.

"As if anyone could," Leah quipped.

"I can," Garrett asserted.

"And I'm glad, Honey," Seth leaned against his husband and wrapped his arms around him. Garrett just smiled and rubbed Seth's back.

"Take care of Roberto for me," Edward rubbed Leah's arms as he let her go.

"You know I will," Leah assured. "Take care of yourself. Okay, give me a hug, you brat."

"Okay," Seth happily embraced his sister. "Night, ya witch."

"Garrett," Leah moved to her brother-in-law.

"Night, Leah," Garrett hugged her.

"Okay, I'm going," Leah pulled her keys out of her pocket and headed down the driveway.

"Need help emptying the fridge?" Seth asked.

"Oh, shit," Edward had forgotten. "Yeah," he led the way back into the house. "And take all the beer with you too. Well, maybe leave us each one more."

"Are you planning to unplug the fridge?" Seth asked as he and Garrett followed to the kitchen. "The beer will keep."

"I'm definitely not unplugging the fridge. No way are we gonna be gone that long," Edward assured as he opened the refrigerator door. "Yeah, I guess the beer will keep, but none of this food will. Please take it with you."

"Let's bag it up," Seth knew where Edward kept his plastic grocery bags to recycle.

Emmett and Nasir put the dining room back in order while Garrett carried several bags of food to the car. Garrett backed the car in from the street and up Edward's driveway while he did so. Seth held Edward's hand as they walked out of the house again. Emmett and Nasir followed them.

"Thanks for everything, Seth," Edward expressed. "Really, everything."

"Don't you dare say goodbye to me. This isn't goodbye," Seth pointed out. "I am always going to be in your life and you had just better accept that fact," he poked Edward's pec. "Oh, Edward," Seth stood in front of Edward and took both of Edward's hands in his. "I wish I was going with you. I'm a little torn actually, which kinda pisses me off, 'cause that never happens to me. Part of me wants to go with you so I can See for you, but deep down, I know you're going to be okay. And if you ever need help with anything at all, I am always just a phone call away."

"And I am only on the other side of the park," Nasir put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Unless I am home," he amended as he put an arm around his husband.

"I'm so thankful that I have all you guys in my life. I love you guys so much," Edward pulled Seth to him.

"This day has been long, long in the coming," Seth spoke wisdom. "This is what it's all been for," he pulled back and put his hand flat on Edward's chest over his heart. "It's time. Go and be together with him."

"Thanks, Seth," Edward hugged the smaller man again.

"I love you," Seth expressed. "I hated you when I met you, but over the years I've very much come to love your big, annoying, smirky face."

"I love you too!" Edward laughed.

"Okay," Seth pulled away. "Hug my husband."

"Edward," Garrett stepped up to take his turn. "I hope you enjoy New York. It's a wonderful city, though it may take some getting used to for you."

"I'll be with Jas. That's all I care about," Edward expressed as he hugged Garrett.

"Yes. Know that all our love and very best wishes go with you as you embark on this next chapter of your life," Garrett was eloquent. He pulled back to be able to look Edward in the face and put one hand on Edward's shoulder. "If we don't see you here, we'll see you there."

"I look forward to it," Edward smiled.

"Okay, take me home, Honey," Seth took his husband's hand.

"Nasir, racquetball tomorrow after work?" Garrett asked.

"Happy to whip your ass anytime," Nasir answered.

"Emmett, you know what I would like you to do for me?" Garrett enquired.

"With pleasure," Emmett smiled at his husband.

"Goodnight," Garrett gave a wave as he and Seth turned toward the car.

"You can unzip the hoodie all the way now, Honey," Seth headed for the passenger side. "In fact, you don't have to wear it at all, do you? Or your pants?"

"Please don't get in a wreck on your way home!" Emmett called as they got in the car. Garrett lowered his window to give a final wave as he drove out of Edward's driveway.

"C'mon, Eddie," Emmett put an arm around Edward's shoulders. "What's left to do?"

"I still haven't checked into my flight," Edward answered as they walked back inside. "I just need to do that and I can pack up my laptop."

"You guys do that. I'll take out the trash," Emmett choreographed. Nasir followed Edward into his bedroom and sat on the bed with him while he logged onto the airline website.

"It will be very nice to have you in New York," Nasir nodded. "I can have a cocktail with both of you. Perhaps we can do dinner once a week," he suggested.

"I'd like that," Edward agreed. "I'm sure Jas would too," he expressed as he called up the seating chart for his flight. The window seats in the first class cabin were all taken, which was slightly annoying. He had hoped to be able to just sit peacefully for the long flight. On the other hand, an aisle seat would get him off the aircraft and into Jasper's arms just that much faster.

"There. All checked in," Edward closed his laptop and stuck it in his carry on bag. "Wallet, keys," he made sure he was organized. "Is this what I'm meant to wear on the plane?" Edward noticed the shirt and jeans laid out beside the bag.

"You will look very nice in that," Nasir stated.

"Okay," Edward gave in.

"Eddie, am I meant to roll that thing to the street?" Emmett asked as he returned.

"No. We can get fined if we just leave the bin out on the street," Edward answered. "Diane will wheel it out. Oh, do you think you could drop off the 'now' boxes for me tomorrow?"

"Sure, no problem. One more beer?" Emmett suggested.

"No. I think I'm ready to turn in," Edward decided.

"You want us to take the guest room? We can sleep in here with you, if you want," Emmett offered.

"Thanks, Em. I'm not gonna say that wouldn't be nice, but the last person I slept beside was Jasper, and I kinda want to be able to say that for the rest of my life."

"I get that," Emmett nodded. "I totally do."

"We will turn in as well," Nasir rose from the bed and moved to his husband. "You almost had two tops in bed with you, Habibi," he patted Emmett's butt.

"I know! Would you have taken turns, or would you have spit roasted me?" Emmett gave a grin.

"Oh, we'd have spit roasted you and high fived each other while we did it," Edward teased.

"Are you_ sure_ you don't want us to sleep in here with you?" Emmett turned and stuck out his ass toward Edward, and rubbed it invitingly.

"No," Nasir shook a finger. "Edward will fuck your mouth. Your ass is mine."

"Out, both of you!" Edward laughed and pointed.

"Night, Eddie. See you bright and early," Emmett bid. He put his arm around Nasir and they headed for the guest bedroom with the queen sized bed.

Edward shed his shorts and tee shirt, pulled down his bed, turned out the light and lay down. He gave a sigh as he pulled the covers over his naked body. This was the last night he would ever have to spend without the love of his life beside him. But he would at least be able to fall asleep listening to him. Edward reached for his cell to call Jasper.

Down the hall, Emmett and Nasir shed their clothes and got into the bed that, while not a king, was plenty wide enough for them. It was not, however, long enough for men their height, and their feet hung off the end. They didn't care at all as they were in each other's arms where they belonged.


	50. Chapter 50: ICE

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

New chappy, at long last. Might even be a little disconcerting, but there is some lemon flavored Seth and Garrettness.

James' story is nearly done. An original about Tony and Dane is also nearly done. And if anyone would be interested in Milan and his fellow hunky waiters as they encounter a pair of thirsty zombies, just in time for halloween, that short is finished and available now on Amazon ~dot~ com. Search for **Spunk Craving Zombies**, or for me, **John T**. Liz has also included a link on her blog.

Sis, I love you so much and I don't know what I would do without you.

As ever, big hugs and much fondness to my girls, Maureen, Rebecca, Kate and Miss Pauline. And Miss Pauline, it was so very lovely to hear your voice.

The FF witch hunt appears to be over. I will continue to post here and move to AO3 as and when I have to. When/if I am forced to complete the relocation you can find me at - archiveofourown ~dot~ org. Then just do a search for Jtrue.

Anyone who has not read the incredible **Equal & Opposite**, or is not now reading the brilliance that is **Errors & Omissions**, or **Enticements & Obstructions**, all by OhJasperMyJasper, should go do so right now. Here is how you find them since the FF witch hunt removed Liz from this site - ohjaspermyjasper ~dot~ blogspot ~dot~ com.

**WARNING:**

**This story is intended for an adult audience! There is crude speech, hate speech and adult sexual subject matter of a homosexual nature. If you are under 18 stop reading now!**

AU/AH/OC

**All character names from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The similarities end there.**

* * *

**Chapter 50: ICE**

With the exception of the very unpleasant Immigration hearing, and one of their closest and dearest friends moving away, the week had been like the good old days. Nasir rose with Emmett to get on the phone to New York while Emmett headed down to the gym. Then they had breakfast together before Emmett went to work and Nasir got back on the phone. Nasir was not always waiting, scantily clad for Emmett when he got home from work, but on those days, when Nasir returned from racquetball with Garrett, Emmett helped him shower. Some nights they had dinner with Seth and Garrett, some nights they just relaxed in boxers, just the two of them at home. More nights that not, Nasir spent several hours on the phone to Italy checking on his building project.

Emmett had not been happier since the day he stood beside his husband and married him. It was just as it had been. While Nasir worked from home, they were together in domestic bliss. For nine nights in a row they slept in each other's arms. Nine mornings Emmett and Nasir each had the joy of waking beside his husband.

Emmett held Nasir for a good long time on the sidewalk in front of their building while Bobby waited to drive him to the airport Sunday night. Nasir took the red eye back to New York and the cycle began again. Emmett was already booked on the Friday afternoon flight to join him there.

Nasir put on a necktie in the Town Car as he rode from the airport directly to work that Monday morning. He found he actually looked forward to getting back to the office. And while it was good to be back in his office, a house without Emmett in it was no home. Without even thinking about it, Nasir worked a long day. He had to wait when he walked out through the revolving doors of his building that evening, as he had waited until too late to call for a car. Chaiyo eventually arrived with apologies for making Nasir wait, though it was not at all his fault and Nasir told him so. It was an easy drive up Madison Avenue to 62nd Street, over to Park Avenue, and up to their building at 78th Street.

"Good night, Chaiyo," Nasir opened his own door.

"Night, Mr. al Qasimi," Chaiyo gave a wave. "See you in the morning."

Nasir shut the car door behind him and turned toward his building. A smiling Vlad held the door open for him.

But Nasir never made it to that door.

"Nasir al Qasimi?" a neatly groomed man in a black suit approached him.

"Yes?" Nasir turned toward him as another identically dressed man closed in on him from the other side. He took no notice of well dressed people on the street. This was the Upper East Side. Men who fit this description were legion, but Nasir certainly did not expect any of them to know his name. And it never would have occurred to him to keep walking like he never even heard the man speak. Something Nasir was about to very much regret.

"I'm Agent Walters. This is Agent Brown," the first man produced a nice leather case that contained his picture ID and a badge that bore the letters ICE quite prominently in the center of it. "Immigration and Customs Enforcement, Mr. al Qasimi."

"We have an Order to Detain you," the second man took Nasir's briefcase from him and handed it to the agent in front of Nasir.

"What are you talking about?" Nasir was baffled. "Detain me for what?!" he looked back in both surprise and horror as the agent behind him deftly snapped a handcuff onto one wrist and quickly grabbed his other wrist to do the same.

In but the blink of an eye Nasir's hands were cuffed behind his back.

"What are you doing?!" Nasir demanded with both outrage and fear.

"You can take it up with your Deportation Officer, Mr. al Qasimi," Agent Walters was calm and collected as he began to search Nasir's pockets.

"What is a Deportation Officer?" Nasir demanded. "I am not to be deported! I have a green card! It is right there in my wallet!" he protested as Agent Walters removed his wallet from his inner suit jacket pocket. His cell was also removed from his person, shut off and dropped with his wallet into his briefcase.

"You cannot do this!" Nasir was wide eyed with shock and horror. "How has this happened?!"

Vlad stood with mouth agape and wide eyed as well, a front row observer not ten feet away as this event played out.

"Vlad! Vlad, call Emmett!" Nasir was desperate. Emmett would be able to get all the people they needed to help.

"Sir," Vlad shook his head.

"Come with us now, Mr. al Qasimi," Agent Walters commanded. Each of them took one of Nasir's arms and moved him toward their nearby unmarked car.

"Call Duane!" Nasir called over his shoulder. "Vlad, call Duane!"

"I call Mr. Siler!" Vlad yelled back as Nasir was shoved into the backseat of the car.

Park Avenue was a tree lined boulevard with trees in the island that divided the street as well. Across the intersection at the far curb of the one way 78th Street, two men in suits sat in the luxurious confines of the rear of a black Maybach 62. The older man wore a ghutra with his suit. They watched the man be taken into custody on the other side of Park Avenue. Once the black government Ford Crown Victoria drove away, the younger man without a ghutra or necktie, offered the older man his hand.

"Back to the office now," the man in the ghutra instructed his driver in Arabic as he shook his companion's hand.

* * *

Duane Siler swiveled his chair around away from his desk, and the open door of his office and leaned down. "Say the fuck what, Vlad?!"

"Mr. al Qasimi get arrested, right here at door!" Vlad conveyed. "Right outside!"

"By who? For what?" Duane questioned.

"I doan know, Mr. Siler. They doan say," Vlad answered.

"Did you hear them? Were you outside?" Duane asked.

"Duane?" his geeky, suspenders and glasses wearing PA stuck his head in Duane's door. His backpack was slung over one shoulder as it was past time to cut out for the day, but he heard his boss on the phone and it didn't sound good.

"C'mon in, Bubba. Close the door," Duane bid.

"This happen right in front of me, Mr. Siler," Vlad answered Duane's question.

"Then they had to have read him his rights," Duane conveyed. "They had to have said: Nasir al Qasimi, you are under arrest for, whatever the fuck it is."

"Nyet. They say nothing like that," Vlad stated.

"What the fuck?" Duane spoke to himself as he pondered. "Vlad, what were they wearing, the people who arrested him?"

"Black suit," Vlad answered. "Two of them in black suit."

"Did they show a badge?" Duane asked.

"Da," Vlad confirmed.

"Feds," Duane concluded. "Fuck, I hope this isn't some Homeland Security bullshit. Thanks, Vlad. Hey, do you have a number for Nasir's husband Emmett?"

"No, Sir. I only have Mr. al Qasimi cell and number to apartment," Vlad answered.

"Okay, yeah, me too," Duane admitted. "Hey, thanks for callin' me, Vlad. Ima git right on this," he ended the call and set the phone down. "Bubba, get on every Federal database and find this name," Duane wrote out Nasir's full name. "I need to know who has him and what the fuck for. And I appreciate the overtime."

"No problem. I'm on it," the PA whose name was not Bubba took the paper and opened Duane's office door to return to his desk.

"And I need to find Emmett," Duane picked up his cell again and touched the picture of his husband. It was highly unlikely that Rodney had obtained Emmett's number and not shared it, but he had to check.

* * *

Nasir was removed from the rear of the Crown Victoria in the underground parking garage beneath a tall building in lower Manhattan. It had been a long drive. Nasir wasn't sure exactly where he was, but it had to be down near the Financial District. Federal Plaza was, in fact, just two blocks from City Hall on Foley Square. The Federal Building was an enormous structure taking up two full city blocks and Nasir was taken up to the 9th floor.

Like any Federal facility not serving the very top echelon, the offices were drab. Nasir was led through a maze of corridors to a room with two chairs on either side of a rectangular table bolted to the floor. The walls and floor were the same bluish gray. There was a single light overhead and no windows.

"Sit down," Agent Walters directed as he led Nasir to one of the plain metal armchairs.

"When is someone going to tell me what is going on?" Nasir was beginning to get irritated.

"Take it up with your Deportation Officer," the disinterested agent repeated his standard line.

"And will he tell me what that even is?!" Nasir let his irritation show.

"Mr. al Qasimi, you can sit down, or we can sit you down," Agent Brown spoke matter of factly.

Nasir obediently sat down in the chair.

"Are you right or left handed?" Agent Walters enquired.

"Right," Nasir answered.

"Lean forward," Agent Brown unlocked the handcuff from Nasir's right wrist and allowed Nasir to move his arms forward. The agent then locked the loose handcuff to the left arm of Nasir's chair.

"Your Deportation Officer will be in shortly," Agent Walters placed Nasir's briefcase on the table and both agents walked out, closing the door behind them.

Nasir sat alone in the silent room. He lifted his left wrist only as far as the handcuff would allow and when he tried to move his chair, discovered it was bolted to the floor as well. He leaned his head back, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. What in the fuck could possibly be going on? He certainly had no idea as to how the agencies of the US Government worked, but he could fathom no reason for what he was doing here. It had been a perfectly ordinary day. He had flown back on the red eye and gone straight to work, as he had many times. It had been a good and productive day at work. And now this. Taken off the street and handcuffed. Could the government just do that in this country? In the Emirates the Security Police could absolutely do that, but these two countries were nothing alike.

Nasir was well on his way to very pissed off when the door opened and a third man walked into the room. He was an older man than the first two and wore the shirt, tie and pants of his suit. He carried a thick manilla file folder and clutched it to his chest with one arm as that hand also held his coffee cup.

"Nasir al Qasimi?" the man asked as he closed the door. "Do you speak English, Sir?"

"I most certainly do! Who are you?! What am I doing here?!" Nasir demanded.

"Hoo, got a little fire in your belly!" the man chuckled as he moved to the other side of the table. "Best get that out of your system now. I'm Barry Waterson and I'm your Deportation Officer."

"What does that even mean?!" Nasir only grew more angry. "I am not being deported!"

"Only because we don't call it that anymore. You are being Removed, Mr. al Qasimi," Barry smiled as he sat down across from Nasir. His chair was not bolted down as he was able to slide closer to the table.

"I am not being Removed!" Nasir protested vehemently.

"Oh, I'm afraid you are," Barry opened the folder and began to extract papers. He casually took a sip of his coffee.

"Why am I handcuffed and restrained this way?!" Nasir lifted his left arm to make the handcuff clang on the metal arm of the chair. "Why are you doing this? What is going on here?!"

"You are being detained, Mr. al Qasimi," Barry informed as he continued to shuffle papers.

"I am under arrest? For what?! I have done nothing!" Nasir protested.

"You are not under arrest. You are being detained," Barry made the distinction with no practical difference. "And as to what you've done...," he thumbed through the papers looking for arrest records and the list of convictions. A detainee without some kind of criminal record in the United States was about as rare as a unicorn.

"Well, dammit," Barry got up and went to the door. He stepped out into the corridor just enough to yell down it. "Bob. Bob!"

"Yeah?" the voice came back.

"This file's incomplete. I don't have his arrest record or rap sheet. Qasimi!" Barry yelled down the hall and shut the door.

"I do not have an arrest record. I have never been arrested even once in my life!" Nasir informed. "This is all a terrible mistake! I am a respected businessman!"

"Sure you are," Barry chuckled as he returned to his chair. "Don't you worry. We'll get this sorted out," he moved papers around again. "When did you last eat, Mr. al Qasimi?"

"At lunch," Nasir answered.

"And when was lunch?" Barry pressed.

"Six or so hours ago now," Nasir clarified.

"That's a long while," Barry nodded to himself. "When Bob gets in here with the rest of your file, we'll get him to get you a sandwich. You like pastrami? There's a great little Jewish deli on the corner. Oh, wait now, you're an Arab, aren't you," he observed. "I hope you don't mind a Jewish deli."

"Certainly not!" Nasir was offended by the implication that because he was an Arab, he must be anti semitic. "There is a Jewish deli by my building. I go there all the time."

"Good, good. We'll get you all fixed up then," Barry nodded. "They won't be serving food any longer by the time you get where you're going."

"Where am I going?" Nasir didn't like the sound of that.

"You are being detained, Mr. al Qasimi," Barry repeated. "We're not going to keep you here in the office."

"What are you going to do with me?" Nasir asked with trepidation.

"You're going to a detention facility," Barry gave a vague answer.

"Sir, this is all a terrible mistake as you will see. I have no idea what I am doing here!" Nasir protested further.

"Do you have ID somewhere in here?" Barry picked up Nasir's Louis Vuitton briefcase and set it in his lap to go through it.

"My wallet is in there as well as my passport," Nasir answered.

"This your wallet?" Barry pulled it out and held it up.

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"And where is your passport?" Barry set Nasir's wallet on the table.

"In the zippered compartment on the inside there," Nasir pointed.

"Ah, here we are," Barry pulled it out and opened it. "Okay," he placed Nasir's briefcase at the far edge of the table. "And your other ID is in your wallet?"

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"Well, I'll be, a green card," Barry pulled it out.

"Yes, yes," Nasir nodded his relief. "You see that this is a mistake. I have a green card. I am a legal Resident Alien."

"You might have been," Barry set it aside.

"I am!" Nasir insisted. "The company I work for arranged it for me."

"Oh, they're gonna be disappointed," Barry shook his head. "And a driver's licence from Washington State, I see. You recently move to New York?"

"I live in Seattle. I only work here," Nasir explained.

"Perhaps you did," Barry pointed out Nasir's use of the present tense in his choice of words.

"I still do! Sir," Nasir hung his head in his frustration, "this is a terrible mistake as you will see."

"That's what they all say," Barry was not moved.

The door to the small room opened and another man in shirt sleeves leaned in. "Hey, boss, I can't find any arrest records for this guy at all. They're not missing. They don't exist."

"Well," Barry sat back in his chair and picked up Nasir's green card. "What the fuck is he doing here then?"

"Yes, yes!" Nasir nodded. "Now you see. This is all a mistake!"

"Doesn't matter," Barry dropped the green card on the table. "Hey, Bob, get Mr. al Qasimi a pastrami from the place on the corner, and a little bag of chips. You like a coke?"

"I do not want to eat. I want to go home!" Nasir protested.

"Go, Bob," Barry bid.

"Be right back, boss," Bob shut the door behind him.

"They'll run your fingerprints at the facility and get to the bottom of this," Barry assured.

"My fingerprints have been run. I have FBI clearance!" Nasir informed.

"Do you now?" Barry clearly doubted as he flipped through pages again. When he found the appropriate form, he pulled it out. "Well, look at that, you sure do," he admitted. It was clear that his file from the Immigration Court had been fully duplicated.

"Yes," Nasir nodded. "Do you now see?"

Barry's brow clouded for a moment and Nasir had a shred of hope that dissipated as the Deportation Officer shook his head. "Doesn't matter. I have an order to detain you pending Removal and that's what's going to happen."

"Sir, I am trying to reason with you," Nasir decided to try a different tact. "I must warn you. I am friends with a Federal Judge," he only slightly embellished the truth.

"This is an Order for Removal," Barry held up the Order from the Immigration Court. "I guess you weren't friends with this judge," he chuckled. "Your identification documents will remain in our files here. All of your other property will go with you. I just need to make photocopies," Barry rose and walked out of the room.

Nasir's head spun. He looked around the room wide eyed. What could possibly account for this? It was like the Earth turned upside down as soon as he stepped out of the car that took him home from work. It was a terrible dream and he desperately wanted to wake up.

"There we go," Barry returned with a legal sized envelope. "We'll just send this along with you as well."

"Sir, you must see that this is wrong, terribly wrong," Nasir attempted to reason.

Barry paid him no mind as he sat back down. "Let's finish our paperwork. First thing we need to do is classify you," Barry began to mark the form. "Date, this is Initial, Orange County," he muttered to himself as he went. "We are speaking English. Now, you'll have to excuse me if I ask what will seem like some stupid questions here. You're my first Arab, so I'm not well informed. Your name is Nasir al Qasimi. Is Al your middle name?"

"I do not have a middle name," Nasir hung his head. "My name is Nasir bin Omar al Qasimi. It means I am Nasir, son of Omar, from Qasimi. Qasimi is a tribal name. You would say that my last name is al Qasimi."

"Okay, we'll list your first name as Nasir and last name as al Qasimi," Barry wrote it in. "You are a man?"

"You are asking me?" Nasir could not fathom the question.

"I need to be very precise," Barry explained. "You self identify as a man?"

"Obviously," Nasir stated.

"And you have male anatomy?" Barry continued. "Do you understand my question?" he asked when Nasir just stared at him agape.

"You are asking me if I have a penis?!" Nasir was incredulous.

"I am asking you if you have a penis," Barry confirmed.

"Yes!" Nasir's belief that this could not possibly be real, grew with each passing moment.

"And you were born a man?" Barry continued.

"Yes!" Nasir was wide eyed.

"Okay, that's what I thought, but we have to be sure," Barry marked it down. "This'll all go a lot easier if you just answer my questions. Now, I think I read that you applied for Asylum, is that correct?"

"I did, yes," Nasir confirmed.

"What for?" Barry pressed.

"It is punishable by death to be gay in my country, though gay men do not live long enough for the state to put them to death for it," Nasir answered.

"You're a homosexual then?" Barry was entirely neutral.

"I am," Nasir confirmed, though he was suddenly filled with trepidation having done so.

"I just need to document if you have any special vulnerabilities," Barry explained. "I'll mark down sexual orientation and persecution. Now, severity of charge," he paused to look through the papers again.

"I have not been charged with anything!" Nasir objected.

"You're in Removal for a reason," Barry looked over the documents. "The Notice of Appearance has something on it. Oh, overstayed your Visa. That's all it is? Hmm," he scratched his head. "I've never seen someone detained for this before. And you have a green card."

"Yes!" Nasir nodded. "You see that this is all a mistake!"

"Well," Barry paused to consider. "There must be a reason for it."

"No!" Nasir protested. "There is not!"

"So, severity of charge, none," Barry forged ahead. "Single most serious conviction in criminal history, none. Additional prior convictions, none. Supervision history, you've never been in ICE custody before, have you? I don't think I saw that."

"No," Nasir shook his head, but did not look up. There was no reasoning with this bureaucrat.

"I didn't think so," Barry continued. "Now, you don't look like you belong to a gang of any type to me."

"I do not," Nasir confirmed. "This is all completely wrong. I am not a member of a gang. I am not a transsexual. I am not a criminal. I have never been and I never will be. I do not understand these questions or what I am doing here. Your impression or understanding of me is obviously completely wrong. Please let me call my husband. Let me call my attorney, please. Please."

"You can make phone calls to your attorney free of charge at the facility," Barry advised. "And you can purchase phone cards in the commissary, or call your loved ones collect. Any tattoos, Mr. al Qasimi?"

"No, I do not have tattoos," Nasir slumped in his chair.

"Now, I'm going to ask you this next question and I apologize if it seems like I'm profiling," Barry prefaced. "Are you a member of, or in any way affiliated with, al Qaeda, or any other international or domestic terrorist group?"

"It seems like you are profiling because you are," Nasir pointed out. "Would you ask me that if I were a white man?"

"I would not," Barry readily admitted.

"I am not, nor have I ever been, a member of, or in any way affiliated with, any type of terrorist group, and most especially al Qaeda," Nasir stated firmly.

"Are you a member of, or in any way affiliated with, any transnational criminal organization?" Barry continued.

"I do not even know what that is," Nasir gestured with his free hand.

"Answer the question please," Barry bid.

"No. I am an executive with Loews Hotels. I am the Vice-President of Expansion and Development. You can look it up online. I build hotels. That is all I do," Nasir informed.

"Two or more arrests for violent behavior, none," Barry went on. "Disciplinary infractions, none. Okay, your score is a zero. That's a first for me!" he chuckled in his amusement. "That certainly qualifies you for Low Custody housing."

"What does that mean?" Nasir did not like the words custody and housing in his Deportation Officer's statement.

"You won't be put in with the violent criminals," Barry assured casually.

"What?!" Nasir was wide eyed again. "I should not be with criminals at all! This is insane! Why will you not listen to me?! I want to call my husband and my attorney, right now!"

"In due time. Just calm yourself down," Barry held up a hand. "Now, I'm going to list you as Muslim. Isn't that correct?"

"If you must," Nasir gave a dismissive wave.

"Well, are you or aren't you?" Barry pressed.

"Yes," Nasir gave in.

The door swung open and they both turned to see Bob walk in with a paper sack.

"Pastrami on rye," Bob reached into the bag to placed the items on the table in front of Nasir. "I hope you like rye. Chips, Ruffles have ridges, and a coke."

"I do not want that," Nasir turned his head.

"Suit yourself," Barry gave a shrug. "Won't get another chance to eat until tomorrow," he advised. "Tell the guys he'll be ready to go in about fifteen minutes. Then we can all go home for the day."

"You got it," Bob obeyed. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"So here's what's going to happen...," Barry began.

"I am in a nightmare and I cannot wake up," Nasir shook his head slowly. He was beginning to think that it was either that, or he was stark, raving mad.

"I'm sure it seems like that," Barry wanted to sound sympathetic, but just couldn't manage it. "You are now in Immigration and Customs Enforcement custody. You will be detained until you are Removed, whenever that is. I think the Order says...," he paused to find it and look it over. "Yeah, it does, thirty days. So on December fourth or thereabouts, as soon as we can arrange it, we'll put you on a plane for home. Unless, of course, you appeal."

"My appeal has already been filed," Nasir stated defeatedly.

"In that case, it could be several months. Who knows?" Barry mused.

"Sir," Nasir tried again, "you have seen for yourself that this is not right. I have a green card. I am not a criminal. You yourself even said, what am I doing here? I implore you, put a stop to this. You know this is not right. Let me go. Please."

"I don't make those decisions, Mr. al Qasimi. My job is to manage your case until I put you on that plane and close your file," Barry stated. He gathered up Nasir's paperwork and placed them either in the folder or the envelope. "You should eat," Barry rose and picked up Nasir's folder and his briefcase. The briefcase he left just inside the door and the folder he took with him as he departed.

Nasir lifted his left hand. How was he supposed to eat still handcuffed to the chair? He reached for his sandwich and managed to unwrap it with one hand. He didn't realize how hungry he was until he took a bite. The coke, which he didn't even like, was easy to open and thankfully it was still quite cold.

If only he could call Emmett. Nasir had been left alone with his briefcase, in which his phone rested, once before, and he kicked himself for not retrieving it now. There was nothing he could do while attached to this immovable chair. His Louis Vuitton leaned against the wall not ten feet from him and it might as well have been in Seattle.

Nasir had finished his sandwich by the time the agents who had taken him off the street and placed him in this cursed metal chair returned.

"Ready to go?" Agent Walters asked with a friendly smile.

"No!" Nasir stated.

"Yeah, that wasn't really meant to be optional," Agent Walters picked up Nasir's envelope from the table and looked inside to be sure he had everything he needed.

Agent Brown unlocked the cuff around the arm of Nasir's chair. "Stand up," he commanded. Nasir did so and his hands were cuffed behind his back again.

"Let's go," Agent Walters led the way, bending to snatch up Nasir's briefcase as he went. Agent Brown steered Nasir with a hand on his arm as they followed.

Back to the elevators and down to the underground parking garage they went. This time there was no Crown Victoria. A large white van with the Immigration and Customs Enforcement seal on the side waited for them. The sliding rear door was already open. There were multiple rows within caged off from the front two seats.

"Get in," Agent Brown commanded and Nasir did so. There was an iron bar that ran across the van the length of the cage and behind each seat. Nasir quickly learned what this was for as Agent Brown uncuffed his hands and recuffed them around this bar. Nasir was then able to sit comfortably, though he was forced by his cuffs to hold on to the bar. Agent Walters took the wheel and Agent Brown slid Nasir's door closed, then joined his peer in the front.

"Man, I can't believe we have to drive all the way out here at this time of day," Agent Brown complained as Agent Walters started the van and drove them toward the ramp to the street. "My wife is gonna be pissed."

"Mine too," Agent Walters agreed.

"Gentlemen, I do not know why any of this has happened," Nasir had to try. "I know that you have jobs to do and I see that you are good at them. I am not a criminal, or a terrorist, or a danger to anything or anyone. You will see it there in the envelope you have. I have money. I am not like the typical prisoner you must see. If you could somehow see your way clear to letting me go, I will make it very worth your while."

"Buddy," Agent Brown turned around, "attempting to bribe a federal officer is a federal crime. I'm gonna let this go this one time, but open your mouth again and you'll face charges," he turned back around and his counterpart just shook his head.

"Sir, my cell phone is in my briefcase there, as you know. Could you let me make just one phone call? Please," Nasir begged.

"You'll get to make all the phone calls you want at the detention center," Agent Walters stated.

"Now shut the fuck up!" Agent Brown commanded. Nasir bent and rested his forehead on his wrists. How could this have happened? His attorney had assured him that all was progressing as expected. This was very much not expected.

They emerged onto Broadway and took that down just past City Hall. They turned to head onto the Brooklyn Bridge, but veered off onto the Franklin D Roosevelt East River Drive. This divided road was no different from a freeway and they drove along the edge of Manhattan, sometimes directly on the water and sometimes not. They drove past the East River Esplanade and beneath the United Nations building. FDR Drive again went underground beneath the 59th Street Bridge.

Agent Walters continued to drive them northward. Nasir looked longingly down 78th Street as they passed it. He had never seen it from this far end on the river before, and didn't enjoy it now. If only they would let him call Emmett. His very soul cried out to speak with his life partner. But here he was, trapped in the back of this van like a caged animal. He had no idea where he was going or what would happen. Nasir so desperately needed to hear Emmett's voice right now that he had to fight back his tears. He would never give these assholes who had nabbed him off the street right on his own doorstep, the satisfaction of seeing what they had done to him.

They continued on FDR all the way up into Harlem and took the Robert F Kennedy toll bridge off Manhattan. Agent Walters looped them onto the secondary part of the bridge that extended north and merged onto Interstate 87, heading northwest. This part of the journey was anything but scenic as they passed a massive freight rail yard and other industrial areas. The freeway went due north as they drove through the West Bronx and past Mt. Vernon. The view became more pleasant and residential as they passed Yonkers.

Near White Plains the interstate turned almost due west. The Tappan Zee Bridge took them over the Hudson River and the expressway turned northwest again.

"Where are you taking me?" Nasir asked nervously when he could no longer contain himself. They drove on and on and the area became more and more rural.

"Did I tell you to shut up?" Agent Brown made no attempt to hide his irritation.

Central Valley appeared to almost be a city and they exited the interstate to take State Road 17 due west. Almost immediately they were in farmland and Nasir grew even more uneasy. There was a hint of civilization as they drove through the village of Goshen, but that was short lived. They had been driving for an hour and a half when they turned off on Fletcher Street, well past Goshen, in what appeared to be the middle of nowhere. The only sign Nasir saw was for the Orange County Sheriff Department and he did not put two and two together. Neither did he realize what the 'Do not pick up hitchhikers in this area' signs indicated.

A little over a mile down several little country roads, a large, sprawling, unattractive facility made of concrete block, emerged from the trees. They pulled up to a manned guard post and Agent Walters put down his window.

"Hey," Agent Walters handed his badge to the uniformed Sheriff's Deputy.

"A little late in the day for this, isn't it?" the officer looked back at Nasir and raised his eyebrows. A man in an expensive suit was not what he typically saw in the back of this van.

"We had to nab him on his way home from work. You know how it is," Agent Walters was casual.

"And the sooner we can dump him off, the sooner we can get our own asses home," Agent Brown added.

"Okay," the deputy handed Agent Walters his badge back. He used his radio to call to the Control Center to open the heavy razor wire topped gate.

"What is this place" Nasir asked in horror as they drove into the compound.

ORANGE COUNTY, NEW YORK

DEPARTMENT OF CORRECTIONS

was displayed in enormous letters on the side of the building.

"Allah, is this a prison?!" Nasir was terrified. "I cannot be in a place like this! I cannot be among these people!"

"You think you're better than anyone in here?" Agent Brown posed.

"I am not a criminal!" Nasir protested.

"Relax, this is just a jail," Agent Brown dismissed.

"Just a jail?!" Nasir was no longer sure he spoke the same language.

"Immigration and Customs Enforcement contracts this facility, among others, to house our detainees," Agent Walters informed as he pulled up to the door.

"Yeah, it's full of people just like you, waiting to be Removed," Agent Brown added. "Of course, most of them are criminals like the rest of the inmates. So I'd watch yourself," he got out and opened Nasir's door.

"No, please. Please!" Nasir splayed his hands and leaned as far into the van as possible. "I cannot be in a place like this! I cannot!"

"Well, you're gonna be," Agent Brown unlocked one of Nasir's cuffs to release him from the metal bar.

"I will get killed! Or worse!" Nasir protested. "Please! I will do anything!"

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back!" Agent Brown barked.

"Please!" Nasir pleaded, close to tears again. How could he have ended up in a place like this?

"I will pepper spray you and we can add Resisting and Failure to Obey Commands to your charges," Agent Brown threatened.

"Get him out of there," Agent Walters stood with Nasir's briefcase and envelope in one hand and his cell in the other reading a text. "I'd like to get home before my kids go to bed."

Nasir reluctantly turned his back to the agent and put his hands behind him. Agent Brown quickly snapped the free cuff around Nasir's other wrist and pulled him out of the van.

"Let's go," Agent Brown steered Nasir toward the door.

"La, Allah," Nasir began to shake. This had to be a nightmare. It just had to be.

"Oh, what have we got here?" a female officer in a dark green uniform rose to her feet from a small desk. She was fairly short with blonde hair tied back in a short ponytail. The gun on her hip made her more formidable than the federal agents. They were almost certainly armed as well, but Nasir couldn't be certain what was under their suit jackets. And here was another drab environment. The walls were a dull gray and the concrete floor a darker gray.

"Fresh meat for ya," Agent Walters set Nasir's briefcase on the desk and handed the deputy his envelope. She knew what form to extract, signed it and added her badge number, pulled the duplicate from the back and handed the top copy back to him.

"Okay, he's all yours. Have a nice night," Agent Walters gave a wave with the paper and walked out with his cohort close on his heels.

"Take a seat and we'll get started," she instructed. Nasir sank into a nearby chair, still handcuffed. He was absolutely as frightened and shell shocked as he looked.

"This your first time?" she asked.

"What?" Nasir was almost started by her question. "My first time at what?"

"This," she gestured around them. "Jail."

"Oh, yes," Nasir admitted.

"Yeah, ya look pretty scared," she observed. "Well, keep your head down, stay outta trouble. Let's see where we're gonna put you," she pulled the remaining contents out of Nasir's file. "Oh, no priors, no arrests, huh?"

"No," Nasir shook his head. "Ma'am, I am not a criminal. I do not know what I am doing here," he made a point to sound as calm as possible.

"Well, ICE brought you here, so," she picked up the phone receiver on the duty desk and dialed an extension as she continued to read. "Hey, Sarge, I got an ICE detainee for in processing and he's a boy, so send me someone, will ya? And he's minimum security," she listened for a moment. "Thanks," she replaced the receiver.

"Ma'am, officer, please, I mean only to show you respect. I do not understand what I am doing here or why any of this has happened," Nasir shook his head. "I have applied for asylum because if I am sent back to my country, I will be killed. America is my home now. My asylum was denied and I am waiting for the appeal. I am not a threat or danger to anyone or anything. I just want to go home to the person I love and go to work during the day. That is all."

"I can't speak to that. Let's get you processed," she produced another form from a drawer. "Oh, Nasir al Qasimi," she transcribed from the ICE form. "That sounds Arabic."

"I am," Nasir confirmed.

"I hope you're okay with a woman asking you questions, 'cause you don't really got a choice here," she stated.

"I do not mind at all," Nasir shook his head. "I have women friends. I am American now."

"Well, evidently not," she held up the form and then continued to write on hers. "Okay, I have to ask you a few health questions. Are you taking any prescription or over the counter medications at this time?"

"No," Nasir answered.

"Any recreational drug use?" she continued.

"Recreational? Oh, no," it took Nasir a moment to understand what that even meant.

"Do you have any drugs, or drug paraphernalia on you right now?" she went on.

"No," Nasir was firm. "I do not do drugs."

"Any recent hospitalizations?" she forged ahead.

"Never," Nasir answered.

"Do you have any food or drug allergies that we need to be aware of?" she ticked down her list.

"None that I know of," Nasir answered and gave a start as an interior door opened. An attractive, young, black corrections officer with a trim goatee and identical uniform walked into the room.

"Jesus, don't be so jumpy," she instructed Nasir.

"Need some help, Jackie?" the male officer asked.

"Take his handcuffs off, will ya, Clayton?" Jackie gestured with her pen.

"Will do," Clayton removed both cuffs as Nasir leaned forward.

"Thank you," Nasir was grateful to finally be out of them.

"Let's keep goin'. Any history of mental illness?" Jackie continued.

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"Have you ever been diagnosed, treated, medicated or observed for depression?" Jackie went on.

"No," Nasir repeated.

"Have you ever had suicidal thoughts or attempted suicide?" Jackie asked.

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"Are you HIV positive?" Jackie continued.

"I am not," Nasir stated.

"Have you been tested for HIV?" Jackie kept on.

"I have," Nasir confirmed.

"Have you been diagnosed with heart disease?" Jackie enquired.

"No," Nasir obediently answered.

"Clayton, will you grab him some clothes?" Jackie bid.

"Sure. I'm guessing he's minimum," Clayton's trained eye could spot someone completely out of his element.

"Very," Jackie slid over the form sent with Nasir.

"Not even an arrest?" Clayton picked up the form. "What's he doing here?"

"Fuck if I know," Jackie gave a shrug.

"You must be one hell of a flight risk," Clayton concluded.

"I am an executive with Loews Hotels," Nasir denied. "You can see my name and picture on the company website. I am not going anywhere."

"Why didn't they put you under house arrest with an ankle bracelet?" Clayton wondered. "It's not cheap, but I'm sure you could afford it."

Nasir's eyebrows slowly rose in shock and disbelief. How could it possibly be that such an option existed and he was just now hearing of it?

"House arrest?! There is such a thing?!" Nasir was beside himself.

"This is the first you heard of that," Jackie rightly concluded.

"Yes! Yes, please, that is what I want. I do not care what it costs!" Nasir expressed. "I am so sorry to have wasted your time!"

"No, that's not how it works, Hun," Jackie gave a resigned face. "It's not up to us. I'm not even sure who it is up to. Might be your Deportation Officer or maybe even the Immigration Judge. Anyway, you'll have to take it up with your Deportation Officer."

"How do I reach him?" Nasir was anxious.

"He'll have gone home by now. You'll have to try him tomorrow. I'll give you a list of the people you can call anytime you want, free of charge, with your handbook," Jackie assured.

"What size do you wear?" Clayton asked.

"Oh, thirty two, thirty five," Nasir answered.

"And shoes?" Clayton added.

"Ten and a half," Nasir informed.

"Be right back," Clayton advised and walked out through the same door he had entered.

"I must stay?" Nasir asked with fear in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so and I just have a couple more questions on here," Jackie almost gave a smile. "Have you ever been diagnosed with haemophilia?"

"That is the bleeding disease? No," Nasir shook his head.

"Do you currently have, or have you ever been treated for, any sexually transmitted disease, including gonorrhea, syphilis or herpes?" Jackie finished.

"Oh, no!" Nasir denied.

"Okay, last one. Have you ever been diagnosed, or treated for, hepatitis A, B or C?" Jackie finished.

"None of them," Nasir shook his head.

"And I'm gonna list you as Muslim," Jackie continued to fill out her form. "Yeah, I see it says so here. And I'll put you down for a no pork diet. Any other health or religious restrictions?"

"No," Nasir stated.

"There. Now let's get your fingerprints done," Jackie rose from the desk. "Follow me."

Nasir obediently followed her through inner door and discovered another officer sitting in a monitoring room. Down the hall was a small room with a camera on a permanent tripod and other equipment on a countertop.

"Give me your right hand," Jackie took Nasir's hand and pressed each of his fingers onto a pad with a clear chemical, and then rolled each finger onto the slot in the machine on the counter.

"I have had my fingerprints taken," Nasir stated, but in no way resisted having them taken again. "I have FBI clearance."

"Well, we're gonna take 'em again, 'cause that's what we do," Jackie did the same with Nasir's left hand. "Okay, let's send that off," she typed a moment on a keyboard that was on a tray that stuck out from the wall. A monitor above was also attached to the wall.

"Shouldn't take too long at this time of day," Jackie assured. "Stand in those footprints," she directed. Nasir did as he was instructed and rubbed his fingers together. The residue was not visible, but he could feel it.

"Look at the camera," Jackie instructed from the computer keyboard. "Okay, turn to the right," she clicked another picture. "And then to the left. Okay, perfect. Let's go back and sit down. I have a bunch of things to go over with you," she led the way.

Nasir obediently followed her back to her desk.

"Okay, here's your handbook," Jackie produced it from a desk drawer. "Everything I am about to go over is in here. Lights out is ten thirty," she looked up at the clock on the wall above her. "It might well be that by the time you get in there. Lights on is five thirty in the morning. You'll get three squares a day in the cafeteria. Your clothing, if Clayton ever fucking gets back here with it, will be dark blue. Dark blue means minimum security. That means non violent offenders. Minor drug offenses, bad checks, DUI, that kind of thing. Bright orange is medium security. Any of them who mix with you have earned it for good behavior, but I'd still steer clear of them if I were you. Dark red is maximum security. Those guys probably killed somebody or tried to. You see someone in dark red, you alert a guard immediately, 'cause one of you ain't where you're supposed to be. Got it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nasir nodded.

"I'm going to put a bracelet on your wrist with the same color code," Jackie produced one from a drawer and the tool used to fasten them. "It's unlawful to remove this, you understand? Don't get in trouble in here. Give me your right wrist," she instructed. Nasir held out his arm and Jackie affixed the hard plastic bracelet onto him, securing it with the specialized plyers-like tool.

"Okay, phones," Jackie sat back down and dropped the tool back in the drawer.

"Yes, I very much need to make a phone call!" Nasir expressed.

"I'm sure you do," Jackie acknowledged. "There's a phone room in every housing unit. You can get phone cards in the commissary if someone comes and puts money in your inmate account. You can call someone collect, but that's expensive. Here is a list of the people you can call for free, at any time. You just let a guard know. The Immigration Court, any Federal or State Court in which you have a pending case, your Consulate, your attorney, any legal service provider on the list of attorneys who do pro bono work. That list is maintained in the phone rooms. The office of the UN High Commissioner for Refugees and your Deportation Officer," she slipped the paper into Nasir's handbook.

"There are work programs that give you the opportunity to earn money," Jackie moved to the next subject. "Though, you don't look like the kinda guy who will need to do that."

"If I could only make a phone call," Nasir held out his hands.

"You will," Jackie nodded. "And you might still consider it. It would help to pass the time. You could work in the cafeteria, or the library, or the chaplain's office."

The more Nasir learned the more his terror ebbed. He turned sharply, but didn't jump when the door behind him opened again.

"Jesus, where the fuck did you go for that stuff, Hoboken?" Jackie demanded.

"Nothing's organized back there," Clayton complained as he placed the clothes Nasir would have to wear in the empty chair beside Nasir.

"Or you could work in the storage rooms," Jackie gave a wry smile as she gestured. "Anyway, when you get some money on your account, you can spend it in the commissary. The commissary is open from ten to four monday, wednesday and friday. The library is open during all waking hours, every day, except at meal times. You have access to indoor and outdoor recreation for four hours a day, and Dayroom access during all waking hours. You have access to the chaplain during the hours that he's here. He provides a room next to his office for Muslims to pray. Someone can bring you a prayer rug if you want one. You're not wearing a kufi right now, but you can wear one if here if you want. Someone will have to bring you that too. We don't have 'em. And they can only be all white or all black. No fancy ones. No turbans. No scarves."

"I do not wear that," Nasir stated.

"Well, all the other Muslims in here do. I'm just sayin'," Jackie advised. "So, let's talk about visitation. Your family and friends can visit you Tuesday through Saturday from eight to eleven and one to four. They can stay for as little as half an hour or as long as all three, but if they leave the visiting room, they don't come back in, except if they need to use the bathroom. All visits can be contact. That means they can give you a hug and a kiss when they arrive and when they leave. It does not mean holding hands. It does not mean the visit is conjugal. You may hold children, but only once. You hand the child back, you're done. You may not pass the child back and forth. Be advised that you will be subject to a pat down before and after each visit, and you will be watched closely during the visit. If the officer in charge has any reason to suspect that something was passed between you, you may be subject to a search. Do you know what I mean by search?"

"No," Nasir was not entirely certain.

"You will be taken to a private room and you will be stripped naked by a male officer," Jackie gestured toward Clayton. "You do have the option of no contact visits where there will be no pat down and cannot result in a search, if you wish. You may meet with your attorney or a Consular official at any time during waking hours. These meetings will take place in private and will not be observed or monitored in any way, and can last as long as they last. Likewise, phone conversations are subject to monitoring, with the exception of conversations with your attorney or Consulate.

"Anyone can place money into your inmate account," Jackie continued. "I would recommend that they do so in cash so that it is available to you immediately. Checks, even money orders, are delayed for processing. Friends and family can bring you things, but they are very limited and cannot be handed directly to you. Items, such as religious items or books, must be given to the officer at reception. The items will be screened and brought to you. You may have books, but they cannot be brought or sent by family or friends. Books and magazines may only arrive shipped directly from the publisher or bookseller. They will be screened for appropriateness before given to you.

"There is medical staff on site twenty four seven. You need to see a doctor for any reason, you let a guard know and you will be taken to Medical," Jackie went on. "Okay, let's talk about hygiene. You look like a pretty clean guy, but I need to be clear. You will be expected to take a shower at least once a day. You don't take showers, you could end up in psych evaluation in the Special Management Unit. You know what Special Management Unit means?"

"No," Nasir shook his head.

"It's solitary. You talk to no one. You see no one. Your food is delivered though a slot at the bottom of the cell door. No Human contact. You stay in that closed cell, alone. Got it? That's no fun," Jackie explained. "You will be issued a mattress, a pillow and a blanket. You will be issued two sheets, one pillowcase and one towel. Clayton went to New Jersey," she looked up at him, "to get you two long sleeved shirts, two pair of pants, two pair of underwear and socks, and one pair of shoes."

"I am wearing underwear and socks," Nasir waved a hand.

"You can't keep your own," Jackie informed. "Everything that you have on, with the one exception of the bracelet I just put on you, will be inventoried and placed into your property. Everyone wears the same thing and that includes skivvies. You will be issued a comb, a toothbrush and toothpaste, and a tube of skin lotion. You get one tube of skin lotion a month, so don't use it all to jack off."

"Oh!" Nasir raised his eyebrows. He was accustomed to such frank language from Seth, but not this officer.

"Exactly," Jackie was satisfied that he got the message. "Soap and shampoo are in dispensers in the showers. Now, here's the really important things. Don't get into trouble. There are many prohibited acts and they are all listed in this handbook," she put her hand on it. "I couldn't possibly cover them all. They run the gambit from capital offences like murder, to smoking in a non designated area. Clearly the penalties run the gambit as well, from a reprimand to prosecution. Here's an important one. Refusal to obey the order of a staff member or officer, or providing a false statement, can get you placed in Special Management for seventy two hours, loss of privileges like the commissary, movies, recreation, library, or even get you reassigned to other more secure housing, with other less savory characters."

"I understand," Nasir nodded solemnly. He resolved to do absolutely everything he was told.

"Good. Okay, we're almost done," Jackie pressed on. "I need to cover some rights. You have the right to protection from personal abuse, corporal punishment, unnecessary or excessive use of force, personal injury, disease, property damage and harassment. You have the right to freedom from discrimination based on race, religion, national origin, gender, sexual orientation, physical or mental ability, or political beliefs. You have the right to file and pursue a grievance in accordance with the procedures provided in the detainee handbook, without fear of retaliation. You have the right to correspond with persons or organizations, consistent with the safety, security and orderly operation of this facility.

"This next part I want to go over in very careful detail," Jackie looked Nasir in the eye and then picked up the paper to read it. "While you are detained by the Department of Homeland Security, Immigration and Customs Enforcement, you have a right to be safe and free from sexual abuse and sexual assault. You are to report any attempted abuse or assaults to a facility staff member, such as your Housing Unit Officer, a healthcare provider, the Duty Sergeant, or your Deportation Officer. All sexual contact, including consensual sexual contact, between detainees is prohibited and subject to administrative and disciplinary sanctions."

"You do not need to worry about that," Nasir assured. The very last thing on his mind in this place was hooking up.

"Still, I need you to understand how serious this is. Sexual conduct of any kind is a serious infraction. It can land you in solitary for up to 30 days and you will not go back to your housing unit," Jackie was clear. "We don't play with this stuff. We take sexual assault just as seriously. I'm going to keep reading. Sexual abuse and assault is defined as: one or more detainees, by force, coercion, or intimidation, engaging in, or attempting to engage in, the following: contact between the penis and the vagina or anus; contact between the mouth and the penis, vagina or anus; penetration, however slight, of the anal or genital opening of another person by a hand, or finger, or by any object; touching of the genitalia, anus, groin, breast, inner thigh or buttocks, either directly or through clothing, with an intent to abuse, humiliate, harass, degrade or arouse, or to gratify the sexual desire of any person; threats, intimidation, or other actions or communications by one or more detainees, aimed at coercing or pressuring another detainee to engage in a sexual act.

"It is also very much prohibited for any staff member or officer to engage in any type of sexual contact with a detainee," Jackie stressed. "Any sexual conduct of this nature, even if consensual, will be considered sexual assault and the perpetrator will be prosecuted. Sexual assault is never the victim's fault. So, if you know the warning signs and stay alert, it can go a long way to avoiding a problem. Carry yourself in a confident manner. Many attackers choose victims who look like they would not fight back or who they think are emotionally weak. Do not accept gifts or favors from others. Most gifts or favors come with special demands that the giver expects you to accept. Do not accept an offer from another detainee to be your protector. Find a staff member with whom you feel comfortable discussing your fears and concerns. And be sure to report your concerns."

"I feel comfortable with you," Nasir offered.

"That's nice, but you'll never see me again," Jackie advised. "I work in processing. Maybe I'll see ya when you get out. Who knows?" she pulled out another form. "We're going to start the inventory process now. This is Louis Vuitton, right?"

"It is," Nasir confirmed.

"Louis Vuitton briefcase," Jackie wrote it down. "Okay, what have we got in here? A cell phone. A wallet. What kind of leather is this?"

"It is ostrich skin," Nasir informed.

"Ostrich?" Jackie had never heard of that.

"My best friend gave it to me," Nasir smiled as he thought of Garrett.

"I don't care where ya got it," Jackie pulled everything out of Nasir's wallet and itemized each thing. "Okay. Oh, fancy pen. What kind of pen is this?"

"It is a Visconti," Nasir stated.

"A set of keys," Jackie counted them. "Seven keys and a fob on a Mercedes key ring. You drive a Mercedes? What is this symbol? I've never seen this."

"I have a McLaren," Nasir answered.

"A McLaren? What is that? Is that the real fancy sports car, the really expensive one?" Jackie asked.

"It is," Nasir confirmed.

"Jesus, you're a lucky man," Jackie commented.

"I do not feel very lucky right now," Nasir confessed.

"No, I imagine not," Jackie extracted the files Nasir had in his briefcase and inventoried them. "Anything in your pockets at all?" she pointed with her pen.

"No. They took everything from me," Nasir answered.

"Not quite everything," Jackie pointed to Nasir's hand.

"Oh," Nasir looked down on his right hand and gazed at his wedding ring. "No," he agreed.

"Is that a wedding ring? Jackie enquired. "I ask because special exceptions can be made for a wedding ring. We won't deprive you of something so personally meaningful, but I do want you to consider this carefully. That looks like a really nice ring and it will make you a target."

"Ah," Nasir slowly pulled his ring off his finger. It was the thing that meant the very most to him, second only to Emmett himself. To be parted from it made him want to cry.

"It'll be safer locked up with us," Jackie stated. Nasir slowly reached out and put it on her desk.

"One gold wedding band," Jackie wrote it down and slipped it into a small plastic bag which she then placed into a zippered compartment in his briefcase. "This is all your property apart from your clothing then?"

"Yes," Nasir confirmed.

"Sign here," Jackie presented the property form to Nasir and handed him a pen. Nasir signed the form and set the pen down.

"Okay, Officer Jackson here is going to take you for a pat down. Then you'll shower and change," Jackie informed.

Clayton picked up the pile of clothes he had brought and opened the inner door. "Let's go," he instructed. Nasir obediently followed him.

"Down the hall," Clayton directed and made Nasir walk ahead of him. Nasir was taller than Clayton, but the officer was trained and stocky. There was no way Nasir could overpower the black man even if it had occurred to him to try. He had staged an apprehension by the Security Police in the desert in Dubai, but this was real. And it was far more scary.

"Right inside here," Clayton opened a door and stepped back for Nasir to walk in ahead of him. This small room had another desk and two chairs. Clayton sat the clothes he carried on the desk.

"Put your hands against that wall and stand with your feet spread apart," Clayton directed. Nasir did so and the officer squatted down behind him. Clayton checked each of Nasir's ankles and shoes, and ran his hands up each of Nasir's legs to his crotch.

"Take off your suit jacket," Clayton instructed. Nasir slipped it off and Clayton took it. He checked the lining, pockets and collar very carefully before dropping it on the extra chair.

"Okay, hands on your head," Clayton directed and ran his hands over Nasir's back, sides, chest, and up each arm. "Good," he sat down at the desk and pulled out another property form and a large, clear plastic ziplock bag that he shook out. "Take off your shoes and place them in here."

Nasir did as he was instructed.

"Get undressed and place each article of clothing separately into the bag so I can write them down," Clayton directed. Nasir started with his necktie and belt. His dress shirt he just stuffed into the bag, but his suit pants and jacket he folded as best he could.

"Socks too, but you can leave on your underwear," Clayton gestured. Nasir peeled off his back dress socks and was left in his snug trunks.

"Take a pair of underwear," Clayton pointed with his pen to the pile of clothes he had brought in. "Take a towel," he pointed to a rack on the wall. "Go through there, leave the door open, and take a shower. Put on the fresh underwear and put the ones you have on in the bag. And if you have an urge to jerk it, this is the last privacy you're gonna get in here."

"Yes, Sir," Nasir obeyed, though the officer's words filled him with trepidation. The inner room was even smaller and really no more than a big shower stall with a drain in the middle of the floor. There was a chair in here was well, just inside the door, and Nasir placed his towel and the underwear he was to wear, on the chair. He pulled down his own underwear and added them to the pile. Nasir hadn't taken a shower since he was with Emmett before he left for the airport in Seattle yesterday. He very much looked forward to a shower, but not under these circumstances. And under these circumstances, there was no way he was even going to get an erection, much less get off.

Nasir washed his hair and showered thoroughly, and was glad of it. He shut the water off and toweled himself and his hair as dry as best he could. He put on the prison issue tighty whities, which did not fit well at all, picked everything else up and walked out to where Clayton was still seated at the desk.

"Put your underwear in the bag and get dressed," Clayton directed. Nasir did so and Clayton sealed and locked the bag. He put on the white socks and the dark blue prison shirt and pants, both of which fit him surprisingly well. The prison issue black boat shoes had no laces and though his pants had belt loops, no prisoner was allowed a belt. Nasir tucked the shirt into his pants as it seemed the right thing to do.

"Okay, sign here," Clayton handed Nasir the pen. Nasir did so and Clayton rose.

"Okay, from here on out, you carry your own clothes," Clayton picked up the bag of Nasir's personal clothes and Nasir scooped up the rest of his prison clothes. "Back to processing," he opened the door and waited for Nasir to go first.

At her desk, Jackie was punching Nasir's pictures out of the cardstock on which they had been printed.

"We're just about done," Jackie gave a genuine smile. "You can sit back down," she gestured when she saw Nasir hesitate. Jackie stapled Nasir's pictures to his file folder. She affixed another to a small card and passed it through a laminating machine. "Okay, this is your religious meal card. You will have to show it at every meal," Jackie explained. Nasir took the card and looked it over. In addition to his picture, it bore his name, Alien number, the words MUSLIM - NO PORK, and Jackie's signature.

"Thank you," Nasir said meekly.

"Sign here that you have received a copy of the Detainee Handbook," Jackie gave him another form. "You speak English real well. Do you read English?"

"I can read English," Nasir signed.

"Okay, good," Jackie produced a folder and placed the handbook and Nasir's copies of the forms he had signed into it. "Do you understand your rights and responsibilities as I have explained them to you?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nasir answered.

"Do you have any questions?" Jackie asked finally.

"I need to call my husband," Nasir was ready to beg on his knees if it would help. "I need to talk to him. Please, will you let me call him?"

"Looks like you'll get down there in time to make a call," Jackie looked up at the clock again. "Is he a US citizen?"

"He is, yes," Nasir confirmed.

"Okay. A word to the wise about visitors," Jackie warned. "They have to show government issued photo ID. Anyone subject to immigration issues who comes here to see you, might wind up with immigration issues of their own. You hear what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes, ma'am," Nasir nodded.

"Time to go," Clayton opened the door.

"Good luck," Jackie bid.

"Thank you," Nasir was polite. He walked ahead of Clayton, at the officer's direction, down another corridor deeper into the building. Nasir walked almost on autopilot. With each set of barred gates they passed through, the reality of jail became ever more real. Nasir was sure his face betrayed every bit of shock and horror that he felt, but he was powerless to stop it. Each section they passed through looked exactly like every other, a dull gray on the walls and darker gray on the concrete floors.

It was a fairly long walk to Unit G. This door was made of framed unbreakable glass and slid aside to admit them into the Unit Control Room. There were two uniformed officers at the console beneath the windows overlooking the sprawling Day Room. One of them rose as Nasir and his escort walked in.

"This is Officer Ashcraft, your PM Housing Unit Officer," Clayton informed.

"This him? Yeah, he looks like an Arab," Officer Ashcraft observed with a nod as if Nasir were not standing right in front of him. He looked to be around forty, but in excellent shape and had a kind looking face, if not words.

"Yeah, he does," the other officer agreed. "You want Nafie?"

"Yeah," the officer in charge spoke to the man still seated behind him.

The officer at the console pulled the microphone on a long stalk toward his face as he switched it on. "Nafie Ali, report to the control room."

"I'll leave you to it," Clayton gave a wave and walked out to return to the front of the jail.

"You're obviously a first timer. It's written all over your face. Okay, first timer, six things to remember in my unit," Officer Ashcraft began his lecture. "Don't gamble, don't get into fights, don't do drugs, and be where you are supposed to be when you are supposed to be there. I like an orderly Count. Take a shower every day. I don't wanna smell you stink. And no fucking. You got me?"

"Yes, Sir," Nasir nodded.

"Here's Nafie," the other guard touched the button to slide open the door between the control room and the common room.

"Nafie," Officer Ashcraft motioned for the man to join them in the control room. He was a squat, little, older, very dark skinned black man with a white goatee. He was dressed like Nasir in dark blue and wore a knitted, black kufi on his head.

"Nafie Ali Nafie, this is Nasir al Qasimi," Officer Ashcraft introduced.

"Hello," Nasir tried to smile. He wasn't sure if he should be glad to see another Muslim, or fearful. Other Muslims would think he was one of them, until they learned that he was gay. Nafie just nodded.

"Nafie is a trustee and he'll get you acclimated to my unit," Officer Ashcraft informed. "You'll have the bunk above his," he turned to the other guard. "Give me the key to four thirteen."

The other guard rummaged in a cabinet for a moment and tossed the key over.

"This is the key to your locker. Don't lose it," Officer Ashcraft dropped it on the pile of clothes in Nasir's arms. "We will charge you for another key. Here's the supply room keys," he picked up a heavy ring of keys from the console and handed them to Nafie. "Get him set up."

Nafie only nodded and walked out of the control room. Nasir wasn't sure if he was meant to follow.

"Go!" Officer Ashcroft gestured. Nasir rushed after the much shorter man.

"Hey, Nafie, don't be such a chatterbox!" Officer Ashcroft called after them. He found himself pretty funny and they could hear him chuckle before the door slid closed between them.

The Day Room was filled with inmates, all of whom eyed Nasir as he followed after Nafie. It was a very large space that was actually carpeted with cheap, industrial carpet squares of exceptionally low quality. The room had tables and chairs, sofas and large screen televisions built into the walls. There were ping pong and foosball tables. There were even potted trees.

Nafie stopped halfway through the room and turned to Nasir. "Forgive me. I should have greeted you properly," he said in heavily accented English. "Assalaam alaikum, brother."

"Wa alaikum assalaam," Nasir responded automatically.

"Follow me," Nafie took up again. He led the way across the Day Room and into a long, wide corridor. As Nasir followed he looked into the wide open doorways into large, long rooms filled with rows of bunk beds that reminded him of military boot camp accommodations. Nasir gasped in horror at seeing this. He had originally imagined being trapped in a cell with some violent criminal, only to be relieved when he was told he would be with this small and kindly looking old man. But that had been short lived. Now he saw that it was just an enormous, though well secured, dorm. He would be locked in at night with sixty to eighty other men and the thought was terrifying.

"We are in here," Nafie led the way into the second dorm on the right. Just inside were several large, round tables, with their curving benches bolted to the floor. The rows of bunks began after them. The second set of bunks on the right was theirs. Nafie walked around to the head of the bunks where two side by side lockers were attached.

"This is your locker," Nafie gestured. "Like so," he took the key from atop the clothes Nasir held and opened it for him. "Put your clothes," Nafie instructed. "Anything that you buy from the commissary, keep locked up in here or you will find it stolen. The guards can search anything at any time. Do not have something in here or on your person that you should not. The whole unit could lose privileges and that would get you hurt."

"I understand," Nasir nodded as he stashed his clothes and papers.

"Close it. Take the key and keep it around your wrist. Like so," Nafie held up his left wrist to show his own. Each key had a small bungee attached for that exact purpose.

"I will get your sheets, blanket and towel," Nafie turned and walked away. Nasir watched him go back out of the dorm and felt suddenly very alone and vulnerable. There were other inmates or detainees, he had no way of knowing which, milling about. He could see that the bathroom for the dorm was at the back.

"Sup?" a voice behind him nearly made Nasir jump out of his skin. "Ho! Take it easy, Dog, take it easy," a muscular, white, punk, thug wannabe that Nasir guessed to be several years his junior, gave a big, friendly smile and put a hand on Nasir's shoulder. He had cut the sleeves off of his shirt to display to everyone arms that Nasir could see were easily as strong as Emmett's.

"Check it, I'm Marshal. This here Skinny Pete and Cujo," Marshal gestured with his head to the two henchmen with him. "Yo, Dog, you gotta roll wit us. Ain't nobody fuck wit us. Know what I'm sayin'? You roll by yaself, you gonna git yo ass kicked. You hungry? Git this muthafucka some chips n'shit," he bid and one of his henchmen handed Nasir two candy bars and a bag of chips.

"Oh, thank you very much," Nasir accepted them. "That is most kind of you."

"Yeah, that's it, that's it," Marshal smiled and nodded. "Whatcha name, Dog?"

"My name? Nasir. I am Nasir," he introduced himself. "And I am most pleased to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah," Marshal seemed pleased as well. "Ain't nobody gonna fuck wichoo. You one of us now. You be aight wit us. You feel me?" he patted Nasir in the chest with his knuckles.

"Yes," Nasir nodded. "Thank you. Thank you very much," Nasir was sincere.

"Aight, aight," Marshal sauntered away and his henchmen followed. Nasir placed the chips and candy on his bunk. The vinyl mattress and pillow were already present. He breathed a sigh of relief. Nasir imagined this would be a terrifying and dangerous place, but so far everyone he met had only been friendly and had even offered to look out for him.

Nafie was back in another few minutes with Nasir's toothbrush, toothpaste, comb, lotion and linens. Though linen was a far cry from what this was. The blanket was almost stiff and the sheets felt like sandpaper.

"Where did you get those?" Nafie asked casually as he handed the items over to Nasir.

"Those men...," Nasir began.

"Do not point," Nafie pulled Nasir's arm down. "Pointing, or even staring, at an inmate can get you beaten."

"Oh. I did not know. Thank you," Nasir expressed.

"Take those things and give them back to him," Nafie directed. "Tell him that you appreciate his offer, but that you cannot accept it. Do it now."

"But, he was most kind," Nasir didn't get it.

"He will expect oral sex, or worse, in the shower, for him and his men," Nafie revealed.

"Oh!" Nasir was wide eyed. He would never have imagined such an ulterior motive. And his mouth, or worse, was not for sale. Nasir swallowed his fear, picked up the chips and candy bars, and steeled himself as he walked to the table where Marshal and crew held court.

"Naw, naw, naw, Dog," Marshal waved his hand when he saw what Nasir was doing.

"I am very sorry," Nasir began. "I appreciate your offer, but I cannot accept these things. Again, I am very sorry," he set them on the table and, though it terrified him to do so, turned his back on Marshal et al, and walked away. Nasir had to force himself to breathe normally as he headed back to his bunk.

Nafie nodded as Nasir returned. "Make your bed. It will be lights out soon."

Nasir used one of the sheets and tucked it under the thin mattress with shaking hands. He tucked only the one end of the top sheet and blanket, and put the pillow case on the pillow. And turned just in time to see Marshal and company return.

"You betta check yaself, old man," Marshal warned Nafie. He knew perfectly well who had thwarted his plan to make Nasir his bitch. Nafie just stood and defiantly looked up at the much bigger and stronger man. Marshal finally nodded and moved along with his men.

"I have placed you in danger," Nasir thought he understood.

"You have not," Nafie assured. "I am a trustee. If he wants his laundry or mail he will leave me alone. Besides, we are not the only Muslims in this dorm."

"Oh," Nasir understood.

"Count!" the announcement blasted over the speakers. "Line up!"

"Come. We stand here," Nafie moved to the foot of their bunks and Nasir followed.

"What do we do?" Nasir asked.

"We just stand here and wait. We must be counted," Nafie explained. "When they say to count, this is where you must be. Anyone missing will cause a lock down until he is located. Anyone late is punished."

"Ah," Nasir nodded. Several men in kufis nodded to both Nafie and Nasir as they walked by enroute to the foot of their own bunks.

Minutes passed during which all the men assigned to this dorm just stood idly and waited.

"Are they coming?" Nasir asked.

"They must count each dorm. They will come," Nafie assured.

"Will you show me the telephone room? I must make a call," Nasir stated.

"I will show you, though, it will have to wait until morning. After Count is lights out," Nafie informed.

"Allah!" Nasir looked heavenward. "I am expecting a very important call and he will not be able to reach me!"

"I do not want to know to whom you speak or why," Nafie stated. Nasir was the first Gulf State Aarb Nafie had ever met. He was prepared to embrace him as a Muslim brother, but if there were anything terror related going on, he did not want to know about it.

Nasir had no awareness of Nafie's reasoning, but he wasn't about to risk losing Nafie's guidance and risk the condemnation of the other Muslims for admitting the truth. He didn't dare tell them that he needed desperately to hear the voice of the man he loved, that Emmett would not be able to reach him and would worry.

The officers eventually made it through to count them, but, as Nafie explained, they still had to stand and wait because there could be no movement at all until Count was concluded.

"Lights out," the announcement was immediately followed by the lights going out and two huge barred gates closing across their dorm to isolate them. There was not complete blackness in the dorm, for which Nasir was grateful.

"Goodnight," Nafie began to unbutton his shirt. Nasir just stood and watched the older man until he realized that was probably not a good thing to do. He looked up at his bunk. How would he ever be able to sleep up on this thing, in here? But he had to try or invite attention he did not want. Nasir climbed up via the built in rungs at the foot, and crawled up into place. A quick glance at his surroundings and he discovered that most men were stripping to their underwear and some were even getting naked. Nasir had no where near that kind of confidence and quickly slipped under his sheet and blanket. It was none too warm in this place anyway.

Slowly the place grew more quiet as the other men settled. Nasir still had his shoes on even, but he didn't care. He would never be able to relax enough to sleep in this place. He wracked his brain to imagine how this could have happened. Why had his attorney not warned him about this possibility? Would he truly have to be in here, somewhere in rural New York State, isolated from the people he loved, until his asylum was settled? And if his attorney did not know that this might happen, how could Nasir believe him when he said that they would prevail at appeal? Had he spent his last night in Emmett's arms? And that thought caused his tears to spill. Nasir put his hands over his face. He knew he could not let anyone see or hear him cry.

* * *

It was just after ten thirty, pacific time, when Emmett stripped down for bed. He didn't look forward to getting into this bed without his husband again, but he did look very forward to hearing his voice. Emmett pulled down the bed and put out the light. He slipped naked into their bed and smiled as he reached for his cell. A smile that faded when Nasir's voicemail immediately picked up. Emmett tried again and again his call went straight to voicemail. Emmett frowned. It wouldn't be the first time Nasir had let his cell die on him. Sometimes he gabbed with Garrett to the point where he had ten seconds of battery life left. Emmett tried the house phone in the apartment. There was no voicemail or answering machine on that line and it just rang and rang. Of course, it was one thirty in the morning in New York and Emmett knew that Nasir would be in bed. And he had to be damn tired after spending the previous night on the red eye flight. Emmett knew there was no land line extension in the master bedroom. There were others on that floor, but as tired as Emmett knew his husband had to be, it wouldn't wake him up.

Emmett set his cell aside and briefly considered calling Edward. Of one thing he could be absolutely certain, wherever Edward had laid his head for the night, Jasper was right beside him. And Jasper had only a few hours of his night left with his early job. Emmett didn't want to disturb them. He also thought about calling Seth. Seth was almost certainly still up, but if Seth knew something, he would have already called, or come down. Emmett resolved to wait. When Nasir woke up, and saw what happened, he would plug his phone in and he would call. Emmett rolled over and ran his arms up under Nasir's pillow as he buried his face in it. His husband had been home and shared this bed with him for nine consecutive nights. The bed and especially his pillow, smelled of him. Emmett took a deep breath through his nose and took comfort in the scent of the man he loved.

"I love you, Baby," Emmett murmured to Nasir's pillow and closed his eyes.

* * *

Seth stood in the living room of his home and looked out onto the terrace through the French doors. He could see out fairly well as he stood in the dark and there was illumination outside from the lights of the city. He wore his plush, white terrycloth robe that Garrett had brought home for him from the St Regis hotel. Seth stood for a long while and just stared out at the terrace. After twenty minutes of intense, but fruitless scrutiny of thin air, Seth turned around and stared into the dark living room. After only a few minutes of that, he moved to one of the sofas and sat down indian style.

It was another fifteen minutes before Garrett had finished what he was doing in the study, had found Seth absent from their bedroom, and come looking for him.

"Sweetness?" Garrett asked as he walked into the dark living room. He wore a loose tee shirt and sleep pants.

"I'm here, Honey," Seth answered.

"What are you doing sitting out here in the dark?" Garrett moved toward his husband's voice and the white shape on one of the sofas.

"I have an uneasy feeling again," Seth confessed.

"You do?" Garrett was concerned. He sat down beside his husband and took Seth's hand.

"Did you talk to Nasir today?" Seth enquired.

"I did," Garrett confirmed.

"He's okay then?" Seth asked.

"He's fine," Garrett affirmed. Seth just nodded and stared out at nothing for a moment.

"Lay your head in my lap," Garrett bid as he moved away just a bit to give Seth the space to do so. Seth said nothing, but did not hesitate to stretch out on the sofa with his head in his husband's lap. Garrett ran his fingers though Seth's beautiful long hair. He spread Seth's robe open to give him access to the dark, smooth chest.

"That feels nice, Honey," Seth closed his eyes and gave a sigh as his husband's fingers gently caressed his chest.

"What gives you a bad feeling?" Garrett asked as his fingers moved over an even darker nipple.

"I don't know," Seth confessed.

"It's something," Garrett stated.

"It's something, but I don't know what," Seth spoke and Garrett could see how much it bothered his husband to know, and yet be blind to the cause of it.

"You were dead on the money last time," Garrett observed.

"Last time I called all over town and bugged everyone and made a fool of myself," Seth complained.

"No one thought that for one second," Garrett stated with conviction.

"I even called Justin," Seth revealed.

"Did you?" Garrett smiled. "He wasn't bothered by your call, surely."

"No," Seth agreed. "He was a bit surprised that I was up before you. He told me I should go wake you up with my lips."

"Did he? My brother is most thoughtful," Garrett smiled. His cock twitched under Seth's head at the thought.

"Maybe that was my idea. I might be remembering that wrong," Seth confessed.

"Whose ever idea it was, your lips are always welcome on me, wherever you care to place them," Garrett assured.

"Even when you're talking to the Chief Most High Bank Person?" Seth smiled up at his husband.

"Wherever and whenever," Garrett pledged.

"I'll hold you to that," Seth threatened. "The next time you have an important client in your office, I'm just going to show up and walk right in. Don't mind me, I'll just be under the desk. Don't let me interrupt the meeting."

"How's tuesday afternoon, two o'clock?" Garrett asked as he pulled apart the tied belt of Seth's robe and opened the robe completely. The King slept peacefully over Seth's hip. Garrett ran his hand appreciatively down Seth's trim body and cupped his ample balls.

"Mmm," Seth closed his eyes again. "Okay," he agreed. And if his husband wanted to fondle him, he was perfectly willing.

"Would you like me to call my brother right now?" Garrett asked. "Would that make you feel better?"

"They're probably asleep by now," Seth surmised. "If something were wrong with Mel or the baby, we would have heard."

"I'm sure we would have," Garrett agreed as he massaged the stones in his hand with very gentle fingers. In the dark living room, Garrett did not immediately notice that his King began to wake.

"It's just a little weird thinking about your brother while you're fondling me," Seth expressed.

"I can see how it would be," Garrett agreed. He wasn't about to let go of Seth's nuts, so he changed the subject. "We know Emmett is fine. We just saw him an hour ago."

"Okay, that's even more weird," Seth held up a hand.

"It's more strange to think about Emmett than my brother?" Garrett didn't get it.

"Absolutely it is. Under no circumstances would I fool around with Emmy. He's my brother," Seth explained, "but if I were I single, I would blow your brother in a red minute."

"Oh you would?" Garrett laughed.

"He's a Thompson. You're all hot," Seth stated.

"Even my father?" Garrett queried.

"That's the cock that made you. I would worship it," Seth assured.

"I see," Garrett laughed again. "Did you blow a lot of straight guys in your single days? I don't recall you mentioning that."

"No," Seth confessed. "Straight guys won't hold still long enough in my experience."

"I see," Garrett nodded. "Most uncooperative of them."

"Mm, hm," Seth agreed and just relaxed under his husband's loving touch. He spread his legs wider to give Garrett better access and Garrett began to gently massage his perineum as well. "That feels good, Honey," Seth expressed as his snake continued to grow. He felt his husband's own hardness press against the back and side of his head. "Oh, something's come up," Seth brought up a hand to grope his husband's erection through the soft cotton. "Something yummy," he lifted his head to let Garrett's erection spring up fully. "Is your fly buttoned?"

"I thought I wasn't allowed to button my fly when I wear these," Garrett recited Seth's rule.

"You're right. You're not. Good boy for remembering," Seth praised. "Now pull your cock and balls out though your fly, please."

"Like this," Garrett had to use both hands to do it.

"Perfect," Seth laid his head back in Garrett's lap and smiled as he held his face against his husband's bone. Garrett immediately returned his hand to fondling and massaging Seth's orbs.

"Mmm," Seth gave his husband's hard penis a kiss. "He loves me."

"Every inch of you," Garrett affirmed.

"Umm," Seth rubbed his face on Garrett's cock and planted wet kisses on Garrett's sensitive cum tube.

"If you excite him too much, he will want inside you," Garrett warned.

"Oh. Is that a danger?" Seth asked and planted another kiss.

"Very much so," Garrett confirmed.

"I better be careful then," Seth concluded. He stuck out his tongue and ran it up his husband's cum tube. Garrett sucked a breath in through his teeth. And noticed that his King was now fully awake. He let go of Seth's balls and moved his hand up to wrap it around the long, fat python.

"Hmm," Seth kept his tongue on Garrett's penis and lazily moved it back and forth as Garrett began to slowly stroke him.

"Oh, Sweetness, that feels good," Garrett luxuriated in the feel of his husband's tongue on him for a moment while he moved Seth's loose skin up and down his long, fat post. He knew he was starting to leak and was sure that Seth would be too. And he could not resist. Garrett leaned over and slouched just a bit to reach his prize.

"Ugh," Seth felt his husband's lips enclose the head of his snake. He felt Garrett's tongue move sensuously through his weeping slit.

"Hmph," Garrett moaned to the python whose head he held in his mouth as Seth's lips attached to his cum tube. Garrett made love to his husband's glans with his lips and tongue as he continued to stoke the big dick. Seth licked his lips and used them along with his tongue to massage Garrett's penis in exactly the right place. Tiny little turns of his head was all it took for him to relax into Garrett's mouth and hand, and make love to him at the same time.

Garrett brought his other hand to masturbate the dark cock into his mouth and reached down to grip Seth's nuts.

Seth whined to his husband's bone as he slipped his lips and tongue up and down against it. This was spontaneous and felt so very good. He wanted it to last as long as possible, but the way Garrett's lips massaged his head and his tongue curled around it, coupled with the way Garrett stroked him and massaged his balls made Seth ache for release.

"Mmph," Garrett felt the pace of Seth's lips and tongue increase as they slipped up and down against his sensitive cum tube. And he knew exactly why Seth did that. It was the same anytime they were in a proper 69. When he made love to his husband's cock and made Seth curl his toes, Seth sucked him faster and harder. It let him know that Seth wanted his cum. It let him know that Seth wanted to give him his. Garrett picked up the pace of his hand on the big python's neck as he suckled on it's head. It was very tempting to stop this, shed his clothes and get into a proper 69 position with his husband and lover. He longed to plunge his cock into Seth's mouth and take Seth down his throat. The position they found themselves in had just sprung up organically and it felt too damn good to stop.

Seth loved running his lips and tongue up and down his husband's bone. Any time he could play with Garrett's hard cock was a good time. Garrett was seeping so copiously at this point that his foreskin was full of his ooze, his tee shirt was wet from it and it ran down his shaft. When Seth was able to taste it, he whimpered, and it only spurred him on. Garrett's own precum only made Seth's lips that much more slick as they slipped up and down the sensitive side of his throbbing cock.

The flow of Seth's own syrup onto Garrett's tongue was constant. The taste of his husband's sweet precum only made Garrett crave Seth's milky essence all the more. He felt the big cock throb in his hand and mouth. He felt Seth's stones tightening up. Garrett was nearly out of his mind from Seth's own lips on his straining rod and increased his pace yet again.

"Hmm, Mmm!" Seth cried to his husband's dick. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hold his body still as his husband propelled him toward orgasm.

"Umph!" Garrett moaned to Seth's throbbing, leaking penis as his own muscles tightened. He involuntarily lifted his hips as he braced for his own impending release. Each wanted to cry out the other's name, but was unwilling to free his lips to do so.

Seth focused all his energy on maintaining the contact and pace of his lips and tongue as they slipped up and down Garrett's cock. He writhed on the sofa in his open robe, under his husband's ministrations. He could feel the muscles of Garrett's legs tremble and knew they were both on the brink.

Garrett's top lip slipped over Seth's frenulum relentlessly. Garrett knew how to play his body like a finely tuned instrument. Seth's entire body quivered and Garrett knew the juice he craved with his very soul was about to be his. He maintained the pace of his lips, tongue and hands even as he danced on the very edge of orgasm himself.

In the end, it was Garrett who lost it first. Seth felt Garrett harden even further. Garrett's cum tube expanded against his lips and how Seth would never know, but he summoned the wit to grab his husband's post, lift and turn his head even further, and take Garrett in his mouth just as he erupted.

"Ungph!" Garrett cried out as he lost it in Seth's mouth a split second before Seth's body convulsed and his mouth filled with Seth's seed. Garrett slowed down, but continued to stroke Seth through his orgasm and thrilled to each gush of Seth's cream even as he unloaded in Seth's mouth.

Seth massaged Garrett's discharging weapon with his lips as he slowly sucked his husband through his orgasm. His strength poured out of his cock with his jizz and his muscles turned to jelly. Seth gathered every ounce of remaining energy to keep his head in place and suck Garrett's cum from him.

Garrett slowed his hand even further as he milked Seth for every drop he had to give. Seth sucked Garrett slowly until his strength finally gave out entirely. He pulled off of Garrett's still hard bone and let his head drop into Garrett's lap.

"Ugh!" Seth closed his eyes and relaxed fully on the sofa, in Garrett's lap, and in Garrett's mouth. Garrett at last let Seth go with a last pass of his tongue through Seth's slit and a wet kiss on the python's eye.

"You can say that again," Garrett leaned back and relaxed against the sofa.

"That felt so good, Honey," Seth lifted the back of a hand to Garrett's chest.

"It did," Garrett agreed. "I thought I was going to lose it all over myself for a moment."

"I wouldn't let one drop of you go to waste," Seth assured.

Both men took several minutes to catch their breath.

"Should we think about going to bed?" Garrett suggested.

"Can you carry me?" Seth asked.

"I think I can barely make it myself," Garrett rubbed Seth's chest again. "You know, when I opened your robe, it was my intention to lick your nipples."

"The King is grateful that you gave him your attention instead," Seth smiled.

"You're so fucking beautiful, what can I do?" Garrett posited.

"It's hard for me to keep my lips off you too," Seth told Garrett what he well knew.

Seth and Garrett relaxed on the sofa for a good while before they mustered the strength to go to bed.


End file.
